Ultimate love story
by Brandacelynn
Summary: Gwen and Mikey already have the best relationship ever. But hiding it from your friends can get pretty tough. Her friends end up finding out, and lots of crazy stuff happens. Pairings for everyone, just one of your t.v series love scenarios. RATED T or M
1. Love is Bliss

Deciding I wanted to write this story just to satisfy those who just want a regular romance. . .here you are. . .happy birthday. . . Although I have to reccomend this one story on the TMNT forum that is about Mikey and this girl Gwen. I Loved it so much I decided to keep the character Gwen as Mikeys girlfriend just like the ending in the other story. So if you read that . . .then read this it might make just a little more sense. But the other three girls Ive constrived of my own mind.

Gwen woke up to the sun shining through the window, today was going to be a good day. She sat up and stretched, She could hear the sounds of her roomates going about their business on a friday morning of october. She had to shower, get ready, and head to work. When Gwen moved in from Illinois, she at first lived with her boyfriend. Although she made sure to look for a place to call her own, even if she was more comfortable waking up by him every morning. It was probably the best sleep she'd ever gotten in her life. So tonight she was going to see him after she had a few hours of work to catchup on. Gwen Masterson owned a very recommended flower shop. Back in Illinois she worked at a plant store so . . . why not have one of your own. It was called "Gwens Garden", and she had been running for about a year now. Her boyfriend had been very supportive of her and even helped her set up, he was so sweet. Although he was . . .different than most guys. . .but she loved that about him, after she had seen past the differences, and fell for who he was on the inside.

Gwen through on a white flowy long sleeved blouse, let her light brown hair flow to her shoulders, and put on a pair of nice jeans. She looked down in the mirror and smirked. Playing with the locket he had gotten her for her birthday. It had their pictures inside. Both taken at his place. One of them giving eachother the bunny ears, the other was her kissing him on the cheek* She smiled and put on her shoes to walk out.

She walked past into the kitchen where one of her roomates were sitting. She had three and they all had been best friends since college. They seemed to complete eachother. Gwen heard one roomate lived in New York nearby and they struck up a deal to room together again, then . . .the calls were made to the other two roomies. Pretty soon all four were rooming again, and together they could all afford a pretty big spaced pent house apartment with two bathrooms.

Elisa Paltren , She was in her usual attire, Her black hair placed up in a messy bun, her bangs strewn across her face. wearing a t-shirt and a ruffle skirt, with long socks.

"Good morning Miss Paltren your looking very lovely this morning". Gwen said with a slight tease in her voice.

"Your dressed up I see, anything special tonight?" Elisa smirked knowing why.

"I'm going to see Mikey tonight*" Gwen said with a slight sigh in her voice. She was already day dreaming about it.

"Make sure to text us that your alright later when you get there" Elisa said putting her attention back to her work.

Elisa Paltren wanted to be a successful Author. She wrote everything from Poetry to Lyrics, to novels. Although in order to fund any type of future publication she needed money. Elisa worked from 9 am to noon at a Teletmarketing business, then from 12:30 to nine at night she worked as a waitress at "Dickies" a pretty decent burger joint. She was known as the shy one. She had that air about her of the "Girl next door".

Gwen gave Elisa a quick hug before walking down the hall to the bathroom to brush her teeth and to take a quick check over to make sure she was ready. On her way to the bathroom she could hear Rock music blaring from behind a door and some pounding noises. She opened the door to see her other Roomate and other best friend.

Lynnette Nauta was a pistol. She had slightly darker hair than her own, which she hardly brushed, she had this bed head sexy hair she managed to keep. . .all the time. Her bangs had a hint of black highlights put into them, standing out against her naturally golden brown. She had light piercing green eyes, which sometimes seemed ghostly. She was a pretty built girl, she was pretty lean with a bit more to the back end. Lynn was practicing on a punching bag she had installed in her room herself. Lynnette was the Tomboy of us all. While most girls would want to marry and have a family someday, Lynnette dreamed something different. By day Lynnette was a Bounty Hunter, she wanted to be the top 50 female Bail recovery agents of America. Although since sometimes she wouldn't have to go after a guy in a few days time she had another part time job. from 10:45 to 2 am she was a Bartender/D.J at a bar not that far from here "Lobos Den". Another thing that set Lynn from the rest of us she had a Celtic Cross Tattoo on the side of her neck, it was just slightly below her ear, you could hardly see it unless she pulled her hair up. She was a toughie, rocker girl, with a country girl heart. But because of some past she's had she doesnt date. She may try to front a whole bad ass impression some of the time but . ..Gwen knew she just wanted someone to accept her for her and love her that way. If she would let anyone in that is.

"HEY LYNN! I"M HEADING TO WORK!"

Lynn wiped some sweat off her forehead with the back of her fist. She turned off the music.

"Okay, you'll text me to let you know your okay right?" Lynn asked expectantly. Lynn was probably the most loyal friend she'd known, and the most protective.

"Yeah, I know , I'll send a forward to you Eli, and Kirsten"

"Okay, hey tell Mr. Mikey-Mysterious, I said Hey!" She said before turning back to her workout, and I said "I Will" Before I heard her music blare again.

None of the girls had met Mikey, and I had reasons for that, and so did he. Maybe someday, but not right now.

My last stop to the bathroom I smiled and leaned against the doorway to my last roomate and my last best friend's room. Kira Delowry.

"Chris Browns "Wall to Wall" was playing". Kira was dancing to it.

Kira was a hip hop dancer, and she was also very very good. The girls and I had gone to some of her shows and she was like fireworks, exploding onto the stage. She was practicing some new moves and she was always so intent when she was practicing, and so serious. I thought dancing was supposed to be fun but for Kira it was like training for a marathon. She was so serious about it, but . . somedays she would be like water, letting it flow to her without thinking about it, thats when she danced best.

"Leaving?" Kira asked breathing heavily bent on her knees.

"Yeah, Work then . . ."

"Go ahead and give my best to prince charming okay?" She said with a smile.

"Seeya , dont break anything" I called out rushing to the bathroom so I could leave. When I checked myself over and deemed myself worthy of heading out into the world I hailed a cab. "West on Gwens Garden".

When I got to work the lights were off and I flicked them on, turning on the open sign. I went to the back to check on the new shipment of roses I just got in. When I found the lightswitch I heard something move behind me. It was a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I smirked . . . before turning around after turning on the lights. Nothing was there, I was thinking . . . Oh well I kinda thought it might be. I turned to go back to the shop room and nearly stumbled backwards from yelping in surprise. I was caught from behind. "Boo" He said looking down at me, catching me by the elbows. I stood up straight before nearly jumping on him.

"I missed you! Hows things?" I said not letting go. He twirled me around before putting me down, his eyes with that adorable twinkle of youth in him, even if he was 22 he still acted like a kid. He gave a final squeeze and then let go. "Ha, I knew you'd be surprised to see me. I'm great, so how ya been babe?"

"Good, the girls all say hi" I said smiling before leaning up to kiss him.

"You can tell them that I said hey back, on MONDAY!" He said giving another quick kiss. he was just as excited as I was, that I was staying the weekend with him. "Hows the family doing?" I asked a little more calm.

"Eh same old same old, except Dons given up on the whole trying to find a girl on the internet thing, hes been doing other stuff lately".

"Oh" I said frowning a little. "He shouldn't give up, it'll happen soon I bet"

"Well yeah I mean. . .Look at us" He said smiling pulling me closer. I giggled then told him I had to actually work at work today. He awwwwed but then I told him he could help me and he was happy again.

During the next two hours of arranging flowers, and hearing the beeping of Mikey's hand held nintendo D.S. I looked at the arrangements and sighed in content to myself. I had to make three different types of arrangements for three different weddings to needed these examples for next week. I was all set and I could finally chill.

I let Mikey Drive, he was driving his van, which he used for his business. He worked little kid birthday parties. Which I thought was cute until he came back bruised up one night. I asked what happened all worried and half ready to cry because he looked like he was really hurt. He told me it was no huge deal that it was some 10 year olds birthday and they got a little over hyped from the sugar rush of the cake. I guess the birthday party business is also a dangerous one. When he pulled into an abandoned garage he helped me out of my seat. "Why thankyou sir". We walked over to a sewer conduit. It lead down into the sewers of New York. Yes he lived in the sewers. I mean if you thought about it, it was cheap. Not too many bills to pay, and it was secret. He climbed down the ladder first, then she followed.

"I forgot my glasses, crap" I said muttering.

"You dont need them, and to be honest neither do I, I kinda like the view from where I'm at just fine". He said with that charming grin of his.

"I bet you do" I said laughing down the whole time. When I was on the last step He scooped me over his shoulder. I kicked slightly and laughed.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"WERE GOING TO MISS THE X GAME PRELIMINARIES!" He said, sprinting toward his target. I laughed the whole way. I loved the way he held me, and when we came to a slow stop he pulled a lever and in turn that opened the door to his home. We were met in the 'living room' with a blue couch and a giant t.v stacked with little ones all on the same channel. There were stome arcade games like Pac Man and Mortal Kombat off to the side by a pool table. I was still giggling as he ran and then dropped me with a soft plop on the couch. He leaned over me, but not to kiss me, to lean and grab the remote. Like a happy little kid he changed the channel just as there was a skating event going on, just some half pipe practice. But to Mikey this was like . . .Christmas*

for about an hour I leaned against him his arm around me on the couch, watching the X-Games. I heard someone behind us lean against the couch.

"Well look whose here" I heard a rough sarcastic voice comment.

"Hello Raphael" I smiled, he was one of Mikey's brothers, he had three. They all almost looked alike except Raphael was a bit bigger than the others, more brute strength, like a bull. "How are you?" I asked politely.

"Eh, I'm alright" He said before heading off somewhere. Mikey looked around to make sure we were alone, because the lights were off, the volume was low, we were cuddling, and . . . it was commercial. I could feel him lean in so I went to meet him halfway . . .

"Hey Gwen, Welcome back" I heard a chippier gentler voice say behind us. It was his other brother, Donitello. "Hey, hows things?" I asked, happy to see him happy, but a little miffed being interrupted, I could hear Mikey get impatient. I remembered Mikey telling me that Donitello was having some emotional issues with the whole 'not finding someone' thing. I felt for the guy. I was lucky, Mikey was one in a million. and It was one in a million chance he found me. A year or so ago Mikey ran away from home, he made it all the way to Illinois, and when I saw him walking alone on the road carrying all this stuff I felt bad for him, so I gave him a ride. he was really sick, and stayed at my house a few days, . . .a few days turned into weeks, weeks turned to a month and a half. Friendship turned to love. It didn't have its complications at first, but . . .Lets not go over the bad parts. I remember Mikey and I having our first almost kiss. Then the next day or so he confessed he loved me. Before then it was watching movies, he would make breakfast and usually dinner because I was a lousy cook. and His pancakes were to die for. His brothers found him and took him back, I had to track him down, by asking for help from their friend April O Neil. Mikey mentioned that she was the first human to know about them. Then it was Casey Jones who was Aprils boyfriend, and Raphaels best bud. I came and found him telling that I did love him, just when he told me i was shocked. Also I brought a box of supreme pizza, without Anchovies, it couldn't hurt right? We ended up forgetting everyone else was there and kissed in front of his whole family. It was then we agreed I could stay for awhile until I found a place to stay. Now a year later and we were stronger than ever considering . . .the differences.

"I'm fine" Don answered , while I shook myself from the memories.

He sort of had a slump to his walk heading back to his room, carrying some equipment. I sighed, half sad. "Come on, I know that face" Mikey said half serious half teasing. "Well . . .I feel bad for him" I said sighing. Mikey sat thinking a moment. "I KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF THAT FROWNY FACE" He said. . . then wiggled his fingers teasingly. I yelped then went to jump off the couch. He caught me around the middle and had me in a grip lock. He used the other to tickle me around my sides. I could not stop laughing.

"No, Mikey. STOP!" I Laughed.

"Nope, cuz now your laughing, I wanna keep it that way!" He laughed back. I used my arms to grab his free tickling hand. Holding it still against me. He could no longer tickle me, so I thought I had won.

;) "HA you cant do it now!" I said laughing. "I guess not" he said sighing as if he had given up, I knew him better.

He suddenly flipped me on my back my arms above me, he pinned me down, holding my hands up with one hand and tickling me with the other. I couldn't push him off with my legs. I almost started crying I was laughing so hard. "THATS NOT FAIR!" I nearly screamed. I decided to turn the tables on him. I leaned up and kissed him, he stopped tickling me and I could feel him smile under our kissing.

"Michaelangelo, Sorry to intrude on your . . . activities, but I would like to speak to you and your brothers about an important matter".

"Oh uh sure Sensei , sorry" he laughed sheepishly, he looked down at me and winked before getting up and helping me up. I was blushing so bad I must have been red all over.

"Hello, Sorry if I kept him" I said sheepishly smiling.

"It is perfectly alright, I will only borrow him for a moment Miss Masterson". I pulled my knees to my chest watching Mikey walk off. His father figure he had known all his life, who had taught him martial arts, and took care of him, who basically was his father. His name was Splinter. I watched as they formed a semi circle in front of him. Mikey and his brothers. His other brother who I had not said a "Hey" to yet was Leonardo. He was their leader, was how Mikey put it. They were the strangest looking family ever but . . .She loved them anyway. Even if they were a Mutated Rat, and Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles. This was why she couldn't let her friends meet Mikey. This family had kept themselves hidden from the world for so long, and she didn't want to jeapordize that. But Splinter seemed to understand that She didn't want to leave Mikey, she would rather face the evils of the world by herself, than never be able to See Mikey again. While they were talking quietly so she could barely hear, she laid her head down on the couch and dozed off, smiling.

The clock said around 2 A.M. She felt her body being lifted from the couch, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could tell he smiled but she didn't open her eyes.

"Aww aint that Cute" She heard Raphael say sarcastically.

"I think it shows the right amout on affection" Donitello Agreed.

Gwen moved her head deeper into Mikeys neck with a sigh.

"Can you guys keep quiet, my girls trying to sleep". He said defensively. When she heard them laugh silently, she knew they were alone again. Only Mikey's footsteps could be heard. She heard him open a door with his foot, and then a quiet voice.

"Hey Mikey, We wont have to train tomorrow, so you can spend some time with Gwen if you want".

"Man, thanks Leo" he whispered happily before shushing Leonardo to signal him not to wake me. Even though I was technically awake :)

"Well goodnight Mikey" I heard mikey open the door softly and walk over to the side of his room. The bed springs pushed softly when I was put on the inside part of the bed, Mikey liked being on the outside so I wouldn't fall out, and to keep me warm. I heard the lightswitch flick and then felt his side of the bed filling in. His arm wrapped around my middle and the other partially in my hair against the pillow above me. He sighed in content and I placed my hand over his, and the other around his arm around me. I leaned in making sure my back was to his chest. Having another good nights sleep.


	2. Once upon a Dream

When he woke up that morning, he had the hugest grin on his face. Gwen had stayed the night, he ran his hand across her cheek, and through her hair. Which smelled amazing by the way, she always used coconut and citrus hair stuff, she just always smelled nice no matter what. He smiled softly when she sighed leaning in to get closer to him. His elvis clock said it was 9:37 in the morning. It was Saturday morning, and he got today and tomorrow to spend with his girl. Wait . . .It was SATURDAY MORNING which means!

"Gwwwweeeeennn" He whispered mischieviously.

"Gwen!" He whispered louder.

She moved over , starting to wake up. "Gwennie!" He said louder in desperation. Then her shining brown eyes opened up to look at him. She smiled, before sitting up and stretching. He was getting really close to her face and she giggled. "What?" She asked with a smirk.

"Gwen we need to hurry" He said seriously.

"Why? Something the matter?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, were going to miss it!" He said back just as desperately.

"Miss what?". She asked yawning. She didn't get a minute to get up before He had pulled her up and carried her out to the living area. He jumped over the back of the couch and set them both down. He grabbed the remote and Gwen sighed as he turned it onto "Saturday Morning Cartoons . . ." She laughed. Figures he would wake her up for such an occasion. While It was commercial he went into the kitchen and brought back two bowls of Captain crunch. She giggled at him before they settled in for their Saturday morning ritual.

'Because when I arrive, I , I bring the Fire make you cold, alive'.

Gwens phone went off on the coffee table in front of them. "Let it rock" By kevin Rudolf Played which meant it was Lynn.

"I'm SORRY I'm SORRY I'm SORRY!" Gwen shouted into the phone before Lynnette could say something first. She yelled loud enough to make Mikey jump off the couch with a yelp. He stood up over the couch rubbing his head, which he had hit on his way down. "Lynn I'm so sorry I didn't text or call I fell asleep as soon as I got here".

"Its okay babe geeze". Lynn always called her best friends babe, it was part of her natural character.

"I'm safe, eating captain crunch, next to Mikey, watching cartoons". Mikey added a "HEY LYNNETTE! ITS ME! HI!" He laughed as Gwen elbowed him teasingly.

"Michael says hi" Gwen laughed.

"Hey joker boy, nice to hear your having fun".

"Hey Lynn babe could you call back, were right in the middle of a Power Rangers Marathon". Mikey said watching the screen intently eating but not moving his eyes from the screen.

"I'll call you later Lynn" Gwen said apologetically. "Hey what are you doing anyway?" Gwen added quickly.

"Oh I'm heading to work, I got a Bond Jumper today, hes worth a good months rent I'd guess".

"Oh you gotta go be all tough chick bounty hunter today huh, well okay Let me know how it turns out I'll call later".

"Later G" Lynn laughed.

"Bye". Gwen shut her phone off , and leaned back against the couch.

"Who was that, your mother". She heard Raphael say sitting down on the recliner. "It was one of my girlfriends, Lynn, she had to go to work but she wanted to check up on me, I forgot to check in to let them know I was okay".

"What does she do?" He asked. I already kind of had a feeling he was being a little more than curious, He's heard me tell Mikey stories of my best friends before.

"Lynnette is a Bounty Hunter by day, and shes a bartender at night". I said.

"Sounds like my kinda girl". He added before scooping a huge spoon of captain crunch in to chew.

"So 'darling' what are we doing today?" I asked Mikey a little excitedly he always had something planned for us to do . . .Alone together.

Gwen wanted to know what I had planned for us today, but It was a surprise and I didn't want to ruin it so . . . "You'll find out". She awwwwed and I just held her closer. Raph was acting a little strange lately, he's been out most of the night like usual but when I asked where he'd been he doesn't answer. Usually he makes a sarcastic remark and tells me he'll beat my squash lookin head in. But . . .not lately. It just made me wonder what he's been up to. "Hey You guys going out tonight?" Don asked wearing his bug eye goggled examining some glowing substance. Mikey nodded, "Yep I even showered!" I looked at him trying not to laugh. "Well Arent I special! You showered Just for me!" I said laughing. Raphael even chuckled before changing the channel to Wrestling. "Well I'm heading to the grocery store, I'll be back". Don left wearing everything from pants to really baggy hoodie, and a hat, and sunglasses. He kept his hands in his pocketts, put on some ratty old sneakers and left. It was near about late afternoon anyway.

Lynnette was heading out the door after she got confirmation from her bondsman. He gave her the needed information, to know what she was going after. After suiting up, with her bulletproof vest, gun in a pocket. Her handcuffs were jangling from her back jeans belt loop. She had mace on hand, and put on her short cut fingerless gloves. Her boots were laced and tight to comfort.

"Wessley Trimman, age 28. 6Ft 2, 215 pounds. Missed court date.

Arrested for "Domestic Violence, several accounts of Breaking and entering, broke restraining order". She wrote down this information for her own future refference. She had a photograph of him which she put In her front vest cover pocket. She rolled up the sleeves on her t-shirt. And kissed her Celtic Cross necklace. "Time to go to work".

Elisa pounded her head on the side of her cubicle wall. If it werent for the money she wouldn't have this job. On the bright side though she didn't have to work Monday since she was taking a Saturday shift. She got off in about an hour, just one more hour she kept telling herself. She was reading a book in between calls.  
"The Mists of Avalon". Each time she was interrupted during her book she would get a little ticked but always answered nicely and did the call.

"Hello My names Elisa I was calling on behalf of your seventeen Magazine Subscription They're just calling to renew it for you".

Since this was Seventeen magazine it wasn't so hard, mostly teen girls and slightly older women. But last week she had to call for Dish Network T.V for a survey and the callers were very rude. But she was used to seperating her work and home life pretty well. The part time life of a Teletmarketer. After she left it was like the world had lifted off her shoulders. She was listening to her Ipod on the way to "Dickies" Diner. "Once upon a Dream, Sang by Emily Osment. She sang along considering no one was paying attention. The noise and traffic was drowned out by day dreams of find a guy who was understanding , kind, gentle, and . . . cared about her. She nearly fluttered like a bird across the street just thinking of it. All the way to Dickies Diner she was floating on air, wishing for her dream guy to appear soon. She knew It was illogicall to think that your true love would show up just at that exact second of wishing it. She also noticed the huge truck that was speeding her way, even though the sign said 'walk'.

(Donitello POV)

I kept to myself , no one really noticed anyway. This was New York, you could have green skin and no one would really notice. They would assume you have a skin condition and not come into contact with you for that reason. I kept my hands in my pocketts and sighed. I thought about Mikey and Gwen back home, and thought how lucky they were. I talked to some girls over the internet sure but . . .they would never have led up to anything. It almost did but when I sent her a picture of what I really looked like she got mad that I was lying to her, and said If I couldn't be honest with her about how I REALLY looked then not to speak to her. End of relationship. I don't think there are many women like Gwen and April who accept us for who we are and mostly 'What' We are either. I could tell Raph new the same thing. But when He thinks about stuff like this it just makes him angry. So I don't really talk to him about matters like this. Leo I don't think even Considers the possibility of a future mate. He just keeps himself occupied by perfecting himself. To became a full fledged Master worth being. I didn't bother talking to Mikey about it, he was already in love, and already had someone to love him for him. Although He did have to go all the way to Illinois and Run away to find her. But now theyre closer than ever, sometimes I get a little jealous of Mikey. When Gwen plays with the locket he got her for Christmas, and how they hold eachother on the couch. I just go to my room and do stuff that a Techy like me does. I work my fingers off until I pass out, it works for me. Lately I've been making gadgets and stuff for the Lair, new and more high tech security systems. So if someone were to even set foot in the same sewer conduit as we did even a hundred yards away. The system would track the person, and I'd get an alarm on my computer. Although I put in DNA of the family and even borrowed Gwens Hair Brush so that way the ones we knew could come in without raising the alarm. Pretty genius I'd say.

While walking along to my thoughts I noticed the walk sign come on as soon as I reached the crossing. This girl stepped out first, she was a vision of lovelyness. She was singing along to a Ipod which was inside a Barnes and Noble Bag. She seemed to be walking on air. But I heard someone shout "HEY! STOP!" and this giant truck wasn't about to stop. The next thing I see the girl stops and looks like a deer in the headlights. I jump out and grab her, we fall backwards against the curb. She had her eyes clenched shut, squinting with one eye to look out.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She opened both her eyes, I stood up and held my hand out. She took it cautiously, looking at me with some kind of nervousness.

"I wont hurt you, Are you alright though, that Truck should have stopped" I said fast. I was babbling? She smiled a shaky smile, and let me help her up.

"Thanks, I didn't even see it coming, thankyou". Her eyes twinkled, but then she looked back at the truck which was now stopped right in the middle of the intersection blocking traffic. I looked back at her and her eyes. . .her eyes were a violet-ish color. They were . . .hypnotizing. She tried to fix her Mid back length black hair. Smiling at me "Thankyou again, Is there a way I could. . .?" She wanted to know if there was anything she could do to thank me. I blushed under my hoodie. "No no, thankyou is enough". She nodded and thanked me again. I had to admit she was cute, she had a ruffly skirt and a lightblue jackett. "Your welcome" I said. She took a deep breath before looking down at her cell phone.

"I'm going to be late!" She quickly adjusted her bag, trying not to trip over herself.

"THANK YOU AGAIN!" She yelled running, waving back at me. I waved slightly, smiling. She was nice, too bad I might not see her again. But I caught myself smiling as I continued on to the grocery store.

(Lynnette)

"Your really gonna make me chase you!" I said incredulously. My guy was running from me, WHAT A SHOCKER!. I breathed in before Sprinting after him. He was hiding out at one of his many girlfriends houses. One of his ex's told me where I could find him, since she was the one who signed his lease. She could lose her house if he got away. So she was more than willing to give him up.

"Hes at Tanisha, that's GF # 2". I thanked her and left and gave her my cell to call if he were to show up. I got into my black Truck, and vroomed off to the address. This is where I am now, chasing this guy around every nook and alley way on the east side of Brooklyn. He hopped a fence and I jumped ontop of a trashcan and leapt over to follow. He threw a Airasol can of hairspray back at me and it hit my shoulder. I didn't flinch, but then he turned around with his fists clenched.

"I aint goin back ta jail Bitch". He was going to put up a fight then. Figures, most guys don't think twice of hitting a girl, but god forbid the girl is something that could kick his ass and their all over her like mike tyson. I ducked under his wild swing, kneeing him in the groin. He bent over and I wrapped one of my arms around his neck from behind, I used my leg to pull under his neck. He fell flat on his face on the ground. While he was down I handcuffed him. My knee digging into his back. I flipped open my cell "Phil I've got him behind the Rassmussens hair dresser building". Now I had to wait for Phil to come so he could help me escort this guy to prison. Then I' could get paid, and another jack ass causing trouble off the street. Phil was my bondsman, he was about 53 years old kinda fat with graying hair. He came around back and Tsked the guy all the way to the truck. Normally I would ask the guy or girl I'm taking in if they would like a last ciggarette or pop before heading in. This guy would have decked me and not thought twice about it, so no pop for him. When I went up to the release counter. "Wessley Trimman, missed court date". I said without fault. The guy behind the counter gave me the twice over. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You gonna take him or not?" I asked impatiently. "Yes maam" The officer said, he came around from behind the counter and took Wessley into custody. I signed the release and Phil had my check back at the bondsman office. The guy was worth two grand for me. I put away five hundred in the bank on the way home in my savings account, five hundred in my checking. And the rest would be bills, rent and shopping. I told Phil goodnight as I went home , it had just gotten dark and I only had to walk a few blocks to my street back to the penthouse. Then an hour to get ready and a shift at the bar. Lobos Den I was Bartender and I also chose the music, it was good for me. I go home, enjoy a night shift at the bar and then . . .head home to check on the girls. Life was good.

I wasn't late , only because Dickie my boss wasn't there yet so I clocked in and everything was fine. I listened to my Ipod while doing the dishes, my co-worker Sharon was doing the tables. We didn't have that many people in tonight, the rush was usually around lunch. But we did get the occasional old couple that would come in for dinner. I thought it was so sweet, they held hands and talked about the grandchildren. They even showed me pictures and I told them their granddaughter was very gorgeous, I complimented their hair and tops. They were nice to me, especially the regulars, and they left pretty decent sized tips for me and Sharon to split. They always thanked us before they left and told us we'd see them next Saturday night. It was a regular night as usual.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam, I know its true that visions are seldom what they seem. But If I know you, Then I know what you'll do , you'll love me at once the way you did once, Upon a Dream_"

Sharon laughed a cute girly laugh at me. "I bet your thinking of that fella that saved you today". She teased, I told her over washing dishes what happened. I also might have mentioned my rescuer had very nice eyes although the rest seemed obscure by a hoodie and ball cap. "I barely got a good look at him". I said shaking my head. Sharon shook her head to my head shaking.

"Call me a hopeless romantic but I think you'll see him again". I smiled and replied with a maybe. Then she asked me about him again and I mentioned his voice was gentle and happy at the same time. It was . . .soothing. His eyes were a gleaming brown. He seemed different. But . . .I wasn't about to get my hopes up, it would save for dissapointment.

I dropped the groceries back at the lair and decided, it was Saturday night , I had money from the hours I worked at home on the phone for Tech Support. So I decided I was going to go out to eat. No one was home anyway, Mikey was taking Gwen somewhere special for the evening for some surprise. Raph was out doing who knows what, and Leo was training with Master Splinter. Ergo I needed something to do, a small break from my work. There was a diner down the street from the corner of the garage where our sewer entrance was. I looked into the windows and it seemed very low key. Only an old couple and two waitresses as much as I could tell. I walked in and found the edge corner booth. I picked up a newspaper and the t.v was on the news. When the waitress came to the table I looked up and . . .my voice clamped tight in my throat. She wasn't looking at me but down at her pad of paper ready to take my order.

"H- Hi" I said barely above an audible voice. She looked down from her paper and her eyes widened for a minute before smiling. "Hey" she said surprised to see me. As I was her. "You work here?" I asked confounded how I could meet her then see her again coincidentally in the same day.

"Yeah. . .Wow this is. . .a major coincedince" She said surprised, her shy smile trying to hide behind the pad of paper. "Wow this is a coincedince" I said agreeing with her. "HEY ELI I'M TURNING ON THE MUSIC SINCE MOST OF EVERYONES GONE!" I heard a female voice shout from the back. A blonde ponytailed girl came out of a back room and then smiled sheepishly. . "Sorry ELI!" Then some music came up on the loudspeakers by the register.

"So your names Eli?" I asked. She looked back to me with a sheepish smile.

"Elisa , actually. I guess I'll be your server this evening" She laughed. "What can I get for you" She asked pen at the ready.

"Coffee to start and do you have any reccomendations?" I asked. She was trying not to smile so big but I thought it was adorable. "Would you like Creamer with your Coffee, and We just made some fresh tomato soup, and theres a list of sandwiches by the napkins".

"Uhm. . yes to the creamer, and I'll look through that , thanks". I said barely making a valid sentence. She smiled , which her smile was really cute when she tried to hide it. "I'll come back with your coffee" She said nodding then walking away to the register to the back room. I had to take a deep breath and tell myself to get a grip. What were the odds I would save a girl then go to the same diner she works at all in one night.

"Sharon!" I walked into the kitchen. I had my arms spread pressing myself against he kitchen door. FREAKING OUT!.

Sharon looked at me like she was worried. She looked at me with an eyebrow up. "Hun are you okay?" She asked.

"SHARON ITS HIM!" I said in a loud whisper. Sharon looked at me with her finger held up as in 'wait a minute'. She walked over to the kitchen window, and could see his arm sitting in the last corner booth reading a newspaper.

"That's him?" She asked with a half smile. I nodded vigorously.

"What the heck to I do? What do I say?". I asked freaking out of my mind.

"Well first get the man his coffee then see if he asks you to sit down".

"Then what?" I asked nervously. We both peeked up through the kitchen window to see him still reading his paper. Sharon grabbed both of my arms.

"Just go see if he asks you sit down with him, you'll know what to do". She handed me a coffee pot with creamer and a mug. She pushed me out of the kitchen and I took a deep breath and walked over to his booth. I set down his mug and he looked up at me. I poured him his coffee and asked him to tell me 'when' on the creamer. "That's good" he said after the creamer had been poured. I set the Coffee pot on the diner counter. And came back, to see if he was ready for any food. "The soup sounds good and I'll have grilled cheese with that". I wrote it down and then I heard Sharon shout "I GOT IT!" from the back. I laughed and so did he. "Co worker?" He asked.

"Yeah. . .shes . . .tenacious sometimes I added looking over at Sharon who was going to get his order. "Uhm . . .Would you like to sit down?" He asked. Sharon made a face to say 'SIT THE HELL DOWN AND TALK TO THE MAN!'.

"Sure, thanks". I sat down across from him. He seemed to be a bit shy, but I probably seemed like a hermit compared to him.  
"So , hows saving the day going for you?" I asked with a laugh. He made a weak laugh "Its going good, I didn't expect to see you here". He said, his voice was honest and sincere. "yeah I didn't expect to see you here either" I laughed.

(Donitello POV)

I couldn't believe what I was doing. The girl who I had saved from getting run over by a speeding truck was sitting right in front of me. She was in a work T-shirt and her skirt. Her hair falling relaxed down her back and some in the front. Her hair off to one side. Her eyes were so mesmerizing it was haunting. I noticed her bag next to her had a book sticking out of it. "So what are you reading?" I asked just as a natural conversation starter. She smiled and looked down at her bag like she had just been found out. "It's the Mists of Avalon. . .I'm a . . .bit of a bookworm" She laughed at herself. I smiled "I havent read that I don't think, Is it any good?" I asked. "Well its mostly about the way King arthur came about, and medieval times, the story of his mother". I said just naming off a few things the book was about. He nodded in agreement. "Do you read?" I asked.

"Well when I have time I'll pull out a book but . . .mostly I'm what my brothers would call a Tech Head, I'm into computers and gears mostly". I said. . wondering how she felt about guys who were more mental than physical.

"Oh really? That's cool". She smiled brightly at me, I felt like I had just made a touchdown. "I kinda know how that feels, My best friends, I also room with them, they tend to think I'm a bit of a nerd. My roommate Lynnette calls me 'Curdy'".

"Whats that mean?" I asked with a slight laugh to it.

"It means A Cute-Nerd". She laughed with a blush. "So your more into computer, and science stuff?" She asked. That was how the conversation took off, I told her about my research in some things that I thought at first she wouldn't understand. But when I mentioned my theory on the Dinosaur extinction, she agreed with me and threw out a bunch of facts and things no other regular person would even know. She was definitely one to carry a conversation about Aerodynamics, and even knew some on Mechanical Engineering. I liked talking to her, it was like someone who completely understood what I was about. Pretty soon two hours had just flown by. I looked at the time on the television, and realized it was late and I had to be getting back. But . . .then I wondered If I'd be able to see her again. "Hey , I have to be going but . . .Could I see you again?" I asked.

She smiled and the blush on her face was starting to appear. Or maybe I was imagining it. "Yeah , I'd like that". She said holding her arm behind her. I stood up and paid for dinner, leaving a nice tip for her under the plates so she wouldn't see how much. She walked to the counter to get a rag to wash the table.  
"So I'll see ya round'" She said waving to me as I held the door.

"Definitely, See you around" I said. I walked home that night Smiling like I had just one the Nobel Peace Prize. Thinking of a pretty face, with a beautifull mind to boot.

When Sharon and I started locking up and closing. She asked me to describe everything we talked about. "Awww how cute, Nerd love!" she said hugging me. I hit her playfully on the arm. "it was a conversation between two educated people that's all". I said, but Sharon didn't seem so convinced. She started singing along to "Once upon a dream" which she put on the speakers. She started dancing with me while I was trying to wash the tables. Making me laugh, and Also making me hope. . .


	3. Anniversary, your the inspiration

(Gwen)

Mikey told me this morning he had a surprise for me. So here I am sitting somewhere outside on a bench, I could feel the wind whip my face. All day I asked him what we were doing but he didn't give in. Even when I used my puppy pout, which usually works half the time. But not this time, he was adament to keep it a surprise. he told me to make sure I was in something warm. So I'm in a V-Neck sweater, and a thin scarf with puffs at the end. A pair of nice jeans and heels. The locket he gave me last christmas hung around my neck. I would never go without it. Once I thought I lost it but it turned out Mikey had it because he was putting in the one picture of us, me kissing him. Well the air was slightly cold but felt refreshing, and I could hear birds. I was excited, Mikey was so anything he came up with always had me wanting more later. I was still in the blindfold and I could hear him rummaging around for something muttering stuff to himself and a few curse words.

"Okay, follow the sound of my voice" he said urging me to walk forward.

"Marco?" I asked teasingly laughing.

"Polo" He said, he sounded like he was trying hard not to laugh. He must have been really excited.

"Okkkaayyy.. .. PERFECT" I heard him say. I stopped where I was standing and then I felt him tug at my blindfold. When I felt him remove it I opened my eyes and nearly cried. We were in a Gazebo in the park, it was COVERED in lights. I turned around to hug him and he had the hugest smug grin on his face. "I knew you'd like it" He said smugly. I pulled him down to kiss him "I love it!" I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him more, but his hand came up between us and it was holding a silver box with a red lid. "Happy One year Anniversary" He said with a smart grin. I giggled and looked at him with teasing eyes. "Awww you remembered". I said at the same time I pulled a small box from my backpocket and his eyes lit up. "aww you didn't have to get me nothin'" He said. "I wanted to, I thought we werent going to have it though, but . . .I was planning on giving it to you anyway even if you didn't remember". I explained.

"How could I forget!" He said with a smile, turning into a serious face. "This time one year ago You came to find me in New York with a Supreme Pizza, with everything , and no anchovies". He exlaimed proud of himself.

I giggled, and watched him open the box he got me. I took in a breath when I saw what it was. It was a ring. . .wait. . .was he?

"Its a promise ring" He said slipping it on my finger for me. I let a tear slip and smiled at it. It was small and silver with a green stone in the middle. I looked at it before throwing myself at him again. He leaned down to kiss me but I remembered he had to open his. "Hey wait, you open yours". I said handing it to him. He looked at me then lifted the lid. It was a golden chain with a small gold skateboard. He smiled and lifted it up so the skateboard would spin. "I know guys dont wear jewlery that much, but I figured you might make an exception" I said smirking. He smiled at the skateboard and smiled at me. I put it on for him, and we hugged for the longest time. His left hand reached out for something behind me, and I heard music started playing. It was our song, and I laughed as we started dancing to it.

Your the inspiration by Chicago.

"_You know our love was meant to be. the kind of love to last forever._

_and I want you here with me, from tonight until the end of time. _

_You still know everywhere I go . _

_always on my mind in my heart in my soul_ Oh baby._

_Your the meaning in my life, your the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life, your the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me, I wanna have you hear me Sayin__

_No one needs you more than I . . .Need you__

_And I know (and I know) that its plain to see_

_Were so in love when were together_

_And I know that I need you here with me_

_From tonight until the end of time_

_You should know, everywhere I go, Always in my mind in my heart_

_In my soul , Oh baby_

_Your the meaning in my life, your the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life, your the inspiration_

_I wanna have you near me, I wanna have you hear me sayin'_

_No one needs you more than I, (No one needs you more than I)_

_Ohhhh__

_Wanna have you near me, wanna have you hear me sayin__

_No one needs you more than I . . .need_ You__

_Your the meaning in my life, your the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life, your the inspiration_

_When you love sombody, till the end of time_

_When you love sombody, Always on my mind (No one needs you more than I) When you love sombody till the end of time_

_When you love sombody , Always on my mind_

_(No one needs you more than I)_

_When you love sombody, till the end of time_

When the song faded I was a little sleepy but . . .I felt so awake at the same time. I didnt let go, and he pulled me closer. I could hear my cellphone beep and I laughed. It was a text from Lynnette saying she paid for the rent for the next month. She must've hit a good pay day. Another text from Elisa who had "BIG NEWS!" to share. Mikey laughed and said they could have me back on monday. I laughed with him, we ended up staying at the gazebo for another hour or so, just the two of us. It was getting a little chillier and Mikey caught on to that.

"Oh no, my girl, cold!, I will not hear of it!" He picked me up bridal style and started running to the van. I giggled the whole way.

When we got back to the lair Mikey got me a T-shirt I could borrow, it was very big on me so thats all I wore, plus sox and boy shorts. He brought us both a mug of hot apple cider, and a giant blanket. We watched a few movies, mostly romantic Comedy's, those were his favorites. Always a happy ending, and not as corny and predictable as a disney movie. Although I did manage to get him to let me put in the Swan princess after the first movie of his choice. I sang along to "Longer than forever" and he didn't mind. that was how I fell asleep.

(Kira)

All day I had just been practicing my new dance steps. Jason Derulo blaring "In my head" through out the whole complex. I had the place to myself for another hour. My hair up in a ponytail feeling my legs burn for then non stop workout, only stopped for lunch and a movie and bottle of water. I had to perfect it, I wouldn't stop until it was done.

"You'll be screamin' Ohhhhh" I sang along. Sometimes mouthing the words caused me to have a great motion bringing emotion to my steps. Doing a quick side circle moonwalk step. popping my arms up then side to side. pumping my chest in my hands to symbolize my heart pounding. I nearly fell on the floor. . .I was worn out. I kept going anyway. When I turned around Lynnette was leaning against the doorframe bobbing her head. She jumped in with me and we started doing some moves in Sync with eachother. We started laughing, doing the fist pound and doing a moon circle and pounding. pop locking all over the place. She didn't sing but danced with me. When the song ended we high fived. She handed me my water bottle. "You've been getting jiggy with yourself all day, why dont you take a break?" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess I'm good for today, Dont you have work?" I asked Lynn.

She shook her head. "I thought I did but Boss said some asswhipe broke the juke box glass everywhere and a fight broke out, so he closed it for the night. Said we'll make up for it by opening early on tuesday, So I dont have to work the bar monday night". She explained. I nodded in understanding and we went into the living room, I was cooling down in front of the fan and Lynn was flipping through channels. I could hear the front door being opened and heard some shuffling, it was Elisa.

"Hey!" She said, she was all smiles so I'm guessing something good happened.

"What you all smiley about?" Lynnette asked with a smirk.

"Yeah whats this wild story you have to tell us?" I asked. I had gotten a text during my dance break today. Elisa Sat down on the floor with some chips and started to tell us the story of her day.

(Kira)

"So he saved you , and then you just happened to see eachother later". Lynnette asked. "Yeah. . .he was so sweet, and he wants to see me again". She made a nervous but half smile face. Lynnette laughed and I smiled. I was happy for her, Elisa was always a dreamer about love. She tried dating but most of the guys she dated werent for her. But she never gave up not really, she would preoccupy herself with a book to hide it , sure, but. . . If shes singing to the shower "Once Upon a Dream" You know the girl has it on her mind. Lynnette smiled, she liked it when her friends were happy, if they were happy, she was happy. We all watched a few movies before hitting the sack. Lynnette gave me a punch on the shoulder goodnight, and then gave Elisa a hug, and told her to "Dont be afraid to take a cold shower if you need it" She teased, Elisa hit lynns arm playfully.

"Pervert" she pointed at lynn. Lynnette just laughed "Your thinking it now so your a perv too!" Elisa was about to give chase but Lynn quickly ran to her room and shut the door laughing.

(Don)

Mikey had just put Gwen to bed, and he was cleaning up the mugs and chips. I told him about 'Elisa' and he gave me the thumbs up.

"Way to go Bro, knew you could do it". he said with a smile.

"I didn't really do much, we just talked about stuff we were into".

"Huh, thats kinda funny, I think one of Gwens roommates name is Elise or somthing like that too, thats kinda funny".

"Hm" I answered, not paying attention.

"Well when's the next time your gonna see her?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but . . It'll probably be at the diner" I was sure I'd probably go there more often for dinner now than stay at home.

"Hmm, You should take her to dinner somewhere". Mikey suggested.

"Uhm . . Mikey. . .theres just one problem, she doesnt know what I really look like, I wore a hoodie and cap the whole time, If I took her on a date she would probably want to see my face". I said, a little dissapointed.

"Dude, you guys had a conversation though right? Well that means shes like already interested. You dont have to show her just yet, but I bet if she got to know the real you, she'd go for it".

I couldn't believe that MIKEY was the one giving advice to ME on romance. I was the smart one, and here my chuckle head brother was telling me the basics of asking a girl out on a date. It was a little turn around of character and I felt a little out of place, but . . .when I thought of Elisas cute shy smile It made it feel worth it. Maybe this one would be different than the ones over the computer. I wasn't going to get my hopes up though, Scientific polls suggest human females of 90% take appearance into measure on the first few dates, to see if they could see themselves with that person. It was a long shot in the dark . . .something I wasn't used to. I was used to dealing with facts and Science, this wasn't anything like it, this was . . .something most teenagers would specify as . . A crush. Something I knew absolutely nothing about.

_Feedback would be nice. . .yep. . .uh huh. . .lol_


	4. Painfull past and Teddy Bears

Michaelangelo woke up next to Gwen, he smiled thinking of last night. After He was done talking to Doni and Cleaning up. he came in and she wasn't in bed, then the lights were turned off and they had one of the best blown out makeout sessions ever. It almost got a little too intense to the point he had to suggest they stop and go to sleep. It was very hard for him to sleep that night, literally. He played with her locket and the ring she now wore, his promise to her. He wasn't sure at first but then thought he didn't want to love anyone but her, and for her to want him the same way. When she nearly pounced on him last night he could tell the relationship might be changing, going . . .deeper. The thought almost made him stop breathing.

There was a soft knock at the door, he got up slowly so he wouldn't wake Gwen. It was Leo, he had a serious look on his face.

"Hey Bro its like six A.M"

"I know, we have to talk with Master Splinter, its serious business". Leo said quietly but deeply. Mikey knew what that meant, it meant some serious Ninja business was about to go down. He softly walked over back to the bed and made sure Gwen was covered with the whole blanket, he kissed her on the cheek and left the room closing the door softly.

(The meeting)

"My sons" Master Splinter started. "Something has come to my attention, Leonardo, tell your brothers what you have seen". Leonardo looked down at the floor, "The foot clan is back". Raphael looked angry, Doni looked quizzical and Mikey looked slightly serious.

"But , the Shredder is gone, and Karai went back to Japan, so who could be leading them?" Doni asked.

"Thats what were going to find out" Leonardo said like a true leader.

"All I know is If the Shredder aint dead I'ma make sure hes pushin' daisey's permanently" Raphael said angrily.

"Do not be hasty my sons, this scouting will be for information only".

"We wont confront the foot, all we want to know is who is leading them now, and if they pose a threat". Leonardo stated standing up.

"Becarefull my sons, use all of your training to conceal yourselves". Master Splinter said as a final statement.

Mikey figured his normal sunday night with Gwen was going to have to wait. He had ninja business to do, and lucky for him Gwen was great at understanding things like this. He would make sure to walk her home before he had to go out with his brothers to find this mysterious new leader. So he was going to make it up to her.

(Gwen)

When I woke up I smelled pancakes, and heard the door shut. I felt the spot where Mikey had been sleeping. It was still warm, I stretched but didn't get out of bed. I sighed and smiled when I thought of last night. Mikey had put me in bed, but then we was gone for about fifteen minutes, so I had a thought pop into my head. Besides I had to top the lighted up gazebo somehow to end a special night. I changed into boy shorts and a tank top. Shaking my hair loose from his messy clip up-do. I hid behind the door, mr. Ninja was about to get sneaked up on. I tried really hard to suppress my giggle when he walked in looking confused as to where I went. I flicked off the lights and traced my hands around his shoulders, and started massaging them. He sighed in content, and then I could feel him turn around. He kissed me and we didn't stop. I had one hand on his chest and the other around his neck. He had both hands around my waist pulling me in. He turned us around so we could get on the bed, still not stopping. He was ontop, and I was on bottom, Still kissing and pulling into eachother. It got pretty heated, I used my legs to wrap around him, all though They couldn't wrap all the way around because of his shell It was still enough for him to move his hands along my sides. One of his hands slid up the side of my shirt, he made it to the space just a little bit below my bra when he let go. He got up and I unwrapped my legs. I could tell we might've gotten a little in deeper than what we normally do, and he was nervous about that. So was I . . .I couldn't believe we even got this far, normally it was simple sweet three minute kissing session then we'd tuck in for bed. I could hear Mikey just trying to think of what to say.

"Uhm. . ." I couldn't even think of anything to say.

"You ready for bed?" he asked. I nodded and he could see me nod from the light of his fishtank. I could see a small crack of a smile, and then he settled in next to me, wrapping an arm around me and letting my head rest on his other arm. But I could tell he wasn't at all asleep when I dozed off.

I sat up in bed, and the pancake smell getting closer, and more better by the second. Mikey came walking in with two plates of stacked pancakes, chocolate chip, both our favorite. I smiled and folded my knees to my chest. He smiled gently but . . .I could tell something was up.

"Hope your hungry, I made a lot" He said holding both plates up. We sat on the bed eating our pancakes when . . .I had to ask.

"Is everything alright?" I asked softly.

"Well . .. " Mikey was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. That wasn't usually the best sign.

"I wont be able to hang out tonight, Ninja Business". He said looking at me with sorrowfull puppy dog eyes. I giggled at him "Its okay , I understand, are you going to be able to walk me home though?" I asked. Usually when he walks me home I get to give him a really great goodbye kiss.

"Yeah I'll take you home before I have to go, I wouldn't let anyone else have the honor of doing that" He laughed.

"So whats the reason?" I asked. He told me some stories but left out a bunch of stuff, I knew that already. Raphael had filled me in on the stuff Mikey left out. Although One night I woke up crying from a nightmare because of something Mikey Neglected to tell me that Raph ended up telling me. About that Shredder Character, almost killing him. Except in my dream he did, I woke up bawling my eyes out freaked out. Mikey held me close and tried to calm me down. then stormed off to chew out Raph for giving me nightmares. So when Mikey didn't tell me something it was because he didn't want me to worry. I didn't push the subject ever again after that, but . . . sometimes the nightmares would come back. Mikey let me borrow Ted, His stuffed bear sometimes when I was staying the night and he had to go take care of 'Ninja Business'. Mikey proceeded to tell me why he had to cut our weekend short.

"Its the Foot clan, they're back and Leo and Master Splinter want to know whose in charge of them now".

"You dont think 'he's' back do you?" I asked. I always got worried, that man almost killed Mikey. I would be insane not to worry.

"No way dudette Shredder is deader than dead, I can promise that". He put a hand to the side of my face. "If you get a nightmare I want you to call me, got it?" He told me sincerely. I nodded with a half smile.

"thats my girl" He gave me a kiss on top of my head before cleaning our plates.

(Leonardo)

it was 8:00 and we all agreed to meet eachother on Aprils apartment rooftop. We were mostly waiting for Mikey, he promised Gwen he would walk her home. He said he would meet us after he made sure Gwen was safe at the Pent house.

"Hey Mikey what Took ya so long?" Raphael asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I made sure Gwen was home alright, okay!"

"Sure you didn't take your sweet time at the door huh?" Raph laughed.

"Your just jealous cuz my girlfriends hot" Mikey laughed making Raphael growl.

"Guys, we need to focus, our main priority is infiltrating the Foot headquarters".

"Again" Raphael added.

"Listen you guys, I've rechecked everything, but just to be sure we'll find a different way in then last time. Just to be safe, I've found a way we could get in unnoticed by cameras or sensors that may still be active on the roof".

"What you got in mind Don?" Leo asked.

"I've made a 'sensor fizzler'. If there were any cameras working, or sensors the fizzler would cause them to malfunction using an electromagnetic wave frequency. It would only be temporary though, because the frequency tends to change so I'd estimate we have about 8 and a half minutes before anything would start working again".

"Uhm . . . could someone say that in english please?" Mikey asked.

"It means this little bug will make the Cameras and Senors go Poof, Okay?" Don said to summarize it. Mikey smiled and nodded "Cool".

"Sometimes I wonder" Raphael said shaking his head at Mikey.

They reached the Shredders old Headquarters building. They were pressed up against a window ledge. The building didn't have any lights on, or the even the footclan symbol lit up. "When I was doing a night run, this symbol was lit up, and there were footninja meeting inside". Leo explained.

"You sure it wasn't an annual tea party?" Raphael joked.

"More like a congregation of the foot fungus" Mikey laughed.

Doni shushed them as he threw the sensor fizzler device on the roof. there was a quick beeping and a fizzling sound. "Its working" he said looking up.

They all leapt up on the roof and Donitello went to inspect the camera by a ceiling hatch. "This Camera was working, which means someone is still using them". He examined.

"Be at the ready, we'll go through the hatch". Leo said cutting the lock off hatch with one of his swords. They all slipped inside and as they dropped to the floor they all hid under nearby desks. Donitello pulled out a detector and confirmed the cameras inside the building werent on. "Thats strange, Why would they keep the outside cameras on, but not the ones inside the building?". Donitello asked himself.

"All I know is , this place still gives me the creeps" Mikey said looking around.

"Yeah the memories here, aint so pleasent either". Raphael added.

They moved in with the shadows through the hallways checking all the rooms for signs of recent activity.

"Leo theres nothing here" Raphael said accusatoringly.

"I know what I saw, they have to be here somewhere, who else would operate the cameras?". He said pointing out the facts.

"Ssssh!" Donitello jumped into a side room behind a door, the rest followed suit and hid. A foot ninja, he was walking down the hallway carrying a walkie talkie. He looked around before talking into it.

"Nothing to report, the cameras must have gone off from a glitch in the system, I'm returning now". They watched the foot ninja walk and turn the corner. They followed behind silently. They ended up following him to a room where there were about a dozen or so more Foot ninjas.

"Has anyone seen Ronan?" One of them asked. The other foot ninjas shook their heads no.

"I called his phone, but he wasn't picking up" one of them said.

"This isn't right, we all agreed to meet here, no detours". The main one said.

"Wait. . ." One of them clicked on a red cell phone he kept in his pocket.

"Ronan is being hunted, he is down at an old foot warehouse building , here in brooklyn".

"Who is chasing him?" The main one asked.

"The law, He missed his court date for some legal affairs and now his post bond has been renounced".

"Does he need assistance?" One of the others asked.

"He says he can't go into anywhere public and not be recognized, and his bond is large in sum, so most of the bounty hunters of New york will be after him". "He just said he thinks he's being followed by one".

"Troy, and Blacet , go help him. The master will not be please if we are all not here".

"Footninja go" the main one commanded. Two of the foot ninja ran out of the room without noticing the four behind the door walls.

The four made their way back to the roof.

"We need to split up, someone needs to go help that bounty hunter, he sounds like hes going to be outnumbered. and that means he may be in trouble, and might know something that could help us". Leonardo said putting his swords away.

"Doni and Mikey you two should go look over at the old headquarters on the east side of the brooklyn warehouses. Raph, you know the west side better than any of us"

"I'm over joyed" Raphael said sarcastically "

"I'll take the South" Leo said with leadership.

"I can't wait" Raphael said. Whether he was being sarcastic about finding the bounty hunter, or happy that he might get to beat the snot out of a couple of foot ninjas. They werent sure.

(Lynnette)

Hey Lynnie where ya headed? Elisa asked. I knew it was about midnight but I just got a job from my bondsman. The guys courtdate was today and he hadn't checked in with her bondsman in a week. It was a quick job, so Phil emailed her the guys file.

"Ronan, Hiritsu, 22 years old, 225 pounds, 5 ft 9".

His photgraph was of a Red headed guy with dark almost black eyes. His freckles were like checks all over his nose and upper cheeks. he smiled malicously at the guy who took the mug shot. She printed off his file and put it in her pocket.

While shes driving along in the truck looking at the places listed for this guy. In his Aliases section there's a strange red symbold. usually symbols meant he was in some gang, whether he was still in it, or not was not listed. But she could have sworn she saw the symbol before, it would probably come to her later on when she was done and caught the guy. She looked at whoever signed off on the bond and it was some 19 year old girl. She was going to lose her dog, and her home if she didn't give him up . So the only thing she could tell her with positive assurance was that he worked around these old warehouses on the west side of brooklyn. Most of them abandoned. Also that "Becarefull, we used to date, but . . . he got involved with people and he changed, they're dangerous". I thanked her for the warning and told her to call if she needed me. I started driving off to the west side of brooklyn by the bourroughs.

I searched over and found a white car with headlights still on. He was wearing all black, but in the light his red hair gave him away. I got out slowly, not knowing if he was armed or not. I had my knife at the ready. and tucked my handcuffs in my back pockett so they wouldn't jingle. Silently I made my way from one object to another using the shadows. This guy was carrying boxes to a trunk, and he had that symbol on his shirt, the one on his Bond that was his gangs symbol. I stepped on a twig and thats what caught his attention. I jumped up and ran at him, he dropped the box and started running. "OH come on! Its like 1 am your really gonna make me chase you!" I shouted angrily. I followed him over dumpsters and at least two fences. He would have to run out of energy soon, hopefully before I did.

(Raphael)

This would be the third warehouse I checked. whoever this guy was, was going to get a piece of his jaw missin' It was one am and I was tired. So here I am trying to find this bounty hunter, and this footninja, when I could be at home sleepin'.

"OH COME ON! Its like 1 AM your really gonna make me chase you!" a female voice shouted. Someone seemed to understand the fact of what time it was. It also sounded like that voice was his bounty hunter, probably chasing the footninja. He leapt over the roofs of small shacks to locate the voice. He heard running of footsteps, and looked down into the alley on his left to see a . . .GIRL . . .chasing the footninja, he didn't have his hood on so you could see his red hair. The footninja made a sharp left turn, the girl behind him jumped at a wall and leapt off of it to continue her chase after him, making the turn by a jump. Raphael followed waiting to see how this was going to turn out. This girl must be the bounty hunter because no one else was around. So if she caught him and took him in that would be a problem only half solved, but he didn't want to think that far ahead. But instead he watched this girl, impressed she could keep up with the ninja.

(Lynnette)

I officially needed a breather, this guy was like an energizer battery, he just didn't stop. She was about to stop to try to cut him off on a different alley, but the guy turned abruptly around to face her. This was were it gets confrontational. She had her knife at her side but didn't pull it out just yet. He came running at her, and swung his fist. She ducked and elbowed him in the stomach. He turned around and aimed a kick at her ankle, so she jumped over it. She threw a punch at his adams apple and it caused him to stop but only for a moment, he ended up hitting her shoulder causing her to stumble back. He pulled out a gun and before he could even aim she threw her knife at his hand. It hit it but something else did to. the guy was thrown back at a wall, his hand was caught on something. Her knife but also. . .."A Sai?" She only saw those on Jackie Chan and Bruce Willis Movies. Where did it come from? She looked around but didnt see anyone. Ronan looked just as confused as she did but that didn't stop him from trying to pry out the weapon that held his wrist to the wall. Her knife fell off the wall from his trying to get free. She walked over and avoided his right fist swinging. she picked up her knife and closed it putting it in her pocket. "You missed your court date, and didn't bother to check in with your bondsman for about a week". I told him , with my arms crossed, sighing like a relaxed mother whose told her child not to do something a hundred or so times.

"Bitch , you think I'm the least of your worries, think again". I didn't know what he meant until two other guys dropped in out of no where. They wore the same black outfits, with the red gang symbol on their chests and bandannas. They had their faces covered with black hoods. One struck out at her and she hit him on a pressue point on the inside arm. He threw back a slap hitting her across the face. A Loud yell could be hear above her, there were more of them. The other guy kicked her and she flew back hitting her head against the wall.

(Raphael)

She was pretty good, It almost made me laugh to see, she threw a giant barricuda knife at the guys gun the same time I threw my Sai. She was fine until she was outnumbered. I got angry at the fact they were going to outnumber a woman, but when she hit her head on the back wall from a surprise kick , I lost it. It wasn't that hard to take them out, the first two. I gave a huge swing right to the jaw to one of them, sending them flying back onto a cart of old junk. The other I sent with a kick to the face who flew back and landed on the other. Then the guy she was after. . .Was gone. I didn't see him. I growled "Dammit!" I didn't go after him. Instead I went over to where she was laying unconscious. She was in tight black rolled up sleeved t-shirt. lightwash jeans and green and silver running shoes. Her brown hair shined against what little light there was. She wasn't bad looking I'll admit. When I picked her up and started running to her vehicle which turned out was a black Chevy Silverado. I put her in the side seat and buckled her in, setting her seat back so she would lay back. She didn't sturr on the whole way to where I was meeting the guys at. I never knew a girl who could fight like she did, but she was outnumbered in this one.

(Meeting place)

"OH man thats LYNNETTE!" Mikey said checking her over.

"Lynnette?" Raphael asked. So the face had a name, to the girl he was carrying in his arms right now.

"Yeah shes one of Gwens best friends and Roommate, Shes a bounty hunter and must of had to go after that guy". Mikey exclaimed half afraid.

"Wait, so if the foot ninja knew who she was then. . ." Doni started asking.

"Then Gwen might be in trouble too" Leonardo finished.

"We gotta haul shell over there pronto!" Mikey started the engine to the car.

"UH Mikey maybe I better drive?" donitello Suggested, but Mikey already started the engine. Raphael in the passengers seat still holding Lynnette. and Doni and Leo in the back.

When they got there, Mikey didn't bother shutting off the truck, he bolted out and headed to the fire escape which lead to Gwens room window.

"GWEN!" Mikey pounded on the window. The next thing he saw was Gwen in her p.j's . She looked confused but opened the window. The others were climbing and hopping up the fire escape to get inside.

"Mikey whats going on?" Gwen asked. Mikey didn't answer just hugged her tight. "Thank my shell your safe!" He said hugging her.

"Uhm Why wouldn't I be?" Gwen asked. Then she looked over Mikey's shoulder to see that Raphael was carrying someone.  
"LYNNETTE! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? DID SHE SEE YOU? SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON NOW!"

All four turtles looked at her a little afraid. Gwen led them to the living room and Raphael laid Lynn on the couch. Leo explained what happened, and what caused the mission to take its turn. "Oh Lynnie" Gwen said putting an icepack on Lynnettes head.

"She was outnumbered by a couple of dirty foot ninjas" Raphael exclaimed with slight anger.

"Gwen do you know of any reason the foot ninja might know Lynnette?" Leonardo asked her.

"Well shes a bounty hunter and also a bartender, when you go after people sometimes their in gangs and my best guess would be she got to put away someone who was part of the foot clan".

"Because it sounded like a few of them seemed to think she was familiar". Raphael said looking down at the still unconscious girl on the couch.

They discussed the issue more before Gwen brought them all apple cider and told them to relax for a bit before leaving. Her other roomates were out. Lynnette breathed a little slowly but Donitello checked her over and said the most she might have gotten was a concussion. Gwen hugged Mikey and thanked god he was alright. They relaxed for a bit, but then they heard a sound of someone . . .waking up. Gwen turned to Lynnette who was waking guys froze a moment before getting up. Gwen looked at Mikey who froze solid as if he were a . . ."Pretend to be Statues!" Gwen said quickly. They all froze standing against a wall. Lynnette rubbed her head with a paining hiss. "Mother Trucker-"

"Oh my gosh Lynn are you okay?" Gwen asked.

Lynnettes eyes shot open and she jumped up off the couch.

"Gwen?. . .How the hell . . .did I get . . "

"Someone found you and brought you back, he was an old guy, I gave him some cash for his troubles and he left".

"Wait so someone found me and brought me back to the penthouse?" Lynnette asked.

"Yeah, He looked at your address in your truck. Its outside still".

Lynnette rubbed her head, before realizing something.

"if I'm here then. . . FUCK!" She kicked the couch angry. Gwens eyes were wide and alert now, when Lynnette gets mad its never pretty.

"That means he got away! The little-" Lynnette continued before Gwent interrupted her. "So what happened?".

"I found the guy, one of his ex's turned in a place he goes to. I found him, made me chase him, and then I remember two others ganging up on me. I was outnumbered, I remember hitting the wall and then . . . Nothing". She said kicking the couch again making it leap off the floor and back down again with a violent thud. She pushed her hair back and sat down, she pulled out the guys file from her pocket.

"His name was Ronin, he missed his court date, and Phil told me he was worth alot so , Ergo the whole midnight job call ".

"Listen Lynn, what is this symbol?" Gwen asked her. Lynnette Looked at the symbol on the paper. "When theres a symbol on a bond that means usually its an organization or gang, at first I didn't recognize it but . . .I felt like it was familiar. . ." Lynnette stared at it for a minute before her head shot up and she bolted from the room.

"Gwen get her to give more information, does the footclan know who she is?" Leonardo asked un-statuefying himself for a moment. When Lynnette came back into the room she was holding something in her fist, she held up the paper to Gwen, and then showed a necklace. The symbol was the same. It was a red looking symbol with 3 points.

"What am I looking at Lynn?" Gwen asked.

"A while back when I first got my bounty liscence, before we moved in together. Remember . . .Cole?"

"Your ex? yeah I remember him, hes the only guy you've ever dated since highschool. But what does he have to do with you getting beat up?"

"Well, when I looked at this symbol on the paper and the guy in the photo at first I felt like I saw them before but I couldn't name it, it was on the tip of my tongue though", she let Gwen hold the necklace, and compare it to the paper symbol. "Well Cole told me one night he became inducted into this group, he told me it was like a fight club, so I didn't think much of it. For my 19th birthday just after I became a trainee in getting my bounty liscence, he gave me that necklace. But when we broke up I kept it in a box in storage I just never remembered it until now".

"So what does this have to do with you getting beat up". Gwen asked.

"It sort of does and sort of doesnt, The reason Cole and I broke up is because I turned him in. He was a member of a group called The foot clan. I caught him using my basment in my old apartment to stash some stolen crap. T.V's, stereos, I even found Drugs. He wasn't the guy I thought he was, he . . . He threatened me , saying If I told he'd come after me. I went to the police, and we ended up having this huge argument when he came over to confront me, asking me why the cops were looking for him. We ended up fighting. . ."

"Is that where you got that scar on your back shoulder blade, the one you wouldn't talk about?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, same one" Lynn answered trying not to cry.

"So what happened?" gwen asked.

"We beat the bloody pulp out of eachother, he ended up stabbing me, and I nailed him with my meat tenderizer in places one shouldn't pound with a tenderizer, my neighbor upstairs heard the commotion, called the police they hauled him away".

"Where is he now?" Gwen asked seriously.

"He's still in prison, he ended up murdering a cop who was trying to take him in , hes got 15 to life".

"So are these Footclan ninjas going to come after you now for something that happend two years ago?" gwen asked incredulously, worried for her friend.

"No, the reason for that it, when they found out. An undercover Cop who was trying to put away the footclan sent me a message saying I was safe. The clan thought that If a girl like me could kick his ass and get him landed in jail, he wasn't worthy to be one of them. He was kicked out of the Footclan and I never heard from them again. I never had to go after a bond jumper who was a part of them. But thats why I felt they were familiar and they thought I was familiar to them".

"Well you tried to put another one of theirs away do you think they'll come after us then?" Gwen asked some more.

"They got away with it, I dont think they'ed come back, they're supposed to be secretive and looking for trouble thats not on their agenda already would be unlikely. They're too busy probably stealing and dong Ninja -y stuff to deal with one me".

"Hey where are Elisa and Kira?" Lynn asked seriously.

"They went out, but if I'm guessing correctly they'll be back shortly. They just went for some stuff". Gwen answered looking over at Mikey, They all had solemn faces except Raphs seemed to be the hardest.

Lynnette rubbed the back of her neck, and went to walk down the hall to the bathroom. On her way there she past them standing against the wall. She looked up and took two steps back. "Uhm Gwen. . .What are these supposed to be?" Lynnette asked Pointing at Raphael who was trying to look straight ahead and frozen like a statue.

"Oh those, those are stuatues, hollywood props I'm putting them in my shop, its a theme I'm working on". Gwen congratulated herself on sounding so sincere and getting away with it.

"Wow they look real" She said flicking Raphaels Chest Plastron. He didn't flinch or even blink. "What kind of theme are you going with these though? Sci-Fi?" Lynn asked her.

"Well some people think turtles are cute, kids like ninjas and , you like green so I figured I couldn't go wrong". Gwen explained walking up beside her friend to admire the. .. "Statues".

"wow thats creepy. . .hey. . ."

UH OH Gwen thought, she knew, she found out, ITS ALL OVER!

"Wow, this one has a Sai in its belt, thats a real coincedence, while I was going after Ronan he pulled a gun on me and just as I threw my knife to knock it out of his hands, one of these was thrown at him too. . .It wasn't mine and . . I dont know if maybe one of the foot clan ninja missed or what but it pinned him to the wall. Thats really . .. interesting" Lynnette said her voice getting a little more serious. lynnete looked the statue over noticing one of the Sai's was missing. But she didn't say it out loud to Gwen.

"Yep their just some good quality hollywood props". Gwen said punching one on the arm. Gwen smirked and looked up at the one in orange.

"yeah. . .quality, If you dont mind i'm just going to crash on the couch. When Elisa and Kira get back. . .dont tell them what happened, Elisas in a real good mood today I dont want to ruin that for her". Gwen smiled and agreed with Lynn. She looked over at the guys who were probably going to be playing statue for awile. She whisperd a "Sorry" to each of them. and She heard Mikey whisper an "I love you" to her. She gave her charming statue a kiss on the cheek and could feel mikey smile.

"Gwen . . .What are you doing?" Lynn asked sitting up on the couch.

"Nothing, this ones my favorite so I kissed it for good luck" Gwen explained as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "I might move them later, to spread good energy around the place" Gwen added. Gwen turned the lights off and went to her room.

Raphael watched Lynnette go to the bathroom but stopped to look at him before she did. finally she ended up falling asleep on the couch. The Roommates came in at different times, so Leonardo couldn't give the signal for them to leave unnoticed. The one called Kira woke up Lynnette who through a pillow at her. She went to her own room. Mikey could hear Donitello gasp and blush at the same time when Elisa walked in. Mikey could guess already that This was the same Elisa Donitello had a crush on.

This was going to be a long night.


	5. The observing furniture

Around 4:30 In the morning, Gwen went out to the living room to find all four guys against the wall sleeping. She would wake them in a little while, Lynnette doesnt usually get up until noon anyway. But she made four mugs of hot chocolate so that way they had something to drink, and made four quick bowls of cereal. While the girls were still sleeping around 7, she woke them up to tell them to eat something, then maybe they could slip out unnoticed. While they were eating at the table Leonardo explained that they were going to play statue a little while longer.

"Are you insane?" Gwen asked them. "what if you get caught?"

"We wont, just tell them were hollywood props, and were movable so we can move around the pent house. We need to be sure the footclan wont come back, just for precaution".

After they ate, they resumed their places, but instead they all sat cross legged on the floor. When Gwen finished eating she went back into the living room to see Elisa examining one of them.

"Hey Gwen where did you get these?" she asked her.

"Oh those are hollywood props, I'm putting them in my store, They were standing like statues earlier but I like them better this way, it was a major pain to get them to sit like that, so please dont mess with them without me showing you first". Gwen explained.

"Okay" Elisa chirped happily. She particularly liked the one in purple. "I like this one though, its eyes remind me of someone". She explained. Mikey could see Donitello blush as Elisa walked into the kitchen. she was wearing furry light blue p.j pants and a white tanktop. Then Pretty soon Kira came out in her morning workout clothes, and her Ipod put in her hip hugger sweatpants pocket.

"Going out for a jog, I'll be back in 20" She said to Gwen and Elisa at the kitchen table. "Hey is Lynnette okay, she looks a little bruised". Kira asked.

"Oh she had a bad night, but she'll be fine". Gwen answered waving it off. She could have sworn she heard Raph snort, probably thinking of something sarcastic. Kira left, and Elisa curled up on the recliner chair with her book. "Geeze Eli that book is bible sized" Gwen laughed. Elisa just made a face at her before giggling.

"So tell me the huge news and everything" Gwen demanded with a smile. Elisa put down the book and looked at her friend like she was the happiest girl in the world with a huge secret. "Well yesterday I almost got hit by a truck" Elisa started out.

"what!" Gwen said loudly. Lynnette turned over in her sleep so Gwen said it again softly. "What?" .

"I almost got hit, some truck was going to run a red light and this guy pushed me out of the way. . ." Elisa said with a shy cute smile.

"Oh. . .thank goodness" Gwen said holding her hand to her chest.

"He helped me up and started to kind of ramble, which I thought was adorable but I didn't get to ask for his name or anything , I thanked him a bunch of times and had to run to work, I was almost late".

"Oh, thats too bad". Gwen said frowning, she knew her friend always dreamed of finding someone who was perfect for her.

"Well later on I felt kind of happy and sad at the same time, like I wasn't going to probably see the guy again, and I didn't even get his name. But kind of happy it happened you know?" Elisa explained. Gwen nodded in agreement. "So later on that night at work, Some guy came in and I went to go take his order, but when I looked at him IT WAS THE GUY! He was just as surprised as I was". Elisa said increduously. Gwen smiled with excitement.

"So what was the dudes name?" Gwen asked impatiently.

"I'm getting there!, well I told Sharon and she was all like 'GO GET THE MAN HIS COFFEE AND SEE IF HE ASKS YOU TO SIT WITH HIM'. So when I went back, he ended up asking me If I'd like to sit with him, and I did".

"What is his NAME?" Gwen asked getting more impatient.

"His name was Donitello, I didn't get to see his face it was covered by a hoodie and ball cap but. . .I could see his eyes, they were a nice brown. . ."

As Gwen listened to her friend continue to describe the person she tried so hard not to laugh, and looked over at Donitello by the wall who was definitely blushing. She watched Mikey nudge him, and even heard a quiet chuckle from Raphael, and Leo even cracked a smirk. I turned my attention back to Elisa.

"Well at the end he asked me if he could see me again, and I said . . .I told him I would like that. So now Im just waiting , hoping he'll show up at the diner again sometime".

"Wow you two had alot in common huh, Your both booksmart and even share an interest in Dinosaurs, awww its so cute".

"I know Im still jumpy from it all!" Elisa exclaimed hugging her knees to her chest.

"Nerd love, aint it adorable". Gwen and Elisa turned to see Lynnette propped up on her elbow, probably listened to the whole thing.

"Tomboy!" Elisa pointed at her giggling.

"Love you too, Nerd!" Lynnette said back with a laugh. Lynn got up and stretched, she smelled her shirt before saying "I need a shower, bad". Elisa threw a pillow at Lynnette hitting her in the butt. Lynnette turned around with a very intimidating look.

"Lynnie Dont do anything I wouldn't do" Gwen warned, half playing scared. Lynnette wiggled her eyebrows before grabbing a pillow off the couch. Elisa stood up climbing behind the recliner chair to hide.

"Lynn, remember what your instructor said about your anger issues". Elisa said hiding behind the chair.

"He said I shouldn't use my fists, although he never said anything about leather pillows". Lynnette said looking mischieviously at Elise, wiggling her eyebrows. Elisa made a girly yelp and a jump to run to the hall.

"Oh I dont think so!" Lynnette jumped over the couch after her. Elisa screaming with laughter. I slapped my forehead laughing, watching Lynnette chase Elisa. I looked over at the guys who were all trying not to laugh, they seemed amused by my roommates. Lynnette threw the pillow and Elisa slipped on it causing her to fall on her back. Lynnette jumped on her pinning her down. they were just five feet away from where the guys were sitting, the hollywood props.

"Say it" Lynnette said warningly.

"Never!" Elisa said then her eyes grew wide. Lynnette got really close to her face, "Say it".

"No" Elisa laughed back struggling to get up.

"I guess I have no choice then" Lynnette said sighing. Lynns spit started to slip down closer to Elisas face.

"EWWW no no no! Lynn thats disgusting!" Elisa laughed and shrieked at the same time. Lynnette made her spit slip back up. "Say it"

"UNCLE FREAKING UNCLE ALREADY!" Elisa shouted laughing. Lynnette got up looking smug, and held her hand out to Elisa who took it, only to pull Lynnette back down. Elisa jumped up and ran away, Lynnette looked like she was surprised. "Oh, my dear nerd I'm SO not finished with you!" She jumped up and they proceeded with chase.

"My roomates are five years old!" Gwen said Throwing her hands up, looking up a the ceiling. Elisa and Lynnette were throwing pillows at eachother from across the room, Elisa behind the chair, Lynnette behind the couch. Gwen heard the door open and Kira walked in turning off her Ipod. "Hey guys whats all the noise? I could hear you clear down the-Oooomf" Kira just got nailed in the head with a pillow. Everyone stopped and all was quiet. Gwen hid behind the hallway side wall peeking out at her friends. "OH its On Now!" Kira said throwing her bag on the ground and throwing the nearest pillow at Lynnette. Kira took position by flipping over the coffee table and throwing pillows left to right. Gwen was trying to run to the kitchen area avoiding the flying pillows.

"Its all fun and games until someone loses and Eye!" Gwen shouted at them reaching the safety of the kitchen counters. She watched as Lynnette army crawled her way around the couch and Lazy boy chair to sneak up on an unsuspecting Kira. kira was in a locked battle with Elisa hitting eachother in the head with pillows. "Oooh Kirrraaaa" Lynn said evily. Before hitting Kira on the head with a heavy duty pillow. Kira reached out and grabbed one of Lynns ankles bringing her to fall on her butt. They wrestled around and Elisa kept hitting them with pillows before Kira and Lynn pulled her down.

The four innocent Bystander turtles sitting on the side lines watching the whole event couldn't help but laugh to themselves.

"You know they kind of remind me of. . ." Donitello trailed off.

"Us?" Raphael answered. "That Lynnettes got some punch to her".

"I think Elisa could take her" Donitello answered with a chuckle.

"five bucks, your on" Raphael chuckled.

Gwen was watching her friends now they were all tangled on the floor, on eachother, hitting eachother with barely any oomf left.

"grr" Lynn said hitting Kira.

"rawr" Kira said hitting her back.

"Hiss" Elisa said laughing hitting them both with little energy she had left. They were all looking up at the ceiling, exhausted.

"So whose in the mood for pizza?" Gwen asked hoping they would consider a truce. All three girls on the floor raised their hands at the same time.

Lynnette went to take a shower, and Kira went to change into her dance practice hip hop sweatpants and hoodie. Elisa went to her room to clean it. Leaving Gwen enough time to feed her hollywood props. They each had two slices of pizza before settling in a new position to get comfortable. When Elisa walked in with her book, saying she was going to the park to read for a bit. She looked at them again. "How do you move them?" Elisa asked. Gwen had to think of something fast. "Well theres a panel on the back of their shells that has buttons I can push to unlock the joints, theyre top quality props" Gwen answered. "Oh, well I'll be back later I just want to enjoy the nice october weather before it gets too cold to read outside". Elisa said leaving. Lynnette came out of the shower with a towel around her, and Mikey could see Raphs face become red, as dark green as his skin is , he was seriously blushin'. Lynnette was walking to her room down the hall when Kira came out with her Ipod speakers, placing her Ipod in it.

"Practicing out here?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, its too warm in my room, I'm letting it air out for a bit". Kira explained. Lynn went to her room and Kira, stretched before pressing play on her Ipod. Jason Derulo's In my head came on and she started dancing to it. Practicing all her movies combined. Those who were silently watching were a little impressed.

During the song Lynnette came out and sat on the couch to watch her friend. She bobbed her head and sang to it. Kira liked it when Lynn sang, she had an amazing voice and it actually helped. She did her moves her arm pounding and heart pound making her chest move outward of her dance. Doing a moon walk in semi circles during the slower part. not stopping her arm move ment. Pop and locking her joints throwing in some original hip hop shoulder brushes. and even put in a ballet move , a twirl making her ponytail swing. When the song ended Kira took a deep breath.

"Lynnie practice with me" Kira suggested. Lynnette looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not a performer" She said vaguely.

"You have the best voice in New York, come on for me please?" Kira asked with a little puppy dog smile. Lynnette rolled her eyes getting up to stand next to her friend. Lynnette could keep up with some of Kiras moves but threw in some of her own, singing along to the song. Kira sang with her and they started dropping out of routine. Gwen walked in on her friends and Lynn grabbed her pulling in to dance with them. They all giggled and sang along to it, and Gwen tried her best to keep up.

_"Some dudes know all the right things to say-Ahh_" Kira sang.

_"When it all comes down to it, its just game-Yeah_" gwen sang next.

_"Instead of talking, lemme demonstrate-Yeaaahh_" Lynn sang.

"_Get down to business lets skip-4-play-YEaaaaahh_" The all sang together.

But when lynn sang the rest of the song it was in perfect harmony with Kiras dancing, and Gwen just made it more fun.

_Just leave with me know say the word and we'll go_

_I'll be your teacher I'll show you the ropes_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known_

_I can see it goin down, goin down_ IN my HEAD_

_I see you all over me (In my head) _

_You full fill my fantasy (In my head)_

_You'll be Screamin' Ooooohhhh! In my head_

_Its goin down, in my head, its goin down In my head_

_Break it down _. Gwen threw out.

_Ayo Ayo Ayo _. Kira sang highly.

_Ooh Sing it to me baby in my head right now_. Lynnette threw down.

_Ayo Ayo Ayo_ (They all sang holding hands to eachother)

_Ooh she'll be screaming out when it all goes down_. (Gwen said . thinking of that night with mikey)

_Just leave with me know Say the word and we'll go_

_I'll be your teacher I'll show you the ropes_

_You'll see a side of love you've never known_

_I can see it goin down, goin down_

_IN MY HEAD (Kira had to whip out her perfected dance moves forthis part)_

_I see you all over me_

_In my head, you full fill my fantasy _

_In my head , You'll be screamin' Ooooohhh_

_In my head, its goin down, in my head_

_Its goin down_

_in my Heeeeaaaad__

Kira smiled and then had a sudden thought. "Hey . . .when was the last time we had a true girls night?" she asked leaning on Lynn.

"I dont know, since. . College actually" Gwen admitted, surprised too.

"Well do any of you have anything you have to do tonight?" Kira asked.

"Nope, The bars getting cleaned up and Phil wants me to take a day off so . . .Nothin'".

"I'm caught up on my flower arrangements, and I think I remember Elisa saying she didn't have work tonight because she did a saturday shift".

"Its settled then, we'll have a long over due girls night". Kira said, nodding her head. Heading into her room to change.

"cool except . . .Do we have to wear those green avacado masks? really?" Lynnette asked, pleadingly. No one answered her and she took that as a "Yes".

(Slumber party)

Lynnette put on some red flannel pajama bottoms and a black tank top, and socks. Gwen put on her Orange fuzzy p.j pants and a t-shirt. Kira wore her big fuzzy pink slippers, with some rolled up p.j pants and a t-shirt. Elisa came out of her room with a pink book that had their names on it. It was there "Girls Night Rules Book". They made it back in college, as a joke of sorts. Elisa came out with lightblue boy short bottoms, long socks and an old college volleyball t-shirt.

"First, everyone has to pick their favorite Disney movie, which is listed in here if you dont remember.

Kira: yours was the Jungle Book.

Lynnette: yours was Beauty and the Beast

Gwen: yours was . . ..Oh the Lion king

and Mine was Sleeping beauty". Elisa explained

They had just started in on the Jungle book, Kira singing along to "I wanna be like you". Lynnette eating out of a carton of Sherbert Icecream and. ..

"Candy corn and Icecream?" Elisa asked Lynnette.

"Dont knock it till ya try it!" Lynnette said emphasizing pointing her spoon at Elisa. Gwen was painting her nails a flourecent orange color. "Lynnette is the only girl I know who could eat Candy corn with her icecream and both her cereal". Gwen said with a laugh.

"Do not, do NOT diss the candy corn!" Lynn said with warning.

Kira got up and started dancing to the song, making everyone else laugh.

"Dancing in her crib since birth" Lynnette laughed at her witty comment.

When the song ended, and the movie was over, they put in The lion king. Which Gwen knew every single word too. She laughed at Timon and Pumbaa, like a little kid again.

"I bet Mikey would like to be here to watch this with you, you both are like little kids" Elisa Laughed. Gwen looked over at the guys and felt bad for them, they'd been in that position for awhile and looked like they were uncomfortable. "Yeah, hes' here in spirit" she giggled in reply. During the Lion king Elisa opened the book.

"Okay next is the facials". Elisa pulled out a bowl of light green avacado mask.

"Oh no, you aint putting that green stuff on my face" Lynnette warned.

"Come on Lynnie its tradition" Elisa said, putting some on Lynnettes cheek. She made a groaning sound and let Elisa cover her face lightly with the mask. They were all officially eating junk, wearing green avacado masks and watching the rest of the Lion King. Lynnette was wiping the stuff off her face and eating it with a cracker.

"Lynnette your not supposed to eat it, its to cleanse your pores". Gwen laughed.

"Well this pore cleanin stuff tastes good with wheat thins" She laughed.

"Okay your going to get a few slips of paper, and you have to write a question on it. we''ll put them in a hat and then we each have to draw one and answer it". Elisa explained reading from the book.

(Mikey)

How much long are we going to have to sit like this. I mean today was fun dont get me wrong, watching 20 something year old girls wrestle on the floor in front of you is pretty entertaining, but his legs were killing him to not move. "How much longer?" Mikey whispered to Leo.

"Hopefully soon " Raphael said impatiently. "My legs are gonna fall off".

"When theyre asleep we'll search the perimeter for any slight foot activity and then we'll tell Gwen and head home". Leo said finally.

"Guys Shhh I want to listen to this" Donitello told them in a hushed voice.

(The Truth Game)

"Okay Eli Draw first" Gwen said holding the hat out to her.

Elisa pulled open the slip of folded paper.

"Name a time you were drunk" Elisa read off.

"Lynnette why do I get the feeling you wrote this one?" Kira asked smirking.

"Probably because I did" Lynnette answered taking in a hand full of Cheez-Its.

"Okay well I've only gotten drunk in my life like once!" Elisa said throwing the slip of paper on the ground. "What happened?" Gwen asked hoping for something juicy.

"Well . . .It was at the party of the year at Brad Fraymens Dorm. . ."

"Wait wait wait. . . Were you the girl that. .. " Lynnette Trailed off.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Elisa said throwing a pillow in front of her face in embarrassment. "NO way! YOU DIDN"T!" Lynnette Accused with a surprised laugh.

"What did you do!" Asked an impatient burst out laughing, making the whole room fill.

"SHE STREAKED OVER THE CAMPUS!" Screamed a laughing Lynn.

"NO WAY!" Shouted Gwen and Kira at he same time. Elisa kept the pillow over her face Tipping over to fall to the floor.

They all started laughing so hard, Kira couldn't breath and Gwen was hanging onto Lynn trying to sit up straight. Elise peeked at them over her pillows edge. Making them laugh harder. Lynn wiped tears from her face.

"I was told there was a lightweight who had a little too much, and someone convinced her to streak across the college campus from the guys dorm to the girls, I had NO IDEA that was YOU!" Lynnette pointed. Elisa looked at them evily from under her pillow. "I"m a lightweight, Excuse me for taking in less than a few glasses of Alcohol". She said throwing her pillow at Lynnette. NEXT QUESTION! Kira demanded still giggling.

Gwen took out a slip of paper.

"Have you ever liked a song everyone thought was annoying". gwen thought to herself for a minute before going over to her Ipod.

"Yeah. . .I used to like this song, I still kinda do but I get alot of grief for it sometimes though". Gwen pressed play and the speakers said it all.

"Hey Mickey" by B-witched was playing. Gwen started dancing to it, and Kira jumped up to join her.

"This is too cute" Lynnette said to Elisa.

"I bet she likes this song because its not hard to change the name Mickey to Mikey" Elisa laughed. Gwen started dancing and singing to it.

Gwen changed the name and laughed because she could see Mikey smiling very proud of himself against the wall.

"You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand"

"Oh Mikey your so pretty can't you understand, Its guys like you Mikey!"

"Oh What you Mikey, do mikey, dont break my heart Mikey".

"Oh Mikey your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind Hey Mikey!"

"hey hey Hey Mikey!"

Leonard had to stop Mikeys foot from tapping.

When the song was finished Kira took a slip of paper and read it off.

"Name something that turns you on". Kira laughed before covering her face with her hands, being bashfull.

"An intent stare, I like guys who are . . .well . . .serious, and dedicated". Kira said smiling at the floor.

Raphael nudge Leo in the side "Sound like anyone We know?" He laughed. Leo remained silent.

"Lynnie your turn" Elisa teased holding out the hat.

"Sing one of your favorite songs". She looked down at the hat rolling her eyes. "This is rigged!" Lynnette laughed.

"You have the best voice , COME ONE!" all three of her friends were chanting her name before she went into her room. Everything was silent but they they erupted into cheers when she came out with her electic guitar.

"What song?" Lynnette asked.

"Just any one of your favorites" Elisa said, waiting to listen to her friend.

"HEY! do the one you won that Kareoke contest with last summer!" Elisa suggested.

"Well if you insist" Lynnette said rolling her eyes but then smiling. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. Taking a quick suspicious glance over at the 'hollywood props' by the wall. The red one making her looked back at her friends, she didn't know why but it. . intimidated her. She started playing her guitar and her three best friends started cheering and yelling for her to play. Her guitar started it out, then she belted it.

"Heaven is on fire, you know its one hot crazy ride, kissin the kid that blows your mind, get on the Revolution!"

"Turn into the light, my girls is steady rock me tight, we got the love and its alright, get on the Revolution!_"

"Come and get what you want, Cuz I got what ya need, Like a pretty white light, just a little taste in your beliefs!"

"Like a bullet to a gun, you'll be back for more, I'm a rebel on the run, so High up with me all along_"

"Heaven is on Fire you know its one hot crazy ride, kissin' the kid that blows your mind, get on the revolution. Turn into the light, my girls is steady rock me tight, we got the love and its alright, Get on the Revolution_"

Raphael didn't want to admit it but, her voice that powerfull was giving him slight chills up his arms. He just hoped none of his brothers noticed. He could see while she was singing when she flipped her hair to the side, A tattoo on her neck, of a cross. This girl was something out of a dream.

"Think back if you like, push your peddle to the floor, its a one way ride, Put up baby your hard core!"

"Live life in Staring full, unkind and beautifull, one shot let it roll, Cuz we just got to Let it roll yeah, Live life in Staringfull unkind and beautifull one shot let it roll, Cuz the Revolutions ON YEAHH!"

"Heaven is on Fire, You know its one hot crazy ride, kissin the kid that blows your mind, get on the REVOLUTION, Turn into the light, my girls is steady rock me tight we got the love and its alright get on the revolution_"

"Live life in Staringfull, Unkind and Beautifull, one shot let it roll, Cuz we just got to let it roll yeah, Live Life in Staring Full, Unkind and Beautifull, one shot let it roll, CUZ THE REVOLUTION Yeah Yeah!"

"Heaven is on Fire you know its one hot crazy ride , kissin the kid that blows your mind get on the revolution! Turn into the light, my girls is steady rock me tight, we got the love and its alright, get on the REVOLUTION!_" "Heaven is On fire, you know its one hot crazy ride, kissin the kid that blows your mind get on the revolution_ Turn into the light my girls is steady rock me tight, we got the love and its alright, get on the REVOLUTION!_

"revolution_" She let her guitar run out of the chord and the we stopped.

The girls screamed and clapped for her as she set her guitar down and took a bow flipping her hair. "I havent done that in a long time" She said exhasperatingly and sitting down. "You could have more time, you know" Elisa said.

"I love my job, both of them, even if they take up my time". Lynnette said shoving in a scoup of icecream and candy corn.

"Lynn Have you . . .thought about getting a partner, you know someone to help you on your hunts?" Gwen asked seriously.

"No" Lynnette answered honestly. "I know i've been in some rough spots but I've always pulled through for my boss" She said.

"Oh yeah like last night" Kira said sarcasitcally.

"Gwen accidentally told us, because we wondered where the bruise on your shoulder came from". Elisa explained. Lynnette looked down at the carpet. Her pride was chewed out enough this week, but talking about it to her girlfriends wasn't helping rebuild it.

"its no big deal" She replied.

"Lynn, These Ninja people sound like they do serious business, next time it could be your life, Doesnt that worry you?" Elisa asked her.

"No because I'm doing what I've always wanted to do, I chase down people, sometimes throw a punch or two, and I get paid for it. Another felon off the streets of NewYork. I was lucky to grow up in a small town where I could walk around at two am and not worry about getting mugged". Lynnette stood up folding her arms looking angry.

It became awkwardly silent.

"Man. . .LOOK AT US!" Gwen said loudly. We all looked at eachother and broke out laughing. "We're the biggest bunch of misfits in the world!" Kira said laughing. "I bet there are stranger ones out there" Gwen said, looking over at her four hollywood props.

(The hollywood Props suffering)

Mikey was happy to see gwen having fun, but he kinda wished he could show himself and join in. All day thats what these girls seem to have is fun. He wished he was human just for tonight so he could join in with them. And he made a mental note for later to have Gwen perform "Hey Mikey" for him. She was so adorable when she was singing his name, and her friends didn't even know that Gwens Boyfriend was in the room watching all this.

(Leonardo)

As soon as they fall asleep we'll start scouting for Footninja, at least for now we know gwen and her friends are safe, Something is the matter with Raphael though, he keeps looking angry. I dont see how anyone could be angry watching these girls, theyre too funny.

(Donitello)

I wonder what Raph is all mad about, he keeps growling at his thoughts. But I bet he didn't notice how I noticed him watching Lynnette. She is kind of his type though if you thought about it. The whole time she was singing his eyes were glued to her like Me to my computer. Elisa was so cute, her made her look adorable, and her long wavy black hair going down her back, made her look absolutely beautifull. He wished she would see him for who he is and not what he was. Mikey got lucky, so why couldn't I?

(Raphael)

I was half angry, impressed, and kinda happy all at the same time. I didn't like it. She looked over at me before she started singing her song, like she thought I 'was' real. If were found out. . .man Leo's going to be so mad. Shes been through alot, and I could understand why she'd be upset and angry like she is. .. Kind of reminds me of . .. well.. ..me. But the thought of those footninjas hurting someone like her. Made me see red. I'd make sure nothing happened to her, not while I was breathing.

He was still thinking of when she walked out of the shower with her towel on, and how in control of herself she seemed to be. He didn't want to say it, so he wasn't going to think it either.

(Later on after Sleeping beauty)

Elisa sang along to "Once upon a Dream" Thinking of Donitello and wondering what he looked like under the hood.

"So do you think you and prince charming might have a chance?" Kira asked Elisa. Elisa Smiled like a girl in love. "I dont know, I mean I just met him. . . " She said explaining the situation of how she felt.

"He saved your life though right?" Gwen asked.

"Well yeah-"

"And he Said he wanted to see you again, correct?" Lynnette offered.

"Yes. . ." Elisa smiled knowing where this was going.

"So go for it, why not". Lynnette said putting both hands behind her head leaning back.

"Life is about taking risks". Kira offered. Elisa smiled to herself. "I hope your right". She said.

"Pff Honey please, you know I'm right" Lynnette said being a smart ass. Making the girls giggle.

"Hey Lynn have you thought of looking for someone?" Elisa asked.

This part of the conversation Raphael listened to intently.

"I dont trust anyone other than you guys, but . . .sadly your all female" Lynnette sighed making a joke out of it.

"Seriously though? are you going to live your whole life alone?" Elisa asked worriedly. She was always one to want a happy ending, even for those who didn't think so.

"Well . . .Who doesnt want someone to be with, but . . . Okay if I tell you guys the reason I dont date . . . IT doesnt LEAVE THIS ROOM" She warned them. They all giggled and put up a Girl scout three finger promise.

"Well. . .its just . . .The guy I dream about being with, falling in 'actual', head over heels, butterflies in the stomach, makes me nervous to the point I want to pass out, love with . . .you can't find. He'd be different than all the others. You could find any tough guy in new york just going to a biker rink down the street but . . .My guy would be truly tougher than all them combined. But he'd be passionate, loyal, brave, and he'd be able to make me laugh. But mostly. . . He'd understand . . ."

"How do you mean?" Kira asked.

"I mean come on guys, look at me. Elisa is the Shy adorable booksmart girl next door. Kira your the sporty hip hop dancer with moves to boot, Gwen and Mikey both totally complete eachother. . . Me? I'm just a tomboy with an attitude problem. But . . .He would understand. . .and He'd be able to frustrate me. . ."

"Frustrate you? You went from Passionate, loyal, courageous, and funny to . . .Frustrating you?" Gwen asked with a slight laugh.

"yeah I mean think about it, he'd have to be stubborn to keep up with me. Most guys who tick me off I just blow em off because they're not worth my time, and I get over it. This guy would make me so Frustrated, to the point where I'd . . .give in. And I never give in so. . .It would be a both victory and a loss. I'd lose an argument but . .. I'd also win someone who gets me".

"Wow thats deep" Gwen said taking some of Lynns Icecream.

"You asked". Lynn responded.

"One of the ways I knew Mikey was the one for me, Was the way our hands fit together, perfectly. Like the way he held me for the first time, it was like his hold was custom made to fit me". Gwen said smiling, forgetting Mikey was in the room listening to all this.

"A guy who could repeat shakespeare" Kira added.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream" Elisa started singing, and the Ipod turned on.

"Oh no" Lynn and Kira Laughed. Gwen joined Elisa in Singing.

"I know you that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam". Gwen sang softly.

"I know its true that visions are seldom all they seem" Kira added. All three looked at Lynnette expectantly, she rolled her eyes. ..

"But If I know you I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once Upon a Dream_"

The song played and Gwen and Elisa waltzed to it, Lynnette laughing and Kira clapping.

The Hollywood props would have clapped too, this whole thing was a huge look into the female world they didn't even know existed.

After a run of Beauty and The Beast. and a song of Ke$has

"Your love is my drug" Which they all got up to sing and dance to.

Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams

I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
Im staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (x2)

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug  
I like your beard 

They all finally settled out for the night. Cleaning up after themselves to head to bed. When The others went to their rooms, and said their goodnights.

"Night Yall!" Lynnette yelled from her room.

"Nighty Night!" Kira shouted.

"Sweet Dreams!" Elisa shouted back.

"Good night!" Gwen shouted back.

She turned off the lights and went over to Help Mikey get up. They stood up stretching from being in the same position all day.

"My butt is numb" Mikey said.

"Oh yeah, how about I make your head numb too, Dont think we didn't hear you rip one Mikey!" Raphael threatened.

"Seriously Rank Mikey" Donitello said waving at the air.

"We need to scout out the area, then we'll come back and tell you if we find anything" Leonardo told Gwen.

"Well I'm going to head to bed but I'll leave the door unlocked" She whispered. Mikey gave her a quick hug and then followed the others outside.

They scoured the area for any sign of Footninja. They were out for about three blocks, watching the entire block surrounding the Pent house apartment.

"I think if the Foot wanted to go after Lynn they would have by now" Donitello suggested.

"Maybe your right, besides, master Splinter is probably worried about us, we should head home".

Then a piercing scream came from inside the pent house. Mikey's Head shot up knowing whose scream it was. Leonardo didn't have time to grab him , Mikey ran back into the Apartment, Tripping over the couch tearing through the house. He ran into the wall sliding to turn into the hallway to reach Gwens Room. He turned the lights on and quickly went to hug her. She was crying , half hysteric. Another nightmare, and he felt completely responsible. "Sssshh its okay" He smoothed her hair, and Gwen clung to him still crying.

"GWEN!" He heard Lynnette Tear out of her room.

Lynnette ran out of her room to see what the matter was, she tripped into the dark hallway only to have someone big and tall run into her. She nearly fell backward but threw a punch at the guy to balance herself.

"HEY!" She heard him shout. Then there were three more in the Hallway.

This guy blocked her next hit, and didn't seem to try to hit her back. He just dodged her when she tried to hit him, and when she put her shoulder into him he staggered back, but then grabbed both her forearms and pushed her back against the wall. He didn't even try to hurt her.

"Whats going on out here!" Kira came out and Elisa stood bewildered in the hallway, Kira turned the lights on. Lynnette was looking into the eyes of one of Gwens 'Hollywood Props'. She blinked again , and stared up at the face of the one that intrigued her. It was the hollywood prop with red, the one with the Sai that . . . "GWEN YOU HAVE SOME MAJOR EXPLAINING TO DO!" Lynnette shouted. He was looking down at her too, he looked more intent than surprised like she was. This . . .Whatever it was. . .Was in her space bubble. Elisa stared into Gwens Bedroom, One of the props was holding her and basically wiping her tears away, and telling her she was okay now, and 'I'm here'. Elisa was confused, and Kira felt the same way.

One of the Props in purple dropped his staff weapon on the ground and raised his hands "We dont mean you harm, Honest".

"GWEN?" Kira asked. Gwen let the one prop let loose a little and she seemed solemn. "I'll explain everything, but theyre good, they wont hurt you".

"I"m Mikey" Mikey said to them. Kira and Elisa stood shocked, and Lynnettes eyes widened. "Your Michaelangelo?" She asked increduously.

"Yeah. . .its a long story But I'll explain it". He said.

"Oh well then now that thats settled, hey JOKER BOY why dont you call off YOUR DOG!" Lynnette shouted looking at the one in red. The guy let go but didn't distance himself. Lynnette looked him up and down before storming off into the living room to sit on the couch.

(Confessing)

"You told us how you met him and everything but . .. we never met him. . .you said he was different but I didn't think it was THIS different". Elisa said surprised. "This is a bit of a surprise Gwen" Kira agreed.

"I know but I couldn't tell you" Gwen said.

"Thats mostly our fault" the one in purple explained.

"We have to keep our family secret, or else . .. well you could imagine". He explained.

"So what are your names?" Elisa asked.

"Well I'm Mikey" Mikey waved. "The one that tango'd with Lynnette was Raphael". Lynnette looked at him, and he looked over at her. She rolled her eyes in anger. "I'm Leonardo" the one in blue announced.

Donitello looked at Elisa, and she at him. "You already know me, I'm Donitello". Elisa looked a little taken aback. Donitello didn't look too happy, afraid she would be angry with him. Elisa didn't know whether to be happy that she finally met him, or angry because of everything he heard them talk about. Donitello told the story of how they came to be, and about who they were, and had to explain why they were basically pretending to be furniture decorations and spying on them for the last day or so. Kira wasn't so upset, she seemed to let it blow over. Lynnette was ticked, and kicked the couch to head to the hallway back to her room.

"Lynn are you upset with me?" Gwen asked worried.

Lynnette looked back at her and gave a soft smile. "Are you happy with him?" She asked.

"I love him" Gwen said , and MIkey hugging her tighter for emphasis.

"Then there isn't an issue, I just need time to think about things. . .I'm a little . . overwhelmed". No one stopped her as she went to her room, and they heard loud blasting music coming from behind the door of her room.

Elisa looked at Donitello and got up too. "I need time for this to soak in too. . uhm.. .feel free to help yourselves to some pizza in the kitchen, and you can crash here if you need to" Elisa offered. Donitello thanked her, but wasn't assured by the look she gave him. Kira thanked them for their help in keeping her friends safe, and told them goodnight before going to her room. Gwen took a deep breath and let herself fall back against the couch against Mikey.

"Well. .. .That went well!" Mikey said with a smile. Raphael hit him upside the head.


	6. Wanna get to know ya that good

Lynnette was seriously ticked, confused, and frustrated all at the same time. not such a good combination. She couldn't sleep at all. So there really was no old man who brought her back it was one of the hollywood props, or I guess the correct term now is Mutant Turtle. The one called Raphael. He carried her back to the Apartment, and the Sai that landed with her knife was his also. She was super angry that they had listened and watched everything they basically did over the last day or so. She wasnt mad at Gwen, Gwen couldn't help it, she was protecting her boyfriend. Lynnette recognized Mikeys voice, she had spoken with him over the phone once and he seemed like a nice guy. Just the species difference is all but who was she to judge who should date who. If Gwen wanted to date a turtle, she had her full blessings. Lynnette put her hair up in a pony tail and slipped on her black zip up the leg work out sweats, and a black t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders. She turned on some music and began practicing on her punching bag. Christina Aguilara's "Fighter" Drowned out her thoughts. There was so much more going on and she felt so stupid that she didn't see any of it. Plus she walked out in JUST a towel in front of them. Her short cut gloves blocked the pain she should be feeling in her knuckles since she was hitting so hard she might have bruised herself. The one in red. . .He didn't even attempt to fight back. When she threw a punch and it nailed him on the jaw she was sure he was going to use his height and build to fight back. . .he didn't do shit. He just dodged , blocked, and then . . .against her, He had her up against the wall, pinning her. No guy had ever done that to her, species difference or no. She hit it again, turning her music low because others were probably still sleeping. it was around 12:30 am. She couldn't sleep, her mom always used to drink something hot to make her sleep. But her daughter tended to do something different of routine. So dreading the visit to the kitchen . . .she opened the door. She glanced down at the ones on the floor. The one named Donitello was in the Lazy boy. Gwen and Mikey were probably in Gwens Room, and the one in blue Leonardo was on the couch. But where was the other one, the one, the one who confused her. She walked to the kitchen turning on the light and walking directly to the fridge, pulled out a beer. Trying to decide if she was in a Samuel adams mood or Pap blue ribbon. She weighed the two and went with Mr. Adams for now. She popped the top herself and shut the fridge taking a drink out of it. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a beer himself, watching her. She didn't even notice him sitting there. She felt like she wanted to say something but took another drink and walked away.A Walking talking mutant turtle who could drink alcohol. She had the major adrenaline pumping feeling in her stomach. The guy walked into the living room a step or so behind her. The t.v and everything was turned off . . .

"You just going to sit in the dark?" She asked

"Nothing else to do". He replied, His voice did sound familiar, she vaguely remembered her hearing it that night of the bad bounty with Ronan. She kind of felt for the guy, just sitting in the dark.

"Well, I"m heading out for a bit, so . . .theres a t.v and stereo in my room if you want something to do". She offered. She didn't wait for a reply she took another drink of her beer set it on the coffee table, grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

(Elisa)

I couldn't sleep, I could hear that Lynnette couldn't either. But then I heard the jingle of keys and figured Lynn couldn't stay in the house, she was too stressed and confused. She'll be back in the morning I bet. Donitello . . .wow I couldn't even begin to explain. I was a little afraid after I found out, that . . .Well I said I basically liked the guy, he was nice, he saved me from getting squished by a truck, we had so much in common it was scary, and we both liked some of the same stuff. He was a total sweetie. So when I found out he was actually a giant mutated turtle with human characteristics, and a highly developed brain. Just like any regular human in the world. So maybe there was a species difference? But then again . . .I felt like I basically just threw myself at him by saying how great it felt to be with this guy I just met. Maybe I should just keep to myself and see how he reacts. Would he still want to see me again after this?

(Mikey)

When I heard Gwen screamin I immediately switched over to Protective boyfriend mode, I was so scared it might have been a foot ninja. But it still made my heart wrench to see her crying like that. She had one of her nightmares, I held her close to me, and tried to keep her calm. It was too late though because Lynnette already heard her, and was ready to pounce. It was a good thing Raph ran into her, I would have laughed watching Lynnette swing at him, but Gwen came first. "Sssh" Gwen was whimpering again, I smoothed her hair back so she wouldn't wake up, I just finally got her to sleep. Donitello was the one to make the peace and get everyone to chill out. Lynnette was pretty ticked though because Raph had her pinned against the wall. The way he was lookin at her though. . .heehehehe. Lynnette has no Idea. Elisa looked shocked when Donitello told her who we were. Although when we explained our story, and even told them about master Splinter, they cooled down. Except lynnette she was fired up and had to go think things over. I kind of felt bad for Doni, the girl of his dreams just found out he was a Turtle. But . . .I think Elisa might give him a chance, shes too sweet, and the way she was talking about him, she definitely had some feelings there. Leo and Kira were the only calm and leaderlike ones. Kira thanked us for helping out, and Leo and her seemed to understand eachother. Kira is a lot more fun though, Leo could use fun. Wouldn't that be just totally cool if we all got together? IT WOULD BE LIKE THE MOVIE GREASE!. I better get some sleep and I'll make pancakes in the morning just the way Gwen likes them, with Scrambled eggs. I'm going to make it up to her for having to get all stressed out like this, and having to lie for us, against her best friends. I kissed her on the forehead and chuckled when she sighed in her sleep.

(Raphael)

I dont know where she thought she was going but I wasn't about to let her outta my sight. When she left I followed her. I laid in the back of her truck bed and kept low so she wouldn't see me. She just seemed to drive around for awhile when she finally stopped. It was in front of a rough lookin' bar. There were plenty of people inside, she walked inside past the big guys at the door, I didn't like the way they looked at her walkin away. I put on the giant hooded sweatshirt and ball cap, It was a good thing doni let me borrow his topside clothes and kept them so we could all use them. I walked in past the big guys at the door. Tryin' to find where she had gone off to. Then I looked over at the Bar, . . .she. . .was .. . on . .. the .. . bar.. .

She took off her sweatshirt, revealing a Hustler skull tank top. I had to hang onto the counter just to keep my balance. I shoved my way through people to get a spot by the counter. She and this other girl started dancin' I was definitely thinking of things no turtle should.

(Lynnette)

"Hey susan!"

"Lynnette, lets get them jumping before close up". We highfived and I changed the song "Pour Some Sugar On Me"

Susan pulled me up and we threw some moves out that made the guys stare and cheer. I shook my head to the music making my hair wild. Susan poured beer ontop of the counter, dancing along to it. I lit up a match smiling. Yelling at the crowd cheering.

"YOU WANT IT!" I shouted. I heard a bunch of yells. Then I flicked it to the counter. Fire lit up the counter and Susan did a very seductive dance against the fire on her boots. I leapt up and hung onto the bar then dropped down throwing out a few moves myself. The fire died off and we started serving drinks.

"Margaritas with Salt" One guy ordered.

"We got Tequila, No mix no salt no blender" I answered.

"White russian?" The guy asked.

"Never carry it" Susan answered going past me.

"So what DO you have?" The guy asked.

"Jim, Jack, Johnny ray, Johnny Black and Jose, all my favorite men". I answered. The guy next to him at the bar laughed, and that voice sounded familiar. The guy who was arguing with me asked for a shot so I gave it to him and he left. The guy who laughed at my joke was sitting on a barstool.

"Anythin' I can get ya?" I asked him. He didn't look at me but told me a beer would be fine. I pulled out two, and handed him the other.

"that ones on me honey" I told him, he looked like he was hiding, down on his luck or something. He said a small thanks and accepted the beer.

"I'll have a 'Columbian nose bleed' two 'captain on acids' and one 'Cherry bomb'" He said pretty fast.

I whipped out the shot glasses and in less than a minute I had them all poured and mixed. "32 even" I said. He paid his money took his shots and left to a table. Some big guy came up to the counter, he had a tattoo that traced around his arm and up to his neck. A purple Dragon. I didn't know if it was a gang tattoo or what but he was a customer, give him his drink and move on to the next shooter.

"I'll have a shot of tequila, and . . . one for yourself". I poured two and clinked his shot with mine "Cheers" I said and threw it down my throat. I set the glass down with some force and then he asked for a beer. I took his four bucks and gave him one, and I guess he decided to sit at the counter. The one guy I gave a beer to, was looking at him, You could just tell even under his hood. But the vibe I got wasn't a friendly one. After about a half an hour , I Got up and danced again with Susan. When I got down to serve drinks again the guy with the Tattoo was ready to order something else.

"I know how much a shot costs, but . . .How i dont know how much it would take to take you home tonight". He said trying to be witty. I figured he was drinking, probably almost drunk, so just . . .let it go.

"Sorry guy I'm out of your price range". I replied back, I got woman a beer before the tattoo guy started in again.

"You know. . .I'm a pretty important person to know. I'm a gunslinger for the Purple Dragons"

"Sorry sweetie the guys i'm into use fists not guns". I Answered hoping that was the end of that. Apparently I was wising for too much.

"You know I could hook you up with just about anything you wanted". He continued.

"Not interested thankyou" I said politely. I moved on getting five different people their drinks. Then I felt someone take ahold of my wrist. The Tattoo guy let go as soon as he had my attention.

"I think maybe we should step outside to talk business, I know there must be something I could do for you in exchange". He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Or maybe I should take you outside pal" The guy next to him who I had given the free beer to, stood up pushing the guy in the chest with his finger, which was gloved.

"Whose going to make me? You?" Tattoo guy said.

"I wouldn't let anyone else have the pleasure"He said sarcastically. Mr. tattoo and him walked outside. I told Susan I was taking off early, since the people were leaving anyway and I followed them outside. At first I didn't see them, and figured they broke it off and left. I started heading to the truck when I was thrown back against the pavement into an alley way. I looked up and Mr. tattoo was about to pounce on me. I kicked him in the face hard and he pulled me up and thew me against the wall. I was bracing for impact when something shot out of the dark and grabbed his hand in time. Crushing it , making the tattoo guy shout in pain. He let go of me so I distanced myself between them.

"You go hittin a lady pal, Me and you is gonna have words". I knew who it was now. It was one of Gwens 'hollywood props' . He must've followed me to work. He stepped out of the alley shadow , and he looked more or less. . .absolutely furious. His eyes were almost blazing, and You could litterally see the steam rise from his head he was that angry.

"Your one of those TURTLE FREAKS THAT took out Master Hun". he shouted at Raphael.

I'm guessing they knew eachother, what a small world after all. The fighting started but it wasn't much of a fight. The Purple Dragon guy threw some wild punches and He dodged them all. He threw a punch with a noise to match and Mr. Tattoo went flying into a dumpster. I stood half mesmerized half tired, half shocked. I dont think anyone had ever tried to fight my battles for me, let alone defend me.

"Hey you okay?" He asked walking up to me. I nodded . . .

"I Just want to head home before its 3 am". I said shaking my head and rubbing my eyes. He followed behind, I walked around tired to the truck. I had just witnessed a giant walking talking beer drinking turtle kick someones ass in a dark alley way. When I reached the drivers side he had opened the door for me on the inside. I got in, and turned it on. I turned up the radio so I wouldn't fall asleep. "The Good Life: Three days grace" I sang along to it quietly, although he was quiet most of the ride back. When the song ended i lost the station So I turned it off. Two minutes later, he cleared his throat.

"So. . .do turtles normally go into bars?" I asked being a wise ass.

"When he feels like it" He chortled. "So uh, you didn't get hurt or nothin' right?" he asked.

"No. . .uhm. . .I guess I didn't thank you for before, I was overwhelmed so. . .thanks. . .for saving my ass twice in the same week". I said, I could litterally feel my pride take a major beating.

"yeah your welcome. . .So uh. . .what makes someone like you wanna be a bounty hunter anyway?" He asked.

"Well. . .I grew up in a small town, where I was . . .considered safe. . .the crime rate back home was 2 percent. and It was kids in my class and me that made up that 2 percent" I laughed. He laughed too.

"I got to live in a place where there was nothing to be afraid of except the dark. But the people here, in New York. . .arent so lucky. I like feeling like i'm making somewhat of a small difference. I dont want to be a cop because I can't stand uniforms, or authority. So Bail recovery Agent was my first choice, and I got good at it". I explained. I couldn't believe I was explaining basically my life story with a complete Stranger, a mutant turtle. .. How the cookie crumbles.

"So where did ya grow up at?" He asked.

"Iowa. . .A small town in Iowa".

"Iowa. .. Well dorothy your a long ways from kansas". He said being sarcastic. I laughed.

"I dont exactly advertise where I"m from, although I dont exactly talk like New Yorker so . . .they can probably tell." I laughed a little more.

"So. . You've lived here all your life then huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah. . .Our home in the sewers. . ." He said. I hope he didn't think I was judging him, or anything. I was from a state where all i'd see was corn everymorning, I was in no place to judge.

"I think thats interesting , Your used to living here, The first two months I moved here I could not sleep at all because of the noise. I'm used to cricketts and the occasional ONE car driving by, and birds. Here its. . .everything". I laughed. He chuckled in agreement.

"Yeah. . .livin under the subway system and a full house of brothers. I could probably sleep through a tornado back where your from, I can't evensleep without the noise of the subway runnin over my head".

He wasn't all that bad like I thought he was. He was easy to talk to. . .

"So. . .isn't your uhm. . .father back home worried about you". I asked just randomly bringing up a subject.

"Oh. . Master Splinter. . .Nah, sure he worries but. . .sometimes were gone longer than this, most of the time". He explained.

We reached the house, and I didn't even ask him why he followed me to work. When we reached our level I unlocked the door and quietly set my jackett on the hangar. I went into the kitchen and kicked my shoes off by the laundry room. When I walked back in. Raphael was on the recliner leaning back on it. I shook my hair a little before walking by.

"Night" I said walking to my room. I heard a "G'Night" before I walked into my room and closed the door. I finally fell asleep , and I felt safe, for once in a long time.

(Gwen)

Last night had to be one of the longest nights ever. It was just a normal girls night, at first. The girls were just about to head to bed after a long night of party and break time. I felt a little bad that Mikey had to leave after they looked around for a bit. But I made the mistake of trying to sleep after wards. I didn't hear any noise for the next hour and a half and figured they were still out looking. When I dozed off I was dreaming. . .

I was back at the Gazebo, the lights were on and Mikey was inside waving for me to come over. I could hear our song playing, and then we were dancing again. It was really nice . .. at first. Sometimes my nightmares are all really nice at first, so that way it was harder to deal with them when I woke up. We were dancing and about to go in for a kiss when I heard laughter, it was creepy evil laughter. Next thing I saw was blood, it splattered over the lights on the white gazebo like some horror movie. Mikey fell to the floor and thats when I woke up screaming. I could not stop crying, just a minute or so after I screamed I could hear someone tripping over something in the living room, run into the wall and Mikey came in nearly breaking down the door. I just looked up at him and hugged myself. I know he probably thought someone broke in or something but he understood how bad my nightmares got. he just held me while I ws crying trying to calm me down. Then I heard Lynnette shout for me, then I heard some thumping around in the hallway. I just took deep breaths back and forth, Mikey going along with me. I heard Lynnette hit someone, and it sounded Like Raphael was the unlucky hallway tresspasser. When Elisa turned the lights on all my friends were standing in the hallway. Elisa and Kira were gaping at me, and the others in the hallway. If the nightmare hadn't affected me so much I would have giggled to see Lynnette pinned against the wall, she gave Raphael that look of daggers and I bet she would have hit him again if she wasn't pinned. Well . . .I guess that was time for me to explain myself. When the stories were told, explanations given. Kira seemed satisfied, Elisa was . . .more or less shocked that Donitello was in our house over the last day or so. so he heard everyword she said which she was now extremely embarrassed about. Donitello probably felt bad about that but I have feeling Elisa will let it pass

(Morning finally)

Elisa woke up this morning from a great dream, she stretched her arms up yawning , in a happy content. She got out of bed shaking her hair and walking out to the kitchen. When she went to reach for the fridge handle, someone else had too. It was a green hand with two thick fingers and a wide thumb.

"Oh sorry". She recognized the voice and it made her heart strings tug.

She quickly took a step back, then the memories of last night flooded back to her. "Oh its okay" She held one hand behind her back so he could open the fridge.

"Uhm what were you going to grab?" He asked with a half smile. Donitello was the one with purple, his eyes were the same as in back at the Diner, and his voice was that sincere kind one. She was still a little upset that he was able to listen to her and her friends' conversation over the last day or so. "Orange juice" She admitted shyly. He smiled and pulled the carton out of the fridge. "Here you go" He said with enthusiasm.

"thanks" She replied, she grabbed a half glass and sat down in the living room on the lazy boy chair. The one in red, who Lynnette slugged in the jaw was sitting in the recliner. Donitello and Leonardo were in the kitchen. Gwen and Mikey were still sleeping, and so was lynnette. Kira walked into the living room, wearing her light blue jogging out fit. She smiled at Elisa putting in her ear buds for her Ipod. "Back in 20" she smiled. Elisa said a small "okay" and then Kira left. Elisa Went to shower and when she got out she checked the kitchen and the three besides mikey were watching t.v. She wanted to talk to Donitello again like she had that night at the Diner, but . . .She just couldn't bring herself too. What would she say that could cover up what she said already? She walked into the kitchen and opened up her laptop. She was going to work on her novel, it was a romance novel with some comedy in it, and definitely adventure added. She smiled thinking of it being put on the shelves at Barnes and Noble. She played some music softly so only she could hear it. "The day I fall in Love" Dolly Pardon and James Ingram. She mouthed the words, concentrating on her work. She didn't notice someone walk in and sit at the kitchen table with her.

"Hope you dont mind, its a little quieter in here". That voice said.

She looked up from her laptop screen, and a half smiling Donitello was looking back. Elisa felt her heart pound, in a very very silencing way. She didn't know what to say except "Its okay, knock yourself out" she offered. She looked down nervously at her screen as if some magical words would pop up to tell her what to say. "So might I ask what are you working on?" He asked, just innocently being curious, which was cute.

"Oh. . .Its silly" She half laughed to herself.

"I bet its not" He answered. Elisa looked up questionably, he just looked innocent enough, without a hidden agenda.

"Well. . .I've been working on it for about two years now. . .Its a novel of sorts" She replied quietly.

"A novel, your a writer than?" He asked with a glimpse of admirance in his voice.

"Uhm yeah. . .I . . .When I was 14 I used to write small poems or short stories, or even lyrics . . . when I grew up a little more. . .I started on it. I really want to be an Author, published and everything". She admitted, the first guy she ever told.

"Thats pretty cool" He answered.

"really?" Elisa asked surprised, when she told her own parents they told her it was a waste of time because of the lack of monetary gain, but . .. He didn't think so?

"Yeah. . .I guess I kinda understand, I've always wanted to be recognized for some of the work I do, but . . .Under the circumstances, I'm afraid I wont be winning a Nobel Prize anytime soon, without being mauled by scientists who want to dissect me". He half laughed.

"hmm, I sympathize" She said to him with endearment.

Elisa then understood, he was just misplaced as she was. Then she realized she had two misplaced hearts at her kitchen table.

"this just wont do, Orange juice wont cut it. We need coffee" She said with serious expressions. He looked up at her quizzically for a second before she ran to her room, and threw on some pants, her converse, a nice top and a scarf to match. She grabbed her purse and went back to the kitchen, She slipped on a Beanie which looked cute with her waved black mid length hair.

"So you want to make a Coffee run with me?"

He looked up at her in surprise before standing up to throw on the giant hoodie and ball cap. "Sure" He said a little more bounce in his step while he was getting on pants tucking under his shell. He slipped on the shoes and Elisa smiled at him. He opened the door for her and they started down the hallway.

"Besides whose going to be there If another speeding truck comes at me?" She asked being funny. He laughed and they started off for the nearest Coffee shop.

(Gwen)

When I woke up I was warm, and safe. Mikey had one arm over me pulling me into him and part way underneith him, he was lightly snoring. She snuggled in closer to him. the Shades in her room drawn so the room looked a blue hue. It was pretty, the light changed to a blue color of shade against them. "My prince charming" she whispered before kissing him softly on the head. He turned a little before mumbling something about 'no anchovies' and she giggled. She had to take a shower though, and soon. She crawled under his Iron locked grip, and made sure he was tucked and everything before she left the room. When the hot water was hitting her making her sigh. She thought about the relationship itself. It had been a whole year now. They did everything, they went skating, or mostly Gwen watched Mikey and shed take pictures. He tried to teach her how to do it better, ended up she fell on him a few times. They went to movies, out to eat, he wore really baggy and concealing clothes but . .. he made the extra effort just to have a regular relationship with her. She even imagined them married once or twice. But . . . would they get passed the barrier she knew they both knew , but they didn't talk about, that was there. Keeping them from going further. They didn't talk about it , but she asked Raphael about it. 'which might have not been the best idea'. Just like any regular person, they could actually have . . .'well. . .make love'. Shes thought about it more than once, and knew it would be a little different than regular guy. Instead of pants, he had a shell, which he couldn't take off. But it was still do-able. She didn't want to make Mikey feel in any way uncomfortable so she never brought up the subject but . . .the other night when it got really heated she could tell he was thinking about it too. She was still technically a virgin, she never slept with anyone before Michaelangelo. and Even then it was just cuddling. They never . . .got a little more intimate than that.

She suddenly noticed someone was in the bathroom whistlling and it definitely wasn't her. "MIKEY!" She shouted in the shower. Mikey had just walked into the bathroom. He stood there frozen in mid whistle for a second, She didn't have time to cover herself fully, the towel got some of her but she didn't have enough time. "WOAH Sorry!" He hollered through the door. Gwen heard some girly giggling outside the door Lynnette was laughing, and then she could hear a more gruff voice laugh too, darn Raphael. Gwen shook her head in frustration and turned the hot water to luke warm to cool.

(Donitello)

This morning was going great so far. I was escorting Elisa to go get coffee. We walked a few blocks down towards mid town. She was definitely something else all together. She threw her head up and sighed, taking a huge breath of the cold air. You could see her breath hang on the morning air. The sun was just showing over the building tops. She looked adorable, converse shoes, skinny jeans, a sweater with a hood, scarf and beanie. Plus her bed head hair under her hat just added to it. I wondered if she was going to even talk to me after the last few days have been pretty hectic and confusing for everyone. Elisa threw a smile back at me, I didn't realize we were turning , so almost walking into the street she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. She held my hand for a few more steps before we came upon a small coffee shop "Java Junkies", slash bookstore. She took a deep breath like she had just come home. I laughed at her enthusiasm. She walked in and I followed. There were candles, furniture, a counter and a register worker. And about three rows of books side to side like a library. She looked over to the books like she wanted to resist temptation. She smiled up at me quickly before asking what I would like.

"Uhm . . .decaf?" I answered like it was a question. She looked up at me and I just smiled back, coffee was just coffee I didn't really take in much variety.

"We'll both have vanilla Chai , large. Would you like a doughnut or something?" She asked.

"Uhm . . .sure" I replied.

"Two doughnut twists please, your special".

"Will that be all Eli?" the register guy asked. Apparently she was a regular here if the employee knew her name. "Yeah . . .I might go look at books" She admitted with a smile.

"Again, we got a few new ones actually this morning" The employee mentioned. It was adorable how her eyes lit up and she quickly skipped over to the rows like a happy little kid. She spent the first five minutes browsing finally choosing one. "The Broken Road", she said outloud to herself. "Looks good".

"Eli your orders ready" the employee called.

Eli placed her book on the counter "How much do I owe ya scott?" She asked reaching into her purse.

"10.50" He said with a smile. . ."Like usual" He laughed.

"She gets the same thing everytime she comes in" Scott said to me. I gave a half laugh. She paid her money and handed me the other bag.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked her. She contemplated it for a minute before grabbing my hand, unexpectedly.

"You trust me right?" She asked smiling back at me.

"Do I have much choice?" I asked for a laugh.

After about 10 minutes she stopped inside a grocery store and picked up a loaf of bread slices. I wondered what she was thinking. "Its kind of routine for some mornings, especially mornings that I dont work". She explained. She was still holding my hand , which . . .I wasn't arguing with. . .

"Oh wow" I exclaimed. We showed up at a small pond, there were some really nice blossom trees, and the fall leaves surrounding it. There were ducks swimming around in it. She sighed a sweet sigh, and we walked over a small bridge over the pond. She opened the bag and handed me some. She ripped pieces off and threw some out into the water. One duck noticed the free bread and came rushing over. She giggled at the ducks speed like it was a race. She watched as more congregated over , nibbling on the ones we threw. I threw a few and thought this was nice for a change. To slow down, she leaned over so see the ones going under the bridge. She would have slipped off but I pulled her back by her belt. She laughed with a surprised look on her face. "Oh lord, thanks, that would have been so cold". I laughed with her and we walked over to the other side of the bridge. We leaned our elbows on the side, watching the ducks swimm around.

"I usually come here by myself but . . .this is nice" She looked at me with a smirk.

"This is nice, I forgot places like this were still here" I said increduously.

"You just have to know the right places to look, sometimes you stumble on them without thinking about it". She answered.

Kind of like how I met her, I wasn't looking for it directly, it just happened. I stumbled upon meeeting her.


	7. Heaven is A Place On Earth

(Kira)

Today at work it was the usual. Just a bunch of regular uptown women telling their girlfriends and anyone else around what they thought of the art. If it spoke to them or not, what the piece they thought represented and then they sometimes debated over it. Sometimes they would indulge with their husbands credit cards and buy a painting for the "Guest house at the lake". I wasn't going to complain though, these women were the main reason I got paid. The more I pay the closer I get to dance studio time. Yeah I know. . .small steps. I know I'm not going to wake up one day and be in a Rihanna video I have to actually work for it. So I practice consistenly nonstop everyday. I excersize, limber up, stretch. THen all day while I'm NOT at work I'm working on a new move or perfecting one. Even on my breaks which since I got paid so much just to be secretary, tour guide and receptionist. I got an hour break. So I'd be out on the gallery floor sliding on the regularly waxed and mopped floor. Practicing with my Ipod. Most of the time at home, but a studio would be great. One that only I had the keys too. I love sharing the apartment with the girls, but small things like interrupting me. Or stopping me to take a break. I know They mean well so sometimes they give up make me something small to munch on and leave it in my room for me while I'm not looking. Gwen buys the best cookies, and Elisa could actually make a decent pasta. But sometimes all the while, while I'm trying to perfect myself. . .I feel like I'm missing something, and sometimes I . . .I cry at night wondering why I feel like I'm missing out. Well . . .after the incidents that have happened recently. like finding out your best friend is dating a . . .mutant green guy, but with a nice personality. Things get forgotton so I have to not neglect practice. Lynnette tells me to slow down, but then I tell her to quit and take a vacation from the whole bounty hunter deal. I'll slow down when she does that , that was our deal. .. .it has YET to happen yet.

(Elisa)

We went back to the apartment it was 11 am. It was so much fun, we went by the park and there were no kids playing, probably at school anyway, but . . . He didn't mind when I wanted to swing for awhile. He . . .even pushed me on the swing. It was like in one of my books. the two teenagers are playing at the playground like they were little again. All the time wishing they could say what they wanted to to the other. But . . .I still had some doubt about him. Donitello was . . .the smart type too. What if He thought I wasn't mature enough for him? Or . . .I wasn't his type or something. i mean he is after all a turtle .Besides . . .We didn't even discuss about what he over heard me talking about with my girlfriends in total confidence while he was pretending to be a statue the last day and a half. The whole thing was just thrown at me so quick I didn't have enough time to think, and I like to think things through. But . . .I was stuck. Half of me wanted to flow with it and see if it lead me anywhere I wanted. The other half was trying to be logical, keeping my day dreaming 'me' in check. So after the swinging, we walked back to the pent house apartment, talking about books we've read. Which I liked. . .we found even more in comman. But then I sort of stopped myself, I dont know. Hypothetically speaking. . .would it even work out? I mean. . .he was . . technically human, he was brought up in a human world so hes like any other guy, just the whole Mutant, and turtle resemblance difference. I'm kind of looking for stipulations. I wonder what hes thinking, because hes a thinker too. Analyze and hypothesize, problems, until you find an answer or conclusion. I really wish I knew what he was thinking when he opened the door for me to the apartment. We handed out doughnuts to the ones in the living room. I noticed Gwen looked a little distant, we might have to have a heart to heart later. But Mikey looked happy like he normally would. well I only knew he was the mr. sunshine kind of guy. I didn't know what he 'actually' looked like until recently. Personally it didn't bother me that much, It was just thrown out there so fast I got whiplash. lol. Gwen whispered something to Michaelangelo and his smile turned to a half smirk and let her off his lap and out of his grip. She went to her room, and I followed. I knocked on the door and could hear her mumbling something. "Who is it?" she asked trying to be polite.

"Its me, can I come in?" I asked. She said a quick 'sure Eli' Before I opened the door. I closed it quietly behind me, and leaned against it.

"Gwen are you alright, you look troubled." I explained.

She held her head in her hands, "I dont know whats wrong with me". She said frustrated. "Is it your time of the month?"I asked, she was a little crazy around 'that' time.

"No, its these feelings I've been having lately". She said pulling her hair out.

"What kind of feelings?" I asked like a therapist almost. I sat on her bed with her, hands folded in her lap.

"Well . . .recently was Mikey and I's one year anniversary". She replied with a sigh.

"Oh congratulations, uhm. . .is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Well yes, I was so happy I cried. He got me a . . .promise ring". She said showing it to me.

"Oh gwen! Its gorgeous". I exclaimed sounding very happy for her, which I was. . .but she was going to give me the downside of her dilemma now.

"Yeah. . .I was so thrilled when I got it, and we danced to our song in a gazebo covered in lights. It was so romantic you could have died. But . . .its been a year. . ." She said lowering her head.

"Well . . .Whats the problem?" I asked.

"Well. . .I know hes different than me and all but . . .I dont even see any difference anymore, its as if he were human, which basically he is, but just different looking. So he dresses in clothes to take me out, we go to movies, the skate park, out for walks, out to dinner or lunch, picnics, to the mall to go shopping. We watch movies together, cuddle on the couch, We even fall asleep together. . ."

"I'm sensing another 'but' coming in"I added solemnly.

"Its been a year, and I . . .I feel . . .oh geeze uhm. . .we've never . . .done anything other than those things". She said trying to explain herself.

"You need to be more specific sweetie". I said patting her shoulder.

"Ok I guess I just need to come out and say the issue then. We've kissed, we've made out like there was no tomorrow. But . . .we've never . . ." She trailed and expected me to catch on. Which I did, For her I had to think about this like everything was normal like normal women would talk about having issues with their men.

"So your issue is that you havent been . . .'getting busy'" I said using a Lynnette term.

"It was all fine till about a week or so ago when I first started thinking about it. Well we kind of got in a heated situation, and I got kind of into it so much I didn't want to stop infact I wanted to keep going. But he stopped us. . .I didn't know what to say or do because we both knew we went a little farther than usual with the position we were in. He just asked If I was ready to go to sleep and then we slept. Later on that day I asked one of his brothers. . .The big burly one with red, Raphael if it was possible to. . . you know.. .he answered me honestly, although he did make me feel very self conscious when I asked, but he still answered me that . . .Yes . . .although they may look different they were more than capable. They have the . . .equipment, so to speak. . ." She trailed off again. I just nodded for her to continue and finish. "Well the other day I really.. . wanted to. . .but I'm . . .I'm scared to talk to him about it. . . we never discussed it, never even hinted. . .and I know hes trying to be the best gentlemen for me, but up until about a week ago it wasn't hard to ignore those feelings. I sometimes get those really. ..vivid dreams, and this morning he walked in on me in the shower. . ." She said with a frown.

I had to slap my hand over my mouth to not giggle. I was trying to help, not get a joke out of it.

"I had to turn the shower onto cold. . ." She trailed off giggling at herself. I giggled with her and we both started laughing at how silly this all sounded. But it wasn't really silly, it was a woman problem that needed to be addressed with maturity.

"Okay, I understand your problem, and I suggest a few things. Try to talk to him about it, I mean what if hes thinking the same thing and is just hoping you'll break the ice for him? Or . . .you could do the aggressive thing and try to maybe . . push it a little, without words. He might catch on and it would be spontaneous. But . . .just sitting here doing nothing is not helping. But . . .if it doesnt work out like the way you planned. I would ask Lynnette and shed probably tell you what I'm telling you now. "You can take care of the issue yourself, if you know what I mean". Or shed say "Theres no point in just sitting here getting all horned up if you dont act on it" You shouldn't pent feeligns like this up, you could become miserable." I finished my concluding sentence and she nodded with a smile.

"Okay. . .Thanks Elisa! your such a lifesaver!" She hugged me.

"Heh I Try" I said smiling looking up at the ceiling, my ego a bit blown up.

"But . . .How do I go about talking about it to him?" She asked.

"Well If I were being Lynnette who is usually smart in situations such as this. She'd say something along the lines of. . .Make him feel what your feeling. . .hint at him if you know what I mean."

Gwen hugged and thanked me again and we both came out of her room with her boyfriend looking at us a little worriedly. Because gwen went from distant to throwing herself on him and kissing him on the cheek but not saying anything and then skipping off to the kitchen.

"How did you do that?" He asked me with a dumbstruck look on his face after his happy girlfriend.

"Its a girl thing" I said waving it off to watch t.v in the living room. I heard Donitello laugh, and everything was in a happy setting. . .

(Mikey)

I think I might be wrong but . . .Gwen had been acting kind of . . .weird lately. Like when we cuddle . . .she gets a little stiff. She stiffens up like a board and tries not to move so much, its like she wont blend into me anymore. I wonder if it had anything to do with me accidentally walkin' in on her in the shower. When I realized it . . .I quickly looked away and ran out shouting "Sorry". I did stand there for a sec though, I mean come on , girlfriend + shower naked=distracting. I had to litterally force myself to look away. It was almost like a hazy blurr. Like after you totally wipe out on a board and hit your head hazy, without the pain in your head echoing itself. When she got out she looked at me for a second like I was from another world, completely alien to her. But then I patted my knee asking if she wanted to watch "Jackass 2" She smiled a "I LOVE BAM MARGERA!" and life went on as if the incident never happened. Although I did get a little . . .uhm. .. whats the right word. . .paranoid. I mean I was trying to be a complete gentlemen and everything, and I know we had never talked about it but . . .After the shower thing I kind of thought about it. But then I dismissed it because Gwen wouldn't want to do that. . .But with her acting all weird lately. . .I started to wonder . . .what she really thought.

Although I did become the Love guru for Don today. He told me about his walk in the park with Elisa. The swinging, the ducks the whole mushy caboodle. It was kind of cool to be the one asked for advice for a change. He wants to impress her and he thinks talking about books and junk wont do it. So I suggested we all do a group date activity to kind of get everyone together. We both agreed it would be the best course of action to take. I wanted to make Gwen comfortable to be near me again, and he wanted to impress Elisa. We both knew Raphael has a thing for Lynnette just from the way he looks at her and follows her to work and stuff. But hes too macho to admit it, and Lynnette might not know it yet but shes starting to notice him more too. But theyre so stubborn it'll take alot more to help them so Were starting out now. Were going to have a group date night, but we planned it for some other night . We had to get going back to check in at Home about information of the Foot. Leo would have our shells if we took another night off .

(Donitello)

It was already a great day it was still early. When we were done with the bread and feeding the ducks, we passed a playground. Elisa told me when she was little the swings used to be her favorites. She had this . . urging look on her face, which made me want to just . . . well . . .kiss her. to put it in laymens terms. so this time I decided to ask to detour. She smiled like a little girl and then we 'ran' to the swings. She grabbed the one nearest to her, and she started pushing off like a little girl in a womans body. She was so . . .adorable. . .yet beautifull and grown at the same time. She flipped her hair upside down on the way downwards and up. I sat on the other swing for a bit and pushed a little. Then she started slowing down humming a song to herself. "Do you want to stop?" She asked. I didn't say anything I just smirked got up and then pushed her swing to go higher. She giggled and I laughed with her. I pushed her on the swing for about 3 minutes when she got high enough she leapt off. I thought she was going to fall so. . . I jumped out and caught her. She looked at me a little confused but laughed. I smirked wondering what was so funny about almost falling.

"Thanks for the catch hopper but I would have landed it" She said giggling.

"I know". I couldn't believe I just said that.

When we walked back to the apartment, I just thought about things I could have or should have said. But . . .she held my hand again crossing the street, and then . . .she didn't let go for awhile. When we got back, I sat in the living room with Mikey , Gwen and Raph. Leo had gone somewhere to meditate. Gwen whispered she needed to go take care of something, and To me it seemed like she was a little sadened by something. When she got up I watched Elisa watch her, then follow Gwen to her room. Raphael was sleeping on the Recliner. Thats when I told Mikey about everything at the park and then told him I wanted to impress her but . . .didn't quite know how. Since Mikey was already with someone I figured I'd be asking an expert. But . . .this was still Mikey we were talking about , so it felt a little weird asking the one who usally asks me all the time. He told me he was just himself but did try to impress her by making dinner picking movies, and having fun with her. Plus he told me how he kicked this one guys shell for stalking gwen and then trying to . . .claim her, he ended up shooting her dog and . . . well he was there for her the whole time. They went through a traumatizing event and he was her rock, holding her when she cried, and telling her he would be there to protect her. Although I didn't want to have to wait for some pyscho to try to go after Elisa or shoot her pet to get me to impress her, we wanted to try more conventional methods. Mikey suggested a whole group thing. He started naming off things like "Dinner, Mall, Movies, Carnivals, games, arcades, Boat rides, sunset walks. Apparently Gwen was very pleased with his claw machine skills and he'd win her stuffed animals and such". Small things could be triggered to make a female happy, it was just all about how you went about it.

(Raphael)

I was snoozing when I heard a door open and some loud music get louder the farther it opened . It was closed again making the music fade. She was singing whatever the song was, and I was amazed by her voice. I peeped open an eye pretending to be sleepin'. She was in some tight half dark colored jeans, these black boots over the jeans. Her hair was down and loose around her shoulders, she had this . . .hot bed head hair thing goin' on. She shook her hair walking by to the kitchen and I could smell her perfume. Her Green eyes were bright, even with the black makeup around them. What made me open both of my eyes was her loose black and gold "Iowa" basketball Jersey. She had on one short glove on her right hand and a black wristband on the other. She had sweat on her neck and some on her arms. I got up and walked into the kitchen like I was getting somethin' out of the fridge. She bent over to reach a water bottle in the back. She defintely had my attention. She wasn't model skinny, she had some curves. But she had a little more in the back. I tried not to look at her waiting for her to move out of the way. "Need something?" She asked looking up at me, still . . .bent over. "Yeah, could ya hand me a water?" I asked, leaning my arm agains the top of the fridge. She leaned down to reach another and pulled up to hand it to me. I know what I needed, A good smack upside the head, and maybe a doctor. I thought, when I watched her wipe the sweat off her neck with a hand towell. She went back to her room and I went back to the chair, falling asleep. . .

When I looked out the window the sun was setting and the city looked orange. Don and Mikey were playing video games, with Gwen and Elisa. Doni was letting Elisa win. . .the poor shmuck. . . Then I noticed a basketball jersey and tight panted angel come out with a guitar and a speaker base. She didn't say anything just mumbled to the girls "be back in, in a bit, need some chill time". I waited for her to head out the door, before I followed her. She went down the hallway to head to the exit but made a turn the opposit direction. she went through a grey painted door which I slipped in before it made a loud slam. She went up some steps and out this other door, I could see the sunset orange bright outside. I waited a minute or two before following. When I walked out, it was a little cool out. The sky was gold and orange colored. I heard the vibe of an electric guitar hiss in the air. When I found her she was facing away from me, tuning her guitar and the speaker plugged in. A boombox in the corner, it was playing the drums and everything she didnt have with her. Lynnette started playing a song I remember hearing over the radio a few times.

The boombox played the first part before she started singing, leaving me. . .her audience. .

When the night falls down  
I wait for you  
And you come around  
And the world's alive  
With the sound of kids  
On the street outside  
When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love...  
Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
And it carries me  
In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore  
Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth

Heaven_

In this world were just beginning

to understand the miracle of living

baby I was afraid before

But I'm not afraid anymore_

Ooh baby do you know what thats worth?

Oooh heaven is a place on earth

They say in heaven love comes first

we'll make heaven a place on earth

Oooh heaven is a place on earth

Oooh Heaven is a place on earth

Oooh Heaven is a place on earth

OOOOhh Heaven is a PLACE ON EARTH_

I was in trouble. . .so .. .so much trouble. I shook myself. . .watching this girl, out of my mind. I was absolutely freakin' nuts, well it wouldn't be the first time.

"I wanted to be like you

I wanted everything

So I tried to be like you

And I got swept away

I didn't know that it was so cold

And you needed someone to show you the way

So I took your hand and we figured out

That when the tide comes I'd take you away

If you want to I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cares

I'm sinking slowly

So hurry hold me

Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wantedwas somebody who caresAll you wanted was

somebody who cares

If you need me you know I'll be there

If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted was somebody who cares

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone"

When she finished, He had his head pounding against a wall, and when he wasn't looking. Lynnette went over to another wall and pressed herself up against it, thinking of something more frustrating then losing a bounty.

She thought she was going insane. So she took a deep breath and sat down on the concrete roof. The sun was setting behind the city, and the sky was still a gold color, slowly fading to twilight. She turned on the music to something else. Singing along to some songs on the radio. She felt like someone was watching her but when she turned around no one was there. Which kind of made her feel a little dissapointed, she thought maybe. . .he would be there watching her. It was an almost comforting thought, WOAH WOAH WOAH! She had to snap out of this crap, Men werent her thing. She went on bounties on her own, she took care of herself on her own. The guy or should I say mutant turtle she met recently only helped her out like once or twice and she wasn't going to start getting attatched. She shook her head of any previous thoughts and got up grabbing her guitar and speaker. But at the same time, thinking of how nice it would be to . . .

She had to stop and carry only one down the stairs first and when she got down the steps to her floor almost tripping over her speaker chord and boombox plus her guitar hanging around her shoulder.  
"Need some help?"

She froze and her heart skipped a beat in a frozen moment. He was leaning against the wall leading to the hall to get into the Apartment. She quickly tried to hide anything she was thinking by saying "Thanks, I got it though". She pulled up everything she had and shuffled over to the door to open it. She couldn't open the handle, and then he took the boombox from her hands mumbling a "women" and opening the door for her. She gave a small giggle and walked in. She set the stuff on the floor by the t.v and started laughing when Gwen was kicking Donitellos butt at guitar hero.

"You realize he only has three fingers to your 5" I said with a laugh. She gave me a "SSSHHH Im trying to cocentrate!" and I sat down on the couch laughing. Thats when HE sat down next to me.

"I think they're all hopeless". he joked.

"I'm worried" I said in a faking worry with a laugh, putting my face in my hands shaking my head. When the game was over Elisa had won, but I think Donitello might have let her. Because then Mikey highfived him while Elisa wasn't looking and I caught on pretty quick.

"Congratulations Elisa, now that you've won a very intense and hard battle of Guitar hero, what will you do now?" I asked being funny.

"After my accomplishment in the video game field for this evening I plan to make something to pig out on, would you care to join me" she asked me with a fake and funny upness.

(Elisa)

I had just beaten Don over a video game, true I had an advantage with all 5 fingers and all but it was still a small victory considering we had fun. I guess I WAS being kind of a show off. While Lynn and I were putting in a pizza, because we were too lazy to make anything else Gwen walked in to sit with us. I smiled at her new 'outift' knowing what it was for. Lynnette gave her the twice over "I love those boots. . .considering they're mine" She said with a laugh. "I promise I'll give them back later, its an emergency". Gwen said lacing it up. "So whats the occasion for dressing up, you even put your hair up." Lynnette asked. Gwen motioned over to Mikey in the living room with her eyes. Lynnette caught on pretty fast and just giggled. Then she walked up to Gwen and sort of moved her hair a little bit, gave her some Cherry Chaptstick, and then pulled one shoulder off of her shirt so it leaned and showed off her left shoulder. Lynnette made the okay sign and laughed walking back into the living room. When Gwen walked in followed by Elisa. Gwen walked over to Michaelangelo who was playing a video game with Donitello. She stood there for a second and didn't take his eyes off the screen "Hey babe wanna play?" He asked then he 'looked up'. Lynnette laughed knowingly and so Did I. But we tried to hide it so Gwens cover wasn't blown. "Nah I like to watch you play instead" She said with her arms behind her like some innocent girl. His eyes got a little wide, and a nervous smile displayed to cover it. She moved over and sat down on his lap taking the controller from him. She started playing for him and Gwen was trying to make it difficult for him. Lynnette had the pillow to her face because she was trying not to giggle. Gwen moved and kept shifting in his lap. His grip on her was loose and his face was one of trying to hide his 'true' feelings. The pizza was ready and then Lynnette ordered the meat lovers double stack. Elisa had one or two slices.

"Geeze Lynn where do you put it all?" She asked, comparing her two slices to Lynns 4. "I work it off later" She replied taking another bite. While Mikey was playing his video game Gwen kept feeding him bites of hers. She was really really trying.

About an hour or so later it had finally gotten dark, and they had to go. Gwen pulled Mikey into her room for a few minutes, before he had to leave. Elisa said her goodbyes and made sure to give her Email, cell # , and work number to Don before he left. Which he returned with the email and number exchange. Lynn didn't really know what to say.

"Seeya around" She told Raphael.

"Later". He replied, going out through the fire escape, he did a small salute with the flick of his wrist and then, he vanished. When Mikey went to follow he looked back at Gwen who was waving innocently at him. He waved back with a "Later babe" but the look on his face was . . .funny. Frustrated, a little uncomfortable, and FUNNY. Elisa was going to ask what Gwen was doing to him later. Kira didn't say goodbyes she was too busy practicing. They all had left leaving the 4 girls with the Apartment to themselves again. Lynnette was going to go workout in her room, Elisa wanted to talk to Gwen about her. . .'true intentions'.

"Okay Come on what did you do to the poor guy?" Elisa asked Gwen. They were sitting in the living room watching "Sex in the City".

"Nothing too evil, just hinting like you suggested and a little. . .warfare that Lynnette suggested".

Knowing Lynnette I had to ask. "What kind of warfare?" I asked a little worriedly.

"I teased him to the point he would want to keep going then I . .. stop."

"Just stop?" Elisa asked.

"Just. .. .stop" Gwen smiled. This girl was going to get her way if it took till her next birthday Elisa thought with a laugh.

(Mikey)

We made it back to the Lair, Leo went to go fill in Master Splinter. Doni went to his room and went to work for something on the computer, his 'new project' or something. I sat on the couch watching t.v because. . .I was whipped dude. Gwen totally blew my mind before I left. First it was what she changed into that got me. She was in a little off the shoulder shirt, short shorts, and lace up boots number that made me stop playing right in the middle of my game. She sat on my lap which. . .was okay until she kept shifting and moving around. She would giggle in a slight whisper close to where only I could hear. It was a little . . .bit of a turn on. Which was what I was trying to avoid. So later on when it was time to hit the road and say "Seeya later, keep your fridge stocked of frozen pizza for furture reference". Gwen pulled me aside into her room, with the lights turned off. I could feel her hug me and then we got kind of . .. caught up in the moment. We were kissing like normal and then . . .it got . . .really. . .intense. It almost hurt to stop. But , she made us stop. I was all over it when she suddenly distanced herself and turned on the light. she gave me a quick light peck on the cheek and told me she would see me later. I was . . .dumbstruck.

(Donitello)

I was on the computer looking up places in New York within a budget for . . .dinner. Something new, that no one would recognize us just in case. I was going to organize and get ready for this what Mikey calls "Group date, of secretness". Apparently it invovled people being on a date who didn't know they were on a date. Mikey said it was simple, Dinner, Mall, Movie, something fun for everyone, and then late night walks in the park. This would be a little side project right next to developing my new improvements on disarming security devices in our constant struggle with the foot. Raphael mentioned a run in with a purple dragon earlier this week out by the Bar where Lynnette worked, (Didn't surprise me any). But there hasn't been much activity from the Purple Dragons in a while so the Foot were first to be obsverved. Leo came back from talking with Master Splinter.

"We have to find the guy who got away from Lynn that night".

"Ronan" Raphael said getting up, he remembered.

"How are we going to find him?" Mikey asked.

"Well if we get his file from Lynnette, and get some more information we might be able to know where they congregate" Donitello suggested.

"I'll go talk ta her" Raphael said getting up. He didnt' even ask he just started heading out.

(Lynnette)

Was doing a quick workout before she decided what she was going to do. She was a bit mixed in her feelings. She was mostly angry that Ronan got away. It was near about 10:30 and she needed to head into the bondsmans tomorrow to see if anyone needed to be picked up.

"Bad Girlfriend: by theory of a Deadman". She sang along shaking her hair and using a black metal baton for twirl practice. Her same outfit shes been in all day.

"My girlfriends a Dick magnet, My girlfriends gotta have it

shes hot, cant stop, up on stage doin shots, up the middle , ring the bell

Get her drunk she'll scream like hell

Dirty girl gettin' down, dancing guys from outta town, grab her ass I can talk, mess with her she'll fuck you up.

"No one really knows , if shes drunk or if shes stoned

But shes coming back to my place tonight

She likes to shake her ass, she climbs into the pitts

She likes to pull my hair , when i'm feeling sick

I like to strip her down, Yeah shes naughty to the end.

I know she is no doubt about it , shes a bad bad girlfriend!

(knock knock)

"SHE LIKES TO SHAKE HER ASS she climbs into the pitts!

She likes to pull my hair yeah it really makes me sick

I like to strip her down, shes naughty to the end.

You know what she is no doubt about it shes a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND!

It doesnt take her long to make things right!

But Does it make her wrong to have the time of her life?

The time of her life, the time of her life_

My girlfriends a dick magnet , my girlfriends gotta have it!_

(KNOCK KNOCK)

Lynn didnt hear someone knocking on her fire escape window. She kept singing the next verse and then the guest at the window figured he'd wait till the song was over.

SHE LIKES TO SHAKE HER ASS SHE CLIMBS INTO THE PITTS

she likes to pull my hair , oh really makes me sick

I like to strip her down, shes naughty to the end.

I know what she is no doubt about it shes a bad bad girlfriend

Shes a bad bad Girlfriend!

Shes a bad bad Girlfriend!

The song ended and Lynnette bowed before an invisible audience laughing.

She heard someone clapping slowly. She looked to where it was coming from and . . ."Oh dear lord". Raphael was clapping slowly with a smirk. She turned down her music, and headed over to her window. She unlatched it and opened it up so he could get in.

"Never heard of a front door?" She asked, crossing her arms with an embarrased smile.

"Whats the fun in that?" He asked.

"Okay snoop, what do you want?" She laughed.

"whatcha talkin about ? I came to watch the show" He said with a laugh.

She punched him on the arm but not hard "Come on" She asked.

"How would you like to track down the red head who ganged up on ya the other night?" He asked leaning against the wall.

Lynnette stood a little disbelieving for a minute "what do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean about gettin' even with tha ass wholes who outnumbered ya" He said twirling one of his sais on his finger.

She tried looking a little serious. "You have my undivided attention" She said, arms crossed again.

He smirked knowing she wouldn't pass this up.

(raphael)

It only took five minutes for me to explain that I was going to go after this guy because he was foot ninja. She threw on a black jacket flipped her hair and then grabbed her truck keys. She pulled out the printed copy of the file in her jacket pockett and handed i to him. "His girlfriend wont help me anymore, she had to move out for awhile after telling me about the warehouse". Lynn explained.

"We wont need ta ask". He said. Lynnette looked up quizzically. But kept driving anyway. He was giving her directions telling her they were headed to mid town.

"Take the next exit it goes straight to mid town" He asked.

"Thats the low town to up town exit, mid town is in the Middle. I can take the next exit and get there faster".

"Just take the next exit, we can cut through up town to get to mid town" he explained.

"You want to go straight to mid town we take the next one after this one on the right" Lynnette said getting a little irritated.

"Your gonna miss the exit" He said getting a little miffed

"I'm the driver I'll pick the best route to mid town!" Lynnette said.

"Your gonna get us lost!" He said back a little louder.

"I will not!" she shouted back.

"Will"

"WILL NOT"  
"WILL"

"WONT!"

"WILL"

They just stopped, and was silent for a minute or two until Lynnette took the exit she wanted. They reached midtown.  
"HA" She said stopping at a red light.

"Pfff Dont mean nothin'" He he said in the passengers seat crossing his arms. Lynnette smirked, she liked feeling like she was right. Even if it dent his tough guy ego. He told her to park over by a particular parking space. There were some guys across the lot who had tattoos on them. Just like the purple dragon guy who hit on her at the bar.

"What are we doing here, and who are they?" Lynn asked stopping the truck and turning the radio low.

"Purple Dragons, but I dont know why their in Footclan territory" He told them both questionably.

"So their connected somehow?" She asked. "That one guy at the bar who hit on me, he was one of them, he had the dragon tat snaked around his neck". She said observantly. "Said he was a gunslinger" She snorted. She looked over at Raphael who seemed to be thinking. There were three guys over there, and he didn't want to put Lynnette in any danger. But . .. she was a female, and being a woman in New York had its advantages.

"We need ta get inta that building, the one their guarding". He said observing.

"So how do we get in?" She asked.

"Im thinking a distraction, then I could find a different way in". He said looking at her. She was looking at the guys across the lot, nodding.

"Okay, good plan" she said agreeing with him.

She slowly looked over at him, and he was looking at her with a knowing look. "You want 'ME?" to distract them?" She asked pointing at herself, increduously.

"I'll find a way in and then come and get you" He said looking the other way, thinking she was going to get mad.

"What the heck am I supposed to do?" She asked gripping the steering wheel. He shrugged his shoulders in the side seat. "Your a female, you have the advantages of SEVERAL kinds of distractions".

"Are you insinuating something?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

Raphael was slipping out of the car "I'm saying you'll think of somethin'  
He said with a smirk. She had a feeling she knew what he was saying. She sighed and then knew what she had to do.

(Raphael)

I was scaling the side of the building, looking for an opening into the foot headquarters. on the east side of the building. I looked down hanging onto the ledge and leaning against a gargoyle. I heard the truck shake down below with music. "Swing by savage", My eyes nearly popped out of my head. I told her to create a distraction, not give em a show!

She put her long brown hair in a red bandanna letting her bangs surround her face. Her tight black tank top showing off her curve and features. Her hip hugger jeans and boots. It was enough to make any guy break a sweat. The truck door was open so the music could be heard across the lot. Her hip swayed to the music walking in a signature tough girl demeanor. She walked up to the big guy. . .figures.

I watched as she innocently placed a piece of her bangs behind her ear. She looked as if she was asking him something. The big burly one smirked and nodded. I watched 'seething' as this guy was escorting her back to her truck. He popped the hood and set it up. She probably played the whole

"Would you have a look at my truck I dont think its working right" game. She leaned against the car, her bottom emphasizing her leaning over. She giggled at something and he started talking and looking around at the engine. I shook my head "women".

(Lynnette)

Well Raph told me to create a distraction so I did. I took off my jersey, and my jackett leaving my tank top on showing small thin red bra straps in the back. I put a bandanna in my hair, but made it so my bangs were out in front of it and my mane in the back. let a bit of my underwear by pulling up a string above the belt on my hip. I did my best cat walk over to them, I picked the big burly guy. When I walked up to them they stared at me up I kept my eyes locked at the big guy, smiling my best charming cute smile. Placing a big of my hair behind my hair.  
"Excuse me, Sorry to bother you but . . .I was wondering if one of you wouldn't mind taking a look at my truck? I can't get it to start and Im afraid I'll do something wrong trying to fix it". I explained. Even tho in real life I could fix my truck no problem. The big burly guy smiled and put his hands in his pocketts puffing his chest out.

"Sure thing little lady, its no trouble at all". I escorted him to the car holding onto his elbow. He popped the hood and took a look. I looked up and noticed a turtle shaped outline above a gargoyle watching. He pointed towards the north. Then he dissappeared. He must have found a way in. I got in the truck when the burly guy told me to try to start it after he adjusted something. It roared to life and I smiled. I got out and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Oh my gosh thank you your such a lifesaver". The big burly guy blushed  
"It was no trouble mam, now you get home safely". He said waving me goodbye as I drove out of the lot. I drove slowly on the empty street, then I heard something land in my truck bed. He knocked on the top, and I pulled over in a parking space out in front of a church down the street. I got out and he came up behind me almost scaring me.  
"Nice distraction" He said with a little bit of a miffed attitude, smart ass.

"You wanted a distraction, and I got it". I said putting my hands up in surrender. I guess he wasn't too happy with the show I gave that burly guy.

"So how are we getting in?" I asked.

"Up there, window, no cameras on the floor, 5 from the end by the gargoyle ledge". He said. . .walking up the building.

"Uhm. .. How am I getting up there?" She asked while they both looked up.

She gave a small yelp when he picked her up over his shoulder he jumped up. to each ledge, she was clinging on for dear life, and he chuckled.

"Not afraid of heights are ya?" He asked with a dark sense of humor.

"No. . .just not so sure about you carrying me up . . .heights". She explained trying not to look at the ground. They reached the ledge by the gargoyle. He set her down on the gargoyles back.

"How are we getting in the window if its locked?" She asked.

"Trust me, this is cake compared to other things I've done"

"I can only imagine" She said looking away crossing her arms. When she heard some clinking, he was using one of his sai's to try to unlock the lock on the window mechanisms. There was a small click and a pop as he set the window frame against the building on the edge. He peeked in before climbing onto a desk. He helped Lynnette in and then they walked around a bit. This room looked like no one had been in it for a long time.

"So the foot clan operated here?" She asked, dusting off a computer.

"Yeah, when we got rid of the shredder, we thought they split up".

"So now you think they're up to something?" She asked.

"They were meeting the night you got ganged up on. One of their guys didn't show, because you were chasin him. They went looking for him and then they found ya, and thats how this whole thing started". He explained looking around through papers and drawers.

"Lucky me" Lynnette said with fake enthusiasm.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Lynnette asked looking into a file cabinet.

"Anythin' that would prove the Foot is up to no good. . .again".

Lynnette checked another file cabinet, this one had names. She scrolled through and then. . .one caught her eye. She pulled it out and her eyes got wide.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked, she only had to look at the name, and then handed it over to him and walked over to a different cabinet. He looked down at the manilla folder in his hands with a name at the top corner.

"Cole Asani. . .thats. .. " Raphael trailed off. Cole was the name of the guy she dated a while back. Her ex, he wanted to crumple up the file but something told him not to. He watched her bend down to open a lower drawer, there was a small but still visible pink line on her right shoulder blade, almost hidden by her tank top. That would have been the spot he . . .stabbed her. The thought of it made him angrier than anything imaginable. Someone like her getting hurt, or just her getting hurt in general pissed him off.

"Doesn't look like anything is here, anything recent anyway". She said getting up rubbing her arms.

"You should have brought your jacket". He said a little concerned with the goosebumps on her arms.

"I'll be fine" She replied. Now he wished he had a jacket on to offer her to wear. "Lets get to another room and look somemore". He walked up to the door, and checked the handle to see if it would open.

"Stick close alright". He said to her he opened the door slightly then checked the hallway. He noticed there was a camera with a red light on.

"Wait a minute, Don told me the cameras in the building werent workin. Just the outside ones." He exclaimed a little worriedly.

"What kind of idiot would turn on outside cameras but not inside ones?" Lynn asked.

"I think we can get passed it to the next room across the hall, but we have to wait till it moves". He said. He opened the door and then put a finger to his lips to signal to be quiet. He waited till the camera moved the other way, then ran across the hall opening the door and holding it open. He motioned for Lynn to cross the hall. She waited for the camera to move, then ran over in the room. She closed it quietly, and they started looking around. "Hey Lynnette over here" Raph motioned her to come over to a desk in a cubicle. The computer was on, and a small green cursor was blinking.

"They must have been using it, and left it on" He guessed.

"You know anythin' about computers?" He asked with small hope.

"Only what Elisa showed me, and I did take some computer classes in highschool . . . " She said shrugging sitting down in the computer chair.

"Okay. . .Spiritually if Elisa was here she would say, that in order to start a program you should click enter to see if anything happens. . ." She suggested.

"So click enter then" He said.

"The worst case scenario would be I click enter and then someone is alerted that were here, getting us in deep crap". She said leaning her head on her hand. looking at him with a sarcastic look and tone in her voice.

"We'll risk it" He said. She rolled her eyes and then moved to press enter with a twirl of her wrist and a press of one finger.

"Here goes nothing". She hit enter and then a bunch of words came up scrolling itself. They watched it, and then then a black and red screen came up with a foot clan symbol in the coner.

"We need a name and password" She said putting her head in her hands thinking. Then it hit her. She placed her forehead on the desk holding out her hand to him.

"Hand it over" She asked with a sigh. He made a small growl in his chest before handing her the file of her ex. She opened it up and there was his picture clipped into the cover. She didn't want to cry in front of Raphael. So she held it in. But his picture was looking up at her with his devilish smile, that mischievious look in his blue eyes. His moppy black hair combed straight for the photo. he wore the sign of the Footclan above his brow on a bandanna. She flipped the picture over so she wouldn't have to look at it. She looked through his file not wanting to read anything. Then. . .there was a sticky note behind the paperwork. It had what looked like a name and the password. . .She got up holding it in front of her. She wiped her eyes, and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. . .You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, the asshole made his password our old song" She said typing it in. She made sure no tears were showing when she smirked at him. "Some ninjas, they forgot to clean out the old files. . .dumb asses" She half laughed trying to disguise the voice that she was trying not to cry. He gave a nervous chuckle in reply. She put in the name

"C-Asani", and the password "Addicted-saving Abel" She said typing it in."Cross your fingers" She said hitting the log in button.

A new screen showed up. Raphael had one hand on the back of her chair looking over her shoulder. "This is. . .wrong" She said setting her hands on the desk off the keyboard.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"This page says that His last log in was . . .Last night" She said shaking her head.

"So hes still involved with the foot?" Raphael asked.

"That would be unlikely, considering hes in in a max prison for life sentencing. He killed a cop the night they tried to bring him in after . . .we had that argument".

"Yeah I remember you saying something about that". He said quietly by hear left ear. Truth was he remembered it clearly, and it angered him. He looked down at that pink scar again. He had to look away, or else he might've just ripped the room apart. "Whats that file called "Assignments" ?" He asked pointing to it. Lynnette clicked on it and then a list of operations were scrolled all the way down two pages.

"I'm guessing these are the 'missions' he had to do. Or what he told me , the exhibition matches" She said in a deep voice mimicking her ex. She scrolled down and there were some dated. . .just a week ago he was given a new one.

"This doesnt make sense, hes in prison so why would they give him an assignment thats dated since last week?" She asked.

"I dont know, but whats his assignment?" He asked.

She clicked on the file, and before she could start reading it, Raphael pulled her out of the chair and put a finger to her lips to keep quiet. He pointed to the door and she heard voices in the hallway. She gave him a 'what do we do?' Look. He looked around quickly, the voices getting closer. There was a ventilation duct, above them. He used his sai as a screwdriver undoing the door latches. He picked up Lynnette and they crawled into the duct looking through the ventiliation slides. Lynnette was relieved when she logged out of his profile in a split second before they came into the room. 4 footninja and a huge blonde man in a business suit walked into the room.

"Hun" Raphael whispered.

"Hun as in Honey? I didn't think you liked the strong and silent type" She said being sarcastic.

"Haha very funny , his name is 'master hun', hes the leader of the purple dragons. . .but what do the purple dragons have to do with the foot?" Raph asked both himself and Lynnette. They both looked through the ventilation duct watching them.

One of the footninja logged into the computer.

"Bring in the three who witnessed the incident" Hun ordered. One of the footninja bowed and walked out of the room. Lynnette felt a little tightspaced, she tried to breathe slowly and calmly. Raphael looked serious and intent on what was going on below them. When the footninja came back three others were with him. Then another footninja followed.

"Tell me, what exactly happened". Hun ordered. The three footninja took their masks off. One of them was Ronin. Lynnette made a low hiss noise through her teeth, only she and Raphael could hear. He gave her an agreeing look of dislike towards the red head below them. The other two looked a little bruised up when they took their masks off.

"Master Hun, the night of the meeting I was being followed and chased. My recent activity with he law caught up with me. I had a warrant out for my arrest. A bounty hunter came after me for the bondsman I used to get out of jail till court date was due. I missed court date while I was on a mission for the foot". He explained on bended knee to Hun.

"Understood, now tell me, who was this bounty hunter?" Hun asked with grievance. "I didn't know her name". Ronin told Hun.

"Her? The bounty hunter was a female?" Hun asked.

Raphael and Lynn both said "Shit" at the same time.

"Yeah, she was good lookin too I mean, I noticed her appearance, I could give her physical description easy". Ronin offered.

"Tell me, since you dont know her name. . .is there a possibility this bounty hunter could be a threat to the operation?" Hun asked him questionably, doubting a simple girl could jeapordize the mission.

"No sir, but . . .There was more" One of the bruised up ninja on bended knee spoke up.

"What more?" Hun asked.

"She wasn't alone, someone helped her" The other bruised ninja spoke.

"Who?" Hun asked.

"It was a . . .a giant turtle sir, he carried Sai's"

"Was he the one that made you two look so colorfull with your bruising?" Hun asked with a laugh. Lynnette could hear Raphael chuckle darkly.

"Yes. . . When the bounty hunter was taken out, he stepped in and rescued her. After we were out he took her off into a truck and sped off". The other explained.

"A turtle. . .it could very well be one of the turtles, the ones who took out Master Shredder". Hun explained.

"Sir, They wont interferre. . .I guarantee it. They have no idea what our operations are, and the incident was a mere clash of meeting. Obviously this Bounty Hunter has befriended the mutants, and just happened to be going after Ronin, Who should not have missed his court date and caused so much stir". He said pointing the blame squarely back on the guilty faced Ronin. The other two stood up, and backed away as Master Hun approached him. Lynnette thought Hun was like a massive bear standing up to a small fox.

"Ronin, In order to keep you out of trouble until you can keep up with the rest of us. . .I'm assigning you a . . .babysitter". A few of the foot ninja snickered.

"Oh . . .great. . .thankyou Master Hun" Ronin said in utter defeat.

"Master Hun I've checked the database, all systems should be up and running again. The converging of the Foot and Purple Dragons will be complete in a few short hours".

"So thats what they're doing, the Purple Dragons and the Foot are joining together". Raphael whispered to Lynn.

"Even if theyre not coming after us, I still dont see how thats a good thing" Lynn.

"It aint" Raph answered her.

"We must go make preperations to gather the massess, I will go assemble the Purple Dragons. Tell my second in Command to assemble the foot ninja".

Everyone had left and the lights were turned off. Raphael waited a good five minutes before getting out of the ventilation duct.

"Drop down I'll catch ya" He said. Lynn closed her eyes and let herself drop. She felt his arms catch her and set her down before she opened her eyes.

"So . . .What now?" Lynn asked.

"We head back, I need to warn my brothers and master Splinter. . .Aaand I want to take you home, just to be sure you'll be safe and everything".

"Sounds nice, I'm tired" She half laughed. "I'll drive okay" He said as they made their way to the window they came in through. He picked up Lynn and he took long jumps down till they reached firm ground again. It was about an hours drive back to the Pent house apartment, so he told Lynn he would drive. He opened the car door for her, when she was in and buckled he leapt over the car and got in the drivers seat. He turned on the radio and turned it a little low before they headed off.

(" I knew the foot were up to no good. Crime never takes a break. The criminal element of this city maybe guilty of a lot of things but . . .quitting aint one of them") He thought. They had only been driving for about 10 minutes and he could already Hear Lynnette drift off to sleep. ("She must be tired, been a pretty busy girl lately. Her two jobs, plus getting hunted around by foot ninja dont give ya much time to take a nap") She had her jackett covering her front like a blankett. He turned the heat on because of the goosebumps on her arms. He thought about her ex being a foot ninja, and lying to her about it. But something that was unsettling in his mind was that she said, her ex had been given recent assignments. She said he was in New Yorks top max Security Prison. He killed a cop. . .so they sent him to the worst slam they could find, for life. So if hes in the slam, then . . .why would the foot keep giving 'him' work to do? This was something he would have to check out for himself later. He was sure Lynnette wouldn't want to have anything to do with 'cole'. Which was perfectly fine with him, because he didn't want 'cole' to have nuttin to do with her neither. ("Shes a sweet girl, a little rough around the edges, But hey I aint complainin'. Shes had a pretty tough life. Your 'boyfriend' stabbing you in the back, litterally, probably puts you at a major all time low. In yet shes kicking butt left to right and making a living off of it. Plus her job at the bar, and her hobbies like workin' out and singin'") A girl after my own heart. He thought to himself silently. He gave a small laugh, and looked over at her. The moon shining through the car windows, glowing on her. A song came on the radio that really fit the situation, or so Raph thought.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missing you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found a letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep how do you sleep

Tried my best at moving on have yet to find a girl like you  
See things now I didn't before now I'm wishing I had more time with you  
How do you stay awake knowing all I do is think of you  
All the things we thought about that never will happen again  
If I could just see you

If I had my way I'll come and getcha girl  
In your favorite car with the missing top  
Around my way where we used to park and did all those things to steal your heart

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missing you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found a letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missing you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found a letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep how do you sleep

Baby all that I hear from my friends again and again and again (compliments 'bout you)  
They say we saw your girl at the game and damn we gotta say a big mistake by you  
Not only does your body bang but I miss the conversation too  
Tell me that you gettin' no sleep, can't think, can't eat until I come see you

If I had my way I'll come and getcha girl  
In your favorite car with the missing top  
Around my way where we used to park and did all those things to steal your heart

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missing you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found a letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep how do you sleep!

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missing you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found a letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missing you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found a letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

The song changed and they just kept coming. He wondered how she could sleep. He's so stressed it could take a few hours before he himself finally crashed. The real issue that was eating at him, away at his whole being. Every time he looked at her, he felt like . . .

After watching and gettin' to know who she was over the last week. He thought she was funny, sweet, a little rough around the edges, adventurous, caring, tough. she was all these things mixed together in this Shining green eyed creature sleeping next to him in the passengers seat. The red bandanna in her hair was slipping off when she rubbed her back against the seat. The love songs kept coming and it started to frustrate him. He was about to change the station when . ..

"I like this song" He heard a drowsy small voice say. He put his hand back on the steering wheel with a small smile. He heard her fall back to sleep. the song was called "Sanctuary By Utada Hikaru".

("I know already, I know I wouldn't be able to . . . I aint like Mikey. Gwen and Mikey got together because they were meant for eachother. I dont even know whats going to happen tomorrow. So I couldn't just go assumin' that me and this . . .angel next to me would end up . . .getting together. I was a Turtle, usually not the first prime choice for prom") he thought to himself sarcastically. During the song he had a flashback to when they had that run in, in the hallway. She didn't know who he was so he didn't blame her for defendin' herself. She had some real punch in her, my jaw still hurt even when I went home. I made a mental note not to accidentally frighten her in the future, not unless I wanted some of my teeth to go missin'. I had her pinned up against the wall after getting nailed in the jaw, and once on my left cheek. She fought back and struggled but when the lights came on. Her face was that of a blank newspaper, and the curiousness like one of a cat. Her eyes were so big, just staring up at me as if I were some. . .giant marvel or somethin'. She didn't struggle at all , just looked at me. We stared at eachother for a bit until she made the remark to mikey reffering to me as his dog. I eased off and she was pretty ticked about the whole thing. I figured she'd go to her room all mad but . . .she made sure to tell Gwen she was okay with Her and Mikey. Which surprised the hell outta me. Most people. . .most normal people would freak out, or call an asylum to come take Gwen to get some serious help. But . . .she just wanted her friend to be happy.

Raphael parked the Truck in the apartment parking lot. She was asleep, and he didn't want to wake her up. so he took the keys out and unbuckled her seatbelt. He put one arm around his neck and supported her like the way he'd seen guys do it to girls on t.v. Carrying the bride onto the threshold or some tradition like that. She didn't stirr but hung onto him limply. It still gave him turtle goosebumps, the feel of her skin on his. He took the elevator up to her floor. One of the keys on the door worked and he managed to use his hand . Still using both arms to support her. He opened the door shutting it with his foot. He walked into the hallway, and found the door to her room. He opened it up and her scent was everywhere. It was a mix of . . .Vanilla, fruit, and gun oil. Perfect. He set her on her bed and even tucked her in. Her room reflected her, covered in posters of bands, wrestlers, dragons. Some with wise crack sayings on them. or Keep out signs, one wall decorated with caution tape. There were monster engergy drink cans on a desk with a laptop. A small but useable weightset, a punching bag. Then there was one desk set apart from the others. A picture of all four girls. Elisa was smiling through a pair of glasses, her eyes closed. Kira was waving at the camera. Gwen was making a peace sign her tongue sticking out. Lynnette was hugging all three of her friends and one hand was stuck out on Gwens shoulder into a Devil horns "rock on" sign. They looked like . . .a family. Speaking of family he better get back to his to let them know whats been going on with the purple dragons and the foot. He took one last look at her sleeping peacefully. He made sure the blanket was up to her shoulder. Then walked to her door and just before he closed it he heard a small "Night Tough guy". She turned over before settling in.

"Night" he replied back, he had a good feeling spread through out his entire body, which didn't happen often. He felt . . .happy. Little did he know that Kira, Elisa and Gwen were watching and they were all guessing as to what happened.

(Mikey)

When Raph got back, Leo lectured him on just leaving like that without someone to go along with him, and called him a rogue ninja. Raph just laughed at him and said Lynnette was with him. Which didn't look so great in Leo's Eyes, getting one of Gwens friends in trouble. But when Raphael in a state of smugness said "Oh Yeah, well we found out some pretty intense stuff, master Leo". He said being darkly sarcastic. "The Footclan and the Purple Dragons are joining together". Which made all of us look up. Even Master Splinter looked up from his medditating.

"They arent coming after us, because they think we dont know" He explained.

After he told us the whole story, but it sounded like he left 'some' parts out. We put the pieces together.

"They dont plan to go after Lynnette, or our family. . .so should we really get involved?" Donitello asked.

"Are you kidding me? The Purple Dragons and the Foot getting together, aint good. Not just for us, but for the entire city". Raphael argued.

"So what do we do now dudes?" I asked, while everyone was silent.

"Perhaps it would be the wisest choice to wait and observe. If the foot truly mean to do harm, then we will act". Master Splinter said getting up, walking towards his room. All 4 brothers were silent. Raphael still had other things on his agenda. He wanted to go check out 'Cole' and make sure he was still in prison. But he couldn't do it getting caught, and he didn't want to bring Lynn along for that. He would do It on saturday night, which was in a just 3 days anyway. Mikey noticed Donitello was working on something, he was on his computer nonstop and he kept hooking up stuff in the simulation room. Where he would put them in a simulation and they would practice fighting stuff in different kinds of worlds, realms, dimensions. Different enemies. But Donitello was taking that stuff out. When Mikey asked him , Don said it was only Temporary. Mikey didn't have much to do but he had to call Gwen to ask if she was okay, and get started on his . . .plan.

It was obvious his brothers werent going to come out and do anything about it . . .so CUPID MIKEY TO THE RESCUE! Mikey the Matchmaker was going to get them all together for a group date. He started daydreaming while watching Grease on T.V. Us all getting together would be perfect. he knew secretly thats what they wanted but . . .heck they're all too proud to admit it, or too scared. If he hadn't of taken that chance with Gwen, by telling her how he felt, he wouldn't be this happy today. He couldn't imagine a life without Gwen. It just felt . . .empty. He loved having someone who understood him, play video games with him, watch him and cheer while he did skate tricks which no one else could do. Someone he could show his cooking skills off to. Someone who needed him, and would accept him as the mutant turtle he was. Green skin, shell and all. If it could happen to him, it could happen to his brothers. And because of some awesome twist of fate, Gwens best girlfriends were perfect candidates. Lynnette was seriously bad ass, and totally Raphs type. She could keep his hot headedness in check, and Raph would be able to be the guy that she could never find. Donitello and Elisa already liked eachother, they just didn't know how to go about it. Elisa doesnt seem to care that hes a turtle, and they have a whole bunch of nerd stuff in common. Donitellos already whipped anyway, so they're perfect. Kira and Leo both are completely dedicated to what they do. So dedicated they probably dont even think of things like finding a mate. Well. . .2 out of 3 brothers aint bad. Mikey thought shrugging. He called up Gwen on his shell cell.

"Mikey!" . He heard an excited female voice shout from the other end.

"Hehe I knew you would miss me". He said smugly. "Whats up babe?"

"Oh uhm well I took work off this friday night, theres going to be a carnival out by the docks. I was thinking maybe you'd wanna go?" She asked with a slight hope of a little girl who was praying.

"Carnivals? I LOVE CARNIVALS ! SWEET! Cotton candy, rides, games, NACHOS!" He could keep going.

"So I'm guessing this means you'll wanna go with me then?" She asked laughing.

"Actually yeah, and . . .maybe we could go on a group date?" Michaelangelo asked mishieviously.

"Group date?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I'll bring my bros, you could bring your roommates?" Mikey asked with a little hope crossing his fingers.

"Michaelangelo what are you up to?" She asked knowing he was up to something.

"Nothing, just the love doctor wants to get all his patients together for a little expiriment thats all". He said with a teasing voice.

"Oh dear lord . . .well okay I'll ask if they want to go too". She gave in.

"Thanks a ton Babe, I'll make it up to you I promise" He said all happy.

"Oh I know you will" She laughed. "I gotta go close up the shop, Love you". She said ending the conversation.

"Love you too! Seeya on Friday" He hung up after she blew him a kiss through the phone and hung up.

This whole thing was going to exactly according to plan.

(Gwen)

Mikey just asked me to invite my girlfriends, and I could only imagine why. He was trying to play Mikey the Matchmaker with his brothers. She shook her head hoping this whole thing didn't end badly. She giggled though at his enthusiasm. He cared for his brothers and just wanted them to happy like She and Mikey were. Everyone deserves someone after all. Besides it wasn't like having her girlfriends there was going to changer her plans. Lynnette suggested all the girls go shopping for new stuff anyway. Since Gwen was borrowing her favorite boots all the time. So they would have to make a shopping trip before that night. Gwen wanted this to work smoothly. Just like Lynnette said,

"Guys are usually the ones who let you know when they want it. If you tease him long enough his Male hormones will end up taking over and you wont even have to worry about asking about it. It'll just happen, and you wont have to have that whole talk about it".

"But I feel like I'm playing a trick on him or something" Gwen responded feeling guilty.

"Listen. . .Your his girlfriend. . .and its been a year. I think your qualified for a fuck". Lynnette responded bluntley. Making Gwen laugh nervously.

"Your so BLUNT about it" Gwen laughed.

"Its not that complicated, you want to fuck your boyfriend, Thats it. Even if he's a giant walking talking turtle and this 'might' qualify as beastiality. But you said hes got the equipment like any regular man. So Theres no equations, no stipulations, just use a condom and get on the pill again. No problem, no issues, everyone ends up with smiles.". Lynnette said throwing her hand out laughing. Gwen laughed in shock at how she worded it but . . . she was right.

"If this was any regular guy, you wouldn't be asking me". Lynn pointed out.

"Your right, hes my boyfriend, even if he isn't quite 'fully' human. Its the same thing just . . .Oh my god I'm going to stop talking about his before lose my mind". Gwen replied laughing.

"On friday we'll go shopping for the group date, and it'll go fine". Lynnette said reassuringly.

"your right" Gwen said nodding her head. She still felt so dirty about the whole thing. But its become almost to the point shes afraid to be near him. She loved Mikey, turtle or no. So why should something like this get in the way?

(Friday morning)

WAKE UP LADIES! LETS GOO! Someone was banging a on a pot with a spoon all throughout the house. The song TIk TOK was loud enough to wake Jersey.

"GWEN I"M GOING TO KILL YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Lynnette shouted from her room. Mikey hid behind Gwen when the beast with black p'js came out of her room. She eyed him with daggers, and walked over to them.

"HEy Lynnie Good morning!" Mikey said a little nervously. Lynnette watched with anticipation as Raphael walked up behind Mikey grabbing the pot putting it over his head. Lynnette took the spoon and hit the top of the pot about five times before huffing her way to the bathroom. Mikey had to sit on the couch a little dizzy. "ITS 7 AM!" Lynnette shouting from the bathroom.

"Early bird gets the worm I guess" A sleepy Elisa got up. She walked into the kitchen to see Donitello sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee looking a little tired himself. "Good morning" Elisa said going to pour herself some coffee. Donitello took out a doughnut twist from a bag, next to him. Elisa giggled, he stopped by Java junkies. "Thanks" she giggled. "no problem". He smiled. Kira woke up already in her outfit for the day. Some light blue flare sweatpants that had Angel on the butt. and a Jean jacket with a light blue tank top underneith. Her hair up in a pony tail.

"I'd hate to be you Michaelangelo, Hell hath no fury than that of Lynnette Nauta woken up before noon". She said fixing her pony tail. She noticed Raphael and the other one Leonardo sitting on the couch. She ignored the look from Leonardo and put in her Ipod sitting in the Lazy Boy. Gwen was playing video games with Mikey on the floor. Elisa sat in the kitchen having breakfast with Donitello. Elisa got up "I should go change, I'll be back" she smiled politely. "Okay" He replied back. Elisa ran into Lynnettes room with a bunch of tops and pants. Lynnette was going to help her pick an outfit weather she liked it or not. Lynnette walked in with a towel on.

"HELP ME LYNNIE PLEASE?" Elisa begged.

"You guys act like i'm the goddess of knowing what to wear for guys and stuff" lynnette asked.

"Since its fall, you can go with the cute sweaters and stuff look". She explained. Lynnette pulled out a light violet elbow laced tight blouse. It had lace edged around the end of the sleeve which stopped at the elbow edge. Then she handed her a pair of her lightwash jeans, and a pair of white with purple accent shoes.  
"It compliments your eyes" Lynn explained.

Lynnette Put on a pair of medium dark hip hugger jeans, and a tight black and gold Iowa Jersey. which she tucked a little bit behind her belt which was studded with gold pyramid studs to match. She flipped her bed head hair a few times. Which Elisa complimented always 'impossibly' looked bed head sexy. She put in a pair of hoops and they applied a little eye makeup. When Elisa walked out she smiled at Donitello who looked at her with a smile. She hoped that meant he liked the way she looked. Lynnette didn't even notice the way Raphael noticed her. Which made Mikey laugh, because it frustrated his brother to no end.

"Are we ready to go shopping now?" Gwen asked.

"I guess so" Elisa said. "But what car is going to fit all of us?"

"We have that issue solved". Donitello Said. "Were taking the Battle shell, which is cleverly disguised as a moving truck". he explained proud of himself.

"Someone could also take the truck". Leonardo suggested. Lynnette grabbed her keys. "I'm drivin' my truck, I'll follow you guys up to the mall". She said. "Shot gun!" Raphael said following her out in his baggy black hoodie, sunglasses, ballcap, and baggy jeans with sneakers. Lynnette looked to see only they were going to take the truck. She spun the keys on her finger walking out to the parking lot. When she got in the drivers seat she immediately turned on the radio to something and turned it almost all the way up making the bass system boom. "Everywhere I go, By Hollywood undead and Eminem".

"HOPE YOU DONT MIND!" Lynnette shouted to him in the passengers seat. She heard him make a laugh and he started bobbing his head to it. She rolled her window down. waiting for the battle shell to get movin. Elisa bobbed herhead and laughed at Lynnette who was singing the whole thing to her with emphasis.

Let's get this party jumpin'  
Let's see some 40 chuggin'  
I wanna see your booty rubbing against my dick when I start buzzin'  
Come on girls I wanna see you drinkin'  
I wanna see your brain start shrinkin'  
Make a move I saw you winkin'  
Drunken pussies what I'm thinkin'  
I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not  
Turn it up loud feel the ambiance  
Grab 2 ho's and do some body shots  
I wanna party all night until they call the cops  
Fuck a wristband lets all do a keg stand  
I'm like Cheech with out the Chong  
Hittin up the beer bong  
When the cops show up  
Their gonna get the finger  
And i don't give a fuck  
Cuz I'm the designated drinker! 

Raphael laughed when Lynnette sang the rest of the song. Back in the battle shell/moving truck. Elisa was complimenting a very blushing Donitello. Mikey laughed at Doni who had his chest puffed out a little in pride.

"You put in all these customations yourself?" She asked surprised.

"Yep. . .I was making my own toys when I was little, so As I grew the toys just got bigger". He said proudly. He was showing her the missle launchers, and the shell gun at the top. Mikey was showing Gwen his new cat "Clunk".

"Awwww hes so cute!" She said cuddling him. The cat meowed and purred against her touch. "AWWW clunk likes you" Mikey said hugging them both. Leonardo and Kira were sitting quietly. Kira was looking around, and Leonardo felt a little out of place.

"So what are you listening to?" He asked, just making casual conversation. Kira gave a small smirk and set her headphones over where his ears would be. "Utada Hikaru" Leonardo said. Kira nodded with a smile. When Donitello announced they were at the mall. He pulled into a space at the end of the parking lot away from the other cars. Lynnettes Truck pulled up beside them. Donitello helped Elisa out and they laughed at how loud the music in Lynnettes truck was playing. Lynnette killed the engine and The two head bobbers got out. They all walked into the mall and stood by the fountain by the entrance.

"Shoe carnival" Kira And Gwen both said.

"I'd like to stop at the Barnes and Noble if no one minds?" Elisa asked.

Mikey stepped in , to start his 'Plan'. "I'll take Gwen to Shoe carnival, Leo you can come with me so we can carry the bags."

"Why are _we_ carrying the bags?" Leo asked.

"Its customary for the men to carry the ladies shopping bags" Mikey explained giving Gwen a peck on the cheek for emphasis.

"I'll go to the Barnes and Noble with you if you'd Like" Donitello offered Elisa. She smiled and took his hand, "Your my hero!" She said as they walked to the store.

"Guess that leaves, us" Raphael said putting his hands in his pocketts looking at Lynn. "Yep" She said with half a laugh.

"Well meet up at the fountain, we'll text you" Leonardo said, fronting his leadership skills. They all agreed. and They all

(Play songs like 1985 for fun effect for the story, or check yes Juliet)

Elisa was scanning through books and felt a little shy going into the Romantic novels section. Donitello followed behind looking through ones then noticed they were in the 'romance' Section. There was a book that Elisa looked at , then he noticed she sighed and set it down. he took a look at it. It looked like a good read. But the price on it wasn't so great. Elisa said she brought with her 150 dollars which was going towards bargain books and clothes. this book was 50 bucks. He smiled and waited till she was done shopping getting a new bookmark and 2 books. he told her he would catch up he wanted to use the restroom. The guy at the counter gave a laugh when Don put the book on the counter and pulled out his credit card. It was a credit account April helped him set up years ago so the family could order things online. fifty dollars wasn't much compared to what he had saved in it, which was ALOT. He worked his own hours with Tech Support. The guy at the counter seemed to understand and put it in a brown paper sack. "Have a good day" He said handing it over after taping the opening. "Thanks, you too". Elisa was waiting patiently out in front of a "Wet Seal" store.

Lynnette and Raph had been walking around for about 10 minutes. Then Lynnette saw it. Her head turned slowly and a heavenly look spread on her face. Raphael who didn't stop turned to see what she was looking at. He chuckled, "Let me guess, is it the one I'M looking at?" He asked knowing.

"Lets go" She said not looking at him but pulling his hoodie forward. When they walked in Lynnette Took a giant breath in and then sighed.

"Thankyou lord for the Harley Davidson!" She said throwing her hands up. She walked over to the shirts going through those, she found some in her size and put them in a hand held cart which Raphael agreed with a pride bitten growl. She threw stuff in, and then she spotted it. The motorcycle in the window. Raphael was trying not to look at the bras which had the Harley Davidson logo on them. he turned to find Lynnette had vanished.

"Hey, Wheredya go?" He asked looking around. When he found her he just chuckled. "Now I Don't know whetha to laugh, or to be embarrassed". Lynnette was sliding on the motorcycle seat and lowered herself to hug the body, trailing her hands up to the handle bars which she gripped and bit her lip. "If this Motorcycle were a person, I'd marry it". She exclaimed hugging it. Raphael was looking around to see if anyone else was watching the way she was touching this bike. Like she was making love to it. She sadly got off, making a face. "Like motorcycles huh?" He asked with a laugh. "mmmmhhhmmm" She said looking back at it. "Gives me chills everytime I walk in here" She laughed and shivered with emphasis. She went up to the register and paid for her shirts. That gave Raphael an Idea, one that he knew she'd like, and in 'his' favor.

Kira and gwen spent an hour in shoe carnival. Bought 4 different pairs of shoes, each, and then they took a trip into Pac Sun. Mikey and Leo were piled high with shopping bags already. "Dont worry its worth it later" Mikey said to Leo who was trying not to drop anything. The girls giggled when they saw how much they had bought. Kira took a few bags from Leo who smiled in appreciation. Gwen stopped them halfway in the hallway almost causing Mikey to fall over. "Kira . . .text Lynn and Eli". Kira looked at the store Gwen was standing in front of. She shook her head.

"Gwen found 'THE' store, emergency, get your cute butt out front". Elisa read out loud. "guess they found something" Donitello said reading it himself. "Knowing Gwen I'm scared" Elisa said looping her arm with his.

(Lynnette)

"Hey Gwen found "THE STORE" get your cute ass up front, If i have to suffer, you do too". From Kira.

"Uh oh" Lynnette said putting it away.

"Whats , The store?" Raph asked her smirking. Lynnette smacked her forehead and wiped her face. "You'll find out. . .unfortunetaly". They started walking back to the front by the fountain.

All four girls stood in front of the store. In all its glory. Elisa had her face in her hand "Are you serious, we couldn't post pone this until the NEXT shopping trip?" She asked.

"I need a new one and its been forever since I've been in here". Gwen exclaimed. She hoped Mikey's reaction was just as good as her friends.

Lynnette was scratching the back of her neck nervously. Gwen skipped in like a little girl at christmas. "Lets just get in the there and get out" Lynnette said to Kira who sighed and nodded. "I'm a little frightened of how excited Gwen is to go in there, especially when her boyfriend is with us" Elisa said staring up at the stores neon lights.

"Arent we all?" Kira said walking in behind her friends. She didn't bother to ask the guys to come in with them.

"The things I do for you guys" Lynnette said shaking her head. All four brothers watched the girls walk in.

"Are we supposed to go in there?" Raphael asked. All of them looking up at he "VICTORIAS SECRET" Sign.

"I actually . . .dont know" Donitello said. "And thats a shock coming from me, considering I know most group date customs and rituals" he said afterward. "I read four books on the subject, this wasn't in any of them" He exclaimed.

"I think we should wait out here until they're done" leonardo suggested a little nervous himself but trying to be cool about it.

"Come on guys, so what if its an underwear store. Were Ninjas! We fight mutant monsters and battle ninjas and thugs all the time. Are we going to let something like underwear get in the way?" Mikey said trying to be brave. "Besides they'll think were total whimps if we wait out side". Mikey said trying to make a point.

"Mikeys right, We'll let them get their stuff and then get out. 10 minutes tops" Raphael agreed. They all winced a little walking into the pink lights. The whole store smelled like perfume and manikins sporting very . . .appealing lingerie. They all stood nervously by the benches. There was one guy sitting waiting for his girlfriend who was. . .'modeling' things for him. They looked away and sat down. Watching the girls rush back and forth. Lynnette turned around holding a red lace bra with a black bow on the front. "HEY Elisa what about this one?" Lynn asked. Then she turned her head to see. . .

"OH MY GOD! She pulled Gwen into a rack of bras with her. "WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING IN HERE?" Lynnette asked freaking out.

"What?" Gwens face turned into a smile when she saw all four guys sitting on the waiting benches. "THIS IS GREAT!" She said to Lynnette.

"Gwen have you LOST YOUR MIND?"ELisa said getting into the hidden rack with them. Kira congregated with them. Gwen skipped out to go to the perfume section, and by the magazines so no one would see she was coming up with a devious little plan. All three girls stood and watched worried after their friend. "I told her to tease but . ..this is just ridiculous" Lynnette said. "I think the perfume has finally gotten to her head!" Kira said. Elisa proffessionally turned around. "We'll just resume like nothing is wrong get our stuff and get out, no one has to be the slightest bit nervous that theirs disguised Ninja turtles in the Victoria's Secret". All three girls nodded in agreement. Lynnette and Elisa were helping Kira pick out some light blue underwear. Which Kira paid for and was done. She waited by the waiting benches not looking at the boys beside her. She held the bag behind her innocently. Lynnette and Elisa were in the dressing room holding options. Gwen got out after picking a perfume. and then went up To Lynnette holding a very nice Red bra with the Letter L printed on it in cursive. "LYNNIE this would be HOT on you!" Gwen said loud enough for the whole store to hear. Lynnette looked over with a squinched eye shut face at Kira. Kira giggled and Raphael was chuckling under his hood.

"THANKS SO MUCH GWEN! Maybe you should say it louder I DONT THINK THEY HEARDYA IN JERSEY!" Lynnette grabbed the bra and went to go pay for her stuff. Gwen was giggling, then she went to go help Elisa pick out something. "violet or lavender is such a great color for you, your colored violet eyes would totally make this pop!" She said holding out stuff for Elisa who 'trying to be nice' Took the stuff went to go pay for it. Gwen wanted to have her devious plan take action now that everyone else was done.

"Elisa when youre done paying for your stuff could you ask Mikey to come over to the last stall I want to ask his opinion". Elisa knew where this was going and figured. Everyones embarrassed enough as it was, why not somemore! lol. "Sure Gwennie". Gwen giggled and went over to the stall.

"Anyone else wanna leave Chucko in the stall to play by herself" Lynnette offered. Kira nodded "Very tempting. . .very very tempting". Elisa laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Uhm Mikey. . .Gwen asked me to ask you to go over to the last stall , she wants your opinion on something". Elisa pointed back at the last stall, with a nervous and half embarrassed smile. Mikey stood up with a red face. Raphael hit him on the arm laughing. "Dont do anything I would do Mikey!" Raphael shouted. Lynnette laughed sitting next to him.

Michaelangelo gulped walking over to the stall. "uhm Gwen?" He asked. Gwen raised her hand above the stall. "In here!" She said happily. Mikey gulped again. "So uhm . . .you wanted my opinion on somethin'?" He asked. "Yeah its safe you can come in, its unlocked".

(Meanwhile On the waiting benches)

The girls and Mikey's brothers all watched Michaelangelo walk into the stall. . "OH Dear god LYNNETTE LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Elisa shouted at her trying not to laugh. Lynnette stood up pointing at herself.

"What I DID?" she laughed.

"YES! You gave her the Idea!" Elisa accused pointing at the stall across the store.

"I just gave her the idea of teasing, the basics! Your the smart one your supposed to tell her to NOT LISTEN TO ME! You should all know better than to listen to me!" Lynnette half shouted half whispered so Raphael wouldn't hear. Which unbeknowest to them, he could hear everyword. Being a ninja had its advantages, good hearing was one of them.

"WEll SHE DID NOW WHAT DO WE DO!" ELisa whispered loudly.

"I dont know! Kira what the heck do we do!" Lynnette asked and the girls huddled together. The guys acting as if they didn't know what they were talking about.

"I say we wait patiently and just pretend we know nothing" Kira offered.

Elisa looked back at a blushing Donitello she gave a nervous smile and he nervously smiled back she faced the huddle again. Lynnette broke the huddle after many suggestions.

"I got a better Idea! I'm going to go enjoy what been lost of my nastalgic childhood and go to the chuckie cheese across the hall!" She said walking to head out the door.

"Anyone up for Chuckie Cheese?" Kira asked with an awkward smile.

All three brothers and Elisa raised there hands.

(Mikey)

I'm in SOOOOOO much trouble. I mean . . . This was . . .I dont even know a word for it . . .I can't think of a word for it.

Gwen is standing right in front of me with nothing but a bra and some very . . .questionably small underwear. The lace underwear was orange and it had the peace sign on the front in metallic orange. Her bra was orange too, it was covered with small metallic orange hearts.

"What do you think?" Gwen asked modeling it for him. Mikey just hoped she wouldn't turn around. He had to keep complete control of himself.

"you look . . .ya . . .look. . ." He had to think of a word quick.

"Ya look Cute Dudette!" he said thumbs up smiling a nervous awkward smile. He had to make sure nothing downstairs was showing just incase his shell wasn't enough hold. Little Mikey Downstairs wasn't agreeing with him. "I'll letcha change back" He said quickly getting out and shutting the stall door. He sat on the waiting bench again, noticing everyone had left. He had never really experienced this before. Well actually he had, hes had these feelings with Gwen before and it took almost everything he had to not act on them. When he was younger Master Splinter never discussed Sex Ed with them. It wasn't exactly in the Ninja training manual. So he asked Doni how the process worked, now try getting sex education from your mutant turtle brother. Back At Gwens place In Illinois She dressed up once when she was going to have drinks with a guy from work. She cleaned up real nice. Tight jeans and a tight t-shirt. It would have made ANY guy, turtle or not, squirm. He wondered it maybe Gwen wanted. . .Naaaahhhhh she just wanted to know if the underwear looked good on her or not. and against his better judgement . . .he gave his honest opinion. When Gwen was done payingfor her stuff she smiled at him and they walked over to the Chuckie Cheese were the others were.

"What took so long Mikey?" Donitello asked teasingly.

"Yeah Mikey ya sure took your sweet time" Raphael added. They chuckled.

The girls were over playing games. "Wanna play some games before the pizzas' ready?" Gwen asked mikey. Now arcade games. . .this was something that he felt at home with. He lost all his original thoughts and raced Gwen to the car racing ones. Raphael and Leo watched Kira and Lynnette play dance dance revolution.

"You go ahead and pick the song Lynn, It wont matter much any way" Lynnette said rubbing her nails against her shirt.

"oh hehehehehe" Lynnette said in a fake laugh shaking her head at her friend. "your just a show off" She said to Kira as she was picking a song.

"Since your such a show off you can pick the first song" Lynn offered to Kira.

Kira pressed a button and "Give him Up: By Faber Drive" started playing. The arrows started playing and they started stepping with it. Jumping to the other one, doing the arm movements that the girl on the screen was doing. Gaining points.

"Five bucks On Kira" Leo said to Raph. Raph slapped a five into his brothers palm. "Your on, Lynn aint as cocky". Raphael said in defense. The game continued on until the first round was over.

"A tie" Kira said panting a little. "You pick the next song for round two". Kira told Lynn. Lynnette knew that Kira was the queen of hip hop so if she picked something that was different it would give her an edge. Kira smiled thinking she was going to win until . . .

"Baby got back?". Kira asked. . . "Try an keep up Kira" Lynn told her as the song started. Lynn was throwing out the moves the girl on the screen was doing. Kira never ever practiced with this song, so she had to improvise. Both girls laughed, and Kira laughed more out of frustration trying to keep up. "Whose keeping up with Whom now?" Lynnette asked putting her hand up to her ear to Kira, still dancing at the same time.

"My anaconda dont want none unless you got buns hun!" Lynnette and Kira sang together giggling. When the song ended Lynnette had one by 10 points. "That doesnt mean . . .anything" Kira said catching her breath, "We have one more round". Kira went through the song selection.

"Gimme that" By chris brown. This one Kira had practiced to, and Lynn knew it. They threw out the best moves they had. and when the song

"Come on Lynnie dont fall behind" Kira shouted over the music. Lynnette decided to pull more of a show than go for a win, she dropped down to the ground on her knees and bounced back up on her front arches. A move Kira tried to do but fell on her butt laughing. "Whose the show off now!" Kira asked. Lynnette helped her up, not really caring who won or not.

Mikey and Donitello were playing a driving race game. "Go! Left no right! MY LEFT!" Elisa shouted. Donitello laughed at her side game driving instructions. Gwen was cheering on Mikey. They were laughing so hard Gwen almost wet herself, bending over as Mikey and Donitello kept hitting eachother to throw the other one off. "Mikey thats Cheating!"

"NO its not, its helping. . .me!" Gwen held onto Elisa for support.

As the mortorcycle race game, where they were on actual motorcycles Raphael and Leonardo were in serious competition mode.  
"Theyre so serious about this its scary" Kira.

"Yeah look at the concentration!" Lynnette said laughing waving her hand in front of Raphaels face which didn't even blink.

"When they get into it , they get into it". Lynn went over to the dance dance game and chose a song to play. "MMM Bop" By hanson. She and Kira sang to it, watching Leo and Raphael go at it in the racing game.

"You just crashed" Raphael said to Leo laughing.

"I'm back in" he said.

"Your losing, mr fearless leader" Raph said laughing somemore

"Not for long!" Leonardo said trying to pass Raphael in the game. He took a sharp turn avoiding a cow out in the middle of the road. Rapael didn't escape the same fate. Raphaels little motorcycle guy ran into the cow, fake blood splattered on the screen and a cows moo was playing with the words "YOU lose" covered in fake blood on the screen.

"WHO IN THE HELL PUTS A COW IN THE MIDDLE OF A ROAD, IN NEW YORK CITY!" Raphael shouted, making Lynnette bend over laughing. Kira laughed. "THIS IS CRAP!" he kept going. Lynnette could barely laugh. She patted him on the shoulder "its okay. . .its just a . . ." She couldn't stop laughing to finish. Raphael watched Lynnette hang on to the wall for support. "And now miss dance dance revolution is laughing in my face!" He said throwing his hands up. Kira joined Lynn laughin although Lynn was trying to stop.

"PIZZA FOR TABLE 2 Is READY!" Cashier guy shouted. They all walked over to the big booth. Elisa handed a piece to Donitello who gave her a thankyou back. Mikey smiled at Gwen "YOU got my Fave babe!" He said kissing her on the cheek. She giggled and grabbed a piece for herself. Lynnette looked at Raphael who was sitting against the booth not saying anything. Lynnette was trying not laugh. "It aint that funny" He said looking at her. She had to look away before laughing again. "I'm So thrilled this pleases you" He said making her laugh harder. She put a piece of pizza on his plate for him. "Dont be a sore loser, eat your pizza!" She said trying not to laugh anymore. he took a growly bite off of his, kind of amused . . .he got her to laugh.

"So whats next Gwen?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah we went shopping but the carnival isn't for another hour and a half". Kira asked looking at her watch. "I guess we just mess around until its time to go" Gwen guessed looking at Mikey. When they finished both boxes of supreme Pizza. They all walked around for a bit going into different stores.

"I'll be right back"Mikey said while Kira wanted to take pictures. Kira took a few with the girls and took some of the girls with the guys. She pulled Leo into a small hug around his neck with her right arm smiling "Smile!" She said. He gave a smile and then she snapped the photo letting go. "Thats a good one, I'll make prints for you". Leo nodded at this strange girl but smiled. This whole day was just. . .normal. It felt nice, taking a break.

Elisa saw something that made her whole world light up. She walked up to Doni. "Could you come with me a sec?" She asked. He nodded a 'sure'. He let her lead him. She pulled him into a picture booth. It was a touch screen so you could pick a themed background, and how many prints you wanted for the slides. and You had 5 seconds in between each shot. She chose a background of tiny yellow and purple peace signs. The Letters BFF was going on the top above the pictures.

"We have five seconds between each one , ready!" She asked. Doni nodded and smiled. She was sitting on his lap and they both looked at the camera smiling. For the first one they smiled a nice picture. The second one Elisa put bunny ears behind him so he did the same. The third one Elisa stuck her tongue out which made him laugh in the photo at her. The fourth they both were hugging and giving the peace sign. "Last one, make it count" Elisa said. Just as the number 2 then 1 came up. She leaned over and Kissed Donitello on the cheek making him freeze, and in the picture he blushed with a shy cracked smile. He couldn't contemplate what just happened, when she leapt off his lap to step out of the booth to retrieve the pictures. He got up slowly still smiling but trying not to show too much. She looked over the pictures laughing softly. Her laugh was cute. She gave him his slide of pictures. He smiled and put them in the bag of the book he got for her. "Where to next?" Elisa asked him. "I was kind of hoping to go look into the Computer store to see what they have". He offered as a suggestion. "Cool" she said smiling looping her arm around his, and they walked off to the computer store. both of them blushing like cherries.

"Hey guys, wheres Mikey?" Gwen asked. Lynnette and Raphael looked up from a discussion they were having. "I dont see him" Leonardo said scouting around. They all looked around the area, scanning when. . .

"Oh no. . ." Kira laughed putting a hand over her mouth.  
"MIkey. . .you've got to be kidding me" Raphael said. Lynnette put her face into his arm laughing so hard she almost cried. Kira was hanging onto Lynnette. Some woman was escorting Mikey a hand on his shoulder. There was a pink lacey thong ontop of his beanie. Leonardo put a hand to his forehead.

"Is he yours?" The woman asked them.

"Unfortunetally Yes" Leonardo said trying to hide his face because he was secretly laughing. "That idiot would be. ..OUR Idiot" Raphael said making Lynn laugh harder, and Kira followed. Mikey Smiled sheepishly. Gwen took hold of mikey's arm to the lady would let go. "He was wearing one of our products on his head in the store, jumping out and scaring the customers, But he at least paid for the underwear". The woman explained.

"Were sorry mam we'll watch him more closely" Gwen said patting Mikey on the head. The woman walked away and Lynn snorted and Kira along with her. "heheh I think they're your size"Mikey said handing the thong to Gwen. She blushed and took them to put in her other bag. "Thanks Mikey but . . Pink isn't your color". Gwen said kissing him.

"He does something like this and he still doesnt get in trouble" Said Leonardo shaking his head.

"I know!" Raphael said with a laugh "But Gwen got free skinny's out of it" He added with a laugh. Lynnette Was laughing and she looked up down the hall she saw it. . .She pulled Raphael out of the group.

"Can I ask where ya draggin me to?" He asked.

"You'll see" She said not letting go of his hand.

They reached the picture booth (Ironically the one Elisa and Don used)

"Come on it'll be funny" She motioned for Raphael to sit next to her. He stood up and told her to get up. She got up and he pulled her onto his lap, which made her face get red. She put in the amount of change for two prints. She chose a theme, the color red for the background and the words "Double trouble" at the top. That made Raph laugh. They had 5 seconds between each picture. He gave her the bunny ears and she put a "rock on sign . The second one he grabbed her in a hold and gave her a noogie. She laughed trying to fix her hair. The third picture she pulled down the front of his hood for revenge and you could see him smiling under the hood. For the next one they were wrestling and laughing. He had her pinned up against he wall. with a smug devious smile on his face and Lynnette with a serious "i'm so gonna get you" look. The last photo while she was still pinned, she leaned out and kissed him on the cheek and the camera clicked. His face got really really red and he wasn't laughing like she was. She laughed at his expression and slipped from his grip, she got off his lap laughing "That ones a keeper" She said handing him his set of prints. He had a serious and . . .dazed look on his face when he took the prints from her. He wanted to laugh when he scrolled down the pictures. Lynnette laughed and her laugh sounded like . . .bells to him. he felt like he just got hit by a truck but . . .without the pain. He looked down at the last picture. His red face and her smiling one smoochin' his cheek.

"Oh yeah , thats a keeper" She said and they started to walk back. She put hers in one of her shopping bags and Raphael tucked his away in his hoodie pockett. They reached the others who all agreed it was time to get going.

"Off to the carnival! The Rides, the games, the FOOD!" Mikey said picking up Gwen to race out to the battle shell. She was squealing in laughter on the way out. "Do we really have to run?" Kira asked running after them. Leo smiled keeping up with her "Knowing mikey we should be sprinting". She laughed in return. Doni and Elisa Jogged after them running with shopping bags in each hand.  
"What the heck, why do we have to run everywhere? what is it with you people and running!" Lynnette accused pointing at them shopping bags in the other hand. She yelped when Raphael picked her up over his shoulder and started running after them. "The faster we get there the faster we get to the roller coasters" he yelled back to her as a suggestion.

She looked up realizing THE RIDES. "TO THE ROLLER COASTER!" She pointed. He laughed catching up to donitello and Elisa. He let Lynnette down when he reached the truck and she got in the drivers seat.

"Jerk it Out: By Caesars" were playing and they both sang along to it. Not caring about the people watching them curiously. They followed the battle shell/moving truck heading towards the park and pier on the east side of Brooklyn.


	8. One Hot Angel, One cool Devil

(Over the brooklyn bridge, and through the bad traffic to the Carnival by the park we go)

Mikey sang his own version, of the song. While Gwen played with Clunk on the floor of the battle shell. Donitello was smiling knowing they were going to have more fun. More fun with Elisa. He liked Mikey's plan so far, even if it wasn't fully planned this way. Elisa was happy to be hanging out with Donitello, he was mature and fun at the same time. Leo and Kira were even discussing things. Mikey smiled to himself as his "Matchmaker Mikey" operation was still in effect and going as Raph would say "FREAKING GREAT!"

Lynnette looked over her shoulder behind her, "That guys gonna fender bend me if he tries to inch any more" She warned. Raphael rolled down the window. "HEY BUDDY, QUIT INCHIN OR I"LL COME BACK THERE!" He pulled himself back into the car to a smiling and surprised Lynnette.

"Said like a true born New Yorker" She said laughing.

"Brooklyn babe" He said winkin at her, he took his shades off for a bit until they reached the carnival area. It was the glow of the evening. They passed by the park. Lynnette looked at the fall leaves glowing in the evening light.

"Wow the parks beautifull" she admired. Raphael could have said something he'd heard off of movies and shows all the time. ("Not as beautifull as you") Or ("yeah you are") but he kept silent. Lynnette made a sigh as she saw the lights of the ferris wheel moving around. She like the ferris wheel almost as much as the roller coaster. When they parked and got out, everyone stood infront of the entrance. Lynnette made Raphael put his money back in his pocket and she paid for them both.

"you didn't have to". He said smirking

"Consider it a thanks for saving my ass that night at the bar" She said punching him on the arm. The Carnival guy gave them their sticker wristbands so they could come back in incase they had to leave. Lynnette Put Raphaels on for him so the guy wouldn't notice the green skin. The other girls did the same. "NOW LETS GO! Me and the Lady are off!" Mikey pulled Gwen along with him, chuckling like a maniac". Gwen giggling along his side. "What do you wanna do?" Elisa asked Lynn.

"Well ROLLER COASTER OF COURSE!" She said. Lynnette took off in a run.

"Oh now she runs!" Kira laughed.

"Any of you Wusses are welcome to join me if you want". Lynn said jogging towards the roller coaster on the other side. Raphael smirked and ran after her. Kira walked along just looking through the games, Leo not knowing what else to do so he walked with her, and they talked somemore. Donitello and Elisa walked around when Elisa saw it.

"Seriously!" She laughed, and smiled. Donitello looked at her then at what she was looking at. He smiled and rolled his eyes, she was so cute. She skipped over to the Carousel. Picking a giant black horse with black main and blue reins and flowers. Donitello wasnt so sure of how people would see this so he just stood next to her one hand on the horse, the other holding onto her so she wouldn't fall off. . . she smiled like a little girl again. and He couldn't stop staring.

"HA I . . .beat . . .you" Lynnette said panting. Raphael nudged her a bit.  
"I let ya win" He said sizing her up with a smirk. "Whatever . . .rabbit beat the tortoise today" She said waving him off. They got in line for the coaster and they could hear people scream from the sweet looking twirl at the bottom and then it shoots up to plunge straight down. It was two people to a seat, and the seats looked comfy too. When they got up to the top of the line, the guy helped Lynnette in. then he had to adjust the seat for Raphael. Raphael looked like a big guy with his shell hidden so the seat was adjusted. When everyone was strapped in. The ride started clicking and rolling straight speeding up a little to make its turn. Lynn held on to the bar in front of them. The cart turned and then sped up to the the swirl. Lynnette Screamed and laughed at the same time. "Yee Freakin Haw!" She heard Raphael shout above everyone elses screams. They reached the top, of the large plummit to plunge downward. When they started going downward she felt that adrenaline rush go through her. Then . . .she looked over at Raphael who had his eyes closed, hands up laughing. She felt something a little more. . .than the adrenaline, and it scared her. When she looked back down at the tracks. The ride was coming to an end. They turned, and got out of the cart as soon as the shoulder belts came off. She laughed and almost stumbled forward. Raphael caught her "Little tispy there?" He asked with a laugh.

"I just need to sit a minute" She said with a laugh. It wasn't the ride that made her woozy though.

Gwen and Mikey had run through half of the games already. He was playing a game of ski-Ball. While Gwen went to get them something to drink. He managed to get enough ticketts to get a medium sized white fluffy stuffed bear. When Gwen got back he pulled the bear out from behind him and she smiled "awww".

"Just incase you get a nightmare and Me or Ted arent there to protect you". Mikey smiled holding it out.

"Mikey your so sweet" She gave him a kiss. Ted was Mikeys stuffed bear he had since he was younger. When she'd had a nightmare Mikey would get Ted and Gwen would hold onto him while Mikey held her from the other side.

Elisa and Don were walking through the games. Then they came across a trivia game.

"Answer all the questions correctly, and choose any prize you like!" The girl at the counter said to some people looking on it. Donitello gave the girl two bucks and Elisa watched as he stood with confidence and ease.

"What is the name of a female Pig?" She asked.

"Sow" Donitello answered quickly.

"What does M.A.S.H stand for, as in the t.v show MASH".

"Mobile, Army , Surgical, Hospital" He answered quickly and calmly again.

"Who was the President acclaimed for inventing the 'teddy bear'?"

"Teddy Rooseveldt". He answered quickly with a smile.

"Last question, Who was the acclaimed greek Goddess of love?"

"Aphrodite" Donitello answered again smiling.

"Well slick, you answered the random 5 congratulations, pick a prize". The girl said waving over his options. Elisa didnt see what he chose but when he came up to her holding a white and sparkly Tiara. He was about to put it on her head.  
"Im not a princess" She laughed. When he put it on her.

"A princess is known to be someone who cares about her people, is gracious, courtious, and kind. and Someone who is fairest of them all. And In my eyes, well that would be you." He said smiling fixing her hair so the Tiara would fit. Elisa could have cried when he placed her hair behind her left ear. She took his hand and walked leaning against his arm.

"Your sweet you know that?" She said to him smiling looking up at the sky.

"I've been told that before" He said smiling down at her, she was observing the lights. His heart leapt up higher than that ferris wheel.

Raphael let Lynnette hang onto his arm as he led them. When they stopped by a game where you had to make 20 basketts in 2 minutes. as the basketball hoop moved. They both played laughing. Raphael was winning so she threw one at him and it ended up with her getting a noogie. She threw the ball still in his hold and she won. "Cheater cheater" he teased her. She went up to the prize booth and picked out a stuffed dog, with a red collar, it reminded her of Raph. She smiled and asked for that one. She skipped up to Raphael as he was shooting hoops again. She held it up to his face. He looked at it curiously "Its . . .cute?" He made it sound like a question. "Glad you think so because he's going home with you" She smiled at him. He held it in his hand and looked down at it. "Isn't the guy supposed ta get the girl somethin'?" He asked.

"Thats so old school, kinda sexist actually. sure its nice for a girl to get something from a guy but . . .She should get him something too, its only fair". She smiled. and threw his last shot for him with one hand making it in. He won with that shot. looking down at the dog he smiled "Well in that case" He said walking up to the Prize booth. He scanned through the stuffed animals. "Gimme that one" he said pointing to a brown stuffed bear holding a synthetic rose. He walked up behind her and around her held the bear up to her. "Cute" She said smiling with her arms crossed.

"Glad Ya think so cuz hes goin' home with ya" he said handing her the bear. She looked at the bear and thought ("Thats actually the first time a guy got me something something as innocent as a stuffed animal, it meant alot more to her than he'd know") She hugged it to her. "Okay tough guy what next". She asked.

"Hmm how bout anotha ride?" He suggested. Already having one in mind.

"Which one?" She asked. She looked to where he was pointing. She smiled shyly to herself. He was pointing at the Ferris wheel. then it hit her square in the chest. They walked to the end of the carnival to the Ferris wheel.

"Congrats your the 3rd couple to get on the wheel" The ride guy said.

"Uhm . . ." Raphael and Lynnette didn't know whether to tell the guy they weren't a couple or not. The guy smiled and had them wait for the cart marked with number 1 on it to come down. The guy winked at them and let them in their seats. Raph slid in first, putting his arms around the whole of the back of the seat. Lynn sat in the seat left for her. The guy locked the safety bar for them and then up they went. They were the only ones on this thing. She couldn't help but feel a little insecure about herself. She leaned back and could feel Raphs arm brush against her skin. She had her hands in her lap and the Ferris wheel moved around. She looked out towards the shore, where you could see the pier from here. "Its nice up here" Lynn said making an attempt at conversation. "Yeah, kinda is". he replied. Was he just as nervous as she was? There was music playing from the bottom. Compliments of the Ferris wheel guy.

"Dolly Pardon and jack Ingram, the Day I fall in Love" Lynnette laughed, recognizing the song. She let her bangs fall in front of her face again. They sat in silence for a few seconds. "So . . .today was fun" She said nodding her head. "Yeah . . .should do it again sometime". He said rubbing the back of his neck. It was all he could do to not . . .throw himself on her. She leaned back comfortably against it. hugging her arms. "Definitely" she agreed. Raphael took a deep breath, that was the closest he was going to get to asking her out. He relaxed and figured the ride was going to end soon when . . .It stopped. He looked down and the Ferris wheel guy gave him the thumbs up and a huge smile. "Hey no , guy, ya gotta get us down!" raph shouted at him. "Whats going on?" Lynnette asked. Raph leaned back in his seat setting an arm around her. "The guy thinks hes doing us a favor by keeping us at the top". Raph said shaking his head. "Coffee break" Raph said laughing sarcastically. Another love song came on and Lynette recognized it from the other night. Utada Hikaru, Sanctuary. She grew a little tired and leaned her head on him. Raphael smirked down secretly thanking the ferris wheel guy for giving em a few minutes at the top alone. This girl was something else. . .but . . .Would she even want to be with a giant Ninja Turtle. As if the fact he was a turtle wasn't enough, he was also a ninja. Gwen got nightmares all the time about Mikey gettin' hurt and all. How would Lynnette handle that? But he just thought about . . .him holdin' her like this all the time. Maybe even . . .kissin' her? He leaned down a little his instincts completely taking him over. Then there was a groan of metal, and the ride started movin again. "Oh I guess were getting off" Lynnette said getting up. She hadnt noticed he went in for the 'move'. Maybe it was best that way. He felt a rush of anger in that split second and wanted to hit the ride but didn't. He got out of the cart and thanked the ride guy. He tipped his hat to them and they walked away to find the others.

Kira and Leo were laughing. They talked about the fact they both were so dedicated to what they did. Kira to her dancing and Leonardo to his martial arts skills. They talked about it felt kinda lonely sometimes, not having the others understand. But Leonardo felt as if Kira understood what his brothers didn't, which was saying a lot. Kira recieved the text that they were meeting up to head home. "Time to head back" She smiled. They walked together back to the entrance.

"Elisa and Donitello were out by the Pier, the moon was shining in a cheshire cat way on the water. Donitello thought it was adorable how she said when she was little she would turn her head and pretend she was Alice in Wonderland, Looking at the Cheshire Cat. She got cold and Donitello had made sure to put on two hoodies for emergency of a cold Elisa. He took his top layer off and helped her in it. It was big on her but she looked adorable. with her long wavy black hair down her mid back. The too big hoodie over her small frame. Her violet eyes shined against the water. It was enough to make a guy melt. He walked with his arm around her shoulder back to the entrance when she announced they had to go back. Her Tiara taking its last shine into the moonlight. "You know what I really miss?" She said just bringing up conversation. "What?" He asked with a smile. "Fireflies, New york doesnt have any. The pier just reminded me of when I used to go camping out by a lake and there would be Fireflies like all over the place" She laughed. "Wow I'm so tired I'm rambling" She said next.

"I've never seen real fireflies" Donitello Admitted. "Well besides the ones on T.v and the computer". He laughed.

Mikey and Gwen were Kissing all the way through an old corny Tunnel of Love ride. Gwen put away all thoughts of wanting to show him her intense love for him. and Just let it flow. Mikey hugged her all the way back to the entrance.

The ride back was quiet in the truck, Raphael kept glancing at Lynnette. She was driving and sometimes would glance down at the floorboard. In the Battle shell Elisa was curled up in the giant hoodie. sleeping all the way back to the pent house. Gwen was curled up with Clunk who purred against her. ,Mikey held her against him, he too dozed off.

Leonardo and Kira smiled at them. "They really are great together" Kira said. "She makes him Happy" Leonardo said obsvervantly. They smiled at them before dozing off themselves. When they reached the pent house. Raphael was already walking Lynnette to the apartment. Donitello hated to wake up Elisa, she looked so peacefull in her sleep. He got out trying not to make too much noise. Motioning everyone else to keep quiet. He scooped her up and started walking up the steps to the pent house, taking the elevator with Raph and Lynnette who held it for him. Leo and Kira woke up Mikey, who picked up Gwen. Clunk stayed in the battle shell.

When Raphael walked Lynette to the living room helping her take her jackett off. It was near about midnight. Lynnette showed Donitello where Elisas room was. He carried her in and set her on her bed. She would be warm enough with the boodie on so he pulled off her shoes. and Covered her up to her mid section with the blanket. She sighed and settled into her bed. Doni carefully took the tiara out of her hair, He took out the paper sack covered book, and put in on her computer desk, he set the Tiara ontop of it and wrote her a quick note before taking one quick look and closing the door behind him. Leo and Kira exchanged Cell numbers incase they needed to get ahold of eachother for anything. Donitello headed out to the battle shell, and Mikey came back from tucking Gwen in.

"Seeya cats later" Mikey waved following Donitello downstairs.

Kira went to her room after giving her goodbye. Raphael leaned his arm against the door looking down slightly at Lynnette. Who was leaning against the door frame crossed arms.

"Well this was nice, we should it again" She said being funny.

"Yeah. . . thanks for the stuffed dog again" he said holding it up. He smiled when she hugged her bear he got for her. "Thanks for the bear" she said hugging it to show she liked it. There was a small awkward silence Raphael rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well uh. . .goodnight" he said with his best brooklyn accent. Which Lynn secretly thought was cute.

"Hm Night tough guy" She leaned up gave him a peck on the cheek making him blush. She smiled before he waved to walk away. She smiled at him and shut the door. Sliding down it when it was closed. She walked to her bed like a zombie. . .a Smiling confused, happy, zombie. She laid down in bed hugging the bear to her.

(Donitello)

"Tonight was . . .wow Mikey" he exclaimed back in the battle shell on the way home.

"I told you, It was the whole atmosphere! Cupid Mikey to the Rescue!" He said jumping in the air with his fist in the air.

"Cupid huh. . .hey cupid think fast". Raphael twisted a towel and whipped him with it.

"Owww" Mikey rubbed his arm. "Well I think it went really well. Don you pulled major points getting Elisa that Tiara".

"it was a smooth move wasn't it" Doni said to himself proudly.

"Hey Mr. Smooth, you missed our street" Raphael chuckled.

"Woops sorry" Don laughed sheepishly turning around.

(8:30 a.m saturday morning)

Elisa smiled and stretched, she woke up in her bed and smiled. Donitello . . . He must've brought her to her room. She suddenly feared the whole night was a dream, it was too perfect. She got up ruffling her hair a bit, going to get her laptop so she could get dressed and head to work for her morning shift at Telemarketing. There is was . . .the Tiara. She remembered when he was about to put it on "I'm not a princess". Then he told her he was. . .Her heart pounded from the whole thing. She picked up the Tiara and smiled at it, setting it on her head to take a look in the mirror. HE thought she was a princess. He made her feel like one too. She went over to her stereo putting on the song Once upon a Dream by Emily Osment. Letting it drown out the whole house. She went to set the tiara back down and . . .there was a note, and a paper sack covered something.

"Have a good day at work. Last night was really great, we should do it again sometime. Let me know how you like this one".

Like this one what? She thought opening the sack and taking out the book she felt in her hands. She gasped, it was the book at barnes and noble she wanted to get. It was a new one from her favorite Author. She smiled and put it in her bag, she was going to read it over and over again. Using Donitellos note as a bookmark. She floated into the living room singing along to the song. Lynnette giggled at her and shook her head while she was walking out of her room in her p.j's. Lynnette shook her hair and then Kira took a look at her and laughed. "I see you've brought someone to spend the night" Kira said poking the bear Lynnette was still holding.

"What? How did that get there!" Lynnette laughed throwing the bear back into her room on her bed. Gwen giggled at Lynnettes red face.

"Lynnie are you?. . ." Gwen asked Lynnette. Lynnette gave her a serious look. . "When hell freezes over, thats when. . ." Lynnette said crossing her arms. "Okay Lynnie just asking" Gwen put her arms up in surrender.

("Your not fooling anyone lynn you've totally fallen for him") Gwen thought to herself giggling. Mikey was right, all it would take is a little nudge. Human or not this could work. "We all know Eli is completely head over heels" Lynnette used her hand for emphasis. The girls giggled when Elisa did a twirl and had the song on replay. She was holding up a top to her chest and twirling in a circle. Elisa had finally lost her sense of humanity.

"Once upon a night, I was wishing for a never_ A never ending. Once upon an time, once upon a night, once upon a wish . Once upon a dream_" Elisa sang softly.

"Hey cinderella if you dont hurry your going to be late" Lynnette said pointing her her watch. Elisa smiled at her and pulled her out to the living room floor.

"You guys I think shes finally lost it" Lynnette called out to them as Elisa waltzed with her like a princess in a movie. "You need to get to WORK!" Lynnette said laughing. She ducked underneith Elisas arms and laughed going to her room to change.

"I got a call from Phil we have to go in for our yearly reviews so I gotta go". Lynn said getting dressed. Black jacket, nice jeans, her boots, Her hair spread out across her shoulders. A white Sturgis Rally t-shirt underneith.

Kira was going to be in her room practicing today. She had some new inspiration and things to work on now thanks to last night. Elisa finally got dressed and Gwen hailed them both a cab. Gwen twirled around the shop when she walked in turning on some music, and she even had some new customers come in looking for roses. Mostly men, and she understood why. It felt like Love was all over. She told herself she was going to call Mikey at noon on her lunch break just to tell him she loved him*

Elisa was reading her new book in between calls. Thinking over things. Like the situation she was in. She felt like she was lighter than air, and all because of this guy. Well to be more exact a Mutant Turtle. She wanted to keep doing this, she wanted to keep seeing him. He was smart, mature, and different than other guys shes met. Not just because he had green skin and a shell. but Because of other things, the way he understood things no one else seemed to. The way he notices things and when he was talking and explaining things using a high vocabulary. It was completely cute. His smile was adorable. Elisa wondered whether she was crazy to be able to get past the whole turtle thing that easy. Gwen told her it took a bit to sink in before she realized she had the same feelings for Mikey. Now she wanted to know what he was thinking. . .if he was thinking the same thing?

Lynnette was driving in the truck, she had just picked up Phil and they were headed to the court house for their review. Its basically telling her shes been doing a good job , giving her a full count of the guys she caught this year, and sometimes giving her extra special ones to go after worth some big bucks. Phil was given money from the state and they just check to see how much they get back and how much profit made wich Phil was a really good business type of guy. Lynnette was smiling softly and singing along with How do you sleep by Jesse McCartney.

"So whose the fella?" Phil asked her with a smirk.

"Fella? What fella?" Lynnette asked.

"baby doll your glowin' so whats his name?" Phil said accusing her and teasing.

"I dont know what your talkin about" Lynnette said shaking him off with a pout.

"Your glowing like a lantern in the middle of a dark forest" Phil said smiling.

"Usually that means. . .theres a guy" Phil continued on.

"Well. . .I'm not sure yet" Lynnette admitted.

"Come on whats his name" Phil nudged some more. Lynnette sighed.

"Raphael" She pouted and laughed.

"Does he know you like him?" Phil asked trying to know more, teasingly.

"I dont know. . .can we not talk about this?" Lynnette laughed.

"You always told me there wasn't a guy alive who could handle you, but the way your glowin' right now, I bet this Raphael guy is something different". Phil said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh . . .Phil! Come on, I'm not . . .well . . .I dont know" She said looking at the steering wheel.

"I bet you do know you just dont want to admit it" Phil said with a laugh.

"I mean . . .we went on a sort of date last night, my girlfriends and his brothers. We went to the mall hung out for a bit, and then we went to the carnival out by the park . . .I've known him for a few weeks now" Lynnette trailed off.

"Yep I knew it your in love" Phil said quickly looking out the window.

"PHIL!" Lynnette laughed at him.

"So whats the problem?" Phil asked. "If you like him, and he must obviously like you if he put up with you for this long" Phil said throwing his hands up.

"PHIL! its just that . . .were so different, and I dont know if what I'm feeling is normal, and my past . . .its bound to catch up with me sooner or later. . .I dont know If he'd be able to handle 'all' of me" Plus . . . hes . . .well he looks alot different then most guys, althought His personality is . . . charming in a kind of Tough guy meets New york vigilantee, family man kind of way Lynnette admitted.

"Well hon, All i gotta say bout that is. When you need someone the most and you cant find your way out of a situation, and if he truly feels the same, he'll be there no matter what".

"Have you been watching your wifes soaps on the network t.v again" Lynnette accused.

"Maybe a little" Phil admitted. "But . . .from the way your glowing today, I'd say hang onto him. I bet this one will lead ya to something". Phil said ending the conversation.

"Oh thankyou wise and mysterious grasshopper" Lynnette laughed. Pulling into the court house parking lot.

Elisa had just finished her teletmarketing shift and was at the park near the duck pond reading her book. She threw her left over sandwhich bites to the ducks. Smiling at the cool sunny day. The leaves were falling off the trees. She got paid today but the bills were paid for this month, and the fridge was always stocked now. She looked down at the book he bought for her and then it hit her. . . .what she was going to do. She went home to assemble her account to finally call her publishing company to tell them she was ready to publish.

Gwen had just finished putting together the last vase of roses. She wiped her forehead and whipped out her cell phone. She pressed the speed dial button which was 1 and then 911 was speed dial 2. Her best defense was her boyfriend, not the 'always busy and late' police department. It only rang once before she heard him shout "GO GO GO FASTER, HIGHER YESSSSSS!"

"HEY babe! Sorry bout that, I'm watching the Ex Games finals". He said.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to call you, I'm in a great mood today and just wanted to Say "I love you" She said into the phone sweetly.

"Awww babe I love you too!" Mikey said. "Hey sunday Wanna go out to a movie?" Mikey asked. "Sure I'll buy Popcorn" Gwen said with a smile.

"Mkay, Love ya , I'll seeya later" Mikey said.

"Seeya" Gwen hung up smiling. She had the best boyfriend ever.

Kira was at home dancing and perfecting her moves on "In My Head" By Jason Derulo. She was happy, her friends were happy and she made a few new ones in just a few weeks. Considering they were Giant walking talking Mutant Turtles didn't really bother her. She was just worried about Gwen and Michaelangelo. Mayby Gwen had given up on trying to . . .well. . .you know. . .get busy with her boyfriend. She didn't want it to turn out badly because then Gwen would be very upset. That hurts when your at an all time high, then get slammed into the ground in a all time low. But she had faith in them, that everything would turn out okay. The door opened and Lynnette walked in with a smile on her face. She was going back in to Suit up.

"How was the review?" Kira asked.

"So far this year I've bagged 298 guys, and 79 of them were women". Lynn said smugly of herself. "They just gave me a pretty big guy, so I gotta wear everything today". Lynn said getting on her bullet proof vest, finger less gloves, a slightly looser pair of jeans. Re-lacing her boots, and adjusting her belt which held her mace, her gun in her back pockett. Her Handcuffs jingled from her back belt loop. "I'm off" Lynnette saluted.

"Be carefull Lynn" Kira called out before the door shut.

Lynn took the file out of her pocket looking it over again.

Hes was a convicted felon, they let him out on parole for good behavior. . .well . . .I guess you can only be nice for so long. His name was Jerome Lyrin. Its not like i was nervous or anything but . . .this guy was higher rank than all the other ones I went after. He looked like a human brick in the photo. Stone faced and buzzed hair. like a steroid raged drill sargeant. She checked to see who signed off on the bond agreement and went to go see the list of people who knew this guy.

(Donitello)

I had been looking into the camera operating systems at the Foot Headquarters. It was just the task of getting past their firewall systems and anti virus protection programs. When Raph got back from his . . .scouting with Lynn at the headquarters. The last time we were there the cameras outside of the building perceptively on the roof were operational. Inside the building none of the Cameras were on or working. But when Raph got back he told us He and Lynn had to dodge an operational camera in the hall going over to the next room. Then he said that the foot was becoming operational again. If thats so then how did Raph and Lynnette get away without getting caught on the cameras on the roof. The Fizzler only temporarily takes them out. Donitello pondered this. . .Then he logged in using the password and user name of Lynns Ex boyfriend. He hacked into the systems main frame from their, making a dummy account. He clicked into the operational security systems. There he checked the camera on the roofs date and time of the first time this last week they broke in. The cameras went out for 10 seconds and then you saw the roof again. In the captions was typed "glitch in system". Well at least they got in and out stealthy enough. He check the times and the date of when Raph and Lynnette got in. All cameras showed nothing. but then. . .he noticed some camera pieces of time on the camera time line were missing. It jumped from 22 seconds to 45. where did the other pieces go. It could only mean someone took them out. One piece missing was on a roof showing the parking lot. and the other missing was one in a 5th floor hallway for a whole minute. If these pieces were taken out, who took them out and why? Donatello didn't know how to solve this problem for the moment so he got up to go talk to Raphael.

"Hey have you guys seen Raph?" Don asked Mikey who was playing video games. "Nah, he was angry about somethin though, probably went to go throw a turtle tantrum". Mikey said chuckling, distracted by his video game. Leonardo got up from his medditation.

"Now that you mention it, I havent seen him for the last hour. Maybe he went out to work out some aggression or something". Leonardo suggested.

"hmm" Don thought to himself.

(Raphael)

It was mid afternoon and I had to get to the Attica Correctional Facility. In Attica County. Which I had to take a bus for. Some people looked at me funny while I was in my giant trench coat. I looked at the Information on The prison which I printed off, Compliments of Doni's computer. Its got gas systems in the break room and lunch hall just incase theres a riot. Used to hold one of the most dangerous men in the country. Maximum Security. Plus a huge riot in 1971 where 39 people were killed. Yep this sounded like the place Lynns ex would be sent to for killin a cop. "Whereya headed son?" The bus driver asked him. Raph noticed he was the only one on the bus now. "Attica Correctional Facility" I said back in reply. The bus driver looked at me like I was nuts, I probably was.

"Son, do you know where your headed?" He asked incredously.

"Yeah. . .I'm just visitin an old friend in the slam, he got busted a year back for killing a cop. . .I'm just going to rag his ass about it". Raphael said casually as if it were completely normal.

"Well were not that far from it son" The bus driver said pointing out the window. Raphael looked over at a sign. Hitchhikers may be escaped convicts, be cautious. Then the next sign said enter at own risk. The next thing he saw was extremely tall barbed wired top fences and some guys in orange playing basketball. He was going to play it cool and pretend he was going to visit someone. He looked at the security defenses and thought to himself. . ."Hmmm only a stealthy trained ninja could get passed those" he smiled to himself. He asked the bus driver to drop him off in the town up ahead. and he'd wait till dark at a diner, then hed go check up on mr. Cole Asani.

The diner girl gave him his soda and didn't say nothin. He watched a football game until it was time. It was getting dark out, and he had to scour the area to see if Mr. Cole Asani was still in the slam where he should be. He didn't want to have to worry about Lynnette when he wasn't there. Even though he knew she was a pretty tough girl and could handle herself, this . . .would help him sleep more at night. He walked around the perimeter avoiding cameras and locating the watch towers. He hid his trenchcoat in a nearby bush. He had a forty five minutes before the bus came back to take him back to New York. Visiting hours closed hours ago. But . . .I'm sure they wouldn't mind if he popped in for a sec.

"Okay how am I gonna do dis?" He contemplated what to do then saw someone walking to the entrance. He listened as close as he could without making himself known.

"He hasn't arrived yet?" One of the guards asked.

"Hes due to arrive today, to check the health of the in mates"

"Oh ok so I'm looking for a Dr. Haslove?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes, If he shows up dont hassle him just let him in, do his job, check over everything and leave. The warden doesnt want to have to deal with him." The guards Nodded and then Raph got an Idea.

"Hello, Dr. Raphael Haslove is in". He said putting on his hat and trenchcoat.

He took a deep breath and kept his eyes down hiding behind the trench coat collar.

"Hey I'm Dr. Haslove? You were, uh, expecting me?" He said a little nervously trying to play it cool.

The security guards gaped and then one opened the door for him.

"Welcome Dr. Haslove, someone will be with you shortly. Please excuse the Warden though he wont be able to make an appearance".

"Busy I'm sure" Raphael replied back. "Have a good visit sir" One of the guards tipped their hat closing the door behind him.

("Okay got passed tweedle dee and tweedle dum, now wheres the march hare that'll get me to see Cole Asani") He thought standing by the front desk. The secretary looked up at him skeptically.

"Dr Haslove?" Raphael said like it was a question. The secretary quickly changed her mood. "Welcome Mr. Haslove, I have a security guard by the name of Trent Morgan to escort you around, take as long as you need".

"I wont be here long, I promise" He assured her as a Security guard walked up to him. "Hello Mr. Haslove we've been expecting you all evening, we thought you werent going to make it".

"Well I found some extra time in my day to make a convenient stop" Raphael said smugly.

"Very good sir, right this way".

"This is the mess hall, we dont keep things they could use as weapons. So the pool table had to go. We have installed gas systems to use a sort of misty tranquilizer. Incase a riot were to ever break out, all we'd have to do is set off the gas vapors and they'ed be out like a light".

"Impressive. . .and a little depressin. You ever thought about re-paintin' the place" Raphael said noticing the place looked dull, now he understood why Convicts were so ticked off all the time, if they had to look at this place everyday he'd be a little cranky too.

"The Warden thinks the dull atmosphere will keep them dreary and less likely to break out at eachother". the guard explained.

Then They entered the lunch hall and gave him a view of the nurses station. "I'm concerned about the uh. . .welfare of the convicts. . ." raphael said trying to sound smart, to not give himself away. the Guard gave a half a laugh, with a not so happy smile. "Follow me" he said regrettably.

"Most of them are asleep by now" THe guard said a little happier. He opened a double security built door with a pass code. and it opened with a huge bang that shook the wall. They walked down passed the bars, men were sleeping, talking, but not doing anything suspicious. They stared at them as they walked down the corridor. Raph had a mission and he had to find this guy so everything would be settled and done with.

"I'm a interested in checking on a Mr. Cole Asani? Know him?" He asked the guard.

The guard gave a sigh. "Yes, hes actually one of the few cooperative inmates we've had, he was brought her from Rikers not that long ago. The only incident we've had with HIM is one of his visitors who came to see him had an argument with him. He almost broke through the glass and security had to take him away". Hes in C block 12 I'll show you.

This was it, he was going to see this guy and then it would be proof enough to not have to worry about it again. They reached a corridor that said C block. Down at the end of the hallway was a corner Room slightly bigger than the others. The bars were thicker though and there was only one guy in the window. behind the door. Raphael peeked inside, it looked just like the guy in the picture except . . .

"How did he get that scar under his eye?" He asked the guard.

"He had it since he got here" The guard said. "This is Mr. Cole Asani. life with no chance of parole". The guard said reading his sheet off to him.

THe guy looked up towards the door at them. It was enough to convince him he had nothing to worry about, and neither did Lynn. He put his hands in his pocketts.

"I think that'll be all for today, thanks Trent". Raphael said as the guard escorted him back out front. "Thankyou sir, come again". THe guard said signing him out for him. "Any big plans the rest of the weekend" the guard said casually.

"Yeah . . .I got a little lady I'm takin out on the town later". Raph admitted.

"You have a good night sir" the guard waved.

"Yeah you too" Raphael left the building with a last wave to the front door guards not looking back. He walked over to the bus stop just in time for the bus to take him to the next stop, then head back to New York City, was waiting for him.

(Lynnette)

I was, exhausted. I came home and felt utterly defeated. I hadn't been able to get a single lead on my guy. I would have to dig deeper but . . .after a good nights sleep. I hate this, evertime I stop to take a break he's a whole day farther away from me finding him "Frustrating". She rolled into bed and it was around 11:30. . .she wanted to sleep but couldn't. Hugging onto the teddy bear wondering . . .about everything. Phil wanting her to get a partner to help out, Her higher rank as a Bail Recovery Agent just moved up which means . . .bigger badder bond jumpers. Gwen was asleep in her room, Elisa was in the kitchen typing away on her laptop. Kira had danced her self out and passed out on the couch hours ago. She let the room stay dark with just her fish tank on which . . .ironically enough didn't have any fish. She just liked the sound of water and the light on. She was thinking of last night at the Carnival. and then . . .was so confused about how she felt. She promised herself she wouldn't . . .she couldn't. After Cole that was it, no other guy would ever get to her ever again. They either wanted down your pants, give up on you, or . . .have some hidden agendas' of their own. Like secretly being a foot clan ninja stealing stuff hiding it in your girlfriends basement then, assaulting her with a pretty good sized butcher knife. Luckily it didn't go too deep but that scar would be there forever. But . . .Then the other half of her. . . Her , how she would call this her female or girly side. which she always ignored, locked up in a cage. . .argued with her disagreeing side. She felt safe with . . .No she wasn't going to think about it. She stubbornly looked at the teddy bear in her arms and hit the pillow with her fist. Tracing the synthetic flower the bear was holding. She almost dozed off thinking of that night on the Ferris wheel when . . tap tap tap. Someone was taping at her window. She rolled off the bed grabbed her louis ville slugger under her bed and turned on the light. She turned around to the window and dropped her bat on the floor smacking her forehead with her hand. She walked over to her window unlocking it. There he sat on the fire escape. "I'm glad I aint a burgaler tryin to get into your place" He said with a sarcastic smile.

"Didn't scare ya did I?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"No . . .you just . . .startled me" She said shrugging it off. "Eh, I couldn't sleep anyway, so . . .any particular reason for this midnight visit?" She asked folding her arms.

"I actually wanted to know if you wanted to go for a ride, that is unless your too tired". He said explaining himself.

"A ride? In the truck?" She asked.

"Uhh just come outside and . . .put on somethin' warm" He said. She turned back around to reply but he wasn't there, like a ghost.

"ooookkaaaayyy" She said. closing her window. She put on a pair of loose fitting jeans, a red black and white plaid over shirt. and a white tight t-shirt with Roses on it surrounded by black designed vines. She slipped on her running shoes, thinking she might want to give her boots a break from running after her convict all day. She shook her hair a bit and made sure she looked nice before heading outside. She quietly took the elevator and when she got outside, out in front of the entrance was a . . .a very nice. . .blood pumping. . .heart stopping. . .red motorcycle. . .

"Should I leave you two alone?" She heard a sarcastic voice say. He leapt down from a lamp post. She stood with a teasing smile.

"Is that it?" She asked. Hoping he would say yes.

"Yep. ..compliments of Doni. . .The Shell Cycle" He said proud of himself. Lynnette had to admit she WAS impressed. It looked better than the one back at the Harley Davidson. He got on and put on a red matching helmet.

"You gonna get on? or stand there all night gawkin at it" he asked wanting to get a move on.

"In a hurry?" She asked getting on behind him. Taking ahold of his shell which was thankfully grippable.

"You could say that" He said revving the engine. In a second flat they were speeding by cars and everything became a blurr. Lights were lines, the sound of beeping horns became . . . silent. She loved the rush feeling. She made sure she wasn't gripping him too hard. While he made a sharp turn She lifted her head towards the sky taking in a big breath. It was a little cold but she didn't care. She heard music in her head, or was it actually there? She didn't know. They were headed down an alley way, he obviously knew we were going to some destination she didn't know of. Thats when Lynnette spotted 2 people a guy and a woman. The woman looked frightened. "Hey!" She shouted in his ear. He turned his head to look too and then spun the bike to a halt in a 360. He kept on his helmet and got off.

"This'll only take a sec" He said walking over to the two people . The woman obviously being mugged. It was almost . . .funny. He walked up to them, the woman looked even more frightened, the guy turned around and freaked out. It was two hits, Raphael hitting the guy, the guy hitting the pavement. The woman picked up her purse and ran off screaming.

"Well she was gratefull" Lynn said sarcastically.

"Eh I get it all the time". He said shrugging. He started up the bike again and they headed off. She held on as much as she could, completely getting a rush from it. They drove around for a bit and she smiled through the whole thing. "Any place special were headed?" She asked him. He made a devilish smirk,

"Yeah in a bit". She held on tighter when he had the bike going on one wheel. When the bike was on both wheels again she laughed. He liked her laugh. So he did it again, popping a wheelie with the front tire. They went past a train station to a pretty desolate part of town. He was taking her somewhere, because he was looking up at street signs and taking turns in a particular direction. Lynn had her eyes closed leaning up against him. She was almost dozing when she jolted awake. He had stopped and turned his head to her taking off the helmet. "Check the view" He said smirking.

Lynnette held her breath, it was a perfect view of the city at night from the outside looking in. Only when he got up to put the kickstand down did she let go and get off. She smiled holding her hands behind her innocently. He walked up to the edge of the brige walk and leaned his arms on the side. Looking over the water towards the city. Lynn did the same thing not that far from him. like a foot away or less. "Its nice. . .do you come here alot?" she asked still watching the water shimmer with the lights. "Yeah . . .I come here to think sometimes. . .I used to come out here alot actually" He confessed. "How long has it been since your last visit?" Lynnette asked.

"A year actually. . .Back then I . . went through somethin'" He said a little quietly

"Like what" Lynn pressed.

"Well. . .when my bro Leo left home to train, while he was gone. . .the team sort of went it seperate ways. We never went out to kick some foot ninja ass, or even look out for your daily mug!" He explained sounding a little angry about it.

"Well. . .All my life thats all I've done, is . . .protect people. . .people who dont even know me. . .think i'm a freak. . ."

"Your not a freak, name calling isn't nice. . ." Lynn teased rolling her eyes. He just smirked when she said it then looked back towards the city.

"I used to be The "Nightwatcher" He said folding his hands out in front of him, his elbows on the sides. Expecting her to not even know who that was.

"Wait . . .the "Nightwatcher?" Seriously" she said looking at him increduously. He looked at her in surprised.

"Heard of him?" raphael asked with a laugh.

"Uhm . . .well. . .I. . .actually . . .Last year . . .well . . .I was young-er. I still have a Nightwatcher poster in my room" She laughed embarrassed.

"They made posters?" Raph asked surprised.

"Yeah. . .posters, mugs, car matts, lunchboxes. .. you could have made some serious dough if you had copyrighted yourself". She laughed.

"Wow" she added looking at him. He gave a half laugh looking at her. He felt like he had so much more he wanted to say, but refused to. They looked out over the water for a bit, towards the city with its platinum looking lights. Like champaigne, against crystal. She looked over at him.

"Thanks . . .for showing me this" She smiled gesturing towards the water.

"No problem" He said looking directly at her. She didn't notice his intent stare and that he was about to say something when her phone beeped.

"Ugh, I can't catch a break" She laughed shaking her head.

"Hello its the spawn daughter of lucifer, what do you want?" She answered.

"Mhm. .. yeah. . .I'll do it tomorrow i'm kinda in the middle of something right now"

Raphael felt a little better she didn't want to go just yet. She kept nodding and "Yeah" into the phone.

"Well phil actually I'm doing something a little more important but . . .tell your wife thanks anyway". Then there was a pause and she laughed nodding her head.

"Okay Phil good night". She hung up putting it back in her pockett.

"Everything cool?" He asked her.

"Yeah. . .my bondsman Phil said his wife wanted to go out but . . .he didn't want to take her. . .so he was trying to have me taker her out and . . .I dont think so. . .shes a sweetheart and everything but . .shes always nagging me about the way I dress. . .Says I'd look good in a sundress she has in her closet and I have to keep politely telling her no thanks". Lynn Laughed.

He laughed along with her, before clearing his throat.

"Sometimes he thinks of me as more than just his bail recovery agent, and more of his . . .granddaughter who he'll try pawning his wife off to" Lynn shook her head with a laugh.

Raphael was relieved she wasn't going to have to leave. Mostly relieved that Phil had a wife and looked at her like a grand kid. He wanted to keep the night going. . .so long as she wanted to stay.

"So . . .where to now slugger?" She asked leaning against the side.

"Whereva ya feel like goin' " he said putting his helmet back on and waited for me to get on and grab ahold of him. Lynnette smiled against his shell, and then an Idea struck her. "Hey. . .do you feel like a movie?" She asked. He thought about it for a sec before nodding. He sped off to go find something to disguise himself in. Lynn patted him to stop out infront of a store. It had the basics inside and she told him to wait for her.

"Whats your size?" She asked before getting off.

"You dont hafta" He began. She cut him off.

"Consider it emergency clothes for when you visit" She said patting him on the shoulder. She stood observing him for a moment.  
"I'm going with a ex large sweatshirt and . . .we'll just go with some sweatpants". She said then walked into the store. He waited out front and was gratefull for the empty street. She came back out with a bag, then hopped on. He sped off towards the movie theatre closest to them with a late night show. He got into the sweatshirt and pants and they walked into the theater. "Theyre doing a halloween special. . .Hmmm the Orphan or Freddy Vs. Jason?" She asked. He was a little surprised and figured she'd wanna watch a chick flick. She asked him what he would be up for.

"Uhm . . .I've already seen the Orphan. . .Its a little Psychotic" He said with a laugh.

"Yeah I have too but . ..its so . . .interesting. . .Okay we'll have 2 for Freddy Vs. Jason. " She held up 2 fingers up to the ticket guy, she bought the ticketts and they walked in together into the theater. There was barely anyone there. "Any prefferences of where you like to sit?" She asked.

"Mostly the back corner". He answered, it was the shadiest spot and no one really paid attention. They sat down as the movie started and at the scary parts that make you jump Lynn jumped at one part and Raph laughed. "Just surprised me" She said shrugging it off.

"Yeah. . . I bet" He said with a laugh.

They had this whole debate about who was better. Freddie or Jason. Raph was a Freddie fan and Lynnette was a Jason fan so they debated who was more awesome. Both throwing out good points on each and then throwing bad ones on the other.

"Freddie is just a pervert. Jason was traumatized as a kid and led to a life of being in the mindset of a 10 year old boy. Serial Killing because Sex is his version of evil. So everytime one of those kids wants to get it on, theyre dead. Since the camp counselor killed his mother because she thought Jason drowned because the counselor was having sex instead of watching Jason. he has a legit reason for being pissed off at the world". Lynnette finshed her speech taking a sip of her soda which Raphael was nice enough to offer to go get for her since shes paid for most of everything, against his better judgement. She thanked him and then he was going to fireback why he thought Freddie was better.

"Freddie was 'accused' of being a molester. Which turned him into one after the parents went to go kill him. He came back and now wreakin havoc on the kids of Elm Street. He can get in your dreams, make you see things and he can turn into a bat, a car, just about anything. . .Freddie is the man of Psychotic killers. . .hands down". Raphael said back with a half laugh. Well at the end Lynnette kicked the back of her seat when Jason died.

"This is BULL!" She said. "This is rigged, I'm writing a letter to hollywood!" She said, making him laugh. Sitting in the corner with her was almost a little too easy and too hard at the same time. Her hand sat on the arm rest on her right, his was on the right. He accidentally moved it to the left of him and they touched hands for a sec. "Sorry" He said leaning back on the other arm rest. He noticed there was a couple down in the middle rows they were making out, tongues and all. He looked over at Lynn and thought about . . .if . . .He stopped himself from keeping thinking about it. Lynn looked down at the the couple kissing. She glanced at raphael out of the corner of her eye. She thought about what phil said, and then she thought about what her brain was telling her, and her gut, then . ..nope she told her heart to shut up because it got her into enough trouble already. The next part was when Freddie was attacking this girl. Lynnette jumped and moved her hand out. It hit his and they both said sorry at the same time. "Sorry that was my bad, made me jump" She said rubbing her hand and looking at the screen. If she looked close enough, or noticed. He was blushing.

After the movie he drove her home, and they went up the fire escape to her bedroom window. She let him in for a bit to change out of his clothes which he wanted to keep at the Pent house. He looked around her room again at the posters and there he was. . .The nightwatcher Helmet and metal . Motorcycle and all, looking out over the city with a chain hanging down at his side.

"How much did ya pay for this thing?" He asked touching it.

"Eh like 5 bucks" She said shrugging. "I'll keep them in the bottom drawer okay". He nodded and then realized it was time to . . .head home. She stretched moved towards the window. He noticed on the bed was the bear he got her. . .on top of her pillows like he slept there, right there and basically owned the bed. She smirked and looked a little . . .nervous. . which made him . ..a little nervous. . but he wanted to make sure he left knowing he was on her mind. He got halfway out the window turned back and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Later " He said going through the window all the way so quick it was like a blurr. His pride didn't want to check to see how her reaction was. She stood frozen and almost forgot to say goodbye.

"Night tough guy". When she heard the motorcycle go down the street she gently smoothed the spot where he kissed her. She was out of her mind. . .she needed some serious time to think. . .She went to sleep holding onto the teddy bear. . .and drifted off to sleep still thinking. I'm not crushing on a Mutant Reptile. . .I'm not I'm not I'm Not I'M NOT.

(Back Home)

Don had been in the simulation room all night. "Whatcha doin' Doni". Mikey asked. . .for the 50th time. . . reallly annoyingly. Donatello sighed and lifted up his specs. "For the 100th time Mikey, its a project I'm working on".

"Well I can see that, but what does it do?" Mikey asked moving to the other side of his . . .aggravated brother.

"(Sigh) Its a surprise. . ."

"For?" Mikey pressed.

"Elisa". Don went back to typing away on a computer hooked up to the simulation machine.

"Oooohhh. What kind of surprise". Mikey asked then again.

"A very . . .nice surprise". He replied back.

"A nice surprise? Don. . .it has to be a GREAT surprise, it has be like WOW , AWESOME, HUGE!. . ." Mikey kept shouting out words and Don just turned back to his work to let his brother continue ranting on. Mikey kept going listing off words when something hit him on the head. Raphael had just walked in. "How about. . .Quiet" He said with a chuckle. Mikey crossed his arms before an Idea struck him and that mischievious look on his face appeared.

"So Raphie Where ya been lately?" Mike asked while his brother sat on the couch watching t.v.

"Out" he replied changing the channel.

"Out where?" Mikey asked moving to the other side of his brother.

"None of your business". Raphael replied

"Oh come on Raphie boy. . .Oh I know you went to a strip club!" Mikey said knowing it would tick him off.

Raphael growled in his throat "Dont start with me Mikey". He warned.

"Or maybe you went to one of those late night skin flicks?" Mike suggested.

"I'm warnin ya Mikey. . ." He said flipping the channel again.

"Oh ok so its not a strip club, no porn, but I did notice that you took the Shell Cycle out. . .not trying to impress anyone were we Raphael?" Mikey hinted.

"Michaelangelo. . ." Raphael growled getting off the couch to face his brother on the other side of the couch.

"I KNOW NOW. . .You went to go see Lynn!" Mikey pointed with Emphasis.

"Mikey. . .If I were you I'd stop" Don laughed knowing what was coming.

"I bet you both were all over eachother. . .But man I dont see how Lynn could look at that". Mikey pointed at his very angry brother with a laugh.

"THATS IT!" Raphael jumped over the couch and they gave a cat and mouse chase. Don sighed and shook his head. . .he was warned. . .

"Aaaaahh!" Mikey yelled like a girl Raphael shouting threats.

"Your a dead turtle Mikey!".

Don went back to fixing up everything in the Simulation room. It had to be exactly right, he set up the music system to play by the remote and then set the settings of what the simulation room would show, and then what the dummies would be. Any other details he worked on absolutely carefully. The shades of colors involved, how 3D it would look. Hooking up the fan system to the speed of what it would be like outside. That night at the Carnival she let out some stuff that gave him an Idea. Something that (He Hoped) Would defintely impress her. Not only that he was smart enough to get it set up but that he was thoughtfull too. If he were a regular human and could do this, a girl would be thrilled. But he was also a Mutated Turtle. . .which could cause some downplay in the thrilling department to the . . .I dont know if it would work because of the major differences section. He finished up in five minutes and was done with the entire thing. Mikey was on the couch . . .hurting and a bump on his head. Raphael went to his room, no doubt to go sulk. He yawned as it was about time for him to hit the sack as well.

Elisa had just woken up, ready for another day at work . . .but . . .she was excited about today. She sent in her payment installments to the company and they said they would keep in touch to her publishing. She got to help see how the cover looked and everything. She made sure and specifically told them how important the Acknoledgements and Dedications page was for the beggining. She had a special message in it that she wanted to makes sure was in the exact font she wanted. She was so excited, she was going to get her own free hardback copies along with distribution of Barnes and Noble, and a few paperback which she would mail back to the family. This was huge for her and she was absolutely out of her mind, high on cloud 9, excited to the point she could burst. She shut her laptop off and headed off to work singing and thinking to herself.

(Kira)

Just another pretty okay day, although I noticed Lynnette had a little bit of bounce in her step this morning. She was all head banging to Every Avenue then she looked like she was thinking about something. . .then hit the fridge with her fist but softly and effortless. She was caught in a mind battle so I wouldn't bother her. Gwen was was her usual okay self, she was trying to perfect her score on a particular game so that way next time she played with mikey she might actually beat him. Instead of him letting her sometimes like he does. "He does not!" She said with a pout. I shrugged and put my hands up in surrender. Plugging in my Ipod headphones and going for my usual jog.

(Gwen)

I was mostly playing this game to get my mind OFF of Mikey, but it wasn't really working. We've had such a great last few days, so fun I let I was able to let my (intense) feelings go away. At least for awhile anyway. When I'm in the shop. . .I think about it, what it would be like. If hes thought about it. When I asked Lynn She said he probably definitely has. Lynn happened to be eating and . . .not doing anything. . .lucky for me*

I got up from my game and sat down at the table with her.

"Whats on your mind flower child?" She asked me with a sarcastic smirk. I smiled lightly back at her.

"Well I've been flirting and dressing to impress but . . .I dont think its registered to him yet" I told her the dilemma flat out.

"Okay. . . You have to think about this too. Your both . . . .Virgins. I'm pretty sure hes never done a human chick before and . . .You told me you were savin it for the right guy. Think back to highschool, how the guys tried getting into bed with us" Lynnette tried making the picture.

"Yeah . . .I remember" I said flatly. . not liking the subject. Tommy Hansing tried to bang me at a party once but as Soon as I felt him trying to pull my pants down I ran away. Lynnette was going to continue, I had better pay attention.

"Well . . .If you think on terms like that. Just go for a kiss like usual right? then . . . See how far it goes, If he goes to stop. . .Try to keep going, do something a little more than you would. Get him to go farther"

"Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Hmm. . .Well maybe try touching in places you havent or have him touch you in places he hasn't yet. . .usually works". Lynn said like an expert.

"Lynn. . .You havent dated since highschool may I ask how you know all this?" I asked a little worried.

"Oh I watch alot of T.V When you guys are out and you'd be surprised of the crap thats on at three AM" She explained with a laugh.

"Nuff Said" I said getting up. I knew what I had to do to get it going in motion. I was going to visit Mikey after work as a surprise and . . .it was definitely going to be a surprise.

(Lynnette)

I was searching . . .god forbid. the Strangest couples in the world on the Internet over Elisas Laptop because. . .Well . . .for my own educational reasons, just curiosity right? I already knew one. and That was Gwen and Mikey. Gwen said she freaked out when she first saw him face to face without his disguise on. But after awhile she became comfortable around him to the point it was normal to see a giant Mutant turtle on your couch in the morning eating your pizza from last night. Watching Cartoons and kept a teddy bear. I had to give him his props though, he was there for her when she really needed it. When her crazy sort of co worker guy who basically stalked her attacked her and then ended up shooting her dog. Michaleangelo was there for her the whole time. Gwen said it was his easy carefree going happy guy atmosphere he gave. Plus his blue eyes were a major weakness for her. . .Pfff. I was scrolling through the results and came up with interracial couples which were nothing compared to what I was trying to find. There was a man with Blue skin born with a sort of decoloration and deterioration of the skin pigments defect and he was married to a very normal looking chick. They looked happy together in the photos. I went to others and found a man with webbed hands and feet. His girlfriend was absolutely one of those really thin but pretty girls. The man with no face. He had a nose, and a mouth, but he had no eyes and his ears were messed up. From a car crash, he kinda looked like someone painted him and then smeared it. He wore a mask most of the time but his wife was somewhat normal, kind of darkish in the goth way. She closed out of her window and shut it off. She pulled up the file on the guy she had been going after for FOREVER now. She suited up and started on where she left off at. Heading out to the truck, not wanting to come home empty handed. Thinking of a particular individual and trying to figure things out.

(Mikey)

I had spent almost five hours playing Mortal Kombat. I was kicking everyones butt so it no longer was a challenge, I needed some new games. It was about five o' clock, and I was hungry. Clunk was sleeping curled on the couch next to me. "Uhm . . .Hey clunk how about some sausage bits from my pizza. Sorry pal I forgot to pick up kitty chow". I said feeling guilty petting the little orange purring ball of fur. "I can pick some up for you Mikey, I'm heading out anyway". Donatello said a little out of breath, and kinda . . .really happy. He had a smile on that said he either won an award for being a complete brain or . . .

"Where ya headed to Don. . .Maybe to a Particular Diner perhaps?" I asked hinting at my suspicions.

"Possibly" He answered putting on his topside clothes and then heading out to leave. I took a deep breath and then. . .Headed to the pay phone to order a huge pizza. S-T-A-R-V-I-N-G!

I was on the phone with the guy making sure he got it all.

"Okay dude I need a giant, double cheese, stuffed crust, pickles, sausage, and hamburger, pineapple, extra sauce, and thick crust, and absolutely NO anchovies, If I see anchovies on this thing it wont be pretty dude" I warned.

"Okay sir that'll be 23.50 when I arrive and at your usual address?" The guy asked. I was a regular customer at this place.

"Yeah, and dont be late, its urgent". I added before hanging up. When I turned around I was going to head back to the couch when I heard giggling . . .girly giggling. I looked around and there was no one there except me and Clunk.

"Hey Romeo" A gruff sarcastic voice said from the upper railing leaning over. He had his thumb pointed over towards my room.

"Shes in your room, I found her in the tunnels lookin for ya". He walked away.

"Raph who did you let in my room?" I asked. . .if it wasn't Gwen I was going to be in trouble.

I cautiously walked over to my room my hand just barely touching the handle. I opened it barely a crack and it was pitch black in there. Usually in horror films this is where I'd tell the guy in the movie to

"TURN AROUND YA IDIOT GO BACK GO BACK.. .ITS IN THERE!" Then I'd get all defensive when the guy gets killed.

"DUDE I TOLD YOU . .. IT.. .WAS. . .IN. . .THERE!"

As I opened the door a little more I couldn't see anything except the part of my floor where the light crept in. I looked behind me , and then opened the door all the way. I stepped in ready for anything . . .I almost jumped around. I felt a pair of hands rub my shoulders. . .I would have freaked . . .if it didn't feel so nice.

"Gwen?" I asked. I heard her shush me and then moving over to the bed her still rubbing my shoulders. My shoulders had been hurtin' lately and this hit the spot. I was into it and rolling my neck and everything. Something was different though. She wasn't talking as much, usually she'd chat me up and we'd talk for hours not noticing it was time to hit the sack till late. I smiled and sighed happy. "WHOAH" I was pushed onto my back , head hitting the pillow. She never did that before, usually shed be the one kissing on bottom while I was on top. It was Gwen though at least, she asked me how I'd been lately before a quick peck. "Nothin' much just ordered pizza, and Don went out to see Elisa. Otherwise. . .This is a Verrrry nice surprise". She gave one of her cute half giggles and we kissed again, and again, and again, and again, and again. . .

(Gwen)

I had him in the perfect position. It was new it was unexpected, just like Lynn suggested. Elisa said a Shoulder rub always hits the spot after a bad or long day. We got into the routine, kissing back and forth. Next was trying to . . .push. I moved his hands to my sides under my shirt which was were he would normally put them anyway. I had one hand steadying myself the other on his chest. Slowly moving upwards and around his neck to his cheek. I inched down on his and made sure I was sitting like one leg on each side around his middle. Getting myself over his lower mid section. I loved the way he was tangling himelf in my hair. We were in the dark so you couldn't see anything, but our breaths were mingled and gasping. I ran my hands up his arms to give them a tingling tickling feeling he laughed during a kiss so I could feel the laugh in my mouth. I loved his scent, everyone has there own destinct smell and I loved his. His hands went up only a little bit and I needed to get farther . . .Lynn said make it new and farther, pushing what limits us. I slowly and quietly undid my belt of my skinny jeans. just a little bit to not notice at first, I pushed down the jeans so the top of my underwear would be able to be found. I unzipped the zipper quietly and he was still enjoying our kissing. I got ahold of both hands and put them on the small area on the sides just slighty touching my underwear. He set them there pulling me closer he was moving them down so he was on more of the underwear and the jeans were starting to slip off little bit by tiny bit. I loved this. . .we were doing something much more than what we had. I got a little excited thinking about it and while he was slowly without realizing it pushing my jeans down. I was letting my shirt slide towards my middle so the small of my back was exposed. The kissing got a little harder, it was heavier, more passionate than our usual sweet ones. He was so gentle with me though. I wonder if he was thinking the same thing I was. I wanted him to be my first it was obvious when I chose to be with him. I didn't hear any intention of him wanting to stop . He kept going and then I felt my jeans slip over and not fully on anymore. I wore the orange underwear he liked in the mall, and the bra. He was still being gentler with kissing me but his hands were still inching downwards it would only be barely seconds before he realized my jeans had slipped off my butt and were just on the thigh area. His hands were pulling as if trying to make sure I was still there. I got daring During the nonstop breathless kissing I slipped my tanktop over my head and only paused kissing for a second before throwing it somewhere. I dont know if he noticed but If i was lucky and he wasn't It would look like I had just stopped to take a breath. But now I was still in a predicament. . .I was still halfway in my jeans. Socks I can deal with. Then his hands inched a little much more lower and were on my butt. Thats where they stopped and in just a few seconds it seemed as If I was the only one kissing. He seemed dazed as if he didn't know what he was doing. I looked down at him with a innocent and confused look. Lynn said if He ever stopped kissing and it looked like he was telling himself. "Uh what Am I doing?" Then it was time to call out and play the innocent and "whats wrong?" card. Cuz then he knows if he says to stop you'll take it personally as a sign he doesnt want to be with you. Which he does, so . . .its a very huge game of a hard ball with your mind. It was too dark to tell if he was looking up at me or not but I bet he was. I felt him slip under neith me upwards so his back was against the way. and I was sitting ontop of his legs. I heard a small clicking noise and his lamp next to his Elvis Clock turned on light up the room with a dim orange glow, it almost looked like firelight, orange low and romantic. The look on Mikeys face made me want to cry in frustration.

"Babe is there something wrong?" I asked him tilting my head to one side for emphasis. He just looked me down then worked his way up. My jeans had fallen and wrapped around my knees, so my new orange underwear was defintely shining in the light because of the metallic designs. Then up past my hips which curved then up to my bra which was a B cup . . .I'm proud to say I dont need huge boobs to please someone. Then at my touseled hair which was messed up but in a bed head way from his hands entwining in them. They fell across my shoulders for emphasis.

"Uhm . . Hello. . .Michaleangelo?" I asked. getting a little worried. He still didn't answer. "Mikey. . .is there a reason we stopped? are you hurt or something?" I asked knowing perfectly well being a ninja hes always limber and doesnt get leg cramps as often as me standing for a few hours straight. Lucky. He shook his head a bit then looked down, He looked like he was going to continue because his hand was reaching for my hair. I closed my eyes ready to feel my hair being touseled with. Maybe he was ready, ready to take then next step with . . .Us. After a second I didn't feel his hand and opened my eyes. His hand was behind his head rubbing his neck nervously.

"Hey I ordered some pizza if you want some?" He asked getting up with an awkward smile. I was still bent over him on the bed. He just crawled out from under me and slid out of bed he opened and closed the door quickly so I could get dressed. I wanted to cry. . .This was FRUSTRATING. I was never one to become a . . .girl who really wanted sex and stuff. But .. .I tried really hard, I tried my best. I made sure the mood was perfect, the atmosphere, the perfect mix of gentle and rough. he even laughed, enjoying himself. I loved every minute of it and all he has to say to me after he turned the light on was  
"Want pizza?" I mean I thought it was cute sure but . . .I had my hopes high. He was a kid at heart but . . .When we were going out his brothers had mentioned he had grown up some and even was a major adult when It came to my safety and welfare. Like when I was looking for my first apartment he went and scoured the entire three blocks around me to make sure there was no way I'd be in a bad neighborhood. Maybe I was asking for too much, but then . . I couldn't help but take it personally as I got on my clothes like some tramp who tried too hard and got denied. I just sat on the bed. . .not moving. . .nothing, I wasn't even hungry and he had ordered my favorite stuff when he was on the phone with the guy. I couldn't help but let a tear slip. . .It just wasn't the day I thought it was going to be.

(Mikey)

Boy oh boy what I in deep shell. I was picking up the pizza at the lamp post and corner with the street sign. I was still dazed and . . .shell hard going to get my pizza. I didn't know what to say, she was half naked in front of me. If Raph knew what had happened he would be laughing at my face right now. I would too . . . She looked dissapointed when I got up from the bed to go get pizza. Now I felt bad. . .I didn't know if she really wanted too or if I was even ready? Gwen . . . I love her more than Nachos and thats saying something. I'd give my comic book collection for her, My Action figures of the Justice League and all Spider man generation kinds. I'd give my life. But this was a whole different thing. This was something Girlfriends and boyfriends usually dont have conflicts about. If they do its the other way around. Its the guy who wants it and the girl who isn't ready. From the way she was kissing me and the way she was running her hands on me, she was ready. . .Veeerrryyyy Ready. I picked up the pizza and thanked the guy gave him a tip and started to head back to the alley to get into the sewer conduit. I carried back the pizza suddenly not as hungry as I had been earlier. I felt something else entirely, but . . . I dont know how to handle it. I mean . . .On the t.v it looks . . .like it hurts, for the girl, on her first time. I dont want to hurt Gwen. Gwen was like . . . an Angel.

I hummed the song I was thinking off before playing my Ipod to lesson the anxiety.

I'll be your sunset: By Rocket to the Moon. Gwen told me once I was her Sun. So I told her she was the reason I got up for sunrise and the reason I settle in for Sunset. . .It was a romantic setting so I tried not to sound like . . ."Dudette your like the stars and the sky" Kinda way. I wanted to be sincere. Heading into the Lair She was sitting on the couch looking . . .sad. When I saw her I felt such a huge twinge of Guilt. I set the Pizza on the table and sat next to her. She didn't smile but when I wrapped my arm around her she leaned in, but no smile. My Gwen was upset and it was my fault. Raph was watching us from his chair eating popcorn flipping channels. He had that look on his face that said "Why she so upset?". I'm glad he didn't say anything. I kissed her on the head and I recieved a sigh in return as Raph left in on something half decent, "Ghosts of Girlfriends Past". She didn't laugh though, even when Raph did, or me. I ate one slice and when I tried to get Gwen to take a bit she said she didn't want it. I was worried. When the movie was over I was going to carry her to my room when she stopped me. "Actually Mikey I'm having some issues with my back, and the couch my help it". She said looking at me trying to hold her sincere and cool composure. I kissed her long on the forehead and tucked her in, I came back with Ted and made sure he was with her. I walked back to my room feeling like a complete Idiot. Dufus, Heartbreaker, Downer of great girlfriends. I took one last look before going into my room. I heard Raph ask if she was okay before he went to get some sleep too. She quietly told him she was fine, and goodnight. He said a quick 'night' and then a quick look at me then back at her and then pointed his thumb at her while he was walkin away to say 'You better fix whateva ya did bonehead'. I went to bed but could not get to sleep.

Elisa was closing up the diner by herself tonight. Sharon was sick tonight so it was just her and the t.v. They had a few of the regulars and Elisa felt a little dissapointed when a particular someone didn't show tonight. But then again he is a pretty busy guy. There would be other times anyway, she thought to herself with a smile. She turned off all the lights and locked the door. She turned on the security system and then closed the door firmly behind her. She looked around and no one was in the lot except her. When she got to the sidewalk she heard some shuffling behind her. She turned around fast enough to see a frozen in mid step giant hooded turtle behind her. She laughed

"Trying to scare me are we?" She asked placing her hands on her sides.

"Uhm not exactly" He said with a sheepish smile. He had a grocery bag in one hand, and she rolled her eyes at him with a smile. "Come on ninja boy, walk with me". She said motioning for him to walk with her.

"So what do I owe this visit?" She asked.

"Actually I wanted to know if . . .If you were doing anything after work this evening". He asked calmly.

It almost made her giggle at the nervous look on his face. "Actually nothing much other than the usual Greys anatomy marathon but . . .If your up for something I'm willing to change my schedual". She said cooly with a smile.

"oh . .. great. . .uhm. . .I had something I wanted to show you. Its a surprise if thats alright. Kind of a thankyou for showing me the duck pond". He explained.

"Oh sure, sounds fun". She smiled. . .he had just discreetly asked her on a last second date, and she didn't mind at all, not one bit. She took the route back to The pent house and he walked up with her so she could go change.

When I walked in Don waited on the couch, he looked so adorable in his hoodie disguise. I guess some people would be a little weirded out about having a giant mutated turtle on your couch but . . .he was too cute. I skipped to my room, but on my way past the kitchen I noticed Lynn sitting at the kitchen table looking at a file . . .one piece of paper and just staring at it. She was staring at it hard, and drinking a cup of black coffee, pure black coffee. The song "Drift away By Uncle Kracker". I was a little concerned.

"Lynnie are you okay". I asked.

"Elisa dont even try, Shes very upset with herself cuz she can't find this guy shes been assigned to look for almost a week now". Kira explained coming up behind her. "Shes been staring at that paper for about an hour and a half now re-playing the song over and over. . .I think she might need therapy". Kira laughed, Lynnette didn't even look up to retaliate. I shook my head "Poor Lynnie please try to get some sleep okay?" I asked her patting her shoulder. She nodded numbly and took a huge gulp of her coffee. After putting away my worries of Lynn and her mentality. I went into my room to look for something. . .TO WEAR! Gwen wasn't here tonight and Kira was practicing herself into a coma. Lynn was in submission to her mentality of this guy she can't find. I was thinking of something warm and cute. I took my hair out of its updo and let it fall around my back and shoulders. I put on a cute lavender colored beanie. I threw on some new skinny jeans and a pair of black boots with white fur with a string with 2 white balls of fur attached. I slipped on a tight black turtleneck and over it was a black and white plaid winter vest with a white fur trimmed hood. I walked out of my room and smiled. Secretly pleased with his even more smiley reaction. "Ready" I said smiling. We walked towards a different part of town I had not been in. . .well didn't care much to be in. He said it was back where he lived, so I stayed polite. If I remembered Gwen explaining correctly Mikey and his brothers lived . . .

"Here we are" I heard him say and heard something being moved. It was a sewer conduit. Not exactly the most charming place in the world but it was better than the part of town they were in. She followed him down on the ladder and pulled the turtleneck part up to her nose to block the smell.

"I'm sorry about that, but when we get to the right place the smell fades". He explained with an apologetic smile.

"Its okay" I said under the neck covering. We walked and I was defintely glad I wore boots. We weren't in the raw sewage but there was still water. Then after about 10 minutes it got dark and I felt a hand take ahold of mine. We turned sharply and then after a moment I noticed the heavy smell fade. I let the turtleneck part off my nose and heard some shuffling before a clang and then . . .a door slide open. The room was dimly lit, and I noticed a whole lot of t.v's stacked with eachother all on the same channel. There were arcade games, workout equipment, I noticed a kitchen on the other side of the room, and a few other doors and an upstairs which was like a balcony with railing. THe t.v glow was glowing on someone sleeping on a giant blue or green couch. "Gwen must've stayed the night". Don said observing, I looked closer and it was Gwen . . .so this was were she stayed when she visited her boyfriend. But . . .why wasn't she sleeping with him? When they were found out that same night and the nights they did stay he always stayed in her room with her. Everything looked so intertesting but like a regular place that had risen 4 brothers and one adult. . . who I had been pre-warned was a mutated rat so If I ever met him I was asked to please not freak out. "Seems like everyones asleep already" He said with a surprised tone. He let go of my hand as I kept observing the surroundings and when I looked to see what he was doing he was like a little kid all happy and excited. I giggled and walked over, He was checking something on his computer, and then turned to me. "Ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Ready" I said with a laugh. The door next to us he put his hand on.

"It'll be dark at first so just follow my voice". He said opening the door and then walking in. I was a little nervous walking into a room . . .I couldn't see anything. But the flooring I was walking on. . .felt like. . .grass? It defintely felt like grass. There was a slight breeze in here? or maybe it was just a fan? "Uhm . . .are you there?" I asked with a slight giggle.

"Just walk a little bit more forward" He said reassuringly. I did so a few more paces and then heard him say "Perfect . . .right there. Just wait one minute". I heard some shuffling and I couldn't stop myself from smiling already he was so cute, just like a little kid anxious to show you what they had just drawn. I heard the sound of something being turned on . . .like a pulse of a generator. I was wondering what was going to happen when all of a sudden. . .I saw stars. the room was like . . .like outside? like a sphere. I heard the sound of the wind and even felt it.

"Now for the real surprise" I jumped when I heard his voice next to me. A song came on. . .and at the same time the song came on I saw small glowing gold lights float around and fly around the room. . . "Fireflies".

The song Fireflies by Owl City, and then there were actual Fireflies in the room. I thought they were real, it wouldn't had mattered if they werent, this was amazing. I looked around as they circled around and danced in the . . .grass. "You can sit I'f you'd like" He said next to me. I sat still amazed at the small glowing beings around us. The memory of when I told him I missed the Fireflies back home . . .he remembered. I wanted to cry but I couldn't help but laugh, and whispered along to the song. I leaned against him. A small firefly had landed on my nose making me cross my eyes. I giggled and he laughed next to me.

(Don)

This had worked exactly perfect. The music and then the image reflecting fireflies. The Simulation room was working up to its full purpose. The look on her face was completely worth it. She was amazed, I had a feeling I was going to have to explain on how I did it. Which was alright by me as long as she was happy. The fireflies encircled her like she was attracting them. She had one on her finger, letting it fly away as the song ended.

"I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly, its hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, because my dreams are bursting at the seams" She sang along as the song ended. After the song I had the noises of cricketts and distant wind to replay itself until we left. The fireflies would stay and I even programed some to dance by doing circles in the air and glide at you. I was absolutely happy with the results, she was giggling and singing. Now that it was quiet I had to ask.

"So . . .what do you think?" I asked maybe a little smugly but , I think I deserved to be a little bit over confident from her reaction.

"This was . . .Amazing, how did you do this?" She asked facing me fully and smiling a bright smile. Even the full bodied simulated stars in the sky couldn't hold a candle to her smile.

"This is a simulation room, You can program it to simulate any enviroment". I explained. "Usually we use the simulation room for ninja practice and we use dummies to simulate enemies".

"But this is . . .this doesnt feel like a simulation". She said smiling.

"I hoped you would like it" I replied with a nervous smile down at the ground we were sitting on. I was crosslegged and she was leaning back on her hands with her legs spread out. "I love it" She answered softly. She was laying down now one knee bent upward. I laid down next to her and we just looked up at the simulated sky. She hummed "fireflies" and before I knew what was happening, she had her head on my shoulder. This was truly the most genius Idea I have ever had.

(Raphael)

I had to wait for everyone to go to sleep for me to get out without no one noticin' me. Mikey gives me enough shell without this to add to it. Now I was sneakin out. Leo probably didn't care one way or the other if I left. Doni's busy doin' something anyways. Gwen was sleepin' on the couch. I leapt over the railing heading out to the tunnel where I parked the Shell Cycle I was gonna check up on someone.

(Lynnette)

Eventually I had to break out of my bad mood of another day. . .not . . .finding. . . the guy. . .Grrrr. I was working a shift at the bar tonight and that would relax things a little. Tonight Susan said to bring my guitar and that I should perform a little since we were having more people show up now. I drove to work, in the designated bartenders spot. Waved a hi to the big guys who guarded the door, Rex and Tom. They never did say hi back they just always nodded. I walked in with my guitar and amp. Susan had the speakers ready. She was going to announce to everyone it was performance night.

"TONIGHTS SHOW NIGHT FOLKS! Tip BIG order ALOT and Dont be afraid to ask for requests!" She shouted into the megaphone. For the first twenty minutes I was there we were serving drinks. Susan helped me get ready so I could perform the first one that would start off tonight, some local bands would get to get on and play after me.

"Our First little number is from our very own Lynnette, your other very hot and very talented bartender! GIVE IT UP!" Everyone in the bar cheered, and made lots of other encouraging noises. A few of them men who were probably drunk to not remember I'd kick their ass.

I made sure the guitar was tuned. I didn't notice Sharon take the mega phone again.

"This song is for her Crush who I havent been told the name of yet!" Susan shouted to the bar who then "aaaawwwww" 'ed at me.

"Shes Lying!" I shouted laughing. Susan was SO going to get it later.

"Does that mean your single?" One regular shouted making some others laugh. I played my guitar to silence them.

I started playing and the guys with the drums in the back started out too. I kinda wished he was here at the bar. . .but then again I might not have sang this song if he was.

Oh_OH_Oh

You're so good to me_, baby baby

I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around (I stared at the floor thinking about it)  
I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed

I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound (Shaking head for emphasis)  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby (Swaying with it)  
You're so good to me, baby baby

I can make you feel all better (pointing to the crowd)  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been (Shaking head no for emphasis)

And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything (I Smiled with a laugh)  
Again and again

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop (Threw in a dance move)  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream (hand to heart throwing head back)  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

Kiss me gently (Holding on to the mike with both hands)  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, yeah (Staring straight up at the ceiling)

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop (Dropped on my knees)  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop (Shaking my hair)  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream (Screaming for emphasis)  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good_ ( I dropped the mike)

I didn't wait for applause, I looked around. I wasn't even going to look to see if he was here. I heard the whistling of guys as I walked on top of the bar to reach the end. I twirled some bottles and poured a few drinks listening to the bands and artists who came in to perform. I had just handed the 45th guy I've had compliment me tonight, his beer.

"Nice job up there" I heard a voice tell me as I opening two beers at once hitting them against the counter popping them open. I looked up and . . .think of the devil hes here. He was sitting in his original bar stool spot he had last time. only this time I recognize him. He's wearing the same hoodie and disguise he used to go to the mall in.

"Thanks. . .What happened you just up and decided to make a late night trip to the bar?" I asked having a feeling I knew why he was here. Which made me feel all the more . . .weird. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad yet.

"I had nuttin' better to do". He replied with a smirk. I handed a couple a few shots, and recieved a huge order which took me under a minute to prepare, spinning the bottles then disposing of them after I was done. I smiled at him with a smug look. "And I aint a bad bartender Either" I said a little over confident. "Do you want anything?" i asked him. He shook his head no with a "nah I'm good". I smiled and then kept serving drinks until an hour had gone by. Mostly he kept me company and we talked about anything we could come up with. He made me laugh and he'd laugh at a few of mine. One of the customers who was really drunk came up to the edge of the bar and tried to 'help himself' Grabbing ahold of one of the beer nozzles. Susan looked at me to deal with it. I rolled my eyes walking over to the guy I grabbed him by the back of the hair and made him look me straight in the eyes. "HEY! This aint a gas pump son!" I kissed the guy on the neck and pushed him back to his buddies to caught him like it was a mosh pit. "Wait your turn!" I shouted at him with a laugh. I got back to taking orders from customers. most of them were served but the action was dying which meant. "Lynn! Lets Go!" Susan shouted from the top of the bar starting a song "Hey Lynn I'll play your Song!" Susan shouted.

"Duty calls" I said to Raph as he sat back on his barstool. I hopped on the bar with her. "Rock N Roll Train" By ACDC.

"One hot angel! One Cool Devil. . .Minds on a fantasy Livin on the ecstasy, give it all give it . give it what you got!" I sang along with it. Susan and me throwing some pretty sweet moves on the bar. Making the crowds go nuts. The men wanting us to come down. The body guards who usually guarded the front door were in here with us just in case were usually short handed. Susan's third girl was sick for awhile. I licked my lips while on my knees on the bar moving my head side to side on each beat of the drum. My hair shaking with it. Susan pulled me under her legs and up. We highfived as the song ended and got down to serve drinks. I winked at Raph while he was sitting there with a glass of ginger ale. He smirked and was about to say something until Susan did.

"Hey Lynnette! How bout one more from our lovely hit wonder until we close up . Would you like that folks?" She shouted into the bullhorn.

The crowd started cheering Lynn-ette Lynn-ette ! I smiled awkwardly.

"These people are so pushy" I pointed walking up to the microphone and the small stage again.

"okay okay. . whaddaya want?" I asked for requests. I heard several different ones. when Susan got the bullhorn again. . I was going to have to confiscate that thing soon. "SOMETHING HOT!" She shouted with a giggle.

"Somethin' hot huh" I replied. "Okay okay" The lights turned off and everyone was wondering if this was part of the show. Susan turned on the green laser lights to point on me and flash. the Lights were flashing on and off in a blue and green light as I sang into the microphone and played my guitar roughly to the song. . .

It was called "Gasoline: By Porcelain and the Tramps"

Don't get in my face

Don't invade my space

I'll put you in your place

I'll only tell you once

I'll never tell you twice

And this is me being nice

You cross me once and you'll see

It's like a match in gasoline_Gasoline!_

'Cause I'm highly flammable

A caged up animal

I will go off on you!

You better take it back

I'm about to snap I will go off on you, oh_

When it's your turn

You'll get your lesson learned

You'll be blister burnt

Feed my adrenaline

It's going to do you in

I'm seeing red again (shaking my hair)

You cross me once and you'll see

It's like a match in gasoline_Gasoline!_

'Cause I'm highly flammable

A caged up animal

I will go off on you

You better take it back

I'm about to snap

I will go off on you, oh!

I'm highly flammable, a caged up animal (ON my knees rising to grind my guitar)

I will go off on you

Better take it back, I'm about to snap

I will go off on you

Ooh, ooh, ooh

Ooh, ooh, ooh

You cross me once and you'll see

It's like a match in gasoline!_Gasoline!_

'Cause I'm highly flammable A caged up animal

I will go off on you

You better take it back

I'm about to snap

I will go off on you, oh

I'm highly flammable,

a caged up animal

I will go off on you

Better take it back, I'm about to snap

I will go off on you!

Ooh, ooh, ooh (Shouting hard into the mike with my scream)

Ooh, ooh, ooh

I will go off on you

I'm highly flammable, a caged up animal

I will go off on you!

I ended with me on my knees and my guitar hanging from its strap around my shoulder and neck to the floor, my hair in front of my face like I'd just been in a cage fight. I got so much applause I couldn't hear myself think. I used my fingers to push my hair back. I did a small two finger salute and then went to help Susan clean up while the crowd started filing out. I felt great and the night was about to get greater. I had actually taken a cab instead of the truck to work today. When we were done and I said good night to Susan and counted out tonights tips which was . ..A LOT! I back pocketted my money walking out.

"Lemme give ya a ride" I heard a voice say by the alley. Then headlights came on on a motorcycle. He pulled up next o me revving the engine. I held onto him and smiled. This was becoming a very dangerous but favorite bad habbit. We sped off and heading down the street to hit my corner. He lifted the front end making me laugh as we came to a stop in front of the Pent house building. He took off his helmet but remained seated.

"Thanks for the ride tough guy" I teased.

"No problem" He said sounding sincere.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting off. "Night" I waved and walked up the steps to the entrance. I looked back at him , watching me walk in safely. I tried to hide my smile. I watched him put his helmet on and when I got in the elevator I could hear him speed away. I leaned up against the elevator rail. I had to come to term with one of my worst fears I had been realizing lately. that everyone has been seeing . . .that I kept denying.

(Elisa)

I was laying on his shoulder and I fell asleep. . .or dozed off mostly when I woke up It was late and needed to be going home.  
"Wow its late" I said looking at my watch. He got up with me, he had a sort of dissapointed look on his face like ("Aww its over") He helped me get up, and then insisted he take me home in the battle shell. He wanted to see me home safely. I walked out of the simulation room with him hand in hand, noticing as the fireflies started to blink out one by one with the stars. I had the most fun with him than I had with any other guy I've ever met. So what if he was green and has a giant shell on his back? I mean. . .more to love right. . .wow. . .love? I was kinda shy as he was helping me in the passengers seat, he . . .even buckled me in for me. "All snug?" He asked. I giggled a "Yes thankyou". I heard the back of one of the doors slam and Gwen was wrapped in a blanket behind us. I guess she was coming home too. Don noticed and asked me if she was okay, I shrugged in reply. kinda worried Gwens night didn't go so well. The ride back was quiet, He drove us through a few tunnels before we stopped and something elevated us into a different building. This was a garage by the look of it, a giant door opened at the push of one of Donatellos buttons. He drove us the shortest and least traffic honed way back to the Pent house apartment building. When he parked in the driveway Gwen immediately got out, she was obviously upset about something. I sat in my seat still buckled in watching her go. "Something must really be wrong". I said thinking out loud.

"I wonder if maybe Mikey and Gwen are having one of those pits in the relationship. . ." Donatello thought out loud with me.

"I hope everythings okay" I said unbuckling my seat belt. Now before I left I had to say something. . .something or else I would burst.

"I had a good time, we should do it again. I loved it" I said looked at him waiting for a reply.

"Oh. . .I'm glad you liked it, loved it, we should do it again sometime. Although I might have to re-program the sky scenery , it wasn't as clear and twilight looking as it could have been and-" Don was stopped.

Elisa couldn't help herself he was rambling and it was so cute. She kissed him, a quick peck on the mouth before opening the door, he was still silent as if he didn't know what just happened.

"So its another date then. (slight giggle) Sweet dreams Donatello". I said getting out of the vehicle. I smiled and waved at him and skipped up the steps. I took one last look back and then walked in.

Donatello was still sitting in the front of the truck staring out word. . .she had just kissed him. . . He fumbled to start the engine and then drive out to head back home. He was in the best mood ever, like he was on his own high. So this is how Mikey felt when Gwen kissed him. . .It felt . . .Like heaven.


	9. CrazyEx's and Painfull Confessions

Lynnette was headed to bed, it had been a long day. Some long performances. . .she still couldn't believe he was there when she was doing hoped to avoid it on performance night. . .and for future reference hoped he wasn't there on wet-t-shirt night either. They'ed get out the giant pitchers of water and throw it on everyone including themselves. She had to makesure she was wearing a black t-shirt that night, just in case. This was starting to become a habit, him making sure she got home okay. This is probably the third time shes kissed him on the cheek. once on the actual mouth in the picture booth at the mall. She looked through the same photos while on her bed. Thinking about it. . .what is he thinking about? He just seems to be so strong, but with a bit of a temper. . .hes like . . .fire. Truth, sincere, not to mention extrememly sarcastic. His eyes were a dark brown. Darker than his brothers, and Michaelangelo who has blue eyes which Gwen always reminds her are just to die for. She wasn't going to lie to herself then. . .she . . .she liked him. I mean what wasn't there to like . . .but crush? Love? Those were two words she had hidden from too long to even think about. She laid on her bed listening to music looking at the pictures over and over again, laughing each time. He was one of those real macho guys that actually had his own standards for what being a Male was. She liked that too. Although the only thing that still stuck in her mind as a possible wall block from 'liking' him was that . . .He wasn't human. . .would it work out? I mean what if there were 'girls' Like him. Like mutant lizard women or something? A mental picture of cole popped into her head. What if Cole is somehow still involved with the Foot? He could . . go after Raphael. Kill him even . . . Lynnette decided to hang up all thoughts of anything until later on. . .she needed to sleep all this off and just thought about how amazing it felt to hang onto him heading home. Did he even know just how cool he was? His brooklyn accent was deep and masculine, and . . he genuinely cared.

(Elisa)

I was singing along to 1-2-3 by Nikki Cleary. Jumping on my bed thinking that after this was going to be another 'date' yes the word 'date'. She never saw herself dating a giant mutated turtle named after a famous sculptor. But . . .whose complaining. He was unique, machure, funny, sweet, thoughtfull, a total and complete sweetheart, and he was SMART. Someone she could actually play trivia with, and not win all the time. He was absolutely a complete charmer. Tonight with those fireflies, even if they weren't real. . .he totally thought and planned the whole thing out. The simulation, the fireflies, the music. It was like magic. . .and she had never felt this way with another guy before. If it worked for Gwen . . .why not her right? Elisa suddenly wondered about Kira. . .would kira even take the time out of her busy scedual for a guy? Everyone deserves a happy ending, and someone there at the end. Even Lynnette who thinks she doesnt need a happy ending, or someone. She thinks shes all tough, and can make it all on her own. Elisa wasn't stupid and had taken notice of how Mikeys other Brother Raphael and Lynnette act around eachother. Mikey even noticed and talked about it at the mall while Raph and Lynn just 'vanished'. Mikey said something that I overheard about all of us getting together like the movie "Grease". Lol Apparently I needed to go get on a poodle girl skirt and poof up my hair because it actually looked like it was happening. I smiled of that thought, all my friends all happy at the same time. I had to read my new book for awhile otherwise I'd never fall asleep.

I could hear Kira playing her music and dancing in her room and it sounded as if Gwen was already asleep. Tonight was great.

(Don)  
I made it back to the Lair. Mikey was sitting on the couch, looks like he couldn't sleep. When I told him I took Gwen home he looked a little down so I asked him what the matter was. "Mikey usually your buzzing my ear off asking me questions. . .everything okay?"

"Its Gwen, and me I . . .I messed up. . .I think" He said with his hands folded his big blue eyes like a pout of a puppies.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling at home once again that Mikey was telling me what the problem was and I answering, not the other way around.

"She wants . . .well . . .we were kissing and . . .it was great, but the next thing I knew . . .her pants were slipping off and her shirt was across the room". Mikey lead off hoping his brother would get the point.

"Oh. . . Did you two. . ?" Don asked not asking the real question.

"No!" Mikey said defensively. "But . . .we almost could have tonight".

"Oh . . ." Don summed up in words for his brother.

"Well . . .shes respectfull . . .and hot. . .Shes the best girlfriend I've ever had, sweet, pretty, understanding, likes me for me, thinks its cute that I collect Comics, shes buying underwear and showing them to me, Shes funny, caring, and. . .and .. . .(covers his ears with both hands). . .and shes absolutely driving me out of my shell! I dont know what I'll do if it happens again. ..Dudettes making it hard to keep my cool" Mikey had his hands on his head like he didn't know what he was going to do. Don had to save his brother before he imploded.

"Listen Mikey . . .Best bet, talk to Gwen. I bet this will be settled if you talk about it" Don answered like a true wise older brother. Mikey seemed to understand and nodded his head numbly. "Yeah . . .talk to her. . .right".

"Wheres everyone else?" Don asked. Mikey looked up a minute.

"Oh uh Leo and Master splinter are training and Raphs over in the hall talking to himself". Mikey explained like it was no big deal.

"Talking to himself?" Don asked worriedly.

"Yeah hes been doing nothing over the last hour ever since he got back. Hes paced the hallway talked out loud and then hits the wall. . .its kinda funny actually, I think maybe hes finally lost it". Mikey said switching the t.v to something more suitable for himself.

Over in the said hallway Don found him just like Mikey said he would. In the hallway, pacing, mumbling things, like he was trying to work something out. Then he got angry, growled and hit the wall with his fist making some ceiling plaster fall on the ground. "Raph are you okay?" Don asked.

"Huh, Yeah Doni I'm fine, just thinkin I guess". He answered nervously like he'd just been caught. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Thinking about what?" Don dared to ask.

"Well. . .I . . .I dont know. . .like . . .How do you ask. . .Grrr" Then he hit the wall again.

"Ask what?" Don pushed, knowing if he got it out now the anger wouldn't be as bad later.

"Well . . .how do tell someone you . . .ya know. . ." He held out his arms like Don was really supposed to catch on and know.

"You need to be more specific Raph". Don said with half a laugh, although if Raphael got really angry trying to explain this to him, if might end painfully . . .for the both of them.

"Gee Doni . . .(Hit the wall) AAAAAgggghh! HOW DO YOU TELL SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT EM!. I MEAN IT SHOULDN"T BE THIS HARD, WHEN I THOUGHT ABOUT IT I THOUGHT IT'D BE EASY BUT THEN WHEN I WENT TO GO DO IT I THOUGHT I'D SOUND STUPID AND SAPPY! SO I DIDNT SAY NOTHIN'! NOW I WISH I HAD! DAMN!" (Hit the wall again).

Don wiped off a piece of plaster off his shoulder that had fallen on him.

"So what your trying to tell me is , you want to tell Lynnette that you have feelings for her but dont know how to?" Don summed it up for him.

"Lynnette. . .Who said it was Lynnette? No one said it was Lynnette! Wait WHO TOLD YOU IT WAS LYNNETTE! Casey? . . .. NO. . . MMIIIIKKKEEYYY! ( Hit the wall harder)"

" It was Just a . . .good guess" Don said knowing perfectly well who it was that was making his more tempermental brother frustrated. Plus Mikey didn't need another tussel this evening with his issue with Gwen going on at the same time. Don once again was going to be the advice giver.

"Well the longer you wait Raph the longer you stay frustrated, and were going to run out of ceiling soon if you keep up your 'thinking' at this rate".

"Raphael. . .I couldn't help but overhear your thinking methods. Although I am pleased you are thinking through your problems, I do not think hitting the wall repeatedly will become a reasonable solution for you". Master Splinter said walking out from his room. Leo was with him, he didn't ask Raph what was wrong, he looked angry enough.

"Sorry Master Splinter" Raphael said leaning against the wall, another piece falling from the celing onto Donatello. They were about to discuss the usuall when Donatello's computer started beeping.

"Oh No!" Don ran over to his computer in the living room corner and started typing away. His system had been on alert for an hour now.

"Its been on alert for an hour!" Don said shocked.

"On alert for what Don?" Leonardo asked watching his brother go frantic typing away.

"The other night I created a dummy account onto the foot headquarters, which isn't foot central. Its just the offices and files building, which was were we broke into and then Raph and Lynnette went into later on. I got into the security system to make sure our tracks were covered." He pulled up the page with the web cam surveilance. "This part was marked as a glitch which was the one that the fizzler took out on the roof. It went out for exactly 8 and a half minutes. We got in got out without getting caught and the caption of the glitch was marked "Glitch in system". which Donatello pointed out to his brothers.

"Well than whats the problem Doni we got in got out, without getting caught. I fail to see the problem" Leonardo said looking at Dons computer screen.

Well I was checking other things because After Raph came back and told us what he found out about Lynnettes ex boyfriend and the Purple Dragons and the Foot conjoining. Some pieces of the timeline on the security cameras were . . .missing.

"What do you mean missin?" Raphael asked putting a hand on the back of Dons computer chair.

That night you and Lynn left to get in, the cameras ran all night, except. . .it skips. In the parking lot where Lynn and her truck should've showed up. You didn't know about that camera did you?" Donatello asking Raph.

"If there was one I figured it'd be inconspicuous. Shed be a girl that was havin some car trouble". He explained.

"well the piece of her on the camera going to get help in the parking lot from one of the guards . . .its missing. and I noticed at the same time you said you had to get passed the hallway camera, a small bit was taken out. The door was open when I saw it so that means that you or Lynn must've been caught on it. But its missing" Don said explaining the vanishing pieces of surveilance. "It skips from 10:45 to 10:47 which means in the hallway that two minutes went missing.

"What exactly are you trying to say Doni". Raphael warned, he wanted him to get to the point.

"It means someone went into the camera security system and took those pieces out. Who or why I dont know" Don said playing the security cameras to show them the time skipping over on each one.

"I got a bad feeling all of a sudden" Mikey said a little worried.

"And in the scary movies when the handsome and funny one has a bad feeling, that means something bad happens". Mikey said suddenly worried about Gwen. "I'm gonna call Gwen". Mikey suggested walking over to his phone.

When he was about to pick up his shell phone the regular land line phone rang. Mikey looked a little suspiciously at his shell phone then back at the land line. It rang with an almost urgency. The only ones who called the land line were customers for Mikey's birthday party business. . .its too late at night for customers to be calling.

"Hello?" Mikey asked shaky. He nearly fell over when he heard who it was on the other side.

"MIKEY! OH my god! Please Hurry over here! I need you! Please!" gwen was crying so hard she could barely breathe. Mikey dropped the phone not bothering to put it in the receiver. He quickly ran out to the battleshell. His fear had been confirmed , something had happened. The others followed in suit having an Idea that something was wrong.

"IT was Gwen she was crying so hard she could barely talk" Mikey said freaking out "COME ON DON LETS HAUL SHELL!" Mikey shouted at his brother to hurry up to drive. Don drove off like there was no traffic.

"They better be alright" Raphael warned, clenching his fists. Leo looked Serious and Don looked afraid. Mikey was nearly going to throw up he was so scared. Gwen was all that he wanted to see. When they pulled up they didn't bother using the elevator. They ran up the stairs and jumped up two floors at a time. when they reached the right floor and came up to the door. Mikey held in his breath when the door was half broken off the hinges. Raphael burst in front of Mikey, Sais at the ready. There was a knife stuck in the door, he recognized it . . .it was Lynnettes.

"LYNNETTE!" Raphael shouted into the room. There were ninja throwing stars caught in the door and some on a window sill. Which Leonardo took one recognizing the design. The giant window in the living room was broken in. Raphael ran into Lynns room to see glass everywhere. Her window was broken. There was a purple brick on the floor, he didn't find Lynnette. He freaked out running around to Kira's room.

"GWEN! GWEN! BABE SAY SOMETHING!" Mikey shouted almost on the verge of tears. There was a small pounding noise coming from the hallway closet. It was locked from the outside. Mikey opened it and two girls tumbled out. Kira and Gwen. Gwens eyes were red from crying. Kira looked pale like a ghost and looked like she was going to be sick. She heaved on her knees. and Gwen threw her arms around Mikey who hugged her tightly and let a tear slip.

"I thought something happened to you!" Mikey shouted accusingly.

"The footclan, at first . . .But Lynnette! Someone threw a Brick in Lynnettes room. We all ran out to the living room and then someone burst in through the window. He threw these things at us. Gwen held up a Shuriken to Mikey who took it with anger in his eyes. "She tried protecting us, this guy just came at her , he threw everything he had a Lynnette. Lynnette shoved Me and Gwen in the closet and locked it". Kira explained trying to stand Leonardo helping her keep her balance.

"Where is she!" Raphael asked impatiently. Gwen looked around and then ran to the kitchen where there laid next to broken dishes and she had a broken lip. Lynnette laid out on the kitchen floor, a cut on her arm, and a broken lower lip. "Lynn! Can you hear me!" Raphael bent down next to her to see if she was going to be okay. Don took a close look while Raphael held her up. "her injuries arent too severe". Don said.

"Wheres Elisa?" Don asked Gwen with earnest. Gwen looked sick." When Lynnette locked us in the kitchen I could hear them fighting and then Lynn realized she forgot to put Elisa in with us. Elisa came out of her room and I remember Lynnette telling her to lock herself in her room. Elisa wanted to help her but Lynnette told her to "Go to your fucking room cuz I said so!" " Gwen quoted. Raphael would've laughed but . . .this wasn't the time to laugh. Someone important to him was laying in his arms once again . . .battered and broken. The broken girl he held in his arms, broken and bruised, was trying to protect her friends. Donatello went into Elisas room to find . . .Elisa not there. There was no damage to her room. He looked everywhere, Elisa wasn't anywhere here.

"Elisa. . .shes not here" Don said worriedly and frustrated at the same time. He looked like he was going to scream in anguish right there in the middle of the kitchen.

"Everyone we need to calm down. Gwen we need you to tell us what happened, what did you hear?" Leo asked trying to be kind at the same time. He offered to help up Kira

"I heard Lynnette swearing, and lots of crashing, it sounded like she was winning because this guys voice sounded hurt. He didnt say much. But when he broke in through the window he wore all black and kept a sword on his back. He just jumped through the window. Lynnette pushed us into the closet, and locked us in. I heard Elisa freak out and then Lynnette swore at her to go to her room and say there. Something happened to Elisa because Lynnette shouted at her. This guy hit Lynnette because she hit the door to the closet. Lots of fighting and swearing . . .There was nothing I could do!" Gwen broke down crying and Mikey held her trying to comfort her.

"The guy did say one thing, he complimented Lynnette on her knife. He said he liked the craftsmanship or some crap. After five minutes of crashing, We couldn't hear Lynnette anymore. There was a giant crash and then nothing. She wouldn't answer when we called out to her. Elisa wasn't responding either. We didn't know if the guy was still there or not. We were still locked in. Gwen used my cell phone to call Michaelangelo". Kira said putting in her side.

"So a foot ninja attacked took out Lynnette, left you guys in the closet and . . .Elisa is no where to be found". Leo said drawing the conclusions in his head. Don walked back into the living room although no one had noticed him walk away.

"They took her" He said sadly, and angry. He handed them the Brick that was thrown into Lynnettes room. Leo grabbed ahold of it. It had the symbol of the Purple dragons on it in black, and it was a purple brick. a Note was strapped with a rubber band.

"Its a note . . .from the Footclan". Leo said reading it, then making a face.

"Bring me what I want, and you'll get what you want back. I'll keep in touch for the demands"

"C.A". Leo recognized as Initials.

" Cole Asani" Raphael said looking down at Lynnette in his arms. That bastard . . .

"It wasn't him directly then" Don said with a little edge to his voice now.

"Hes obviously out for revenge on Lynnette. He wouldn't just leave her and take Elisa. Plus if what Raphael said was true, he's still in jail. He had to have called someone" Don said his theory out loud.

"Well whatever it is he wants , we have to look for later, we need to leave now. . .their watching us" Leo said looking out the window Don looked out towards where Leo was. He could see them too on the rooftop, three of them watching the building."Guys we have to vanish, they can't know we were here". Leo said turning off all the lights. Kira grabbed a bag of clothes and followed behind Leo who watched her to make sure she was going to be okay. Raphael went towards the door with Lynnette. he grabbed her jacket off the rack and draped it over ushered a still hysterical Gwen out. They went out the side building exit where Don was waiting with the battle shell. They climbed inside and Leo confirmed they weren't seen. They took the main roads home to be less conspicuous. Daring the bad traffic anyway, the foot wouldn't look for them in a huge crowd. When Don made it to the abandoned garage building and then Led them through the tunnels. Donatello and Leonardo re-checked behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. Don turned on all the security systems. Leonardo made a quick Call to April and Casey to tell them not to try to come visit and that they might be under Foot surveilance. Raphael was on the couch with Lynnette, her head on his lap. He was watching over Don who was wrapping her cut on her arm, and then taking care of her lip. Donatello handed Raph an Ice pack to put on particular bruises and a bump on her head and to switch every so often between parts. He looked down at this broken girl. . .feeling so angry he wanted to rip out his own inards. But he felt more bad for Doni. Donatello was pacing looking at the simulation room every so often. Lynnette may be in bad shape but at least she was where he could keep an eye on her and watch over her, protect her. Don had no Idea where Elisa could be right now, the foot wouldn't be so stupid as to keep her at the headquarters office building, where they would be able to break into easily again. He looked down at a rapidly breathing Lynnette who was making small paining noises in her unconsciousness. He didn't know what to do, he moved the icepack to her forehead and soothed her hair with his fingers. Her head moved into his hand. One part of her that seemed to be perfectly untouched was her Cross tattoo. He half smiled and turned on the t.v to something bearable to watch. He wanted to make sure he was the first thing she saw when she woke up. He made sure there was a comforter covering them both and moved her so she was laying down but sitting up against him. Leonardo showed Kira were she could sleep. Kira walked around the unknown environment and almost broke down in tears. She turned into and unsuspecting Leonardo, sobbing. He looked down awkwardly.

"I'm supposed to be the responsible one, I'm supposed to watch out for them and . . .this happens!" she sobbed in frustration. He didn't know much else to do except give her a small hug and let her sob on him. He kinda knew how she felt. He was responsible for his brothers, his family. If anything happened to them. . .he'd fall to pieces too. He looked down at her with his most sincere face.

"I promise. . .I'm going to help you find Elisa, and pay back the Foot clan for this". He said seriously, Kira looked up at him from the hug and awkwardly stepped out. "Thankyou. . .you've done so much already". He looked at this strong and dedicated girl who was now falling to pieces because one of her famly was missing. "Theres extra blanketts under the foot of the bed okay". He said as she walked into where his room was. She gave a small fake smile and walked in shutting the door behind her. He was going to have to talk to Master Splinter about all this.

Donatello felt lost, angry, afraid, frustrated all at the same time. Elisa was out there somewhere being kept hostage by the footclan. He wanted to go comb out the entire city for her. He wanted to . . . litterally beat within an inch of their un worthy lives, the ones who had done this and taken wanted to find her and lock themselves in the simulation room and never have to come out. He looked over at Raph and Lynnette still lying unconscious on the couch. Raphael was combing his fingers through Lynns hair. Don wished he had done that for Elisa now. He wanted to tell her all the things he feels when he's around her, tell her how special she is, and that he'll never let anything like this happen to her again.

Mikey was in his room holding onto a sobbing Gwen.

"I'm so Sorry I didn't just stay here" She cried into his chest.

"Sshhh Babe its okay I'm here". He said soothing her hair. They were lying down in the dark under his favorite cool blanket.

"You even taught me how to defend myself and I couldn't do anything" She cried harder.

"Those were against Footclan ninjas, you didn't know what was going on, dudette its so not your fault". Mikey said to her own defense. She didn't know how to handle a ninja, even a half assed one. He taught her some quick moves you could do to a mugger that'll make him never wanna mug again. But a ninja was different. There was no way she saw this coming. He hugged her tighter realizing he could have lost her. . .that guy could have taken Gwen.

"Mikey . . .I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I think . . .I think . . .I don't know what to think" She cried more. He soothed her hair until she was calm enough again to carry a conversation.

"Babe there was nothing you could do, We'll find Elisa and I will kick them in the ass so hard for scaring you. . .They'll never mess with you again, I promise that". Mikey said hugging her and wiping away her last remaining tears on her cheeks with his thumb. She kissed him and then snuggled into him. . .finally being able to find some peace to sleep. "I love you" She whispered before dozing off. He smiled and then promised himeself . . .he would make the foot pay for going after his girl. If they thought getting rid of the shredder was bad. . .wait till you see what happens when you mess with Michaelangelo's girlfriend. "Im going to go get a glass of water I'll be right back". Gwen said getting up. Mikey offered to go get it for her but she told him it was okay.

"Lynnette its okay. . .Can ya hear me?" Gwen could hear Raphael freak out in the living room. Lynnette was having a nightmare. She recognized it from the instant she saw her pained expression.

"Shes having a nightmare, she always does that when shes having a nightmare. She makes a face and whimpers sometimes." Gwen explained to him giving him a new icepack. Raphael held it to Lynns head. "What do I do?" He asked Gwen not looking at her, all attention focused on Lynn.

"Play her bed time Cd. . .Works everytime" Gwen said, almost giving a half laugh at the expression on Raphaels face. Gwen went into Kiras bag and pulled out a CD. It was Lynnettes Bed Time CD.

"Kira keeps it in her CD case . . .just IN case" Gwen said with a half assed laugh.

"Play this and she'll be fine. Its her emergency CD, sometimes she gets fitfull sleepless nights after a job and so she made this to help her sleep". Gwen explained handing him the CD. Which he asked Gwen to put into the DVD player, they'd put it on repeat all night. "She'll calm down in a minute or two" Gwen said leaving to go back to Mikeys room with two glasses of water. "Night. . ." Raphael stayed up in the dark listening to her mix CD. Her fitfull pained face was calm again, she was leaning into him and reminding himself of tonights events was all he could do to keep from falling asleep.

1.) Listen to your heart: Jovem Pam (Raphael thought about how much of a tough girl she was, and how she tried to carry out like she didn't need nobody. . .he did that too)

2.) Crash and Burn: Savage Garden (This one . . .he could relate to. This was never going to happen again. Ever. . .He'd stay up everynight to watch her sleep if he had to. Whoever did this was gonna pay.)

3.) Sound the Bugle :Bryan Adams

4.) Here I am : Bryan Adams

5.) Where I belong : Bryan Adams (This girl really likes Bryan Adams)

6.) Here in your arms: Hellogoodbye (this girl is all Rock N roll so whats with all the love songs?") He thought to himself laughing thinking this girl had a soft side she was hiding. One minute shes making every guy in a bar trip over themselves just to see her sing. Then shes chasing after guys to take them into jail. But shes listenin to songs like dis? He chuckled thinking about it.

7.) God Bless the Broken Road: Rascall Flatts (He liked this one)

8.) Heaven is a Place on earth: Belinda Carlisle (He remembered her playing and singing this on the roof. . .The words actually meant something when she sang them)

9.) Hey Baby: By DJ Otzi (HEYYY hey baby, ooh Ahh, I wanna know If you'll be my girl) He'd never admit he knew this one. When he was younger he heard it on the radio and . . .he kinda liked it.

10.) Fireflies : Owl City (He had to remind himself these were bedtime songs. . .in the morning she was all hard and heavy. But he liked knowing she had a soft side too, it made him hiding his more 'sensitive' side more human that way. Human . . .something he wouldn't be. Lynn would wanna get with a nice human guy. . .not a hot headed mutant turtle. Green skin, and a shell on the back to match . . .yeah that looks great takin' home to the family for christmas) he thought to himself sarcastically.

11.) Leave out all the Rest: Linkin Park (Dont resent me, and when your feelin' empty keep me in your memory. . .leave out all the rest. Like the fact I'm a mutant turtle whose way in over his head)

12.) Remember me this way: Jordan hill

13.) Gotta be Somebody: Nickelback (He understood this one perfectly. He wondered if Lynnette ever thought the same thing. This was almost killin him)

14.) Angel in the Night :Bass hunter

15.) Crush : David Archuleta

16.) Every Rose has its thorn: Poison

17.) Have you ever needed someone so bad: Def Leppard

18.) I need you : Leann Rhimes

19.) Who I am : Jessica Andrews

20.) Drift Away: Uncle Kracker

21.) The day I fall in Love: Dolly Pardon and Jack Ingram (this one hit him home base, this song was on the ferris wheel that night, No wonder she knew it)

The CD played on Replay all night. . .Until finally even Raphael couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. The mix of her breathing, her perfume, plus the fact she was huddled against him. . . He conked out in a New York Minute.

(The morning after the event)

Leonardo had discussed it with Master Splinter. They were to wait for orders, the demands. Until then they were going to stay here, not with the foot out surveiling the city, and watching the Pent house apartment. Everyone was to stay here for their own safety. It was early in the morning and no one was up yet . . .except for his most tempermental brother Raphael. He was looking after Lynnette, watching the t.v but put it on low volume so no one would wake up. "How is she".

"Shes fine, a little beat up but she'll be okay". Raph said brushing his hand over her arm wrap. She sighed in her sleep and moved her head to where his shoulder was. He tried not to look at Leo. Leonardo went to check on everyone else. Mikey warned Leo not to wake up Gwen because he hadn't gotten to sleep easy last night. Kira was asleep in his bed, her blonde hair meshed against the pillow like silk. He closed the door again softly not to wake her. He walked into Donatellos room. . .Don was on his computer and looked like he had not slept at all. he was circling things on a giant map of New york City. "All the places the Foot have or had affiliations with". Don said circling another small place. Some places were big and one was highlighted in yellow which was the FOOT CENTRAL. the place they had the showdown with the shredder, the one in pink next to it was the Headquarters where they kept the foot information. Don looked tired but until Elisa was found safe and sound with them again, He knew his brother wouldn't rest. Leonardo looked at the map Don had marked out.

"Master Splinter said we should wait until they ask for their demands before taking any action. . .to Protect Elisa. They have to keep her alive or else they wont get what they're after". Leo explained to Don who was quiet and concentrating on the computer.

Raphael was about to fall back asleep that is . . until the injured and broken angel he'd been holding onto since last night started movin'. His eyes got wide and he felt his whole system being jump started in a heart beat. She was sirring and even squinching her eyes as if tryin to tell them to open but they wouldn't. She moved her hand which went down his arm to her thigh. It rested on her thigh and she moved her head off his shoulder and onto the couch arm. Her left leg moved out from under the blanket and he could see her sock show. He could feel her stretch then hiss in pain from doing so. She opened her eyes, as soon as she did she looked around then at him, and then yelped. He Squinched his eyes shut when she fell of his lap onto the floor with a yelp.

"Lynn, Lynnette are you alright, you feel hurt anywhere?" He asked helping her up. She looked distraught, and misplaced.

"Where Am I . . .and Wheres Gwen, and Kira! Elisa! the guy left me on the floor I was . . .OH my god!" She curled up into a ball, making Raph really freak out. "Lynn . .. Its okay your safe here I promise". He bent down to her level. She was breathing deeply, trying to calm herself. Rocking back and forth slightly, she was in shock .

"What happened" She asked trying to keep her cool , still hiding under her arms and behind her knees.

"You got beat up pretty bad" Raph said handing her a bottle of water he kept just in case she were to wake up in the middle of the night. She didn't even look up when he nudged her with it.

"Wheres Gwen and Kira? I shoved them in a closet" Lynn asked tightening her ball stance. He leaned in closer trying to break this all as gently to her as possible.  
"We found ya on the floor in the kitchen, you were out cold, but Gwen and Kira are okay. They're both asleep, they weren't hurt. Thanks to you." He said trying to make her feel better.

"And Elisa?" Lynnette asked expecting to be told everythings okay so she could calm down. . .she heard nothing but silence.

"Raph. . .Elisa?" She asked again, this time she did look up. "Wheres Elisa?" . Raphael looked down at the ground .

"They took her. . .They left a note saying they would be in touch for the demands". He explained, when he looked up . .. his heart nearly broke. Her eyes started welling up to tears. "She was. . .kidnapped?" She choked out going into her hiding place again behind her arms and ontop of her knees.

"We'll get her Back Lynn dont worry". Raphael said taking one of her arms to remove it so he could see her face.

"I was so stupid , and I was rushed I didn't think about Elisa when I locked Gwen and Kira in the closet, Elisa was still asleep!" Lynn started choking trying so hard not to cry. "Its my fault. . .its all my fault. . ." Lynnette shook her head in her arms. Her defense systems welding her eyes shut so she wouldn't cry. . .she couldn't cry in front of him. That was one thing she could never do is cry in front of a guy. . .it showed too much weakness. She had to hold it in or else. She shot up from her sitting position on the floor.

"Where are my boots?" She asked him looking around. She ran her hands through her hair pushing it back. She would go find her truck and search the whole damn city for Elisa if she had to. "Lynn Trust me, I know how ya feel but you can' t go looking for her right now that your still banged up from last night" Raphael said pleadingly with her. She found her boots behind the couch. She grabbed one taking out the first few laces to re lace and tighten to comfort.

"Watch me" She answerd, tying that one off then putting on the other one.

"Lynnette ya need a rest! That guy you went up against last night beat you up pretty bad. You need to stop and think about what your doin'".

"Its better than just sitting here doing Nothing". She snapped. tying off her other boot. Raphael was getting frustrated, he normally would be like this, want to go look for the person too, he hated nothing more than sitting around playing the waitin' game. He watched her take off her t-shirt to reveal a tight fitting black tanktop. She shook her T-shirt and then put it back on. Lynnette was walking around . . .

"Wheres the way out of this place?" She asked looking directly at him. He knew she was going to get mad at him for this.

"Lynnette , I understand what your goin' through. But you need to stop and take a breather. You could get hurt going after them by yourself". He said taking ahold of her wrist looking down directly into her eyes.

"I appreciate the concern but its my fault shes out there, and i'm HERE safe and shes NOT. Do you comprehend that?" She asked looking up at me . . .

"Like I said, I understand. But you need to stop and think about whatchur doin'". He said pulling her arm a little closer to him.

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!" She said yanking her arm back.

"Ya need to" He said. . not believing what he himself was saying. This was something Leo and Master Splinter would tell him when he was mad enough to leave and blow up.

"I can't believe you of all people is standing here trying to tell me to take it easy when Its MY FAULT shes missing!". She gripped her hair before smoothing it back again.

"If your not going to help me, I'll find my own Freaking way out then" She snapped walking around him. He didn't want to get into a fight with her. But if it would keep her here safe and angry with him, then he'd rather have that then her out there getting hurt.

"Lynnette Your not goin anywhere till we think this thing through!" he said rounding back up on her knowing he was going to regret this.

"Who died and made you king?" She shouted at him walking around him again. He rounded getting in front of her again.

"You leave, the footclan finds ya and then what!" He shouted at her.

"I can take care of myself fine!" She shouted and then dodged around him on the other side so he wouldn't block her exiting.

"OH yeah like Ya did last night! Your gonna get yourself Killed!" Raphael shouted at her. That did it, he fucked up. She looked back at him with tears welled up in her eyes, she was about to burst like a dam.

"BETTER ME THAN ELISA!" She shouted before taking off in a run down the tunnel which she would find no doubtedly to the surface. He shook his head realizing what he just did. He fucked up. . ."Lynnette Wait!" He chased after her. . .

(Lynnette)

I kept running I didn't stop when I heard him calling after me. I was officially crying. I knew this was all my fault, and I knew he only picked a fight with me to get me to stay. I didn't want to fight, I wanted to go back to laying on the couch, like we were earlier. But that would be too easy wouldn't it. Too easy for something so happy and small like that. I felt so safe when he was holding me. I wanted to go back to that, feeling safer than I ever had in a long long time. But all I could think about what How hard this all was. Elisa was out there somewhere, being kept hostage by the Foot clan. She wanted to tell Raphael how she felt earlier. . .but . . .this always happens. You give into it you get hurt by it later. Or something would happen to him, shed find someone that great and amazing and someone as understanding. Then she'd lose him. . . She wanted to give in, she wanted him to make her stay with him and not let her leave. She didn't know what she was doing, where she was going. She looked around as soon as she found a sewer lid which led to the surface. She opened it to find that it was a empty alleyway. It was really early in the morning because it was still dark. A clock on the advertisements on a building said 4 am. She rubbed her arms before heading out to the street. She hailed a Taxi and made sure she had her money on her "thank god" she had her wallet on her with cash. "To the Pent Houses on 3rd avenue". The Taxi driver drove away.

(Raphael)  
When He hit the surface he saw her get into a taxi and knew where she was headed. She had to go get her truck. He started running and found the rooftops as quick as he could think about it. It was still dark out, so he was safe. He jumped and flipped as fast as he could over to the Pent house buildings. Ignoring the really cold morning air. When he reached her street he was right, and the Taxi cab had gone through some bad traffic so it was easy to catch up to em'. He watched her get out. She paid him and I watched her look around. I looked around too and couldn't see any Footninja watching, probably thought we wouldn't come back. I leapt down and into the parking lot following her. She went up into the elevator first up to the apartment. I heard the elevator going up and so I had to use the stairs which took longer. When I got up there, She didn't even enter the apartment. She walked right past it. . .

(Lynnette)

He was right about something. . .I needed a breather. I needed to breath and calm down and figure out things. I figure what best place to do it than the roof? I went to my regular spot against the brick wall. I would have started singing but . . .it wouldn't be the same. I had a friend in danger and I was putting myself in danger over nothing. I turned and let myself slide against the wall and sank down to the ground my legs bent up so I could hide my face. I let it out, everything I had pent up. My feelings of the fact that My ex might be back, Elisa being kidnapped, My feelings towards a guy who I probably wont ever get to be with, for the fact he wasn't human, or something would happen to him and it would be all my fault. The fact that I grew feelings for a guy when I promised myself I wouldn't. I let it all out, at first I sobbed and then it turned into full crying water works, only I was quiet about it. I silently cried as hard as I had ever cried before. I let my shoulders heave with me. I felt so alone. . .

Someone was moving my bangs out of the way of my arms. They were running a hand up and down my back like they were trying to soothe me. I didn't look up, a hand which didn't feel like a regular human hand from my guess had ahold of the top arm holding my head up. He took it and held it up in his hand. I sobbed even harder, I was actually crying in front of this guy. Another hand brushed back hair behind my ear and I let my head lean on it. His other hand still had ahold of my wrist. I kept crying like I was an Idiot. I let my knees slide down a little but still looked at the ground. His other hand still smoothing back my hair. The cool morning air plus the feel of his skin was tingling. I let my tears roll and spill off onto my shirt and some onto my jeans. The hand that was smoothing my hair pulled my legs out and that left him room to get a hold of me. He was hugging me. I would have hugged back because I needed it but . . .he had a strong build which didn't leave room in his tight squeeze to hug back. I sobbed into his shoulder and he let me. "Im sorry. ..I didn't mean ta yell at ya" he said smoothing my hair. "I know why you did" I cried even harder trying to hold back so I wouldn't so bad when I talked so I kept silent and just let the crying continue. I wanted to tell him . . .all that I'd been feeling just so I could be rejected and have it done with. We were too different, I was Human, he wasn't. He was . . .unique. . .I was just a tomboy with issues.

Raphael let loose his hug a little bit to check on her. He tilted her face up, her eyes were red from crying. He wanted to make that go away, he liked it when she smiled, not cried. Her being like this was killin' him. She was hugging onto him like he was a lifeline. He made sure her grip on him was still there as he helped lift her off the ground letting her lean against the wall. He put both arms out like bar guards at her sides both his hands flat against the wall, but his arms like bars so she wouldn't go anywhere. His forehead almost touched hers, she had one arm holding the other, looking at the ground.

"Do you realize what Cole wants? He took Elisa . . . and my bets on it that he wants YOU. You'd be playing right into his game". He tried to say not so roughly and somewhat quietly. He wanted her to understand.

"If its me or Elisa Then Elisa gets saved . . .Cole doesnt scare me". I said shaking my head, wiping my eyes, not looking into his eyes just looking at the ground. My boots were flush with his feet. which was still to dark to tell if he was wearing shoes or anything. I was hugging my arms. I was taking deep breathes, letting his smell that was coming off of him overwhelm me, and it calmed me down. His breath, mixed with mine. The sky didn't look like it was going to hold its sadness either. . .I didn't notice the rainy looking weather on my way here. Although it was cold, the cold air, plus the smell of rain on its way. The few raindrops that were hitting his shoulder and running off.

"Yeah well . . .YOU scare ME" he said. . .That I looked up at. He was the type to not be scared of anything . .. but he just said he was scared of me.

"What?" I asked looking up at him quizzically.

"You don't seem ta care what happens to ya. . .Yeah Well I DO". He said in that deep rough brooklyn accent that I thought was so cool. If only he knew how genuinely amazing he was. His face so close to mine, his eyes piercing me.

"I can't . . . I can't . . ." I said shaking my head.

"what?" He asked his face getting slightly closer to mine, serious and angry eyes flashing at me.

"I dont know how you can care so much. . .I'm not . . ..(I looked down at the ground)"

"Dammit. . .You know why!" He said practically shouting at me.

"Thats not what I MEANT!" I shouted back at him.

"Then what is it!" He shouted back, looking at me hard with those flaming eyes, the ones that I . . .wanted to look at all the time. . .that I coudln't.

"BECAUSE I CAN"T LOVE YOU! Your too perfect, so perfect to the point you'll end up DISSAPPEARING. . .Either Cole will kill you and if he doesnt . . .Something else will happen, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THAT MUCH! I COULDN'T Get to be with someone this Amazing , this understanding, With YOU . . .its too PERFECT! Something will always happen. . .Youll be gone! and It'll probably be all my Fault TOO!" I shouted at him. I put my hand to my head ready to cry again. I had a head ache, and I just told him everything . . .that I loved him, that I was afraid if I got to be with him, I'd lose him. Everything. . .that he was perfect, amazing, understanding. . .there was defintely alot more I couldv'e added but it was all I could fit in this statement to shout. I caught a glimpse of his shocked look, he was looking up at the wall and not me. Only one arm was to the side of me against the wall the other was on his forehead too. I wiped my eyes again, because theye'd watered up again. I felt like such a wuss crying in front of him. I was ready to just sink down to the ground again, when Both of my Forearms were pushed back against the wall from walking away. He had a grip on both of my upper arms pushing me back, but not too hard. I looked up at him, he didn't look angry anymore. his Firery Eyes held something else. He was staring directly into my eyes, like he was staring at my soul. I tried not crying again and looked down. One of his hands tilted my chin up. His head lowered closer and closer to mine, I could feel his breath ontop of mine. I closed my eyes and I let another tear slip as they touched. He kissed me. He pressed harder into it, and yet he was sweet with it not pushing too hard with me, just the right amount. I moved a hand up and around his neck resting a hand on the left side of his neck. He went for more, kissing along my cheek where a tear rolled off. I could feel him kiss my neck, where my tattoo was. "I'm not goin anywhere". he whispered in my ear. My eyes got wide and he looked at my reaction. He leaned down again and we kissed longer this time I wrapped both arms around his neck, and he pushed me up against the wall. I was about two feet from touching the ground. His hand got tangled in my hair and I moaned into our kiss. I wanted this to last forever. I wanted to make sure he was real, So when I cried and the last of my crying had subsided. He used his thumb to dry them away. My legs wrapped around, or as much as they could wrap around. one of his hands helping hold me up. I heard thunder above us but we didn't stop, not until I felt him break away and take a deep breath. We were soaking wet gasping for air . The rain was downpouring, and We were both out of breath, he was looking down at me with a sincere . . .caring expression. I bit my lip which I winced because it still hurt. I wiped both my eyes and looked down, probably blushing. Him standing over me was blocking most of the rain, it was running down us both. . .cleansing.

"I feel like an Idiot" I said looking up at him , he had an amused half smile, his eyes looking at me with something I couldn't pin point.

"Well ya ran out at 4:30 in the mornin' up on your roof after you just got beat up by a Foot ninja. . ." He listed off.

"Now I'm probably gonna catch a cold . . .and so are you" I said continuing for him. His hand ran through my hair.

"Dont ever worry me like that again" He warned. His eyes looking into mine seemed to mean it. He pulled me into a hug which I hugged back. I inhaled his scent, and didn't want him to let go, but I was getting cold.

"Now I'm on my roof catching a cold , making out with a mutant turtle. . " I laughed. He gave a half laugh before looking around quick. He took ahold of my hand and pulled me with him towards the door. When we got inside I tried wringing out my hair. He said since we were here for me to pack some things of mine. I guess I was moving in with him for awhile . . .until everything was settled and Elisa was home safe. I walked in trying not to pay attention to the still broken windows, and the glass on the floor. I was seriously cold though. My teeth were chattering while I was putting some clothes and other things in my giant sports bag.

"Here . . . you should put this on before ya really get sick". He handed me a hooded sweatshirt I kept in my closet. I slipped it on, and he handed me some things I put in a pile on my bed. I walked into the bathroom grabbing my hair stuff. "You can take a shower when we get back" He said When I ruffled my hair in a towell. There was one of those ninja throwing stars on my bed. I picked it up before flicking it away like trash behind me. He snorted, before looking out the window.

"We gotta go". He said shutting her curtains. He threw on his topside clothes that she had gotten for him. He carried her bag and Ushered her downstairs. With the keys to her truck he drove them to the garage were Don had kept the Battle shell.

(Raphael)

When I found her she was curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. It nearly broke my heart to see her cryin that hard. I didn't see any Foot ninja going to get her. So I guessed we were safe, for the time bein'. I wanted her to look at me, I wanted to tell her all those things I had been wantin' to tell her but wasn't brave enough too. I tried gettin her to look up but she wouldn't. I moved her hair behind her ear like I'd seen some slick guy do on t.v. It seemed to work for him. She wasn't crying as hard, rubbing her back so she would feel better. I pulled her legs out from under her so they would lay out straight. I hugged her . . . I held her while she was cryin'. I told her that she was playing right into Coles hands. He wants Lynnette, and he'd have to go through me, blade and all to get her. She tried telling me she wasn't scared, and I would bet she wasn't. She was so rebellious, hard headed, stubborn, beautifull, funny . . . "Yeah well . . .YOU scare ME" I admitted. She had absolutely no Idea, her affect on people. She may want to put others before herself but if something were to happen to her I know I would feel responsible. The look on her face when I told her that, was cute. she looked up at me like I was crazy. Me scared of her. I had to explain myself to her.

"Ya dont seem ta care what happens to ya. . .well I DO". I pointed at my chest to emphasize. she looked at the ground, I wanted . . .I wanted to show her.

"I can't I can't" She said repeating herself, she looked like she was going to cry again and I didn't like a crying female. or a crying anythin for that matter. But this was Lynnette at her worst, if I could get her through this then . . .the rest would just follow through on its own.

"What" I asked maybe a little too angry, but . . .I wanted to just tell her to tell her and get it done with. I wanted her to understand.

"I dont know how you can care so much . . .I'm not. . ." She left off there, and I guess I got mad. She knows I care about her, she absolutely knew. . .she had to. The night I saved her it was obvious, watchin her the next few days. . . it was like that song I heard her sing in the shower.

("She got whatever it is . . .it blows me away, shes everythin I wanna say to a woman but couldn't find the words to say. Shes got whatever it is, I dont know what to do. . .cuz everytime I try to tell her how I feel it comes out . . I love you"). I looked up that song On Dons computer later and added it to my Ipod. I have one country song against all my heavy metal, rap and hip hop, and screamo music. She was like my one against all the others.

"Dammit you know why!" I practically shouted at her. It was frustrating, that she didn't know and if she did she was hiding the fact that she knew.

"Thats not what I MEANT!" she argued back. I loved when she got up and argued with me, the look in her eyes was firery.

"Then what is It!" I shouted back at her, our foreheadsbasically touching, both of us fired up at the other. She made me feel a whole lot of things at once. Angry, frustrated, protective, happy. . .I kept falling for her each time we fought. but this next part . . .as mikey would say "Blew me out of the water".

"BECAUSE I CAN"T LOVE YOU! Your too perfect, so perfect to the point you'll end up DISSAPPEARING. . .Either Cole will kill you and if he doesnt . . .Something else will happen, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THAT MUCH! I COULDN'T Get to be with someone this Amazing , this understanding, With you . . .its too PERFECT! Something will always happen. . .Youll be gone! It'll probably end up being MY FAULT!"

I didn't react at first. She just basically shouted in my face that she loved me. She thought I was . . .perfect, amazing, understanding . . .she was afraid that If she loved me I'd dissappear. I knew she had trust issues but I didn't know how bad they were. She was afraid I would be killed or something would happen. She looked like she was about to cry again and I COULD NOT HAVE THAT. I didn't exactly think about what I was doin' I just did what I' wanted to . . .for a long time now.

I pushed back on both her upper forearms by her shoulders. So she wouldn't leave. I heard her gasp in confusion, and It was like a switch that had been flipped. She looked up at me and then . . .It happened. I had tilted her chin upwards to face me, and I went in for it. It was all or nothin' As soon as I did I didn't let go. I felt her hand move up around my neck to the side of my face. It was a huge rush, my spine tingled when I felt her hand. I moved and kissed the side of her neck where her tattoo was. "I'm not goin' anywhere". Her reaction was beautifull. Her eyes were wide like the realization that . . .I wanted her, had just hit her. I went in for another and this time . . .we got into it. I had her up off the ground, she had both arms around my neck, both legs wrapped around me. I had one hand tangled in her hair, I loved the smell of her hair. She moaned , which sounded like music to my ears. I loved the taste of her moan, I wanted more. . .but it was raining and We eventually would need air. I let go with my hand still in her hair. I used my thumb to wipe away any left over tears still rollin. I wanted to make sure the only tears she would ever be cryin again were tears of joy. After that we headed into the apartment so she could pack a few things. I made her put a hooded sweatshirt on so she wouldn't get sick. Helping her pack. While she was in the bathroom getting a few things I looked out her window. We were being watched, by foot ninja . They knew we were here, but they wouldn't attack for some reason I had both Sai's at the ready just in case. I picked up her bag and rushed her out to the truck. Which I made her let me drive. I wanted to get her home, where nothing would happen to her.

(Back at home)

"LYNN!" Gwen rushed up and hugged her friend as Lynnette and Raphael came through the tunnel and through the lever pull door. He was carrying her bag and Lynnette let Gwen and Kira hug her. "Lynnette where did you go?" Kira asked worriedly. "I went out for a walk". Lynnette said casually. Gwen looked at Raphael who had a more serious look on his face, and the way he looked at Lynnette . . .something had happened. Gwen went into the Kitchen where Mikey had made pancakes which he thought the situation called for. Don didn't come eat at all, he was in his room poring over a map. Leonardo was trying to reassure everyone they had to be patient and wait for the demands.

"The foot wont wait long if they really want something". Leonardo explained to Kira. Raphael snorted and looked over at Lynnette who was curled up on the couch. He knew exactly what they wanted, and they'd have to fight him for it. After Breakfast it was still six am but it didn't seem like anyone could sleep. Lynnette was in a different change of clothes, she had taken a shower and was curled up in a blankett watching T.V. Everyone had kind of segregated into their own rooms. Gwen and Mikey were in Mikey's room. Don was still on the computer researching and looking. Leo was trying to medditate, Kira was trying to sleep some more and just think in the quiet. Lynnette was still thinking of earlier, did this mean she and him were . . .

She moved her legs a little when he sat next to her. He put an arm around her and she leaned into him. She felt so tired but couldn't sleep. . . She wanted to be like this forever. Just basically laying on him. She was finally relaxed until . ..

"Because your love your love your love is my drug!" Your love is my drug by Ke$ha. The ringtone on her phone on the small inntable in front of them. She immediately got off of him and stood a foot or so away from the couch holding the phone in her hand like it was baby.

"Who is it?" He asked seriously. . .Lynnette put a hand to her mouth. The ringtone was Elisas. . . Lynnette looked at him to show it was . . .the ones who took her. .

"he- (Clears throat) Hello . . ." Lynnette said calmly.

"Hey Lynnie . . .miss me?"

Lynnette nearly choked out a sob, she put it on Loudspeaker because Raphael wanted to hear, he stood next to her.

"Not in the slightest. . .Cole" She said trying to be cold.

"Awww thats too bad cuz I missed you" He said in a teasing tone.

"Fuck you" Lynnette said lowly and coldly.

"Gladly, as soon as I get what I want". he said, it sounded like he was writing or something in the background.

"Whats the deal Cole. . .You return Elisa and . . ." Lynnette left off.

"And you take her place" He answered back fast and sharpley. Lynnette had to quiet Raphael because he growled.

"Is someone there with you Lynnette ? I thought I heard growling" Cole asked playfully.

"No one here but little ol' me" Lynnette said looking at Raphael warningly.

"So I take Elisa's place and you let her go safe,unharmed, and you never go after my friends again. . .thats the deal". Lynnette asked to be sure.

"You dont miss a beat do ya Lynn. Your still. . .(Sharpening noise) . . .Sharp".

He said with a slight chuckle.

"How did you get out of prison Cole. . .You were sentenced to life" Lynnette asked.

"I have my ways, and I'll make sure to tell you all about it when I see you. . .alone . . .Because if your not alone. . .(Sharpening noise)".

"I got it" Lynnette said angrily. "When and Where?" She asked to get to the point.

"Do you remember the warehouse I used to do business in, I brought you once. . .I kissed you for the first time there . . .remember?" He asked teasingly but . . .this part he was being serious about.

"I remember your horrible Nacho breath making me gag" Lynnette said snapping back at him.

"heh. . .well your going to get alot more than that . . .I promise. . ." He said with a double meaning hidden behind it.

"Be at the warehouse tonight at 10 . . .be on time oh and Lynn. . .if you want your friend to leave unharmed. . .you better come alone . . .and no guns. . .and If I recall you still hide a taser in your bra. . .That needs to go too". He replied. Lynnette snapped her fingers hoping he wouldn't remember.

"Dont be Late Lynn, and wear something . . .nice". The line buzzed to the end of the call. He hung up.

"Asshole" Lynnette said shutting her phone. She looked At Raphael who looked madder than a hatter. "You aint goin' by yourself" He said looking her directly in the eye. "And you hide a taser in your bra?" He asked.

"If I dont he'll kill Elisa, hes done it before he'll do it again, and yes. . .For emergencies I have a trusty taser in my bra. . .nothing wrong with that". Lynnette argued.

"Lynnette Im not gonna let some psycho killer ex boyfriend of yours , get ahold of you. Not without a fight". He said taking a hold of her wrist. She looked down at the carpet.

"I dont have a choice. . ." Lynnette said looking up at him.

"So thats it then . Your just gonna hand yourself over to him!" Raphael shouted.

"He'll KILL Elisa! KILL as in murder!. It's my fault shes caught up in this! The only way to make sure she gets out of it safely is if I take her place. I can find a way out after that". Lynnette said trying to reassure him.

"What if you can't!" He said getting closer.

"I'm Not going to let you guys get hurt because of MY mistake. I dated the jack ass, and he will come after you . . .I cant' let this happen again". Lynnette said finalizing her meaning.

"So what does this mean. . .Your just gonna walk outta here and let him do who knows what to Ya?" Raphael asked shouting.

"If I let him!" Lynnette said fronting herself. The look in his eyes was . . .upsetting. He looked angry, afraid, and furious all at the same time.

" . .. I aint letting you walk out of here". Raphael said shaking his head at her. "No way". He held onto her forearms.

"I dont have a choice" She implored to him. She didn't want to cry again.

"Its just like another bounty hunt. . .Its always a 50/50 chance I'll come back hurt or not. Heads you live Tails you die. Im going to go get Elisa and then . . .I flip a coin". She said to him, he looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"You can't get in this" She told him.

"Too late" He said narrowing his eyes. She didn't want any last few hours they had together fighting. She leaned her head against him. He pulled her in close not wanting to let go.

No one except Raphael knew what Lynnette had to do. He didn't tell the others because he thought he could keep her here. It got to the point whenever Lynnette wanted to use the bathroom he'd stand outside the door to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Uhm Lynn" Kira said a little loud outside the bathroom door.

Lynnette was fixing her hair, "Yeah, what?"

"Uhm . . .I think hes waiting for you" Kira said sounding a little questioned.

"He's waiting outside the door aint he?" Lynnette asked.

"Yeah.. " Kira said lightly. Lynnette decided at that moment to take a shower. . .if he was going to try to babysit her all afternoon she was going to make it discretionable. Later on her stomach growled on the couch and he brought them both a box of pizza. They just sat on the couch watching movies all day. But she had to admit . . .She liked the company. . .he was funny during the movies too. Like "Charlies Angels" He'd make comments, and make her laugh. If she didn't get out of this thing with Cole . . .she was going to miss that. A round of "Super Mario Brothers" The movie, and Pokemon, courtesy of Michaelangelo. She felt . . .safe, secure, with a guy she had more than a thousand feelings for. Leaning up against him with his arm around her middle like he was making sure she wouldn't just off the couch and leave. Halfway in another Movie of "Fast and The Furious" He started dozing off. Lynnette shook his shoulder.

"You tired?" She asked.

"Yeah maybe a bit" He answered scratching the back of his neck. He ended up getting up. . . He looked a little Torn, he wanted to go sleep but didn't want to at the same time. Afraid if he did Lynn would dissappear. She laughed a little at his indecisivness. "Come on Tough Guy where we crashin?". He looked at her warily then cracked a smile. She followed him up some stairs to his room, which was . . .messy. It was like a pit. She didn't say anything because her Room back at the apartment was at least a little cleaner compaired to this but compaired to Kira, or Gwens room it was a mess. He kicked some stuff aside for her to walk behind him.

"Uh. . .Sorry about the mess. . .My Maids on Vacation" He cracked a smile.

"Darn, dont you just hate when that happens". Lynnette gave half a laugh. She watched him pull back the covers and crawl in on the inside. Lynn followed Suit not wanting him to be uncomfortable or anything. The next thing she knew, he turned off the lamp next to them, and a arm wrapped around Lynns middle she leaned her head back against him and felt her eyelids get heavy.

Lynnette woke up next to him it was 9:10 pm she would have to get going. Cole didn't like when people were late. She observed her surroundings, it was dark in the room and the entire room smelled like him. It wasn't a bad smell it was a more masculine smell. . .she liked it. She could hear his breathing just right behind her, soft and rough at the same time. She finally found the guy shes been looking for and . . . She might not see him again. He was lightly snorring. She lighty touched his red bandanna. She loved how she fit perfectly against him. She got up slowly to not wake him. God knows all hell would break loose if he did. She put her boots on. She let her bed head flow around her shoulders. She made sure to put on her favorite belt, her Green corduroy jackett loose at the wrists and a black t-shirt underneith. She was ready to go up against her past again. She looked down at him, he was like a flame. . .asleep. She kissed him and then left.

(the warehouse)

She knew which way to go, she told the taxi to stop a block away from her destintion. she walked the rest of the way. Her breath was heavy but she was trying to get fired up, angry enough to widthstand anything Cole would throw at her. Anything he had in mind she could fight. She stood in front of the warehouse. Two purple dragon tattooed men came up to her.

"Miss Lynnette Nauta?" One asked presuming.

"Yes". She answered shortly. . .she didn't want to talk, didn't want to lose focus or time. Before she left she noticed Don. . .he was staring off into space. . .and ten minutes later he would be pacing looking frustrated. He was obviously crazy about Elisa and her not being with him, and in danger, drove him crazy. She was doing everyone a favor.

"Alone . . .and no weaponry on your person". The other asked.

"As agreed" Lynnette said holding her hands up to show she didn't have anything.

"Alright, follow us". The two men walked towards the warehouse and she followed. It was dark, and she wished more than anything to be with Raphael. She heard some hard core pounding rap music playing off in the distance. She followed the two men up the stairs. The warehouse smelled like burnt rubber and machinery. She touched her tattoo on her neck ready for what ever was going to happen. The two men led her to a door which led to a mechanics shop. They opened the door for her and she walked in. They didn't follow her in. She walked forward towards a source of ciggarette smoke and a lamp.

"Lynnette is that you? Your on time". She heard a disgustingly chipper voice say. He was dressed all in black, a ciggarette gracing his malicious smile. His blonde hair was buzzed and he had a scar under his eye , barely noticeable.

"LYNNETTE!" Lynnettes head turned sharply, Elisa was being held back by two foot ninja. "LYNNETTE No, you shouldn't of come!" . Lynn ignored Elisas desperate calls.

"I came here alone and no weapons as agreed. She leaves here unharmed and goes home safely, you never go after her again". Lynn said reminding Cole of the deal.

"As agreed". He motioned for the footninja to let go of Elisa. Elisa ran and flung herself at Lynnette who hugged her friend back.

"Lynnette you can't stay behind !" Elisa said pleading with her.

"Listen, heres some money for the taxi. Dont call the police. Just call Mikey to come get you, Donatello is worried sick about you". I said handing her a few bucks and secretly my cellphone in her pockett when I hugged her.

"Escort the young woman out please. I need to reaquaint myself with my lovely ex". Cole said smiling. The two foot ninja walked behind a very upset Elisa. She kept looking back at Lynnette who didn't look at her but lifted her eyes to Cole when she heard the door slam shut behind Elisa and the two footninja.

"So Lynnette. . .I see you've become a full fledged bounty surprise me. You let your hair grow out , you always had it edged in layers when you were dating me. . . Also I've noticed you like to hang out with . . .particulary different crowds these days". Cole said eyeing her. She remained silent.

"If you were wondering Im not upset at you for turning me in after all I did . .. lose my temper with you and-"

"You stabbed me . . ass hole". Lynnette cut him off.

"Yeah I guess I deserve that. We did have quite the argument before I was turned in. I ended up killing a police officer out of rage and . . .sentenced to life in one of New Yorks top prisons. . .Amazing what a temper tantrum can do". He continued, he always did like to brag.

"Temper tantrum My ass. . .Why dont you tell me what you really want Cole". Lynnette said angrily.

"I want you. . .I want back the life I lost. Starting with you . . ." He came up behind her and brushed his hand across her cheek.

"You always wanted what you couldn't have didn't ya Asani" Lynnette said turning her head back slightly.

"This time its different. . .this time . ..you can't run. If you do I will go after your friends . .. one by one . . .It wouldn't even be hard".

"You were always talk and no walk Cole" Lynnette said smirking.

"Your friend Kira, the hip hop dancer who works as a receptionist at a famous Art Gallery in uptown Queens. Your friend Elisa who might I add is quite the sucker punch. Big reader, wants to be an Author, lives with you. Gwen who owns Gwens Garden the flower shop. and your new . . .boyfriend".

"I dont have a boyfriend". Lynnette said quickly.

"Oh but I think you do. . .recognize him. . ." Cole threw down three pictures of her and Raphael . . .on the roof this morning. . .kissing, hugging, and one of her just staring up at him. She would have liked to keep those but . . considering he took them to use against her. . .

"I was almost jealous. . .the way you held this creature it was as if you actually cared for it . . .But then I remembered He's a Mutant. I'm a second in Command Ninja of the Footclan." He bragged on.

"You dont know him, and you defintely dont know me" Lynnette rounded on him.

"So its true then . . .you actually have feelings for this . . .thing". Cole laughed.

Lynnette was officially pissed. "That THING has a name, and Hes more man than you ever have been or Will be" She told him with her chin held high, using her sarcastic smart ass tone of voice. He shoved her against the table, she shoved back making him stagger backwards enough to run around to the other end of the table.

"I should be surprised but I'm not. . .When I saw the pictures at first I was . . .disgusted this thing even had a chance with you but then . . .I recognized who it was. . .I believe that ones name is Raphael and his brother Leonardo was the one responsible for taking out the Shredder. The one who used to be the main boss of the Footclan. Which is why as soon as I'm done with you and your broken to the point you can't fight back anymore. . ." He jumped on top of the table making her back up.

"I'm going to kill your mutant boyfriend". He finished with a malicious tone. Lynnette took her knife from her boot and threw it. She nearly screamed when he caught it. That was one of the fastest times she ever threw a knife, and the bastard caught it. He got better. . .stronger. . .Shit.

"Your getting better" He said throwing the knife back at her, barely missing her by a mere split second. She ran towards the door, only to have two men burst in the room and take ahold of her.

"LET GO!" She screamed at them, and struggled one had grabbed her by the hair.

"Put her in the room I've picked out and . . . make sure shes not able to get out, and that shes ready for what I have planned later". Cole said brushing the side of Lynns cheek. She spat on him, and he wiped it off and turned around facing the windows with a small uppity laugh.

(Elisa)

I was escorted a block away before a taxi came by. I told him to drive to the pent house apartments. I took Lynns Phone out of my pockett with shakey hands. I called the number I saw that was Michaelangelos. It was ringing and I never heard a more beautifull sound.

"Lynnette! Hello!" It wasn't Mikeys voice it was a more rough one.

"Is Donatello there ITs ELISA!" I shouted practically in tears. There was a small pause.

"Elisa! Where are you, Are you alright!" Donatellos voice at the end made me burst into tears.

"I'm Fine, Lynnette traded places with me, I told her not too but now shes in the warehouse with Cole Asani. I dont know what hes planning but its not good! I'm okay. . . I'm safe!". Elisa said trying to breath and not cry while she was talking.

"Elisa I'm coming to get you, Wheres your location!" Don asked hurriedly.

Elisa gave him the street address and paid the driver to wait a little longer. He agreed and didn't ask for any extra charge. Elisa was cold but she immediately warmed up when she saw the Battle shell disguised as a moving truck. She threw the money at the driver got out and ran to it. She saw a familiar hood and capped figure . . . Donatello jumped out of the drivers seat and she threw her arms around him crying. He was holding her so tightly she couldn't breathe, he checked her over. "Thankyou god, your safe". He checked her over.

Elisa pulled up and hugged him tighter. "Nows not the best time, Lynnette is still in there". Elisa said letting go.

"Its alright, I brought some heavy artillary". Don said pointing behind him. Gwen and Kira rushed out to hug Elisa.

"Were taking you back with us" Gwen said hugging her friend. "Mikey doesnt want us to stay for the fight". Kira explained. Don buckled Elisa in , who gave him kiss "Becarefull okay?" She asked him before he closed the door. He was blushing. "I will , I do this kind of thing all the time actually" He said giving her a quick kiss back and then shutting the door. Mikey told Gwen to book it back to the Lair, and not look back. When the three girls had left. All four brothers were standing in front of the warehouse. Leonardo felt as though there was more going on besides Cole Asani's revenge On Lynnette. His Brother Raphael had a monstrous look in his eyes that made even him . . .shiver.

"Main objective, find Lynnette". Leonardo said leader like.

"And take out Asani. . ." Raphael added darkly.

They split up, Mikey searched the west side of the building. Don who was a lot happier that Elisa was okay. Took the East side of the building, wanting a little payback himself on the guy for taking Elisa. Leonardo would check the north side, and Raphael the south.

Raphael broke in an upper story window. There was machinery inside and a mechanics shop area. The place had just a few Foot ninja, and a few scattered Purple Dragons. No sign of the blonde devil himself, or Lynnette. He used each and every shadow and corner. Going past a hallway of rooms each with a diamond window. He had to check all of them.

(Lynnette)

I was tied by really rough rope. My wrists were being cut into by them, pulled tight above me to three intertwined pipes. They tried gagging me and they stopped trying when I bit one of them. I'm in a room with no windows and only one door. I wished so hard that Elisa got ahold of Mikey and that Raphael was on his way. The door knob turned and clicked, but it wasn't my knight in shining armor.

"Mmm Lynnette you look appetizing". Cole said rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. I could only imagine what he was thinking. He left the door open a tad, neither of us noticed the shadow that came in behind him.

"You know . . .I've wanted to do this for a . . .long long time". He said walking up to me, I went to pull away but it only hurt my wrists more. His hands grazed across my top and his hand went under my shirt. I lifted up and kicked him. It hurt my wrists like hell but he backed up off me. He laughed . . .the devil himself laughed. He then shoved up against me pulling tight at my jean belt loops. I heard my zipper and button being undone and I screamed. "You always were a Fiesty one. . .I wondered why I could never get this far with you in prison for awhile. . .but then I remembered your still a virgin arent you?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"Fucking Psycho! Get off!" He muffled my sound with his hand.

"I wonder how your Mutant boyfriend will feel once I've done you over so badly . . ." She couldn't push him off. His hand was down inside her jeans now and she screamed at him.

There was a clang of metal . Lynnette opened her eyes next to her and she made a sigh of relief. THe door slammed shut . . .Cole turned around. Being distracted from his main objective. "hmm?" Cole walked over to the door. He looked out through the small diamond shaped window. Then the lights went off. Cole didn't like the dark. . . Lynnette remembered he had issues with whatever lurked in the dark. Lynnette heard Coles breath get louder. Cole turned around and Lynnette could see someone on the other side of the glass they tapped on it. Cole whirled around but no one was there. He opened the door and froze looking in all directions. It was absolutely dark. Lynn could only see the red glow from the exit sign outside the door. She heard Coles footsteps, slowly walk away. His breathing was harsh, mostly because he knew he was scared.

Lynnette stopped struggling because she could feel her wrists , they were cut into and she was bleeding. She bit her lip and realized that still hurt from the other night. Elisa was safe and things were going to be okay. . .it was dark and kind of cold and . . .there was someone in the room with her. She near about screamed when a hand stopped her. "Sshh its Me" She heard a rough and brooklyn accented voice say in a whisper. THe rope above her went slack and she fell to the floor. She could feel his breath on the top of her head. "You okay. . .Are ya hurt anywhere?" He asked her. Lynnette tried taking off the ropes on her wrist but hissed in pain when she tried. Raphael took one of her wrists, slipped a blade under the rope to cut it away. "Ouch" . . .She didn't rub her wrists although she wanted to.

"I can't believe your . . ." Lynn started.

"I can't believe YOU Came when I told you not too!" He said taking care of the other wrist.

"It was either that or Elisa get shot in the head. . .which one is less messy to clean up after?" She asked him sarcastically. He didn't laugh. . .

"When we get back, I aint lettin' you outta my sight again!" He whispered loudly.

"Fine!" She whispered loudly back

"Fine!" he replied.

The door opened and Raphael put himself between her and the door. When the door opened Cole's eyes bugged out.

"Lynnie . . . You should've mentioned you invited someone over". Cole said trying to be funny.

"Now that I'm not at your mercy I'd like to say I"M NEVER GETTING BACK WITH YOU! and Your aftershave . . .it sucks . . .you smell like a male prostitute ". Lynnette made sure to point out clearly to her deranged ex. Cole didn't even blink, he just chuckled slightly.

"You heard the lady pal. . ."

Even Lynn could feel the major tension, and even wonder which was more dangerous. Raphael or her ex.

"You saved me the trouble of having to find you" Cole said reffering to Raphael this time and not Lynn. Lynn suddenly . . .feared for Cole.

"I think its the other way around" Raphael said lowering his head to stare him down.

"I dont know what you thought you could possibly accomplish. I have Lynnette here, and after I was done with her. . .I was going to kill you. . .myself. . .You must be either extremely brave, or extremely stupid."

Cole threw something at Lynnette which Raphael caught just as Lynnette turned around. He caught a knife in between his two fingers with a wicked smile. the knife dropped on the floor with a cold sharp clang.

"Oooh Lynn your new boyfriends got quite a temper". Cole teased.

"Lynnette I want ya to bolt out to the next exit over there" She heard Raphael say to her. "And no matter what ya hear, dont turn back". He added. which made her think about what exactly was going to happen. . .someone was going to get seriously hurt.

"Your fucking with me right? You dont expect me to leave you with him do you?"

"I aint trapped in here with him. . .Hes trapped in here with me" He replied to her , dark humor.

Cole leapt out at them and Lynnette felt herself being pushed, she hit the floor hard and when she looked up Raphael had Cole pinned up against the wall by his shirt."Go now" He told her demandingly. She got up and ran towards the exit like he told her to. She ran through the door and just as it closed she heard the fighting start. . . this was where it was starting. She adjusted her belt and pants and looked down which part of the hallway to go. She ran down the hallway until something ran into her. Three footninja were standing above her. She got up to run and the other jumped in front of her. She didn't know what to do. The one behind her tried putting her in a choke hold she flipped him over and ran around him the others persued her. She ended up running down the hallway towards the other end. Something burst through the door in front of her and it was Cole , he was thrown THROUGH the door and hit the wall, he slumped down it and Lynnette watched Raphael step out into the hallway watching him with a stare like that of the Grim Reaper. She ran past him and heard him take out the Foot ninjas behind her She took the next sharp turn just to get somewhere to think and think about what to do. She had to figure out how to get the police here, but then she couldn't let Raphael or his brothers get caught. Okay the police were out . . .for now. She opened a random door which led her back to the mechanics shop. there were broken down old cars and lots of shop stuff layin' around. She stood and leaned against a car hood to take a quick rest. Donatello, Leonardo , and Mikey had to be around here somewhere with him. But where? There was a bang behind her and a clash of stuff falling over behind the door she came through. she turned around ready to run at the first sign of something coming out from behind that door to make her use her "Flight or Fight" defense mechanism in her body. Something wrapped an arm around her neck behind her unexpectedly. she screamed, and was thrown back against the hood of the car she was leaning on. Cole had her pinned down against it. She kicked him in the stomach with her knee. He pushed her knees down and grabbed a knife from behind him. He held it to her neck making her freeze.

"Scream again and you'll taste your own blood" He said with a crazy half smile. She wanted this to be a dream. . .a nightmare. Cole looked down at her half pleased with the submission. This wasn't the first time a guy had her like this. She didn't have her mace on her this time though. She felt his hand run up her thigh. Cole made a mmm noise and Lynnette could feel the blade against her neck. "Get the fuck off her" A hand shot out and pulled him by the scruff of Coles shirt and he was thrown across the room. Lynnette got up and leaned down against the side of the car and looked to where her knife was dropped. Raphael stood there in front of the hood facing cole across the room. He looked extremely pissed.

Cole snapped his fingers and several foot ninja came out of no where. Lynnette stood up to run to Raphael who stood ready to kick every single one of them in the ass for standing between him and Cole. It was like a game of cat and mouse. but with one misconception . . .Raphael was a very big dog in this game.

all of them ran out to him at the same time and then . . .thank god.

"Took ya long enough Mr. Fearless leader" Raphael said as Leonardo and Donatello jumped from the rafters and they started duking it out with the Foot ninja. "Wheres Mikey?" Raph asked hitting a footninja.

"Secret Mission" Don said with a confident smile. Lynnette didn't know what to do. It looked like she wasn't even in the equation. The foot ninja werent interested in her. they kept going after the others. Cole looked at her though. . .coldly . . .and maliciously. She ran to pick up her knife and out of no where Cole football tackled her to the ground. Lynn Swiped the knife across his arm and pushed him off. She ran towards the other cars. She had to lose him. . ."Rafters" She said to herself. She ran to the ladder that was leading up to the rafters. "LYNNETTE!" She heard a concerned voice yell across the room. She climbed up two steps at a time. before reaching the edge she was glad for those years on the monkey bars in elementary school. She swung from the rafter in front of her with her legs and pulled herself up. She had to watch her balance up here or fall and break her neck. She balanced with her arms out at her sides. Someone leapt up and swung themselves in front of her. She yelped in surprise when Cole stood up balanced perfectly.

"You always were hard to catch" He said with a smile.

"You always were a psychotic moron with no life, and a major case of "I can't take a hint of what no means" disease". Lynn replied back. trying to keep her balance. He was walking closer towards her. She looked around for anything to use, anything at all. There was a chain hanging from the ceiling which was used to pull up cars with to work on. She jumped for it. It went down with her weight and she didn't hit the floor as hard. She landed on top of a Foot ninja on her way down. "Woops sorry" She said not meaning it and dusting herself off. "Elevators just arent as reliable as they used to be". She said looking around.

"Your very clever . . .and I'm very proud to say I date you" Cole said leaping down from the rafters behind her.

"Uhm . . .I believe the past tense word is DATED. . . as In NO LONGER" Lynnette said clearly. She had one last trick up her sleeve.

"I'll make you another proposition. . .You stay with me . . .no fighting. . .no struggles, and I let your mutant friends leave safe and unharmed. . .even with the honor of the Shredder the Footclan will persue them .. . but I can delay it". He said proffesionally with his hands behind his back . . .This guy thought he was some Evil James Bond. She placed a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"Lynnette dont you dare!" She heard a threatening Raphael said some ways behind her. She walked up to him slowly, making nothing but eye contact. She tried to look a little weary and even put in some innocence.

"You'll let them go?" She asked biting her lip.

"If that is what you want" he said pleased that she was thinking of giving in. She got up real close even moistening her lips for him to see she was considering it.

"This is all just so overwhelming for me. . ." Lynnette said looking around .

Raphael was watching this across the room trying to get to her but the footninjas just kept coming. "Lynnette!" He shouted but it was like she couldn't hear him.

"I know " Cole answered her moving a step closer.

"Its all just a huge frustrating pain like . . . a major shock" Lynnette finished the sentence darkly before Cole fell to the floor shaking un controllably. Lynnette blew on her Taser which she no longer kept in her bra just to sneak past cole if he were to check. She made sure it was on high voltage. She got him right were it mattered too, sent it right to the groin. She ran around only to be moved aside past a truck. The place was nothing left but footninjas laying on the floor. Cole still out from the taser.

"I thought you kept that in your bra?" Rapahel asked her with an amused look.

"Well I had to switch hiding spots cuz thats the first place he'd look". Lynnette answered with a cute smile.

"We gotta get outta here" He said.

"Hey! Wheres Mikey so we can get the Shell outta here?"

Just in the next split second. "PARTIES UP DUDES!" A garage door opened and in came a giant green van with the words "Cowabunga Co." On the side. This must have been the van for Mikey's birthday party service that Gwen told her about. She gave out a half laugh. Mikey waved from the drivers seat. "Hey . . .Sorry I'm late dudes you would not BELIEVE The traffic" He waved his hand to emphasize.

"Uhm Mikey Maybe I should drive" Don raised his hand to offer to drive. Leonardo looked around. "Okay we have what we came for, lets go". Lynnette felt someone take her hand and she smiled up at him. . .this was finally it? There was a bang and then before Lynnette knew it she shoved Raphael out of the way and a major pulsing pain split into her arm. She fell over on her knees holding her arm. She looked up barely under her hair to see cole Standing angry and seething with a gun. .. He finally lost his composure.

"Lynnette Evangeline Nauta. . . Where are your manners . . .leaving without saying goodbye". he Tsked her and all Lynnette could do was hold her arm and bite back the pain. "Raph No!" She heard a voice shout.

"I"ll show you manners pal!" She didn't look up but could tell things were clashing. someone was helping her up and she walked with them to the Van. they opened up the back for her. "Where were you hit?" She recognized the voice to be Leonardo's.

"Just my arm. . .Whats going on".

"Woe Dude Raphs totally having a turtle tantrum. . .Hes kicking the snot out of the guy. . .right hook, left hook, choke slam . . .Aww man" Mikey was almost enjoying it like it were wrestling , he looked back at Lynn.

"oh . . .sorry" He shrugged sheepishly. Donatello was in the front seat in the drivers seat. Mikey was watching and commenting on Every hit Raph was making.

"Dude the guys nose and face has gotta be broken. Hes totally bleeding all over". Lynnette looked through the dirty windshield . . .and what she saw frightened her. He was seriously going at it. Every hit was an angry one, every yell was furious. Cole didn't even have a chance to get up. Cole was kicked in the gut and slammed against the wall he slumped against it. He was down and out for the count and Lynnette expected Raphael to stop so they could go. She heard sirens off in the distance. . .the police were coming. "Raph Lets go!" Leonardo shouted from the Van. Raphael wouldn't stop. He kept finding every way possible to hurt Cole. Lynnette even knew Cole was done and finished. She could see his face covered in blood, and he was limping when he tried to get up. Cole was done, But Raphael wasn't. He . . .was out of control of himself.

Raphael didn't want to stop, he wanted to kill this guy. His vision was blurry and red. One minute he was relieved he had Lynnette back and they were going back home where he would neva let her outta his sight again, and the next . . .shes on the ground on her knees, blood . . . and screaming in pain. The next thing he knew he saw red. He didn't want to stop, he had broken this guys nose, arms, and probably a few other things that he didn't keep track of. He just kept going at him, this was ten times worse than training. He used moves he never even remembered before.

He had cole up against the wall two feet off the ground. He had one sai in his other hand . . .he was going to end it so that way he'd never come after Lynnette again.

"Raph Dont!" Leonardo and Donatello both grabbed ahold of him. He wrestled to throw them off. He couldn't make and words just lots of growling and anger. He never felt so steamed before. Cole Asani was covered in blood mostly from his face, slumped against the wall.

"Hes down for the count Raph STOP!" Leonardo tried to talk sense into him.

"Raph we have to go , the police are on their way". Don said urgently. Nothing they said went through, he kept fighting them to get to Cole.

Lynnette was half in tears half angry herself. He was going to kill him if she didn't do something. Cole was a freak Psycho who didn't deserve that easy way out that Raph was going to give him if something didn't happen. She felt herself even with her arm screaming in pain at her every move. She opened the door to the van and ran . . . She ran she ran as fast as she could possibly sprint towards him. His brothers still trying to hold him back.

"Raph Come on , the dudes done!" Mikey said trying to help hold him back. It was like nothing was going through. Lynnette reached them and the first thing she did was hug him. The others froze still hanging onto Raphaels arms. Lynnette hugged him and hid her face against his chest. Donatello watched Raphael look from Cole with the utter most wish to put him out of his misery. He kind of shook his head and looked down, Lynnette was hugging him. Donatello watched his eyes full of anger and fury freeze and look down at her. She didn't stop to let go to look up at him, she was almost crying . . .too late she was crying, a tear slipped off her cheek.

"Your better than this!" She nearly shouted at him. His face was blank looking down at her. "Hes not worth it, You are so much better than this, dont prove him right. Come on Tough guy let it go". He was silent looking down at her. Breathing heavily and his hand still on Coles shirt holding him up. She wondered if what she was saying even registered. She hugged onto him again. "He'd say your a monster , dont prove him right. Your so much better than that. . . Can we just go home? Please?" She pleaded with him , tears running now. She was looking up at him with pleading sad eyes. His brothers knew this had to get to him. Lynnette wanted more than anything to be back on that couch with him , or better yet finishing that nap she had to end. Her arm was killing her, but she didnt let go. She couldn't let him do something that could damn him, not for her.

"Yeah . . .we can go home" She looked up at him, his eyes seemed to unfog, and become more clear. He looked down at her with half foggy eyes like he had just woken up. His brothers let go of him and he looked down at Cole, while hugging Lynnette back. The sirens were getting louder, and Don was ushering everyone back to the Van. Leonardo watched Raphael with questionable eyes. ..His eyes were locked on Cole again. Lynnette feared if she let go he'd go after Cole again.

"My arm. . .The bullet needs to be removed" She hissed in pain. That got his attention. She faked almost falling and he caught her. The sirens were getting louder now and approaching fast. The door to the van was open waiting for them. He picked her up not taking a second look at Cole and helped her into the Van. He sat in beside her taking her jackett off so he could take a look at her arm. She leaned her head against his chest when they realized they'd have to wrap it back home. She didn't want to think of anything else. . . Just going back . . . With him wherever he was . . was good enough to be considered home for her.

"I think you should lay off dating anymore psychos for awhile . . .eh Lynn?" Raphael asked as a quick lighting the mood joke.

"(sob laugh) He must've lied when I read his resume" She joked back.

(Recovery)

Gwen was biting her nails again and Kira told her for the thirtieth time to stop.

"Do you think they're okay?" Gwen asked.

"I bet they're on their way back now" Kira said trying to pep her up. Their dad or . . .teacher/ father Master Splinter had come out of his room a half an hour ago to tell them everything would be fine. Gwen was used to him already and Elisa was pre-warned. Although he made Kira jump she hadn't seen him before and it was . . .quite the scene . . .a giant walking talking rat. He assured them everything would be fine and that he "had faith in his sons". Elisa kept trying to make Gwen feel better when he went back to his room.

"They werent that bad when I was taken with them. All they did was keep me in a room for the time being". Elisa explained trying to keep Gwen from losing her mind. Gwen now stopped biting her nails and moved onto pacing back and forth for 10 minutes straight. "What if they got blown up on the way here?" Gwen shouted suddenly.

"GWENEVERE MASTERSON! I swear to all that is good and holy that they are fine!" Kira said shaking her friend by the shoulders. Gwen just stared at her friend with an unshakable fear.

"I mean if I know Lynnette she's probably kicked Coles ass and is perfectly fine now and on her way back with them" Elisa said smiling putting a hand on Gwens shoulder. "Your right, shes probably grinning like an Idiot ready to brag about how she kicked some guys ass and . . .GOT SHOT!" Gwen shouted looking past her friends to the entryway. Kira and Elisa turned around with confused faces. Lynnette came in holding onto her arm and her jackett was soaked with blood from it on her sleeve. Raphael was helping her and keeping her weight.

"LYNNETTE!" Gwen said running towards her. Gwen threw herself at her friend hugging her ignoring the funny face Lynn was making funny mixed with pain. "OWWW GWEN!" Lynn shouted at her. Kira and Elisa followed suit and ran up to hug her. "Oh no" Lynn said bracing for impact. The pain hit her like a ton of bricks. "YOU GUYS!" Lynn accused. The girls all let go realizing they hurt her.

"Sorry Lynnie, its just we thought something bad happened". Elisa said with an embarrassed smile.

"Uhm Yeah my arm hurts like hell and my friends just squeezed me into a possible coma" Lynn said putting a hand to her forehead, leaning on Raphael with all her weight.

"You need to go to a hospital Lynn" Elisa said seriously.

"How bad is it?" Kira asked removing the jackett to see.

"OH gee I dont know I think it fits in the 'hurts like a total bitch' Category" Lynn said sarcastically pulling her sleeve up so they wouldn't see.

"Oh I dont care how cranky you are I"m just glad your safe" Gwen said hugging her friend again.

"Gwen your gonna kill me!" Lynn said wincing at the pain in her arm her friends were 'lovingly' putting pressure on.

"HEY! Wheres MY hug?" A familiar voice said with a hint of a sad note to it. Gwens head shot up and she ran over to Michaelangelo who was standing there with his hands out like "Wheres MY hug?" She threw her arms around him and hugged him giggling. He twirled her around and smiled.

"Ah" Lynnette said trying not to fall over.

"You gonna be okay?" Raphael almost chuckled.

"Love hurts" Lynnette said bending over looking at the floor, with a smirk.

"Wheres everyone else?" Elisa asked . .. everyone already knowing who SHE wanted to see. Raphael pointed with his thumb behind him, past the entrance Elisa could hear voices talking. Her eyes lit up when the last two walked in. Elisa ran up and hugged a 'not ready' Donatello. Who laughed with an shy smile and blush when she threw herself on him.

"Thank god your all okay" She said hugging him for all it was worth. Kira giggled at her friends enthusiasm. But remembered something they had to take care of.

"Uhm . . .Someone has to take Lynnette to the hospital" She said outloud.

"I'm goin' with" Raphael said making it perfectly clear 'he was going and no one was going to say otherwise'. "Lynnette if you brought your truck I can drive" Kira offered.

"Sure, Fine, Great . . .lets go so I can get in and get out . . .I think I need some aspirin . . .really bad" Lynn said holding onto her arm limply.

"The rest of us will stay here, I think we need to rest for awhile" Leonardo said with his 'leaderlike' front.

(Hospital)

"How much LONGER?" Raphael said getting impatient, he didn't like waiting.

"They're removing the bullet, then giving her some pain meds, and giving her bandages to take home to change for later". Kira explained. They were both sitting in the waiting room. They were sitting side by side. Kira in the clothes she wore yesterday, and Raphael in his topside clothes that Lynn got for him. It had been an hours wait so far. They didn't notice the doctor that came out and stood in front of them.

"Excuse me are you with Lynnette Nauta?" The doctor asked.

"Yes" Kira answered.

"She okay?" Raphael asked immediately after standing up, he was a bulk of a guy standing up compared to the skinny and lanky doctor.

The doctor put his hand up in a gentle motion. "Shes fine, in fact she keeps asking if she can leave already. We wanted to double check to make sure no muscle tissue or anything in the arm was damaged. She'll heal but I suggested she keep her arm in a sling for at least two days. and we bandaged her arm to last for the day. but every night she needs to change her bandages. Shes not in any state of shock and I wanted to ask . . . How did she get shot in the first place?" The doctor asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Kira asked.

"Well if she wanted to file a police report we usually do that here, but she refused. As her friends I wanted to make sure this was the appropriate action". The doctor asked concerned.

"If she doesnt want to file a police report theres nothing we can do to change her mind. . .shes pretty willfull". Kira explained.

"I see, well I also noticed she has . . some issues being in the hospital, might be a nervous disorder. When we questioned her about it she made perfectly clear she 'didn't like' hospitals. But if shes interested in helping that nervousness I do have a prescription for that if she wants it. Otherwise shes good to go" The doctor replied.

"Hey Doc can we see her now?" Raphael asked not wanting to get into another disscussion. "Sure shes in room 15 down the hall, they just finished bandaging her arm".

Raphael didn't wait for Kira he walked straight down the hallway and barged into room 15 like he owned the place. When he walked in the Nurse was washing her hands in a nearby sink and Lynnette was sitting on the bed with her arm in a sling. She looked up at him, she looked tired in yet she was smiling at him like she was her old self.

"You feelin' okay? Do you need to stay over night?" He asked her nervously.

"Breathe tough guy, I'll be fine" She placed a hand on his shoulder. to help herself up off the bed with her good arm. Kira stood by the doorway.

"If you dont mind . . .I would love to go finish that nap I had to leave for". Lynn looked up at him apologetically.

"I was thinkin the same thing" He said with a side ways grin. They walked out and Lynnette did the paperwork with her good hand and they left. On the ride home Kira watched Lynn Lean on Raphael like it was natural for her now. She'd never seen Lynnette like this before . . .But the way things were she laughed to herself thinking HE wasn't going to let Lynnettte do anything for the next few days. But Lynn was right . . .she lost the argument but . . .won someone who understood her.


	10. Parties, tampons, and the rules of datin

**I think I'm going to turn this into a series because theres like SOOO much I want to add to it, so . . ENJOY the soon to be like T.V show i'm making out of this thing!**

(RECOVERY)

When Lynn Kira and Raphael got back from the Hospital. Lynn got the nap she wanted. Leonardo said that they were welcome to stay as long as they needed. Mikey on the other hand took that as "Which means you'll need all your stuff because Im SO not letting you leave here again". Mikey said to a giggling Gwen, when all her friends were back safely her mood lightened up a whole lot. Kira was happy her friends were happy. Elisa was spending some quality Time with Donatello in his lab. It was over a day that Lynnette slept, Raphael kept checking on her every hour or so.

"Shes been really stressed out lately, I called her boss's for her and they were actually relieved to hear she was resting for a change". Kira explained to him checking on her once with him. Lynn Shifted in her sleep and Raphael made sure her bed time CD was in a designated spot so he would play it when she needed it, and it wouldn't get lost in his room.

When everyone had gone to bed for the next night everything had calmed down after a day or so of the hell Cole Asani caused. Gwen had gone into Mikeys room after everyone sat in the living room including Splinter to watch a round of "The Mummy, 1&2".

"Brendan Frasiure is so hot in this movie" Gwen said outloud.

"Heeeeeyyyy" Mikey said looking at her with a puppy pout.

"But not as hot as my Green knight in a shining shell*" Gwen said kissing him on the cheek. making him smile again.

"The tough guy falls for the bookworm, classic" Kira agreed.

"The guy doesnt always have to be tough, he can be sweet too" Elisa interjected making Donatello smile.

Don had made a bed for Elisa in his room/lab. He was content at least having her in the area. . . he didn't know how he was going to handle her going back to the pent house apartment. Kira was offered to remain residence in Leonardo's room and he slept elsewhere, not having a complaint in the slightest.

"I feel like I'm putting you out" Kira said to him with a small embarrassed downward half frown.

"No its okay, your not". He assured her, she didn't argue but still felt a little like a putter-outter when she closed the door behind her. He gave a silent laugh when he watched her walk into his room. She felt like she was imposing and as much as he tried to tell her she wasn't , she insisted she was, she was funny in a non trying way . . .it was . . .a . . .likeable quality. He tried not to get into deep thought on the girl and went to where he designated his sleeping area for the time being.

"So . . ." Mikey said in a teasing voice sitting next to Raphael on the couch while he was flipping through channels.

"So what" He replied back gruffly.

"So are you and Lynnette like, 'official' now?" Mikey asked hoping. He knew Donatello and Elisa were a shoe in for getting together which meant Operation Match Maker Mikey was about 1/3 of the way done. He had to be sure his most difficult brother was going to at least have a chance so he could move on to the major toughie meaning . . .their fearless leader.

"Uhh"

Uh Oh this was Mikeys fear, a setback to the plan. Raphaels eyes were wide as if he 'just' thought about it.  
"You mean to tell me, you risked your life for her, nearly killed her demented crazy ex boyfriend, kicked the shell of just about a hundred or more footninjas and purple dragons to get to her . . . You guys even cuddled, and hugged, and she cried for you, and your not SURE?"

"EXCUSE _ME_ FOR NOT KEEPIN' SCORE" Raphael said getting into Mikeys face before changing the channel.

"Dude are you kidding me? Havent you guys kissed yet?" Mikey asked unbelieving.

"That aint any of your business" Raphael said stubbornly.

"So you have then?" Mikey asked trying to get information, otherwise the plan could be put in jeapordy.

"WE DID ALRIGHT! HAPPY NOW" Raphael replied tossing the remote to his left on the couch.

"AND YOUR STILL NOT SURE IF YOUR OFFICIAL YET!" Michaelangelo threw his hands up in exhaustion.

"You betta have a point to this knuckle head or I'll be flippin you instead of the channels" He threatened Mikey with a pointed finger, and angry expression.

"I'm saying whats gonna happen when she wakes up? are you guys gonna be friends or do ya actually wanna get together" Mikey said turning around crossing his arms in frustration. It wasn't this difficult with him and Gwen, He kissed her she kissed back bada boom that was it. Girlfriend was labeled and boyfriend was named. Its gotten to the point hes signing the birthday and christmas cards she sends back home so it says

_'With Love from Gwen and Mikey*"_

"More than anythin'" Mikey heard a quieter voice say behind him. He turned around and Raph was looking at the ground with one hand on the back of his neck. "But I dunno what to do, I've never done this before. What if it doesnt work out? What if we argue and she wants to leave or . . . or . .. " Raphael struggled to find other problems on his mind.

"Dude thats all apart of having a girlfriend, but you gotta chance it or lose it" Mikey said with a hand expression. "You need a game plan and someone to help you execute it! without you messing it up" Mikey explained.

"oh yeah . . .and lemme guess , you got one?" Raphael asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact yes, yes I do" Mikey said proudly.

"Alright chucklehead lay it on me" Raphael said sitting down leaning in to listen to his brother.

"You mean your actually . . .going to listen to me?" Mikey said surprised, Raph never did that before, not without telling him it was a 'lame brain' Idea or something later.

"I know I'm gonna regret dis, so hurry up and tell me before I regain my common sense" Raphael said holding his head in his hand, he had a feeling this was going to be emotionally awkward for him.

"You have to ask her out on a date, take her somewhere nice, or do something fun. Like Gwen and I we go out to eat, go to movies, the skatepark. Walks , romantic stuff". Mikey explained.

"We kinda already went to a movie, and I gave her a ride on the Shell Cycle" Raphael pointed out twiddling with his thumbs, he didn't know how this stuff worked only what he saw on t.v.

"thats a good start but now you gotta amp it up a little bro, show her your SENSITIVE SIDE!" Mikey pointed out just thinking about it.

"I do show my sensitive side!" Raphael defended himself. Mikey snorted

"Since when?"

"Since when I kissed her" He pointed out.

"Noooooo thats showing you Want her , theres a difference" Mikey said shaking his head.

"Its the same stupid thing" Raphael said smacking his forehead.

"Nooooo its nnnoooott" Mikey sang shaking his head.

"Dude you need to get a sensitive side". Mikey added.

"I do have a sensitive side! and if you dont quit tellin me I aint got one your gonna have a sensitive side too, like the side of your head after I bap ya!" Raphael said putting his head in his hands, he didn't think dating would be this confusing. He thought it was basically hanging out and making out.

"Listen Bro if ya wanna show her you really wanna get serious then you gotta be serious! Get to know her like inside and out. .. what do you know about her so far?" Mikey asked so he could catch up to speed.

"Her names Lynnette, shes from Iowa, shes 21, her favorite color is green. Her favorite pop is Moutain Dew, she likes motorcycles, and shes a hell of a singer. Works as a bounty hunter and a bar tender-" Raphael kept going until Mikey cut him off.

"Okay those are the basics, pretty good to know, now ya gotta dig deeper" Mikey explained.

"How in the shell do I 'dig deeper'" raphael asked getting angry.

"Ask one of her girlfriends, whats her favorite flowers? what would make HER the most happy" Mikey explained.

"Your sure about this?" Raphael asked Mikey dis believing.

"Yep, you do all that and your bound to have her yours riding off into the sunset by the end of the month". Mikey said smiling eating a cold slice of pizza.

"Hey Mikey . . .is there somethin' YOUR having trouble with" Raph just thought about with a mischievious grin.

"Nope" Mikey said a little shaky "Not at all, Why?" Mikey asked a little worried.

"Well I overheard the girls talkin once and . . .Gwen seems to think you guys are ready to . . .ya know". Raphael said thinking his little brother would get the picture.

"Know what?" Mikey asked

"You know" Raphael said punching his brother on the arm.

"Know what, I dont know what your talking about" Mikey said knowing perfectly well what he was talking about.

"Oh for shells sake!" Raphael stood up, and went to whisper in his brothers ear.

"Your afraid to do it with Gwen arent ya?" Raphael asked with a evil half laugh.

"Dude pffff are you kidding me, Gwen doesnt want that". Mikey gulped knowing what the problem was and that it was just going to get worse if he ignored it.

"Fine deny it, but listen Mikey, I may not know all this stuff about datin' and whateva and all that but . . .I know eventually shes going to want it, and your the boyfriend . . .whatcha gonna do when that time comes?" Raphael asked grinning evily.

"DUDE your talking about Gwen wanting to have . . ." Mikey trailed off, he couldn't say the word even.

"S-" Raphael started. Mikey just squinched his eyes shut.

"Se-" Raphael started again teasing Mikey.

"Raph I wouldn't" Mikey warned..

"Sex" Raphael said outloud in one syllable.

Mikey fell back against the couch "Yeah okay! I know I KNOW I KNOW!" Mikey shouted. But then quieted down remembering everyone was asleep.

"SO what happened?" Raphael asked his brother with a smile and plopping down on the lazy boy chair. He may have issues with the intimate romantic stuff but when it came to the . .. other things. He wasn't so afraid to make his feelings known towards Lynnette when He kissed her he could have pushed it a step further if she let him. He'd watched too much t.v late at night when theirs nothing on and . . .he was a 22 year old guy with no girlfriend until recently, or a potential girlfriend until recently. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it. and It made him feel better that he had something over Mikey that Mikey didn't have down in the department of girls.

"Gwens been dressing really . . ."nice", lately and I mean "whew" ( he wiped his forehead for effect) We were in my room , on the bed . . .having one of the best makeouts we everhad and then , I stopped us".

"You stopped her" Raphael asked unbelieving. . ."You . . .Stopped . . .Her".

"When I turned on the Light, her shirt was gone, and her pants were sliding off, she was just in her underwear and I was majorly in a jam dude I didn't know what to do or say". Mikey said covering his eyes with his hand.

"Lemme say again . . .You Stopped her!" Raphael asked hardly believing that Mikey was offered by a girl and he . . .turned her down. For a teenage mutant ninja turtle with not so many options and he ,by a chance of fate ,got a really nice looking girlfriend who they have been dating for over a year now and god forbidden it, HIS little brother is afraid to have sex. . .with his girlfriend . . .who WANTS too.

"Are you outta your shell!" Raphael asked disbelieving.

"I panicked!" Mikey said defending himself.

"You STOPPED your girlfriend ! I'm not exactly a Ladies man but even I KNOW thats a No-No" Raphael said putting a hand on his head.

"I don't know what to do, I dont know how to talk to her about it!" Mikey said explaining the issue. "Donnie said to talk about it but I dont know how!" Mikey threw his hands over the back of the couch.

"How to have sex with your girlfriend" Raphael said for him.

"STOP saying that!" Mikey said throwing a pillow over his face.

"You mean . . .Sex?" Raphael said again.

"STOP!" Mikey shouted louder.

"You know your gonna need condoms right?" Raphael asked teasing his brother.

"DUDE!" Mikey hit his brother, then smacked his face with his hand.

Raphael got up to head to his room, laughing.

"If it were me I wouldn't do no talkin' I'd just do it" Raphael said holding his hands out to show his answer.

"This coming from the guy who kissed, and would have killed for the duddette of his dreams and doesnt know if theyr'e OFFICIAL yet" Mikey asked obliviously.

"hehehahaha Sweet Dreams Mikey" Raphael waved him off. Mikey shook his head on the couch and looked back towards the door. This was going to be a long night.

Raphael walked up to his room, he opened the door quietly. He could hear her soft breathing. He kind of leaned against he doorway, this was cute. She crashed in the clothes she came in. She was on her back, because of her arm in the sling which was against her chest. Her hair pushed up and spread out against the pillows, the blanket not even covering her no more. the Other hand up above her head. He tried to walk over the stuff on the floor carefully, He was going to quietly crawl over her to the other side of the bed so he could get some sleep. He stepped on something that squeaked. It was a dog toy . ..wait . . .what the hell was a dogs toy doin' in here? She only moved her head slightly Oh well . He put one leg over , and moved his weight to shift over, then his arm to hold his balance, he was directly over her now. So far so good she wasn't waking up . . .

"(sigh) What time is it?"

He slapped his forehead "Dammit"

"what?" She asked with a dazed voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean ta wake ya" He said getting up and off.

"Oh its okay. . .I need to use the bathroom anyway. . .How long have I been out?" She asked him sitting up against the pillows.

"Almost two days" He said scratching the back of his neck.

"oh only . . .TWO DAYS! Crap I've missed work, i'm going to end up missing work again!" Lynnette went to get off the bed he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lynn chill its cool, Kira called your boss at the bar and Phil, she told them you were sick and they were cool with it, in fact they hoped you'd wanna take a vacation so you'd rest longer". He laughed.

"Oh har har" Lynnette got up.

"You gonna try to go to work at the bar tonight?" Raph asked thinking she should be taking it easy after the whole thing with . . .Cole.

"I'm gonna damn well try". Lynn said taking off her sling. Raphael wanted her to set back down and sleep. After the whole thing with Cole and the stress, the fighting. He didn't want her up.

"Your still banged up from the other night, take it easy" He said carefully taking the sling off for her so she wouldn't do something to hurt herself.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and try to fix myself so maybe I can . .." She turned to walk towards the door and her leg was twisted in a sheet on the floor she fell backwards and raph came down with her.

"Lynn you okay?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah your mess broke my fall". She laughed, for once he was glad to have a messy room.

"See this is proof you should stay home and rest it off, You walk out and go topside you'll be fallin' all over the place". He said getting up to help her up. She took his hand and then untangled them both from the sheet.

"I dont need a break, I'm perfectly OW-" She bumped her arm into the door.

"Yep your perfectly OW alright" Raphael said crossing his arms. Lynn huffed and walked down to the bathroom. She washed off her face and fixed her hair, spritzed on her perfume. She changed clothes, and found her bag that had all her stuff in it. She would have to go shopping soon. She was almost out of hair care stuff, and other necessities. Maybe the others would like to take a quick trip to the grocery store tomorrow. She put on a tank top only to see that her bruises were healing, and the bandage around her arm needed to be changed. It was healing okay too, but she didn't like the bloody red dot that was seeping through the bandage. She poked it feeling the blood was dry. She would need more than one hand to wrap it which meant . . .(Sigh)

She changed into a pair of nice hip hugger jeans, and threw on a tank top only for the purpose of changing the bandage. She walked up to the bathroom door to go ask for help. When she opened the door Raphael was leaning against the wall . . .waiting for her.

"Uhm . . .Would you mind helping me for a sec?" She asked him.

"Whatcha need?" He asked.

"Someone to change the bandage" She pointed to her arm. He looked at it for the longest while before walking into the bathroom with her. She set the stuff out on the sink.

"Alright, sit down, I got this" He said making sure she sat down on the stool that was in there for mirror purposes. He took off the piece of medical tape that held the bandage wrapping together and started to unwrap it. He seemed so distant, and they didn't talk. Lynnette looked at herself in the mirror, then glimpsed over at Raphaels reflection.

"You alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah . . .I guess" He said, hiding another agenda.

"You guess what?" She asked to be a smart alec.

"This shouldn't have happened". He admitted, letting out how he felt.

"I know you wanted me to stay but . . . I didn't have much choice, If you were in my position and one of your brothers was in elisa's would you have done any different?" She asked him.

"Probly' not" he admitted. When the bandage was off he noticed the dried blood and the circle the bullet had made on her forearm. He threw the bandage away and hesitantly put the rubbing alcohol on the wound. She winced but didn't move or make any noise so she wouldn't frighten him out of finishing it for her. The dried blood was wiped away and it was cleaned. He put a new pad on it and started wrapping a new bandage around her arm.

"This aint too tight is it?" he asked.

"No your doing fine". She said looking down at her lap. It was quiet again, she felt like he had more to say but didn't push it.

"That bullet would have been for me". He said after a while, slowly wrapping the long ACE bandage around her arm.

"Dont get upset, it only hit my arm, it could have hit you anywhere If I hadn't of pushed you" I said directly. "It could have killed you" I said.

"And it could have killed YOU" he said back to me, pausing his wrapping.

"Whats done is done, I'm healing fine" I said with a smile. He didn't smile back.

"I . . .I really think you should take it easy, I mean . . .your boss's want you to take a break. . .doesnt that tell ya somethin'?" He asked her giving a hint.

"Are you saying I'm . . .over working myself or something" She asked.

"Thats exactly what I'm sayin'" He replied. His brooklyn accent making itself known again.

She knew he was upset because he couldn't be there all the time for her, and he knew that. There had to be someway for her to show him she'd be fine without having to have him keep her under his overprotective wing all the time. Then suddenly the Idea struck her. . .It was the most genius Idea she ever had that would work out for all parties involved. But she wouldn't tell him now, she would have to get him to let her out of the Lair first.

"It aint too tight then?" he asked again.

"Nope, it feels comfy" She said with a half smile. "Thanks Tough guy" she said smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile and laugh back. "Dames" He said shaking his head. After they had cleaned up and her arm was newly bandaged, he thought it was as good of a time as any to ask. . .

"Hey Lynn . . .Once your rested up again . . .Uh . . .Would you like ta. . .I dont know maybe go see another movie or somethin'? or go . .." He trailed off hoping shed catch his drift.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Lynn asked with a hint of a smile on the corner of her mouth but Raphael couldn't be sure.

"Well its only if you feel like you can, and ONLY afta you've rested up and gotten better and everythin, I was thinkin' maybe you'd wanna-" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Id love that" She said smiling adjusting her belt. "but you know what would be really great right now?" She asked sweetly with a softer tone. Which made his eyes get a little wide.

"what?" He asked.

"If I could go to-" She started.

"Ya aint goin ta work" He said putting his hands up, as in 'end of story'.

"Oh come on!" She said with a laugh.

"Dont start , cuz ya wont win" He said laughing. Lynnette snapped her fingers in a 'dammit'.

"How bout I make ya something and we watch a movie on the couch, your pick". He offered leaning with his elbow up against the doorway.

"My pick huh?" Lynnette asked.

"Your pick" He said. He wanted to do anything and everything he could to keep her here, outta trouble, safe, with him. Anything would be fine , even if he had to go through a whole marathon of Friday the 13th, he'd do it.

Lynnette smiled "Okay" She kissed him on the cheek again and walked out the door downstairs. He was still leaning against the door smiling with a smug grin now. He was gonna get his way, she was gonna stay where he could keep an eye on her and to top it off he got a kiss out of it.

"Your definitely going to regret that" He heard a voice from behind him say. It was Elisa she was in pajamas and smiling knowingly.

"Whaddaya mean?" He asked backing up so she could get in the bathroom.

"If theres one thing about Lynnette that she hides well its her movie choices. When she goes out in public she'll go watch horror flicks for a usual. But . . .At home thats different". Elisa started.

Raphael had a sudden feeling this wasn't going to be so great. "What does she like to watch at home?" He asked a little worried.

"Lynnette didn't have the best childhood ever and the one thing that helped her get through it. She still does, no matter how old she gets she will always watch . . ."

"Disney . . . Really?" Raphael asked while Lynnette had basically her whole collection scattered on the floor.

"You said I could pick" Lynn said.

"I know but . . .Didn't we just watch a Freddie Vs Jason film at the Movies not that long ago?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. . I was in the mood for a slasher movie. . . Okay If I tell you , you can't laugh at me okay?" She asked him. He sat down the floor next to her with a smile that said 'okay I'll give'. "I promise, turtles honor".

She gave a slight giggle to that. "Well Disney movies bring back good memories, they take away all the bad stuff in life and I still watch them. After whats happened recently I know this will make me feel better. . .if its alright with you. I know it sounds stupid but . . .sometimes you have to hold onto something from when you were younger to make getting older more bearable". She explained. Raphael just thought about Mikey and his comics and action figures, and how he acts like a kid all the time. Sure having Gwen around hes matured some, but hes still the same old prankster pain in the butt kid brother Mikey. He understood and watched as she went through an entire stack of Disney movies until she finally picked five to choose from.

"these were my top favorites as a kid so I'll let you decide from here". She said spreading them out in front of him one by one.

"The Lion King" (That one wasn't so bad) He thought, he kinda liked the lion fighting scenes and the funny parts. . .I mean come on who doesnt like "Hakuna Matata?"

The other one was "Pinnochio" (She definitely had a innocent side left to her. . .which he admired)

"Beauty and the Beast"

"Lady and the Tramp" (kinda like that one)

"Mulan" (He thought the little dragon guy was funny when he was younger)

"Okay okay since We have to watch Disney I'll pick the first one , then you can pick the next" Lynnette said making it easier for him.

"Sounds good" He said.

He went into the kitchen and brought back a surprise for her that he had Gwen pick up at the store so when she woke up she could start her recovering.

When he walked back into the room she left him the side arm of the couch to sit by her, and the movie "The Lion King" had just started, he heard the familiar music and voice which he thought the music was good too. He watched as her eyes shined against the fainted red glow of the t.v from the movie, Behind her , behind the couch he held the bag in front of her face blocking the view from the T.V.

She took ahold of the bag , before laughing. "You got me candy corn?" She asked with a laugh. He remembered she loved candy corn that night the girls had a girls night when he was pretending to be decorative furniture.

"And" He added holding out a half gallon of Ice cream carton in front of her face. She had to hold it down to the light to see it was . . .

"Oh man, Rainbow sherbert. My Hero". She exclaimed putting a hand over her heart. He handed her a spoon and then sat next to her using the arm support side. He had a spoon for himself too. and they Sat to watch The lion king together, eating candy corn and rainbow sherbert Icecream.

Half way into the movie he realized she knew every single word to the movie. most people would think it was annoying but , he thought it was funny. Shed imitate scar, and then Zazu that bird. When it came to the part where the song "I just can't wait to be king" came on he let her sing it quietly to herself.

"Your eating all the lime sherbert part" She accused him.

"I dont like the Lemon" he admitted.

They both scooped at it to fight for the Lime, he laughed when she got some on her nose. "Oh thats how ya wanna play it then" She said with a mischievious giggle. "Whatcha doin'" He asked. He heard a small plastic rip and then watched her dump some candy corn into the ice cream.

"Candy corn and sherbert Icecream" He shook his head.

"dont knock it till ya try it" She said taking a scoop with lots of candy corn pieces and a scoop of the orange sherbert part of the carton. She sighed like she was in heaven. Raphael didnt' know what he was doing but He took a huge scoop to prove to her he could eat more.

"Raph I wouldn't do that" She started then holding her breath.

He liked it the candy corn with it was actually kinda good, extra chewy but good. then . . it hit him. He swallowed the icecream and candy corn held his head in place.

"Aaah" He held his head in his hands.

"brain freeze" Lynnette said for him.

"Owowowowowowoowwwwooowww" He kept sayin, he leaned over too far and fell off the couch. Lynnette leaned over one hand on the inn table that he was in between that and the couch. He kept his breathing slow and had his eyes shut tight, the headache he got from the whole truck load of icecream he just tried to down, wasn't helpin'.

"Here I saw some hot chocolate mix in the kitchen I'll go make some , and that should help the-" "AH!" She yelped his leg tripped her as she tried to walk over him she fell ontop of him with a small yelp. She had both hands on his chest and tried to push herself up.

"Sorry, you tripped me" She said apologizing trying to get up. What she didn't realize was that they're faces were . .. really close together. One of them was on the remote because the movie got a little louder.

"I think your on the remote" She said and the song playing made them both look at the t.v. It was "Can you feel the love tonight" The part where Simba and Nala realized they loved eachother. For a moment Lynnette forgot she was ontop of Raphael.

"uhm. . .Hello . . .Turtle on the ground here" he said with a laugh watching her eyes dart from the t.v to him, the light shining on them.

"Sorry" She tried getting up, and he moved underneith her the opposite direction. He pushed up on the in table with right hand and pushed his weight up as she crawled off, The leg on the inntable gave out and he fell again this time, on her. She was leaning back on her arms and he fell right in between her. It was a very . ..awkward position, when he looked up he was right in her face.

"Uhm . . .Woops" He said trying to be funny. She laughed but was a little awkward now. But thinking about it, when they did kiss on the roof she was really emotional and she wanted him to, she needed him to . . .so why was it so hard now? Little did she know he was thinking the same thing.

"I think this might be a sign from a higher power to not eat Icecream in such large quantities anymore eh tough guy". She joked.

"Or a sign sayin. . .we shouldn't try movin again" He said . . .getting closer.

She smiled and if the lights were on she would probably be blushing a whole lot.

"wow. . . this feels kinda . . ."

"Corny" he finished for her.

She laughed "Yeah. . . I mean look at what part is on the movie" She laughed. They both looked to see Nala had just licked Simba on the cheek.  
Raphael was laughing at the part where Timon and Pumbaa were crying because theyre buddy had fallen in love.

"Yeah , this is majorly corny-" He was cut off by a quick kiss. Lynnette chuckled when he froze in his bent over position, as she crawled from beneath him. "I bet that melted your brain freeze" She winked at him with a giggle.

"I'm gonna put the stuff away" She was still silently giggling. Walking over to the fridge and put the candy corn on the counter and ice cream in the freezer. She went back to the couch to find Raphael not there. She looked around and he wasn't there either. She thought maybe he had to go to the bathroom or something. and curled up on the couch. She started dozing off with her head resting on the couch arm and felt a weight get on the couch with her. She sighed smiling, and sat up.

"Dont get up on my account" He joked. He sat on his edge of the couch. the Movie was at the part where Simba was going back to face his uncle Scar and take his place as King. She sat up and they both laughed at the fighting scenes where pumbaa freaked cuz a hyena called him a 'pig'. She leaned up against him and he accepted it and moved his arm around her. She was mad at herself for being tired again after she had slept for a day.

"I need to change into something else since apparently I'm not going to work" She got up and he had a satisfied look on his face. She knew he would have wrestled her to keep her here anyway. She went to change into a pair of her fuzzy flannel pajama patterned pants and her comfy large _KISS_ t-shirt. She happily went back to snuggling up beside him, she felt safe, and warm, and lots of other things she hadn't felt before. Here she was making this macho mutant turtle watch The Lion King with her. The end credits came on and she started dozing when the songs came on. She felt his hand reach for something and on the back of the couch he pulled a comforter blanket on to them both. Letting the next movie on the list play, which he put in for them.

"What did you pick" She asked sleepily. She was almost asleep but was awake enough to hear him say "You" and then turn down the volume enough.

"What movie did you pick I mean" She asked with a laugh.

"eh one I could tolerate" He said. then she heard the familiar music . . .

"My favorite" She said smiling with her eyes closed.

The music to Beauty and the Beast was playing.

"I felt like that . . ." He said later on during the movie, it was at the part when Beast was fighting Guestan, he didn't fight at first but then Belle showed up and Beast went . . .well. . .beast on him. He had him over the side of the castle ready to drop him to his death below.

"Would you have killed him. . .If we hadn't of tried to stop you?" I asked.

"Yes" He admitted "If you hadn't of stopped me" He said pulling her in closer. "When you told me he thought of me as a monster, To not prove him right, tellin' me I was better' than that" He said remembering the whole event.

"What happened, that you lost it". She asked.

"When he . . .shot you. . . I felt like I wanted to rip out my own innards, and then his. . .I didn't even try to stop myself. . .I felt like . .I felt like a monster". He admitted. "I could have hurt you if my bros didn't have my back" He said to me in an accusatory, 'you could have gotten hurt way'.

"Your not a monster, and If Something had happened to YOU i'd never be able to live with myself. . ." I said opening my eyes to look at the t.v. Where Beast had just saved Belle from the wolves.

"Thanks for saving me. . .again" I added with a chuckle.

"Thanks for stoppin' me" He said softly, than I had heard him speak softly before but this felt genuine. There was something else he wanted to say but . . .he felt like he coudln't say it just yet. . .there was a better place and time to say it, so he let her fall asleep on him, and let the movie play out. When it was over he settled in, her sleeping peacefully and he shut off the t.v leaving them in the quiet and dark alone. . .together.

(Shopping day)

"Wake up sleepy heads!" A very cheerfull Gwen said to Raphael and Lynnette who crashed on the couch together. Lynnette growled at Gwen and then hid underneith the blankett and snuggled closer to Raphael who was still asleep, Gwen hadn't woken him up in the slightest.

"Come on We need to go get supplies and stuff, the guys wanna come with . . .come on you lazy stiffs its almost noon!" Gwen said exhasperatingly.

"Raph. . ." Lynnette groaned from under the covers.

"Yeah" He said sleepily.

"Make the mean people go away" She fake whined. Raphael lifted his head off the back of the couch to look Gwen in the eye.

"Shoo" He said before letting his head drop back against the couch and falling back asleep.

Gwen huffed and marched straight to someone who could take care of the problem.

In the Kitchen Elisa was sitting at the table with Donatello making a shopping list.

"Okay I know what I need, Kira gave me her list to compare, and Gwen told me her main stuff, I dont know what Lynnette needs though. . .Hmm maybe everyone should just keep their own lists, itd be easier". She admitted setting down the pen and pad of paper.

"Is there anything else you need to take care of while were out?" Donatello asked her. Elisa put the end of the pen in her mouth thinking.

"Hmm I dont know , it would depend on what the others feel like doing. Are you going to have to wear your topside clothes?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah I actually ordered some new ones online , so we dont have to look like we rummaged through a garbage bin" Don gave a half laugh.

"You guys, Are we going or what?" Mikey came into the kitchen wearing his new outfit. Loose fitting jeans, and a extra large orange hoodie, sun glasses to hide his eyes and a black beanie cap, with some skater sneakers.

Gwen walked in a little miffed. "You guys I can't get- Hey Mikey you look great!" She said stopping herself in mid rant to compliment her boyfriends attire.

"Thanks babe, are we gonna go yet or what?" He asked again.

"Well I'm ready" Elisa said wearing a tight long sleeved lavender designed shirt her hair loose around her shoulders in waves. a pair of dark tight jeans and black fur ridged boots with pom poms dangling off them. She smiled at Don, and he smiled back.

"Well I better go change if were going to get going soon" He said getting up. Elisa watched him walk to his room/lab.

"Hey wheres Raph and Lynn?" Mikey asked hanging onto Gwen.

"OH are you kidding me? I couldn't even wake them up. When I tried Lynn just whined and Raphael told me to 'shoo'" Gwen said crossing her arms.

"'Shoo huh. No one tells my girl to 'shoo'. Hey I got an Idea. They're still asleep on the couch right?" Mikey asked her. Gwen nodded. Mikey whispered something into Gwens ear.

"Oh . . .why didn't I think of that" Gwen said. Mikey chuckled mischieviously and they went into his room to get the 'heavy artillary'.

Lynn was almost asleep again, and she felt so warm. She heard him sigh and take a closer hold around her waist. She sighed with a slight smile, she had him scare Gwen away, she was too tired . . .she knew she had to go shopping to get supplies but . . .it could wait another hour or two. . .or three. He pulled her in closer and had his chin above her head resting on it. Okay maybe 4 hours.

"OH GOD! Lynnette I'm SOOO SORRY I SPILLED JUICE ALL OVER YOUR LEATHER CROP TOP JACKET!" Gwen cried out.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Lynn shouted nearly causing Raphael to fall off the couch Lynnette threw the blankett off of them and when she did She was sprayed with something.

"What in the shell?" Raphael sat up and when Lynnette opened her eyes they both were covered in pink silly string.

Gwen and Michaelangelo were laughing with the cans in their hands.

"You didn't spill anything on my jacket did you . . " Lynnette looked evily up at Gwen.

"I'm so- sor-Sorry Lynn" Gwen was laughing hanging onto mikey.

"Raph you should've seen the look on your face!" Mikey Doubled over laughing with Gwen.

"Oh Yeah I'm gonna LOVE the look on your face once I beat it black and blue!" Raphael got up from the couch slowly, Lynnette trying to pick off the string from her hair. "This is what I get for trying to sleep in" Lynnette said shaking her head. Gwen sat next to Lynn on the couch, they were watching Raphael chase Mikey over furniture and breaking something in the process.

"Raph Come on Raphie Boy it was just a JOKE! You can take a joke Right?" MIkey shouted behind him.

"Oh I got your 'funny' Right here Joker boy" He said charging towards Mikey.

"Ahhh!"

"Here Lynn you should make your list so we can get going". Gwen said holding her a pad of paper and pen. Lynn took it grudgingly and started writing down the things she needed, and how much cash she'd take with her. After making her list she went into the bathroom to change. To her 'non' stained crop top leather jackett, a tight black with silver letters forming ACDC on her shirt. Medium dark hip hugger jeans so some skin but not enough to show the fully mid section showed, just enough to make whoever was looking imagine, and her boots. She shook her bed head hair and spritzed on her perfume ready to go. In the kitchen Elisa was standing with a mug of coffee and handed Lynnette her usual black coffee.

"thanks . . .wheres everyone else I thought yall wanted to leave". Lynnette asked a little miffed.

"Dons getting dressed, Mikey is hiding from Raph, I dont know where Leonardo and Kira are at the moment. Gwen is changing."

"YOU GUYS BETTER BE GETTING DRESSED OR I"LL COME UP THERE!" Gwen shouted up the stairs at Raphael who had Mikey cornered and was about to knock him upside the head. "Well ya heard the girl Raphie, shouldn't keep her waiting" Mikey said quickly jumping over him. Mikey Ran downstairs to the kitchen waiting with Gwen.

"Raphael your new clothes are on your bed GO CHANGE SO WE CAN GO!" Gwen shouted up to him

"Yeah yeah I heard ya the first time!" He said grudgingly shutting the door to his room rather hard behind him.

Gwen came out of Mikeys room with a "So what do you think?" She circled once. Elisa could have sworn she saw Mikey do a double take. Gwen was sporting some very cute and tight light wash hip hugger jeans, with a rip in one knee. Some White and orange accented skater sneakers with orange shoe laces. A lighter orange colored hoodie than Michaelangelos, with black splattered letter design that said "I love my Skater Boyfriend". She let her light brown hair just splay around her shoulders.

"Cute" Elisa said.

"Hot" Lynn said

"Mine" Mikey said putting an arm around her waist. They matched it was so adorable, Elisa thought.

"Thats kinda funny how you two match" Kira said coming out from Leo's room. She was wearing a white side off the shoulder tight shirt that said in black bold letters I Heart Hip Hop with a shiny red heart where her heart would be. A light blue zip up hoodie to go over it with her name on the back and her lucky number 1. Light wash skinny jeans and black winter boots.

"You look cute" Gwen said smiling. "And you look cute too" Gwen said blinking more than once to make sure she wasn't just seeing it.

Leonardo came into the kitchen "Hey Mikey you and Gwen match" He said with a smirk.

"Hey Leo, you and Kira match" He held his hand up to laugh. Kira and Leo looked at eachother. Leo was wearing an extra large white hoodie with a blue jacket over it, the hood up and a blue ballcap underneith. On the hoodie was Hollister # 01 in blue letters. Jeans, and white NIKES.

"Wow. . .what a coincedince" Kira laughed. Leo chuckled a little bit with her, they both looked away from eachother and Mikey could only guess what his Fearless leader was thinking.

"Were waiting on you Raph!" Leo shouted.

"Yeah Yeah I'm comin" A rough and mostly grouchy voice said stumbling into the kitchen. A giant black hoodie with a Red Dragon design on the front, a red cap under the hood and black shades. Dark pants and a pair of big black boots to match.

"Okay we've got everything except-" Gwen started.

"Don" Elisa said hitting her friend on the arm for almost forgetting. Elisa went over to knock on his door.

"Don, are you decent?" She asked.

"Uhm yeah just trying to button up my shirt" She heard him say from behind the door. She opened it to see he had buttoned a nice undershirt crooked. He wore a Big black zip up hoodie with a purple undershirt. and some faded blue jeans and sneakers.

"Oh here let me help you" Elisa said bending down to level to unbutton his shirt to rebutton it. She hoped he didn't feel like this was a little close, cuz she was. She finally buttoned up to the last button at the top and she smiled at him.

"All fixed" She said smoothing it out "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks". He said escorting her out the door, and leading her to the battle shell where everyone was waiting except Lynnette and Raph who took the truck.

"Are you sure?" Lynnette asked a little worried.

"Just let me drive alright, I dont want you ta do anythin' ta, you know, strain yourself" He said expressing with his hands. Lynnette hesitant to give the keys to him.

"Driving isn't straining. . .I can still drive" Lynn said reluctantly handing him the keys.

"Lynn . . .I want ya to take it easy okay" He said opening the door for her.

"I'm suprised your letting me even walk" Lynnette remarked sarcastically.

"heh dont give me Ideas" He said with a wicked grin. She hit him playfully on the arm and cranked up the Radio.

"The Way you Love me" By faith Hill was on and Lynnette sang with it. She wanted to drive her truck but . . .The radio would suffice for now.

"Is this the Iowa girl in you comin' out?" He asked with a laugh.

"Dont tempt me" Lynn laughed back.

"Are we there yet?" Mikey asked for the fourth time.

"No Mikey were, stopping at the mall first, then going to a Walmart for groceries". Donatello explained for the fourth time.

"Mikey , I promise we'll do something fun later okay?" Gwen assured him.

Mikey had a sudden thought . . .and fear. "Uhm . . .cool . ..what kind of fun?" He asked nervously.

"Oh I havent thought of it yet, but I'll let ya know when I think of something" Gwen put a hand to the side of his face assuringly.

"Oh . . .Great" Mikey fake smiled. (Duddettes gonna kill me) He thought.

Elisa would be lying if she didn't say she was impressed with Don. He had been so caring of her since she was held hostage by Lynns crazy ex. THe night she got back he made her soup and checked her temperature, and everything. She had to assure him she felt fine, and to not worry so much. But it was so cute when he went to start her shower water for her.

"I made sure the water temperature wasn't too hot and would match the perfect balance so you wouldn't get a temperature, or help you out if you did". She had to laugh for that. Later on after she had showered and checked up on Lynn, who was still out. She was sitting up in the bed he made for her, which he even took the extra time to find fluffed pillows and made sure the lighting was okay. He was working on his computer and she was reading her favorite book of poems that was in her bag from the apartment. She smiled and even laughed when she read a funny romantic one. He looked over his shoulder curiously at her.

"Reading anything good?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, he obviously didn't want to work on whatever he was doing. She patted the space next to him "Here, I'll show you" She smiled and scooted over. By the end of the night they both were sitting up against the pillows and she was reading her favorites to him, which he complimented on her taste in poets.

Don was driving into some slow traffic, glancing over at Elisa. She sat upright with her hands in her lap. she straightened out her tight lavender top, which he thought complimented her very nicely. He knew he'd been over reacting since they got her back from the Foot clan that few days ago. He didn't overlook any detail to make sure she was comfortable. He thought about the other night, when she was reading him her favorite poetry. After about an hour, he woke up from dozing off and she was asleep on his shoulder the book on her lap. He smiled when he averted his attention back to her when she mentioned how bad the traffic was today.

Kira was still feeling a little awkward that she and Leo were matching. But it was just coincedince, kind of funny. He just sat there next to her in the other seat with his hands in his pocketts staring out the window. Kira smiled and nudged him. Her other ear phone in her hand she nudged him with. She was playing Bon Jovi and he accepted it with a slight faded smile. slipping the ear bud underneith his cap. "Who says you cant go home".

When they reached the mall, they waited for Lynns truck to pull up. It wasn't shaking with music like it usually was but music was still playing.

"Lynn . . . You didn't drive?" Elisa asked.

"No . . .apparently I'm not capable" Lynn shrugged with a sarcastic laugh.

They walked in and each girl pulled out the list.

"Any clothes or anything you guys need?" Kira asked.

"I'm good on clothes for awhile" Elisa said shrugging.

"You could never have too many pairs of jeans" Gwen said smiling, she pulled Mikey with her and off they went.

"Eh . . .I need to head to 'Debs' I'm almost out of my perfume" Lynn said sticking her note in her back pants pockett and started walking down the hall to the store Raphael walking to catch up.

"I'm good I think- Oh I need to go talk to someone quick" Kira said.

"I'll go with you" Leo offered.

"Uhm sure, thanks" Kira said with a smirk.

Kira walked around corners trying to find the right store, with Leonardo following behind. She finally reached it, it was a dancers apparell store. Kira walked in and up to the register. She dinged the bell with a smile.

"Just one second and I'll be with you" the girl behind the counter picking up something said. "Hey Im' rose what can I help you with- KIRA!" Rose exclaimed happily.

"Hey Rosie, I came to talk to you about my last payment for the studio, something came up recently but I can pay your uncle next tuesday if that would work for him" Kira said hands in her pocketts.

"Oh sure no problem, hey did you hear about the gang war down by the warehouse the other night? It was down by your area it got me kinda worried". Rosie exclaimed with a serious and worried face. Leonardo listened intently but kept quiet standing by Kira.

"Gang war?" Kira asked.

"Yeah this warehouse was found with a gang group of ninjas!"

"Really?" Kira asked exclaiming her surprise, even though this was no surprise to her.

"Yeah no kidding, I didn't think we had those around anymore" Rosie exclaimed. Kira looked over her shoulder to Leo and thought this was funny she had a ninja standing next to her and her friend didn't even know it.

"Plus with the ninjas That Purple Dragon Group was found with them too, when the cops showed up . . .they were fighting eachother".

"What?" Leo said out loud.

Rosie kind of looked at him a moment realizing he was standing with Kira this whole conversation.

"Oh Kira whose your friend?" Rosie asked with an apologetic smile for not introducing herself earlier.

"Oh this is uhm Leo , he's a friend I met not that long ago" Kira said a little awkwardly, not exactly sure how to explain him.

"Oh . . .friend. . .okay" Rosie gave Kira a mischievious look that said your thinking more.

"Are you allergic to the sun or something or do you always hide your face?" Rosie asked him to be funny.

"Oh uhm . . .the lights hurt my eyes" Leo quickly came up with an excuse.

"Well Uhm Rose I'll seeya next tuesday with the last payment. So I'll seeya round" Kira smiled and waved.

"Seeya Kira" Rosie smiled "Bye Kiras friend". Leonardo waved a quick wave and didn't talk before they were alone.

"The Footclan and Purple Dragons were supposed to join up, but now they're fighting?" He asked himself and Kira.

"I thought it was just the footclan you were having issues with, considering Lynnettes ex is like second in command" Kira exclaimed.

"Somethings going on that we need to figure out" He said looking at the floor intently thinking.

"Well you said they were joining up right? Maybe the leaders didn't expect there to be any conjoining issues." Kira explained her theory.

"Maybe" He replied back to her. They kept walking down the hallway.

Gwen and Mikey were in the Aeropostale and Gwen was trying on almost 12 different pairs of jeans in one dressing room sitting. Mikey was wondering what kind of Fun Gwen was planning on having later on in the day. If it was something that . . .he would be able to do. He was thinking about the conversation with Raphael last night. Gwen could sense he was being distant and it worried her. Mikey didn't want to hurt her feelings so he smiled even though he was thinking the whole time. Telling her she looked great in a particular pair of jeans, even putting in she should get them. Gwen wondered if maybe she pushed it too far that one night. Maybe he just wasn't ready for that yet, she didn't want to ruin something she took so long to find, only to ruin it because she wanted to move up in the relationship, and express herself to him. She would hold back if it would make him happy again.

Lynn lead Raph into the perfume Isle of 'Debs'. She looked for her usual perfume. "Thank god they still have it in stock" She said spritzing some on herself. He liked the perfume on her, it smelled a whole lot better with her other natural scent mixed together. Lynn walked down looking at others, and she found a different one, when she smelled it she absolutely loved it. That would be saved for a special occassion she told herself. She paid for both and watched to see if he wanted to visit any stores along the way.

"Anything YOU want to go look at?" She asked him. Sure enough as they were walking he stopped them in front of the sporting goods store.

"Males" Lynnette shook her head.

"Elisa is there anything you need here?" Donatello asked her.

Elisa shrugged "Not really, just some stuff from the grocery store". Elisa texted Kira who then texted Gwen who texted Lynnette it was time to head out to the grocery store. When they were walking back, Gwen passed a particular store. She waited for them all to walk past her and then pulled Lynnette out of Raphaels hold.

"Whoa, Gwen you almost yanked my good arm off" Lynnette said rubbing her arm.

"Lynn I need you to come in with me" Gwen asked pleadingly.

"Go with you where_?" Lynn asked suspiciously.

"Lynn whats the hold up?" Raphael asked with his arms crossed.

"Gwen wants to go into a store quick" Lynn replied.

"Oh NO!" Gwen exclaimed hanging onto her friends sleeve.

"Gwen , babe whered ya go?" Mikey called out.

"Lynn he can't go in with us!" Gwen said urgently.

"Why not?" Raph and Lynn asked at the same time.

"Because" Gwen pointed behind her with her thumb, towards the store. Lynnette put her hand over her mouth like she just figured it out. . .

"OHHHHHH okay I gotcha" Lynn turned to Raphael. "Listen Could you keep Mikey occupied for like five minutes?" Lynn asked him.

"Yeah but what do you guys need ta go get from THERE?" Raphael asked her with wide surprised eyes checking out the store.

"Its not for me its for her" Lynn said turning him around and pushing him towards an oncoming Michaelangelo. Raphael looked back at Lynnette who was pushing Gwen into the store. He looked at her with a 'What do I do'? Look. She shrugged her shoulders with a 'Think of something' reply. Raphael plastered on a fake smile when Mikey came down towards him.

"Hey whered Gwen and Lynn go?" He asked scratching his hood.

"Hey Mikey look theres a sale on Video games!" Raphael turned his brother around to go look. "REALLY! LETS GO!" Mikey was pulling him now rushing towards the video game store.

'They owe me bigtime' Raphael thought looking back towards the girls in the store.

"Which one do I choose?" Gwen asked.

"One that'll get the job done" Lynnette answered with an 'thats obvious' tone.

"What color?" Gwen asked more confused by the variety.

"Any color!" Lynnette answered.

"How'd you choose yours?" Gwen asked looking at her friend with an innocent face.

"How did you know I had one?" Lynnette asked with a freaked surprised face.

"I found it while doing laundry I went into your room to get some clothes so it would be a full load and . . .it was on the bed" Gwen addmitted.  
Lynnette wiped her face with her hand a little irritated.

"Yours is Pink and it vibrates . . .should I get one like that?" Gwen asked.

"Okay okay okay you can stop . . .anytime would be nice" Lynn pleaded trying not to get angry.

"But I dont know which one I should get" Gwen threw her hands out exhasperated.

"Okay you know what" Lynn pulled off one she thought would suit Gwen.

"Here its Green, it vibrates, and it bends to comfort. It'll look just like your boyfriend's. Go buy it" Lynn said handing her friend the case which contained the item.

"Thanks Lynn. What would I do without you?" Gwen asked with adoration that her mission was over and complete, or at least half of it.

"The things I do for you guys" Lynn said shaking her head looking at the floor.

When they left the store Lynn told Gwen to put the bag from the store in one of her other bags so no one would notice especially Michaelangelo.

"What was that all about" Raphael asked Lynn in a hushed voice when she came out with Gwen walking towards the waiting group. Lynnette was looking at the ground a little red faced. Gwen looked like a happy camper, skipping towards her boyfriend and looping his arm with hers.

"Dont ask" Lynnette said not looking at him, still shaking her head at the last minute mission Gwen decided she needed to complete. Gwen owed her big time. Not only for the incident in the store but for the now headache she has, she was actually glad she wasn't driving or she'd run them into traffic.

(grocery Store)

"Hey ! we need to make this a super short shopping episode okay!" Gwen said outloud to everyone.

"Why?" Elisa asked.

"What now?" Lynnette asked aggravated.

"Were going to see a movie! and it starts soon!" Gwen said smiling up at Michaelangelo who was happy it was a movie and not what he was fearing it was earlier.

"How much time do we have Gwen?" Kira asked calmly.

"15 minutes" Gwen smiled a little awkwardly.

"Okay I got the cart everyone to the shampoo Isle! Get your fix and lets go"

The girls all ran . . ..yes RAN to the shampoo Isle.

"I dont get whats so excitin' about shampoo" Raphael said crossing his arms.

"I dont care but it smells great when she gets out of the shower, I hope she picks coconut" Mikey said jogging to catch up to the estrogen team running for shampoo.

"I guess we better keep up" Leonardo said with a sigh and a smile.

"I dont know why your surprised Raph, Its women and hair care products" Don said jokingly.

"Mikey hold this" Gwen handed him the cart and watched each girl look through shampoos and hair care products.

"Mikey catch!" Gwen said throwing him a bottle of coconut and seabreeze shampoo. 'YES!' Mikey thought, he loved her beach scented hair when they went to bed at night, let the good nights keep going. he thought. The other guys stood by the cart watching the girls throw bottles of stuff to mikey.

"Matching conditioner!" Gwen shouted with a smile. Mikey caught it and tossed it in the cart.

"Heading your way Michaelangelo" Elisa tossed two bottles to him.

"hmm lavender and jasmin , nice" He said catching them and putting them in the cart , looking at Donatello with a smug look.

"Heads up!" Kira yelled throwing hers at him.

"Leo would ya look at that she likes Vanilla too" Mikey said trying to hint hint to his oldest brother of the coincedince.

"Think Fast Joker Boy" Lynnette threw four bottles at him.

"Passion fruit and Dragonberry". Mikey looked at Raph. "that fits". with matching Hair gel and Hair spray.

"What else is on the list?" Elisa asked.

"Deoderant, toothpaste, air freshner, and Razors" Kira listed off.

"Okay Elisa can run and find the deoderant, I'll get the toothpaste, Lynnette can get the razors, and Gwen the Febreeze". Kira said then in a flash the guys watched them all dissappear.

"Well now that the estrogen mob has receaded, do WE need anything while were here?" Donatello asked.

"Actually uhh yeah. . ." Raphael admitted.

"I need to get a toy for Clunk" Mikey said raising his hands. Mikey didn't wait for a reply he just ran off giggling like a maniac to find his new cat the perfect toy.

"What did you need to get Raph" Leo asked him.

"Well uhh. . .its nothin' personal its just . . . a few things" He said scratching the back of his neck in his hoodie.

"okkkaayy well go get them and I have the credit card on me so we can get some stuff if we need it". Don said looking through the cart.

Raphael wanted to avoid Lynnette to go get the Items he wanted. When he reached the Mens Isle he had no Idea what he was looking for. There were rows and shelves full of Body spray, aftershave, cologne.

"aahh shell" He said trying to figure out which one was the best one to get. If he had to go on this 'date' like Mikey said then he couldn't just go smelling like a sewer.

"Hey Raph, Whatcha doin'" Mikey said out of no where knowing perfectly well what his hot headed brother was doing.

"Nothin' Mikey" Raphael said not wanting to get into it.

"Hmmm axe or old spice?" Mikey said holding out two cans.

"Mikey" Raphael growled lowly.

"If your trying to get something to impress Lynnette, you should put the old spice away" Gwen said coming up behind Mikey, making both Raph and Mikey jump.

"arrrrgghhh forget it" Raphael growled taking the cans from Mikey and putting them back.

"Listen we all know why your in this Aisle so you might as well let us help you" Gwen said patting him on the shoulder.

"I dont even know what to get, theres too many" Raphael complained.

"Well first off whens your date?" Gwen asked him crossing her arms to seem proffessional.

"Uhhh when she gets betta?" Raph said looking around the Aisle to make sure no one else was near them to hear.

"Well first off dont plan it anytime too soon, your going to need alot of work"

"Scuse' me?" Raph said looking down at his brothers girlfriend.

"Listen bud, I love Lynnette Like a sister. And I know you'll make her happy, but in order to do that you need to let me help you" Gwen said.

"And who better than the experts of dating and romance!" Mikey said giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek* "Sssseeeeee Raphie. . .Happy!" Mikey said making a circle wave with his hand around him and Gwens face.

"Yeah A picture perfect frame of annoyance" Raphael said sarcastically.

"Listen bub! If you want this date to go well , you'll let me help you, because I want Lynnette to be happy, and I want you to be happy. Mostly because both you and Lynnie will be less grumpy!"

"And she likes you, which you dont find in most women" Mikey said smugly while Raphael was trying not to get irritated.

"Okay drill sargent for cupid, whaddya gonna do" Raphael asked Gwen.

"I'll take that as your nice way of saying 'please help me so I dont mess up on my first date with your best friend'. Of course Raphie my favorite boyfriends brother (She said pinching his cheek) I'll help you". Gwen scanned the area of Body sprays.

"This stuff is a no-no" She said taking the old spice out of his hands.

"why?" Raph asked Gwen, she gave him a look that almost bored a hole in his skull.

"Lynns dad back home wears this , you do NOT want to smell like her father. . .It'll bring up some anger issues she's buried deep beneath herself a long time ago" Gwen said explaining.

"oh" raph said not wanting to tick off Lynn subconsciously, with smell. That would be worse than her full wrath. Come on for a girl who is hellspawn if you wake her up before noon, imagine her if she was truly absolutely furious. She'd be like . . .me . Raphael thought to himself putting the can back.

"Lynn told me once when we were shopping she likes guys who smell like they'd just been working on a car, been at a race track, or this. . ." She handed him a can of body spray that said "Passion" On it. It smelled good to him, but wondered how it would make Lynn feel if he wore it.

"But because your going to be on a date you should smell nice" Gwen said smiling handing him the can.

"What are you doing?" Raphael asked Mikey who was . . .sniffing him.

"Hey babe Might wanna get him two more" Mikey said waving his hand in front of his face. "Bro when was the last time YOU took a shower". Mikey said backing up a step.

"I showered" Raphael said with a half whine.

"Not long enough" Gwen said taking a quick sniff.

"Would you two quit sniffing me?" Raphael said with an aggitated voice.

"Okay you have body spray . . . check. . .Date outfit?" Gwen asked Mikey.

"Definitely" Mikey said nodding in agreement.

"Great, more clothes" Raphael said throwing his hands up.

"Hey guys we got the stuff you ready to go?" Elisa shouted down at the end of the Aisle. "Darn, wait . . .this thursday, Mikey and I are going to take you shopping!" Gwen clasped her hands together.

"But-" Raphael was about to object when the glare from Gwen.

"No , ifs, ands, or buts, about it" She said wagging her finger at him. Gwen skipped along down the Aisle towards Elisa and they started talking happily.

"Mikey , sometimes I think your girlfriends scarier than the shredder"

"Yeah. . .Shes nice to me though, too bad for you" Mikey stuck his tongue out to his brother who chased him down the hallway. Raphael turned the corner and knocked into someone causing them both to fly back onto the floor.

"Geeze bulldoze me over why dont ya" Lynnette said rubbing her head where it hit.

"Oh shit, I didn't hurt ya did I ?" Raphael freaked helping her up.

"No , its all good, dont start going all Protective zilla on me just yet, we still have one more thing to get".

"What?" Raphael asked.

(THE AISLE)

"I'm not walking over there, I dont care, I aint doin' it" Raphael said as the girls all walked down to the end of the store.

"This is a little more . . .personal than the Victorias secret" Leonardo agreed.

"Uhm I definitely think we should just stay put and wait for them, its only polite" Don said nodding his head.

"Hey wheres Mikey?" Leonardo asked looking around.

"If were lucky, Lost" Raphael rolled his eyes.

When the girls got back Mikey was holding four large packages in his arms for them to the cart. His brothers stared at him . . . This was the weirdest thing they had ever seen.

"Mikey" Leonardo put a hand to his forehead.

"Mikey what are you doing?" Donatello asked increduously.

"Now thats just . . . That just aint right" Raphael agreed shaking his head.

"This is worse than the Victorias secret " Don said looking away.

"Oh , whats the big deal? So what? they bleed every month, they gotta have stuff for it if they're gonna stay with us". Mikey said putting the packages in the cart.

"Finally! a male specimen who isn't afraid of the Tampon Aisle" Elisa complimented with a dazzling smile, giving Michaelangelo a kiss on the cheek. Donatello's Jaw dropped.

"Thanks for carrying the stuff Mikey" Kira walked up after Elisa Giving him a kiss on the other cheek with a happy smirk. Making Leonardo look away to re-think his position. ("What just happened?") he thought to himself.

"Thanks a ton Joker Boy" Lynnette gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and a hit on the arm playfully with that cute million dollar kanine smile. Making Raphaels face burn.

"Yep thats my boyfriend" Gwen said giving a long kiss on the cheek making Mikey blush even more.

"Your welcome Ladies" Mikey cooed as the girls passed the other guys.

Leonardo looked at his youngest brother with shock, Donatello looked at him like he couldn't believe it, and Raph looked like he wanted to kill him

"What? It pays to be sensitive to women" Mikey said pushing the cart with pride and dignity head held high. "I didn't see YOU guys getting kissed for helping" Mikey said with a laugh.

"Maybe we shouldve re-thought that strategy" Donatello admitted.

"I dont care if it gets every woman in the store to kiss him, I aint goin' to THAT Aisle, ever" Raphael said putting his hands in his pocketts.

"Seemed to work out for him" Leonardo pointed out.

When they paid for their stuff, They put all the bags in the Battle shell (disguised as a moving truck) and headed to the movie theater.

"Here we go" Lynnette said slapping her forehead.

:D "DESPICABLE ME! Oh please!please!" Elisa and Gwen begged.

"It looks cute, and funny" Kira nodded.

"So did Chuckie , the evil little doll before he tried taking peoples souls, but we dont watch that" Lynnette said holding her arms out.

"what do you guys wanna watch?" Elisa asked them.

"Whatever you wanna watch is fine with Me" Donatello said standing near Elisa.

"Despicable me looks funny" Mikey said interjecting.

"I'll watch whatever you guys decide" Leo said not really caring.

"I kinda wanna go see that "See No Evil" Kane from the WWE makes a seriously wicked horror flick. Litte miss Disney and Jason fan gonna watch wit me or go see 'Despicable Me' with the other 'adults' " Raphael asked with a smirk.

"I would be Despicable if I let you see a scary movie all by your lonesome" Lynnette said swatting his arm. She went up to the window and handed the guy a 20 dollar bill "2 for see no evil" The tickett guy handed her the ticketts.

"Well ya'll have fun" Lynn said walking into the other Theater with Raphael following.

"No hanky panky business you two!" Kira shouted making everyone else laugh.

"Har har" Raphael said sarcastically ,walking in behind Lynnette.

"I guess its Despicable me then" Gwen and Elisa both agreed.

In the theater They all sat in the middle. Leo then Kira, Elisa, then Don, Mikey then Gwen. The movie hadn't started yet but Donatello and Elisa both went in for popcorn at the same time touching hands.

"Sorry" they both said to eachother at the same time. They both blushed and it didn't fade as the movie started. Kira was drinking her coke, Leo wasn't even paying attention to the movie, he was still thinking about the issue with the Purple Dragons and The Foot clan. "Hey" She nudged him with her soda. "Dont think too much you're head will swell" Kira smirked jokingly. He smirked and accepted a drink.

About halfway into the movie Elisa was laughing, at the little girl who wanted the big fluffy Unicorn stuffed animal. "Shes so cute" Elisa and Gwen said at the same time. "I like the Minions" Mikey said taking in a huge handfull of popcorn.

(Movie)

_"Look at that Fluffy unicorn, ITS SO FLUFFY I"M GONNA DIE!"_

_"And all you gotta do to win it is knock down that little space ship there" The game guy said to the man and the little _girl.

_The little girl hit the spaceship but it Didn't knock over. The game guy not being cooperative even when she hit it, but it didn't fall down. The adoptive father GRU got mad and Gwen gave a giggly "Uh Oh" as he handed the game guy some money._

_"okay . . .My turn" Gru said. He took out a giant plasma gun and the game and the little spaceship desintigrated. _

_"KNOCKED OVER!" the man bragged. Gwen and Elisa couldn't stop laughing. Don loved her laugh, he could listen to it all the time, and he hoped . . .he would get the chance to. Mikey loved seeing his girl happy. _

_"ITS SO FLUFFY!" The little girl screamed shaking her new stuffed animal. Causing even Kira to burst into giggling with her friends. Mikey even chuckled putting his arm around Gwen. Mikey tapped Don on the back of the head while Elisa and Gwen were bent over laughing. Mikey whispered._

_"Watch this" When Gwen sat up he had his arm already on the back of her chair. Gwen leaned into him like it was natural for her. Donatello caught his younger brothers gist, and put his arm slowly around the back of Elisas chair like he was relaxing it. Elisa came back up from laughing._

_"that was SO cute!" Elisa said. "Yeah it was" Don agreed with her only he was talking about her laugh. Elisa felt his arm on the back of her chair and leaned back willingly. Don felt like he had just scored a touchdown. Leonardo watched his two brothers get closer to Elisa and Gwen. He thought about it, about Kira . . .He liked her dancing, when he saw her dance, he liked how she presented herself. When she looked to him for comfort after Elisa had been kidnapped and Lynnette injured. She took so much responsibility on herself. He admired that. _

"I wonder how Raphie boy is doing" Mikey said eating a nacho chip which Gwen had interceded and put into her mouth before Mikey could.

Kane had just killed some boy, and Lynnette and Raphael were sitting in the way back in the corner alone against the wall seats.

"Wow, this is intense" Lynnette said shrinking in her seat a little.

"Yeah. . .Oh MAN!" Raphael put his hand up as Kane jumped out of no where and made the audience jump.

He laughed when he felt someones face buried in his arm.

"I was . . .not expecting that" Lynnette said re-adjusting herself.

"uh huh" Raphael agreed sarcastically. He thought about the talk with Mikey . . . about this . . .date.

He realized he could take her to the movies anytime, he wanted his first official date with her to be . . .special. He wanted her to know he had a . . .sensitive side too. It had to be . . .more than just going to see a movie. He looked over at her, her hair covering some of her face, her nice figure inching back in the chair. Her green eyes open wide against the screen. He was watching her mostly instead of the movie. Lynnette was watching it intently, then yelped when he jumped out to grab some unsuspecting girl. Lynnette had both her hands over her mouth and started laughing. Raphael laughed at her.

"I swear I did not see that coming!" She defended herself still laughing that she jumped. When the movie ended Lynnette had ahold of Raphaels arm. Mostly because the movie had her a little spooked but she'd never admit it.

"Hey are we ready to go then?" Kira asked "I have to go clean up the gallery for opening tomorrow" Kira said looking at her watch.

"Yeah my arm moves just fine, so I can go to work. . .Right?" She asked Raphael who, didn't want to, but couldn't say no. He figured he'd just be there as a 'regular' again tonight anyway, not that he'd tell her.

"Alright, ONLY if your careful" He said to her laying down the law with an invisible mallet. She hugged him and he instantly felt better about letting her go.

"Mikey tomorrow do you wanna help me at the shop?" Gwen asked.

"Sure thing babe" Mikey said walking with an arm around her waist.

"I have to go to work tomorrow morning, and a shift at the diner too" Elisa said looking down at the carpeted floor. It felt weird to her, they were all having so much fun but . . .they couldn't ignore the real world forever, they had responsibilites to do. She smiled when Don opened the door for her, and they headed out to the parking lot, heading back 'home'.

(Thoughts of the future)

All four girls were in the living room, Lynnette was getting dressed for work, and Kira was getting ready to do some 'cleaning'. Gwen and Elisa were sitting on the couch with blanketts and apple cider, watching t.v.

Mikey was picking a movie to watch, and Don was in his room.

"Hey guys, when do you think it'll be safe to go back to the Pent house?" Elisa asked.

"If Mikey had his way, I'd never leave" Gwen laughed.

"We still have to pay to fix the windows" Kira added, plus the door, and whatever else is still broken and laying back there. she thought.

"When everyone is sure that your safe and that the Footclan or Purple Dragons wont try to come after you" Leonardo interjected.

"Which means Gwenevere my lady, you should just move in now" Mikey said making it clear he wanted her to stay.

"Mikey They have their own lives to get on with too" Leonardo tried to explain.

"Yeah, and she could do it here" Mikey said with an innocent smile. Gwen gave him a kiss on the cheek. "When this promise ring has its promise fullfilled, then I'll be able to permanentley stay" Gwen said showing Mikey the ring he got her and giving the example. They had enough problems getting onto the next step in the relationship, . . .marriage was a whole different thing Gwen thought.

"I'm heading off to work" Lynn said coming into the room. All her friends looked at her, and Mikey whistled. "Damn Lynn!"

"You look . . ." Elisa left off with a smirk

"HOT!" Gwen said exclaiming out loud "Can I borrow that shirt sometime!" Gwen asked putting a hand over her heart.

Lynn was sporting a black leather top and black tight hip hugger pants so her middle showed, with a silver studded belt. Her crop top leather jackett and boots. She shook her hair loose around her shoulders, her bangs up a little bit.

". . .nice shirt, wheres the rest of it?" Raphael came into the room.

"Tonights a themed night at work, and Its only a 3 hour shift" Lynnette assured them. "And you" She pointed a finger at Raphaels chest.

"Its very imperative that you stay HERE and no late night visits to the bar tonight, Capeishe" She said poking him against his chest plastron.

"What if I go out on patrol all night and feel like havin a beer or somethin?" He asks her sarcastically.

"You'll survive , any night besides tonight , Please?" Lynn pleads to him. She gives him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing up her keys and heading to the tunnel which leads up and out of the sewer to her truck in the abandoned garage. After she had left the girls were all smiling to themselves.

"Man whats her problem" Raphael says grumpilly watching the news.

"I HEARD THAT!" An echoed voice down the tunnel past the entry way called before the hidden brick door shut.

"You dont know what tonights theme is at the bar, thats why she doesnt want you to go" Gwen explained.

"Theme?" He asked.

"Here" Elisa hands him a piece of paper which she dug around in Lynnettes purse for. It had the symbol of LOBOS DEN at the top and a list of days and nights with times and . . .Themes.

"Last week was performance night, and tonight is . . .Super soaker night" Kira read with an embarrassed grin.

"OH NO!" Elisa said laughing "You know what that means?" Elisa asks.

"Yeah shes coming home wet, tired and TWICE as cranky" Kira said rolling her eyes.

"Why didn't she want Raphael showing up then?" Kira asked.

"Because did you notice that shes wearing a leather shirt, the other girls will be wearing . . .white t-shirts" Gwen explained.

"Hey whose having a wet t-shirt contest?" Mikey asked holding a stack of movies.

"Never mind (Gwen said annoyed) . . .Oh . . .hey . . .Whered Raph go?" Gwen looked around.

"I'll giveya one guess" Elisa said sighing.

The girls burst into laughter, Mikey still confused.

(WET T-SHIRT NIGHT)

"HEY GUYS! YOU KNOW WHAT NIGHT IT IS, BUY FIVE SHOTS AND YOU GET A PITCHER OF ICE COLD WATER TO THROW ON THE BARTENDER OF YOUR CHOICE!" Sharon shouted into the Mega phone. Tonight it was Lynn, Sharon, and Michelle who was the other part timer. Michelle was a small petite blonde with brown eyes, she was a little too . . .meek for Lynns taste in friends but she tolerated her.

"I'll have a double" the first man at the counter asked Lynn for. She gave him his double and then he winked at her. "I'll be back for a triple in a minute". She faked a smile, Can't wait, she thought.

"So can I buy the first five now or lata?" A familiar voice asked, with smugness. She rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"I've been a good girl this year have I not?" She asked God looking up.

He was wearing the clothes he wore today. She rounded on him evil eyes and all. "I thought I told you not to show up tonight!" She growled at him.

"Yeah about that, that was BEFORE I found out, guys are gonna be throwing water on ya, so I decided to drop by and watch the show" He leaned back on the bar stool smugly. "Besides its the perfect Hiding atmosphere, everybody's drunk, and its dark" He explained with a no doubt a hidden grin.

"Your just here to see to it no guy hits on me" She accused getting him a beer, and taking the top off for him.

"Who? Me? what would make ya think that?" He asked sarcastically.

"FIVE SHOTS RIGHT HERE!" A guy shouted and a round of whoo's went around the bar, guys cheered him on as he downed all five and then sharon gave him a huge pitcher of water. Michelle was dancing on the bar and he threw it on her while she danced for him. The look on her face said it was cold as hell but she kept her feelings hidden.

"Lynn get up here!" Sharon laughed shouting at her friend they set large pitchers on the bar to throw on eachother. Michelles white tank top showed her pink bra beneath it. Sharon threw some water at the crowd.

"Ya like that huh!" sharon shouted laughing. "Lynnie help me up here!" Sharon shouted laughing.

"Duty calls" She said to her 'unexpected' visitor who sat back in his barstool watching smugly hands behind his head leaned back. Lynnette chose a song they could move too.

"Everywhere I go : By Hollywood Undead". Lynnette sang and jumped up on the bar taking her jackett off, some guys whistled to her moves she threw out doing a spin while Sharon threw some water on her. Guys were buying shots left to right. The water was Freaking cold and it felt strange against her leather shirt, but . . .she could feel someones heated gaze on her making her warm up again.

Everywhere I go bitches always know  
That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show, bitch  
Everywhere I go bitches always know  
That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show

Wake up, grab beer, grab rear  
Shave beard, put on some scene gear  
Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up  
Break-up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts

I'm Undead, unfed  
Been sleeping on bunk beds since ten  
So if I don't booze it I'm gonna lose it  
Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined

Let's get this party started (Lynnette sang with Gusto)  
Let's keep them 40's poppin?, what?  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin?

Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin?, what?  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin?

When I start drinking  
My dick does all my thinking ( Sharon and Lynn made moves to the verses, Everyone jumping)  
Hoes want to be scene with me  
And I like their big thick titties

D-Cups with extra filling  
Take it out let me lick it quickly  
Calm down it's just a hickie  
I'll blame it on this whiskey sipping, gets me tipsy

Drink fast and enjoy your buzz  
Take back streets to avoid the fuzz  
I wanna take you home but your friends won't let ya'  
I got a 40 in my Ford Fiesta

Buy beer or pay the rent  
My signing bonus was quickly spent  
So I'll beat my meat like I'm a fuckin' butcher  
And I'll punk the pussy like I'm Ashton Kutcher

Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin?, what?  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up (They threw water at the crowd)  
We'll keep them panties droppin?

Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin?, what?  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin?

Let's get this party jumpin'  
Let's see some 40 chuggin'  
I wanna see your booty rubbing  
Against my dick when I start buzzin'

Come on girls I wanna see you drinkin'  
I wanna see your brain start shrinkin'  
Make a move, I saw you winkin'  
Drunken pussys what I'm thinkin'

I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not (Lynnette emphasizing this part!)  
Turn it up loud feel the ambiance  
Grab two hoe's and do some body shots  
I wanna party all night until they call the cops

Fuck a wristband, lets all do a keg stand  
I'm like Cheech without the Chong hittin up the beer bong  
When the cops show up they're gonna get the finger  
And I don't give a fuck cause I'm the designated drinker (Flipping off the crowd)

Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin, what  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin

Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin, what  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin

Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin, what  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin

Let's get this party started  
Let's keep them 40's poppin, what  
So just get buzzed and stay fucked up  
We'll keep them panties droppin

Everywhere I go bitches always know  
That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show, bitch  
Everywhere I go bitches always know  
That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show

Lynn ended the song with a move that she slid on the bar with her hip, down to the end making all the guys leap out to try to reach.

After the song guys were buying shots left and right, throwing them on the girls. Lynnette would lie if she didn't say she wasn't trying to show off.

"Hey Lynn whose this?" Sharon asked putting her arm on Lynns shoulder looking at Raphael who was hidden by the flashing lights and strobe lights. He didn't show his hands.

"A friend", "Her Boyfriend" Lynnette and Raphael both said at the same time.

"My Boyfriend" "her Friend" They both said at the same time.

"Ohhhh Not sure yet huh" Sharon said with a smile. Raphael scratched the back of his neck inside his hood nervously. Lynnette busied herself with serving shots.

"So whats your name?" Sharon asked him giving him another beer and popping the top for him.

"Raphael" he answered her.

"Oh Cool name! I knew Lynnette was into someone but she never tells me the good stuff. I knew you liked the dark mysterious macho type" Sharon nudged Lynn in the ribs. "How come you havent said anythin' huh" Sharon teased.

"thats cuz your mouth runs faster than you serve shots" Lynn said serving out eight shots all at once. Sharon smiled and winked at Raphael. "Youve got your work cut out for ya, shes a pistol" Sharon said hitting Lynnette on the butt before heading up ontop the bar to get splashed by another customer with a pitcher of Ice cold water which Sharon screamed for emphasis how cold it was. Little did Lynn know Michelle was listening to the whole thing.

"Bedrock: By Lil Wayne" Lynnette started singing to it. moving her hips to it. taking care of customers and even laughing when a very enthusiastic customer ordered everyone in the bar a round of shots. Lynnette threw one down her throat and it burned in the best way she knew. She handed one to raphael and he waited for everyone to shout "Cheers" before downing his. The alcohol slightly buzzed his system, but he didn't want to get too drunk, he needed to stay alert for Lynnette. Leo reminded them that they werent entirely safe from the footclan yet, and now the purple dragons added to the mix. But the alcohol swimming in his system didn't help when Lynnette got up to dance again.

Lynnette started using a beer bottle to spit the shots back in so she wouldn't have to have a hangover in the morning. Everything was spinning, the lights, the music, she was up on the bar spinning and dropping on her knees water everywhere.

"Michelle! " Sharon shouted over the noise. Lynnette looked to see Michelle going wild. Looks like someone had too much.

Lynnette was singing and laughing along to "Something in your Mouth: by Nickelback". Lynn was defintely showing off now, and she knew that he knew it. She took the nozzle from one of the beer nozzles, and sprayed everyone in sight. She looked evily at Raphael who shook his head she looked away like she wasn't going to before shooting a spray at him only for a second.

"Oh you think your bein' cute" He said pointing a finger at her. She laughed "And the best part is I'm safe in here, you can't go over the bar" She teased. His eyes didn't leave her when he took the last swig from his beer. Watching her get up to serve and the other girls throw water everywhere.

(Somethin' in your mouth: By Nickelback)

got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
they say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come on  
needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene  
if Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler come on

pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
every sugar daddy hit'n on her all night long  
doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody  
ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along

(you naughty thing)  
you're rip'n up the dance floor honey  
(you naughty women)  
you shake your ass around for everyone  
(you're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(the way you swing)  
and tease them all by sucking on your thumb  
you're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth

(Lynnette Winked at Him making him blush a little, she was definitely hinting)

crafty little lip tricks  
tattoos on her left hip  
she's bending as you're spending  
there's no end to it so baby come on…  
dressed up like a princess  
bet'n that her skin smells  
better than the scent of every flower in the desert come on

pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
every sugar daddy hit'n on her all night long  
doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody  
ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along

(you naughty thing)  
you're rip'n up the dance floor honey  
(you naughty women)  
you shake your ass around for everyone  
(you're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(the way you swing)  
and tease them all by sucking on your thumb  
you're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth

she loves the night scene, bar queen, is living for the fun  
taking over every dance floor like she's the only one  
in the spotlight all night diss'n everyone  
and try'n to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb

(Emphasizing with a beer bottle Lynn got ready for it to break again and threw herself down on her knees)

(you're so much cooler)  
when you never pull it out  
(you're so much cuter)  
with something in your mouth

(you naughty thing)  
you're rip'n up the dance floor honey  
(you naughty women)  
you shake your ass around for everyone  
(you're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(the way you swing)  
and tease them all by sucking on your thumb

(you naughty thing)  
you're rip'n up the dance floor honey  
(you naughty women)  
you shake your ass around for everyone  
(you're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(the way you swing)  
and tease them all by sucking on your thumb

you're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'cause you look so much cuter with something in your

Lynn was breathing heavy and everyone was cheering, Sharon told Lynn she was the best one when it came to getting the guys to melt. Lynn just hoped it made the 'right' guy melt she looked over at him with a smile and got down, she went back to serving drinks and taking music requests for about 10 minutes.

Everything was fine until Sharon shouted at Michelle, the newbie, again.

"MICHELLE WHAT THE HELL?" Sharon megaphoned it. Lynnette looked over and felt her own blood explode in her veins. Michelle pulled her bra out underneith her shirt causing more guys to throw water, and her bra ended up , on a particular someones lap. Raph kind of sat there then he set the bra awkwardly on the bar. Lynnette grabbed it and turned around to throw it at the newbie to put it back on, or go. But Michelle wasn't there, but then Sharon had a scared expression on her face. Lynnette turned around and knew why. She was scared of What Lynn was going to do when she saw what Michelle was doing. She was litterally ontop of Raphael. Both legs spread and on the bar over his lap.

"Why are you hiding under that hood?" Michelle barely managed to stutter out with her drunken state. Lynnette started towards the unsuspecting drunken ho that she was going to make sure left with more than just a black eye. Sharon put the megaphone down hoping to hold back Lynnette to minimize damage.

"Come on, why dontya come out, you shy or somethin?" Michelle was trying to get his hood down, and Raph just held onto his hood but didn't want to shove her off. How do you handle situations like this? He thought.

"You know I just turned 21" Michelle said close to his face, her breath smelled of alcohol, and her hands ran up around his shoulders, her legs spread and pushing up against him. "Good for you, but I aint really interested" He tried turning his head so she wouldn't see his face. Now he knew what a girl felt like what a guy hit on em at the bar, but if he were Lynnette and Michelle was some punk hittin on her. He'd have himself go and Knock the punk out.

"HEY! SLUT!" Speaking of knockin' em out. He thought as Lynnette charged towards them, like a lion unleashed. He watched as the unsuspecting girl throwing herself on him in a drunken stupor was about to get mauled.

"Lynnette" he tried saying before Lynnette grabbed the girl by the hair, making her shout out before Lynn pulled , causing the girl to be pulled backwards off his lap onto the floor. Raph fixed his hood and cap so they were lowered to where no one would see.

"Hey I was . . .talkin' to that guy" Michelle got up staggering mostly from the drunkness. She went to slap lynn with a half whimpy drunk slap which missed and Lynn grabbed her by the hair again putting her head against the counter. People were backing up not wanting to get in the middle of a cat fight.

" the only guy you'll be talkin to by the end of the night is gonna be your fucking doctor" Lynn said angrily. Raphael got up from his stool to get her off. Michelle reached behind the counter for a pitcher she threw it behind her getting them both wet. Lynnette threw her backwards , Michelle hit the floor. Lynnette was going to pounce on her when Raphael came up behind her to hold her back. "Lynn chill! The girls out of it" He said trying to calm her down. Sharon helped up Michelle and shook her head.

"You need to head home Michelle, sober up take a day or two off" Sharon hollered for one of the body guards to call a taxi for her and make sure he gets her to the right address. Raphael let Lynn go since she wasn't fighting him. Lynn reached for Michelles bra and threw it at the drunk girl who was seething.

"Dont forget your stuffing that goes with that!" Lynn shouted at her throwing the bra at the girl. Sharon escorted Michelle out.

"Lynn I can close up from here, you can leave too if you need to". Sharon shouted over the crowd, and music.

"Come on Lynn Let it go" Raph said in her ear. Lynn shook him off and stormed off towards the door after Sharon. Well I guess thats the end of one night Raph thought to himself, she was definitely not going to be happy goin' home. He shook his head thinkin' he should have listened to her and stayed back at the Lair. He hoped she wasn't upset with him.

He went outside to the parking lot in the back, found her truck to see her head on the steering wheel, eyes closed and breathing hard. He knew when he was ticked he wanted to be alone but . . . he wasn't gonna let her do that. He opened the passenger side door and she didn't move.

"Lynn, you alright?" He asked concerned by the silence. She didn't answer she just started up the truck, and went to back out silently, face emotionless. This worried him, alot.

"Lynn . . .that girl was just drunk out of her mind . . .Your not angry wit me are ya?" He asked her.

Lynnette lowered her eyes for a moment thinking before she paid attention to the road. He was definitely worried now.

Lynnette wasn't angry with him, just the situation. But she was more concerned with everything all at once. When She said Raph was her friend then he said he was her boyfriend. Then when they tried again she claimed him as the boyfriend and he said friend at the same time. Sharon said they weren't sure yet.

_"not sure yet huh"_

She remembered her friend saying. Michelle was a lightweight and a newbie, she wasn't mad at Raphael for that , that some girl who hadn't even taken a look at him in the light was throwing herself on him like a drunken sex on a stick piece of meat to offer him. What were they? Lynnette thought. I mean . . .they kissed, she told him . . .practically shouted at him her feelings that early morning on the roof after she had a freak mental breakdown. He had the same feelings towards her, and according to him. . .more, she could feel it in the way, not just by the way there were kissing but the way he looked at her. But . . .it felt weird , boyfriend, or really close friend? What did he want to be? Most guys dont like to be tied down, was he the same way? She used to be afraid of trusting someone, or finally falling for someone perfect in her own mind and then losing them. But she didn't know . . .his fear, before she came along. She wanted to know what he was thinking but was still too steamed to ask. She actually thought about bludgening Michelles head with a big bottle behind the counter. When Raph got ahold of her and Sharon grabbed ahold of Michelle. Lynnette didn't fight him, she knew it wasn't fair anyways, Michelle was drunk. But even if she wasn't drunk and completely sobered up, she could still have taken her out if she wanted.

When they reached the abandoned Garage they both walked into the tunnel in silence, Lynnette quiet. Raph had his hands in his pocketts ready to take off the topside clothes and hit the sack, but instead of sleep he wanted to talk to Lynnette more. See if she was mad at him or not. He couldn't help the situation at all he tried getting her off best he could without knocking her out and getting the police called on him or somethin'. But the way Lynnette charged towards them and how she pulled off the girl by the hair kind of impressed him a little , she had a moment of jealousy and anger and it kind of . . .turned him on a bit. She was jealous if even for an instant that that girl was all over him, even if she would have had looked under the hood and screamed her bloody head off anyway, Lynnette would still be jealous.

"Hey . . .you okay?" He asked her a little quietly. At first she didn't answer and he lowered his head thinking she'd want to talk later.

"I'm sorry" He heard her say quickly and sounding down about it.

"For what?" He asked slowing down the walking pace to match hers.

"For what happened" Lynnette answered.

"It wasn't chur fault, the girl was drunk off her ass" He said assuring her.

"Your not angry wit me are ya?" He asked her.

"About the Michelle incident, no" Lynnette said fists in her pocketts.

But he caught on to her attitude. "But your still mad bout' somethin" He said stopping. Lynnette stopped to look at him and then at the ground.

"Lynnette" He said trying to get her to talk. she wouldn't answer. He put both hands on her shoulders trying to lower his head to see her face.

"Your mad about somethin' so ya might as well tell me" He said demandingly.

"I just . . .I . . .I want to know . . .where I stand , where you stand" she said trying to explain. he was a little confused.

"Stand on what?" He asked. This made her upset, thinking he didn't think they were 'together' because otherwise he would have said so right?

"You dont even know. . .do you?" She asked looking up at him fully now, he was a head or so taller than her, he was like a big massive strong dog, compared to her. She wanted to be alone. She broke away from his grasp and started running towards where the lair was. Raphael calling her name down the tunnel to catchup, when she reached the door she pulled the correct lever and marched straight up to the bathroom. He followed behind and she fast walked past the ones sleeping in the living room.

"Lynnette hold on" He said coming up behind her, she walked into the bathroom and quickly closed the door before he could block her.

"Come on Lynn" He said putting a fist against the door. He wanted to know why she was upset, why she felt the need to hide. Why she was angry.

"Lynn , we need to talk, come out!" He said demandingly, no answer.

"Lynn . . .(sigh) Fine, I'll be in my room if ya need me" He waited five minutes to see if she would come out. She never did, so he went to his room and left the door partially open.

(The gallery)

Okay she lied, Kira thought. She pretends to be cleaning when actually shes getting in some dance practice. She set up the boombox CD player putting in a Mix CD. She turned on only a few lights. took off her shoes so she would just slide across the floor. She could broom while she was doing that. "Life goes on" By LeAnn Rhimes. She started dancing, a little slowly and subtle at first then really getting into it. She spun with the broom in her hands sweeping at the same time. Next she sprayed the Febreeze around the place still dancing. She loved the privacy and the feeling that only the artwork was her audience.

(Patrol)

Mikey was having a nice time watching a movie with Gwen, when Leo pulled them out topside for Ninja duties. Don was kind of sad too, from what he could tell. Elisa was laughing with him about something, seemed like they were just having a good time. Raph on the other hand was ticked, no worse, he was really really angry. Michaelangelo heard the fight and Lynnette locking herself in the bathroom to avoid Raph. When Mikey asked what was wrong Raph just told him to butt out. "Dont need to tell me twice" He replied holding his hands up in surrender. Leo on the other hand was raving about a conversation Kira had with this chick at the mall who claimed that the Purple Dragons and the Footclan were fighting eachother when we left, before the police showed up.

"It doesnt make sense, they join together to become stronger. Two powerfull gangs with alot of terf to cover". Leonardo started.

"Plus it doesnt make sense how all the leadership would lay itself on HUN only. When the shredder was taken out , his successor was Karai. But she went back to Japan". Don asked himself

"Yeah but dudes, Hun worked for the Shredder remember. I still have bruises hiding from that guy" Mikey said remembering getting his shell kicked one too many times from the giant blonde grizzly bear.

"So when Karai left, Hun assumed leadership of both positions, his original purple dragons, and the foot clan because of his serving the shredder". Leonardo connected the dots in his head.

"SO how the hell did Cole Asani get into this?" Raphael asked angrily twirling his sais with impatience.

"He said he was appointed second in command, he must have used his connection to get out of prison. Having access to a number of footninjas, and because of the conjoinment . . .the purple dragons." Donatello summed up his theory.

"Maybe Huns finallly losing his Idea of control" Raphael said throwing his sais at a billboard.

"We'll scout around for awile and see if we can spot and Dragon, or Foot activity" Leo said doing a flip off the roof and the others followed suit.

(You can never have too much practice)

Kira locked up the gallery, picking up her mail before startin to walk back across the few blocks , hail a taxi to take her to the street of the abandoned hidden garage Don set up, and head to bed where she really wished she was.

"hmm Junk, junk, " She recited looking over her mail. Credit card company trying to offer her stuff, her SELF magazine came in and she always apreciated that. An invitation from one of her customers who comes by the gallery to either have something hung up, or bought. "Miss Crasterson" It was a Halloween party, full costume. Prize for the best costumes, adult party only, so there would be alcohol, held at the Crasterson Co. Building which was . .. a very nice place. Kira had been in there a few times to deliver art work, it was extremely fancy. But Miss Crasterson around Halloween always threw a huge party. For someone who liked artwork she was a major wildchild, being at 29. Her folks in uptown NewYork did major big business in the jewlery department . . .Diamonds, diamonds, and sapphires.

"Wow . . .invite, RSVP as soon as possible, and a number of guests and names". Kira read to herself in a whisper. She put all this in her bag and kept her pace at a fast one down the sidewalk. She cut across the street and turned a corner. She was walking past a building where a party was obviously going on. A few guys , big burly, and smoking, leather, swagger looking but . . .they seemed drunk. She walked past ignoring them.

"Hey girl where you goin'?"

"Girl you betta get back here and get your party on, know what I'm sayin?" another one hollered at her. She tried not to let her hips sway so it would lessen temptation for them she kept walking eyes down.

"Girl , hey baby! (He whistled) Come on dont be like that" One voice was getting closer. Kira could hear the footsteps getting closer, she did not want confrontation. She turned around and two of the guys from the steps had followed her.

"Mmm dang girl " One said shaking his head with a smile. Kira had her pepper spray on her in her back pocket she was ready to pull it out, spray, then run.

"Is there a problem?" A voice out of the blue . . .litterally asked. He was in a hat and trenchcoat, face wasn't at all visible from the streetlamps.

"Scuse me bro, who you supposed to be?" One guy nodded his head with attitude at the trench coat guy who Kira recognized his voice all too well.

"I'm her boyfriend" he said putting an arm around my shoulders in a small squeeze. "I'll ask again, is there a problem here" Leo asked with a tad more edge to his voice.

"Naw dude we just messin around" One guy said walking away, the other guy followed.

"Thankyou" I said to him, He lifted up the brim of his hat so I could see his face.

"What are you doing on this side of town by yourself?" He asked like I was insane.

"Uhm . ..walking back from the gallery?" I answered like it was a question.

"Why didn' t you call a taxi?" Leo asked me a little . . .nervously.

"Uhm I didn't have to , I have two legs and its not AS cold out tonight" I answered a little self conciously.

"You could have just called me on the shell cell, I would have come and gotten you" He said like he was upset with me.

"Uhm . . .I guess if I had thought about it I would say I wouldn't want to bother you" I answered putting my hands in my sweatshirt pocket.

"It wouldn't have been a burden, and your safety is more important" he said a little harshly. The next five minutes was quiet ,I kept walking with my eyes down, he was walking beside me but I had to check a few times, because he was so quiet you could'nt tell, You could think he was a ghost in that sense.

"I hope the 'Boyfriend' excuse was alright" He said quietly after awhile.

"It was clever, thankyou, I didn't want to have to whip out the pepper spray" she gave a laugh to lighten the mood.

"So whered you get the trenchcoat from?" Kira asked him with an eyebrow raised. He gave a smirk before telling her . . .

(Back to the matter of things)

Raphael was still ticked about earlier. She said she wasn't upset with him about the drunk bitch at the bar. But she was still upset, and she wouldn't tell him why. He didn't bother askin' don for advice he was too busy day dreamin' about a pretty brainiack black hair with Violet eyes girl back home probably sleepin' . . .was Lynnette asleep? Damn he couldn't even get out of the Lair for a few hours without thinkin' about her. When he closed his eyes thats all he saw, her. That expression she had when she told him that

"You dont even know, do you?" Then she ran off, locked herself in the bathroom and wouldn't even come out when he pleaded with her. He was officially in the shell house, as term 'dog house' for the big mutant turtle who upset his . . .girlfriend. . .close friend, who he's kissed on a few occasions. . ."I hate labels" He said outloud.

"So Raphie I heard Lynns a little ticked at cha, what did ya do. get drunk?" Mikey asked with anticipation.

"Mikey I swear I'm gonna-" he let it go "I dont know why shes mad at me!" Raphael exclaimed hitting the top of the over side of the roof they were on, causing some concrete to fall. Luckily no one was below them.

"Listen Raph, your a hard head, I know this personally. But the good news is because your standing here moping and banging your knuckles around worried about Lynnette that means it means something!" Mikey exclaimed.

"come again" Raphael asked one eye higher than the other confused.

"It means you wanna make it better right? Well than do it" Mikey said like it was obvious "The laws of dating state that if you can love a girl more than Nachos then your set". Mikey rubbed his chin a moment. "Oops wrong law".

"arrggghhh Listen Shell for brains, I wanna fix it , HOW DO I FIX IT!" Raphael shouted to get to the main point.

"Oh right, fixing it well, you have to apologize for whatever you did, and then . . .well just use your date as an apology , show her a good time". Mikey said shrugging.

The Thought Hit Raphael like a ton of holy bricks. "I got it" Raphael jumped off the roof. "HEY! Raph! Where ya goin?" Mikey shouted.

(After awhile)  
We were laughing, he was telling me stories of when he and his brothers were younger and all the stuff they did. I couldn't stop laughing, and neither could he. He was so comfortable to be around, and easy to talk to. Most of the time I felt like I could only talk to the girls and to each one of them only small portions of how I really felt without feeling a little self conscious. I yawned feeling really tired, ready to just fall down and sleep on the pavement, thats how tired I was. You know your tired when the concrete looks comfy. I noticed I was slowing down on the walking.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just . . .really tired, cleaning and practice take most of my day out" I explained.

"Your dancing practice?" He asked.

"mmhmm" I answered.

"Your really good, From what I've seen anyway". He complimented me.

"Oh yes, my audience, the girlfriends and the 'fake' furniture" I joked. He chuckled with me. It was a busy street and taxi's were going by.

"Thats it I'm too tired to walk anymore, would you mind If we took a taxi?" I asked him, not sure if he was comfortable with that or not.

"Uhm Sure" he said.

I whistled really loud and a taxi stopped, we climbed in. I told the driver our address.

"How did you learn to whistle like that?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"Lynnette taught me, back in college".

"Your really close huh" He guessed.

"Like family" I answered knowing fully well they were technically my only family left

"So wheres your other family, your parents?" He asked.

I paused and I could tell he could sense the hesitance.

"Gone, a long time ago" I answered solemnly.

"I'm sorry" He replied, knowing he hit a small nerve.

"Its cool, I'm used to it. My family is mostly Lynn, Gwen and Eli" I smiled at him, he smiled back. "We all met at college except Lynn and Elisa who grew up together, we all shared the same dorm room. We got close" I explained.

"I could tell , when Elisa was captured, how upset you were, that they mean alot to you, kind of how my brothers mean to me". He compared.

"Your kinda lucky I think. I was an only child, I had to wait till I was 18 to get my own unbiological trouble triplets" I laughed leaning my head back against the seat.

"Would it be over the line to ask, what happened to them?" He asked me softly.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Your real family" He continued.

"I was about 16, they died in a car crash, on the way back from the airport. My mother was very business and wasn't home much, and my father was just as busy. I went to school and mostly kind of . . . lived by myself. They sent me money and I had a credit card. My father did business with other countries in trading and such. My mom was into fashion, and designer coture . I guess I had some friends, and two cats to keep me company at home. Louie, and . . .I think it was Franky?" I asked myself.

"wow . . .I'm sorry to have brought it up" He insisted.

"Nah dont worry about it, its good to talk about things sometimes" I admitted. He was the first guy to actually care enough to ask.

When we reached the street we got out and I paid the driver. When we reached the abandoned garage, I followed him into the man made hole, and into the tunnels which would lead to the hidden sewer home. Thinking the whole way of how easy it was to talk to him. But what she didn't know was he was thinking the same thing.

(THE PLAN)

"Hey. . .Hey . . .Gwen! HEY!" Gwen was awoken not by the sweet and caring voice of Mikey but by a rough and impatienct one who was shaking her a little roughly to get up.

"Raphael what!" I asked a little angrily, it was late and I had to work tomorrow.

"I need . . .(mumbling)" He said

"What?" I asked

"I need your . . .(mumble a little louder)" He said again.

"SPEAK CLEARLY BONE HEAD!" I said loud and clear for him to hear me.

"I need help !" He said crossing his arms.

"Well I have a number for a psychiatrist but I dont know how he'd feel about a mutant turtle asking for an appointment" I answered.

"Not that kinda help flower child!" He said a little ticked.

"What then?" I asked.

"Listen . . .Lynnettes ticked at me and I'm gonna apologize, but Mikey said the best way ta do that would be taking her out on a . . . 'date' '" He said using air quotes.

"Okay what do you need me for then?" She asked him with her arms out.

"Everything" he said dropping his hands to his sides.

I sighed, the look on his face was pleading and its for a good cause anyway.

"Alright, you meet me in the shop tomorrow with Mikey and I'll help you. . .but next time. . .WAIT TILL MORNING TO ASK ME!" I said diving under the covers.

"Psshh Women" he exclaimed exhaustingly. Before he left I had to pop his ego bubble.

"Oh by the way it looks like you'll be sleeping on the couch, if Lynnettes ticked at cha I wouldn't even try to cuddle with her tonight" I said with a laugh.

I heard a "damn" and footsteps walking back down the stairs and the squeak of the couch. I laughed and heard a loud "Shuddup" as the t.v flicked on I closed the door and went back to sleep waiting for Mikey.

(Morning)

Everyone was bustling at about 7 am. Lynn pushed her bed hair back and watched everyone do a million things at once. Donatello was trying to get Elisa to eat something while she was typing on her laptop, while she was telling him she wasn't hungry.

"You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday" Donatello said worriedly.

"I'm fine, honest" Elisa looked at him with that innocent look.

"You need to eat something" He said gently to her.

"I dont need-" She was silenced with a piece of toast. She looked at him with an adorable stubborn frown. But then her eyes lit up.

"Is this cinnamon?" She asked taking another bite.

"Gwen told me your favorite" Donatello admitted bringing a plate of a few pieces of butter and cinnamon toast. Elisa smiled at him. She ate two more before looking at her watch.

"Uh oh looks likes I gotta go contribute to society" Elisa said looking at Don a little sadly. He cleaned up their stuff and Elisa stood up grabbing her bag and laptop. Elisa was about to get up to leave when she turned around a brown paper sack was held in front of her.

"Dont think your getting out of lunch either" Donatello said with a clever smirk. "You can eat while your reading" He said pushing the bag towards her. She looked up at him sweetly and took the bag, lifting up at the same time and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lynn bet he was blushing, because his smile widened and he was rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Elisa walk away to leave. "Seeya later!*" Elisa called back to everyone.

"Theres one happy customer" Lynn said to Donatello as she sat down to read a magazing Elisa had gotten. She watched Donatello try to hide his embarrassed smile.

"Don't worry she'll eat everything, especially if YOU were the one who made it for her" Lynn said again smiling a knowing smirk at him. He walked away smiling.

"Are you sure?" Kira said to a Leonardo who was following her into the kitchen.

"I'd feel alot more better about you being out on that side of town that late, if I came and got you" Leonardo said handing Kira her sports bag. Kira looked down at the ground while he was looking at her.

"well if your sure then . . .I guess I'll see you later" Kira said with a small smile. Lynnette watched the one girl who was too busy for anything but dancing . . . fall for this guy. It wasn't nauseating cute, it was actually . . .a nice kind of cute.

"Make sure and call me on the shell cell" He said directly, while he walked Kira out of the kitchen.

"Two down" Lynn said counting outloud.

"ALRIGHT BOYS LETS GET GOIN! WE GOT ALOT OF STUFF TO DO TODAY!" A loud Gwen said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Lynn, Did you fall asleep in your clothes?" Gwen asked.

"Your point?" Lynn asked looking up from her magazing and doughnut.

"Ehhh well . . . Nothing just make sure you change later". Gwen said looking around for something

"Sure thing MOM" Lynn said sarcastically. Just then Mikey came in wearing clothes, and so did Raphael. She looked down at her magazine.

"Hey Lynnie! I was wondering before you left, if you could press record when the X-games comes on at 9?" Michaelangelo asked her with a innocent pleading look which made her laugh and ruffle the top of his hood.

"Sure thing goofball" She laughed. She took a quick glance at the silent one leaning against the counter. His black hood covering his eyes, she could feel them burn into her. He had his arms crossed.

"Lynn are you sure your feeling well enought to go out on a hunt?" Gwen asked worried.

"Pff I need to get out and do something, I feel so pent up it aint funny" Lynn said taking a huge bite of her doughnut.

"While were out, you should work on your table manners" Gwen said teasing her.

"Good morning to you TOO Gwenevere, I see since your up moving around the assassins have failed" Lynnette said shaking her head. Gwen laughed a nervous laugh.

"Well you have a nice day!" Gwen shouted back skipping out of the kitchen. Mikey gave Lynn a thanks for recording his show and chased off after his girlfriend. Lynn forgot she wasn't the only one in the kitchen. He was still watching her. He was dressed so he must be going somewhere. She couldn't just ignore him, but the thought of last night. came up and she kept quiet, an uneasy silence.

"I'm headin' out" She heard him say getting off the counter and walking slowly towards the door.

"Bye" Lynn said so low he almost didn't hear her. She turned the page of her magazine sighing.

"Hey" A gruff voice said stopping at the doorway.

She looked up surprised, wondering what else he had to say "Yeah?" She asked softly.

"Be carefull ya got me?" He warned before stuffing his hands into his pocketts and walking out, the sound of his boots heavy on the floor.

"I will" She said quietly. Knowing he could hear her.

(The ethics of a Garden shop)

This betta be worth it. He thought helping mikey lift giant sacks of fertilizer. putting them in the storage room. Mikey didn't seem to mind. Gwen said after she took care of stuff at tha shop , she was goin to take them to get him a date set of clothes, and then otha stuff Mikey said was 'essential'. After about the 50th bag of miracle-grow fertilizer. Gwen stopped them for a break.

"I have a customer out front at the moment checking on the arrangements for his wedding, I'll be right back". Gwen went out front. Mikey crept up to the door and opened it a crack so he could see.

"What ya doin now mikey?" Raphael asked a little irritated.

"Ssshhh!" Mikey shushed him.

Gwen was behind the counter with five different arrangements.

"Your fiance said she liked these two the best, but wanted to see if yellow or red would work for centerpieces too. Gwen explained. The guy behind the counter was in a business suit. Brown clean cut hair and dark eyes. Mikey wasnt' psychic but he didn't like the vibe he was gettin' from this guy.

"well Shes a little too into details but . . this is great work" He said complimenting Gwen. Gwent thanked him politely.

"She also told me she likes the orchids for the archway" Gwen said bringing out a vase of orange and yellow bright flowers.

"Which will look gorgeous with the christmas lights" She added with a girly laugh.

"I have to admire your enthusiasm for your work" He complimented Gwen again. "Say how does someone of your stature not have any staff on hand?" The man asked. Mikey wondered why he was trying to get into intimate detail of Gwens life.

"Well actually I sometimes have help around here but . . .I'm a bit of a stickler, I like to do things myself" Gwen explained.

"I'm not surprised, you seem like a respectable and organized person as well as might I add absolutely beautifull".

Gwen gave a nervous laugh. Glad Mikey wasn't listening otherwise he might just end up hurting the guy.

Little did she know Mikey was clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth together. Raphael looked at his usually happy and annoying sibling and he looked . . .ticked.

"What the heck is that punk doing? Hes getting married and hes in there flirting with my girlfriend!" Mikey whispered loudly.

"So whatcha gonna do about it your jokerness" raph said laughing thinking mikey wouldn't do anything. .WRONG.

"mikey. . ." "Mikey?" He looked around to see the door swinging. He slapped his forehead. . ."Mikey you moron".

"I was wondering if this arrangement doesn't work if I could call you to meet up again for a different one" the man asked.

Gwen was not sure of giving this guy her cell number, even if it was for business.

"Actually Rachelle said she would come in to look at these later, she just wanted to makesure you approved of them" Gwen said trying to get out of giving her number.

"But just incase you. . .change your mind, heres my card" He winked at her.

"Oh" Gwen said taking the card, making a mental note to throw it away.

Then a car alarm sounded off outside. The guy turned around to see his porche going off. He quickly left the store.

Gwen took a deep breath and when she turned around Michaelangelo was standing there, arms crossed. Gwen smiled nervously. He held his hand out and she handed him the card with the number. He ripped it up in itty bitty pieces and threw them away.

"That guy comes in here again he's gonna find out just how heavy a flower pot can feel, upside his head!" Mikey said.

"Awwww you were jealous" Gwen smiled at him.

"I WASn't Jealous , I just didn't like the way he was trying to hit on you" Mikey said turning around a little miffed.

"In otha words he's jealous" Raphael said coming out from the back room.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS" Mikey shouted like a little kid. Gwen patted him on the cheek. "I'll make it up to you, how does that sound?" Gwen said reassuringly.

"AFTER we take care of Raphie getting him ready for his date" Gwen said pinching Raphaels cheek, he swatted her hand away.

(Elisa)

I was too excited to eat, or sleep, or even read my book without losing my place. They just sent me the confirmation letter my book is being copied and published now. Its done being edited and checked over. They just need my approval for the cover and dedication page. In the letter they also said my free hardback copies and paperback copies would be here by christmas. Which meant I had Christmas presents all ready for wrapping. I looked down at the lunch Donatello had made. He was such a sweetheart, I would have to thank him later when I got back. She skipped back from her lunchbreak ready to head back for an hour of being mentally abused by the telemarketing business.

(Kira)

I was showing some new people the art gallery the sculpure area, then the painting gallery. Just a few pieces of artwork sold and I had to give references for artists locally who made them. Just another day in the life of me. Except I was a little nervous about a particular someone coming to pick me up after work today. The people usually dont stay that long so I'm in here by myself most of the time which means. . .dance practice. She turned on her boombox "teenage dreams" By Katy Perry. She just started throwing in dance moves singing along to it. Tonight since halloween was in a week she had to ask the girls if they wanted to go to a halloween party held by one of her favorite customers, which meant they had to go . . .or else. Besides Gwen loves costume shopping and if everything goes well they could bring the guys too. They technically already were in costume. But she had a feeling she'd have to clear it with the leader first. He was coming to pick her up in a few hours anyway*

(Lynn)

I was on this guys tail he was SOOOO not gettin away. He was on a motorcyle and I was in a speed chase with my truck. I'm just glad its a 4x4 AND CAN handle off road because it felt like I was in a derby. She pushed on the peddle and the truck sped up. she was going to spin it and block his path before she lost him in heavy traffic. she pulled her truck into a 180, making his car stop and she quickly got out, running to his immediately stopped car to wrestle him from the front seat. He threw a punch at her which didn't surprise her at all.

"I aint gonna let some girl take me in, I got more dignity than that!" he shouted at her trying to shove her off. Lynn knew she should think

'what would Jesus do?'

"You heard me GET OFF WHORE!" The guy shouted. Everyone who knew lynn well would know she went to a dark place when people attacked her gender.

'what would Jesus do?' She asked herself again 'He would help!'. She knee'd the guy in the stomach and managed to cuff him and had her leg in between his back until Phil arrived to help her take him in. On the way back She didn't talk, Phil just lectured the guy about being honest and how he could turn his life around. Lynn looked out the window wondering.

'I wonder what HE'S doing right now'. She sighed.

(I hate shopping)

"Come on Gwen this is the thirteenth shirt you've had me try on!"

"Dont worry we'll find the perfect one" Gwen said throwing another shirt over the top of the dressing room stall.

"Gwen babe there are some things too ugly to fix" Mikey said with a snicker. Raphaels hand reached out from the stall and hit him upside the head.

"Gwen he just hit me!"

"Mikey , darling . . .sweetheart" She said getting really close to him.

"Yeah?" He asked a little nervously.

"You had it comin'" She said pulling his hood down.

"Were trying to be supportive since its his FIRST date and everything!" Gwen explained urging Mikey to be supportive.

"Okay I'm comin' out . . .again" A rough and irritated voice saiid.

"OKAY!" Gwen and Mikey braced themselves.

"OH WOW! THATS THE OUTFIT!" Gwen said clapping her hands.

"Bro you look . . .kinda sweet!" Mikey gave the thumbs up. IF Mikey was complimenting him then it must be good. He looked at himself in the mirror and kinda hoped Lynnette would have the same reaction. . .

Elisa was walking back from the Diner it was sunset and she was let off early since everyone called sick and she couldn't hold everything down by herself. She was walking home reading her book and then the Idea struck her. She pulled out her cellphone and pressed speed dial 1

Back in Donatellos room he was working on something very fragile, mixing chemicals for a new experiment he was doing. He had to give one drop of the green base to add to it , too much and it would go up . . .POOF. he was very steady then . . . AAAAHHH! His phone went off and he quickly put down the solution before he accidentally spilled. The ringtone was Elisas

"Put your records on"

"Elisa? Is everything okay?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, I was let off work early ,everyone got sick. Listen could you uhm . . .meet me by the park?" She had this innocence in her voice and he just couldn't resist.

"Sure I'll be there in a bit" Don said.

"Hurry okay!" Elisa said before giving him the street address to the side of the park she was on.

He drove the Battleshell as fast as he could through the afternoon traffic and drove to the side of the park she was on. He wondered what could have been so important she wanted him to hurry for, she didn't sound like she was in trouble. He parked it and walked to the place he remembered her saying she would be at. The afternoon glow against the park was least to say very beautifull but that beauty was halted by something even more beautifull. She was sitting on a bench with a book in her lap. Her black hair wavy around her shoulders and down her back. Her violet eyes mesmerizing.

"Hey!" she waved at him. He walked over hands in his pocketts.

"So . . .What are we doing?" He asked standing in front of her.

She patted the seat next to her. "Come on , sit" She smiled. He sat next to her and asked again. "So , what did you need me for?" He asked a little confused.

"Nothing. . .well maybe except company?" She explained like it was a question. "I didn't pull you out of anything important did I?" She asked looking a little guilty. Dons thoughts of the experiment back home popped into his mind.

"Nope, just tidying up the place" He lied with a crooked smile.

"Well the park looked so nice and everything I was wondering if you wanted to . . .take a walk for a bit?" She asked with a glint of hope and happiness in her eyes. How could he say no?

"I would be glad to" He answered getting up and holding his arm out. She took it with a giggle and they started walking down the sidewalk towards the sun setting.

(Kira)

I had just closed up and was ready to head out the door. Humming a song to myself. Doing a moonwalk out the door as I locked it, turning to see a trenchcoat and hat'd figure standing behind me. I laughed embarrassed knowing who it was. "Hey" I said a little red in the face.

"Hey, how was work?" He asked casually.

"Fine, I sold a painting today so. . .thats good I guess" I laughed.

"How was your day?" I asked him back.

"It was fine, the weathers nice" He said looking up a little. I could just faintly see the blue bandanna in the barely lit sky anymore, the lamplights were glowing more.

"Well uhm . . .the other day I got an invitation in the mail from one of my big clients who buys from my gallery a lot. She wants me to attend her annual halloween party, She told me To RSVP to tell her how many people were coming and all that. So I figured I'd ask the girls if they wanted to go. Since its a costume party, I thought i'd ask you if you and your brothers wanted to go with us?" Kira explained professionally but with some hidden girlish hopes he'd want to go. Leo seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Shes that big of a client huh?" He asked.'  
"Yeah. . .it would be rude of me to say no, so I figured why go alone?" She explained. "Plus her parties are . . .seriously . . .hollywood famous around here" Kira said with a laugh.

"Hm well I can't say I can answer for my brothers on that, but I would be honored to escort you, if you wanted" Leonardo said with upright and direct voice. He suddenly realized he basically just asked her if he could take her. If Mikey was here, which he was glad he wasn't, Mikey would call this . . .'Leo and Kira sittin a tree KISSING!' then he'd never let him forget it.

Kira smiled trying to hide it. . . failed miserably.

"That would be great, and you wouldn't have to worry about getting caught since everyone will be in costume" Kira said smiling but they both didn't look at eachother through the whole conversation.

"You can ask the others when we get back, although I dont see them refusing a party" Leo said with a chuckle.

"Oh god" Kira said stopping looking up.

"What?" He asked suddenly serious

"I just realized I'm asking your brothers and my best friends to go to a party with me , which is being hosted by my biggest client. . .Oh dear god" She lowered her head with a laugh , suddenly worried.

"With Mikey I could just imagine" Leonardo said with a laugh.

"Maybe I should think of ground rules before asking them" Kira suggested.

"Good Idea" Leo laughed.

(On wings of love)

They were laughing, and holding hands. The lamplights showing themselves more. Elisa was laughing at a 'smart' joke that Donatello told. Their hands swinging back and forth and walking slowly. They stopped by the duck pond again, the sunset was gorgeous and Elisa never wanted it to end.

"I wonder how long this will last?" She asked herself seriously.

"What?" Don asked her curious

"Well . . .ever since the whole Lynnettes crazy convict psycho ex thing . .. everything seems . . .perfect". She explained.

"Oh , I see" Don said noting what she was getting at.

"I just wonder how long this perfection will last before something happens?" She asked both him and herself. Don thought seriously for a moment, thinking of how tormented he was when she was kidnapped. The race of fear inside him when he couldn't find her in the apartment. The no sleep, no eating habbit he went back into when she'd been missing those two days. He stayed up thinking and looking for all places that had connections to the foot. No matter how hard Leo tried to keep him home, he went out anyway, sneaking out to patrol and look for her.

When everyone realized Lynnette had gone, Raph went berserk, he broke a t.v and threw one of his sai through a stereo speaker making it pop and sparks fly. They were all trying to assess what to do, and then Lynnettes Cell number appeared on the Caller ID. Raphael answered it first and then without even looking at him he handed the phone to him. His whole weight had been lifted when he heard Elisa's voice , knowing he was going to go get her, and makesure she was safe. He wanted to protect her , to the point he didn't even want her moving back into the pent house apartment with her friends again. Which to his lucky stars their apartment was torn up and they still had to be carefull of the foot or purple dragons trying anything when they moved back in, so it looked like they wouldn't be going back anytime soon.

"I dont know how long it will last , but . . .Elisa . . .I'm going to make it a personal goal to makesure your safe. Nothing like that will happen to you again, I promise" He said squeezing her hand. She squeezed back and let her head fall to his shoulder in comfort.

"I know . . .Your sweet you know that?" She asked with a laugh.

"I've been told" He replied making them both laugh.

(Back down under)

Lynn wasn't having the greatest day. she got back to the lair to see . .. no one except the rat was home. It was just around 8 o clock. She could use a major pick me up. She flipped through channels to find . . NOTHING ON. Well stuff she normally wouldn't watch, or nothing she liked was on. Usually on bad nights she would watch 'The Sons of Anarchy' and chill out for the night. NOPE , they moved her show to a different day and time, which she would have to track down later. she sighed getting up to go take a shower.

"Maybe if I'm lucky the hot water will just melt me" She said to herself sarcastically. She took a long much needed hot shower. Wrapping herself in a towell, she left her stuff in Raphs room, and hoped no one was in there, so she could change. A thick towell wrapped around her form, she tip toed to his room in just socks. She heard someone behind her, while she was going past the kitchen to the upstairs area.

"AAAHH!" She yelped jumping around. She was staring at the guys' dad, Master splinter.

"Oh I'm sorry! I was just heading to . . .Raphs room were my stuff is to get dressed" She explained embarrassed.

"Oh no need to explain Miss Nauta, I understand. Although I would be . . .carefull going into Raphaels room". He warned .

"Oh I know right, His room is so messy I tripped almost ten times in the past week already" She exlaimed with a laugh.

"Thats not quite what I was talking about, but just the same" He said to her , with a hint of . . .humor? in his voice. She was confused but decided to take the old rats advice and she opened the door cautiously and the lights were off. She turned them on and closed the door slowly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lynn and Gwen looked at eachother screaming.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA BEING IN HERE SCARING ME LIKE THAT!" Lynn shouted at her friend.

"I"M SORRY!" Gwen said catching her breath, both girls took a relaxing breath.

"Oh good you took a shower, Listen PUT THIS ON! and NO arguing with me!" Gwen said pointing to a set of clothes on Raphaels bed.

"What? Why?" Lynn asked.

"NO QUESTIONS! Just do IT!" Gwen said wailing her arms all over.

"Ok ok, damn!" Lynn said looking at the set on the bed.

"Gwen!" She said warningly. before her friend could leave.

"Whats going on, you chose my UNDERWEAR for me too?" Lynn said holding up the ones they got at Victorias secret the red with Black lace and the Letter L in black cursive on the Right bra side.

"You never know, you might need it" Gwen said with a teasing smile.

"Gwen tell me whats going on. . .NOW" Lynn threatened.

"No" Gwen said putting her footdown, Lynnette couldn't scare her.

"Fine, We'll see how smug you are when your Turtle Titan comic book collection mysteriously vanishes" Lynnette said smoothly.

"You wouldn't?" Gwen asked her friend a little scared.

"Try me Masterson" Lynn said with a mock evil laugh.

"Ok. . .Theres a surprise for you downstairs, but thats all I can tell you okay!" Gwen said rushing out the door before anymore threats to her personal comic collection were made.

"The things I do for you guys" Lynn shook her head laughing.

She dressed herself and even liked it, in the mirror. Gwen knew what she liked and wouldn't try to sneak in anything too girly for her.

A thin black sweater which showed her shoulders, with black straps so her bra straps were hidden. A pair of tight dark jeans, with a silver studded belt. Her black snow boots with the grey fur line on top and on the sides. A thin but stylish long black and grey scarf to match.

There was a knock on the door. "You dressed yet?" It was Gwen.

"Yeah just figuring out what to do with my hair" Lynn said before Gwen waltzed into the room with a blow dryer and wave spritz. Plus her bag of makeup, although she detested Lynnetes constant addiction to eyeliner she let her use it because it made her green eyes pop and looked good with the outfit she had on. Her hair was slightly waved , flowing around her shoulders and her bangs were moved off to the side so one eye was partially covered and a stray stand that always stayed in front of her face. She spritzed on her . . .'special' perfume which Gwen almost drowned her in. "Geeze Gwen I'm not supposed to be a flower for pollination" She said coughing.

"But this smell is so . ..Erotic, you gotta have it last!" Gwen said before letting Lynn stand up in front of the mirror.

"GOOD ,GREAT YOUR DONE LETS GO!" Gwen pulled her friend out of the room almost tripping over the mess.

"Someone should really tell Raph to clean his room" Gwen shook her head before yanking her friend along down the stairs.

"Gwen not to sound angry or nothin' but . . .YOUR DISLOCATING MY ARM!" "Someone should really tell Raph to clean his room" Gwen shook her head before yanking her friend along down the stairs.

"Gwen not to sound angry or nothin' but . . .YOUR DISLOCATING MY ARM!"

"You got everthing ready?" He asked his friend on the phone.

"Yeah Raph , its all set, you know your lucky April is on good terms right now otherwise I'd be on the couch for a month for the last minute notice" His friend Casey Jones said back in the phone.

" Yeah Thanks for taking one for the team pal" Raphael said to Casey Sarcastically. "You got everything set up right, Just the way Gwen explained to ya?" He asked. If he was going to go along with this, than it might as well be all good to go.

"I just need to connect this wire with another than . .. OUCH!" Casey said before the line went silent. A sizzle and pop in the background made Raphael question his friends electrician capabilites.

"Casey! Case . .. you there?" Raphael put the phone to his forehead and banged it on his head once. 'How did I let them talk me inta this?' He thought.

"I'm alright, its all fixed" Casey said with a huff.

"Better not screw this up bonehead" Raphael said shaking his head.

"If anyones gonna screw this up it'll be you Freakface" Casey said snapping back.

"CASEY, DONT SHOUT AT HIM ITS HIS FIRST DATE!"

Raphael heard April shout at Casey in the background. Casey was quickly apologizing to April

"Moron" Raphael said into the mouthpiece to Casey.

"Alright buddy its good to go, By the time you guys get here, We'll be gone. Just remember to lock up after you leave, and if you . . .use the guest room for purposes other than sleepin' just clean up after yourself, or April will have my neck" Casey said nervously.

"What ELSE would we be usin the guestroom for?" Raphael shouted .

"I'm just saying just in case!" Casey shouted back

"Get your head outta the gutter you Perv" Raphael said back.

"Hey! I just dont wanna find your demon spawn all over the bed sheets! KAY!" Casey said aggravated and shouting again

"Otherwise have a nice night Raph" Casey talked as if they didn't even argue lol.

"Yeah thanks Pal, catcha later" Raphael said like the argument hadn't of happened. He had the best friends on earth. he thought to himself. He looked at himself in the mirror, he hoped he looked good, Gwen and Mikey thought he looked good, and even Master splinter said he looked very 'nice', and that Lynnette would defintely like it. All this for one date, but .. . who knows . . .if it got him a whole night with Lynnette to himself and no interruptions . . .It would be worth it in his eyes. He set his hood down on his new sweatshirt. He walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen and leaned against the refridgerator . . .

"Raph calm down, she'll be here any second" Mikey said getting annoyed.

"Hey! You've already had your first date" Raphael pointed to him.

"Yeah but when I was waiting, I didn't keep crunching cans" Mikey said taking the eleventh can out of his brothers hands before he could crunch it and toss it.  
"Why is it taking so long?" Raph asked shaking his hands by his head gritting his teeth.

"Trust me bro, the longer it takes , the more its worth it when she comes down" MIkey said taking a bite of pizza he bought. Raphael waited another five minutes his head down on the table, Mikey just kept eating pizza like it was no big deal. Raphaels head shot up when they heard voices.

""Someone should really tell Raph to clean his room" The first voice was Gwens which made him growl.

"Theres MY girl" Mikey said taking a bite.

"Gwen not to sound angry or nothin' but . . .YOUR DISLOCATING MY ARM!" A more aggressive female voice said, which made Raphaels heart jump.

"And theres yours" Mikey said putting his pizza down and clapping his hand together to shake of crumbs, ready to see his brothers reaction to his date. Raphael stood up, nervous, but trying to hide it. He suddenly wondered if maybe these clothes werent on right , or maybe she wasn't in the mood to go out.

"GWEN! Would you tell me what you got me all dressed up for!" Lynn shouted at her friend angrily. Gwen pulled her friend into the kitchen then went and skipped over to her boyfriend. The reaction was priceless. As soon as Gwen let go of Lynn , Lynn moved her hair so she could see and Raphael stood frozen like a 6 foot statue.

"I told you he looked great in those" Gwen whispered to Mikey.

"Hey" Lynn said to Raphael . . .stunned. He looked . . . he looked.

He was in some nice fitting dark jeans and black shoes. A button down white shirt with a loose red tie. And over his black sweatshirt was a Leather jackett. He looked . . .she couldn't even find a word to describe it. Great, nice, masculine, manly, those would be too weak of words to say. She completely for a moment forgot about why she was upset the other night. His red bandanna fit over his eyes which he tucked the loose tail ends behind his jackett.

"Hey" he said to her, his eyes were just as wide as hers.

"Nice job" Mikey said surveying the way his brother was looking at His girlfriends friend. Gwen held her boyfriends hand "thanks, I try".

'She looks . . .amazin' Raphael thought to himself surveying her.

"So uh, ready to go?" He asked her. rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Go where?" Lynn asked still kinda stunned.

"Were going out" He said with a smirk.

"Mind telling me where to?" She asked him with a smug smirk of her own.

"You'll find out" He said walking in front of her to the kitchen door frame. Leaning against it. Lynn looked back at Gwen and Mikey. Both were smiling both acting innocent. Lynn looked back at Raphael and caught on to what they were doing. She nodded her head at Gwen.

"Seeya I guess" She laughed. Gwen gave her the thumbs up. Raphael let Lynnette walk in front so he could take on last look at Mikey, who also gave him the thumbs up, to which Raph gave a small salute and walked off to escort his 'date'.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAA I leave you off this section here, the next one is the date, and then the party. Then some stuff happens and things get goin' again . . .ahhh romance .. .La mour is so beautifull sniff sniff. God I wish this was real life , I feel like God with a laptop lol.**


	11. Halloween, and events to come?

I left you off at the date scene so HERE YA GO!_

He was leading her to his motorcycle out in front of the garage building which the Battle shell was parked. She was glad she wasn't in a skirt, if Gwen tried putting her in a skirt, she might have to put her friend in a headlock.

"so where to?" she asked him

"You'll see" He said again, not giving any hints. When Mikey told him after they had gotten him his date stuff, what they were going to do, at first he was skeptical. But He said it wasn't like the normal boring routine.

Gwen was happy everyone was out doing stuff. She got two people out on a date. four others were no where to be found at the present time and her boyfriend went to go skateboard for awhile. When he asked if she wanted to come she told him she wasn't feeling well so she'd skip out this time. When in actuality she just needed some PERSONAL alone time. She went into his room and locked the door. Went to her suitcase which had their shopping bags from the previous trip to the mall. She had to get it out of her system now so she could have at least a normal night without thinking about . . .well you know. "I can't believe how low I've sunk" She said to herself. She hurried and tried figuring it out so she could relieve herself and get it done with. As Lynn would say "Git R done, and dont worry about it later". She got on the bed with the . . . compensation toy since her boyfriend wasn't exactly comfortable with the Idea. This would have to suffice for now.

"Where do the freakin batteries go on this thing?" She shouted at the vibrator. turning it upside down to look where the batteries went.

"Its so hard for a girl to just . . .release the tendencies anymore" She shook her head in a growl.

(Mikey)

Hummed a song to himself while he was bringing back a box of regular pepperoni. he didn't want to take the chance Gwen would get sick after a slice so he downed it on the toppings this time. Expecting to see someone there he walked in and it was a little quiet.

"Guess everyone went out" He scratched his head. He got closer to his room to check on Gwen. He heard some moans and guessed she was really not feelin so hot.

"Hey babe, I brought pepperoni! think ya can down it or no?" He opened the door and He dropped (GASP) the box of pizza on the floor of his room. Gwen shot up off the bed and they stared at eachother for a few seconds. Before Gwen threw the toy across the room and rushed past him. Her belt still undone and pants unzipped and unbuttoned. she held her pants up running up the stairs. He stood there frozen still looking at what he saw on the bed. His girlfriend, still in her clothes but . . .with a . . . he couldn't think of the word he was so shocked. . . She was bucking and moaning. He thought it was because she was sick . . . Oh holy tony hawk he was in trouble. He shook his head before running after Gwen. He heard the slam of the bathroom door.

"Gwen, I uh . . .Uhhh" he had to think quick.

"GO AWAY!"

He litterally jumped when she shouted. She NEVER shouted at him, like ever. The one time she ever did shout she was really upset and venting to him, about how other people were making her upset so technically she never shouted at him before. . . but this was a totally different situation. He walked in on her . . .trying to . . . Give off

"Gwen ,Babe . . .We need to talk" He said raspily.

Gwen shuddered she was huddling in the shower trying to hide. She locked the door, so he couldn't come in. This was the most embarrasing moment of her life . . .so far. She didn't say anything, she needed to be alone and assess the situation.

"Gwen I . . .I'll be downstairs if you need me" He said sadly. Gwen felt really bad on not just opening the door and talking to him about the problem she knew they both had been facing for awhile. She wanted to move up to the next step with him, and because of her impatience she decided to take care of it herself. Even though she really kinda hoped they would have by now. Maybe he doesnt really want her that way? If they couldn't get past something like this then . . .maybe . . .He didn't fully love her. She traced the promise ring on her finger. She would never take it off but . . .now it was a reminder of her fear. that they wouldn't get any farther than this.

(To the lovebirds)

Elisa was twirling in slow soft circles on the walk back to the battleshell. Don coudln't help but think she looked adorable. She was holding his hand, intertwined and they seemed to fit. She was smiling at him before jumping back and bumping into him with a small yelp. A rat had skittered in front of her.

"sorry" She said with a embarrassed look. He could do nothing but laugh.

"So . . .what do you feel like doing?" She asked him. He thought about the project back home he WAS working on. The project, then looked at Elisa, the project . . .Then looked at Elisa.

"Hmm how about a movie back home? Your pick" He offered. He added a slight shiver since it was cold out.

"I'll agree as long as theres something warm involved like Apple Cider, or hot chocolate" She gave a girlish laugh.

(The other two . . .stubborn Lovebirds)

"I SO beat you!" Lynnette shouted at a very adament Raphael.

"I beat you . . .by . . .a (breath) mile" She finished with a laugh. He let it go considering they were supposed to be on a 'date'.

"Yeah uhuh whatever, are we going in or not" He asked getting impatient but not really. She put her chin up and walked proudly

" I guess so" She faked a high voice. They were heading to Coney Island earlier and he wouldn't tell her where they were going. But once she caught on she . . .hugged him and then ran towards the gateway like a little kid.

"Excited are we?" He asked. He took her around to a part where security doesn't check so they got in for free. Hopping a fence, and walking up around the docks.

"I havent been here in forever" She said shaking her head thinking about the last time, which was back in college when she was 19. They got in and she didn't know where to start . . .

"So whaddaya wanna do?" She asked him to be polite.

"Hmm . . .rollercoaster?" he asked with slight hope.

"Rollercoaster" She nodded looping her arm with his, walking off towards the rides.

Three rides on the rollercoaster later . . .

"Hmm what else?" She asked outloud. Then she saw it.

"YES!" She pulled him alongside , him almost falling over in the process. "Geeze Louise you got a grip" He said with a half laugh.

"I CALL GREEN CAR!" She shouted with a laugh. He found a red one nearby and the bumpercar music started playing.

(Song : Summertime: by New kids on the block)

She had a determined look on her face looking for him. She turned around in the little car only to get bumped from behind. He laughed at her, and she gave a face of mock shock. She pushed it in gear and then went after him. He was laughing when she crashed into another car trying to get him. He was looking back at her smirking until he ran into the wall. "Shoot" He tried to back up but it wouldn't do it.

"What the?" He couldn't get it to back up it was stuck.

"Oomf" He nearly hit his head on the little steering wheel. He turned to see a very mocking Lynnette. She had one hand on the side of the car holding her head in her hand like it was 'no big deal' and then one on her steering wheel. "Oh I'm sorry" She mocked being apologetic.

"Easy ta say when yours moves" He pointed out. She stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked. When the bell rang that meant the ride was done, he ran up and gave the guy another set for another go on the bumper cars. Lynnette was just getting out of hers, she looked up quizzically before he set her down and sat next to her taking the drivers seat. "What are we doing?" She asked smiling at him. He smirked at her "Showin' ya how its done". The ride started again with a new song and they maneuvered through the other bumper car drivers.

"Aaah" She faked shouted when they got hit. She was a laughing her head off because everytime they got hit Raphael would shout an insult and threat at whoever it was.

"Your a te-tterribble Driver" She could barely breath she was laughing so hard. He looked over at her and liked that she was having fun. "I"M a terrible driver? look whose talkin!" He shouted at her. He felt an extra pressure on the peddle which was Lynnettes boot. Making them go faster and he was was turning the wheel. He was turnin the wheel to avoid the wall. "LYNN!" He shouted with a laugh not being able to contain just how funny the whole scene was. She was laughing her head off. He ran into someone else and at the speed they were going the guy would've been thrown from his car. Lynn let loose off the peddle.

"Your gonna kill us . .. on a bumper car ride no less" He laughed.

Lynn smirked before leaning close to his ear.

"Oh my god, can you imagine? Dying a virgin!" She laughed for her own personal joke. THIS made Raphael turn and crash into the wall. Lynn laughed at his reaction, and he just sat there. When the bell rang the ride was over. They both got up and she tried to hide her laughing, which didn't go unnoticed. He rubbed the back of his neck thinking 'ohh man'.

(Back at home)

"you gotta have these with hot chocolate . . .its like . . .essential" Elisa said laughing. Don had just put in a movie of Tim Burtons Alice in Wonderland.

"Gummy worms and hot chocolate?" He asked with a smile of disbelief.

"Trust me . . .it'll work" Elisa said handing him a bag of his own. He gave a silent laugh before watching Elisa press play on the remote and the movie started.

"Hey . . .shouldn't everyone else be back by now?" Elisa asked him from the other side of the couch.

"Uhm actually I think Mikeys here, and Gwen . . .somewhere. Everyone else must be out". He observed then two people walked in through the door it was Kira and Leo.

"Hey Kira, what you been up to?" Elisa asked while Kira walked over to them.

"Oh this and that . Leo was nice enough to walk me home from work part way. Got too cold so got a cab halfway. by the way is everyone else here I have to ask you guys something". Kira asked while Leo helped her with her coat.

"Uhm actually Mikey and Gwen are here, somewhere, and were all thats here. Lynnette and Raphael are gone" Don answered.

"Hmm maybe I should ask you then and then ask them when they get back" Kira thought outloud.

"Uhm Kira can ya ask after the movie please? Its my favorite" Elisa pointed out to the t.v. Kira looked at the end of the couch. Don was on one side, Elisa on the other. She got the hint that they probably wanted to be alone and resigned to go over some paperwork in the kitchen.

(Back to the 'date')

"No way am I doing that" Raphael protested his arms crossed. A half amused and half adament expression.

"Come on , you know you want to" Lynn said punching him on the arm.

"No . . no . . .and . . well maybe? . . .No" He said jokingly, mostly doing it to get her going.

They both were standing in front a small spinning apples ride. the carts looked like apples and you sat in them and spinned. It was mostly for younger kids but Lynnette wanted to do it just too see how far she would push Raph to his limits.

"It looks like fun . . ." She pulled on his arm pleading with him.

"It looks retarded" He said shaking his head

"Please?"

"Nuh uh" He shook his head as a final answer.

"Hmm okay I guess theres other things to do . .." She looked around before a thought struck her.

"HEY LOOK theres a kissing booth and the money goes to charity, its for both guys and girls" Lynnette pointed out with a sly grin.

He looked over to the booth were a girl was on one side for boys. and then on the other side of the booth was a buff lookin' guy with a lip ring for the girls side.

"Its 2 bucks a kiss , and It IS for charity" Lynn said starting to walk over to it, she counted down in her head (5,4,3,2,1)

"You know I think you might be right, those spinning apples look fun" he said holding in a grudge looking at the guy at the booth. Lynnette suppressed a laugh.

"Oh but I thought you said they were retarded?" She asked bemusingly. He had ahold of her arm leading them to the ride.

"I changed my mind, a guy can change his mind can't he?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hmm okay if you say so" Lynn said congratulating herself in her head.

In the ride they spinned the wheel and made it go as fast as it could. Before they were exhausted from laughing. She stood up a little and fell back down on him from the dizzyness. They both were laughing so hard he didn't care that she landed on him. When they got off and caught there breath, and regained sense of motion. She pulled on his sleeve to lower it so she could hold his hand. he didn't protest, this was the girl fun side of Lynn he didn't get to see before. He liked it, the balance she had between being fun and being tough.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"A little . . .But uh. . .were going somewhere later to eat so . . dont fill up" He smirked knowing where they were headed after the amusement park. It was dark and the lights were all on. Lynn loved it, the smell of food, and the sounds of rides.

"Okay how does one corndog sound?" She asked him. He nodded with a smirk. She bought two one for each of them. She made sure she had mustard on hers and he just ate his by itself. They were out by the games area and she could not stop herself.

"Oh no . . " She smiled walking over to one. It was a table in a booth surrounded by big burly lookin guys. They were having arm wrestling matches. You win and pick a prize which assorted of stuffed animals, mugs, shot glasses and a variety of things. She watched leaning up against a stand counter. He looked at the guys she was watchin arm wrestle and he . . .let his pride get the best of him.

"Hey you done with your-" Lynn was cut off.

"Here hold this a sec" he handed Lynnette his half eaten corndog. She slapped her forehead, realizing what he was going to do. Good thing he wore gloves. she thought.

Raph sat on the bar stool across from the reigning champ of the arm wrestling booth. "Win the pin and get a prize or its 5 bucks". Both him and the other guy put five bucks in the middle of the table. So incase one was to lose he had to pay up. Lynnette had no idea how this was going to go. Both him and Raph were pretty bull like. A guy with a whistle was ready to blow the start and go mark for them. Both males locked hands. Both using their right arms. Lynn hoped Raph would win, he might get cranky otherwise and the night was going so nice already. "Ready" the whistleman said . . ."GO" he blew his whistle and both guys were at it. Lynn looked at the expression on the reigning champs face which was starting to turn red. Then she looked at Raphs which was covered by a hood.

"You aint too bad" He complimented the champ

"You aint so bad yourself" He barely said back. He was really pushing it against Raphs arm. But . . .it didn't look like it was budging, both were struggling back and forth for what felt like an hour.

"Men" Lynn laughed and shook her head. Then Raphs arm started to go down, a little.

"AHA!" The champ said pushing his strength into it. Then all of a sudden "WHAM!" A giant crash and the table broke in two. Raph had the champs arm pinned. and he broke the table in the process.

"WINNER!" The whistle blower shouted, guys cheered and the former champ was shaking hands with the new one. Lynnette shook her head with a smirk.

"You show off" She laughed. Waiting for him to turn around. When he did he held out a Coney Island shot glass one for both of them. he gave Lynnette hers and she laughed. "OH my hero" She said sarcastically. Raphael flexed his hand which Lynnette looked at.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Nah . . ." he lied it kinda hurt a little but it impressed her anyway.

(Back at home . . .with the drama)

The movie ended and Elisa was singing the end song. She wanted to watch the end credits and loved the background on the movie.

"It was actually fairly interesting, and the effects were impressive" Don said smirking. "Toldya it was good" Elisa said smiling at him. She got up and stretched. "Guess we better see what Kira needed to ask us" Elisa said helping Don off the couch. When they got into the kitchen Kira and Leo were in there. . .they both looked . . .worried.

"Everything alright?" Donatello asked his brother.

"I'm fine, its just . ..Mikey" Leo said uncrossing his arms.

"What about him?" Elisa asked concerned.

"Its not just Mikey either, its Gwen too" Kira said standing up with a worried expression.

"Okay so whats wrong?" Don asked. Leo led them to the dojo with all their training equipment and such.

"Tell me Don, does Mikey normally go in by himself of his own free time to train?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"This is . ..Odd" Don agreed.

Michaelangelo was jumping around practicing with his nunchucks. Hitting all the targets and even getting a little frustrated. Then he started weightlifting like he was in a marathon or something.

"And thats just Mikey, You should see Gwen" Kira pulled Elisa into the living room area, out by Mikeys room they peeked through the door. Gwen was sitting on the bed holding her knees up to her chest staring out into space. . .no music, no T.v just . . .staring. With a sad expression on her face.

"Maybe their going through a relationship rut" Elisa suggested.

"Maybe" Leo agreed with the theory.

"Whatever problem they have they'll have to ask us for help or we can't really get involved" Don said sighing.

"She looks so . . so sad though" Elisa whispered looking again.

"I think its worse than we thought" Leo said making them turn around. there was a box . . .A box of pepperoni Pizza . . .still full of hot fresh pizza. On the floor . . .unnattended. Normally MIkey would have to beat the life out of whoever would do that to a pizza but . . .Mikey was the one who left it there.

"This isn't right" Don agreed shaking his head.

They all went back to the kitchen, worried for the two.

(Back to the date)

"Here we are" He said opening the door for her.

"Who lives here?" Lynn asked him, while he took off his outer coat but left on the sweatshirt.

"My friend Casey, hes my bud. And we told you about April that night we explained who we are and stuff"

"Oh, I think I re-call" She replied

"Yeah April was the first human to know about us, shes kinda like our sister. Casey I met later , he was just a big a hot head as me. We beat the stuffing outta eachother and . . .now I call him my best friend" He ended making Lynn laugh.

"Wow, you know some pretty interesting people" She commented.

"Yeah congratualtions your one of 'em" He replied with a smirk. She hit him playfully on the arm.

"So uh . . .Here I'll go get the food and stuff you just wait here" He showed her the table and she sat down slowly. She felt a little self conscious. They were . . . alone . . .officially alone. She wanted to re-check her self.

"Hey um Raph wheres the restroom?" She called while she heard clanging of stuff in the kitchen.

"Oh uh, down that hallway closest to ya, first door on the left" He replied back.

"Thanks" She shouted back

"No problem. Ow!" She heard him say before something fell on the floor with a loud clang of metal. "I'm okay" He said making her laugh before she shut the door to the bathroom.

She went into the restroom pulling out her purse. . .checking her hair in the mirror. She was so proud of her favorite makeup not smudging around her eyes, and they looked crisp green in the light of the mirror. She rechecked her outfit and then her hair which was nicely waved around her shoulders. Then after using the toiletries she pulled out the secret weapon. It was her 'erotic' as her girlfriends claimed it to be perfume she always got from victoria's secret. It was called Warm and Cozy. Which was how she felt in the tight black sweater her shoulders appearing under her hair. She madesure everything was okay before setting out of the restroom to see. . . what was the dining room that she left.

It was a little darker than earlier, and there were lights strung about the room and paper lanterns. The lights were neon glowing changing colors. The paper lanters were glowing against them. Candles were lit on the table. She held back a major blush when she heard a

"Just a sec"

From the kitchen where she smelled something . . .good.

She sat down in the chair she sat before, the other chair across from her. She stifled a giggle when she heard an "Ow ow ow ow" Come in from the kitchen, he held two plates that were hot because he set hers down in front of her then nearly dropped his putting his down. He wiped his hands on his pants and she laughed.

"You didn't burn yourself did you ?" She asked.

"Nah just . . had to re-heat it" He said checking his hands.

"Imma be right back okay?" He said walking towards the bathroom

"take your time" Lynn assured him. While he was gone she spritzed another of her perfume and was officially set. Thinking this all over . ..he had just secretly taken her on a date. They were having dinner . .. alone . .. and there were even lights and candles lit . . .officially a date . . .wow.

In the bathroom he was spraying on more of that body spray Gwen and Mikey said Lynn preffered. He blamed his extra sweating on the human clothes. They were so damn stuffy plus the sweating he already works up being a ninja and all. How do humans survive in these things? He thought leaving the bathroom to try to complete mission 'eat without messing up'.

"You told me ya liked Italian" He said sitting down hoping the Spaguetti and meatball idea was okay. She smiled back at him

"I"m impressed" She said looking him straight in the eyes.

He had to look down at his plate.

"Yeah, it was nothin'" He said

"So you put all this together yourself?" She asked after taking a bite.

"I had some help" He admitted. Well actually Gwen planned out the dinner but he threw in Coney Island because it was one of his favorite places to go. He hoped she'd like it and the look of her face half the time and the laugh. He knew he called it right.

"Gwen said she put one of your CD's in here" He said grabbing the remote to Casey's Stereo.  
"Uhh which one?" Lynn asked suspiciously, if not . . .worriedly.

"I dont know" He replied pressing play then.  
Dean Martin with his "Thats Amore" Started playing. It was an Italian song that spoke of love. Lynn laughed singing with her favorite line

"When the world starts to shine like you've had too much wine thats Amore_" She laughed.

"So you part Italian?" He asked her teasingly.

"Yes I am actually I'm a 4th from my moms side" Lynn replied taking a bit from her plate with a laugh.

"What else are ya?" He asked just to start conversation, he was already nervous enough, so Mikey said if it got to that to let Lynn talk.

"Alot of things" Lynn said with a laugh "My mom calls me a mutt" She laughed. "Cuz my ancestors are from all over"

"Like where?" He asked with a smirk

"I'm a fourth Italian, Part German, Russian, and French and thats only from my Moms side" Lynn laughed.

"what about your dads?" He asked liking the conversation.

"Oh lord, Native American, but very little. My great grandmother was Crow Nation. Then theres Scandinavian, Dutch, Irish and Scottish" She named off the ones she knew.

"Wow that is alot" He said now realizing where she got her toughness from.

"Scandinavians . .. arent those Vikings?" he teased.

"Yes, now dont tease my ancestors" She laughed.

"So . . .your a turtle are you also part Crocodile or anything like that?" She asked teasingly. He smirked at her thinking of something sarcastic to say.

"Nope but sometimes I feel like a bird" He said calmly

"What?" She laughed totally thrown off.

"I kinda like nature and everythin'. once I was at a clean river with my bros and I felt like I wanted ta. . .I dunno . . .Migrate or something. When I told that to Donny he laughed and said only Birds Migrated . . .Well . . .I got a beak dont I?" I joked pointing at my mouth. I scored again because Lynn laughed.

"I figured you were the outdoorsy type" Lynn joked.

"Your from Iowa you'd know right?" He laughed.

"Oh god . . . Where I'm from , you learn to pitch up a tent before your potty trained" Lynn joked.

"Yeah , sounds like fun. Cept' that movie Children of the corn . . .It was filmed in Iowa" Raph said to her directly.

"Oh Pfff its not real" Lynn said looking at him. "Well there was that one time" Lynn said jokingly being serious. He looked up at her like "What?"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding" She assured him. They talked about everything. Sports, to how they both hated politics, To music, to one of their favorite subjects . . .WRESTLING

"Triple H is so better than Edge, no competition" Lynn said laying down her opinion

"Yeah well Kanes the man, no one messes with him" Raph threw back.

"The undertaker is better than Kane" Lynn pointed out.

"If I recall it was Kanes movie that madeya jump, remember?" Raph teased her. They were finished and Lynnetter offered to help cleanup. He accepted it and she washed dishes while he dried.

"I still say Kanes better than all your guys put togetha" Raph said turning around to put a plate away. When he looked back Lynn flicked some water at his face. She dried her hands proudly and when she turned around after he wiped off his face with an evil smirk.

"So thats how ya wanna play it huh?"

She yelped a laugh when he picked her off the ground over his shoulder into the living room. and tossed her on the couch, she was giggling and threw a pillow at him. He flipped the living room t.v onto Wrestling and it just so happened there was a match of Kane and the Undertaker on.

"You are so on" Lynn said sitting up on the couch, only to be pushed back down and a pillow thrown at her. He sat on the couch with her as she threw the pillow back at him. 10 minutes later after the match . ..

"Thats BULL!" They both shouted together. Someone came in and interferred with the match so neither of them would know who was better.

"Kane woulda won" Raph said like it was obvious.

"Are you kidding me, Undertaker was about to use his Tombstone Pile Driver he would've been out COLD" Lynn argued back smirking.

Then he sneezed.

"Speaking of colds" Lynn said "Bless you"

"Thanks". He sniffled. Lynn pulled a blanket from the back of the couch to cover them. Watching t.v he flipped the channels and had the other arm around her. Thinking about how this 'dating' stuff wasn't so bad. She was leaning against him comfy, she smelled really nice too. Mikey was . . .kinda . . .dare he say it . . .right about this stuff.

"Tonight was fun" Lynn said after awhile of silence

"Glad ya had fun" he said with a smirk.

"But Undertaker would still have one" She added with a mono tone

"Oh , I dont think so" He got ontop of Lynn and they wrestled on the couch under the blanket. Both of them Laughing. He was winning until She rolled over onto the floor pulling him off with her with the blankett, she crawled out and around the couch

"Where ya think your goin?" He asked followin her laughing.

She yelped and got up to run but was caught in mid air. She screamed with a laugh making him laugh too.

"Is this how you treat a female?" Lynnette asked wrestling in his grip.

"Nope . . .this is" He picked her up and raced off to the guest room, she was giggling the whole time. He shut the door with his foot, then dropped her on the bed. She hit him with a pillow and the fight remained playfull until she ran out of pillows.

"Your outta ammo" He said

"Shit" She smiled.

"Surrender?" He asked

"Never"

"Shouldn't of said that". he dove for her and she dived under him to trip him up. which entangled them on the floor in the bed sheets. They were both calming down from laughing so hard. She opened her eyes and firery ones were staring back into hers. It was silent a moment before she reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for" He asked his voice quieter

"For absolutely no reason at all" She replied with a smirk

"Mmhm" he replied not believing her.

"What?" She asked smiling

"Nothin' . . .absolutely no reason at all" He copied her.

"Thanks" She replied

"For what" He asked knowing the answer

"For tonight, for you, for just being . . .you" She replied with a soft serious face

"I figured I had to show my 'girlfriend' a night out after that whole mess and everythin'" He replied.

"Wow . . .its official then . . huh" She asked.

"If you want it to be" He replied. he let off a bit so she could sit up.  
"Wow . . . so your . . your . . . that word I thought I'd never ever say again . . .or use again" She said thinking about it seriously.

"Boyfriend" he answered for her

"Yeah that word" She replied making them both chuckle. 

"As long as I'm the only one with the label" He made clear with a chuckle.

"Wow . . .'boyfriend' Oh geeze I said it, it sounds weird but . . .with you its in a good way" She said realizing she . . .no longer was single. No longer was afraid of not being accepted for who she was. she was . . .head over heels for him.

"So I guess that means, you get some of the perks then huh?" Lynn asked slyly. He looked at her with a sly smile of his own.

"Perks?" He asked knowing fully well what she meant.

"Mhmm, well only if you think you can handle it" She teased.

"I can handle anythin'" He said surely

"Anything?"

"Anythin'"

(Came home too soon)

"Casey what if they're still here?" April asked her soon to be sorry boyfriend. She wanted to makesure they got all the alone time they needed. Her friends who she never thought would meet someone in their entire lives, finally had chances at love. She didn't want anything to go wrong. Even if that meant keeping her own boyfriend busy so Raphael could have longer time with the apartment, and his date.

"Come on April, they've had the place for about almost two and a half hours now. I bet theyre gone already" Casey said sure of himself opening the door. He looked around amusedly.

"See he even cleaned up and put away the lights and stuff" Casey expressed with an arm motion. April smiled in relief and made a mental note to call and ask how it went. "Okay Casey, I'm going to go shower, okay?" She told him.

"Sure babe, I gotta go check the guest room. Makesure . . .its in good condition" He hesitated. April looked at him with an eyebrow raised and an awkward "okay". He watched his girlfriend dissappear in the bathroom.

He made his way to the guestroom to hopefully find it empty and clean like April left it. He opened the door and could not stop staring.

On the floor in a tangled mess in the sheets was his Bud and his Date. "At least their in clothes" He said quietly to himself. They were making out like theres no tomorrow.

"Hey Raph you were right, she is a babe"

His friends head shot up from the position it was in. Lynnette freaked and tried to find her shirt since that was the only thing that managed to come off.

"Casey" Raphael said in a warning tone.

"Wow. . .Uhhh . . .You two didn't . . .did you? You uhh" He was lost for words. It was his first date and he was already to second base halfway to third. "Casey" Raphael said again because he was looking between his Mutant friend, and his friends girlfriend trying to find her shirt. "You used a condom right?" He asked his soon to blow up friend. "Casey put your eyes back in your head, and quit starin. . . .and WE DIDN'T DO IT" Raphael said getting steamed.

"Well uhh . . ." Casey wanted to think what would Jesus do? But his eyes were decieving him.

"Oh!" A female voice appeared behind him. April was in a bathrobe. Lynnette luckily found her shirt before she walked in. She looked to Casey, then Raph, then to . . ."LYNNETTE!" April rushed in to hug the girl. "Oh goodness I've heard so much about you, Raph talked about you nonstop to Casey the other day" April let go of her hug. Lynnette looked at this woman with an awkward and stiffened body. She looked at Her, then it hit her. "Really?" She asked increduously.

"Yes, He talked about what you do as a Bounty hunter, and that your working two jobs. Plus everything that happened with you and the footclan. He wouldn't stop bragging" April told the truth and she bet if everyone could see it, Raphael was blushing embarrassed. Lynnette pushed her hair back "Wow uhm . . .nice to meet you" Lynn said with a half smile. Raphael wiped his face with his hand. Well everything was going great at least. Him and Lynnette were 'official' now. Casey and April seem to like her, and she seems to like them. This was . . .all actually great. Nothing bad happened. Infact he got a mark of lip gloss on his cheek to prove it, and the taste of that cherry chaptstick. Plus her perfume was 'amazin' He actually let a smile out.

"Well I gotta go finish a shower, but it was so good to meet you and I hope I get to meet the other girls too soon"

"Sure, we can visit sometime" Lynn said agreeing with her.

"That would be great, we'll plan it" April said hugging her again. "I just can't believe Raph found someone as gorgeous as you" April said smiling in utter awe at the whole situation. Lynn kinda blushed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Yeah, I almost couldn't believe it either. We thought this hothead would be the last to be taken off the market" Casey said patting the top of Raphs head making him growl.

"Just like How I couldn't believe April would end up with a psycho bonehead like you" Raph said giving his friend a major Noogie.

April and Lynnette watched as they thought this was going to escalate.

"Yeah Raphie boy was just tellin me the other day about how hot he thought you were, what was that you said buddy . . .Oh you were right she does have a nice butt" Casey said leaning slightly to look. Lynn tried to contain her laugh, April and Lynn could see where this was going.

"Yeah I also remember Casey freaking out last month when He almost forgot him and Aprils anniversary. It was so . . .cute" Raph said getting into his pals face, Casey doing the same.

"Yeah yeah . . .Just adorable all this love and junk" Casey said clenching teeth.

"Peachy" Raph said his own jaw clenched.

""Well arent we lucky to have two such considerate guys to look out for us" April said looking at Lynn with an expression that said.

'their gonna fight it out if we dont stop them now' Lynn smiled.

"Yeah Love all around. . . Wait you told him I had a nice butt?" She asked suddenly realizing it.

Apparently April and Lynn missed some of the conversation because now Casey and Raph were throwing insults at eachother.

"Moron"

"freakface"

"Bonehead"

"Maniac"

"Psycho"

"Dufus"

It was never ending. April and Lynn stood watching this, knowing if they tried to stop it . . .it wouldn't make any difference.

"Lynnette would you like something to drink, while these two GENTLEMEN pick up the room". Suddenly Raphael and Casey both looked at the enflamed females when they heard the term 'pick up' as in CLEAN.

"Wait but This is his mess!" Casey shouted. Raphael was laughing.

"Since your such kind and considerate and loving boyfriends you wouldn't mind picking up would you? Dear?" April gave Casey the . . famous puppy pout which Mikey had helped her perfect in the past year. "Uhh but . . .but!" Casey couldn't come out with it.

"Yea Case, wouldn't wanna be un-gentlemen like now would ya?" Raphael teased. Casey gave him a 'you suck' expression.

"I would like that, hey might wanna hurry Were still not done with our date yet" Lynn winked at him before she left.

"Lynn. . .Lynn!" Raph yelled and only heard the footsteps downstairs and some girlish giggling. April stood there arms crossed.

"LISTEN UP I want this room put back into order. And no fighting!"

"But babe!"

"But April!"

Both males began to protest.  
"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP, Casey I will hide your hockeystick and other sports equipment where you wont find them for a month. If you want your stuff to see the light of day tomorrow you'll help!"

"But . . .(April sent him a look of daggers) . . .Sure thing babe" He surrenderred. Raph chuckled.

"Your helping out too since it IS your mess. And if theres any difficulties I'll Tell Lynnette a few stories I'm sure she would find just as cute . . .if you know what I mean . ..Do I make myself clear?" April said. Raphael put his hand in a salute position "Yes ma'am". Both ment frightened by the look she was giving them.

(during cleanup duties)

"So . . .was it good?" Casey asked his friend.

"Yeah . . .it was. . .it was great" He complied with a smile.  
"So what didja do?" Casey asked since they werent arguin no more. It was like the fights never happen. In fact it was like a game half the time. Thats why they were friends. They knew when it was fun or not. and when they got angry at eachother theyd beat eachother up and the next day be friends still.

"Took her on a ride on the bike, then Went to Coney Island" He smirked.

"Nice"

"Thanks"

"So what did you and April do while we were borrowin your apartment?"

"Resteraunt and a movie" Casey replied simply.

"Ah"

"Yep"

"Did she like the food"" Casey asked.

"Yeah, Italian is her favorite" He replied.  
"Cool, Well I'm happy for ya. She genuinely seems to like your hot headed loose cannon attitude"

"Thanks, I wonder how the heck this all happened but . . .I'm glad it did".

"So . . ." Casey started.

"So . . ." He complied.

The room had been picked up and everything set right.

"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if they didn't have us" April said shaking her head laughing teasing with Lynn.  
"Oh god . . .I dont even want to think of a life without him. Hes done so much already, Sometimes I feel like I dont measure up" Lynn half laughed.  
"You really love him huh" April asked with sweetness in her eyes.

Lynn nodded her head numbly. "Every single thing about him"

There was a loud yell and thump on the floor above them.

"Even the violent part" Lynn said as both girls got up to go explore the room they left their men in.

"Raph come on Pal, I was teasin" Casey said dodging a dive from his friend.

"I'll show you teasin Jones!" Raphael shouted. Both guys not noticing the girls standing in the doorway.

Casey was hiding behind the bed frame with his hockey mask on.

"Dude I was kidding!" Casey laughed, like it was a game, because it was.

"I aint kiddin!" Raphael said shouting.

"Casey what did you do?" April asked putting her hand to her forehead. trying to conceal a laugh. Lynn was cracking a smile, Raph was kinda cute when he was mad. to her anyway.

"I just asked him a question" Casey smiled growled.

"What did you ask?" Lynn asked.

"Nothin' bad_" Casey said dodging a punch.

"Casey Arnold Jones" April threatened.  
"Ok I asked him what him and Lynn were doing on the floor in the bedsheets" Casey explained like it was no big deal jumping over the bed to run from Raphael. Lynn blushed and looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"He asked more than that" Raphael said

"WHAT ELSE!" April shouted

"He asked what base we got to" Raphael

"Thats not so bad" Lynn said.

"Then he asked whether I slipped ya the hot beef injection" Raphael repeated and casey started laughing.

"Oh . .." Lynn out of thought for a moment.

"CASEY! Thats personal business! You can't go asking people about their sex lives!" April said trying not to laugh but trying to remain stern.

"I was just curious, BESIDES I wanted to know if we had to wash the bedsheets incase there was . . .leftovers on it" Casey said holding up the sheet with his gloved hand.

"Casey!" April tried not to laugh at how stupid this all was. Lynn was hiding giggles too.

"Well fine if no one wants to cooperate I'll just take Raphs Demon turtle spawn mess to the washin' machine'" Casey said throwing the sheets on the ground like a five year old.

"One" Raph said getting up from missing a dive. He looked Casey straight in the eyes.

"Raph?"

"Two" Raph started cracking his knuckles.

"Oh come on pal it was just a joke, you can take a joke cant ya?" Casey said nervously.

"Three" Raphael said walking closer.

"Oh pff its alright if you dont want to admit it. If you did it we'll all just pretend you didn't" Casey

"Four"

"Raph, Your not setting a good example for the girls!" Casey said looking at the girls by the door.

"I hit five Casey, your hittin the floor" Raph said warningly. Casey looked at Raph then April, then Lynnette.

"WEll okay then If I'm gonna get in trouble Might as well do something to get in trouble for. Casey suddenly turned around and as he ran out the door he grabbed April and Lynnette and carried them one in each arm. Casey Laughing. April and Lynnette shouting and protesting but giggling.  
"GET BACK HERE JONES!" and the chase proceeded.

(Back at home)

No! AAAAAHHHHH! Elisa was laughing. Don was showing her some 'just for fun' chemicals and she accidentally turned them the wrong color. He was showing her how to make a rainbow in a bottle, and she turned it Pink. They were both laughing so hard

"Here let me fix it"

"I'm such a failure" She laughed shaking her head. He gave her shoulders a small squeeze. "Only at Chemistry" He said with a smile.

"Oh I feel LOADS better" She laughed sarcastically. She accidentally spilled a bottle and they both went to go clean it up. Bumping heads

"Oops sorry"

"sorry"

They both said at the same time. They smiled and laughed. He bent over to wipe up the liquid with a towell, and he slipped causing her to trip and fall ontop of him. "This just isn't my night" Elisa laughed.

"Well at least no one got . . ." He realized they were in a very compromising position, and they both were blushing as he finished his sentence. "Hurt". She bashfully looked away, and they both blushed helping eachother off the floor cleaning up the mess. "Thanks" Elisa said looking down at him while he was wiping up the mess. "For what?" He asked eye ridges raised.

"For making my entire day" She giggled, smiling confidently. He smiled thinking if she hadn't of dragged him out of the lab earlier it would have been just him overworking himself and getting frustrated. She got him to stop and have fun. Something his brothers really couldn't do no matter how hard they tried. Except that time Michaelangelo thought about inoculating him when he wouldn't eat or sleep for days on end when Splinter went missing.

"I feel bad for Gwen . . .I kinda know about the problem but theres not much I can do to help" Elisa admitted to him, with a serious look on her face.

"Hmm, I'm not sure myself of what the problem is but . . .If they want help they have to ask for it we shouldn't butt into other peoples relationship issues". He said earnestly. She nodded.

"But she has, shes asked Lynn what to do, and even me. I dont know exactly what to do in situations like that , its never happened to me before but . . .I told her what I would do. It just looks like shes at the end of her trying rope" Elisa said hugging herself thinking of her usually happy friend in her boyfriends room. sitting there doing nothing, just watching dust particles float by.

"I know its not exactly my business but can I ask what the problem is exactly? Don asked her.

"Well . . . Your really smart so maybe you'll have an answer anyways. She and Michaelangelo have been dating for more than a year. Shes got a promise ring and shes even told me she hopes when they get older he'll want to marry her. But . . .They havent . . .Done . . .They . . .(huffed) They havent had any real sexual contact other than second base" Elisa admitted not wanting to be afraid or timid of a topic such as sex. Donatellos face kind of froze, blank.

"Oh . . .I see" He said.

"She . . .Wants to . . .and "

"Mikey doesnt" he finished for her.

"Thats what I percieve from it" Elisa replied.

"Maybe I could talk to Mikey" Don offered, her with a sympathetic smirk.

"Really? Oh that would be great" Elisa leapt out and hugged him, he smiled knowing he scored some brownie points. He set down the things he was working with and went to go find his brother.

He found him just where they left him, working out. Even using Raphs punching bag, he was really out of it if he was training this hard, of his own free will without being told or asked. Normally he'd have carried Gwen out to the couch to watch t.v or play a video game, heck even go out to do something fun or just go eat. This wasn't like Mikey at all. Mikey was lifting weights, more than what he had before the last he used the weight sets.

"Mikey . . .Hey" He stood above his brother who was bench pressing.

"Hey don" Mikey said a little sadly.

"You alright?" Don asked.

"Sure everythings . . .(Mikey changed his mind, he couldn't deny it) . . .Not fine" He admitted.

"Why dont you tell me what happened" Donatello suggested sitting next to his brother on the bench.

"Okay . . .But you gotta swear you wont laugh, or judge" Mikey pointed at him. Mikey only took 10 minutes to explain he had walked in on his girlfriend . . .taking care of herself so to speak and now she wont speak to him.

"Wow . . .uhhh. . . Well did you try talking to her when you first suspected it?" Don asked.

"Well uhh no" Mikey admitted. He looked so down like he wouldn't ever smile again. Don knew how close Gwen and Mikey were. He really loved her, that the whole family knew. They knew she loved him too, she gave up her life back in Illinois for him. Moved here, and never wanted to be apart from him again.

"Mikey, if theres any more obvious answer I can give you, you already know it" He told his brother knowing he would know what he meant.

"I know I know . . .I should've a LONG time ago, and now I feel like a total idiot for not talking to her in the first place". Mikey said putting a hand to his forehead with a slap. He immediately got up and walked out to find Gwen . . .Hoping she calmed down enough to be able to talk without turning him away. He just hoped his charm wouldn't give out on him.

Gwen was sitting on the couch watching the Titanic. She needed it . . .except she forgot the part where after Jack drew Rose they ended up having sex afterward and she couldn't help but feel envious. she loved Mikey more than he knew, but what if he didn't really want her . . .fully? She didn't need sex, love was caring about the other so much you can't live without them. If that meant she would go her whole life being a virgin, she would do it . .. for him. She had too . . .But this would mean shes going to have to ask Don a personal favor and put a lock on Mikeys door. So no one could walk in on her . .. espcially Mikey . ..Ever again. She sighed turning off the t.v. at the part where Rose's hand was on the fogged window of the car where they were having their intimate time. Gwen put on her NYU sweatshirt and p.j bottoms, ready to head to bed. She thought about it for a minute and thought about how awkward its going to feel being with Mikey at night now. At least until they got back into being comfortable with eachother again she would crash on the couch. I hope Lynn and Raph are having a nice night she thought at least hoping someone had a better night than she did. Elisa and Donatello seem to be getting close she smiled to herself. Even Kira is letting Leo talk to her more and they even have stuff in comman moral and thought common wise. She turned off the living area light and settled under a blanket. Letting the dark take care of hiding her. She felt so stupid, letting something like fantasy and lust almost ruin her relationship with the one guy who she ever felt this much love for. MIkey was it for her. "I can't believe how stupid I am" She shook her head.

"Your not stupid babe" A soft voice said near her. She coudln't see him in the dark, but she heard the sound of the recliner chair nearest to her being sat in. She pulled the covers over her head, and tried not to cry, or freak out.  
"Gwen . . .I know you dont want to talk so . . .If its okay I'll talk first"

Gwen listened knowing she had really no other option. She knew that a conversation would be inevitable .

"First I'd like to say, Gwen babe, I'm sorry I walked in on ya. I didn't know, and if I did I wouldn't have . . . aw man thats not what I mean, I mean. I would want to walk in, but no I wouldn't . . .Gaah! Okay Lemme start over Gwen . . .I know you've been under some uh . .. pressure . ..lately. I'll admit I was ignoring it. And because I ignored it , you went to a last resort and tried to take care of it yourself. I feel totally guilty for that. For ignoring it, for ignoring you. I mean I didn't even eat my pizza and . . ." Mikey trailed off feeling more of an idiot. He could see her form in the dark, the light from the back room of Doni's lab lightly glowing.

"Its my fault"

His head shot up at the sound of her voice.

"I . . .I let something like this get in the way. I love you, more than you know. I know I can't help my hormones and all but I could at least hide it. But when I tried to hide it, it just got worse. I mean . . .SOMETHING WOULD ALWAYS HAPPEN! You would walk in on me while I was taking a shower, you would sit in that . . .Male , guyish way that just drive me insane. When you work out, or skateboard I have to look away because your muscles tend to just . . .really show themselves. I mean it was getting to the point whenever you held me I felt 'pent up'. But I felt like there was a barrier there. I asked Lynn and Elisa for advice and so I tried going a little farther to see if maybe you'd . . .want to too. Because I wasn't for sure. But When I tried you would dodge it, or just stop and change the subject making me feel like . . .you dont really want me like that. Which is cool if you dont I mean you dont have to have sex to be in love, I mean I love you for you I wouldn't have left my entire life behind to be with you if I didn't. But then I asked Lynn and She said its been and year and I'm qualified, and Elisa said to talk about my feelings and Now I feel like I"M ON an EPISODE OF OPRAH and ALL IN ONE! So I decided to try to take care of it myself so that way I wouldn't push it on you, and I went to the store with lynn and Got that . . .'thing' so I could just do it without the stress and Then you walked in on me and I feel . . .SO STUPID! She threw off the covers and got off the couch. Standing up ready to run to the bathroom again. To arms stopped her turning her around and holding her shoulders.

"I. . .Didn't know" Was all he could say at first. Gwen Lowered her head. Even though they were in the dark she could see the glow from the backroom shine just a bit on his blue eyes. The ones that made her feel better when she was upset.

"Gwen . . .The reason . . .The reason I'm afraid to is cuz I dont wanna hurt ya. I've heard the stories, read about it, watched it even . . .but I dont wanna hurt ya. Plus I didn't think you'd want to with me cuz i'm not , human. I know with my obvious good looks and charm I'm a catch and all" he said making Gwen giggle softly.

"Its not like I dont want to, I really want to. I remember times I wanted to JUMP you and keep you in my room for a week. I just wasn't sure, and When I saw you in my room I . . .didn't know what to do. I just thought about how I didn't want to hurt you, and all the other weird scary things that could happen if something went wrong. . .i mean what about pregnancy?" Mikey said shaking her softly hoping she'd understand.

"You didn't want to because your afraid it would hurt me?" Gwen asked wanting to slap herself.

"Yeah"

"Mikey . . .If theres one thing I know its that If anyone in this world could hurt me, it would only be you. And ontop of that, you could never hurt me, because you love me too much. besides . . .from what I've heard it only hurts for a minute. I just .. .I thought maybe you didn't want me"

"NOT WANT YOU? Are you kidding me? babe your my girl how could I NOt want you?"

She giggled at him and his hands moved to her hips pulling her in for a hug. It was long and quiet and tight. Usually his hugs are sweet and not too tight or too loose but . . .this one was good. It was like a mutual understanding, they both were afraid of the other, and now . . .it was gone.

"So you really think I'm attractive huh" He asked her in that devious Mikey tone. She giggled. "Your all that, and a bag of chips" She laughed. wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just want to thank my father, whose a rat and my brothers for believing in me, and my other brother raphael for not believing in me" Mikey faked an acceptance speech sniffling for effect. Gwen laughed, she loved it when he made her laugh, it pulled her out of any mood. "Well than we've got some making up to do!" Mikey shouted picking up Gwen and over his shoulder. "Where are we going?" Gwen laughed. "TO THE KITCHEN! I was so nervous and upset i didn't even start on my pizza!" Gwen squealed with laughter when he ran at the speed of smell to the kitchen.

Kira smiled at Gwen and Mikey who made up because now they were eating pizza on the couch in the living room watching t.v. cuddling on the couch. "They made up" She said to the presence she felt behind her.

"How did you know I was here" Leo asked her surprisingly.

"I dont know, I just knew. Plus your shadow tipped me off" She laughed. He admired she was observant, most people wouldn't have noticed that.

"If your able to notice slight things like that, how come your at more risk of being mugged walking home by untrained and least to say dimwitted thugs?" he asked a little more as a joke.

"I have my pepperspray" Kira hit him on the arm playfully.

"You know some self defense though dont you?" He asked her raising an eyeridge.

"Well . . .Lynnette showed me a little, enough so I dont get killed" Kira said knowing she sounded unconvincing.

"How much is a little?" He asked knowing the answer already.

"Well . . ." Kira made a face statement that he knew all too well as 'she didn't know'. He sat down at the table with her.

" about half a year ago, I did get mugged. I only had like maybe 10 bucks on me so my attacker got upset and I had the worse bruise on my cheek for weeks. When i got back to the apartment Lynn got really upset so she tried showing me some. You'd figure since I dance alot I'd have good balance and coordination, but when she showed me, and even tried helping me do it. I couldn't really do it. the difference between Lynnette and I is that shes willing to get extremely aggressive, more than she already is. Shes willing to kill if the situation came up and there was no other way out. Shes not afraid of dying either. I on the other hand, I couldn't harm another human being. I know that sounds stupid, but . . .When Lynn was trying to help me, she would show me moves and then have me try to practice . . On her"

"What happened?" Leo asked for her to continue.

"She showed me how to hit a guy in the adams apple in a way that will knock the wind right out of him, without paralyzing him. When she tried to have me try it on her. . .I couldn't do it. I even tried and it was barely like a brush on the shoulder. She tried making it okay for me, by saying she comes home with bruises and stuff all the time cuz of her job and stuff and that I wouldn't really hurt her by practicing but I . . .couldn't get past it. I dont know what it was but I coudln't do it. When I convinced her I was going to try to practice on her she let me use her punching bag just to get a feel of it, and she made sure 'using her bounty hunter connections' that I have a full supply of Mace and Pepperspray at my disposal".

"I think the reason you coudln't do it is because You didn't want to hurt Lynnette. Although she had good intentions everyone learns a different way. Master Splinter taught me that, when we were growing up. All four of us, my brothers and I we learned differently. Mikey had to be coaxed into doing it while he was younger because he was more interested in playing video games and reading comics. for Michaelangelo Master Splinter told him that even the super heroes in the comics he reads had to train to become better, stronger. Michaelangelo found his way into it that way. With Raph it was an outlet for his anger. He was and still sometimes is constantly angry but . . .back then he was worse. Training helped him blow off steam, and become less restless and violent, most of the time anyway. With Doni he logically knew if we wanted to protect ourselves against people who would want to hurt us he would have to know how to protect himself. For me . . .I wanted to excell at something, I want to have a meaningfull life and training in ninjitsu helped me do that, it still does. Your the same way, you just have to learn your own way in a different way. If you want . . . I could help you?" He offered finishing his testimony.

Kira looked at him across the table. "I dont know, what if it doesnt work?" She asked.

"You wont know until you try" He said to her with a gentle expression.

"I guess I dont have much other options do I?" She asked with a laugh. "besides you cant always walk me home from work" She shrugged.

"Dont worry Kira, It'll work out, trust me" He put a hand over hers and she smirked at him.

"Starlight blue, twilight fades, the shadow of what I feel for him still remains" Elisa finished reading another poem er outloud. She was in doni's lab reading out loud to herself.

"Your really good" A kind voice said from the doorway.

"Oh I didn't hear you come in, sorry I sometimes read outloud" Elisa apologized bashfully.

"Oh no , the way you read the poem, it was lovely. I was complimenting it" Don explained. nervously.

"Oh thankyou. Its called Loves Light, its my favorite" She looked down at the poem on the page she was reading.

"Would you read it to me?" He asked.

"Uhm, sure if you want" She smiled. He sat in his computer chair while she was on her bed leaned against he big pillows.

"Waking up, dawns first light, a picture of him shines, in my minds sight. Like the sun that rises each day, my love for my love never fails to sway. The day light it shines with promise and truth, but would his love for me ever prove true? For like the day that shows us all sight, there is also the shadow of hidden dark night. Afternoon glow, makes his eyes shine. I wonder if he knows about him how truly I find. But like the stars that hide from the sun, that shower of fear I can't overcome. The clouds that hide the truth, like how I feel each day. Everytime I see him, those clouds seem to stay. So as Starlight is blue, and twilight fades, the shadow of what I feel for him still remains".

She moved her hands softly across the page. "Its beautifull" he said making her look up. She smiled at his eyes, although he probably knew that she liked them. When he was pretending to be furniture she let it out how she felt for the guy that saved her. In all truth she liked this poem because it described her feelings towards him. Donatello wasn't like most guys, he was kind, gentle, and tried to look on the positive side of things when things were wrong. He didn't even mind the gummy worms she thought with a laugh.

"Something funny?" He asked smirking

"Just a thought" She said turning the page of her book.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked scooting the chair closer to the bed.

"Nothing, just . . .thinking about things. the woman who wrote this was talking about the man she loved . . ." She explained.

"It was well written, and it sounds even better when you read it" He said in all honesty.

"thanks, I spent most of my life reading so I guess I developed a voice and mind for it" She half laughed.

"I know how ya feel" Don said shaking his head with a smile making them both laugh.

"Would you like me to read another?" She asked.

"Actually, I'd like that. When Raph gets back from his date with Lynnette we have to go on patrol. Since the footclan and purple dragon bust its been mostly quiet but . . .we still have to keep to our ninja duties. Master Splinter would probably get after us if we skipped on another night". he explained with a laugh.

"Well than ladies and gents where shall I begin?" She asked with a laugh, turning the page to another good one reading it outloud to him. Not knowing he was thinking her voice was angelic and that he loved watching her read, it was calming and intriguing at the same time. he wanted to know what she was reading, why she was reading it, and what she felt about it. Like she was a book herself but he only was able to read a page every so often at a time. He sat in his computer chair backwards leaning forward against the back with his chin resting it, listening to her read to him.

(Walk in the park)

"Really you did that?" Lynn laughed at the stories Raphael was telling about when he and his brothers were younger.

"Yeah, Master splinter grounded us for almost a month and training was almost ALL day". He said exhasperatingly.

"Wow, thats funny" Lynn laughed slowing their walk. They were walking through Central Park. It was about 10:45 at night, but she felt safe with him.

"Hey how come you dont really mention your family?" Raph asked her. She made a small solemn face and realized he hit a nerve.

"Sorry if thats uh . . ." he started

"No its okay, My family's all back in Iowa. I have my mom, a step dad, an older sister and younger brother. A few younger cousins I was close to, and alot of uncles and aunts. I was closest to my Uncle Chuck, and my Grandpa. My moms name is Christina, and My stepdads name is Dennis. My older sister shes 27 years old now, her names Charlette, but we call her Charlie. And my little brother is about 17 , he'll be 18 in january, hes still in Highschool, his name is Larren, but we call him Larry or Little bear.

"And your dad?" Raph asked knowing she left him out on purpose.

"my old mans name is Kenneth, Ken for short. He and i . . .Didn't have the best relationship".

"How come" Raph asked

"When I was 6 my mom and dad divorced. My older sister is technically my half sister she had a different 'sperm donor' my mom was a teen mom when she had Charlie, the father didn't stick around. So when the divorce settlement went to who was going to live with who My mom got Charlette because my dad never adopted her when they got married. Under some lame bogus excuses, and no one really understands how it happened My dad got custody of me and my brother. I didn't get to see my sister only on visits when she visited or when we visted mom. It was . . .a very disturbing divorce . . .and it was entirely my dads fault. Its one huge long and complicating story that I dont want to bother or burden you with". She looked down at the ground, her arm slipped from his. He realized he really hit a nerve and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry , didn't mean ta bring up anythin'" He said feeling guilty.

"No its okay, you were just curious" she smiled sympathetically at him.

"thanks" She said after awhile of silence. "I havent been on a 'date' in a long time . . .I needed it"

"So how does it compare to da ones in the past?" He asked with a smirk.

"are you kidding me, they dont even qualify" She laughed.

"good" he laughed holding her in tighter and she allowed her head to lean on him. she liked this feeling, of being able to rely on someone, she never used to be able to before, not entirely, but with him . . .she could. There was a sudden loud cry of help that pierced their calm silence. they both stopped and could see an elder woman who was surrounded by 3 guys big and burly looking.

"Just give us the purse grandma"

"yeah unless you want trouble"

The woman trembled against the tree. Raphael looked down at Lynn with an expectant look. She smiled and motioned her hand out "Help yourself" She laughed. he smiled with a devious chuckle she could hear him crack his knuckles .

She leaned against the lamppost nearest the woman to watch.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are?" One of the bosos asked her 'boyfriend'. He laughed "Your new teacher, schools in session" He said throwing a punch. the guy staggered and threw a punch back which Raph dodged effortlessly.

"Strike one" Lynn said. Raph then hit the guy across the jaw so hard he flew back and landed on the bench "And he hits a Single" Lynn said narrating like a baseball game. Then the next guy landed ontop of the other from a roundhouse kick to the face "Double" Lynn smiled with enthusiasm. The next guy tried running away but she watched Raphael football tackle him into the bench and the bench broke while all three guys stood up. He swung around and kicked them all at once they flew back on the ground unmoving "And its a Triple Play" Lynnette laughed. Lynn handed the woman her purse and she thanked Raphael with a very polite demeanor.

"Your lucky to have such a strong man around" the woman said to Lynn

Raph looked at her with those eyes she couldn't see through, but knew what he was thinking "Eh I can keep up with him" She smirked raising her eyebrows. He smirked with a slight huff of a laugh. The woman left on her way after Lynn gave her some pepper spray for furture purposes.

"Did you have your fun?" Lynn asked him laughing.

"That was okay wit ya right?" He asked, he wanted to makesure she wasnt mad considering it was their date and all. He smiled when Lynn went back to her postion leaning her head on him and his arm around her.

"Just impresses me even more" Lynn smiled.

When they got back to the lair everyone was up and about. Even master Splinter who welcomed them home.

"Now that all my sons are home I must insist I borrow them for some training for awhile" Master Splinter addressed the girls who were sitting in the living room. Elisa was reading a book, Gwen was playing video games with Mikey.

"Aww Master Splinter do we have to? I'm on level twentythr-" the look Master Splinter gave him made him stop. "Hey Gwen babe could you save my game for me?" Mikey asked her handing her the controller. She said a soft "sure" and Mikey gave her a quick peck on the cheek making her smile. Elisa waved to Don was was walking over to join the semi circle on the other side of the large room. he smiled and waved back and Elisa went back to her book. Lynn looked at Raph who looked at her and they both shrugged. "Sure Master Splinter be there in a sec" He followed Lynn into his room. "I'm going in to change" She told him.

"what a coincedince so am I" He smirked with that devious tough guy smile. She swatted at him turning to open the door. "Your not changing with me" She said smiling knowing she was teasing him. "You sure?, those bra thingies look hard to get off, i could help ya?" he asked giving her hints. She turned pretending to be offended but she was smiling and he saw it. Before she shut the door behind her He smacked her on the butt. "Your pushin' it" She said closing the door. "You know you like it" he walked off to take off his clothes in the bathroom. Kira sat on the couch next to Gwen , Leo walked over to join his brothers, they both exchanged friendly glances. The lingering eyecontact made Kira blush.  
"whats that I see?" gwen pointed to Kiras cheeks. Kira swatted Gwens hand down so he wouldn't notice. Gwen laughed and Elisa giggled. Lynn came back in a black t-shirt and her Red and black plaid p.j pants. She sat relaxed in the recliner. raphael ran to catch up to his brothers, and on the way tugged on Lynns hair making her growl playfully. He winked at her and went to join the semi circle.

"So how did the date go?" Elisa asked Lynn

"It was . . .really good . . .no . . .it was great" lynn smiled.

"What didja do?" Kira asked.

"Motorcycle ride, he took me to Coney Island, and then had dinner at a friends apartment, he remembered I liked Italian (She mused herself) Then we walked home through the park" Lynn said leaving out the major intense makeout at Aprils apartment, and the fight with the muggers on the way home.

"I knew you'd like it" Gwen smiled.

"thanks for dragging my ass into it" Lynn looked at her friend appreciatively.

"Ah its what I do" gwen laughed. making the other girls giggle.

"So what now?" Gwen asked.

"Well its really quiet, do you wanna play monopoly or something?" Elisa suggested.

"I call Car" Kira said with a laugh.

"Cannon" Lynn sounded off

"Dog" Elisa said getting the board.

"Humph, you guys always beat me to the good pieces now all thats left is the stupid shoe and wheel barrel, Oh nevermind I'll be the ship".

"Thats fine cuz your goin' down like the Titanic" Lynn stuck her tongue out.

After about 15 minutes of monopoly they heard shouts of exertion of force coming from behind them on the larger part of the room. They were practicing. Elisa watched them while waiting for her turn.

"HAHA I got Free Parking Bitches" Gwen laughed.

"Pfff thats fine cuz i got the last Get out of jail free card" Kira teased back.

"Hey . . .did it just all of a sudden get quiet?" Elisa noted looking around. Then all of a sudden Loudspeakers from all over the room were blasting

"I love Rock N Roll By Joan Jett"

"What in hell?" Kira asked laughing. Then they noticed some forms flipping around doing moves that even Lynn knew she break her neck doing.

"I guess they're practicing" Elisa shrugged laughing. Mikey jumped by and winked at them flipping around. Gwen giggled and Lynn tried not to look impressed. Kira was looking around to watch a particular flipping and jumping form. He was attacking nothing in mid air really, but she liked the way he was doing it. Seriously skilled was the only two words she could think. Absolutely impressed. were two more.

"Wow . . .They're good" Elisa admitted setting down her book for a moment. She set the banker money for the monopoly game since no one seemed interested in playing anymore.

They were watching them practice around the lair all over anything, the room became a jungle gym. Kira suddenly thought of what she had to ask them. Might as well ask the besties first.

"Hey I had to ask you something all day and I just remembered" Kira said getting her friend's attention. the girls looked at her waiting.

"Well go ahead before you forget again" Lynn smirked.

"A few days ago I got an RSVP invite from one of my biggest clients at the gallery. She throws these huge Halloween parties everyyear. and I got sent a personal invite, I'm allowed to have as many friends who want to go but I have to call in so . . .If anyones up for a Halloween party the night before Hallween . . ." Kira trailed off

"YES!" Gwen shouted

"Sounds fun" Elisa said smiling. They all looked over to Lynnette.

"Eh why not" She shrugged.

"Its a costume party so we'll have to . . .dare I say it . . .go shopping . ..AGAIN" Kira laughed in mock anger.

"Wait wait wait. . .Do we need Dates or what?" Gwen asked

"Leonardo said he would escort me, maybe you could ask the others if they would go with you. Besides its mostly because shes a huge client and we only have to be there for about an hour and a half before heading out to do the traditional halloween stuff" Kira explained.

"Whats the traditional stuff?" Mikey asked innocently jumping over the couch for a quick breather.

"Scary movies, Lynn picks those. Elisa picks the candy and junk, Kira gets us pumpkins to carve out, and I decorate the apartment" Gwen said listing them off.

"Sweet, hey Babe I'll take ya to that party thing if ya want?" Mikey said hoping she'd take him.

"LIke I'd go with anyone else" Gwen said winking at him.

"SWEET I'll get started on my costume!" Mikey said leaping over the couch and back to practice. The girls giggled. Kira sat back happy things were going to go well.

"If were going with dates shouldn't we coordinate or something?" Elisa asked.

"Nah let em do what they want" Lynn said waving it off.

"I"M Excited already!" Gwen said jumping up to run into her boyfriends room.

"HEY! Wheres the fire?" Lynn yelled

"I"M going to sleep so the sooner I wake up the sooner we go costume shopping!"

Lynn shook her head "I worry about her sometimes" . Kira put a hand on her shoulder "I just hope you all remember this is a very important client, I'm praying She doesnt go overboard" Elisa crossed her fingers for Kira in affect.

(Later on)

After all 4 guys have had a shower, and the girls were in probably asleep or at least most of them. They said goodnight to Master Splinter who shook his head when they left "kids". Thinking of the funny things he witnessed that day. Mikey followed suit with his girlfriend and went to sleep so they could wake up and start a new fun day with the other. Gwen smiled snuggling into his chest under the covers. Both sighing with smiles. Kira had trouble sleeping , its been a few weeks since they moved in temporarily, and she still felt like she was putting Leo out of his room. She didn't fall asleep. Later on she curled her knees to her chest a small candle flickering at the corner of the room. She heard slight footsteps approach the door. and someones head peeked in. Just scanning the room.

"I figured you'd be asleep by now its about 2 am". He said with a smirk.

"Just thinking about things . . .I still feel like I'm putting you out though" Kira added.

"Your not, Goodnight Kira"

"Night" She replied with a smirk. He was adament but so was she.

Elisa was reading her poems out loud while Don was taking a shower. In the middle of a more melodic one he walked in yawning. They both smiled at eachother in a greeting. "Still reading I see" He said with a chuckle.

"Couldn't put it down" Elisa laughed with him. "Uhm Kira just told us all about this big Halloween party one of her more financially suited Clients are throwing. Apparently they throw one everyyear and she was personally invited and asked to bring friends. She has to RSVP tomorrow and all the girls are going , and Mikey and Leonardo"

"I'm sensing a question coming along in this" He smirked.

"So what are you doing Halloween? Anything special?" Elisa asked.

"Hmm, well not really" He replied.

"Well apparently its one of those parties where you bring a date and I was wondering if maybe you'd escort me?" Elisa asked hopefully and politely. He looked at her face her eyes shining and wide like she actually thought he might say no. She was too beautifull to say no to.

"I'd be honored to escort you" He said bowing for emphasis. She jumped off the bed and hugged him. He congratulated himself in his head. Hugging her back. "The girls wanna go Costume shopping tomorrow" She said letting go. He rubbed the back of his neck . . ."Hmm a costume" He thought to himself of what he would be. "No problem"he smiled reassuringly at her.

"But in order to have the energy to shop, you need sleep" he said with a chuckle taking Elisas book off her bed. She suddenly looked like a little kid who was having her favorite toy taken away.

"Wait uhm . . .Could I just finish the Sonnet I was on?" She asked. Her eyes pleading. He looked at the clock, then her. the book, then her.

"Pretty Please?" She added in affect with a cute little puppy dog eyes effect. 'Dang' those eyes got him. "Okay, but just this sonnet, you can read it to me" he said handing her the book. She jumped on the bed and patted the space next to her, which he obliged and leaned back against the pillows with her looking at the book and listened to her start.

"and so my love can never die, for to remember , our love chiefly lives for ever and ever" She ended softly.

She closed the book only to hear some light snorring, but just so light it didn't bother her. She smiled and tried not to giggle. He was sleeping. She didn't want to wake him it looked too cute, he seemed exhausted. She pulled the covers over them both and even set her head on his arm which was set behind her like a pillow. She turned off the lamp and fell asleep along with him.

"They are so going to heae us" Lynn said in an excited whisper. They were just playfully wrestling on the floor of raphs room. "No they wont" He argued back.

"Will"

"Wont"

"Will"

"Wont"

(Smooch) "Cheater" . She smirked from under him, and he smirked back. Before they kissed again she looked at the clock.

"We need sleep if were going to that party with them, which means we'll be shopping . . .for a few hours tomorrow" She arched under him just to tease him some more. so when she crawled out under him and threw a pillow he didn't want to go to bed. "what is it witchu girls and shoppin' all the time" He asked rhetorcially. "So whatcha gonna be?" He asked curiously an eyeridge raised. "You'll see" She smiled pulling the covers over them both and laying her head on his chest. He turned off the lamp light and they both went to sleep soon after.

"Your really not gonna tell me?" He asked before dozing off

"Goodnight" Lynn said patting his arm. He huffed before they went to sleep finally.

(Good morning ladies and green gents)

"WAKE UP LETS GO!" Lynn threw the blanket over her and Raphs head. trying to ignore the shouts. "Urrggghhh Mikey" Raph said irritated and annoyed.

"RISE AND SHINE , GET OUT OF HIBERNATION You Lazy bears LETS MOVE!" Gwen walked in. Before falling on the mess that was Raphaels floor. Lynn laughed under the covers.

"Gwen its a sign from God . . .Go back to bed" Lynn said trying to doze off again, curling up against her boyfriends side.

"We gotta go shopping for costumes and halloween stuff! Come on Lynn Halloween your favorite Holiday!" Gwen tried getting her friend up with encouragement. Both Lynn and Raphael wouldn't go anywhere, they were already half asleep again. Gwen figured if she ripped off the blanket Lynn would jump her ass for it.

"Lynnie please get up?" Gwen pleaded again only to have Lynns head pop from under the covers eyes not pleased.

"I love you like a sister, please dont make me hurt you" She went back under the covers.

"GET UP DUDES AND DUDETTES its one day away from halloween and we need stuff! ITS TOPSIDE CLOTHES WEARIN TIME!" Mikey pointed to the ceiling making his girlfriend giggle.

"They wont get up huh?" Mikey said observing both Lynn and Raphael still in bed.

"IF you two Boneheads dont get outta my room I'll remove you personally" Raphael threatened under the covers.

"Watch this" Mikey nudged for Gwen to watch the master of annoyance at work.  
"We should go Gwen darlin' , if they wanna spend all day screwin we shouldn't interrupt, that would be rude" He fake told his girlfriend in a lecturing demeanor. She giggled.

"Dont fall for it" Lynn whispered to Raph.

"I wont , I wont" He said hoping Mikey would just go away.

"I thought I heard some bumping around last night" Gwen added with a wink to her boyfriend to play it up.

"I knew Raph liked it rough, Lynn probably was the dominant one last night from the sound of it. Raph usually makes ALOT more noise than that" Mikey laughed silently trying not to burst out laughing with Gwen who was hanging onto him chuckling.

"Its not even 9 o clock yet. Dont let them win. I'm serious" Lynn whispered to him loudly.

"When Were done sleepin a few more hours I'm gonna beat Mikeys melon head in for that 'noise' crack". He said as in a promise.

"I wonder if maybe Lynn wears the pants in this relationship" Mikey asked Gwen with a wink.

"Dont do it, dont do it" Lynn said to Raph shaking her head a small smiling playing on her lips. Raph was trying really hard not to get up and put a smackdown on Michaelangelo.

"I dont know Mikey, I have to disagree. I mean if they did, his pants would be down. It makes perfect sense since Lynns got a big mouth and all already"

"HOW ABOUT A BIG FIST TO MATCH!" Lynn leapt up from under the covers and Gwen ran away screaming. Lynn shouting threats at her and chasing her downstairs. 

"GWEN RUN!" Mikey shouted and laughed

"Ooooohhhh Mikey" Mike heard a voice say behind him. Mikey gulped and Raphael was standing over him while Mikey leaned back his brother growling.

"Oh hey Raph, uhm . . .How was ur sleep? Good? You should uhhh Brush your teeth before we go" Mikey ran away screaming like a girl after his girlfriend while being chased by his Maniac Brother.

"KIRA SAVE ME!" Gwen ran around Kira and Lynnette followed Running in a small circle around a very surprised kira.

"What are you two doing!" Kira shouted while Gwen ran out of the kitchen into the living room area. Kira fell from the dizzying twister she was caught up in. A hand reached out to help her up, he smirked.  
"I guess theyre just as bad as my brothers sometimes huh?" He asked with a smirk.

"You have NO Idea" Kira laughed accepting the hand and standing up. Leonardo was in his topside clothes and she was wearing a NYU hoodie and jeans with light blue accented Hightops. She let her blonde hair out of its usual ponytail and it fell around her shoulders straightened. the Black underneith the blonde and some black streaks in her bangs showing. Her purse with her and money. She thanked him and offered to make breakfast.

"Sure, what do you feel like?" He asked.

"Hmm How about French Toast?" She said cracking an egg. He smirked and decided to help her.

"I mean it would make sense right? For her to-" Elisa was talking to Don coming out of his lab. Gwen and Lynnette ran by and Gwen knocked into Elisa , Donatello caught her from falling backwards. Lynn was shouting threats and Gwen was shouting for Help.

"I wonder what Gwen said to Lynn to make her that mad?" Elisa said with a laugh looking up at Don who was till holding her up.

"I dont think we want to know" He replied with a laugh.

When Mikey escaped his brother from his fury with a hit upside the head and to be flattened on the floor. They went to find their girlfriends. Lynn had Gwen pinned.

"SAY IT"

"UNCLE UNCLE!"

"LOUDER!"

"UNCLE FREAKING UNCLE" Gwen shouted laughing. Lynn let it suffice and got off. Gwen ran to the kitchen with Mikey.

"Some People" Lynn Shook her head.

"No kiddin'" Raphael agreed crossing his arms.

" I guess I better go get dressed then" Lynn said throwing her hands up with a laugh. When they both reached the room. She looked at him, and he instantly knew what she was thinking

"I know I know, I'll wait" He motioned to the room and she gave him a 'thanks' and a smile.

Gwen wore Mikey's orange hoodie from last time and a pair or worn jeans, and sneakers. "MMM it smells like you" She said hugging it to herself. Mikey wore his newest set of stuff. "I should have my own cologne line" He joked. They went into the kitchen Elisa was sitting down eating with Kira.

"Morning" Elisa smiled. Sporting a violet sweater with a matching scarf and a plaid black and white winter hoodie, converse and jeans. the shoelaces were even purple to match her sweater. "You look cute" Gwen complimented. They all had gathered in the kitchen when.

"YOU ARE SO BUSTED!"

A laughing red hooded green figure zoomed by and a ticked off but still laughing Lynnette was chasing him.

"What happened now?" Elisa asked with a smile of confusion.

"I didn't do it" Gwen said holding her hands up in surrender.

"He . ..He walked in on me" Lynn said stopping thinking about continuing to chase him, then changed her mind and leaned against the counter. Knowing he'd have to come out of hiding sometime. She had just taken her shirt off and was in her underwear when she heard the door creak open a crack. She shouted out a threat and he ran out laughing deviously.

"Okay . . .Everyone ready to go?" Kira asked. They all nodded.

"Hey Don can I drive this time?" Mikey asked. MIkey flashed those baby blue eyes, Donatello wasn't very sure.

"What could it hurt?" Elisa said shrugging.

"Everyone in the vehicle" He retorted back.

"Oh comeone, how can you deny this?" gwen said pointing at Mikeys puppy dog eyes and slight sad pout.

"I'm going to regret this, I need some coffee" he shook his head handing his brother the keys.

"YAY!" Mikey grabbed Gwen and they ran off to go warm up the 'moving truck' ;)

"I"ll be taking my truck . . . THOSE WHO ARENT AFRAID AND NOT IN HIDING can ride shotgun" Lynn shouted to a particular hiding boyfriend of hers. Kira winked at the others.

"HEy Lynn I'll ride with you if you like?" Kira said knowing it would get someones attention

Lynn stood there only five seconds ready to head out the door. He came back with a fake grumpy face, he kissed her on the cheek and she giggled while he pulled her along. he stopped in front of Kira

"I ride shotgun" he said with a glare. Lynn laughed and Kira smiled trying to hide her amusement.

In the Battle shell Mikey was driving and everyone else was clinging onto anything stable for the sake of their lives.

"Mikey your going the wrong way!" Gwen said not minding the bad driving more of the wrong direction.

"WHY did you let him Drive?" Leo asked Don with a face of a worried parisian.

"I dont know, he really wanted to but . . ." The truck tipped on its side and Kira grabbed onto Leo for support.

"MIKEY!" They all shouted from the back. Michaelangelo had just pulled a major Illegal U-turn.

Lynn set the station to a country and rock station. singing along to all the songs she knew. Then when she saw the Battleshell/moving truck do a U-turn. She pulled off barely missing it by a inch. Both her and Raphael freaking out. She turned around to follow. Pulling out her phone and turning down the radio. She called Gwen.

"Hello?" Gwen asked.

"TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO LEARN TO FUCKING DRIVE!" Lynn shouted.

Gwen had the phone away from her ear and everyone in the back could hear it.

"Hes not a bad driver just a little rusty" Gwen said in his defense.

"RUSTY MY ASS! He's gonna kill us all! and take half the streets of New York with him!" A more grouchy brooklyn accented male shouted into the phone.

"Raph your just jealous that I'm a speedy driver and I'm getting my gas worth out of this thing" Mikey said hotly turning a sharp turn abruptly. Elisa was hugging Don around the neck because everything was turning upside down and she was dizzy.

"Are we there yet!" Kira yelled

"DONT START THAT !" Gwen shouted back. Kira ducked down hiding from her friend who was having passenger seat road rage.

"GWEN PUT MICHAELANGELO ON THE PHONE! NOW!" Lynn shouted into the phone

"Uhm Sweetheart its for you" Gwen said holding it out like it was a grenade.

"Hellloooo?" Mikey asked sweetly.

"SLOW THE HELL DOWN! YOU MANIAC!" Lynn shouted.

"Lynn babe, I must point out that the Maniac is in YOUR passenger seat" Mikey said calmly.

"Gimme the phone" Mikey heard his more angry brother say to Lynn at the end of the line.

"MIKEY! IF you dont SLOW DOWN IMMA COME UP THERE AND THROW YOU IN THE TRUNK!" Raph shouted before Lynn grabbed the phone back.

"Michaelangelo Darling theres also one more thing I'd like to tell you" Lynn said calmly to him.

"Oh whats that?" Mikey asked confused.

"YOUR TURNING INTO A ONE WAY STREET AND WERE GOING THE WRONG WAY!".

Then the others in the back were shouting. "What?" Mikey asked clicking the phone shut then a huge truck was barreling towards them closer and closer. the driver was honking his horn and Mikey was shouting along with Gwen in the front .

"DON DO SOMETHING!" Leo shouted.

"MICHAELANGELO!" Kira shouted hanging onto Leo and the bar above for support.

Donatello let go of Elisa jumping out in between the front driver and passengers seat and pressed a big red button. The battleshell just seconds before hitting the truck lifted off the ground in a hover and went over the truck. Everyone in the back let out a sigh of relief. The battleshell stopped and then Gwens cell started up again.

"Gwen were taking the 'regular' way to the mall, we'll seeya when you guys show up" Lynn said.

"Oh okay . . .Cool" Gwen let out a big breath and shut her phone.

Mikey looked back at everyone with one of his charming smiles and a thumbs up. "That went well" Recieving a hit upside the head from all of them in the back. He looked at Gwen and she kissed him on the cheek then tapped him upside the head "Et too Gwenevere?" He asked rubbing his head of all the hits.

"Thats it , they must've died" Lynn said to Raph while they were leaning on the truck outside the mall.

"With Mikeys drivin' It wouldn't shock me" He replied. Then the battleshell came rushing up by the truck. When the side door opened Elisa flung herself from the battleshell on her hands and knees "LAND!" She shouted hugging the ground. Lynn coudln't stop laughing. Don helped Elisa off the ground. Leo helped Kira who was a little shakey , out of the battleshell. Gwen opened the door calmly and looked around like nothing happened.

"Honestly , my driving isn't THAT bad, unlike you guys who drive like granny's going to the market" Mikey said throwing up his hands. Gwen ran up and gave him a small hug an a smile, he smiled back and they all walked into the mall.

"Okay halloween stuff?" Elisa asked.

"Hot topic" Lynn answered like it was obvious. Thats where they all went and this store 'everyone' could go in. Except. . .

"You can't come in until were done" Gwen said to all four in front of the store.

"Awww why not?" Mikey said.

"Because we want our costumes to be a surprise when we come out you can go in." Gwen said uncrossing her arms and turning on one foot sharply walking in to the store.

"I kinda like this one" Elisa said to a fairy one she found.

"It suits you, your sweet, and so is a fairy" Kira added with a smile.

"So did you call that lady whose throwing this?" Lynn asked Kira.  
"Yep this morning and she was thrilled that we were bringing dates, she likes alot of people like 100 over max" Kira explained.

"Hey I think I found mine" Lynn smirked holding the one she wanted.

"Figures" Gwen said smirking at Lynn choice. "Your 'boyfriend' is sure gonna like it" Gwen smirked which Lynn rolled her eyes too.

"Hmm I think I know what I'm gonna be, but all I need are the accessories then and some really baggy pants" Kira said looking at one. Looking at the fake tattoos to go with it.

"I FOUND MINE!" Gwen said smiling and rushing to the register immediately.

"This party better be good I'f I'm gonna be in fishnets" Lynn said shaking her head.

They each exited the store each with a giant box in a big HOT TOPIC bag. Not letting the others see what they got.

"Come on" Mikey started

"Nope nope" Gwen shook her head smiling.

"So what did you get?" Don asked a little curious.

"You'll find out" Elisa smiled taking his hand.

"Have you decided on your costume?" Leo asked Kira.

"Yep, its not exactly original but I Like it" She replied smirking.

"Wanna throw me a bone here?" A very annoyed but Curious Raphael asked.  
"Woof" Lynn replied making sure her bag was in front of her.

"So are we going to get our hair done for this or what?" Gwen asked Kira.

"If you want" Kira added.

"If you guys want you can go browse while were at the hair place" Kira suggested.

"Nah I can wait" Mikey said winking at Gwen. SO all four guys were waiting in the salon reading womens magazines. Except Raphael who Lynn was kind enough to go pick up a Popular Mechanics one for him while they waited. About an hour or so later.  
"Man I'm bored" Mikey said the magazine on his face leaning back.

"Well your the one who suggested we wait" Donatello scolded in a calm tone.

"I wonder why it takes dis long ta get ur hair done, women" Raphael shook his head.

"Raph you might wanna thank the stylists later" Leo said standing up.

"Huh?" Raphael looked over at the entrance.

Kira came out smirking the stylist had renewed the black streaks in her hair and straightened it, She kinda glowed and Leonardo figured they must've gotten the spa treatment or something.

"I feel brand new" Kira said paying the person at the counter for everyones hair and makeup and etc. . .

"You look great" Leo said taking her shopping bag for her.

"Gwens is taking the longest, she sprung for the back massage." Kira chuckled.

"Thankyou so much" A soft polite voice said making Don look up. Elisa was thanking the counter guy and he nodded a 'no problem, and next time we'll shorten just a smidgen' which made Elisa smile and giggle. She walked over to don who kinda had his mouth open. Her hair was layered but still long and everything about her seemed to sparkle.

"Thankyou" Elisa said pushing his mouth up. Making everyone else chuckle around him.

"LYNN!" Kira said in amazement. Lynn turned around from the counter

"What?" She asked. To tell the honest truth she looked great. Her usually bed sexy hair was even more bed head sexy and parted to the side so some of her bangs covered her left eye. She smirked knowing what they were thinking. "You should see Gwen, she went all out for it" Lynn said leaning against the wall. She winked at a certain frozen, just plain staring with a look that pleased her, red hooded 'boyfriend'. He smirked darkly under his hood making her hide her giggling.

"How much longer?" Michaelangelo complained.

"Oh pff It didn't take that long" A voice that made his head look up and the magazine slide off his face. Gwen had her light brown hair waved and had blonde highlights put in. She got a tan from the tanning bed and her whole body screamed "Beach girl" Mikey stood up and took her hand.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked to be funny. Gwen playfully hit him on the arm. "Are we done here?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah we can head home now" Leo said and they all made their way back to the parking lot.

(ON lookers)

"Yes I saw them. Yes they just left" A man in a black trenchcoat said lowly into a cellphone.

"Yes, I got full sight of her, she was with a group. 4 boys and 3 other girls" He answered.

"Yes I'll keep observent". The man hung up.

'


	12. Party, and a visit to Grandma Winnie

Just a quick note I do appreciate constructive criticism. Thankyou for the reviews. I know Romance is a corny subject and that most of us can't help but write corny things when were thnking of that someone special so since this has gotten somewhat corny I got an idea that might make things better and go a little more exciting. But I can't help the corniness with the love thing it just happens lol. _

(Party time)

"Ouch"

"Just gimme a sec I'm almost done" Gwen pleaded.

"Ouch" Elisa gave another small notice of pain. Gwen curled another strand at the bottom for effect.

"OW!" Elisa rubbed her neck where the curling Iron touched.

"Gwen your killing her" Lynn said aggravatingly. Suddenly someone burst through the door.

"Everyone okay? Elisa?" Donatello rushed in only to be shoved back out by all the girls present.

"I"M FINE!" Elisa shouted through the door. "Poor guy he was only checking on me" She scolded her friends.

"Sorry we can't let them see us till were done" Gwen said directly.

"Well maybe if you didn't pull so hard, or burn me, making me burst into pieces of pain he wouldn't have rushed in" Elisa said as a matter of factly.

Elisas hair was done and the girls all surveyed her.

"It needs something" Kira said rubbing her chin in thought.

"Ontop" lynn added.

"I KNOW" Gwen rushed over to grab the tiara, which Don had given Elisa that night at the carnival. gwen placed it on her head gently and secured it.

"Now your ready" Gwen said wiping her forehead.

"Can we get dressed now?" Lynn asked grabbing her costume from under the bed "Ever since yesterday when we bought it I've had to hide it from 'certain people' for their curiosity" Lynn said thinking of when they got back from shopping, she immediately hid it in Elisas room. Infact all the girls had to. The guys were all over wanting to know what they were gonna be. So they put it in the one room they wouldn't expect. In Dons Lab under Elisas bed. Because her covers covered the sides no one noticed them, lucky for them.

They all were borrowing Dons lab to use as a dressing room, much to his 'quiet' resistance. He didn't say no because he wanted to be nice but . . . They could all tell he was a little uneasy about it.

Gwen burst out into laughter Kira came out in her costume which . . .didn't surprise any of them.

"I'm a gangster, rapper person!" Kira laughed. She wore giant gold and silver chains one with a dollar sign. A plain white T-shirt that said 'Hustla' On the back and her straight blond with black streaks hair was covered with a sideways black and White New York Yankees cap. She wore baggy camo pants and black and White nikes. She pulled a fake grill for her teeth out of her pockett. It had the name 'Kira' Imprinted on the fake Silver grill and she put it on and twirled around.

"Totally suits you" Elisa complimented clapping.

"Wait Wait!" Lynnette went over and turned on some music for the girls to come out to. "Kira go back and do it again" Lynn ushered her laughing.

"Run It by Chris Brown". Kira came back out flipping out the hip hop moves the other girls clapping and cheering.

"Elisa Your turn" Elisa went in with her costume to change when she came out the other girls "Awwed" But laughed at the curtsey she did. She was in a small white with shiny rhinestone designed tight kind of Figure skating outfit with matching tights. Everything was white with accented Violet. Her wings on her back were tall and butterfly like purple and white with silver. She sparkled all over, glitter glossed above her eyes. Small violet ballet flatts to match.

"Go Lynnie!" Gwen cheered. Lynn went in their with a wink and in two minutes all the girls were whistling to tease her. "Whoooaaaaa!" She had on black pants with lots of holes or slits with criss cross black thread lacing up the sides to hold the pants together. Through the holes you could see the fishnets underneigth and up the sides. A tight black corset like top with lace up gloves up to her elbows. Her hair looked wild and ontop of her head was a pair of red horns. She did a quick dance move to the floor and up and when Gwen giggled Lynn took her pointed red devil tail attatched to the back and hit her with it.

"that doesnt surprise me at all" Kira laughed.

"Lets go Gwennie" Elisa said catching her breath.

"Back in a new york minute" Gwen snapped. Coming out in a blue shell bikini that shimmered. with a long blue turquoise colored flowy dress bottom. Her belly button had a fake starfish piercing with shell accessories and blue sticker rhinestones around her belly button. She was a mermaid and the back of her dress had a Blue matching mermaids tail. Total beach girl.

"Your all shimmery I like it" elisa Complimented while the other girls clapped even Lynn.

"Think we should go show them? Or make them wait?" Lynn wondered with a laugh.

"I think they'll keel over if they dont see them soon" Kira said ushering them out holding open the door.

(Waiting . . .waiting . . .waiting. . .)

"How long does it take ta get dressed for girls?" Raphael complained. His costume was His night watcher suit, figuring people would think its a costume replica and not the real thing.

"Not much longer now" Mikey said coming out in his turtle titan suit.

"Nice costume Raph? But Isn't your mask scary enough?" Mikey asked.

"mask?" Raph asked.

"Yeah the one you wore yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that"

"I oughta" Raphael was going to go after him before Mikey jumped out of the way with his maniacal laughter.

"Are they done yet?" Leonardo said coming out as . . .Himself.

"I see you dressed for the occasion" Raph sniggered.

"Nope I heard them turn off some music though so they must be close" Don said coming out with a ripped white lab suit and a top hat. a torn black striped suit pants. and worn out black dance shoes.

"What are you supposed to be Doni?" Michaelangelo asked flicking the top hat.

"Its obvious isn't it?" Don said looking around, his brothers observing.

"Uhhh dead 50's dancer?" Raphael asked. Don shook his head.

"A dead chairman of a past 500 company?" Leo suggested.

"No , Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hide" Don said shaking his head.

"Oh . . .heheh good one" Mikey pointed out.

"Lynn move!"

"Your stepping on my tail!" Lynn shouted back at Gwen.

"I hope you guys dont make a huge deal out of this at the party, remember its for my client" Kira reminded them.

"I'm sure it will all go well" Elisa comforted her stressed out friend.

"Woe". Mikey

"Hey". Leo

"Wow uhm. . ." . Don

"(whisper) Damn". Raph

"LIke my costume?" Gwen asked Mikey nudging him gently. "Yeah babe, your hot". Mikey bowed

"Would a mermaid babe such as yourself mind me escorting you to the carriage?" Mikey asked jokingly while Gwen took his arm.

"By the Turtle Titan, I'd be honored". Gwen giggled.

"Which I"M driving by the way" Don shouted making sure Mikey got the point.

"Oh your Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hide Right? Thats creative" Elisa complimented.

"You got it right" Don smiled.

"Figures" Raph snorted.

"Do you think mines okay? Maybe the wings could be smaller? Cuz they are a little tall" She turned to check.

"No no your perfect, I mean uhm . . .You look great" Donatello stumbled over his words making Elisa smile. He was impressed she got what he was so quick, his brothers couldn't even guess it.

"So Turtle Titan is taking Mermaid. Dr. is taking The Fairy" Kira checked off her mental list.

"Dont worry so much Kira, everything will go fine" Leonardo assured her.

"I sure as hell hope so" She laughed.

"And the gangster rapper girl is being escorted by . . . A teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle" Kira laughed. Leo nodded with a smirk.

"Ready to go tough guy?" Lynn said tapping on Raphaels helmet making him break from his previous thoughts. "Uhh yeah , so Nightwatcher takes the She-Devil?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I guess so" Lynn laughed flicking his metal suit. She walked to follow behind the others and felt being pulled back. Raph had a hold of her devil tail.

"Hey hey hey Dont pull my tail" She laughed, he chuckled and let go.

"Were not taking the truck?" Lynn asked. He told her to wait while the others filed into the Battle shell/moving truck.

"we'll follow I guess" Lynn told them. He pulled up on his motorcycle, the original one the Nightwatcher used. "Ohhh I see, complete with the costume and everything" She chuckled. She slid on pulling her tail in front so it wouldn't get caught, he revved it and they followed after the others.

(Entrance)

"Name please" The bouncer with the buzzed cut and dark shades asked Kira and she gave the name of her and her dates name. After everyone got in It was a mix of a grand ballroom, with stroble lights and bouncing music so it was like a ballroom club.

"This place is AWESOME" Gwen shouted.

"So Kira now what?" Elisa asked.

"Lynn . . .I have something to tell you" Kira said looking guilty. Everyone moved to a corner booth.

"What is it you have to tell me thats so . . .making you look guilty" Lynn asked a little suspiciously.

"I told my client about . . .You . . .Your . . .Skills" Kira hid a little behind Leos shoulder.

"My skills?" Lynn asked.

"Your entertainment skills. . .Her band canceled and she needed a quick improvise so I told her I had a friend who might . . .If she was in a good enough mood". Kira said hiding a little more.

"Woa wo wo wo, so you told your uppity rich client that I would perform for her?" Lynn asked looking a little red.

"Well . . .Kinda . . .yeah" Kira coughed hiding behind Leo no fully so she wouldn't have to dodge and run.

"You better hope no one asks me to go up there" Lynn pointed a finger. The lights were turning laser Green and flashing.

"EVERYONE GO AND HAVE FUN!" Kira shouted while everyone was just sitting around doing nothing.

"Wanna go look around?" Elisa asked Don. who nodded with a sure.

"LETS DANCE!" Gwen pulled Mikey out who chuckled and followed.

"To the bar" Lynn said a little less enthusiastically and Raphael followed her with a chuckle.

"Oh . . .Geeze . . .Shes coming over here" Kira straightened out her costume then looked around and a pair of hands stopped her and shook her shoulders gently. "Your going to do fine" Leo said firmly.

"Yeah. . ." She nodded to encourage herself.

"Kira Darling!"

"Miranda!" Kira and the eccentric looking woman hugged. She was very slim and wore a shiny black dress with Giant flowy black feathers out of her neck collar, and sleeves.

"Are you and your friend enjoying yourselves?" Miranda Asked.

"Yes this is . . .Amazing, Theres even girls with walking trays of halloween candy" Kira pointed out with a mental note to hit those up later.

"Help yourselves to anything, its all paid for" Miranda said with a glint in her eye. "Lets see the Watsons of West Peacock Boulevard beat this" Miranda said grabbing a martini from a tray.

"So please introduce me to your friend" Miranda said waving away the tray girl.

"Oh uhm this is Leonardo" Kira held her hand out and Leo shook hands with the eccentric looking woman.

"Oh My I do Adore your costume are you . . .A ninja? but also a Frog?" She asked.

"Turtle Actually" He smirked letting the frog comment go.

"Oh its simply creative I LOVE it" She smiled feeling his arm. "Now if you must excuse me, I need to attend to other matters" She gave Kira two kisses on the cheek which Kira gave back.

"Oh by the way will your friend be performing tonight?" Miranda asked before floating away in her giant masquerade feathery dress.

"Uhm I'm sure she will if shes introduced" Kira smiled unsurely.

"Which one is she?" Miranda asked. Kira pointed out Lynn and Raphael.

"Shes the she-devil, and her date is the Nightwatcher".

"Oh . . .Hmm she'll do PERFECT!" Miranda waved her hand and said a quick goodbye.

Kira turned around taking a deep breath looking at Leo.

"Thankyou so much, God I feel so much better" Kira put a hand to her chest.

"Your welcome and . . .I think you can relax now, it is a party after all you should be having fun" He suggested. She smirked at him.

"So do you know how to dance?" Kira asked with a smile. He had an uneasy look on his face.

Wind it up: By gwen Stafani played.

"Only what Ive seen you do, and television" he replied.

"Come on I'll show you" Kira grabbed his hand and he had no other way out except to follow. He was about to get lessons from the Dancing queen.

She started doing some simple moves for him and he just stood awkwardly amidst all the dancing people. The lights changing color.

"Come on Leo, If you can fight, you can dance. Just pretend your practicing" Kira suggested.

"LEO!" Mikey shouted from across the dancefloor, he gave his older brother the thumbs up. Kira did a quick spin and then She watched Leo do a bunch of fighting moves. It was like he was dancing but using his skill at the same time, he found his rythym. People were standing back to watch, and Kira laughed clapping for him. He did a quick back flip landing on one knee both hands out, he smiled and looked up Kira. She skipped over to smooth and deep. He followed with his own, they moved mythodically, in harmony. Her rythym with his.

"Break the Ice By Britney Spears"

Kira let all her past stress melt away and didn't stop dancing. She was having so much fun, with him . . .

Lynn sat and had drinks with Raph considering she wasn't so sure if he danced or not.

"Do your bros dance at all?" She asked.

"Dance? Mikey maybe, Doni . . .Not at all Turtles got two left feet. and Leo Pff I dont think hes even tried" Raph said throwing down his shot.

"Well It looks like hes doing fine to me" Lynn Pointed out. Raphs helmet dropped and he had to lift it off again to see. Leo was dancing , with Kira. Not just dancing but . . .Good dancing. People were stopping to watch while he was throwin' out ninja moves.

"I dont believe it, Leo . . .Dancin'?" raph blinked and Lynn laughed at his reaction.

"I can't dance . . .I'm horrible" Elisa giggled to Don. They had walked around the room for awhile, checked out the food and had some.

"I can't either, Not exactly graceful" Don laughed with her.

"But your a ninja, Wouldn't there be some grace in there?" Elisa offered.

"Maybe, but . . .On the spot I mean . . .Not really" He laughed nervously.

"Michaelangelo and Gwen are going to be the most tired later" Elisa giggled pointing. Mikey was doing alot of Dancing with Gwen and they both looked like they were having lots of fun.

"YEah even Kira and Leo . . .Woah . . .Leos dancing?" Don looked straight ahead.  
"He looks like he knows what hes doing" Elisa complimented.

"Hes NEVER danced before . . ." Don said mouth partially open in shock.

"Well maybe all that seriousness needs to be balanced out with fun at some point, its good the guy is getting some fun in" Elisa pointed out.

"I think I know why hes letting himself out of his shell tonight" Don gave a chuckle pointing. Elisa smiled, watching Kira brush up against Leos chest once and then he spun her. "I think I do too" Elisa smiled.

"So . . .what would you like and . . .How do you like it" The young bartender in a batman costume asked Lynn. Lynn smirked at Raphaels sudden attention averted to her again.

"3 olives shake it up . . . I like it dirty. Tequila for him" She moved her head in raphs direction.

"Comin' right up" the bartender winked Lynn turned towards Raph who took his helmet off again.

"what was that" He asked eyeing the bartender.

"Jealous?" Lynn teased in mock shock.

"Pfff Of dat guy?" Raph said pointing his thumb at him.

Lynn got her drink and she smiled drinking it, Raph looked her straight in the eye and threw down his shot.

"Dont be tense" Lynn laughed.

"I aint tense" He answered

"Uh huhhhhh" Lynn teased more.

He growled a little and she just chuckled setting her glass back down. She took the olives on the toothpick and put all three in at the same time eating them all. He eyed her with a mischievious look.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I'd Like to bring up to the stage! A very Hot and delectable performer, talented beyond comparison Please chant with me now to bring up LYNNETE NAUTA"

"No fucking way" Lynn laughed putting a hand to her forehead. The crowd cheered along to the eccentric looking woman on stage. A band was up there and everyone was chanting. "LYNNETE, LYNN-ETTE, LYNN-ETTE!"

"oh no , oh no, oh no," She tried to hide her face. chanting along her oh nohs with their LYNN-ETTES.

"Looks like your wanted" Raph said with a chuckle.

"Grrr" Lynn growled standing up just as the spotlight hit her. Everyone was chanting louder. She stood up took one look at her boyfriend gave a two finger salute and walked up to the stage trying to hide her smile.

"YEAH WHADDAYA WANT?" Lynn shouted into the Mic making everyone laugh. Someone from the band who was playing the guitar handed lynn a red one. "They want halloween songs" He nodded to the crowd.

"Alright I guess . . .Hold on"

"ALRIGHT NEW YORK! How the hell are ya?" She asked and everyone cheered and lots of guys whistled.

"Mhm Okay , okay, Music I gotcha" She went back to the drummer who was leading them in.

"Ya know bump in the night by Allstars?" Lynn asked. They all nodded.

"We had to know every halloween song known to man to get this gig" the drummer laughed.

The lights went out and a red spotlight with a ghostly evil glow shadowed on Lynn while she played her guitar to start. The fog machines kicked on and the show started. The lights changed color as soon as Lynn went to singing. The drummer laughed Evily.

There's a chill in the air  
ya hear a creak on the stair  
a knock on your door  
is there anybody out  
they're out to get u  
to catch u and make u  
swear your vows  
howling and prowling  
your shivering quivering  
swear your vows

you cannot run ( She started dancing)  
and you cannot hide  
ya you gotta face it baby  
things bump in the night  
wherever you run and wherever you hide ya you gotta face it baby  
things go bump bump bump in the night

tell me whos spooking you  
is there a scooby doo  
ya hear a shriek in my house  
ya know it's freaking me out  
they're out to get you  
to catch you and make you  
swear your vows  
howling and prowling  
your shivering quivering  
swear your vows

you cannot run  
and you cannot hide  
ya you gotta face it baby  
things go bump in the night  
wherever you run and wherever you hide  
ya you gotta face it baby  
things go bump bump bump in the night

they go bump (Bass Player)  
they go bump  
they go bump  
they go  
they go bump  
they go  
they go bump  
they go

you cannot run  
and you cannot hide  
ya you gotta face it baby  
things go bump bump bump in the night!

you cannot run  
and you cannot hide  
ya you gotta face it baby  
things go bump in the night  
you know  
wherever you run and wherever you hide  
ya you gotta face it baby  
things go bump bump bump in the night

you cannot run  
and you cannot hide  
ya you gotta face it baby  
things go bump in the night  
you know  
wherever you run and wherever you hide  
ya you gotta face it baby  
things go bump bump bump in the night 

Lynn flipped her hair back and the entire building thundered with Cheers and applause. Lots of whistling, Lynn waved to Gwen and Mikey who were shouting "Lynn-Ette!" She looked over to Kira and Leo who were clapping and Elisa was jumping up and down waving, with don. Her eyes averted to a slowly clapping metal figured by the bar who was making his way near the front side to watch.

"Witches Brew : David Casper" Lynn said to the band. They nodded. The lights went out and Lynnette laughed into the Microphone. A giant cauldron from the Food table was moved in front of her and they put a fog machine in it so it looked like it was brewing streaming out over the stage. The light turned green and flashed on Lynnette then the lights flashed their colors.

"ooooohhh"

Crept out of bed last night  
And I saw The strangest site  
There in the darkness, what I saw just blew my mind  
Under a cloak of black  
And a pointed witch's hat  
I saw a face that made a chill run down my spine (Lynn danced a little bit more seductively)  
She looked me in the eye  
She must have hypnotized me  
Cause the next thing I remember I was there  
Standing in her lair  
Watching as she stirred  
And then she looked at me and she said these words

Eye of newt, and a wing of bat  
And a long black whisker from a big black cat  
Spider legs and wolf hound fur  
Bring to a boil and begin to stir it  
Add posion ivy with a hemlock root  
And a thread from the collar of a vampire suit  
Guaranteed with your money back too  
But be careful when you mess with witch's brew

So I asked her why she brought me here  
She said I only wanna help you dear  
You want somebody and you wish she wanted you  
Well I can make it sure  
I've got the perfect cure  
Just take my potion and she'll fall in love with you  
One, drop is all it takes  
Guaranteed to make her crazy in love  
But you, becareful what you use  
Too much can be dangerous  
(I didn't care I was ready for attraction)

Eye of newt, and a wing of bat  
And a long black whisker from a big black cat  
Spider legs and wolf hound fur  
Bring to a boil begin to stir it  
Add posion ivy with a hemlock root  
And a thread from the collar of a vampire suit  
Guaranteed with your money back too  
But be careful when you mess with witch's brew

I met her in the park  
Just a few minutes after dark  
We got to talking and that's when I made my move  
I took the potion, bitter  
Suddenly something hit her  
She turned to me, her eyes grew wide  
And then she told me  
I looked at you before  
What have I been missin'  
(Then we closed are eyes and started kissin')  
Ooh, next thing I did see  
Made me want to scream  
It was the Witch's face lookin' back at me

Eye of newt, and a wing of bat  
And a long black whisker from a big black cat  
Spider legs and wolf hound fur  
Bring to a boil and begin to stir it

Add posion ivy with a hemlock root  
And a thread from the collar of a vampire suit  
Guaranteed with your money back too  
But be careful when you mess with witch's brew

Eye of newt, and a wing of bat  
And a long black whisker from a big black cat  
Spider legs and wolf hound fur  
Bring to a boil and begin to stir it  
Add posion ivy with a hemlock root  
And a thread from the collar of a vampire suit  
Guaranteed with your money back too  
But be careful when you mess with witches Brew 

Lynn took a bow, and then looked out in the crowd deviously. "Ladies and Gents, I'm going to need help on this next one" Lynn pointed at Kira and wiggled a finger. Kira pointed at herself "ME?"

"KIRA! KIRA KIRA!" Lynn chanted into the mic making everyone else do it too.

"No way Nuh uh!" Kira was then pushed towards the front. Lynn pulled on her friends hand onto the stage.

"Kiras going to rap for us!" Lynn clapped making everyone cheer and some guys whistle. A cowboy shot his smoke gun pellets off out of his guns.

"What?" Kira asked Lynn.

"Thug story by Taylor Swift . . Totally suits ya!"

"You really are the devil" Kira pointed.

"I try" Lynn shrugged.

Lynn signaled the band and they got the drummer and some keyboard action going. The lights were turned blue and green, and some major Base made the building shake.

"Hey hey" Lynn started nudging

"Lynn Nauta, Kira spot ya" Lynn qued Kira in and she pulled out her hip hop moves.

"I'm like 8 foot 4 Blonde hair to the floor!" (Trying not to Look at the others face)

you shorty's never thought I'd dreamed about

Rappin hard core!

No I aint got a gun no I've never really been in a club

Still live with my best friends

But I'm still a thug

I"m so gangsta! you can find me baking cookies at night

You out clubbin!

(She just made Caramel Delight) Lynn pointed

"Lynn Nauta and me rappin on the same track Its a thug story

tell me can you handle that!

(I had a dream last night) Both girls sang

I had hightop Nikes

(I had Diamonds in my mouth) Both girls. (Kira showed her fake grills)

and

(Diamonds on my Mic) Lynnette sang smooth

By the time I woke I was singin

(I"M ON A BOAT_!) Lynn sang

Cuz I'm a Dancer turned rapper! (Kira danced)

(Shorty Imma make ya)

Straight to the top Yo!

(Shorty I'm a take ya)

You can call me Kira-baby now I'm a rap star (She pulled up on her bling)

(Hey its a thug story now tell 'em who you are! Dancer turned gangster!)

You dont wanna fight me! (Kira made a fighting)

(Straight to the top!)

IN HER EXTRA SMALL WHITE-T! (Lynn pointed and sang for her Kira hit her chest intimidatingly.)

(Lynn Nauta , Kira baby rappin on the same track its a thug story now, can you deal with that_)

What! WHAT! (Kira fronted)

(Shes knittin' sweaters Yo!) Lynn pointed with her thumb rapping for her.

What what! Dont test me *BEEP*

Kira turned around to Lynnette who was laughing at the keyboard guy who bleeped her.

"Hey hey hold on!" Kira said into the mic and the crowd who was laughing and dancing.

"I didn't even say- I said YO!" She shouted at Lynn

"Yo?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah you guys bleeped me and I didn't even say anything and I didn't even swear"

"She didn't . . .She didnt- She didn't even swear" Lynn sang laughing into the mic.

"Hello? Ugghh" Kira took a bow and jogged off the stage stairs. Lynn clapped and couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh man thats priceless!" Lynn laughed into the mic. Everyone was having a good time and Kira couldn't help but laugh when she saw Leo he was chuckling shaking his head.

"I got another song for a certain someone, heres to the couples" She averted her eyes to the fully costumed Nightwatcher.

"I wonder who that is" Leo nudged Kira both of them knowing.

Lynn winked at Raph when He took his helmet off again. the lights swirling from Orange, to Red to Pink, to yellow, to green and purple.

"Leave me Breathless: By the Corrs"She told the band and Lynn started her final number.

"Go on, Go on . . .Leave me Breathless"

Come on...

yeah

The daylight's fading slowly (smiling at him)  
but time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I'll feel weak (Getting on her knees up again)

I cannot lie  
From you I cannot hide  
and I'm losing the will to try (shaking her head)  
Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it)  
So...

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on...

And if there's no tomorrow (Moves her arm up and around her head)  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you (Points at the crowd)  
You're all the love I need somehow

It's like a dream (Spins and laughs)  
Although I'm not asleep  
and I never want to wake up (Winks at him)  
Don't lose it (don't lose it)  
Don't leave it (don't leave it)

so Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on... (Both fingers do a quick 'come here' to the crowd) Lots of men whistling.

Guitar Solo

And I can't lie (Gets on her knees with the guitar)  
From you I cannot hide  
and I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it)  
Can't fight it (can't fight it) (Shakes hair to the side and emotionally sings)  
So...

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this  
loving feeling, make me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah, come on...

Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)  
Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless) (Twirls in circles)  
Go on, go on (Blows a kiss to him)

Lynnette took a bow flipping her hair and she had to fix her horns before skipping off stage. Gwen Highfived her and Everyone met up near the middle by the front of the stage.

"Lynn that was great!" Elisa jumped excitedly.

"Thanks Eli" Lynn said feeling a set of arms wrap around her middle. Strong metal hard arms.

"Enjoy the show?" She asked looking up at him tilting her head up against his chest. he looked down.

"Hmm depends who was that certain someone?" he teased pretending to be serious.

"Oh like you dont know" Lynn joked grabbing onto his arms around her letting him hug her.

"I KNEW it, I'mma have to go take out that bartender" He looked over at the bartender evily.

"There aint no competition for ya tough guy, trust me" Lynn laughed turning around in his arms. He smirked down at her.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN My original entertainment has finally arrived Here he is!" Miranda from ontstage ushered 4 men and all of them in some nice but slightly baggy suits for movement.

"I Like that one guys costume and it gave me a wicked sick Idea so Lets do it boys!" The guy and his back ups all stood in a row. The lights flashed different colors again.

"I want the Ninja Turtle dude in the middle! Lets see your moves!" the guy from onstage pointed. Leo looked around and everyone was clapping and cheering. Kira whistled with Lynn and the music started Everyone made room in the center. Mikey Pulled Leo onto the floor with him, and in the process Leo pulled Doni. Don in the process had ahold of Raph who was gripping a table.

"You scared?" Lynn asked.

"What?" Raph looked up

"come on tough guy go do it!" Lynn pushed him away into the middle with his brothers.

The music started and the guys onstage danced. everyone cheered on the guys to start doing moves. Mikey was the first to start and then . . .it just became a chain reaction.

(IF YOU GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP .com/watch?v=QxCit8jsAs8&feature=related It has the song and the 4 dancin'!)

VANILLA ICE SINGING "NINJA RAP"

YO! It's the green machine - Gonna rock the town without bein' seen  
Have you ever seen a turtle Get Down? - Slammin' and Jammin' to the new swing sound  
Yeah, everybody let's move - Vanilla is here with the new Jack Groove  
Gonna rock, and roll the place - With the power of the ninja turtle bass  
Iceman, ya know I'm not playin' - Devistate the show while the turtles are  
sayin:

Chorus:  
Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP!  
GO GO GO GO  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja. GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
GO GO GO GO

Lyrics, fill in the gap - Drop that bass and get the NINJA RAP  
Just feel it, if you know what I mean - Give it up for the heroes in green  
Just flowin, smooth with the power - Kickin' it up, hour after hour  
Cause in this life there's only one winner - You better aim straight so you can  
hit the sinner  
In it to win it, with a team of four - Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore it's  
the:

Chorus  
Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP!  
GO GO GO GO  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja. GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
GO GO GO GO

Villians, you better run and hide - Because one day you might not slide  
So choose your weapon don't slip -  
Vanilla's in control with the flex of a mic grip  
Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked -  
With the Miami drop that you like alot  
You know it's hittin like a Ninja Turtle, when the bass kicks in -  
You better check your level  
The power of the Ninja is strong - Fightin' off crooks until they're all cold gone

Chorus  
Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP!  
GO GO GO GO  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja. GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
GO GO GO GO

Ice Ice Ice

Chorus  
Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP!  
GO GO GO GO  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
GO GO GO GO

Out with the gladiator, baby 

The girls all fell over laughing, watching them dance was like watching the 80's movie the breakfast club*  
"THAT WAS priceless!" Kira laughed clapping.

Everyone was cheering for them, and As soon as the song ended a different song came on.

"I can't believe you guys all could do the runman!" Gwen giggled.

"You were great" Elisa assured Don with a pat on his arm.

"Thanks" Don said with a blush attatched.

"Dont dance huh?" Kira quoted Leonardo.

"Uhh . ..I guess I do now" He said with a half laugh.

everytime Lynn looked at the grumpy one next to her, she giggled.

"It aint funny no more" He said shaking his head at her teasingly.

She just looked at him with a straight face and then had to look away to laugh. He just slumped back in the booth with a growl and crossed his arms.

"Oh I love this song" Elisa sighed.

"I do too . . ." Gwen agreed.

Forever By Chris Brown started playing.

"Mikey? Please?" Gwen asked with pleading puppy eyes. He smiled and they walked out to dance again, slowly. The lights were turned low and the strobe lights on to purple, blue, and pinks.

"Hmm Uhh . . .Elisa would you like to . . ." Donatello trailed off.

"Really?" Elisa asked with a happy look in her eyes.

"Yeah , if you want to" He asked.

"Definitely" Elisa and Don got up and left.

Kira only had to look at Leo sitting next to her "do you?" She asked.

"Sure"

It was Lynn and the grumpy metal vigilantee next to her. She didn't want her pride to get the best of her but . . .She wanted him to ask. She was able to find all her friends out in the crowd slow dancing. She had a flashback to her Jr. Prom. Her friends and Elisa had convinced her to come but she came alone. No one had asked her, and she hated wearing dresses so she showed up in nice pants a flowy shirt and had her hair done. She hated dances because it usually just invovled maybe a few fast dances with friends, eating, drinking punch because there was no alcohol available in the vicinity which really ticked her off at times. So when the D.J would say "Couples only" Or "heres a slow jam for the lovebirds" She was the one left out while all her friends including Elisa were with their dates. She felt exactly this way now the same way she did back then.

"So we goin' or what" A slightly less grumpy voice said.

"What?" She looked up at him standing above her leanin' against the table.

He nodded towards the floor "We gonna do this or what?" He asked. His voice gave no sign of annoyance or assurance. She shrugged and got up.

"I figured you didn't do this kinda stuff" She said when they found a spot.

"Eh, Didn't want ya to be left out" he shrugged and she could tell there was a smirk under the helmet. It was the usually stance arms wrapped around neck, arms around waist for him. A new song came on and they didn't bother stopping.

"Tonight was fun" Lynn teased

"Shame its almost over" he replied

"Maybe not just yet" She replied biting her lip trying to look past the shaded over part of the helmet where his eyes would be.

(Back Home)

"That was so much fun, thanks for inviting us Kira" Gwen said walking in taking off her heels. All of them walking towards Dons lab to change out of costume. It was past midnight. around 1:15.

"Thankyou Kira" Elisa smiled hugging her friend. Kira was happy that her friends all had a good time. They needed it, plus now they would be good for partyin for awhile and would concentrate on other things. She realized that it would only be a matter of time before they realized they were safe from the Footclan and The Purple Dragons, they would have to go clean up and repair the apartment and . . .Head home. Home . . .that word felt displaced now, she wondered why.

After they all had changed out of costume, threw on some P.J's all girls were ready for bed. . . Almost all of them.

"Dude I'm pooped" Mikey said taking off his costume heading to his room.

"Yeah . . . It was great" Don said lost in thought.

"Maybe cuz you danced and for once it wasn't wit a mop" Raph laughed.

"Goodnight" Leonardo waved them off, tired. He knew tomorrow would be an all night patrol of the city, so they needed their rest. He had been sleeping in an extra area by where they stored the old stuff, he just made up a hammock in there. He didn't want Kira to feel like a burden so he waited for her to go in his room before he went off to his sleeping space. She had a good night and he didnt want her feeling guilty. He slowly walked towards the hall "Night Leo" Kira stuck her head out of the doorway with a smirk.

"Goodnight" he replied 'how was she doing that?'

He went by Master Splinters room to say goodnight before heading off to bed.

"Hey babe, didya have a good time?" Mikey asked Gwen while she was under the covers, he just put away his costume.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted, ready to sleep?" She asked wearily.

"Sleep? . . . Uhhh I thought . . " He looked at her with 'that' look.

"That would require energy that I dont have" Gwen said smirking at him.

"Oh . . .Okay" he replied.

"Besides . . . When that night does come, We'll both know it, and It'll be perfect" Gwen smiled rolling over on her side. The lights turned off and she leaned back against him.

"I dont even have the energy to finish the page I'm on" Elisa said plopping the book at the end of her bed. "I want to finish it though" She sighed with indecision. Don chuckled before turning off one lamp and some lights. Only her lamp was on now. He went to turn it off her hand stopped him.

"Wait . . .Uhm . . .Could you finish the page for me, pretty please?" She asked holding the book up.

"Well . . .You did say pretty please" he replied taking the book from her.

She propped herself with her elbow on the pillow. He just re-read the poem she was on. Elisa smiled, she liked it when he read, he was soft but direct about it. Like he was reading to a classroom, almost teacher like. He was finishing the part she was on and she felt her eyes start fluttering to stay open. When he finished she said a small

"thankyou" Leaning back against the pillows.

"Your welcome" He said getting into his own bed turning off her lamp.

"You have a nice reading voice too" Elisa said drowsily before falling asleep. He smiled in the dark thinking how cute she sounded tired.

"Can't catch me" Lynn took off her plastic horns and threw them at him giggling. He chuckled chasing after her, she ran into his room and blocked the door so he wouldn't come in. giggling evily.

"Gonna have ta let me in sometime" He said his voice a little muffled by the door. He was teasing too, and they both had one thought in mind . . .

"If I let you" Lynn teased.

"Its MY room" he replied.

"Yeah but I"VE blocked the door" Lynn said laughing back. She was changing really fast knowing his dresser would only hold for a small while.

Finally he burst through the door chuckling "Toldya" He said shaking his head then looking up off the floor. She was holding her phone to her ear and she looked . . . sad.

"Hey . . .Whats the matta?" He asked. Lynn looked like she was holding tears back. He put an arm around her shoulder looking at her intent with concern. She looked at him and then replied 'okay' into the phone over and over.

"Yeah . . .We'll get there, thankyou. As soon as possible" She replied. She angrily wiped at her eyes making sure nothing was there.

"Okay, thankyou Stranz. Yes I'll be coming with her. Okay . . .goodbye".

When Lynnette shut her phone she looked down at the floor then at him and her eyes searched all over like they were lost.

"Babe whats wrong" He asked turning her to face him.

"I have to wake up Elisa, we have to pack"

"Why" He asked worried now.

"Funeral . . ." Lynn walked to the door, then back to him. Like she didn't know what to do.

"Lynn stop, who died?" He asked stopping her.

"Grandma Winnie. She . . .She hasn't died yet . . .Shes about to though. Her last requests is that she sees her granddaughters, Elisa and . . .I'm not technically blood related but shes always been like a grandmother to me, and . . ."

She trailed off hoping he'd understand. He pulled her in for a hug, and then she tried all she could to hold in sobs. She broke from him and straightened her self up.

"I need to go wake up Eli" She walked over to the door which he opened for her.

Elisa was dreaming something nice, it was also lucid. She could do anything. She was flying, after she had recieved a major award for her author skills. She was really happy. But she heard someone calling her name as she flew towards the sunset.

"Elisa, Elisa!"

Elisa woke with a start almost falling off the bed. She woke up. Lynnette was sitting on her bed with her hand ontop of the covers on. Raphael was standing off to the side by Dons doorway talking to Donatello who looked back at them with sadness and shock.

"Lynn , whats going on?" Elisa asked for an explanation.

"Uhm Babe we gotta . . .we gotta go pack" Lynn said taking ahold of Elisas hand

"Were leaving? Why?" Elisa asked looking over at the boys for an explanation, nothing but concern and sadness in their eyes.

"Eli . . .I just got a call from . . Stranz, your stepmothers butler. Its about Granny Winnie . . ." Lynn trailed off looking back at the boys unsure of how to continue.

"Whats wrong with her?" Elisa asked seriously now.

"Stranz called and . . .Lately Grandma has been . . . well her cancer spread really bad . . .and one of the most high paid proffessionals is there, and Grandma says . . .shes on her last few days. She can feel it. Shes not taking anymore treatments, she can't take the radiation anymore. Shes done and she just made out her last will and testament . ..she wants to see us. As a last request on her list". Lynn broke it down slowly and softly.

Elisa felt tears building up. "Shes not gone yet though?" Elisa asked hoping she would still be okay.

"Shes still breathing for now, shes even up and moving around in the wheel chair. But . . .It wont be much longer. We gotta book a flight back home and . . .visit". Lynn got up off the bed.

"I'm gonna go get an extra sports bag for you so . . .grab what you'll need for a few days" Lynn said sadly.

Elisa sat on the bed unmoving staring off into space. Images of her and Lynn baking cookies. Putting up christmas decorations, thanksgiving. Elisa moved out to live with Lynn because of her stepmother after her father died. But the only reason she came back to visit and deal with her uppity rich stepmother was for Grandma Winnie. Now . . .She wouldn't have anything to go back for anymore . ..not after this last time.

"Elisa? " Don walked up to the bed while she was staring off into space. He sat at the edge of the bed and put a hand over hers. His larger 3 fingered one covering her small 5 fingered one. She looked up at him, wondering what to do.

"I guess I gotta pack then. . .Uhm would you help me?" Elisa asked trying not to look at his sad concerned look, or she would burst into tears.

"Sure" . He helped her pack clothes and choose from a book or two to take with her.

He left for 10 minutes then came back from the other side of his lab. She was officially crying. He went to hug her and soothed her hair to her back.

"I can't watch her die. Lynnette can because she was there just before her Grandfather passed on. But I can't . . .I'm not . . .Strong enough!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Your stronger than you think" he said trying to comfort her. Lynn got to the door, she hated crying and there were few things that made her cry.

Emotional breakdowns, and seeing her friends hurt. She dropped the bag and leaned up against the wall for support. She was trying very hard to not cry. She kicked the bag in and let it slide on the floor, she angrily but quickly tried to run past everyone else who had woken up due to the commotion. She ran upstairs brushed past Raphael and slammed the door to his room.

"Shit" He said shaking his head looking up at the room from the stairs. He told Leo and Mikey when they came out. Mikey was solemn and said he would go tell Gwen. Leo quietly went into his room to break the news to Kira.

"Lynn open the door" A brooklyn accented voice commanded.

No reply

"Please?" He asked, and he rarely said please. The door opened a crack and he let himself in. she was stuffing clothes and things into her sports bag. She couldn't untangle a shirt from a scarf and threw it across the room in frustration.

"Lynn"

She didn't reply, she angrily threw in some more clothes.

"Where are those damn jeans!" She whispered angrily outloud. She looked all over the floor.

"Lynnette"

She ignored him again kicking some stuff aside looking for her tight ripped jeans.

"I know they were in this designated area" She said motioning to the left side corner of his room.

"Lynnette Nauta" He said getting more aggravated.

"Ya gonna help me look or not?" She asked getting frustrated.

She was whirled around from her looking.

"Lynn . . ."

She couldn't look him in the eye not without breaking down and crying. The first time she cried in front of him she hated it, she felt . . . weakness. This was Lynn at one of her lows.

"I've got packing to do" She said defiantley wiping tears away.

"Lynn . . .rememba that time on the roof? You dont have to keep hiding it in, thats what I'm here for".

She still didn't look up at him, so he pulled her in and her face in the crook of his neck.

"Heres a shoulder, use it".

Elisa had finished packing and she was sitting on the couch with Don. Gwen and Mikey were sitting together on the recliner. Kira was pacing and Leonardo was watching her pace. Elisas face looked up towards the stairs when Lynnette came down, her eyes were a little red and Raphael followed behind.

"Don booked us a flight, online for last minute notice" Elisa said standing up.

"Thanks" Lynn said hefting her sports bag up, then she noticed Everyone else had luggage too.

"Uhm . . .Eli when are we leaving?" Lynn asked.

"Actually, WE all are leaving with you" Gwen said standing up with a orange backpack. Kira was packed, and so were the . . .dudes.

"Uhm not to burst anyones bubble . .. But I dont think Stranz Grandma and Eli's step momma dearest are expecting four giant walkin talkin' charming turtles up at her door". Lynn finished with a smile.

"I've fixed that" Said Don. "This device will give us the appearance of being human, I've been working on it ever since we got back from the future and It needs a good test run so . . .Gentlemen, you need to change and ladies just wait here". Don said standing up, he was sure this was going to work.

"Donnie you sure dis is gonna work?" Raphael asked in his lab.

"Yeah Don how long is this going to last for us?" Leonardo asked after.

"I don't care, dudes if this works we could actually walk outside in daylight. I could actually take Gwen out and we could do everything we've always wanted to do in the daytime besides hide down here" Michaelangelo masked their questions with his hoping.

"Besides, I wanna be there for Lynn, this is gonna be tough on her" Raph added.

"Master Splinter didn't mind, so we have his blessing, and Dont worry Raph, I want to be there for them too, Elisas going to need alot of emotional support, and so is Lynn." Don confirmed.

Once they all were in their topside clothes, Don hooked them all with each of a copy of the device.

"Just press the button and it would change the appearance of your mass, kinda like mass displacement except it will dissappear. It will make you look very real and even real to the touch. The genetics will change so we'll have hair, and the skin color will be changed to that of a lighter more human tone than our own". Don hooked up his to his belt.

"Plus I hid them in our belts so just makesure you wear your belt with each pair of pants you have". Don reminded mostly Mikey Seriously.

"Alright, press the button and let it do its scanning".

"How much longer?" Gwen asked a little worried.

"Its only been ten minutes" Kira said exhasperatingly.

The girls were waiting by the couch area with their luggage, they were all dressed and ready to head to the airport. To head to an estate in the rural area of Iowa. Elisa and Lynn sat on the couch together . . .silent.

"Lynn . . .when we get there, what do we do". Elisa asked.

"These are her last days, Were going to make them worthwhile, and make her happy. we can't cry about it to her, act like nothing is wrong and were there for a visit. She loves us and wouldn't want us sad the whole time were there". Lynn explained.

"So we just pretend nothing is wrong?" Elisa asked starting to understand.

"we do absolutely nothing, and pretend nothing is wrong . . .for her" Lynn said at last.

They heard a wolf whistle which was Gwen when the guys came out of the back.

"Hey babe" Mikey walked up to Gwen. His crystal blue eyes shined at her, and she could tell it was him even under his surfer boy look. Blonde hair and slightly tannish skin than the others.

"Its me" Leonardos voice said to Kira out of a human body.

"Wow you look different, and it seems so weird that its your voice but not your body" Kira said shaking her head increduously. Leos brown eyes were the same with a hint of gold in them, his hair was shoulder length and black. Looking down at her she smirked.

Lynn sat up realizing she would have to get this over with, they needed to get going.

"Hey . .. you ready to go?" That rough voice asked her. She turned around and looked up. He was tall, and bigger build than his brothers. But his eyes were the same brown but fiery and lucid. His hair was dark reddish in this light and looked black in the dark, shaggy and layered messy.

"Hmm . . .You look good but, I preffer you green" she winked at him.

He smirked and picked up one of her bags for her.

Elisa took a deep breath and a sigh, but felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and a pair of light sweet brown eyes so familiar to her were looking at her with concern. He smirked as if to say 'what do you think' His hair was brown and shoulderlength layered downwards. But it was his voice, and his eyes that she was happy hadn't changed.

"I appreciate you coming, really" She said earnestly. He shrugged and smiled.

"It would be my honor to take you, besides .. .You dont have to face this emotional time alone" He said sweetly and softly as only he could. Elisa rubbed the shoulders down to her arms of her sweater.

"We should get going, if were going to make the plane" she reminded them.

"How are you guys getting your weapons through the airport security system?" Lynn asked Raphael behind her out to the battle shell.

"Same way as you, little miss bounty hunter. We got it covered". He whispered.

Lynn had to giggle slightly, she had to lighten her mood, she wanted Grandma Winnies last days to be special and happy. Not fully of sadness or despair, those feelings could wait.

They got to the airport and Security wasn't as hasseling mostly because it was early in the morning. They got to the plane and found their seats, since hardly anyone was on this flight they could sit with eachother. Gwen sat with Mikey leaning against him to fall asleep. Don sat with Elisa while she looked out the window at the dark world below through the clouds lit by the moon, it would have been beautifull and was, but would be more appreciated under better circumstances.

"Lynn said to pretend as if nothing was wrong, we have to make her last days special" Elisa explained.

"Shes right, and I know its going to be hard but . . .I'm here for you when the time comes"

"thanks Donatello" She patted his hand on the arm rest next to her.

"I managed to get this out of the bag . . .Maybe you could read some to me?" He asked. He handed her the large book of poems she was reading. She took the book from his hands while he ordered hotchocolate from the stewardess who went by. he was going to make sure she had full support and wanted her to know he cared about her, but mostly to get her through this hard time, she wasn't going to be alone.

"Her last few days are going to be special, Me and Elisa agreed we were going to pretend like nothing was wrong" Lynn explained to Raphael who sat next to her on the plane, he let her ride window seat and turned off the lights above them for privacy. They were in the last set of seats so they could talk in private. the window was a little bigger too. She settled in and noticed one of raphs sais was sticking out from the inside of his shoe.

"You sly dog" She laughed amused.

"What?" He asked.

She lightly kicked his boot to prove her point. "OH Yeah your just as bad" He said, then without warning his hand reached near her shirt. She was about to protest that 'they were in public' He reached his hand in just slightly above her bra and pulled out her pocket knife.

"I dont have to say anything" Lynn said taking the knife back and putting it back into her bra. "You almost touched my . . ." She started.

"Almost" He said nodding and elbowed him lightly and leaned back against him, his arm around her.

"This is . . .going to be an interesting few days" She sighed.

"whatever happens, I'm here for ya" He said seriously and softly.

"I know you are, Love you tough guy" She leaned against him and she felt a light kiss at the top of her head.

"Theyre really close now" Kira said observing Raphael and Lynnette behind them in the other aisle.

"Yeah, he really cares about her . . ." Leonardo added to it.

"Gwen and Michaelangelo" Kira smiled and laughed. "Totally meant for eachother" She added.

"Definitely . . .He kinda matured when he met her. Although he still pulls jokes on us when he can" Leo added with a half laugh, and kira chuckled.

"And I have a feeling Elisa and Donatello are going to be next" Kira chuckled.

"I'm glad for Doni' he works so hard and most of the time, doesnt give time to himself" Leonardo said, what had concerned him about his brother for years.

"Elisa has never really opened up to anyone before, not like with your brother. Not to me that much even. I'd get her to talk about her problems but with him . . . Its like he penetrates them, and she lets him in. I think hes good for her". She nodded her head. Leo had to admire her observations. She cared for her friends happiness but . . .what about her own? which made him think thoughts that he had to shake his head of.

"Doni's a good guy, he'd take care of her" Leo finalized the conversation. Kira realized all her friends were paired up except her. At first she felt that familiar twinge in her heart which made it hurt a little. She shook her head of those thoughts. It would be too obvious to assume she'd be next, what would she have to offer a guy anyway. She took a quick glance out of the corner of her eye at Leonardo who was reading a magazine and averted her eyes quickly.

The plane ride lasted only a few short hours. Elisa had read half the poem book to Don and he fell asleep shortly after. She leaned against him, hoping this was okay. Little did she know he wasn't fully asleep yet and smirked when her head was under his chin.

When the girls were woken by the guys, who were woken by the stewardess the light of dawn was starting to break they had gotten just a few minimal 4 hours of sleep. Lynn had to wait to call Stranz at the airport off the plane.

All four got off the plane and waited for their ride outside. When they got outside Lynn took a deep breath.

"You missed home that much huh?" Elisa asked.

"I missed the fresh air, mmmmm Smells familiar too" Lynn added.

"Your right its kinda nice" Kira said smiling.

"I think it smells like . . .farming". Mikey and Gwen both said at the same time.

"WELL DUH!" Lynn laughed "Iowa is a farming state".

A limo pulled up. and a man in a black long button down coat and a limo driver hat came out to open the door.

"Hello Lynnette and Miss Elisa good to see you again" He said in a british accent.

"We missed you stranz!" Elisa and Lynn ran to hug the man who hugged back.

"Now we must get you and your associates inside, The madam is expecting all of you . . ." He trailed off.

"What about the other madame" Elisa asked.

"You mean the fru-fru queen from Hell?" Lynn said letting Raphael get in front of her to get in.

"Huh?" all her friends asked.

"Well tell you once were inside" Elisa assured them nervously. They all got in a little confused except Lynn who looked aggravated.

"Yes yes, lets get going dont want to keep them waiting" Stranz shut the door once they were inside and they started driving off.

"Fru fru queen from hell?" Kira asked.

"My stepmother" Elisa explained.

"You have a step mom?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah shes . . ." Elisa was about to go on

"More like a step Hag" Lynn put in.

"That bad huh?" Leo asked Elisa.

"Well alright I'll tell you all the story" Elisa calmed them. They all sat quietly and listened.

"BEfore I moved in with Lynnette and her family, I lived on the estate with my father and my stepmother. My mom had died, and after she did my father sent me away to live with Lynnette to get over it. Since Lynnette was my best friend and all it helped out tremendously. Her family accepted me in and we were one huge family. But sometimes I would visit my Father and bring Lynnette with me. Grandma Winnie would always visit when we were there, eventually she moved into the Estate with my father. Around when Lynn and I both turned 16 My father re-married. I was happy for him because he was lonely, because I wasn't there all the time and grandma Winnie can only do so much. Lynn and i were invited to the wedding. Laurel Wymingston married my father when we were about 16 and a half. The wedding was when we first met her though and . . . We didn't quite see eye to eye. . . " Elisa let off.

"How do you mean?" Kira asked.

"The old hag was after her old mans money but her dad didn't see it. But we knew it." Lynnette put in.

"She spent money left and right like it was no big deal, my father said she was a california woman and was used to that sort of thing so we didn't say anything more about it. Whenever I came to visit she would always interrupt when I was spending time with my father , but she would always be nice about it. She tried getting to know me and Lynnie some but . . . She didn't take the best to Lynn".

"The Hag kept forgetting my name" Lynn said crossing her arms.

"Yeah she never could remember Lynnettes name. and Once she took me and lynn shopping, she took us to these dress stores and tried buying me some. and Even tried getting lynn into a dress and almost put herself into a coma doing it".

"I told her to stuff that dress up her prissy little-"

"Lynn made it very clear she wasn't getting into a dress" Elisa said trying to be serious and not laugh. But everyone else was chuckling and looking at Lynn.

"She asked us what stores we liked and when we showed her . ..she . . "

"She fucking fainted" Lynn finished for her.

"Right in the middle of the hot topic" Elisa said making everyone laugh. She was trying to be serious and tell the story but . . .she had to laugh at the memory.

"You should've seen it her dress flew back with her and she was a red fluffy mess, like a fashionista demon who threw up on the floor" Lynn laughed.

"Anyway, she came to the conclusion she was going to try to change me. Everytime we went shopping she would buy me these god awful outfits that i never wore, I always gave them to the goodwill or to charity. She gave up on Lynn because she bought Lynn this . . what was it?"

"She was trying to sign us up to be debutants and she bought this giant puffy sleeved white dress with cotton ball lookin things on the fabric at the bottom". Lynn said gagging at the memory.

"Well LYnn destroyed the dress, she turned it black and slashed it up. Then she had our guy friends from school visit and put in on a manikin. They took the manikin with this dress on a ride on their Dirt Bikes shooting paint balls at it like a jousting tournament. Then they blew it up later. She never bought Lynn a dress again" Elisa laughed. Everyone was laughing now.

"So why does she dislike you?" Don asked Elisa.

"She doesnt dislike me, its like she tries to change me, and pull me away from who and I am and who my friends are each time I visit so I stopped visiting, unless she was gone out on vacation somewhere and I'd come visit grandma Winnie with Lynn. We'd bake, have parties and Oh my god, she let us throw this HUGE party for Lynns 17th birthday at the Estate and There was alcohol a D.J everything! Grandma went all out. For my 18th birthday oh jeeze it was Huge!"

"Granny threw some heavy ass parties" Lynn smiled in rememberance nodding her head making Raph chuckle.

"So I take it shes not like other Grandmas?" Leo asked with a sly smirk.

"Shes better" Lynn answered.

"More than you can imagine" Elisa said leaning back smiling.

"I can't wait to meet her, she sounds awesome" Gwen laughed.

"You'll love her" Elisa confirmed patting Dons hand.

"Madames and Gentlemen we have arrived" Stranz said lowering the divider in the limo. he got out and helped them out. Elisa and Lynn both got out and smiled. The others looked struck. There was a giant stone wall covered in trellis's and vines of flowers around the place and even an Iron gate which also looked lovely with an Iron flower design.

Stranz gave the keys to another man who was going to take the Limo to the Car house.

"This place is . . ." Kira left off.

"Beautifull" Gwen finished.

"Wow Elisa you grew up here?" Don asked amazed.

"Some of the time" Elisa chuckled. 

"Just as pretty as we left it" Lynn said.

"Is this the ritz or what?" Raph said smirking. Lynn elbowed him playfully.

"Its nice here" Leo complimented. "Thanks" Elisa said.

"Dad spared no expense" Elisa said smiling.

A dog barked in a high bark.

"Oh no!" Lynn said outloud. Everyone heard a slightly annoying shout across the path.

"Lynn stay calm" Elisa assured her.

"ELISA DARLING!"

"Oh Please No" Lynn lowered her head.

A Pink looking diamond shaped pouf of a woman with a white umbrella and a poufy looking dog with a pink bow and collar came shuffling in pink pumps towards them. Her pink 70's poodle girl sunglasses on her pointed nose.

"Its like Cupid threw up" Gwen said taken aback.

"I warned you" elisa said to them and they all knew to try to be polite for Elisas sake.

" make sure to HOld Lynn back " Elisa said to Raphael. He raised and eyebrow but watched as this pink poof of a woman came waddling towards them in a tight at the legs pink dress.

"ELISA DARLING!" She said coming up to them

"Hello Laurel!" Elisa said faking enthusiasm. her step mother came up and kissed both her cheeks then Went to hug Lynnette but stopped arms held out.

"OH Georgette how nice to see you!" Laurel said in a not so hiding it obvious voice

"Its Lynnette, Nice to see you too Laurel, You dont look a day over 50" Lynn said hugging her with fake enthusasim making Raph chuckle.

"Always the humorous one you were" Laurel said.

"I see you got a dog" elisa complimented.

"Nice buzz , you get in a fight with a lawn mower?" Lynn asked the dog.

" This is Marie charlemaigne La Mour De la cour the third" Laurel Said smiling.

"really and here I was just thinking that this dog looked like a Marie Charlemaigne la mour de la whatever the third" Lynn complimented.

"So WHO ARE your friends?" Laurel asked excitedly.

"Uhm this is Kira, and Gwen" Elisa introduced them.

"Hello" Kira shook her hand.

"HI" Gwen shook her hand too softly.

"This is Michaelangelo hes Gwens boyfriend" Elisa introduced him.

MIkey tried not to laugh but he shook the estranged looking womans hand.

"Lovely name, and you might be?" Laurel asked Leonardo.

"I'm Leonardo, these others are my brothers" He said shaking her hand.

"Oh lovely" She said with a plastered smile.

"You might be?" She asked Raphael.

"I'm Raphael . . .Lynnettes Boyfriend" he said bluntly shaking her hand with a firm grip making her pull back.

Laurel took back her hand as if he hurt it. "Oh . . .Right" She said smiling a fake smile. "It fits" She said looking at lynn then back at him. Lynn looked ready to tear her head off and Raphael wrapped his arms around her to seem lovingly when in reality he was keeping her from going after the pink lady.

"And Laurel this is Donatello" Elisa smiled sweetly introducing him. Elisa put her arm around his and don used his other hand to shake Laurels.

"Pleasure" He said shaking her hand.

"Charmed I'm sure" Laurel said.

"Well I shouldn't keep you all waiting Grandmother Winnie is waiting for you but Please do be considerate of her fragile condition" Laurel reminded them.

" I'll call the maids come get you and uh . . .(She stopped to look at Lynnette) and Reginettes things . . ." She waved off walking her dog away down the path.

"I'm gonna put HER in a fragile condition" Lynnette said once she was gone. Making raph hug tighter and laugh.

"Shes certainly a character" Donatello said.

"I've never seen so much pink on a dude or dudette in my life" Mikey said shaking his head.

"Kinda nauseating" Gwen agreed.

"Well for me and Lynns sake can you bear with us for a few days" Elisa asked they all agreed to try to keep to their best.

Stranz came out and sighed at all the bags. "Dont worry butler dude we got this" Mikey said patting his shoulder. he hefted four bags, Leo carried five, Don grabbed four his and Elisas, and Raph gathered the rest which was his and Lynnettes. Stranz only had to carry the girls purses so Madam wouldn't think he was being 'lazy'.

The house was huge and white surrounded by flowers, bushes. It was one of those really huge houses you saw on the lives of the rich and famous.

The girls made the others stop before they reached the steps to the door. and they looked up.

"WERE HOME!" they both shouted.

"ARE THOSE MY GIRLS!" An elderly womans voice shouted overhead. She was on a balcony and everyone looked up. There was an elderly woman in a wheel chair sitting on the balcony looking down at them.

"I"M COMING DOWN!" She shouted down to the them. THe girls led them inside once again showing the house was really nice. Smooth wooden floors. Stranz said he would show them their rooms once they got reaquainted. They were by the living area near a giant fireplace and lots of animal heads and deer antlers were up for show. Along with trophies for golf and other such. Fancy China, the whole kitten caboodle.

"GIRLS!" The elderly woman said getting out of the elevator.

"GRANDMA!" LYnn and Elisa shouted running to her. They hugged her and she hugged them both in each arm. Her hair was snow white and her eyes were blue. She wore a blue designed dress with lots of beading and white gloves on her hands. her cane was a rare white wood with a white tigers head at the top made of silver.

"OH my girls I've missed you so much!" She hugged them and the girls both gave her a kiss on each cheek.

"WE've missed you too!" Lynn said hugging tighter. The others smiled at the reunion.

"MY Dear Elisa you've blossomed , your still so beautifull, and more beautifull yet" She patted Elisas cheek.

"And my darling Lynnette, Still a Fiery Pistol I see" Grandma laughed hugging them tighter.

"Girls girls please now who are your friends!" Grandma asked excitedly.

"I'm Kira, Pleased to meet you" She she went up and shook grandmas hand who shook it back patting her hand.

"You are gorgeous" Grandma complimented.

"I always knew my girls would have gorgeous friends" Grandma said seriously making everyone laugh.

"I'm Gwen" Gwen went up and hugged the elderly woman.

"Lovely, absolutely lovely" She complimented

"thankyou" Gwen smiled blushing.

"Now who are these strapping young men" Grandma asked smirking a knowing smile.

"I'm Leonardo mam" He bowed she nodded graciuosly back to him.  
"Very honored to meet you" he added.

"I'm Michaelangelo but you can call me mikey! I'm Gwens Boyfriend" He said getting down on one knee and kissing the elderly womans hand making her laugh.

"Charming young man" She complimented.

"Who might . . .This burly strong warrior of a man be?" Grandma asked Lynn who smiled knowingly.

"Mine" She laughed at grandma who laughed back.

"I'm Raphael Mam" He said taking her hand.

"Are you infact courting my darling Lynnette?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes Mam" he said trying not to laugh. the others were laughing at him though. He looked back at them with a vengeance.

"Hmm I knew my granddaughter had good taste" She said feeling the muscles on his upper arm. Lynn had to turn to supress the laughter burst she just had. He blushed walking back to Lynnette who laughed at him, he just wrapped his arm around her.

"Grandma" Elisa asked softly. "This is Donatello" Elisa introduced him. He held the womans hand and smiled. "Honored to meet you, I've heard alot of good things" He said.

The way elisa was glowing the old woman knew this one was impotant to her.

"I'm so proud to have such charming men to look after my girls" She complimented.

"Now it is morning already but I have a feeling we need to rest and reaquaint more later I would say" Grandma smiled at them.

"Stranz will show you to your rooms and you may accomodate however you wish" Grandma waved them off. They all said good night but Lynnette stopped Raph behind her and waited for them to get ahead. Grandma Winnie had Lynn bend down to her level.

"Heres the key to the hot tub darling but do get some sleep" She patted Lynns arm and Raph smiled.

"Aye Aye Grandmama" Lynn laughed and the woman winked at her. Elisa hugged Grandma goodnight and waited for her to dissappear up the elevator before heading upstairs with Don and the others.

"with last short notice but no trouble at all Grandma found rooms for your friends. This is the sea room" Stranz showed them. Gwen and Mikey were heading in with their stuff.

"Wait who I'm I going to share with then ?" Kira asked. If Raph and Lynn were going to share, and Gwen with Mikey, What if don and Elisa wanted to share . . .she would be left with . . .She looked at Leo who seemed to be thinking the same thing cuz he blushed.

"I'll share with you Kira" elisa said with a soft smile. Don guessed that would be the appropriate way to go. He and Elisa werent officially together together yet.

"Besides I like Mikey there if I have a nightmare" Gwen said smiling blowing them a kiss. "Nighty night dudes" Mikey waved off closing the door.

"This is the rustic room" Which had a western theme to it.

"Well take this one then" Lynn said pulling Raph with her.

"Hey cowboy if your gonna have a rodeo, keep down the yee has alright?" Mikey shouted down the hall making Gwen laugh.

"I'll show you a rodeo pal, how about a bull" Raph said shaking his fist and Lynn pulling him into the room before he could go after him.

"This is our renaissance room" Stranz said showing them with a wave of his hand.

"I remember helping paint that" Elisa smiled. don and Leo said their goodnights to them. Before Don went in Elisa said a soft goodnight and he stood watching the girls head to the last room.

"You really like her huh?" Leo asked him.

"I'm that obvious?" He asked as a joke. they both chuckled.

Elisa and Kira settled into a hotel looking room, very nice with a bathroom to themselves.

Lynn stuck her head out the door, it was 7 am and everyone was undoubtedly asleep.

"What are we doin?" Raph asked her.

"Something you'll like" Lynn teased.

"Like what" Raph asked with wide eyes. Lynn jingled the key in front of his face then re-checked the hallway.

"come on" She motioned to him leading him down the stairs and not taking the elevator to keep the noise level down.

He followed, "Lynnette, you sure you dont wanna get back to sleep?" He asked. He followed her past a bunch of rooms downstairs and past all the fancy mansion stuff. Finally she stopped him at a wooden door with flowers carved into it intricately. She turned on the lights and the room was wooden floored. A fireplace at one end with black leather furniture and a giant screened T.V above the fireplace. But what his eyes were looking at now was Lynnette walking towards the Hot tub.

She made a motion with her finger to say turn around. He stood there at first defiant with a smirk.

"Turn around" She said teasingly supressing giggles. He reluctantly turned around and heard her jeans fall to the floor. and the removal of a few articles of clothing, he was starting to feel . . .very aware of his manhood at the present time. he was sure she was going to keep her underwear on at the least. He heard a devious giggle and felt something hit his head. When he picked it off it was her underwear, her black lacey underwear. he didn't turn around yet because she hadnt said it was okay, but knew she was teasing him. Then he heard a small thud and a foot away she threw her bra towards him. her red one with the L on it. He heard the movement of water and heard a sigh.

"You can turn around now" She chuckled.

He turned around and couldn't see past the bubbles. Just her shoulders up. He knew his face was very red.

"So you gonna stand there or get in or what?" She asked with a devious smirk. He kinda stood there for a moment unsure but then his evil side got the best of him. He took his shirt off and threw it by her stuff.

Lynn sat there trying not to look at him. but then he got to his pants and she had to look and try not to laugh.

"you know your cute like that, but I preffer your more natural look" She said. He looked up with a chuckle. Pressing a button on the belt of his pants she watched him morph back into the Arrogant, hot headed Green guy she fell for. "Good" He said before litterally JUMPING in the giant bubbling tub. Lynn laughed and used her arms to cover her top half. She sat back in the corner giggling and biting her lip. he emerged and went to sat next to her. She didn't move and kept hiding her top half, the bubbles so he couldn't see the bottom half.

"Hey could you get the remote there". She said nodding towards the stand nearest to him by the tub. he grabbed it leaned back an arm around the back she could lean on and started flipping through the channels.

'Dis is absolutely perfect, the footninja and purple dragons is outta commision for awhile. I'm in a hot tub with my naked girlfriend. and Mikey is upstairs sleeping so there is absolutely no way this is gonna get ruined. As soon as I get her upstairs . . .After the Brooklyn Kings hockey game.

LET ME KNOW if you liked that or not. The next chapter is about the stay at the house, some issues with the step mama because she has plans for poor elisa and Dons going to have to step up. Lynn and Raphael heat up, and Kira and Leo started recognizing some old hidden feelings they put away for along time.


	13. A rose by any other color, Green or no

I love getting the reviews and constructive advice and such. yes romance is corny and deep and lovey dovey . . .and I Like it like that. . .cuz thats the way Uhuh Uhuh I like It* So we left off at the part where they all went to visit dear Elisas and unbiologically Lynns Grandma Winnie. The stepmother seems to be up to something , this next section is mostly for Don and Elisa. I think Granny has a few things up her sleeve to fix things. I LOVE the Reviews, Keep em up with any advice or anything you liked so I know*

(Elisa)

I could barely sleep at all when I got back to the room with Kira. Kira was breathing deeply across the room on the other bed. I got out quietly and threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt. Sock footed out of the room, shutting it quietly so I wouldn't wake anyone. Walking down the hall I noticed Raphael and Lynns room was empty and open. I could only imagine what they might be doing. Mikey and Gwen were probably asleep. Then I held my breath, passing Donatellos and Leonardos room. They could probably hear me being ninjas and all but . . .I had a place in mind to go and if they were resting I didn't want to disturb them. When dad first bought the place he made sure there was a large library for me and mom. Mom liked reading too, so I guess my trait was genetic. I took the stairs not wanting to chance the elevator making noise. Passing the familiar rooms, and not so familiar ones. Step mom seemed to have done 'some' redecorating, but not enough to tick off Grandma Winnie. Laurel hated the rustic Iowa Mid west country style polished wooden floor kinda thing I was used to at home. She had her office and her regular bedroom made out to be like back in California. But I dont even think California was as Pink as she was today. I made my way past the kitchen and cooking rooms. Past the dining room. Down a dimly lit hallway. The sun shining through the curtains lightly. It was going to be a sunny day, but a cloudy morning I supposed. It was calm. The double doors I remembered so well. The handles were two birds that were carved into them. I opened the doors inhaling the familiar smell. I turned on the lights next to me, and let the smell of book pages fill my nose. I rushed over in a moment of excitement to throw open the curtains, letting the light shine in. no one had bothered counting how many books total the library had . . .just that we had alot. I never finished reading them all, not even close. It was giant, surrounding the walls around. Tables all over. a balcony to reach the highest shelves above with stairs and a rolling ladder.

"Home sweet home" I chuckled lightly to myself.

"I figured you wouldn't be sleeping" said a friendly gentle voice, making my heart skip a beat.

"Oh wow! I know your a ninja and everything but , I didn't expect to see you. I figured you guys' would all be sleeping, long trip and all".

"Couldn't sleep, Kinda wanted to explore and look around. if thats alright with you?" He asked looking at her with a friendly smirk.

"Help yourself" She said smiling.

"This is like my home, in my home" Elisa laughed motioning to the books surrounding them in tower like stunnance.

"I bet" He agreed letting his eyes search over some of the books nearest him. Elisa let out a girlish slight laugh running up the steps to the balcony to reach the highest ones. She reached the top windows and reached the rolling ladder. Don laughed at her enthusiasm, she climbed on the ladder wrung and pushed off. until she slowed to a stop. She looked and pulled one out.

"Catch" She said letting it drop.

He did a quick roll and caught it effortlessly. He laughed when she came down and he handed it to her.

Elisa felt kind of guilty while they both sat at a table, both flipping through pages of a book they chose to look at. He was still in his human appearance. She wondered if it felt like a bother, or if he thought he wanted to be like that?

"Hey Donatello?" She asked. He looked up with nothing but pure simple contentment and something else in his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked

"Is it a bother? having to hide your real self just be out in public?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I feel kind of . . .guilty. That the only way you could come with me was if you looked human. Does it feel like an inconvenience?" She asked.

His eyes widened and then he chuckled as if he couldn't believe she asked.

"On the contrary, I'm happy. Either way, no matter what I look like, I get to be here and not have people scream or run away when they see me. Or turn into some sort of seizure or shock". he said with a serious note to it.

"Thankyou" She said earnestly

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For being here" She replied like it was the most normal thing to say.

He smiled.

(Gwen)

"Michaelangelo!" She giggled running down the hall. they were playing an unofficial game of tag which meant. They started flirting, then playfully he would catch her, and it turned into her running out of the room laughing but trying to be quiet. He followed suit and now, they were running all over the place she was hiding and running even though she knew sooner or later she would get caught.

He was laughing from some shadow somewhere in the hall. She turned around to think he would be there. But then laughed out loud when he caught her by surprise from the other side. They were in a hallway and then they heard laughing from another room faintly. One room had the lights on. Mikey pointed down to the door crack under it, the light shining through. Gwen shrugged her shoulders as if to silently ask.

'so who is it?' Mikey put a finger up to motion to be quiet he smiled before leaning his head against the door to try to listen. He pushed his head against the door. Gwen watched as he listened intently, then slammed a hand to his mouth to cover laughs.

"Who is it?" She whispered.

"Raph and Lynnie" Mikey teased. Gwen tried not to giggle. Mikey had that devious look on his face which meant he was going to try to pull something that was going to get Raphael mad, and in the end, Mikey all bruised up.

(Raph and Lynn)

"whatever"

"I'm tellin ya , he's gay!"

"Your just sayin' that because your jealous that every girl in america thinks hes hot" Lynn pointed out giggling.

"Hes gay . . ."

"Nooooo Hes Nooooot" Lynn said motioning to the commercial for the next Twilight movie Breaking Dawn.

"So you like shiny guys?" He asked with a mock look of complacement.

"No, I preffer them green" She said with a laugh. He laughed with her. Changing the channel after the hockey game was over. He had a particular look in his eyes, and the way he kept leaning closer Lynn knew what he had in mind . . .mostly because she had it in mind too. ;)

He was flipping through channels and then he stopped.

"no" Lynn said flat out with a snort.

"You sure?" He teased. Letting it sit on a skin flik that was on HBO early morning hours.

"I'm sure, I dont wanna sit through a 15 minute film watching two other people get off while I'm not . . .Porn aint my bag of chips. Especially one called Oralholics 5. Who in the hell comes up with a sequal for that stuff?".

She motioned to the t.v astounded making him laugh. She took the remote. While choosing a different channel and possibly settling for an episode of American Choppers, she felt a hand around her waist. It was in the 'okay' zone but she was till naked and she knew that he knew that. She tried to hide a blush and smirk, trying to look like she was finding something to watch. It stopped on a music channel before the remote was taken out of her hand and thrown across the room, to land on the leather couch on the other side.

"Uhh what did you do that for" She laughed.

"damn, what does a guy gotta do to get some attention around here" He said in mock shock. She giggled and playfully hit him. They were going in for the kill when

"HERES MIKEY!" Mikey burst through the door making Lynn yelp and duck down lower into the water. Mikey stopped in mid skid across the floor staring at Raph in his regular appearance, and Lynn in the hot tub with . . .no clothes on. Mikey rubbed his eyes quick and did a double take. Gwen had a hand over her mouth knowing this was going to go bad.

"I'm givin' ya to the count of five Mikey" Raphael said getting out of the water.

"Heyyyyyy I guess this isn't the bathroom !" Mikey said hoping that would stop him.

He watched Raphael reach for his pants, and set the belt to its setting.

"Raphie boy . . .I didn't know you were even in here, honest" Mikey said backing up looking at Gwen with a look that said 'get ready to run'.

Raphael was about to pound on Mikey when Gwen rushed in the middle holding both hands out to stop them.  
"WAIT!" She flinched knowing Raphael would stop to not hit her.

Then her face contorted into shock and a slight tilt of her head. Mouth dropped.

"Lynn! are you?" Gwen started noticing her friends shoulders up in the steam. No straps for a top.

"Shes Naked!" Mikey said with a laugh and a look at his older 'very angry brother'

"Lynn . . .Your!"

"WEVE ALL FUCKING ESTABLISHED I"M FREAKING NAKED! GET OUT!" She shouted at them. MIkey pulled Gwen along with him and they raced out the door. Lynn realized she was standing and quickly sat back down in the water. She didn't look to see if he saw her, she put a hand to her forehead with a sigh.

"Of course, why wouldn't I get caught indecent by my best friends and my boyfriends brother? Its so oblivious to me" She said looking up at the ceiling like talking to the holy higher being.

"I'm being punished arent I?" She asked the ceiling.

"If this is punshment, I hope I'm on probation" She heard an amused voice say, he changed back to his regular self and got back in the water. She leaned back against the side, hidden again. She let her head lean on him and sighed. "No more unexpected peeping toms I hope" She said with a sigh. "Mikey's gonna pay for dat later" He promised with a dark chuckle.

They had just started to relax again when they heard the door click.

"MIKEY IF THATS YOU , you better pray to GOD I dont get out of this tub before Rapha-"

"Sorry to bother you dear"

Lynn panicked, That was Grandma winnies voice. Lynn shoved raph under the water and Lynn leaned back and lower like she was the only one in the tub.

"Grandma! I'm sorry I thought you were someone else" Lynn explained apologetically.

"Oh its alright, I just came to get my book I left here a few days ago. Oh there it is" Grandmother winnie moved her mobile wheel chair and clicked it to go forward. She grabbed her book and moved across the room again.

Lynn hoped Raph could hold his breath long enough so grandma could leave. She looked down to check and . . .He was coming dangerously close to the part where her legs would seperate. She put her legs together tightly. His hands were moving under and she could feel one move up her leg. She could barely keep a straight face.

"Lynnette dear, what is that charming young man your courting, his name?"

"OH!" His hand was trying to get in between her very tightly closed legs, he was trying to get them apart and she was seriously considering kicking him.

"Raphael . . .thats his name!" She nearly shouted trying to keep her legs together, knowing if she went to kick him he would seperate them.

"Oh thats a nice name, he was so charming and seemed to like you so much. I just wanted to ask . . How far along is your relationship?"

"Oh uhmmmm were . . ." She was trying to think of words to say and he WASNT" HELPING IN THE SLIGHTEST. His hand was trying to slip in between the other hand pulling on her leg to get her to let loose her tight closed leg locked joints. IT was getting there.

"Were uhm . . .Intense" That was the first word she could think of. She was wondering how in the hell he could hold his breath that long! its been almost a full three minutes.

"Splendid. I'll just have to get to know this young man a little better over breakfast maybe we could all brunch?" Grandma asked.

"Definitely . . .Sure. . .GREAT!" Lynn said feeling that hand get much closer to its target. She squeezed her legs together really hard to get him to stop. He was so going to get it when he comes up for air! She thought with a laugh. She did not want her mind going to a dark place in front of her grandma of all people. Her breaths were getting un even and deeper.

"I"ll see you in a bit darling" Grandma waved her mobile wheel chair going out the door and then . . the door clicked shut. . . Along with her patience. That hand . . .found a way to its target and Lynn quickly thrust her hands down to stop his hand and pull him up. He came up taking a huge breath of air, deeply breathing, looking at her with a look she would normally have jumped him for . . .But not at the moment. She splashed him with water.

"INFRONT OF GRANDMA? REALLY!" She asked. He just laughed.

"You seemed ta keep a straight face" He laughed.

"You . . .Just . . .Suck" She said shaking her head at him in disbelief and laughing at the same time. Then punching him on the arm.

"So your sayin' you didn't like it?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sayin' squat after that little stunt" She laughed.

"Really?" He asked with a teasing look. She pushed him away hiding a red face .

"So what was your plan, trying to get me off while talkin' to my grandmother?" She asked.

"Nah . . .Just mess with ya enough" He said smiling that dark smile.

"Your so bad" She laughed splashing water. She watched his hand reach again and she pushed him under. quickly getting out of the tub and throwing on a pair of sweatpants she brought with her. He stood up in the water.

"So your tellin me , dat didn't turn you on at all?" He asked with a half serious face.

She was racing to get her bra on and then t-shirt.

"It was rude, irresponsible, uncooth, and very forward" She said with a serious face pulling on socks. He put a hand on his head like he was thinking.

"So that didn't turn you on ?" He asked again.

"well I never said that" Lynn said with a evil smirk and she suddenly made a break for the door. He smiled knowing what that meant. Quickly getting out of the tub throwing on his pants, hearing her giggles and running steps down the hall. he pulled on the pants and adjusted the belt leaving his other clothes. Chased after her down the hall. Lynn ran as fast as she could. Instead of taking the stairs she bolted for the elevator and quickly had it shut. She pressed the next floor and tapped her foot impatiently wanting to out run him, to make him work harder for it. That little stunt was SO going to cost him. She looked out the window down and laughed when he stopped to look up at her. She waved and she watched him bolt for the stairs. She could hear him shout her name as she ran for the room. She quickly ran in and locked the door . She took a deep breath and couldn't hear anything. She backed up and her back bumped into something hard. She made a face and didn't bother turning around.

"How in the hell do you do that?" She asked. She heard an amused chuckle before he grabbed her. She playfully elbowed him and ended up jumping over him on the floor. He grabbed her leg and she came down ontop of him.

"Thats no fair, taking advantage of a female in her most desperate position. Like trying to finger me while I'm talking to my grandmother!" She shouted and he just laughed. He was looking down on her pinned to the floor.

"You give?" He asked with a sly smirk

"What If I dont?" She asked with a serious face

"I'm hopin' you wont" He smirked leaning down, she leaned up.

Nothing stopped them this time, no interruptions. She smiled during a quick kiss then . . .(Knock knock knock)

"Lynn?" It was Kira.

Lynn shook her head, "Nu uh I dont think so" He let her up and Lynn walked to the door.

"WHADDYA want!" Lynn said loudly and irritated.

"Were having brunch with your grandma in 20 minutes, Stranz told me to tell you" Kira said through the door.

"Okay thanks" Lynn said back and she heard Kira's footsteps go to leave. She heard the sound of a scan and turned to see Raphael in his human appearance putting on a t-shirt.

"what are you doing?" She asked with a hint of slyness.

"Uhm were headin' to breakfast wichur granny right?" He asked looking up at her picking up a sock.

"Hmmmm yeah but . . ." She pushed him on the bed behind him. He smirked.

"We still got 20 minutes . . .Enough to get to second base . . .dont you think?" She asked teasingly, he just smirked up at her.

(Breakfast)

"Stranz this is excellent I absolutely love it, and If I remember correctly my girls love your fruit and cheese trays as much as I do".

"Thankyou madam" Stranz said with a smile.

Kira found Elisa and Gwen, Don and Leo were getting ready and Mikey was already ready walking along with Gwen.

"Michaelangelo, Kira, Gwen and my darling Elisa. Please sit ,sit" Grandma winnie motioned to the chairs set out. It was a cloudy but calm morning. Warm for a november day.

"This is gorgeous!" Gwen exclaimed. The long white dining table seemed to be made of fine Cedar wood. There were centerpieces of lillies and violets. The balconey they were on was opened to a hallway. With lavender sheer curtains to welcome them. Grandmother winnie was wearing a longsleeved lavender dress, with a giant purple hat to match with a white flower on the ribbon around it. She wore those soft white gloves like in the old days 20's and 30's. Her wheelchair was seated at the front of the table on the left.

"Is Lynnette, and uhm . . .the others coming along soon?" Grandmother Winnie asked.

They sat down and Mikey pulled the chair out for Gwen.

"I told Lynn, and the others should be here pretty soon" Kira replied.

"Were here" A voice that made Kira look up and take a hitch in her breath. But when she looked up, it wasn' t the familiar green face. Leo was in his human appearence along with donatello. Leo's black hair pulled back into a low tail. Don let his brown hair just down. Elisa smiled and patted the seat next to her which Don sat down in with a smile. Which left Leo to sit across from Kira. She had to calm her breath, or he would notice.

"Goodmorning gentlemen, so nice of you to join us . . .So now we are waiting on Darling Lynnette and Raphael". Grandma clapped her hands together.

"We" (Kiss) "gotta" (Kiss) "Go" (Kiss harder)

"Dammit" he replied when Lynn sat up and got off of him. They didn't have sex but Lynn wouldn't deny the thought they both might've. he didn't want to let go, she was ontop leg on each side, pulling on her belt loops. She gave him another kiss before getting off and he groaned in reply.

"So whats for breakfast anyway. I'm starvin'" He said putting on shoes.

"Dont know, but knowing grandma it'll be something that brings back memories" Lynn said smiling.

"Ah Here they are" Grandma said motioning to Raphael and Lynn. Both looking a little disoriented. Kira guessed they had a pre-breakfast . . .'workout' before they came. Lynn was trying to fix some of her bed head hair and Raphael was adjusting his jeans.

"Morning grandma" Lynn said smiling sitting next to Grandma winnie across from Elisa. Raphael sat next to Leo who was sitting in front of Kira. He noticed Leo was acting a little strange. He kept looking up at Kira, and noticed his fearless leaders' breathing was . . .faulty. He smirked thinking he might know what was causing the heart rate to move up.

"Stranz were ready" Grandma called with a cheery voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Stranz addressed everyone pushing in a cart with plates on it.

"Let us see if you can remember what I served at Lynnette's 17th birthday breakfast, that was . . .shall I quote "The bomb""

Stranz asked hoping the girls might remember.

Lynnette scratched her head . .. "Was that the Kiesh? Or was that . . .The rainbow jello?" Lynnette was trying to remember.

"I have a hunch it was the . . .famous tray that he served to the royal family back in his 60's as a newly starting butler. So . . .Maybe . . .The exotic fruit and cheese tray?" Elisa guessed.

Stranz smiled "Spot on miss Elisa, spot on" Stranz passed out the plates and then spoke giving each one then liftin the lid.

"For the madam, your orange and tangerine with the 'sharp' american cheddar" he explained. Grandmother smiled "Thankyou Stranz"

"For Miss Elisa Your Purple, red and green grape side with Swiss on toast" Stranz said with true chef quality.

"You know me too well" Elisa said picking a grape and eating it with a smile.

"For dear Lynnette, Kiwi with . . ." he left off.

"Strawberries? with a bagel?" Lynn finished for him and he smiled taking off the top with everything.

"Your the man Stranz" Lynnette and Stranz did a quick knucklebump.

"As for everyone else, I had to guess as to what you might like and I hope you find them to your satisfactory" Stranz said. when he handed out their trays. Everyone complimented him.

"DUDE! YOUR AMAZING!" Mikey said taking off the top of his plate to see a fruit like pizza. Stranz adjusted his tie

"Well I dont mean to brag but . . . I am pretty good arent I" Stranz said making everyone including himself laugh.

They started talking and had Stranz join them.

"OH STRANZ!" A loud shrill annoying voice shouted. Lynnette who was holding her slender water glass up. Cringed and stopped staring ahead. Elisa and everyone looked at lynn and then knew who was coming.

"The Devil wears Gouchie and Pink pumps!" Lynn said taking a giant gulp of her orange juice like it was a shot.

"Yes Madam Lauren?" Stranz asked.

"Is my laundry done I have a club meeting this evening" Lauren asked. She was in a less gawdy but still nauseating foofy dress. It was made of sheer see through sleeves that were puffy with pink top and a black bow around the waist. and a White skirt that seemed hard to walk in. with matching light pink heels.

"Yes madam it is laid out in your bedchambers" Stranz answered. Lauren nodded before sitting down at the chair at the end. She smiled at Gwen who waved lightly with a fake small smile. Laurel looked to her left where Raphael was sitting, she gave a small chuckle and he nodded at her. She seemed to feel small and sit back in the chair.

"Oh Elisa Darling, I was wondering if you would come with me to the club meeting"

Elisa took a sip of her drink, Lynnette looking at her 'your not actually going to go are you?' look on her face.

"Well actually I had the whole day planned, I was going to show everyone the pool and garden area today" Elisa explained cooly.

"Oh well Always next time I suppose" Lauren said with a bit of a malicious tone. Kira even noticed a particular glint in Elisas stepmoms eyes . . .she didn't like it.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you . .. were having a party to celebrate your coming home for you and Harlette".

"Its Lynnette" Lynn said annoyed.

"Of course I've invited a few friends of my own, but you are able to contact your friends from . . . School" Lauren said pausing

"Uhm . . .Sure . . .Great" Elisa said frowning a little.

"Well I must be off, things to do" Lauren said. "Tata everyone"

"Elisa how many other friends did you have in highschool?" Kira asked.

"Actually . . .none. I just hung out with Lynn and some of her friends"

"Lynnette . . .Dare I ask . .Who were they?" Gwen asked with a hidden chuckle.

"OH I remember, they were very colorfull characters!" Grandma said smiling.

"Lynn? Why do you have an evil smiling look on your face?" Kira asked a little worried with a laugh.

"Lauren is so going down" Lynn said laughing.

"I can only imagine" Said Gwen.

(Imagining things)

Leo was sitting down with everyone and things calmed down after Lauren left. Until she came back up.

"OH and Quinnette, I just . . .I know its uncooth but . . .Your shoes dont match your outfit or mood today" Lauren shouted from hall.

Everyone looked to see that Lynnette had squeezed her glass to tight and it broke, her face looking down angrily at the table.

"WELL stranz I have a feeling everyone is finished. I'm sure one of the gentlemen will help you clean up" Grandma Winnie said patting Lynn on the shoulder.

"Lynn where are you going?" Kira asked a little worriedly.

"That bimbo powderpuff demon in pink heels is GOIN DOWN!" She said fast walking down the hall. Raph got up to follow. Donitello Helped clean up and Elisa shook her head with a sigh. "Home sweet home eh Grandma?" She asked. Her grandmother hugged her with a laugh.

"Elisa I'm going to go take my medication you can go ahead and show your friends the gardens and indoor pool area" Grandma said as Stranz pushed her wheelchair out.

"POOL!" Gwen said getting up with a fist pump Mikey following behind.

"I guess we'll need swimmsuits" Kira said smiling at Leo he got up to leave too. Elisa pulled Don away from the table with a smile.

"The garden is absolutely breathtaking in the fall" She said. He smiled and let her usher her along.

Walking down the hall, Kira smiled and walked next to Leo going into the elevator to get to the next floor where their rooms were.

"Well that was different" She laughed. He smirked.

"I'm starting to wonder who's more tempermental, Lynnette Or Raph"

"Ha I think we should keep score just to find out" She said with a laugh. Not noticing he was looking at her.

(Revenge is sweet)

"Lynn Dont do anything Drastic" Elisa said trying to calm her down. They were downstairs in the kitchens while the cooks were on break.

"Drastic times call for Drastic Measures" She said with a serious face.

"Who she callin?" Raphael asked leaning against the counter.

"Lynn Remember what happened last time!" Elisa nearly pleaded.

"Her friends can't be that bad can they?" Don asked Raph.

Raph just shrugged with a laugh.

"Well they gotta be some serious party animals if shes dating you" Mikey said walking in chuckling pointing at Raph who just growled in response.

"Lynn . . .Please . . .Think about this for a minute. I miss the guys as much as you do, but . . .Laurel will probably die this time".

"Shes not gonna die" Lynn said shaking her head.

"Last time she was locked out of the house, on the balconey, then she fell off because someone threw the flatscreen through the window"

"Oh Pfff she got out of the hospital okay!" Lynn replied back.

"Broken ankle, nose, and fractured arm . . .nothing serious huh?" Elisa cracked.

"Well If she was WEARING appropriate foot attire instead of those gawdy, freaking giant hooker pumps she would have had better footing and wouldn't have fallen off So . . .HA" Lynn pressed the call button.

"Lynn . . .just promise you wont kill my stepmother . . okay? No one in this circle of friends wants you to be arrested for homicide".

"Its not homicide if I claim temporary insanity" Lynn snorted. Elisa gave her a serious look and Lynn shushed her.

"Hey Mrs. Dekker Its Lynnette Nauta. I was wondering if Spencer was home? . . . . . . . .Thanks Mrs. D . . .. Yeah I miss you too, your cookies were the shit" Lynn laughed. Elisa smiled and Don looked at her quizzically.

"well they were" Elisa said shrugging with a smile. The boys laughed.

"Hey Spazzoid, miss me?" Lynn asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, dude I know its been forever. Hows everyone else"

"Chuck's got a kid? Wow man" Lynn laughed and Elisa's eyes nearly popped out.

"Hey listen Me and Elisa are at Elisa's fathers estate visiting. Grandma is letting us throw a welcome home party, and the Stepmom demon in pink wants to contribute . . .We need backup".

Elisa giggled. "These guys got into so much trouble, I'm still shocked I got out with a clean record" she said to Don.

"Lynns calling her old Highschool friends, should I be worried" Kira said walking in, a sweatshirt with a teal blue swimm skirt, flip flops to match. Leo walked in with some black and white nikes, and blue swimm trunks.

"Worried is an understatement" Elisa replied.

"Yeah . . .FUCK YES! Bring all the stuff ya want!" LYnn said excitedly.

"Uhuh . . .I'll call ya back for the time. Yeah old broad still can't remember my name" Which made everyone laugh. Lynn gave them all a quick glare.

"Seeya" then she hung up.

"Ladies and gentlemen . . .I have just bagged the best party professionals in the state" Lynn said with another snap of her phone.

"Well now that the cater'ers of the party have been booked, lets go SWIMMING!" Gwen said pulling Mikey along to go change.

"Ready to go?" Kira asked Leo behind her, she noticed he was acting just a bit strange. He looked at her but then shook his head like he was in the middle of thought "Yeah" He said then turned to head out of the kitchens. Kira just hoped he wasn't stressed out or anything, they were here to take a break, plus be here when Granny passes on.

(THE POOL)

The indoor pool was a few words, HUGE AND AWESOME!

"DUDE!" Mikey cannonballed in splashing Gwen who was setting out chairs. The roof was made of plexiglass to let the sun in so it was like being outside , without the cold.

"Wow its HUGE!" Gwen shouted jumping in while Mikey held his arms out to catch her. He caught her and had her over his shoulder, then flipping her over.

"I missed the smell almost as much as the library" Elisa said taking her towel off. She was in a two piece purple with black nautical stars decorating it all over.

"Elly come on!" Gwen shouted. Elisa looked out shyly then ran in and jumped close to her friend splashing her. Kira jumped in afterwards.

Don got in slowly and stood next to Mikey while they leaned against the side, watching the girls splash eachother and dunk one another.

"Dude, say somethin, go compliment her" Mikey said with a hand gesture.

"What?" Don said quizzically.

"You keep starin' at her dude, its obvious. Take it to the next step bro" Mikey said trying to make a point.

"Are you sure?"

"What have you done so far?" Mikey asked.

"We've gone on walks in the park, one date, she . . .kissed me on the cheek a few times".

"Good start, small simple stuff. Now ya gotta show her your serious, that you care about her"

"She knows that I care about her" Don said retorting back in defense.

"Dude . . .Girls need to be reminded that they're cared about" Mikey pointed out.

Donatello wasn't so sure about his younger brothers proposition to take it to the next step with Elisa but . . .he was right on some things. He wanted to make sure that Elisa knew he cared about her . . .More than just a good friend.

"Turn up that song!" Gwen shouted at Lynn who put in on the loud sound system through out the pool room. Lynn walked in in her green and black swimm top and a pair of ripped jeans.

Song: Summertime By New Kids on the Block

Lynn cranked it up and walked towards the pool. The girls giggled and watched as Raphael ran up on an unsuspecting lynn Grabbed her and then jumped making them crash into the pool. The water shooting up around them. Lynn laughed with him throwing her hair back gasping for breath.

"HEY Whose up for Volleyball!" Gwen shouted throwing a volleyball to her boyfriend. Mikey laughed and twirled the ball on his finger.

"Come on bro dont sweat it, show off a little" He said hitting Don on the head with the volleyball.

"Whose on who's team?" Elisa asked.

"Girls Vs. Boy's?" Kira asked. The guys werent too comfortable with that Idea. Elisa didn't want to have to get competative with Donatello.

"I say we let Grandma Winnie choose" Gwen suggested.

Grandmother winnie was in a white sundress with long sleeves in a giant white hat with a sunflower on it. Stranz smiled and pulled out a lay out chair with a book. Grandmother winnie sitting in her wheelchair under an umbrella.

"Alright I'll number you off team one and team two" grandma said pointing to each person in a row.

"Kira , your a one"

"Gwen your a two"

"Elisa your a one"

"Lynnette is a Two"

Lynn and Gwen highfived. and swam to the other side of the volleyball net in the pool

"Leonardo is a two"

"Michaelangelo your a one"

"Donatello is a Two"

"Raphael will be a One"

Everyones significant other was on the other side of the net.

Team 1 was : Mikey, Raphael, Kira and Elisa

Team 2 was: Leo, Don, Lynn and Gwen

"Dont hate me Babe" Mikey waved to Gwen.

"Its okay I'll still love you when I win!" Gwen laughed.

"Friendly competition?" Elisa asked nodding towards Don.

"Friendly competition" He agreed with a nod and a shy smile. He didn't feel to great being on the opposite team as Elisa.

"Be ready over there!" Kira shouted smiling.

"Oh were ready" Leo said starting to let himself have some fun.

"Hey Babe, Whoever loses give the winner a back rub" Raphael shouted over to her.

"I'm up for that" Lynn winked. "I could use an hour back rub" Lynn laughed to show her cocky attitude.

(New song for game) UPSIDE DOWN: A* TEENS

"SERVE!" Gwen shouted serving it. it went over with a thunderous boom. Mikey dove off the side and hit it back over. Lynn got it back over with a spike, which landed next to Kira and Team two scored a point.

"That all ya got babe?" Gwen shouted to Mikey who snorted back.

"You havent seen anything yet Dudette!"

Next serve was Lynn She hit it and it went right at Raphael who bumped it over. Leo hit it back, Mikey spiked it. Gwen went for it and missed sinking into the water.

"Dammit" Lynnette snapped.

"Betta get ur hands ready!" Her over cocky boyfriend hollered from across the net.

Don looked over to Elisa and he watched with anticipation as she served the ball awkwardly. she just barely bumped it over and it hit the net falling back. No point.

During Leo's serve Don thought of a quick physics change Elisa could have made to make her serves go over. He got an Idea and hit the next volley over giving the Team 2 Points: 3 and team 1 : 1 point.

They all agreed to take a quick five. Don walked over a little . . .nervous. to Elisa who was wringing out her hair of water. Her swimmsuit complimented her perfectly and her black hair sticking to her skin.

"Hey Elisa, I noticed your serve during the game and . .. "

"Yeah I know, I suck" Elisa said with a slight laugh. She kinda missed him in his usual appearance, although he did look handsome , she just didn't feel like this was the real Donatello. But Grandma wouldn't be able to get to know the real one.

"Well I calculated your movement and thought of a few things that could improve your game" He said as a suggestion, his shy smile was so cute. Elisa blushed and at the same time looked surprised.

"Seriously?" She asked. He nodded.

They both got back in the water by the net, in the position where the server would stand in the back. He got behind her and had her hold the ball. He moved her elbows and arms just so slightly.

"I noticed you dont use alot of force so just thrust your wrist upward slightly more" He explained. Elisa got goosebumps at his touch. It made her have to hide her smile. She tried to think of serving the ball over the net so it would at least get over it slightly. He seemed to whisper so only she could hear.

"Raise up" She raised her arm slightly.

"Move this arm back to hit, but lower it slightly also" He moved her arm back for her. She honestly thought there were sparks shooting through her skin. She could feel his breath, it was that intense of a feeling.

"Now throw it and hit it" He said backing up. She threw it up and Hit it. It went over the net . . .and actually feet farther than the first foot point. she clapped her hands over her mouth and jumped behind her to hug him.

"I could never do that before!" She laughed. Don smiled and hugged lightly with one arm.

"Did you guys see that?" Elisa shouted towards the other girls who were grouped in their swimmtowels talking.

"WOOO!" Gwen rooted for her.

"Go Elly!" Kira shouted, and Lynnette laughed and clapped. Even the other guys clapped too which made her blush.

She got out of the pool, and Don got out too . . .His brothers were looking at him with that 'you got a hug out of it' look.

"Way to go romeo" Raphael teased.

"That was smooth" Mikey complimented.

"Thanks" Don said smiling looking back towards the group of girls.

Michaelangelo watched his girlfriend say a funny joke and make the other girls laugh, then Lynnette added something to it making them laugh harder. He loved this feeling, watching Gwen laugh. He always loved her laugh. She was shining right now and it wasn't just the water on her skin.

"Mikey, wipe the drool off" Raphael whipped his brother with a towel.

"Ow . . .Dont interrupt a guy while he day dreamin'" He retorted back.

"I know what you mean" Donatello said obviously not meaning to say it out loud but . . . He was definitely staring at Elisa.

"Your thinkin' it too Raph" Mikey pointed out, his brother just growled, but looked back at his girlfriend too.

Mikey realized that Leo was left out of the equation. He and Kira had been making the slowest progress ever. Hmm? Intervention maybe? Super Mikey love Dr. To the Rescue.

"Whose up for water tag?" Mikey said smirking, at his brothers. They all smirked getting the hint.

"Boys V's Girls?" Don asked knowing what they were thinking. Raph chuckled darkly, and even Leo looked game.

"Is there a reason their all staring at us without looking away?" Kira asked a little chuckle added. Lynn looked and Raphael had that glint in his eyes that meant . . .Teasing.

"Mikeys up to something" Gwen said standing up.

"What are they thinking? Anyone hear what their saying?" Elisa asked.

"No But I have a feeling it wont be so great for us" Kira added. All girls standing in a slight half circle looking away from them.

"He has that look in his eyes, like when he wants to play or something" Gwen said looking back confused.

"I say we dont just stand here, tryin' to figure out what they're thinking and do something" Lynn said.

"Elisa tousle your hair" Kira said suddenly.

"what?" Elisa asked confused.

"Oh I gotcha" Lynn said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"She wants us to tease them" Lynn explained and Kira smirked evily.

"Act it out like we dont think they're up to something" Gwen said quickly in a whisper.

All girls suddenly laughed out loud like a joke was told. Lynnette tossed her towel behind her a ways and adjusted the belt on her jeans, she took off the tank top covering her swim halter bikini top. She threw the tank top by the towel. Standing with her arms crossed waiting for the others to follow suit.

"Hey could you help me for a sec?" Gwen asked. She was holding up the strings to her swimmtop. Lynn moved her hair out of the way and retied it slowly in a bow. Then spanked her friend jokingly , Gwen whirled around and hit her on the arm playfully.

"Could you hand me the hair brush?" Elisa asked suddenly getting an Idea. Kira smiled trying to hide her giggling.

Elisa bent over and flipped her hair upside down, brushing her hair through. Then flipped it up with a curve of her body brushed a few times, then flipped her hair again and ran her fingers through it. smirking with a wink to Kira.

"Come on Responsible one, follow suit" Lynn nudged. Kira knew these girls were in love with the other guys but . . .She and . . .Well . . .HIM werent together but . . . Teasing is just harmless fun right?

Kira thought of something, "Follow me to the pool bathroom"

Kira let her hips swing and the other girls followed suit. She looked back at Leo on purpose, smiled shyly and then looked back, the other girls giggling knowing that he noticed that , and would think they were talking about him. These were simple tricks used in highschool which were still as effective*

"Is it just me, or were they . . .showing off to us?" Donatello asked scratching his head.

"They SO were teasing us" Mikey said shaking his head.

"So what do we do now?" Leo asked with a light demeanor, he saw the look Kira gave him and . . .He wouldn't admit he . . .'Noticed' it.

"I think we should do it when they get out of the bathroom" Raphael suggested with a dark grin.

"This is what we do" Leo said grouping them, his leader instincts formulating a plan of action. Mikey smiled deviously.

ALL GIRLS were laughing their heads off.

"Gwen Mikeys Eyes like POPPED out of his head" Lynn laughed.

"Not as much as Donatello when Elisa did that whole innocent 'brush my hair and bend over then up with a breast forward and curve move" Kira said laughing hanging onto Gwen who was laughing so hard.

"I thought Raphael was going to go get Lynns clothes after she tossed them" Elisa laughed.

"PLUS!" Gwen tried to breath "PLUS Leo checking out Kira, who was SO hiding the fact she kinda likes Him"

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Elisa and Lynn laughed, Kira just blushed.

"Come on now, come on" She tried to calm them failing at hiding the smile.

"He was So checking you out Kira cub!" Lynn laughed.

"HE was not" Kira laughed but gave up fighting her friends' accusations .

"So what do we do now?" Gwen asked.

"Go finish the game I guess" Elisa shrugged still giggling lightly.

"Alright ladies . . ." Kira said ushering them out of the pool area. Grandma and Stranz must have left. they were walking towards the area where their towels were. Gwen still lightly giggling to herself.

"Hey where'd everyone go?" Lynn asked.

"Its too quiet" Gwen said.

"Yeah" Kira agreed softly with a serious face. They walked back to the tables. Gwen almost thought she saw a familiar shadow move. She looked and it was just a potted tree swaying lightly with the ventilated air.

"Hmm maybe they went to the bathroom" Elisa suggested.

"Unlikely" Gwen replied seeing another 'shadow' move.

"Do you think they're . . ." Kira trailed off. They all looked at eachother.

Gwen moved her eyes upward to tell them they were being . . .watched.

"Absolutely" Gwen said smiling and shaking her head.

"theyre just gonna pop out of no where then?" Elisa asked in a whisper.

"Count on it" Gwen nodded having experience of Mikey jumping out of no where to surprise her and usually ended up in a fun chase which ended with making out later after catching her finally.

"Damn Ninja-ey stuff" Lynn silently cursed making the other girls giggle.

"When are they gonna . . ." Kira asked before something in an orange and blonde blurr jumped out of no where and Gwen did a shout and laugh at the same time before he picked her up and jumped into the water with her. Gwen and Mikey came up laughing. Lynn turned to see a massive shadow just move and then tackle her into the water with a deep chuckle. Under the water she grabbed onto him and he grabbed onto her. His hand tangled in her hair, she could see him smirking under the water at him. Surfacing for air. Kira turned around expecting the same thing, no blue Nike shorts jumping out at her. She felt a small thud in the deep of her chest for dissapointment, she went to go sit by the table.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, a hand had grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the water. When she crashed into the Luke cold blue water she opened her eyes to see a just as serious and surprised face as hers. Everything seemed slow motion, He looked at her and she looked at him. Both of them floating in the water, Kira didnt know what to do so she smirked and surfaced for air, he followed suit. Elisa looked around wondering when her surprise was coming and the anticipation was getting to her. She decided to act normal, so she sat at the table and laughed at her friends reactions.

A hand tapped her shoulder gently. She looked over to see Don looking a little red, he was defintely blushing. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, then made a gesture towards the water with his hands.

"Dont wanna be left out, do we" He smiled. Elisa stood and giggled. she allowed him to pick her up and then he ran as fast as he could toward the water by the deeper end. She giggled and he laughed too. He jumped and Elisa loved the feeling as the water engulfed them. His hands kept around her so that way she wouldn't slip away. She tightened her hold around his neck cuz the water was kind of cold. When they surfaced he helped her to the side and they both were out of breath laughing. Leonardo Pulled Kira off from the side both with a chuckle. Lynn was already out Raphael putting a towel around her and one for himself. Gwen and Mikey were holding hands not using any towels.

"Bonfire room?" Lynn asked Elisa who nodded. It was just around the corner hall from the pool. The girls changed into different clothes into the bathroom. Elisa gave Donatello directions and told him to start the fire already. It was on a porch deck but with walls surrounding most of it, except one showing the view of the large yard, and hot tub below it. A bonfire pit was in the middle of the wood encased area, along with chairs and sitting furniture.

"That was . . ." Don started.

"So worth it" Mikey finished.

The bonfire pit was soon lit with flames and Mikey had grabbed a bag of marshmallows from Stranz who went by the hallway knowing they might want them. They all changed into dry shorts, or jeans and sweatshirts.

"Your the man Stranz" Mikey saluted the butler, who just smiled and went on his merry way.

Mikey smiled looking up at the sky, the clouds passing by started to turn and fade into pink and purple, golds and orange. Twilight was here.

"Dudes . . . I know this is going to sound all . . .Mushy and junk but . . .I"m in love with her"

"We know Mikey, you've said that a million times" Don chuckled.

"And If I know Michaelangelo, he'll say it a million and one more" Leonardo said with a small smile.

"Thanks for making these belt buckles water proof Donatello" Mikey thanked the genius brother.

"What . . .You thnk I'd make appliable mechanisms that can give us the appearance of humans and not make them virtually indestructable, waterproof and Heat proof . . . What kind of Idiot do you think I am?" Don asked jokingly.

"You mean theres different kinds?" MIkey asked which recieved a whap upside the head from Raphael.

"Chuckle heads got a point Don, thanks, ya did good Brainiack" Raphael complimented thinking of Lynnettes face and laugh.

"From you that means so much " Donatello answered sarcastically.

"Were here" Gwen said walking in

"With Hot chocolate" Elisa said carrying in a tray of mugs, Stranz came in with a tray of cookies.

"You da man Stranz" Raphael nodded.

"Its what I do . . .dawg" Stranz said before skipping out with a smile.

Gwen in a t-shirt and sweatpants sat next to mikey on a small couch swing. Cuddling up to him.

"Ahh, this feels nice" Elisa said feeling the warmth of the fire. A White Aeropostale sweatshirt with sporty shorts, and black long socks. she brought a blanket with her and sat down next to Donatello sitting in front of the couch swing to lean back on, she wanted to sit close to him, close enough their shoulders brushed. They both blushed and without pushing any boundaries enjoyed the closeness.

"Make some room" Lynn said to Raphael, she was in a black and red Nike tanktop, and black fleece pants with socks. Bringing an Afghan blankett with her. Raphael opened his legs and leaned back against the lawn chair, she sat in front of him and leaned against his back his arms snaking around her waist and leaned his chin at the top of her head.

Kira noticed everyone was getting . . .close and noticed Leonardo sittin in a one person chair so she sat in the other chair which wasn't even close to his, to her slight dissapointment. Elisa turned on the stereo system in the back. they just all joked around reminiscing on past memories and other such making everyone laugh. Hot chocolate, cookies, a bonfire, and everyone who seemed to care about one another . . .it was . . .nice.

"I"m just gonna go turn up the song" Kira said normal level smiling and the girls pretended to start talking about other things.

"I WANT CANDY BY BOW WOW WOW!" Elisa shouted , she loved this song. Gwen smiled and snuggled closer to Michaelangelo.

Lynn: I know a guy whose tough but sweet . . .Hes so fine he can't be beat She sang softly. Feeling the warmth of his chest on her back.

Gwen: Hes got everything that I desire, Sets the summer sun on Fire!

She winked at Mikey who smiled back and put an arm around her.

I want candy! . . .

I want candy!. . .

Lynn stole a cookie from Raphael who just chuckled at her.

Kira was about to sing the next verse in her turn but felt a little out of place singing it. She felt a little self conscious with Leo watching her on her turn.

Kira: "Goin to see you when the sun goes down . . .Aint no finer boy in town. Your the guy that the Dr. Ordered . . .SO sweet you make my mouth water"

I want candy!

I want Candy!

Yeah!

Elisa: Candy on the beach theres nothing better! But I like candy when its wrapped in a sweater!

She laughed thinking of the ironic point that Don was infact in a sweatshirt, she knew she'd have to think her feelings through later . . .

Kira: Someday soon I'll make you mine

Staring at the fire, trying not to look up at someones deep brown intense eyes.

Gwen: Then I'll have candy all the time.

She smooched her boyfriend who pulled her in close.

I want candy!

I want Candy!

I want Candy!

I Want Candy!_

HEY Hey HEY Hey HEY!

"Wow" Elisa said shaking her head. Leaning her head on Dons shoulder, not checking to see if it would be . . .It just felt Right.

(WHo are YOU!)

The doorbell rang as the group was walking to the elevator to head up to their rooms.

"I'm going to call Master Splinter to check in and let him know were doing okay and that everyones fine so far" Leonardo said seriously.

"How much longer are we here for ?" Mikey asked.

"three days or so" Donatello said so not to upset Elisa.

Raphael noticed Lynnette stop walking. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah . . .I just " Lynnette shook her head with a matching face.  
"I just felt like . . .Someones here" She said as the doorbell rang before she could answer his question.

the group watched Stranz get to the door only to be almost bulldozed aside by Lauren still in her attire.

"OH! HELLO HELLO COME IN , do come in Victor" Lauren ushered what looked like a younger man around their age.

"Whose that guy?" Kira asked Lynn. Elisa stopped "Victor Vaunlowry?" She asked. The guy walked in , he was in a business suit but his tie was slightly looser. Dark Brown hair and heated warm hazel eyes. He walked in after giving Lauren a small hug and a greeting.

"Whose this guy?" Mikey asked.

"Thats Victor Vaunlowry, he was Elisa's prom date our Jr. Year" Lynn answered looking down.

"Elisa Paltren, youve not stopped blossoming into this beautifull rose I see before me since we last danced at your Jr. PRom" He said charmingly. He pulled out a rose and gave it to Elisa who held it kind of limply.

"what are you doing here?" Elisa asked.

"I was called By Lauren, You were in town I thought I'd come see you , and I was also invited to the party".

"Damn" Lynn whispered lowly, Raphael and Leonardo caught it.

"Oh, well uhm . . .Its good to see you" Elisa nodded.

"My my, its so refreshing to see your bright face again" he said taking Elisa's hand and kissing it.

It did not take a genius to know he was flirting with her, but one genius seemed to notice and be a little hurt by it than the others. Don put his hands in his pocketts watching this guys every move.

"Well uhm I guess I should introduce you to my friends" Elisa said motioning to the group behind her.

"Well , what a characterized group you have here" he said.

"This is Gwen Masterson" Gwen shook his hand

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" he said giving it a gentle one shake. Mikey put his hand out after Gwens.

"Michaelangelo, call me Mikey, Gwens boyfriend" he said short and simply. They shook hands.

"This is Kira" Kira shook hands with him and he said a "how do you do?"

"Fine thankyou" she replied with a gentle smile.

"Leonardo" Leonardo said shaking his hand.

"Renaissance names, very appealing" Victor said flashing a charming grin and a head shake for emphasis.

"Oh Lynnette, How nice to see you again" He said shaking Lynns hand.

"Still do the whole prince william thing huh pretty boy?" Lynn laughed at her own joke and he laughed with her. "Still witty as ever" he complimented back.

"Raphael, Lynns Boyfriend" He said shaking his head.

"Ah , pleasure my good man, pleasure" he said shaking his hand.

Leonardo watched the eyeridges of his brother Donatello move up before forcing them to normal.

Victor held out his hand "Victor Vaunlowry" he introduced himself.

"Donatello" Don said taking ahold of victors hand, squeezing it but not shaking it. Leo noticed his brothers clenched jaw, and that he used a little . . ..more pressure on the hand gesture than normal. Don let go slowly and Victor put his hand to its side shaking it a little, like it hurt.

"Well I'm sure Stranz will find a guest room for you" Elisa said and Stranz . Lauren looked a little peeved not being in the middle of the conversations and greetings going on.

"Victor Darling, Stranz will show you to a room" Lauren followed Victor who followed Stranz.  
"Hmm, that was . . .unexpected" Elisa said. She looked at Donatello who seemed in deep thought. Everyone started getting into the elevator up to their floor. She stood next to Don who didnt say anything, she was worried slightly.

"Don?" She said softly in the hallway while Raphael and Lynn dissappeared behind their door, and Mikey and Gwen went into theirs. Leo was walking to His and Dons room. Don kind of stood outside his door a moment thinking. Kira watched Leo walk to his room "Goodnight" She said.

"Goodnight" Leonardo said back, without looking at her. Kira seemed a little dissapointed and walked into the room.

"Donatello?" Elisa asked again, and this time he reacted. His sweet brown eyes went to her Lavender like ones. He looked down slightly , being a few inches taller.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him earnestly.

"Yeah, everythings great actually, I'm great" he said but didn't seem to mean it. But she couldn't help him if he didn't ask for any help from her.

"Well . . .Goodnight then, sweet dreams" Elisa said walking towards her door to her and Kiras room, looking at him. He opened the door to his room as well.

"Sleep tight" He said giving her that gentle smile. Elisa smiled at him then walked into the room. Dons smile stayed and he walked into the room slowly.

When he walked in, Leo had taken his belt adjuster off, and was back to his green self. Don did the same thing, except he was on the side of the room with a mirror and when he looked at his human self, he could see in the mirror. Then he pressed the button and took off the adjuster, His body formed back its mass to its Turtle green shelled self. He liked being back to himself but . . .Looked back in the mirror. He thought of that guy downstairs, the one flirting with Elisa. He was definitely suave, he had the whole Prince William air about him. The way he looked at Elisa was definitely enough to infuriate him. He wasn't the jealous type, nor one to be angry at someone for something like being suave and gentlemen like. But he looked at his Turtle self, then thought of Victor Vaunlowry. he took Elisa to her Jr. Prom. He could almost see the two dancing and had to shake his head of the thought. He tried to think of this afternoon, how close he and Elisa were more than usual. Those thoughts made him smile again, and he thought of how he wanted to get closer . . .So much closer.

Elisa was reading the last poem she read on the plane, the one she had Donatello read to her because she got too tired. She laughed lightly at the thought. He looked tired but he read it for her anyway, with that smile and sense of humor she liked. Kira was asleep already or so she thought. When Kira trudged to bed, she seemed . . .saddened. She noticed How everyone was close and seemed to be getting closer but . . .Kira wasn't. She thought that Maybe it would be like a picture perfect story and Leonardo and her would end up falling for eachother. But not all stories are like fairytales and story books she thought. But she remembered being younger and alone in a library. Lynn would be out with the guys some nights getting into trouble, and Elisa would want to spend some quality time to herself. So she stayed at the library. She remembered wanting to be like the girls she read in books, finding her perfect prince charming, knight in armor to defend her honor. But none of that stuff truly matters. He didn't have to be dazzling , or even handsome. Just love her for her. She hoped Kira would find that. She hoped Donatello was okay, he seemed a little down before they all parted to sleep. Well tomorrow would be starting to plan this party, Grandma Winnie would have this be her last bash before . . .she went off on the biggest adventure ever. As Lynn would put it to make her feel better.

Elisa rubbed her arms suddenly wanting someone to hold her, as long as she blocked out those thoughts of Grandma passing away she was fine. But when she thought about it, she felt alone and like that worried little girl hiding in the library from the world again. She thought about going to to talk to Don but decided against it, he wasn't in the best mood right at the present time. She let the covers soothe her to sleep.

Not hearing the soft whimpers and silent tears someone else in the room was letting out.


	14. Understanding and Tech geek VS Suave

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! I have the best reviewers on earth and I even got a message from a great reviewer (Who will recieve credit in that chapter) for some Ideas to use in the Christmas chappy. I know some of you are worried about Kira . . .I am too lol jk. Just read on and it'll all work out I PROMISE *(Pinky swear)* But this chapter is about visiting Grandma WINNIE because she is . . .dying ;) I better stop before I tell you the whole thing lol* READ ON AND ENJOY!**

Kira opened the door to the bathroom by their bedroom. Elisa was still sleeping, she made her way quietly to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror after closing the door. Her eyes looked tired, and her hair needed a good wash. She herself needed some tender love and care. The clock said 6:38 am. Now this was pitifull. She always slept in until 8.

Standing in the hot shower she sank to the floor head resting on her knees.

'I can't believe I cried last night' She thought. It was just that yesterday she noticed how everyone . . . was in love. Michaelangelo and Gwen, Raphael and Lynn even seemed to be getting heated. And everyone noticed how Don got last night when Victor came back to see Elisa. His jaw clenched, and his usually soft eyes became stone cold. Kira knew that when she was having doubts as to when she was missing out on . . .other such life experiences she took care of it by herself. After her shower she would ask Elisa where the gym was and go 'work out'.

She knew it was . . .unrational to assume that she had somehow developed feelings for Leo and that he had developed anything for her. So why cry about it? She needed to focus, as soon as she got back she had to catchup with things at the Gallery and that Audition for a spot to be a dancer in a Shakira video. She didn't tell any of her friends about it because she didn't want anyone to get over excited and for her to get her hopes up. There were going to be alot of dancers there, and only 20 would make it. SO the most she could do was practice, and perfect those moves and combinations she was working on. Then a worried thought hit her as she pulled on a pair of light blue flare soft sweatpants, her light blue and black Nikes. She just kept on the white tanktop and let her hair do whatever it wanted. The black underneith and striped bangs mixed with her blonde. She just brushed it over and let it be. No makeup for right now, afterwards so it wouldn't smudge. She would practice for at least two hours before everyone started to get up for another day.

"Elisa" . . ."ELISA" she said a little louder. Elisa woke up a little startled then looked up softly at her.

"Kira what is it?" She asked.

"Hey I need to know where your gym is . so I can go practice for awhile"

"Oh its down the hall from the kitchen, can't miss it and you can lock the door if you want. There is a sound system in there too" She said before laying back to sleep.

"Thanks" Kira left to go downstairs, taking the stairs instead of the elevator.

(Wondering)

He was walking down the hallway, he wanted to head to the gym to do some training. He didn't like walking around all the time without his swords, it didn't feel right. So he got them out of his bag which doni had made mention to fix the bags so the security cameras wouldn't pick up on their weapons. Don had to hide his Bo staff in a giant golf bag. Mikey his in his bag, but Raphael hid his sai's in his boots under his pant legs covered by a triggered metal detecting shield so the alarms wouldn't go off. He made sure he was in human appearance so Grandmother Winnie or Laurel, or Victor wouldn't see him in his usual green form. Leo walked down the kitchen hallway and could hear music playing. He peeked around the windows of the gym doors . . . It was her.

Kira was practicing her dancing to "In My Head" by Jason Derulo. Her hair was moving with her. She was impressive when she danced, a mixture of rock, hip hop, slow motion, and even some ballet mixed in. He watched entised how she through in a salsa footwork move then back to hip hop. Moving her hips in slow motion to the slow part. He thought of how good of friends they were so far. Walking her home from work, he thought of all the other things he knew he was ignoring when he was around her. He didn't want his brothers to notice. He had yet to talk to master splinter because there was no need to. Everything was fine. When they got back he promised to show her some self defense. Watching her now he realized how hard that might be. To get that close without feeling . . . The feeling he was getting right now. She impressed him, all the time. She was the responsible one, looked out for her friends and is dedicated to everything she does. But he couldn't explain this mix of feelings he was having towards her, the wanting to be around her and the feeling of that he 'had' to be alone at the same time. He was interrupted from his thoughts when she fell. She tripped herself up, and then sat down holding her head in her hands. He was about to go in and help her up, but she took off one of her shoes and threw it across the gym. She did the same with the other one, now just sock footed.

"What is she doing?" He asked himself silently.

Kira flipped her hair in anguish and then waited for the silence to the next song.

SONG: ANGEL IN THE NIGHT: BY BASS HUNTER*

He watched her move to the song, the lights were dim but he could make out her sillouette shadow on the floor. All her engery was focused through each beat of the song . . . He wouldn't admit it but he was . . .captivated.

He could slightly hear her sing along with it and she smiled and laughed that she was going along with all the moves winging it. He smirked too.

"Admiring from afar?" Leo backed up surprised Michaelangelo standing against the other door beside the one Leonardo was leaning on watching Kira.

"Shes gracefull, and very talented" He complimented.

"Dude, your so gawkin at her" Mikey laughed. 

"I was not Gawking"

"Dude you were soooo gawking"

"I was . . .I came in here to train but . . .its occupied at the moment" Leo said to excuse himself.

"Whatever bro, but I'm not going to tell you how you were lookin' at her, cuz you already know" Mikey said waving him off heading towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" Leo asked. Michaelangelo was never up around 7 . . .even for training him or his brothers would have to go wake him. Mikey's version of morning was noon and down till 2 am playing video games.

"I'm making Gwen breakfast in bed, to surprise her" Mikey said.

"Its not her birthday yet" Leonardo said quizzically.

"No i'm just doin' it cuz . . .it shows how much I care about her dude, maybe you should try it sometime Mr. Leader" Mikey said dissappearing.

Leonardo turned his attention back to the gym window. Kira was fully smiling now and singing along. She was in slow motion before throwing in a circular moonwalk and up beat pace to the music again.

Kira smiled, she was having fun again, this was all she needed to get her mind off things.

"You are, My light in the dark, you are the beating in my heart, Let me hold you now, just like this before you start to cry, You are, the light in the dark you are the beating in my heart . . .But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side?"

She threw her hair to the side to do a quick slide and a twirl, with a laugh to match. A quick ballet twirl and a cartwheel on one leg to start the slow moves.

"Your my angel in the night_" She finished with the song. She did a pretend bow and and curtsey to her invisible audience laughing. Wiping some sweat off her brow.

She went to pick up her towell and water when she heard some clapping behind her. She whirled around water out like it was a weapon. She froze, and he walked cloeser.

"I know I said it before but, Your really good" Leo said complimenting her.

"Oh . . .You saw that?" She asked hoping he didn't see . . .all of it.

"Some" He answered

"Oh well uhm . .. Thanks" She said throwing the towel over her shoulder.

"Your very gracefull, its an admirable quality" he said nodding to her.

"Thankyou, did you need to use the gym for something?" She asked.

"I was actually going to train for a bit . . . But if your still using it . . ." 

"Oh no its cool I'm done actually" Kira nodded. She was about to walk away to leave before . . .

"Oh uhm . . . Did you want me to show you some of those moves now or later?" He asked . . . Leo thought in his head 'what are you doing' but it felt right so he asked.

"Oh uhm . . .I wouldn't want to impose on your practicing, I know I appreciate practice alone" She said

"It wouldn't be imposing" He said simply

"Just like me using your room?" She asked with a laugh.

"Exactly" he said taking a sword out to show.

She smiled, feeling a lot better than last night.

(CHEF! RACES)

"HAHAHA yes its true , little john brown how I love you , a haha hahaha"

Stranz was cooking breakfast with the other chefs, and He allowed Mikey to come in to make his own for Gwen.

"Ah I see Miss Masterson is a lucky woman" Stranz said getting Michaelangelo a tray to put it all on. Mikey made scrambled eggs and some of his famous pancakes with powdered sugar. A glass of Apple juice and one of iced water.

"A small but lovely touch" Stranz said handing Mikey a pink rose dethorned. Just like the ones Gwen said she likes. He set it next to the plate with a napkin underneith

"Your the Dude Stranz" Mikey said knuckle bumping the old butler who just smiled. 

"I try" Stranz said getting back to the other chefs.

(Morning mushyness)

Gwen woke up in the blue aquatic room. Their bed was a water bed and it was see through so you could look and see small fish inside. Mikey must've gone to the bathroom she thought. Smiling at the thought. Ever since she and Michaelangelo had talked about the issue, makeouts were no longer scary wondering if they would get farther than that. They both were ready just now the time they wanted to be perfect. She was thinking about it , and thought . . .They had designated birthdays , Donatello had calculated when they were born and estimated for them so they each decided to just pick a designated day. Leo picked his for January and decided on the 21'st. Raphael picked his in May because he liked the summer weather, on the 17th. Donatello decided on June 2'nd. and Mikey couldn't decide so master splinter chose for him . . .he said his personality fit on July 14th. And this year Gwen laughed at the memory of Getting Mikey a new skateboard. She purposely took him to a skateboard shop and watched to see which one he liked the most, of course he had no Idea she was going to get it for him, plus an extra set of wheels. It was a Tony Hawk Original and there was a space to have the name imprinted. When they left she remembered it and then went back to the store the next day to get it. She sent it in to get his name engraved on it. "Michaelangelo" in the space underneith. His face when he opened it was priceless. He hugged her tight and jumped in a circle claiming her the worlds best girlfriend.

_"Aww babe you didn't have to get me anything" _

_"Eh I wanted too . . .Besides I think you might appreciate it" _

_"OH now I'm excited" _

_She watched him open up the present that took her an hour to wrap. Laughing at his enthusiasm. Then when it was still partially open he stopped and stared with a huge grin._

_"DUDDETTE!" _

_"Uhmmm does that mean you like it?" She asked_

_"DUDE I LOVE IT!" He opened it then flipped it over to check it and there was his name on the bottom._

_"I sent it in to get it engraved, hope you like it, if not you can always exchange it" I said to be sure incase he was faking it._

_"DUDETTE ITS THE BEST PRESENT EVER!" He jumped up and down hugging her , she laughed._

_"YOUR OFFICIALLY THE WORLD BEST GIRLFRIEND! THIS SKATEBOARD IS FREAKING AWESOME"_

She rememberd sneaking in to the skate park late that night with him so he could try it out. He did some sweet showing off which ended up with them making out on the ramp under the stars. Ahhhh she thought 'he's so sweet and I'm glad he's still that way'.

She heard footsteps and the door open.

"Hey Love, what are you up to?" She asked. He carried in a tray and set it down in front of her.

"Breakfast in bed, for my girl" He said smiling then crawling in next to her.

"Aww Mikey you didn't have to, you even got a flower" She kissed him on the cheek and he turned the t.v on to something they both would like. Luckily there was a comedy romance on. He just scored boyfriend brownie points, and she even fed him some eggs. It was a good morning.

(Temptation is so . . TEMPTING)

Lynn woke up with a slight giggle. Last night after they hit the sack, they really . . .HIT THE SACK. She walked in after a shower, and they wrestled for a bit. Laughing and even knocking over furniture. They had clothes on . . .for awhile.

She remembered throwing off her shirt when he rolled her over off the bed onto the floor, pinning her. She laughed and threw it at him. But it was a sexless night once again. She wasnt avoiding it, she just wanted to see how far things could go before he decided to take real action. Like Teasing, but . . Longterm. She laughed but sighed feeling his arm around her tighten. Then . . .her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" A gruff voiced asked, then a growl from his stomach followed.

"Looks like the bear's hungry too" Lynn poked his stomach turning over with a giggle.

"Hmm . . ." He sighed looking up at her she was sitting up. He had to give her that Back rub she wanted after the wrestling matches they had last night. She was definitely teasing him, which . . .he didn't mind. He would hit the right spot on her back with the right amount of pressure and . . .A moan would follow.

"Sleep well?" She asked flipping her hair back, he could see the cross tattoo.

"Yeah" He said brushing his hand against it.

"Come on" She made a head movement towards the door.

"You, me , food" She said smiling getting up from the bed.

HE growled and pulled her back in throwing the blanket over them.

"You , me . . .Bed" He said hugging her making her laugh.

"Pancakes" Lynn said with a laugh.

"Bed" He said

"Apple Juice" Lynn said getting hungry and thirsty

"Bed" he said again with a smirk

"Eggs and Bacon" She said fake whining with a giggle.

"Bed and Sex" He fake whined back.

"The only thing sexually involved this morning will be oral , as in food going in my mouth and down my throat" Lynn said defiantley

"Bed" He said again gruffly, making Lynn laugh, she kicked under the covers and he laughed pulling her up closer to him.

"Breakfast . . . Pleeeeaaassseee?" She asked rubbing one of his arms.

"Oh no" he said Shaking his head. "Those big Doe Green eyes arent gonna work on me" He said.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty . . .Pleeeeaaaassssee?" She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek then flashing her eyes at him sweetly.

"Dammit" he said letting her go. He adjusted the belt to appear human, She got up and walked towards the door smirking. He opened the door for her and followed her down, smiling.

(OUT SHINING PRINCEY)

Don woke up to see Lynnette and Raphael walk downstairs he followed.

"Morning Don" Lynn said looking up.

"Sup Brainiack" Raphael waved not looking

"Morning" Donatello Replied. He rubbed his eyes which were sleepy, he was so tired he almost forgot to adjust the belt and change to appear human. When he woke up from the great dream he was having, he became an official scientist, there was a huge banquet being thrown just for him. All his work and theories were being recognized, and Elisa was there . . .

"Good morning Chaps" A very irritating and suave voice said, Dons might've been a good day feeling. Vanished.

"Mornin' Princey" Lynn said walking past him to the Dining Hall.

"Goodmorning Donatello" Victor said with a nod following them to the Dining hall.

"Oh . . .Goodmorning" Don said with a little less enthusiasm.

When Don walked in the dining hall the table was set , it was a long ashwood table with a lace cloth. Kira and Leo were sitting across from eachother. Don noticed they made small and witty conversation almost like they were afraid of one another.

"Sir Michaelangelo and Gwenevere wont be joining us, they already had breakfast" Stranz said.

"Figures" Raphael snorted. Lynn sat next to him.

So it was no gwen and Mikey. Don sat on the other side of Leo , wondering where Elisa was. like that she walked in with a smile.

"Good morning" She said in her p.j's. White and black checkered socks, purple fuzzy fleece bottoms, and a grey t-shirt. her hair hadn't been brushed yet but it was flowy. Don thought she looked beautifull.

"Sorry I hadn't freshened up before hand" She said blushing. Which looked even cuter.

"Goodmorning Elisa, Dont worry you look radiant" Victor said as if right on que.

Elisa sat next to Don. Stranz gave everyone breakfast and then heard a very uppity and high . . .

"SALUTATIONS! Good morning everyone, Goodmorning Victor" Laurel came in her blonde hair curled to perfection and her fluffy dog came in following.

"Stranz please get my darling Charlemaigne her champion kibble" Laurel used her hand to shoo him to go get it.

"Yes Mam" Stranz said leaving to go get it. Laurel seemed to stop and eye Elisa for a moment, sitting next to Donatello. Victor by himself. Laurel sat next to Victor with a plastered smile on her face that Kira noticed.

"So We are planning the ball this evening, ball is the theme and I have workers to it".

"Ball? As in . . .Masquerade?" Kira asked.

"Yes exactly" Lauren said smiling. Kira didn't have a good feeling, and she didn't like the way Lauren was eyeing Elisa, or Don. Victor seemed to be oblivious to the feeling in the air or at least . . .he seemed that way. Kira let the feeling go but gave Leo a look that said she thought something wasn't right. He gave her a quizzical look back but understood her intention.

All morning before Breakfast She and Leo talked. He wanted to know what she knew already and they both agreed when they got back home he would start teaching her how to protect herself better. The pepperspray could only do so much.

"Wheres Grandmother?" Elisa asked in midst of Laurel going on about her plans for the party.

"I'm sorry to inform you all that Madam wont be attending for breakfast, she . . .isn't feeling up to it I'm afraid" Stranz said. Elisa looked down at her plate not touching it.

"May I Go see her or is she not wanting company?" Elisa asked Stranz softly and politely.

"She does not wish to see anyone in her condition today I'm afraid" Stranz said with a sad face, but tried to be complacent about it.

Don noticed Elisa and Lynnettes faces change .Lynn looked angry and kept averting her angry eyes to Lauren who kept going on about the party she was planning. Elisa looked said and looked around.

"Excuse me please" Elisa got up from the table and walked tall and slowly out of the dining hall. Everyone kept eating and making small talk, but Don hurried so he could go find Elisa, and makesure she was okay.

Elisa was hiding in the library, like she would back in Highschool, when the other girls would make her feel inferior she would hide in the library. She sat at the balconey top with the book Romeo and Juliet. She was trying to read it to herself but found herself reading slightly out loud. Anything to think of anything but Grandma winnie Dying. She didn't want to see anyone, but she was dying. Who knew how much longer she was going to last. The Dr. said not very long to Stranz who told Lynnette over the phone. What if they had to leave and She couldn't be there when Grandmother passed? The guys couldn't stay here forever, they had vigilante jobs to take care of back in New York. I have a job to get back to, not to mention my book being published public soon. Lynnette had a bounty hunting job and a bar to take care of, Kira had her gallery and dancing, Gwen had the flower shop to get ready for the winter season. Elisa put the book down, not able to concentrate. She was frustrated, what if they left and she died while she was gone. Or just as bad, what if she just died tonight?

Elisa felt her nose tingle, that meant she wanted to cry. She had to suck it up, she didn't want anyone seeing her like this.

"Elisa?" She heard a voice that made her heart skip.

"Elisa , are you okay?" Don asked sitting out on the balconey with her.

She sucked it up as best she could "Yeah I'm fine . . .Im just not hungry thats all" She said to explain leaving breakfast early.

"I meant . . .with your Grandmother . . .I know your worried" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I am worried . . ." Elisa admitted looking out to the scenery the breeze blowing and it was getting colder she should have grabbed a sweater. It would snow in a month or so.

"I know this is going to be a tough time for you" Don said nodding once. leaned over the side with her.

"I dont know if I want to even go to the ball Laurel has planned" Elisa said shaking her head.

"I bet she wouldn't like that" Don said shaking his head

"She'd throw a diva tantrum" ELisa laughed, Don laughed with her.

Don thought a moment, maybe if he asked her , she'd feel better and want to go . . . and wouldn't feel so bad about it.

"I dont know, I never dance not really, not unless its a slow song. Otherwise the girls will have to drag me out there" Elisa chuckled.

"Elisa . . " He started

"Yes?" She asked with that cute smile

"Maybe I could-"

"Elisa!" Don was interrupted. Victor walked towards them.

Don suddenly wanted very much to grab his bo staff and hit the guy upside the head. Too bad he left it in the bag back in the room.

"Elisa , Laurel is looking for you she is getting the Limo ready , you four girls are going shopping on grandmother Winnie for gowns for the Ball"

"What will the guys do while were gone?" She asked mostly directed at Don.

"The gentlemen and I will be going to get suits fitted" Victor answered.

"Now run along Donatello and I will be leaving in the Limozene after yours" Victor said ushering Elisa to the doorway to the library.

"I'm sure you'll find something that will suit you beautifully" Victor said before Elisa waved goodbye to don.

"See You later Don" She said before walking away.

Don noticed how victor didn't immediately follow instead he seemed like he was going to ask him something.

"So Donatello, ready to set out?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be" Don answered to make it seem like a joke.

"Say I do have a question though, if you dont mind my asking" Victor said putting his hands behind his back.

"Sure" Don said un sure of himself for letting him ask anything.

"Are you and Elisa . . .Intimate?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" Don asked.

"Curiosity, and . . . Well I still haven't forgotten my feelings towards her since I escorted her to her Prom. Shes grown so beautifull, and shes a mans pure dream. Reads, is quiet, and herself is like a flower" He answered looking back to where Elisa dissappeared.

Don didn't have a good feeling about this guy, he wasn't saying something.

"She and I arent together if thats what you mean" Don said grudgingly.

"You yourself seem captivated by her" Victor said watching him slyly, like a fox. Don raised an Eyebrow.

"I care about her" Don said simply

"Well then . . . May the best man win I suppose" Victor said.

Donatello defintely wanted to kick the stuffing out of this stuffed shirt. Elisa wasn't a prize to be won, she was a human being, and this guy didn't appreciate her one bit. This guy had a secret motive and Don was going to find out what. He followed Victor downstairs without a word. Laurel ignored Donatello completely, and put an arm around Victors, to escort her out.

"Hey Doni, you okay?" Raphael asked watching Lynn walk out the door to follow the girls to their limo.

"Yeah . . .Spectacular" Don said throwing a glare at Victor, Raphael followed his gaze and nodded once. Something wasn't Kosher about his guy, and they had to be on their toes for the girls' sake.

(Limo)

"Stranz where are we going?" Kira asked.

"To Minneapolis, the Mall of America to find outfits for the upcoming Ball" Stranz answered like he could read it off a given card.

"I'm just glad mama too much pink aint comin' along with us" Lynn said leaning back in the seat.

"Hey you guys' do you think that maybe we need dates for this ?" Elisa asked.

"If we need dates, then Lynn and I are covered. Leo could take Kira and Don would probably want to take you" Gwen explained.

"Not unless ol' Princey thinks he's taking ya" Lynn replied to Elisa.

"Lets worry about getting Masquerade ball stuff theres gotta be leftover halloween costumes right?" Kira asked.

"Which means everythings on sale!" Gwen said happily.

(WIth the men)

Donatello was thrilled when Laurel wanted Victor to escort her on her shopping endeavors.

"Bro what did that stuffed shirt say to ya?" Raphael asked in their limo.

"He . .. He asked if Elisa and I were intimate" Don said remembering the conversation, he wished he could forget.

"What did he want to know that for?" Leonardo asked.

"Dude isn't it obvious, he totally wants Elisa" Michaelangelo said thowing his hands up.

"Did he say dat?" Raph asked.

"He insinuated it, no infact he exaggerated it, he told me he still has feelings for her and that shes so beautiful, and he likes that shes quiet. I almost thought about pushing him over that balconey" Donatello said surprising his brothers, Donatello was never one to resort to being aggressive first.

"I say we pound his pretty boy face in" Raphael suggested.

"Don, unless he tries to hurt Elisa or you, you shouldn't hurt him" Leonardo said with his Leaderlike directness

"Dude , ya know Don maybe at this ball thing you should give Elisa that whole Fairy tale thing shes always wanted. Gwen told me all about it, Elisa wants that knight in shining armor like the stories she reads . . ." Mikey explained.

"I'm no Knight Mikey . . .Just a techno geek" Don said looking at the floor.

the brothers remained silent most of the trip.

(At the stores)

"I FOUND SOME!" Gwen shouted in a costume store. They had been searching for over an hour.

"FINALLY" Lynn said exhasperated.

"Okay just find the . . ..BALL GOWNS!" Elisa said finding a bunch. Some had masks with them and others needed to find seperate masks.

"This is going to be so cool" Kira said holding up a peacock looking mask that matched her eyes.

(Suits are a bummer)

"I hate these Monkey suits!" Raphael said pulling on one he tried on.

"You only have to wear it for a few hours" Leonardo said coming out in one.

"Ya aint makin' me feel better about it Leo" Raphael retorted back going back in to take it off.

"I dont see what the big deal is" Michaelangelo said making faces and superstar moves in front of the mirror.

"Thats because your used ta all this mushy dressin up dancin' stuff. Personally I'd just go Natural and take my girl on a ride on the shell cycle, not dis stuff" Raphael explained pulling at the tie around his neck.

"hey guys how does this look?" Donatello came out with a suit on.

Mikey whistled "Don Elisa's gonna trip over herself when she sees you" The other guys nodded their approval.

"Aww cut it out" Don smiled going back in to take it off.

(Party planning)

When the girls had gotten home, they had beaten the guys by a good 20 minutes so they could hide their gowns under Kira and Elisa's beds. The guys came in with suits and stuff ready to go put away.

"Find a dress?" Mikey asked Gwen.

"Yep . . .So I hope my prince charming will be ready to dance with me?" Gwen asked.

"Prince charming aint got nothing on me" Mikey said making Gwen laugh.

"You find a dress?" Raphael asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope" Lynn smiled at him and look in his bag.

"Wait . . .So If I gotta wear this monkey suit, what are you gonna wear?" He asked.

"You'll see" Lynn said before flicking his chest. "Nice suit" She complimented before walking away.

"NO NO NO That ice swan goes over on that Table, and the Ice sculpture of My beloved Charlemaigne goes over there" Laurel shouted at the men she hired to put the decorations up.

"Ma'am with all due respect . . ." One of the workers started

"Well then you'll give my respect its due, PUT IT OVER THERE!" Laurel shouted.

"Hey guys watch it" One of the head supervisors was watching men climb two ladders up to the ceiling to put up the giant crystal gold lighted chandelier.

One of the workers slipped a part of the handle and the chandelier was going down on an unexpected Stranz below.

"STRANZ!" Elisa and kira shouted at the same time

Kira watched Leo jump out and get Stranz out of the way. The chandelier crashed with the sound of breaking glass. Lynn and gwen both ran over to Stranz and to help leo off the ground.

"thankyou Sir Leonardo" Stranz said dusting himself off.

"No problem Stranz" Leo said as The girls helped him up.

"Is everyone alright?" Elisa ran over to check on them, she hugged Stranz.

"I'm perfectly alright Miss Elisa, thanks to your friends" Stranz said shaking Leonardos hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to see Laurel standing in front of the broken giant chandelier. She got down on her hands and knees picking up the giant pieces of crystal. She held it in her hands.

"This was a five thousand dollar chandelier!" She cried out.

"Excuse me?" Elisa asked.

"EXCUSE YOU!" Lynn shouted looking at Laurel.

Laurel looked up at the men who were standing there not sure what to do. Laurel got up and fixed her hair, gently dabbing her face with a white lace cloth.

"Its alright Laurel, no one got hurt" Leo said confirmitive.

"Hurt?" Laurel asked as though she couldn't believe he said that. Kira heard Leo gulp slightly.

"NO ONE GOT HURT!" Laurel Screamed.

Raph watched Lynn seething and steaming next to him at Laurel, when he turned his head . .. Lynn wasn't there.

"LISTEN BROADZILLA! STRANZ COULD"VE GOTTEN HURT! AND THE ONLY THING YOU CAN STAND THERE AND SCREAM ABOUT IS THE DAMN CHANDELIER!" Lynn shouted starting towards Lauren.

"THAT, Paulette, was a five thousand dollar chandelier, it was a CocoRisie Original, made in france!" Laurel stood over the broken chandelier like it was a tragedy.

"Stranz . . .Clean this up!" Lauren Ordered. Lynn Lost it and Gwen hid behind Mikey knowing She was about to explode like a dormant volcano suddenly erupting, like a Tsunami ready to hit.

"STRANZ CLEAN IT UP? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN FREAKING SAY! HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED CUZ OF YOUR FREAKING LETHAL GIANT CRYSTAL GLASS DECORATION OF DEATH!" Lynn shouted fast pacing to Laurel now.

"Yulette Its not Lady like to shout" Laurel said with a scrunched face.

Kira watched Lynn jump at Laurel before Raphael jumped and caught her to hold her back.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHATS NOT FUCKING LADY LIKE !" Lynn threw a punch and it missed because Raphael was holding her back.

"I say you should let her go Raph" Mikey said waving it off. Stranz could've gotten hurt, and all this chick could think about was her chandelier.

Don noticed Elisa standing off slightly, her mind in deep thought.

Laurel watched Lynn try to break from Raphaels Grasp. She straightened her dress shirt and then turned huffly on her red heels.

"I wont resort to Violence, I'm above that . . . I won't have this angelic face tarnished before the biggest social event of the year"

"YOU'LL BE FLYING WITH THE ANGELS WHEN I"M THROUGH WITH YA! FREAKING POWDER PUFF WITH SPIKE HEELS!" Lynn shouted as Lauren dissappeared.

"LET GO!" Lynn shouted. Raph knew better, even though he thought Laurel needed a good smack upside the head, he knew if he let Lynn go . . .that would be the end Of Laurel and all her pinkness . . . Smeared on the floor in a mess . . .like the chandelier.

"Lynn its alright . . .Let it go" Elisa said trying to calm down her friend. Kira came over to put a shoulder on Lynns shoulder. Raph still hadn't let go of Lynns middle. Lynn looked down at the ground a minute before shoving off everyone. Pushing back her hair in frustration, Raphael watched her kick the chandelier sending glass across the ballroom. Then walk down the hallway to head out. He shook his head, and knew he'd have to go talk to her.

"Remind you of someone" Leo asked coming up to stand beside him.

"Yeah" Raph answered him. Lynn reminded him of him when he got angry. He knew he had to go talk to her.

"Kira whats wrong?" Elisa asked.

"I wish I could talk to Lynn to help her . . .Whenever she was this angry . . .I used to . . ." Kira let it go and walked out of the room. Leonardo suddenly felt something familiar . . .how he felt . ..When Raph got this mad.

"Oh Kira" Elisa said softly.

"I'll go talk to her" Leo said with a confident look to Elisa, who nodded and went back to the mess.

"Wow" Was all Gwen could say no longer Hiding behind Michaelangelo.

"Oh my thats alot of Glass . . .Ooh" Stranz stood but held his back. Don heard a small crack and it seemed as Though Stranz would have to sit this cleaning job out.

"Listen Stranz, we've got this covered, you need to go rest"

"But Madam Laurel will-" He started.

"Have to get over it" Elisa said shaking her head, then going up to Stranz.

"Stranz me and my friends will take care of the chandelier, and get everything up and going again . . .Please go rest" Elisa pleaded with her eyes.

Stranz in the past could never get past her Eye pleads, when it came to staying up late in the Library past bedtime, or getting a cookie before Dinner . . .Stranz could never say no to her innocent pleading eyes.

"Oh Miss Elisa" he shook his head and hugged her.

"Please could you men help him to the infirmary room?" Elisa asked two of the workers who nodded in agreement. They helped support Stranz out of the room.

"Where to begin . . ."Gwen said.

"How about with some . . .CLEAN UP MUSIC" Mikey said turning up the stereo system. "Hey Mickey" By B-Witched was playing. (The awesome hip hop version)

"Oh Mikey its a pity you dont understand, you take me by the heart when you take me by the hand, Oh Mikey your so pretty can't you understand . . .its guys like you Mikey! Oh what you do Mikey do Mikey Dont break My heart Mikey!" Gwen sang with a smile. Mikey and her started dancing.

"I'll go get the broom I guess" Don said with a sigh and a smirk.

"I'll get the trashbins" Elisa said walking out with him.

(Them V.S You Vs ME)

Raph was looking around and couldn't find To where Lynn had run off to. He felt like he had to be with her, he didn't want her to be this upset and alone at the same time. He remembered losing his cool with Mikey when they were practicing in Pairs trainin' for hand to hand combat. Mikey dodged every throw, punch and kick. He would land a few shots when he got really angry, until Mikey got ahold of his hand and threw him the other way into the coffee table . . which broke upon landing. He watched Mikey walk away cheerin and all cocky. He felt his hand reach for a metal pipe and went after Mikey, he jumped him and had him pinned. He was so angry and furious he could've . . . Luckily . . .Leo stopped him. He walked outside and found one of Lynnettes cuff bracelets that she must've dropped. It was on a small stone path out to the large expansed back yard. He looked around and leapt over the fence with a flip.

It was the garden. Large bushes with flowers. and vines covering trellis's. There were some statues of cherubs, and angels.

"I was just so angry . . .I . . .I dont know Grandma"

He heard Lynn say around the corner of a bush of lillies Lynn was sitting on the ground leg spread out and one bent upwards, leaning back on her hands talking to her grandmother who was in a red dress in her wheelchair.

"Lynnette, My sweet Lynnette . . ." Grandma shook her head. Raph stayed hidden behind the trellis.

"Grandma I just stormed out, I was so angry at Laurel. What if . . .What if he thinks I'm not . . ." Lynn couldn't seem to get out what she was afraid of.

"Lynnette Evangeline Nauta . . .Are you afraid Raphael might not want you because you have a short fused temper?" Grandma asked. I smiled at that, Lynn was alot of things, it just made me want her more.

"Well . . .Sort of, I mean . . .Hes got a temper and I have a temper . . .What if one day I . . .Blow up at him like that?" Lynn looked up worriedly at Grandmother Winnie.

"Lynnette . . .Do you see this flower?" Grandma asked pointing at a rose bush.

"Its a rose" Lynn said looking at her quizzically.

"Not just any rose . . .This is the state rose . . .Also your birth flower" Grandma said picking it with a gloved hand and shears.

"Birth Flower?" Lynn asked.

"Every month has a designated flower . . . You were born in June . . .The Month of the 'Wild Rose'. Also Iowa's state flower"

"I have a feeling you have a point with this" Lynnette said taking the flower that grandma handed to her.

"The Wild Rose, is known to be Beautiful, as well as grown freely, but it doesnt grow everywhere. It also has thorns, and sometimes sharp leaves if your not carefull" Grandma said petting the petals on the flower.

"Like you . . .You have your thorns, and He has his. But . . .You still love him, despite that you might get pricked on a thorn , or the possibility you might. Because he loves you enough . . .Hes willing to chance your thorns too" Grandmother said smiling before starting to move her Wheelchair with its directional stick.

"Thats why they call the rose the flower of love" She said lastly before Leaving Lynn alone to play with the flower in her hand. Lynn stood up with it and took a deep breath. 'Good time as any' He thought.

"Hey" He said, putting his hands in his pocketts.

Lynn turned around surprised then looked at the ground.

"Hey" She said kicking at the grass softly.

"You alright?" He asked watching her concerned, but soft about it.

"I . . .I'm sorry I blew up" She shrugged with a half laugh.

"Its okay Lynn, I understand" He said, his brooklyn accent becoming more noticeable.

"I guess you would" Lynn said sitting down next to cherub fountain.

"Ya know if I let you go, you woulda creamed her" Raph said with a smirk.

"Yeah" Lynn gave a half assed laugh.

"Hey Listen . . .I know how it feels after losin' your cool . . .And for a couple of hot heads like us, we need someone there to makesure we dont hurt nobody . . .especially people we care about" Raphael started sitting next to her on the fountains edge.

"Great . . .Two wise lectures in a day" Lynn said sarcastically. 

"Haha . . .I guess what I'm trying ta say is . . . I got your back Lynn. Just like I know you got mine. Like when I was about to Kill Cole Asani . . .You stopped me from making a big mistake. He didn't deserve that easy way out, It would've damned me" Raphael said making Lynnette look up at him from her ground gazing.

"Well . . .Yeah" Lynn said with a sigh and a smirk.

"You got my back and You need ta know . . . that I got yours" Raph said smiling at her.

Lynn took a deep breath and felt much better, She wished he was in his regular form . . .But his eyes were familiar, and his whole essence was there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, he hugged her back with a chuckle.

"Thanks tough guy" Lynn said hugging him a little tighter. He hugged tighter back.

"The wildest rose in da bunch" he smilest picking up her flower and handing it to her. They let go of the embrace and stood up to walk back.

"Guess we betta go help clean up" Raph said with a sigh.

"NO NO! I SPECIFICALLY SAID THAT THE SWAN BE OVER THERE! OVER THERE!" a very angry Laurel shouted so the world could hear.

"I cant' at least Maim her?" Lynn said holding his hand, he chuckled and squeezed her hand tighter. 'My pistol' he thought smiling shaking his head.

(It happens)

Kira walked to the Library where it was quiet and no one to bother her. She shook her head thinking of Laurel, her selfishness was insistent. Lynnette was about to knock her head off, and Kira knew Lynn wouldn't have felt any remorse for it. Back in College when Lynn got that upset or angry, she would be able to calm her down, Lynn would talk to her and Kira and her would sort it out. Now a days . . .When Lynn was upset , they rarely talked. Kira knew some of that was her fault considering she tried her hardest to makesure she was busy, all the time. Kira thought about how different things were in collage. They were like sisters, all together all the time. Gwen was the fun loving one, skater girl with a boyfriend none of us met yet. Lynn was the starting out bounty hunter and part time bar tender, seemed to not like any of us except Elisa, only because she knew her since childhood. But eventually Lynn warmed up to us. Elisa was polite, gentle and caring, smart. I was and still am the determined busy body, working on her dancing career and starting an art gallery. It didn't bring in a whole load of income but . . .It made me happy and the other girls were proud of me for that. Kira thought remembering the years gone past.

'What happened to me?' Kira thought. She used to want to go hang out and have fun with her friends all the time, and managed the art and dancing at the same time like it was effortless. Now . . .Its constant . . .Hiding from everything she felt by keeping busy. . . 'Whats wrong with me?' Kira thought. She couldn't even calm down Lynn anymore . . .was she distancing herself from them with all her work?

"Kira"

That voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Kira, why did you leave?" Leo asked sitting down at the table with her. He obviously knew that something was wrong. But . . .would he understand? Kira thought.

"I . . .I couldn't calm Lynn down . . . Like I used to be able to . . .I feel . . .(Sigh)"

"Kira you can tell me" he insisted, he wanted her to be able to trust him.

"Back in College, if this ever happened . . .well . . .We were close or at least I was closer to them . . .Now a days . . .Like today, I feel like I've distanced myself from them" Kira explained not looking at him for a reaction.

"I see" he replied.

"I used to be able to calm Lynnette down when she was upset or angry, and she'd respond. But . . .Its like I've been living in my own world lately, and in the process I've distanced myself from them. Trying to keep myself busy all the time" Kira said looking at him this time. he had a sincere honest look in his eyes and she wondered what he would have to say about it.

"I know how that feels" He replied.

"You do?" She looked up shocked, He seemed so together and sure of himself, his brothers responded to him or at least most of the time. He was their leader in most situations . . .When had he ever had her problem?

"Explain" She asked.

"A Year or so back I left to train in South America. Leaving my family behind. The people there seemed to need me more than my own brothers. I got caught up in my own world, so I wouldn't go back to New York a failure, to be my absolute best. I ended up staying a year past my training endline. I stopped writing . . . A friend found me and explained that without me my family, the team had fallen apart . . .That we werent a complete whole. When I went back, Sure I got a good welcome home . . .but . . .I had created distance. When we were up against the footclan again, none of my brothers were together with me. Raphael especially, he was the least enthusastic about me coming back home. Because I had been away for so long and distanced myself . . .We lost what became essential to being apart of a team" he explained.

"what did you do to fix everything?" Kira asked.

"It wasn't just me who had to fix it . . .My brothers and I all realized in the end that without one another we would fall. We needed one another, to be eachothers strengths and to cover eachothers weaknesses"

"I understand but . .. I dont see how thats going to fix my problem" Kira sighed.

"Its not about fixing it really . . . In order for me to correct my problem I had to Go back to New York to confront what I had been distancing myself from. Maybe all you need to do . . .Is confront what you've been distancing yourself from" He looked at her sincerely.

She looked back and nodded her head. "I understand" She smirked.

"NO NO! I SPECIFICALLY SAID THAT THE SWAN BE OVER THERE! OVER THERE!"

Kira and Leonardo both Cringed and made a face at the same time.

"I guess that means confronting HER again . . .Darn" Kira said shaking her head.

"I know its not honerable to go after a woman but . . .Shes nuts" Leo said shaking his head.

"She puts the 'SHE' In She-Devil" Kira said making them both laugh.

After about a half an hour and several trips to the dumpster outside at the end of the drive way past the gates later. The glass chandelier mess was cleaned up and forgotten about.

"All done" Gwen smiled wiping her brow, handing Mikey the last bag of broken chandelier.

"Thankgod I'm STARVING" Mikey said throwing it in a trash bin, which one of the workers took out to pile with the others.

"How about I order Pizza?" Kira asked holding her cell phone up.

Everyone shouted their agreement and smiled.

"PIZZA HUT!" Gwen shouted "STUFFED CRUST" Mikey shouted after.

"PEPPERONI!" Raphael and Lynn both shouted.

"EXTRA CHEESE!" Don and Elisa shouted, laughing at eachother afterwards.

"And One Pineapple on it for me" Kira smiled .

"And me" Leo said with a smirk and hand raised.

"Alright, be back in a giffy" Kira smiled. Leo smiled after her, they both knew this was the start of getting back across that distance.

"Elisa . . . " Don asked looking up from the table. He and ELisa were the only ones eating at the small table in the Den room. It was a Fireplace room with furniture, and a giant T.V above the fireplace.

Mikey and Gwen were playing Video games. Raphael and Lynn were talking and eating on the couch watching them.

Leo and Kira were talking and joking sitting in chairs watching them play.

The room had a rustic glow, and a white soft fur carpet by the fireplace area. There was a giant 10 point buck head mounted on the side and a moose on the other. Antique guns and Rifles against one wall.

"Yeah?" Elisa said in thought again.

"You seemed to be thinking of something earlier . . .When the Chandelier broke"

"I was" Elisa admitted "I'm still thinking about it"

"About what may I ask?" Don asked her inquiringly.

"Well Laurel said that the Chandelier was made in france and cost five thousand dollars . . .I Know its not right to think the worst in people but . .. The thought just hit me. Grandmother has her funds secured, and has her will written out. When My father died he left me with alot of money which I have saved and secured in two seperate accounts. One i use regularly back in New york and the other I have just incase of emergency. Laurel . . .Was given the left over life insurance that didn't go to me when My father died. which was an estimate of 20 thousand dollars".

Donatello let her continue, knowing that her father was a rich guy and that twenty thousand was alot of money.

"Laurel didn't inherit the house when he died, Father left it in Grandmothers possession, and then when grandma dies it heirs down to me. Although Dad left in his will stating that laurel could live here if she needed to" Elisa said still thinking.

"So what are you thinking about"

"I'm just wondering after so many years that father dad and with Laurels spending habbits and the fact that she has no job . . .How she could possibly afford that Chandelier?" Elisa said.

"Hmm" Don thought with her.

"Just . . .Makes me wonder" Elisa said.

After awhile Elisa and Don sat on the other couch, Mikey and gwen really into the video game.

"Dont wanna lose to a Girl Mikey" Raphael teased.

"Gwen what are you doing dont let him win" Lynn teased with him.

"ITS NOT LIKE I"M LETTING HIM WIN ON PURPOSE!" Gwen said frustrated with the game.

"Who knew Mario Kart could be that intense" Kira said shaking her head with a laugh, Leo with a chuckle. There was a knock on the room door. Elisa got up. "I'll get it"

It was one of the chefs, he was still in his working uniform and chefs hat.

"Miss Elisa, I'm sorry to intrude on your group and at this late hour, but I was instructed by Sir Victor Vaunlowry to give this to you"

"Oh Thankyou Chef Theodore, have a good nights sleep" Elisa said politely. The chef walked away and Elisa closed the door.

"What is it?" Lynn asked.

"I dont know yet" Elisa said holding the box. Everyone looked to see what the box held except Mikey and Gwen who were too into their game. Don was especially interested to see what he had sent her.

'Whats he up to now' Don thought with a sigh.

Elisa opened the black velvet box and She gasped softly. It was a seriously gemmed out necklace.

"thats alot of diamonds" Kira said examining it. "Real Nice cuts" She added. Making Donatello feel worse.

"Whats the note say?" Asked Lynn.

"I hope you'll wear this when I dance with you at the ball . . . With most affection Victor" Elisa read.

She looked at the bracelet and the note again. she had a serious look on her face and Don wondered what she was thinking.

"So . . .What are you going to do?" Kira asked. Raph and Lynn went to sit back down, Leo went to sit in his chair. Don sat back down at the kitchen table looking frustrated, and Leo noticed.

"I really dont know . . .I mean . . . He took me to my Jr. Prom and everything . . .But . . .He never did this" Elisa said staring at the shimmering necklace glowing in the light. She closed the box and looked at the note one more time. Sighing she went to sit down on the other couch curled up with the blanket.

Don felt his eyelids get heavy, but just past the other couch he could see her, her raven hair shining in the firelight. Mike and Gwen ended up falling asleep where they were gaming. Mikeys arm around Gwen and she was asleep on him. The game controllers above them. Pillows and an afghan covering them. Kira and Leo were in the two reliner chairs curled up in them. Side by side, he noticed Kiras hand was dangling over the edge and so was Leo's . . .Almost touching. Raphael and Lynn were comfortably on the other couch. Lynn on his chest and a large soft blanket covering them both, Raph had one hand touching the ground and the other arm over Lynn. Don got up and silently picked up the afghan blanket that slipped off Elisa in her sleep. It was one A.M and they were all deep asleep . . .except for him.

He picked it up and put it over her softly without waking her. He made sure it went up to her shoulders and he smirked when she sighed in her sleep and turned slightly, her hand then moved onto the floor touching the furry rug. Her hair slightly glowing in the fire light . .. He wanted to be next to her, and he wanted to get lost in her lavender jasmine, and book scent. Under those lashes were her violet light eyes. In the light they shined like purple amethyst. He had to stop himself before he got too lost in it and just stood there until dawn broke. He went back to the table and saw the box, and the note.

A very expensive looking diamond necklace, decked in diamonds, perfect precision cut, plus a smooth and romantic note to match. How could he compete with that. He could almost imagine it around Elisas gracefull neck and frame, in a gown dancing with that . . .Neanderthawl. Who wanted nothing more than a quiet trophy wife. She was so much more than that. But what would he say? How could he say how he felt? He'd never been real great with being able to express his feelings. Just the thought of Telling Elisa how he felt . . .made him want to hide and . . .he felt . .. afraid.

He looked around the room from the table , leaning his head down on it. His eyes moved until he found Mikey and Gwen in their dream state. He thought of how Mikey explained how he felt when he told Gwen for the first time. He kept wanting to tell her several times before but things kept happening. When he told her, he said he never felt so scared in his life. A battle with the shredder was nothing in comparison to telling Gwen he Loved her. Granted she laughed when he told her but that was normal to be expected, she didn't see it coming and herself was afraid of her own feeligns towards Michaelangelo. She was nervous and some people laugh when their nervous, then Mikey ran off before she could explain. But in the end it all worked out. Now . . . They're bound to be engaged soon if Mikey could scrape up that "Cowabunga Co." Party money for a decent engagement ring.

Dons eyelids got heavy even though his mind was racing . . . He wanted to tell Elisa . . . He had to.

**SOOOOOO NExt chapter is the Ball and . . .DUN DUN DUN does Don get to tell Elisa? Whats going to happen next? I guess we'll find out soon enough then huh? haha Hope you liked this one . . . Cuz the next one gets INTENSE!**


	15. I dont need a prince charming I have you

**Alright Ladies and . . .any possible gents who are reading this and secretly loving it but not coming out of the closet . ..its okay I know Dont ask dont tell* . . .(sigh) Anyways! ONWARD TO THE BALL . . .TALLYHO!**

Laurel spent all day shouting orders, She even put the guys to work. Raphael growled handing Donatello a paper lantern to go up in the one of the sitting rooms.

"Why are we da ones puttin' up decorations?" he asked Don in an aggravated tone.

"Yeah, why can't Miss Pink Pumps put it up herself?" Michaleangelo asked in agreement with his aggressive brother.

"Were almost done guys, just a few more and we can go get ready" Leonardo said to calm them

"Great, after this we gotta put on those monkey suits" Raphael shook his head.

"Aww dont be like that tough guy, it'll be over in a few hours" A voice floated up to him on the ladder. He looked down to see Lynn holding up a bottle of water to him, He smiled and leapt off the ladder.

"Thanks" he said putting an arm around her and drinking the water bottle down in less than 10 seconds.

"Arent you girls supposed to be getting ready?" Mikey asked.

"Well we have a an hour or two before the guests start arriving" Kira said walking in with them.

"Hey Babe" Gwen said coming up behind Mikey and hugging him.

"Wheres Elisa?" Donatello asked.

"Shes . . .Shes taking some alone time" Lynn said looking up at the ceiling. Don knew Elisa was upstairs.

When he woke up this morning Leo had woken him, Laurel needed help putting up more decorations so she asked . ..well more like demanded they help. Letting the girls sleep in. It was three in the afternoon, and all day he was thinking about one thing . . .

"Hey how come prince charming aint here helpin' us?" Raphael said looking around noticing Victor Vaunlowry.

"I think princey and the Ice Queen are upstairs in the library talking" Lynn said rolling her eyes.

Elisa was in her room upstairs, checking herself in the mirror. She had a choice to make, no one could make it but her. Grandma had taught her that the day she decided she was going to be an Author. Grandmother Winnie said that no one could Pick her path for her, that only she could choose which course she would take. in some ways Grandma winnie was like the girls version of Master Splinter for the boys . . .Heh funny. So when her step mother wanted her to go to Yale and become a Dr. . Elisa remembered telling her sternly for the first time she was going to New York and taking Writing studies, and every class offered for writing that she could get.

Elisas dress was white with intricate and silk light purple flowers imprinted on it, almost like a chinese style. It went up in a halter like style above torso, the middle just at the V in the dress was a diamond like flower. Her mask was white with purple sequins, it complimented her eyes.

"The finishing touch" She put on the rhinestone Tiara Don had given her that day at the carnival. She smiled remembering when he told her she was a princess.

_"A princess is known to be someone who cares about her people, is gracious, courtious, and kind. and Someone who is fairest of them all. And In my eyes, well that would be you."_

Her hand went across her vanity desk and it came across the black velvet box. In it was Victors note, and the necklace. It was a reminder of another choice she was being forced to make. This morning, she heard Laurel yell at the guys to go help decorate. Elisa was the last to get up, but she wished she had't of gotten up, or at least got up earlier. When she woke up there was a bouquet of roses from Victor, and another note.

"For my Flower"

She let that one slide. Last night she felt like the whole spotlight was turned on her suddenly and unexpected. The girls figured Victor was up to something, but . . .he couldn't be really? could he? He had taken her to her Jr. Prom in Highschool and they used to date for awhile. he was charming and all but not 'her' prince. not her knight. Lately . . . She felt different towards another person. A particular green person. When he speaks to her Her breath hitches, or she'll hear her heart beat and nothing else.

But what distressed her most about today was around lunch, Stranz came down and told them Grandmother would be sitting out the party, she was feeling worse than yesterday. Ontop of that, Victor came out and found her in the kitchens. The chefs had given her a small carton of icecream, 'comfort food'. Something they used to do when she was sad as a highschooler. Bad day, bad date, the chefs were there. Elisa frowned at the memory of ealier today. Victor came downstairs and found her, he picked up her icecream carton while she was reading and set it aside.

"Elisa . . .How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, could you give me back my ice cream please?" She asked a little sternly.

"You shouldn't go to eating to comfort your feelings, you'll lose that diamond cut figure. Which will look nicely with the necklace this evening . . .I hoped you recieved it well". He said a little smugly. Elisa frowned but remained polite.

"Yes I recieved it, and I think I'll be the one to worry about my figure thankyou" She replied.

"I hope you'll save a dance for me" Victor asked, seeming to know he was stepping out of boundaries.

"Perhaps" Elisa said really not wanting to. This wasn't the same Victor she knew in highschool, and . . . When he was around Donatello she noticed he got a bit competative, and Don would give off an agitated and even depressed vibe.

Victor had kissed her hand before he left, reminding her to look her best. She wondered what he really wanted in a woman? A trophy wife or someone who was just booksmart and beautifull? Elisa didn't want to find out. . . Then her mind floated.

"I wonder what Donatello's doing?" She asked herself quietly out loud.

(Party Time)

"You guys done yet? My girls waiting downstairs, ITS PARTY TIME LETS HAUL SOME SHELL PLEASE?" Michaelangelo complained.

"I'll haul your shell down the stairs if you dont quit complainin' Mikey" Raphael threatened.

"Come on guys, lets just try to enjoy the evening" Leonardo said adjusting his tie. He didn't bother putting a mask on Just a white nice shirt and black tux pants would suffice and black shoes. His tie wasn't as loose as Mikeys.

"For Elisa's sake we need to keep things under control" Donatello said stepping out.

"Dude I'm gonna say it again, you look SO Smooth, Elisa wont know what hit her" Mikey said. Don thanked him and tried to hide the hope that maybe it would.

"Raph do you want one of us to fix your tie?" Leo asked.

"Nah I like it this loose, Lynn dont mind" He said pulling it so it was looser.

"Gentlemen we look Smokin'" Mikey said making a Hiss sound for emphasis.

"well I just got the text from Kira, were supposed to wait for them at the bottom of the stair case" Leo said putting his Shell Cell away.

"Are ready yet?" Kira asked. They went up to Her and Elisa's room to get ready. Kira was in a dark midnight blue dress, with seperate dark blue sleeves on each arm. A dark blue mask with silver sequins and blue feathers. The dress fitted her perfectly. She put her hair in a messy bun, and let the strands fall where they may.

"Kira your beautifull, like . . .Midnight" Elisa said shaking her head admiring her friend.

"Thanks" Kira said sticking out one silver stilletto heel, that shimmered like the dress.

"Alright I'm done!" Gwen said happily, the effort was worth it because Kira and Elisa both smiled and clapped.

"Gwen your gorgeous" ELisa exclaimed.

"Michaelangelos gonna have a hard time keeping his hands off you" Kira laughed and shook her head.

"Thankyou, I hope so, because theres gonna be alot of single females down there, and they just might get too flirtatious with the wine". Gwen said worriedly.

Gwen was in a gold and diamond Belle , beauty and the beast like ball gown. Her hair up in a clip. her mask was gold with bronze like sequins to accentuate around the edges.

"Hey Lynnie you ready yet?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" Lynn said stumbling out. All her friend's jaw dropped.

"Where did you find that? I dont remember seeing that in the store?" Kira Asked.

"it was in the way back, besides . . . My boyfriend likes Red and it still matches the theme, and I'll have the mask on" Lynn said with a smirk.

"Mikey told me you guys were getting intense now this'll jump you two bases over" Gwen said nodding her approval.

Lynn turned the mirror, her dark brown hair at her shoulders, the bangs parted to the side so one side hung over her left eye but just barely. The rest was her usual bed head sexy. She was in a costumed Crimson Corset top, with a seperate lighter red shirt underneith, it bared her shoulders but went from the sides of the shoulders down. Tight black pants and her boots underneith. She slipped her mask on red with shiny red and black sequins, and red feathers to match, you could see her black eye makeup past the mask and her green eyes that stood out against all.

"Raphaels gonna have to pick his jaw up off the floor" Elisa said laughing shaking her head.

"What about Donatello, one look at you . . ." Lynn trailed off for Elisa who smiled but also looked displaced. She kinda hoped though.

"Women, dey take too long" Raphael complained.

"The longer they take the more its worth it dude, trust me" Michaelangelo said patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Hmm they should be down in a minute" Leo said looking at the phone again.

Donatello was listening to the voices of the people who were gathering in the main ball room. Chattering conversations, nonsense, laughter, some shouts of greeting . . .All that dissappeared when they came down.

Kira came down first "Sorry we took longer than we thought but some people just arent born to wear heels" Kira said.

"You look great" Leonardo complimented. Kira looked up and smiled at him taking his offered hand to help her down the rest of the steps

"thankyou, you dont look so bad yourself" she smiled brightly. He walked her into the ballroom. "Well see you guys in there" Kira nodded to confirm and Don watched Leo and Kira dissappear into the large crowd in the ballroom.

"Gwenevere, my lady . . .Where art thou?" Mikey said doing a theatrical pose on the bottom of the steps.

"right here Romeo" A giggling voice said. Mikeys face looked and smiled.

"You look great!" gwen said taking ahold of his arm.

"Me look great? You make me look twice as good just walking next to me" Mikey said making her blush.

"Uggghhhh Whats takin' so long?" Raphael said again aggravated.

"Dont get your boxers in a knot I'm coming" A irritated voice said. Raphael turned around his arms folded, in his 'lets get this over with' attitude. That face changed immediately.

"So. . .Yes? . . .No? . . .Maybe?" Lynn said at the bottom of the stairs holding her hands out for a reaction.

Raphael just stood there

"Hello . . .Earth to Raphael" Lynn said turning again.

"Too much? . . .To little?" She asked again

Raphael . . . Just stood there.

"Ooookkaaayyy I guess I'll just change then" Lynn turned to go up the stairs a hand stopped her.

"Your . . .great. . .Lets go" He said barely sputtering out the words.

"You never answered how I looked" Lynn said walking with him to the Ballroom.

"It wont matta anyways, because I'm gonna be helpin you take it off later" He smirked and gave her a wink. She smiled and hit his arm.

"I take it you like this one then" She said shaking her head.

Don stood there watching Raph and Lynn walk out into the Ballroom. The noise was still there, all the talk, the senseless chatter, the noise of clicking heels and laughing men.

"Don? Donatello?" That voice was all he could hear.

He turned his head and she was slowly making her way down the stairs, she was . . .absolutely stunning. her dress and mask complimented her eyes, she had light makeup on and she looked almost like a pale soft angel. her hair stood out raven black against everything, but it was just as soft as her whole appearance. He wanted to get lost in it. But what made him smile the most was that she was wearing the tiara he gave her . . .and no diamond necklace.

"You look . . . Beautiful" He said taking her hand down the rest of the steps.

"Thankyou, You look real handsome yourself" She said putting her hand under his chin to emphasize, he blushed and smiled. He had a good feeling . . . A really good feeling.

Raphael and Lynn were by the Punch bowl table, with the giant swan ice sculpture. Leo and Kira were only three feet away from them making small talk. Gwen and Mikey were dancing as usual, Gwen wasn't a huge dancer but with Michaelangelo it felt right. Elisa let Don get them through the crowd to the others.

"AND HERE SHE IS NOW, MY STEP DAUGHTER VISTING FROM NEW YORK CITY, ELISA PALTREN!" Laurel said loud and proud through the microphone, and the spotlight was instantly on her.

"and also with her the famous Local Ulette Nauta" Laurel said less enthusiastically, and another spotlight shone on Lynn. She waved with a less than enthusastic smirk. " ITS LYNNETTE!" She shouted at Laurel who ignored her.

"You sure you dont wanna go upstairs now?" Raphael asked hoping she would wanna go.

"Sounds so tempting right now, but my special surprise for Lauren has yet to arrive" Lynn said smiling and waving again.

Kira and Leo watched their friends get some unwanted spotlight, when Kira turned and noticed Laurel talking to Victor. She was nodding and then shaking her head vigorously obviously impatient with him. Victor looked distressed and some patience lost as well. Kira pointed it out to Leo and he nodded in silent agreement with her.

"Somethings not right" Kira said.

"I know, but dont show it, we dont want to give it away" Leo said nodding towards Laurel. If they were planning something, He didn't want Laurel to know they were onto it.

"Now for a spotlight dance!" Laurel shouted. Lynn looked at Raphael and he shrugged. He didn't particularly care for it, but he'd tough it out for her. Elisa turned to Don with a smile and he smirked. Elisa watched his smirk turn into a frown pretty quick. Elisa turned and there was Victor, a prince charming outfit, and a matching mask. In his hands he held the velvet box.

"Elisa, may I have the honor of another gracefull dance with you?" HE asked smoothly. Elisa looked to Donatello who . . .nodded limply and put his hands in his pocketts, Elisa wanted him to say no, but if Don was really okay with just one dance, she didn't want to be rude to Victor in front of all the guests. If she embarrassed Laurel, the whole place would come tumbling down.

"I need you : By Leanne Rhimes" was playing. Elisa let Victor escort her out to the middle of the ballroom floor, where Lynn and Raphael were already dancing. The lights dimmed to a blue hue, shining and making everything seem magical. Elisa looked back at Donatello who gave her a reassuring smirk. She nodded back to him with a smile.

"You forgot this, you must've been so flustered with all the preperation" Victor said putting the necklace on her. She heard people make Awww and Oooooh sounds when he did. This didn't feel right. She looked over to Lynn and raphael who seemed to be doing fine considering Lynns head was on his chest and they were moving slowly. Lynn seemed right at home , not caring if people were watching. Elisa thought how she wished it were . . .Donatello with her, not Victor. The song was halfway through it was almost over, after this . . .She would get to go talk to Don alone.

"Elisa?" Victor asked to get her attention.

"Uhm Yes" Elisa said looking up at him.

"Do you believe in . . .Second chances?" He asked with a side lang charming smirk.

"Of course" Elisa answered not thinking about what he might mean by that, until it was too late.

"I was hoping you'd say that . . .Elisa Paltren . . .I must confess. . .I'm absolutely and deeply infatuated with you. In love with you" He said. Loud enough for some people to hear.

"Wha- What?" Elisa stuttered.

"Elisa . . .I want you to stay with me, In the future whenever your ready . . .To . . .Marry me?" He asked. Elisa stopped dancing and the song ended and a another one came on. Lynn Stopped Raphael to listen, they both looked concerned. Raphael looked at Donatello . . .Frozen to his spot.

"I know its fast but . . .Thats how hard you've had me. In Highschool I knew I wanted to be with you, but then . . .i was sent to Oxford and you went to New York" he explained.

"Elisa Paltren . . .I'm in love with you" he said . . .Elisa shook her head, but didn't react fast enough. Victors Lips were on hers and he had her pulled in a tight embrace. No one heard her sound of dissaproval. There was just clapping and cheering. People were circling them as the kiss continued. Elisa tried pushing him off but . . .Guy didn't know his own strength. When the kiss was broken she stepped away from him. Everything felt dizzy, and the world felt small. She searched for Donatello but no sign of him. She saw the shocked faces of Lynn and Raph. Kira and Leo were trying to make their way through the crowd to them. Gwen and Mikey were standing shocked as well. Mikey's eyes trailed towards the doorway out of the ballroom. She heard him shout. "DON" She looked but a very beaming Victor was kneeling on the floor holding her hand.

"Elisa?" Victor asked. Elisa put a hand to her head . . .this was alot to take in.

"Victor . . . I . . .I . . ." Elisa just wanted to find Don.

"Victor I'm sorry . . .But . . .I dont feel the same" Elisa said. He stood up confused.

"I'm sorry love?" He asked , as though he hadn't comprehended.

"I'm sorry Victor . . .I do love you but more like a brother. . . I'm afraid I'm . . . My heart belongs to someone else" Elisa looked at him Apologetically. Victor looked down and she expected him to upset and angry. But instead he had an apologetic look as well.

"That Donatello fello?" He asked.

"How did you?" Elisa started. he put a hand up to motion to silence gently.

"I know . .. I was . . .Hoping I would be able to change your mind but . . .Elisa darling if that is what you want" He said taking a deep but smirkable sigh.

"You mean it?" She asked with a shocked smile.

"As the Americans here say . . ."Go Gettem tiger" he said before Elisa through a huge hug around him" Everyone Awwwe'd.

"Heh Pretty boy aint so bad after all" Raphael admitted making Lynn chuckle.

"WHAT?" A high pitched shriek sounded from the Mic making everyone cringe

"Go quickly" For some reason Victor ushered Elisa out looking back at a shouting voice.

"Wait . . .Give this to a lucky girl who I know you'll find soon someday" Elisa said handing Victor back the necklace. He smiled a gentle smile and ushered her through the crowd "Hurry quickly" he said before the crowd seemed to start to move on its own again. She set out to find him . . .She was going to Tell Donatello how she felt, and that thought alone caused her to need to catch her breath on every step.

(great song that goes with this is : CRUSHED : BY ROSETTE)

Donatello was outside in the garden area. The flowers were nice, he could name off almost all the plant species. The lillies and lavender ones smelled just like her. He couldn't get the picture out of his head, even with the cold water he kept splashing on his face. The moon shone on the cherubs and it was slightly breezy, with a small chil but not bad. He kept seeing Victor hold her and . . .The way he kissed her. She didn't push him away, and he didn't stay to see what happened afterwards. he kicked the ground with the end of his shoe. He felt that almost to tears feeling . . .He proposed to her? in front of all those people in a spotlight dance, the most perfect setting, with the most perfect guy. He was definitely a prince charming.

Prince charming verses the Techno geek' Don thought to himself grimly. He knew he made a promise to be here for her , and he would. He promised and he kept to his promises. No matter how bad he felt. Almost like the first time his computer crashed . .. .nope this is worse, alot worse.

"At least the weathers nice" he said with a soft sigh. . .

Its started sprinkling

He just HAD to say it didn't he. He kicked the ground again soflty. and went to walk back inside.

Elisa was searching everywhere, callling his name out more than once. She made it down to the kitchens when . . .She heard something but it wasn't don. . . "SIRENS?" One of the Chefs was running and looked out of breath.

"Chef du Paul whats going on?" Elisa asked. 

"Oh Dear Elisa, it iz the Madam, she is being taken to ze 'ospital!" The chef said before rushing past her. Elisa froze, and ran after the chef.

"Move it!" Raphael shouted trying to get Lynnette through the crowd. Grandmother Winnie wasn't doing so good, an ambulence was called and stranz had to shout over the crowd. Everyone was a little frantic but Laurel told them to just keep enjoying the party everything would be fine.

"I said Move it!" Raphael shouted.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Lynn shouted to high heaven and the people moved to form a path Raphael pulled her hand along and Lynn ran out to the Ambulence. They watched Grandmother Winnie get put onto the stretcher.

"Wait! Hold on i'm coming with her I'm her granddaughter" Lynn explained to the ambulence men.

"Elisa!" Lynn pulled her in with her, Elisa was on the verge of tears. Lynn hugged her.

"Raph, get everyone into the limo with Stranz, You'll have to drive, hes still got a bad back" Lynn said to him.

"Dont worry we'll meetcha there!" Raph shouted before the ambulence doors shut and the ambulence sped off.

"Stranz you got shot gun" raph pointed and Stranz with the help of Leo into the passengers seat.

"EVERYONE BUCKLE IN!" Raph shouted back.

"Wheres Doni!" Mikey shouted.

"We can't wait for him, it could take forever to get through the crowd" Leo said.

"I'll call him on the Shell Cell, he can take the other Limo" Leo said quickly getting on the phone and Raph hit the gas pedal.

When Donatello walked in everyone was talking frantically. He asked one of the maids what was going on.

"Oh its just a huge mess, the madam felt as though she was on her last breath and was taken in the ambulence with the granddaughters about five minutes ago".

"What" Don said not being able to believe it. Elisas grandmother Winnie was in the hospital, and Elisa went with her.

"I need to find the others uhm do you know where Lynns escort and others went , I'm his brother" Don explained.

"They all had to rush to the limo" the maid answerd.

They must not have been able to wait to find him. Don thought, they wouldn't leave him here on purpose. His Shell Cell was beeping and it was a text from Leo.

"Meet us at Mercy Helens Hospital, we'll be there - Leo"

He had to get to the hospital, he didn't care if he had to watch Victor hold and kiss Elisa. He promised he'd be there for her and he wasn't about to start breaking promises. He ran down the hall past the kitchens, he kept running until he came across something shining on the floor. . .his face saddened more . . .It was Elisa's Tiara. He picked it up and put it on his jackets inside pocket where it would be safe. Running fast again to reach the other limo outside, he past some hushed voices. in a study with a fireplace going. He used his ninja skill to hide and could hear two voices. Victors and . . .Laurens? Why would victor still be here, he just proposed to Elisa . . .He should be with her. It made him feel sick to his stomach to know that no one was with Elisa to comfort her while her grandmother was on her possible death bed at the hospital.

"Lauren . . .the deal is off" Victor said standing tall. Lauren however looked like a demon in disguise, ready to pounce and attack at any moment

"No there is still time!" Lauren said loudly.

"Lauren . . .She isn't in love with me. . .I can't force her to-"

"Oh yes you can!" Laurel shouted.

Don didn't like the sound of this, Kira and Leo were right Laurel was up to something.

"Not now, not just when the old bat is finally ready to keel over" Laurel said whining.

"Its over" Victor said strongly

"Listen! Elisa is a helpless Mold of Clay, you can shape her if only had the proper talent for it!" Laurel said angrily.

"Her grandmother is dying, and she isn't in love with me. There is nothing to be done, Leave her be Laurel" Victor said demandingly.

"NO not when I'm so close to getting the insurance!" Laurel shouted.

"Even if on the conditions Laurel that Elisa did accept my proposal, what would make you think she would stay here? She'd want to get back to New York. That money would go with her, not to stay here just to pay for your outlandish finances. That chandelier was outrageous" Victor said hotly.

"Victor You cant just walk out on me!" Laurel shouted

"I believe thats what the term 'walking out' means Laurel and thats exactly what I'm going to do". Victor marched out like a gentlemen.

"You should play your useless part as good step mother and be at the hospital with your step daughter and mother in law"

Don shook his head angrily, They were toying with Ellisa, trying to . . .Use her. But one thought stood out above everything he had just soaked in . . .She didn't love Victor.

"I can't TAKE this waiting!" Lynn said getting frustrated. Raph remembered she hated Hospitals and why. He put an arm around her to keep her calm, somewhat. Everyone else was sitting in the lobby waiting for news about Grandmother Winnie. Elisa was wandering the halls by herself she couldn't stay in one spot waiting for news like this. She was on the verge of tears. Her grandmother was about to die and on top of that . .. She didn't find Donatello . . . to tell him

"GUYS!" Don shouted down the hallway, he had taken a cab and had him haul shell to the hospital.

"Doni Where have you been?" Leo asked.

"I'lll explain everything, Wheres Elisa?" He asked out of breath.

"She wandered off out in the halls, she couldn't stay in one place for too long" Kira explained.

"Which way did she go?" he asked frantic

"That way" gwen pointed and Don took off.

Elisa was leaned down sitting on the cold floor of a dimmed hallway only half the lights were on. Her dress was dirty and messed up from running across the lawn and stumbling. She was happy she was in ballet flatts and not heels like Kira. She let her hair fall, and took her mask off, letting it drop on the hallway floor. She could feel the hospital air on her skin, making goosebumps. Everything was loud, too loud . . .She let the tears she'd been trying to dam up fall. She was frustrated, cold and everything was spinning. She stood up, leaning against the wall for support. She didn't want to hear anything except . . ."ELISA"

She was imagining it now . . .Great

"Elisa!" She heard it again. She looked up and felt herself falling. A pair of stable and strong hands pulled her up to balance again. Then wrapped themselves around her. She tried to make all her senses work at one time . . .She wasn't imagining it . . .He was really there.

"Don?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here" Don said hugging tighter. Elisa hugged back, realizing with everything she had . . .He WAS here.

"She might be dying" Elisa cried into his chest.

"I know, Its okay, I'll be here with you" He said not letting go of the hug. ELisa let it all out and continued to cry.

HE let her cry on him. She looked pale and sick, she might need a Dr. herself. He took off his jacket and put it around her. She hugged tighter.

"I was trying to find you earlier, but you dissappeared" She said accusational like.

" I did, and I'm sorry for that, Thats why I'm here, I'm not going to leave you alone in this" He said in his voice that she loved so much.

He felt her breathing become normal and her heart rate was getting back to its normal speed. He pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. Her tear stained violet eyes looked up at him then she buried her face in his shirt again.

She said something but mumbled it.

"What was that?" He asked.

She mumbled it again

"Elisa?" He asked.

"I love you"

Those three words . . .Made him lose all ability to talk, move or even . . .think straight.  
"I Love you , Not Victor, I was going to tell you that, but then you vanished" She said like she was about to cry some more . . .He didn't want her crying anymore.

"I know that you dont love Victor. . .It was just that. . " Don trailed off.

"What?" Elisa asked hanging onto his shirt.

"Elisa . . .I . . .Victor would have been a perfect match for you, the prince charming youv'e always wanted. He could have given you alot more than what I ever can" Don said meaning every word. 

"Silly" She shook her head with a laugh, and it confused him.

"I dont care about that stuff. . .I just want you" She said earnestly. He was once again renderred speechless.

"Unless you dont feel like that about me" Elisa said quickly. Before something silenced her. She felt that hole inside her become whole again. The dark no longer scared her, and all the problems, and troubles surrounding them melted away. He kissed her. Elisa smiled and felt him smile too.

"I dont need prince charming I have you" Elisa complied softly.

"I know that now, and I feel like an Idiot not knowing it already" he said running a hand through her hair. ELisa smiled and pulled up for another one, and he obliged her. Then Don remembered the OTHER thing he had to Tell Elisa.

"Elisa, I have something else to tell you" Don said with a sad and pleading look in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly. he took her hand and pulled her back towards the lobby where the others were.

"Whats goin on around here Doni?" Raphael asked.

"Dont worry Raph, everything will be cleared in about . . .now" Don said pointing at his watch. In ran a desperate and destitue looking Laurel. Her party dress was straggled and one stain of water from outside. Her hair was massively windblown off what the hairspray put in on for. Then after her walked in a very esteemed and forcefull looking Victor Vaunlowry.

"Well , where is she? Wheres Grandmother" Laurel asked huffily.

"Shes fine, but for you I wouldn't so sure" Donatello said with a smug grin.

"what are you talking about?" Laurel asked playing fake aggitated.

"I know your entire plan, What you had planned for Elisa from the beginning. You struck a deal with Victor Vaunlowry, making him think he'd get Elisa while you get all the money and the estate. That he would take Elisa back to England with him leaving the money with you" Don said and everyone looked around bewildered at him.

"Woa . .. ." Gwen said holding Mikey's hand.

"Come again?" Raphael asked.

"So . . .Laurel . .. You . . Wanted Grandma to die?" Elisa asked.

"Proposterous! Ridiculous!" Laurel cried.

"YOU BITCH!" Lynn shouted still staring at the floor shocked.

"I figured you were an Ice queen but I didn't think you were that cold" Kira said shaking herhead.

"Your suspicions were right Kira" Leo nodded to her, making Kira feel good about being right about her judgement.

"You have no proof" Laurel said rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

Don held up his Shell Cell and hit a button . . .

_"Not now, not just when the old bat is finally ready to keel over" _

_"Its over" _

_"Listen! Elisa is a helpless Mold of Clay, you can shape her if only had the proper talent for it!" _

_"Her grandmother is dying, and she isn't in love with me. There is nothing to be done, Leave her be Laurel" _

_"NO not when I'm so close to getting the insurance!" _

_"Even if on the conditions Laurel that Elisa did accept my proposal, what would make you think she would stay here? She'd want to get back to New York. That money would go with her, not to stay here just to pay for your outlandish finances. That chandelier was outrageous" _

_"Victor You cant just walk out on me!" _

_"I believe thats what the term 'walking out' means Laurel and thats exactly what I'm going to do". _

_"You should play your useless part as good step mother and be at the hospital with your step daughter and mother in law"_

The recording ended.

"NO ONE is gonna hold me back this time!" Lynn said getting ready to charge.

"AAAHHHH!" Laurel shouted out in pain. Lynn stopped surprised. A very angry and upset Elisa had beaten her to the point. Laurel was on the ground holding her face.

"I CAN"T BELIVE MY FATHER MARRIED YOU! I KNOW HE DRANK ALOT BUT HE MUSTVE BEEN ON A PERMANENT HANGOVER TO OVERLOOK SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Elisa shouted. Everyone was officially taken back, Elisa had never outbursted like that . . .Ever

Laurel picked herself up off the floor.

"Laurel, you weren't very carefull in hiding your plans"

"grandma?" Lynn and Elisa bothe turned around to see Grandma looking perfectly fine in her wheelchair. The Nurse was unsure of what was happening so she handed the wheelchair off to Leo.

"Grandma what are you doing!" Lynn asked, officially confused.

"Grandma Winnie?" Elisa asked hoping for some answers.

"Laurel I has suspicions as to you after the money that Elisa would recieve when I died, By trying to use Victor as a pawn and manipulating the poor boy into making a deal. Where he could marry Elisa and leave to wherever his heart desired with her, while You stayed behind at home . . ."

"With all the money" Gwen finished in her head.

"I KNEW IT ! IT WAS YOU IN THE BILLIARDS ROOM WITH THE CANDLESTICK WITH COLONEL MUSTARD WHO KILLED MR. HATCHET!"" Mikey shouted and pointed a finger at Laurel. Everyone looked at him with a confused look, his girlfriend put his finger down gently. and Raphael whapped him upside the head.

"Not the time or place melon head" Raph said with a "sheesh" at the end.

"Laurel why?" Elisa asked.

"Oh please . . . I have to sit in this dump of a state in the middle of no where with these hicks and all this corn, and you expect me to keep money going in a place like this. Dont make me laugh" Laurel laughed.

"Alright Lets get a FEW THINGS STRAIGHT!" Lynn went up to Laurel and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pushing her up against the wall.

"Ahhh! someone do something!" Laurel shouted frantically.

"FIRST OFF Dont Diss Iowa, Second Im going to use every connection I have to make sure your put away for as long as they can KEEP you there! and thirdly . . .-"

"Arent you going to stop her!" Laurel shouted at Raphael who was standing directly behind Lynn. He crossed his arms and smirked deviously.

"Nope, gonna make sure she does it right. Use the Right hook I showed ya " He said to Lynn.

"THIS IS ANARCHY! WINNETTE PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She shouted panicking.

"AND THIRDLY ITS LYNNETTE, LYNN-ETTE! and one last teeny tiny thing . . .YOUR SHOES WONT MATCH YOUR NEW BRUISES" Lynn threw that nasty right hook and it was goodnight Laurel.

Grandmother explained to everyone in the Lobby while the Police came to take away Laurel, that she had to fake dying, in order to bring out Laurels true intentions.

"I hope you can all forgive me" Grandmother WInnie said hugging Lynn and Elisa.

"YOUR NOT DYING?" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

"I KNOW ISN"T IT GREAT!" Elisa shouted. Elisa forgave her the moment she said she was healthy as a horse and her Dr. said she had the rest of her life to live without a deadline forseen anytime soon.

Don watched Elisa hug her Grandmother. and smiled . . .

(PARTY TIME)

"Stranz, no no let me get that!" Gwen stopped Stranz from holding up a tray of cocktail drinks.

"Thankyou Gwenevere, I' still feel like a . . .'hooligan' for having to hide madams suspicions from you about Laurel, but in order for the plan to work we all had to play the part"

"We understand, and were just happy that no one is actually dying . . ." Gwen said with a smile.

"Miss Nauta is very talented, has she thought of making an album?" Stranz asked Gwen and Kira came to stand beside her.

"nah she prefferes kicking ass better" Kira said with a laugh. Lynn's friends had showed up and the party really got going. Spazzie was part of the band they used to have in highschool. Lynn was lead singer and guitarist. Spazzie was other guitarist. Chuck was drummer, and her other guy friend Luca was bass. Lynn was doing so well all of Laurels guests stayed and were even moshing in the ballroom by the stage after Lynn did an Encoir of

"Let it Rock"

With Spazzie doing the rap parts*

I see your dirty face high behind your collar

What is done in vain truth is hard to swallow

So you pray to God to justify the way you live a lie

Live a lie live a lie

And you take your time

And you do your crime

Well you made your bed

I made mine!

Because when I arrive I-I'll bring the fire

Make you come alive I can take you higher

What this is forgot? I must now remind you

Let it rock let it rock let it rock

Now the son's disgraced he who knew his father

When he cursed his name turned and chased the dollar

But it broke his heart so he stuck his middle finger to the world

To the world to the world

And you take your time

And you stand in line

Where you'll get what's yours

I got mine!

Because when I arrive I-I'll bring the fire

Make you come alive I can take you higher

What this is forgot? I must now remind you

Let it rock let it rock let it rock

Yeah! Wayne's World Planet Rock

Panties drop and the tops

And she gon' rock 'til the camera stop

I sing about angels like Angela

(Rock!)

And Pamela

(Rock!)

And Samantha

(Rock!)

And Amanda

And Tamara manage moi

Im in here like "**** what's up?"

Mechanic me I could fix ya up

I could **** ya up I could **** ya down

Shorty we could go wherever just pick a town

And my jewelry is louder than an engine sound

Big **** rocks like on the ground

Dirty like sex that's on the ground

Weezy

Because when I arrive I-Ill bring the fire

Make you come alive I can take you higher

What this is forgot? I must now remind you

Let it rock let it rock let it rock

Because when I arrive I-Ill bring the fire

Make you come alive I can take you higher

What this is forgot? I must now remind you

Let it rock let it rock let it rock

Just let it rock let it rock let it rock

(Rock rock)

Let it rock!

Let it rock!

I'm back like I forgot somethin' I'm somethin'

Roll and rock rubbin' rap runnin'

Miles like just tryin' to get a flat stomach

Like Wayne a personal trainer

My aim is perfect I bang ya

Period like the remainder

I wish I could be as cruel as you

And I wish I could say the things you do

But I can't and I won't live a lie

No not this time_

Kira and Gwen Clapped and cheered. "Hey whered Michaelangelo go" Kira asked Gwen. Gwen looked around before laughing.

"The party animal has arrived" Gwen Pointed Mikey was being lifted up in the mosh pit, singing along and laughing maniacly.

"Your boyfriend" Kira laughed shaking her head. Kira looked over by the punch table Leo and Don standing there smiling and nodding, talking about something. Shaking their heads and laughing at Mikey. For that second after Leo and Kira made Eyecontact. Kira quickly looked away and started talking to gwen again. She had a moment of 'scared' butterflies.

"What is grandma doing?" Kira asked Gwen.

"Probably making a request". Grandmother winnie was whispering something into Lynns Ear. Lynn nodded her head and smirked.

"Grandma just made a request" Lynn said into the Mic. Lynn quickly conversed to the band covering the Mic. Lynn looked over at Raph who was leaning on the side of the stage where Grandma had her designated spot for her wheelchair. She winked at him, and he smirked.

"Alright, Hey and another thing, dont get that Mosh too close to my grandmama ya got me" She pointed towards the moshers. "Trust me you do not want me jumpin in there!" Lynn said making everyone laugh.

Lynn que'd the band and they started The lights turned black and flashed different colors on each section. the moshers went wild

Lost in my mind  
When the path is hard to find  
I'm captured by the dark (I'm trapped in an illusion) (The lights turned diff colors in the dark)  
Left on my own  
The world empty and alone  
In an eternal sleep (You've come awaken me!)

Through the battle and the glory  
You're the hero in my story  
Shining brightly,  
You are my superstar  
You're my light,  
you're my torch  
You are my guide through the dark  
Shining brightly,  
You are my superstar  
Yeah, yeah

you tore down my walls (She looked at him)  
you fought your way inside  
wrapped tightly around me (And carry me to safety)  
You whisper in my ear  
So only I can hear  
Your hands will hold me tight (On my piece you will find!)

Through the battle and the glory  
You're the hero in my story (She winked, and he smirked back)  
Shining brightly,  
You are my superstar  
You're my light,  
you're my torch  
You are my guide through the dark  
Shining brightly,  
You are my superstar  
Yeah, yeah (Stranz was starting to bang his head)

Bridge:  
Shut out  
the negativity  
Shut out  
All the nightmares underneath  
You are  
The reason why I'm free!

you're afraid to lose my voice (Gold Light)  
All I hear is a loud noise  
You breathe it into me (You hear when no one's listening)  
You know this song  
You're the only harmony  
When I've lost my melody  
You sing it back to me!(back to me)

Through the battle and the glory (Crazy color changes)  
You're the hero in my story  
Shining brightly,  
You are my superstar (Drops to knees)  
You're my light,  
you're my torch  
You are my guide through the dark (Gets up and spins)  
Shining brightly,  
You are my superstar  
Yeah, yeah

Through the battle and the glory (She hits a button on the stage that sets off the fireworks)  
You're the hero in my story  
Shining brightly,  
You are my superstar  
You're my light,  
you're my torch  
You are my guide through the dark  
Shining brightly,  
You are my superstar  
Yeah, yeah

"Any Requests!" Lynn shouted. after taking a loud roar of applause and cheering. The moshers were tired from going crazy and she could see She noticed Elisa was looking around for Donatello then it gave her the Idea. She quickly started telling the guys to changed the lights to the cool shades for a couples dance. She went over to the piano, and the others got into their slow song stance.

"I know its old school but . . .Couples song and dance, get on it" Lynn said with a laugh into the mic. The lights were dimmed a light blue and flashes of purple. The guys sang background, Lynn played the main parts. She smiled when she saw Elisa pull Don out to dance with her. Because Elisa didn't dance, and neither did he.

Hmm ohh, I will come  
Maybe it's intuition  
Somethings you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only a sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo ohh  
A thousand angels dance around you  
(Ooh hoo, hoo ooo hoo ooo hoo hoo hoo)  
I am complete now that I have found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo ooo)  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
(Ooh hoo ooo, hoo hoo hoo)  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
(Oh oh, ohh ohh, oh oh oh ay ay yea oh)  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I knew I loved you  
I knew I loved you before I_

"One more for the road, whaddaya say?" Lynn said into the Mic, Everyone cheered.

"I know you, I walked with you once Upon a Dream_" Lynn started.

"I know you that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam"

"I know its true, that visions are seldom all they seem" She smiled.

"But if I know you I know what you'll do"

"You'll love me at once, the way you did once Upon a Dream_"

Lynn rang her guitar out "ONCE Upon a time, I dreamed we'd be together in Love Forever"

"Once Upon a night, I was for a never, a never endin_

Once upon a time

Once upon a night

Once upon a wish

Once upon a dream_"

"I know you I danced with you once upon a night_"

"There we were, wishing this dance would last forever all time"

"I hope its true, this vision is more than what it seems"

"Cause if dreams come true I know what we'll do"

"We'll dance once again, the way we did then . . .Upon a Dream_"

"Once Upon a time I dreamed we'd be together, in love forever"

"once upon a night I was wishing for a never, a never ending"

"once upon a time

"once upon a night

Once upon a wish

Once upon a dream_"

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, yeah_

ONCE UPON A NIGHT I was wishing for a never, a never ending

Once upon a time, once upon a night

Once upon a wish Once upon a dream_"

(Once upon a time, Once upon a night)

Once upon a wish, Once upon a love_

"Once upon a dream_"

"Once upon a dream"

"once upon a Dream_"

Lynn smiled that the crowed was up and going, except in the dim lit blue and purple flashing dark with sparks off the stage. Donatello and Elisa were still slow dancing, closely. Their own world in the middle of the noise.

"YES!" Lynn shouted Spazzie knocked over a speaker making it spark and pop.

**So how was that? Hmm I wonder what things will be like in Newyork when they get back! I'm excited! Oh wait . . I'm the author DUH i already know whats gonna happen lol. HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011 !~!**

**Gonna post up again soon, cuz i have so many ideas!* Love all my readers and reviewers! **


	16. Getting the Right information

**I'm glad ya'll liked the Don and Elisa getting together chapter. Three couples down and one to go. you all know somethings gonna go down . . . Dun dun dun_ I wonder what will happen next? How will the friendships and loves be tested against the odds this time? Can they over come them? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! well I freaking hope so otherwise i'm out of a job lol***

"I'm gonna miss you" Elisa said hugging grandmother Winnie. Stranz had driven them all to the airport. Laurel had been taken into custody for some fraud, and theft charges. Plus some finances that had gone missing. After the party everyone was abosolutely wiped out. They helped clean up after this morning, and got ready to head back to their lives in New York City. Grandma Winnie and Stranz got everything straightened out. All the girls took turned hugging Grandma Winnie.

"Gwenevere, I hope to see you again" Winnie said smiling cupping Gwens chin.

"Me too, take care of yourself" Gwen hugged her.

"Goodbye, and thankyou" Kira smiled hugging Grandma Winnie.

"I see so much life in you . . .'so you shouldn't hide it'" Grandma whispered to her. Kira nodded with a smile.

"Love you Grandma, take it easy okay?" Lynn hugged her tightly and Elisa came back for a group one.

"Seeya Stranz" Raph shook Stranz hand.

"Take it easy butler dude" Mikey knuckle bumped Stranz.

"Right on . . .my man" Stranz smiled.

"Miss Elisa . . .I'm proud to say I'm your family butler" Stranz said hugging Elisa.

"I'll miss you Stranz, take care of yourself and dont over do it, your back still isn't healed fully" Elisa said cautioning.

"We love you too darling" He said back to her.

Stranz turned to Lynn who stood with open arms.

"And you . . .Stay out of trouble" He said smiling.

"(Gasp) ME? Get into trouble? Elisa gets a 'we love you darling' and all I get is a 'Stay out of trouble' . . .Oh ok , I see how it is" Lynn faked being emotionally hurt. She laughed and turned to hug Stranz. Everyone else said their goodbyes waving to them by the terminal.

"Time to go home" Leo said with a soft smile.

"Yup, back to bustin' up thugs" Raphael said.

"And taking out the newest upcoming crime wave" Don finished with a smile. He was holding Elisas hand, and Gwen noticed.

"Hey Elly is there anything you wanna tell us?" Gwen asked with a sly smile.

"Uhm . . .Its a nice afternoon?" Elisa answered.

"No . . ." Gwen pointed to her and Don's hand.

"Oh" Elisa smiled and blushed.

"Uh huh, nuff said" Lynn winked at Elisa making her look at the ground.

"Knew you could do it" Mikey nudged Don and whispered.

When they boarded, it was almost like the last flight. Elisa was still tired so she slept, leaning on Dons shouler, while he too dozed off.

"Mikey, when we get back, can . . .we bake something?" Gwen asked.

"Sure, hey how about cookies?"

"MMM, I'm in a pastry mood, . . .chocolate chip" Gwen smiled reading a recipe magazine.

"So . . .When we get back do you wanna . . ?" He trailed off with a hint of devil in his eyes. Which made Lynn smirk deviously.

"Eh we'll see" She said turning her attention out the window.

"So whats that mean" He asked raising his eyebrows up and down. That devil smirk getting broader.

"Hmm" Lynn thought a moment then smirked. she put on a real worried face.

"Babe, you look tense . . .Do you want a rub down when we get back?" she let in her own devious smirk. He smiled fully now.

"I do feel kinda sore from all that partyin' now that ya mention it" He said moving his shoulders.

"Well take care of it when we get back" She leaned on him looking at the magazine in her lap.

HOME!

"My sons"

"Master Splinter" Each one of them giving hugs and the girls just smiled and waved.

"Thanks for letting us borrow them for awhile" Elisa smiled.

"Now that your back we can continue on with your halted training" He said. Each of the guys looked at the girls with apologetic faces.

Elisa smiled, she and Don could have some alone time later.

"well . . .Hop to it" Gwen laughed pointing Mikey towards the others who were leaving to go train in the dojo area. Mikey just smiled and did a back flip to land just right behind them.

"Later" Lynn mouthed to him, Raphael winked back and followed the others.

The girls all sighed sitting around the t.v's stacked area. all flipped to one channel, the news.

"Well the economy didn't change much while we were gone" kira sighed with a laugh.

"You expected it to change?" Elisa laughed.

"Ahhh, hey its the 10th of november . . . Now we have Thanksgiving coming up". Gwen sat down with a relaxed sigh.

"Ha leave it to America to come up with a holiday surrounded around food" Elisa laughed.

"And football" Lynn pointed out with a smile

"So what are our plans for Thanksgiving, anyone need to head back to the fam to do a reunion?" Kira asked.

"Well . . .I asked Mikey and he said we could go back to Illinois the day before thanksgiving because thats when my family is having theirs. And since this year Donatello made that belt thing so they can look human and go out in public more now, Mikey could actually meet my parents. Considering I've told them all about him, and told him all about them". Gwen explained with a soft smile, the other girls knew this was something shes' wanted for a long time. for her family to meet Michaelangelo and accept him, because the relationship was stronger than ever and getting even more serious with the promise ring, and . . .other serious relationship upholdings still to come yet.

"How do you think Mikey feels about it?" Lynn asked.

"Well I'm going to talk to him about it either tonight or tomorrow". Gwen answered.

"What about you Lynnie? Dont you go home to the fam back in southern Iowa?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah . . .My moms mostly. . . .I dont know . . .It kinda all depends" Lynn said thinking about it.

"Well . . .I just visited Grandma and Stranz, so I think I'm going to stay here for the holidays and send cards for Grandma and Stranz for christmas". Elisa said nodding with confirmation. Kira smiled not feeling so alone in the not having a family to go to for the holidays.

"We can have a regular movie and junk food night" Elisa smiled looking at Kira. "And Lynn too when she decides what shes doing" Kira added Lynn smirked in agreement.

"Hello! Guys!" A female voice came from the entrance behind the mobile moving brick wall.

"Whose that?" Elisa asked frowning worried.

"April" Lynn and Gwen said simply getting up. April smiled and walked in.

"Lynnette, Gwen, Hey! Where are the guys?" She asked.

"Training" the girls all said at the same time.

"Wow this must be the group of girls i heard so much about. I already know Lynnette, and Gwen so let me guess . . ."

"Elisa?" April Pointed at Elisa and she smiled in response, "Guess is correct" Elisa smiled nervously.

"I've heard so much about you from Donatello" April said before putting a hand over her mouth with a muffled 'oops'.

"Dont worry April they're together now" Gwen laughed patting her shoulder.

"Oh good, Congratulations, He told me so many good things" April nodded and shook Elisas hand. "How sweet of him" Elisa blushed.

"And you must be Kira" April smiled shaking Kira's hand. Kira smiled politely back.

For the next two hours the girls all talked with April and April exchanged stories.

"Oh Man thats Hystericall!" Gwen laughed.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE HE DID THAT! that is so like him" Lynn laughed.

April repeated the story of how Casey and Raphael met.

"Sounds like a regular testoterone induced chapter of their lives" Elisa laughed sarcastically. Making kira laugh with.

"Its been over three hours are they almost done?" April asked. They all got up shrugging walking over to the doorway of the dojo.

Master Splinter was shouting orders and they had to follow.

"Upper rising block!" THey all did it in unison.

All five girls stood there watching, they looked tired.

He shouted out one last kick and then shouted for another. The guys complied. "FINISHED" He pushed his walking stick on the ground and all four turtles bowed, before collapsing.

"Oowwww" Mikey said shaking his head.

"okay, I can't move" Donatello said through clenched teeth.

"Who wants to move" Raphael replied back before sitting down.

"Uggghhh Wake me when its breakfast" Mikey fell over.

"Note to self, buy Mikey some new deoderant" Leonardo said catching his breath.

"I thnk I'll come back some other time then" April said waving and putting a finger up to signal to be quiet that she was here. She walked out without being noticed by the others.

Mikey came out groaning. "Gwen babe" He said simply, Gwen stopped him before he could hug her, she loved him dearly, but . . .he needed a shower.

"How about this, you go take a shower, I'll make you something and we'll go to bed?" gwen offered sweetly.

"Sounds like heaven . . .sleeeeeeeep" He groaned as Gwen escorted him upstairs so he wouldn't fall over.

"Not until you've taken a shower pal . .. " Gwen nodded "We'll go get you some new deoderant tomorrow too while were at it" She chuckled.

"You look exhausted" Elisa said to Don handing him a towell.

"thanks, I'll be alright after a good nights sleep" He smirked. Elisa followed him.

"Oh you poor guy, you gonna live?" Lynn teased innocently. Raphael just looked at her with a aggravated look. He looked tired plus he was all sweaty and his natural smell was all over, but she liked it.

"Yeah I'll be fine" He complied tiredly. He was taking a drink of water. Sitting down at the kitchen table wiping his face with his hands, trying not to nod off. Lynn rested her chin on his head and started rubbing his shoulders, he smirked and complied with a relaxing sigh.

"Wanna go to your room?" She whispered.

"Hm?" he asked dozing.

"Come on tough guy, you wanted that rub down earlier" Lynn patted his shoulder reminding him. Suddenly he was up like a shot and pulling her along, Lynn giggled being half dragged up the stairs to his room.

Kira was half asleep laying on the couch. After seeing Leo train that hard, and he looked exhausted she wanted him to have his own bed tonight. So when she watched everyone head off to their own rooms, and her friends go off with them. She laid down on the couch, turned the t.v low. She was comfortable but it was missing something. It was partially dark ,the kitchen area was lit, and the t.v but everything else was turned off.

"goodnight sensei" She heard Leonardo say softly.

"Goodnight my son" She heard Splinter say back.

She heard soft padding footsteps come toward her and she pretended to be asleep. Low breathing eyes closed, relaxed. Kira figured he must've bought it. She felt something warm and soft covering her and pulled up to her shoulders. She remained asleep, and heard a quiet soft chuckle. He had put a blanket on her.

She heard a small flip of a switch and could tell the kitchen area light was turned off. small padded footsteps faded and she sighed, with a small smile. The couch wasn't as comfy as the bed but , he needed it more than her. She let herself fall asleep.

"Lest I dream while I sleep, may my dream be true, for I dont want to only dream it, I want it only to be you" Elisa closed the book. She sighed and smiled. Looking up at a sleeping Donatello. She got off his side of the bed, and made sure he was tucked in. For a guy who spends all his nights either training, out on patrol, or working on stuff, he was a heavy sleeper. She thought he looked cute when he was sleeping, Elisa smiled and shook her head, half tempted to crawl in with him. She forced herself to shut off the lamp and crawl into her own. It was only the other day they told eachother their feelings for the other. She remembered how absolutely scared she was. He was completely unique, smart, sweet, kind, and compassionate, matched with a witty banter he would show with her. She wasn't anything really special. She was Elisa Paltren from the nice upper northern part of Iowa, rich girl with a rich father who lived on an estate. Moved to New york to become an Author. She works at a Diner and Teletmarketing business part time to supply a sense of need to work so she wont waste away her inheritance, and other funds shes kept away. Although she could live off of it for 20 years straight without working and probably longer with the investments. She was just sure it was going to be used for something more important someday, just wasn't sure what yet.

She silently chuckled when he turned over and his hand barely touched the floor. Listening to the sound of his breathing, she dozed off and eventually fell asleep.

"Mmm"

"Damn, you've got more knots in your neck than a boy scout has patches" Lynn said shaking her head. She was rubbing his neck after taking care of his arms and shoulders. He dozed a few times and would tell her if feels nice, or something else. She was in a straddling position ontop of his shell, which wasn't the best position but it worked for them. He sighed again and lynn chuckled.

"Poor guy, you look so tired" Lynn said concerned.

"I'm used to it" He said sleepily.

Lynn kissed the top of his head and realized that his upper body was taken care of.

"Ready for bed?" she asked. She used the towell to start wiping away the sweat he still had on him. he turned under her then took hold of her legs so she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Sleep?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes Sleep, cuz you need it" She said down to him.

"I know what I need" He said raising his eyeridges up and down. Making her giggle.

"You dont have the energy" she smirked.

He leaned up and moved both hands on the backs of her thighs pushing her above him. her head above his.

"I'll find some" He smirked. Lynn felt his hands move up from her thighs across her backside making her head lean down and sigh. She knew he wanted to, but they both were tired and needed recouping. besides, there was a perfect time and place for everything, she and Gwen both agreed when they did the inevitable it was going to be the perfect time. Lynn wasn't sure it was the perfect time yet. his hands moved on the sides of her hips and pushed her shirt up halfway. Lynn giggled putting one hand on his chest and leaning down to kiss him. He pulled the shirt up and over, and then threw it across the room. He pushed up and could feel her push lightly on the midsection, in a grinding motion. He smiled and loved her slight moan sound. Lynn sat up both hands on his chest, rubbing her hands up and down the length of his arms, still sweat. he leaned up and kissed the side of her neck with the tattoo she smiled in response. She loved when his hand would get tangled in her hair. She smiled and remembered her tactic, she'd have to cut him short.

"Do you wanna go take a shower?" She asked smirking.

"Later" he said in mid kiss.

"Well I need one, and so do you" She giggled. She figured if she couldn't get out of it, might as well make it fun. She still wasn't sure it was the right time though . .. something felt out of place like something was missing or something had happened.

"Hey you alright?" He asked. Lynn zoned back in.

"Yeah , sorry I just zoned out like that" She laughed getting up. Maybe thats what she needed, a shower with him to get in the mood.

"Come on" She tugged on his hand standing off of his bed. He sighed and got up. "Why do we need to shower if were just gonna get sweaty again?" He laughed.

"Because . . . Its important (She giggled) One we both need one, My hair needs some TLC, you need one as much as I love your manly masculine smell, and if you think about it . . .Hot water, steam, and us in a small cramped shower area . . ."

"Hmmm" He smirked liking the sound of it.

"It would really get me in the mood" She rubbed both hands up his chest.

He moved his eyes to the side signaling he was thinking. Then Lynn laughed as she felt the wind knocked out of her thrown over his shoulder and watched him race to the door. Lynn playfully kicking and laughing. They opened the door and . . .

"Mikey this isn't good . .. What do we do?" Lynn heard a serious Gwen ask.

"I dont know babe, but . . .Leo's gotta know about this" Mikey said getting off the couch. Gwen stared open shocked at the t.v.

"Hey" Lynn tapped the back of raphs shell to put her down.

"Whats going on?" Lynn asked. Mikey didn't say anything.

An aggravated Raphael growled, "What is it this time Lunk head? Lemme guess the annual comic book convention is sold out?" He asked sarcastically.

"dude . . . Dont joke about something like that!" Mikey shouted before he could stop lynn from walking down by Gwen.

"Great" Raphael said, 'just when we were about to get it . . ' He stopped. Gwen was staring at Lynn and All he could see was Lynn back frozen.

"Lynn" He said said jumping over the railing of the stairs. He walked up to her, her face was worried, and she was frozen that was definitely not like Lynnette.

"Today was the marking of the beggining of some estranged events, following some new gang symbols that have covered the capital and law buildings of the area. The markings are what appear to be four turtles that are on a line, or as more would suggest turtles that are on a sharp object as a spear. No one knows as to what these markings could mean, and no one is any of the wiser as to which gang in the New York Brooklyn area would have made them, and for what purpose. The experts have this to say"

"Since the color of the symbol is red, and some are purple. Its not suggesting a specific gang. Maybe more than one gang working together to compile whatever message is encoded in the symbols" A woman said as the camera was changed back to the news man.

"Those are . . ." Lynn started.

"Four dead turtles in a row, on a . . .spear or something" Gwen finished for her. The girls were all being quiet as Kira was still sleeping.

"The footclan is red" Leonardo said from behind them walking up to the .

"And the purple dragons use purple" Donatello said coming into view.

"Elisa still asleep? Gwen asked.

"I didn't want to wake her" Don said with a sigh. Lynnette Looked to Raphel worried and upset at the same time. They wanted to send a message and it was recieved, but what did that mean? They'd tried taking them on before and lost. Was it just to get under their skin.

"They want us to react, its a scare tactic" Donatello said nodding his head towards the television when the pictures were being shown.

"We wont stoop to their level, their just trying to goat us" Leonardo said reassuringly. Gwen wrapped her arms around herself subconsciuosly. The message seemed more sinister than that, and . . .It scared her. She looked down and her fear didn't change when Mikey hugged her to reassure her. Gwen looked at Lynn who looked angry. Lynn was a little worried and more or less angry about it. Her phone vibrated in her pockett, not a good sign.

"hello?" she opened and recognized the ringtone it was her boss.

"Hey Lynn, you have a good vacation?" Phil asked nicely

"lovely" Lynn said looking at Raphael who rubbed the back of his neck and watched her warily.

"They got a name of one of the kids that tapered city hall with those symbols in spray paint, if you havent watched the news" He explained.

"Actually I'm watching it now . . ." Lynn said looking at Raph meaning . . she had to go to work.

"Kid you say? How old?" She asked.

"17" Phil said.

"Name" Lynn demanded.

"Eric Ghaliger. Hes been involved in some gang activity, and this time he wasn't carefull. A security tape caught him, City hall wants him taken into custody and the police are just too busy so . . ."

"They wanted you to send one of your bounty hunters to pick him up?" Lynn finished.

"Damn your sharp" Phil joked.

"Location" Lynn demanded.

"Acutally this is the good news hes in Brooklyn , your side of the streets. We got a caller who said he was at a party with their kid. On Walnut Crest Street and Lynnette . . .Try not to scare the kid too much, he dont know what hes in for" Phil said.

"Scaring the kid will be an understatement" Lynn snapped her phone shut.

"Work?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah . . .They want me to pick up one of the kids who was caught on the security tapes . . .he helped spray paint those signs all over the place . . .(Snickered) Kid dont know he's been caught yet, and the police are too busy so . . .they called phil to get me to do it" Lynn explained.

Lynn went upstairs to Raphs room to change, and suit up. She wasn't going to wear her badge out on the front if this guy was at a party, they wouldn't let her in otherwise. A badge is a badge whether it be for a bounty hunter or a cop . . .it still means someones in trouble.

"Raph . . .would you go with her?" Gwen asked. Looking at him sincerely. Michelangelo looked at her with confusion. Lynn could take pretty good care of herself on a daily basis.

"Yeah" He said looking up with a warning look towards his room where he heard loud music being played.

Lynnette was playing some get ready for work music which normally was something hard and heavy and 'lets get it on' kind of vibe. She threw on her black t-shirt. It had a local Iowa band on the front with the words

'100% Iowa brutality' on the back. She put her hair up in a ponty tail, letting her bangs fall to her face. Her worn jeans ripped at the knees and one on the thigh. Black and silver studded belt. Tucked her gun under her shirt inbetween the back of her belt. tightened her boots. She was looked at herself in the mirror. Raph wasn't one much for mirrors but since she was here for awhile he got one for her. She thought of him and that she wanted to just forget the whole thing and simply get in bed. . . Damn. She thought. She and her boyfriend could be getting busy, instead she had to go chase some punk kid who might know something if there is more about the message the P.D's and the Foot had them spray paint all over the place.

"Lynn" She turned to see Raph in his human appearance with pants on.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I"m commin' with ya" He said like it was already decided.

"Its just one kid I dont really need backup" She said.

"I'm comin' anyway, that alright wit you?" HE asked sarcastically, she smirked.

"Besides, when we get back . . ." he shook his head trailing off, scanning her up and down. She blushed.

Leonardo was sitting at the kitchen table with Donatello. Don was drinking a cup of coffee and Leo had Tea. He looked over to the couch where Kira was still sleeping. He checked 10 minutes ago to makesure she was warm enough, and she sleepily answered 'fine thanks, goodnight Leo'. He kept looking over at her. he couldn't see her past the back of the couch but knew she was there, sleeping anyway.

"Contemplating your muse?"

"What?" Leo asked Don out of his thinking.

"Your like an apprehensive hen, you keep checking on her. If your that worried if she'll be warm, just take her into your room and sleep elsewhere" Don explained looking at him with simplicity in his eyes.

"She doesnt like feeling like shes putting me out, even though this old sub station is big enough to fit 20 more people no problem" he explained.

"I have a feeling shes lying" Don said getting up.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"Check her again" Don said getting up to head back to his room. The whole situation would be taken care of in the morning as to the markings and pictures all over city hall with master Splinter tomorrow. Leonardo got up silently from the table and walked over to the living room area. He silently crept around and looked over the side of the couch. Don was right, she was shivering, the afghan wasn't nearly warm enough. He smirked thinking of how she didn't want to put him out, and would rather sleep cold instead.

"Kira" he sighed shaking his head with a silent chuckle. He used the blankett as a cover top and carried her off the couch effortlessly.

Gwen couldn't sleep, she was afraid too. Even with Mikey there, and Ted the Teddy bear across the room for a short moments notice just incase. The lights were off and Mikey was sleeping, she was sitting up in bed. Looking down at his outline. behind him was the silver centry night light just so they could see when they had to get up in the middle of the night.

She couldn't get those signs out of her head. It was definitely the footclan color and the Purple Dragon purple. But they were smart not to draw their own emblems to throw off the police. There were lots of gangs in the State of New York that used the color red, and some that used purple. So its the perfect set up. No doubt it was a message to the guys. Gwen hoped it was just a tactic to get them to retaliate, because they were smart enough to not retaliate, they were better than to lower themselves to go above in their regular appearances just to go after some symbol drawing jerks with a beef. But what if it was more sinister than that? What if they actually had a plan to go after them. Just even the slightest though of that scared Gwen. She looked down at Michaelangelo who was sleeping away.

"I am . . .Turtle Titan" Mikey said in his sleep. Gwen giggled softly and brushed her hand across his face. How could anyone want to hurt him? Someone as sweet as him? They dont even know him . . .and they want him gone. Gwen tried to hold back any tears she had coming.

"mmm Gwen . . .I'll save you . . .For I am . . .Turtle Titan" Mikey rolled over to face her. he snorred lightly after that and Gwen put a hand to her mouth to hold back a laugh. She laid down and tucked her head under his chin, draping his arm over her. She inhaled his scent, and tried to forget her worries. She had to remember what Mikey told her over a hundred or so times . . .The Shredder was dead.

Don was typing away on the computer, looking up pictures of the Town hall and the symbols. 'The foot was smart this time, they didnt leave their own emblem on any of them to claim whose message it was from' he thought. Considering when the Foot was just starting out in New York the Shredder was gathering youths, teens, and young adults. He was trying to gain access to the security camera videos, to see who Lynn was going to go after that got caught on the tapes. The Foot probably used him as a random hired graffiti artist. To throw everyone off their scent. He shook his head as he was denied access, he tried again.

"Don?" A sleepy angelic voice said behind him.

"What are you doing up?" Elisa asked looking at the computer.

"What are those pictures?" She asked.

"Those are a message from the Foot and Purple Dragons . . .To us" Don explained. Elisa looked at the computer and He wished she hadn't of woken up, worry scanned her eyes. The images were a little disturbing. all over City hall and a few other buildings, in red and purple. on the pillars and stairs and ever foot or so of wall they could get to. They left behind no cans to trace prints.

"What are they planning?" she asked.

"I think it was just a scare tactic, or trying to draw us out to retaliate, We all already agreed its nothing to worry about. We arent going to stoop to their level". He said trying to reassure her. Her eyes lightened a little and she stood by the computer before rubbing her arms slightly, he could sense she had goosebumps and he closed the images and turned around in the chair.

"Shouldn't you should be asleep, you've got work tomorrow" He explained.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked. She had a point he thought. He got up in a signal of surrender and walked to his bed. Elisa sat on hers softly and he turned off the lamp and got under the covers. He noticed Elisa wasn't getting under her covers but sat up right in bed looking at the computer. He knew this was new to her, and she wasn't used to all this.

"Don?" She asked softly.

"Yes? " he replied.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked looking at the computer still. He didn't want her to stay up worrying. He patted the space beside him and she walked over and crawled in.

"Just a scare tactic I promise" He smirked when she leaned against him and put her head on his chest. She was too adorable to say no to, he thought putting an arm over her and rubbing her arm slightly so the goosebumps would go down.

"Lynn . . .Lynn? . . .Lynnette!" He said making her shake her head out of her thinking.

"Sorry what?" She asked.

"You missed the turn" He said. She shook her head again with a chuckle.

"Heh My bad" Then she pulled a tight illegal U turn making another car swerve and honk at them. Raphael was hanging onto the door beside him.

"Your gonna kill us before we even get there". He retalitated.

"Oh Pffff" Lynn huffed. She pulled up on the side of the street and looked around.

"Here" She handed him a bullet proof vest.

"Whats dis for?" He asked.

"You look human and I dont wanna chance your plastron might not be strong enough, put it on" She handed it to him. He growled.

"Humor me" She asked and he put it on and adjusted it.

"So how we gonna do dis?" He asked. "Just bust in there and grab the punk?" He asked again.

"This is a party area, so more than likely theres gonna be drugs and weapons, and if were lucky he wont be too drunk not to answer some questions".

"Like if the Foot have anythin' planned" he already knew she was going to ask.

"Yeah . . ." She looked down. She didn't want anyone threatening her friends, or her boyfriend. Not without getting through her first.

"Just act like one of them, like we belong and . . .Get in and I'll get him to come out" She smirked.

"How ya gonna get him to come out?" He asked with a smirk.

"If you havent noticed already I have very proffessional persuasion skills" She smiled he chuckled and got out of the truck. She handed him a beer.

"Hand that to one of the guys on the steps" She said handing him a whole six pack.

"It'll make it look like were suppliers" She insisted.

Lynn Walked Behind Raphael who nodded to these big guys sitting on the steps to the building.

"Yo man, whatchu got there?" One of them asked.

"Here ya go Pal" Raphael handed him a Carona and the guy smiled.

"This is nice but . . . I meant that pretty lil thing followin' you" He winked at Lynn. Raphael put an arm over Lynn shoulder to signal, 'She was his'. The guy shrugged and drank his beer. There was blacklights against highlights. Lynn could smell the sweat, and Raphael looked around. People were smoking pot, drinking, making out. A typical party for a teenaged new Yorker. Splatter paint everwhere and T-shirts highlighted. Lynn Looked at the picture she had Phil fax to her.

"Were looking for HIM" She pointed at the paper sticking it back in her shirt.

"Hes over dere" Raphael nodded with his head to not look obvious.

"What now?" he asked lynn. Lynn did this all the time and he wanted to see how she handled these kinds of situation.

"I need to get him . . .interested" She smirked. She started nodding her head to the music that started playing.

"I like this song" She said before patting his shoulder to sit on the couch.

(SONG: REDLIGHT DISTRICT: PORCELAIN AND THE TRAMPS)

"Damn" he shook his head, He watched Lynn sing along and dance to it with other people dancing. Raphael watched the kid watch Lynn. She took a water bottled poured some on herself, making herself glow. He had to laugh at her malicious smile she gave the kid. He was definitely starin now. He watched the kid take a swig of a drink and watch Lynn who watched him back while twirling around and throwing her hair like an animal in heat. Raphael watched this kid take another swig of courage before walking over to where Lynn was. He started moving along with her but slow enough to talk to her. He watched Lynn Lick her lips slightly, making HIM want to take her to a bedroom and forget the whole fucking thing. The pants were getting tight and he didn't like that this kid was thinkin' he was gonna get anywhere close to her. he watched Lynn whisper something seductively in this kids ear. The guy was about the same height as her, but not as tall as Raphael, which made him smirk. He got up and slowly but inconspicuously followed Lynn and this kid out. Lynn led him out to a back alley behind the building and Raph smiled ready to get this done.

"So baby whatcha wanna do first?" He heard the kid say.

"Well . . ." Lynn started. "How bout' i knock your head to the cement!" Raphael started at them watching this kid move his hand to reach down Lynns pants.

"Woa . . .Whats goin' on" The guy looked ready to run and Raphael lifted him up by the front of the shirt against he side of the building.

"I didn't do anything, I swear I didn't know she had a boyfriend" THe kid covered his face. Lynn shook her head.

"Listen Kid I'm 22, and I'm for bail recovery" She pulled her badge out.

"You Lyin Bitch, I'd pop your ass right now if I had a. . ." He stopped When Raph gave him a deadly stare and pushed up harder on his shirt.

"Why did you spray paint those symbols on city hall, who told you to" Lynn demanded more than asked.

"I aint tellin' you shit" The kid glared.

"Thats fine, you'll end up telling the police in Jail later on anyway. You were caught on security cameras. . . Theres a warrant out for your arrest. But because the police were so busy they sent my ass out to get you" Lynn smirked then walked over to the kid and motioned Raphael to put him down, Raph set him on this feet but didn't let go. Lynn pulled up on each of his sleeves.

"What , what the hell are you doin!" Eric shouted before Lynn pulled up the back of his shirt.

"Purple Dragon . . ." Lynn said looking directly into Erics eyes after seeing his tattoo.

"Come on princess what do ya want from me?" Eric said holding his hands out in exasperation.

"I wanna know who told you to spray paint those symbols and WHY!" Lynn asked again a little more harsher.

"He was dressed in black, he was from another gang, with a red symbol" Eric said giving in.

"Foot clan" Raphael answered for him.

"He said that the Master wanted to send a message to some friends of his and that they'ed know it when they caught wind of it" Eric explained.

"Do you know what the symbol even means?" Lynn asked a little angry, wondering if the footclan told all the Younger ones about the guys.

"No . . .He just said that it was a warnin' to them, because theres gonna be trouble" Eric said.

"what kind of trouble kid?" Raphael asked harshly.

"I aint tellin' you no more, your just gonna throw me in jail anyways".

Lynn looked at Raphael.

"Why did you join the purple Dragons" Lynn asked a little softer but not too soft.

"I had no where else to go, the party that I was at was a welcoming after initiation. If I hadn't of joined them I'd still be a lone kid on the steets of New York".

"Do you have family anywhere else?" Lynn asked. Raphael looked at her wondering what she was thinking.

"I have a grandmother in Virginia" He answered back angrily.

"Since I know your not telling me all that you know, I'll make a deal with you" Eric looked at her puzzled.

"I dont like sending teens to jail, especially ones that could actually fucking fix themselves. You tell me ALL that you know TRUTHFULLY and you get three days to run your ass to virginia. I'll be looking up your so called Grandmother and call to see to it that you get there. You skip the state theres nothing I can do to come get you. Keep a low profile and start over".

"But the Purple Dragons . . " Eric Started.

"Fuck them, as far as I can tell they arent your family like you seem to think they are" Lynn pulled up both sleeves. "Your family doesnt beat you to an inch of your life" Lynn said tapping his bruises. Eric looked down and around then straight at her.

"Jail , which will land you a one way ticket to Juvie at your age, plus fines up to your ears in debt to clean up the City hall and other buildings you decorated. Or go home to grandma . . .Your choice".

"How do I know your not lyin" Eric said suspiciously eyeing Raphael and Lynnette.

"Because I think throwing your ass in Juvie would be a waste, it wouldn't help you at all, your not dumb, just misguided" Lynn said glaring crossing her arms. Raphael smirked . . .

Eric looked up at her . . .then down at the ground then back at her straight in the eye. "First I'm gonna say quit askin' questions, these days . . .the rules are changin' anyone who asks too many questions ends up getting hurt . . .or worse" He shook his head.

"The PD's joined with another group, they're different and they followed someone a whole lot worse than the guy I take orders from"

"Hun" Raphael looked at him.

"Heard of him huh" Eric asked Raph who eased up on him.

"We've met" Raph interjected looking at Lynn.

"Somethings comin' and all the guys can feel it, the orders are changin. At first it was simple stuff we could do, like steal and hustle people. Huns orders were to rebuild the PD's. Recruiting anyone with any fighting skill, or any skills for that matter. Then the orders changed, instead of jacking Shipments of DVD players or other stuff, we were asked to keep our eyes open for these strange creatures. He said they were freaks who were messing with the business, that was months ago".

"When The conjoinment just started" Lynn finished.

"Right . . . Then there was a breakout at one of the warehouses, the PD's and the Foot started fightin' eachother. The police arrested most of them"

"When you came to get me" Lynn looked up at Raph who nodded and looked back to Eric.

"Master Hun was real upset ya know? So he started gathering new recruits and more and more, to conjoin the PD's and the Foot by new members. To outnumber the originals so there wouldn't fights anymore. He sent out new Orders two weeks ago. Me and a few of my friends were supposed to get Red and Purple Spray paint and draw those symbols all over the place. He said it was to send those creatures a message. He said that Things were going to go down soon, real bad things, and that we had to be ready".

"wait what do you mean? For you?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah . . .The Pd's and the Foot were going to have to be ready" Eric repeated.  
"What do you mean? Raph asked Eric.

"Theres going to be another change, people are going to move up in ranks, and business is going to get stronger . . .I think everyone preparin' for something . . .But no one whose my rank or lower is gonna know till later" Eric said innocently. Not knowing if any of this information was helping them.

"do you know when its gonna happen?" Raphael asked.

"Next year . . . 'New Year, New Order' Is what Master Hun said to us. besides no one wants ta work on the holidays anyway" Eric shrugged.

"So they are planning something" Lynn looked up at Raph.

"Thats all I know" Eric said looking fearfully to the both of them.

"Alright . . .Thankyou . . .And a deals a deal. 3 Days, you better Hightail your ass to virginia to Grandma and I will be checking" Lynn pointed. Eric looked at them.

"Well get goin' boy you got packin to do!" Lynn laughed and Eric smiled and started jogging. "thankyou" he said to Lynn halting before taking off in a jog. Lynn made a mental note to check files on the kid and get his grandmothers number. Lynn crossed her arms and sighed.

"Lynn . . ." She turned to face him.

"Ya did good" he said tipping her chin up to him.

"All I did was get information . . .It doesnt help or stop anything" She said breaking her gaze.

"Now we know that they are plannin' something, and you changed that kids mind . . .No jail time, and he starts over" Raphael smirked.

"I'm proud of ya" He said with a reassuring smirk. Lynn smiled and sighed hugging her shoulders.

"And to think . . .we could've missed all this if we stayed home to-"

"Dont . . .say it" Raph said remembering the mental image of Lynn in the blacklights . . .Like an animal in heat. Lynn giggled and they walked back to the Truck. He slapped her butt and she ran to the truck giggling, he chuckled behind her.

When they got back they shared the information with leo who was still awake.

"Wheres Kira?" Lynn asked taking off her vest. and taking Raphs to put away.

"My room, she was cold" Leo said simply. Lynn looked at him for a moment before letting it go, with a hidden smirk. Raph noticed it and raised an eyeridge.

"We can tell everyone else tomorrow, its been a long night" Leo said saying goodnight and Lynn walked up the steps.

"what was wit the smirk?" Raph asked deviously.

"Kira was sleeping on the couch when we left, she told me she doesnt want to sleep in Leonardo's room because she doesnt like putting people out . . .Shes just as stubborn as I am which means . . .He put her in there. I'm gonna love to see the reaction when she wakes up" Lynn shook her head. Raph chuckled and followed her up the stairs.

**They got some information, and now up to all these events coming? What are the gangs planning? Guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out.**


	17. Glad it was you WARNING Rated M

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! (I tap the top of a podium) Signals the band to play. Out comes a rock band jamming out to open the curtains!***

**WARNING WARNING STEAMY STUFF! MATURE CONTENT DUDES AND DUDETTES! This Scene has not been rated by the writers association of america lol I'm just screwin' with ya. . . But mayyybbbeee I should change this story to Rated M for . . .adult content lol.**

"Kira . . .Kira" Kira turned over slightly a hand above her head and one arm over her eyes.

"Hmm?" She couldn't gain the wakened state to talk yet.

"Kira" She recognized the voice, and she sat up putting a hand to her head. She opened her eyes and noticed . . .She wasn't on the couch. Two blanketts and she was warmer than she was on the couch. She sighed realizing who was with her and whose room she was in.

"(Sigh) You moved me from the couch?" She looked at him sternly.

"Your welcome" leo smirked.

"What time is it?" She asked shaking her head to lose the sleepy feeling.

"5:00 am" He said a little apologetically.

"Are you serious?" She looked at him with an increduous smile.

"Unfortunetally Yes" He said with a shy smirk.

"Why" She fake whined sitting up looking up at the ceiling.

"I promised you I was going to help you, and I am" Leo said nodding once.

"But . .. at 5 am?" She asked groaning but smiling at the same time.

"It gives us time to use the dojo area while everyone else is asleep" He explained. "Hurry up and change" He gave a half laugh. Kira shook her head and let herself up to her bag to change. Light blue tank top, and black sport sweatpants with running sneakers. She smiled to herself pulling her hair up in a ponytail. She had to get rid of the butterflies she was feeling. He was just showing her some self dense moves . . .thats all. There was no emotional feelings or ties whatsoever. She took a deep breath to think of it like work, she couldn't rely on the pepper spray forever.

She walked out of the room quietly and cautiously but wasn't scared when he walked up behind her.

"Come on" he had her follow him to an area surrounded by candles. He sat down in a medditative position.

"Sit down" He said. Kira sat and he adjusted her so she was sitting like he was. She always sat on the ground with her knees up or off to the side never crossed.

"Yoga?" Kira asked.

"Kind of" he chuckled. She watched him and she couldn't even hear him breathing. He closed his eyes, after a moment or two Kira wondered whether he fell asleep.

"You awake?" She asked with a giggle.

"I'm meditating" He said opening his eyes to look at her.

"Okay . . .but uhm . . .How is this supposed to take care of a mugger when I'm walking home from work?" Kira asked with a small hint of teasing.

He smirked to tell her.

(Elisa)

Elisa opened her eyes a moment, only to close them and adjust a little. There was a arm around her and it had a pretty good hold. He was still sleeping making no noise, just gentle breathing. her hand on his chest moved up and down slowly with the rise and fall of his breath. She pushed her hair out of her face and pulled the covers up, not wanting to get up just yet. She silently cursed when the movement woke him. Don looked up then down slightly. She smiled softly "morning"

"Morning" he said smiling down at her, yawning then looking up at the ceiling.

"What time is it?" He asked. Elisa got up to look and it was around 6 am.

"Just about near 6" She said falling back down. He lightly brushed the side of her arm. Elisa smirked "Do you wanna go back to sleep or ?" She left off for him to answer.

"I should probably get up, Theres a few things that need fixing around here" He sighed with a smirk getting up.

"Hey Don?" He turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You know you shouldn't start off the morning without breakfast" Elisa looked at him expectantly.

"I was thinking the same thing" He smiled and went to go find his belt with the appearance distorter on it

"Coffee?" Elisa asked looking for clothes.

"Hmm, do you just want to have breakfast out?" He asked. He smirked when her Eyes lit up.

"out it is then" He smiled going to go change and get ready.

(Raphael)

He woke up and the first thing he saw was dark. He remembered last night, getting the information. He still has to tell the others and Master Splinter. Lynn was really tired when they came back in, so he ended up carryin' her up the stairs and they both just crashed. He felt something brush and tickle the bottom of his chin. Her hair was sprawled over him , her head on his chest and one arm over him. He smirked at the feeling, it was nice . . .for a change. She really doesn't know how special she is. He silently chuckled in amusement of last night. She let that kid go and he knew she was gonna check in on the kid to make sure he got his butt to virginia where it belonged. Her head lifted slightly with his breathing, and he ran a hand through her hair. She shifted slightly and curled in closer. He thought of how he wouldn't mind her living with him all the time . . .But they still did have an apartment which he overhead Kira the other day talking with Gwen about calling someone else to clean up and replace the windows and repaint. He went back to his room with Lynn afterwards. He smirked realizing her boots were still on, he changed out of his topside clothing and changed back out of the belt before he konked out.

"Mm" Lynn was starting to wake up. He watched her hair move with her, and let his hand loose of it.

"Mornin' sleepin beauty" He joked. She gave a half laugh before moving her hair back.

"Wow . . .I musta been really tired" She said noticing her boots were still on.

"I hadta carry you, and your phones been vibratin'" He said handing it to her while she reached for it. She sat upright and he just layed back arms behind his head watchin'.

"I have a shift at the Bar tonight, and nothing from Phil" Lynn said laying back down.

"Hmm that means your free all day" He observed with a smirk.

Lynn smirked and took a deep breath "Mhm, more sleep . . .Ugh its not even 7 . . ." She groaned in complaint.

"Ya know . . .I aint one for early mornin's an all that but I think I know whatchu need" He smirked rasing an eyeridge.

"Hmm, it wouldn't happen to involve a shower would it?" She asked hoping he'd say yes. His eyes had that mischievious glint in them, she smirked. sitting up in the straddle position one moment before getting off the bed. He sat up and followed her out of the room. He looked around opening the door to the bathroom, making sure to lock it.

"So" She smirked leaning against the sink counter. He smirked back leanin' against the door "So" he replied eyeing her up and down.

(Gwen)

"mikey . . ." She said softly

"Mikey" She said a little bit more but still soft. Her boyfriend was sprawled on the floor with the blanket and a pillow over his head, tangled in a cute mess. Gwen tried moving him but he was . . .heavy, the shell adds on some heavy duty. She sat up frustrated for a second, but laughed at his cute snorring. She got him on his back and tried waking him again . . . Nothing!

she smirked at an Idea. She got ontop of him and kissed him, she kept it up until she felt hands on her arms. She let up and looked down to see him smiling that grin.

"Thats a way to wake up" He laughed.

"I couldn't get you up, do you know how heavy you are?" She asked him jokingly.

"I'm immovable babe, INVINCIBLE!" He lifted a finger to the sky.

"I bet its from all that Pizza" Gwen scolded, secretly joking.

"(Gasp) Dont blame the Pizza, what has the pizza ever done to you?" Mikey said in shock, before helping them both off the floor. Gwen turned on the radio, "Bubbly" was playing. She sang along smiling at Michaelangelo who was stretching and laid back waiting for her.

"I'm gonna go make some breakfast . . .How about . . .Omlette?" He asked.

"Sounds good" Gwen replied. Pulling on Mikeys hoody and comfy jeans. She decided to go barefoot, and made sure the locket he got her was on, and she decided to add the promise ring to her outfit today, putting it on her necklace and made sure it was outfront to show. She followed out to the kitchen and talked to him while he made omlettes for everyone. Gwen went past the dojo area . . . and halted. She looked and motioned for Mikey to. She gave him the 'quiet' signal and motioned him over. They both peered past the doorway. Kira was standing and Leo was talking to her Like he was explaining something. Gwen looked at Kira's face, she could read it like a book, it was a mix of emotions, happy, nervous, excited, but keeping her calm all at once. Mikey watched with a smirk and he did a quick low fist pump. 'Their almost all together, Hahah it'll be just like Grease!'

Mikey watched his older 'leader like' brother, keep his composure showing Kira a block she was supposed to use if someone was taller than her and striking downward. Leo's attitude was different though, when in regular training with master splinter he's Mr. Serious. . .but when Kira would crack a joke or do something awkwardly he would smirk, or smile even . . BIZARRE!

"do you think they're?" Gwen started.

"Not sure yet but . . .Leo's smilin'" Mikey did another fist pump walking back to the kitchen.

(Kira)

He explained that clearing the mind helps you focus and then he went on to explain that he talked with Master spinter and they both came to the same conclusion. Lynnette meant well but was showing me wrong. I wasn't an offensive persuer like she was. She attacks, I nearly felt a pulse stop when he looked at me after breaking his concentration, his eyes were so intense it surprised me. He went on to tell me that . . .i wasn't an offensive person, I was a 'defensive' person. Whatever he said made sense, and so he told me things I should do to help myself in certain situations. A few blocks and ways to avoid getting hit. I felt different today then any other day, especially when he lifted my arm to adjust it. I made him laugh a few times with things I would say or doing a move awkwardly. He seemed like such a serious but caring guy . . .and . . .i really liked that. The smell of something cooking waffered to the room and he smirked.

"Well your not an expert in one day but alot of start off progress" He looked at me. I smiled.

"You Hungry?" I asked.

"Mikey" He replied gesturing me first out of the room I walked out shyly and wondered if he noticed.

(Back in the bathroom)

Lynns mind was racing, everything was heated to a thousandth degree. When he locked the door she sat up against the counter, and he leaned against the door. She remembered starting the shower and checking the water. He came up behind her and she laughed feeling his arms. She let him pull her shirt off. and she kicked her boots off sitting on the sink counter. He put both arms on the sides of the sink his face getting closer to hers.

"Mind helping" She looked at him with a sly look. moving her belt upwards to him. He undid her belt for her and pulled it out of her belt loops on her jeans.

"thong" he said snapping her black underwear. She smirked biting her lip. he followed the pants while he slid them off, then coming back up loving that she bit her lip. She looked a little insecure but at the same time 'sure'. Lynn wrapped both arms around him and could feel his breath heavy on her neck. She felt that small twinge of insecurity when he unclipped the back of her bra. He pulled it off and it ended up being tossed carelessly across the bathroom towards the door. She was leaned against the sink counter and inbetween that and him. loving the trapped feeling. She went in for a kiss, one of his hands in her hair, the other running down her back to her back end pulling down the underwear with it. He didn't leave time for her to feel completely exposed. She went into the shower opening the curtain waiting for him leaning against the side. One minute she saw him by the door, then it was dark . . . He turned the lights off. The water on and in the dark felt intensely real.

"lynn" He said, his voice a little rough and deep.

"Yeah?" She replied. He answered with his hands. She laughed being lifted off the shower floor, both his hands supporting her, her legs wrapped around as much as she could. Kissing didn't stop, it was consistent and heated, like fire. She loved everysingle thing about him, everything he said, or did. For whatever reason he paused she felt his forehead on hers, and his breathing, the water hitting mostly him but some onto her from past his shoulders.

"I love you" Lynn admitted during he pause.

"Love you" he said in a husky way, with a slight hidden by the dark smile.

He let her down and thats how they were for a minute, him blocking the water , her back against the wall, like he was protecting her. Both fists planted firmly on each side of the wall by her. She let her hands run down his arms, a small sigh of a moan in response made her laugh. There was a small moment of seriousness.

"Are you sure" He asked for confirmation, if they were going to do this . . . He wanted to make sure she was absolutely sure.  
"Yes" She said back nodding against his forehead.

"really" he asked a little increduously . . .This will be . . .both their first times, and it seemed almost surreal.

"Abso-fucking-lutely" She replied making him chuckle. She heard him move and then no one even breathed loudly , just the sound of the shower.

"Hold on" He said , Lynn felt that rush of cold when he opened the curtain, It was too dark to see anything but heard him tampering with the radio. Lynn smirked, he was making sure no one would hear them. The song that came on made her shiver when he walked back in the shower and moved the curtain.

"Untouched: The veronicas"

His hands roamed all over and she pulled him in for a long , and longer kiss. He pushed her back against the wall which felt cool against her skin. She pushed back so her chest was against his , but he hardly budged. He was so much stronger than she was, but she felt safe with him. Not like with her ex. Raph chuckled in his brooklyn accent when she bit on his neck. She gave a half laugh into his neck in reply. She knew because of his skin she couldn't leave a hickey, but she didn't care.

"Ow"

Lynn let up on his neck and laughed. He rolled his neck making it crack before moving his hands down to the lower region. The song made Lynn chuckle. Raph just looked down at her like he was staring into her, through her eyes. It was like he was almost afraid to . . .

He felt his hand being moved, she took his right hand from behind her and moved it to the front, lowering it. Lynn felt intensely less secure because they were in the dark, she was glad for it. She moved his hand down lower and it found its way there. He let out a shaky breath and moved, making her let out a smoother one in return. She put her head against his chest when he moved his hand out. She heard the squeak of the shower knobs being turned and the water became alot warmer. His hand moved down to hers and she let him direct her. It was slow but then he moved her hand to find . . .the other part of him. She pulled and he let back a small silent moan. After she pulled on him once, it was like a switch was flipped. Her back hit the wall again and he kissed her more urgently. His member pressed against her, and she grinded against the mid section.

"Lynn" He whispered. Lynn stopped necking him to hang on to his shoulders, her breaths came slow and heavy waiting for it . . .She could feel the tip finding in, and . . .

She lowered her head against his shoulder, gripping onto his arms. Holding back that gasp. He pushed in slow, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her, and when she gasped he stopped pushing.

"You okay?" He asked urgently, afraid he hurt her.

"Its okay" She assured him, getting a better grip on his arms and her forehead on his chest. He kissed her and she kept it up. She almost bit him when he pushed in farther, lowering her head to his chest again. He pushed more , the pressure consuming him. She yelped out loud when he pushed all the way in, gripping his arms tightly.

"Raph!" She gasped trying to hold in any more shouts. She didn't want anyone to hear. He was fully in her, and it was a long minute she looked up in the dark , she couldn't see him but knew he was there. She gave a small cough, and he started necking her. She moaned and wrapped both arms around his neck. She wanted all of him, to be his, all of his. She let out a half growl half moan when she felt that bite on her skin, that was going to be a mark. She whispered his name, and that set off another spark. Both his arms went under her while he was still in. Lifted her off the floor, she wrapped her legs around him tightly, her back hit against the wall again causing a big bump and something fell off the bathroom wall in response. He pushed in and out of her first it was slow. Lynnette gasped louder, and the moans got slightly louder. She was glad for the radio up all the way now. The water was hot against them and she could feel the steam rising from the bottom. Lynn went for that same spot she necked earlier biting and kissing harder. She loved when he threw out a frustrated growl. The thrusting became furious. She threw her head back when he licked her neck. Holding her up with one arm, while one hand became furiously entangled in her hair. His knee came up to support her, Lynn felt everything he was feeling. Like they were connected fully. His rage, anger, passion, but . . . that he loved her. She felt it coming with each thrust. He changed the pattern for a minute stopping to slowly thrust harder changing the fury into harder bucking. Her nails were digging into his shoulders. Then he picked the speed up again, she didn't even have to say "faster" It was like he knew. Raph grit his teeth, each one coming closer to the loudness he wanted, to be fully Lynn's and her urgency that he felt. He wanted her, all of her, each pressure pulling at him to go faster.

Lynn shouted louder, it was coming and she felt it with each heated push.

"Raph"

He thrust harder his muscles screaming at him to go harder until they broke

"RAPH"

He loved her shouts, her insistant panting and heart racing. Her nails digging into his skin. He growled out loud his breathing in her ear, pulling her hair.

"RAPHAEL!" He could feel her head thrust upward. It was beautifull, when she shouted his name. Her last moan dying in her throat. Her breathing was heavy, the water was luke warm falling on them. He thrusted just a few more times before he followed her in that adrenaline rush. He let out a caged sound. Lynn let her head fall on his shoulder. Both arms wrapped around his neck so not to hurt him. He set her down on the shower floor, and pulled out. His hands moved to the top of her against the wall, one on each side, trying to catch up on his breathing. Lynn shivered , only partially because of the water. She felt his hands run up and down her arms, feeling the goosebumps. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Love you" She said leaning her head on his chest. she felt his arms wrap around her tightly.

"Lynnette" the whisper made her shiver. He heard her sniffle and felt until he found her chin to tilt it up. He could barely make out her eyes in the dark, just a small glimmer from the radio light.

"Love you too" He said pushing back the wet locks of her hair.

"Kinda cold" She managed to get out. He shut off the water and reached for a towell. handing it to her and getting out to get one for himself.

"Wanna go back ta bed?" He asked wiping himself off. He turned on the light and she was wiping tears off . . .that worried him.

"You alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. . ."She looked down at the shower floor, and he noticed there was red at the bottom. She turned on the water and the remnants of her innocence went down the drain. This was her first time, . . .the impact of it had just hit him. She smiled at him and wrapped the towel around herself.

"Lynn . . ." He started. She turned around to shush him.

Looking around to make sure there were no witnesses they went back to his room. He closed the door behind him and turned on the lamp by the bed. She sniffled a little, and he hoped she wasn't catching a cold or nothin'. He grabbed all the blanketts this time and pulled them back. He put his . . . member away back in the shelled lower region. Lynn got in next to him after shaking her hair a few times.

"Lynnette . . ." he checked for any crying. She turned to face him while he pulled the covers up. She smiled at him

"I'm just happy" She said wiping any tear remnants away. He looked down at her confused. She curled in closer next to him for warmth.

"I'm glad I lost it to you" She finished before closing her eyes.

" I Love you" He told her seriously.

"Love you too tough guy" She smirked Pulling the covers up to their heads.

**Yes . . . That 'kids' is what is called . . .a beautifull moment. If you arent comfortable with sex scenes you can skip to the next chappy when it comes up and pretend they had a tea party in the shower or something lol. **


	18. Dont turn away from suspicion

**You all liked the mushy stuff from what I heard in the last chapter, I lOVE the reviews! They inspire me to keep going! I love You wonderfull REVIEWERS! Heres more! things start to get . . .suspicious**

"Would you stop it?" Gwen giggled flinging a piece of omlette back at her boyfriend. He just chuckled and flung another piece off of his fork. Gwen turned around to go pick up the piece thrown.

"Honestly" She giggled , fake scolding him. When she turned around back in her seat, he wasn't there. . .

"Mike?"

"Mikey?" She asked again.

"BOO!" . He popped out from under the table at her and she jumped back hitting her knee against him. They both were laughing on the floor. Elisa shook her head smiling at them.

"I guess its time to go pay my debt to society" Elisa looked at her watch.

"Not without lunch" Someone said holding a brown paper sack in front of her as she went to stand up. She looked up from her seat and smiled up at him.

"What would I do without you?" She asked getting up taking the bag and kissing him, making dons face all red with smiles.

"Love you, seeya later" She said turning on her Ipod to leave. Donatello walked her out, and he took a deep sigh before turning to see in the frame walk around the kitchen Mikey and Gwen leaning against eachother smiling at him with adorative faces.

"AWWWWWWWW" They both said smiling.

"Aww, cut it out Mikey" Don said leaving to go work on other things.

"I'll pick you up from work later, before we go out on a run" Leo said to Kira handing her, her jackett.  
"Ok" She smirked. "I guess I'll seeya later then, have a good day" She waved before going out the hidden brick wall door.

"Later, You too" He said with a small wave. He must not have lost that small smile because Michelangelo was smiling at him with a teasing expression.

"Is that a smile I see there Leo? Gee I haven't seen one of those on ya in ages" He said in shock. Leonardo smirked like he was going to retaliate with something then he just forgot it and walked away. Mikey smiled knowing he was right.

"Hey you coming?" Gwen said waiting for him arms open at the entranceway.

"Like the wind" He said tuning his belt adjustment so he would appear human. He was going to work with Gwen at the shop today, and he also had a birthday party later. This time he could actually be out in front when the customers showed up.

"Sweetie, maybe I better drive" Gwen said stopping him both hands on his chest in a sweet kind manner.

"Its cool babe, You have to work enough today, plus I want to test out the new Accelerator Don put on this thing" Mikey said patting the side with a metal bang in response.

"(Laughs nervously) Thats what I'm afraid of" Gwen said getting in the passengers seat.

(The really tired love birds)

Lynn opened her eyes partially knowing he was awake. they slept for another few hours and it was probably noon or slightly earlier. His breathing was deep and it moved her with it. She smiled and heard him give a satisfied sigh and half chuckle. His hand brushing against her shoulder. She moved and felt a little sore, but she smiled remembering why she was. It was one of those happy moment which were rare, and uninterrupted.

"Mornin, again" He smirked looking down at her.

"Is it still?" She asked.

"11:30" He said with a half laugh.

"Wow . . .thats a record" She chuckled sitting up on him a little bit but still laying down. "Normally I hate getting up before noon, even just a little bit". He chuckled in response.

"So . . . Whatcha wanna do till ya gotta go to work?" He asked.

"Plenty of things" She smiled with a chuckle. He hugged a little tighter around her shoulder and rested his chin on her head.

"Hmmm" He thought about it, like it was tempting. Making Lynn giggle.

"Do you?" He asked when she looked up at him.

"Hmm . . .Very tempting . . ." She said in between kissing.

He threw the towell off the bed and admired her in between kissing.

"But" She started.

"No . . .No buts . . .Well cept one" he said and spanked her. She yelped and giggled inbetween another kiss.

"We gotta"

"No" he said smirking.

"But you dont even know what I was gonna-"

"No"

"(She growled) Grrr, your so frustrating . . .and I love it" She chuckled, the kissing getting more persistant.

"Good . .. take it out on me" He said bluntly pulling on her lower to the bed.

"But we have to-"

"No we dont" He said stopping and shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Yes we-"

"No" he silenced her with another kiss. Lynn smiled before putting a hand to his mouth.

"Condoms" She said simply and bluntly with a smirk. He looked at her with a 'oh' look. Making her laugh. He thought about it for a minute realizing they didn't use one the first time.

"Lynn . . .We didn't.. . I didn't . . .The first time" He said looking at her serious.

"Its alright, I checked and My time of the month is due soon, Im not ovulating or anything . . .we should be safe, and to be double sure . . .I'll check" She said putting a hand on his chest.

"Alright" He said nodding once with her. She got up off of him and searched for clothes. He got up and started looking for his. He put on the belt that Don made and turned on the button after he found some pants.

"Human Clothes" he said shaking his head with disdain.

"You look fine" Lynnette said rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"It feels weird" he said getting comfy in a t-shirt and pulling loose on the jeans.

"Yeah but your butt looks cute in the those jeans" She giggled walking out of his room, while he was looking for socks and his boots. He looked up and watched her walk out.

'Hate ta see her go, but love ta watch er' leave', he thought lovin' the way she walked. He grabbed his red hoodie with the black dragon on it and followed lynn out putting it over her head while she was tying her boot.

"What"

"Its gettin' cold outside I dont wantchu gettin' sick" He said with teasing concern. She smiled and let him put it on. He crossed his arms when she crossed hers.

"Do I pass inspection can we go now?" She asked.

"I guess so " He sighed in mock impatience. Lynn secretly loved it, it smelled just like him and it was large and comfy on her.

(At the shop)

"Mikey, could you help me a sec?" Gwen asked lifting a giant bag of fertilizer to be put out. He heaved it with one shoulder, Gwen shook her head. "Wish I was that strong" She smirked.

"Arent you glad you have a strong, brave, charming, handsome boyfriend to help out" Michelangelo bragged a little making Gwen giggle. She was setting the last accomodation out for order when the door customer bell jingled. Mikey looked up, and immdiately started seething. It was the dude who was getting married who was hitting on Gwen, but this time his future wife was with him. She had short blonde hair that was curled downwards, sparkling blue eyes and a great smile . . .But why was she with a dull looking player? He thought, Gwen had a slight nervous smile on her face trying to hide her real emotions.

"Hey there Miss Masterson, I came to start loading up the centerpieces" The woman said happily.

"There all right in rows on the counters over there, would you like help carrying them to your car?" Gwen asked.

Michelangelo didn't like the way this guy was staring at Gwen, it made him uneasy and . . .kinda angry.

"Sure, thankyou so much" The woman and Gwen went to start carrying centerpieces, and Mikey followed behind the man closely helping the girls carry the flowers. After about 15 arrangements later, and a full backseat and soon to be full back space. Mikey went in to grab the last two with the other woman not thinking about it. He turned slightly while the woman was talking excitedly about her wedding, Mikey nodded in agreement not really caring much, but looking happy to listen anyways. His eyes wandered out the window for a moment, and he could see Gwen bend down to put something in the back for a moment. Mikey watched as if in slow motion, this guy start walking towards her , he was looking at her while she was bending over, unsuspecting. . .THATS IT! He rushed outside and before that guys hand even came within an inch of its target Mikey had him up against the back of the van. Gwen looked at him a little surprised, and checked to go makesure the other woman wasn't watching.

"That would be very disrespectfull to my girlfriend" Mikey said with Clenched teeth. the man looked at Gwen then back at Mikey.

"Terribly sorry I must've . . .Lost my senses for a moment"

"Uhuh sure" Mikey said putting him down but not letting go.

"Dont touch her . . .like ever . . ." Mikey let him go with a resisting cuff of his jackett. The man nodded a little afraid and quickly got in the front as his future wife came out smiling unknowing. Gwen was still staring at Michelangelo.

"Thankyou So much again, the work is gorgeous" The woman thanked Gwen and handed her a check. Gwen smiled and waved them off, and Mikey stuffed his fists into his pocketts watching them go. When the van was gone and out of his sight he turned around.

"Michelangelo"

He figured Gwen would be mad, so he braced himself for a lecture.

"babe i'm so-"

"My hero" He laughed and hugged him. She looked up at him in the middle of the hug.

"You mean, your not mad?" He asked.

"No! That jerk was gonna grope me! I love that you did that for me" She leaned up with a quick kiss. He smiled and hugged back happy she wasn't ticked.

"I'll always be there to protect you, Gwen ma'lady" he joked.

"Pizza and Icecream to go with that show of chilvalry" Gwen waved the check in front of him and he smirked.

"Pepperoni" he started.

" and Rainbow sherbert" She ended taking his hand walking into the shop to close up for the day. She turned slightly letting him go in first, something . . .didn't feel . . .in place for some reason.

(Kira)

"MMM Bop!"

Kira was singing and dancing along to MMM bop by hanson. Cleaning up the floors at the same time. She was still a little light headed and butterfly feeling from this morning. She sold a sculpture of a angel cherub girl this morning which got her her pay for awhile. She had to blow 2 hours though. she thought checking her watch. There was a Cafe shop down the street and she was in the mood for an iced coffee. She walked down the street with her shades on, and walked up to the door. There was hardly anyone inside just a few people. The t.v was on a news channel.

"Iced coffee please" Kira said to the cashier girl giving her the correct change. The girl looked overworked giving Kira her iced coffee in under five minutes. Kira smiled and put a five dollar bill in the tip jar. the girl wiped her forehead with her apron. "Thanks" She said really appreciating the gesture. Kira nodded "I have those days too" kira joked with her sitting down at a table nearby to read a magazine.

"What they dont think of these days" Kira said to herself reading an article on how to get the 'rock' in less than a month, using simple tricks like tugging on his ear or some ridiculous tip. Out of the corner of her eye at the end of the room she could see through the windows to outside, there was a man standing in a long dark green trenchcoat and a black benie cap. He was looking into the shop every few seconds, while on the phone. It only looked a little conspicuous. Kira ignored it knowing there were thousands of people like that in New York.

(The store) 

"So . . .Hmm what to get" She stood with a finger to her lip in thought. She was looking at the choices. Raphael was shifting impatiently.

"Just pick one already" He said with a huff.

"Well I dont wanna get something that'll suck" Lynn said back.

He gruffed impatiently, and Lynn bent over on purpose to search the bottom row ones. He chuckled but before he could come close she snapped back up and put a box in front of him.

"thats the stuff"

"Yep" She said proud she picked something.

"Okay, lets head back" he said ushering her along the Isles to the register area.

"In a hurry are we?" She teased.

"Mhm" He said letting her take his hand.

He had a slightly antsy feelin' and it wasn't just that he wanted to get Lynn back home in a hurry . . .But . . .for a whole other feelin' . He didn't know that Lynn was feeling the same thing.

(Diner)

Elisa was done with the world of teletmarketing for today, and was halfway through her shift at the Diner. She wiped off the tables and counters and heard the bell jingle at the door.

"Be right with you" Elisa said wiping off the counter bar stools.

"Take your time" A familiar voice said making her whip around and smile.

"Hey" She smiled and he smiled back.

"Hows work?" Donatello asked. Elisa rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I've had enough mental abuse for one day" She laughed.

"Thanks for lunch by the way, it helped" She said giving him a quick kiss. He leaned against the counter while she was putting napkins in all the dispensers.

"So any plans tonight?" He asked with a look on his face like he was sure of himself.

"Hmm I dont know I'll have to check my schedual" Elisa teased.

"How about dinner . . ." He asked. Elisa looked up and her shift was almost over.

"Uhm . . .I'm not really ready for going out at the moment" She laughed at her flour covered apron.

"You look great the way you are" He said making her blush.

"Where?" She asked.

"Just a small restaraunt I noticed on my way here" He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Okay but we have to set this straight now, I pay half" She said pointing a finger. Her co-worker Sharon was laughing at her.

"I'll pay for the other half and tip" he pointed back. Making Elisa narrow her eyes a little. "You can pay tip next time" Don said holding his hands up in surrender.

"(Sigh) I get off in ten minutes" Elisa smiled taking off her apron to start getting ready to clock out. Don smiled waiting for her, waiting with his hands in his pocketts. Elisa came back and let her hair loose out of its clip, shaking it gently. He just stared and she smiled in response.

"ready to go prince charming?" She smirked.

He nodded and led her out.

After a long dinner of talking about theories of how the dinosaurs became extinct and also about the mechanics involved in making the battle shell. They both ordered icecream and walked down a lit street by shops, getting ready for the holiday season already. He had one arm looped with hers walking down the street. He watched her eyes wander around the street before meeting his.  
"Its nice tonight, its going to get cold soon" She said taking a lick of her icecream.

"Yeah, thats one thing about living in the Sewers thats an issue, pipes get frozen, and it can get pretty cold" He said shaking his head.

"Well hey you and your family is always welcome to stay with us once we have the apartment fixed up. Were actually supposed to talk about it tonight but we were thinking of moving to a different apartment, still a pent house but . . .different location" She said slowly.

"Its strategical considering the foot , or whats left of it knows where you live" Don said a little lowly.

Elisa had a feeling he felt the same as the others, Raph didn't want Lynn to leave, Mikey definitely was ready to have Gwen move in too. Even Kira and Leo seemed to like eachothers company lately. Plus their father Splinter was always happy to see them. Elisa actually wanted to stay . . . with him for good. But it was too early in the relationship for that. Gwen and Michelangelo were practically engaged not officially but close enough, and Gwen still hasn't moved in officially yet.

"Well . . .Uhm . . .So whats the plan for the holidays?" Elisa asked changing the subject.

"We all usually have thanksgiving together, and Christmas Eve , then we go to Aprils on Christmas Day". Don said thinking about it a moment.

"Lynnette and Gwen have families to visit, on the week before thanksgiving, and I think they plan to stay for christmas. I dont know if Raphael and Michaelangelo are going with them" Elisa said.

"If its a week before I'm sure they might. Mikey's always wanted to Meet Gwens family, and Lynnette and Raphael seem to go where the other goes so . . .It sounds about right, then we all still have our regular thanksgiving day. But your not going back to visit your grandmother then?" he asked her.

"I give her a phone call and a card for christmas this year, she and Stranz are taking a vacation in Paris, so I'm home for the holidays this year. Kira's got no where to be so It'll probably be us then" Elisa said smirking.

"last year we watched old christmas movies and had it out on the eggnog" Elisa laughed remembering.

"Well . . .You could stay with us for the holidays, get a freshstart next year on moving back in" Don suggested and their hands lowered and she held onto it.

"I think that sounds logical" She said smiling leaning her head on him.

(Ice cream galore)

"Mikey!" Gwen laughed running. She was running through the park, and he was chasing her around the playground equipment.

"I'm gonna get ya" He teased wiggling his fingers which mean. 'tickling'

"No your not!" She laughed running away up the small stairs and going through a tunnel. There were small circular holes which Mikey stuck an arms through to grab at her. She laughed out loud and quickly avoided his hand, shuffling through the tunnel. She reached the slide part and crawled up the steps to the top which was like a tiny castle.

She sat upright but lowered her head a little at the size.

Mikey ran around and stood at the bottom of the slide. She smiled and waved with a chuckle.

"Oh Michelangelo, where art thou Michelangelo?" Gwen teased. Mikey got on one knee at the bottom, and put a hand to his chest and one up to gesture to her.

"She speaks, speak again bright angel babe! It is the East and Gwenevere is the awesome, shining sun" He winked at her. She laughed and leaned forwards, she leaned forward a little too much and lost her balance, she slid down on her stomach doing a quick little scream before plowing headfirst into Mikey who tried to catch her. She landed on top of him and he had both hands around her to catch her. He opened his eyes looked up at her and she looked down at him, they both burst out laughing. he moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for the catch romeo" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No prob my dudette" he chuckled. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. They both got up, Mikey smiled and Gwen smiled back. Gwen was about to go in for another kiss but missed.

"Mikey?"

Michelangelo was looking around like he suspected something. Gwen listened but didn't hear anything but the wind in the trees and traffic from far off. He had a grip on her shoulders and was looking around sharply.

"Mikey?" She asked again.

"Must be hearin things" he shrugged with a reassuring smile. Gwen smiled but looked around when he started walking her down to the sidewalk to walk home. Suspicous of what was around her.

(Whispers)

"Guess whose back, back again, shady's back, tell a friend"

Kira was singing and dancin to Eminems song "lose it" locking up the Gallery and turning her Ipod Low. She turned around and jumped back against the door, Leo stood there in his human form even in the dark. Kira figured he just thought it was safer.

"Hey" She smiled putting her Ipod away, a little embarrassed from jumping.

"How was your day" He asked in a soft tone.

"Long" she said in an exhasperated tone.

"and yours?" She asked inquiringly.

"Okay" he replied "Do you think you'll be able to get up tomorrow morning again?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"you mean at five A.M? Really?" She asked with a smile

He nodded hands in his pocketts, waiting for her reply.

"Oy Vey" She laughed, even though she wasn't jewish.

"I take that as 'You'll try" He laughed.

For the next 10 minutes of walking he asked her about the gallery, and Kira told him about the artwork put on display and some to be sold.

"People pay to have it shown here so it can be sold, or traded off to a better place of viewing. If they sell one I get 20% of whatever they were paid for the piece" She explained, he nodded his head understanding. His eyes were at the corner looking opposite of her, and his hearing was picking up more than just her or him.

"Most of the pieces go for alot, because its usually uptown or rich people who walk in to buy something" She finished.

"Leo?" She asked, he was looking at the ground but his eyes wandering.  
'Were being followed' He thoght to himself quietly and seriously. Kira looked at him quizzically.

"You alright?" She asked.

" We should flag a taxi" He said ushering her to the side of the street. They walked until Kira called one who rushed up to meet them. Leo gave him the directions and was looking out the back , almost glaring at something.

"Everything alright?" She asked quietly so the driver wouldn't hear.

"I dont know yet" He said leaning back

(Meeting)

"Alright fearless so whats with dis sudden family meetin'" Raphael asked a little aggravated. He just got home.

"Be there in a minute" He told Lynn and Lynn went off to the kitchen to sit with the girls.

"Any Idea what theyre talking about?" Lynn asked Gwen. Gwen shook her head.

"When Leo got back he told Mikey it was important so Mikey told me we'd talk later" Gwen shrugged drinking a Mountain Dew.

"Don and I went to dinner and while we were out walking afterwards he got a call on his shell cell to head home, it was something urgent, but he wouldn't say what" Elisa said holding her coffee mug in both hands.

Kira didn't say anything just sipped at her cider and the girls watched all four guys walk into Master Splinters room.

"I know sometimes its for the best but . . .I dont like it when Michelangelo doesn't tell me whats going on" Gwen said shaking her head. 

"Yeah but remember the nightmares you get afterwards?" Elisa said soothingly.

"I know right, but . . .I dont like letting him feel he has to hide things from me to protect me. I want him to know he can share things with me, and not feel alone about certain things" Gwen explained making Lynn nod in agreement. On the way back from the store she noticed Raph acting a little strange. He insisted he drive back and even buckled in Lynn himself like if 'he' didn't do it it wouldn't work. He kept looking in the rearview mirror but when Lynn looked back she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Leo was acting strange on our walk back from the gallery, it was fine but then he suddenly wanted to hail a taxi, like it was urgent. Then he kept glancing behind us, I asked him if everything was alright and he said, he didn't know yet" Kira said folding her arms. Elisa was definitely starting to worry looking towards the room they walked into.

(Meeting)

"Did you know who was following you my sons?" The elderly rat asked them. All four had changed back to their turtle forms, put the belts away.

"No, I didn't even notice anything out of the ordinary" Donatello answered thinking about it.

"Where did you and Elisa go?" Leo asked.

"After she was done at the Diner, I took her to dinner, than we went on a walk, thats when you called" He said nodding to Leo. Leo nodded, Don didn't notice anything.

"Yeah Well I did . . .Lynn needed to go to the store to pick up . . .stuff"

"What happened Raph?" Leo asked.

"He followed us down the store Isles, He was in a black trench and a hat with sunglasses. His face kept moving towards Lynn like he was watchin' her. She didn't notice nothin' so I didn't say nothin. She had to go to the bathroom while we were dere so I waited. that guy started talkin' on a phone sitting on a bench near the ladies room. When Lynn came back out He got off the phone and his head moved towards her again. In the top cameras on the t.v that shows up above ya when ya walk in. He was followin' us out. Then again on the freeway" Raph said folding his arms.

"How far did he follow you?" Donatello asked.

"Halfway home, Lynn said while we were out and I was takin' the long way for a reason, we might as well go eat somewheres so, I took her to a fast food joint. when we got there, he turned and sped off" Raphael finished

"I shoulda followed im'" Raphael said punching the wall.

"You did what was safest for you and Lynnette" Leo assured him.

"Gee thanks Leo I feel loads betta" He replied sarcastically.

"At the park" Michelangelo said. "I could tell someone was there, but I didn't want to scare Gwen so I didn't say anything" He said a little sadly.

"Why are you saddened my son?" Master Splinter asked Mikey putting a paw on his arm.

"Gwen hates it when I dont tell her stuff, but when I do she just gets nightmares" Mikey said gripping his knees with his hands.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the Foot?" Leo asked. Raphael had told them all recently about Lynn and Him going after someone who was affiliated with the Purple Dragons, and the information they got.

"New Year, New Order" Donatello repeated.

"They might just be keeping tabs on us" Donatello said.

"But that doesnt make any sense, how would they know us, in our human forms. No one besides the girls know who we are under the cloaking devices in the belts" Leo contemplated.

"Maybe thats just it, Were strangers to them. But the foot clan knows that Raphael and Lynn are together because of Cole Asani".

"He knows about tha otha girls to" Raph said hitting the wall again. Remembering Lynn breaking down and telling him after everything had calmed down. He knew about Kira, Elisa, and Gwen.

"Because Lynnette Lives with them, he had tagged them to be watched" Donatello thought with a hand to his chin.

"So is the Foot just watching the girls then?" Michelangelo asked, suddenly worrying about letting Gwen leaving the sewers unaccompanied.

"If thats the case then . . . We'll have to be with them most of the time" Donatello summarized.

"But wouldn't the Foot catch on, and know that the guys who are with them alot are us, considering they know about Lynn and Raphie?" Mikey asked. Raphael growled at the little nickname.

"Not precisely, They would just think that you guys are the other girls boyfriends. But as long as Lynn and Raphael dont show public affection while in human cloaking device. Raph could just be a fellow bounty hunter helping her on the job" Don explained part of a solution.

"Would they follow us outta the state?" Raphael asked, suddenly thinking about it. Michelangelo already knew what he was talking about.

"What do you mean Raphael?" Master Splinter asked suspicious.

"I know, See Gwens family is having their thanksgiving a week before thanksgiving, so I could come meet the family. This way I'd be back in time for our family thanksgiving" Mikey smiled at Master Splinter to show that . . .he was technically asking.

"Michelangelo I'm not sure it-"

"Me too Master Splinter, see . . .Lynns headin' back to her hometown in Iowa a few days before thanksgiving, her family kinda has it early to accomodate everybody. I was sorta thinkin' I'd go with her . . .To keep her safe" Raph added.

Splinter looked at both his sons, knowing they were capable and he couldn't very well say no under any complete harmfull circumstances.

"Very well, From what we have learned you all must be cautious when going above the surface. Although new technology has allowed us to enter the human world without detection remember, you are still ninja. The shadow is your domain" Master splinter said. his sons bowed and he bowed back.

(Jepordy theme song inserted here)

"Got any Aces?" Elisa asked Gwen

"Go fish" Gwen replied.

"Got any jacks?" Gwen asked Kira.

"Go Fish" Kira replied.  
"Lynn got any kings?" Kira asked her.

"Go jump off a bridge" Lynn said throwing her cards down to show she was done.

"I can tell your not a card game girl" Mikey teased Lynn pulling on Gwens hair.

"Mikey is everything alright?" Gwen asked standing up.

"Yeah babe, everythings cool, I just got the okay to head back to meet the fam with ya" Mikey smiled putting both his thumbs up.

"Really?" Gwen asked jumping up to hug him.

"When do we leave?" He asked her.

"Two days" Gwen smirked. Mikey gave her a quick kiss on the top of her hair. They walked out into the living room area to play video games.

"Leo, is everything okay?" Kira asked when he walked out. Everyone stopped to watch his reaction a moment.

"Everythings fine" He replied before walking away a little hesitantly to go medditate somewhere.

Kira watched after him like she had something else to say. She gave Lynn and Elisa a quick look before retreating to somewhere else. Elisa watched Kira go with a saddened look. A hand placed itself on her shoulder and she smiled sadly up at Don and patted his hand. He smiled softly and they both walked to his lab. Lynn blew the cards away from her and sighed.

"Hey" A hand brushed through her hair.

Lynn looked up and smirked a fake smile. She got up and followed him to his room. Master Splinter watched his sons and the girls follow each one. He could sense the oncoming suspense and what events might follow, he just hoped he was just worried and not correct.

(Hidden away)

"What did you see?"

"She was with a different man, he had black hair brown eyes , strong in size. Might be a co-worker"

"Find out"

"Yes Sir"

**OOOOO the drama, OOOOOOoh the suspense, OOOOOOhhhh the loooovvve **


	19. Your Like a Magnet

**ONWARD!**

**(Packing up for home)**

Gwen was double checking everything. After yesterday she forgot she was worried _about everything_ until Michelangelo told her he was going home with her for a few days to spend her familys early thanksgiving so they could come back and he could have his annual family holidays with his. When The guys were done with whatever they had talked about, they wouldn't discuss it with any of them. Leo said it was better that way, apparently whatever it was they didn't want it to scare or worry us thought Gwen. Kira seemed dissapointed he wouldn't tell her, Elisa seemed to understand. Lynn got a little miffed . . .Okay her and Raph had a bit of an _disagreement_ about it.

_(Flashback)_

"So your telling me your going to be going with me to work at the bar, for my 'own' safety, but you wont tell me why?" She asked trying to straighten it out in her head.

"Yeah" He said folding his arms.

"The reason you wont tell me why is _because_?" Lynn trailed.

"Listen it aint my decision, we all were told not to say nothin' we dont wanna worry ya"

"Well I'm WORRIED NOW, because apparently theres something to worry about and your not sayin' nothin'" She retorted back

"Lynn-" He started

"Do you not trust me or something?" She asked

"I trust you! its otha people I dont trust" He said getting in her face.

"So thats why? Are you afraid some wack bag is gonna hit on me or something?" She asked

"No" He half stuttered.

"Then why with the supervision?" She asked.

The argument went on for another five minutes before Lynn got tired of him dodging the question and fumed back to his room slamming the door in assurance to let him know 'she wasn't happy'. Raph sighed wiped his face downward with his hand. He gave Leo a 'this is your fault' look.

"Sorry Raph, its for their own safety" Leo said sympathetically.

"The only one who needs safety now, is Him" Elisa joked.

"I wouldn't go in that room for another 20 minutes" Gwen laughed patting Raph on the arm walking past him. He made an aggravated sound before retreating to the couch only to have to wrestle Mikey for the remote.

When Elisa followed Don to the lab she didn't bother him about it, she didn't want to end up as angry as Lynn. Even though she wished he would tell her, if there was something wrong and it had to do with them she thought they ought to know but , maybe she was wrong and it was best not to know. Throwing all problems aside she pulled a book out and laid out on the bed on her stomach legs kicking back and forth reading for awhile. Her curiosity was itching at her and she kept glancing up at Donatello from his computer chair while he was typing and working away. She couldn't concentrate fully on what she was reading.

"Don? I know you can't tell me what you talked about , but . . .on a scale of one to ten , how bad is it?" She asked.

He sighed knowing he could feel her eyes on his shell for the past hour, he knew she'd been dying to know whats been going on but he promised. He could at least let her know she was going to be safe.

"Right now I'd say its uncertain, but . . .Just know that your safe with us here, until things get straightened out" He said in a polite and considerate tone. She smirked softly.

"I'm not worried about my own safety, more for yours instead" She said half whispering thinking he didn't hear her. He did and he expected she thought he didn't. After Cole Asani had kidnapped her, he didn't want to think of it happening again. He didn't want to feel that crazy paranoia again. As long as she was safe , he was safe within knowing that.

Which was exactly why he was making something to ensure that security.

(Lynn)

"Yeah I'm comin in tonight, who else is sharing my shift?" He heard Lynn asked on her cell phone walking into his room after an hour. She would be getting ready for work about now. She was in a pair of tight black pants, her black boots, a black off the shoulder shirt , black with a silver rhinestone skull and crossbones on it. her hair in that sexy bed head mess around her shoulders. She was slipping on a black wristband and a pair of earrings. She turned and looked at him quick, her anger mostly gone.

"Yeah I'm ready to go , be there in a bit" She said in the phone.

She sighed snapping it shut softly. He was leaned against his door frame ready to go , in his human appearance. She knew he was only doing it because he cared about her, and wanted her to be safe. Incase anything happened he wanted to protect her, but . . .its kind of hard not knowing what your supposed to be protected from. Or maybe he really was just being jealous and wanted to watch out for guys hitting on her. Either way, she couldn't stay mad at him long, after 10 minutes of kicking the bed and throwing clothes everywhere, she was better. He seemed to know that because he smirked a little in assurance that I was okay. I rolled my eyes with a smirk "Lets get this over with". He followed behind not saying anything.

(Get my mind off of it)

Kira wanted to just get her mind off of everything, so she grabbed her boombox and made sure everyone had seperated to do other things for the night. Sneaking into the room with all the equipment. She turned her boombox all the way up and popped in her Practice CD.

"One step at a time: Jordan sparxx"

Kira let her emotions flow with her moves, letting all her emotion out. Otherwise she would burst later. To her knowledge, Elisa didn't seem to mind much not being told whatever it was that was so important. Lynn was real ticked about it, plus now she has to be escorted to and from work because of whatever it is, which didn't suit well with her. Gwen was just worried about Mikey, and wondering why he couldn't tell her. She wondered why Leo wouldnt tell her either. If it involved them in someway to the point Lynn has to be guarded, they should have the right to know. But all five of them, including the rat agreed that the girls shouldn't know . . .to not worry them. "Ridiculous" Kira said outloud to herself changing the song. It was only making her moves more sharp and frustrated, she didn't want to take this one step at a time, she wanted to be more involved with what was going on, with the issue, with her friends, with . . .

"You alright" A voice asked from the doorway.

'speak of the devil' she thought to herself. She smoothed back her ponytail re-tightening it. She zipped up her hoodie. 

"Fine" She replied , not sharp but not gently either. Leo seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I know you dont understand why we couldn't tell any of you, but trust me when I say its for the best right now" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not thinking about that" Kira lied turning down the boombox when 'Angel in the Night' By bass hunter started. His eyes were half penetrating her and it was like he could see through her. She forgot about practicing and left the boombox. She brushed passed him and he didn't say anything . . .

(Bar)

"I like the bartender_" T-Pain's "Bartender" was singing in the lights from all the surround speakers through out the bar. Lynn was singing it to herself cleaning off glasses. Her boss made sure Michelle was put on a different shift to not cause drama between her and Lynnette. Raphael had taken up a permanent residence on the particular bar stool he would sit in when he would 'drop in' . Sharon got to finally see his face, and Lynn suspected He liked being able to be out in public. She wiped off another glass and served a few more beers, it wasn't a particularly busy night. Which meant they would close at 1.

"Dont look so glum chum" Sharon gave her a quick hip bump.

"Yeah" Lynn said with a not so appraising tone.

"Your boyfriends hot" Sharon said nodding over to him. He seemed to hear what she said so Lynn replied with a small smile

"You have no Idea" She half laughed. She heard him chuckle and served another beer to a soon to be drunk blonde girl.

Lynn went to wipe down the bar, going passed him asking to lift up his beer so she could wipe everything down.

"what time we leavin?" He asked.

"Around 1, its a slow night" She replied with no change in emotion.

"Good cuz we gotta get some sleep if were packin tomorrow" He said nonchantely knowing she would wonder what he meant, taking a drink of his beer.

"Pack?" She asked.

"When you go back to see your fam back in Iowa . . .I'm comin' with ya" He smirked. He loved that her eyes instantly lit up . . .then . . .they looked worried.

"You wanna meet . . .My family?" She asked as if it was incomprehensible.

"Uhh if your okay with that" He said a little awkwardly.

"Do you wanna go alone?" He asked.

"No, I love that you wanna go but . . . you have to promise me something first"

"Sure" He said leaning back taking another drink.

"Just promise that you'll keep an open mind . . ." She looked at him worryingly.

"I promise, you got my word" He said raising his hands up in a boy scout fashion.

"Tomorrow?" She asked excitedly.

"Tomorra" He nodded.

He noticed Lynn was happier, and on the way back she even let him drive without complaint.

(Leaving for awhile)

"do we have everything?" Gwen asked Mikey as he hefted the bags onto the conveyer belt to be checked at the air port.

"Dont worry babe I got this" He said hitting himself on the chest proudly. They took the 7 am flight to Illinoise, and Gwen was ecstatic to go home and see the family. Plus they'd get to meet Michelangelo, and she was even more happy about that. It would be her, her mom and dad, her uncles, and grandmas. Ever since last year she'd been sending home the holiday and birthday cards signed at "Love Gwen and Mikey".

When they boarded the plane Mikey called Master Splinter to let the others know they made it to the plane okay and were about to leave. He'd call again when they got there.

"Alright Mikey but just remember to keep a sharp eye out there" Donatello reminded him saying his good luck over the phone.

"Dont worry bro, Nothin's gonna get past The turtle titan" Mikey joked.

"Be carefull Mike" Leo said on the other end.

When he hung up he let Gwen loop her arm through his and they handed their plane ticketts to the woman at the terminal.

"Nervous?" Gwen asked when they were in their seats.

"Nah, Its gonna be fun babe, dont worry" He assured her. Gwen smiled but secretly wished Mikey didn't have to change to his human form to meet the family. She wanted them to love him for him just like she did. But she was sure her Uncles Tom and Jack would probably freak that she was with a green reptile. Her mother and her dad would probably have her institutionalized for it. Grandma May would understand, she usually did about love. Often telling stories about how her and Grandpa Ray fell in love. Gwen Missed her Dad often calling him daddy still because she knew he loved it.

"I Just know they'll love you" She said looking up at him trying to assure herself.

" Who can resist this charm?" Mikey joked, Gwen kissed him with a laugh.

"Pretzels or Peanuts?" The woman with the tray coming by asked.

"Peanuts" They both said at the same time.

(Packing . . .Adventures.. .)

"Do you really need that?" He asked Lynn putting her electric guitar in its case.

"Yes" She giggled "I need it". Ever since she woke up she'd been in a good mood. Raph smirked when she tried waking him up.

"Come on wake up. . .Its doomsday today" She shook him.

He didn't stirr knowing very well her shaking him would have woken him up so he faked still being asleep.

"Hello_ Come on Ninja boy we gotta get going, our flight is in two hours" Lynn said looking at the time on her cell phone. He put a pillow over his face and continued to try to sleep.

"Dont make me pull out the heavy artillary Raphael I mean it" She warned with a cute tone.

He continued to remain quiet and sleep.

"Alright, You asked for it" She said getting off the bed, he smirked thinking she was going to try to wake him up 'nice'.

He heard her walk out of the room and wondered what she was doing.

"Ice water always does it. . .SPIDER!" She shouted.

"WHERE!" He shouted jumping off the bed looking around then at her smug grin.

"No where" She snorted taking a small drink of ice water and handing it to him.

She knew he didn't like bugs, so he stood there looking irritated about it.

"Women" he rolled his eyes looking at her.

"Well . . .You wouldn't get up, come on the Ozone layer is depleting faster than your moving" She nodded to him walking out of the room towards the bathroom.

"Since your so carin' bout the environment why dont we save water and take a shower at the same time" He moved his eye ridges up and down making her smirk and roll her eyes. He was thinking ahead of time knowing that they might not be able to her at her house back with her family.

"I know what you wanna do and I know it doesnt involve actually showering" She smirked.

"Your good at the multi-taskin' thing" He smirked. Lynn rolled her eyes opening the door to the bathroom only to be swooped up and over, giggling out loud when he picked her up and shut the door with a quick backwards kick with dark chuckles of his own.

(Stayin' home)

"Lynn and raph are leaving soon" Kira heard the moving around upstairs when she passed the bathroom.

"Geeze it sounds like their wrestling" Elisa said walking past.

"Wait . . ." Kira said looking at the door to Raphaels room who had no one in it. Then to the bathroom where the noise was coming from and the loud sound of a radio.

"Oh" Elisa said realizing what they 'really' were doing.

"wow" Kira giggled ushering Elisa along with her back downstairs. Hearing a thud and something being knocked over.

"_Thats_ why the radios on full blast when shes in there" Elisa giggled.

"I HEARD THAT!" They heard Lynn shout from inside the bathroom making Kira and Elisa run downstairs trying not to laugh in panic.

Elisa and Kira tried to stop laughing when they reached the kitchen. Leo and Don were eating cereal and smirking at them.

"Whats so funny?" Don asked Elisa with an eyeridge raised.

"Oh . . .Nothing" Elisa waved it off. Kira had to get off her friends shoulder to breath and put a hand to her chest to stop laughing.

"I wondered what that thudding was the other night" Kira whispered in Elisa's ear making them both burst out laughing harder.

"Told ya they heard us" Lynn said still breathing deep against him in the shower they hadn't even had intercourse but still managed to knock over a picture off the wall, a clock and knock over the cups on the sink. Shampoo bottles were on the floor of the shower.

"At least it was ur friends and not my bro's" He said with a serious face. He'd have to cave someones head in to stop the teasin'. They both thought about it for a moment before throwing it to the back of their minds, turning the water on hot . . .

(An hour later)

Elisa and Kira were playing a quick card game seeing as how they didn't have much to do. Elisa didn't have to go to work for another hour and Kira was wanting to walk Elisa to work then take a cab to the gallery to open for the rest of the day.

"What do you think the problem is?" Elisa asked Kiras opinion.

"I dont know . . .Maybe there worried about the foot clan or the PD's" Kira suggested.

"If theyre just worried wouldn't they just say so? Instead of hiding it from us?" Elisa asked.

"you'd think so" Kira said throwing down an Ace, winning in a game of War.

"Wanna play again?" Elisa asked.

"Not really . . .I want to go practice my dance routine for that song I was working on, I havent been able to keep up my daily routines lately since the move in. The landlord downstairs of the Pent house says hes got people in there fixing it. Plus hes putting in cameras and security in the hallways plus a brinks home security alarm for the main living room in the Apartment" Kira explained.

"So when we get back, everything will be double secured" Elisa replied.

"Yep even double sided thick windows, but crystal clear he said like regular just harder to break through" Kira said shuffling the cards to put away.

"Do you have everythin?" He asked hefting two giant duffel bags and a back pack. Lynnette with her sportsbag and a backpack.

"Yeah, You?" She asked. Raphael had used the appearance modifier to change human for the plane ride.

"You guys have fun" Elisa smiled waving at them.

"Not too much fun" Kira teased.

"Try not to tip the plane over while your up there" Elisa joked. Making Kira giggle.

Lynn tried to hide her smirking, they were teasing her.

"I'll carry these to the truck" She said taking a giant duffel from Raph.

He was going to say good bye quick to his brothers and Master splinter.

"Seeya in a week!" Lynn shouted walking out the bricked sliding door.

"BYE!" Elisa shouted "LOVE YA!"

Kira waved and watched Raphael talk to his brothers. Don patted him on the arm and said something that made himself and Leo laugh, but Made Raph look growly. He bowed to Master Splinter who nodded back giving him a quick hug. She could see Splinter mouth 'be careful my son' and Raph answered back "I will". Kira waited till he walked by.

"take care of her" Kira said crossing her arms leaning against the table.

"I will" He said seriously to her, before leaving out to catch up to Lynn.

"Its going to be a long holiday" Kira said to herself. She went to go get dressed for work.  
"Elisa start getting ready, I'm walking you to work!" Kira shouted. She heard an "Okay!" reply from the lab.

After waiting for 10 minutes, changing clothes and letting her hair down straightening it a little. She waited around , wafting and pacing for Elisa to be done and ready to go. She heard shouting and exertion of force coming from the dojo area with the equipment. Her Ipod partially on

_("Lindsay Lohan: Your Like a Magnet")_

_I dont know whether I should hate it or _

_Should Like it_

She walked near the doorway hearing slashing of metal against metal, metal hitting wood. "Keeya!" That voice was familiar.

_The way you read through me_

_I'd swear you were a Psychic _

His blue bandanna tails were flying with him like ribbon. He did a flip crossing his swords meeting a wooden dummy oponent that moved back and forth to his hits like a real person would.

_and I try to not reach for the phone but_

_Something bigger makes me call you_

She wanted to call out and say something jokingly like "Gee what did that poor wood guy do to you?" Something along the lines of that, but she remained silent watching him use his concentration on his moves.

_I dont know what to do_

_I'm into you_

She was absolutely stunned by his movement, he was different than just grace in it, it had focused force behind it, this was his version, his dancing.

_Is it Gravity, Chemistry, Physically Pulling me?_

_What could it be boy?  
_He did a flip frontwards then crossing both in a swing he took off the head of the wooden dummy. Its fake arms flailed forwards but with a thrust downwards he had cut them off, His voice carrying with each hit.

_Cuz I'm so drawn to you like a fool_

_I keep comin' back its true_

She leaned against the frame just watching trying not to breathe loud in any way

_I can't stand it_

_Your like a Magnet_

_Your like a Magnet_

He must not have noticed her, and she didn't mind it, she liked watching him. He was so serious and dedicated to what he did but he still manages time for his family, something she hasn't been able to do lately.

_I dont know whether I should move on_

_Or should move in_

He turned his bandanna backwards covering his eyes, it was like he was waiting for something. Kira watched quietly and intently waiting for him to move , strike something.

_Maybe that part of me is fine to never know it_

_Cuz i try to leave but that wont work_

_Cuz being strong just makes it worse so. . ._

Two wooden lifelike dummies popped up out of no where and he threw both his swords both sticking in the chest of each one. He was swordless standing perfectly still things on ropes started to fall and swing from the ceiling, he dodged or hit them blocking . . .without seeing.

_what should I do? I'm torn in two?_

His muscles moving along with his movement, he said he didn't dance at all but he had more grace than he realized. each movement was like a move to her, she could hear each breath and it almost matched her heartbeat which she could hear pulsing in her head pumping blood.

_Is it gravity ,chemistry , Physically pulling me?_

_What could it be boy?_

_Cuz I'm so drawn to you like a fool _

_I keep comin' back its true_

_I can't stand it_

He did a backflip kicking one object into the air perfectly

_Your like a magnet_

Each breath of his

_Your like a magnet_

His movement halted he turned his bandanna around to see , all the objects move of them sandbags hanging on the ropes down from the ceiling. He pulled both his katanas from the wooden puppets then turned his bananna around again, still not notcing she was there. Or at least she figured he would've looked once if it he did

_Ohhh Come a little closer cuz I'm_

_Loving you, loving you, loving you_

His arms strong held out arms length one sword in each hand straight out

_Ohhhh come a little closer cuz I'm_

_Missing you, Missing you, Missing You_

_Ohhhhh_

His steady breathing movement of his body matched each intake of breath

_Come a little closer cuz I'm _

_Loving you Loving You Loving you _

_LOVING YOU_

_You_

He did a slide on his legs swinging and slashing at each object

_Is it Gravity, Chemistry, Physically, Pulling Me?  
What could it be boy_

_Cuz I'm so drawn to you like a fool I keep comin' back_

_Its true, I can't stand it_

_Your like a-_

_Is it Gravity, Chemistry, Physically, Pulling me?_

Sandbags were exploding and sand was spilling from them, he didn't stop, his speed and being in one spot then another the next, like a phantom . . . Like a shadow.

_What could it be boy? _

_Cuz I'm so drawn to you Like a fool_

_I keep comin' back its true_

_I can't stand it_

_Your like a Magnet_

Slash, throw, flip , dodge then hit

_YOUR LIKE A MAGNET_

_your like a magnet_

_YOUR LIKE A MAGNET_

_I keep comin' back_

_I keep comin' back_

_I Keep comin' back_

_Your like a Magnet_

That last sandbag didn't stand a chance.

He uncovered his eyes to see the damage done, sand everywhere. he put both swords away and then she nearly jumped when he looked at her directly, Like he knew she was there and waiting for her reaction. She managed to keep a straight face despite the surprise. She half chuckled.

"Have fun cleaning that up" She said turning to walk away. He didn't say anything but watched her go.

"Kira? Kira!" Elisa called who was ready to go to work.

Leo followed up behind wiping off with a towell Elisa was saying a seeya later to Don who handed her a brown sack which he made her another lunch.  
"Here Kira I made you one too" He said handing her one.

"thankyou Don" Kira smiled. Elisa gave him a quick kiss while Kira walked away. Don looked sheepish when Leo smirked at his resident genius brother smile in a small blush.

"Seeya" Elisa waved. Don waved back watching them go. Leo watched Kira walk out with Elisa, not so much as looking back. He could tell she was there, and he would deny if asked if he was . . .showing off at all. He wasn't going to tell her she couldn't watch him practice . . .An inside voice saying he wanted her to.

"Hey Leo you alright?" Don asked concerned with a small smirk

"Yeah Donny, But Uhm, I kinda took it out on your excersize dummies" Leo shrugged.

"No problem" Don waved it off heading off to go re-set and fix them to be used again.

Leo went to meet Master Splinter for training while Don was fixing up things. During training it was as if he just couldn't concentrate fully, he wasn't on his full plane mentally . . .Meditation only helped a little he could tell his father noticed.

"Leonardo . . .I sense something is on your mind" The wise rat said looking at him with concern but strongness in his eyes.

"I just havent been on my full focus today Master Splinter" He admitted.

"Maybe if you Meditate on the matter that is within the back of your mind you will find peace on it" He suggested.

For the next two hours he sat there meditating trying to focus . . . Still wasn't working.

**The next chapter is going to be with Gwen and Michelangelo visiting her family in Illinoise, then with Raph and Lynn back at her family. Plus things going on back in the sewers, Is leo going to be okay? Will Kira talk to him? Guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out!***


	20. Visiting the Family part 1

**Just to give more props to the reviewers! I've been bookin' it on the updates because there was a major wave of idea and inspiration. I love hearing what you guys think is gonna happen next***

"They'll be here in 10 minutes" Gwen said checking her watch. Mikey just got back from getting all their bags. Gwen had two full of clothes and girl stuff. He had three one for clothes, the other had Ted in it, and his skateboard. Then one full of comic books. but he didn't tell her about those so he carried that one all the time.

"Chill a sec dudette before you have a heart attack" Mikey said with a chuckle.

"I know I know, I'm just a little nervous. Moms real excited to finally meet you. Its just . . .My Dad and uncles I'm worried about" She said a little quietly.

"Everything will be fine babe, trust me, once I flash these baby blues at em' I'll be irrisistable" He joked. Gwen hugged his arm hoping he was right.

"GWENEVERE!" A womans voice carried over a small crowd.

Gwen dropped her bag and the woman and her ran towards eachother.

"MOM!" Gwen shouted with a laugh, hugging her mother laughing. Mikey smiled glad to see Gwen happy, reunited with her Mom. Her mom and her looked so alike Mikey was sure she was just an older version of Gwen. They both had light brown hair, except her mothers was up into a messy bun, while Gwens was down. They both had the same noses and chins. Her light brown eyes must be from her father , because her mothers eyes were a darker hazel.

"Wheres my Gwenny Penny!" One of three men shouted holding his arms out.

"Dad!" Gwen shouted running to the one of the three, he looked like the youngest of them. He had a buzzed brown hair cut, with a Kansas city chiefs jacket on with jeans A white t-shirt underneith. The other two looked a little similar except one was blonde and his hair was in a texas style ponytail, and had a curled mustache. The other was shorter and was wearing an Army uniform with a name tag that said Masterson.

"How ya been lil darlin'" The mustached one said hugging his niece.

"Uncle Jack I've missed you, I'm doing great" Gwen hugged him tightly then moving onto the next one.

"Uncle Tom!" He hugged her back with a pat on the head. Gwen smiled then ushered me over.

"Mom this is Michelangelo" Gwen smiled, her mom pulled me into a tight warm hug which made me smile.

"Heya Mrs. Masterson" Mikey smiled.

"Oh please call me Helen! I can't believe I finally get to meet the famous Michelangelo I've heard so much about" Helen let go to look at him properly.

"Gwen you were right, he is a catch" Mikey blushed, before thinking about what her mom would say different if he was in his own skin.

"Mam I have to say, You did a great job with this dudette" Mikey said pulling Gwen in for a shoulder hug, Gwen leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

The men walked over, all of them having friendly smiles, except the dad which Mikey noticed.

"Daddy this is Mikey" Gwen introduced them, Mikey put his hand out to shake firmly.

"Its an honor sir" Mikey said seriously with a friendly smile.

"So this is the gentleman whose signature I've been seeing on our cards, I'm Brian Masterson ,Nice to meet you Michel- angelo?" he seemed to ask.

"Correct Sir" Mikey thought it was a little hard to not say the word dude but he wanted to make a good impression.

"Michelangelo, like the artist, very distinguished name . . .I like it" The father shook his hand again.

"I hear ya got four brothers?" Uncle Jack asked shaking his hand

"Yeah its a full house where I'm from" Mikey gave a slight laugh, Uncle jack smiled seeming to understand.  
"Yeah brothers can be a handfull" he agreed. Looking at his own two brothers next to him.

"I"m sargeant Tom Masterson" Uncle tom shook Mikey's hand and Mikey nodded.

"Nice to meet you Sarge" Mikey said making Tom chuckle.  
"So your the guy Gweneveres been talking about highly so much" He continued and Mikey shrugged with a smile arms open.

Gwen smiled glad everyone was happy with Mikey, her mother seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Well I have three vehicles outside Gwenny, You and Michael will ride with your mother, I'll take the truck and your uncles will follow" He said starting to walk. The mother smiled reassuringly up at Michelangelo who smirked back with a raised eyebrow expression that said 'glad thats over with' Making her mom giggle. Gwen smiled taking up a bag , before Mikey picked it up for her he carried four bags and let gwen carry one. her dad looked back and seemed impressed by the gesture. Gwen giggled

"Showing off?" She asked.

"You bet your turtle titan comics I am" He joked back.

Along the Drive Gwens mom started talking to Gwen seriously so Mikey just sat back in the back relaxing a little.

"Do you think dad will tone it down on him?"

"I was a little worried at first but, for you, hes willing to hold back his tongue, although I'd warn Michael before he comes in the house. You know your father will start becoming inquisitive, I'll try to keep the peace as much as I can. Although your uncles seem to be on board, they like him already" Her mom said on a happier note.

Mikey put his head to the window knowing that if he wanted to show Gwen he could handle being apart of her family, like she could with his, He'd have to impress her Dad. He took a deep breath, ready to face it on. When the mom stopped infront of a nicely large yellow house with a nice yard that had a wooden picnic table and an old swingset, a garden near the back, a stone path to the house with a basketball court infront of the garage. He watched Brian get out and head into the house, the uncles following. In the pit of his stomach he felt almost as nervous, the first time he and his brothers had to face the Shredder. Gwens mom took one bag with her, one of gwens and petted her daughters face to assure her everything would be alright.

Gwen smiled and then looked to me helping me grab a bag from the back.

"Mikey . . ." She said looking at me with a worried face. I smiled pretending as if I didn't know anything.

"Yeah babe"

"Mikey, When we get in for dinner, my dad might start asking some questions, just to get a feel of who you are and everything. its just something he does, But he doesnt mean to be mean if thats how he comes off to you and . .. " Gwen was struggling to find the words to say.

"Babe dont worry, I got it. Hes just testing me out to see if I'm good enough for you. And I'm gonna show him that I love you, and I only want you to be happy. No matter what he says I wont get upset" Mikey told her before kissing her forehead. Gwen sighed and hugged him tightly.

"Moms on your side though, and I think my uncle Tom likes you already . . .I just dont want dad to hurt your feelings or . . .Drive you away" Gwen looked up at him. Mikey moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"No matter what your Dad says, it wont change that I love you" He said being serious, this was a serious issue that Gwen was afraid of, he'd have to put fun mikey aside just for a little bit for her. He grabbed two other bags and Gwen grabbed one.

"Mikey whats in this bag?" She asked lifting it.

"Oh . uhh . . .Stuff" Mikey said forgetting which one was filled with comic books.

"Mikey" gwen started before opening it, she laughed out loud then looked up with a smirk.

"Really?" She asked.

"Just incase!" He said taking the bag from her chasing her into the house, she giggled rushing in to get let him catch her. When Mikey walked in a small rhino like woman nearly bulldozed him over.

"Oh You must be Michelangelo, My granddaughter has told me so much about you" A white haired elderly woman said backing up, but not before pinching his cheek.

"You are a handsome one" She complimented.

"Your Gwens Grandmom, Hi!" Mikey said hugging her back picking her up off the floor making the woman laugh. Gwen nearly let a tear out, she was happy everything was going well so far. Gwen patted her grandma on the shoulder before saying she had to take Mikey up to put stuff away.

"Well talk later" The grandmom pointed at Mikey making him laugh. Gwen laughed and Mikey followed her out of the room past the kitchen where Gwens mom was preparing dinner with her Uncle Tom.

"A little more peprika" The mom said to him and he just chuckled.

"We'll be down in a few Mom" Gwen smiled.

"Okay sweety" Tom answered.

UP a stairway, Gwen stopped infront of a brown door which had a poster saying "Gwens Room" With a flower next to it. She took a deep breath before opening it slowly. She turned on the light and the smell brought back memories of sitting in her room, looking out the windows at the street below. Opening the windows to let the breeze through. She lookeda round, her parents hadn't changed it since she left. There was even a candy wrapper on the floor which she laughed and picked it up. Putting it in the trash.

"Nice room" Mikey said, her room was alot cleaner and roomier than his back home. Wooden floor with a large on step bed. The paint in the room was Blue with Purple curtains, posters of bands and even a tony hawk poster made him smirk. A few books lined a shelf with stuffed animals and a left behind pink and silver soccer ball on the floor by the closet. Mikey set the bags on her bed and walked up behind her to hug her while she looked out the window. She leaned back into him smiling.

"Just a quick question, where do you plan to hide my comics?" Mikey asked with a chuckle. He didn't want her dad seeing them.

"Where I hid mine" Gwen laughed. Mikey looked at her increduously. Before she knelt over moving the bed and removing a a rug under the bed. She pulled on a floor board and there was a handle under it. she pulled back revealing a large square hiding spot in the floor. Along with a few forgotten comics in there which Mikey took a look at. "The Punisher" He smirked, and the 'Red Devil'. Gwen grabbed his bag full of comics and put it in there. closed the square hole and put the rug back over it and the bed back in place. "All safe" Gwen smiled dusting her hands off. Mikey smiled before picking her up and twirling her around making her laugh.

"Gwenevere, its dinner time" A deep male voice said making Mikey put her down quickly and straighten up looking down sheepishly. Gwen smiled

"thanks daddy be there in a minute" She waved. Her father looked at her then Mikey then walked to head downstairs. Mikey let out a loose breath.

"So What we havin'" Mikey covered up with a smile.

(**Iowa)**

Raph and Lynn had just gotten off the plane and were headed to the pick up area. Lynn had rented a truck, alomost similar to hers. They landed in Des Moines and were headed to her small town which was about an hour and a half away. But Lynn wasn't in a huge hurry, she was nervous about letting Raph see her family and where she grew up.

He seemed content, and she remembered a song she played before she left home on her way to New York for College. It still echoed in her head.

_I hear the wind, across the plain_

_A sound so strong , that calls my name_

_Its wild like the river_

_Its warm like the sun_

_Yeah its here , this is where I belong__

Her mother, her step father, her older sister and little brother were all going to be there. But she wasn't worried about seeing them again, as much as she was . . .another person.

"Whew whats that smell" Raph said rolling his window up

"Home" Lynn laughed, making him smirk. "They just got done re manuring the fields after harvest to get ready for the winter season, their almost done harvesting" She explained. He nodded, and watched Lynn reach for the radio, she turned it to a country station and sang along, because she instantly knew the song.

She saw a gravel road and the thought hit her.

"Hey, wanna take a quick de-tour" She smirked evily.

"Sure" he said not really sure what she was thinking. Then she jerked the Truck to the left onto a gravel road, She sped up to 80 making Raph hang onto the door handle wondering what she was doing, but . . .Loved her smile. She cranked up the bass and Radio

"Real Gone: Sheryl Crow"

He could see the dust flying behind them, and she had a carniverous smile on her, that made him get cold and hot chills. She saw cross section and made the truck drift onto the right one. She screamed a laugh and he held on laughing. she pushed up to 70 again on the next gravel path there was a cleared field right next to it she threw them both off the path into the field , doing circles , mud flying everywhere . He laughed with her loving her screams and the sudden turn of her arms to send them flying back onto the road. She turned down the radio a little after the song ended. He could see her guitar case stick up out of the baggage in the flat bed. He looked around at the complete expansion of corn and fields around them with the occasional small group of trees and a farmhouse. He didn't mind the smell, and loved the fresh air. A rusted Chevy passed them and the farmer put two fingers up to give small wave from the wheel she did the same back.

"Just so ya know , People here are friendly so when they wave you can wave back, you dont get flipped off too much here" She joked with him. He nodded in response.

"Did you know that guy?" He asked.

"Nope hes just a farmer headin' back to work" She said in a normal way.

He smirked seeing her natural surroundings bring back her Inner Lynnette Nauta. They reached town, passing by a gas station which had Semi's parked and trucks a few cars. They passed some kids playing in the street and some in the yard. A few trampolines, and passed a few barbecues. The air smelled different now, like Mowed Grass and burning Leaves, Grilled meat, and fresh air. She slowed down to turn into a lane which drove up into a double door garage. He noticed her look warily to a house across the street, before getting out. He got out , and Lynn motioned for him to follow, they'd come back for the stuff.

"No one here steals?" He asked jokingly.

"Not in broad daylight, you can walk around two A.M and not get mugged Either" She chuckled. He followed her on the small strip of stone cement to the house. It was a large decent sized white house two stories up, and what looked like two double doors on the side leading to the basement. Two large trees one on each side of the lawn. The grass covered in falls leaves. She smirked "watch this" She said before knocking on the sliding door window. A woman who was about the same height as Lynn with short pixie cut dark brown hair, came in. Smiling bright , Raph noticed she had the same eyes as Lynn and smirked . . .This was Mama Nauta.

"My Bounty Hunting Daughter back in One piece!" She said jokingly Hugging Lynnette. Lynn hugged her mom tight. When they finally Let go Mom looked up at Raphael.

"And whose this" Her mom asked with a welcoming smile.

"Mom this is Raphael . . . My boyfriend" Lynn said a little Shyly.

"Your . . .Boyfriend" Her mom suddenly brightened up. She pulled Raphael in for a very awkward Hug and she patted his arm.

"Welcome I'm Christina, come in just throw your boots by the others" Her mom ushered them in. Raph laughed then looked to lynn who was smiling.

"Is that Lynnette" A mans voice carried from another room, He was blonde and had an ear piercing, blue eyes wearing jeans and a black shirt. He gave Lynn a hug.

"How ya doin' Dennis" Lynn smiled letting go.

"I'm doing great and I nearly had a heart attack when I heard you brought a boyfriend home" Dennis said shaking Raphs hand.

"Hi how are you" Dennis said smiling.

"Great, so you must be Dennis" Raph said shaking his hand.

"Nice accent you got there" Dennis said smiling still.

"you too" Raph smirked noticing a slight difference in accents.

"By the way your sister is in your room getting the air mattress from the closet" Dennis said before walking past them.

"Is Blake here with her?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah there both there, I gotta run to the grocery store quick" He said leaving. Lynn nodded for Raph to follow. They walked into the kitchen where there was a fresh batch of cookies on the table cooling down. Lynn put up a finger to her lips and reached for one.

"LYNNETTE EVANGELINE NAUTA Leave those cookies Alone" Lynns Mom's voice carried through the house. Raph Laughed when Lynnette snapped a 'Dammit'

"Shes that good" Lynn said walking into the dining room.

"So whose Blake?" Raph asked.

"My sisters Fiance" Lynn answered when they reached the living room, which was furnished with brown leather furniture, white tan walls covered with art and a giant plasma screen t.v with surround sound. A game console underneith with DVD player. A large African Art rug under a black square coffee table. The house smelled like cookies and apple cinnamon candles. He liked it already.

Lynn winked at him, before standing at the bottom of a set of stairs.

"HEY YOU BRAT! YOU BETTER NOT BE CONCIEVING DEMON SPAWN ON MY BED!" Lynn shouted up the stairs.

"LOVE YOU TOO BITCH!" Another female voice carried downward. A black clothed form came walking down the stairs and the sisters smiled at eachother.

"Hey Lynn" Her sister smirked and hugged Lynn. Lynn hugged back just as tightly.

"Missed ya Charlie" Lynn smiled putting a head on her sisters shoulder.

Charlette had black hair, with purple streaks, Grey blue eyes, Like freckles across her cheeks. and she was a little chubbier than Lynn but slightly taller. Her sister was sporting a black sweater with jeans, wearing a pentacle necklace. She was the complete opposite of her tomboy sister.

"Whose this?" Charlette asked.

"This is Raphael . . ." Lynn said smiling motioning to him. Raph Nodded once.

"And . . ." her sister tapped her foot like she was waiting. Lynn looked at her and sighed.

"He . . .Also is . . My boyfriend" Lynnette said looking at her sister grudgingly.

"Hey I'm her sister Charlette" Her sister nodded. Raph nodded with a 'hey'.

"HEY hows my favorite future sister in law" A tall big guy who had the beard for a lumber jack came down the stairs wearing a bomber jackett and jeans with big boots. Lynn laughed and hugged him.

"Hey Blake . . . This is Raphael . . Lynnettes Boyfriend" Charlette teased.

"And so it begins" Lynn sighed.

"Really? Hey man how you doing?" Blake asked shaking Raphs hand.

"I'm Alright" Raph said in his brooklyn accent.

"New Yorker huh?" Blake asked.

"Brooklyn" Raph replied.

"Cool" Blake replied putting his hands in his pocketts nodding.

"Wheres Larry?" Lynn asked Charlette.

"Football game, home. We just got here and moms been gettin' ready for you to show up"

"So no ones up there, Alright seeya in a bit!" Lynn shouted running out the door. Raph followed behind running behind Lynn to the truck.

"Where we headed?" Raph asked with a chuckle.

"Football game" Lynn said smiling.

When they reached the game she parked by a church and they walked to the field together. It was two sets of bleachers on each side one had more than most and the side with the black and gold musta been the home team he thought. The sun was shining and he could see the fields surrounding the field. They had to walk past the school and a playground where kids were playing. Stepping over a hopscotch game to the side of the field where the boys in football helmets and jerseys were lined up. Lynn walked up to # 12.

"Hey which ones Larry?" She asked him. He pointed out and shouted "#3". Lynn looked out to see her brother in the position of Lineman. He had to protect the quarter back on the offensive.

"Thanks!" Lynn said to the kid patting his helmet, Raph followed her up to the fence where the play was going. He watched noticing #3 was a pretty big kid, he was like a bear compared to half the other guys out there.

"That why you call him Little Bear?" Raph asked.

"Yeah . . .He aint so little any more" she laughed.

The ball was being passed and Larry was missing a gap and they got to the quarter back stopping him. Larry shook his head. The home team was down two scores. Once touchdown would win it. Lynn watched as her little brother was being by passed, and they got through him to the quarter back.

"What are you doin' Bear?" Lynn asked herself.

the coach called a time out and the boys were called in. Raph looked out to her brother who was shaking his head, and another kid patted his helmet as if to say 'its alright guy, you'll get em'"

The boys were passing the fence where they were at. Lynn waited before she shouted "LARRY! YO LITTLE BEAR!"

The teenager looked up and raph could see under his helmet a grin.

"LYNN" he jogged up to the fence.

"Larry what are you doing out there!" Lynn asked motioning with her hand.

"They just keep getting through me" The big teen said to her shrugging.

"NAUTA LETS GO!" The coach yelled. Lynn put her first finger up to the coach as if to say "Wait a minute".

"Larry your letting them pull the gap on you, You gotta watch for that. Dont let them get passed you" Lynn said up to her brother. Who nodded.

"Now I'm watchin' and I wanna seeya take out somebody!" Lynn said with a laugh.

"Alright" Larry nodded. He ran back in to the huddle and they shouted a "Break". When he got back in Lynn cheered when Larry tackled a guy going after the ball.

"WAY TO GO LARRY!" Lynn shouted, Raph Clapped.

They both leaned up against the fence, watching the game for another 10 minutes. Raph thought the kid was pretty good, he had power and build , but wasn't very fast, but that strenght could make up for most of it. He made a face and turned, hearing Lynn make a "ooooh" Sound when Larry was sandbagged by two big guys who were put in. Larry went to get up and one of the two went by and kicked his helmet.

"HEY REF YOU GONNA CALL THAT!" Lynn Shouted at the refferee who was also being yelled at by the home team coach. The refferee pulled a small yellow cloth out and dropped it on the ground calling a misconduct. Lynn leaned forward against the fence and Raph just shook his head.

"Its almost like hes afraid of hurtin' somebody" Raph said. and Lynn nodded in agreement.

"When he was younger he used to get teased all the time for his weight, I told him when he got older that babyfat would be gone and he'd be really tall and everything. But he . . .hasn't got the mentality that he does yet". Lynn said putting a hand to her forehead.

"What was he teased for?" Raph asked.

"His weight, he was a really emotional and sensitive kid, used to cry alot. Now that hes bigger and stronger , he still thinks its the same. He likes computers, hes almost like Donatello. Sometimes its like he's speaking a whole different language sometimes. I used to call it "Nerd bomber" talk. when he was fixing my laptop he would tell me what he did and what was wrong with it, and I wouldn't understand a thing. He likes video games too, they used to be his outlet when he was upset" She explained. Raph nodded understanding somewhat.

Larry was rushed and sandbagged again the ball got through and intercepted, but taken down by the running back who happened to be close enough.

"Larry" Lynn sighed. it was Halftime and Larry walked over to the fence.

"I got sandbagged, twice" Larry shook his head at his sister.

"Yo fatboy, maybe if the ball was a cheeseburger you'd play better" Someone from the opposite team shouted.

"Just ignore them" Larry told Lynn who looked like she wanted to go pummel the guy and Raph knew she'd have no trouble doing it.

"Hey Lard Ass!" The guy from the other team shouted at Larry again.

"HEY PAL GET YOUR SKINNY WHITE ASS BACK TO YOUR SIDE OF THE FIELD BEFORE I KICK IT THERE!" Raphael shouted, making the kid walk back at a fast pace.

"I'm Raphael" Raph shook Larry's hand.

"Larry, Lynnettes Brother" Larry shook back.

"Hey Lynn is that guy your boyfriend?" Larry asked with a teasing smile.

"Just . . .Get back to the huddle" Lynn pushed her brother who laughed missing a swat from his sister.

"Brothers" She growled.

"You have no Idea" raphael laughed, making Lynn smile.

After the game the hometeam won by barely the skin of their teeth. The boys went to the locker rooms and Lynn told Larry where her and Raph parked. Lynn waited in the Truck with Raph who scooted over to make room for her brother. Lynn tapped the wheel waiting, when Larry emerged from the school doors a sports bag in hand, he stopped to talk to a girl. She was small in comparison, wavy red hair, freckles and she laughed at something Larry said and he laughed in response.

"Awww" Lynn said watching.

"What?" raph asked.

"He likes her" Lynn said putting a hand under her chin to watch. The girl was swaying slightly, and Larry leaned up against the building holding his large bag like it was no problem. Raph chuckled when this girl walked away waving to Larry who waved slightly back. Larry watched her walk away and He could relate, when he saw the look in this kids eyes watchin her walk away. Lynn turned the radio up to "My Girl" By the Temptations. Larry heard it and shook his head at her mouthing a smiling "Shut up" Raph chuckled and opened the door for him, while Larry through his stuff in the back.

"She your .GIRRLLLLLFRIIIEENND?" Lynnette Teased on the way home.

"Nooooo sheeesssss Nooooooot" her brother said back.

"But HHhhhheeeessss your Boyyyyyfffrrriiieennd" Larry teased pointing at Raph who just put an arm Around Lynn.

"Yeah . ..So" Lynn laughed.

When they reached home Larry grabbed his sports bag and walked around to Lynns side of the truck with a sympathetic face. Raphael was grabbing the other bags.

"you seen dad yet?" Larry asked with a sympathetic face. Quietly.

"No . . . I havent" Lynn admitted quietly, hoping Raph wouldn't hear.

"You know your gonna haveta-"

"I know" She interrupted Larry. Lynns head turned towards the direction across the street at the end at the corner where a Grey house was standing with a wasted down old garage that looked like it would cave in any moment. A large dark blue expedition parked on the lawn. Raph noticed a sort of sadness in her eyes, and that wasn't normal for Lynnette. She turned back like nothing was wrong but her brother gave her a look that said he felt bad for her.

"Come on Punk Moms probably got dinner ready" Lynn hit her brother on the arm. He followed behind Raphael to the house.

"So your from New York?" Larry asked him.

"Brooklyn" Raphael smirked having to say it twice in one day.

"Is it really like they say up there, all tough and gangs and stuff" Larry asked.

"Depends which part of the neighborhood your in kid" Raph replied hefting the bags with ease.

(dinner)

Lynn ran upstairs with raph chasing her only to be knocked down when she opened her door. A giant brown german shepard looking dog with a lab mix becaues of the ears and facial features, docked tail. Smiling and jumping on her. Raph watched his girlfriend wrestle with the dog laughing and playing.

"AAAHH Who let Jax in my room?" Lynn laughed.

"GUILTY!" Charlettes voice shouted from downstairs with a not sorry at all tone.

"Hey hows my boy!" Lynn petted him when he calmed down. He got off of Lynn and walked over to Raph who put his hand out, the dog nudged him and sniffed a little before licking his hand and jumping up for Raph to pet him.

"He likes you" Lynn smiled sitting up.

"Jax" Lynn said , the dog immediately stopped and went over to her licking her before she could get up. "I missed you too" Lynn said patting him, accepting Raphs hand to get up. Lynn shut the door to her room, and let the dog out first. Her room was blue , and two large windows with a sliding curtain. Posters of wrestlers, Kid rock, dragons, bands like My Chemical Romans and one of Gretchen Wilson. Some books, a large desk and a good sized bed with lots of red and assorted pillows. A giant black and red designed comforter. A lamp on a nightstand by the other side of the bed, a jewlery dresser on the other, with a hanging closet by a small window on the other side. Lynn fell back on the bed sighing. He got ontop and she smiled looking up. Both his fists clenching the blanket on either side of her. one leg on either side.

"Its too bad we gotta eat soon" He said looking out at the late afternoon sky.

"Yeah" Lynnette sighed leaning up to kiss him. He pushed downwards so her head met the pillow, he ran a hand along her side making her giggle in the kiss, she opened to let entry while his tongue was about to slip in.

"EWWW THEIR KISSING!" A little girls voice shrieked making Raph let off the kiss and turn to look. Lynn looked over his shoulder.

"Janice Delaney Heathlen , Dont make me call your daddy up here!" Lynn threatened and the little girl giggled running back down the stairs.

"The cousins are here" She laughed looking back up at him.

"We'll have to finish this later" Lynn laughed. Raph gave a sigh leaning his head down. "mmmm, fine" He replied growling.

They both walked downstairs everyone was grabbing a plate running through the food to sit in the living room, watching football. the suns glow on the walls through the windows.

"Hey Lynnie girl Hows new York for ya" A man with a western like southern drawl and a big belt buckle asked hugging her.

"Great, Uncle Scott how are you?" Lynn hugged him back with a kiss on the cheek.

"I see your the Brooklyn fella here with Lynn" Scott nodded.

"Well dont be a stranger your welcome to join the poker game if ya want" He said patting Raph on the shoulder. Raph smiled "I preciate that" He laughed. Raph walked over to join the men in the poker game at the game table like they do every year.

"Alright, Brooklyn boy ' heres joinin the game" Scott said to my other uncles and cousins. Lynn smiled leaning against the table when they handed around the cigars. Raph took one and looked up at her, she nodded and smiled. Scott lit it for him and they started playing.

After a half an hour of playing, eating, and watching football Raph had a winning hand. One of Lynns cousins who was from England named William put it down. The rest folded.

"Three Cowboys" He said throwing down three kings with his other cards.

Raphael took a puff off of his cigar and kept a poker face on. He was the only one beside the english guy who was still in it.

"Dats pretty good England , . . .In your honor, a Royal Flush" Raph put down his hand and the guys hollered and laughed at William who shook Raphs hand. After the game everyone was off doing other stuff. He got up to go find Lynn following Scott outside to the yard where people where cheering.

"GO Lynnie! Go Joseph!" An elderly woman was cheering in her wheelchair. Lynnette had her sleeves rolled up to the tops of her shoulders, hat backwards and barefoot running through the lawn with a few older kids and some littler ones. She was laughing and teasing her older boy cousins who couldn't catch her.

"come on track boy your supposed to be fast" Lynn teased one with sandy colored hair and brown eyes.

"LYNN Lynn!" A little girl with bouncing brown curls was moving her chubby arms towards her asking for the ball, she looked to be like 4 or 5. Raph watched leaning against the deck porch railing. Lynn gave the ball to her and showed her where to run too.

"Run Lilly!" Lynn shouted giving one older cousin a shoulder hit sending him to the ground. Everyone laughing 'get lilly!' 'Get her!' Lilly was running as fast as her little legs could carry. She was almost ready to stop before Lynn swooped her up and ran the rest of the way.

"YAY WE WIN WE WIN!" The little girl cheered on Lynns arm holding up the ball. Lynn set her down and then showed her what to do with the ball when you score. The little girl laughed and threw the ball on the ground to make it bounce up. Then they did a little happy dance in a circle making everyone laugh. Raph swelled up watching his girlfriend playing with the little kids and older cousins , hitting her chest jokingly

"Bring it Chase!" She shouted to one guy who was joining the game. Raph went up behind lynn took her hat and put it on himself backwards. Picking her up . . .

"You playing?" She asked when he put her down.

"Someones gotta even it out, all these guys Vs. you , aint fair for them he said running to the other team.

"Team UP!" One of the uncles shouted and a bunch of adults and other cousins joined to each team.

Raph told a game plan to a bunch of little boy and older boy cousins.

"What about Lynnette?" One boy asked.  
"I got er' " Raph said ruffling the kids hair. . . .Lynn Looked at him across the lawn waved back in a sarcastic manner. She rolled her eyes joining her teams huddle.

(Dinner time with the OTHER love birds)

"Michelangelo do you like pink lemonade or pop?" Gwens mom asked.

"Lemonades cool" Mikey said sitting down at the table with everyone else. The three men came in and sat down with three cans of Mountain Dew. Now Mikey knew where Gwen got her love of Mountain Dew from. Her Father sat At the end of the table is wife on the right side, Tom on the other , Jack next to tom, Grandma next to Mom. Mikey next to Grandma and Gwen across from him next to her Uncle Jack.

"Let us say a prayer" Brian said taking ahold of his wifes hand. Mikey wasn't used to praying at the table but ran with it. He wanted to make a great impression on Gwens dad. Grandma took Mikey's hand and Gwen reached across assuringly to take the other one. She looked up at dad a little worryingly. Her mother giving the same one.

"Michael would you like to say the prayer?" Brian asked. Mikey could have sworn he heard a small 'ow' from brian under his breath, and a swift kick from under the table meet someones leg.

"Dad I dont think Mikey-"

"Its okay Gwen" Mikey patted her hand to show her it was alright. He smiled to her.

"Holy Higher Spirit, being of the universe, who watches over Heaven and earth and everything under and in between. Thankyou for today, for this sensational dinner were about to dig in on, and thank you for the opportunity to meet these fine people, for My girlfriend Gwen, and the people who helped make her"

Mikey winked at Mrs. Masterson who giggled in response.

"And for the gentlemen who helped raise her" Mikey said meaning the uncles.

"And for meeting Gwens Grandma who has a great pizza recipe I havent tried yet" Mikey felt a warm hand squeeze his.

"Amen" Mikey said feeling satisfied with himself.

"Amen" the others followed. Mikey looked up and winked at Gwen who mouthed

'Great Job' To him.

When they started eating Mikey was tasting everything grandma gave to him giving her critique and compliments on each one. They started off bonding right away. Gwen mom smiled at her nodding, everything was going fine so far.

"Gwen you recieved some mail for here about a week ago, I guess they didn't know where to send it, Its to your highschool Reunion" Her mom handed her the envelope.

"Oh . . .Joy" Gwen said sarcastically putting the mail on the counter behind her.

"Well eh . .Michelangelo, What part of New york are you from?" Brian asked.

"Brooklyn" Mikey answered with a nod of his head.

"So whose all in the family" Jack asked.

"My three brothers, a few family friends, and my Dad" Mikey answered.

"What are theyre names?" Gwens mom asked curious.

"Well my brothers are Donatello, hes our resident computer genius, My other brother Raphael whose a major hot head, And Leonardo whose role is to be our fearless leader"

"And your father?" Tom asked.

"His name is Splinter Hamatto, he kinda adopted us" Mikey explained.

"I love your names, theyre unique but famous" Gwens mom complimented.

"Why thankyou Mrs. M" Mikey said pouring her some more lemonade.

"And Michelangelo what is it that you do" Brian asked. Gwen looked worried, and her mom looked on cautiously at her father.

"I work at Cowabunga Carls party Company, Othertimes I help Gwen deliver flowers and help out in the shop" Mikey said a little regrettingly.

Brian seemed to nod as if he proved his own point 'mentally'. Mikey figured that was a point against him, he didn't have a real highpaying job to support Gwen and Him together, but the family normally pooled together and took care of eachother.

"So Michel did you attend college?" Brian asked, and Mikey heard another kick under the table being issued.

"Well no, me and my brothers were homeschooled" Mikey answered like nothing was wrong.

"So no sports or anything" Brian asked folding his hands under him.

"Well , My brothers and I take up Martial arts, But we dont compete in state or anything. Otherwise I'm into skateboarding" Mikey said realizing it probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"Oh I see, skateboarding hmm" Brian said nodding as if he really was interested. Mikey looked up at Gwen who was glaring at her father who didn't seem to notice the glares he was getting from the women. Mikey started eating thinking maybe if he ate and kept his mouth full he wouldn't have anything else to say that Brian would put against him.

After Dinner Mikey helped Mrs. Masterson with the dishes. The men and Grandma went into the living room to watch football and talk. Gwen stood at the side of the living room door frame between the kitchen and the Dining room.

"Thankyou Mikey dear for helping with the Dishes" Mikeys mom thanked him drying the last one.

"No problem Mrs. M" Mikey replied a little less enthusiastic than he was before.

Gwen noticed his change in emotion and felt bad, she brought him here to be accepted into the family, not to be criticized by her father. Brian walked in past Gwen to get into the double door refridgerator. He grabbed three beers one for him and the uncles. Gwen got an Idea. As Mom left and Mikey was putting dishes away.

"Hey Mikey, Gwen kissed Mikey on the cheek" Mikey smiled putting the last dish away. Gwen knew her dad was watching.

"After your done I'll be in my room okay?" Gwen said a little seductively, knowing her father could hear. She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth with a dreamy like look. Mikey smiled surprised by her, but then heard her dad cough. Mikey put the dish away realizing Gwen just stood up for him. He put it away quickly then followed after Gwen upstairs.

"Night Mom, Night Dad, Sweet dreams Uncle Tom, Jack. Love you grandma" Gwen called

"Goodnight Gwenny Pie" Her Uncle Tom called.

"Sweet Dreams Sweetheart" Her mom called.  
"Good night Princess" Brian called. "Oh Goodnight Michael" Brian said a litle less enthusiastically.

"Goodnight Masterson Family" Mikey saluted following Gwen upstairs.

Mikey sighed shutting the door behind him. He didn't exactly win over Gwens Dad yet. Soft hands ran up his arms and he turned around letting Gwen hug him.

"I'm sorry" gwen said resting her head on him.

"He just doesnt know me yet" Mikey smiled being positive. Gwen smiled and was relieved he was being positive about it.

"Tomorrow will be better" She assured. Taking her P.J's to change. and Handing Mikey something to change in.

"Are you going to sleep human or as yourself, I can lock the door if you want" Gwen offered.

"Sure" Mikey smiled taking his shirt off. Gwen came back and Mikey was back to his green self. She locked the door behind her and turned the light off and turned on the t.v. to Comedy Cental. Jeff Dunham was on and she knew if she got Mikey to laugh everything would be okay. Her long socks short boy shorts and large t-shirt. Mikey put his bandanna on her nightstand. realizing he wouldn't sleep with it on. She leaned on him while they both chuckled at the show. Mikey felt better, and decided when Gwen went to sleep he'd call his brothers back home to let them know . . .and maybe ask for help.

(Football)

They were in the last two minutes, Raphs team was down by 1 . . .He knew they were going to give the ball to Lynnette.

"HUT HUT HIKE!" Scott shouted tossing the ball to another uncle. Raph rushed through and looked to where Lynnette was running. She had something in her jackett. He ran after her and lunged tackling her to the ground both laughing. He laughed and pulled back her jackett only to see she didn't have the ball. She wiggled her eyebrows up and down and he looked up to see a four year old lilly jumping up and down with the ball at the touch down. Everyone laughing and clapping.

"I WIN I WIN!" Lilly squealed when her daddy Lynns Uncle Scott came and scooped her up. Raph looked back down at Lynn with them both still laughing.  
"Sneaky lil-" he was silenced with a kiss.

"you were saying" Lynn said before he went in for another one.

"Awwwww" A bunch of her family awwwed at the same time. Making Lynn get up and punch Raph on the arm.

"Lynn! LYNN!" Raph looked around seriously, it was Lynnettes mom and she looked troubled.

"Mom whats wrong?" Lynn asked , her mother went up to her daughters ear and handed her an envelope. Lynn looked down at it like she was handed something she despised.

"Who paid for it?" Lynn asked.

"Your Uncles Jerry and Scott" Her mom said seriously. Raphael stood wondering what was going on. Lynn looked down at the ground then back at him with a desperate look. Her mom patted her on the arm and Lynn nodded.

"Raph would you go with me?" She asked.

"Sure , where we goin?" He asked.

"The local Jail" She said unenthusiastically.

On their way there, Lynn looked frustrated.

"Lynn, whats wrong" He asked seriously.

"Theres one member of my family you . . .Havent gotten to meet yet" Lynn said pulling up. He followed her in to the jail. She checked in the bail money and said she was bailing out Kenneth McTerne. The officer escorted her to the cell where there were two other men in with him. The man was sitting forward hands folded. He had Graying hair and a scraggly beard, red flannel shirt, worn jeans and a leather belt, brown work boots, he was wearing a black ball cap.

"Hey old man" Lynn said standing looking strong, head tilted partially to the side and her thumbs in her jean pocketts. Ken stood up then looked down standing in front of her behind the bars.

"Lynnette" Ken acknowledged.

"Ya know . . .When I imagined us in this situation, I pictured us on the opposite side of those bars" Lynn said sarcastically. making the guard chuckle. He unlocked the cell and Kenneth walked out.

"Who bailed me?" Kenneth asked eyeing Raphael up and down.

"Uncle Jerry and Scott" Lynn said kicking the cement floor with the scuff of her boot.

"Tell them I said thanks much" Ken said before his eyes met Raphaels again. Raphael didn't know what Ken was thinking but . . .Could sense the hostility between the two but wondered why.

"So how've you been? Whose this fellar?" he motioned to Raph.

"His name is Raphael . . .he's my boyfriend" Lynn said seriously with a tone of hostility as if to say 'back off'. Raph wasn't sure this was the situation to shake the fathers hand. The man looked like he'd rather bite his own arm off. The man had a tattoo of a woman on his arm, and one of Wiley Coyote on his other.

"I heard you became a bounty hunter" The man continued.

"Yeah . . .Aint it Ironic how a mans Bounty Hunter daughter comes to bail her own father out of jail" Lynn said without a hint of laughter, more like hardened sarcasm.

"Dad how'd you get arrested this time?" Lynn asked in all honesty.

"Listen I didn't do nothin' It was not my fault, I was getting drunk in a bar and some foreign asswhole started a fight with me and I showed his non american ass what for!" Her father said putting a foot down.

"You let your stubborn racism get ahold of your tongue again didn't ya?" Lynn asked. The guard nodded his head behind her father. Lynn nodded.

"Yeah thats what I thought" She said.

"I'm taking you home dad . . ." Lynn said.

"Only if I drive!" the man said stubbornly.

"How much has he had to drink?" Lynn asked the guard.

"Over the legalized limit to drive" the guard answered.

"I aint gonna show up inta town with my little girl drivin' ME home" the man said folding his arms.

"I can drive" Raph offered to Lynn who handed Raph the keys.

"He'll drive" Lynn said pointing at Raph "And if you've got a problem with it dad you can ride on the tail gate" Lynn said walking out. The guard and raph shared a smiliar 'good luck' look.

Raph stopped at the house across the street from Lynns Mom. And knew why Lynn kept looking at it today. Her old man lived there. He stumbled out and Raph didn't leave until he saw him walk through the door into the house. When they got back the family had departed and cleaned up. Raphael gruffed a sigh when he watched Lynn walk up the stairs slowly to her room.

Lynn sighed changing into a t-shirt. everything was fine and she was having loads of fun being back home, everyone getting to meet Raph, Seeing the family again . . .until she had to go get her dad from jail. Lynn took off her pants and was about to take off the thong when the door closed and the lights turned off. He chuckled at her surprised and she leaned against the bed. She could hear the belt hit the floor and felt familiar hands on her hips.

"Thanks for going with" She sighed.

"what didja think I wasn't goin?" he joked. She gave a soft chuckle moving her arms around his neck, he changed back to his regular self. moving a hand down her neck to her shoulder down her arm to her hips. She fell back against the bed and laughed . . .

(Phone call back home)

"I"m tellin' ya dudes I got no Idea how to impress this guy, he already thinks I'm a total loser. He knows I got a flat wage job, that I skateboard and was homeschooled and didn't go to college. he thinks I'm a total bum" Mikey said to Don over the phone.

"So I can tell hes not going to be asking you to call him dad any time soon".

"I'll be lucky if I GET to propose to Gwen this year if he doesnt shoot me first" Mikey said putting a hand to his forehead. He was hiding in the bathroom while Gwen was asleep.

"Just keep your calm Mikey dont blow your cover while your there thats all thats important. You and Gwen will both be back in a few days and, I dont think she cares if her father doesnt like you, she cares about you for you" Don said trying to be supportive.

"Yeah but Doooonnnnn! Havent you watched those family sitcoms! The father gives the guy permission to marry his daughter . . . ."

"Mikey please tell me your not-" Don was cut off.

"I'm gonna get this guy to like me if it kills me" Mikey said looking in the mirror at his turtle self.

"It very well just might" Don said putting a hand to his forehead re-adjusting the phone.

"I'm tellin' ya Don , This guy is gonna like me! this is for Gwen, I wanna show her I can get her dads approval and be that guy for her" Mikey said pointing at the mirror.

"She already knows that MIkey" Don tried telling him.

"Oh hey gotta go Donny, I think someones getting up, bye" Mikey quickly hung up his Shell Cell before Don could say goodbye.

Don hung up his Shell Cell.

"So how is he?" Leo asked.

"hes fine, infact hes on a mission to do the impossible, already setting goals while hes there" Don added with wit.

"Like what?" Leo asked.

"Like trying to Get Approval from gwens Father" Don said leaning back in the computer chair.

"Well I'm gonna hit the sack , Night Don" Leo waved off.

"Yeah Night" Don looked at his watch , he was going to have to go get Elisa from the Diner soon. he grabbed the keys to the Battleshell and headed out. It was going to be thanksgiving in a few days and then Christmas would be on its way. He passed some lit up shops on the way there and the streets were lit up with christmas lights. Snow hadn't fallen yet but it was soon to be on its way in a few weeks. He passed a particular store and the thought occured to him . . .What was he going to get for Elisa? he knew they'd only been together for awhile now, but . . .He wanted this christmas to be special because she was . . .special. He pulled up to the Diner and she was standing outside in a small jackett and scarf. But her ruffle skirt was blowing in the wind and she tried to hold it down. he opened the door for her from the inside. She hopped in her hair windblown across her shoulders and her bangs across her face. He couldn't help but admire her for a moment.  
"Thanks Don it was getting cold and my legs wouldn't have lasted out there" She laughed straightening her skirt. She adjusted one of her black ballay flatts. His eyes lingered over her legs a moment before he took a deep breath and started the engine again.

"No problem, I made Dinner for when we got back" He said , Elisa smiled in gratitude "Your such a sweetheart, thankyou" She leaned back still catching her breath, her cheeks rosed from the cold.

(What am I feeling)

Leo tried meditating the rest of the day, and he worked out some more even lifting weights and asking master Splinter for more training to end the evening. He was sweating and resting on the couch. He got up letting his mind wander a minute. He was just curious, just checking. . . He walked Silently to his room, and opened the door a crack. She was sleeping and he could hear her deep soft breathing follow. It was too dark to see, but could imagine her sleeping there. He could've stood there in that spot for another hour and not felt any change in time. Inhaling a deep breath of her scent leftover from her perfume on her clothes on the floor of his room, he closed the door softly and quietly. Heading to go try to sleep . . .Try to.

**I Love my reviewers* I love the sudden surge of energy to write, and stay tuned! I love it when you guys try to guess whats happening and stuff sometimes your on the dot and other times I laugh and shake my head ' nope nope nope but I love that your guessing**


	21. Visiting the Family part 2

**Part two of the visit, and to say a quick HAPPY BIRTHDAY to xxxNightwatcherbabexxxx one of my fav reviewers!**

**(Male Bonding)**

Gwen woke up and smiled, rolling over to see . . .nothing. Mikeys side of the bed was empty. She huffed to herself wondering where he was. getting out of bed putting on some black sweats slippers and a tank top. There was laughing going on downstairs and heard her moms girlish laugh and also grandmas. The smell of food floated to the room and she smiled. Mikey did say he was going to impress Dad one way or another, and there was no one in this entire universe who could criticize Mikey's cooking. Brushing her hair quick she skipped down the steps.

"Morning sweetie" Her mom said smiling. Gwen smirked when she saw breakfast pizza and orange juice already sitting there in everyone spot.'

"Morning babe" Mikey kissed the side of her cheek.

"Someones been busy" Gwen sat down when Mikey pulled out the chair.

"Yeah, your mom and Grandma seem to like it and your Dad and the uncles were getting dressed, think he'll like it?" Mikey asked the women in a hushed tone. Gwen took a bite.

"I'm sure he'll eat more than one with the kind of cheese you used" Gwen giggled.

"If he doesnt I'll have his" Grandma said taking another piece. Mom giggled.

"Michelangelo was just telling us about your anniversary!" Mom sighed. She was a hopeless romantic and Gwen knew where she got it from. Gwen took out her necklace chain which had the ring Mikey gave her on it.

"Oh its beautifull" Both women chimed. Mikey blushed and put a hand behind his head. "Shucks" He smiled. Mikey was really outdoing himself, Gwen smiled when he sat down. His eyes were still blue and clear. In his human appearance he must've taken a shower, his blonde surfer like hair was combed through and he smelled good which meant he took a shower. If her dad didn't notice Mikey's trying to impress him, Mom would end up bringing it up. Once she saw the ring on Gwens necklace she was absolutely star struck. Her mother watched her daughter eat and flirt with Mikey at the table. He'd feed her a piece and she'd wipe something off of his with a napkin. Grandma noticed too after taking a third piece of breakfast pizza.

"Goodmorning family, and Michelangelo" Brian said walking in with wide open arms. He hugged his daughter still sitting in his chair, kissing grandma on the top of the head, and kissed his wife.

"Honey, Michelangelo made breakfast, wasn't that sweet of him?" Mom asked giving her husband a kind look.

"Oh . . .Pizza looks great" Gwen smiled at her fathers compliment.

Brian sat down and his wife watched him take a first bite. Mikey smirked thinking 'SCORE!'. He just got Gwens dad to eat his breakfast pizza and hes not complaining.

"So Michael today while the women are shopping would you mind helping us set up for the family picnic out by the lake?" Brian asked innocently enough. Gwen was a little suspicious and made a mental note to say something to her dad later.

"Sure thing Mr. Masterson" Mikey saluted.

"Please call me Brian" Brian assured him. Mikey nodded with a smile then a look at Gwen.

(NOT what he expected)

Raphael woke up but not to Just Lynnette this morning.

_Last night when they just got in, they were getting 'into it' when there was a small knock on the door. Lynn threw her shirt back on and opened it. There was lilly in a little pink nightgown with purple p.j pants underneith, with pink socks. She had tears in her eyes and Lynn bent down to pick her up._

_"whats up lilly pad why you cryin'?" Lynn asked sympathetically. Raph had run to the closet to throw on his pants and put on the belt and re-convert himself to human appearance. Luckily Lilly hadn't noticed anything. She put her head on Lynns shoulder._

_"Mommy and Daddy left" She started sniffling and crying again. Lynn motioned to the tissues for Raph to get them for her._

_"Aww did Daddy leave you here to be babysat? was that it?" Lynn asked softly._

_"Yeah" Lilly cried in a higher pitch._

_"Yeah" Lynn patted her back soothingly. _

_"They went to the grownups drink party without me" Lilly said taking the tissue Raph offered her. Lilly wiped her face with it and gave it back to him. He looked at it for a second before throwing it away, not very enthusiastic about the whole situation._

_"Oh, Uncle scott and Aunt Sarah must be at the bar with everyone else" Lynn explained and Raph nodded._

_"Honey, Daddy will be back soon I promise, probably in the morning to pick you up. Do you want me to tuck you in back in the room with your cousins?" Lynn bounced her up and down lightly one arm under Lilly the other rubbing her back. _

_"Lynnie can I sleep with you? Daddy forget to bring benji" Lilly said her tears almost stopped._

_"Benji?" Raph asked._

_"Her stuffed animal, a rabbit" Lynn explained. Raph had a feeling this little kid was gonna win, those eyes half spilling with tears was enough to make even HIM say yes._

_"Would you mind if she . . .?" Lynn trailed off. Raph looked at Lilly who was already half asleep on Lynns shoulder. _

_"Yeah, I'll grab that extra blanket for er' " Raph said turning to go to the closet._

_Lynn set Lilly down inbetween them in the middle so she'd be warm. He flicked the lights off hearing Lynn crawl in he moved to the other side of Lilly making sure to leave room to move around. Lynn bent over the already sleeping girl and kissed him on the forehead._

_"Thanks tough guy"_

_"Yeah , yeah" He said pulled the covers up around Lilly and settling in._

Now that he was awake he did something he normally wouldn't do. In the morning he would wake up , or be woken up by Lynn. Now he watched her form move with her breathing, and Lilly was curled up underneath her chin and Lynn had an arm above her head and one over Lilly. Lynns deep brown hair shined in the sunlight that was coming through the window some past the curtains. He thought about how she'd make a great mom someday, if she wanted to be. But the thought of him having kids made him want to hit himself. he wasn't the fatherly type at least not in his opinion. His job and Lynns job didn't leave room for kids. He fought foot ninjas and Purple Dragons on a daily basis, going out on patrol and even put in life threatening situations. Sure he'd be able to get himself out but . . .Theres always that chance he wouldn't come home. Lynnettes job as a bartender/ bounty hunter didn't leave much room either. Bounty hunting was something to be taken seriously, she had to pad up with bullet proof vests and mace, sometimes even a gun. Chasing after guys who have a bad rap, guys who are violent, and facing jail or prison time ta amp up the tension. . . could end with her not coming home. That thought made him cringe a little, Lynn not coming home. He knew after the holidays were over, the girls would end up going back to the pent house apartment, he'd gotten so used to waking up to her he'd hardly remembered waking up without her. He remembered the feeling sometimes though . . . Being in the dark if he wasn't drunk or didn't pass out immdiately hitting the bed he'd stay up and think about what if felt like. Sometimes having to quit the Idea of sleep and go workout to lose the feeling of . . .bein' alone.

He crawled out quietly going to change, but keeping the same pants on. He kinda hoped to get out of the human thing last night, still wasn't used to the whole clothes on all the time Idea. He liked that Lynn liked him for who he was, and even put up with him on a regular basis.

His thoughts were interrupted when her eyes fluttered open and she stretched. Lynn looked down at Lilly who was still sleeping. Smiling softly she looked over to Raph putting a finger to her lips to be quiet. Lynn got out of bed carefully pulling the covers over lilly silently. Raph grabbed one of Lynns old stuffed animals and set it in with Lilly. They walked out and closed the door behind them silently.

"You hungry?" She asked him while he was putting on a ZZ Top t-shirt.

"Yeah" He nodded following her downstairs. A little enthusiasm in his step heading down. Lynn grabbed her purse and they both put on shoes. Lynn was still in the clothes she wore yesterday but didn't care.

"Where we headed?" He asked. 

"Doughnut Run" Lynn replied with a smirk and a toss of the keys in the air caught them again without looking. They both got in and buckled up. She popped in a CD singing along to "Def Leppard"

'Now thats my girl' he thought when she threw her hair back against the wind singing with "Poor some Sugar on me".

When they reached the store she bought 3 boxes of doughnuts, one glazed, one with sprinkles, the other filled with boston cream.

"Would you take those to the Truck I'll be out in a minute"

"Okay" He took them and he noticed Lynn watched him walk out. Lynn waited till he was gone then went back and picked up a box from the Isle. She didn't want him to know she was getting it, quickly rushing up to the cashier and asking him to put it in a nonclear-paper sack. She paid for it and walked to the truck like nothing was up.

"We head out for the family picnic and everything today, so . . .Probably need to take a shower" Lynn said giving herself a whiff.

"Do I gotta dress nice or somethin?" Raph asked already eating a ,doughnut.

"Dress anyway you want to" Lynn smiled. He looked down at the brown sack wrapped up partially being sat on by Lynn. He wondered for a sec what was in it but let it go, probably girl stuff he figured.

Lynn put the boxes on the table when she got home and told her mom she bought breakfast while her mom was packing food and supplies for the family picnic.

"Your uncles bringing fireworks" Her mom rolled her eyes.

"Sweet" Lynn said rushing up the stairs. She wanted to get it done and over with. Grabbing some clothes from her room and rushing into the bathroom with the box. She pulled out one of the little sticks almost breaking open the box and dropping it to the floor. She turned on the shower and flipped on the radio. Reading the directions she heard the door knob turn and quickly rushed to it hitting it with her back.

"Lynn" A irritated Raphael growled behind the door.

"I'm using the restroom, just a minute" She said in a sweet voice as much as she could throw her patience in.

Raph stood outside the door waiting for Lynn to let him in. She sounded like she was racing or something.

"You alright you sound like a train wreck in dere" He asked knocking, hearing something fall over.

"Yeah I'm okay just one more minute" Lynn said . . .she was afraid to peer down at the tiny stick . . .one sign was all she needed just . . .one. She looked down and there was a tiny Minus sign. She smiled quickly throwing all the evidence away.

"Its safe now" She said to him. He opened the door and walked in, looking her over precariously. She stood in front of the mirror taking her necklace and earrings off. Still had clothes on. He pulled the belt off and clicked it turning back to his usual self. Lynn smiled feeling his strong arms envelope her from behind her. Leaning back against him.

"Whats dat?" He asked his eyes peering into the sink.

"Shit" Lynn said quietly, but he heard her. She forgot to throw away the orginial test.

He picked it up and looked it over , noticing the little blue minus sign.

"Pregnancy test" He said with a slight hitch in his throat, one minute a little afraid because it indeed was a pregnancy test, but relieved to see the minus sign.

"I still have to do another one to be sure" She said taking it from him and throwing it away.

"Do you want ta do that now?" He asked.

"Nah I can . . .I can do it later" She smirked feeling his arms and pulling them around her more. He gave a sigh of relief seeing the negative sign, but . . .she had to do it again to be sure.

"So . . .wanna shower now?" She said putting her arms behind her above and around his neck, He smirked kissing the tattoo on her neck pulling the shirt off. . .

(Mission Mikey Possible!)

Mikey had just finished packing all the stuff for the cabin trip Into Mrs. M's car. The girls werent due to come back from shopping for another while. Brian came out with the last cooler of drinks and set it in.

"thankyou Michael" Brian said dusting his hands.

"No problem" Mikey breathed, he had to stop himself from telling brian his name wasn't Michael but . . .he was trying to impress the guy, not correct him.

"So Gwen showed me the ring you got her, but its not an engagement ring?" Brian asked.

"Uhm no its a promise ring" 

"Oh yeah, with what promise?" Brian asked.

Mikey didn't get to answer when the girls pulled up, Gwen came out carrying a few bags.

"Mikey would you help me carry some of this?" Gwen asked.

"Sure" Mikey took a few bags following Gwen upstairs.

When they reached the room Gwen quickly hugged him, he was a little surprised.

"Uhm love you too babe" He said awkwardly.

"Did he hurt you? yell at you? Threaten you at all?" Gwen asked worried.

"Uhm no . . .Not really no"Mikey said putting a hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist.

"Ok, because I was absolutely worried he'd use the time me and Mom were gone to do something horrible to you" Gwen said hugging him again then letting go.

"The only time he talked to me was like 10 minutes ago, dude wanted to know what promise the promise ring meant, thats all" Mikey said to assure her.

"(Gasp) Oh no" Gwen let go then down at the ring.

"Wha-What?" Mikey asked gulping.

"Hes gonna bother you about that, hes going to want to know if your going to propose or something . . ." Gwen smoothed her hair back worried.

"Its gonna be alright babe, if he asks any questions I'll know what to say"

"I know you will . . .Please promise no matter what he says . . .It wont discourage you, he just does this to every new person he meets" Gwen assured.

"I promise . . .now lets go!" He shouted pulling Gwen along.

"Why the rush?" Gwen laughed.

"YOUR MOM MADE PIE!" Mikey shouted , he smelled it the second she put it in the food cooler.

"APPLE DUDE!" Mikey laughed and Gwen smiled. Nothing could ruin his day if Pie was involved she thought shaking her head.

(Acting strange)

"I dont think I have this right" She said awkwardly.

"Your doing fine, just breathe and concentrate" He assured her.

Kira was taking meditation pointers from Leo and master Splinter. It was . . .different. She thought.

"Relax, and find your center" The wise old rat would tell her calmly. Kira tried to but got mixed up between what her center actually was. The center of her body? or something else? But she didn't want to ask for fear of sounding stupid in front of . . .

"Try not to think too hard, just be calm" Leo half whispered to her sitting a little ways from her. Kira couldn't hear his breathing, but watched while both Him and Splinter had theyre eyes closed like sleeping straight up. She tried to concentrate on one of the candles around them, instead of glancing at him every few seconds to see if he was looking. She took a deep breath, trying not to think. Picturing a white light, and it just surrounding her. She could hear her own heart thumping in her chest, feel blood pumping through her veins. . .and she tried not to lose the feeling when she heard his breathing . . .low and steady barely hearable if she wasn't looking for it. She was replaying in her head, his moves and performance the other day. Practicing on the wooden dummies and sandbags. the way his body moved, and how his muscles reacted to every jump and hit he gave out. His full focus and energy, like no one else was there . . .not even her.

"AHH! Woops, SORRY!"

"Donny!" Leo shouted. Donatello came in carrying a load of stuff and he slipped on something throwing things in the air above them. Kira felt something hit her backwards and she was on the floor a few thumps and hits against something hard abover her.

"Sorry" An apologetic donatello said.

"I think it would be wiser my son to not carry so much at once" Splinter said to Donatello handing him a few things. Kira opened her eyes to see Leo right above her. A few things heavy and metal along with a few paper and blueprint sheets surrounded them. He was looking down at her and she hoped that he didnt notice her mad blushing on her face. Leo blinked twice before almost shaking his head, he only meant to move her from getting hit but falling on her in the process instead.

"uhm . . Sorry" He said getting up and helping her up.

"Uhm . . .Thanks " Kira said a little quietly looking away.

"sorry guys, Kira I needed to ask if I could see your wrist a moment" Don asked gesturing to her arm.

"My wrist?" Kira asked.

"Yes, it'll only take a moment" he assured. Kira awkwardly showed her wrist to him and he looked it over, before taking a measurment with ribbon measure length and writing down something on a clipboard.

"Uhm . . .May I ask what your doing?" Kira asked.

"It'll make sense later" Don said gathering his stuff Leo taking some other stuff.

"I'll help you take them to the lab" He said.

"Kira you can take a break if you want" He said before walking out with Don.

Kira sighed helping Master splinter put candles away.

"Would you like some tea Miss Delowry?" Master Splinter asked her. Kira remembered how when she first saw him she was a little weirded out and wouldn't talk to him, or go near him for a while. Now she was completely comfortable, he was the grandfather type and she even watched Gilmore Girls with him a few times.

"Id really appreciate it" Kira faked a smirk, looking after where the guys had walked out. She followed the fatherly rat to the kitchen and helped by boiling the water.

Sipping green tea with a rat watching gilmore girls. Kira thought to herself humorously. How her life had turned around since she met the live funiture she chuckled silently.

"Oh no . . .I thought they were perfect together" Kira said to the t.v when Loreli and Luke the Diner guy broke up.

"Sometimes When Love leaves, it will show up in the most unexpected places , just when you think it has gone" Master Splinter said turning off the T.v. "I will be resting in my room if anyone should need of me" He said walking silently and slowly to his room.

"Thanks for the tea" Kira smiled. The wise rat smiled back and then left. Kira sat for a minute before deciding shed go play music for awhile and think. She needed to go change anyway, she was running to the local grocery store for some girl things for her and Elisa.

"Hey K" A friendly voice said walking into the living room area. Sitting on the chair on the side of her. Elisa in a workshirt and tightjeans taking her winter boots off. Her hair in a highponytail with a purple barette.

"Hey , How was work at the teletmarketing business?" Kira asked.

"Abusive . . .of the ears" Elisa said kicking off the other boot setting it next to the other one. Kira chuckled.

"Do you know why Donatello is measuring our wrists?" Elisa asked pulling the sleeve down on her shirt. 

"He measured you too?" Kira asked.

"Yeah but he wouldn't tell me what for" Elisa said contemplating.

"Hmm not sure, Hey do you want to run to the store with me?" Kira asked Elisa.

"I'll go with you" A serious but friendly voice said before Elisa could answer.

"Sure I was going to stay here and help Don make something for dinner, since I dont have to work tonight" Elisa said shrugging. 

"Ok" Kira said looking up at Leo a moment before getting up to go change.

"I'll be ready to go in 10" She said, and Leo nodded an 'okay' . Kira went into his room to put on a change of clothing thinking how kind of weird it was that he just interrupted like that. A part of her mind wanted to think that he . . .wanted to go just to be alone with her. But she pushed that thought from her mind shaking her head. She shouldn't let her hopes get high , or even consider the possibility, just because her friends were with his brothers didnt mean they were meant to get together. If it was all the same she made sure to wear a new shirt she bought recently.

"Your hopeless" She said to herself in the bathroom mirror checking- and rechecking her hair and eye makeup. Spritzing on a little perfume for added effect. Stonewashed jeans and a new black sweater, with black and white Hightop NIKES. A scarf for accessory.

"Ready?" A dressed and humanized Leo said adjusting his belt, the only device that was able to let him walk freely topside without being caught unless it broke or something happened to it. although Kira remembered Donatello explaining he made them heat proof, water proof, and almost indestructable unless put under a ton of weight and broken that way. She still had to adjust herself to the black hair and different skin pigment. But his eyes were the same, that deep hazel.

"Yeah" She replied and they walked out to the crystal energy run elevator leading up to the garage holding the battle shell disguised as a moving truck.

Elisa stretched and got up skipping towards the lab. Don seemed to be working on something lately, more than his usual. Like he was on some mission to perfect and finish whatever it was he was putting together. Well whatever it was . . . she thought he needed a break. Elisa walked in and he didn't seem to notice so she sat on edge of her bed watching him.

"Don" She said . . .He didn't seem to hear her.

"Don Sweetheart?" She said a tad bit louder but still gentle. His computer was running something making more noise while he was putting wires together on a little machine and a blow torch next to him on its side.

"Donatello" She a little louder.

"Don?" she said loud, knowing he was obviously really devulged in whatever he was tinkering with to not have heard her. Okay she thought 'time for plan B'.

"ADORABLE TURTLE SITTING IN FRONT OF ME" She said loudly. He turned around abruptly a little surprised, he lifted up his oggle eye glasses. 

"that got your attention" Elisa laughed getting up off the bed.

"Sorry Ellie I was . . ." He trailed off with a smirk.

"Busy I know, sorry but I figured since everyones out we could make dinner?" she asked. He stood up with a smirk.

'aww he liked being called adorable' Elisa thought to herself at the grin she was getting from him.

They started in the kitchen making spaguetti. Elisa was cutting slices of french bread , Don behind her stirring the sauce. 

"So you think I'm adorable?" He asked after thinking about it.

"mmhmm" Elisa nodded with a smile "And other things too" she giggled turning around to tease him she looked at the bread, he was turned looking at the sauce.

"Like what, may I ask" He asked nonchantley like it was just a curious question , really thinking 'he wanted to know'.

"Oh things like, Kind, Gentle, Intelligent, amazing. You know . . . nice things"

Elisa said turning to give him a wink after cutting all the bread into thick slices to be set out. Don smirked stirring the sauce again, he got that warm feeling inside again. It turned to straight butterflies when he felt a quick peck on the cheek while he wasn't looking. He put a hand to it smiling watching her walk to the bathroom playing innocent.

(Store issues)

"Now we need, body wash for females and everyones almost out of toothpaste" Kira said holding the small shopping basket holders on her arm Leo walking with her to the Isles. Kira and him talked about her getting the studio bought and paid for soon, so she could dance in it. When she asked him how he was doing lately he seemed distant but replied 'I'm fine just wondering how Raph and Michelangelo are doing'. Kira said that she was sure they were find and having fun being out in the world in the daytime and all that. She would catch him glancing at her while driving so she tried to stop looking to not make it obvious looking out the window instead. But secretly from the corner of her eye could tell if he was glancing or not, giving her that rush feeling. She was trying to decide between A bottle of Green body wash or Blue when she noticed his gaze changed. She followed his eyes and they were watching the end of the Isle.

"Leo?" She asked. His eyes moved to her in an instant "Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you guys have enough guy bathroom things an stuff?" She asked even though she wasn't going to ask that at all it was just something to get him to look at her quick, so she could see if he was troubled or not. His expression was hidden.

"Were alright for awhile" He replied when Kira put the blue bottle in the cart. Moving onto find the toothpaste. She watched him again, his head was turned her direction but she could tell he was paying attention to something else. Looking and listening for something. She stopped at the next Isle and his attention was focused down the Isle where a few people walked past. Were they being followed or something? Or was he just being extra cautious?

"Leo ? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Hmm" He replied not heard her.

"IS something wrong?" She asked again.

"No " He replied dismally.

"You keep looking down the Isle like somethings bothering you" She replied her observation to him. He smirked and moved over.

"Yeah these prices" He replied picking up a deoderant stick.

"This is overpriced for what its worth, This stuff isn't even close to covering Michelangelo, but its one of the top brands" He shook his head with a half laugh. Kira gave a half laugh with him as he set the stick back down. She didnt buy it one minute, and was even kind of dissapointed he wouldn't say what was on his mind, she wanted him to talk to her, to confide in her. Like he lets her confide in him, but maybe right now thats out of range for him. She sighed moving on to the next Item on the List.

(Picnic)

Mikey had just outdone himself. He played an hours worth of frisbee with some of the younger family members of the Masterson clan. Little kids loved him, and he helped Grill the burgers. The family took to him like Pancakes and butter. The older women asking for hints if he was going to propose to Gwen, he would just wink and say he didn't want to ruin the surprise making them all get excited. The men complimented on his burgers and the little kids wanted to play more games. after this he was going to be EXHAUSTED.

"Hey Prince Charming, how you holding up?" Gwen asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"After this I'm gonna need a major snooze session, and a shower" He said sniffing himself. Gwen smiled leaning on him while he took a bite from his burger.

"I'm so proud of you, everyones been giving compliments about you. If your mission was to get my family to love you, you did it" she smiled huggin him.

"Good . . ." he breathed a sigh taking a last bite of his burger, He let go of Gwen to give out a large burp , making her laugh.

"And thats a sign that the tank is full" he said patting his stomach.

"Were going to pack up to head home soon" Gwen patted his shoulder.

"Alright" he breathed out with a smile, proud of how the day went. There was no attack of questions from Gwens dad and the rest of the family seemed to like him, right now things were lookin' up.

When they reached home, Mikey told everyone goodnight and Gwen headed upstairs to shower.

"Be there in a sec" She winked. He smiled knowing what that meant.

"Today was a goooooooood daaaaaaaayyyy" He stretched upwards ready for bed.

"Brian your not being fair to him . . . " A voice behind the door leading to Brians office said. Mikey could make out the voice of gwens mom.

"Helen look at the guy, he makes a living dressing up and dancing for kids at birthday parties. Hes never gone to college or a real school for that matter. He reads comic books and skateboards for cryin' out loud at his age?" Brian said exhasperatingly.

"Well I think hes great just the way he is, He makes Gwen happy and hes a complete gentlemen. Brian dont you see the way he looks at her? They love eachother theres nothing you can do about that" Helen said snapping back.

'you Go Helen' Mikey thought cheering for Gwens mom mentally.

"Helen I dont want this guy bumming off our daughter in 20 years. Pregnant with a guy who has no real job and no college education. I personally just dont think hes right for our Gwen". Brian said giving his full opinion making Mikeys happy bubble from today . . .pop.

"Well You know Brian I think your jealous of him, Gwen is in love with Michelangelo and you have a problem with that. Shes not a little girl anymore Brian shes 21 years old for cripes sake"

"Exactly thats too young to be wanting to get married, shes wearing that ring around her neck not knowing what compromise it'll lead to later"

"Oh your being a drama king! If Gwen wants to marry Michelangelo than thats her decision. They are in love and theyre serious about it. Brian we started seeing eachother at 19 . . .and your telling me that Gwen is too young?" Helen said disbelievingly.

"I just think. . ." he started

"No I think your just afraid of Gwen getting married and intimate with a man. She'll still be our daughter Brian, but At least I know she'll be taken care of whether you believe in Michelangelo or not" Helen said putting her footdown on the subject.

Mikey walked back to the bedroom waiting for Gwen suddenly not so enthusiastic anymore. Gwen got back from the bathroom, her hair wet from the shower and she smelled Great. Mikey smiled but still couldn't get what Brian was saying out of his head. Gwen put a hand on the side of his face. "Something wrong?" She asked. Mikey shook his head slightly. Gwen pulled up onto his lap on the bed and gave him a quick kiss. She got off so he could change and take off the belt and gain his natural appearance back.

"Theres my turtle Titan" She smiled hugging him. When they got into bed he put an arm over her side and rested his chin above her head. Thinking of what her parents said . . .That small hope of wanting to get Gwens dads permission to ask to marry his daughter suddenly became a hopeless cause.

"Love you" Gwen whispered.

"Love you too dudette" He smirked drifting off to sleep, with the smell of her coconut shampoo lingering around her.

(Fireworks)

"STOP! NO!" Lynn was laughing and running away from some of her littler cousins with water balloons it was twilight time and almost time for fireworks. Raphael asked for one and chased her with it. He threw it at her, but she got back at him with a garden hose on full blast. They tackled and wrestled eachother until he had her pinned to the ground.

"You seem to like this position" Lynn teased.

"Too bad were in fronta your family" He teased back growling in her ear. She leaned up and nibbled on his neck before they both were pelted with waterballoons.

"Thats it ya lil munchkins!" Raph jumped up grabbing a few balloons chasing the little kids. Lynn watched shaking her head, little lilly laughing but screaming when Raph scooped her up and started running from the other kids trying to get her back.

"HEY! Lynn Kareoke Come on!" One of her aunts shouted. Lynn smiled heading to put on a sweatshirt.

After chasing the little kids, one of the uncles gave Raphael a beer.

"wheres Lynn?" Raph asked looking around.

"Stage, they always do a little singing during the fireworks" One of the uncles replied. Raph took a sip of his beer when a rocket was set off shooting yellow sparks into the air showing up everything below in its light little kids running around excited adults in lawn chairs with drinks watching. Music started and Raph smirked as Lynn had her guitar with her onstage. Music started playing and he noticed she winked at him.

_I'm American made, Bud Light, Chevrolet_

_My momma taught me wrong from right_

_I was born in the South, sometimes I have a big mouth_

_When I see something that I don't like_

_I gotta say it_

_We been driving this road _

_for a mighty long time_

_Payin' no mind to the signs_

_Well this neighborhood's changed, it's all been rearranged_

_We left that change somewhere behind_

_Slow down, you're gonna crash_

_Baby you were screamin', it's a blast, blast, blast_

_Look out babe you got your blinders on_

_Everybody's lookin' for a way to get real gone_

_Real gone, real gone_

_There's a new cat in town, he's got high paid friends_

_Thinks he's gonna change history_

_You think you know him so well_

_Yeah you think he's so swell_

_But he's just perpetuatin' prophecy_

_Come on now_

_Slow down, you're gonna crash_

_Baby, you were screamin', it's a blast, blast, blast_

_Look out, you got your blinders on_

_Everybody's lookin' for a way_

_To get real gone, real gone_

_Real gone, real gone,_

_**uh**_

_Well, you can say what you want but you _

_can't say it 'round here_

_'Cause they'll catch you and give you a _

_whippin'_

_Well, I believe I was right when I said you were wrong_

_You didn't like the sound of that _

_Now did ya?_

_Slow down, you're gonna crash_

_Baby, you were screamin', it's a blast, blast, blast_

_Look out, you got your blinders on_

_Everybody's lookin' for a way to get real gone_

_Well, here I come and I'm so not scared_

_Got my pedal to the metal, got my hands in the air_

_Well, look out, you take your blinders off_

_Everybody's lookin' for a way to get real gone_

_Real gone, real gone, _

_ooh!_

_Real gone,_

_**real gone**_

Everyone clapped and shouted. Some whistled and Lynn shouted into the Mike "Any Requests?"

"ACHEY BREAKY HEART!" Someone shouted. Gwen shook her head.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets, all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

When Im with anybody else  
Its so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true

And Im only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, Im only me when Im with you  
With you, oh, yeah

After the last song Lynn joined Raph on the hillside by the baseball field while the fireworks were going off. He was going to take another swig of his beer but it went missing from his hand , he looked up to see her take a drink then hand it back before she layed down using his stomach for a pillow. His hand played with her hair and the other was being occupied by her hand while she held the beer. Both looking up . . .Life was bliss.

'I could get used ta this' He thought feeling her kiss his cheek laying in closer to him, he accepted by laying his arm out for her to lay on watching the colors shoot off.

**PART 3 IS NEXT!**


	22. Visting the family part 3 Head home

**(sits with anticipation in a lazyboy chair, eating popcorn watching the screen in front with the reviewers. . . "This is so intense!" I wonder what will happen next!)**

Kira went to sleep that night, restless. She could recall yesterdays events so clear her mind was replaying them. She rolled over in her sleep her hair spread out over the pillow. She was warm, and didn't recall pulling the blanketts up . . .She was shivering, hard. Her breaths came short and hollow. Her head hurt, and ontop of it all . . .She was going to be sick. She shakily got up and rushed to the bathroom.

"Morning Ki-" Don didn't get to finish when the sound of the door slamming and someone throwing up answered.

"-Ra" He finished. He knocked . . .No answer.

"Leo" Don went by the kitchen were his brother was sitting eating cereal.

"What is it Don?" He asked mid bite.

"Kira, She's sick"

Leo got up and left his bowl , getting up and following Don to the bathroom. He knocked on the door softly.

"Kira?" Leo asked waiting for a reply.

"I'm fine" A voice replied from inside.

"Kira are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I . . .I think I might have the flu" Kira responded. He could hear the sink running and heard her brushing her teeth.

"Kira . . .Can I come in?" He asked.

"No . . " Kira answered after looking at herself in the mirror.

"Kira Don needs to take your temperature, . .. Please?" He asked. There was a small click to indicate the door was open. She looked miserable and she was shivering. Hugging herself in her tank top and sweatpants. He noticed the tightness of her jaw, clenching them to keep them from chattering.

"Yep 102" Shes running a fever. I think were out of Fever reducer, I can run to the store to get some. I think she needs to go lay down and stay warm . . . Lots of liquids" Don made his statement like a doctor. Leo Rubbed Kiras goosebump covered arms. She leaned back against the wall. Hiding behind her bangs staring at the floor.

"Do you want to take a hot shower quick?" Leo asked her. Kira nodded with a smirk.

"Let me know when your done, we'll put you on the couch. Don can you get the portable heater?" He asked starting her water for her. Kira thought it was kinda cute how he was worrying about her, but then she felt that cold wave again and wanted to curl into herself.

"Shout if you need me" He said before both males left. Kira shakily took off her p.j's almost feeling overwhelmed by the warm water.

"Well , I guess I better head to the store quick-" Don said to Leo . . .

"Don" A voice called, Don walked to his room to see Elisa curled on her bed, sweating and shaking.

"Uh oh" Don said walking over to feel her forehead. She had a fever too.

"Two birds one stone" leo said standing in the doorway.

"How do you feel?" Don asked Elisa while taking a hand towell wiping off the sweat on her face.

"Cold . . .and sick . . .(Cough)" She huddled under the covers.

"As soon as Kiras out of the shower you should go take one" Don said standing back up. Taking the top blankett off of his bed and putting it over hers.

"I'll be right back with some Fever reducer, Try to get some rest" He said tucking her in. Hating to leave while she was shaking still. Elisa nodded chattering under the covers.

"Well . . I guess its a good thing Gwen and Lynnette went on their visits now" Don said observingly changing into clothes and clicking the belt to modify his appearance. Black coat and pants with sweatshirt underneath, he headed out.

"Bring back some soup too I think were gonna need it" Leo suggested.

"Crackers too . . ." Don said leaving.

Kira stopped the water, the cold rush was merciless on her skin once she stopped it so she quickly dried off and put her clothes back on. Trying to dry her hair with a blow dryer. She pulled on some thick socks and walked out ready to changed into a t-shirt. Her pink tanktop was a little worn and ready to be washed.

She made her way back to the room searching her bag for a t-shirt. She slipped off the tank top letting it fall to the floor, her aqua blue O.P designed Bra was okay for a few more days before being washed.

She turned around after hearing an intake of breath.

"Oh shit" She covered herself up and turned around. and Leo turned around red faced putting a hand to his forehead.

"Uhm Sorry I was just checking to see if you were done" He explained quickly. kira nodded a little red faced herself.

"Uhm Yeah its okay I should've closed the door all the way, My bad" She said a little shaky, but not because of the fever. She put on the T-shirt quickly and turned around fixing her hair.

"Its safe" She said trying not to laugh. He turned around and took a deep breath but tried hiding it.

"Uhm I have the living room made up with the heater by the couch, you'll have access to the remote and Donny's getting meds and food so . . ." He gestured to escort her out and she followed him.

"I'm sorry this is inconvenient" Kira said sitting on the couch huddling under the blanket.

"You can't help being sick, just rest" He assured her putting the remote on the inntable, which they replaced after Raph had broken the last one.

The lights were turned off, and since there were no windows, it felt like night time and it was easier to doze off. Kira would open her eyes to the glow of the t.v. Often waking up a bit to watching something, nothing out of the ordinary to be worried about on the news. She stopped at the Movie Step Up. Those moves were sweet, and Kira wanted to get up and try some of them . . .Her body just wasn't up to it. She watched the two main characters dance together, then let herself believe that was her story if only for a bit.

when she woke up again the smell of food made her feel sick to her stomach and she ran to the bathroom again. After returning letting everything that was in her stomach out, it was empty and there was nothing to get rid of so she tried to relax. After brushing her teeth Kira returned to the couch. Laying her head on the arm of the couch under a pillow letting the blankett cover part of her head. The movie ended an hour ago so it was going to be late afternoon soon almost 2 o' clock P.M.

A hand touched her forehead and brushed her bangs back.

"Do you think you can keep something down?" That voice asked her.

She shook her head numbly.

"Kira are you thirsty at all?" He asked.

"A little" Kira replied her eyes still closed.

"I'll be right back" That voice replied. Kira dozed a little again then was shook slightly. 

"You need fluids" He urged softly handing her the bottle. She took a sip capping it then set it on the table. Sitting up while he was on the other end of the couch. Kira handed him the remote and sat back. He looked down at it at the gesture she wanted him to watch T.V with her, and let him pick. He flipped to a movie that was on HBO. It was a thriller and horror flick and at the moment he changed it. A girl with long blonde hair and petite frame was walking towards a door ready to open it, and the handle was shaking.

"Dont do it , dont do it" Kira said softly shaking her head. Leo let out a half chuckle and watched as the girl opened the door, and no one was there. He heard a relieved sigh from Kira.

"Scare ya?" He asked turning his head to see her reaction.

"Not yet" She gave emphasis with her eyebrows making him smirk.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The girl was jumped at by a man in a white clown mask.

"Clowns" Kira shuddered.

"Dont like Clowns?" Leo asked.

"Well . . . Ehhhhhh . . .No , not really , no" Kira answered. He changed the channel.

"what about circus clowns?" he asked just to start conversation. He wanted to keep her awake to try to get her to eat something later.

"Their okay because they make you laugh and give you balloon animals" She said hands out for emphasis , making him laugh.

"Its just . . .they freak me out some of the scarier looking ones . . .But thats not what I'm completely afraid of" Kira said taking a drink from the bottle. He was just about to ask what she was completely afraid of when The phone rang.

"I'll be right back" He said walking around and picking up the land line. Figuring it was a customer for Carls Cowabunga Co. Dons taken most of the calls saying that Carl is on vacation for thanksgiving and will be back and up to par after the holidays.

"Hey Mikey, Hows things at Gwens?" Kira heard Leo ask.

(Last days)

Mikey woke up the next morning, Gwen curled up to him. He still felt dissapointed that they were leaving tomorrow and that he couldn't get Brian to . . .Come to an agreement with him, or like him at least. I mean come on he had my breakfast pizza? What more does the dude want? Mikey thought, feeling Someone stir against him.

"Morning handsome" Gwen said patting his chest .

"Morning" he replied still sweet but not as enthusiastic.

"whats on the agenda today dudette?" Mikey asked.

"Not sure, Mom will know" Gwen said not wanting to get up. She knew Mikey was a little dissapointed dad hadn't warmed up to him yet but . . . He still had her and the rest of the family.

"Mikey . . .Come on , Lets go eat something" She patted his chest getting up.

"Dont you have that Highschool reunion thing today?" He asked getting up with a smirk, kind of teasing her.

"Nope, I'm skipping it. Id rather stay here with you" She smiled proudly.

After a homemade breakfast from Mrs Masterson herself. The guys were all going bowling tonight.

"Brian Gwen and Michelangelo have to leave tomorrow, you want to go bowling tonight?" Helen asked her husband.

"Hun we'll be back around 9 . . .You can come pick us up later around 8 if it would make you feel better" Brian tried reasoning with his wife.

"Why wouldn't your mom want them to go bowling?" Mikey asked Gwen.

"Last time Dad went out bowling with the uncles he came back drunk, and with his underwear on his head. That and its on a . . .not so great side of town" Gwen explained. Mikey had to hold in laughs imagining Brian with underwear on his head tripping into seeing a very ticked off Helen. Gwen shook her head when her dad used the old ' but honey its only for awhile' while flirting by holding her hand and kissing her , trick. It Worked.

"Okay Honey I guess it'll be alright, just watch your alcohol intake and . . .As a matter of fact . Michelangelo can come get you and the boys while me, Mom and Gwenevere can set up dinner. If thats alright with you sweetie?" Helen asked Michelangelo sweetly. Mikey looked at her , then brian, then her, then the uncles , then brian, then her again.

"Sure Mrs. M , no prob" Mikey said rubbing the back of his neck wondering what he just agreed to. Brian didn't look too thrilled.

"Great, see you around 8' sharp Michael" Brian clapped Mikey on the shoulder while he and the uncles walked out with bowling bags.

"Yeah . . .Sharp . . .8 . . .see you" Mikey said turning to go watch some t.v before he passed out from the mental anxiety he was going to have.

(Helping out)

Lynn was packing some of her stuff up early just so it would be done. Her mom made pancakes. Her sister was downstairs talking about college. Lynn sat down. Then got a brush across her arm before he sat down next to her. Lynn smirked thinking of how he probably felt pent up. After the fireworks and a round of 'Sweet Home Alabama' which the Uncles and Step dad Dennis all sang together. The aunts told them to not quit they're day jobs. While Charlette talked about her favorite teachers, Larry came downstairs a littl down. He had a game this week and Coach was about ready to bench him because he wasn't blocking or protecting very well.

"Hes gonna bench me, all the guys are sayin' it" Larry said drinking a glass of milk in just a few chugs. Charlette patted him on the shoulder.

"Its alright you did your best" She assured.

Lynnette hit him on the arm "Oww Lynn what was that for?" Larry rubbed the spot.

"You know as well as I do that was not your best. I've seen you take down plenty of guys before, your the biggest guy on the team . . ." Lynn said looking at him with an underlining look of WTF.

"I know" larry said a little mumble like.

"What are you afraid of .. . hurtin' somebody?" Lynn asked. Larry looked at the plate then at lynn and decided not to answer. Raph saw that.

"Hey Lynn I gotta run to the store quick you wanna come with?" Charlette asked. Lynn nodded.

"Be back in a bit, is that alright?" She asked Raph who was still looking at Larry thinking.

"Yeah babe, sure" He looked up at her with an innocent smirk.

"Stay out of trouble" Lynn ruffled her brothers hair, she turned and Raph hit her butt with a newspaper.

Larry got up to wash dishes to which his mother thanked him and headed into the living room. Raph waited till everyone was gone before saying anything.

"Hey uh , Larry"

"Yeah?" Larry asked curious.

"So whats stoppin' ya?" He asked leaning against the sink.

"With what?" Larry asked knowing perfectly well what The tall. broad chested, dark hair and auburn eyed guy , throwing out a vibe of intimidation everywhich way you turned . . .was asking him. Larry had to remind himself that this guy was with Lynn and to try to be nice.

Larry put the dishes down with a sigh. "I . . .kinda had this growth spurt about a few months ago, eversince everyones been thinking I'm going to be great at Football cuz I'm a giant . . Problem is . . .I dont know how to use it" Larry admitted.

"I think I know whatchur problem is . . . and I think I can help ya"

"No offense man, but . . .Unless your some miracle worker I dont think your able to." Larry said with a chuckle.

"Well Miracle worker might be stretchin' it a little . . .But I can show ya a few things ta , ya know improve your game a bit" Raph offered leaning back against the counter arms crossed confidently.

"Alright, I'll bite" Larry said putting down the dishes following his sisters boyfriend outside.

Along the car ride back from the store. Lynn bought a rose from a local flower shop.

"For Raphael?" Charlette asked.

"No" Lynn said buckling herself back in. "Not for anyone alive anyway" Lynn said and her sister understood. Charlette looked at Lynnette. Her little sister who was tough as nails but . . .on the inside.

"How are you and raphael doing?" Charelette asked for conversation.

"Great . . .Hes really great" Lynn said sincerely.

"Love him huh?" Her sister asked teasingly.

"So what if I do" Lynn teased back.

"Wanna get married someday?" Charlette teased more.

"Lets not get crazy now" Lynn said with a quickened breath. Marriage would mean family, family would mean kids . . .something they couldn't have right now. Not with everything going on.

"He seems to love you too, the way he looks at you" Charlette said encouragingly.

"Thanks for noticing" Lynn laughed. The ride was silent for five minutes until a thought thats been on charlettes mind decided to slip out.

"Have you forgiven him?" She asked her younger sister.

"Who? Raph?" Lynn asked.

"No . . .Your father" Charlette asked seriously. She heard about Lynn having to pick him up from Jail.

"Its the same" Lynn sighed. When the divorce happened Life wasn't the same. Being pulled back and forth visiting both all the time. One pitted against the other, not being able to see her mother when she needed her . . .just for mom things. It affected larry the most. Her father was a negative and pessimistic realist. Money and Pride . . .were what made her fathers world go round. Constantly getting after Lynn for her life choices, she knew he meant well but . . .he went about it a wrong way. Instead of encouraging and enlightening . . .all their conversations ended up in fights or negative lectures. Instead of saying

"You'll get it next time" . . .He said "Your just never going to get it! You gotta . . ." Blah blah blah. When Lynn was 16 she wanted so desperately to move in to her mothers who had just moved across the street. The house at her mothers was bigger, smelled better, was cleaner, had a better atmosphere . . .full of love and acceptance. While her fathers smelled of old ciggarettes, was dirty to the point she stopped inviting friends over, and the atmosphere consisted of her going to her room everyday to hide, and never discuss anything too deep with him. When she asked if she could, he threw a tantrum, there were some chairs thrown . . .none at her , the floor took the blunt of any beating, he knew better than to hit them. There were alot of tears which caused Lynn to distance herself and vow to not come back when she moved out. That father daughter relationship was deteriorating . . . and after Grandpa died . . .

"You know he knows he didnt do so great keeping a relationship with you and Larry . . .Or me" Charlette said a little softly.

"Knowing is one thing, doing something about it . . is another" Lynn said looking down at the rose.

When the girls pulled up in the driveway, Lynn unbuckled her seatbelt to see . . .Raphael and Larry wrestling around on the ground.

"Shit" Lynn got out and walked over half fuming to them Charlette a step or too back to watch.

"What the hell are you two-" Lynn stopped when she heard Laughing. They were just having fun she breathed happily.

"Dont worry babe I didn't ruff him up too bad" Raph said getting up and smirking at larry helping him off the ground.

"You ? Rough me up?" Larry punched his arm.

"Lynn . . .your bringing this guy back to visit again right?" Larry asked getting a noogie from Raphael who had him in a head lock.

"Uhhh" Lynn smiled.

"I can see your not upset about the upcoming game anymore" Charlette said smiling with Lynn leaning on her shoulder with her arm.

"Raphael showed me some moves I could use for the game" Larry said grinning punching Raph back and causing another wrestling match.

"Glad to see you two bondin' " Lynn laughed.

"Moves . . .Like what?" Charlette asked nonchantly.

Larry and Raph got up with smirking looks on their faces.

"Wrong question there sis" Lynn said stepping back as Larry walked slowly to Charlette who looked up at her little, but much taller brother.

Charlette gave a nervous laugh before dropping her bag and running. Larry took off after her. Charlette running to keep from her brothers grasp. Lynn walked up to Raphael who was laughing watching the chase. She kissed him on the cheek and punched his shoulder.

"Thanks tough guy"

"Yeah yeah"

(Hey Mikey)

Mikey had sat in front of the T.v for awhile, he looked angry and sad at the same time. She knew her dad wasn't the easiest to impress but . . .He knew how much Michelangelo meant to her. They even signed cards and sent letters home together. Gwen would write a letter and then at the bottom would be a usual P.S HI ITS MIKEY! or Her favorite one that made her laugh so hard she almost wet herself.

P.S Mikey was here . Then on the back he would put "And here" then another section of the letter " Here too" , "And here" , "But Not here" With a smiley tongue sticking out face. Gwen watched Mikey from the doorway. He sighed eating another slice of delivery pizza, not as enthusiastic as he usually is eating his favorite all time food.

"Honey me and Grandma are running to the grocery store for dinner" Be back in an hour or two. Her mother kissed her daughter on the cheek before leaving with Grandma. Gwen smiled . . .The house was to her and Michelangelo for the evening. She heard the channel change and he left it on the Titanic. . . He never watched the Titanic. Gwenevere Masterson put a fist to her palm it was time to do something.

Mikey ate his fifth slice of pizza. He sighed watching Rose's Fiance throw a tantrum because she was out with Jack the night before below Deck at a third class party. "Story of my Life" Mikey said switching it to something else. The Princess bride . . .Nope. Meet the Fockers . . . To coincidental. He knew how the guy felt. Except Gwens dad wasn't an ex spy or whatever. But even then he couldn't get the guy to like him. Mikey thought of Helens face when she saw Gwens promise ring on her necklace, and then remembered her Dads. He sighed not able to finish the last slice . . .

"OH Mickey you so fine, you so fine you blow my mind , hey mickey hey hey , hey mickey , hey hey" Music blasting around made him shut the t.v off. Gwen came running in and jumped on his lap. He smirked wondering what she was doing.

"Come on , were going out, fun, sunshine, fresh air" She said putting something in his lap. He looked down and smiled at his Skateboard.

"YES!" he shouted getting up following her out.

"WOOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" He let out a huge whoop catching air on his skateboard over a park bench, scaring some nearby birds. The wind felt great even in his human form. He looked back after hearing a girlish laugh behind him. Gwen was on her roller blades. Wearing his orange sweatshirt, and short jean shorts. her Shoulder length brown hair flying behind her, she looked totally cute. He made a jump over a picnic table and circled around a telephone pole while Gwen Caught up. She followed him and they went around town. She took some pictures with her camera and a few video shots. 50/50 rail on the railing to the library. Some old women walking by shook their heads at them. The couple just laughed. Gwen watched Mikey do a flip , his white T-shirt going up partially and his jeans sagging a little. He was smiling again, and she loved it when he was happy. Mikey turned suddenly and Gwen had to jump to turn off of a ramped sidewalk. She saw a railing leading down and jumped it. Mikey looking back at her. She wasn't as good as he was but she was getting there he thought.  
"Your getting better babe!" He shouted behind him.

"You still look good doing it" She said making him smile up beside him. He went to hold her hand and she hit a crack in the pavement, he whipped around to catch her just in the knick of time. She looked up and smirked.

"oops" Mikey smiled with a shrug.

"My hero" She smiled straightening herself. Grabbing onto his hand which he held back with as much emphasis while they headed up changed into tennis shoes carrying her skates in a small bag over her shoulder. She was going to makesure to make his day.

"Which flavor?" She asked. Stopping by a snowcone vendor.

"wait" She got an Idea. When she turned around Mikey smiled, she got two snowcones with all the flavors in a rainbow mix.

"This right?" she asked

"Beautifull" He said hugging her.

"The snowcone?" She asked.

"Oh well , I guess the snow cones pretty too" He said winking at her.

Racing back to the house the winner had to either . . .

"If I win you have to sit and watch 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' With me" Gwen said with a giggle.

"If I win we get to watch Naruto Straight through seasons 1-2- and 3" He finished , wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Gwen shook her head reminding to blame herself later for buying him all three seasons for Valentines day Last year. ' Gwen its all your fault' she laughed at herself.

After getting back Gwen went to change. Michelangelo crashed on the couch with a comic reading it and looking it over. He thought about how great the day went, thanks to Gwen. He said this to himself almost everyday but he was going to say it again. . . "God I love her" He smiled shaking his head.

"Mind me scooching in?" An innocent voice in a comfy white t-shirt and boy shorts asked. He moved and let her lay on him and he started reading off on page one making sure she saw each and every one of the pictures.

(Sick like a . . .very sick person)

Kira listened to some of the conversation between Leo and Mikey. It sounded Like Mikey was having some not so great luck at gwens . . .Gwen said her father was hard to please. She wished them the best and that Mikey would pull through, he didn't know how much He meant to Gwen. Kira sighed again, not wanting to go back to sleep but too tired to do anything else. She tried falling asleep again but just as she dozed off someone woke her. She barely opened her eyes.

"Heres a fever reducer" That voice said again, handing her the water bottle and then putting two small pills in her hand. She both pills in and swallowed them down with a sip of water. Laying back down. His hand smoothed her bangs back to check her forehead. But then smoothed her hair again. She liked the feeling.

"Than that of the story of Juliet and her Romeo" Donatello finished reading to Elisa who was curled up with him. She still had a fever but wasn't as bad as this morning, she stopped vomiting. Still had the occasional chills. Her head was on his lap and she was asleep. He got back from the store only to find her in worse condition. She was shivering like it was below zero. Elisa wouldn't eat anything and when she got out of the shower he had to be there with a blankett after she got dressed. She was that cold. A severe case of the flu. He thought pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Replacing his lap with a pillow and slipping out of bed. He couldn't work on his recent project without waking her up with his tinkering noises. He had two of the girls measurements , he needed Gwen and Lynnettes as soon as they got back. He went over his plans earlier with Leo, who seemed to agree and think it was a good Idea. Under the current situation. But . . .it was still in debate as to whether tell the girls about the danger they were all anticipating. That they were being followed and watched. They might just be observing to see if they had any interraction with us. But since they all go out looking like humans, they hoped they would figure the girls werent a lead anywhere , call the trail cold and move onto a different means. It was a long shot but it could work. Don thought hearing Elisas soft breathing and stirr moving over on her bed. He might as well get some rest too since he couldn't do much without making noise. He felt her forehead for a temperature, estimating that tomorrow it should be down to a regular level with the fever reducers kicking in plus all the sleep the girls had been getting.

(What about us?")

"I know you dont want to but . . .He is your father" Her mom said with a comforting shoulder rub. Lynn had just packed all her stuff and mission was completed . . .Almost. Everyone liked Raph, he seemed to get along with everyone, Larry best of all. Charlette even seemed to get along with him, getting into conversation with him during dinner about small things like if he was political, which he wasn't, what his favorite color was, red, and if he'd ever been to prison . . .No. . .But hes helped put guys in prison . . .but he didn't bother mentioning that to her. Lynn got up while everyone was eating desert she put on her boots and walked out the door.

"Goin' somewheres?" A voice asked behind her , she squinched before slumping her shoulders.

"Just going to say good bye to the old man, mom said it wouldn't be polite if I didn't" She explained. He walked up beside her.

"Ya want me ta come with ya?" He asked. Lynn nodded slowly after making a face towards the house across the street. They walked across into the lawn and Lynn didn't bother knocking she just opened the door.

"Dont mind the smell" Lynn said Raph as he followed in behind. It still smelled the same after all these years. Lynn opened the door past the back porch and walked in.

"Hello. . .Dad?" Lynn called . . . No one answered.

"YO OLD MAN" Lynn shouted surprising Raphael next to her.

"ya didn't knock" A gruff voice came from the living room, he walked into the kitchen.

"I figured since I lived 17 years of my life here I didn't have to" Lynn responded her hands in her pocketts.

"Well . . What do ya want?" Her father asked. In a bud weiser t-shirt Nascar ball cap and jeans. A race was on and it looked like he was watching it when they walked in.

"I'm leaving tomorrow . . .Figured You might appreciate a goodbye this time" Lynn said kicking the floor with her shoe lightely.

'dis time?' Raph thought looking at Lynn then her father. There was some small resemblance the same cheek bones and chin structure but she looked more like her again he had to wonder where her stubborness and tough front came from, not from her nice and always smiling Mom dat was for sure.

"So its back ta New York City, with the city slickers" Her dad said with a small drawl. Lynn took a deep breath

"Yeah dad I got work to get back to ya know" Lynn said trying to remain nice about it.

"So . . .your her boyfriend from New york huh? You involved in any gangs boy?" Her father asked sizing up Raph who . . .Was taller than her father by . . .noticeable measures.

"No" Raph said simply.

"You involved in drugs ?" Her father asked again. Lynn intervened this time

"Dad, Raphs a good guy, quit hasselin' him" Lynn raised her brows expectantly.

"Well . . .Have fun then, off ya go" her father brushed them off.

"Thats it?" Lynn asked.

"Well . . .What can I say I tried to stop ya" Her father said heading off into the living room.

"Stop me? from what?" Lynn asked.

"Goin off and gettin' yourself in trouble, mixed up with the prison lookin' types to go work at a bar and chase down drug junkies all day" Her father listed off.

"Well I can tell you've been really paying attention to the letters I USED to send" Lynn said annoyed.

"You dont send em no more" Her father said irritated.

"Well maybe if you gave me a reason too" Lynn went on

"I'm your father, thats a reason" Her father went on

"I stopped writing because all you wrote back was 'complaint this, and 'negative that, New York is Dangerous, your wasting your life away bull crap" Lynn said gettin a little fired up. Raph could see it , these two were like two bulls ready to go at eachother.

"Its the truth" Her father said shaking his head.

"Well if you can't be happy for me, then at least pay attention to the one child you do still have left here . . .Are you even planning on going to larry's game?" Lynn asked.

"Depends" He replied.

"On . .What" Lynn said soundingly irritated.

"What mood I'm in and if he'll even get to play" Her father replied innocently.

"Hes the biggest guy on the team, HES BEEN PLAYING" Lynn said louder.

"You know what your problem is . . ." Her father started.

"Go ahead Daddy dearest . . .ENLIGHTEN ME" Lynn said and Raph felt like he was a ghost in the room watching these two get started in on eachother.

"You think you know everything, did you know heading off to New York you could've saved alot more money just staying here"

"Oh my god, not this shit again. I wanted OUT , thats the whole point of leaving was to GET OUT, money wasn't an issue for me I could always find a job or something to make my own way" Lynn argued back.

"Its important" her father said putting his beer down.

"Money this , money that, that was all you cared about when we were younger . . .Money, money , money. Money doesnt have a heart or soul dad . . .Did you think about that?" She snapped back at him.

"Hey, dont be disrespectin' me infronta your boyfriend here" Her father pointed at her.

"Oh freakin' . Or what? You'll ground me? Everytime I come back to visit its always the same with you. You want to argue and talk about the past. You know old man why dont you just tell me whats on your mind right now and get it out . . ." Lynn waved her arms at him. Her father seemed caught up in his thoughts.

"I mean did you even miss me at all? Or was I just the dishwasher and income from childsupport paycheck each month?"

"Hey now , We needed that money" Her father pointed.

"Oh yeah for who, us or your damn old girlfriends from when me and Larry were younger you would spend money on". Lynn said her face getting red.

"You are your mothers daughter" Her father said taking a swig of beer.

There was a long silence. Raph slipped out of the room and her father seemed to have noticed because after awhile Raph heard them talk again when he went to use the bathroom.

"Lynn . . .I know not a day has gone by that I've done right by you. I know you and I dont see eye to eye all the time. Heck even your brother and I dont see much of eachother anymore . . .I dont know Lynn . . .I wish I could start over" Her father explained.

"You and I might not get that second chance to re-do things Pops. But Larry is still here, Why dont you try to keep a relationship with your son while you still can . ..Go to his game tomorrow and watch him play. He might surprise you . . .Hes been hanging out with Raphael lately and . .." Lynn let off with a laugh. 

"Yeah your boyfriend seems like the physical type. You aint knocked up are ya" Her father asked.

"No . . .I checked . . .twice" Lynn said with a laugh. Raph sighed knowing that she wasn't pregnant and that things between her and her dad were better.

"Why dont you say somethin' nice to him? for a change?" Lynn asked.

"What that New york accented buck of yours? Why should I?" Her father asked huffily.

"Because I'm your daughter and you love me" Lynn leaned back against the sink. Raph took this as his oppurtunity to re-appear once again.

Raph walked in to feel a giant clap on the back.

"You take care of her now ya hear? Or theres a 12 gage in there with your name on it boy" Her father jokingly threatened.

"Dad" Lynn said surprised.

"Well uhhh . . .So long . . .City slicker" Her dad shook Raphs hand. Raphael shook it back. "Nice meetin ya" . Lynn hugged her dad quick and they left.

"How do ya feel" Raph asked her as they exited the house.  
"Better . . ." Lynn said looking back at the house.

"So we all good then, Can't wait to get home" Raph said stretching.

"So soon?" Lynn laughed jokingly.

"Its nice and all but . . .Gotta have the excitement ya know. Besides . .I wont get anymore sleep to just cricketts" He complained.

"Yeah I know, You can't sleep without the subway tearing over your head" Lynn laughed.

"So your not . . .Pregnant?" He asked.

"I took it this morning . . . .Were safe" She smirked. He took a deep breath before the realization hit him.

"So later . . ." He got in close to her before they reached the house'

"Uhuh" Lynn nodded to urge him.

"Do you wanna . . ." He moved a hand partially down her back jean pocketts.

"Hmmm . . . I'll think about it" She pulled on his belt loops and walked in the house.

(About time)

"I'm sorry" Gwen said smoothing his cheek softly. They got done watching part of Season 2 of naruto while he read some of his Turtle Titan comics to her. It was 8:12 Michelangelo sighed. He had to go pick up Gwens Dad. Today was great, Gwen had pulled him out of that pit he was in. He might not get the blessing he was hoping for, but . . .He still had Gwen. Plus Helen wanted him to call her mom. Which she slipped to tell him when they talked about Gwens promise ring. 'Sure thing , Mom' Mikey said and Helen laughed helping make dinner. Mikey got in the family car and headed off toward downtown following the directions in his head that Gwen had told him. Ricks Bowling and Skate Rink. Mikey pulled up in front waiting for her dad. The uncles had left previously their trucks no where to be found. He hoped that Brian didn't just leave with them, leaving Mikey alone up here waiting for him for a long time before realizing it. He got out of the car, the bowling alley was closed. "Yep" He sighed out loud. Her dad totally blew him off . . .on his last night too. The sound of crashing Trash cans in the alley nearby caught his ear. He moved stealth like around the building reaching the back. The sound of groans and chuckling were close.

"So wheres the wallet old man? not in your pockets" A guy said slyly. Mikey looked around the corner. A guy in a black hunting mask black shirt and jeans was standing above . . GWENS DAD. . .with another guy who had his foot ontop of Brians back. He had to do something, he stopped worrying about what human michelangelo would do . . .and thought . . .what would Michelangelo the mutant turtle do?

"I dont have . . ." Brian started before the foot pushed down harder on his back.

"Wrong answer old man" The guy said holding up a broken iron pipe from nearby. Brian closed his eyes expecting a blow to the head first.

"AH!"

Brian opened his eyes "Michelangelo!" Brian shouted a little worried. His girlfriends boyfriend had fended off a blow from one of the attackers.

" Man and I thought insurance salesmen were pushy" Michelangelo said before giving the guy one swift kick to the chest sending him flying back. The one stepping on Brians back.

"You guys are seriously poorly trained" Mikey said shaking his head, jumping up kicking the next guy in a back flip, landing perfectly. Brian shook his head making sure he was seeing straight.

"Hey dude you alright?" Mikey asked Brian turning around.

"Michelangelo BEHIND YOU" Brain said in half sentence. Mikey didn't even look elbowing one of the attackers in the face, sending him down with a thud.

"You alright?" Brian asked Mikey. He just nodded with a smile. Brian had just called him Michelangelo and not Michael.

"BRIAN What happened to you!" Helen said looking her husband over frantically. Brian sat down exhausted on the kitchen chair.

"I left after they closed and . . .Took the back exit. When I got into the Alley I was jumped by two men in black ski masks. I didn't have my wallet on me and that upset them. They were going to beat me within an inch of my life . . . If Michelangelo hadn't stepped in" Brian finished looking up at Mikey with a thankyou smile. A kiss from Helen, grandma and Gwen followed making him blush. "Awww it was nothin'" Mikey waved it off blushing.

"His moves were incredible Helen" brian went on explaining in full detail of the whole thing. Making Mikey Smile and fill accomplishment and pride. Brian stood up shakily putting a hand on Mikeys shoulder.

"I'm proud that my daughter has you to protect her, Thankyou Mikey" Brain said clapping his shoulder. Mikey felt his heart stop. Everyone looked at Michelangelo a moment.

"Mikey?" Gwen asked.

"He just called me Mikey" Michelangelo said out loud looking up with the brightest face you'd ever seen.

"AWWW COME HERE DAD!" Mikey threw his arms open pulling Brian in for a bear hug. Gwen laughed and Brian had to hide the fact he was still in pain.

"You'd think he'd seen the worlds biggest pizza" Gwen laughed shaking her head.

"Uhm Mikey you can put me down now" Brian said laughing almost out of breath. Mikey put him down and Helen went to help him upstairs to rest.

"He called me Mikey" MIkey said to Gwen who nodded smiling.

"Yeah he did" She said watching Mikey have a happy moment.

Michelangelo ran outside arms up into a fist pump

"HE CALLED ME MIKEYYYYYY!"

(Last visit)

Raphael had his bags packed, he and Lynn headed back first thing tomorrow morning. Family life here was nice and all but , he missed the excitement of the city. And he also missed being able to walk around as himself and not have to worry about getting caught. Lynn seemed ta miss that too. He thought about the other night when they couldn't finish what they were starting when Lilly wanted to come sleep with her. A smug grin on his face. He'd been watching T.v for about an hour wonderin' if Lynn was coming upstairs.

"Lynn?" Raph jumped down the stairs and met a startled Charlette at the bottom.

"Uhh My bad" He said.

"Lynn said you were into Aerobics" Charlette said catching her breath.

"Where is she?" Raph asked.

"She . . .shes taking her last visit" Charlette said sounding like it should be obvious to him.

"Which would be . . .?" He continued.

"Shes visiting Grandpa . . . Out in the Town Cemetary. . .She does it everytime she visits. She walks out there with her guitar and comes back after about an hour". Raph didn't wait to let her finish. He grabbed the truck keys off the kitchen counter , only after Christina had him taste test her brownie mix. He wondered why she walked intstead of just taking the truck, the cemetary was a few miles out of town. The sun was setting and the clouds were golden and pink against them with purple streaks of airplanes that flew by. The blue sky making them stand out. When he got there he slowed down and looked around, enjoyin' the fresh air. All the corn fields had been harvested. The fall trees were colorfull and swirling behind the truck as it flew past. There she was. he thought. In her old jeans, one hole perfect on her right knee, studded belt. His sweatshirt he lent her and a . .. 'white hat?'. He stopped the truck and walked towards her slowly. He could hear her voice softly and the strumm of her fingers against her guitar. he didn't want ta botha her just yet. he thought. Letting her do her thing first.

(A Lynnette version of : Faith Hills : Wild One)

They said, Change your clothes  
She said, No I won't  
They said, Comb your hair  
She said, Some kids don't

her parents' dreams went up in smoke

They said, You can't leave  
She said, Yes I will  
They said, Don't see him  
She said, His name is Raphael  
She's on a roll and it's all uphill

She's a wild one with an angel's face  
She's a woman child in a state of grace  
When she was three years old on her grandpa's knee  
He said, You can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one runnin' free

She loves rock and roll  
They said, It's Satan's tongue  
She thinks they're too old  
They think she is too young  
the battle lines are clearly drawn

She's a wild one with an angel's face  
She's a woman child in a state of grace  
When she was three years old on her Grandpa's knee  
He said, You can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one runnin' free

She has future plans and dreams at night  
When they tell her life is hard, she says, That's all right Yeah

She's a wild one with an angel's face  
She's a woman child in a state of grace  
When she was three years old on her Grandpa's knee  
He said, You can be anything you want to be

She's a wild one with an angel's face  
She's a woman child in a state of grace  
When she was three years old on her Grandpa's knee  
He said, You can be anything you want to be_  
She's a wild one runnin' free_ 

He could see her hat, it was a ballcap that said Bass Pro Shop. She took it off and admired it for a moment, setting a flower on her grandfathers gravestone.

"I know its been awhile, I finally moved in to New York . . . Brooklyn" Lynn chuckled quietly. "Dad and I are okay for the most part, but I hope he and Larry can fix things, so that way dad can make up for lost time. I'm alright, I work at the bar most nights and I chase down bond jumpers during the day. I still live with the girls and . . .with some others at their place. I dont think I could begin to describe what happened so . . .I'm not gonna. But . . . His names Raphael , and so far its working out . . . grandpa . . .For the life of me , I love the guy, more than he'll ever know. and I guess that would be my own fault for not reminding him sometimes. I kinda think this all might be a dream that I'll wake up from so I'm afraid he'll dissapear, The day I told him that . . .You would've thought I was crazy. I tell everyone I'm never going to fall in love or go out with a guy ever again since i was 17 and . . .He just kind of . . .found me. Hes just as stubborn as I am . . ." She laughed. Raph leaned agains the truck listening, but then thought again.

"I miss you, and I hope your okay. . ."

"Dont' worry , I'll keep an eye on her for ya" A gruff brooklyn accented voice said behind her making her jump a little. She looked down at the ground with a laugh at being startled.

"How did you?"

"Charlette" He said in one word.

"Ah" Lynn laughed feeling his arms around her. She sighed leaning back.

"Ready to head back?" He asked , checking to see if she wanted more time.

"Depends, you gonna be there with me?" She asked jokingly looking up. He leaned down "Where in the hell would I be " He asked her making her laugh. Meeting eachother in the middle.

'As long as your with me' she thought. feeling the whirlwind of leaves circle around them a moment before settling.

**That was sweeter than American Honey! They go home and finally THE HOLIDAY RUSH STARTS WE GET BACK TO EXCITEMENT! NINJA STUFF, and FUNNY STUFF!**


	23. Welcome Home

**Making sure the readers are satisfied, and throwing in twists and turns each and everyway* Beware of sudden OMG's or WTF's . ONWARD!**

"Goodbye Mom, By Dad" Gwen hugged her mom then her dad at the airport followed by the uncles.

"By My darling sweet girl" Her mom was on the bridge of tears.

"Goodbye Lil lady" Uncle Tom hugged her. The other uncles following in unison.

"Oh I'll miss you so much" Gwen hugged everyone back.

"Later Helen" Mikey hugged gwens mom. She hugged back with just as much emphasis.

"Now remember boy, you take care a her , ya hear?" Uncle Jack said pointing a finger at Mikey.

"Aye Aye sir" Mikey saluted before recieving a noogie.

"Now dont forget to try my recipe as soon as you get back, and you can have Gwen write back to let me know how it works out with you" Gwens Grandmother hugged Mikey, he bent over to hug the small plump woman.

Gwen looked at her father, she was so proud of him. It took a beating , and a partial mugging to get him to accept Michelangelo but . . .It was official now.

"Now you take care of my daughter, or you'll be hearing from me . . .(Brian joked being all serious) Thankyou Mikey" Brian put a hand on Gwens boyfriends shoulder.

"Awwwww COME 'ERE DAD!" Mikey threw his arms out and gave a gigantic bear hug to Brian who just laughed in response. Everyone watched and it almost made Gwen break out into tears. Her father finally accepted someone that was important to her . . .

When Brian let go he took one long look at his daughter.

"Now . . .Becarefull, lookout for yourself and mr. Congeniality here" Brian thumb pointed to Mikey. Gwen ran up and hugged her dad tightly.

"Love ya Daddy" She tried not crying.

"Love you too Gwenny Penny" Brian hugged his daughter back.

With the last few goodbyes Gwen and Mikey both exited leaving the terminal to go board the plane.

"Love you" Gwen hugged him from the side. "You worked so hard, I'm proud of you" She said grabbing an extra bag from him.

"Thanks babe, (stomach Growls) Uhhh . . .I can smell that home coming pizza now" Mikey rubbed his stomach region.

"mmmmPizzzzaaaa" He sighed daydreaming.

"When we get back it'll be early in the morning" Gwen said and eyebrow raised.

"Gwen Babe, It is Never too early for a midnight snack" Mikey rubbed his stomach again.

"So thats what your going to do as soon as we get back, is eat" Gwen asked smirking.

"Hmmm First I'm gonna ask Raphie how his visit went, Then I'm gonna gorge myself on the largest three cheese pepperoni, sausage, pineapple , canadian bacon with mushrooms pizza, until my insides impode" He listed off as they boarded the plane.

(Goodbyes arent forever)

"Remember , stranger danger" Her mom hugged her as she got her stuff into the back of the truck. The sky overhead was cloudy and was due to rain soon.

"Try not to miss me too much" Charlette and Lynnette hugged.

"Oh how Will I ever go on without you" Lynn rolled her eyes.

"You'll figure out some way I suppose" Charlette winked at her younger sister.

"Lynn we gotta get goin' if were gonna make the flight" A very over baggaged Raphael complained. He dropped everything in the Truck bed. turning around to be almost slammed against the side of the truck.

"take good care of my sister alright?" Charlette said behind Larry's back, who was putting Raphael in a big bear hug.

"Yeah, thanks for the pep talk and stuff, I'll call Lynn and let her know how the game went" Larry said putting him down.

"Geeze, Yeah . . .Go get em kid'" Raph said catching his breath.

"Later Mrs. N" Lynns mom handed Raph a plate of cookies.

"For the trip, it was nice meeting you, your welcome here anytime" Mrs. Nauta hugged him. Lynn smiled walking around to the drivers side of the truck.

"ready to head home" He asked getting in, the family waiting outside to wave. Lynn looked over at the house across the street . . .then at the rearview mirror.

"Lets go" She put the truck into reverse to back out.

"Dad?" She screeched the brakes and rolled down the window.

"Lynnette Evangeline Nauta, you didn' think you were gonna leave without me sayin' goodbye didja?" Her father huffed leaning against the window. He dropped a small brown package on her lap.

"Whats this?" She asked.

"Wait till your back at New York to open that" Her father waved off. Lynnette looked up.

"Love ya, you crazy wild child" Her father said with a hidden smirk.

"Love ya too, you stubborn ole' bull" Lynn chuckled.

"You take care a her" Her father pointed at Raph.

"Gotcha" Raph waved.

"Bye Dad" Lynn nodded.

"Bye Lynn" Her father backed away from the car. Lynn put it in reverse backing out. Lynn sighed looking back at her family for a last look.

"(CAR HORN)"

"RAPH!" Lynn shouted laughing. He was beepin' the horn and waving out the window. Putting his shoes up on the dash.

"Do ya think I could lay off the Human look since is a 3 hour drive to the airport?" He asked.

"Go for it" Lynn laughed , it was starting to dim outside and no one would pay attention anyways.

"You pick the station" She said motioning to him.

"Raph?" She asked. He was holding the brown package in his hand.

"So whaddaya think it is?" He asked turning it over.

"I dont know . . .Well . . .I guess it would be okay to open it now. Go ahead and open it for me" She asked and heard him taking the brown paper off.

"How Cute" He said in a teasing way. Lynn pulled over to the side of the road quick, and took it from his hands. A 5 year old Lynn hugging her grandpa by the knees and he was bent over slightly smiling looking down, hugging her back. There was an envelope with lots of pictures in them, Raph started flipping through them when she got back on the road. The photo was in a gold colored frame. Lynn smiled turning up the radio.

"I Do NOT!" Lynn laughed arguing back after Raph teased her about how chubby she was when she was really little.

'she was SO going to ask Splinter if he had any baby pictures' She mentally told herself thinking of a plan of payback later.

(Back at home with the two sick ones)

Elisa had managed to get some soup down, and Don read to her for awhile.

"I feel like such an inconvenience" Elisa sighed picking at her black hair that just hung down her back limply and dry. Don noticed her esteem had gone down since she'd been sick the last two days. Her face was pale, normally her porcelain like skin was beaming but not today. Her hair seemed to lose its luster, and her eyes were tired. He hoped she 'd get better soon.

"Your not, your just sick. It'll pass" He smiled smoothing her hair back before she tried sleeping again. He put the book away, realizing they were almost done with it. He made a mental note to get another one for them to read to eachother. He walked out turning the main lights off but keeping the computer and everything on so she could see some. He walked out quietly to see his other more directive brother . . .like an apprehensive hen watchover Kira. He watched her like she was going to die almost any second and he'd leap out to try to save her any second. She coughed and he noticed his brother twitch before taking a breath when she fell back to sleep.

"Hows her fever?" Don asked.

"Better, shes stopped vomiting but she doesnt want to eat anything, I have to push her to drink something" Leo explained a little exhausted.

"Its just the flu, it'll pass in a day or two" Don said reassuringly.

"Hopefully before the others come back, I just hope no one else gets the bug going around" He said watching Kiras sleeping form on the couch rise and fall with each breath softly.

"You should get some sleep, Mikey said he'd call when they reached the airport" Don said heading back to work on the computer. When Don left Leo looked up at the couch to see it empty. The sound of running steps to the bathroom, he got up to follow after. He reached the bathroom door,

"Kira"

He knocked on the door, he didn't hear any throwing up noises.

"Kira" He knocked twice, no response. Turning the knob he realized it was locked from the inside.

"Kira!" He said louder, he didn't get any call back. He had a bad feeling,

"KIRA" He shouted through the door. He backed up before putting his shoulder into the door, breaking the lock and the door in. She was on the floor. He knelt down over her trying to get a response. Her forehead felt really really hot, her fever spiked.

"DONNY!"

Don ran in to see his brother standing over Kira who happened to be on the floor . . .barely breathing.

"Her fever just spiked" Leo said urgently, smoothing back her hair.

Don checked her over while a worried Leo paced behind him.

"She needs to be taken to the hospital, now" Don said , Leo pushed in front to pick her up.

"Call the hospital and let them know were coming"

Don rushed to throw on some clothes and click the belt changing his molecules to appear in his human form. Elisa was still asleep, Don would check on her quick, He barely put the belt on before he watched his brother run like the wind to the Crystal energized Elevator which led up to the warehouse where the vehicles were parked.

(Lights)

_'These lights are too bright'_

"Get an analysis on her, we need antibiotics for her stat"

_'Who are these people? Wheres Leo? Elisa?'_

_'Where am I?'_

"Miss can you hear me?" A male nurse asked.

_'I wanted to answer, but all I remember speaking out before It got dark again, was . . .I said . . .His name'_

(Waiting)

His pacing was going to make burn marks on the floor soon.

"Leo calm down, the doctor is with her. They're doing the best they can" Don assured his worried brother, looking up at him every so often to check to see if he wasn't going to have an anxiety attack before they could get word about Kira. On the way to the hospital he kept trying to wake her , she opened her eyes briefly for a moment before going out again against his brothers shoulder. Elisa was dressed in a sweater, jeans and scarf. She didn't bother with her hair so she put it up in a pony tail and followed him out. As much as he tried to get her to stay.

"Kira is like my sister, she'd be going if it was me" Elisa said and that was the end of it. As soon as they got there, the nurses came rushing in to get Kira. The doctor had to tell Leo he had to go wait in the waiting room, and for a second it looked like Leo was going to argue with him. Everytime a nurse came down the hall , all three would look up to see if one of them had news about Kira. Don called April to let them know what was going on, and to bring an extra set of clothes for Kira. April said it wasn't a problem and she'd be there in hurry.

"Excuse me" A woman in a nurse uniform was standing infront of Leo.

"is she okay?" He asked quickly.

"Uhm, I'm sorry but your standing infront of the nurse station entrance" The nurse pointed timidly with a polite nervous smile.

"Oh . . .Sorry" Leo said moving out of the way. 'That doctor better get here before Leo loses his mind' Don thought.

"Hey!" A familiar females voice called down the hall. Casey following in tow behind April carrying a black sports bag.

"Any word?" April asked Don.

"Not yet" He replied.

"I brought her some other clothes and stuff Master Splinter said they were running out of" April handed Don the bag.

"How are you feeling?" April asked Elisa who was trying to stay awake reading a magazing.

"Better, more or less" She replied softly.

They all sat down to wait for news.

"Aww man I hate hospitals" Casey complained leaning on his palm.

"Only a little longer Casey, the doctors should be here soon I hope" April said to calm him.

"Casey , as many times as youv'e gotten hurt, dont you think you'd be used to hospitals?" Donatello asked.

"Nah, I' take care of it myself at home, unless its really severe or somethin'" Casey added lowly.

"Excuse me" A man in a white doctor uniform came up to them.

"Is one of you Leo?" The doctor asked.

"That would be me, is she alright?" He asked just wanting the basic question answered.

"Yes, and althrough shes still a little groggy from the medication we gave her, she's been saying your name and asking for you" The doctor explained. Leo became more urgent.

"Can we take her home or should she stay overnight?" Leo asked trying to keep his patience in check.

"We gave her enough medicine and a cool shower to bring down the temperature a bit, she should be fine. It would be up to her if she feels good enough to go home, or stay overnight for observation just in case." the doctor said with hands up gently to reassure him.

"Which room is she in, can we see her?" Elisa asked.

"She is in room 215, but Only a few at a time" The doctor said looking at Leonardo specifically.

"I have other patients to attend to, have a good night" The doctor said before leaving the group.

"So who wants to go first?" Leo asked to be polite.

"You go ahead Leo, shes been saying your name so it sounds like she needs to see you most" April said ushering him along.

"Take your time Pal" Casey waved.

(room 215)

It was light everywhere and all at once, then the lights dimmed. I felt everypart of me become absoulutely cold, then on a high. The smell of sanitizer and cleaner filled my nose before it went away after everything went dark again. I could hear myself trying to call out to someone . . . But all I was kept being told was 'Everything would be fine' But not by a voice I needed to hear. My head no longer hurt and I felt numb for awhile. Now that I'm waking up . . .More than just my head felt tension. I cried . . .

"Kira"

'That voice, I wanted to open my eyes but afraid if I did the lights would hurt them'

"Kira , can you hear me?" The voice sounded upset, even worried , concerned. I said that name again, and it was responded with a hand smoothing back my hair. I felt myself come to my full senses, I could feel the bedsheets stale but clean feeling. I was not in my usual clothes which bothered me. I opened my eyes only to close them.

"Its too bright in here" I said putting a hand over my eyes. There was a small flick and the lights dimmed beneath my eyelids.

"Is that better?" that voice asked.

When I opened my eyes Leo was sitting by the bed, a small orange glowing lamp on the other side of the room. I could tell by the smell . . .I was at the doctors.

"what happened?" I asked.

"You fainted, your fever spiked so we brought you to the hospital. The Doctor says your going to be fine" Leo explained at a low soft tone.

"Can I get out of here , or do I have to stay overnight?" Kira asked sitting up a little.

"Only if you feel your up to it" Leo urged. "It would probably be best if you stayed" He said seriously.

"I feel fine, . . .better . . .I dont want to stay here" Kira said looking at him quick before glancing down at her hospital gown and at the blanket on her, her hair felt unwashed and she wanted to sink into a hole.

"Kira maybe you should . . ." He started.

"Leo please?" Kira half begged with entreating eyes. He looked down contemplating , then his eyes locked with hers. He couldn't make her, even if it was against his better judgement.

"Fine but your sleeping in a regular bed, no debates about it" he meant it. He would make sure she would be absoulutely and fully taken care of until she felt better. Kira smiled.

"Uhm . .. did you by chance bring any . . .clothes back?" She asked.

"April and Casey are here, April brought you some stuff, and Elisa and Don are in the waiting room". Leo patted her lap before getting up to go get the others.

"Leo . .." Her voice blurted. he turned abruptly looking back at her , breath held.

"I'm sorry I worried you" She said softly looking up at him with sincere awareness.

"The important thing is your fine now" He said turning the knob to go get the others.

She wanted him to sit by her, to stay in the room. She didn't say anything when he left, She wanted to rip the hospital blanketts off and rush to a nearby shower. She didn't move. Before the others came in, Elisa rushed into hug her.

"Your sick too you should be back . . .Home" She said looking at Donatello with a 'you should've made her stay' look.

"I didn't ask if I could come with It wasn't an option, you fainted Kira" Elisa said increduously.

"I know . . .I dont remember. I just felt hot and cold all over , then I remember falling" Kira said zoned out a little remembering the last events before she woke up here at the hospital. Leo was leaning against the door frame, she looked down before they locked eyes. Elisa hugged her again.

"Hey Kira remember me?" April asked.

"Yeah, April O Neil . . . and this must be your boyfriend Casey?" Kira guessed.

"I like her already" Casey said putting the bag at the edge of the bed.

"I'm glad your alright" April said handing Kira a bottle of water.

"Yeah . . .Me too" Kira said looking off out the window. It was dark out but the City lights were still there.

"Leo?" Don asked. Leo was looking out the window like there was something he was glaring at.

" So theres some extra clothes and-"

"Leo?" Kira interrupted April. Leo quickly looked away.

"Yes?" He asked innocently. Kira glanced back out the window then to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Everyones attention seemed to be on Leo. Kira looked at Dons reaction, he seemed to know something was going on too.

"Fine" Leo smirked to hide it.

Kira smirked back but on the inside she was extrememly suspicious. Why wasn't he telling her? and more importantly WHAT wasn't he telling her, or the other girls?

April helped Kira into the bathroom to go change, Casey went out front to start Aprils Van.

"We need you to take the girls back to the warehouse and drop them off" Leo asked.

"Why? Leo whats going on?" Casey asked.

"We'll explain later, but . . .we dont want to be followed. If we slip Elisa and Kira out with you, it'll be safer. _They will _get confused and not know which to follow" Leo explained putting emphasis on the 'They'.

'The foot?' Casey mouthed. Leo and Don nodded.

"With others" Don said looking out the window, a shadow had just moved outside.

"I'll help you" Leo said carrying a bag with Casey out to the Van. April was with Kira checking out at the nurses station so Kira could leave. Elisa found Don and stood by with him waiting for Kira and April. She sneezed.

"I think a certain someone should drink some soup and then get some rest" Don looked at her with care and a smirk.

"I guess" Elisa smiled shyly giving in.

(Informants)

"So whats goin' on Leo whats with all the secrets?" Casey asked shutting the Van door.

"Were being watched . . . " Leos eyes moved to the top of the hospital building.

"By who" Casey said casually leaning against the van like they were talking about something of lighter conversation.

"The Footclan . . .Is planning something, and lately they've been trailing them"

"the girls"

"Yeah, they know about Lynn and Raph, but in our human appearances they dont know who we are. Raph can pose as Lynns co worker, but the rest of us are posed as friends or significant others. They might be wondering whether the other girls besides Lynn know about us. But the longer it looks like Lynn stays away from Raphael, and stays with him in his unknown human form, they might back off the girls as a lead to us".

"Thats what your hopin'" Casey summarized.

"I think tonight they might try to follow" Leo said quietly, before Casey patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Its going to be fine, She'll be out in a minute" Casey winked. Leo got the gesture that Casey understood and was leading the conversation off to make it look like they were talking about Kira.

"Hey , Mikey just called" Don said putting his shell cell in his pockett. Kira came out in regular clothes. Jeans, a black shirt, with a black jackett. Her hair up in a ponytail smoothed back. April escorted her to the Van.

"Well be there to pick you up" Don said to Elisa explaining that Leo wanted them to meet at the warehouse. Elisa nodded before hugging him quick , then getting into the van. Don quickly went to the drivers seat, Leo behind him. Both going in different directions.

Kira looked out the window, lights passing by. April let Casey drive, he drove fast and kept taking sharp turns.

"Uhm why couldn't we go with Leo and Don? I mean were all headed to the same place" Elisa noted out loud.

"They needed to go pick up some stuff from the store quick, thats why I'm taking the long way - eheheh" Casey looked forward in a awkward face gesture hoping they would buy it.

"o-k" Elisa said thinking it was a little . . .inconvenient but didn't push for a debate.

Kira thought about how he must've carried her to the hospital. That thought made her flutter and feel nervous at the same time, shaking her head she put her forehead against the cool window. She needed her Ipod. bad.

(Great to be home)

As soon as Kira and Elisa stepped out, Kira was escorted to the bathroom then to his room.

"You can calm down now watch dog, I feel fine" Kira said to Leo leaning against the door frame.

"I dont mean to be overbearing , I dont want you fainting again" He explained. Kira smiled.

"thanks for caring" She said turning around and heading in. He closed the door softly hearing herself crawl into bed and laying down.

He sighed at todays events before deciding to go visit with master splinter.

Don made elisa a bowl of veggie soup and then sent her to go sleep, he'd be in to read to her later.

"HEEEERRRREEESSSS MIKEY!" a friendly voice shouted at the entrance.

"Hello?" Gwen called out.

"Ssshhh Mikey keep it down I just got Elisa to sleep" Don said in a hushed tone.

"Kira and Elisa are still sick, they caught a flu bug" Leo said walking up to meet them.

"Well thats not a very nice welcome home greeting" Mikey said crossing his arms.

"Welcome home Michelangelo" Master Splinter said walking in.

"Thankyou Sensei , Finally SOMEONE says 'welcome home'"

"Welcome back Gwenevere" Splinter nodded towards Gwen.

"Thanks, the flight was long I'm ready for a nap" Gwen said taking her stuff to go put away.

"I'm ready to go get some welcome home pizza" Mikey said rubbing his stomach.

"I guess the goofball beat us home" A rough voice said followed with a female Sigh.

"Hey Raph I beat ya by a good 5 minutes" mikey said taking out a box of pizza from the fridge.

"Hey" Raphael nodded to everyone lugging in a giant bag on his back and the other in one hand. Lynn walked in behind him shaking her hair carrying the other bags.

"Hows everyone" Lynn asked.

"Elisa and Kira are sick, otherwise everyone else is fine" Don said casually.

"How long have they been sick?" Lynn asked.

"2 days so far" Leo responded.

Everyone exchanged goodnights. Leo told Raph to come meet them later, after telling Michelangelo.

"Great I just got back and we already have anotha family meetin' " Raph said irritated.

(family Meeting . ..Again)

"Did they show up at the airport that you noticed?" Leo asked Mikey and Raph who both shook their heads.

"Nope Gwen and I called a taxi and had him drop us off a block from the sewer conduit" Mikey shrugged.

"No sight of em' and trust me I looked" Raph said leaning back arms crossed against the wall.

"They were at the hospital, they showed up when Kira was put in a room" Leo said grudgingly.

"How would they know would be my question. They dont know where the warehouse is, or that we even use one. . . " Don questioned.

"How would they know Kira was hospitalized . . .at the same hospital nearby" Leo finished in questioning.

"Maybe somebody called em' , tipped em off" Raph suggested.

"Its a valid theory, a nurse or doctor even could be a member of the foot or Purple dragons . . .Even a nursing aid who could have seen Kira and recognized her" Don put together some pieces.

"We have to investigate, someone at that hospital knew something" Leo turned slowly. the others looking at him.

"My sons, if that is true then it is acceptable to say that the Foot clan is on to a lead, which could endanger us all. If you go looking for the informant it would tip them off that we are indeed keeping a watchfull eye on their actions, 'That with which you seek, may not be what you want to find' " He reminded his sons.

"Were playing on very thin ice guys, if the footclan finds out who we are. It would put everyone in danger. We can't go out without being in human form, and without the girls if at all possible. The less their topside the less likely their to be followed" Leo insinuated.

"Well the Holidays are comin' up, that'll be a reason to stay home more" Mikey put in on a positive note.

"Yeah but . . .what about after the holidays Mikey, The girls have lives to get back to, their apartment would be fixed up and ready to sell by spring" Don reminded them.

"I got an Idea, Instead of just waitin' around to find out who knows what the foot would do , we should go find em' and take' em out" Raph said feeling a little pent up and aggressive about the situation.

"We can't just go start a fight Raph, we dont know what theyre planning, or if they'll even attack" Leo said fronting his more hot headed brother.

"Besides, what if theyre just keeping tabs on the girls so that way we wont get involved with anything their planning. If we dont know anything we can't just burst in without a plan" Don said from the logical point of view.

"Urrrrgggghhh This is stupid, were sittin' here like a bunch a scared pansies, waiting to find out what happens! " Raph said making fists and his hands shaking at his sides.

"Raph theres nothing we can do about an offensive plan of action right now, the most we can do is trace who found out about Kira at the hospital and maybe track down who the informant was informing" Don said trying to calm him.

"Raphael, anger will get you no where. Calm yourself." Splinter said calmly but sternly. Raph shook his head before walking out.

Lynn was unpacking, heading downstairs for a drink. She noticed Raph whose face looked . . . like an angry wall. she didn't say anything just looked at him.

"I'm goin' out" He said . She watched him walk out , in his natural appearance. She nodded even though he didn't wait to see her reaction. She had a feeling it would be hours before he came back. Getting a drink and heading to finish unpacking she unpacked his things too. Laying against his pillow intaking the scent.

'Please come back safe' She thought before trying to sleep.

(Will against promises)

Mikey was glad to be home, he played an hour on his video games realizing he needed to get back into step to top his own highscore on Street Fighter2. Everything became quiet in the lair. Everyone went to bed, or went off to get some privacy.

'Lets see, Raphs mad . . .typicall. Leo is trying to think of a leader like plan of action . . .Also typical . . .Donny's in his room working on something to improve the security for the Girls . . .Also very Typicall. Splinter is . . meditatting . . .So very typical'. He thought shutting off his game. He hummed a show tune to himself heading into his room. He stopped, She was laying on her back, chest raising up and down slightly. Her hair half on the bed some off to the side , one arm above her and the other off to her side. loose fitting Cami top with pink p.j pants and short white ankle socks. He turned off the light and sat in next to her. He wanted to tell her what was going on. But he promised his brothers and Master Splinter. They wanted to protect them. He understood that, he didn't want Gwen having those nightmares again. The first Nightmare she ever had spending the night with him was when Raph so kindly decided to tell her about the Purple Dragons leader Hun almost turning us to turtle soup. After a few more months and Raph telling less and less stories about the patrols they went on or the missions they did , she started sleeping through the night again.

If he told her those nightmares would come back, but he also told her if there was a problem he would let her know about it asap. She was cool for wanting to be involved, even asking him one night if she could go with him on patrol. Then he had an image of some guy getting to her . . .or worse. duddette loved him enough to want to help out , but he wanted her safety more.

(After thoughts)

"Quoth the Raven . . .Never More" Don finished. Elisa like Edgar Allen Poe, and the raven was her favorite. She was fast asleep now, her fever was going down, which meant by tomorrow she might be feeling better. Don went over to his computer desk to work. He finished it . . .or them. He held it up to the light to recheck all the features. Elisa might not mind if he explained it was only for her safety, just incase a phone might be out of reach or something went wrong. But he at least wanted to try to persuade her about it tomorrow. He held it in his hands hoping that it would make things easier on everyone. He' watched her sleeping form, before putting on a set of headphones to some soft music. Working on getting into the hospitals mainframe, to start working on tracing any possible email messages or signals that were sent about the time Kira was checked in.

(standing on the rooftops)

"Dey just dont quit" Raph shook his head. He was watching from above on a rooftop. Below was a couple walking past, and behind the unsuspecting couple . . . were a couple of PD thugs. The couple kept walking before turning onto a deserted street. "Wrong turn" Raph said jumping to the next roof to follow. The Pd's followed in closing behind. One on each side to cover any escape routes. the guy pulled his girl in closer, sensing somethin' wasn't right. Raph chuckled.

There was a Pd on the sidewalk they were walking on, he was to pose as a regular citizen, actuality on terms, he was blocking their way. The couple stopped when the hidden PD stepped out with a devious smirk, a toothpick in his mouth. The couple turned to walk around when he pulled out a gun. The couple stopped . . . knowing they were going to be mugged.

"Just hand over your wallet and whatever jewlery you have on you, and we'll take it easy on ya" The Pd behind them said . the other two thugs on either side of him.

"Just take it, we dont want any trouble" The guy said holding onto his girlfriend and tossing his wallet on the ground.

"You can go . . .she has to stay" The one of the left said. The guy knew he was going to end up in a fight.

"I'd listen to the man, besides shes outta your league anyways" Another thug on the right said. The girl was terrified.

"No, I'm not leaving without her" The guy said a little shaky but noble.

"Wrong answer" The guy with the gun said pointing it upwards. The girl was absoutely terrified.

"Huh What!" A sai was thrown and it hit the gun on the mark , out of the Pd's hands. Raph jumped down kicking the one who had the gun in the gut, sending him flying backwards into a car.

The other three came in to rush him, He whirled around in a round house kick taking out all three. one hit his head on a telephone pole. A Pd threw a punch and he dodged effortlessly. Elbowing the guy in the face then flipping back to kick the other. The last guy standing threw his fist , Raph moved his head to the side grabbing the guys arm and throwing the Pd over him , feeling satisfied when the guy hit the pavement.

Raph moved back into the shadows, the couple still oblivious had grabbed his wallet and ran away. He could hear a cellphone beeping, dialing 911. Raphael stood a minute, admiring his own handywork before dissapearing into a shadowy alley. Up on the roof not far from the way to get home, the city lights were beaming, some blinking, others staying lit all night. He didn't like the feeling they were the ones that hadta play on the defensive. It was early morning, he had been out for almost about five hours. The sun would rise in two. taking a jump off the building to grab onto a laundry line swing two times leaping to a nearby fire escape, to a light pole doing an acrobatic landing on the ground.

"Man I'm good" He smiled walking to the sewer lid, which led to the abandoned subway tunnels back to home.

Everyone was asleep when he got in, cracking his neck muscles. The t.v was off and everything seemed quiet . ..or at least his version of quiet. Back at Lynns it was nice, the open space, nature, fresh air, but . . .He couldn't leave home for very long . . .He was just a city turtle, and that was fine by him. Jumping up over the balcony railing to his room. He opened the door quietly and softly. Taking in a breath, her scent floated in the room a little. She smelled like that nice perfume she bought not that long ago. Looking around he noticed his stuff was unpacked and the bags were in an area off behind his bed. The lamp was on, and it looked like she had fallen asleep hours ago. Her chest raised up slightly with her White muscle shirt tight at the top but looser around the waist. Her pair of faded jeans with the ripped whole over her right knee. small red socks on. Her brown hair shined reddish in the light with the lamps orange glow. He knew the holidays would be an excuse to have her here. He didn't want to think about havin' to lie to her tomorrow about the mission to find out who was tracking Kira.

'I dont think breakin' and entering are on the list of girlfriend approved family outins' he thought crawling in next to her, that perfume . . .

**Its off to the hospital, what will the guys find out? How much longer can they keep the girls in the dark. what will the holiday rush bring? Stay tuned**


	24. Tracking Bracelets

**I apologize for not updating recently, I got sick and a headcold isn't the best when trying to think. lol. So I hope Ive got a sick note my reviewers will accept :) **

"Could you pre-heat the oven for the buns Gwen?" April asked.

"Sure". Gwen turned the oven on to 400 for preheat. It was thanksgiving and everyone was at Caseys Grandmas house. Everyone thought it would best to spend out the holidays there, they would come back for Christmas too. Splinter was meditating infront of the fireplace. Mikey, Don, and Elisa were playing monopoly. Raph was out back with Casey. Kira and Lynn were upstairs changing out of their wet clothes from just getting there.

"Can I borrow your brush?" Kira asked. Lynn tossed it to her.

"So you feeling anybetter?" Lynn asked.

"Like Leo would have it any other way" Kira joked. Leo had been keeping a vigilant watch of her since the hospital. Her fever had gone down and she stopped throwing up, mostly sleeping more, and still not eating as much. All the way up here he would keep checking to makesure she was warm enough, and if the music was too loud when she was sleeping he'd tell everyone to turn it down. Raph and Lynn took the truck cranking up the Classic Rock and Metal on the way up there. Otherwise is was a 'dont bother Kira' Or feel the wrath of Leo, kind of ride for the rest of them. Casey got a glare after cracking a loud pop top off of a soda, making Kira shift and almost wake up. "Casey! shes trying to sleep" Leo hissed in a whisper. Casey sank in his seat after that. April was ecstatic, Leo was showing interest in a girl, The others were already paired up . . .Almost like it was fate for them to meet. Lynn and Raph seemed to go really well together, Gwen and Michelangelo were absolutely adorable, and Donatello and Elisa were Cute with their shyness towards showing outer affection for eachother. April looked over at Casey in the drivers seat after having that thought. '4 trained, 1 to go' she thought with a chuckle.

"Whats so funny babe?" Casey asked.

"Oh nothing, Hey Casey . . .did you maybe wanna go for a walk after dinner around sunset maybe?" April asked when she looked back Casey had turned up the radio drowning her out in a Rock N Roll song. She sighed, but smirked when Leo his Casey upside the head.

"Ow"

"Shes sleeping, turn it down"

Now with her thoughts back in the kitchen, the turkey was going to be done soon. The girls had gone grocery shopping and Gwen made Pie while Mikey was off doing other things. Otherwise the kitchen would be a mess for him wanting to try to help. They had everything that Thanksgiving usually involved, the guys were even going to find a station and set up the t.v so they could watch a game. April shook her head laughing when she watched Casey and Raph talk about something that interested them, outside in the yard. Dinner would be ready soon, and she couldn't wait.

"I like this . . ." Gwen said smiling at April.

"The house?" April asked.

"Everything, the guys being able to walk around as themselves, I like seeing Michelangelo happy" Gwen smirked looking back at the living room area with the fireplace as Mikey bought Boardwalk from Don, in a triumphant "YES!Now onward to PARK PLACE!".

"Gwen would you mind getting the guys? Its time to set the table" April smiled putting out plates on the two big square tables putting them together fitting everyone in. Gwen smirked for a moment taking out the pie. "Michelangelo . . ." She called.

"Hold on a sec babe, I'm winning . . .I GOT FREE PARKING!" He called from the other room.

"I need help carrying the PIE!" Gwen smiled at April who giggled at the joke. There was a sudden pounding feet and in a split second Mikey had his hands out carrying it to the table for Gwen. Mikey was sniffing it, then moving on to sniff everyone else.

"mmmm Cherry . . .Apple . . .Pumpkin . . .Turkey . . .Ahhhh fresh out of the oven rolls . . .. Mmmm Girlfriend" Mikey stopped reaching the end of the table, sniffing Gwen. Gwen giggled swatting him.

"Would you go get everyone else please?" Gwen asked sweetly.

"Yes Mam" He saluted rushing off to get everyone.

"LYNNETTE KIRA , YOUR PRETTY ENOUGH COME ON GUYS ITS DINNER TIME!" He shouted upstairs. Then raced off through the living room. Stepping on the monopoly game.

:D "DON its DINNER TIME!"

"Gee thanks for the notice Mikey" Don said picking up the mess.

Mikey raced through the living room "Dinner time Sensei!" He called running out to the porch then outside.

"If only he could run as fast as his tongue speaks" Master Splinter shook his head.

April watched Michelangelo run towards Raphael and Casey, doing a leapfrog over both of them, the two macho males falling to the ground. Mikey running away back to the house with the two furious hot heads in persuit of the soon to be bruised Michelangelo.

"I'm gonna get dat guy" Raph shook his head giving up running after Mikey.

"Mikey!, weasley turtle" Casey chuckled back.

"So you gonna do it? No cold feet?" Raph asked Casey.

"Yeah . . .I'm Gonna do it, or my names not CASEY JONES!" Casey said out loud in courageous tone.

Everyone was sitting at the two tables put together , one large table. Master Splinter had everyone say grace first.

"We all should be thankfull and gratefull not only for what we are given but for what we give in return" He nodded as everyone else agreed.

"I think it would be all apart of the holiday spirit if we went around and said one thing were thankfull for" April suggested.

"Great Idea babe, I'll go first. . . . I Arnold Casey Jones am Thankfull for the best girlfriend any guy could ask for . . .April" Casey raised his glass. April blushed and nearly shed a tear.

"Oh Casey . . .I'm thankfull for everyone just being here, safe, sound and happy . .. .and hopefully hungry because it took forever to get all this prepared" She laughed, everyone else chuckled in appreciation.

"I'm thankfull for new changes" Donatello raised his glass.

"For the new beginnings" Elisa smiled shyly back at him.

"For acceptance" Gwen looked at Mikey.

"For being accepted . . .and the food of course" He said giving that pie an extra glance.

"For life and love" Lynn smirked feeling a little sentimental.

"An' bein' loved" Raphaels deep rough voice said beside her making her smile down at the table.

"For good people who care about eachother" Kira said trying not to lock eyes with a certain someone across from her.

"For others to care about and protect" Leonardo said next to her, his voice brightened.

"I am thankfull for My sons, and New Friends who have become Family" Splinter said raising his glass.

"Well said Sensei . . .NOW COULD SOMEONE PASS ME THAT PIE!" Michelangelo had his hands out graspingly in desperation.

During Dinner everyone talked, joked and threw rolls at eachother.

"IS it okay? Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

"BABE THIS PIE IS MADE FROM AN ANGEL!" Mikey said giving her a quick kiss, she smiled her face becoming blushed.

"I've thought about it for awile and . . .it would bring in double the income, and . . .I like having you with me , but thats only if you really want to" Lynn said inquiring Raphael about her proposition shes had in mind since she got shot in the arm.

"Really? You wouldn' mind havin' me for a bounty huntin' partner?" He asked.

"Do I take that as a yes?" Lynn asked.

"When do I start?" He asked hands out. Lynn giggled at his enthusiasm.

"I feel better Leo honestly, infact tomorrow morning I would say that i'm not sick anymore" Kira could help but giggle at his perseverance.

"We can start with your self defense again but . . .only if your sure" He said wanting to make sure she was absoutely feeling 100% healthy again.

"I'm sure, dont worry so much and eat your turkey" Kira pointed at his half eaten plate, he smirked.

"Elisa . . . Would you like to take a walk afterwards?" Don asked. The raven haired violet eyed girl looked up shyly.

"Sure" She smiled taking a sip of her drink.

April loved having everyone together like this. She watched Raph ask for a Roll, Mikey threw it fast but Raph caught it on a Sai. Splinter warned them not to throw food, but smiled because he was enjoying the togetherness too. There was something up with Casey though, he seemed to be nervous looking, a little sweat breaking and he kept looking at her.

"Casey?"

Casey was fiddeling with the object in his pockett. He wanted to ask her in front of everyone so that way she would know he was willing to risk public humiliation for her.

"Casey?"

His head turned towards his red headed angel. "Uhh Yeah babe"

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah . . .Never better" He said rubbing the back of his neck. Come on . . .Come on your a Jones! he thought to himself. He looked over at Raphael who was joking around with Donny. Raph gave him a look that said 'Do it now you bonehead'. Casey decided it was time, he was gonna do it. He stood up out of his chair.

"Oohmph" Caseys head was hit and he fell faceforward into his food plate. Mikey had gotten up to bring back another set of pie knocking Casey over. Everyone laughed and helped him clean up at the same time.

"Casey Jones . . .I swear you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached" April shook her head with a smile cleaning up. Everyone cleaned up after dinner and moved the holiday activities into the living room. Kira and Leo went with Gwen and Mikey to go watch Movies. Don and Elisa went out for a walk. Master Splinter joined the Movie watching group. Lynn went upstairs to watch Football on the other t.v in one of the guest rooms.

"So whats ur name again?" Raph asked teasing.

"Not funny Raph . . " Casey said looking down into the sink. He needed time to think so he told April hed do dishes while she covered leftovers.

He would . . .before the holiday was over and everyone had to go home.

(Walking along)

"It sure is a beautifull night" Don complimented.

"Yeah it is" Elisa agreed looking up she could see the sunset start to dim. They walked seperately for a few minutes, then Don started pointing out constellations and telling the stories to some of them. She slipped her hand into his . . .Both looked away a moment blushing.

"Its nice to get away sometimes " Elisa noted out loud.

"Yeah, especiallly when we get back, me and my brothers have alot to do" Don noted out loud not realizing what he said.

"Like what?" Elisa asked.

"Oh . . ." He realized he almost gave away the mission they planned on doing after thanksgiving holiday.

"Uhm . . . Patrol . . just patroling around the city, like every other night when were not busy" Don said covering his tracks.

"Oh I see" Elisa said thinking of something else.

"Don . . . If there was something going on . . .more than whats going on now, you'd tell me wouldn't you?" She asked innocently.

'Oh great' he thought. If he told her he'd be going against his brothers and master splinter, but if he didn't tell her, he'd be lying. He wanted to Tell Elisa 'Its just a slight possibility the footclan has people tracking you and the others, to see if your a link to us, but we didn't want to worry you or make it seem to the footclan like YOU were hiding something, because if you dont know then they wont know type of scenario . . oh boy'.

"If it got to a point where lives would be in danger Elisa . . .I would tell you" He said taking her hand seriously.

"Thanks Don" She smirked. They continued walking talking about things that interested them, and enjoying eachothers company.

(Football)

"OH COME ON!" A loud angry brooklyn accented gruff voice broke out furious.

"WHAT KIND OF CALL WAS THAT?" Lynn shouted after Raph at the t.v. The New York Jets were Losing, and the ref just made a bad call on top of that.

"This game is rigged" Lynn sat back against the bed frame leaning on his arm. He lowered the volume for the commercials.

"(Sighs gruffly) Thats New Jersey Reffs for ya" He motioned to the t.v. During commercial theyd tease eachother or if your Lynn, try to push him off the bed resulting in a wrestling match.

She rolled onto him and he flipped her over onto her back, both going against eachother, while she was under . . . she decided to ask.

"Hey Raph . . .Just a slight thought, if there was something going on . . .just , anything in general. You'd tell me right?" She asked flipping him over while he was caught off guard.

"Uh . . .Yeah, course . . .Why" He aske a little nervous.

"Well . . .The girls and I know somethings going on that you guys wont tell us . . .and I'm just wondering . . .Why . . .Babe" Lynn asked innocently putting it down on him again winning the wrestling match.

"Well . . .uhh baby, Its not like I dont wanna tell ya . . .I jus' can't" He said while he was ontop she was on her back. She maneuvered around his side rolling him over.

"You do realize that whatever it is . . .I'll find out . . .Eventually . . .Raphael . . .Sweety" She said through a clenched jaw.

"We jus dont wanna worry yous girls . . .baby" He said pulling her legs from under her , getting back of winning the wrestling match they were having.

"Come on . . .Raph . . .If it concerns us we should know" Lynn pleaded.

"Please?" She nipped his neck.

"no" He said realizing what was happening

"Pretty please?" She said seductively into his ear.

"Aw Come on Lynn, this aint-"

"Come on Tough guy, I thought you wanted me to be more involved with what was going on. . .with . . .(Long kiss). . . you" Lynn said in between kissing and biting his neck.

"Lynn . . .ette . . .Oh . . .. damn" he said wanting to keep going but at the same time cursing.

"Lynn I want ta-"

"Yeeesss?" She asked rubbing his shoulders at the same time.

"Lynn I"

"Yeah?" She asked smirking before looking up at him.

"I can't babe, it wouldn' be right. Not without the guys tellin the othas too. We can talk to em' . . .after . . .were . . .done" He said kissing back. He felt a hand shove his face over and he was rolled off of her.

"Lynnette!" He said looking up, she was walking away hip swaying intimidatingly. Her stone grey tight jeans staring him in the face.

"Raph, If it involves us , we should know" Lynn urged. He stood up to level with her.

"I know , Dont think I dont wanna tell ya, (looks her up and down) Cuz I do, but we have ta agree on it, its a family thing"

"Will you talk to them then? The girls and i think its a little unfair" Lynn crossed her arms.

"I'll see what I can do babe, I'll try" He said putting a hand around her.

"Unless your brothers want me and all the girls getting ticked off you'll all do more than just try" Lynn said. He was about to make a comeback before she turned around to face him.

"If Mr. Sai . . .(Points to his lower body) . . . .Ever wants to come out and play with Mrs. Weapon box (Points to herself) . . .Ever again . . .He'll do more than just try"

He banged his head against the doorway as she walked down the stairs.

"Leo!" He growled outloud pounding down the stairs.

(Macey Day parade)

"I think last years parade was better" Kira noted. Leo offered her some of his popcorn and she accepted a small bit slowly.

"Leo . . .We gotta talk" A growly Raphael said. Leo noted the look in his more aggressive brothers eyes wasn't very pleased. Don just walked through the door with Elisa.

"Whats up guys?" He asked. Elisa sat on the couch with the other girls.

"family meeting" Leo said following Raph upstairs to the attic so no one would hear.

"Alright Raph whats got you heated this time?" Leo asked.

"About keepin' all this stuff from the girls, Lynn aint very happy about it" Raph explained.

"Neithers Gwen, duddette cornered me doing the dishes. I feel bad Leo, I mean why couldn't we just like . . .Tell them?"

"(Sigh) Don did Elisa ask you about it too?" Leo asked putting a hand to his forehead.

"She mentioned it, I told her if the situation turned life threatening, then I would tell her, she seemed okay with that" Don said shrugging.

"Listen, the only reason I'm bringin' dis up is cuz Dis whole situation is Affectin' me now" Raph said pointing to himself with his thumb.

"I gotta side with Raph on this one Bro, I mean . . .Gwen knows I dont tell her stuff for a reason, but if it like involves her she has a right to know. I dont like hiding stuff from my future fiance" Mikey leaned back against the stair way.

"Is that what you want? Everytime the girls go out for them to worry about someone following, to worry about us all the time, to worry even about their own personal safety?" Leo asked them all.

"Hey, Lynn knows shes safe with me" Raph pointed at his serious brother.

"Elisa knows I'd never let anything bad happen to her if I could help it" Don said out loud.

"Shes already been kidnapped once, and Raph . . .Lynnette went to the foot on her own because Elisa got kidnapped . . .What does that tell you"

"Dont be standin' there tellin' me I can't protect my girl" Raph pointed getting a little angry.

"They can't be with us forever, and we can't be around all the time. Unless theres some sort of extra security, Splinter agrees that we shouldn't tell them" Leo braced himself.

"You know what Leo I've had-" Raph started.

"Actually you guys . . .I kinda . . .do have that extra security we've been looking for" Don had that 'Lightbulb' Smile.

(Meanwhile)

"Its been awhile . . .Anyone know what its about?" Kira asked.

"I kinda . . .Bothered Raphael about them not telling us about whats going on lately" Lynn rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Bothered as in . ..pleaded, or bothered as in . . .demanded" Gwen asked.

"I was nice about it . . .at first. But he still wouldn't tell me so . . .I moved to alterior ways" Lynn smirked.

"I kinda asked Mikey about it in the kitchen doing dishes. I even gave him a shoulder rub and offered to watch Spiderman with him". Gwen said putting her hands in her lap.

"Did you ask Donatello?" Kira asked Elisa.

"Yes but . . .He said if it turned into a life threatening situation he'd tell us" Elisa smoothed it over.

"Elisa . . ." Elisa looked up All four guys looking at them with smug faces in the doorway.

"I think they wanna talk" Kira nodded a little uncertain.

(Tracking bracelets)

"No"

"I dont think so"

"Are you sure"

"You still havent told us what we need to wear these for" Kira said a little snippy. She was starting to side with the other girls on this.

"If ever you get into trouble while your out and we arent there, you'd just have to press this button, and we'd all be notified" Don said showing Elisa , trying to convince her. It was a black bracelet that looked like a watch.

" Each on has its own identafiable signature. So Kira if you were out for a walk and leo- . . .or one of us wasn't around. . ." Don said getting a particular look from Leo. "Just press the red side button and all of our shell cells would go off. It would tell us where you are, and which one of the trackers went off" Don explained more. He smiled politely at Elisa. Elisa understood he wanted her to be safe, and this was his way of getting that feeling of extra security. Elisa smirked politely back and handed her wrist to him. He smiled putting it on for her.

"These wont come off easy, just incase someone were to find out its a tracker they couldn't remove it" Don said while Leo put on on Kira. It sealed shut with a locking mechanism. She moved her wrist feeling the leather but it wasn't uncomfortable or bad looking at least.

"Its alright" Gwen told Mikey while he checked to makesure it was okay. Gwen hugged Mikey after he put it on. He just wanted to keep her safe, and that was alright by her.

"Come on" Raph looked at Lynn with a serious face. Lynn looked up his Brown with amber eyes looking back at her. She didn't move or look at him when he put it on her. She heard the little click and that was it, she officially had a tracking bracelet on her wrist . . . Raph waited for her to say something. She didn't instead she walked out. She thought they were using this as a cover up so they wouldn't have to tell them what was going on. Raph watched her go , knowing she needed time alone.

"So your not going to tell us the real reason why we have to wear these?" Gwen asked. Kira looked up at Leo wanting him to talk to her, to confide in her.

"For your own safety" He said looking up at her. She walked away leaving it at that.

"HEY ROCKY'S ON!" Mikey said remembering the t.v. Everyone else went to go watch. Raph went outside, Lynn upstairs. Leo went to go find someplace off by himself. The guys all agreed when they got back. They were going to go to the hospital to trace the link between whoever called in Kira, to where and who they were calling. The girls wouldn't know but everyone felt better with the tracking bracelets. He stood in the doorway a moment watching Elisa curl up next to Don, who was hiding his blush. Michelangelo and Gwen got comfortable on the floor together looking up at the t.v sharing popcorn. He could feel Kira's eyes on him . . .

'I need more time Kira . . .Please understand' He thought before departing, almost hearing her wanting him to come sit with her. He wanted to go sit and watch the movie like nothing was happening too . . .But he couldn't.

Splinter opened his eyes when Leonardo entered the room and began meditatting next to him. He shook his head with a small smile, knowing the answer to the problem but . . .Someday he would not be here to be the answer to all their problems , they had to work it out amongst themselves this time.

Raphael was practicing outside, throwing his sais at trees, doing kicks in the air. He was near the barn, not far from the house. Casey was still kicking himself trying to ask April so he was off practicing proposing somewhere else. He didn't like not telling Lynn what was going on, he figured she had a right ta know too. The moon shined down and the stars shined one by one. He could feel it deep down that things were going to start getting harder. For him, for his brothers, Master Splinter. For the girls . .For Lynn. Even April and Casey, and the other people they'd gotten to know back in New York. There was an unsettling feeling that this peace they'd been hangin' onto was . . .going to end. He'd protect Lynn with his life, the same with all of his brothers . . . Even Leo. He had to be strong and ready for whatever it was that was comin' at em'. He looked up towards the top of the house. He could faintly hear loud Metal playing from the room Lynn was in. Leaping up a nearby Tree settling on the branch one leg up the other hanging down. He could see her practicing some kick boxing. She'd been gettin' betta at that upper cut I showed her. He thought in amusement to himself. Later on tonight He'd wait till she was asleep to go in to hit the sack. 'Women' he thought about the . . .position. She had him in earlier . . .'no answer, no sex' to his face. He chuckled soflty humming along to the song she was playing.

**YOU GUYS! YOUR SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM! Gah! I'm the author here! I guess your just prolonging the inevitable arent ya! FINE BE THAT WAY! But dont expect the reviewers to be so kind about it! **


	25. I'll be your Sunset

**Just to catch those of my readers up who had some questionable thoughts. Leo and Kira dont know the other likes the other yet. Leo wants to tell her but is holding back, for reasons you'll find out later. Thats why hes mentally asking for more time. . . any questions class?**

It was 8:00 at night, the guys agreed to meet up at the top of the roof near the girls pent house apartment. After they had gotten out of the lair okay. Leo told everyone that they were going on patrol, which technically wasn't a lie. They were just stopping by the hospital . . .While on patrol. Master Splinter knew the plans, Although he expressed recent thoughts about the girls, not knowing the predicament, which could cause problems in the future. Leo didn't tell Kira about the suspicions in the hospital. Mikey told Gwen not to wait up for him. Don told Elisa he was going on Patrol and that he'd be back before Dawn, Elisa understood and told him to be safe. Raph took Lynn to work her shift at the bar. He didn't want to leave just incase the foot or the Pd's showed up under orders to stalk her, but he promised Leo he'd help out, and it had been awhile since he went on patrol with his brothers.

"Wheres Raph? We agreed 8:30" Leo said pacing a little, while watching the city below. Michelangelo was playing with a Yo-Yo, and Don was thinking while observing the girls' empty apartment from afar. They had fixed the windows, and replaced the doorframe, the messed cleaned up. Now all that was needed was the girls to replace some furniture and move back in. If they could. . . Donny thought to himself.

"Way to be late Raphael" Michelangelo Teased the red bandanna'd turtle.

"Hey shell for brains I had some business to take care of" Raphael pointed, then looked to Leo

"Alright Fearless lets do dis" Raph said cracking his neck muscles.

"Alright, Don did you get blueprints to the hospital?" Leo asked. Don pulled up his small tech tab.

"I've located the main offices and marked off which parts of the hospital are patient rooms, and which are for the Dr's and Nurses, and other staff" Don said pushing a few buttons which marked off red dots on spots they should check.

"So like ,when we get in there how are we gonna check the files and emails and stuff?" Mikey asked.

"I called ahead for a . . .distraction" Don smirked.

"So we could access the hospitals main frame and see if any emails were sent out about kira" Don explained the first part of the plan.

"What if it wasn't by email?" Mikey asked.

"Then the best we can do is search around for people who might possiblly be connected to the Pd's or the foot" Don explained.

"Wouldn't searching through emails take too long? We only have a small time window, IF our distraction holds up" Leo said crossing his arms.

"Quick Question . . .whats our distraction" Michelangelo asked scratching his head.

"Give ya one guess" Raph chuckled.

"HELP I NEED HELP IM DYING! I'M GOING CRAZY! SOMEBODY ANYBODY DO SOMETHIN!"

Casey Jones ran into the hospital shouting and holding his head, falling all over the place like a drunkard. The guys watching this from glass windows above, were ready to crawl in once the distraction worked. They all were trying not to bust a gut watching Casey's performance.

"Nice Distraction Don" Mikey chuckled.

"This one is all Casey" Don shook his head.

"GIVE ME DRUGS! GIVE ME A SHOT ! WAIT NO NO SHOTS! AAAAHHHHHH" Casey held his head knocking over everything on the office womans desk. She was dialing the phone calling for help to secure the man to find out what was wrong with him.

"PLEASE I"M GOING CRAZY, THE PAIN! Wait . . Grandma? IS that you Grandma . . .I SEE THE LIGHT GRANDMA! I"M COMIN! YOUR GRAND BABY IS COMIN HOME!" Casey ran like a mad man down a hallway, everyone in the room ran to chase him.

"Bingo"

"I gotta hand it to Casey, hes a shell of an actor" Mikey said falling to land a perfect dismount from the window. Don followed, Raph stayed above to watch for any on lookers. Leo and Don went behind the computer desk to connect, Mikey went to onlook the hallway the staff chased Casey down.

"If I could connect my tech tab to the computer and use the administrator profile I could possibly search through all the emails sent around the time Kira was here at once. Just putting in tag words for the emails to be searched through" Don said hooking up his equipment.

"What time did we bring Kira in?" Don asked.

"Id say around 10:30" Leo said remembering.

"What time did we leave?" Don asked typing in more information.

"Around 11:45" Leo recalled.

"Just to type in her full name, her injury and inquiry, the time we got here and left . . .Maybe . . ."

"How do you know it was an email and not text?" Leo asked Don.

"The signal my tech tab is going to use should pick up on it, if not . . .We could go around the building searching for the same frequency which . . ."

"Hey guys, 10 o clock! Their done chasing the crazy" Mikey said running towards them. Don quickly unhooked his tab and all three leapt from the desk to the wall to the open window, which Raph shut once they were on the roof. The staff reconvened heaving on their knees. Raph got a call from Casey on his cell shell.

"You guys owe me big time" Casey complained.

"Why? Ya didn't get a lollipop with ur visit?" Raph joked.

"Ha ha Raph, I can't show my face at this hospital again, not unless I want a giant needle stuck up my-"

"thanks Casey we'll take it from here" leo said interrupting

"'sides, you gotta proposal to practice on" Raph chuckled hanging up on Casey.

"So didja get anythin?" Raph asked.

"Yes and No" Don said looking at his tech tab

"Uh-oh, is this gonna be like one of those good news bad news things?" Mikey asked.

"Give us the good news first Don" Leo suggested. 

"Alright . . .I couldn't track an email, but there was a text signal my tech tab recieved from the satellite of the hospital, and I got the cell phone frequency" Don smiled.

"But" Mikey started for him.

"We dont know which phone it came from,We'd have to find the same phone and match its frequency to be able to find who sent it"

"Could you read the text?" Leo asked.

"Not until I match it, then it wouldn't be encrypted, its not enough information for my tab to make sense of" Don said putting the tab away.

"So how we gonna find it?" Raph asked a little aggressively.

"We can split up and check out the employees, see if any of them act suspicious, or if they pull out a phone" Leo said thinking straight, he was determined, and nothing stopped him once he was set on something.

"Alright, I'm putting a frequency recorder on the shell cells, so if someone takes out their phone press the call button, You should hear some static or a ring. Call my cell and I'll check to see if its a match or not" Don said handing everyone back their phones.

"I'll take the north edge where Kira's room was" Leo said pocketting his cell

"I'll take the east by the nurses stations, and cafeteria" Don said.

"I'll take the west part" Raph said heading off without them finishing.

"Guess I'll take the rest" Mikey shrugged with a smirk.

(Cell code)

"This is Turtle Titan to Dr. Neuron, come in" Mikey said in his shell cell.

"Mikey since when did we come up with code names?" Don asked.

"Don, havent you watch the spy movies, its basic walkie talkie talk, just go with it" Mikey argued back.

"Alright Mikey , I mean uh . . .Turtle Titan . . (Rolls eyes) What do you got?" Don said his tech tab out at the ready.

"I got a janitor with a nice looking cell phone" Mikey said sending it in.

"Mikey . . .Just because the guy has a nice cell phone doesnt mean hes the bad guy" Don interjected.

"Are you kidding me, how can a janitor at a hospital afford a blackberry touch? I make about the same he does workin' birthday parties, with tips" Mikey shook his head believing this was common sense.

"Nope , no match Mikey" Don said after checking it and running the frequency through. Their was a sigh at the end of the line and Mikey hung up.

"Hey Donny I got one" A quiet brooklyn accented voice called. 

"Employee?" Don asked starting the frequency check.

"Nah just a doctor, in a lab coat" Raph replied. The frequency check came out negative.

"No match Raph" Don said turning off the check.

"Keep trying Guys" Leo said to them all through the talkie.

Leo scanned the windows and hallways. Watching for anyone who might pull out a phone. Two nurses walked into the restroom at the same time. Another one followed.

"Why do girls go to the bathroom at the same time?" Leo asked himself quietly. A doctor passed by and another nurse pulling someone in a wheelchair . . .This was going to be a long night.

"Turtle Titan to Hot head, come in Hot head" Mikey Chuckled.

"Whaddaya want shell for brains" Raph replied back aggressively.

"Uhm I believe HOT HEAD the code name is Turtle Titan, and second . . .get anyone else yet?" Mikey asked calming his voice, he wanted to find the person as much at the others did, the closer they got , the more assurance he would have that Gwen and the others would be safe.

"Nah, All I got on my end are patients and some Docta Assistance, Nobody's pulling their phones out" Raph replied back gruffly.

"What about you Doni get anybody?" Raph asked into the cell on Dons frequency so Mikey could hear.

"Nope, no ones in the cafeteria, and the nurses quarters are sparse because their out to other parts of the building" Doni replied keeping a sharp eye for the people at the computers, and others cleaning.

"Turtle Titan to Blue Guardian, Hows it lookin' over there" Mikey asked on Leo's frequency of the shell cell.

"I'm waiting for some nurses to come out of the bathroom, other than that, just busy doctors and patients" Leo said feeling less hopefull than before, but still determined. He sighed shaking his head, there must be a cellphone policy in the hospital but whoever sent that text to let the foot know about Kira didnt have much care for the rule.

"Blue Guardian this is Turtle Titan, I got a Red head nurse headed your way, shes got a . . .tattoo on her arm" Mikey said into the cell.

"Thats a 10-4 there . . .Turtle Titan . . .I'll keep an eye out" leo said leaning against the side again. Unless this nurse has her phone out he wouldn't be able to-

A flash of red hair came into view from the corner, one of the nurses who was last out of the bathroom stopped to talk to her. The one mikey described was skinny, small with red hair. and a tribal looking tattoo on her arm. they talked for a minute while the red head seemed to be mad about something, the brunette nurse walked away. The red head looked behind her leaning against the wall. There it was, a pink cellphone. She pulled it out looking around, and Leo got his shell cell ready.

"Don, I got a pink cell phone from a red head nurse, the one Mikey said came from his part of the building" Leo said sending in the frequency. He could hear static, almost some talking while the red head talked on her phone. There was a moments pause, Leo watched her, she looked around. He ducked a little before her head tilted up to reach the windows. as if . . .she was searching for someone watching. She pocketted the cell phone and then in a fast walk headed down the hallway.

"Leo Its a match!" Don said into the cell tuned into everyones frequency.

"Finally!" Raph said into his.

"Its always the skinny cute ones you gotta look out for" Mikey shook his head.

"Everyone re-convene near my part of the building, were gonna follow her" Leo said into his, chasing after the red head, using his vision through the windows to not lose sight of her. She was the link.

"Looks like shes done with her shift" Raph said nodding to them, watching the red head clock out, put on a black jackett , then start to walk by the south exit towards the employee parking lot they were standing ontop of the exit doorway.

"The frequency matched the same one that the text was sent around the time Kira was put under Antibiotics. I'm trying to decode the text now".

"Donny, do you remember seeing her?" Leo asked.

Donatello took a long look at the Nurse before the remembrance hit him like a ton of bricks. That was the same nurse that asked Leo to move, he was pacing in front of the nurses station, and leo thinking she was Kiras nurse asked her " Is she Okay?" .

"Shes that Nurse that asked you to move" Don remembered. They watched her go to her car, it was a green ford taurus.

"Mikey Write down the liscense plate" Leo said quicklly Since Mikey had the binoculars.

"Easy to remember" Mikey said shaking his head.

"Hows it easy to rememba someones lisence plate number?" Raph asked a little doubtfull.

"It says SuprStar, and shes got a . . .necklace or something on the rearview mirror" Mikey observed.

"Come on, we can follow her in the battle shell" Don said while they leapt to run out to the vehicle.

"Raph you take the shell cycle to be sure, we can't lose her" Leo said while Raph went into the back of the 'moving van'.

They followed behind a safe distance, taking slow turns and cutting just to conceal that they were following. Raphael bursted from the back on his red shell cycle, red helmet and all. Following from a different distance on the other side of the alleys to keep up on the roads. She was speeding a considerable distance.

"Hey guys were in a . . .not so friendly part of town, try ta keep a low profile wouldya?" Raph said into his shell cell recognizing the area they were in.

The ford Taurus pulled up by a gate, the rest surrounded by chainlink fence.

"Guys isn't this the place where?-" Mikey trailed off.

"Figures" Raph snorted into the phone.

"So then shes a . . ."

"Purple Dragon" Leo finished, he hated purple dragons. A small rage he himself would match Raphael in. This girl was a purple Dragon, she gave the three finger salute to the guards at the gate to the warehouse. They let her in. They remembered coming here with Angel to save Casey, After Angel tried to be initiated in, Casey got caught trying to get her out before her 'new family' caved her head in. Hun caught Casey and this was the same warehouse the cage fights were in. Leo's teeth clenched . . .She was the one that called in about Kira.

"Hey guys that Text is almost done decoding, I can get the same one in just a moment. Getting her frequency I could tap into her phone records" don said typing then reading.

"The one called Kira showed up here, came in with three others. Tall male black shoulder length hair, brown eyes. Slightly one inch taller male, brown hair light brown eyes , and the one called Elisa". Don finished reading.

"Sent at 10:52 P.M" mikey finished reading.

"Read the next one Don" Mikey pointed while Don pulled the next one up.

"Blondie left, severe fever and flu shots, two others showed up, red headed green eyed female, and Tall built black bluish haired Male dark eyes. . .No sign of the freaks" Don finished looking up at Leo who watched that ford Taurus dissappear into the shadows. . . Where they should be.

"Hey dudes, they dont know it was us" Mikey gave a thumbs up, happy the molecular devices were still safe to use.

"Yes but . .. that wont stop the foot or the Purple Dragons from following the girls, or keep using them as leads"

"They have to give up sometime right?" Michelangelo asked motioning hands for support.

"I wouldn't count on it Mikey" Raphaels voice came from behind the van he pulled up on the ramp parking the shell cycle in the back and coming up front. Leo didn't say anything, his eyes still on the area where the car dissappeared.

"Leo?" Don asked.

"Lets go home" Leo said finally buckling in but still not taking his eyes off.

"Hey Doni, drop me off at Lobos Den, I'm gonna ride with Lynn home" Raph said giving directions. It would be about the time she would be getting off anyway.

They dropped him off and he waited in the flat bed of the truck. taking a quick look through the window, he saw her and her friend dancing on the bar. Lynn was in a t-shirt, her hair loose and down, tight ripped jeans and her boots.

Lynn closed up sending the few drunk people left towards the direction where cabs were waiting to take them home. Lynnette sighed it was a long night but the pay was good. reaching the truck in the back alley, a shadow moved and she froze.

"Boo"

"(chuckle) So terrifying"

"Didn' scare ya huh?" He asked smirking getting really close to her face. She leaned up and kissed him.

"The only thing I'm scared of is that I could be absolutely furious with you , and you could still get me to kiss you" She replied back smoothly.

The ride back was nice, she asked about his night and he said it went well, told her how many perps they took out on patrol, and even stopped a robbery. Which technically wasn't a lie , on the way back they busted a small convenient store robbery tying the two perps together and strung them up to a light pole where the police would find them after an 'Anonymous phone call' Starring Mikey and his Granny voice with a payphone. He laughed hearing Lynns story of the drunk guy who got a right hook to the face for hitting her butt. Lynn felt the wad of cash in her pockett and reminded herself of what she needed to get. She couldn't do it with her with him though. They passed some streets with christmas lights.

"Thanksgivings done, now Christmas" Lynn said looking up at the blow up Santa in someones shop it smiled and waved at all passerby.

Raph thought about how this would be his first Christmas with her, and then another thought hit him . . .He had to get her something . . .and it had to be . . .kinda special.

"Holiday Rush in New York" Raph shook his head, dreading the onslaught of traffic and gift rush, but loved the feeling, just not admitting it. That family together feeling.

(Happily nerdish)

Elisa was singing a song to herself getting out of the shower. Don made the tracking bracelets waterproof so no worries about keeping it clean. She walked in and wrapped a blanket around herself. There was light snorring coming from the computer desk. Elisa stopped and smiled to herself. Don was sleeping just a tiny bit away from the computer screen, his hand on the keyboard lightly. If she woke him up he would undoubtedly go to the kitchen area, make some coffee and just work some more. She looked down at the tracking bracelet on her wrist. Taking off the blanket and putting it on him. She turned off the lamps, and the computer monitor. Crawling into her own bed.

"Oh Don" She giggled dozing off to sleep.

(S8ter boi)

"Yeah, with extra pepperoni, and I'll pay for the special cut" Gwen smiled. Mikey just got back from patrol and they all looked tired. As soon as he got back she let him relax on the couch to play video games, while she ordered pizza. Gwen felt like showing a little extra affection lately. She sat behind him on the couch while he relaxed on the floor and rubbed his shoulders. That tracking bracelet on her wrist was rubbing slighting against his skin and he could feel it.

"So how was patrol?" Gwen asked innocently.

"Long, and booorrrriiinnngggg" He leaned his head back in her lap, she smiled down at him.

"Catch any bad guys" Gwen asked teasingly.

"Robbery, Sure they had guns, but they werent like these guns" He said showing off his biceps.

"Oh My Hero" Gwen kissed him on the forehead. He smiled, his baby blue eyes looking into her light brown ones.

"I'll be right back, I'm picking up pizza" Gwen got up winking at him. He watched her skip away in her tight jeans, one with a perfect hole over the right leg, and his orange sweatshirt a little baggy on her, but absoutely adorable. Her Nike Kicks skipping along with her. He played his video game, street fighter 2, but kept thinking about Gwen, and the vision of her walking away in his mind. He would be lying if he said he wasn't . . .thinking about it . . .

"Pizza for the conquering hero?" Gwen giggled handing him the box while he paused the game. "So what didja get?" He asked opening the box. He stopped and admired it for a moment.

"Awww" He let out , it was a heart shaped pizza with extra pepperoni, pineapple, sausage, canadian bacon, mushrooms, extra cheese, and a heart shaped Pepperoni in the middle. He looked up at his girlfriend who leaned down and hugged him.

"Babe its beautifull" He sniffled.

"Only you could think a pizza is beautifull" Gwen giggled.

"Wanna know what else is beautifull?" He asked. Gwen giggled into a quick kiss. She held in a squeak of surprise when he picked her up and ran towards the bedroom. She kicked laughing, When she felt herself land on the bed. He started tickling her and she had to use a pillow to muffle the laughing.

(Another sleepless night)

Kira coughed in her sleep, her flu had gone but was left with a small cough, which Leo hoped it wouldn't escalate into some sort of hacking cough. She was asleep on his bed and was just . . .checking on her. Her blonde hair meshed against the pillow, the small night light against the corner of the room gave a faint glow against her sillhouette. Her Ipod was on, and the buds against the pillow , it was paused. He quietly picked it up wondering what she had been listening to. It was on reply for the same song.

"I'll be your Sunset: By Rocket to the Moon"

He put the buds under his mask to listen. He smirked softly at the soft tone which matched her perfectly. He could almost see her dancing to it.

_Case Closed I'm not_

_Here anymore_

_I'm not scared anymore_

_The way you walked away I could tell _

_You werent afraid_

_To do the things you had to do_

_Even though I meant so much to you . . ._

_But darlin' where you goin'_

_Its so cold outside_

_I know that I can't be concerned _

_But your still in my life_

He knew he shouldn't be concerned but he couldn't help it. He felt as thought she needed him, he . . wanted her to need him.

_when I am Miles away_

_Will you still check on me?_

_Tell me things will be alright_

_Just tell me we will be_

_Together someday_

_Its in the dreams I have_

_I'll be your sunset_

_If you'll be my Silhouette_

_Just take my hand and we'll_

_Never let go because_

_If were together now _

_We'll be together then_

_Step back and see me walk away_

There were time where he walked away when there was more he wanted to say . . .he wondered . . .Does she know that? Does she sense that at all?

_And watch me Run right back_

_I'll show you how to love again_

_this is the best Idea I've had_

_(this is the best Idea I've had)_

_When I am miles away_

_Will you still check on me_

_Tell me things will be alright_

_Just tell me we will be_

_Together someday__

_Its in the dreams I have_

_I'll be your sunset _

_If you'll be my Silhouette_

_(If you'll be my Silhouette)_

_I'll be your sunset, if you'll be my Silhouette_

_I'll be your sunset, if you'll be my Silhouette_

_I'll be your sunset, If you'll be my Silhouette_

_I'll be your sunset If you'll be my Silhouette_

_I'll be your sunset If you'll be my Silhouette . . ._

_I'll be your sunset, If you'll be my silhouette_

He thought of the issue at hand, blocking what he really wanted to do . . .what he really wanted to say. How much longer? Would she even accept it? What if she didn't see him that way, just as a friend? He could mull over so many questions, things he'd been meditating over for hours, nights . . .Even during dinner at Thanksgiving. She moved slightly in her sleep while the song continued.

_When I am Miles away Will you still check on me?_

_Tell me things will be alright_

_Just tell me we will be_

_Together someday_

_Its in the dreams I have_

_I'll be your sunset If you'll be my Silhouette_

_when I am Miles away Will you still check on me?_

_Tell me things will be alright_

_Just tell me we will be_

_Together someday . . ._

_Its in the dream I have_

_I'll be your sunset If you'll be my silhouette_

_I'll be your sunset if you'll be my silhouette_

_I'll be your Sunset if you'll be my silhouette__

**CHRISTMAS! I'm trying to catch you all up to Spring so were not so jet lagged by the season stuff. It'll be spring before you know it! Speak on my beloved reviewers!***


	26. Can't help   Falling in Love with you

**Sorry I hadn't updated sooner, I've been all over the place with School and heading out of town for a bit but . . .Beware of . . .intimate thoughts, and the start Christmas Lovey Dovey . Plus some . . .Girl time payback***

**You've been warned ;)**

_movement between the sheets, her smell, perfume with shampoo after a shower. Her blue eyes shining back at him. He remembered saying her name and her saying his back over and over. Hands tangled in her hair. He moved his hands down her sides taking off her top . . ._

Falling out of bed, sweat all over. Leo rubbed his face with his hand. This was the first dream, . . .of who knows how many more would come up during sleep. It was four A.M, In an hour he had to wake her up . . .to start on her self defense again. His makeshift hammock in the storage area by Dons lab was where he'd been sleeping since he wanted Kira to use his bed. He needed a cold shower, and possibly a hit upside the head. Hours of a workout might help, keep his thoughts off of . . .things. Quietly walking to the bathroom, he heard the shower running. Normally the only other person up would be Don, or Master Splinter. The shower stopped while he waited leaning against the wall. There were footsteps, and then the door clicked. He turned to walk in after the person moved, when the person bumped into them.

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

Both said at the same time. Kiras face got red, She was in a towell, looking up at him. The towell wasn't very big and her hair stuck to her shoulders and back in a blonde whispy wet mess. Cheeks slightly red.

"Uh my bad I didn't . . .see you . . .or even hear you" She half laughed. She put a hand to her face and walked fast pace to the room. He remained frozen to the spot. Still staring at the space she was standing.

"A very Cold shower" he muttered to himself quietly.

Kira put on a pair of her light blue hip hugger sweatpants, and a t-shirt. Looking in her mirror which she had moved into Leo's room. looking at herself she . . .wanted to . . .be a little different today. She let her hair fall down, accentuating the black streaks in her blonde hair. She took off the t-shirt changing into a White Wife beater tanktop. Her light blue tanktop barely visible through it. She hoped . . .He would notice, deciding just to add some eyeliner and mascara while she was at it, maybe some perfume too . . .wouldn't hurt right?

(No answer no sex)

Lynn shifted in her sleep, smirking looking up. An arm wrapped over her side, he took a deep breath and she moved with it. She was taking him to meet Phil tomorrow after reassuring he was capable of handling the job. He shifted half asleep, she could tell he was partially awake mostly because of his breathing . . .but also because his hand was moving . . .downwards. Lynn silently giggled deciding it wouldn't be . . .too mean to tease him a little right? She sat up pushing her hair back.

"Morning' " She said to a groggy eyed Raphael. She felt that hand rest on her hip for the moment.

" Mornin' " He said sitting up a little. Lynn moved some hair across her shoulder.

"I gotta go re-confirm with Phil today" Lynn smirked.

"Can't wait" Raph moved his eye ridges up and down once.

Lynn Went to climb over him, moving over the . . .midsection basically grinding she put one foot on the floor before a hand stopped her handing onto her hips.

"Whoa, where you headed?" he smirked looking up at her. She gave an innocent confused look.

"Uhm , going to get ready" She looked down , still ontop of him.

"Want some fun . . .for da road" He moved his eye ridges up and down smirking. Lynn Smirked deviously leaning down to kiss his forhead, purposely grinding against his midsection.

"So . . ." She started, kissing on top of his nose part.

"So . . ." He said leaning up to get one on the mouth.

"You're gonna tell me why I'm forced to wear this tracking bracelet then" Lynn kissed on his chest looking up.

"What?" He looked a little surprised.

"I meant what I said back at the farm house . . ." Lynn sat up on him crossing her arms seriously.

"I . . .I thought you were Jokin' " He stuttered.

"Does this face look like its joking" She looked at him one eyebrow raised and a devious smirk. He looked back at her eyes a little wide.

'Shes not gonna keep to it . . .She can't . . .could she?'

"So . . .(Grinding up on his midsection) You gonna tell me , or not" She kissed the inside of his neck, his hands moving all over where they could.

"Lynn I Can't . . .You know that . . .The Bracelet , its so I can get to ya if you need me and I aint around" He leaned up to kiss her only to miss, she put a hand to his mouth pushing back gently.

"Darn . . .(She shook her head looking down then up at him) what a shame. And you smell absolutely masculine in the morning" She shook her head and tsked getting off smoothly.

"Lynn You can't be serious!" he sputtered watching her walk to the door.

"Oh I'm serious" She winked back at him, He sat up clutching onto the side Called after her before she shut the door behind her.

"Whoa . . .(did dat . . Jus' happen?) Wait a minute!"

(Sweet wake ups)

Donatello yawned feeling something warm and heavy ontop of him. His face was on a soft pillow ontop of his computer desk, and a blanket over him. Sitting up the blankett falling back in the computer chair. The lab was quiet and the lights were off except for the small ones. She was asleep on her bed curled up in blanketts, her black hair all over. He smirked. She made sure he was warm without moving him. Smirking softly she moved over while he was sitting on his bed admiring her.

"good Morning" She smiled opening her eyes.

"Good morning, Warm enough?" he asked. She nodded softly still curled under the blankets.

"Get enough sleep at all?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, thanks" Don replied. She got up and followed him to the kitchen area, while they sat and drank coffee.

"So anything on the agenda today?" He asked her looking through a newspaper.

"A shift at the Diner, late. I'll probably be done around 11:00". Elisa sighed.

"Do you want me to come pick you up?" Don asked.

"Thats alright, Lynns getting me, we have to go get some stuff afterwards" Elisa took a sip of her coffee.

"Gooooood Morrrnnniiinnngg Don, Gooood Morning Elisa" A very happy Michelangelo walked in.

"Morning" Gwen smiled. She winked at Elisa, Elisa knew what that signal was for.

"Lynnette"

"Nope" Lynnette was fast walking to the elevator to the warehouse, a very Serious Raphael following

"Goooooood Morning Lynnette!" Mikey called with a chuckle.

"Mornin'! " Lynn called before the door shut and Raph was left standing when his fist lightly hit the door. He walked back cursing under his breath.

"Morning Raphie" Mikey smiled teasingly.

Raph just shouldered his younger brother still mumbling stuff under his breath walking to go lift weights . . ."Women" He muttered as the last thing they heard before the sound of clanking metal resumed.

"Oh geeze Hey Ellie we gotta get ready, your helping me in the shop today, before work" Gwen looked at her tracking bracelet/ watch.

"Oh Okay" Elisa got up, Don and Mikey not the least suspicious.

Gwen and Elisa walked innocently to Michelangelo's room to change.

"Think they suspect anything?" Gwen asked pressing herself against the door.

"I dont think so, Elisa said pulling on a pair of capri tights to go under her ruffle skirt.

"I just hope they dont follow us or something" Gwen said in a hushed tone throwing on a hooded sweatshirt.

"Wheres Lynn?" Elisa asked.

"Shes waiting out in the truck for us" Gwen explained.

"What about Kira?"

"After shes done with her self defense lesson with Leo" Gwen said pulling on a shoe almost falling over.

(Minding the space)

"Use your wrist, the edge of your palm and thrust upward" He showed her. She did the same thing he did and he complimented her for it.

"It'll instantly break the nose" He explained. Kira felt she was actually trying to impress him a little. She adjusted her bra straps before they started, he noticed. She flipped her hair a time to put it in a pony tail then shook it loose a little later. He asked if there was anything she wasn't sure of. At first she didn't answer, a little embarrassed and feeling self conscious about things. He assured her it was okay and that he wanted to help. So she told him.

"Not being able to see people, like . . . When he snuck up behind me . . .I had . . ." She shook her head trailing off looking down. He put a hand to her shoulder. He showed her a few moves she could do incase that ever happened. He understood . . .She was afraid, of hurting someone else, and mostly of remembering. He knew it was going to be hard but if she didn't face it now, she never would stop being afraid. He hoped to help give her the confidence she needed.

The lights were off, to almost picture it. He told her to imagine herself in the middle of the street or sidewalk , at night walking home alone. So he turned the lights off. It was pitch dark, and he told her to try whichever move she wanted, so that way her assailant wouldn't know what she was about to do. She turned shifting slightly. Waiting for it . . . But in real life she wouldn't know. Thats why he was turning the lights off. She had a flashback to walking home, before she was attacked. The fear she felt.

Two arms came behind her and wrapped around her tightly. She froze.

"Do you remember what your supposed to do?" He asked. She breathed out trying to hide its shakey-ness. She had a flashback to the ones that grabbed her the first time. Only . . .these arms didn't mean harm . . .They felt different.

"Kira? Did you forget?" He asked.

_That perfume_

"Uhm . . .kinda, I forgot what I was going to do" She quickly stammered.

_her hair_

Kira didn't feel any arms loosen and her goosebumps were starting to fade, She didn't make any attempt to try to get him off

"Hmm think about what the person might do, if theres no wall to shove you up against he might turn you around" He turned her around holding onto her forearms, facing him. Even if she couldn't see him in the dark she felt like he was staring at her, waiting for her to try to make an escape.

_He could hear her soft breaths come short, like she was waiting for him to say something else. The goosebumps she had on her arms went down, to smooth skin. Every second less and less space was between them. _

Kira wanted to see everything, shaking her head slightly looking up. She bit her lip

"I could . . .Knee him"

"Right" He replied after a moment. His hands slid down her arms a moment but neither of them moved and he didn't . . .let go yet. She stood perfectly still . . . Was he?

"HEY! Kira you promised to help me in the- oh" The lights came on and a very blushed Gwen looked at Leo and Kira who were within an inch or two's proximity of eachother, and His head was leaned down slightly, hands holding her arms.

"My bad I . . .Didn't mean to interrupt your session or anything. But uhm Kira its like almost 10 and we gotta get going" Gwen smirked a little awkwardly.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot, Be there in a sec" Kira said before they backed away from eachother.

"Uhm . . .Thanks I'll seeyou later then" Kira nodded.

"Yeah" leo nodded "Be carefull" He said before she walked out with a smile.

He looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, at what he would have done if Gwen hadn't of turned the lights on. She seemed different, felt different. Showing more skin, and the new perfume. Her natural scent mixed in was almost . . .overpowering. she almost broke his ability to keep self control . . .

(Secret Plans)

"Sorry I interrupted Kira, I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't interrupt anything" Kira said pulling her jacket on, they were up in the warehouse heading to Lynns Truck.

"Then why were you in Leo's arms and Why was he leaning down?" Gwen asked.

"You were in Leo's arms?" Elisa asked coming out from behind the truck.

"You interrupted?" Lynn leaned up from the truck hood looking surprised at Gwen.

"Thanks Gwen" Kira Shook her head.

"I said I was sorry" Gwen smiled apologetically.

"You didn't interrupt anything!" Kira insisted.

"Uh huh" Elisa looked away knowing.

"Yeah He was just checkin' your face for the hell of it" Lynn laughed.

"Awww Kira likes Leo . . Kira and Leonardo sittin' in a tree . . .K I S S-"

"If you value your health ,you wont finish that line" Kira warned.

"Lets Get goin' already" Lynn said in an aggravated tone.

All four young women squeezed into the truck.

"So does everyone know what were going for?" Lynn asked.

"I've seperated the time spaces for each of us, and I've got an Idea incase the guys call" Elisa noted out.

"Operation . . .Stocking Stuffer" Gwen Giggled.

"Really . . .Your naming it . . ." Lynn shook her head.

"So we each need a gift for the other, plus our regular grocery shopping. I've figured out how were going to hide the stuff too" Elisa pulled out a notebook from her purse.

"Were going to try to find the christmas presents today or this saturday since none of us are working. If we do find something we can hide them with the grocery's. But we can't let them get ahold of them"

"So where we going first?" Kira asked.

"Skate shop" Gwen pointed. "S8ters Para 'dice' " Gwen sounded out. That was the name of the store she found that had everything in it. From video games to skater wear and other such.

"And I've decided its a credit card occasion" Elisa said handing everyone their credit cards. They let Elisa hold onto them since she was the most responsible one and Sometimes they had impulse buy s they wish they didn't have.

they were waiting in traffic, Kira was sitting in the passengers window seat. Elisa and gwen in the middle while Lynn drove. Kira still felt his hands on her arms. Lynn noticed a little but didn't say anything . Kira wasn't one to talk much about her own issues. She tended to put everyone before her and hide her true feelings, but for whatever reason she wasn't admitting she might like Leo at all . . .was a mystery.

"Everyone help me look around its got to be . . .perfect" Gwen said starting to look around at stuff. Lynn walked through the clothes section. Elisa and Kira wandered trying to help. Gwen wanted this christmas to be special, because . . .she was planning to move up on the relationship scale with him that night. They looked around aimlessly through the store for an hour.

"Anything?" Elisa asked as they met by the counter.

"Couldn't find anything that really screamed 'Michelangelo' " Kira shrugged.

"nope" Lynn shrugged too.

"Aww man . . .Well maybe theres . . .Oh my god" The other girls followed Gwens gaze towards a glass case showing behind the counter.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Elisa asked herself.

"Excuse me, I'd like to purchase a customized board?" Gwen asked the guy behind the counter. The board behind him was done by himself and put on display. He smiled getting the paperwork and Gwen got out a pen.

"Just need to know what you want on it, any specific designs pictures words or colors" The guy listed off.

"Could I have this name on the bottom in Black Graffiti like lettering, orange all over, the top have the name 'Mikey' in big damaged block lettering. and this sketch at the top end of the board. Black and Orange striped wheels" Gwen went on describing and writing it down.

It cost her a pretty penny but it was worth it. The guy behind the counter said that they would call her when it was finished.

"So I guess yours is taken care of" Elisa said checking off Gwen.

"Do you have anything in mind you would want to get Don?" Gwen asked Elisa as they got back in the truck to go search stores.

"I'm not sure actually . . .He has the things he needs, and if he doesnt have something . ..he makes it, or subsitutes it I have no Idea-" Then her phone rang to a tune of Fireflies ringtone.

"Shh its Don everyone quiet" Elisa ushered.

"Hey"

"Hey , Hows work?" That friendly gentle voice asked.

"Oh I'm on break here for another five minutes" Elisa added, the other girls trying not to laugh or giggle while she was on the phone.

"So Lynn's picking you up afterwards right?" Don asked just to re-confirm.

"Yep, so I'll see you at home and-"

"Mikey! That was the last 3/16th wrench I had! (woops Sorry Don)" mikey and Dons voice said in the background.

"Oh, I guess I'll let you go" Elisa smiled.

"Yeah . . .Love you" He said a little aggravated with Mikey, while Mikey was making more clatter in the background.

"Love you too . . .Bye" elisa hung up.

"TO THE HARDWARE STORE!" Elisa pointed and Lynn took off with a laugh.

While in the hardware store Lynn went off on her own to go look for something . . .Lets see , He has the main masculine essentials. A motorcycle and the accessories. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Alright I got him . . .This!" Elisa shined proudly, a big muscular employee had to cart it out because of its size.

"Thats going to knock his shell off" Gwen giggled.

"How are you planning to hide that is my question?" Lynn chuckled.

"I guess it wont fit under my bed huh?" Elisa shook her head.

"What about the apartment?" Kira suggested.

"I guess . . .Yeah it could fit in my closet" Elisa nodded. She purchased the giant cabinet filled with every tool known to man in it.

"Now to get this to the truck" Lynn said ready to heft it.

"I'll take care of that ladies" The muscular employee said following them out.

"Your boyfriends' a lucky guy" He commented picking it up and another employee rushing over to help.

"Thanks" Elisa smiled.

(Back home)

Leonardo was biding his time, he tried to go to sleep afterwards. That didn't work out. Meditating wasn't helping with the issue much anymore. All he could think about was that soft skin, that smile, her sky blue eyes. long soft straight hair. Everything about her and what she represented. Responsible but not afraid to be one of the girls with her friends. Steady and something else about her that seemed like it wasn't so steady. He wanted to be the one to help her gain her confidence back. Shaking his head . . .he remembered why he wasn't full fronting the issue, and why he hadn't tried to tell kira in the first place. Everything was going to blow up soon. As much as he hated not saying anything he knew why. If he and Kira , if she wanted him, got together. She would be in danger, more than they were now. The footclan and the Purple dragons would do anything to see him and his brothers 'vanish'. If they found out the girls were a weak spot, any slight vulnerability. They would hurt the girls, to get to them. Eventually his brothers , if they already hadn't realized, would realize it sooner or later. They were safer without them. So why was he setting himeslf up for dissapointment? Why was it everytime they got close he could barely manage?

Raphael was lifting weights, even when Lynn went out he knew she was only teasin', Sooner or later he'd hafta tell er'. benchpressing an extra fifty pounds , wanting to feel strain. But he had an idea of how to get her to ease up a bit for not knowin' bout the foot or Pd's keepin' an eye on em'. Christmas was comin' up in a few weeks. He was gonna get her somethin' perfect. This would be the first christmas they've been together. Promise or no promise around that time . . .sometime after before the New Year, they would hafta know. 'New Year . . .New Order'.

Michelangelo was trying to win Kingdom Hearts II . Gwen told him to stay home today and that Elisa was helping her in the shop today. Which made him think a little bit. THe last time she didn't let him help out at the shop it was his birthday and that was so she could hide the gift she got him at the shop. . . .CHRISTMAS! Duh! Which meant he was going to have to top his Anniversary . . .damn that might be a toughie. Sora just died, so he was going to have to restart at the last point . . . He got her that promise ring . . .and the promise to that was he was planning on proposing he just didn't know when . . .It was an Idea but maybe too short notice for the Christmas season. He could always wait till her birthday but that would be too long . . (Sigh) What could he possibly give her that she doesnt already have or - . . . Then it hit him.

Donatello was checking the tracking bracelet program. So that way the alarms would go off too just incase. The system was running well , he hit the trace button and . . .that was strange. All four tracers were by eachother. Moving along by the business district near Queens. Thats the uptown place. Elisa was supposed to be at work in an hour, Gwen was supposed to be at the Shop, where Kira and Elisa were supposed to be. and According to a mumbling angry Raphael, Lynn was supposed to be with Phil out at her work site. Why were they all together far from home, and work for that matter? He ran over the memory of this morning from his mind, There was nothing Elisa and Gwen suggested about going someplace else. He watched the Tracers move in unison along a road way stopping for traffic then moving. "What are they doing?" He asked.

"Leo" Don called.

(Tables have turned)

"What are they doing in Queens?" Leo asked.

"More importanlty why aint they at work Like they said they was gonna" Raphael growled crossing his arms. Don pulled up the screen, showing the tracers in unison on the screen. Four little red blinking dots all going with eachother in the same direction, stopping for traffic.

"Can you pull up the exact location?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, their on Westman Avenue in the business district in Queens" Don said sitting back.

"But dat dont explain why they're there" Raph motioned with a hand.

"Shopping?" Mikey thought about his christmas Idea.

"Its possible, we'll just ask them when they get back" Don shrugged. It was possible they were shopping like Mikey suggested.

Mikey was sure Gwen wasn't doing anything to put herself in danger, but . . .the difference between the birthday and This time was last time she didn't bring the girls along. So if they weren't shopping what were they doing all together out in the Queens district.

(dropping off)

After much lugging, hefting, sweat, and extra pushing and lifting from Lynnette. They got the giant Tool cabinet into the apartment. it was too heavy for the elevator so they had to use the stairs much to their chagrin. Lynn wiped her brow.

"Elisa . . .You better find a way to get it their when its time" Lynn said taking a breather.

"Hmm I'll just tell him its at the apartment so on Christmas he can . . .come get it and the battle shell is big enough anyway". Elisa nodded.

"I can Hide Mikeys easy, plus I can wrap it. this thing would take about three rolls of wrapping paper, can you imagine the amount of scotch tape it would take?" Gwen laughed.

"Uh oh" Kira's voice said quietly behind them.

"What?" Lynn asked.

"Have you guys noticed that our bracelets are blinking that red light on the watch area since 15 minutes ago" Kira lifted hers up. The clock numbers were blinking with a red flash every second. It was faded but noticeable. THe others looked at theirs.

"Mines blinking" Gwen checked.

"Mine too" Elisa nodded.

"Red Flashing" Lynn observed.

"Whats going on?" gwen looked around.

"Their Tracing us" Elisa said letting her arm drop.

"What? " Lynn outbursted.

"Why would they be checking on us in the middle of the day? Theyre supposed to think were all working, right?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, maybe Don was testing it or something and . . .anyways . . They know where we are" Elisa nodded. Knowing because Donatello explained it to her. There would be a red blinking if the tracers were activated.

"They dont trust us enough to freakin-!" Lynn started

"Lynn calm down, maybe they were just testing it and . . ."  
"And what , Nothing! They dont trust us! Otherwise they wouldn't be checking to see where we are".

"But technically we did fib to them, were supposed to be at work" Gwen explained to be rational.

"They arent supposed to know that because were REALLY christmas shopping, so its a valid excuse!" Lynn shouted.

"What do we say when we get back?" Elisa asked wondering about that. She didn't want to lie to Donatello, especially since she knew he would only be worried about her. Eversince she was kidnapped he'd been making sure she was safe, which included being able to get there if she needed him. She didn't want to yell at him for caring about her enough to want to protect her and keep her safe.

"Nothing" Kira said , all the girls heads' turned.

"Kira?" Lynn asked.

"We dont tell them anything" Kira stood up, giving her final word.

"But Kira-" Gwen stated.

"Kira's right, They wont tell us in the first place why we 'really' have to wear these things, so why should we tell them?" Lynn stood up siding with Kira.

"It makes . . .some sense" Gwen finally agreed, "Besides it would only ruin the surprise if they knew" She agreed with a soft smile.

"So what do we tell them?" Elisa asked again.

"Let them wonder a bit" Kira said walking out the door.

"You know what . . . Since none of us are doing anything after Elisa gets off work . . .We should go out" Lynn nodded.

"Its been a while since we went out and had a girls night" Gwen shrugged.

"Yeah lets just add more fuel to the fire, that'll really solve everything" Elisa shrugged knowing she was going to go anyway, but still didn't want to lie to Donatello.

(Back home)

Raphael went back to lifting weights , only this time . . .he added more, and they all 'asked' for training today. Master Splinter sensed the tension in the air but it was something for them to sort through. He couldn't intervene without being asked, his sons were old enough to make their own decisions and choices, so until they asked for his advice he just gave them their training. Leo was trying not to think about Kira, and now here he was , Worried, a little angry, and thinking . . .about Kira. Mikey was actually thinking about training this time, and gwen. It wasn't like her to not tell him something , but if she didn't, she normally would have a good reason. The thought of her lying to him made him lose his nunchuck which almost hit Raphael in the head.

"Watch it Mikey!"

"Sorry" Mikey mumbled trying to sort things out.

Donatello spun his bo staff, this wasn't Like Elisa. Maybe the girls were just going out to eat together? Or shopping? But then why would Elisa tell him she was going to be at Work with Gwen? He just hoped she wasn't putting herself in any sort of danger. that whoever . or if anyone was watching them . . wasn't planning on making any moves.

When they were done, the sound of bags being set on a counter and table. And the sound of footsteps, one in heels , one in heavy boots, the other in soft snow boots, and tennis shoes stopped in the kitchen area putting stuff away.

"You guys, dont go rushing in there , we dont need a confrontation about it-" Leo started.

"LYNNETTE!" Raphael barked walking out to where they were in the kitchen area.

"Today" Leo finished his sentence, he let his head fall a moment following Raph out. Mikey and Don followed shrugging, they might as well know.

"Whats your problem?" Lynn turned slyly around facing a ticked of Raphael.

"Where were you? and Dont say with Phil, cuz All yous girls were out together all day not where you said you was gonna be" Raph crossed his arms.

"Dont worry about it" Kiras voice said shutting the fridge putting stuff away, her voice made Leo look up sharply. It sounded a little strict and unfriendly.

"Scuse me?" Raphael said his attention turned to Kira.

"Just like she said . . .Dont worry about it" Lynn said taking a bag off the counter which held clothes.

"Kira?" Leo asked. Kira didn't look at him for a moment.

"Dont worry about it" Kira said looking at him like it was no big deal.

"Gwen? Babe I thought you were working at the shop today?" Mikey asked. "Did you go out and do something else?" He asked giving her a chance to give her piece.

"Me and the others went out shopping" Gwen smiled softly. Mikey nodded, it was simple as that, he didn't know why his brothers were getting angry.

Don didn't ask Elisa, if it was important she would've told him . . .But he still couldn't help but have been worried.

"Lynn-"

"You know what! Why were you guys tracing us anyway! If we were doing something other than the norm we would have damn well told you so!" Lynn shouted back after trying to be calm with him.

"That still doesnt explain why you were all out doing something else than what you told us, we got worried" Leo explained locking eyes with Kira. She looked down then away putting away more grocery's.

"You know what, I feel like going out again tonight anyways!" Lynn shouted throwing her hands out.

"Oh thats real funny Lynnette!" Raph said not laughing.

"Does this face look like its trying to be funny!" She pointed at herself hustling off to the bathroom.

"Lynn . . .I didn'-" He didn't get to finish before he heard a slam. He didn't mean to get her all mad. He just didn't want her to get into trouble.

"I think its kinda funny how , You guys can keep stuff from us, but we can't go out and do something by ourselves being at a different place without getting the 3rd degree" Kira turned. She didn't want to be angry but . . .It seemed only fair. She went upstairs after Lynn.

"Mikey . . .I'm going to go out with the girls tonight . . .okay?" She implied.

He nodded with a smile. He wouldn't even ask her where she was going, he knew this was a way of them showing how they felt about not being told about the whole footclan and Purple Dragon thing.

Elisa looked at Don with an apologetic smile, he seemed to understand a little but . . .felt bad that she didnt talk to him about it. She went up the stairs after Gwen.

They all stood in the bathroom.

"So . . .What are we doing tonight then?" Gwen asked.

"Going out" Kira Nodded.

"Where?" Elisa asked.

"Anywhere we damn well please" Lynn smirked.

(Oh how the tables have turned)

"Great, jus' Great!" Raph exclaimed throwing his hands out.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her Raph" Leo said crossing his own arms.

"Well I didn' see you sayin' anythin' about it there fearless leader" Raph retorted.  
"Well Raphael, now they're ALL going out tonight" Leo shrugged.

"And . . .They wont be traced" Don added.

"What?" Raph sat up like he was just hit.

"Don did you just say they weren't going to be-" 

"traced" Don finished for him. "Yeah I did, Elisa came down five minutes ago, she asked . . . just for tonight. Just so the girls can get a break, they need space Leo, They dont like having their every move watched" Don explained.

"Leo you arent gonna-"

"Raph , do you want Lynn to be upset with you until god knows when those bracelets can be taken off?" Leo asked.

"Dudes, dudettes need their space. Gwen already told me, I was cool with it" Mikey shrugged.

"What about the foot or the purple dragons?" Raphael exclaimed angry. Was he the only one who realized things were too far ahead to risk anything until everything went down and settled down. The thought of anyone getting ahold of Lynn and hurting her again made him want to disembowl somebody.

"I'm waiting!" Gwen called coming down, shouting up at the other girls who were getting ready.

"Dang . . ." Mikey Smiled she looked good, making him want to think twice about letting her go.

Her hair was up in a clip, she wore Osiris Skater shoes, White with pink and Orange. His orange hoody, and a tight white tanktop underneith. Skinny jeans, with a perfect rip on her thigh. She smiled at him with those light brown eyes, golden brown hair.

"We'll be going to a bar that Lynn Likes, then out dancing. We should be back around 2 at the latest" Gwen explained giving him a long kiss. He was so great for not being upset or over reacting about everything, like Raph, and Leo were.

Don came out with his tech tab he had to show the girls somethign before they left. Leo and Raphael had come out to see them before they headed off, mostly to show they still werent fully agreeing to the events going on tonight.

"All ready Gwennie" Elisa came downstairs. Dons jaw dropped a little. Gwen pushed it up for him, making his brothers chuckle. Her black long hair had been straightened, she put a purple streak in her bangs, matching her violet eyes. She had these small tight lace-nets which ended at her calves, under her short coal black ruffle skirt. A elbow length'ed long sleeve tight black shirt. That had lace at the edge of the sleeves. Black ballet flats, and a White and Grey striped small thin scarf to set it off. Carrying a jacket. She smiled at Don.

"I really appreciate this" She looked up at him earnestly. He smiled back nodding.

"Hurry it up Lynn were all ready to go!" Kira shouted, coming down the stairs. Leo held his breath, and Kira looked up . . .trying not to blush.

Her long blonde and black streaked hair was now Blonde, black with a few light blue streaks she just put in. A short white (Almost see through) shirt that was one off the shoulder it said in black lettering "I 3 Hip Hop" with a red heart. Her white and Blue, silver Nikes. Light blue hip hugger stonewash jeans. Silver studded belt.

"Yo! Gimme a sec" A voice that made Raphael stand at attention. Now . . He REALLY didn't want her to go.

Lynn came down, her boots thudding against the steps. They were her lace up black ones, pair of jeans with a whole in the knee and one on her upper thigh, tight black tanktop, Crop top leather jackett, leather silver studded belt. black choker necklace. A pant chain on her right side. Silver studs in all her ear piercings. Her hair, bed messy sexy as it could be. Her green eyes shined outlined lightly with eyeliner. She and Raph looked at eachother, both stubborn, the other not wanting to give in.

"We'll call a taxi incase we get intoxicated" Elisa assured Don.

"Have fun babe" Mikey hugged Gwen.

"Thanks, Love you, seeya later" Gwen gave him a peck on the cheek making him smirk. She skipped along towards the crystal energized elevator. Lynn followed making sure her walk made him watch while she walked away following Gwen into the elevator.

"The tracers will be off, unless you activate the tracker and alert button. So we couldn't trace you unless you pressed the red button" Don explained to Elisa.

"Thankyou Don, I really appreciate this" She leaned up and kissed him, When she let go he stood a little shy,

"Aww, just um' . . .have a good time" He smiled. Elisa waved heading over to the elevator.

"Be carefull" Leo looked kira straight in the eyes intently.

"I will , I promise" Kira nodded, walking off to join the girls. Raph watched Gwen press the button to go, and Lynn took out her phone not looking at him, just before the doors closed she looked up.

His shell cell beeped. "I love you" the message read, from Lynn. He looked up at the empty elevator . . . 'Love you too' He thought.

(PARRRRTTTYYYY)

"Dancing! I needed this" Kira smiled.

"We all did" Gwen agreed, the girls giggled heading up to the club they had decided on. The bouncer checked their I.D's and let them in with a kind smile.

"Have a nice night ladies" he bowed letting them in. The girls laughed and waved. Linked arm in arm walking into the club.

(IF I had You: Adam Lambert)

_So I got my boots on_

_Got the right amount of leather_

_and I'm doin' me up_

_with the black color liner_

The girls head out to the dance floor after walking in ready to get the calories burning. Lynn grabbed a shot before heading out. Gwen giggling meeting the others in the middle.

_and I'm workin my strut_

_But I know it dont matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

_Theres a thin line between the dark side_

_and the light side, baby tonight_

_Its a struggle_

_Gotta rumble, tryin' to find it_

_But If i had you_

Lights flashing all over, Elisa threw her hair back, she normally didn't dance but because it was just her and the girls and a bunch of people she didn't know it was okay.

_That would be the only thing_

_I'd ever need_

_If I had you_

_Then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_IF I had You_

_Nights would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_If I had you_

_You-youyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyou_

_IF I had you_

Kira smiled taking off her jackett setting it in the booth they chose. throwing in some of her best moves. laughing when Gwen twirled her.

_From New York to L.A_

_Gettin' High, Rock N Rollin_

_get a room trash it up till its 10 in the mornin'_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rollin in mazarati's_

_What they need in this world is some love__

_Theres a thin line between the wild side and a flat line_

_Baby tonight_

_Its a struggle gotta rumble_

_Tryin' ta find it_

_But If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah If I had you_

_Then Money, fame and Fortune never can compete_

_If I had you_

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

Lynnette sang along with Elisa, moving in rythym with the song

_If I had you_

__

_If I had-_

_The flashin' of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I've got you stuck on my mind yeah_

Lynn kinda wished Raph was here. . .just a little

_The fashion and the stage_

_It might get me high_

_But it dont mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah If I had you_

_The Money fame and fortune never could compete_

_IF I HAD YOU_

The lights went to black light,everything looked highlighted

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah If I had you_

__

_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah If i had you_

_The money fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you_

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_If i had you_

__

_"_Guys you sure this is the place?" Leo asked.

"Lynn said this was their favorite club" Raph remembered

"Dudes isn't this kinda . . .I dont know . . .spying?" Mikey asked.

"No , were on patrol, we just happened to stop by and check on them along the route" Leo explained.

"So why are we going in?" Don asked, grabbing his molecular device.

"Cuz , we are" Raph said changing into a set of clothes before changing to human appearance.

"Here we go" Don sighed, he just hoped Elisa wouldn't be upset with him if they were found out.

(Girls night still operational)

"I can't believe how great they are" Gwen smiled.

"Who?" asked Lynn throwing down another shot.

"The guys, for not tracing us and like spying on us or anything" Gwen giggled thinking about how great of a boyfriend she had.

"I know I'm so proud of them too" Elisa agreed Asking for an apple martini.

"I would be too" Lynn said sitting down staring at the door.

"Would be? Lynn what are you- Oh no . . .They didn't" Kira said putting a hand to her forehead.

"Oh yes . . .They DID" Lynn slammed her shot glass down.

"Awww , I thought . . .I thought They trusted us?" Elisa said.

"Its not that they dont trust us, its other people they dont trust" Gwen explained.

"Yeah well . . .I say we make em' sweat a little" Lynn got a malicious smile on her face.

"I'm with Lynn on this one, Lets just pretend we dont notice theyre here"

"What do we do until we leave?" Elisa asked.

"What we've been doing, Elisa come on and dance with me!" Gwen grabbed her friends hand and they both skipped to the dance floor.

Kira got up, while Lynn said she would sit and observe, but told them to remember not to look for them, they didn't know they were here.

Kira tipped the D.J hoping a particular someone was watching. To play one of her favorites.

"Kira-baby in the house says Boom By Fan 3 is up next yall!" the D.J played while Kira headed to the center of the dancefloor surrounded by other girls and lots of guys. She threw out suttle moves then breaking into a routine everyone else could follow.

_I am the best there is_

_I'm fan 3 and I' handle my biz_

_I'm not universally known, but I'm known to leave the speakers blown._

_see I gotta get it pumpin you know how we do it_

_My parents be like _

_"Turn down that rap music"_

_Gotta feel the bass vibrate my pop must be irate_

_If the house dont shake, then the beat dont break_

_If the parties in the room be jumpin' _

_then the music must not be pumpin_

_Gotta get in my car let the loud part blast _

_windows down, pumpin my jamz through town_

_Boom shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_I like it in the car I like it in my room_

_Boom Shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

Kira throwing out insane moves, making everyone form a circle. Kira laughing, singing along to the song. She hoped he was watching, a small glance without looking she could tell he was.

_You know I like it when the beat goes boom_

_Boom shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_I like it in the car I like it in my room_

_Boom Shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_You know I like it when the beat goes boom_

Leo watched, much to his own better judgement. She was Rythym at its best. He wasn't too crazy about the guys trying to hit on her though or run up against her, which was why she was good enough for people to form a circle watch and cheer on. Her hair whipping to one side then the next, her tight white half shirt pulled up her skin showing her smooth toned stomach. A shiny glint meant a belly button ring, Her laugh, and everything around the air seemed over heated. He really didn't like the guys rubbing up against her.

_Down to L.A , '04's the year'_

_puttin heads to bet, from indicate fear_

_gotta get in the club tight atmosphere_

_While Yall hear the jams I'm makin' plans_

_You try to play me out like I was J.J Fad_

_I'm good when I'm good _

_But I'm betta when I'm bad_

_Like Audio 2 , you know I get us toppin_

_And when the Jamz is up , you hit the ceilin'_

_take off my sneakers put on the speakers_

Taking off her shoes before doing a dance move and jumping in them rythmatically

_I can bake it I can shake it_

_Work it and tworkin'_

_Pumpin loops in the ride while I'm past point doom_

_Got a trunk full of amps so you can hear it go BOOM_

_Boom shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_I like it in the car I like it in my room_

_Boom Shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_You know I like it when the beat goes boom_

_Boom shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_I like it in the car I like it in my room_

_Boom Shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_You know I like it when the beat goes boom_

_Boom shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_I like it in the car I like it in my room_

_Boom Shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_You know I like it when the beat goes boom_

_Boom shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_I like it in the car I like it in my room_

_Boom Shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_You know I like it when the beat goes boom_

_an I know, An I'm known_

_And I'm known to leave the speakers blown_

_Boom shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_I like it in the car I like it in my room_

_Boom Shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_You know I like it when the beat goes boom_

_Boom shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_I like it in the car I like it in my room_

"BASS BOOST!" Kira shouted to the D.J who amped up the Bass making it feel like thunder. She rolled on harder.

_Boom Shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_You know I like it when the beat goes boom_

_Boom shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_I like it in the car I like it in my room_

_Boom Shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_You know I like it when the beat goes boom_

_Boom shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_I like it in the car I like it in my room_

_Boom Shaka laka laka boom BOOM_

_You know I like it when the beat goes boom!_

Kira threw her hands up to the last part, smiling at all the people who were cheering her on. A few guys trying to get a little flirty asking to dance. She said she would catch up later after a quick break, Sitting by the bar next to Gwen and Elisa.

"Nice" Lynn punched her arm chuckling.

"He's probably so miffed" Gwen giggled.

"Why would He be mad?" Kira asked.

"Oh come on . . ." ELisa let over like it was obvious. The girls all thought Leo cared for her, more than he let on, and with THAT performance, Who could say otherwise.

"Hmm whose turn is it now?" Gwen asked nudging Elisa.

"Uh . . .I dont know . . .Only if someone comes out with me" Elisa smiles shyly. Gwen giggled and Elisa followed skipping with her friend to the dancefloor. To the next song. Elisa tried not looking for Don, and let Gwen twirl her , she laughed and did the same back. Moving her hips back and forth in a upbeat motion, following Gwen.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Gwen giggled shaking everything she had and twirling Elisa who was doing a sweet hip movement making a few guys look. __

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed my sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it.  


Elisa's moves were soft sweet and with the song, Her frame moved with Grace and her hair with it soft tones. Don watched and chuckled to himself, it was better than him with the mop by far. He had the sudden urge to go out and join her. But that would blow their cover, and she'd be mad that they followed._  
_

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?  


Gwen threw in some new moves making Elisa laugh while she acted out the song. Michelanglo watched his girlfriend dance and have fun with Gwen. Raph was eyeing the bar where Kira and Lynn were sitting having drinks. Leo was probably scouting for Footclan or Purple Dragons. But right now his attention was focused to the cute Scene girl dancing with her friend in his hoody.

_I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad. (Gwen fanning herself)  
A love game,  
A love game._

Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit.

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Gwen couldn't help it, she spotted Michelangelo, giggling she waved and winked, putting in a very low moving dance hip movement throwing her hips back and forth blowing a kiss. grabbing Elisas hand and they moved in unison.

_I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!_

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game? 

Mikey clapped, but knew their cover was blown. The girls knew they were here. He told it to Don and he shook his head wondering what the best action to take would be.

"Dey know were here huh?" Raph asked. Mikey nodded motioning to the bar where Gwen glanced and turned her attention away.

"Guess that blows our cover" Leo shrugged, "No Sign of PD's or The Foot". He added putting his hands in his pocketts.

"HEy Lynnie its your turn" Gwen smirked.

"Watch this, Learn from the master" Lynn pointed at herself with her thumbs . Kira spanked her friend, and Gwen and Elisa cheered as Lynn made her way to the D.J. He shook her hand and pointed to the stage. She said some other things making the D.J nod. She winked at him then walked through the dance floor towards the stage. Raphael wondered what she was gonna do, with the outfit she was wearin' . . . Only God knew what this was gonna do to him.

"Hey Everybody, LYNNETTE NAUTA PERFORMING IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT GIVE IT UP!" Everyone turned towards the stage as the lights flashed ,red, green, yellow and pink. Lynn grabbed the Mic.

"Hows it , West side Brooklynn!" Lynn said into the mic , everyone going crazy cheering and screaming. The music started with the flashing lights. Lynn pulled off her crop top throwing it to the side, her tank top tight against her skin . . ."dis girls gonna be tha death of me" He muttered to himself. The song for Porcelain and the Tramps' "Fuck like a Star" Started playing.

_(Lynn Laughed)_

She puffs her lips on cigarettes and paces in the lobby  
Silhouettes of pure white skin  
A super in post-party  
She is the string that holds your fate  
The one that gets it started  
So if you've got the balls to fight then put your mouth around it

_(She looked over at Raph)_

Oooh I know you're out of it  
Oooh I know you want it  
She fucks like a star  
All way to the top  
Mess with your head  
Make you want it  
Fucks like a star  
So rated R  
You'll do anything  
'Cause she fucks like a star, fucks like a star  


_(Points to the ceiling throwing hair back)_

_Anorexic beauty queen with painted eyes so toxic _

_(Motions to her eyes)_

_Shiny tattoo on her back  
…Centerfold erotic _

_(Moving down around the mic stand)_

_(Pumps Fist into the air)  
She's had a gram, a shot, a slam, enough to start a riot  
Everybody wants a piece  
But only I'm invited_

Oooh I know you're out of it (Sways)  
Oooh I know you want it  
She fucks like a star!  
All the way to the top  
Mess with your head  
Make you want it  
Fucks like a star  
So rated R (shakes hair)  
You'll do anything  
Because she fucks like a star, fucks like a star

Oooh she'll make you want it you want it  
Oooh you fucking love it you love it  
Fucking fuck like a star, star, star  
You fucking fuck like a star, star, star  
I'll fuck you like a star, superstar  
I'm gonna fuck you like a superstar star star star  
She fucks like a star  
All way to the top!  
Mess with your head  
Make you want it  
Fucks like a star  
So rated R  
You'll do anything  
'Cause she fucks like a star, fucks like a star  
(Shakes all of Self)  
I'll fuck you like a star, superstar  
Fucks like a star  
I'll fuck you like a star, superstar  
Fucks like a star  
I'll fuck you like a star, superstar  
Fucks like a star  
I'll fuck you like a star, superstar  
Fucks like a star  
I'm gonna fuck you like a superstar star star star  
Fucks like a star  
Fucks like a star  
I'll fuck you like a star, superstar  
I'm gonna fuck you like a superstar star star star  
Hahaha, haha!

_Ooops!  
_

The crowds went crazy. She looked over at Raph who didn't look all too pleased but . . .he was intently staring. She winked and jumped off the stage.

"THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!" Gwen hugged Lynn.

"They know we know they're here" Elisa pointed , they all were looking at eachother now across the club dance floor. 

"Well what do we do now?" Elisa asked giggling.

"Uh oh . . .Love song" Gwen exclaimed. This girls night was turning into a . . .date night. "Shake it: Metro Station"

"Lets just go dance a little more, then we'll go somewhere else" Kira suggested. The others agreed heading out. Starting a small group dance. Gwen giggled each girl turning the other around. Gwen felt a different hand turn her and when she opened her eyes, Michelangelo in his human appearance was smiling at her, his bright blue eyes shining. She laughed holding onto him and He twirled her again.

"what is this?" Kira laughed.

"What part of Girls night do they not-" Kira left off.

"Comprehend?" Elisa finished with a shocked laugh.

"Gwen ! " Lynn laughed.

"You sellout!" Kira fake shouted. Gwen shrugged to them and went back to dancing with Mikey.

"Figures . . . Those baby blue eyes and charming smile, just can't top that" elisa shook her head laughing.

"I think theres someone else that can" Kira pointed.

"Chestnut brown eyes, and brown hair?" Lynn asked Elisa who turned to see a slightly red Donatello. He smirked and she smirked.

"So uhm . . .Are you . . .mad? Or-" he stopped just as she grabbed his hand pulling him closer so they could slow dance. He accepted happy she wasn't angry with him, and that everything was fine.

"Would you just look at that" Lynn motioned with her hand.

"Two down, Lynn dont whimp out on me now"Kira warned.

"Are you kidding me! I'm so mad at him right now I dont think I could even attempt ta-" Lynn stopped when hands wrapped around her waist and someone bent closer to her ear becasue they were taller than she was.

"Wanna go talk?" He asked. Lynn crossed her arms. Kira shook her head no to Lynn who could tell there was slight pleading in his voice. She couldn't resist it no matter how hard she tried, and she WAS trying.

Lynn looked at Kira with a 'i'm sorry' look.

"Just go" Kira laughed motioning them off. Lynn turned to follow Raph out of the crowd.

Kira shook her head "and then there was one" She sighed. the song changed to something slower. She looked around, wondering if he was going to ask, if he wanted to . . .dance at all or even go talk somewhere. She stood a moment, waiting.

(I just can't help falling in love with you)

Wise men say only fools rushin'

(No kidding) A tap on her shoulder. . .

But I can't help falling in love with you

("You wanna dance sweetheart) Some other guy)

"No thanks . . ." Kira walks away.

Shall I say would it be a sin

(Holds other arm)

(Be a sin)

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows (Oooh)To the sea (Oooh)

So it goes

Some things are meant to be

Some things are meant to be!

(Kira . . . Are you alright?) . . .leo found her.

"Leo . . .Yeah I'm alright" Kira smirked softly. She could feel those hard earned butterflies going.

Take my hand (take my hand)

Take my whole life too (whole life too)

For I can't help falling in love with you

("Kira" . . that voice) "Yeah?"

"Uhm . . .Do you want to . . .Dance?" He asked a little awkwardly. She smiled

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help Falling

in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

Like a river flows (Oooh)

To the sea (Oooh)

(Out to the dance floor, She puts her arms around his neck and he places hands on her hips one on her back)

So it goes Some things are meant to be

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand (take my hand)

Take my whole life too (whole life too)

For I can't help falling in love with you

Take my hand! (take my hand)

Take my whole life too (whole life too)

For I can't help falling in love with you

(IF only he knew . . .Maybe . . .he wouldnt laugh at me, or think it was stupid . . .I like this feeling)

For I Can't help

FALLING IN Love

(Remix)

Cuz I can't help

Fallin in love . . .With You!

"Guess we better find the others" He offered. She nodded scouting out for the others . . .This was going to be the start of a long night.

**HAHAHA THE NIGHT DOESNT END! THIS IS THE END OF THIS SECTION HOPE IT LEADS TO ANTICIPATION! LOVE YOU REVIEWERS AND READERS!**


	27. Who is she?

**Pay VERY close attentiont to the events that are about to occur . . . It is very Imperant that you get a sense of what is going to happen. If you have predictions that would be great* ONWARD! TALLYHO!**

The city looked bright up on the roof of the club. Lynn leaned over the side, Her hair over her shoulders, the breeze brushing strands by.

"Lynn"

She only turned her head slightly, She heard the slight brush when he leaned over the edge next to her.

"Ya mad?" He asked. Lynn chuckled a little.

"No" She shook her head with a smile "I should be . . .But no". He chuckled too. No matter how many fights they get into, no matter how angry he makes her . . .She could never seem to stay angry with him for long. She hated it and loved it at the same time.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at you anyway . . .I know . . .you just want to make sure nothing else bad happens, to any of us"

**"**Glad somebody gets it" He smirked.

She turned her head and he turned his. She blushed looking away. He didn't notice that before, her green eyes brightened when she was happy. Her blush was . . .kinda cute.

"So . . .were cool then" He nodded.

"Mhmm" She nodded.

"So . . .Does that mean we still arent havin' " He inquired.

"No answer, no sex" Lynn reassured her original offer still stood.

"Just checkin'".

"come on Tough guy, lets go get Icecream, we'll come back for them" She nudged him, he followed smirking hands in his pocketts.

(If you believe in magic)

Elisa and Don had left to go take a walk. The moon was out and it was almost full. They talked about the others, mostly because the other was too shy to talk about the other.

"So . . . Am I forgiven for the intrusion on girls night?" He asked. Elisa smiled, she turned a serious face.

"I dont know" She said shaking her head. He stopped, thinking she meant it.

"I'm joking" She smiled looking back at him with a giggle. He sighed in relief.

"I hope my brothers are forgiven sooner or later" He shook his head.

"I dont doubt it" Elisa smiled. "Gwen was happy Michelangelo showed up, cuz . . as much as it would down my esteem, she needed a faster paced dance partner" She smirked blushing, knowing he was watching her.

"Your dancing was great from where I was standing" He looked away back at her smiling at him, quickly looking away to the sky.

"Thanks, I didn't mind it, because I understand why. Lynn wasn't very happy about it but . . .She secretly loves it when he pesters and worries about her, Shes absolutely head over heels for Raphael" Elisa shook her head chuckling.

"And Kira?" Don asked inquiring.

"Kira . . .We know she and Leo seem to . . .have a thing for eachother but for some odd reason theyre afraid of eachother. Has Leo ever gotten hurt before?" Elisa asked.

"Well . . .Not exactly . . .Not in a romantical way that I could tell"

"what happened?" They walked slower, as he told the story about . . .The Shredders Daughter.

"Gwen told me about that guy, talk about issues" Elisa shuddered.

"You have no idea" he chuckled. "She betrayed him, he tried with everything he had to try to free her from the Shredder, in the end, she couldn't break her ties with The shredder, and in turn, Went after Leo, and our family. She almost won, once the shredder was dead. She sent a full army of the Foot to our old Sewer Den. While Leo was away for Training. When he came back everything was in shambles. we all were thought to have been killed, he found us and we found a place to stay for awhile. She did it to Bait Leo to come back. When he did, they confronted and in the end, he gave her one last chance to make things right, and not to waste it. After that , she went back to Japan, we havent heard from her since. The Foot went under the Control of Hun, who also was the leader for the Purple Dragons, Ergo the combining of the two" Donatello explained. Elisa nodded understanding.

"He seemed to care for her, if he kept giving her chance after chance" Elisa observed out loud.

"Deep down he believed She was just clouded in judgement. That she would come to her senses. there were times she helped us, and times she hurt us. She never fully chose where her loyalty would lie, with Leo or with The Shredder". Don looked up at the moon.

"Is he afraid Kira wont be able to choose?" Elisa asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, but . . .It is getting obvious. The whole time she was sick he was watching her like a hawk"

"The self defense lessons" Elisa continued. "Gwen caught them almost in a kiss this morning".

"Wow, it must be then, Out of all of us, Leo tends to have the most self control" Don noted , a sudden thought occured to him, but the sound of an angelic laugh sounded off. She splashed in a puddle, skipping through it then turning back to only blush at him.

They were by the park and they continued their walk into it. She took his hand and they walked closer in soft rythmic step.

(Conquer it) (Song: Check Yes Juliet: We the Kings)

After dancing to a song by Katy Perry, Gwen rushed out with Michelangelo laughing. While they were dancing He had something to show her. Gwen Giggled while he pulled her hand along with him.

"Come on come on come on!" He jumped up excitedly she kept up with him giggling.

_Check Yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I wont go until you come outside._

They Splashed through a puddle on the way, Both laughing now, running but Michelangelo not letting go of her hand

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo, I'll keep tossin'_

_Rocks at your window_

_theres no turning back for us tonight_

Mikey looked around before taking a turn into an alley. Gwen wondered where they were going but . . .He wasn't going to tell her, he wanted it to be a surprise and aparently it was a good one for him to be THIS excited she smiled to herself.

_Lace Up your shoes_

_(Ayo, Ayo)_

_Heres how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Dont ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Dont sell your heart _

_Dont say were not meant to be_

_Run Baby Run_

_Forever we'll be, You and Me_

"Okay, Babe close your eyes" He whispered excitedly. She loved it when he whispered to her, but she felt he was going to burst if she didn't see whatever it was soon enough.

_Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and dont tell a soul_

_Goodbye_

"Can I open them yet?" She asked, letting him guide her.

"Not yet" He said with a shaky breath, both still catching up from the running. "Hold on okay, Trust me" He said a little more serious.

"I trust you" Gwen smiled.

_Check yes Juliet Heres the countdown_

_3,2,1 _

_Now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks dont let them change_

_Your mind_

Gwen was lifted off the ground. Holding onto his shoulders and around his neck, she heard footsteps against metal stairs. A small crack of thunder in the distance. The coldness of December hadn't settled yet it was still rainy almost too warm for snow yet, but the temps were supposed to get colder in a week or so. She remembered. The flex of his arms made her blush, and move her head into the side of his neck on his shoulder.

_Lace up your shoes,_

_Ayo-Ayo-oh_

_Heres how we do . . ._

He set her down, and placed her hands on a ledge for her. she was standing on the side of a roof building. Now she really was curious as to what he wanted to show her.

_Run Baby Run_

_Dont ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Dont sell your heart_

_Dont say _

_Were not meant to be_

_Run Baby Run_

_Forever we'll be _

_You&Me_

"I did it before we got here, Kinda to say . . .Sorry for , ya know. messin' with girls night" Mikey shrugged.

"You can open ur eyes now Dudette" He laughed for a second almost forgetting.

_Were flyin' through the night_

_Flyin' through the night_

_Way up_

_High__

_The view from here is getting better with you_

_By my side_

Gwen opened her eyes, there was the city in a lighted mass below them but a water tower blocking the view of the moon. Its slight glow lighted against it. Gwen covered her mouth when she saw it, slight tears sprang up slowly. In Orange Flourescent lettering of spray paint was artfully done.

"Michelangelo (Hearts) Gwen" The heart had an arrow through it and a bandanna around it. Which made her giggle. She turned where Michelangelo was watching for her reaction.

_Run baby run_

_Dont ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

She kissed him full on, wrapping her arms around his neck, He pulled her in smiling. He wrote on a water tower for her, that was the coolest thing anyone had ever done for her.

_Dont sell your heart _

_Dont say were not meant to be_

_Run baby run _

_Forever we'll be__

_Run baby Run _

_Dont ever Look back_

_They'll tear us apart if _

_You give them the chance_

_Dont sell your heart dont say were not meant to be_

_Run Baby run Forever we'll be__

_You and me_

"Mikey"

"Yeah?"

_You and me__

_You and Me__

"When we get home . . .Do you . . .want to?" Gwen looked up, their foreheads resting against eachother. His eyes looked up into hers. At first Gwen wasn't sure he was sure. But then his eyes lit up. Picking her up she giggled when his eye ridges moved up and down. He took a long jump to the next rooftop.

(After a Dance)

"Michelangelo got so mad, but . . .he usually gets payback later" Leonardo said telling a story of their childhood to Kira, at the booth they were sitting at. Kira couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"So . .What did he do?" Kira wanted to know.

"Well . . .Raphael has a certain . . .Dislike for insects and other things alike. The next morning he found a tarantula on top of him in his hammock bed"

"Oh god" Kira covered her mouth laughing. "That is so bad" She shook her bed.

"You think thats bad, You should've seen Raph, after that, Mikey had so many bruises he looked like a ripe melon" Leo heard her laugh burst after that, he liked making her laugh. She threw her head back covering her mouth.

"Oh wow, Its stuff like that that makes me wish I had siblings" She laughed. "The girls count I guess but . . .When I was younger it might've been nicer" She shook her head giggling thinking of Raphael freaking out and Michelangelo screaming and running away.

"It is nice sometimes, I remember times though I wished I was by myself. But . . .I never mean it" Leo re-called when he was 15 the first time they met the shredder, the fights he would get into with Raph. The pressure of being the responsible one all the time. But . . . For a moment he could never imagine a life without his brothers.

"I can only imagine . . ." Kira started but the music was too loud for him to hear.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He said loud enough for her to hear, she got the hint and nodded, both getting up walking towards the entrance.

"How about the roof?" He asked looking at her with a sideways look.

"Sure" She shrugged, both walking around back to the fire escape.

Reaching the roof leaning back against the ledge.

"So what were you about to say?" he asked.

"Oh, I was saying I could only imagine what that must've been like. The responsibility and everything. You seem to take more of that to yourself than the others". She looked up carefree to the sky.

Once again her perception amazed him.

"It felt like that sometimes, how'd you guess?" He asked.

"they look up to you, Look to you exactly. Its kind of like a puzzle, you all fit, but each piece has a picture on it, yours makes it work together" She looked at him , looked away quickly realizing she was thinking out loud.

"Your perception is great, So how is it you can't tell if someones going to sneak up on your or not?" he chuckled.

"Mystery to me, You let me know if you find out" She gave a laugh. Leaning her head back a bit then forward again. She turned towards the view over the side , where he was looking. Out over the way you could see the River and The Brooklyn Bridge. Propped up with her elbows she felt a little more small against the size of the city. His black jackett brushed against her arm slightly.

He was watching her from the corner of his eye. She understood a part of him no one else but his own father could. The thought of this morning came to mind. He coudln't see but could tell , they were both looking at eachother. She was absolutely unique, did she even know it? He wanted to tell her that. They both were close, all it would take is . . .to say it loud enough for her to hear. what would she say? Would she even like it? He never had so many questions before. They both were close their hands almost touching on the top. He leaned slightly . . .He was going to tell her.

"K-. . .Kira" He stuttered, since when did he stutter.

"Yeah" She looked up. Her Sky blue eyes were dark against the dark around them, but the partially full moon made them look glowing. Kira held her breath, They were close, really close. Almost like this morning, remembering the feeling. Feeling absolutely terrified but butterfly excited. She didn't want her breath to stagger and give herself away. He was definitely leaning down, She leaned up slightly. Both turning towards eachother a little bit. A slight pull on her jackett sleeve. She had one hand holding the other arm. . . .This was it. She thought. She watched his light hazel eyes dissappear , so she did the same with hers. Feeling a slight brush

Against her forehead, her bangs pushed slightly with his.

_I'll be your sunset . . .If you'll be my Silhouette_

A slight intake of breath, a small gasp. Kira was behind him in one second. He had one hand on the hilt of one of his Swords hidden in his jackett. The other hand behind keeping Kira behind him. There was a growl in his voice . . .a look in his eyes and the way he was stanced . . .for attack.

"Karai" His voice cracked out in anguish. Kira looked around his shoulder. A figure stood against the door , just a black shadow. In a trench and short cut even hair above the shoulders. The figure came into the lamp light, a woman with black hair and dark eyes, tall figure in a long black high collar coat. She took one step forward and fell to the ground. A decorative sword hitting the ground with a metal clamour. Her hand out partially. Leo stood staring at her, Kira looked up at him worriedly. . . Who was 'Karai?'


	28. To Trust or not to Trust

**HAHAHA TWIST! This is leading up to the planned part of the story I was counting on, Stay tuned!**

_(Playback)_

_Raph and Lynn were walking out of the Dairy Queen, talking about starting work for him tomorrow. _

_"So I gotta wear dat?" He asked._

_"Yes you have to wear a bulletproof vest" Lynn nodded chuckling. He wasn't too crazy about it. His shell cell beeped, Lynn noticed his laugh died when he checked it._

_" . . .We gotta go, Its Leo" He clicked it shut and they grabbed a taxi._

_Don was pushing Elisa on a swing. The shell cell beeped. He checked it, eyes widening._

_"Elisa its an emergency we need to get to Leo and Kira" Don just blinked when she jumped off, grabbing his hand they broke into a run towards the street to Hail a Cab. _

_Mikey and Gwen were sitting watching the world pass by. The moon highlighting Mikeys message on the Water tower. Gwen leaned in for a kiss when his phone beeped._

_"Uh One sec" He said wanting to get back to what they were about to continue. His eyes widened._

_"Whoa . .Dudette we gotta bolt" _

"Leo who is she?" Kira asked. Leo was checking the womans pulse.

"Her name is Karai, and shes hurt . . .bad" Leo stood up. He didn't turn Karai over, not sure if it would hurt her more.

"Leo!" Donatello called helping Elisa up the escape ladder.

"Donny, Shes hurt" Leo was still leaned over. Kira wasn't sure who she was, or how they knew eachother, was she a friend? The way he was about to be ready to attack said otherwise. So who exactly was this 'Karai'?

"Kira! Are you alright!" Elisa came up to her checking her friend over.

"Yes, Leo was with me, Why wouldn't I be?" Kira asked still confused.

"Because of her" Elisa motioned with her eyes to the woman lying on the ground.

"What . . .that . . .Whats going on ?" Kira asked looking towards Leo.

"Kira-"

"Who is she?" Kira asked.

"The question is Why da hell is she here" A gruff accented voice said.

"Whose that?" Lynn asked approaching the group.

"Trouble" Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Shes been beat up pretty bad, Bruises on her face and from I can tell, neck and down. I wont be able to tell much more without the right equipment and light". Donatello explained standing up.

"We'll get her checked" Leo stood up off his haunches.

"We aint taken her back to the sewer, Leo your crazy" Raph said putting his foot down on the subject, giving the beaten up woman a look of daggers. Whoever it was, lynn thought, The majority wasn't happy to see her.

"Dudes, whats Karai doin' back?" Michelangelo came up Gwen jogging to keep up with him.

"You all said she went back to Japan" Gwen shook her head.

"She came back" Leo said quietly.

"Leo, you remember what happened last time? Or did you miraculously forget?" Raph fronted his brother.

"We wont take her back to the Lair, Donny call April tell her we got an in coming" Leo said bending down to pick up the woman. Kira watched him carry the woman the whole way, the look on his face was different. Torn.

(Aprils)

"Well guys I patched her up, shes in the guest room" April wiped her hands of Antibacterial gauze.

"How is she?" Leo asked. It made Kira double take his attentiveness.

"She was beaten, badly. One broken rib, fractured wrist, twisted Ankle. She wont be going anywhere for awhile" April sighed.

"I have to call Casey, Just incase. In the meantime if she wakes up, find out what shes doing here" April shook her head walking out.

Everyone was sitting or standing in the living room.

"I dont know where this wave of compassion came from Leo, Just dump her with the Foot! Why keep her around here?" Raph argued.

"I dont normally like to take sides but . . .Hes got a point Leo" Donatello crossed his arms leaning against the wall with a sympathetic look.

"Uh , Did you forget Leo? Crazy ninja lady, nearly killed us?" Mikey said waving his hand in front of his brothers face, trying to remind him.

"I know , I know . . .But until she wakes up and we get an explanation, we wont know anything. What if shes in trouble" Leo said explaining his reasonings.

"SO WHAT! That Crazy Witch has almost killed us, April, Casey, Our otha friends, . . .Even Master Splinter . . .MORE THAN ONCE!" Raph shouted hands out.

"Raph Im not-"

"Leo I DONT KNOW IF YOU STILL THINK SHES ANY GOOD OR NOT, But I aint about ta risk the safety of Everybody we know! For HER!" Raph pointed to the room. He changed back into his molecular human form. Lynn looked at the girls before following, they understood.

Kira stood there amazed . . .That woman was responsible for almost taking out everyone, in yet Leo was trying to protect her. Why?

"Leo why dont we just drop her off in front of the Food Headquarters?" Donatello asked confused as to his brothers choice of actions.

"Don . . .I wont do otherwise until I find out who did this to her, and Why shes back in New York. She reached out Don, she wanted help". Leo explained his eyes sincere. Don nodded. April came back in.

"Shes awake, and shes ready to talk to you" April said nodding, her face expression wasn't happy.

Kira stood up slightly when Leo nearly rushed to the room. She felt something . . .How he went to her. It made her heart twinge again.

"April will that . .. Woman hurt him?" Kira asked.

"I told her if she tried anything I'd hit her so fast her hair would curl" April looked towards the room seriously.

"Go in there with him, I'm getting Casey So we can all hear" April had a face that was like a mama bear. She was more than up to protecting her family.

"Don . . .I . . .Do I have to stay?" Elisa asked.

"No , We dont" He said escorting her to the door. "Mikey you coming too?" He asked. Gwen nodded and followed Elisa out. Mikey wasn't sure about leaving Leo here but he had Casey and April for backup.

"I'll watch" Kira nodded to him. He nodded back.

"So whose gonna tell splinter that the she devils back in town?" Mikey said before shutting the door.

Kira stood off to the side awkwardly. Leo was standing beside the bed, Karai bandaged and in her same clothes she had on underneith her coat from earlier. Casey had his sports equipment with him. Leo was the only one in the room who seemed to be willing to listen with their guard down.

"Karai, who did this to you?" Leo asked. Karai looked up from her thoughts.

"(Sigh) My own Elite Ninja"

"The foot . . .But . . .You run the Foot clan in Japan . . .Why were you attacked in New York?" April asked.

"I came back to New York . . . For business . . .Hun has assumed all control of my fathers territory and business accounts. When I confronted Hun, He had my own Elite Ninja that used to protect me . . .Attack me" Karai seethed.

"Did you come to New York Alone?" Leo asked.

"It was meant to be a short trip, I didn't think I would have need of security services" Karai explained.

"The clan brought together by my father has fallen into the hands of second comman street thieves. We were much more proud than to lower ourselves to that". She spat lowering her head.

"So why can't you call your clan in Japan to come get you, so you can uh ya know . . .leave?" Casey asked leaning against his hockey stick. Leo shot him a look.

"I will not leave until my mission is complete. Unfortunetally my clan in Japan is attending other matters in different countries at the current time. I could not spare any for the sake of re-establishing order in New York"

Karai pulled out a gold pendant necklace which had a symbol of the footclan on it. "I will disconnect these 'Purple Dragons' from the Foot Clan Nation, Also over throwing Hun and his rule over my Fathers clan". Karai tried standing up, sitting back down after feeling the sensitivity in her Ankle.

"Your in no condition to be taking back any sort of reign Karai" Leonardo said approaching her. 

"Footclan law Leonardo. My father passed on his legacy to me, I cannot and Will not watch it be run down and over run by a degenerate Infadel" Karai hissed.

"So what do you plan to Do Karai?" April asked a little more hostile than meant.

"Find suitable housing to plan my course of action, then . . .Strike" Karai stood up this time. Her eyes placed momentarily on Kira. Casey narrowed his before putting a hand on Kiras shoulder. Mentally indicating 'Back off'. Karai looked away back at Leonardo.

"Karai . . .the shredder is dead . . .Hun might very well think your dead. You can finally start over . . . Break off from the Footclan" Leo explained with a sincere straight face.

"As we have spoken before Leonardo . . ."

'Before?' Kira thought.

"It is not so easy to walk away from the one we call Father. The man who took me in, taught me everything I know, all my training and skills. His Dying decision was made that I take over his business. His decision is Foot clan Law. I will not sit Idle By while my fathers law is trampled upon" Karai got up and walked towards her shoes and coat.

"Karai" Leo sounded aggravated. He got up, standing behind Karai while she stood solid.

"You guys . . .Can I speak to Karai alone" Leo looked at April first knowing she wouldn't be comfortable with the Idea.

Kira was more unnerved about it than April was. Casey could sense it.

"Leo . . .You sure" Kira started.

"I'll be fine" He didn't even look at Kira . . .He was staring blankly and a little upset at Karai's back. Kira felt her heart twinge . . .Even harder.

"Cough up the sword Lady" Casey held his hand out. Karai was to give up her on hand weapon to talk to him without April in the room. Karai grudgingly handed Casey her Sword. April walked out, and so did Casey. Not before he pointed to his own eyes, then at Karai's telling her 'he was watching'. Kira stood a moment. Leo looked at her a moment.

"Just to talk" He sounded sure. Kira nodded once before walking out. When that door closed She could see Karai turn around to face him.

They waited in the living room, pacing . . . Kiras heart was pounding out of everything , worry ,confusion, feeling like she was being blind sighted.

There was a click of the door everyone sat up to attention. Leo walked out without Karai.

"Shes resting, she insists she'll be out to find different arrangements. She can't come to the Lair, so April . . .With your permission, in a few days we need a place to meet up at, the guys , Master Splinter, me and Karai.

"what about the girls?" Casey said motioning to Kira. Who looked at Leo with the same dazed , confused look.

"Just The guys, and Karai with Master Splinter. A meeting to discuss a plan of action with the foot".

Kira was absolutely dumbfounded.

He didn't want them knowing . . .again!

"It isn't neccessary, if you wish to have meeting with me we may do it at a hotel I have made reservations to" Karai said coming out with a cell phone in hand.

"No no Thats perfectly Alright, I'd rather have you here in a more comfortable environment . . .Where I can see you" She finished passing by Kira so only Kira and Leo could hear. Leo sighed knowing Karai caught that.

"I understand I am under dis-trust. But by mutual understanding I am only here to complete my mission . . .Which I have again explained to Leonardo. I have no need of your assistance" Karai urged stonefaced.

"You nearly were killed Karai" Leo said trying to get everyone to understand, he had a small brief hold on her shoulder. Kira noticed.

"Its settled then, You'll have a meeting here. I'll even bake for occasion!" April said huffing out to the kitchen, pots and the sound of metal and kitchen ware going all over in a violent manner. Kira understood how she felt, she felt the same but with a little extra . . .Why was he giving a woman who almost killed him and the others a chance to get close?

(Not so happy home)

Kira walked in after Leo and thats when everything . . .Blew up.

"Well at least he was smart enough ta not bring her here" Raph said walking in gruffly. Lynn and Elisa were talking on the couch, Gwen brought back drinks for everyone.

"Kira, did everything go okay?"

"I dont know" Kira said sitting down. She wasn't sure what was going on, but . . .she didn't like it.

"So come on fearless Leader, whats going on" Raphael said uncrossing his arms.

"Get Master Splinter and , We'll discuss it" He said taking a quick glance towards the girls. Which meant . . .They wouldn't be present during this 'discussion'.

"I'm going to go shower" Gwen said getting up. Elisa took her book placing a hand on Kiras for a moment smiling sympathetically. She got up walking to Dons room/lab. Lynn gave Raph a particular 'I dont care' look before walking upstairs to his room. Kira sat there for a moment . . .Wondering what was going on, going to happen, and how was she going to adapt to it all. Sighing she decided that using the dojo area to practice her dancing wouldn't be a bad Idea.

(The 'Discussion' )

"Kneel" Splinter told them while they all sat around him.

"I was told Karai , has returned to New York, is this true?" He asked Leonardo.

"Yes Master"

"Explain" Splinter nodded.

"We . . .Followed the girls to a dance club, afterwards we all split up , I was . . .Talking with Kira up on the roof of the club, When I heard Karai, Behind us. At first I thought she was going to attack because her sword was in hand. She collapsed, she was hurt. Hun had attacked her when she tried to reassume confirm control of the Foot".

"While I admire your willingness to help her with your injuries, I am not sure of your wanting to keep contact my son". The elder rat looked at Leo slightly quizzical.

"Master I . . .I had an Idea" Leo confessed.

"Oh Great" Raph gruffed

"Leo . . .Do you remember what happened the last time, and the time before that?" Don asked to be sure his brother was mentally picturing the destruction, the threats of peoples lives. Karai paid them no mercy, why should they willingly set themselves into her grasp.

"Master Please I have good reasoning" Leo tried to reason.

"Sometimes good reasons have bad outcomes my son"

"I understand but . . . Karai coming back to power, will benefit us" Leo said head down still but eyes up.

"I dont think getting our shells sliced off will benefit anybody Leo" Raph threw in.

"Do you want to Keep Lynn safe?" Leo said taking a side turn to his brother.

"I can keep her safe" Raph growled back

"You can't promise that"

"The fuck I can't!" Raph barked back.

"Raphael" Master Splinter said as a 'watch the language' tone. "Let your brother finish"

"Karai's mission here in New York is to reattain control over the small factions left over from the shredder. But now her mission involves taking out the Purple Dragons and Hun" Leo explained.

"But dudes, how does she plan to do that without her soldier dudes from Japan?" Mikey asked settling in to a comfortable way of sitting.

"Thats why I think we should help, only in comman interest" Leonardo said, knowing there would be arguments about the comment.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Leonardo?"

"Leo do you know what your asking?"

"Dude"

"I know I know, Give me one minute, All she needs is Hun Overthrown, and the purple Dragons will be backed down to comman street thugs again"

"They already ARE comman street thugs Leo" Raphael burst out, his brother was insane, absolutely freaking loony.

"Leo , She almost killed us, destroyed us, Tore us apart, you want to give her that chance again?" Michelangelo asked confused.

"Mikey, my reason for us helping, even only to an extent is for everyones safety. By dethroning Hun so Karai can assume leadership, is that she is different from the Shredder, we no longer are responsible for the Shredders death, The shredder himself caused his own death, Karai witnessed it. We only wounded him, he caused the explosion that took out the original foot HQ. Inturn . . ." Leo left off

"We no longer are assumed responsible for the Death of the Shredder, by Foot clan Nation law, we no longer will be hunted for that basic reason" Donatello determined.

"ARE YOU THAT GULLIBLE! Just cuz we didn' kill tha shredder , dont mean they wont come after us. We still take out Foot and Pd's whenever we catch em' up to no good. Even if we help her Leo, we'll still be in tha way, How long do you think she'll wanna keep you around if your messin' wit Business" Raph stood up pointing at Leo.

"My sons , we must have a private meeting with Karai to determine what our best course of action would be to take". Splinter announced after hearing the debating going on.

"I've asked April if we could use her apartment to meet up, I'm not asking you to trust her but . . .For comman interest. For everyones safety and a possible future not impeded by the Foot . . .why not try" Leo looked up at his father.

"Does everyone agree to meet with Karai for a meeting?" Splinter asked.

Donatello put his hand under his chin in thought , thinking things over carefully.

"I have to say its more agreeable than to sit around wondering if the foot will attack, or go after the girls at all after the New Year. I insist she be disarmed before we negotiate anything. And checked for a listening bug or anything of the sort" Donatello nodded.

"Of course, we'll take all precaution neccessary" Leo assured.

"Well . . .Guess we gotta make a move sometime" Mikey shrugged, which would be his version of a yes.

All eyes were on Raphael. He closed his eyes standing up. Before walking out of the room he looked back slightly.

"That witch aint allowed here, and I dont want her around Lynn, Or the other girls". Then he left.

"Thats about as close to a yes as your gonna get Leo" Don nodded standing up too.

"The girls wont be involved . . .I promise Mikey" He said to Michelangelo who looked particularly worried about Karai being near Gwen.

Leonardo watched his brothers exit the room. He sighed, looking down. He believed this was best, that this would lead to an oppertunity they needed.

The elder Rat watched his last son bow and then leave the room. They all had alot to lose, more than they knew. But he couldn't tell them unless they asked.

(I know your right, I dont wanna fight)

Raphael went up to his room, She had showered, and her hair was dry. A magazine catalogue for knives and other weaponry rested on her chest. She looked up.

"How'd it go, you alright?" She asked setting it down.

"I'll tell ya , a little about it, but I can't tell ya everything" He looked sincere.

She sighed knowing there would be a catch. Patting the side of the bed next to her where it was empty. He walked over ready to tell her a few . . .unsettling stories of their history with The Scion of the Shredder, Karai.

(Sometimes Books can't fill it all)

Elisa heard him walk in, tired, an exhausted sigh. Sitting in the computer chair, he wasn't going to work on the computer , he needed to think about possible outcomes of this 'negotiation' with Karai . . .the good and the bad. Elisa rubbed his shoulders a few seconds, Smirking when he rolled his neck down. He sighed with a content sound and she giggled.

"You work too hard" She said quietly.

He chuckled, then felt something tap his shoulder. It was a movie, He smiled "The Medicine Man" A classic.

"Come on smart guy, take a break" She patted his shoulder. She made him go sit on the bed closest to the T.V and put the movie in. She had him lean back against the wall so she could sit between his legs leaning back against his chest. The movie commercials started, halfway through the movie, thats how they fell asleep.

(I promise, No More Nightmares)

Mikey just finished his third piece of pizza, Gwen was sitting next to him. He smiled looking down at her while she watched The screen. They were watching "Ghosts of Girlfriends Past". The lights moving across her eyes. He thought of what they were going to do earlier, before Karai showed up. He remembered the feeling of her against him by the water tower, He was definitely . . .up to it. But now his main worry was if she was going to be safe or not. She didn't ask when he got back, not expecting him to say anything about it if it didn't involve them. Gwen sighed, she was looking forward to coming home with him earlier . . .'You have such terrific Timing there Foot girl' Gwen thought. She looked down from the T.v. The day left her feeling drained and tired, but she was still hopefull. A small kiss on her shoulder made her look up.

"Guess, it'll be postponed huh" She said quietly.

"Yep" he sighed. She leaned into him closer . . .When the time would come it would be perfect, and it would feel absolutely right.

(I can't stop thinking about . . .)

He was just going in to check . . .Just to check. The door creaked slightly. Flashback to walking up to the roof, helping her up over the ledge.

She was breathing softly, the night light so she could see some barely hit her face. But her hair was spread out, and smelled like her shampoo. The blanket only covering half of her. one hand out . the other tucked in.

Flashback

_He was watching her from the corner of his eye. She understood a part of him no one else but his own father could. The thought of this morning came to mind. He coudln't see but could tell , they were both looking at eachother. She was absolutely unique, did she even know it? He wanted to tell her that. They both were close, all it would take is . . .to say it loud enough for her to hear. what would she say? Would she even like it? He never had so many questions before. They both were close their hands almost touching on the top. He leaned slightly . . .He was going to tell her._

He remembered feeling . . .scared. Like he couldn't exactly control what he was doing. But he was leaning in anyways.

_"Yeah" She looked up. Her Sky blue eyes were dark against the dark around them, but the partially full moon made them look glowing. He could hear her hold her breath, They were close, really close. Almost like this morning, remembering the feeling. Feeling absolutely terrified but butterfly excited. He was leaning down, She leaned up slightly. Both turning towards eachother a little bit. He pulled slightly on her jackett sleeve. She had one hand holding the other arm. . . .This was it. He closed his eyes , and could 'feel' her close hers. Feeling a slight brush of her hair against his own human molecular ones._

Daring to try, touching the tip of her hair spread out to a side of the bed nearest him. Everything about her . . .consumed him. The sound he heard before Karai, Like a small gasp waiting to be let go. He got up quietly like he was never there, he left. Not noticing the tear stains on her face, or the pages she wrote before falling asleep.

**NEXT UP is the 'Negotiation' . Who knows where this will go ! Oh Yeah I do lol. Stay tuned! Drama, Love, will things stick together for a common purpose, or fall apart. Will The other realizes the Other needs them. **


	29. Truth without isnt held in

**Lets get to whats important . . ..KIRAS FEELINGS! OH that poor girl :(**

When she woke up, she could feel the dry streaks left on her face. Quickly wiping them off. She didn't get up but could tell she needed to get up. The only way to get her mind off of things was to go the gallery today. Clean, dance, and maybe sell a painting or art piece today. She could feel it wasn't very early, she was really tired. The watch part on her bracelet said it was 10:30. Leo didn't wake her up. She had to hold back whatever feelings she was having last night.

Getting up to go get dressed, eat something, shower. . . Skip that. Maybe she'd just go to a cafe and eat something. She needed to get out , before she burst.

Last night . . . No stop thinking about it. That sculpture needs to be re-valued for the prospects coming today to look at it.

Pulling hair up into high pony tail. She let a few blue black and blonde strands fall down for effect. Light Makeup, light perfume. She wore Jeans today, Sports Nikes, and a I 3 new York Hoodie in black with White letters.

Heading out into the Kitchen area, grabbing her purse ready to go.

"Leavin?" Lynn asked taking a swig of pop.

"Yeah . . ." Kira picked up her purse. She was going to walk out and almost bumped into . . .of all people.

"Leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah" She answered again, brushing past him. He felt a little urked by her gesture. Was she angry with him? He turned and watched her fast walk to the door, it opened with a sliding against brick, and shut by itself again with a certain forceness.

"Lynnette, is Kira alright?" He asked.

" . . .Not sure" She paused.

"Ready?" She asked Raphael with a smirk. He was in human molecular form.

"Ready" He Confirmed. Leonardo noticed the black t-shirt, vest overtop, dark jeans and shoes.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Ta help Lynn out, maybe get a job . . .I'm feelin' ambitious today , who knows" He shrugged with a chuckle. They both left.

"Raph remember tonight" Leonardo reminded his brother.

"Yeah , Yeah" Raph waved it off.

Gwen put her hair up in a pony tail. She had an order of sterling roses (Her favorite) Coming in today, and had to sign off for them. Doing a few flower arrangements to set up today. Mikey was still sleeping tangled up in the blanket one hand draped over the side, almost touching the floor. His left leg on the floor. Gwen smoothed a hand over his arm. She left a small note next to the nightstand holding the elvis lamp. Just saying that she would be at the shop, and back home before he left to go . . .Negotiate with Karai. And that she loved him. Gwen tightened her pony tail wearing his hoody today, skinny jeans and matching shoes. She wasn't all that thrilled to hear Karai was back in town. She didn't want Michelangelo near her if he could help it. But For some reason Leo thinks it would be a good Idea. Michelangelo couldn't give gwen the specifics. She just hoped he would be safe. Getting up to leave, his cute light snorring going unimpeded.

"I am . . .Turtle Titan" Going off snorring again.

"Oh Mikey" Gwen giggled shaking her head.

(I swear)

The two shy lovebirds still in the same position they fell asleep in last night. The movie had stopped around two A.M. Elisa was awake but kept her eyes closed, she wanted to enjoy this. Sometime during the night he pulled the blanket over them both. It was cool outside of the blankett. He was awake too, but he didn't move because he didn't want to wake her. He remembered how things might get later on tonight, so why not enjoy a mornings peace? Her hair was brushed up against him, a hand on his chest soft breathing. Having an urge to run a hand through her hair. Things hadn't moved fast for them and that was okay with him. They didn't show too much physical affection but . . . From the way they both were feeling , it might change. She looked up at him knowing they would have to get up soon.

"Hmm Morning" She looked up, his brown eyes looking down at her.

"Good morning" he replied. Neither of them moving from their positions just yet.

"So . . .I have work today, and the Diner tonight. You have that meeting with . . ."

"Karai . . ." Don remembered.

"Do you . . .have to?" Elisa asked.

"Unfortunetally yes. But dont worry, Master Splinter , the guys, and even Casey will be there. Aprils coming here to spend time with you all while were out. I think she wants to take you all to dinner". He added with a little smile of enthusiasm.

Elisa looked down letting her head and hand rest on him awhile longer. She zoned off for a moment. A hand moving through her hair, she smiled with a small sigh.

"Feels nice" She smirked looking up.

"Petting your hair?" He asked. 

"When you run your hand through it, even though right now its tangled" She gave a soft laugh. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear on the other side.

"How about some coffee before work?" He asked.

"Sounds great" She smiled getting up. He followed out , happy that this morning would be that peacefull morning he wished for, before tonights possible ensuing chaos.

(Only one today)

"Thanks Phil"

"You tell that fella of urs to be carefull, he ain no pansy your goin' after"

"I've gone after worse, and I think he can handle it" Lynn chuckled.

She walked outside where Raphael was waiting in the truck. She held up a wanted poster picture, with profile. He smirked.

She got in.

"Hes not far from here, we'll start easy go to the co-signer first" Lynn smiled putting the truck in reverse backing out, then driving off to the address.

"Trevor Honnover" Raph read, while looking at the picture with description, and a long ass rap sheet.

"Dis guy likes ta scrap" He said reading all the domestic violence charges, Assault charges, ontop of the breaking and entering busts hes had over the past two years.

"Thats only the main parts of his rap sheet, the rest is small stuff" Lynn noted.

They reached the residence of the guys Mother. She had co-signed and was in danger of losing her house if he wasn't caught.

"I havent seen him in two weeks. Or heard from him" The mom shook her head.

"Mrs. Honnover, is there any place Trevor might go?" Lynn asked.

"He has several girlfriends, but one of them has a baby with him, My first grandson Blaine. He might be with her, her name is Hera Binship" The mother wrote down the womans address.

"Thankyou, I'll call you as soon as we find him" Lynn promised.

"Please . ..Dont hurt him" The mother didn't know if he could promise that but . . .He said he would try.

A half an hour of driving through New York, the found the apartment complex she lived at. There was a party going on.

"So . . .How we goin' in?" He asked. Lynn summed up how many people would be there, and what the possibility of not getting into a fight would be.

"Blend in which means hide the badge, and see if we can slip in, once were inside we'll look around. I'll have police on standby just incase" Lynn turned on her walkie talkie.

"Police standby" He asked.

"Sometimes if theres a certain situation and we have more than we can handle, we can call in for authority backup".

She checked her mace, and gun. He wasn't legal to carry a gun yet so he only had mace but . . .she knew he could handle whatever was in there.

"Try not to get your butt kicked on the first day huh" Lynn laughed.

"Thanks for the encouragement" He replied dripping with sarcasm.

(Anxiety)

Donatello had sent Elisa off with a carry mug of coffee before she left. He could tell she didn't want to leave, and that she was worried. He was worried too, but didn't tell her that.

"everything will be fine I promise" He said handing her the mug while she stood in front of the entranceway.

"You'll call me right?" She asked.

"Before and After we talk to Karai" He nodded promising.

Elisa hesitated walking out. She threw in a quick kiss on the cheek before she left. Just thinking of trying to pass the time until he called. Go to work bore yourself into a zone and then he'll call. Elisa nodded to herself. She looked at the bracelet having a gratefull thought of wearing it now. If anything happens or you feel something isn't right you can call him, or activate the tracer. Shes sighed, hoping and praying everything would be okay.

Michelangelo was in the kitchen area when Don went back.

"Chinese food for breakfast?" He asked.

"Ran out of Pizza, Gwen said she would pickup some when she got back" Mikey smirked. He read the note Gwen left and made a mental note to call her later. She was worried. All the girls were.

"Hey Donny"

"Yeah Mikey"

"What do you thinks gonna happen?" Mikey asked.

"Well . . ." Don started , sitting down. "Its just a peacefull negotiation. Leo wants to clear up if we should help Karai regain her leadership of the Foot. Although Hun is in control now, Karai just wants to re-connect New York to her Foot Clan in Japan. She wont be staying here , or at least thats what Leo told me" Don summed up.

"Why is Leo even Considering letting that Shredder wannabee back into our lives, she almost ended them last time!" Mikey leaned back.

"My best educated guess would be He wants to secure everyones safety. If Karai re-gains control. It'll be a better position to be in, then with Hun and the Purple Dragons. Less to worry about. The girls will no longer be stalked by Foot clan and Purple Dragons, We arent being hunted for the Death of the Shredder . . .Yet". Don insinuated.

"I sometimes wonder if your Psychic Don" Leo said amusedly.

"Just my best guess" Don shrugged a little proud of his correct observation.

When Raph gets back we'll get ready. I've already Called April, shes taking the girls to dinner, Casey wants to stay with us to makesure everything goes smoothly.

"And Master Splinter?" Don asked.

"Medditating"

(Flowers)

two dozens of snipping watering and vasing roses later and she still was worried about later on tonight. About Mikey, the others, her friends. Take a deep breath Gwen, everone promises everything will be alright, no ones going to get hurt . . .Yet.

"If that witch lays one hand on Michelangelo, I'll slam her so hard it'll make her ancestors dizzy".

(Pay Day)

Lynn and Raph were ascending the stairs. The party was going on, people were drinking, smoking, and making out all over the place.

"He's here somewhere" Lynn looked around.

"I'd try over there" Raph pointed. A few guys, with some young girls were sitting in a living room getting high watching the game. There he was, with a few buddies by him on the couch.

"How do we get to him . . ." Lynn thought to herself.

"I got an Idea, its an old shtick but it works" He said, Lynn smiled up for anything.

"Make way, move it your in the way" Raph shouted at people who wouldn't move. The guys on the couch and trevor sat up wondering what was going on.

"Hey who are you!" Trevor sat up , looking at Lynn.

"Your all on a new hit reality show called the Bounty Squad, Your being filmed live right now" Lynn said with a serious face. trevor looked at her then at the guy behind her. Big scary lookin' guy. His eyes were . . .almost red.

everyone was cheering, thinking they were on T.V.

"Your first Question!" Lynn said with a smile.

"Which one of you, is Trevor" Lynn looked to all the guys at the couch. Everyone was cheering "TREVOR, TREVOR, TREVOR!" Trevor looked around to the guy behind her, who had a maliscious look in his eyes. The chick looked like she . . .

He bolted flipping a table over to block Lynn. The guys on the couch jumped up heading for Lynn. She hit one across the head with the back of her mace can running after Trevor.

"nu uh, it aint nice ta hit a lady" Raph said kicking all three who flew back behind the couch. He ran down stairs to stop Trevor from leaving , he pulvaulted over the fire escape to his car to get away. Raph chased him down. The guy was going to run him down with his car.

Raphael looked up when a falling black t.v from the balconey was getting closer. He jumped out of the way of the car , and the t.v landed on the car windshield.

Raphael heard a loud "FUCK!" from Trevor inside the car. He looked up at the balconey Lynn was waving from the top. She had thrown the t.v over the edge. The windshield was busted in and Trevor was trapped in his seat belt and the air bag that went off. Raphael shook his head with a smirk. Sometimes she was crazier than he was.

"I didn't run out on bail I swear!" Trevor half crazed and cryin said being cuffed.

"You didn't check in with Phil , calling doesnt mean shit you need to come in when you miss court to have the problem solved, instead your out partyin' your bail gets revoked, your going back to jail" Lynn said like shes said it a hundred times. She had Raph check him for any knives or drugs.

"IS there anything on you you dont want to be caught in Jail with?" Lynn asked demandingly.

"(Sigh) Left back pocket" He said. Raph pulled out a small baggie, white crystal . . . Crack".

"Crystal Meth? are you addicted?" Lynn asked him.

"No"

"How long have you been on it" Lynn asked again.

"Few Weeks, rare occasions" The guy finished.

"This shit . . .will only make things worse. I dont want to have to tell the judge, so if You promise you wont use this crap anymore I'll put a good word in with the judge" Lynn said leaning up against the truck.

"You would?" Trevor asked.

"Stay clean, and I will. But If I find out you use before or after jail time, I'll snap you up on a possession charge so fast your head'll spin" She flipped her hair back taking the baggy and emptying the contents into a rain gutter.

Raph looked up at her with a thumbs up.

The drive was short, and she had Raphael wait out while she had police escort Trevor inside. She signed the correct paperwork, and came back out.

"Quick drop off to phils and were good" Lynn smiled.

"That wasn't such a bad first day . . .In my opinion, How do you feel?" Lynn asked him.

"Kinda . . .Good" Raph answered. he liked the rush, the unpredictability.

Lynns phone rang so she put it on speaker through the car.

"Hey Phil, trevors in Jail, Bonds secure" Lynn said loud for him to hear.

"Glad to hear it, but uhm . . .I'm supposed to relay a message to you from . . .The FBI"

"I'm guessing its not a thankyou" Lynn said in a low tone. Raph looked at her a little worried.

"No they said good work . . . But . . .A T.V Lynn, Really?" Phil asked pleading.

Raph had to hide his laughing.

"It was . . .All I could think of" Lynn protested smart ass like.

"Well I'm supposed to tell you to back off a little, They just got done showing me the footage" Phil replied a little surprised into the phone.

"Wow, on tape huh, Do I get a Copy?" Lynn asked winking at Raph, he was shaking his head chuckling.

"Its Psychotic Lynn . . .Tone it down a bit" Phil warned.

"Aye Aye Captain" Lynn laughed, trying to be serious.

"I'm serious Nauta, You threw a 22 inch Flat screen with a heavy back end . . and it landed through his windshield" Phil said flatly.

Raph burst out laughing . Lynn hit him on the shoulder to keep it down when she was trying not to laugh herself.

"I promise I'll use more . . .constructive and safe methods next time" Lynn snorted.

"Come in and get your check Lynn, tell your Bou in the Truck with you he did a good job, I'm impressed"

"Thanks Phil" Raph said into the speaker.

"Hurry up, I need to go to my therapist appointment soon". There was a small click . . .and they both burst out laughing.

"Was this how it was ur first day?" Raph asked trying to breathe.

". . .Well . . .no because no one got shot" Lynn tried calming down.

"Oh god" She laughed sighing. Pulling up infront of the bondsman building. When she came back out she was smiling.

"To the bank, then home" She said handing him the envelope.

"And that gets split in half, Phil says next time you'll have one made out to you, and that you did a good job" Lynn watched him open the envelope. His eyes popped for a moment.

"guess I can repay Don for the loans now" Raph said putting it back in. Lynn turned up the radio a little, ready to head home.

"sometimes I think your as Crazy as Me" Raph joked, she looked over with a blush for a moment before almost swerving. A black van almost ran them off.

"What the Hell!" Lynn looked back. Raph looked back too, The foot . . .they had watched them the whole time. The van took a U-turn following them now.

"Who the hell do they think they are, almost running me off like that" Lynn stuck her middle finger out the window and honked.

"Assholes" She shook her head, turning. The van didn't follow.

'dat was close, TOO close' Raph thought angrily. The sooner this damn meetin' went down the sooner he could do something about it. 

(Getting ready)

Gwen came back with four boxes of each different kind, pepperoni, hawaii style, plain cheese, and one with everything on it. She was afraid to leave the shop, only to go home to have to say goodbye to him till later. She texted Kira she was going to get a cab and come get her, they'd go back together. "Vestons Gallery on 9th please?" Gwen told the Driver, who went off to the destination without a second thought.

Kira was dancing to Michelle Branch. It seemed to fit, "Everywhere". She cleaned up the gallery , dusted and mopped. Plus sold that gargoyle sculpture today and a painting from one of her more uptown associates. She sang along to it, noticing the sky was dimming. gwen would be here any minute. She dreaded going back. She knew Leo could handle himself easy but . . .She didn't want him to go. Her gut instinct told her this would lead to something that would hurt them , hurt him. Usually her gut instinct was right, but this time she wasn't sure because . . .It was covered with a coating of fear and worry. She didn't want to seem mean to him this morning but she couldn't help how she felt about last night. She was about to . . .Kiss him wasn't she? Or was she imagining that they were? What if he wasn't going to at all and she was about to throw herself at him. The way he put himeslf in front of her when he heard something. Then she remembered the way he carried that woman, and how he wanted only to speak to her. To keep her safe too . . . Was this genuine or not? Was . . .Anything he might possibly feel towards her or this woman genuine. She rubbed her arms, so many questions and no answers.

"Hey Kira, Cabs waiting" Gwen came in. "You alright?" Gwen asked Kira worried about the expression on her friends face . . .loneliness.

"Im' fine" Kira smirked . . .Gwen could tell she was hiding it.

"Comeon, everyone will be waiting back at home, April's taking us to dinner" Gwen smirked throwing in some of the bright side. Kira admired her for it.  
"Great" Kira smiled and they left.

(Home temporarily)

"Geeze Raph, did you rob a bank?" Mikey asked. Raphael wapped his brother upside the head which was followed with a 'owwww'. He handed Donatello some cash.

"Whats this for?" Don asked taking off his eye specs.

"For all the loans and stuff from the past few months" Raph shrugged with a smirk.

"Uhm . . .Thanks . . .How did you get it?" Don asked.

"I didn't steal it" Raph put his hands up.

"He earned it" Lynn came in putting her sports bag down.

"Heh, sorry Raph" Mikey smiled.

"I went ta work with Lynn today, even got paid" He smiled, it felt good to make his own money, he could finally replace that t.v he broke, but . . .he had something better in mind for it. going up to his room he put it somewhere he'd remember it.

Lynn came in to change her shirt. tearing it off without even seeing him in the room. She threw on a new one. pushing her hair back looking up at him.

"Sorry, didn't see you" She smirked.

"Uh huh" He nodded not believing her.

"How do you feel ? Not tired or anything right?" She asked. She wanted him to be fully ready and alert for tonight.

"I'm good, your worryin' about it . . .Arent ya?" He asked on a serious note.

"I'd be an idiot if I wasn't" She sighed. two hands placed on her shoulders.

"I promise we'll be fine, if anythin' happens I'll call ya right away. We'll get on the Shell Cycle and find someplace to hide out for awhile" He assured her.

"You've thought this out, now I'm really worried" She laughed shaking her head.

"We all got a plan B, Just' incase" He said seriously.

"The fact that you have a plan B worries me, Why are all of you risking it, if you have to have a plan B in the first place?" Lynn asked crossing her arms.

"Its somethin' we gotta check, to makesure everybody will be safe and stuff." He assured.

Lynn didn't look at him, she didn't like it, but knew it was something he had to do. Just like when she had to go, he couldn't truly stop her because she had to do it.

"Yeah" She looked down, then looked up again. "You'll call if anything happens" She re-checked.

"Yeah, I'll find ya in a new York Minute" He chuckled.

"Thats reassuring" She chuckled shaking her head.

(Unfolding of the secrets)

Elisa just got done with her short shift at the Diner and was walking to the main street to get a Taxi. She was nervous about when she got back, too nervous to notice at first a black van following her. She heard the van and recognized the slowness of it. Vans in new York near her side of town wouldn't be driving slow . . .They normally would be peeling out at high speeds. She didn't feel very good now, the Van was the only vehicle on the street. the rest were parked and empty. No one else walking this particular street. . .oh great. She walked confidently to show she wasn't afraid. When inside she felt something wasn't right. . .

(Home)

"Donny . ..Don . ..Are you alright?" Leo asked. Donatello was frowning at the ground, his hands frozen on the keyboard. He was zoning off and wasn't too happy about whatever he was thinking.

"Don?" Leo asked again shaking his brothers shoulder.

"Oh . . .Sorry Leo, I . . .I just felt strange all of a sudden. Like . . .something was wrong" He looked up at his brother.

Leo shook his head and shrugged. "Did you eat anything today?"

"Yes . . .and I had coffee, I feel fine . . .But something intellectually doesnt feel right". Donatello shook his head wondering what was causing him to feel like this?

(Elisa)

Elisa turned the corner . . .So did the Van. That was it, the Van was following her. She was glad she was wearing flatts and not Heels today. She would have to run if someone in that Van tried to do Something. The Vans silent humm was enough to give her the goosebumps. She had to make it to the next street, then she could dart down the alley cut off to the main street where the taxi's and public were with the holiday shops and people out shopping. Safety in numbers. She walked faster, the Van moved, she could tell from a reflection. It was closer to the side of the street she was on. Her heart was pounding she could almost hear it alone. She looked down at her phone, it was . . .one bar. Of energy left.

She opened it the battery beeped, she didn't have enough to call but enough to make it look like she was calling.

"Hey" She smiled into the phone like she was talking to someone

"No I'm on my way, just walking" She said again to the imaginary person on the end of the phone.

"Yeah I'm taking a taxi then I'll see you as soon as I get back" She nodded. The van didn't stop, and it didn't go away. She heard that last beep and the phone died.

"Dammit" She whispered. Still on the phone she 'yeah'd' and nodded like she was listening. She heard an acceleration, shutting her phone she looked back and the Van was coming straight at her. She bolted, her small , thankgod light bag bouncing against her she turned into the Alley. The Van behind her going at a high speed she was thankfull for the dumpsters and trashcans in the way that kept the Van behind her a good yard or two. She turned onto another street and kept running, tears springing to her eyes. She looked down at her wrist and pressed the red button. Watching the watch part blink red, she activated the Alarm and the tracer. Turning against the wall she heard the Van accelerate and turn with a squeal to catch up to her. She ran faster and saw the mainstreet. The van was behind her now . . .

(Home)

"BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP"

The alarm shook everyone into a state of shock. Don felt that wrench in his stomach. He recognized it, it was the tracers. Everyone was down in the living room area now. Lynn following Raph down the stairs. Don felt his shell cell beep and vibrate. He opened it. . ."Elisa" He sprang up out of the chair and bolted for the elevator.

"Don!" Leo shouted but it was too late to catch him. Don was heading to the battle shell, his bow staff with him. He didn't bother turning on his molecular device, he didn't have any clothes anyway.

"Elisa, please be alright, Please be alright . . ." He kept praying and saying to himself as he went over the speed limit, pushing past traffic taking out any parked trashcan in his way. It was just a few blocks from the Diner, He tried her phone but it was sent straight to voice mail, it was off or dead.

He texted the guys not to call to keep the line open for Elisa incase she called. The tracers little red dot that indicated Elisa was still blinking, it was moving for awhile turned on a main road then darted to another street, taking twists and turns. "Please be okay, Elisa please be okay" He was never more worried in his life. He'd faced the Shredder and never been more scared than he was now.

The tracer stopped, and he followed it. It was staying in one place. When he reached the destination. The tracer located her in this Alley. He rushed in, hearing a humm of a vehicle.

"come out come out girly" A voice called out, that made Donatello clench his teeth . . .He leapt to a nearby fire escape. . . Three of them . . .Purple Dragons.

He looked around for Elisa, where she might have hidden. All of them men, one with blonde hair had an AK 47. He heard a small frantic breath and a slight shuffle. She was hidden behind the bottom fire escape stairs. But if they moved closer they might see her. Donatello threw a throwing star at the Vans door near where the one with the A.K was standing.

"Whoa"

"What"

"Hey . . .Dont play any games girly or we'll get REALLY Rough with ya!" another man called out. The thought of someone harming her . . .He felt an anger he never felt before. Internalized . . . Heated . . .absolutely eye reddening.

He threw Three more landing on the mans gun. The blonde one dropped his gun looking around. "Thats it, after we do what we came to do, I'm gonna beat you all the colors of the rainbow!" the blonde one shouted. He could hear Elisa breathing frantically. He opened his shell cell , she was constantly hitting the alarm button, the tracer beeping faster. He moved over down the fire escape hoping she would see him.

"Hey shes over there!" A man called rushing out to grab her. Elisa stood up tear stained cheeks.

Don leapt out with an angry sound of force, hitting the guy over the head so hard with his bo staff, there was a crack and he was out cold. Don twirled it putting himself infront of Elisa. The last two came running at him. He ran in getting close bending on his knees, moving in a swift circular motion hitting both men to the left, the sound of bodies hitting pavement. The blonde one got up rubbing the side of his head where he got hit. He looked up only to see a shadowed figure with angry eyes stare back at him.

"Nighty Night Dragon Boy" it was two hits, Don hit him, The purple Dragon hit the pavement.

"Donatello!" Ellisa got up running to him. He picked her up and checked her for any injury. She tried not to cry again, he assured her it was going to be alright.

"It was following me . . .My phone died . . ." She could hardly breathe, covering her face.

"Its going to be alright now, I promise . . .I'll take you home and I wont leave you alone, I promise". He smoothed her hair back, she nodded into her hands leaning against him. He buckled her in and she tried to regain some composure while he speeded home.

(No more secrets)

"Elisa!"

Lynn rushed in and hugged her friend. Elisa hugged her back still half crying from the events. Don walked her in, he'd let her tell everyone her story then he was going to settle her in , in the room.

"I was just a block or two from the main street, I was going to call a cab" She sniffled. Don was sitting next to her on the couch, an arm around her.

"This Black van I noticed was driving slowly, and I didn't . . didn't think much of it until I started fast walking. It got closer to my side of the street and sidewalk. My phone Died so I tried to pretend I was talking on it, after two or three minutes It veered off at me and I ran. It followed after down the alley chased me half a black" She was starting to cry panicking again. Master Splinter brought her tea and a blanket Elisa leaned back against Don.

"I made it to the next alley before I hit the button on the bracelet. The Van cornered me in a dead end alley and I hid. Three men came out, one with a gun. . . I just . . ." She started Crying again. Don escorted her to his room.

"I'm calling Kira, Gwen is supposed to be with her. If the purple Dragons are following them . . . I'm going to go get them" Leo started calling on his phone.

"I'm with ya Bro" Mikey stood up heading out to get Gwen. He was worried sick to his stomach after hearing what happened to Elisa.

"It seems the stalking of the girls as of late has turned more serious. It is time they should know . . ." Splinter stood up. Lynn was looking at Raphael.

"I think . . .You should tell me whats going on . . .Now" Lynn looked at him serious. One of her best friends was just chased down and cornered like a mouse.

Raphael sat next to her to tell her, everything they hadn't been filled in on lately, and he never felt better about it. After this . . .he wasn't going to keep anything from her again.

(Time for truth)

"Leo whats going on?" Kira asked into the phone.

"Kira, Is Gwen with you?" Leo asked urgence in his voice. 

"yes were in a taxi heading to the garage" Kira said wondering what was going on.

"Listen, Its important. Is there anyone following you that you've noticed?" Leo asked.

"I havent noticed . . .("YES") A surprised Gwen said in the background.

"Apparently so" Kira said into the Phone. Gwen looked back at the Black Van that had been on them since they left.

"Its been on us for about 15 minutes now" Gwen said into the phone so Leo could hear.

"Kira, stay calm. Were coming to get you. Tell the Driver to take you to the Corner of Manhattan and Bellevue Street We'll be there in the battle shell. turn your tracers on so we can locate you" Leo said.

"Alright, Theyre on" Kira said pressing hers and Gwens.

"I'll be right there" Leo said before hanging up. Mikey was praying to god nothing would happen to Gwen, or Kira, or Leo Or Him.

Kira told the Driver the new directions and he went without a word sensing the sudden change in the atmosphere that something wasn't right.

Kira paid the driver a good tip with the charge. They got out and the Van was just around the corner when the girls dissappeared. Leo had put it in hyperdrive to lose them.

"Whats going on Leo why was that van following us?" Kira asked.

"We'll explain everything back in the Lair". Gwen sat with Mikey in the back While Mikey tried to explain things to her.

"And Kira . . ." Leo looked over at her before facing the road.

"I"m sorry I didn't tell you sooner" He sighed knowing now that he was wrong about the situation.

(Everyone on Alert)

Lynn sighed, happy that Raphael had finally told everything to her. A little miffed that they thought keeping it from them so they wouldn't be afraid and worry so much, only made her worry more.

Donatello and Elisa were still in his room. She stopped crying and was still slightly dazed about everything. He held her while she finished her tea and kept taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. He had told her about the Purple Dragons and the Foot following them for awhile, Everyone thought it was for the best not saying anything.

"We thought they were just trying to find a link to us . . ." Don explained. But he felt horrible. If he had told Elisa sooner, she'd have been more prepared, it might not have changed the events that happened tonight but she would have been more mentally prepared.

"I understand . . .But . . .It would do a huge favor if you just told me from now on . . ." Elisa looked up at him trying to give a small smirk.

"Okay there handsome?" She asked. He nodded with a small chuckle of his own. Leave it to her to try to make him laugh at a time like this.

"Thankyou" She said realizing she didn't thank him yet. He pulled her in closer, inhaling her every scent.

(Coming home . . .and the truth)

Michelangelo was relieved to have everyone home safe, but not as relieved to see that Gwen was alright. He thought he was gonna have a major anxiety attack trying to get to her. everyone except donatello and Elisa were in the Living room area. Master splinter gave Tea to everyone. Lynn sat next to Raphael, trying to soak all this in. Kira looked up at Leonardo after he gave his reasonings.

"I thought . . .if we didn't tell you, you wouldn't be afraid to go out, that everyone you saw would end up being an enemy, We guessed they were only keeping track of you because they know of Raphael and Lynnettes relationship status" Leo explained.

"We didn't want to scare you, or worry you, or . . . Give you nightmares" Michelangelo looked at Gwen with a very sorry apologetic expression, those blue eyes couldnt' get any blue-er. Gwen told him it was alright, but he still felt guilty. She had been sleeping okay for some time now, since they all came in to live with them.

"Leo . . ." Kira looked up at him. He looked at her waiting to be told off or something of the sort.  
"thanks for coming to get us" Kira said politely.

He looked up surprised. But nodded in response.

"Your not mad?" He asked.

"I understand why . . .But just for future reference . . .Tell us . . okay?" She asked looking into his eyes sincerely. They both felt their faces reddening from the prolonging eye lock.

"Yes" He replied.

"I finally got her to sleep, Aprils coming down. It looks like you'll all be staying here . . ." Don said closing the door quietly.

"We have to meet with karai now" Don said looking at Leo.

"Its unavoidable now, Its escalated. They went after Elisa, followed Gwen and Kira with possible Plans to confront them, and Almost made Lynnette swerve off the road". Leo counted todays tallys from the Foot and PD's.

"Thats it! Why are we stoppin to talk ta Karai when we should be goin' out and findin' the low lifes that targeted the girls in the first place!" Raph stood up angry. Lynn put a hand on his shoulder. He breathed through his nose to calm down.

"We have to talk to Karai first" Leonardo stood up trying to reason with him.

"Lets just go do it Bro, get it over with. The sooner we do it the sooner everyones happy!" Michelangelo bursted. Making everyone stop and be quiet. Gwen hugged him worried.

"Alright then, lets go" Leo stood up walking towards the elevator.

"Leo"

Leonardo turned around instantly when she said his name.

"Be carefull . . .Please" She said her eyes half pleading, half something else.

"I promise, Master Splinter and April will be here with you. Stay in the Lair and dont go topside for whatever reason until we get back" He urged her. Kira nodded, secretly wishing for him to stay.

"Remember, Call me" Lynn hugged Raph who assured her again he would call.

"I'll be back . . ." He said

"Yeah yeah I know . . in a New York Minute" Lynn finished for him. He followed Leo out. Don followed suit taking another last glance at the door to his room.

"Mikey . . .Be carefull" Gwen held his hand tightly.

"I promise babe, When I get back we'll have that Bruce Willis movie marathon, everything from pizza, to moonlighting to the 5th element" He smiled that charming smile to make her laugh. She gave him a quick kiss before letting go.

"Alright I'm here, you guys can go, Casey's waiting for you . . .So hurry" April said in a . . . not so happy tone.

"Thanks April, We really appreciate this" Leonardo said before they went up the elevator to the battle shell.

Kira watched him go up, their eyes followed eachother until the door shut.

"Come . . .I Will make some more Tea for everyone, we shall wait for them together" Splinter said and everyone went into the dojo area.

**OH HOW THE TRUTH COMES OUT! Now with the meeting with karai! Dun Dun Dun! What is this secret stuff master Splinter keeps thinking about, does it have to do with what the guys are feeling? Guess you'll have to find out . . .Next time!**


	30. Back to the Farmhouse, Just starting

**I have been neglecting my authoritic duties, been so busy lately, school, prom, home . . .Hope This makes up for now. **

April texted Lynn, who was worried about the whole thing.

_"Call me if anything happens, I'll be over in a second if anything does"_

April felt bad for the girls who had to stay, She didn't show anyone else the texts.

_"You'll be the first to know" _ April texted her back. She sighed, being so stressed out she baked alot of stuff. Karai had not shown up yet.

"woah April, you runnin a bakery in here?" Casey joked picking up a cupcake. April shook her head.

"Casey . . .I know the guys mean well but . . .This doesnt feel right. Karai . . .That woman has used them before, Why would Leo want to trust her now?" April asked her mentality out loud.

"I dont know babe, But you know Leo, he wouldn't just put his family out dere like that. Hes got something planned" Casey tried reassuring her.

He hugged April, She was distressed about it and he was adament about being there for her. He wasn't going to let anything happen while he was around, not to the guys, to the girls or April. He even brought his lucky bat for the occasion* April took a deep breath before they let go. He wanted to tell her . . .But now was not the best time to pop the question. He'd wait . . .For April.

"HEY APRIL! You Runnin' A bakery in 'ere?" Raphaels sarcasm rang through the apartment. April shook her head with a smirk.

"CUPCAKES!" Mikey smiled picking up one.

"You can eat later Mikey, We've got more important things to worry about then pastry" Don shook his head.

"thankyou Again April . . ." Leo thanked her sincerely. April nodded with a slightly false smile.

"Da Witch hasn't shown up yet?" Raph asked Casey.

"Nah, Its been me and April for the last hour. Came back and her apartment smelled like donuts" Casey smiled making April smirk.

"Were early anyways" Leo said looking at the clock on the wall.

They all sat quietly in the living room, the only sound made was a single cough from casey and Raphael cracking his neck and knuckles. Finally there was a small two knock on the door. Leo stood up immediately. Raph looked up grudgingly when the door opened and Karai Walked in. Shades, Long coat and black gloves.

The 'discussion' was about to start when Karai took a seat.

"I will start by saying what I have said before leonardo, I am not in need of you or your family's assistance". Donatello was studying her, Mikey was concerned, Leo had other thoughts which no one could tell. Raphael growled . . this was gonna be a long night.

(Worrying, ice cream, Worrying , Sherbert , worrying . . .)

The girls sat in the living room area. Master Splinter offered them to come medditate with him. He understood when they needed to talk to eachother in private, and think about things. He told them he would be there if they needed him.

"Thankyou" Gwen thanked Him before he left the room to his own.

Elisa had Dons afghan from his room around her sitting on the couch, her knees up to her chest. Lynn brought them all apple cider, but Lynn had a beer. Kira stood arms crossed against her chest. Gwen sat in the chair sipping her drink. Lynn spread out on one chair, one leg over the side and took a swig.

"How do we know if somethings going to happen?" Gwen asked worried.

"April said she would call or text me straight away, Raph said they had a Plan B . . ." Lynn said trying to think calmly taking another drink.

"I dont understand why they wouldn't tell us about US being followed for the past month or so" Kira said shaking her head. She wasn't just angry at Leo for not telling her, or her friends. She was slowly dropping to an upset stage, but holding back.

"Casey and April are with them, and The guys can handle themselves . . . Its just one woman right" Elisa tried putting on a brighter look at things.

Lynn snorted and Gwen shook her head.

"She isn't JUST some woman Ellie, Shes the daughter of the Shredder, the crazy psycho metal freak who tried killing off everyone" Gwen shuddered remembering all the nightmares.

"But why would Leonardo go to meet her if she hadn't changed at all. He wouldn't just put everyone at risk" Elisa shook her head.

"She tried killing everyone we love Ellie, The last encounter Raphael told me how Karai was trying to help the shredder, She ended up breaking Michelangelos legs" Gwen put a pillow up to her lap incase she was about to cry. "She hurt him, and hurt them" Gwen said finishing her statement.

"Raph said she came in and tried terminating everyone at their last home. While Leo was off training elsewhere. She could've killed them" Lynn said taking a swig.

"Do you always believe what Raphael says?" Elisa asked.

"Are you insinuating something?" Lynn snapped at Elisa.

"No I was just-"

"If he tells me that this . . .Woman, has tried to kill them more than once, is in league and infact the beneficiary of Oroku Saki's Accounts and business . . .Shes not to be trusted, she almost killed Raphael, Splinter, Leonardo, Mikey, and . . .Donatello. What does that tell you" Lynn finished.

"I understand but . . .Leonardo wouldn't put them in that situation unless he had a plan" Elisa tried to explain.

"Kira . . .Are you alright?" Gwen asked Kira who was standing zoned out, holding her arms tightly.

"Huh . . .Yeah" Kira nodded. Lynn looked at her warily, Kira was feeling something. Elisa understood, but didn't say outloud what Kira was feeling. Leo was with a woman who was capable of hurting him.

"Lynn . . .Anything?" Gwen asked. Lynn checked her phone. I have it on high ring tone . . .Nothing." Lynn sighed . ..Elisa curled up in her blanket thinking about everything. Gwen worried about the guys and especially Mikey. Kira was praying silently . . .That nothing but talking would happen.

(Negotiation)

"My mission remains absolute, I will be staying in New York until Hun is relieved of control of my Fathers estates"

"How do you plan to do that" April asked a little snap added to her voice.

"I will take on Hun . . .Alone . . ." Karai said coldly but seriously.

"You honestly 'think Huns gonna make it a fair fight, Your whacked lady" Casey shook his head with a laugh.

"I am more than aware of Huns body guard and Elite Army. It is nothing I cant handle." Karai said sitting up straight.

"Oh Like the otha night when ya got beat within an inch of ya life" Raphael rolled his eyes

"Raph-" Leo snapped.

"I was out numbered, I wont make the same mistake twice" Karai waved it off.

"So you've decided to get help" Leo insinuated hoping she did.

"Like I've said, I do not need your assistance and my own Foot ninja in Japan are working on more pressing matters. I have a plan to execute, it will not fail" Karai said more insistantly.

"So your gonna go home after wards right?" Mikey asked.

"My intention is to dethrone Hun ,restore my fathers honor and his estates and laws, re unite the foot here with my clan in Japan. Take care of matters that are more important, Once my mission is complete I plan on returning to Japan to take care of other business affairs. The only reason I would ever return to this city is on business , which would not concern any of you". Karai finished.

"Well great den its settled, have fun Karai it _wasn't_ nice knowin ya!" Raph got up to leave. 

"Raph!" Leo said sharply.

"What more do ya want Leo, the Lady said . . .She dont need help, and what makes you think that I'd give it even if she Did" Raph said broad chested and jaw clenched.

"Karai . . .We share a comman interest, We both want Hun over thrown. If your telling the truth about leaving after your mission, then Hun and his forces would not be constantly surveying our friends, hunting for my family. I' have been decieved by you before but we share the comman goal . . .To be rid of Hun and the Purple Dragons" Leo explained. Suddenly Leos recent behavior became more evident to Donatello, he understood what his brother was trying to do. If Karai would be away, and was no longer interested in destroying their family. The only thing putting them in danger any more is Hun and the Purple Dragons.

"So Leonardo you wish to join forces in the comman interest of ridding the city of the Purple Dragon group and Hun" Karai summed up for them.

"For the safety of everyone, My family, our friends, and even yours Karai. If your sure your plan is full proof then we wont interfere, after all . . .It will benefit everyone" Leo explained. Raph gruffed leaning back against the doorframe. It made sense to everyone.

"Although I doubt my plan will fail, If there should be a . . .disturbance or change I will contact you" Karai stood up.

"I'll help any way I can" Leo stood up too. . . . . . .

(Mixed messages)

Everything was still quiet when Kiras Phone beeped. She flipped it open anxious. The other girls watched Kiras face turn an angry flush and her eyes turn an Ice cold with her mood.

"Whats wrong"

"Something happened we gotta go!" Kira leapt up off the chair.

"Wait what?" Lynn dropped her bottle. Lynn checked her phone while Kira was pulling shoes on.

"But Kira . . .Raph didn't call or text or anything, April Either" Lynn held her phone up confused.

"I just got a text from Leo it said 'Went wrong, not safe' " Kira read it off showing it to Lynn.

"But Lynn thats not Leo's shell phone number" Elisa noted worried and alerted now.

"It might be a different phone he got ahold of" Kira explained, He needed her she needed to get to him.

"But wait, Raph said if ANYTHING happened he'd call Lynn, he wouldn't just Not call!" Gwen stood up feeling something not right. The echo reached the walls when They heard the entrance brick sliding door open and close with Kiras footsteps running.

'I dont have time to explain anything to them, He needs me' Kira thought running as fast as she could to catch a cab to Aprils.

'If anythings happened to him . . .' Kira tried to not think of that while stopping the taxi and giving the address.

(Uh -oH)

"Did she just!" Lynn stood up staring at the entrance way hidden door.

"Yes . . .She did" Elisa nodded scared now.

Lynn pulled her phone out in a flash and called Raph. . .

"We have to go after her!" Gwen stood up ready to throw on shoes.

"girls, What is going on?" The soft but demanding voice of Splinter said breaking the girls movement. . . .

(Feelings are real)

_"Although I doubt my plan will fail, If there should be a . . .disturbance or change I will contact you" Karai stood up. _

_"I'll help any way I can" Leo stood up too. . . . . . . _

"Leonardo?" Karai asked. Leo was zoning out, staring suddenly at the floor.

_'whats going on?' He thought_

"Leo . . .Are you alright?" Donatello asked putting a hand on his brothers shoulder. Leo wasn't responding , just staring at the floor.

"Hey . . .Leo" Raph leaned off the wall concerned.

'_What is this feeling?' Leo asked himself, he could hear his family and everyone else talk and try to get him to pay attention but . . .There was a feeling tugging at him, then the feeling of paranoia, fear, worry._

"I dont know . . .Something doesnt feel right" Leo looked up and straight into Donatellos eyes. Don wondered . . .

"Yeah . . .Babe were fine" raph said into his shell cell.

"SHE WHAT?" Raph blurt out after hearing serious murmurs from the other end of the line.

"Dont worry we'll get her" Raph snapped his phone shut.

"Leo, its Kira" Leos head shot up at Raphaels out burst.

"What happened?" Leo asked in a gravely angry voice which . . .surprised everyone.

"Leonardo . . ." Karai said lowly. Leo looked at her cautiously.

"We are not alone" Karai motioned with her eyes out the window. Mikey moved over to the wall to look out, Karai was right.

"Shes right, Theres foot soldiers outside" Mikey nodded. Raph called Lynn back.

(Deliusions and Illusions)

"Lynn! Whateva ya do, Stay at the Lair , Dont go anywhere, were bein' watched by foot. Were gonna go get Kira, alright? Stay there" He said just to prevent a future incident.

"Alright . . .We'll wait" Lynn shut her phone off. The other girls were worried.

"We cant go get Kira ourselves?" Elisa asked.

"No , Raph said they were going to go get her, their meeting was interrupted, their being watched" Lynn looked over at the Elder Rat who was contemplating.

"But Kira . . .THEY could get to her! If nothings Wrong Who texted her!" Gwen said standing up ready to freak out.

"We have to stay here Gwen" Lynn insisted.

"But , Kira!" Elisa shook her head.

"Elisa, Don wants you to stay here, Raph wants me to stay here, and Mikey would have my Ass if Gwen left. They dont want us to be drawn out. Theyre going to bring back Kira, as much as I hate to say it, we have to stay put." Lynn shut her phone throwing it at the couch with aggravated force.

(Breakout)

"Leo , we need to find Kira Before the foot do" Donatello stressed the situation.

"I' told the girls to stay put, Master Splinter will watch em' Kira got a text from Leo sayin' 'somethin happened, get out' " Raph repeated word for word.

"I didn't send a text" Leo growled.

The sound of glass breaking threw everyones attention. They all backed up against the wall while Foot soldiers broke in.

"How are we going to get to Kira?" April asked.

"Leo, We can hold off these jokers, you go get Kira" Casey said pulling his hockey mask down pulling out his Hockey stick.

Foot soldiers leapt out. Karai pulled out her sword taking out three at a time. Raph smirked twirling his own Sais rushing in. Mikey and Don kept close to April just in case. Casey smiled under his mask.

"Two minutes for Slashing" He hit, "Two minutes for Hooking" Tripping up a soldier. "And lets not forget my personal favorite, two minutes for a high stickin'" A footsoldier saw stars after the last one.

"Looking for this Vigilante?" A foot ninja threw Caseys phone to him.

"My phone . . .You . . .Your the one who texted Kira!" Casey growled rushing in harder hitting everything around him.

(Kira)

The taxi cab stopped, there was a large flow of traffic. They werent moving and every second kira felt one of them was getting hurt. Every second counted, she could feel her heart beating in her chest.

"Sorry ma'am, were blocked" The driver apologized.

"No you've been very helpfull heres the fee, and a tip Thankyou so much" Kira left and the Driver wished her the best of luck, realizing she was in a desperate hurry, he hoped nothing bad would happen to her.

Kira was running, mentally thanking herself for being a regular jogger. Something was wrong though. As she rounded the block two streets down from Aprils apartment she felt her heart beat . . .double.

_Am I hearing myself right?_

It sounded like her heart beating double 'thump , thump, . . .thump thump' Like she recognized only one beat as hers. . .

She slowed looking around, out of breath all of a sudden. . . Something was wrong . . .She felt . . .not like what she was before. Hazed, furious, angry, worried. Like all of a sudden her emotions werent hers. She was feeling them but not expressing them , they werent her own from thought.

"The blonde one!" A voice shouted. Kiras vision snapped to a fierce lock on a foot ninja . . .There were two.

Kira was out of breath from the rush she just felt like she was dizzy, rushed.

She was jerked back to reality when someone grabbed her wrist. She reacted , having a sudden flashback to Leo showing her pushing up on the opposite side of the elbow , breaking the arm.

When kira looked again, The foot ninja who grabbed her wrist had shouted out in pain and took a few steps back. Kira shook her head , what was going on with her?

"Shes been hanging out with those freaks remember! The master wants her in good condition" One said.

"She'll be in a livable condition, I mean after all people can get hurt being taken in non cooperatively". The one with the broken arm said.

Kira felt her hair being tugged. Something put up around her neck and one arm being held back. The one with the broken arm raised his arm for a smack.

"Dont you dare touch her" A dark low serious angry voice said making everyone freeze. Kira was breathing heavily, that rush feeling slipping away she could think clearly now.

The hand on her hair dissappeared, she saw flashes of light against metal, an angry brunt of force, she just stood . . .The air breezed by, she held her arms in a hug to herself. Trying to breathe . . ."Kira" Kira looked up,

_Those eyes_

She was so close, closer than the other night

"Kira, did they hurt you" His voice demanded.

_That voice_

She felt that surge rush again, and then her knees buckled.

(Cleaning up the mess)

"Aww No more?" Raph complained looking around. All the foot ninja were laying on the floor some had ran away.

"YOU!" Karai pointed her sword at a foot soldier getting up.

"Mistress Karai" The soldier bowed.

"Gather your men and leave, and Tell Hun . . .I will be having a . . .Meeting . . With him very soon, and to prepare for the fight of his life" Karai lowered her sword as the Soldier set to work.

"they still acknowledge you"

"A small faction still acknowledge me only because the Shredder is my father, but they do not acknowledge me as their new leader. Only the dethroning of Hun can do that. Transition will be smooth afterwards" Karai stood up.

"The Foot will repay for your broken window" Karai left.

"Well . . .As much as I hate to side wit the she-devil, At least shes payin for the window" Casey shrugged.

"Casey" Donatello and April shook their heads.

"Dudes we gotta get back, Gwens probably worried sick". Mikey put a hand to his head.

"Leos got Kira, hes meeting us back home" Don said putting his cell away.

"You guys . . .the foot will persue us now . . that they know were all in this, or at least think that were helping karai. Hun will order another attack" Don concluded.

"I say Bring em' , We can take this once an' for all" Raph said putting his sais away.

"And you would put Lynn in danger to do that?" Don asked with an eyeridge raised. No answer.

(Back home)

"Leo bring her in here so I can check her over" Don said turning on the lights.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Elisa asked Don. "I wont know yet till I check, when were done I'll come talk to you okay?" He asked and Elisa nodded walking back to the living room area.

"Your okay right?" Lynn asked, raph rolled his eyes. "Not a scratch" He put his arms out. Lynn sighed with relief.

"You were worried?" He asked with a smug grin. She tried hiding her smirk. . ."Yes . . .Shut up" She walked away his arms still out.

"DONT HURT HER!"

"Woah" Lynn turned and So did everyone in the living room area.

"Don?" Elisa called out worried. Mikey and Gwen ran in first.

"Leo Chill" Mikey came in to hold Leo back. Elisa ran to Kira, and Leo was seething.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"I dont know . . .I was going to give Kira small shot of morphine so I could sew the cut on her arm, and she wouldn't feel it. I put the needle to her arm and Leo . . ." Don looked up over at Leo whose eyes were locked on to Kira. Kira shifted , a small whimper escaped and Leo pushed against Michelangelo.

"Leo, Ya gotta let donny do his job" Raph blocked his brother from getting closer to the bed.

Master Splinter watched the whole thing, he watched Leonardo. The look in his sons eyes was straight, and driven. His suspicions were being confirmed.

"My sons, Let Donatello finish taking care of Miss Delowry. We have much to discuss".

Everyone left the room except Don, Leo, and Kira had not woken up yet.

"Jeeze Whats up with Leo?" Casey asked. April had to admit, that outburst was not like him.

"Not sure . . .Hes . . .Prob'ly just bein over protectice of her" Raph waved it off. Sitting on the couch next to Lynn.

Gwen held onto Michelangelo on the lounge lazy boy chair.

Everyone else sat or stood . . .just waiting.

"Well . . .Shes been sewed up, just a cut. Leo's with her . . .He has no injuries although . ..I'm worried about his behavior" Donatello said looking back across the lair to his room/lab.

Kiras eyes blinked once, the lights were dimmed than they were. She opened them. leaning up slightly, stretching her chest up slightly then back down.

That rushed feeling kept coming and going. Strong, then dimmed, strong then dimmed. She needed to hear it,

_That voice_

She needed to see those eyes

_those eyes_

That smell , that scent she kept smelling . . .She needed it.

Her eyes opened, and she looked around. She didn't jump when she looked over next to her and he was staring intently.

"Kira , how do you feel? Do you need anything?" He asked persistant.

She didn't stop herself and threw her arms around him pulling tight for a much needed hug. He slowly accepted the hug.

"I thought . . .The text . . .and . . ." She let go looking down feeling like an Idiot. Kira didn't hesitate . . .He didn't let go, he was till holding her.

"I'm sorry" She held in a slight sob, she could've gotten them both killed. There was a pull of air through her hair . . .did he just? No she was imagining it. She turned and he let go, his eyes intent and at the same time he seemed . . .upset.

"Donny fixed your cut . . .You should get some sleep" He said helping her up. She wondered what was on his mind. Normally he might've reprimanded her for going out after him. He opened the door to the room and shut off the lights after helping her in bed. He'd come back and check on her later, He litterally fast paced out of the room. Kira sat up wondering what on earth was wrong with him lately . . .This wasn't his usual behavior . .and it worried her. But not as much as what she'd been experiencing lately.

"So its settled then" April clapped her hands. Leo came back "Whats settled?" He asked.

"My son, Casey and April have invited us to stay at the farm house until Karai completes her mission".

"We were gonna go up there for Christmas anyways, so whats a week or two early?" Casey shrugged.

"It would be safest for everyone Leo, and Karai doesnt want us to interfere". April reminded them.

"hows Kira?" Gwen asked.

"I put her to bed, she'll be fine . ..just a little shaken" He said shaking his own head, blinking furiously . . .He still felt it. Something was wrong with him.

"Im going to bed" Leo excused himself before anyone could say a word.

"So when we leavin?" Raph asked.

"Maybe tomorra?" Casey shrugged. Mikeys eyes bugged out, thinking of something. Don noticed but didn't know what he was thinking.

"We shall discuss it in the morning for now I can see everyone is exhausted" Splinter bowed goodnight.

Elisa put a hand on Dons shoulder, she covered it with his own getting up to follow her to the room. Shutting off the lights, and sleeping with the t.v light on. Elisa curled up next to him this time they both were under the same covers. She wanted to keep him safe . . .He worried about her so much, but she felt as thought she couldn't reassure him, and keep him safe as well. This thought troubled her.

(G&M)

Mikey got all the blankets out and Held Gwen , waiting for her to fall asleep first. He had to remember why they couldn't leave just yet right away in the morning, he'd have to tell his bros the minute he got up . . .and after his morning slice of pizza too. Gwen was relieved to find him okay, but . . .she gave him a lecture on not telling her things, and how this stuff happens when they dont. Michelangelo promised with his sworn word, he wouldn't hide anything from her again. Holding her closer smelling her coconut shampoo, he thought about how weird Leo was actin' up. He knew His Leader visionary brother was falling for the gracefull spunky blonde, but the way he was freaking out over her with Donny today was over the top. Leo never outbursted at Don straight to him before. He'd always chew them out together, but never at Don. Don was only tryin' to give her a shot. He'd have to bug Leo in the mornin' to get an answer for that, until then. . .

(Just . . .Be safe)

He could tell she was being distant, she wasn't talking about it. She pulled off her belt and tossed it somewhere across the room. She didn't normally sleep in her jeans wit him in the bed with her, but this time she was. Muscle shirt tank top to go with. She smelled like . . .Sweet and Spicy all at once.

"Lynn"

She looked up at him sitting up straight on the bed knees curled up. He sat down looking at her with a 'Lets talk' Look. She sighed looking down.

"Its not fair" She said finally after five minutes of silence.

"Whats not fair" he asked.

"You not telling me stuff, its not going to happen again right?" She asked looking slightly vulnerable, he knew she hated feeling vulnerable.

"I promise" He nodded once.

"But dats not all ya got on ur mind . . ." He looked up and her face dropped.

"Come on Lynn " He put a hand over hers.

"I'm just really tired . . .can we go to bed?" She asked soflty, he couldn't say no even though his stuborness demanded it. turning off the lamp she slid her back against his chest easily, one arm over, two sighs.

(What is wrong with me)

Leonardo threw water on his face, for the third time. In Aprils apartment he felt it. He could feel it building inside but now its making itself more apparent. he didn't know what it was exactly but could feel in none the less. It was like he was feeling emotions that werent his own. When he was running to get to Kira he felt something . . .seem to persuade his emotions. He became so angry he could barely control it. Taking out the ninja were easy but she . . .passed out. The whole time he was trying to get to her it felt like he was being pulled and like an explosion hit his chest when he reached her. He had a growl in his voice he didn't know existed. Kinda like raph when he gets really angry. There was something in him . . . He threw the last splash of water on his face. He had to . . .see her, now.

Stealthily opening the door, her slight breathing. There were no lights on, except the night light. glowing softly against her. That feeling came back, it was back. She turned her head to the other side facing him, eyes still closed. There was that smell again, it wasn't bad it was . . .overwhelmingly wanting. He loved it, and it made him even more cautious about his feelings. She sighed and he held his breath. Flashbacks of them being close, raced through his mind with a vengeance. Why didn't he ? Why? She ran to him . . .To get to him. He shook his head but not breaking his unblinking gaze at her. There was a surge of wanting, to be there next to her. His right hand going over her but not touching.

"Leonardo" A voice said quietly and calmly. Leo felt surprised but his gaze didn't break. He knew what he wanted . . .He couldn't. He got up and walked out. Master Splinter was concerned that he would not be able to sleep.

"Yes I just need some sleep . . .Goodnight sensei" Leo bowed lightly and walked away. Not before looking back slightly, but then going ahead fast pacing.

Master Splinter closed the door to the Room Kira was staying in.

'Its started'. He thought taking leave to his room. Now wasn't the time to talk to them, its still alright now and His sons were taught to show that type of self control.

All night Kira tossed and turned, feverish and very lucid dreams kept going through back and forth.

In a room across the Lair on the other side, Leo was going through the same thing.


	31. Let it snow Let it Snow

**Everyones all worried and questioning whats going on with everyone. Well the next three chapters should explain things. Until then happy belated christmas***

Gwen was helping Kira pack. After the weird incident this morning Gwen was afraid to leave her alone. The guys were packing up and helping Casey and April. The girls were packing their own things. Gwen woke up, after Mikey gently woke her. He was trying to make this whole thing better for her and she appreciated that. When she was passing Leo's room which Kira had been sleeping in, she heard cries. When she opened the door Kira was moving and crying out in her sleep.

"Kira, Kira!" Gwen went over and shook her, Kiras eyes flew open, Gwen smoothed her friends hair back, her whole body was covered in sweat.

"Is leo . . .Okay?" Kira sputtered out trying to breathe.

"Kira Leos fine, he brought you back last night remember . . ." Gwen asked concerned. Donatello walked in after Gwen called for Mikey to get him. Don came in and checked Kira over, looking into her eyes for any dialation. Her cut wasn't infected.

"Kira . . . Have you had trouble sleeping before?" Don asked.

"N-No" She shivered a little.

"Mikey why dont you get her some tea please . . .Kira after you have ingested something take a shower and I'll take your temperature when we reach the farm house. Gwen escorted Kira to the Bathroom. Elisa went to go make them breakfast.

"DON!"

"DONNY!"

Two voices belonging to Raphael and Lynnette shouted from across the Lair.

"Seems like I'll be busy today" Don noted Mikey following. Lynn was standing off to the side, and Raph was holding Leo down on his cot.

"Donny Leo's havin' a nightmare or somethin'" Raph let up only to be hit in the head by a swinging fist from Leo. Leos eyes were closed and he was shouting in his sleep.

'Get . . .GET AWAY!'

"Have you tried waking him".

"Oh Geeze Donny I neva woulda tried that!" Raphael shouted , dripped in sarcasm. He shook his thrashing brother again.

"Raph walked in to wake him, and . . .he was . . .arguing with someone in his sleep and now he's thrashing and fighting someone" Lynn explained.

"Dudes, this is like creepy, Kira was just doin' that like a few minutes ago!" Mikey said nodding his head.

"Kira was . . .Fighting in her sleep too?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah . . .Shes in the shower now but . the first thing she asked when she finally woke up was 'if Leo was okay" Gwen said walking in.

"LEO GET A GRIP!" Raphael shook his brother, Leos eyes flashed open and in an instant Raphael flew back and hit the wall taking out a framed picture. Raph got up growling ready to put his brother BACK to sleep. Lynn stopped him putting a hand on his fist and one on his chest.

"Raph dont" Lynn tried stopping him.

"I . . .Raph . . I'm sorry I dont know . . .I dont know what happened" Leo stood looking at his hands. donatello had Leo sit while he checked him over.

"Vitals seem to be normal, I'm going to give you the same as Kira, Eat something with a good source of protein, and then shower. I'll check you again later". Don finished putting away the med kit.

"Kira . . .Wait . . . What happened to Kira?" Leo asked suddenly up off the bed.

"She . . .was crying and thrashing in her sleep too, just like you were" Gwen nodded unsure of the situation. Leonardo pushed past his worried family and headed straight for the bathroom. There was a certain smell and the closer he got to the bathroom the stronger it got. Vanilla . . .and Cherry Blossoms.

He stood outside the door. The sound of the water rushing, and . . .sniffling, crying. He wanted to go in. . . .Whatever was going on, had to do with her.

"Leonardo" A direct but soft voice made him stand at attention and turn around.

"Father-I" Leo started, Master Splinter put his paw up.

"My son, we must talk . . .Let Miss Delowry refresh herself, when we are safe and accomadated at the Farmhouse, We shall discuss your behavior as of late".

"Master . . . Youve noticed?"

"We shall discuss it later my son". Master Splinter put a comforting paw on Leos shoulder. Leonardo looked back at the door where that scent waffed around him, almost teasing.

"HEY leo Wanna help me with the bags?" Michelangelo called.

"Comin' Mikey" Leo got away quickly.

(Notice anything different?)

Everyone was going all over the place.

"Lynn, here jus' incase ya get cold" Raphael handed her his hoodie. Lynn smirked punching him lightly on the arm.

"Thanks tough guy. . .Do we got everything strapped down in the flatbed?" She asked.

"Yep . . .I'll go warm up the Truck" He pointed with his thumb, Lynn finishing Breakfast.

"Mikey ahaha! Put me down!" Gwen giggled. Mikey and Gwen were just playing around. Gwen admired that he was trying his hardest to keep things normal for them. With all the foot attacks, he never stopped talking about Christmas coming up. Gwen giggled at his childlike glow, his Baby Blue eyes shining on her made her blush all over again.

"Awww" Mikey awe'd watching his girlfriends cheeks grow more pink.

"Hey babe better head inside I'll grab a blanket" Mikey opened the door to Aprils Car, She wiggled before getting in making him chuckle.

"Hey ready to go?" Donatello asked a winter dressed Elisa. She smiled before holding a book up and then another.

"Still not sure which one to read on the way up" Elisa smirked bashfully.

"Hmm, How about you read both to me on the way?" He asked.

"You got it" Elisa grabbed both, taking His hand and they both left. Don smiled . . .This was his first Christmas with Elisa. Nothing could ruin his day.

(Time to go)

April and Casey drove the Van, All the guys had to use their molecular change devices just incase they were stopped or had to stop. Mikey and Gwen took Aprils regular Car. Raph and Lynn were in the truck following both vehicles.

Mikey let Gwen Drive, and she let him put in her 'Simple Plan' CD. They both liked the same music, so there was no fighting over the Radio.

"I'd do anything_" Gwen sang along softly. Michelangelo listened mostly to her. He loved it when she sang along to her favorite ones. It gave him a instant clue on her mood, and she didn't even mind his offtone singing. Christmas was coming up in a few weeks. He had a feeling Gwen got him something because she wouldn't let him see what she had in the trunk. He asked Don about it before they planned the very totally unexpected visit to the farmhouse. The guys were planning on coming back to the city, to get . . .stuff. Meaning gifts for the girls, and casey and April, plus something to top last year for Splinter and eachother. Other than the foot messin' up things, nothing was going to mess with his Christmas. Besides . . . All the proposal Practice Casey's been doin' casey would blow up the entire state of newyork if the Foot interrupted him finally popping the question to april.

"Hey babe looks like were stopping, In the mood for some hot chocolate?" Gwen asked.

"Aww your best girlfriend ever" Mikey gave her his baby blue thankyou smile.

"The only one I hope" Gwen laughed jokingly.

Elisa and Don had been sitting up front. They sat beside eachother she was reading and he peered over her shoulder once in awhile. He couldn't stop thinking about how coincedental Leo and Kiras Sleep fits occured. Same time span in the morning, same kind of thrashing and shouting. He wondered if maybe they both caught a sort of sleep sickness , he would have to research it but for right now . . .

"And never was there a story of more woe, than that of Juliet and her Romeo" Elisa read. He leaned in closer and she scooted leaning against him to read more.

Raph watched the snow fly past the windshield. Lynn looked tired, but she declined his offer to drive. He was going to bother her about it at the next stop which was coming up. Somethin' was up, but she wasn't tellin' him. He thought now was good time as any ta try an get her to talk.

"Lynn . .."

"Yeah, you warm enough?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm good, Lynn listen . . .Are . . .you okay?" He asked.

"Uhm . . .Why do you ask?" She asked. turning down the volume.

"Lynn , ya've had somethin' on ur mind since last night" He said not looking away from her. She glanced down at the steering wheel , that face said he was right.

"Lynn . . .Talk ta me" He asked firmly but soft enough.

"I . . .I dont like feeling like I'm stuck on the sidelines and you know that" She looked down again. Letting her feelings out wasn't her strong suit unless it was physical, he knew she was tryin'.

"Yeah I know"

"I . . . I should have . . .been there" She said with a clenched jaw. He got it now.

"Lynn . . .I let ya get in the hands of tha foot before, I aint lettin' happen again" He said seriously but not aggressively.

"Whats gonna happen if that happens to YOU" Lynn looked over seriously. She wished he was in his natural form but for safety measures he had to appear human. The only thing keeping her from forgetting that were his eyes, those firey eyes.

"Lynn , ya aint gotta worry about me" He said trying to reassure her.

"Yes I do . . .Maybe not right now but . . .I worry sometimes alright" She said in a 'lets drop it' tone of voice.

Kira was listening to her Ipod. She was trying to figure things out. Elisa said to look at it like a list. She has feelings for Leo, check. Not sure if he feels the same way , Check. That Karai woman and him look . . .they seem perfect for eachother their both trained in the martial art stuff, They both seem to be for eachother , or at least him for her. Shes almost killed them before and hes trusting her now. Check. So then last night when she got a fake text causing her to think blindedly and go find him, she ends up almost being cornered by foot soldiers. Check. He saves her and she . . .she didn't know what she was feeling but it caused a major head rush and she passed out . . .Double freaking triple check. And now . . .This is the third time hes glanced at her during the whole ride. She wasn't sure what to think now. Freaking check. She mentally crumpled up her list of feelings and threw them away changing the song.

I think about You Everyday: A Rocket to the moon.

April and Casey were talking to themselves up front. She watched Casey move his arm around Aprils shoulders pointing to a rest stop up ahead. April leaned in slightly still driving. Kira hugged herself a little, wondering how nice that would feel.

_Oh girl these nights are dull_

_I wish I could spend them with you_

_I'm looking at this wall_

_Repeating girl I love you_

Kira watched the soft snowflakes fly past the window. She glanced back at Donatello and Elisa who were sitting reading, Elisa giggled when he pointed something out, and made her laugh. She looked up back towards the window.

_Just take your pick, theyre all the same_

_The things that you tell me_

_Can really show me how you feel_

_I'm breaking down_

_I'm going down__

_and Now I'm scared to move_

_Dont listen to a word I tell you_

_Just take me by my hand_

_I swear I'll make this up to you_

She dared glance over, she caught him glancing and he looked down. She figured so, he didn't want to talk to her. She hugged herself again through the sweater she borrowed from Elisa. She let her hair go today, and decided on light makeup. Slipped on a pair of loose jeans and snow boots. She looked over at his human clothes in his human form . . .She preffered his regular form better, she smiled to herself. Cruelly misleading herself.

_So now you want me to fix everything_

_But baby theres so much and so little time to_

_Replace the things I've broken ripped apart and thrown away_

_You can say that you dont miss me_

_I think about you everyday_

When they all stopped for a rest. Everyone got out , except Master Splinter and Leo. Gwen and Mikey played around in the snow. Everyone watched and laughed when Gwen got him with a snowball. Mikey fake pouted until she brought them out both large hot chocolate mugs. Lynn and Raph seemed in a serious discussion leaning against the gas station sipping out of mugs.

_Oh come on girl__

_So much to say__

Elisa and Don were being the two quiet shy lovebirds standing as the snow fell on Elisa, Donatello brushed her off chuckling. She looked up and pulled his hat down over his eyes. He smiled pulling it back up again. Kira looked around. Leo hadn't come back out to get anything.

"Hey . . ." April tapped her on the shoulder. She handed Kira two mugs.

"I know he'd appreciate it" April winked. Kira looked up bashfully with a nod. Taking both to the van. Kira felt her heart pound again when she got in and He looked up at her, almost like he was nervous.

She handed The elder rat the first mug.

"Thankyou Kira" He responded Kira smiled and handed Leo his.

"thanks Kira" He looked directly at her intently, she held her breath.

"Your welcome" She sat back in her seat with her mug snuggled by the window before everyone got going again.

_Its such a pity, about you_

_try your tricks on me_

_on me__

April and Casey were getting closer together again, now she really felt bad. Besides Master Splinter she felt like she was the only one Alone here. Finishing her mug she decided to try to sleep maybe that would help.

_So now you want me to fix everything_

_But baby theres so much , and so little time to_

_Replace the things I've broken_

_Ripped apart _

_or thrown away_

_You can say that you dont miss me_

_I think about you everyday_

_Oh_

She glanced up half asleep, she must've been imagining it because she could've sworn he was staring at her . . . the way she would imagine he would if he . . .

_Oh, do you know_

_How it feels to see your face when I close my eyes_

_Let you know how it feels to_

_feel that your the only thing that matters now_

_So now you want me to fix everything_

_But baby theres so much and so little time to_

_Replace the things I've broken ripped apart and thrown away._

_You can say that you dont miss me _

_I think about you everyday_

that night on the roof, . . .so close

_So now you want me to fix everything_

_But baby theres so much and so little time to_

_Replace the things I've broken , ripped apart _

_Or thrown away_

_You can say that you dont miss me_

_I think about you everyday_

_I think about you everyday_

Whoa!

"APRIL!" Everyone Shouted. The Van was spinning. Kira held onto the side holder. Don was holding on to Elisa and his seat. Everyone was shouting and spinning.

"MIKEY!" Gwen shouted pulling the steering wheel, Michelangelo barely missing the Van ahead of them, they ended up in the ditch.

"Lynn . . . I know that If I eva got in a scrape, You'd be there , I know you got my back . . . Do ya trust me?" He asked.

Lynn sighed, thats all she wanted to hear.

"Thats all I wanted to - OH SHIT!" She spun the truck around , they hit ice. The Van was spinning and they were going to hit it.

Both were shouting things not sure.

Lynn tried to hit the brakes but it was no use spinning on a thin black sheet of ice. They were going to hit the Van. The next thing she saw was Raphs face. The Truck had spun into a stop the back end in the ditch. Raph was shielding her from the windshield. Directly infront and ontop of her. She looked up, he looked down.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, Are you?" She asked more concerned for him than herself.

"Yeah, I'm good" They unbuckled and got out.

"Mikey, You Alright?" Raph shouted jogging towards the ditch. Mikey was helping gwen out.

"Yeah, were okay, Aprils Van went spinnin' then so did we, just tryin' to miss em" Mikey said shrugging.

Kiras eyes were closed, she heard the window crash as the van rolled. The remembered shouts, yells, and a scream from Elisa. When the Van rolled she slipped from the side bar of the Door, and her seat swiveled. She fell out. She had nothing to hang onto, something was ontop of her. Pinning her to the floor of the Van. Keeping her from falling again when the Van rolled three more times before stopping. Whatever had her secured was breathing. She looked up . . ."Leo . ." Kira asked worried. She tried shaking him. He wasn't moving.

"Leo!" Kira shouted.

The chair that she was in swiveled and was ontop of Leo, He had tried protecting her, and the chair hit him. The chair was ontop of his shell the bottom came off during the roll, hitting him in the head. Kira Scooched up, rolling him off her gently. She put a hand to his face, trying to wake him.

"Is everyone Alright!" April called back . The van was in the ditch, and upside down.

"Guys, Masta Splinter!" Casey yelled.

"I am Alright, Casey" Splinter said as Casey crawled back to open the back doors.

"Don?" April asked.

"Were okay April" Donatello said helping Elisa out.

"April, Leo . . .Hes unconscious" Kira said while Casey helped lift him off her.

"Yo Casey What happened?" Raphael said coming into give a hand in carrying his brother.

"I didn't see that sheet of ice on the road, we hydroplaned and we spun out" April shrugged shivering. Everyone stood outside.

"So what are we going to do? Leo's unconscious and everyones in the ditch" Gwen said shrugging.

"I can try to peel out, I got good 4 wheel drive, Could take out some planks from the flat bed and drive on those out of the ditch, then try to pull everyone else out" Lynn suggested.

"Hey Raph, Your girls pretty smart there" Casey complimented.

"Thanks"

Lynn had the engine going again, while the guys tried slipping the boards underneith the tires so they could be caught and driven on to drive out.

"Okay Lynn, Go"

Lynn pushed to sixty mph on the Accelerator. She could see snow flying behind the truck. But the truck didn't catch onto the boards.

"You guys alright?" Lynn called.

When she hopped out to check , she tried not to bust a gut laughing. Two snowmen covered. Casey and Raph shook themselves off.

"Peachy" Raph said spitting snow out of his mouth.

"Try is again" Casey said, Lynn shrugged and went back to it.

This time the Truck caught on and made it out of the ditch.

"Yes!" Casey highfived his best friend.

"Good news and bad news. Good news were out of the ditch, Bad news we dont got enough fuel to try to pull everyone out" Lynn said showing raph the low gas meter. He sighed.

"You guys could drive Leo and Master Splinter up to the farm house, we'll wait here" April suggested.

"Theres gas tanks and fillups back at the farm house we could round everyone up in about two trips if we squeeze, maybe three" Casey estimated.

"Wow . . . Casey did you just do math ?" Donatello asked surprised.

"In your head" Michelangelo chuckled.

"Hey I have my moments" Casey crossed his arms.

"You go ahead Casey, take Master Splinter, Leo and . . .Kira" April pointed. Kira wanted to be there when Leo woke up and April knew that but she wasn't going to embarrass Kira and say it out loud.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked.

"Its alright Kira we'll wait here" Elisa confirmed. Kira got in next to Casey who had Master Splinter in the small seats behind the passenger and drivers. Leo was leaning against Kira who sat by the window. She held onto him so he wouldn't fall over . . .She shook her head thinking.

Splinter watched Kira shaker her head, he smirked slightly, knowing. His sons first reaction to the incident was that He knew he was buckled in and that Donatello and Elisa were all buckled in, mentally already knowing this . . .he jumped out to guard Kira. From falling when the Van rolled over. His basic native instinct . . . Protect.

(I'll be home for Christmas)

When they arrived at the house, Casey filled up and let them inside so he could go get another group of the others. Master Splinter sat down before the fire that Casey got started, then he rushed out the door to get the others.

Kira sat close by the couch which Leo was still sleeping on. He hadn't even stirred. Maybe he got a concussion? Just hit on the head right? He was breathing, and he seemed to be fine . . .but she couldnt be for sure. If he hadn't of protected her and stayed in the seatbelt he would be awake. It was her own fault for not putting her own seatbelt on out of carelessness. She was too busy thinking of other things, and didn't even noticed until she hit the floor when the Van rolled, thinking she was going to fall again when it rolled the second time.

She pulled the covers over him a little bit more to make sure he was warm enough.

(Turtle Sickles)

"IF were out here any longer, i'm gonna turn into a Turtle Sickle" Mikey complained.

"Thats scientifically impossible Mikey" Donatello said hugging himself. Elisa hugged him and rubbed his arms. While all the girls were human, warm blooded, the guys being reptiles had its disadvantages like . ..Cold weather being cold blooded.

"Here" Lynn took off his hoodie underneath her jackett.

"I dddd-ont n-need it" Raph chattered.

"If you chatter and shiver anymore ur gonna explode" Lynn pushed it to his chest.

"I've got my coat on I'll be fine, Put-It-ON" She said demandingly. He put it on with a growl and a few muttered damns.

"Where is Casey! Man, Now I know what a snowman feels like" Michelangelo chattered more. Gwen worried, if he didn't get in the warm soon he could get sick.

"speak for urself Mikey, you didn't have a ton of snow blown at ya" Raphael chattered. Lynn suggested going inside where the wind wasn't blowing but he just muttered more damns and went stubborn leaning against the flipped Van.

"Ahhh, Relief" April smiled when Casey pulled up.

"We can fit four, and I'll come back for the last ones".

"Go ahead", Elisa pushed Don to the truck, He looked back at her.

"Elisa"

"I can wait here with gwen and Lynn, we'll be fine. Casey can take you raph and Mikey. Were warm blooded, you stay out here any longer you'll just get sick"

"You heard her" Lynn nudged Raph towards the truck. He looked back at her like was gonna fight it.

"Mikey Please? I dont want you to get sick" Gwen said looking towards the truck.

"Babe it wouldn't feel right" Raph argued back to Lynn.

"Me and the girls will sit in the van out of the wind, we can wait another 15 minutes I promise" Gwen said reassuring all of them.

"Guys their right, your more prone to being sick out here than we are" April nodded.

"Hello . . .Gas . . .Might run out empty" Casey motioned for them to hurry it up.

"How about this" Raphael grabbed Mikeys collar on his shirt since he couldn't grab his mask, since he was in human form. He threw Mikey in the truck next to April, then Don. There was a space left. Lynn nodded for Elisa to go.

"Looks like the stubborn ones win this round" April shook her head with a smile.

"Be back in a Jiffy" Casey saluted taking off.

Lynn turned back to Raphael who despite the extra layers he was still shivering.

She opened the back of the van, motioning for him.

"Come on Tough guy before ya get Pneumonia" She found a seat cusion and put it on the floor which technically was the roof upside down. She sat against the wall, Finding another she made him sit with the blanket and a seat cushion. She sighed cracking her neck to one side and rubbing her shoulders, her neck ached slightly. She looked down and he was watching her, she liked it when he studied her. Like he already knew her, but was still trying to figure her out.

"Warming up yet?" She asked.

"Yeah" He nodded, he was grudging against it because he hated feeling weak or vulnerable in any way. She was looking out the window to the snow that was falling fast now. Casey better drive safe otherwise they could go off the road again. Lynn sighed, she needed a hot shower, and a serious nap. There was a rustle of blankets and the sound of a tossed seat cushion. She smirked . . .Those werent the only things she needed. He sat beside her moving the blanket over them both. She leaned on him with a smirk.

"Feelin' warmer already" he joked. She looked up with a blush.

"Your so stubborn" She Lynn laughed.

"Yeah , you like it though" His arm around her she leaned closer head still turned away.

"Hm, When we get back . . .Serious . . .nap . . .Time" She sighed.

"that all you wanna do?" He asked with a meaning behind it.

"Hmm I dont know . . .guess that depends on how . . .warm I feel when we get there" She said , a hidden double meaning she knew he caught.

"How warm ya feelin' now?" He asked.

"Pretty warm" Lynn blushed looking down with a hidden giggle.

he tugged lightly on a lock of her hair, she tried to hide her giggles. Then he tugged on another one. She looked the way he tugged, so he kept pulling on different locks to make her head turn. He pulled on on the edge and she turned to meet him in a full on kiss. She could feel him smile, and she let his tongue in.

"Yo Raph we can- . . .Whoa Man" Casey laughed. Raph immediately let off and Lynn looked down , face red.

"Well whateva keeps ya heated I guess" Casey joked. Raph got up cracking his knucles , he didn't seem to find it so funny. Lynn sighed and got up when she heard them wrestling around in the snow. She contemplated whether to just Leave them there or throw snowballs at them.

"Hey guys . . ." no response.

"Hey! " Lynn shouted . . .They were still wrestling.

"YO BOYFRIEND AND SASQUATCH!" Lynn shouted they stopped to look up.

"Can we go now?" Lynn shrugged walking towards the truck, she was driving.

"Pushy" Casey said looking up.

"Your tellin' me" Raph agreed.

(More than just a concussion)

Everyone was safe at the farmhouse, Casey said he called a tow truck to pick up the van and the Car, they would be brought to the farmhouse tomorrow morning when the weather lightened up.

April made sure everyone was changed and had some soup. They had to take turns and wait for the shower, and the guys had no issues letting the ladies first.

"Kira . . Whats wrong?" Elisa asked while everyone else was out of the room.

"He wont wake up" Kira pointed to the couch. Leo had one hand on his upper torso the other against his side. Don check him and said he had a minor concussion and should wake up soon . . .That was three hours ago. It was nearly 8 o clock, it was pitch dark outside and the snow kept blowing lightly.

"Kira Cub, Don said he would be awake soon, be patient I know you can" Elisa tried to calm her friend. Kira nodded and sat on the chair nearest the couch. April retired to bed, Casey followed. The guys were sleeping upstairs and the girls each shared rooms. Lynn had one to herself and Elisa shared one with Gwen. Kira refused to go to bed even around midnight, she wanted to be here when he woke up. She felt like it was her fault, if only he had worried about himself. But Don said he would wake up soon . . .Hopefully soon would be before she conked out by three A.M

"Hey Don is Leo, you know, gonna be okay?" Michelangelo asked slipping into bed.

"His damage is consistant with that of a minor concussion , he should wake up soon. Once he realizes were all safe at the farm house he'll be okay" Don said slipping into his own.

"That Bum betta wake up soon . . ." Raph grumbled, and his brothers took that as his way of being concerned.

Michelangelo liked the crisp cool feeling of the sheets but the warm blanketts ontop. But it felt empty, he liked having Gwen next to him. The smell of her hair made sleep easier, and her body wash scent made it so whenever he was having a bad dream he could just snuggle closer and he would smell her and the dream would turn nicer. He was worried about Leo, and the thought of Christmas coming soon was making his mind race. He had deviated a plan to get Gwen something really great, but he would need a certain someones help to do it . . .Mmmm Man he missed that smell now.

Master Splinter watched his sons drift off to sleep, exhausted from todays endeavors. While medditating he heard the soft sound of sniffling. Not from a cold. Carefully padding downstairs silent as a . . .well mouse but a quiet rat in particular. The living room was a glow with the fire light. His son Leonardo was still sleeping peacefully as he was before. the sniffling noise he heard was now turned to slight sobbing. He looked over the top of the chair and the blonde hair with black and blue streaks. He watched, her eyes fixated on leonardo and the fire.

"Miss Delowry" He said, she looked up not surprised but a little startled.

"Oh . . .Uhm . . I'm sorry did I wake you?" She asked quickly wiping her eyes.

"No . . .I was already awake. What troubles you Kira?" He asked kindly. She looked conflicted.

"I -He- I . . .Alot of stuffs been going on lately. Plus now to add to that, I feel responsible that he got hurt all because I wasn't wearing my seatbelt. I forgot to put it back on". Kira wiped her eyes.

"Kira, I know Leonardo would not want you to blame yourself for his injuries, he knew what risks might apply. He will heal, you should not burden yourself. Although having a caring heart is admirable, he wouldn't want you going over something that can't be changed. Use this knowledge as future guardance" The elderly rat said before leaving. He patted Kiras shoulder.

"Goodnight Miss Delowry"

"Goodnight, pleasent dreams". Kira sniffled staring at the fire.

(four A.M)

where am I ?

The Van, Maste Splinter , the others . . .KIRA. Leonardo in a split seconds thought shot up on the couch. Looking around he saw the fire flickering, wood was added recently. It was the living room of the farm house. Everything was quiet except for breathing. That scent . . .He turned and his hand felt anothers. Kiras hand was partially expanded. She fell asleep curled in the chair, no blanket just a loose fitting tanktop, black sweatpants and thin white ankle socks. Her hair splayed around her and a few strands over her face. She looked like she stayed up most the night. Listening carefully he could tell everyone was asleep, upstairs, and in the other surrounding guest rooms. The warm fleece blanket covering him smelled of the Van. He sat up and looked around remembering what happened last.

_Everyone shouting_

_The Van was tipping over. I knew everyone had their seatbelts on. Kira forgot to put hers back on._

_He saw her fall from the seat, and onto the floor, things in the Van were flying around, the sound of glass breaking. Without a second thought he jumped out. Grabbing onto a bar for hold and the other arm securing her beneath him so nothing would hit her. He heard her small cry before they hit again, in his human molecular form his shell couldn't protect him when his head hit the ceiling and then he moved to shield Kira._

He remembered nothing after that. Hearing her shift and a slight discontented breath. She was uncomfortable in that curled up position. He didn't want to wake her, they'd had a long enough day already. Taking the blanket off the couch. He moved over steathily to the chair. putting on hand under her head to steay her and the other just under her legs barely shifting her he lifted her up and set her on the couch. Her legs spread out instantly, He smirked, she was subconsciously happy for the extra room. Pulling the covers to her shoulders , that scent was there again. Vanilla, she recently washed her hair, body wash like cherry blossoms. Going to the hallways closet to fetch extra blanketts and pillows he made a bed on the floor just below the couch. He heard her move and softly mumble something incoherent in her sleep. giving a slight chuckle he scooted into a sleeping back and drifted off . . .Vanilla, Cherry blossoms

**Alright lets get this Cabin Love fest Going! Christmas, Proposals, all the good stuff ya need for a rainy day in spring right? Right***


	32. Operation: Snow Angels   Uh Oh

**Prom is on saturday and as soon as its over (Thank . . .God) I can get back to writing and reviewing like things should be. Dont worry this story Lull will be over soon ~ to you with love from the author of this journey into lovey exciting story. . . **

The smell of pancakes and firewood burning filled the house. Gwen woke up alone. Looks like everyone was up before her. She stretched with a sigh. Opening the door to the hallway she heard the two voices of . . .plotting hot heads.

"Casey jus' do it already!"

"Fine!" She watched Casey knock on the last door in the hallway. Raphael walked back shaking his head muttering 'scared' and 'wuss' under his breath. Gwen moved back behind the door to hear April.

"Come in".

Gwen smiled, Casey had a tray and walked into Aprils room.

"Awwww" Gwen smiled walking out to the living room. There was a feeling of . . .tension in the air.

Lynnette was pulling boots on.

"Where ya headed?" Gwen asked.

"Out to check on the truck, might need fixed" Lynn said sighing. When the door opened the snow had stopped and everything was blanketed in a white sheet of snow.

Today was new, and for some reason she felt . . .This was the start of something big.

(Brownie Points)

He was nervous, Casey Arnold Jones was nervous. Ever since they arrived he had that ring in his pocket, ready to ask at any moment. But no moment seemed to be perfect or right enough for it. Raph suggested just asking her on Christmas Night when the Christmas mornin' excitement died down.

"I' got April an extra somthin' along with the ring for Christmas"

"So whatcha get Lynn?" Casey continued asking.

"I aint real sure yet, Mikey and Don wanna head back to New York to do a little Christmas shoppin'."

"Which were doing Real soon Raph, makesure you wear the belt, and get dressed please" Donatello said putting his coat on, activating the belt.

"Sure thing MOM" Raph said pulling on a pair of jeans and the belt.

"Hey Donny aint Leo comin too?" Raph asked.

"Not sure . . ." Donatello looked over at his brother, mostly worried. Especially with the walk in this morning.

_Kira slept like a rock, a relief from all the trouble she'd been having lately with sleeping fits and nightmares. She sat up Her hair could use a straight Iron and some good smelling mousse. Her tanktop was partially crooked while she fixed it. She appreciated the leg room, . .. but . . . The chair wasn't this long? She realized she was on the couch. But then where was? _

_"Ouch!" She fell off onto something hard on the floor. She blinked and she was on the floor looking up at whatever had flipped her. _

_"Leo?" Kira breathed out, after her heart attack. She startled him, He was sleeping right below her,stepping on him he acted on reflext flipping her onto the floor, he was ontop looking down realizing what just happened._

_"Uhm" Kira wasn't sure what to say . . .Their position was . . .Compromising._

_"K-Kira . . .I apologize I didn't-" He left off._

_"Its alright I . . .I should have looked before getting off the couch, I didn't mean to startle you . . .Wait . . .Why arent you on the couch anyways?" Kira asked a little demandingly._

_"Your the one who got hurt so why are YOU on the floor?" She asked her arms crossed. He felt as though he was being reprimanded. _

_"You didn't look comfortable" Was his only short reply. Their eyes not leaving eachother. _

_"Well I'm sorry for starteling you" Kira nodded looking down at her socks. _

_Thats when Donatello made an "Ahem". Kira looked down, and Leo looked at her then his brother, then mumbled something about taking a walk. Kira watched him go . . .Don could tell . . .She had more to say. _

Kira was now sitting on the couch with Elisa. They were watching the T.V in the living room. Elisa was reading a book. Leonardo still wasn't back from his walk yet and Kira was feeling very self conscious about this mornings episode. She hadn't told anyone and as far as she could tell neither had Don.

"Where are they going?" Gwen asked walking in. Don and Raph were headed outside , human form, and dressed for the weather.

"To get supplies" Elisa turned the page. Casey headed out, he was going with them.

"I guess its a guys day out" Gwen shrugged.

"Hey Buttercup" Mikey came out , human form, and dressed for the winter weather.

"Hey . . .Your going too?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, someones gotta keep Raph annoyed on the way there and back" Michelangelo joked.

"Have fun" Gwen nodded.

"Thanks, and Hey when we get back were gonna go out and play in the snow okay?" Mikey asked her to be sure.

"Can't wait" Gwen winked.

They guys were all leaving. Master Splinter was with April in the Kitchen. Lynn was out fixing her truck, Elisa was reading, Kira was sulking, and Gwen tried to figure out what to do until Michelangelo would come back from their shopping trip.

"Hey , wanna go outside?" Gwen asked.

"Arent we a little old to be making snow angels and all that?" Kira said with a depressive note. Gwen wanted to fix that . . .FAST.

"Well . . .We could make killer forts outside and ambush everybody when they come back from shopping?" Gwen suggested.

"Hey . . .That actually sounds like fun" Elisa smiled going with it.

"They dented my truck side door!" Lynn walked in steamed.

"Wanna make forts with us out back so we can ambush them when they return?" Gwen asked.

"Fine, after I push out the dent in the door . . .This means War!" Lynn said grabbing a hammer and heading back outside.

"ahaha Kira" Gwen asked still laughing. Kira sighed, knowing her friends would notice she was a little melancholy about something. 

"Sure, sounds like fun" Kira said with that same depressive tone. It wasn't like she could catch Leo off his guard like this morning with a snowball . . .But if it meant seeing everyone out having a good time , why not?.

(Advice)

"Master Splinter, You should have seen Casey this morning, it was amazing. He brought me breakfast in bed, with a flower, the pancakes were burnt and the flower was wilted, but it was such a sweet gesture . . .Hes been really trying lately" April noted.

"Its sounds very romantic Miss O Neil, and as for Casey's standards, it must mean a great deal" He nodded in agreement.

"I got him this for Christmas" April said showing him the box. Splinter nodded.

"Indeed a very . . .Fitting gift" He said amusedly.

"Its one of two but , I hope he likes it" April smiled.

"Master Splinter, I . . .I was wondering if I could ask for some advice?" April asked earnestly.

"My ear is lent to you to listen" he Replied.

"I feel like Me and Casey's reltionship is moving forward more, We've been together a few years now ever since we met you guys. I'm just wondering . . .If maybe . . .Well I want to . . .Its just . . ."

"Speak directly Miss O Neil" The rat advised.

"I was wondering if maybe I should . . .Ask Casey if he wanted to . . Get married?" April asked. Master Splinters eyes were open slightly.

"Sometimes the best things come to those who wait" The elder rat said before leaving. April was a little confused by his answer, so she went into the living room while Master Splinter went upstairs to the attic rooms.

"So what are you girls up to?" April asked with suspicious playfull tone.

"Were going outside to make forts, hide behind them, and then ambush the guys when they get back . . We have like . ..all Morning and afternoon right?" Gwen asked. Lynn nodded.

"They left a dent in my door" Lynn said putting the hammer back. She wanted revenge. April smiled, maybe a little fun break was what she needed, and . . . Having a little fun with Casey wouldn't hurt, THEM at least. She laughed.

"Can I help too? I wanna catch Casey by surprise" April smirked deviously.

The girls all screamed their yes's and they all went outside to start their plans. Laughing.

(Shopping for Women is SO HARD)

"Do ya think Lynn knows we dented her door yet?" Casey asked.

"Oh Trust me she knows" Raphael said his arms crossed in the back. They all took the Van, and on the way out of the garage Mikeys door his Lynns and left a small dent.

"Oh come on its just a teeny Tiny barely noticeable Dent . . .Right?" Mikey asked a little fearfull.

"I wouldn't bet on Lynnette thinking that Mikey" Don said in the seat over.

"No one touches Lynns Truck but her, or me. and I aint gettin' blamed for you not watchin what your doin'. Bonehead" Raphael flicked his brother on the forehead.

Casey turned, they had reached the city in three hours, only by speeding and taking shortcuts. They needed all the time deciding on gifts.

"Its gotta top the anniversary" Mikey said shaking his head.

"Heh good luck with that" Raph joked.

"Well alright Mr. Romance what do you plan on getting Lynn? Huh!" Mikey asked.

"Somethin' nice alright" Raph said throwing his arms out slighlty before humphing and turning away.

"what about you donny, Huh huh Huh whatcha gonna get Elly" Mikey said bouncing excited. Don smirked at his brothers nickname for his girlfriend.

"Well . . . Probably the usual what every girl wants for christmas. Maybe flowers, Jewlery, so For Elisa . . .A book with maybe jewlery . . Something simple" Don smiled with his own Idea.

"Yeah well, Unlike you guys I was smart enough ta get April something before we even got up here" Casey laughed.

"So hey Leo, Ya gonna get Kira somethin?" Casey asked. Everyone was silent. Leo was in the passengers seat, he hadnt said a word since this morning. Don knew why but didn't say anything.

"Hmm?" Leo looked at them, obviously not paying attention.

"Hey Leo why dont ya get her a stuffed animal?" Casey suggested.

"Yeah, Chicks like that sort of romance mush stuff" Raph complied.

"Mhmm" Leo said looking back out the window. Everyone got that he wasn't paying attention.

"So Casey how did your big romantic Breakfast with April go?" Michelangelo asked nudging Casey in the ribs with his elbow.

"I was gonna ask . . .But . . .Just didn't seem right. I think your right Raph, I'm gonna do it on Christmas, makes it more special dat way. I asked Masta Splinter he said he'd keep it secret from April just in case she found a clue or something".

"Nice Move" Don complimented.

"Well Guys, theres the first Mall . . .Guess we betta start lookin' . April gave me the Credit cards just incase, she said go ahead cuz shes gettin' paid extra when her taxes come back and all that" Casey said parking the Old van.

When they walked in it was your typical Christmas rush in New York City.

"Oh great . . ." Raph said not looking forward to the endeavor.

"The first gift, the gift of the Christmas Rush" Donatello motioned with his hand to the overpacked Mall.

"I guess we better start looking" Leonardo said adjusting his ball cap. Even in human form he still liked having it on.

"Hey Raph I'll go with ya" Casey said while they headed off towards one part of the Mall.

"Hey Leo I'll go with you" Michelangelo said walking up to the seriously zoned out brother.

"Huh, thats okay MIkey I dont need to-"

"Come on Come on Come on! Your not gonna find something For Kira just standing there Lets go!" Mikey pulled a very surprised Leonardo behind him.

"And so it begins" Donatello chuckled shaking his head walking towards the perfume section.

"Alright . . .So what didja get April 'sides the ring?" Raph asked Casey as they both walked down the Isles trying to find something of womanly interest.

"Its Great, I got it on sale , and got in engraved too!" Casey said strutting, feeling proud of his accomplishment.

"Anotha ring?"

"No, I got her a LouisVille Slugger with her name Burned into it". Casey pulled it out of his sports equipment bag on his back, showing it to Raphael.

"Is It Great, or Is it Great" Casey said showing it off by twirling it.

"Ya got her a bat wit her name on it?"

"Yep . . .I can't wait to see her expression when she opens it after I wrap it. Think she'll like it?" Casey asked.

"Sure! I'm sure she'll love it so much she'll mount it on the wall" Raph said emphasizing with his hands. Casey smiled with a wicked grin.

"Right next to your big head" Raph finished. Casey frowned.

"Alright Wise guy, Hey heres the womens clothes Isle? See anythin'?" Casey asked.

Raphael looked around. There were alot of clothes, skirts shirts and other stuff . . .But nothing he could see Lynn wearin'.

"Nothin' I think Lynn would Like. This is all girly stuff, she aint girly" Raph said smirking. They moved on.

"What about the mens section?" Casey suggested. He recieved a Whap upside the head.

"Ow, Just askin"

(The perfect Book)

Donatello sifted through by memory of some of Elisas favorite authors and poets. Something that showed her he cared and that he knew what sparked her interest. Scanning the shelves he still wasn't sure.

"Lemme guess . . .Gift for mom?" One guy from the Barnes and Noble shop staff asked.

"Girlfriend, actually" Don replied.

"Ah , I'd check the shelf over there with the leather bound journals . . ." The guy pointed.

"Thanks" Don nodded. Scanning them he liked the Idea. Elisa was a writer after all. Writers needed something to write in, and she might appreciate something nicer than your standard notebook. He found one that was brown soft leather, with a flower on it. The 20.00 was worth it, now off to find something to match it. . .

Michelangelo pulled Leo past all things girly. Gwen likes the pink sterling roses, and skater stuff. She was totally hyped whenever He would ask her to go skating with him. They'd sneak into a skate park after dark on the weekends when they werent busy. One time the cops showed up, but Michelangelo being a ninja, well . . . Those cops spent hours lookin all over the park but In less than a half an hour no sweat they were back at the lair watching a movie. He remembered the joke Gwen made about . . .Feelin' bad for the cops.

_"We should go get them donuts and be like, so, catch those medeling kids yet?" _

He still laughed about that.

"So what do you have in plan Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Gwen likes most of the same stuff as me, just . . .some more girly things" He explained looking around. Something caught his eye.

"Hey Leo what about this?" Mikey held up a hooded sweatshirt.

"I think She'll like that" Leo chuckled lightly.

It was a black hoody with white ripped style lettering saying

'I only date ninjas'.

"Then to get her something that'll top the ring" Mikey smiled throwing the top into the cart.

"So whatcha gonna get for Kira" Mikey asked turning around thinking of things that matched Kira.

"I dont know . . .I didn't know If I should get her something" Leonardo confessed.

"Wait . . ." Michelangelo studied his brothers face.

"Well . . .Maybe you could get her somethin' that has to do with her defense trainin your helpin her with" Mikey suggested scractching his head.

"Mikey . . .Thats .. .A good Idea. I'll be back" Leonardo rushed off to a different part of the store.

"Uhm, Your welcome?" Mikey shrugged walking off to find other stuff.

(Meanwhile, with Operation Snow angels)

"Operation snow angels?" Lynn asked.

"Its cute isn't it?" Elisa laughed.

"Well Charlies angels was already taken" Kira smirked, she forgot about this mornings events and felt more in a happier mood.

"Hey The double sided fort next to the house porch is done" April pointed Gwen alongside.

"We just need the one next to the tree, and one by the barn" Gwen smiled.

"So whose taking what fort?" Kira asked.

"April and I will take the one by the house, If I know Mikey, He'll be the first to want to run in to come and get me" Gwen smirked deviously.

"I'll take the one by the tree" Lynn put her hand up to call it.

"I'll be by the Barn with Elisa" Kira nodded.

"So now all we do is wait by our designated forts" April shrugged.

"How long do think that will be?" Gwen asked not sure.

"April and I will get texted when they get on the road home, we'll come back out then so were not freezing our asses off" Lynn said clicking her phone.

(Perfect Gift)

"Hey Casey I found somethin'" Raph called over to his friend who was looking at fishing lures.

"Yeah?"

"Shes already got a taser, and a gun, and a knife . . . Right?"

"Yeah"

"So in this catalogue is somethin' she'll definitely like" Raphael pointed into the catalogue.

"Dude shes gonna Love that!" Casey complimented.

"Hey listen I'd like ta order this? B'fore Christmas?" Raphael asked the man at the counter, he looked it over and answered with a smile.

"Hey dudes , found my stuff for Gwen" Mikey held up two bags.

"Yeah, Jus' ordered my gift for Lynn, were all set" Raph put a thumbs up.

"Hey Guys, Got everything?" Don asked. They all nodded.

"Hey Don what'd you get Elisa, a chemistry set?" Mikey joked.

"No Mikey, I got her something . . .That I hope she'll like" Don looked down into one of the bags.

"Hey wheres Leo?" Don asked looking up.

"Dunno, he he had a lightbulb then hauled shell to the other end of the Mall" Mikey pointed with his thumb.

"Guess we betta look for him if were gonna get back in time fer dinner" Casey looked at the time on his phone.

They walked around the Mall, passing by other shoppers, looking around for Leonardo.

"Where is dat Bum?" Raph looked around the corner.

"There he is, over by the 'Aunties Antiques'" Casey pointed. Leo walked towards them holding a square large box, wrapped with a blue ribbon.

"oOOOOOHH Leo whose dat for?" Casey teased.

"Its for Kira . . .Michelangelo said they all got us something so . . .Its only polite" He nodded.

"Sure Bro, whateva ya say" Raph waved off.

"(Sigh) Lets head back" Don lifted his bags to re-adjust.

"Yeah, I cant wait ta see Lynn go afta Mikey for the dent in her door " Raph laughed mischieviously.

"Ahaha Dead turtle Walkin' " Casey nudged Raph looking at Mikey.

"Haha, I' can't die, Incase you've forgotten, I'm the Turtle Titan!" Mikey made a pose. Causing people to stop and look.

"Your only saying that because Gwen wont let Lynn Kill you" Don stated making everyone laugh.

"That Too" Mikey stuck his tongue out.

(Operation: Snow angels is a go!)

"HEY GUYS! I just got the text they'll be here soon!" April came in excited. She hadn't had any regular fun in awhile.

"Alright , Positions! All Lights off and cellphones on silent " Kira instructed.

"I've told Master Splinter to keep the lights on in the house so they wont notice" Gwen smirked.

"And I turned the T.V and Radio up so they dont hear us" Lynn highfived Gwen.

"Were all set then? We've the the snow balls made up" Elisa laughed tossing one up in the air.

"And the decoy snow women" Kira and April High fived.

"Come on! Before they get here!" Lynn motioned, all the girls giggled trying to suppress their excitement.

"Remember your code names" Gwen whispered running off to her area.

April and Gwen settled by the Fort by the Deck hidden by the porch side and Heat generator outside.

"Awesome the Heat turned our fort into ice, its SO impenetrable now" Gwen jumped up excited.

" Sister Bear and Skid marks Reporting for Duty" April said into the walkie talkie. Skid marks was Gwen because she skated and April chose sister Bear since technically to the guys, thats what she was a protective sister.

"Blue Fox and Purple Raven Reporting in" Kira said into the walkie talkie. Elisa giggled rushing over to the other side of the barn where she would distract them from Kira on her northwest side of her fort hidden by pine trees and half of the barn.

"Code names . . ..really?" Lynn asked into the talkie only to get a lecture on Team spirit from Gwen.

"Fine fine fine . . .Uhm . . .Bad Cat reporting for duty" Lynn shook her head disbelievingly into the talkie.

"Way to be a Team Player Lynn" Elisa said encouragingly.

"Yeah Yeah . . . Hey just got a text from Raph there almost Here We should see them up the road in five minutes" Lynn reported.

"Great . . .Just remember nobody moves until they see the decoys" Kira gave the directive.

Two full long minutes of silence passed. Everyone was quiet , it was partially dark out, the lights from the house becoming more iniment on the snow.

"AAAAHHH! Sorry just had to get that out" Gwen giggled into the talkie.

"Thanks Gwen, I may never have the hiccups again!" Elisa said into the talkie.

"Hey wait . . .I see headlights . . .Its the Van . . ." April said putting her binoculars down. Gwen grabbed a snowball ready, on the signal.

"Are you sure they'll notice the decoys?" Kira asked seroiusly into talkie.

"Absolutely" April confirmed.

"Mikey Loves Pie and the Triple Cherry pie that Snow woman is holding is the main bait" Gwen explained.

"You know Michelangelo can't say no to pie" April laughed.

"Their stopping, everyone wait until the signal to fire, is everyone ready?" Kira asked.

"Ready" Elisa nodded.

"Ready, Ready" April and Gwen nodded to the talkie.

"Lets get this show on the road, My truck shall be avenged" Lynn said tossing up a snowball catching it threateningly.

"Everybody quiet . . Alright . . .HERE WE GO" Kira turned off the talkie and heard the beep that everyone else had too. She could see the slight shadow of Master Splinter watching from above the attic, he was moving around past the windows to make it seem like we were all busy. Kira hoped he would get some amusement out of it.

"(Sigh) Ahh, farm house sweet farm house" Donatello stretched.

"Okay guys, we'll put the bags in the hallway closet and wrap em tomorrow, until then we'll leave em in here, under lock and key . . .Got it?" Casey asked. the others nodded.

"Whats with the huge smile raph?" Leo asked.

"I can't wait ta see what Lynn does ta Mikey when I tell er' what Shell fer brains did ta her truck" Raph smiled more.

"Hey it was an accident and . . .Pie?" Mikey said making everyone stop.

"Pie?" Casey asked.

"I dont think Pie had anything to do with Lynns door being dented Mikey" Donatello shook his head.

"No . . .Pie . . .MMMM" Mikey sniffed around.

"Come to think of it, I smell pie too" Leo said casually.

"The girls must've baked all day, Kinda nice to come home to women who baked for you after a long day a ' workin" Casey stretched.

'I"m so getting him for that comment' April thought to herself.

The girls suppressed laughter when the guys approached the end of the long gravel drive to the house.

"Hey!" Mikey waved.

"Oh the girls are outside" Leo noted outloud.

"Good thing we left the goods in the van" Raph nudged Don, don nodded in agreement.

"Hey Babe, Did ya bake pie?" Mikey ran up to the silhouettes against the light of the house. It was four figures standing together one holding something.

"Hey babe, guess what MIKEY did to your truck!" Raph called out.

"Thats weird . . .Theyre not . ..moving?" Don looked closer. When Mikey reached the figures he stopped and laughed.

"HEY Dudes its just snow people . . .AND ONE OF THEMS HOLDING A PIE!" Mikey called out running to it.

"They must've got bored while we were out" Leo observed.

"Master Splinter seems up and about, and the girls seem to as well" Don said watching master Splinter walk upstairs through the windows light, and the sound of music and talk going on in the house.

"Hey kinda funny, these snow men have boobs" Casey laughed pointing, Mikey took the fork that one of the snow people was holding, and picked up the pie the other was holding. 'Aww Gwen must've made it and set it out here as a surprise.

"Actually Casey, that would make them Snow Women" Don pointed out.

The Guys chuckled when Mikey turned around.

"Hey dudes want some . . .its Cherry! And Gwen even left a little message on it . . .it says-"

"Ha Ha?" Casey read it out loud, scratching his head.

"Ha-Ha? . . .What kinda message is dat?" Raph asked out loud.

"OOHMPH!" Casey shook his head.

"Alright Who snow balled me!" Casey stood up. Mikey laughed.

"Nice throw Leo" Mikey pointed.

"It wasn't me Mikey" Mikey pointed at Don who shook his head. Raph put his hands up, wasn't him.

"Michelangelo" Casey shook his fist in a threat.

"Dude I was just digging in on the pie I didn't throw- OUCH!" Mikey felt a snow ball on the arm.

The group of guys looked around, suddenly a wave in all directions of snowballs were flying at them.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Casey started army crawling to the Van.

"What the shell?" Raph covered his head from another snow ball aimed. They were being bombarded.

"TO THE VAN!" Casey pointed. They all ran or army crawled. April peered over the wall, the girls knew the signal and turned on the Walkie Talkies. They couldn't stop laughing.

"THat was . . .(Breath) GREAT!" Gwen laughed.

"Did you see Casey's face when I got him on the side of the head!" April laughed.

"PRICELESS!" Gwen laughed back, both women supporting eachother from falling over.

"Did you guys check out the guys' faces, they were totally clueless!" Elisa and Kira could be heard over the talkie laughing.

"Best (breath) Ambush (Breath) EVER!" Lynn burst out laughing making the others laugh harder over the talkies.

"Well They're laughing at us" Leo rolled up the window sitting back.

"I can't believe this . . . I Get ambushed with snowballs . . .By my own girlfriend . . ." Mikey shook his head. "Wasn't it funny?" Mikey asked. Recieving a whap upside the head from Raph.

"Arrghh Thats it!" Casey walked opened the door.

"Casey I wouldn't-" Leo couldn't finish

"HEY APRIL! WHATS THE BIG IDEA HUH!"

His answer was recieved. The turtles heard exactly five snowballs hit the door and Casey Jones crawl back inside the Van in utter defeat.

"Guess dat wasn't the best Idea I've had" Leo helped Casey up off the floor.

"So . . .Were trapped in dis stone age motor block, and our girlfriends . . ." Raph started.

"Have become snow balling mercenaries" Donatello finished amusedly.

"Well I did say we were gonna play outside in the snow when we got back" Mikey shrugged, still eating the pie.

"Mikey . . .Figures you'd save the pie over your shell" Donatello laughed.

"So . . .whats the plan . . .We try to leave the Van" Leo started

"Snow balled". Casey answered.

"We try ta call em' out" Raph started.

"Snow balled" Leo answered.

Dontello could imagine Elisa giggling in the cold. Laughing at their retreat, a smile played on his lips thinking of their game. He knew they had fully planned this out, He completely admired her shy strategist moves in this snow ball war.

"Well Gentlemen . . How about some Psychological warfare?" Donatello stood up.

"Got something in mind Don?" Leo asked.

"Well . . .If you care to end this War in under an hour in time for dinner" Don offered.

"I'm up for some serious payback " Casey laughed.

"I think were all Game Donny" Leo said amusedly.

"Alright . . ."

(Operation . . .Uh-Oh)

"WOOO! We RULE!" Gwen did a happy dance, high fiving April. Casey tried coming back out of the Van. He looked a little miffed, calling out April. His response, Everyone threw a snowball at him dead on. He crawled back in where Gwen April, Kira and Elisa observed Leo pulling him back in . . .once again . DEFEATED by the snow Angels*

"LYNN did you see THAT!" Kira giggled. She was in a much better mood.

"Kinda hard ta see with all these Branches and dead leaves in the way" Lynn replied back a little snippy.

"So whats on the plan now?" Gwen asked.

"Well If I know the guys, and we all do . . .They wont let it go without a fair fight" April smirked getting more snow balls ready.

"Maintain positions, until one of them comes out, or be carefull incase all of them do, they dont know where we are and we still have the decoys and traps . . .Were good for awhile" Kira nodded authoratively.

"Until we all get Hungry" Elisa noted feeling her stomach growl a little.

"They hafta Come out sometime, Raphs temper wont last long in that cramped Van" Lynn shook her head with a devious tone.

"HEY! Movement" Gwen pointed.

There was a small stick being waved above the Van, on it . . .was a pair of . . .

"Underwear . . .Are . . .Those Casey's boxer shorts?" April asked eyes glued to the binocular scene.

"APRIL! TRUCE! FORFEIT! PEACE! We give UP!" Casey Called.

"Dont smell right" Lynn said into the talkie.

"I can't believe were doin' dis" A growly voice said from inside the Van.

"Come on Raphie , think of the Pie" Mikeys voice could be heard.

"I think they might actually be giving up?" Kira noted out loud. Even though this was just a game, she didn't think they were the types to . . .Give up.

Casey walked out on his gloved hands and knees. Waiving a small stick with his white underwear on it.

"April . . .You should consider getting Casey underwear for Christmas . . ." Lynn noted.

"Duly noted" April said back. "This seems suspicious, Caseys not one to give up so easy".

"What should we do?" Gwen asked.

"APRIL, Were Cold, tired . . .and Hungry . . .and Tired" Casey said waving his hands.

"Well girls do you think they've had enough?" April asked.

"Hmm seems Legit" Elisa noted.

"Maybe, it is getting late" Kira looked up,it was almost fully dark now.

"I Still dont think its . . ." Lynn was cut off.

"BLEH!" Michelangelo came running up beside Casey, holding his stomach.

"HE must be really hungry . . . " Lynn said rephrasing herself.

"Wait a minute hes . . .?" Elisa watched.

"Throwing up . . .Oh he must've had too much Pie" Lynn shook her head tsking him.

"Mikey?" Gwens head popped up just a little above the fort.

"Uhhhhggghhh I dont feel so good" mikey held his stomach hunching over. Casey putting a hand to his back.

Gwen winced hearing gagging noises and hacking coughs. She couldn't take it.

"Mikey!" Gwen rushed out from the hiding place, April couldn't grab her in time.

"Mikey, sweetheart are you okay!" Gwen shoved Casey aside and knelt down next to Michelangelo worry written all over her face.

"Did you eat too much, are you sick, should we go see a doctor?" Gwen was silenced with a quick kiss and was crushed in a hug. She was set up, smiling when he let go, he bent down his breath smelled like sweet cherry.

"Gotcha" He laughed. She hit him on the arm for making her worry. The girls watched when Michelangelo picked up Gwen and ran to the house. Gwen wailing

"SAVE YOURSELVES! IT WAS A SET UP! THERE ONTO US!" Gwen shouted dramatically across the lawn before hearing the door shut to the house.

"SHIT! Theyre onto us! No one leave there Spots!" Kira said into the talkie demandingly.

"Elisa go cover the other side of the barn with the other fort" Kira pointed, Elisa silently like a rabbit made her way around the barn without being seen by the inhabitants of the Van.

"If we throw any snow balls the guys in the Van will know our positions, we gotta use Plan B, use the Decoys and move to the other positions" April said putting the binoculars away.

"OH BY THE WAY LYNN I"M SORRY ABOUT YOUR TRUCK!" MIkey said a moment before going back in the house.

"This . . .means . . .WAR" Lynn said into the Walkie Talkie. Kira got the slight chills hearing Lynn low demon like angry voice.

"Oh April . . .Come out, come out and Play" Casey chanted making April smirk. She threw a snowball and the other girls followed suit, Casey was hit by three and he fell to the ground in pretend agony.

"CHARGE!" . . .Elisa heard Donatellos voice call out and the slide of the door van.

"OH Crap" April moved to the new position fast because Casey got up immediately and pulled down his hockey mask running towards one of the thrown snow balls that hit him first.

"PLAN B PLAN B!" Kira called before rushing out to the next position. Lynn moved to the other tree, wasn't easy though. Elisa didn't throw the snowball so she was okay as long as no one saw her, good thing it was dark.

"What are they doing?" Elisa asked quietly and Quickly into the Talkie.

"I think after what happened with Michelangelo and Gwen, theyre plan is to take us all one by one" Kira said rounding a snow ball.

"Who do we aim for?" Lynn asked. Carefull to be quiet, the guys were all standing on the lawn by Casey.

"Pull the strings on your snow ball launcher to confuse them Lynn". Lynn pulled the string which was attached to the lawn mower which went under the belt and flung three snow balls in a row at them.

"I got it!" Casey pulled out a bat hitting one only to have it splat and cover them all.

"Thats it this is gettin' us no where" Casey said wiping off the snow.

"Split up and scope them out" Leo smirked.

"No prisoners" Don said putting his bo staff in the middle with Leos sword and Caseys bat.

"No mercy" Raph said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You guys . . .This just turned into Operation . . Uh oh" Elisa ducked to avoid Caseys flashlight. All the girls could do right now was hide and stay still. Unless someone called plan C and they all booked to the house as fast as they could. But no one was calling it.

(Accidentally in Love: Counting Crows

_So she said , whats the problem Baby?_

_Whats the problem_

_I dont know well maybe I'm in love_

_(Love)_

_Think about it, every time I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking bout it_

Donatello looked around the barn, no one was inside. He heard a slight giggle and he turned abruptly. No one. He smiled getting that feeling he was being watched. He walked outside and around the Barns perimeter. Elisa pushed her hair back gently out of her face, she needed to be extremely quiet if she was going to run to the house as soon as he left. Taking a small step back . . .crack . ..Oh dear . . .A twig.

"Aha!" Don turned and Elisa anxiously ran around the barn.

She could hear him run after her and she laughed turning around the corner. 'Great, I lost him, now to just run to the house without getting'

"OH" She hit something slightly hard falling back into the snow.

"That was a nice show, little mercenary" Don laughed holding out his hand.

"Guess I'm out guys" Elisa said into the Talkie. Don laughed picking her up and running towards the house. She giggled the whole way pretending to try to get out of his grip.

"Someones studied theyre battle strategies" Elisa complimented.

"So has someone else" Don winked at her. She shook her head smiling joining Gwen in the living room to warm up.

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it Cuz I can't ignore it_

_If its love (Love) Makes me wanna turn around and Face me_

_But I dont know nothing 'bout love "Ohhh"_

"April I know your there" Casey called out, April smiled knowing she was going to go out with a bang. She waited until his back was to her, then she ran and jumped him, pulling his hood over his face and running away.

"Wha!- Hey GET BACK HERE!" Casey called running after her. He tried to stay focused watching her run made him feel a bit warmer internally. She ran around the house, he dodged thrown snow balls and even one head of a snow man . . .person . . .woman . . .whatever.

_Come on Come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on Come on_

_The world will follow after _

_Come On Come on_

_Because everybody's after Love__

Casey ran into the shed, looking around he could see his breath against the light reflecting off his gear from the house. Her shadow made him chuckle slightly. turning he caught her hand just before it touched him. He felt her hand warming it between both of his gloved hands. HE could feel her smile. April blushed and returned the hand gesture putting a hand to his cheek softly.

_So I said I'm a Snow ball Runnin' _

_Runnin down into the spring thats comin' all this love_

_Meltin' under blue Skies, beltin' out sunlight_

_Shimmerin' love_

Lynn was still in the tree. She watched Raphael walk towards her direction. He stopped when a snowball pelted by Kira distracted him, he quickly turned.

"GOTCHA" He shouted before football spearing the decoy snow person. Behind Lynns original fort below the first tree.

"Great. . .More snow people" He shook his head of snow. He looked around checking out her fort, and the snow person, the few remaining snowballs she had packed tight into perfect shaped spheres.

Raph could admit he was havin' fun, but what would be more fun was findin' her. He listened intently for anything different. Lynn had to put a hand to her mouth to cover her breathing. The branch her arm was holding was creaking slightly. She tried to steady herself. Raphael looked around wondering where she could be hiding. He checked by the barn and the van again. She wasn't in the house . . . Not by the fort.

Lynns grip on the branch was creaking.

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the Strawberry Ice Cream never ever ender_

_of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it but theres no _

_escaping your love_

_Ohh__

"Lynnette!" He called out. Lynn grip slipped. She gave a small scream before losing her footing and falling. Before she reached the ground she heard him grunt in a jump up and felt him catch her before they both fell over piling the fort over.

"Nice (Breath) Catch"

"Thanks . . .You can thank me later . . After I . . .get you" He said pulling her close. she tried to wrestle free, both laughing rolling in the snow.

_These Lines of Lightning mean were_

_Never alone, never alone_

_No , No_

_Come on Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on come on_

_I wanna hear you whisper_

_Come on Come on_

_Settle down inside my Love__

"Give up?" Raph asked she was below him and he had her pinned.

"What'll Happen if I say no?" She asked smirking

"This" He threw her over his shoulder, she was pounding on his back the whole way to the house, him chuckling.

Kira smiled gently watching Lynn be taken back to the house . The game was almost over . . . She was the only one left.

She hid in the one place she knew he wouldn't look. Back where They started, at the Van. She sat in the back Knees folded. For a while during the silence she wondered if he just went back inside.

"Kira?" That voice called. Her chest pounded and she got butterflies in her stomach.

She could see him through the Van window. If she made it back to the house without getting caught . . .it was a win. that was something they established before they started the game. She turned to look again, Leo wasnt there. She turned forward hand slightly on the door handle, it was a straight shot to the house. If she bolted she could make it.

"Alright . . .One . . Two Go" She whispered out loud. She threw open the Van door threw it shut behind her running her hardest to the house.

"Nuh uh uh_" Leos taunting tone made her double take, he flipped off the Van roof in persuit.

_Come on Come on _

_Jump a little Higher_

_Come on Come on if you feel a little lighter_

_Come on Come on _

_We were once upon a time in Love__

_Were accidentally in Love_

She barely escaped his last reach for her

_Were accidentally in Love__

_Accidentally in Love__

Kira laughed just barely out of reach, she heard him laugh too. so close to the house , just a few more yards.

_Accidentally in Love__

_Accidentally in Love__

_Accidentally in Love__

_Accidentally in Love!__

_ Accidentally in Love_

_Accidentally in Love_

_ ACCIDENTALLY!_

Kira had a sudden thought, before she turned running smack into him from the power of them both running their hardest. He knocked into her and she into him. they both flew tumbling into the snow, both laughing and kind of out of breath.

_I'm in love_

_(I'm in Love)_

_I'm in Love _

_(I'm In Love)_

_I'm In Love_

_( I'm In Love)_

_ACCIDENTALLY_

'Damn' Kira thought jerking her head up feeling the cold snow melt slightly from her body heat beneath her. She couldn't get up . . .

I'm in Love

(I'm in Love)

I"m in Love

(I'm in Love)

I'm In Love

(I'm in Love)

Accidentally!

_Come on Come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on Come on_

_and the worlds a little brighter_

His breath was on her forehead, out of breath from the fast pace sprint. She scooted up slightly and lifted her head up . . .

_Come on Come on _

_Just get yourself inside my Love__

She felt a slight brush against hers . . .and was sure it was his. No force applied, it was a light butter fly like . . .Kiss

_I'm In love__

"Hey Leo, Kira, Games over we have dinner!" April called. Kiras dream was interrupted. Not looking up she could hear him get up, opening her eyes before blinking out the cold, his hand was lowered. She clasped it gently and he helped her up, Everyone walked back to the house in silence.

'Best game ever' Kira thought trying not to look at him as hard as that was, so very very hard*

**ONE MORE DOWN! Christmas part coming soon! Bring on the reviews, any questions and comments! I love you ALL!***


	33. Protecting you   From me

**Proms over with, thank god, we had several different tornado's hit us and the surrounding towns so it was a hell of a first prom, and it gave me inspiration for this chapter***

"April I'll be back, Raph and Leo are going with, okay?" Casey explained to April the next morning.

"Casey , I dont want you to go, any of you. That storm is about to hit soon" She expressed her worry.

"That storm aint due ta hit till this afternoon, its still mornin' we'll beat it before it reaches us" He put hands around her forearms.

"Casey . . ." April shook her head.

"Listen, we need battery's and I need ta fill up the gas tanks for when we leave to go home. Plus some extra groceries and all that. We'll be back soon I promise". April gave in when Casey called to the guys upstairs.

"Be carefull please" Lynn said in a less than enthusastic tone.

"'Eh I'm always carefull" Raph nodded.

"Uh huh" Lynn rolled her eyes giving him a swat on the arm. He was dressed to go.

"Hey . . . When I get back . . .(A hand moved down her hip)" His eyes had motive.

"Hmm that depends on whether your on the Naughty or nice List" Lynn removed his hand. His eyeridges went up in a quick motion.

"Seeya later" He let go, walking out to follow Casey.

Kira watched Leo leave, but didn't say anything, he didn't say much to her this morning.

_Breakfast was late because everyone woke up late from last nights events. _

_"Morning" she heard his voice say while she was the only person sitting at the table, eating hot oatmeal._

_"Morning" She shyly put a strand of hair behind her ear feeling a little selfconscious about herself. Wondering if . . .even just a brush against the lips were considered a kiss. Did he consider it that way? Or was it just a simple . . . fleeting brush by. _

_"Sleep well?" He asked._

_"Yeah, like a rock. You?" She replied back. _

_"Fine" He answered. He looked like he was going to say something else when Michelangelo walked in. _

_"Hey dude . . .dudette*" Mikey went on cheerfully in his own business in the kitchen. _

When she asked elisa about it, she said that he wanted to know how she was so that was a start. Although . . .She had to tell Elisa . . .She did have . . .certain feelings towards him that way. It was an awkward talk but Elisa understood. Kira was the busy body dancer, with dreams and unsure of how things were going to turn out for everyone. With so much to worry about how could she ever . . .tell Him . . .Her feelings for him. Even if he did feel the same things for her that she did him. He was the type that would put your safety first, his feelings later. That made things a little more difficult when Elisa tried telling her to talk to him about last night. To see if she could get a particular reaction. since he was leaving after breakfast with Raphael and Casey, she didn't get the chance and figured . . .Its just not the right time and place for it. Not to mention she was freaking scared.

Christmas was a week and a half away. So far April suggested we decorate, which included getting out the old christmas ornaments from the attic that Casey's grandma used. Kira and gwen set to the Garlands and seperating them. Mikey and Donatello started on the Christmas lights around the house. Lynn rummaged around an old storage closet and found VHS movies. The original christmas cartoons and movies to watch for the big day. Kira sighed untangling another strand of garland.

"Wow" Gwen said watching the weather channel. There was a serious blizzard heading their way.

"If were lucky the wind stream will take it away from us, it looks to be that way" April said looking at the screen.

"I'm glad the guys will be back soon, before that hits us". Elisa nodded.

"Yeah" Kira agreed not even paying attention. There was a beeping noise that went off. It was constant like a phone.

"Hey . . .One of the guys left their cells" April picked it up off the table.

"Its Leo's" She said. Kira looked up and walked over. April got a stern look on her face, and put a hand on her hip before placing the phone down on the table a little . . .hard.

"Caseys got alot of explaining to do" April said angrily.

Kira waited until April left the room to go get something before picking up the phone. It was a text, along with a missed call and one voice mail.

"_I am pleased we have come to an agreement. I will meet you at six o clock at the designated meeting place. I think it wise not to mention the plans to anyone other than Splinter San until we discuss it further. Again , I am pleased we have reached an understanding"._

The numbers label had Karai on it. Kira felt tears well up. He didn't leave with Casey to go get supplies with Raph. He was leaving to go meet with her. Again, keeping the secrets, not telling anyone. NOT EVEN APRIL. Did Casey or Raph know? Did they keep this all from us too? Kira shook her head angrily. If he really did feel any sense of trust with her than he would've told her right? . . .he didn't. Kira put the phone down with some held back force and stormed out of the room. She rushed past Elisa and Lynn who were talking about something with the movies.

"Whoa whats ?"

"Dont" Elisa stopped Lynn from following. Kira rushed out to the barn, she leaned against the back side, hidden by the trees. The sky was clouding up fast, grey and white. Kira slid down the barn wood wall. It wasn't so bad outside in her wool winter boots, jeans, sweater and white wool beanie. She shook her head again. She hated herself for feeling all these things. her life, and her friends life is in danger from a secret society of ninja assassins. The guy shes been hopelessly falling for is sneaking off to see another woman, who happens to lead these assassins, and shes tried to kill him before. Holding her arms rubbing them lightly she let the tears burst.

'Of course he would go to see her, why wouldnt he'

shes tall, strong, a ninja like him, beautifull, everything she wasn't. And he went off to see her, without even mentioning to everyone that he was discussing a plan. Except to Master Splinter . . .(Sigh) Kira suddenly thanked her self conscious for not allowing her to tell him her feelings today, or ask about the . . ..almost kiss misshaps three times so far. She couldn't stay out here forever. But she didn't want to face him when they got back.

"Alright I'll be back I promise!" Lynn shouted back at the house.

"Okay!" April nodded and replied.

"Hey Kira wanna go with me?" Lynn asked while Kira was walking towards the house.

"Could I?" Kira asked. Lynn knew she was upset and god bless her friend Lynn never addressed the problem up front.

"Yeah sure, Pick the CD while I go get my wallet" Lynn said skipping back to the house.

Lynn was the type of person to wait for you to talk to her, she would address the problem in the least painfull manner as possible. Even trying to make you laugh. Kira was thankfull for her aggressive un ettiquette mannered friend.

"I like this song" Lynn bobbed her head a little.

Kira didn't say much just looked out the window, wondering if he was meeting with her right now. Imagining what they were doing, if they were talking right now . . .Or doing something else.

"Casey and the guys are taking too long so April asked me ta run to her neighbors, then make a left towards the other town. The guys went to the one with the largest market but were out of toilet paper so . . ." Lynn shrugged. Kira nodded nonchantly. It was a two hour drive, and she definitely needed it. The only thing said was what was said on the radio and the occasional laugh of something the D.J said or if the song was recognizable.

(Thats what you get)

"Guys, what are we doin' here, I told April we'd be back by now" Casey threw his hands up.

"Dont look at me Case, Leo's the one who needed to take a quick detour" Raph leaned against the Van. They were asked to stop in front of this shabby store. Leo walked in and its been over an hour.

"What do I look like to you guys, your cabby?" Casey asked. Raph gave him a look and Casey stopped him "Dont answer dat"

"FINALLY" Casey said exclaiming his impatience when Leo walked out.

"What took ya so long?" Raph asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing, we can go now" Leo said with an adament expression saying , he wasn't going to say anything. Raph wanted to push it but knew that Casey would have to deal with the Wrath of April when they got back.

Three hours passed. The snow was pushing them back harder, and the wind was hard to drive against.

"Damn its a good thing were almost there or we'd get stuck out in a snowbank soon" Casey said turning into the driveway. The sky was getting dark, and the snow was sharp against their skin heading into the house.

"Geeze Louise, its bitchin' outside" Casey swore when the door swung open full force with out opening it barely. They all walked in.

"CASEY JONES!" April shouted.

"Uh oh here it comes" Casey braced. April came in . . .with a worried expression.

"There you three are, we've been worried sick, the weather is so bad towns are closing down and its so cold everywhere near here is on weather alert to stay indoors!" April explained.

"Its a good thing we got home intime then before the real bad stuff hit us" Leo explained.

"Hey, Did Lynn and Kira come back with you?" Gwen came in with Mikey. Elisa came in with Don.

"We had to abandon the christmas lights this morning cuz the weather came in, hey did the girls come back with you?" Don asked just a second too late.

"Wait . . .Lynns Gone!" Raph said raising his voice.

"We were out of toiletpaper and other stuff, So Lynn offered to go to the nearest town to get it, Kira went with her"

"Why Did Kira go with her?" Leo said his voice sounded strained and low to everyone . . .unlike his normal voice.

"Kiras . . been on Edge today" Elisa shot Leo an accusatory look. He caught it but didn't know why Elisa would give him a look like that. Kira wasn't feeling like herself?

"and thats not the worst of it CASEY JONES!" April said pulling the mans ear with her into the Living room.

"Owowowoowo What'd I do!" Casey shouted trying not to cause to much stress on the pulled ear.

"DATS IT, I'm goin afta her, she aint answerin her phone" Raph said opening the door to go out, Leo followed.

"Okay . . .So what do we do?" Elisa asked.

"Sit and Wait . . ." Don shrugged.

"(Whines) Man I'm tired of sittin and waitin" Mikey slumped. Gwen patted his shoulder.

"Well Caseys in the living room getting chewed out Mikey . . ." Don said back to his brother.

"Wait . .Caseys in trouble? haha!" Mikey rushed ahead of them to go watch.

The others laughed and shook there heads.

(Boyfriend to the rescue)

"Man What the hell was Lynn thinkin', she knew this weather was gonna get bad and Now shes Stuck out dere somewheres!" Raph shouted speeding in the Van.

"I dont get why Kira had to go with her, why didn't she just stay at the house" Leo muttered.

"Geeze fearless for a second there I could've mistaken ya for a guy whose got more for her den he lets on" Raph insinuated. He was surprised when Leo didn't answer or retort back.

"Just hurry up and find them Raph, They could get Hypothermia in this condition. Just dont crash us" Leo warned.

"Aye Aye Fearless" He saluted before speeding off.

(Over the river through the woods . . .to blizzard city we go)

"I fucking can't be-lieve this . . .We-Weather!" Kira said shivering.

"Wow It still surprises me when you curse" Lynn smirked cold but hiding it.

"Alright we've got soup, paper towells, toiletpaper, regular bath towells, girl toilettries, and Frozen pizza" Lynn listed off.

"Wow this weather is gettin' real bad, I hope the guys made it home alright" Lynn said out loud.

"Me too" Kira said, as depressed and morbid as she felt she couldn't neglect her worry for their safety.

On the road again, back home the visibility was very low. Lynn was struggling to see through the snow. Kira kept the groceries in two bags just by her shoes.

"Were not even halfway back and we can barely see" Kira shook her head worrying.

"Damn" Lynn cursed.

"Keep it slow Lynn" Kira warned.

"Yeah yeah I got it . . .I -FUCK" Lynn hit the brakes before there was a loud crash, and a slam against the front of the truck. Kira felt her body being held back like whiplash against the seatbelt. She heard Lynns head hit the steering wheel. The air bag didn't deploy.

"Lynn . . .Lynn!" Kira shook her friend after opening her eyes and the car had stopped and the head lights died.

"Yeah . . .i'm ok-okay" Lynn said half out of it. Lynn hit her head so hard there was a small trickle of blood down the side of her face just below the hair line of her bangs.

"You've got a small cut, the airbags didn't go off" Kira said taking a cloth under the dashboard to wipe Lynns forehead.

"Kira . . . What did we hit?" Lynn asked peering over the dashboard.

"Its . . .ANOTHER CAR" Kira unbuckled her belt and Lynn did too both getting out to see if anyone else was hurt.

"Hello!" Kira shouted. Lynn followed behind holding the top of her head with her right hand. the cloth wrapped around her hand to keep to her head.

When they checked the car no one was in it. It was dark and looked . . .

"Abandoned" Lynn said wincing.

"Why would someone just leave their car in the middle of the road in this weather?" Kira said angrily.

"I dont know but . . .The truck aint starting, were stuck. Freaking bullshit" Lynn kicked the under side of the dash.

"Kira . . .Set off your tracer" Lynn waved her hand. Kira looked down at her bracelet Donatello had made . If she set it off it would lead directly to Leonardos shell cell . . .and it would go off, leading him directly to her if he was home yet. If he grabbed his phone and realized he left it there when he got back.

"Set off yours, Leo left his phone at the house." Kira said calmly.

"Man Raph is gonna kill me for coming out here" Lynn chuckled shaking her head, pressing the side button and her tracker bracelet went off. blinking red.

(Calling out)

"Hey" Raph lifted up his shell cell from his pocket of his people clothes.

"Lynn set off her tracer, why didn't Kira set off hers!" Leo asked rummaging around for his phone . ..wait where was his phone . . .He must've forgot it back at the house. Now he felt Guilty, If lynn set off hers then Kira must've too, and he didn't have his phone to trace her. He felt like such an idiot.

"I'm comin' babe hang in there" Raph muttered speeding up. They drove for a half an hour going way over the appropriate speed limit for this kind of weather.

"They betta be okay" Raph muttered along with a few choice curse words.

"I'm sorry Kira" Leo said under his breath.

"What was that?" Raph asked , not hearing what his brother said.

"Nothing, hurry" Leo ushered.

(Lost)

Kira looked out to the dark night, it was getting colder in the truck, they could almost see their breaths. Lynns head cut stopped bleeding but the blood dried so it was noticeable. Kira shook her head wondering if Raphael got Lynns trace signal in this weather. Or if they were going to take longer being buffeted by the weather. Lynn had her window rolled down only a tiny bit for air. Lynn huddled to herself on knee up and arms wrapped around it. She wanted to be at the farm house under a blanket watching freaking Rudolph the red nosed reigndeer than to be here.

"I hope they dont get into an accident cuz of us" Lynn shook her head.

"I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to him" She added. Kira nodded in agreement. Kira would feel horrible too, considering Leo wouldn't want to be out here for her in the first place. Kira felt like a heavy burden to him, and her heart was a burden to herself and Him.

"Hey Lynn . . ." Kira piped up after 10 minutes of silence.

"Y-Yeah" Lynn asked.

"T-Tell me how you feel" Kira looked up, Lynn looked at her questioningly.

"When your with Raph . . How do you feel?" Kira inquired.

Lynn was taken back by the question but felt that Kira really wanted to know or she wouldn't have asked.

"Well . . .He- He makes me feel accepted, wanted. In s-some ways We need eachother. When he he gets upset, I try to be there, and talk to him about it. He doesnt talk about alot of things in front of the others, so . . I like feelin' like i'm the one he can talk to about stuff he can't say to them. I like him when hes happy, I'm turned on when hes mad, I like that he cracks smart ass comments to make me laugh. And I even like him when he gets under my skin about certain stuff. and . . .Sometimes I stop and wonder what the hell I did to deserve him" Lynn ended.

"You love him . . .dont you?" Kira asked.

"Y-Yes . ..I- Lo-Love him" Lynn stuttered. Kira smiled, feeling tears come to her eyes. She could never hope to have something like that with . . . She couldn't even think his name without wanting to cry.

Kira leaned back in the seat with a huff, exhausted. Her Ipod was her salvation at this point. Lynn had taken a swig of pop to stay awake.

Her Ipod battery had just died . . ."Shit"

"Figures that happens " Lynn shook her head.

"So . . you gonna tell me whats been up with ya or . . .Not a good time to talk?" Lynn asked.

"I . . .Not a good time" Kira smirked gently in hopelessness. Lynn nodded.

"Ya know I'm here if you need a talk" Lynn punched her lightly.

"Thanks Lynnie" Kira nodded with a sniffle.

"Oh man is he gonna be so pissed" Lynn shook her head checking her watch.

"Raph?"

"Well yeah but . . .Leos gonna be ticked that you came with" Lynn explained.

"Yeah . . .I'm inconveniencing I guess" Kira shook her head.

"Thats not what I meant but . . ." Lynn let it go. She had an Idea of what Kira was upset about now.

"He cares about ya . . .We've all seen it" Lynn added with a nod to reassure her friend.

"Yeah . . . I got it" Kira said trying not to breakdown.

(almost there)

"Almost there, babe" Raph kept saying under his breath looking at the tracing on the shell ever few minutes.

"the weathers getting worse" Leo observed out loud.

"Naw Leo I hadn't noticed" Raph said dripping with Sarcasm.

"Well you dont have to be so sarcastic about it Raph its not going to make it better"

"Well you sittin dere tellin' me the snows gettin' worse aint helpin' us get to da girls any faster!" Raph snapped back.

"(Sigh)" Leo leaned back in the seat gripping the side bar in anxiousness.

"Why dontcha jus' admit it fearless, your worried about Kira" Raph said throwing out what the silence had been about for the last half an hour.

"Of course I'm worried about the girls why wouldn't I be"

"Yeah . . .But your worried about Kira more" Raph said making a snide hidden point.

"Why the Shell Shouldn't I be! Its below Zero, were on blizzard Warning! and its probably My fault shes out here!" Leo shouted. Raphael hadn't heard Leo burst out like that before . . .

"I think were past Blizzard 'Warnin' There bro" He pointed with his thumb to the drivers side window.

"So why?" Raph asked.

"What?" Leo asked irritated from the earlier argument.

"Why do ya think its ur fault she went wit Lynn out here" Raphael asked casually.

"I dont know yet . . .Back at the house. Elisa . . .said Kira' had been on edge all day and then she looked directly at me"

"Like ya did somethin?" Raph asked.

"Lets just say if looks could kill, Elisa would have shot lasers at me" Leo said leaning back with a heavy sigh.

It was another 10 minutes before Raphs eyes lit up. He hit the brakes, the headlights shone on the black truck, it was crashed into a white car which was turned sideways right in the middle of the road. Raph threw off his seatbelt and didn't stop to think about the snow and ice. He ran, boots hitting the ground to the drivers side.

"LYNN!" The door was frozen shut. He used some major pull and on the next pull yanked the door open, almost breaking it off. Lynnette was leaned sideways in the drivers seat. Eyes closed , a cut on her head where blood had dripped. He took his coat off and put it on her taking her seatbelt off.

"Leo is Kira alright?" Raph asked.

"We gotta get them in the Van, put the heater on as high as it'll go. Shes barely breathing, and shivering like crazy" Leo replied. Raph hit the button to her tracer bracelet and mentally thanked Don for it. Both carrying each girl to the Van. Turning the heater on full and pulling out blanketts.

"Kira isn't injured . . .thank god" Leo muttered under his breath.

"Lynns got a cut on her head, doesnt look too bad" Raph said wiping off her forehead.

"Alright Kiras shivering is stopping. . . I'll drive it looks like you'll have to help keep Lynn warm, shes still shivering hard" Leo directed Kira was set in the passengers side the seat leaned back as far as it could go. blanket over top. Leo put it on a steady pace to reach the house soon without crashing or swerving off the road.

"Could ya go any slower?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"Hey, do you wanna get back in one piece?" A retort came back. Kiras eyes barely opened, and she automatically wished she hadn't. She loved the warmth she felt and her shivering was almost gone. But the smell of his natural scent was on the coat that was over her under the blanket. It was hit. Kiras eyes opened a little wider but not enough to tell she was awake. She looked back. The long seat in the back Lynn was shivering and Raph was trying to keep her warm rubbing her arms and pulling her in tight to him. He shook his head occasionally and would mutter something looking down at Lynn. She looked closer . . .it was fear, he was really really worried about her. Kira was too afraid to take a look at Leos eyes to see if he was looking at her, or to see if he was even checking on her. If he even worried about her at all, or was just annoyed with the whole situation. Kira looked back at Lynn leaning in closer each time the shivering stopping a little less every minute.

Kira longed for that . . .The way he was holding lynn, looking her over every few seconds for signs of her waking up. His chin ontop of her head his lips moving he was muttering something over and over.

Lynnette felt warm, and tired, and hungry, and sore, and her forehead still hurt. But she felt safe too. The arms were familiar, and she wanted to tear up happy that he found them. She slowly came out of black and opened her eyes a little. Kira was in the passengers seat laid down. Leo was driving. and she could smell that familiar male husky scent of raphs jackett. He was muttering something.

"Such a freakin' Idiot, I shoulda just stayed at da house. Any longer and-"

"And Id've walked my ass back myself" Lynn joked softly cutting him off from his muttering of him blaming himself.

"Lynn! You feelin alright? dont move ya hit ur head pretty hard" He said a little panicky. Lynn didn't move because his arms were locked around her, so she wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah Tough guy I'm okay, The car . . .the white one we hit, it was abandoned in the middle of the road, banged my head on the steering wheel, airbags didn't go off"

"Cheap piece of junk truck-" Raph went off about her truck not being safe enough and that he was going to have Donatello go over every inch until it was fixed , secure and had new safety features put in to the point she couldn't even open the door without something safety wise going off. Lynn wanted to laugh but it hurt a little, and she could feel him wince when she winced. Moving her hand up to her forehead he grabbed it and held onto it.

"Its cleaned up, might need stitches" He told her.

"Great . . .I guess this puts you up on the Nice list huh" Lynn joked.

"Lynnette Evangeline Nauta" He shook his head with a chuckle.

"Now I know why your not frozen yet, Your temper is keeping you warm" Lynn snuggled closer.

When we get back your takin' a shower, then were goin' ta bed, no back talk. He thought smirking. He'd even let her sleep on the inside of the bed this time.

"I'm sorry" He heard her say quietly.

"You betta be, why didn't you just stay at the house?" He asked a little miffed.

"we were out of toilet paper, and girl stuff, you guys were taking too long and . . .April had to go to the bathroom along with everyone else. Plus showers . . .did you grab the bags by kira?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah Leo did, we figured if we forgot you'd get pissed off" Raph laughed.

"When we get back . . .Can we go to bed?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah . ..After a shower, and Donny has ta check you over" He agreed. Lynn got close under his chin, feeling his heartbeat against his chest. putting one hand on his chest, breathe brush against the top of her hair.

Kira didnt dare look in the drivers seat. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She was crying silently, trying to hold in sobs with all her self control. She hid under the blanket, wishing his coat wasn't on her, she didn't want to take comfort in his scent, or the sighing she heard next to her. She wanted to turn over but was afraid he'd look.

When they stopped Kira felt the seatbelt holding her was taken off. She heard Lynn make a groan when she got up. Kira didn't open her eyes, she wanted to dissappear.

"I gotcha" She heard raph say to Lynn when the Van door slid open. Kira was lifted off the seat blanket and all. She put her hands on her chest in a cold motion, pretending to be asleep. The sound of the door creaking and people frantically moving around.

"I"m takin' lynn Upstairs, after ya check her over Donny" She heard Raph say.

"what about a shower?"

"We can shower after your taken care of " He said reassuring her. Lynn sighed aggravated and let Don check her.

"IS Kira alright?" April asked removing the blanket.

"I've cleared off the couch" Casey said.

"I will make tea" She heard Master Splinter say. Gwen was just happy everyone was alright and at home.

"Here Leo you can put her down I'll stay with her, April wants to talk to you in the kitchen" Elisa said a little lowly. Kira could tell Elisa was blaming Leo for her going out with Lynn.

"Alright" She heard him say. Feeling the couch beneath her, a pillow put under and two blanketts to cover her, pulled up to her shoulders. and a hand . . .his . . .Touch her forehead brushing her hair back.

"So when were you going to tell us about the extra trip we were makin?" Casey said a little annoyed.

"In a minute you guys, Let Don check over Lynnette and then I'll explain" Leo said knowing they found out, he left his phone behind when he left this morning.

"Its a good thing your steering wheel was padded, not too much head trauma, minor concussion. I'd take some painkillers before you go to sleep. You wont need stitches, it'll heal nicely" Don said before Lynn was escorted upstairs to the bathroom.

"Uh . . .Mikey . . .I've asked and It looks like Lynn will be sharing her room. So can we go to bed I'm really tired?"

"Awww but Leos gonna get busted" Mikey whined.

"I was hoping you'd read me . . .that . . . Comic you were looking at earlier?"

"Oh The Silver Centry edition 12?" Mikey said and Gwen nodded enthusiastically.

"I love it when you read to me, you always do the cutest voices" Gwen said walking him upstairs with her.

"I'll go check on Kira with Elisa in the living room" Don said getting up.

Leo looked around , now he only had April, Casey and Master Splinter to explain this to. . .Oh boy this was going to be a long night.

(Recovery)

When Donatello walked into the Living room. Elisa was hugging Kira. Kira was sitting up her face hidden in her friends shoulder. Elisa looked up at Don with a sad sympathetic face. Kira was very upset, and obviously she wasn't going to talk about it with him.

"Uhm . . .I just need to check her over if thats alright" He nodded. Elisa nodded gently nudging her friend. Kiras eyes were red and she had been crying. Her eyes shone that lightest shade of blue because of all the crying. She hid behind her bangs of black, blonde and light blue.

"Kira did you hit your head or feel anything when you crashed into the other vehicle with Lynn?" Don asked while checking her vitals.

"No just the pull against the seat belt. Lynn hit her head though is she okay?" Kira asked sniffiling and Elisa handed her a tissue.

"Lynn is Fine Raph is upstairs taking care of her" Don smiled.

"Well it looks like your fine, I'm so glad you two are safe" Elisa hugged Kira again. Kira whispered to Elisa she wanted to go to sleep. Elisa nodded.

"Well talk more tomorrow, get some rest" Elisa nodded brushing her friends hair back. Don looked at her inquiringly standing up to walk in the hallway. They met the stairs not before passing the hall leading to the kitchen where Leo and April were talking . . .or more as Leo getting his ego chewed out.

Don looked at Elisa, she looked at him and then pointed with her eyes a small glare at Leo who was explaining something with his hands gesturing about something important. Don looked back at Kira. Whatever Happened to Kira, as to why she was upset. Elisa was blaming Leo, but wasn't going to say anything about it, that would be discussing Kiras business and Don understood that.

"This will all get back to some sort of normalcy tomorrow . . .Right?" She asked Don ascending the stairs with him.

"Nothings for sure but . . .I'm positive things will cool down after this" He assured her. Opening the door to the attic room to rearrange the sleeping arrangements.

(Bathroom talk)

"Hold still a sec" He said to Lynn , cleaning her forehead cut with a cotton ball swab of rubbing alcohol.

"I figured you'd be more pissed about this" She smirked.

"I would be , if ya hadn't gotten hurt . . ."

"Its only a-"

"Lynn any longer and I . . .woulda lost ya, ya could've died of hypathermia" He said throwing the cotton ball away and damping the cut with a hand towell. She pulled the towell out of his hand and put his hand to her face.

"I'm here . . .I'm alive . . .breathin' and kickin' . . .Thanks to you . . ." She said trying to convey a message hoping it was getting through.

"Besides . . .Kiras in worse shape than I am" Lynn added.

"Whats wrong wit Kira?" He asked standing up to start her shower for her.

"Shes been acting strange all day . . .Elisa . . .Elisa blames Leo for it. Kira said there was something wrong but she wouldn't talk about it. I told her I was here to talk if she wanted to but . . .Then we got into an accident and . . .She asked me strange questions while we were stuck" Lynn shook her head.

"What kinda questions?"

"she . . .She asked me . . .About how I felt . ..About . . .You" Lynn looked at him. He was confused and intrigued at the same time.

"What did you tell er?" He asked a little curious.

"How I felt . . .How I feel towards you . . .and how you make me feel" Lynn said blushing a little.

"And?" He inquired further.

"That is between Kira and Me" Lynn smirked deviously.

"But it was like she was trying to sort out her own feelings by asking me . . .How I felt about you. Comparing them to herself some how . . .I dont know" Lynn said before he turned around so she undressed and stepped in the shower. He sat on the sink countertop and played the radio.

"What did you tell her . . .details an all dat?" he asked seriously. Lynn got the courage to tell him since she was in the shower hidden by the curtain the water falling. She looked down arms folded trying to remember everything she said.

"I told her . . .What I love about you . . . Which is . . .Everything. Even when your mad or grumpy. You make me laugh, you piss me off, you get under my skin, you talk to me about things you dont always talk to with other people. I do the same for you. You . . .accept me for me. Which is more than I could ever ask for in a person. Then again you've done more than any person in the world could do for me. Sometimes I feel like I can't measure up to that. . . You can save me . . .But should the time come up . . .that you need the saving . . .I'm worried I . . ."

Lynn trailed off realizing she said more than what she wanted to say.

"Ur worried that I can save you, but you can't save me?" He summarized taking in everything she said so far.

"Keep goin' " He asked, he wanted to hear more.

"Your alot stronger than I am . . .But if you ask me in public I'll deny I said that. Growin' up , I was always judged and labeled off as a tomboy whose only ambition in life is to go against all things that are conformity. I'm not exactly the princess you take to the damn ball" She paused hearing him chuckle.

"You dont seem to care about that. When you get angry or upset . . .I dont see what everyone else calls you . . .Hothead . . .Sometimes . . .Loose cannon . . .maybe . . .Maniac, well only when your feeling ambitious. I think You bottle things up, and use it as fuel Kinda. You use your anger and turn it against those who hurt other innocent people. Sometimes others might get caught in your cross fire. " She finished.

"do you . . .I dunno . . .feel like I . . .get mad at ya too much?" he asked, Lynn could feel it was a question he wanted to double check, he had been pondering over it.

"No . . .It just means that you care, When you get possessive or over protective, just shows me you . . .care about me" She said softly. Feeling as though she was giving away too much of her thoughts.

"Anything else"

"Yeah, just between you and me . . .I like it when ya get mad" Lynn joked back. The shower curtain opened, he stepped in.

"Well in dat case, your in for a lecture" He raised his eyeridges and she laughed.

"Lynn . . ." he said seriously, making her turn, using her arms to cover herself.

"You save me . . .Everyday" He said before pulling her in, Leaning their foreheads against eachothers.

(Kitchen? . . .(Kitchen) . . .Fight?. . .(Fight) . . .go watch? . . .Yep)

"Leonardo this is most unlike you my son" Master Splinter expressed his concern, just learning that Leonardo planned a secret meeting with Karai.

"Yeah . . . we coulda gotten home earlier if ya just told us" Casey crossed his arms looking just as serious as April.

"I almost blamed Casey for it, but Leo . . .Why didn't you say anything. No more secrets . . .Remember?" April asked sincerely. She felt like their sister and was a little hurt that he didn't share this bit of info with her. Plus having a secret meeting with the woman who almost killed you and your entire family along with the line of friends . . .makes you wonder about his sanity.

"Yeah Leo have you gone Loco or somethin? that chick aint ta be trusted" Casey lectured more.

"Geeze Even Casey is chewin Leo's shell out" Mikey chuckled behind the wall listening.

"I' had my reasons" Leo responded.

"Oh Man, I'd hate to see the look on Aprils face when he said that just now" Donatello put his hands up. Elisa was listening in too, but was more subtle about it sitting with a book in her hands, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the book anyways.

"Alright Leo just what was in your head" April tapped his noggin, making him roll his eyes with a sigh.

"Karai called me just when we arrived here, The other night. She said the museum that her foot soldiers in Japan guard, the one with the Generations of Shredder memerobelia and gear was broken into. Nothing was stolen because security got their as soon as the security alarms went off" Leo paused.

"So what . . .If shes dat worried about her ancestoral murderus antiques and weapons, why dont she just go back and guard the stuff herself" Casey shrugged.

"I wasn't finished. When they searched the place and signs of where the break in occured, they found this" Leo pulled a cloth from his pack that he had taken with him.

"A head band?" April said taking it and examining it. Casey got a look and crushed it in his hands.

"A purple Dragon headband" He scoured throwing it back to Leo with force.

"what are the purple Dragons doing all the way in Japan?" April asked.

"Karai doesnt know, but their up to something. Nothing was stolen but she suspects that their after something. . . .And April . . .Your shop was raided too" Leo added.

"What!" April stood up in shock.

"She said that shes had some of her Japan foot soldiers come and assist only to keep an eye on the the movements of the enemy foot and Purple Dragons. She caught them going into your shop on video from a surveilance van" Leo said giving her a sincere sorry look.

"Did they take anything?" April asked.

"Well not that Karai and her soldiers couldn't detect anything was missing, but they were searching for something, an Item" Leo explained.

"My son . . .Why didn't you tell us all this earlier?" Master Splinter inquired.

"I wasn't sure of the right time Sensei . . .I guess there was no right time, But I knew If I told Raph and Casey they probably wouldn't have stopped so I made an excuse" Leo explained.

"Yeah . . .I guess ur right" casey nodded in agreement. April swatted him on the arm.

"Leonardo this . . .Not telling . . .habbit you have started to form worries me, you must promise me my son . . . that whatever you plan for the future between our family's business and Karais you will tell us straight away, am I understood Leonardo?" The Elder Rat insisted.

"Yes Sensei" Leo bowed before walking out of the kitchen.

"Man I bet Leo is soooo gonna get it" Mikey Chuckled.

"Uhm Mikey" Don tapped.

"I bet sensei is giving him the ole 'You do not keep secrets from this family Leonardo' speech" Mikey impersonated Splinter with a mimicking voice.

"Uhm . . .Michelangelo" Elisa said in a sing song voice.

"I mean . .. Man that ninja chick has almost killed us three times and Leo still goes off and . . . . . .What?" Mikey looked around. Kira was staring at them. Leonardo walked into the room, Kira immediately laid back down not wanting him to know she was awake. 

"Leo , Hey . . ." Don waved.

"Hey guys, is . ..She okay?" Leo asked nodding towards Kira on the couch.

"Shes fine, just exhausted-"

"I wouldn't bother her" Elisa finished for Don. Leo didn't miss the slight glare from Elisa. Elisa was normally a tender sweet loving person, whatever he did he knew if must've offended her. But he let it go for Donatellos sake. Leo walked over.

"I'm sleeping on the chair down here until we figure out sleeping arrangements again" leo informed them, Don nodded but Elisa didn't look none to happy about it.

"If she wakes up dont keep her up she needs her sleep" Elisa said before walking upstairs fast paced.

"Well . . Uh . . Goodnight Leo" Don shrugged heading up after Elisa.

"Nighty Night 'Leonardo San'" Mikey impersonated Splinter again making Leo chuckle.

"well were going off to bed, Goodnight Leo" April smirked.

"Goodnight Casey" April said a little more smoothly before walking off to her room down the hall.

"Yeah . . .Night" Casey yawned and stretched.

"Goodnight Sensei" Leo said to master Splinter before he replied with a usual 'goodnight my son'. The lights were dimmed except the fire in the fireplace that was glowing making shadows and orange glows on the walls.

Whatever he did . . .Elisa wasn't sparing him .He smirked thinking it was all a misunderstanding and come Christmas things would be better.

Her blonde and black with light blue streaked hair was showing under the blanket she kept up close to her. He decided to meditate on what happened today.

Running through the events in his head . . .that faint scent was becoming stronger. Cherryblossoms, Vanilla . . .Like her perfume. He never realized his sense of smell became greater during meditation it never happened like that before. Breathing in the room became more solidified. There was another smell intruding on the sweet intoxicating scent he already was enjoying. It was salty . . .and warm . ..Wet even . . .Like.

"Tears?"

He got up suddenly. Thinking maybe he just imagined the sudden smell overpowering him. Bothering him.

He peeked past the blanket a little. She was asleep and her cheeks had dried tear stains on them. . . "She was crying . ..Why?" Could it have been something he did? Is that why Elisa was angry with him? throwing glares and snap remarks left from right?

There could be several reasons why she was upset.

She misses home

Shes depressed about the holiday season

She and Lynn could have died of hypothermia today

She was . . .Possibly but unlikely worried about him.

OR maybe . . .The thought of their almost near miss kiss brought more thoughts to his mind. They just brushed yesterday . . . He figured she pulled back , she didn't want to. He shook his head of any unfiltered thoughts coming in about Kira, it was too much , but so little. He had to think of something else before what he wanted and what was best conflitcted with his duty, to protect her. Protect her from the foot, the purple dragons, from anyone that might dare harm her . . .and more importantly . . .himself

**CHRISTMAS COMING SOON CHAPPY! Hope this tides you over until then. Any predictions Questions or theories are welcome! I love the reviews they give me the power to keep going! BRING ON THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU READERS!***


	34. 123 your falling in love with me

**HELLO DEAR READERS , HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS , EVEN THOUGH ITS ALMOST EASTER* JUST READ SIT BACK AND PRETEND ITS CHRISTMAS AGAIN. . .FOR THE STORIES SAKE* oN WItH tHe sHoW*! First its some preperations, then it gets intense, so bear with it.**

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" Michelangelo sang while Donatello used his bike to ride down the hallway putting garland up.

"Falalalalalalala" Gwen finished kissing him on the cheek walking by with Tree ornaments.

"For the last time, I'm fine" Lynn swatted Raphael away. "Go do something constructive" She finished with a chuckle helping Elisa set up decorations. He stalked away, hearing some noise from the kitchen.

"Yo Casey!" Raph ran over to help his friend who just ran his head into the doorway trying to bring in the tree.

"Carefull with the tree" Raphael exclaimed helping bring it in. April giggled.

"Oh yeah gee thanks guys, I'm only the guy getting his head conked to bring it in here, and your all worried about the tree . .Thanks raph" Casey set the tree down in the living room.

Casey went off to find the old christmas movies, and music. Christmas Eve was Tomorrow. April and the girls were starting to get a little dazed, just listening to the radio.

Kira woke up that morning only to head upstairs into the room Elisa had taken residence upstairs. She wanted to be apart of the preperations and try to have a little fun, I mean come on its the holidays, no one should be sad on the holidays. April and Gwen were at baking, and trying to Keep Mikey away from the baked goods by swatting him with utinsels and spatulas.

"Come on come on come on I wanna do something" Mikey whined.

"How about get the lights for the tree?" Leo suggest.

"I was gonna say shut up but whateva works" Raph chuckled taking a pair of butterfly swords out.

"Uhm Raph whats with the butterfly swords?" Leo asked.

"Gonna trim the tree a little" His accented gruff voice said a little high on itself. Lynn sat back and watched with a smirk while he took 10 seconds to slice and chop off any out of place sticking out branches or pines off in a fluid motion.

"Damn I'm good I should be a barber . . . A little off the top?" Raph asked jokingly with a glint in his eye to Leo who backed up hands partially raised.

"No thanks"

Lynn giggled and turned before he could glance at her. She was putting lights up above the archway on a step ladder. Elisa on the other side of the step ladder holding it up for her to hook the lights to the wall.

A blurr of Orange bandanna ran past the ladder from a shouting giant.

"Get back here Ya weasley Turtle!" Casey chased Michelangelo , who knocked into the ladder. Lynn and Elisa both shook unsteady.

"Uhh!" Lynn tried to steady it.

"Ahh! Mikey!" Elisa shouted.

Donatello heard the commotion walking in.

"Oomf" Lynn fell off landing on her butt, lights still in hand.

Elisa fell backward landing into Donatello who fell back with her on the couch.

"Nice catch" She breathed out. Michelangelo turned around Raph helped Lynn up and both his brothers with faces of pure evil turned to him.

"Mikey" Raph growled as Lynn sat on the couch.

"Uhhh . . . It was an accident?" Mikey said like it was a question. Raphael cracked his knuckles with Casey, and Donatello turned. Lynn was hurt yesterday and Raphael was still on his over protectiveness kick. Casey was ticked at Mikey for Snowballin' him while he was bringing in the tree. and Don was a little miffed about Elisa almost falling and hitting the floor.

"I'd say you've got about Five Nano-seconds before . . ."

Like bullet Michelangelo was screaming and Running, Before Donatello could finish. All three guys chased after him. Lynn and Elisa looked at eachother before bursting out into laughing. Master Splinter walked in shaking his head.

"Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong" He said in a joking manner making the girls giggle.

"Hey while theyre , occupied, we should get your gift to Don at the Apartment" Lynn suggested.

"After you and Kira almost getting hypothermia in the storm yesterday I dont think the guys will be too happy about us going anywhere" Elisa explained.

"Then ask if we can bring April and Casey. Besides Casey can do the heavy lifting, and I have to pick up my order for Raph" Lynn explained standing up.

"You sure?" Elisa asked.

"Yep" Lynn nodded. "Good so I can pick up Mikeys board wheels and put it all together, stick everything under the tree this afternoon" Gwen smiled.

The girls all told April, and April clapped yelling for Casey.

(Chase scene)

"COME BACK ERE!" Casey shouted at Mikey who was still running. Casey picking Mikey up by his coat jacket was suddenly interrupted.

"CASEY! COME HERE PLEASE I NEED YOU!" April called from the house in a sing song voice.

"Uh COMIN' APRIL!" Casey shouted back. He looked at mikey who had a sheepish grin on his face, Casey dropped him into the snow jogging back to the house. Mikey breathed in relief.

"dont think your outta da woods yet . . .Bone head" Raph said , Mikey looked up both his brothers had snowballs in their hands with devious smirks.

( Right down Santa Clause Lane)

"Where is he?" Gwen looked at her watch. The girls were all dressed including April. She instructed that the others stay here, Leo agreed because Kira and Master Splinter were staying here.

"I'm ready babe" Casey said suited up for the cold weather. Lynn punched his arm

"Get ready for some Heavy liftin'" Lynn joked.

"I bet whateva you got Raph aint THAT heavy, besides his heads heavy enough already" Casey shrugged.

"I heard Dat ya bone head" Raph and Casey started wrestling on the ground.

"(Sigh) Boys will be boys)" April and Lynn shook their heads.

"Elisa you sure you gotta go?" Don asked.

"Yep" Elisa smiled trying not to give anything away.

"We need Casey to do the heavy lifting, and April to come with to Keep casey in line" she explained, Don nodded in agreement.

"Wheres Michelangelo?" Gwen asked before hearing a "Oyyuuugggghhh" And a thud in front of the door.

"Mikey?" Michelangelo was on the floor soaking wet clothes, snow still melting on him.

"What happened to you?" Gwen asked.

"He uh . . ." Raph looked up at Gwens glare towards them.

"He got a first hand experience on what it feels like to be a snowman" Don explained.

"Mikey . . .Sweetie are you okay?" Gwen knelt down he rolled over looking up.

"Ughgghhh . . Am I dead? Because I see an Angel" He winked at her.

"Oh Mikey" She swatted him helping him up.

"Were going back to get . . .stuff with April and Casey we'll be back"

"To New York?" Mikey asked.

"Were bringing Casey and April so nothing should happen" Gwen said calming him.

"What more stuff do you gotta go get?" Mikey asked.

"Just . . .Stuff" gwen blushed knowing he was going to figure it out.

"Oh Ooookaaayyy Seeya" He stole a quick kiss.

"Guess we should finish putting up lights" Don shrugged as the others left.

"Puttin' lights and stuff on the tree" Raph said a little happy like.

"I shall assisst" Master Splinter raised a hand to volunteer.

Leo stood up from the couch, he walked upstairs. Kira finished sleeping in Elisas room. He knew she'd been awake for the past couple of hours, he could hear music coming from the room.

(Taylor Swift: Invisible)

_"She can't see the way your eyes Light up when You Smile"_

_"Shell never notice how you stop and stare"_

_"Whenever she walks by"_

Kira was by herself in the room, just listening to music looking out at the pale grey sky and white snow covering miles around.

_"And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her"_

_"But you are everything to me"_

_"I just wanna show you she dont even know you"_

_"Shes never gonna love you like I want to"_

_"And you just see right through me" _

_"But if you only knew me"_

_"We could be a beautifull, miracle, unbelievable"_

_"Instead of just invisible"_

A knock on the door.

"yes?" Kira asked in a drone like voice, soft and quiet trying not to give away too much.

_"Theres a fire inside of you, that can't help but shine through"_

_"Shes never gonna see that light"_

_"No matter what you do"_

_"and All I think about is how to make ya think of me"_

_"And everything that we could be"_

"Its me, Just checking on how your feeling" He asked.

Kira thought how cruelly ironic it was, he wanted to know if she was physically okay, not how she was internally feeling right now.

"Yes I'm fine, No fever" She said near the door. She didn't want to open it.

_"I just wanna show you, she dont even know you"_

_"Shes never gonna love you like I want to"_

_"You just see right through me, but if you only knew me"_

_"We could be a beautifull, miracle, unbelievable"_

_"Instead of just invisible"_

"Alright . . .I'll be downstairs if you need me" He said. She heard the slight footsteps down the steps.

_"Like shadows in a faded light, were invisible"_

_"Oh were invisible"_

_"I just wanna open your eyes, and make you realize"_

_"I just show you she dont even know you_

_Baby let me love you, let me want you"_

_"You just see right through me ,but if you only knew me"_

"_we could be a beautifull, miracle, unbelievable"_

_"Instead of just invisible"_

_"Ohhhh Yeah"_

_"She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile"_

Kira sighed, leaning back in the bed, her knees folded up. She was going to push back all her feelings for the next few days. She didn't want to drag anyone down because of her feelings. This was a happy time, she was just going to have to grin and fake it. She sighed suddenly thinking of how she got him something and he was going to have to open it, hopefully he didn't get her anything.

(Wrapping up the Monster)

"Are YOU kidding ME?" Casey looked at the gift Elisa got for Don. In three hours they reached New York, and the Apartment. Lynn let her head hang down at Casey's reaction.

"Its a sweet gift Ellie but Ya gave Don a Monster sized tool box!" Casey said thinking of how much of a trip it was going to be taking it downstairs to the Van.

"We gotta wrap it Too" Gwen said with a smile, pulling a piece of scotchtape.

"Here we go" Lynn sighed nuding april who shook her head in agreement.

(A talk)

Kira came downstairs only after hearing Leo was taking a shower. When she came back down. Donatello was fixing a toaster in the kitchen, Michaelangelo was out doing something in the snow, looking out she noticed this was his fourth snow person. Raphael was watching movies in the living room. She felt a little out of place, and quite frankly . . .Just plain freaking awkward. She was in a house with her best friends boyfriends, Not even April was here to give some sort of smirk saying 'everything will be fine'. Kira sighed thinking she should just head back upstairs and sleep off the rest of the day. She was still in her black sweats and tank top anyways. No sense of dressing up till tomorrow for Christmas Eve.

"Kira . . ." Kira turned around to see Master Splinter putting a teapot away.

"Good morning" Kira offered.

"I believe it is afternoon, you have slept most of the day" He replied setting at the table by the windows of the dining room.

"Oh good afternoon then" Kira smirked.

Kira turned to walk up the steps.

"The path to clearing inner turmoil first starts with a listening ear, my ear is open if you wish to use it"

Kira sighed, knowing the wise old rat was right. She couldn't talk about this to him though, Leo was his . . .Son. She felt trapped not being able to explain any of this only to Elisa who tried her best but because Elisas' book stash and computer were back home, she couldn't look up anything to help Kira out about her weird dreams, weird feelings, and weird EVERYTHING lately.

"I . . .I'm not sure" Kira said crossing her arms in a more hug herself way.

"Is it about your recent dreams, and sleeping fits?" Splinter asked.

Kira looked up, of course they all knew, they had witnessed her freak out in her sleep then wake up in a terrorized panic mess.

"Yes . . .and No" Kira shrugged. "The only person who knows about my Dillemma is Elisa, but since were far from a library or intelligence source that I can rely on in secret, theres no solving whatever is wrong with me lately" Kira looked at him sympathecially.

"Hmm I see . . .These arent matters you wish to discuss with Donatello? or . . Leonardo?" Splinter asked, althought Kira suspected the tone of his voice was not a questioning one, but stating the fact that Kira felt she could not talk to Don because he was Leo's brother, or Leo himself because he seemed to be connected to whatever was up with her.

"I . . .Elisa said when we got back she'd look up my symptoms. She suspects some sort of sleeping disorder that I might've picked up from all the stress lately. Something like that" Kira covered up , dodging his REAL question.

"Tell me, what are your symptoms" He asked, calmly and directively like a real father would. Kira never had a true father, her parents were always gone before the accident. She couldn't resist when she sat down with a mug of hot chocolate to talk with him.

"I've been . . .Screaming in my sleep lately, Elisa woke me up and I was in a complete panic. I dont remember what my dream was about . . .It wasn't even much of a dream, it was more of a feeling. Elisa thinks it was induced by all the stress lately. But . . .All my friends are going through the same or if even worse stress than I am. None of them seem to be having problems like this". Kira shook her head.

"Continue"

"The night you all went to speak to that . . .woman whose name escapes me" Kira knew her name alright but she didn't want to say it.

"Karai" Master Splinter confirmed calmly.

"Well . . .I got the text which I thought was from Leonardo but . . .When I was running. Normally I run all the time, I'm an average jogger and I'm active usually alot, dancing and the gallery to work with. My heart . . .It . . felt strange" Kira said putting a hand to her chest.

"Strange in what manner?"

"It was like it was beating two times at once. It didn't feel normal. I run and check my pulse alot while I'm running I know what my heart feels like when I'm running or jogging at a regular pace" Kira made a thump thump to her chest to show.

"When I was running to the apartment after the Taxi couldn't take me any further because of the heavy flow of late night traffic. I was a block or two down when I felt it shift. I felt dizzy, lightheaded, I was feeling things that I wasn't feeling two seconds before. Like they werent my own. And my heart was doing some sort of double take" Thump-thump , thump-thump Kira showed him by tapping her chest to show the change.

"I know none of that makes sense but-"

"It makes perfect sense Miss Delowry" Splinter cut her off. She looked up at him confused.

"How . . .I dont know anyone who has ever had this happen to them before, not that I know of off hand" Kira looked quizzically at him.

"Only you know your body, your mind. If you say there is something wrong, some sort of change that has occured that isn't natural, than something is there" Splinter said straight to the point.

"So then . . .I guess the only question is . . .what" Kira said sipping from her mug.

"You have not talked to Leonardo about any of this?" Splinter asked a little off topic.

"Well no . . Hes got a lot to worry about, I dont wanna add to it" Kira said looking at the table.

"So you and him havent spoken lately?" He asked.

"Well . . .Other than the small talk . . .No I havent spent much time with him , I've pretty much kept to myself the whole time being here" Kira said taking another few sips. She wondered what he was trying to deduce out of his questions.

"Master Splinter do you think . . .I'm crazy?" Kira asked looking up timidly from the table. The old rat smiled at her.

"No I do not think you have lost your senses, rather than believing you have lost them . . .Consider the possibility you have . . .Gained new ones" the rat said before departing. Kira watched him walk away.

"What ?" she asked herself quietly. What could he mean by that? Gained new ones?

Kira finished and put her mug in the sink rinsing it out and putting it away. Kira heard the door upstairs open and close. Her heart thudded into her stomach. She calmly but quickly raced into the next room, Only to Have Don look up at her.  
"Hey Kira are you-" She waved to answer his question then raced to the living room. Raph barely took notice when she walked in. He looked up from his movie at her questionably. Next thing he saw Leo and heard a dive behind the couch.

"Hey Raph, whatcha watching?" Leo asked still drying himself off.

"Black Christmas" Raph said turning up the volume a little.

"How . . .Holiday cheery of you" Leonardo said hearing a woman scream and a length of christmas lights pull a girl back to the haunted house. Raph sighed waiting for Leo to stay or leave or do somethin' , an Why was Kira hidin' behind the couch for? he thought. He looked down and Kira put a finger to her lips begging him to not say anything. He rolled his eyes. Leonardo took a deep breath through his nose.

"Is Kira in here?" Leo asked.

"Nope, jus' missed her, she was havin' a talk in the dinin' room with Master Splinter" Raph said with a sigh. he looked down at Kira who mouthed thankyou to him. He looked at her with a 'you owe me' Look. Kira waited 15 seconds before-

"Hes gone" Raph said with a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Thankyou Raphael" Kira said rushing to the stairs running up to her room to shut the door and stay there.

"What was that?" Leo asked popping his head back in.

"What was what?" Raph asked still watching the T.v.

(Wrapping a menace)

"This is . ..RIDICULOUS!" Gwen said wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Your tellin' US" Lynn breathed between gritted teeth, her and Casey at the bottom of the stairs holding it up while letting it slide down slowly.

"Its a good thing we brought the Van, Only one more set of stairs to go then we can wheel it out on a box gurney or somethin" Casey blew out of a clenched jaw.

"Donny better Appreciate this" Casey said before setting it down on the last step. Elisa smiled it was wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper with a giant white lacey shiny bow ontop.

"Now . .. TO THE VAN" Gwen pointed.

"I swear you become more Like Michelangelo everyday" Lynn laughed.

(Its the most wonderfull time of the year*)

"Finally!" Raph said getting up. He walked outside.

"Woah . . . So Ahab caught Moby dick on the way home" Raph said sarcastically as Casey and Lynn opened the van door. Gwen grabbed the small stuff from the front. Elisa smiled bashfully.

"For Donny, Well . . .I'm sure its great . . .Whateva it is" Raph said to Elisa encouragingly.

"GWEN!" Mikey waved. Gwen waved but then put her giant silver wrapped packaged behind her back.

"I'll meet you in a minute!" Gwen giggled. She raced into the house to go stick the gift under the tree.

"Here Lynn I got it" Raph nudged her out of the way and Lynn went back to the front to go hide his box.

"Be carefull you guys" April said wincing watching Raph and Casey carry Donny's gift from Elisa in the house.

"Where are we gonna hide it?" Casey asked.

"Put it Behind the christmas tree and with a blanket over it" Raph said when they finally set it down. Casey threw a blanket over the giant present and threw down on the couch.

Raph walked back cracking his neck. Lynn bumped into him and he steadied her. She had a box wrapped in black shiny paper in her hands.

"Whats that?" He asked.

"Nothing" She smirked putting it behind her back.

"Nothin huh?" He asked darting to get it, she dodged, both facing eachother.

"Yep Nothin' . . .Nothing you can't open until The day after Tomorrow" She winked skipping into the living room tossing it under the tree with zest then plopping in a chair to watch the rest of a movie.

"Black Christmas?" She asked. He smiled, thinking of what he got her. Casey went to pick it up while he was out. He was hoping it would match up to whateva she got him.

"MIKEY!" Gwen laughed, they rolled around in the snow after falling over, making snow angels.

"Come on!" Mikey helped her up. Everyone came out in snow wear and sweaters.

"where we goin'?" Raph asked ready to get back to movies.

"Sledding" Lynn pulled him chuckling, he groaned but knew it was going to be okay anyway.

"April, Babe lets go!" Casey laughed grabbing an intertube.

"Whoa" Casey blinked twice. Aprils snow suit was skin tight with a coat and ski's, black snowboots.

"I got it on my trip to Japan last year . . .Like it?" She asked. Casey picked her up and April laughed . . .

"Guess he likes it" Gwen giggled.

Leonardo was following everyone outside, Lynn convinced Kira to come. He got the feeling she wanted to but at the same time she didn't. Kira came out in a sweater, jeans and her knit ugg boots. Wool cap matching scarf. She let her hair down and didn't bother with makeup.

Master Splinter followed along to watch.

Piling up in the Van, everyone was talking and laughing. Kira smiled politely when addressed but still felt a little left out, like she didn't belong or fully believe she belonged to this group of happy people who were so made for eachother.

"I brought the football!" Casey said and everyone cheered. 

"Snow football?" Gwen asked.

"Your in for payback from the family game ya know" Lynn winked at Raph who just smirked.

"Promise you'll go down with me?" Elisa asked nervously, Don nodded smiling.

"Casey . . .I love seeing everyone so happy" April exclaimed.

"Me too babe"

"Kira?"

Kiras attention was turned to the one who . . .against her will was sitting next to her.

"Hm Yes?" She answered looking up timidly. She noticed Master Splinter was watching them. Leo looked at her earnestly.

"Are you feeling well enough?" He asked.

"Uhm yes, Thanks for asking" She smirked it was a false one and she knew he could tell but she turned her attention to out the window.

(Play song: Heart beat: By Stereo Skyline)

Everyone got out.

"NICE HILL!" Mikey jumped onto a sled snowboarding down the hills curve.

"Are you sure its safe?" Elisa asked.

"I promise, your safe with me" Don patted the back of the two seated sled. The hill was pretty big , Elisa slowly slid on and put her arms around him.

"hang on" Don kicked them off and she hung on tight he turned them till they got to the bottom, Don was laughing, he turned around to check on her.

"aha, You alright El?" He asked, she looked up into his eyes. He thought she didn't like it until she hopped up off and pointed to the top.

"Can we do it again?" She asked with that happy person glee she always had hidden. he nodded chasing her up the hills less steep side.

"Whered Casey and Raph go?" Lynn asked April who shrugged.

"I dont know, they were behind me . . .a second ago" April looked around.

"AAAH!"April screamed as Casey came up behind her pulling her onto a snowmobile.

Lynn was laughing out loud watching Aprils expression.

"Ahehehha!" Lynn turned only to be taken down by a giant in a brown leather jacket and red bandanna on an intertube.

"HEY!" Lynn shouted feeling her self being pulled under him looking up on her back while they slid. she was hanging onto his shoulders eyes closed.

When they slowed to a stop she looked up, taking a hand full of snow and putting it ontop of his head. He wiped it off and they wrestled , Lynn trying to get away, Both laughing and calling eachother names even though they both didn't mean them.

Gwen slipped down the hill crashing right into Mikey, landing ontop of him.

"Ow, Love hurts" He laughed. Gwen giggled leaning in to kiss him, before throwing a snowball at him and running away. He chased with as much enthusiasm. Kira watched all this unfold around her, feeling like she SHOULD HAVE stayed at the house.

"Come on Kira . . .Dont just stand there" Elisa giggled nudging her friend.

"I-I'm fine" Kira stood off to the side watching.

Leo watched Kira stand alone watching everyone else run out and chase eachother in the snow, or wrestle or snow mobile. She stood there, like she didnt want to be here. Her scent earlier, whatever perfume she'd been wearing lately he'd been able to notice perfectly. Hers above all other smells. Her hair, her eyes, her personality and charachter, he . . .Was into all of it, he felt it wasn't fair. To feel anything towards her, he had an obligation, to protect his family, and now her. Thats the only reason he was striking this deal with karai . . .To protect everyone.

"My son, it is a joyous day, why do you not participate?" Master splinter asked.

"Kira" Leo answered, Master Splinter knew Leo's feelings towards Kira. Leo knew little by Little Master Splinter was trying to get him to let his walls down, but he still wasn't sure.

"I am Sure if you had a little . . .fun . . .my son, all the stress of yesterdays past will be less hard to bear" Master Splinter suggested.

Leo looked up, the way the sun shined in her blue eyes.

"Thankyou Master, I think thats what I'll do". Leo ran out knowing what he wanted to do.

(You and Me)

(1-2-3 Nikki Cleary)

Kira sighed, wishing she could shake off this depression she was in. That or to be back in her own bed. Her thoughts were interrupted when a snowball hit her making her cap fall off. She looked around for the source. She was surprised to see . . . Leo was smirking throwing another, missing on purpose then running. She stood like she was slapped. His teasing smiled egging her to come follow. She picked her cap up and put it on. Chasing after him, she heard him laugh and she hurried.

_Oh Yeah!_

_Uh!_

_Once Upon a time_

_Two-Two hearts felt the same way_

_But three three three nights ago_

_You told me you dont know_

_(Which way)_

_Which way your gonna go , Oh__

Kira followed him and the follow the leader game he was doing. She threw a snowball but missed he caught it and laughed. He jumped over Mikey and Gwens sled coming down the hill, Kira smirked she jumped over them too.

"Whoa was that?" Mikey and Gwen looked before tumbling down to the bottom with Mikey laughing.

_Oooh_

_Truth aint easy_

_But please please_

_Please me_

_Its time you made up your Mind_

_I dont wanna cry dont wanna be treated like a loser_

Leo ran around Elisa making her twirl and Don caught her only so they would roll down the hill together back on the sled.

"I think they're . . ." Elisa looked bewildered getting up to see.

"Playing" Don smirked 'Knew you could do it bro' Don thought for Leo.

"Hey guys" Kira smiled waving running past them.

_1-2-3 Your falling in love with me_

_I'm falling into your life_

_Faster than the speed of light_

_and 1-2-3 you dont wanna hear from me_

_But if we can't be like before?_

_Then tell me what love is for!_

Kira threw another snow ball this one barely missed him, He caught it and threw it back, hitting her in the leg. She sped up and he laughed knowing if she caught him he was gonna get it.

_So fly_

_Just fly away_

_and dont think I can't take it_

_Cuz you you you oughta know_

_that if you let me go_

_You'll throw_

_Your gonna throw it all away, _

_Ooh!_

Lynn and Raph were still wrestling one trying to pin the other.

"Scuse Me" Leo jumped over them. Making Lynn and Raph pause.

"what?" Raph looked up.

"Ah!"

"Woah!" Raph ducked down over Lynn again. Kira just jumped over them too.  
"what are they doin?" he asked watching Leo tease kira , throw snowballs and make faces, Kira would run faster after him throwing things if she could, but they were smiling, . . .happy.

"Shes finally taking the initiative, which is what your supposed to be doing" Lynn teased rolling him over pinning him.

"I win" She laughed.

"Yeah yeah" He rolled his eyes.

"whats my prize?" She asked. He leaned up and she kissed him.

_Truth aint easy_

_But please please_

_Please me_

_Its time you made up your mind_

_I DONT WANNA CRY_

_Dont wanna be treated like a Loser__

_1-2-3 Your fallin' in love with me_

_I'm fallin into your light._

_Faster than the speed of light_

Leo looked back and did a major ninja flip over a picnic table covered in snow. Kira ran ontop of it to follow, she smirked when he looked back.

"So the dancer can keep up huh!" He called back.

"When I catch you your so gonna get it!" She yelled back throwing another snow ball, this time it caught his shell.

"Thats IF you can catch me" he laughed.

_And 1-2-3 you dont wanna hear from me_

_But if we can't be like before_

_Tell me what love is for__

They were nearing a grove of trees, Leo stopped a moment to breathe by one then quickly took off Kira at his heels.

_Tell me can we keep this love alive__

_Will we ever_

_(Will we ever)_

_WILL we Ever!_

_(Will we Ever)_

_Get to FLY!__

_FLY!_

Leo felt everything around him, the wind the snow, the cold the heat radiating from him, and . . . That feeling he got with her. The feeling he'd been ignoring for the sake of everyone else. Including her.

_1-2-3 _

No one was watching

_Your falling in love with me_

Just her

_I'm falling into your life_

_Faster than the speed of light_

_And 1-2-3 You dont wanna hear from me_

_But if we can't be like before?_

He turned and stopped, she stopped too just in front of him

"You . . .Are . . .Seriously . . .in. . .Shape" She breathed with a chuckle.

_Tell me what love is for!_

This feeling again. Leo heard himself reply to her and made her chuckle again but wasn't sure of what he said. For the longest time what felt like hours and was only seconds no one spoke.

"So why did you nail me in the head with a snowball ?" Kira laughed.

_1-2-3 Your falling LOVE with me_

'I want to'

I'm falling into your life

'Raph would say follow your gut'

Faster than the speed of life

'Donny would say follow your instincts'

_and 1-2-3 you dont wanna hear from me_

'Mikey would say follow your gut'

_But if we can't be like before . . ._

'Master Splinter would say . . .'

_Then TELL ME WHAT LOVE IS FOR!_

'follow your heart'

Hands to forearms of coat, Kira felt her breath stolen. One hand against her back the other moving down to her wrist. Kira blinked the sun in her eyes, but . . .something more bright than the sun stared just an inch or so down at her, into her eyes. She felt it , he closed his eyes . . .he leaned in . . .That soft brush against her cheek moved her own lips and it was harder this time, soft but forcefull. . . He was kissing her.

Kira didn't know what to do, she was absolutely taken back. Something in her made her move her free hand up but not touching anything. The hand on her wrist moved to her hair, her cap falling of. She was kissing back, not sure but it felt . . .so . . .right.

"Yo guys its time ta Go . . .Oh" Casey put a hand behind his neck rubbing it. He turned around everyone was ready and waiting.

"Uh" Kira and Leo let go , Kira finally opened her eyes to see him staring at her intently, she looked down blushing madly. She looked up and his eyes stared nothing but the truth at her. She was about to say something when an "Ahem" stopped her.

"Its a . . Time ta go?" Casey pointed with his thumb back to the Van leaning against a tree. Kira ran to the Van fixing her hair and Cap. Leo stood a moment at the spot where she stood. . .He wasn't sure what just happened, but he really really liked it.

"Thanks Casey" Leo said a little grudgingly.

"No problem Romeo" Casey chuckled. Leo gave him a look.

"You tell anyone and April will only have HALF a groom at the wedding" Leo warned in a calm tone.

"Hey since when did you start taking Raphs bid?" Casey joked going up to the passengers.

All the way home The girls nudged Kira and the guys elbowed and eye brow raised to Leo. They ignored them , and mostly they didn't look at eachother unless the other wasn't looking. Kira wasn't sure what was going to happen but she felt that bubble of happiness melt away her fear. She felt , like she belonged.

"Tomorrows Christmas Eve, Lets finish the decorating and get On the Baking train so that way we can go take a well deserved nap" April planned out.

**CHRISTMAS TIME!**


	35. Christmas Eve You dont have to be Alone

**YES! CHRISTMAS TIME . . .Seriously belated. Alright whats with the slow down of Reviews? Come on people work with me here. I need to know what your thinking! But I thank those that were very happy with the last chapter* HERES MORE! Warning . . .Major Song fic, have your Youtube Ready! Christmas EVE leads to CHRISTMAS MORNING. **

When they got home, Everyone crashed and slept after getting ready for Christmas. April and Gwen baked all Christmas Eve Day. Lynn, Kira and Elisa finished inside decorating. April sent Raphael, Casey, and Leo out to put up Lights. Mikey went out for fire wood. All day Leo and Kira were too busy to get together and talk. When it was evening time everyone was piling in the living room for a movie , then going to bed.

"Hey, any of us on the nice list this year?" Mikey asked jokingly.

"I think with all the 'saving New York' and people lately, we'd be on the nice list" Leo added with his own amusement.

"I'd have to agree" Don added.

"Well I guess we all know which list Raphs on" Mikey pointed recieving a whap.

"That would be for Me to decide, thankyou" Lynn said sarcastically smirking. "April says its time for Dinner" Lynn laughed at her boyfriends reaction.

All during Christmas Eve Dinner, Everyone was in a great mood. Gwen and Mikey were looking at eachother with a knowing look. Gwen blushed when he winked at her. Elisa giggled at a joke Don said which only they could understand.

"Oh yeah . ..haha . ..I dont get it" Casey shrugged, April lightly hit him on the arm with a laugh. "Oh Casey" She shook her head.

The whole dinner Kira looked down at her plate and when she looked up to laugh she always managed to catch a certain Someones eye contact. She hoped the lighting was to her advantage and he didn't notice her blush. . . He did. She caught his eye more than once and each time she tried really hard not to smile and blush, but she knew he could tell.

After Dinner April smiled . . ."COME ON Christmas Activity!" April got up and pulled everyone into the living room.

"Wait what is-"

"Oh No" Lynn laughed. It was a kareoki machine hooked up to the large t.v. Lynns guitar was placed out.

"No . . .No . . .No" Lynn repeated while Gwen nudged her.

"Christmas Kareoki?" Kira asked. April nodded the guys were just as reluctant, except Mikey who pulled Gwen in to dance while a song played.

"April . . .Traitor" Lynn put her head down.

"Oh Come on, We dont have enough Christmas spirit around here, I'll sing the first one with you" April pulled Gwen up.

"Lynn you can play your guitar if it calls for it".

"I say the guys have to!" Kira piped up with her index finger up.

"Huh?" Don looked up surprised. Still busy with Elisa who wouldn't let go of him for fear of April pulling her up to sing.

"You Guys watched us . . .Unknowingly dance and sing at the apartment pretending to be our damn furniture" Lynn reminded them.

"I dont like where this is going" Don laughed.

"You . . .Owe us . . .A show" Gwen pointed at Mikey.

"I aint singin'" Raph crossed his arms sitting on the couch Pulling Lynn onto his lap with him.

"Oh I aint savin' you" Lynn got up, but he wouldn't let go. She laughed trying to break free.

"Guys go First . . .That means . . .You too Casey" April pointed.

"But babe I-" Casey was about to protest when Aprils face turned to stone, like a gorgons icy glare. The others seemed to catch Aprils stare too. Donatello and Mikey were a little afraid of THAT look.

"Gee singin' a couple a Christmas Carols dont sound too bad Eh Guys?" Casey asked getting up.

"Uhm Yeah . . . Really Christmas Cheery" Don agreed nodding fearfull.

"I think it will be . . .Amusing" Master Splinter said hiding his inner amusement.

The girls all sat on the couch. Raph still wouldn't get up.

"Come on Raph, if we gotta do this , So do you" Leo snapped at him with a laugh.

"I aint singin' " He shook his head.

"Come on Raphie . . .You know you want tooooooo" Mikey nodded, Raph shook his head no slowly in reply.

"Gentlemen" Leo motioned to the couch.

"It would be our pleasure" Don said joining Mikey.

"No, No, Guys!" The sounds of scuffling and pulling made Lynn giggle as she was pulled off by Mikey to Have Leo and Don pull up Raphael off the couch.

"3 ta 1 aint exactly an even fight . . .Fearless" Raph grumbled fighting them on the way to the stage.

Lynn sat down giggling, putting a hand over her mouth. Raph shot her a look and she looked away into Elisa's shoulder trying to hide her laughing.

"Yeah I seeya laughin' over dere" He said jokingly making her and Gwen burst into fits of laughter.

"Song! Now!" April commanded making everyone laugh.

"So...aahhh. . .What should we do?" Casey asked.

"I dont know . . . Just pick something" Leo shook his head.

"Yeah lets get this humiliation over with, my Shells starting to feel the burn" Don added. They turned the lights off for effect. The t.v Made flashing lights at the end of the room they were at. The girls on the couch, April on the floor Master Splinter in a lay back rocking chair.

"I got one I got one!" Mikey said excitedly. Two microphones for all five of them.

"They look so Cuuuuuuute!" Gwen clapped making the girls laugh more.

"Dis betta be a good one Mikey" Raph growled.

"Just for the complaining you have to sing TWO now!" April ordered.

"Awwwww!" The guys all whapped Mikey for not starting the song.

"Okay Okay I got it!"

(Little Saint Nick: The Beach Boys)

_All: Oooooh Merry christmas Saint nick_

_(Leo) Christmas Comes this time Each year_

_Oooooo__

_(Casey) "Well way up north where the air gets cold theres a tale about Christmas that you've all been told"_

_(Don) "And a Really famous Cat all dressed up in red_

_(Raph) "And he spends the whole year workin' out in his sled"_

Lynn and the Girls were giggling so hard Gwen fell off the couch

_(Leo) "Its the little Saint nick"_

_(All) "Little saint Nick"_

_(Mikey) "Its the little saint nick"_

_(All) "little Saint Nick"_

_(Mikey) Just a little bobsled we call it old Saint Nick, But she'll walk a toboggan with a four speed stick (Dancing)_

_(Casey) Shes candy apple red with a ski for a wheel_

_(Don) And when Santa hits the gas, man just watch her peel_

_(Leo) Its the little saint nick_

_(All) oooh, Little Saint nick_

_(Leo) Its the Little Saint Nick_

_(All) Oooh, Little Saint Nick_

_(All) Run Run Reindeer_

_(Mikey) Run Run Reindeer_

_Whoaaa_

_(All) Run Run Reindeer_

_(All) Run Run Reindeer_

_(Raph) He dont miss no one_

_(Casey) And haulin' through da snow at a Frightenin' speed_

_(Don) "Maybe this guy should get a ticket? oh woops- 'With a half a dozen deer with Rudy to Lead_

Elisa was laughing so hard she fell off the couch next to Gwen

_(Mikey) Hes gotta wear his goggles cuz the snow really fly's_

_(Leo) And hes cruisin' every house with a little surprise_

_(Casey) Its the Little Saint Nick_

_(All) Little Saint Nick__

_(Don) Its the Little Saint Nick_

_(All) oooh Little Saint Nick_

_(All) Ooooohhh__

_Merry christmas Saint nick_

_(Raph) Christmas Comes dis time each year'_

_(All) Oooohhh Merry Christmas Saint Nick_

_(Mikey) Christmas Comes this time each year!_

_(All) AAooooohhh! Merry Christmas Saint Nick!_

_(Leo) Christmas Comes this Time each year_

_(All) Merry Christmas Saint nick__

The music stopped and all the girls were cheering. Lynn was whistling and Gwen was howling. Kira was laughing and Clapping with April and Master Splinter while Elisa smiled and giggled clapping. Don loved seeing her this happy. Casey bowed and the others followed.

"Okay I'm done!" Casey laughed.

"Huh wait a minute!" Mikey protested.

"YOU guys owe the girls another song for spying on them!" April pointed.

"But- But . . .Aaaaappprrillll" They all whined at the same time.

"heheh You guys are on your own" Casey waved at them.

"Come on!" Gwen cheered winking at Mikey who just blushed a shade of light red on his geen.

"Do it!" Lynn and Kira laughed at the same time.

"You guys did so well, One more" Elisa encourages nicely.

"Dammit" Raph snapped.

"Master splinter wouldn't make us would you Sensei?" Leo asked making everyone laugh silently holding it in.

"I believe a debt is to be settled my son, you watched the girls in their home without their knowledge, . . .I'm afraid I cannot help you with this one my sons" he said with a edge tone that said inside he was laughing too.

"I dont believe dis" Raph said enraged.

"HOP TO IT, or we'll make you dance too" April called.

"(Sigh) Lets get this over with" Don shook his head smirking back at Elisa. The lights were turned off again.

(Like a Holiday: Michael Bolton)

_(All) Our love is like A Holiday_

_(Leo) I know that I let you down in the Past, Cuz I got so many places to go_

Kira caught his eye again, she looked away

_(Mikey) Girl I promise I'll be around Give me a chance__

_(Leo) Cuz I'm singing for you every show_

_(All) How can I _

_(Don) How can it be?_

_(All) How can I_

_(Raph) I'm in so deep_

Looks Grudgingly at Lynn

_(Mikey) Its hard to Believe, This world brought you to me_

_Winking at Gwen_

_(All) Brought you to me_

_(Leo) I've been to Paris, London, L.A_

_(Mikey) I felt the tropical Sun On My face_

_(Don) This christmas we dont need to get away_

_(All) Cuz our love is like a Holiday_

_(Raph) I'm always Callin' from a different Hotel Room, and ur voice makes me feel like Home_

Lynn smiled leaning on her hand

_(All) Backstreets_

_(Leo) I'm waiting just thinking of you, Just lyin' in bed sleeping alone_

_(All) How can I_

_(Mikey) How can it be?_

_(All) How can I _

_(Mikey) I feel you creep,_

_(All) How Can I_

_(Don) Into my every dream, I'm comin' back Christmas Eve_

_(All) on Christmas Eve_

_(All) I've been to Paris, London , L.A_

_(Mikey) I felt that Tropical Sun on My face_

_(Don) This Christmas We dont need to get away_

_(Leo) Get away_

_(All) Cuz our love is like a Holiday_

_(Leo) I know I've been away from you much too long_

_(All) Too Long_

_(Mikey) I thankyou girl for holdin' on_

_(raph) Believe me if deres one place I know I belong_

_(All) Girl thats Why I wrote you this song__

_(All) I've been to Paris, London, L.A . I felt the Tropical Sun on my face_

_This Christmas we dont need to get away_

_(Don) Get away_

_(All) cuz Our love is like a Holiday_

_(Mikey) And thats what it is_

_(All) I've been to Paris London LA, I felt that Tropical Sun on My face_

_(Mikey) I felt it on my face_

_(All) this Christmas we dont need to get away_

_(Don) Get away_

_(All) Cuz our love is like a Holiday, Holiday__

When it was done everyone was clapping and cheering.  
"That was Great! And you guys didn't want to do it" April clapped.

"That was nicely done My sons"

"Hey guys if da backstreet boys werent already taken, you could be your own boy band" Casey laughed.

"Yeah yeah Laugh it up knuckle head" Raph raised a fist jokingly.

"Alright Ladies, we've held up our part of the bargain" Don said making a motion.

"Up and At Em" Mikey said urging them off the couch.

"Your turn" Leo handed Kira the Microphone. She took it slowly and hesitantley, looking up at his sure eyes.

"Dont choke Girls you gotta show up the guys ere" Casey laughed.

"Hey Anybody boo's my girl gets dere teeth knocked in" Raph said sitting down winking at Lynn.

Mikey handed Gwen the Other Microphone.

"Thankyou Prescious" she giggled.

"Your welcome cupcake" Mikey smiled a toothy grin sitting down next to his bros. April Clapped "Whooo!" Casey followed. Lynn set down next to her guitar tuning it.

(Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer)

_(Gwen) Grandma Got run over by a Reindeer?_

She sang like it was a question

_(Kira) Walking home from our house Christmas Eve_

Kira nodded to Gwen

_(Elisa) You can say theres no such thing as Santa_

_(Lynn) But as for me and Grandpa, We believe_

_(Lynn) She'd been drinking too much Egg Nog_

(Laughs)

_(Elisa) And we begged her not to go_

_(Gwen) But she forgot her medication (shrugs)_

_(Kira) And she staggered out the door into the snow_

Trying not to look at Leo

_(Gwen with a fake sad face) When we found her Christmas Morning_

_(Kira) At the scene of the Attack_

_(Elisa) She had hoofprints on her forehead_

Elisa started giggling making Don laugh

_(Lynn) And incriminating Claws marks on her back_

_(All) grandma got run over by a reindeer_

_(Kira) Walking home from our house Christmas Eve_

_(Gwen & Elisa) You can say theres no such thing as Santa_

_(Lynn) But as For me and grandpa, We Believe__

_(Kira) Now were all so Proud of Grandpa_

_(Gwen) he's been taking it so well_

_(Elisa) Sitting in there watching Football_

_(Lynn) Drinkin' beer and playing cards with cousin Mel_

_(Elisa) Its not Christmas without Grandma_

_(Kira) All the family's dressed in black_

_(Gwen) And we just can't help but wonder_

_(Lynn) Should we open up her Gifts? Or send them back_

_(Everyone in the Room) SEND THEM BACK!_

_(All) Grandma got run over by a Reindeer,walking home from our house_

_Christmas Eve_

_(Gwen) You can say theres no such thing as Santa_

_(Lynn and Elisa) But as For me and Grandpa We believe!_

_(gwen) Now the goose is on the table, and the pudding made of fig__

_(Elisa) And the blue and silver candles_

_(Kira) that would just have matched the hair in Grandmas wig_

_(Gwen) I've warned all my friends and Neighbors, Better watch out for yourselves!_

_(Lynn) THey should never give a liscence to a man who drives a sleigh_

_and plays with Elves!_

Lynn pointed at Casey making everyone laugh

(All) Grandma got run over by a reindeer , Walking home from our house Christmas Eve

(All) You can say theres no such thing as Santa , But as for me and Grandpa we believe

(Lynn) Sing it Granpa

*Everyone laughed when They heard Splinter sing along

(Everyone in the Room) Grandma got run over by a Reindeer!

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve, You can say theres no

Such thing as Santa

But as for me and Grandpa We believe_!

The girls all bowed, The guys whooing and Whistling.

"Encore!"

"One More"

"Pretty please?" Mikey asked after the others

"Oh god . . ." Elisa shook her head "It doesnt end"

Kira laughed and side hugged her friend for sympathy. Lynn got up and whispered in Kiras ear. then Gwens. Gwen got all excited even when Kira shook her head with a smile "No no no"

"What , No no no?" Mikey asked while everyone looked intrigued.

"You have to Promise after this we can watch a movie" Kira pointed.

"Ninjas honor" Leo raised his hand and Kira shook her head again.

"Here we go again" Lynn sighed with a chuckle. Gwen whispered in Elisas ear and then Don noticed Elisa blushed looking at him. She was nervous about something and was cute trying to hide it.

(Santa Can You hear me?: Britany Spears)

_(Kira) Last night I took a Walk in the Snow, Couples Holding hands places to go. Seems like Everyone but me is in Love ( looks at the Ground)_

_Santa Can you Hear me? ( looks up at him)_

_(Gwen) I signed my letter that I sealed with a Kiss, I sent it off and Just said this ( Blew a Kiss to Mikey)_

_(Elisa and gwen) I know exactly what I want this year_

_(All) Santa Can you Hear me?_

_(Gwen) I want my baby_

_(All) baby_

_(Elisa) I want someone to love me, someone to hold ( Hugs herself)_

_(All) Baby, Baby_

_(Lynn) He'll be all I want in a Big Red Bow (With a wink)_

_(All) Santa Can you Hear me? I have been so Good this year_

_and All I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_Hes all I want , Just for me_

_Underneith my Christmas Tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa Thats my only wish this year__

_(Elisa) Christmas Eve I just Can't sleep_

_(Lynn) Would I be Wrong for takin' A peek?_

_(Kira and Gwen) Cuz I heard that Your comin' to town_

_(Gwen) Santa Can you hear me_

_(Kira) I really hope that your on your way_

_(Lynn) With somethin' special for me in your sleigh_

_(Elisa and Gwen) Oh Please make my wish come true, Santa Can you hear me?_

_(Gwen) I want my Baby_

_(All) Baby_

_(Kira) I want someone to love me , Someone to hold_

_(All) Baby Baby Yeah_

_(Lynn) We'll be all the love, under the mistletoe__

_(All) Santa Can you hear me? I have been so good this year_

_And All I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_Hes all I want just for me_

_Underneith my Christmas Tree , I'll be waiting here_

_(Kira) santa thats my only wish this year._

_(Gwen) Oh I hope my Letter reaches you in time_

_(Elisa) Bring me Love I can call all mine_

Waves to Don who waves back while Mikey nudges him smirking

_(Lynn) Cuz I have been so good_

_(All) So good this year_

_(Lynn) Can't be alone under the mistletoe, Hes all I want in a BIG RED BOW*_

(Lynn shouts in a melodic voice that makes him smile)

_(All) Santa Can you hear me? I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_(Kira) yeah Yeah yeah_

_(All) TELL ME MY TRUE LOVE IS NEAR_

_Hes all I want Just for me_

_Underneith my Christmas Tree_

_(Kira) I'll be Waiting here_

_(Gwen) Santa thats my Onlyl wish this year_

_(All) Ahhhhhh_

_(Kira) oh Santa!_

_(All) Ahhhhh_

_(Kira) Can you hear me? _

_(All) Ahhhh_

_(kira) Oh Santa__

_(All ) AhhhhhAAAA_

_(Lynn and Kira) And Hes all I want! Just for me!_

_(Elisa and Gwen) Underneith my Christmas Tree_

_(Kira) I'll be waiting here_

_(Lynn) Santa thats my only wish this year__

_(Kira) Santa thats my ONly_ WISH__

_This year__

The room was filled with nothing but cheers, Kira blushed wondering what to do, she looked at him the whole last part until she looked at the floor.

"You girls are amazing" April clapped.

"Alright Movie time! Casey brought in bowls of popcorn. Master Splinter was set comfortably in his rocking chair. Gwen and Mikey on the floor side by side laying down sharing a bowl. Don and Elisa sat next to eachother on the smaller two seater couch. His arm around her comfortably, with Elisa leaning in holding the bowl, the afghan covering them. Lynn and Raph in the Recliner Large maroon lazy boy leaned back. Blanket and popcorn bowl. his arm on the back just above her a little. Lynns legs over the arm side. Kira wasn't sure where to sit when she walked in. April and Casey were on the floor by the wall ontop of cushions. Besides Master Splinter everyone was paired up watching the movie that was coming on.

"Elf . . .Really?" Kira said out loud suddenly.

"Hes hystericall" Gwen giggled. Mikey looked up in agreement before explaining why the actor was "THE MAN".

"It was that or the old cartoon version of Rudolph the rednosed reindeer first" A familiar voice said near her. She turned and he made room on a pull up couch from the basement they had to bring up. She looked around but felt her legs moving towards the couch, sitting on the opposite end. He offered the bowl and she took a small bit of popcorn with a polite thankyou. Watching the movie, but . . .Wasn't paying very much attention. She and him played a game again, catching eachother out of the corner of their eyes, when he caught her she looked away pretending she saw nothing. sipping on a 7-Up. He caught glimpses out of the corner of his eye. her blone with streaks hair shining in a glow dim light of the t.v. Her scent was warm and . . .Very calm. There were no signs of being sad traced on her expressions all night.

(You dont have to be Alone: NSync. . .I think?)

_I dont know when we fell apart_

_But what we had was like a work of art_

_I used to see heaven in your eyes_

_Now angels are falling from your skies_

_the things we said were so wrong_

_And I havent held you for so long_

except for the few times I've saved her . . . I havent held her . . .The way I've wanted to.

_My Foolish Pride Turns me inside_

_Why did we tell all those lies?_

My pride of wanting to protect everyone, it wasn't foolish but . . .misplaced. All those lies . . .more like truths I just didn't tell about the situation so many times when she wanted to talk, when she needed someone to assure her.

_You can reach for the phone_

_You dont have to be alone__

_Outside the wind it seems so cold_

_Your heart is frozen like the snow_

_And theres no one home to keep you safe and warm_

All those nights at the Apartment with the foot watching and I wasn't there

_Your eyes are red because you've cried_

_You fell asleep by the fireside_

Just like those nights before, Leo racked with Guilt knew he was the cause for some of those nights

_But theres one thing you should know_

_On this Christmas baby you dont have to be_

_Alone_

She sipped her drink again, glancing at him, he caught her and she looked back at the t.v abruptly making him hold in a chuckle

_And I had only one wish on my list_

_For me you would be the perfect gift_

_Theres nothing colder than an empty heart_

_and Holidays were never meant to be alone_

_(meant to be alone, Oh)_

what can I do? to Show I really mean it. But at the same time show her I dont want to set her up incase something happens and . . .We can't be, for her own safety. . .Just incase?

_The smiles we gave when our hearts were saved by eachothers_

_Lovin' warmth_

_Thats subsided now_

_No happiness around_

_If I could only find a way to your heart__

What can I do?

_Outside the wind it seems so cold_

Like when I found her half frozen

_Your heart is frozen like the snow_

_And theres no one home to keep you safe and warm_

That night when she ran . . .To get to him. He remembered the angry worried paranoia he felt running out to get to her first.

_Your eyes are red because you've cried_

_You fell asleep by the fire side_

_But theres one thing you should know_

_On this Christmas baby you dont have to be_

_Alone_

_You! Dont Have to be alone! You dont have to be!_

_All Alone now .. .You dont!_

_Have to be Aloooonnnneee_

_You dont have to be_

_Outside the wind it seems so cold_

_So Cold_

_Your heart is frozen like the snow_

_and theres no one home, to keep you safe and warm_

_Your eyes are red because you've cried_

_You fell asleep by the fireside_

_But there is one thing you should know_

_On this Christmas Baby_

_You dont have to be Alone__

_Yeah yeah yeah_

She laughed at a funny part in the movie, bringing him out of his thoughts. He thought of the gift he got her and wanted to add to it . . .he knew exactly what . . .This was going to be his way of telling her. The movie ended and everyone was yawning ready for bed.

"Ready to hit the sack?" Lynn asked.

"I'm ready to hit somethi' alright" Raph winked. She swatted him saying goodnight and jogging up the stairs, he followed.

"See you all in the morning" April stretched . . ."Goodnight Casey"

"Night Babe, seeya in the mornin'" Casey waved watching her walk down the hall. Tomorrow was the day, Christmas . . .the day he was going to . . ask her to marry him. "Oh Boy i better get practicin' " he said heading to his room.

"Goodnight Sensei" Leonardo addressed his father, who gave a goodnight reply. Everyone said their goodnights and went off to their rooms. Except Kira who went to go shower first.

(Midnight giggles)

"Come on . . .Not even a Hint?" Mikey asked giving Gwen the puppy dog pleading blue eyes that rarely failed.

"Alright . . .You'll use it" Gwen said cuddling up close to him.

"Gwennnnnn"

"Mikey, go to sleep Or santa wont drop by" Gwen said Pulling the covers up. He sighed kissing the top of her forehead.

"Alright . .."

(No no no no no no no)

"So which List am I on or Has Mrs. Clause not established that yet?" Raph asked Lynn with an eyeridge raised.

"Shes still taking tomorrow into effect and then tellin' me tomorra afternoon" Lynn rolled over to face him

"I love you" He didn't know where it came from but he just said it, it came out. Looking at her, hair against the pillow and her piercing green eyes. Brushing a hand against her tattoo.

"I love you" She answered moving into him under the covers. He smirked turning the light off . . ."Seeya in the mornin' "

"Hey?" She asked. She could tell he looked down from under his chin.

"Hmm?"

"I know . . .its not cool to think about it right now but . . .Are we gonna be okay? After we leave , to go back?" She asked. It was a question He hoped she wouldn't ask till lata. Guess lata was now. He turned the lights on.

"I promise ya Lynn, I'm gonna do whateva it takes to protect you and da girls. We know what the Purple Dragons and Tha foot is up to, and were ready for em'. . . .Lynn . . .I'm gonna fight for you, no matta what" He said intently, she knew he meant everyword.

"I trust you" She smirked kissing him on the forehead , he turned the lights off.

(Late night Goodnights)

Kira walked out of the shower drying her hair with a towell. When She reached her door . . ."Kira" She turned on her heel abruptly. It was leo

"Hey . . ." She said putting the towell down from her hair, she pulled her tanktop to adjust.

"Hey" He replied, a hand behind his neck.

"Uhm . ..goodnight . . ." She said nodding.

"Goodnight" he replied sincerely. he couldn't find the words to say.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?" He turned.

"Merry Christmas" She smiled softly turning in to open the door.

"Merry Christmas Kira" He smirked turning away only when she was in the room.

"Tomorrow" he thought outloud.

**ALRIGHT! CHRISTMAS MORNING! **


	36. Merry Christmas , Realizations

**Its CHRISTMAS MORNING! YES! **

Everything was quiet and peacefull. Almost like the song 'Silent Night' thought Donatello, curled up with Elisa , he was ontop of the covers while she was underneith. But all the same, peacefull and quiet. He smiled to himself thinking of how lucky he was . . .

"GOODDDDMORNNNIINGGG DONATELLLOOO! GET UP GET UP GET UP ~~~! ITS CHRISTMAS!" Michelangelo burst into the room.

'In yet . . .' Thought Don shaking his head. Elisa woke up with a start gripping the blankets and Dons arm.

"We'll be right there Mikey" Don said with a sigh.

'"Sorry about that" Don apologized. Getting up and helping her out of bed.

She rubbed her eyes of sleep and took ahold of his hand gently leading him downstairs.

(Mikey power)

Raphael and Lynnette were asleep, softly breathing, except raphs occasional snore. His stomach lifted with his breathing making Lynn rise up with him. Lynn smiled in her sleep waking up with his masculine smell all over her. It was quiet, and to Lynn . . .Beautifull. It was still dark outside but she knew it was early morning. She thought of him Opening what she got him in a few hours, and she hoped he'd like it. It was worth every penny, and he was worth it, He deserved it.

"GOOOD MORNNNINGGGG RAPHIE BOY! LYNNIE TIME TO GET UP ITS CHRISTMAS!" Mike burst the door open and then ran before anyone could say anything. Raphael sat up with a growl, Lynn sat up smirking.

"Dammit Mikey, ITS FIVE IN THE DAMN MORNIN!" Raph shouted.

"Might as well . . .We've got breakfast and then Dinner to prepare for" Leo said walking down the hallway. He seemed to be a morning person because he never seemed grouchy.

"Come on" Lynn nudged him. He growled again pulling her down with him pulling the blankett over them both.

"Come on tough guy, dont you wanna see what you got?" She asked smiling. He contemplated for a moment . . .  
"Hmmm . . ." He thought about it more. Lynn made a break and pulled him out of bed.

"You know , you resisting isn't getting you on the nice list" She shook her head jokingly.

"I'm sure afta today I'll be on the nice list for da rest of tha year" He smirked.

Kira woke up with a slow start she heard Michelangelo waking everyone else up , she fixed her hair even put on some makeup and went downstairs after putting on perfume. She was self conscious about gift opening yes but she wanted to look good at least. She opened the door and Michelangelo was frozen mid yell to knock on her door.

"Merry Christmas Michelangelo" Kira leaned against the door frame smirking, for beating him to the point.

"Well At Least SOMEBODY around here understand the importance of getting up early on Christmas Morning. Way to be a Team Player Kira" Mikey high fived her and he rushed to go wake up Casey.

"Mikey give you the morning wake up call?" Gwen asked.

"I beat him to it" Kira smiled.

"Lucky you, I dont think Casey can say the same thing" Gwen giggled hearing Casey chase Mikey around the house.

"Boys" Gwen started

"Will be boys" Kira finished.

The living room was filled. It was Christmas for sure, the snow outside was gently falling over the dimly lit night. The sun had not appeared yet. April yawned in her p.J's. Lynn was the only one in Jeans and a t-shirt. The guys were . . .well in natural appearance. Casey was wearing New York hockey team p.j's. Gwen in mikeys hoody and shorts. Elisa in a pair of soft pants and t-shirt. Kira sat on the couch with Gwen , who was next to Mikey. Raph and Lynn were half asleep on the other couch. Don and Elisa on the floor. Mikey up excited about opening presents and getting the holiday started. Master Splinter on the floor with a yoga mat. Leonardos eyes caught Kiras she looked over at Gwen as if she were to start a conversation which Gwen caught on and started "Oh yeah, I hope he likes it, it took Like FOREVER to find" Gwen laughed.

"Well Mikey since your the one that got us up maybe you should play santa and hand everyone their gifts from you. Then from Me, Casey . . .and so on" April explained.

"Good Idea April!" Mikey picked up a plain orange package. He picked it up and threw it to Don who caught it. Mikey threw a box to Leo, and winked. Leonardo contemplated whether it was safe to open in front of everyone.

"Hereya go Raphie Boy" Mikey threw a wrapped slim package"

"Thanks Mike"

"For Sensei" Mikey mock bowed handing him a box.

"This ones for the both you" Mikey winked handing April and Casey a smaller thin box. Casey scratched his head.

"Hmm?" April wondered what was in it.

"And for my girls" Mikey recieved serious Love and hugs for the photograph framed of all the girls together.

"Our old College Photo!" Kira laughed holding it, passing it to Lynn.

"Oh man, I remember that. Mikey your so sweet" Lynn complimented.

"This is going up on the wall at the Apartment" Gwen kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Oh I'm not done yet" Mikey said winking at Gwen. He handed her a bag.

She looked in it and pulled out the sweatshirt in front of everyone.

Everyone laughed and she hugged Mikey "Mikey its Cute I love it"

'I only Date Ninjas'. After the giggling had subsided. Everyone opened theirs.

Don got a hundred for most of the loans he gave Mikey throughout the year, and a new set of beakers. "Thanks Mike" Don patted his brother on the shoulder. Raph opened his and laughed, Ghost Rider Comics.

"Ghost rider, Thanks Mike" Raph punched his brother on the arm.

"You get after me about Comics all the time, figured you wouldn't if you read about someone you liked" Mikey said rolling his eyes.

"Uhm Mikey . . .I dont . . .Quite understand my gift?" Leo asked whispering.

"Its an address" Mikey replied nonchantley.

"Yes I see its an address but an address to where? and What?" Leo asked.

"Dude did you even read the card?" Mikey asked.

Leo walked off to read the card while Kira watched him walk away confused.

"Here" Gwen handed an Excited Mikey his gift. Everyone just got into exchanging all at once.

"El-Elisa" Don half stuttered. Elisa turned smiling standing up, he pulled her back to the couch by the hand gently. He handed her a wrapped box. She looked up smiling. He watched her unwrap it nicely, when she saw the journal her eyes lit up. "Don its beautifull!" She found the book and Bracelet hidden in it. It was silver with a lily flower chain.

"Oh Donatello!" Elisa jumped up and kissed him full on. Everyone stopped to watch a moment. 'Aaww' Mikey said quietly hugging Gwen.

"COME ON!" She laughed pulling him up setting her things down. She pulled him behind the christmas tree.

"Elisa what are you-?" Elisa pulled the blankett off the giant box.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Open it and find out silly" Elisa giggled holding her arms smiling excitedly. Don awkwardly opened it then started ripping it off.

"ELISA, This has every Tool known to man!" Don picked her up and spun her around after checking all the drawers.

"I got a good deal on it too" Elisa laughed before they kissed again.

"April . . .here" Casey thrust a poorly wrapped item into her hands.

"Oh Casey, thankyou . . ." April unwrapped it. Her eyebrow went up but put on a smile too. "A louisville slugger" April smiled tilting her head.

"AND its engraved" Casey emphasized.

"Thankyou Casey I love it" April kissed him on the cheek, handing him his box.

"Its uhm . .1 of two but . . . " April paused watching him open the lid.

"Oh Babe"

"Cant go trick or treating without your mask, Considering Raphael mentioned you broke your last one" April blushed.

"A Chrome plated Hockey mask, and a Steel plated mask, Nice" Lynn complimented April.

"Babe, Thanks" Casey said in awe, this woman left him utterly speechless.

"Dont crack up now genius, rememba whatcha gotta do tonight" Raph nudged his love struck friend.

"Oh yeah" Caseys thoughts went to the ring in his room in his pants pockett.

"BABE YOUR AMAZING!" Mikey was on his skateboard already. Doing a flip.

"Mikey no skateboarding in the house" April chastised.

"Mikey be carefull" Gwen said worried he would break something.

"Alright tough guy . . ." Lynn sat in his lap holding his box. It was heavy and that made him shake it. When he did Lynn didn't make any expression changes.

"You wont guess it, just open it" Lynn chuckled. She moved over sitting on the arm part of the chair while he unwrapped the box. Flipping over the metal latches the box was black, there was a hitched sound in his throat when he saw it.

"Lynn . . ." He said admirably. Picking up his new Sai's twirling them.

"You like it?" She asked.

"Lynn I more dan Like it" She hugged him around his shoulders and he hugged back putting them back in the box. They were shiny silver, with nice leather grips, sharp pointed ends that had more bed and metal flare suited to his style. Red Japanese words printed on them.

"What do tha words mean?" He asked.

"Loyalty and Honor" Master Splinter said walking by, He was wearing his new sweater, scarf, holding his new mug with his new set of tea. Plus the Couple of I. O. U's from Mikey and coupons for

"An hour of me being quiet" "An hour of me focusing on training with no distractions . . .including Gwen"

"(Mock Gasp) IM a distraction" Gwen got up faking being upset while Mikey Chased her to apologize.

"Close ur eyes" Raph told Lynn. She raised an Eyebrow before he motioned for her to do it. She closed them tilting her head to the side like

'alright lets get this over with face'. She felt somthing lightly touch her neck.

"Open em" He smirked. She looked up at him and he looked down at her neck, she felt her neck feeling a chain leading to the center. She took it off to look. It was two sais . . .Crossed. The chain was silver, and the sais were silver with a red ruby like stone in each one.

"Raphael . . ." Lynn looked down, standing up to hug him.

"Definitely on the nice list" She whispered, he hugged back. She felt a kiss on her tattoo, making her smile. "So I'm close to ya . . .No matta what" . She loved his assuring her.

"Alright Goofball, here ya go" Raphael tossed Mikey his gift from both him and Lynn.

"ALRIGHT ITS A . . .helmet?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah . . .Go ahead put it on" Lynn winked. Michelangelo put it on and then waited for the joke.

Raphael walked up and whapped his brother upside the head like he had a million times before. Mikey winced only to look up. he didn't feel anything.

"OOOOOHHHH I get it" Mikey said finally getting it. Everyone laughed.

Leonardo and Kira were still distant from eachother. Kira opened hers from everyone. Lynn got her a CD, Elisa got her a new pair of hip hop pants and a matching shirt from Gwen. Kira got them all Perfume and Cd's, plus a book for Master Splinter . . .Poetry from Japanese artists with pictures. She still had one more to give but wasn't too sure about giving it.

"What if he doesnt like it?" She asked Elisa while everyone was distracted putting their stuff away and cleaning up.

"He will , Trust me" Elisa encouraged her friend.

"How do you know might I ask , Miss smarty pants" Kira asked sarcastically.

"Because its from you, go , Go" Elisa ushered her towards where Leonardo was standing reading something. He turned and bumped into her. He had a box in his hands.

Kira held hers out to him awkwardly. "Uhm sorry (Chuckle) Merry Christmas" She smiled putting her hands behind her back.

"Merry christmas" leo smiled at her, holding the box out to her half arms length. She took it slowly and hesitantly.

She read the card first, and he walked away to assist Master Splinter quick with his things to move them upstairs.

"_Kira. _

_Hope you like it. . . "_

Kira opened the box. Inside she found another box and another note. The second note was more elaborately written like a printed invitation, but could tell he wrote it. His signature at the bottom. Inside the box was a small but handy and decorated switch blade, specially made for throwing. Its handle was smooth and white with blue flowers on the handle. She smiled thinking he wanted her to be safe all the time. Even when he wasn't there, Self Defense moves could only get you so far. She looked at the note quick

_"The Gazebo, around 8:30?" _

Kiras heart litterally stopped beating a moment, he wanted to meet with her, privately. Her heart fluttered, She looked at him he was busy but made sure to give her a look that said on his face 'I really want to see you, Please?' . Kira felt a brink of small tears coming to her eyes. She wasn't sure what he was going to say, did he mean it when he kissed her the other day. All the slight subtle flirts, slight touches of the hand, watching movies closer together, checking on her in the middle of the night. Like he couldn't think of anything else than to check on her at the time. Kira smiled and while he was still looking she nodded twice softly so no one would notice. She shut the knife case and smiled. But then her conscious wanted her to hide before he opened the one from her.

"What did he get you?" Elisa asked before going out with Don to get firewood.

"A knife, a really pretty one" She smiled showing her.

"Awww he wants you to be safe and stylish" Elisa and Kira giggled.

"He hasn't opened mine yet, I'm still nervous so I'm going to go put everything upstairs" Kira nodded, Elisa smiled to reassure her friend with the serious case of the soon to be new boyfriend jitters. Don opened the door for her and they went out just as the sun came up.

"Sorry we have to leave so early but Old man Jenkins, Casey's Neighbor, sicked his pitt bull on Mikey the other morning so we should get a head start" Don shrugged.

"Oh Great, and I'm a Cat Person" Elisa sighed.

Leonardo caught Kiras expression with the knife, she liked it, and the note . . .He couldn't fully tell what her reaction was. Would she even be at the Gazebo at 8:30? The Gazebo out back behind Caseys grandmas old garden. Casey decked it out with Christmas lights, to propose to April around 7, so after that Casey said 'Have at it Leo, Theres no way she'll say no ta dat' Casey said sure of himself. Her blue intense eyes she had on note. His breathing almost hitched when she turned to look at him. He felt that feeling again inside him, wanting to come out. Like it had the other day, when he kissed her. It felt like it was more than just him that kissed her, it was all of him, he needed her but hid it. He was holding her box in his hands, The Card was written short. She must've had the same writers block he did when writing any sort of note to the other.

_Leo, Just to show thanks for helping me . . .With Everything_

_Merry Christmas_

_Kira_

He opened the Lid, the box was long and flat. Inside was a pastel and pencil image of , him. He stared baffled at the drawing she did of him. It was . . .more than flattering it was beautifull, just the way she did it. Like he was seeing himself through her eyes. He looked around to talk to her but she wasn't there. The white parchment with him looking at something seriously, his blue ends of his mask flying behind him. The surrounding of him was a dark night blue. He noticed she took time on his eyes, making them that right shade of hazel brown. He set it on the bed upstairs when Master Splinter walked by.

"That is a very good likeness of you Leonardo"

" Kira did it" Leo complimented.

"She is very talented" Splinter commented.

"Yes , she is" Leo agreed. He was nervous about tonight. would she even be there?

After Breakfast there was Christmas movies, to watch. Then everyone went outside while it was snowing softly. Raph was getting used to his new sai's throwing them at the backside of the barn. Mikey and Gwen built another snow man to add to the collection in the front yard. Meanwhile April was starting on dinner with master Splinter. Elisa and Don were upstairs.

(Thoughts)

"I love it, leather binding . . .Your such a sweet heart" Elisa kissed him again.

"My gifts nothing compared to your tool cabinet. It'll take Mikey years to break ALL the tools in it" Don pointed. Elisa was tracing the binding with her finger looking up while Don played on the computer doing something. His eyes seemed soft and happy. But alert and intellectual at the same time. She sighed having that warm feeling in her stomach again.

"Would you put it on for me?" She asked him cutely. Holding the bracelet out for him. He smiled obligingly putting it around her right hand wrist for her.

"There you go" He smirked, Elisa looked up into his eyes , then blushed.

"So whats on the agenda for tonight?" Don asked.

"Christmas movies, and if I know my friends and you know your siblings. . .Early bed time" Elisa winked. He caught her drift.

"Yeah" Don chuckled. Looking up he could smell Elisa's perfume, with something else. Their eyes locked, and they both knew what they were thinking about . . .

Elisa wondered, but thought it would be too soon? Wouldn't it?

(Heaven is a place on earth)

Casey Arnold Jones was confident

Casey Arnold Jones was Strong

Casey Arnold Jones . . .. Was scared straight.

"Try it again .. .and be more romantic about it" Raph encouraged.

"I'm not sure If I can do dis Raph, I choked last time" Casey said hopelessly.

"Listen if theres any bone head in da world that can propose ta somebody, its you . . .Do it again" Raph pointed.

Casey took a deep breath.

"Aprilwillyoumarryme?" He said not pausing. Raph hit his forehead . . .

"Dis is gonna take awhile"

When it was dinner time everyone moved dinner into the living room to watch Frosty the snowman, then the polar express. It was around 8 o clock everyone was finished eating. Casey got the nudge from Raph. Casey watched raph hug Lynn to him, and she smiled comforted. He could do this, Raph knew he could do this . . .Just a simple question right, she could either say yes or no . . .wait . . .what if she said NO? Casey re-filled his fears until Raph kicked him.

"Babe?" Lynn looked up being half kicked.

"Sorry" Raph smirked, he gave Casey a serious look saying 'get goin'.

Alright . . .Here goes nothing , I'm gonna Propose ta her, or my name aint Casey Jones!

"April?" Casey whispered. April gave back a soft reply. feeling the box in his pocket. "Can I uh, talk to ya in private?" He whispered. She nodded with a soft serious reply. He handed her her coat.

"Outside?" She asked.

"Yeah" He nodded. She shrugged putting the coat on. Ushering April out Casey got the thumbs up from Raph, "Here goes Nothin, and everythin' " Casey muttered under his breath. Leo watched Casey go out with April, As soon as they came back and shared whatever knews depending on if April wanted to get married. He would meet Kira at 8:30 in the gazebo, Casey said he would turn the lights off so that way they'd turn on when he turned them on.

"Casey what is it?" April asked seriously.

Casey walked out to the Gazebo and she walked in with him, just when she stood in the center he turned the lights on. Casey loved the lit up look on her face.

"Casey its lovely" April smiled turning around, when she turned around her hand flew to her mouth.

"C-Casey?"April asked. Casey was on one knee, reaching for her free hand he held it, and put it to his heart.

"April . . .I-I know there are plenty a guys out there who would be betta for you, but . . . I still dont think that would be good enough you. April you deserve da best an . . .Even though I can't promise alot a money, or a big fancy house , I - I need ya April, and I just wanted to know if . . ." Casey pulled out the box and opened it. April gasped tears flowing. Casey noticed the water works and figured to finish it out before breaking out any tissues.

"April O Neil . . .Would you do me the serious honor of . . .Marryin' me?" Casey flinched expecting a no , or a slap even. Two arms enveloped him,

"Oh Casey! YES!" April nodded crying.

"April I'm sorry I mean- wait . . .Really?" Casey still on one knee dumbfounded.

"Yes you great big oaf I love you!" April hugged tighter.

"YES!" Casey picked her up twirling her around locking her into a long engagement sealing kiss. When he put the ring on she cried again hugging.

"Do you want to go tell everyone now?" April asked. Casey nodded.

April grabbed his hand rushing into the house.

It was dark and quiet people singing along to the end credits. Kira yawned, Leo suddenly worried she might get tired and head off to bed instead.

"YOU GUYS!" April shouted, the guys instinctively got up weapons at the ready, Except Michelangelo who fell off the couch.

"What is it April!" Leonardo asked seriously.

"LOOK!" April held her ring finger up. They looked for a moment before noticing there was a ring on it, and smug look on Casey's face.

"Wait did you two-?" Elisa started.

"YES! CASEY AND I ARE ENGAGED!" April jumped up crying again.

"OH my gosh!" Elisa and April hugged. Everyone congratulated the couple, Raph hit him on the back. "See . ..Wadn't so hard now was it?" He asked jokingly.

"Congratulations Miss O Neil and Mr. Jones . . .Marrying Casey will be quite a feat" Master Splinter complimented.

"I'll say" don agreed while everyone laughed.

"Funny guys, real hysterical" Casey joked.

"well now that the movies over, I'm feelin' kinda tired" Lynn Streched.

"Ready ta head to bed?" Raph asked with that look in his eyes. Lynn winked and he caught it. Both saying their goodnights walking calmly up the stairs until they hit the top, Lynn laughed and ran to the room, he followed just as fast.

"We'll plan an engagement party when we get back" Gwen told April excitedly.

Gwen and Michelangelo departed, hand in hand. Casey caught Mikeys nervous tone of voice muttering something to Gwen. Casey winked at him and Mikey smirked back nervously. They both know what that meant. Gwen smiled assuredly to Mikey before they entered their room.

"Hey Don? Do you want to . . .head to bed?" Elisa asked.

"Sure" He followed, both saying their goodnights.

"Come on" Casey picked up April, she giggled.

"Goodnight Master Splinter" Both said while the Elder rat walked up the stairs saying goodnight. Kira stood up thinking about what time it was. It was 8:27 . . .Leo wasn't in the living room, and his coat was gone, so were his human clothes and shoes. Kira wondered why he would change human to go outside at night to a Gazebo? She was nervous, and her heart pounded as she put her wool ugg boots on. She was in a off the shoulder light blue sweater, dark jeans. Her hair was straightened earlier, and makeup fixed. She wondered what he was going to say, if he would say anything. They definitely kissed the other day, that was no hallucination. Everything she had been feeling lately, all had to do with him. She opened the door and the cold rush of air made her keep her long scarf on, although not much protection for her bare shoulders with her hair over her shoulders but not covering them. She hugged herself walking softly and slowly, counting each step towards the back. What if he forgot?

'1 . . .2 . . .3 . . 4.. . 5 . 6'

' what if he forgot and was inside, she'd look like the idiot coming out here by herself'

6 . .. 7 . . .8 . . 9 . . .10, 11'

She heard nothing walking to the Gazebo, thinking maybe she should just turn back. . . No .. .She could feel herself move forward without her permission. She needed this confrontation. She couldn't see much of anything when she stepped on the creaky board to the Gazebo. When she stepped onto the Gazebo suddenly ready to turn back, heavy chest and adrenaline fear in her heart. Fear of . . .falling.

The lights blinded her at first, but they were on. Christmas lights, sparkling, yellow-white, beautifull. She sighed at the sight, and then . . .Looked over where his finger had just left the light switch, his eyes met hers and she suddenly felt like fainting from serious nervousness. he was leaned against the side, she leaned against the opposite one. At first it was silence she'd look up and he'd be looking at her. There was a click of his belt and then, he was back to green again. His large black trench covering up most of him. The silence was becoming too much.

"So uhm . . .You asked me out here?" She asked softly.

"Kira I . . . Kira I wanted to apologize , for being so forward with you the other day"

Kiras hopes fell, he was sorry for the kiss.

"Oh . . ." Kira could tell her voice faltered.

"I didn't mean it like that I . . ." Leo stopped , he went back to leaning against the Gazebo.

"Then what are you apologizing for?" She asked.

"For being so forward, normally I'm not so forward like I was" He explained stumbling gracefully over words. She loved and hated how presentable he was with his words.

"You dont have to be sorry" she said quietly.

"Why" He asked, although it was more of a demand than a question.

"Why?" Kira asked him.

"Why" He responded again. "Why dont I have to be sorry for that?" He asked. Was he trying to get a quick answer out of her.

"I didn't . . .Stop you" Kira faltered.

"should you have" He asked.

"What?"

"Should you have stopped me . . .From kissing you" He asked. Kira felt like this was a test.

"I . . .Maybe . . .Since you seem to be having regrets about it" Kira answered hugging herself again.

"I dont" He said looking up and straight at her. "Do you?" He asked, sincerely, like he needed to hear it.

Kira felt her heart jump all over.

"No" She smirked. Remembering how much she liked it, feeling absolutely safe and loved in that position.

"Leonardo . .I"

"Vanilla"

"what?" She asked, being interrupted.

"and Cherry Blossoms, mixed with your usual soap an shampoo, plus your body lotion. Makes up your natural scent. I smell it . . .All the time" He replied as if he was himself confused. I thought people couldn't smell that good, but he was technically an animal, reptilian . He might be able to.

"My Scent" Kira copied.

"Its beautifull"

Her head went up instantly at that. "Your eyes are like a deep Ice, and sometimes If I listen close enough I can hear your heart beat" He said standing up no longer leaning. She was still leaning against the side.

"Seeing you dance is like watching Art come off the page. The image you did of me . . .Is that how you see me?" He asked. Kira looked down and nodded.

"Are you . . .Ashamed?" he asked. Kiras head shot up a little upset.

"No" She snapped looking away "That is how I see you, and other things I can't seem to place on paper" She kept back tears.

"Like what? What can't you place?" He asked moving closer like he needed to hear it.

"Like . . .The way you talk"

"what about it"

"I like its assuredness, the way you seem to confirm everything. It shows your leadership like qualities. Plus . . .I like your voice. The color blue suits you, And the way you move . . .your so sure of the way you move with yourself. You know which way your going to go, where your going to step, which way your going to hit . . .I envy you for that" Kira chuckled silently.

"Mostly . . .When I was finishing the likeness I . . .Got angry"

Leo was alot closer. "Angry?" He asked.

"Yeah . . .Your eyes . . I couldn't seem to do them justice with the colors I DID have" Kira laughed. There was a hand on one side of the railing she was leaning against and another. When she looked up he was looking directly into her eyes. She looked down again, nervous like she was never before.

"If I were to paint a picture of you. I'd have to fit in your grace, when you dance. Your eyes, your voice, your absolute willingness to care about everyone, even some you shouldn't." He leaned in and she breathed out with a shakyness.

"Leo-"

Kira looked up. "Are you trying to tell me, I shouldn't . .. care about you?" She asked, with a half serious expression.

"It would be . . .Safer that way" He finished looking away. She put a finger to his chin pushing it to face her.

"Trying not to, is harder than what I'm trying to do" She replied.

"What exactly is it your trying to do" He replied, both eyes locked on eachother. She faltered trying not to blush.

"Telling the little voice in me thats scared to shut up" She joked. He chuckled.

"Whats that voice saying?" He asked.

"Its talking to fast for me to make out words" She replied one hand leaning back on the railing, on his.

"Maybe its saying the same things as mine" He said moving a hand onto hers on her other side. She had one hand on his, and he had one hand on hers. Kira let a tear go, she could tell he was conflicted, between his own personal duty and what he really wanted. She was too.

"Like the Footclan, purple Dragons, Protecting everyone else and ignoring everything else" She shrugged like it was just a guess.

"Kinda like that" He agreed.

"guess they have stuff in comman" Kira let another one slip.

"I wonder . . ." He started. Kira felt his forehead on hers and she closed her eyes.

"Wonder what?" She asked a tear falling.

"I wonder if your voice is saying what were ignoring" He said before she felt it again. This time she pushed forward, kissing him. . . Hands put in their perfect positions, one in her hair one on her back. Both her arms wrapped around him. kira cried now, letting another tear fall. It was so heated, she wouldn't b e surprised if the snow around them started to melt. She felt him pick her up and set her on the side neither breaking the cycle of kissing they were doing. Kiras spine tingled and Moved her hands down his arms, strong and safe. She didn't open her eyes, but he did once. Loved what he saw. The christmas lights bringing out her entire sillhouette, She wanted him, she needed him. When they broke for a breath, foreheads touching. She felt a hand brush her cheek, she had hands on his shoulders under his coat. She opened her eyes to see brown ones looking back at her. She blushed and looked down. The world felt right, the universe set correct. Right there within his reach. Kira smiled kissed his forehead, hearing a pleased sound . . .

"Its getting colder, lets head inside before one of us catches a cold". He said half serious. Kira hopped off the side gracefully, on the way back to the house she gripped his hand and he took hers.

(Just a talk . . Right)

Elisa looked up from her book, remembering what she wanted to give him. Her final printed copy came in. But she felt it wasn't the right time to present it. when she got back to New York she would check in with the company to see if any were sold since Christmas holiday. Admiring the bracelet on her arm she looked up while he was on Aprils computer, doing something.

She noticed a footclan symbol on the page. "Don?" She asked looking at the screen.

"I'm using the dummy account to check up on what the Foot is doing. Its strange, there seems to be no updates since Karai arrived" He shook his head thinking.

"Don, Its Christmas, maybe their taking a break?" Elisa suggested.

"Raph and Lynn did say that no one in the Purple Dragons wanted to do too much over the holidays" Don shrugged. He couldn't shake off the feeling like something big was being planned and they were oblivious to it.

He felt hands rub his shoulders. Sighing.

"You should take a break" She said provingly. She noticed how he liked the shoulder rub.

"Hasn't anyone told you how tense you are?" She mocked.

"Mmm" He really liked the shoulder rub. She giggled patting his shoulder telling him to get on the bed. She instructed him to lay down, setting on his shell she rubbed his shoulders.

"Wow this feels nice" He complimented. Elisa smiled.

"Yep I'm more than just a book worm" She made him chuckle. It felt nice, that he let her touch him. She moved her hands down his arms to the wrists. She felt him sigh, making her smile to herself.

"So . . .How was your first Christmas accompanied by mutants?" He asked.

Elisa giggled "Best Christmas . . Ever" She laughed.

"Well what with all the love in the atmosphere . ."He let go with a chuckle.

"Even Leo and Kira seemed . .."

"together" He finished for her.

"I hope things work out for them" Elisa nodded. He rolled underneith her, she stared down at him, him up at her. They were in a compromising position but neither said anything.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Alot actually . . .Thankyou" He smirked.

"Your welcome" She smirked back.

Elisa loved his eyes, and she loved his sigh.

"Don?" Elisa had that same thought earlier.

"Yeah-" He barely looked up feeling her kiss his forehead. Smiling his hands on her hips lightly. She sat up smirking. Her hair fell in front of her face, he brushed the strands back. She smiled softly.

A hand moving up the side, and she leaned down. Their eyes locked on eachother. Both knowing what was about to happen. Both nervous and shy. Elisa walked over and turned the lights off, Setting back ontop of him. . .

(Reminiscing)

Mikey just got done reading to Gwen, she fell asleep. He was in the middle of a "Green Lantern" Comic. She fell asleep, He thought tonight was going to be 'The' Night but . . .it just didn't have that certainty, the atmosphere. It just wasn't the right time. He looked down at her sleeping form on his chest curled up to him, that was perfectly alright by him. Looking out the window when he got a glass of water a half an hour ago, he saw The Gazebo lit up, Leo and Kira outside, talking. Normally he wouldv'e spied on them and gotten some juicy info to talk about later with Leo about it, but . . .It just didn't seem that important when Gwen was waiting for him. He thanked her again for the skateboard and he though it was cute how she said your welcome in her sleepy voice. Brushing her hair he could get her scent, and her shampoo, plus the great perfume that Elisa got her today. He would have to thank Elisa personally for that. He turned off the lamp, and the thought hit him. After this, in a few days they'd be back to New York.

Where the foot clan and Purple Dragons were waiting for them.

'New Year, New Order'. The thought made his shell cringe.

she sighed softly and her breath came out steady and smooth. He pulled her up closer and pulled the blanket up closer. He would protect her, and his bros would be there too. Nothing was going to happen to them no matter what some Purple Dragon Goon thought.

"love you" Mikey said to her.

"Love you too" she said drowsily but smiling. He turned the lights off.

(Continuances)

Elisa tried to contain most of the noises that could be contained. Some just came out in audible, she couldn't control them. Everything around her had feeling, Never stopped moving, hands never let go. His voice reached hers and it too had feeling. Leaning down to kiss him while everything was spinning she felt it build in her. He looked up at her, everything about her enhanced, the light from the night light reflecting off her skin, her hair, her Eyes opened to meet his. His hands gripping her, while she almost clawed his upper arms to hold on. Feeling her scent on her neck before nipping the skin exposed there. Each gasp , each breath, heated . . .

He said her name twice, both like partial whispers. He pulled her down tighter and she held on tighter. When he first reached in, she cried. He stopped immediately, afraid he hurt her. She took a minute to adjust before assuring him she was okay. The realization this was her first hit him. He wasn't a human, not a regular man in form, and she wanted him.

Steady rythym kept moving them, secretly thanking April for the Non creaking bed. She said his name, lovingly over and over. It got louder as the peak came to a start. Like a cliff and your jumping off just free falling. He pulled tighter and she followed. Feeling her stop and look up at the ceiling, before he felt it too. She said his name again, this time it was the one before she free falled off her own. Looking up at her , leaning down for a quick 'I love you' and a kiss which turned into a race of five minutes for non stop lip motion. She pulled back hanging onto him, going to get cleaned up. He looked at the sheets and covered his face a moment wiping sweat away. He changed the sheets so when she came back she slipped under his arm, like it was made custom for her, they fell asleep on the spot.

(Other Promises)

Lynn laughed at his expression when she stopped kissing him.

He growled lightly, and she giggled. "So am I on the good list or what?" He asked.

"Hmm let me think about that"

"You got 10 seconds to think about it" He said pulling into another kiss. Lynn pushed up on his chest.

"WEll You pretended to be furniture, followed me to work on numerous occasions even when I explicitly told you NOT to" She said , Raph rolling his eyes.

"You chased after me when I needed you the most, Saved my ass more times than I can count, and you put up with me . . ." she smiled to herself staring at the ceiling, He leaned up on his elbow smirking when she looked back at him she blushed.

"You still blush" He snickered.

"yeah . . ." She sighed.

"So whats the verdict?" he asked. Lynn got up with a serious face, and he thought he said something wrong.

"Lynn?" She flicked the lights off. Hearing a silent giggle from her he smiled. Felt soft partially calloused hands up his arms to his shoulders. Finding her hips and pulling her to him. He leaned up to find her neck, Nipping and Biting softly. Slowly pulling clothes off she loved the feeling. Gripping his shoulders but not too hard leaning back as he followed her down. The night light showed what she was wearing and he chuckled. It was white faux fur lined underwear, red.

"Mrs. Clause drop dat off for ya?" He asked.

"Mhmm" She smiled Leaning up into his neck. She loved his hands roaming everywhere, his dark chuckle against her neck before she could feel the hickey form.

Raphael wondered what was so different this time? Everything about her seemed intensified. Like lately thats all he could think about. Her smell, her eyes , when she sweated after playing outside the other day . . .Maybe she got some new perfume or somethin' , whatever it was, he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more of her, He felt himself do a playfull growl, but everyonce and awhile it came out, not as playfull, but still meaning the same thing. when they got into it and heated, his whole body seemed to Revv from her. It felt different dis time'.

"Ow" He didn't stop even when she said 'ouch'. He bit hard on her neck without meaning to, he moved on down to her chest, her stomach. Going farther south he felt . . .intense.

'Mine' was all he could think. It was like there was a second voice in his head, it was his but it said things he felt deep down that he suppressed.

'Mine'

"(Gasp) Relax Tough guy, your gonna break skin" She joked.

'Territory'. . .These words that had simple but direct meaning popped up in his head. He didn't say them but could hear them clearly. Grinding against her midsection before pushing her back down onto the pillow.

'Mine . . .Gotta mark . . .' "(Gasp) Raph , owch" Lynn felt him bite again this time on her inner thigh. She tried lifting his head up to tell him but he grabbed both her hands and pushed them down. She figured since they hadn't in a long time he was just getting it out.

'Scent . . .Need Scent'. He moved his nose to the area where it was coming from, not hearing her gasp when he moved in. Lynn looked down at what he was doing, he hadn't done that before, she gripped the blanket still feeling his hands grip her wrists down so she wouldn't go anywhere.

He seemed VERY different this time. More aggressive, more intense. He delved deeper, she felt it and her she still couldn't push her hands up because he was pushing them down into the covers, he didn't even bother taking the underwear off he just moved them aside. She didn't know if he could hear her trying to contain her sounds. But he seemed to become even more aggressive when she was ready to peak. He made a deep sound into her and she said his name loud enough to wake neighbors, glad they were at the far end top upstairs room away from everyone else. When she came back down from her temporary high, he had moved up and back to her neck. She looked up at him expecting a smug grin or smirk, his face was all too serious.

"wow . . .Raphael . . .are you alright?" She asked, he didn't answer at first. His face getting close to her neck again.

"Yeah" He shaking his head slightly, Lynn got the feeling he felt something was weird but no one was complaining.

"Alright . . .She slipped from underneith him, he let go of her wrists realizing he gripped to hard. 

"Lynn . . .Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"uhm . . .They'll heal you just a bit a little too hard, but . . .No ones complaining" She smirked to kiss him. He felt something was different something was up, and somethin' was gonna explain why that little voice in his head was quiet now. It was like it was never there.

"Sorry I bit ya" He said putting a hand to her neck where no doubt there were at least five six red bit marks forming.

"They'll be fine" She looked up to assure him. "Alright , Your turn" She giggled pushing him down, he smiled letting himself fall back against the covers.

(Intensity)

Kira walked slowly to the room, he paused waiting for any sort of permission that she wanted him with her.

"Would you . . .Stay with me?" She asked. He nodded and followed her in. Kira turned on her Ipod, music playing.

"I gotta change quick" She implied , he turned around pretending to fix the bed. He heard her jeans hit the floor with a soft tap of the belt on the wood floor. She kept her socks on, Leaving on a long white mens work shirt. White short boy shorts. Letting her hair shake loose, she walked into the hallway bathroom to brush her teeth and put in good smelling leave in conditioner. he was sitting on the edge of the bed arms on knees. Looking up she tried to hide her blush. 

"Inside or outside?" She asked. He'd take the area by the wall. Kira smirked when he opened the covers for her. She crawled in, and it felt so comfy under the cool sheets. The lights turned off, just the glow of outside lights against the snow into the room. She let her Ipod play a song she had played before she went out there to meet him, for courage. He felt about her the same way . . .He was thinking the same thing about her.

Kira fell asleep knowing that tomorrow they would start packing to go back to their lives. Back to New York, Back to building and preparing for what was to be a huge battle with the Foot and Purple Dragons. Kira shook her head feeling stupid for believing Leo and Karai were involved with eachother. She didn't mention it to him, knowing he would just chastise her for not believing him. she believed him and Believed IN him. Whatever they were going to face . . .Whatever was coming their way, he would be there and she would be there for him. She loved him. But it was too soon to say so yet, until then. She loved his scent, she loved his heart beat and breathing soft deep and soothing. The arm under her and the arm over her waist. She could tell his nose was in her hair.

In the middle of the night she turned to face his chest, hands curled up to him, both his arms still around her, chin rested on her head. He was going to protect her no matter what the cost. His family, his friends, and Kira. Her smell filling his senses . . .Vanilla . . . .Cherry Blossoms.

**BAck to NEW YORK, things start getting into it! STAY TUNED! DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA HEADED YOUR WAY!**


	37. Ancient one Returns   to train?

**Alright this is where a bunch of the clues and hints I left in the past chapters comes in handy and you start connecting dots! Bring on the drama**

(Once Upon a Time In New York City: Huey Lewis)

_Now its always once upon a time_

_In New York City_

_Its a big old_

_Bad Old_

_Tough ole' town its true_

Lynn was looking out the window from her room in their new apartment. It was a big pent house with a great view. The money that she had been bringing in, plus Elisa , mixed with Gwens shop money and Kiras gallery profits made it possible for them to live here. It was a nice break for the Guys to come visit them from their nightly patrols. Sometimes even spending the night.

_But begginings are contagious there_

_Their always settin' stages there_

_Their always turnin' pages there for you_

_Aint it great the way it all begins in _

_New York City_

It was twilight time outside, the buildings shining with lights. The snow stopped and now it was a sit still of snow banks below on the streets. When they got back from the farm house, April and Casey were planning on the wedding this summer at the farm house. Gwen and Michelangelo were tighter than ever, considering the fear everyone had been having lately. Karai had been keeping Leonardo informed of the movements which had stopped. She said that they might've disbanded, there was a very low crime wave, nothing which was coming from the Foot or the Purple Dragons. It was alot to hope for for the warnings about a 'New Year New Order' to be just a failed plan.

_Right away your makin' time _

_Your makin' friends_

_No one cares where you were yesterday_

_If they pick you out_

_your on your way to a once upon a time_

_That never ends__

Raphael didn't believe it. So neither did lynn. She knew that whenever he couldn't come with her to work in the day time on Bounty hunts, he was checkin her tracer all the time, and getting rest in between. She could feel his tension growing, knowing sooner or later something was going to happen. Mikey and Gwen were at the shop most of the day, Michelangelo really loved the molecular changing device Donatello had come up with. At nights when Raph met up with her at the bar she appreciated it too.

_So listen and dont be shy_

_Get out there and go and try_

_Believe in that _ _, Your the guy_

_Their dyin' to see_

Donatello and Elisa were out on Dates most nights if not working or when Don wasn't in training or on patrol with his brothers. They were getting closer and closer each time they saw eachother. Elisas face would light up when he would stop by the Apartment. Lynn wouldn't be surprised if they got married right after April an Casey.

_Cause a dreams no crime_

_Not once upon a time_

_Once upon a time_

_In New York City_

Leonardo and Kira had a different way of being with eachother. They both finally acknowledged they were in love, and that they needed one another. When he could he would call her, and told her the details of what was going on. He was with Raph on the thought that, the Foot was just plannin' things and the Purple Dragons were always looking for the oppertune moment. If anyone ever went out anywhere in New York, Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan, The Bronx. It was to a place no one would recognize any of us, for our own safety. The sun had finally gone down but the dim light still showed.

_If its always once Upon a Time_

_In New York City_

_Why does nightfall leave you feelin' so alone_

_How could anyone stand starry eyed_

_when its rainin' cats and dogs outside_

_and the rain is sayin . . _

_"Now Your on your Own"?_

Lynn could, but wouldn't admit that she knew sometime soon the Foot or the Purple Dragons . . . Or both, would show themselves and the guys, and even Raph would be called out to fight whatever it is their planning. The thought scared her and she knew that Raph knew it. But he was good about it and didn't mention it unless something seemed up. She admired that he never pushed her about her worrying about him.

_"I'll call ya no matta what"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise"_

_So Listen and Dont be scared_

_Though Yesterday No One cared_

_They're getting your place prepared_

_Where you wanna be__

_Keep your dream alive_

_Dreamin' is still how the strong survive_

_Once upon a time in _

_New York City_

Lynn sighed stretching from her desk where she had been typing away at a report for Phil. She looked down from her window, Elisa was out with Don grocery shopping. Kira was with Leo who had been spending alot more time showing her self defense. Gwen was out With Mikey back at his place.

_Keep Your dream Alive_

_Dreamin' is still how the strong survive_

_Once Upon a Time_

_In New York City_

Everyone was ready, everyone was alert. But that didn't stop the running of lives all over this city every night. The lights still shone everday, the traffic still rushed, everyone lives kept going. Lynn smiled thinking of it. There was a knock at the door before a key turned it.

"Hey Lynn ya ready?" Raphs brooklyn accented voice called out through the kitchen. Lynn smiled pulling on her leather crop top jacket.

"Just a sec!" She called smiling.

_Keep your dreams alive_

_Dreamin' is still how the strong survive_

_once upon a time in new York City_

They were going for a motorbike ride, out to a few places to talk. Usually ending with that good night kiss or deciding which place to spend the rest of the night. She pulled on her last boot, relacing and tightening before setting her jeans over.

"Takin' ur sweet time about it" He rolled his eyes hiding a smirk.

"Yeah Yeah I'm going" Lynn snickered, looking up at him before tying over the laces and standing up. Turning off the computer, looking out the window.

"Nice view" He complimented.

"Yeah It is" She smiled before looking at him. An arm hung around her shoulder they left the apartment.

_And its always once upon a Time_

_In New York_

_City__

(Here)

It was a grey cloudy evening. Everyone was in the lair.

Don and Elisa got back from Grocery shopping.

"Hey Donny We got trainin' "Raph pointed with his thumb back to the dojo area.

Lynn and Elisa were talking by the t.v area. Michelangelo walked in with Gwen carrying a vase of flowers which Gwen put on the table.

"Lovely centerpiece" Elisa complimented while Gwen joined them.

"Hahaha"

"Leo" Kira giggled, he had her around the waist after they laughed at something.

Gwen admired them for a moment, they looked so happy now. Kira laughed and Leo was still holding her to him smiling and chuckling. Everything was like it should be.

"You gotta go train, shoo" Kira giggled. He smirked and let go to join his brothers.

The girls sat around the t.v talking about things that needed to be taken care of when Mikey came up behind Gwen covering her eyes.

"Whose there?" Gwen asked

"Guess"

"Superman?" She replied wit like

"Hey . . ." Don waved.

"We have a favor to ask" Leo said while he crossed his arms.

"Uhm . . .What?" Elisa asked.

"My sons have come to ask for your assistance in their training" Master Splinter said calmly and cooly.

"Assistance?" Kira asked.

"Uhm . . .What kind of Assistance would we be able to give you?" Elisa asked.

"Its mostly Master Splinters Idea . . .I actually dont know why" Leo shrugged looking over at his other confused but going along with it , brothers.

(Strange session)

"Uhm what are we doing?" Lynn asked Raph who shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"I still dont get it" Kira shook her head.

"I'm sure theres a reason, just go along with it" Elisa encouraged nodding at Don who nodded back assuredly.

"My Sons, Knowing that the foot could strike at any moment. Attack not only our family, but our friends and loved ones. You need to know how to deal with yourselves under such pressuring circumstances. Gwen would you please stand here" Master Splinter pointed.

"uhm Sure?" Gwen shrugged

She stood on the spot Master Splinter Pointed.

"Ow"

"Watch it!"

"Raph!"

Mikey and raph were bickering.

"MICHELANGELO" Master Splinter said and they both stopped.

"I . . .Will be a foot soldier, I have Captured Gwen . . .Now . . ." Master Splinter positioned himself in front of her.

"Attack" He ordered. Mikey shrugged and ran in to go after Master Splinter who stood directly in front of Gwen. Mikeys nunchucks spun like a fan Master Splinter disarmed him.

"Michelangelo, Focus, If this were a real situation would you be more fierce in your attempts to save Gwenevere?" Master Splinter said. Mikey went in again this time Faster, Harder. Gwen winced when Mikey got a hit from not blocking his side. Mikey slid on the floor backwards staring up at the ceiling. Master Splinter thought a moment.

"Thankyou Gwen. Elisa would you please stand here" Master Splinter asked calmly. Don braced himself knowing it was his turn. He understood what Master Splinter was trying to do. To get them to fight harder, giving them something to fight for in a simulation fight.

Elisa stood shyly on the same place Gwen stood. While Gwen sat with Mikey onto the side rubbing his arm gently.

"Donatello, I am . . .Mr. Baxter Stockman. I plan to use Elisa in dangerous experiments which would endanger her life . . ." Master Splinter said setting the scene.

"Attack" He ordered. Leo could see it in Dons eyes, the scene Master Splinter set for him. He was preparing them . . .

"You can do it" Elisa encouraged quietly. Don with his bo staff went in running. Elisa watched Don try to move past Master Splinter to get to her. Master Splinter knew and kept moving Elisa behind him with one arm. Don made one false turn and ended up on his shell. Master Splinter Excused Elisa who helped Don up.

"Lynnette would you stand here please" Master Splinter motioned. Lynn shrugged in a 'why not' fashion and stood.

"Raphael"

Lynn watched him flex his muscles and twirl his Sais in a quick motion, cracking his neck muscles.

"I am Hun . . .I have injured Lynnette, she is hurt. You must get through me to get her to safety"

Lynn watched Raph stare at the floor, he was trying to imagine it, on second thought, she hoped he wouldn't imagining what could be done to Master Splinter if that was actually happening.

She heard an angry burst before he charged. Master Splinter stood ready. Unlike the other fights this one took longer. Lynn stood waiting to be

'rescued'

"Raphael, remember what I said about your Anger" Master Splinter instructed when Raph threw a punch and missed.

"It takes more energy to swing and miss, than to swing and hit" Master Splinter said doing a quick kick and Raph back flipped to avoid it.

"Raph . . .save me" Lynn said exhasperatedly. He looked up at her and then did a sweep kick which Master Splinter avoided with a jump and and a kick sending Raph into the brick wall behind them. Lynn winced hearing his "Oohmf" and a crack. She went over to him holding his head in her lap.

"Thanks for trying" Lynn joked. He moved a hand to her cheek still upside down.

"Smart Aleck" He accused her wincing of pain.

They moved out of the way. Leo looked to Kira it was his turn.

"Kira" Master Splinter said and she stood in the same spot her friends stood before.

"Leonardo . . .I am . . .The Shredder" Master Splinter said. Everyone was watching for a reaction.

"I have taken Kira, To lure you in. After I kill you I plan to Kill her . . .With No Remorse. She is injured, she needs medical attention. Leonardo . Attack"

Leo went in with a metal shing of his blades. Master Splinter dodging and keeping kira from Leo's grasp. Kira could hear Leos aggravated kind of growl. Master Splinter kept Kira behind him and blocking attempted grabs and blows from leo. Kira kept thinking to herself. Its just practice, just a scenario of what could happen. She knew in real life if something like that happened He would save her. The brush of his hand on her sweater sleeve. Master Splinter blocked it again. Leo ran out and back flipped very high over behind Kira. Picking her up and barely missing Master Splinter. Kira thought he passed when she felt being pulled back. She hit the floor and Leo on the floor. Master Splinter had ahold of his leg pulling him back.

Master Splinter stood thinking a moment.

"Training is finished for today" They all watched Master Splinter leave to his room.

"Its Okay Mikey I know if a Footsoldier got ahold of me you'd be able to save me" Gwen hugged him.

"Yeah" Mikey said off in thought. Gwen walked him out.

"Don you alright?" Elisa asked noticing he was a bit offset too.

"Sure, I'm gonna go . . .Do a maintenance check on the security system" Don said excusing himself. Elisa sighed walking over to her book on the couch by the t.v area.

"good try Tough Guy" Lynn punched his arm.

"Not good enough" He said head partially down. Raph walked off to to his punching bag. Lynn hearing the mythodicall grunts and hits. She joined Elisa by the Couch Area.

Kira looked up at Leo standing up, he was staring off into thought too. She understood why. He looked at her and she at him. She nodded before saying "I'll be with the girls" giving a sympathetic smile before walking away.

"Their upset" Elisa said putting her book down.

"Yep" Lynn replied.

"And we all know why" Gwen nodded numbly

"Yep" Lynn replied again.

"He feels bad, they all do. That they, even for a training practice, Couldn't save us" Kira said watching Leo and Raph spar from the distance of the underground lair.

"Yep" Lynn replied again with a sigh.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked.

"Just show them in real life it would happen, that they would save us. I think they werent using all of themselves because it was pretend. Master Splinter was pretending to be all those things. If it was real, they would've been a hundred times more lethal" Lynn said leaning back in a chair.

"I kinda think that too" Gwen agreed. I mean Lynn when Raph found you were gone the furniture looked worse than Master Splinter did. When Cole got ahold of you". Gwen remembered hearing the crack of a table and the crumbling of wall from a hit.

"Yeah I mean, Michelangelo gets more into 'ready to fight' mode when a guy hits on you. More than that training session" Elisa thought about it more.

"Well it looks like their probably questioning their cababilities of protecting us" Elisa observed them all talking now, looking over at them in glances.

"Yep" Lynn agreed again, opening a fizzling mountain dew.

(Speaking of talking about it)

"Did any of you suspect we were going to have a training session like this?" Don inquisted.

"NO~! I mean he never asked April or Casey to join in on training sessions" Mikey leaned back a little miffed.

"Your jus' mad cuz you were out in four minutes" Raph blew at him leaning back against a pillar.

"Yeah well I didn't see you exactly getting any close to gettin' to Lynn there Raphy Boy" Mikey threw back.

"Guys stop it, we all feel bad about it , arguings not going to make it better" Leo said getting aggravated more.

"So fearless feels uncomfortable about dis too" Raph leaned back more in mock shock.

"Raph you know none of us expected this kind of training scenario. AND it showed neither of us were good enough today" Leo said through clenched teeth.

"It was only a trainin' excersize right? So why be upset about it?" Mikey asked getting up.

"Because Mikey , if that were to happen in real life, the girls would be in danger and we'd be turtle soup, if any of them could hold us off like Master Splinter did " Don said taking a drink of water.

"Dons right. Master Splinter wanted us to think about what would happen in real life. I dont think any of us used all our strength on it, and thats what worries him. In a scenario if we had to protect someone else, would we be able to" Leo explained.

"Oh come one, we've done it before" Raph protested.

"I only think thats half of it Leo . . .Master Splinters been acting a little odd lately" Don admitted.

"Odd . . .Mikeys da only odd one here" Raph pointed.

"Hey" Mikey protested.

"I mean hes been . . .observing us more than usual. I over heard him . . .I know its not . . .honorable to evesdrop but . . .I was going to ask him about it" Don admitted.

"What didya hear Don?" Leo asked.

"He was using his Globe, the one that allows him to contact the Ancient One. I only caught half their conversation, but they were talking about us, and the girls. Master Splinter said 'They had been showing signs of it, and I fear it may be a link our enemies would find and use against them'. Don remembered perfectly.

"Link?" Mikey repeated.

"Showing signs of What?" Leo asked confused.

"I'm not sure, I left before he could finish anymore. You know when we eavesdrop he always catches us after the first 15 seconds" Don reasoned.

"So we're da ones showin' signs of somethin' lately?" Raph asked.

"I guess" Don shrugged it off.

"Well . . .Whats different about us?" Leonardo asked.

"Uhm Lets see Leo were Green Mutant turtles dude I thnk thats different-"

"I mean more than usual Mikey, Recently" Leo explained.

"We got girlfriends, more friends, relationships . . .I mean . . ." Don listed them off.

"That feeling" Leo said outloud.

"what?" Raph asked.

Leo shook his head "Nothing. We'll figure it out but I think we should all get some rest. Were meeting up with karai Tomorrow" Leo said before walking off.

(Once upon a night, In New York City)

"Come on, tough guy. Lay down" Lynn pointed to the bed. He laid down on his stomach, lynn on his shell giving him a shoulder rub.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Peachy"

"I'm serious . . .you guys seemed . . .bummed after what happened today" Lynn sighed.

"Lynn . . .Rememba when you told me, you were worried, You wouldn't be able ta protect me if da time came"

"Yeah" She said softly.

"Sometimes I worry the same ting, jus' the otha way around" He said letting it out.

"Raphael, are you afraid you wont be able to . . .keep me safe?" She asked. His eyes looked forward and not back at her anymore. She was right.

She kissed the top of his head and chuckled.

"Somethin' funny" He asked in a tactic tone.

"Yeah, your the strongest person I know and your afraid you wont be able to be there for me, when you already have . . .Several times" She smirked.

"Those times were different. Thugs, Foot soldiers, ur ex. Those guys arent nearly as tough as what the shredder was" Raph said rolling over so she was settling on his middle.

"But he's dead isn't he, from the stuff Elisa told me, and Gwen" Lynn said with a calm concerned expression.

"Theres no doubt hes dead dis time" Raph said with a promising look in his eyes.

"So then whats there to worry about. I've yet to see someone take you out, Plus you have Your family, me and the girls. . . Didn't you just give me the same lecture not that long ago?" She asked sarcastically with a charming smile. He smirked putting a hand to her chin.

" . . .Yeah your right . . .Hey, When it comes ta you, a guys gotta worry . . .Masta Splinter is right though. Wit dis battle with the foot coming up, or the PD's, there might be someone who could get to you before I could. Until I . . .KNOW your gonna be absolutely safe, I'm gonna train harder" He said with a promise.

"Just promise you'll remember that I believe in you" She kissed his forehead while he kissed her bottom lip.

"Promise" He smirked turning the lamp off.

(Its like . . .an Unwritten Book)

Elisa just got out of the shower. She was worried about Donatello, his expression hadn't changed one bit since the training session. She was sitting in his lab , thinking of what to say or do. When she asked if he wanted to talk he said he didn't have time and went to work on something. She touched the bracelet he gave her for Christmas, its silver heart charm shining. His padded footsteps reached the room and He sat in his computer chair. He took a small sympathetic smile for her, but she wasn't convinced. The silence was almost over bearing.

"Donatello"

He turned his head slightly. Usually she called him Just Don, so when she called him by his full name he took notice.

"Are you sure theres nothing you want to discuss?" She asked with sad eyes.

"Actually . . .Yes . . .Elisa" He turned facing her now. She sat on the edge of the bed, hair damp and down, wearing a white mens shirt and underwear, wool socks.

"Have I . . .Acted strange to you lately?" He asked.

"Well . . .Other than that night I was chased down by those men in the black van, and . . .Christmas . . .No" She said honestly.

"what about me the night you were chased down struck you that I seemed different at all?" He asked.

"When I was hiding, praying you would get to me in time"

Elisa couldn't help but notice she had a particular strange feeling too. But this was about him right now.

"Your eyes seemed to get larger, on the way back. Do your eyes dialate at all when your angry?" she asked.

"Not that I know of. they got bigger?" He asked.

"In the mirror of the battle shell when you came and got me, your eyes looked very wide and your pupils were wide too like the way they would look after an eye exam when they shine a light in your eyes making them larger" She explained. He took note of it mentally.

"What else"

"Well I'd never seen you angry before, or heard you angry. So it was a bit of a surprise for me, the way you attacked them to get to me. . . " Elisa left off and Donatello had a memory flashback to his inside panic and fear, seeing the men call out and threaten Elisa, he remembered the anger and fury he felt.

"I remember" Don answered staring at the floor with a questioned gaze.

He was interrupted with a soft peck on the lips looking up at her.

"The other was Christmas" She smiled.

"I seem to have very vivid recollections of it, but if you would like to help refresh my memory?" He asked hugging her to him. She hugged back sitting in his lap.

"Were you nervous?" She asked.

"Honestly . . .Very. Were you?" He asked.

"Absolutely, if you didn't notice the shaking" She hid a giggle.

"At first I was Worried I wasn't going to know what to do, but . . .Everything felt right, everything flowed" She smirked under his chin.

"Like the world was set right" He finished for her. They were like that for a moment.

"Don . . .I know that if Something were to happen, and it already has, You would be there, as fast as you could"

"even Faster" He smiled feeling better and less insecure already.

"Hmmm My hero" She giggled. Don felt pride well up in his chest.

"So conquering hero, would you mind taking a break from your noble duties to read the maid a bedtime story?" She asked holding Charles Dickens Great expectations to him.

"Two chapters, and then we both need to get some sleep. We have to meet with karai tomorrow" Don said on a serious note.

"We?"

"Leo wants us ALL to go, if Something were to go down with the foot we need to know You girls will be taken care of" He said pulling covers up over them both. Her shampoo scent in her hair, plus her skins smell . . .Lavender and Lilly, Violets.

"Alright Mr. Dickens" Don said turning the first page.

"Don . . ." Elisa looked up before he started.

"Yes"

"I Love you" She kissed him quick before turning past the prologue to the first chapter page. He smiled before looking down to the page, if he could show red, he'd be blushing like a tomato.

(My Turtle Titan . . .Where hast thou gone?)

"Mikey?" Gwen checked the room . . .Nope.

"Michelangelo?" Gwen checked Dons Computer area, and the video games, the kitchen area. Even the Dojo area. No Mikey?

"where could that silly turtle have gone?" She shook her head.

She noticed his new skateboard was gone. He must've gone out for some alone time. She worried about him, she knew in the past he must've thought about situations like this , where he might not be able to protect her. God knows she's thought about them too, Mikey being in trouble and she not being skilled or strong enough to help him. Hugging herself she went to the room knowing he'd be back when he was ready to talk about it.

(Secret Mission)

Leonardo was outside Master Splinters room, listening for anything. Nothing but silence. He wasn't going to talk to the Ancient one this late at night. He gave up for another night heading to his own room, Ever since Christmas he'd gotten used to sleeping next to Kira. Her being there just calmed him into a deep peacefull dream state sleep. Her scent all around him in the room, on the sheets, in the pillows. What his arms were wrapped around in the morning . . .was only and Always her. When she would wake up her eyes would flutter, even though no daylight broke them open. She would adjust to the dark before turning on the lamp next to them. When she felt like sleeping in , and to his own low will power over her, he preffered her to have alot more sleep. She would turn in his arms and curl up against his chest, head under his chin. She always slept fine, there was one night two days after christmas, almost to New Years Eve she would hardly sleep at all. When him and his brothers went out patroling he would promise he'd be back and be next to her in the morning. He hasn't broken it yet. she had a nightmare, a small startle but enough to wake him.

_"Kira"_

_"Sorry I woke you, just a . . .bad dream" She replied._

_"Your safe, its alright" He replied._

_"I know . . .Thanks"_

And they used the knowledge that they could kiss eachother whenever they wanted to their full advantage. But He would try not too so much in front of Master Splinter. walking in to find she was awake but laying under the covers. He crawled in and she instantly moved into him.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Not as much as you probably" She smirked.

he sighed contently. The training session fresh in his mind, along with Master Splinter and his conversations about something of a Link that him and his brothers had, they were acting differently somehow, and if found out about by others, could be used against them. There were many things that could be used against them. Our friends, Lovers, and Even eachother. Leonardo knew since the day he learned to speak and think, he would die for his brothers if he had to.

"So were meeting with Karai tomorrow? Donatello said you wanted us to be there?" Kira asked.

"We just want to be sure that you, Elisa, Lynnette and Gwen will be safe and protected incase we get caught up in a battle with the foot or Purple Dragons. Its part of the deal with karai"

"Whats the whole deal" Kira asked.

"Me and My brothers will help Karai back to her regular power as the head of the Footclan. So she can return to japan. In return she doesnt come back to New york to seek us out again unless in dire circumstances. You, the Girls and our other friends are protected, and our home if ever found would be protected".

"Wow . . .its like shopping for insurance" Kira joked, he chuckled.

"Something like that" He smirked running a hand through her hair. She sighed and he took in her breath.

"Get some sleep" He said softly pulling covers up. She happily obliged.

(I'm all alone and I need you now)

Gwen had fallen asleep waiting for Mikey, till around 2 A.M . . .Still he hadn't come home.

_"MIKEY! MICHELANGELO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Gwen called out. It was dark, and damp and she could smell something horrible like of rotted flesh, like of death._

_"MIKEY! Please WHERE ARE YOU?" Gwen half screamed. She felt panic take over her. She kept walking along in a dark long hallway. There was a red carpet beneath her. Ahead was a door, it was closed but she could make the outline of it. Maybe Mikey was in there?_

_She knocked once and didn't hear anything. Opening the door it was dark, she refused to go in._

_"Uuuugghhh Gwen?" A hurt soft voice asked within the dark room._

_"(Gasp) Mikey!" Gwen rushed in "Where are you?" She asked half in tears._

_"Gwen I'm . . .I'm . . .Gwen ! RUN!" Mikeys voice changed. _

_"Michelangelo! WHERE ARE YOU!" She screamed. _

_"GWEN! RUN!" Mikeys voice changed in mid sentence it became rough and deep, like it was him but not his own regular voice._

_"M-Mi-MIkey?" Gwen asked backing up. There was no regular voice, just the sound of things ripping and of growling._

_"Michelangelo Your scaring me!" Gwen shouted half angry, scared and afraid. _

_She was answered by a deep growl. She back up to the door. Suddenly seeing the light out. She turned to walk out only to be pulled back in. She screamed being thrown to the floor. A pair of deep red eyes looking down at her, while she was being held down._

_"Michelangelo!" Gwen shouted. She felt tears and fear grip her. . ._

"Gwen! Gwen Wake up!"

"No no no no STOP!" Gwen woke up tears running down her face. She was in bed and sat immediately straight up. Mikey was in front of her his sweet worried expression making her burst into tears. She clung to him and he hugged back saying how sorry he was for not coming home sooner.

"Its alright it was a stupid dream I forgot to take my meds, otherwise I wouldn't have had it. Besides you needed time alone" Gwen hugged him tighter letting his hand rub her back in circles calming her down.

"Was the dream of the Shredder?" Mikey asked. He knew that look of terror in her sleep normally came from One dream, the one of the shredder killing him right in front of her eyes.

"No . . .This one was different. and Its probably my fault. Raph warned me about the leftover pizza you left in the fridge that had been there awhile" Gwen shook her head with a laugh.

"What was it then? Do ya wanna talk about it?" He asked looking especially concerened. Not only did his babe eat bad pizza but she had a nightmare because of it.

"I dont remember alot of it, just . . .A dark room, and a pair of red eyes, I was pinned to the floor. You tried to tell me to get away . . .I wasn't fast , like I couldn't run" Gwen recalled most of it.

"Here" he handed her her meds and a glass of water. She took her sleeping pill and he got into bed with her.

"Now no bad guys, monsters or Shredders are gonna get ya while your sleeping with The turtle Titan" Mikey smiled, making her laugh. He was always good at that.

"My knight in shining armor, saves me once again" She smiled getting close to him so his scent of pizza, outside, and his . . .Mikey scent was calming her. She re-imagined those piercing red eyes turning a baby blue . . .Mikey's eyes, and that he saved her from whatever it was that had her. Falling asleep instantly.

(THE MEETING)

"Hey Everyone!" April greeted everyone. The guys went in through the windows, and the roof entrance. The girls came in through the door way.

"YO guys!" Casey greeted them with punches and noogies.

"Hey engaged couple" Gwen teased.

"I'll get everyone something to drink, Elisa would you help me?" April asked. Elisa nodded and followed into the kitchen.

"Alright so what time was she gonna be here?" Casey asked.

"She said 6:00 sharp" Leo said looking at the wall clock.

"its ALREADY 5:59" Mikey said smugly.

There was a knock on the fire escape window, and another at the door.

"Foot!" Everyone got up weapons at the ready.

"They are my body guards , they are only standing guard so that our meeting wont be interreferred with , such as our last encounter" A cool emotionless voice answered. Karai walked in wearing her black womens trench, her sword hilt hidden.

"They were letting you know of their presence" Karai said mostly to Michelangelo.

"Heh I knew that" Mikey waved it off.

"Any news Karai?" Leonardo asked seriously. The girls sitting in the living room with his brothers. Karai surveyed them. Leonardo said they would be part of the deal, their protection for her ensured place as head of the Footclan, and the seperation of the Purple Dragons. With the overthrow of Hun.

A petite raven haired girl with . . .Strange Violet eyes sits next to and hands a glass of tea to Donatello. She observed.

The . . .less studiuos student of Splinter Sans, Michelangelo, his . . . Female Acquaintance had shoulder length light sandy hair, and brown eyes. An average appearance, freckles across her nose and cheeks. She smiles at Michelangelo putting a straw in his glass.

The one Standing just beside and very close to Raphael while he leans against the wall, one arm up. Her eyes are a fierce green, Hair of Golden Brown with a hint of red. She looks the type he would be . . .interested in. Athletic but average frame, she didn't reguard Karai with any kind of helpfull glance just a cold emotionless stare.

The one that Leonardo speaks of so highly, even if he hides it. Karai noticed, The woman sitting on the couch watching him, occasionally glancing at her. Karai could tell this woman had some thoughts of her, looking from Leonardo to Karai. Her hair long and Blonde with black, blue and pink streaks. Her clothes were . . .sporting, nothing Karai would ever wear though. Her eyes were a light clean blue. It interested Karai, the way these turtles looked at each of them . . .very interesting. It was time to tell them the news.

"I have news, My foot from japan infiltrated the old Foot headquarters . . .With little to no effort"

She flashed a glance at Raphael who snorted. Recieving one back from his . . .Female Acquaintence. She flashed one back, Karai gave no expression of noticing.

"My men have discovered that Hun isn't the only one involved. Only that if we bring Hun down, we bring many down" Karai confirmed.

"So this goes beyond the regular foot and Purple Dragons territory" Donatello noted.

"Exactly, which means we will be stepping on many. There fore making more enemies"

"Will that have any change to the plan?" Leo asked.

"I am sure that once I retain the Foot, these enemies will more than likely step down or try to persuade me to do business with them. Which is why when the battle comes we must not fail. If we do, they ALL will come down upon us" Karai warned.

"So dont get our sorry shells handed to us . . .Got it" Mikey said drinking the last of his tea through the straw very loudly.

"Do you have a time that the Foot plan to strike?" Leo asked trying to get more detail. Karai checked her phone.

"My men are on it, they are still within the headquarters, being foot they can blend in easily. All we do is await a response, the last message sent was two days ago" Karai replied.

"As agreed, your . . .Friends will have the same protection as do all of you who help me". Karai said seriously.

"I must be off to gather more of my forces, they have finished a private mission and Will be sent over here, to New York" Karai finished. When she left and her body guards left with her. everyone was feeling a little better about the situation.

"Its gonna be fine" Lynn sighed leaning into him. Raph pulled a piece of her bangs. "I promised didn' I?" He said while she hugged him.

"So . . .More waiting?" Kira asked knowing the answer already.

"More Waiting" leo replied.

"Anyone in the mood for pasta?" April asked on a happier note.

"ME!" Mikey threw his hand up.

(Surprise Guest)

"Were Home!" Leo called, everyone filing in.  
"Hello!" Michelangelo called.

"Master Splinter?" Don called out.

Everyone stood wondering where he was.

"Hello again Cumquat" A familiar voice said off behind them.

"ANCIENT ONE!" All the guys turned at the same time, and bowed.

"Who?" Lynn asked making Elisa giggle.

"I see you have gotten stronger and smarter Leonardo"

"thankyou Ancient One" Leo bowed.

"Ancient one , you came all the way here from Japan?" Donatello asked.

"I came to speak with Splinter San, about pressing urgent matters" the Ancient one short, and stout with his wide brimmed hat.

"Ah! Who would these Lovely shukujos be?" The Ancient one asks.

"Friends? Leonardo?" Ancient one asked, just to tease them.

"Uhm . . .Actually . . ." Don started nervously, not sure how Ancient one would accept the concept.

"Your name?" Ancient one asks Kira taking her hand.

"I'm Kira . . .Leonardo's Girlfriend" Kira nodded looking up at Leo quick.

"Ah, Girlfriend of Cumquat, Very nice choice" :) Ancient one shook her hand looking at Leo. He blushed to himself.

"Elisa . . .I would be Donatello's girlfriend" She smiled with a sparkle in her eye.

"Your eyes see truth, Very Lovely" Ancient one complimented. Elisa smiled looking at Don who smiled back.

"And you . . .I see . . . Fire in your eyes . . .Let me guess . . . Doki, Raphael?" Ancient One guess standing infront of a smirking Lynnette.

"Hes good" She complimented making everyone laugh . . ."I'm Lynnette" She nodded with a chuckle.

"Very good to meet you" Ancient one bowed.

"Ah this must be Miss Gwenevere Masterson, the one Splinter San mentioned a years past" Ancient one bowed lightly.

"Awwwww He mentioned me" Gwen said bashfully.

"Of course he did, ever since Mikey gave you your promise ring he's guessed your the first of all of us to probably get hitched" Donatello explained.

"Ancient one"

"Splinter San" Both bowed to eachother.

"My sons , Ancient one and I will be discussing matters" Splinter and Ancient One.

As the two masters left, everyone looked at one another.

"Do you think we could get away with it?" Leo asked.

"heh no harm in tryin'" Raph cracked his neck muscles.

"Uhm Yeah there is" Elisa interjected.

"Were gonna sit out this one" Kira patted Leo on the shoulder.

"Yall go ahead though" Lynn chuckled, the girls leaving.

"Eaves drop?" Mikey asked.

"Eaves drop" Don agreed.

"Splinters doorway" Mikey asked

"Splinters Dooryway" Don agreed again.

"We gotta be really quiet guys, if they hear us . . .Its our shells" Leo reminded them.

"Stealthy is my middle name Leo" Mikey pointed at himself , right before knocking into a t.v tray knocking over a bowl and hurting his foot at the same time.

"owowowow!" Mikey hopped up and down.

"Yeah Mikey . . .Real discreet" Don replied sarcastically.

**(Charlies angels theme inserted HERE)**

"I tested them, to see if any reaction to thought would show their true emotional being . . . I did not see any reaction in the training practice". Splinter said while speaking with the Ancient one over tea.

"I understand Splinter San, Your fear for your sons, Kira, Elisa, Lynnette, and Gwenevere"

"I am Not sure how my sons would take this information, I have suspected it since their early teen years, now in their twenties its starting to take ahold". Master Splinter confided.

"Splinter San, what have you observered about your sons that signify's the change" Ancient one asked rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"Michelangelo was the first, being the youngest might have had something to do with it. Michelangelo came to me with a ring he planned on giving to Gwen".

"Marriage? Already?" Ancient one asked.

"Not a marriage proposal persay, more of a promise ring. He confided most of his feelings towards her at the time. Afraid of being chastised or teased by his brothers. He claimed her Scent was 'better than the smell of fresh New York Pizza'. Which in Michelangelo's case is . . .Very much". Splinter explained.

"I see . . .So each scent is different from the other" Ancient one Noted.

"Another symptom I've noticed is . . .Extra aggressiveness for protection, With all of my sons. When one of the girls is in danger, or one of the girls feels my sons are in danger, they lose all thought. Only thinking of getting to the other".

"I can see why you are afraid the foot would find that connection, they would use it to lure in your sons. Like caging a bird to lure a cat". Ancient One used for example.

"With Raphael, He and Lynnette have . . .the most intensified relationship. I know that you know what I am speaking of. Lynnette does not wish to be a mother and I know Raphael would use protection for her sake. What little research means I have. I know that the physical relationship will intensify until fully mated. A week after Christmas Lynnette had bite marks that she was hiding" Master Splinter said in a low voice.

"I see. Scent inensifies, physical relationships also intensify. What about the . . .Intuitive powers it is said to have? Have your sons experienced them as of yet?"

"Donatello, and Leonardo more than Raphael and Michelangelo. Elisa was being stalked by footninja in a black van. Donatello at the same time just minutes before Elisa called for help, He got up instinctively and rushed to get to her. Leonardo, during a plan discussion with Karai, Foot ninja attacked and planned to lure out both him and Kira. Kira left the Lair without my knowledge to get to him. She confided in me . . .of her feelings as of late. Which after her and leonardo expressed their feelings towards each other, the symptoms ceased".

"Such as?"

"She wasn't sleeping well, having fits. waking up in terror. I sensed she resented My Son for awhile, trying to cover her true feeligs. Leonardo believed by ignoring anything he held for Kira, it would go away, and therefore protect not only her but himself and our family. He is fully aware of the circumstances, the girls can be used for bargaining should they be captured". Splinter explained.

"It is a narrow situation. Is this why Leonardo maintains a deal with Karai?" Ancient one asked seriously standing up hands behind him.

"I believe so Ancient one, He wishes to insure our protection by helping Karai dethrone Hun from the Footclan. Although she claims she wishes to go back to Japan once she is back in leadership, She has been distrustfull before, almost wiping out My family. She met the girls recently although not formally. I am hoping this isn't a misjudged course of action."

"Karai , Scion of the Shredder. As the old saying goes, The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Ancient one recited.

"Splinter San, I wish to see your sons symptoms and changes for my own eyes. Will you permit me to have a training lesson with them" Ancient one asks.

"So granted, maybe you can breakthrough what I havent been able too. My sons may learn of their inner nature before something happens" Splinter thought.

"Mikey Move OVER" Raph shoved causing Mikey to fall. Mikey looked up to See Splinter and the Ancient one standing above him both with adament expressions.

"Hey uh Senseis . . .Uhhhh . . .Need a tea refill?" Mikey chuckled.

"Ow" Mikey recieved a bonk on the head from master Splinters walking stick.

(The Ancient Ones Test)

"You want us to . . .participate again in . . .another Training session?" Kira asked.

"That is correct Girlfriend of Cumquat" Ancient one answered. The girls nodded thinking if it was best for the guys they they would help out."

"I must warn you, what your going to be doing isn't like your last training session" Ancient one warned. 

"Its to help them right?" Elisa asked.

"Yes" Splinter agreed.

"Then we'll help out" Lynn nodded.

The guys were asked to do flips and katas until Splinter came back for them. When he did they all bowed saying sorry for eves dropping.

"How much did you hear?" Splinter asked them with a direct stern voice.

"Only about the Ancient one wanting to partake in our training, master" Leo answered sincerely and honestly. Raph and Mikey were bickering for elbow room and Mikey fell off a metal pipe.

"Which you shall 'partake' in, as soon as hes ready" Splinter said walking away.

"He will come for each of you seperately. Donatello, Elisa has help him set up your . . .Simulation room . . .for training purposes" Splinter Informed them.

"Uh oh" Don said.

"Whats . . .Uh oh for' Donny" Raph asked.

"WEll . . .the Ancient one and Master Splinter are using technology to help train us . . .Using the simulation room" Don laid it out.

"Oh . . ." Leo said realizing the situation.

"DONATELLO" Ancient one called. "Come forward, we begin" .

"Good luck Don" Leo patted his brothers shoulder.

"Yeah good luck Donny" Raph punched his brothers arm. Don held the area for a moment "Yeah . . .heh" Don walked nervously, Bo Staff in Hand following the Ancient One to the Simulation Room on the other side of the Lair. . .

**This chapter was more informational, but the next four are each of their training sessions in the simulation room. each one seperate and each girl involved. It'll piece together their connections to eachother* Stay Tuned! 3**


	38. Donatello and Elisa, its No simulation!

**Ancient one Has set up a personal training simulation with each of them. The first picked was Donatello. He doesnt know what Ancient one knows. Is completely unprepared for what is about to happen.**

Donatello walked through the door to the simulation chamber.

"This is different" He mentioned to himself quietly. There was a bright light before a breeze hit him. When he opened his eyes and adjusted . . .He wasn't in New York Anymore.

"This place is . . .desolate" he looked around. the Sky was a dark brown, with the yellow sunset. He could taste the smell of dust in the air. The only noise heard was the wind. Walking out there was metal scraps, and everything else buried in sand. The temperature wasn't very hot but it must've been earlier. The night cooling it down. The sunset seemed to stay in its own place.

"This is an unreal simulation. It would take me days to do this kind of work. Let alone for the Ancient one who is technologically challenged" Don said to himself. He felt his feet hit the sand at a steady walk. He had to stay alert for whatever was thrown at him.

"Mission. Find Elisa" He encouraged himself. Walking along he reached the desolated and rusted metal homes. It was like a steam punk version of a desert he thought. There was a flash of a shadow in front of him to another house. He looked around.

"Hmmm" He had his bo staff in hand at the ready.

"RaaR!" there was a fast growl and a shadow the flipped him around. Donatello shook his head looking up between the metal oblisque houses. The sun still hasn't moved. And whatever was here with him, wasn't so friendly either.

"Hello?" Don asked twirling his staff a moment to reassess himself.

He felt it come at him again and with a quick jab at the bottom end of his staff it was down on the ground, the end pointed in the persons chest.

"What . . .Are you?" Don asked it. It had the form of a man, but looked ragged, flesh burned, eyes small and cold. Pure black eyes. It growled at him, he studied this creature for a moment. A torn ripped black shirt, with black fringed ends pants. No shoes, no undershirt . . .nothing. The sand flew as the creature tried wrestling from under Dons staff.

"YOU CAN"T HAVE HER!" It growled at him. Dons first thought made him afraid.

"Who her? Elisa?" Don asked with a twinge of a growl of his own.

"YOU CANT TAKE HER" It roared before right before Dons eyes it seeped into the sand, becoming one with the sand. Its clothes left behind. He poked the ground, no response. "Elisa"

That thing has Elisa. Don had to admit for a moment he lost all train of thought that this was only a simulation and that Elisa wouldn't get hurt. He forgot that , and would have to remember if he didn't want to lose his cool. That was Raphs job.

He began searching the houses, there werent that many, maybe 10 or twelve. Each looked as though it used to be lived in. Toys scattered forgotton by children that lived here. Bowls left on the table as if never moved after eaten from. Sand on the floor, wall paper peeled back to reveal the half rusted metal exterior around the house. Elisa wasn't in any of them. Thinking intelligently he would say that a simulation was something of Mikeys video games, once he find Elisa the simulation door should reappear to signify he had achieved his misison. But apparently there was a plot involved with this simulation he would have to figure it out. In the mean time, the sand man he encountered seeped into the sand. What if the place Elisa was being kept was in the sand.

taking out his tech tab he scanned the surface the sand man dissappeared. There was some sort of substance trail sinking down into the ground. Like quicksand or a sink hole. Well only one way to find out. Donatello climbed to the top of a house near the site. He held onto his bowstaff straight down. Hoping to sink down straight. He looked down before jumping and closing his eyes, stick straight as his back aligned. Falling he felt his feet first sink into the sand. Then his legs, then his sides then all of him, over his head. He held his breath feeling it get warmer and darker in the sand. He kept his mouth closed. Shooting down into the ground faster.

"Ahhh Ommf" He hit a metal surface, stumbling onto his shell. Looking around it was a dimly lit room. The smell of gas, oil and steam came to his nose. standing up looking around there were boxes. Like cargo stacked upon one another.

"Donatello . . .Think" Don thought to himself. A flashback of that creature telling him . . _"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER" _

Donatello noticed his breath becoming deep and heavy. he tried breathing slower. He needed to get to Elisa.

_Left_

Searching his subconscious . . .His instincts telling him to use the room to the left behind the boxes.

_Left_

Alright, I'll bite. He thought jumping over the boxes without a sound. Opening the rusted metal heavy door. The smell hit him like a ton of bricks, like an invisible wall . Lavender, and Jasmine with a hint of lilly. . .

_Elisa_

He walked down the hall, not knowing where he was going. Just following the scent.

_Next corridor on the left_

_go right_

_through that door_

_left_

like a voice in the back of his head telling him where she was. Like his own personal locator. Where was this coming from. He stopped to think about this, then he heard voices.

"BUT YOU ARE HER!" A deep alienated voice roared.

"I AM NOT HER! LET ME GO, PLEASE!"

"YOU MUST BE! YOU HAVE THE SAME AURA THE SAME BODY THE SAME EYES!" The creature that Dons recognized his voice, was shouting . . .pleading with . . .Elisa.

Don felt his anger start to build, his senses dull to the voice inside him that screamed out to lash at this creature that was tormenting Elisa with her cries.

"I AM NOT HER! MY Name is ELISA PALTREN I'M HERE BY MISTAKE, I'm NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Elisa cried. he could hear her start to form tears, the stinging smell of salt mixed with her scent which floated to him. Donatello took a deep breath.

"YOU ARE HER I WILL PROVE IT, YOUR EYES ARENT LIKE A REGULAR FEMALE OF YOUR SPECIES! YOUR A REINCARNATION OF HER!" the creature pointed at Elisa. Don looked around the wall. His anger . . .burst as soon as he saw Elisa. her face tear streaked, fear in her eyes. She was tied to the wall arms above her head by chains. He smelled it . . .It wasn't possible to but he did. He smelled her more intensely now.

"_Get Away from her" _ Donatello felt his own voice growl out. This creatures hand was on her cheek. Donatello felt like a blur. One minute he was growling, the next he had the creature on the floor. Elisa screamed his name. Don couldn't think, something inside him . . .making his decisions. His own natural instinct ruling over him.

The creature fought back but couldn't compare with the years of Ninja training Donatello had. The creature was against the wall. Donatellos hand around his throat.

"She is . . .Nayame" The creature managed out through his partially crushed windpipe.

"Her name is Elisa" Donatello Said before hitting the creature and he slumped to the floor. Don shook his head looking up, staring at the creature now motionless, only unconscious.

"Don!" Elisa called. He shook his head again, he wasn't feeling like himself. But it was himself . . .It felt as though . . .It had always been there.

"Elisa . . " Don stood up and rushed over to her. He had to compose himself, her scent was all over the place.

"You . . .Your . ..Are you hurt?" He asked taking a pick from one of his pockets from his belt to undo the locks on her chains.

"No . . .Don, Were not in the simulation room" Elisa pleaded with him.

"What do you mean?" He asked stopping to freeze to her comment.

"Ancient One did something , I told him I didn't know how to use it because you hadn't shown me. He was bumbling with stuff before there was a flash and he told me it was ready. I didn't even open the door and fell in tripping over something. Next thing I know I'm here. . . .I . . .I'm scared Don" Elisa admitted. He knew it, her scent told him so.

"We'll find some place to talk as soon as I get you out of here" He said making one lock open.

Elisa took a deep breath, not for herself but for Don. Something was wrong with him. That growl wasn't his, the way he fought was ten times what she had seen him do to a foot soldier or street thug. Plus . . .he wouldn't let her walk. Grudgingly when they reached outside it was still the same the sun hadn't gone down.

"We must be on some sun sliver glimpse, that only this planet gets. Are we even in our own solar system?" Don asked himself and Elisa.

"I dont know but when I got here, the sun was like that. I figured it was hours before you got here" Elisa said shaking her head.

Donatello set her down, to open the door to one of the houses he found had a flooring not totally covered in sand. there was one room, and a desolate kitchen.

"I looked around theres an out house nearby" He said shaking off some blanketts.

"I know . . .I wasn't sure if I should use it because I thought this was a simulation until . . .That guy" Elisa hugged herself. Don calmed himself trying not to think of that creature that got so close to her. She curled up with him on the abandoned bed which he moved close to the door so there would be an easy way out just incase. Pulling the covers over her shoulders while leaning into him.

"What did he do to you?" Don asked staring straight ahead and not at her, which she found strange.

"I got here, and at first I thought it was you because he just appeared and then dissappeared. He ran into me making me fall over I looked up and he was staring down at me with this . . .strange . . .Look on his face. Like he had just seen a ghost, almost like he was afraid of me. He called me . . .Nayame" Elisa held in tears.

"Shhh" He rubbed elisas arm asking her to continue.

"He kept . . .Sniffing me and when I pushed him away he grabbed ahold and threw me over his shoulder like I was nothing. I screamed so hard I figured someone would've heard me but turns out, this place had been abandoned for years. He kept a hold on me and pulled me down . . .INTO the sand. I couldn't breathe and I almost choked on the sand from screaming"

"Take your time" Don encouraged her smoothing her back and holding her closely. "I checked everything here out before I followed him. It has been abandoned for years but do you know why?" He asked.

"he told me a disease killed everyone, when they found the cure the only one to survive was him, and he said that his love nayame died. But she claimed that she would be back for him. He said my eyes were the same as hers and that I was her. I tried telling him I wasn't and thats when I realized this wasn't a simulation its . . ."

"real" Don finished for her.

"I begged him to let me leave and that I wasn't Nayame, When I told him about you he . . .He . . .threw such a rage. Chained me to the wall saying over and over that I'll never leave him again. that if you showed up he would make you leave" Elisa started Crying into his shoulder.

"How did you find me?" She asked trying to stop but it just got worse.

"Calm down first . . ." Donatello took a deep breath. He waited until the worst of her cries had subsided before telling her.

"I looked around , found nothing the sun wasn't moving, stuck at a sunset for nearly the same period of time. I ran into him , he and I . . .Encountered eachother before he let slip he was hiding you. Saying that I couldn't have you."

Elisa watched Don try to compose himself, hearing a growl stuck in his throat that he held down.

"I had him pinned at the end of my bo staff, he seeped into the sand like he was nothing. Even leaving his clothes behind. Like he was apart of it". The thought hit Don.

"Did he expose himself to you!" Don asked suddenly surprising Elisa.

" . . .He came back . . .But I turned away . . .he didn't try anything" Elisa said to calm HIM down.

"Don . . .Are you okay, you dont seem like your usual self." Elisa said wiping tears off.

"I'm fine" Don said before telling her the rest of falling into the sink hole he used to find her. Leaving out the voice in his head telling him which way to go and that he could smell her . . .Like she was a candle lit and the smell would draw him.

"So . . .how are we going to get back?" Elisa asked.

"Either the portal we apparently accidentally used to get here shows up, or we have to find one and program it to get back to New York. I just hope Ancient one realizes the mistake and doesnt send any of my brothers or the girls here" He said expressing concern.

"Why would someone trust a person who doesn't even know how to use a cellphone to set up a simulation room?" Elisa asked shaking her head.

"Im just hoping for Ancient ones sake this is an accident" Don said before adjusting so she was more comfortable.

Hours passed, still the sun hadn't gone down.

"Don if your tired you should get some sleep" She said waking up from dozing.

"As long as that maniac is alive and breathing I wont be sleeping very much. Get some sleep Elly we'll be back home before you know it" Don kissed the top of her head and she sighed leaning on him listening to him breathe.

**OH NO! WHAT IF ANCIENT ONE SENDS IN ANOTHER PERSON ! **

**WEll I guess that would make up the next chapter huh ;) **


	39. YOU DID WHAT!

**Alright . . .Whats going to happen to Michelangelo and Gwen?**

"But Donny and Elly arent back yet" Gwen said trying to reason with the Ancient one.

"Oh no worry they will be fine" The ancient one said waving it off. Gwen wondered, if it was only a simulation room , they would walk in on Donatellos' training simulation.

"But wont we walk in on Don and Elisa?" Gwen asked.

"no, you and Michelangelo will have different experience" Ancient one said taking his . . .no . . .Master Splinters globe and setting it on a sort of pad by the button that activates the room? Gwen looked perplexed. She figured if something went wrong she could walk out anyway. "Alright. Is everything set then?" She asked.

"Yes, Go Go I will get Michelangelo after you gone in" Ancient one ushered Gwen through the door. A bright light took her in and she was gone as the door closed.

"What do you thinks taking so long?" Michelangelo asked Leo.

"Not sure, maybe the simulation is tougher than we thought" Leo contemplated.

"I aint worried, its just like the stuff before'" Raph leaned back playing with one of his Sai's.

"Michelangelo! Come!" Ancient one called Mikey.

"Wait Don isn't done yet" Leo noticed.

"Its fine , Michelangelo and Gwen will have different experience" Ancient one brushed it off. Leo was confused, Raph seemed a little perplexed too.

"All Set, Now Go! Gwen left an Hour ago!" Ancient one pushed Michelangelo with his walking stick as the door shut behind him.

"WHOAAAA!" Mikey felt himself free fall for a moment. Hitting the ground.

"Ugghhh Nothin' better to start training then a handy dandy face plant" Mikey shook his head looking up. "WHOOAAA Where the shell am I ?" Mikey looked around. He was surrounded by trees, like he was in the park. Without the lights, or benches. It was daylight, pure blue sky above him. He felt like he was back in Illinoise back where Gwen first lived.

"Gwen!" Mikey called "GWENNY!" He called. No answer. She must've been placed somewhere to make it more challenging. Like a medieval video game , save the maiden and beat the boss level. He walked along for a good ten minutes. Wondering if he'd run into Donatello and Elisa here.

He started humming show tunes to himself

"Threes company TWO!" He sang loud and off key before tripping over something. Whoa . . .

"Dude its like . . .Excalibur!" Mikey sprang up . there was a sword plunged and embedded into a large white marble stone.

"Sweet wheres the quarter slot to play!" Mikey looked around.

"Hello DEMON! I see you've come to try to pluck the mighty heavenly sword from its plunged fate" A harpfull voice came out from behind him.

"Uhm . . .Im not a demon but Yeah I'll try" Mikey said nodding putting himself in a position to pull it.

"Ah my dear earth demon friend, not just any can pull the sword, they have to be of pure heart, sent from heaven . A warrior of the Universe" The bard lookin' dude with Puffy shirt and brown leather like pants struts closer.

"Here goes nothin'" Mikey said .

The bard started laughing until he heard a 'shing' of metal. He opened his eyes to see the green earth demon holding the sword above him looking it over.

"Sweet Gwens gonna love this" Mikey said doing a few moves with it.

"MY DEAR FRIEND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!" The bard shouted waving his arms excitedly.

"That i'm gonna impress my girlfriend, and that Donny's a genius when it comes to his simulation training stuff" Mikey chuckled.

The bard shook his head having no Idea what he just said.

"My demon friend, you are the one from the prophecy!" The bard exclaimed.

"Uh listen dude as cool as this all sounds, I'm just here to get my girlfriend and pass my training. Maybe you've seen her? Shoulder length sandy brown hair, cute freckles , pretty hazel eyes . . .Hot?" Mikey asked. the bard shook his head.

"I have not seen a lady such a fair in a fortnight" The bard shook his head.

"Bummer, guess I'll have to find her myself" Mikey said doing a quick flash with the sword.

"Maybe your lady has gone to Nornbridge?" The bard suggested.

"Wow , Don got really technical with all this computer stuff. Sure she must've gone there, if its close and has a computerized pizza store" Mikey joked.

"Whats . . Pizza?" The bard asked.

"I'll forgive Donny for that, just this once" Mikey shook his head, 'bard wasn't programmed to know what pizza is' Shaking his head in distain.

Walking for ten minutes down a dirt road the bard kept inquisiting Michelangelo.

"So what is your name praytell?"

"Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey"

"Yes Mikey, I rather do Like that"

"thanks, So whats your name dude?" Mikey asked.

"My name is Sir Harlen Of Sing angeline town. The birthplace of famous Bards" He nodded. Mikey gave a thumbs up.

"Cool a musician, I respect man I respect" Mikey nodded.

"So might I ask, If your not an Earth Demon what are you?"

"Oh . . I'm a turtle, of the Mutant Ninja Variety"

"A Mutant? Ninja? A turtle Demon?" The bard asked.

"Yeah sure lets go with that. Mutant Ninja turtle Demon" Mikey said letting everything flow. His main priority was get Gwen so he could lecture Don about the complicated Simulation training he was put in. Normally he would walk in and there would be some guys to practice kicking but. Now he had to pull a sword, hand with a bard dude who asks alot of Questions and find Gwen somewhere in this medieval game world.

"There it is . . .Nornbridge" The bard motioned with his hand ahead.

"Oh No!" The bard backed up.

"Whats up?" Mikey asked.

"The Beast! Hes attacked again!" The bard ran towards the town.

"A . . .beast . . .Greeeeaaaaat" Mikey rolled his eyes following.

(Oh great)

"A Maid was taken!" A large man with an apron on.

"Nice Apron Dude, Was this . . .Maiden uhm this tall? Sandy brown hair, Hazel eyes, beautifull with freckles?" Mikey asked.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH A DEMON!" The man hid behind the bard.

"It is alright Kesler, he has obtained the heavenly sword, he is the one of prophecy, he will slay the beast".

"dude I just want my girlfriend" Michelangelo said getting exhausted with the lack of originality Donatello used to make this simulation.

"This demon is supposed to save us?" The man asked.

"Uhm Dude, I think you mean save my girlfriend" Mikey said looking around for someone else to ask.

"Alright Demon The village will give you a chance. it is a perilous journey" The man warned.

"Did this beast . . Take . . My .. .Girlfriend?" Michelangelo asked again.

"The beast did take a maid with him, the savage. Probably plans to sacrifice the virgin" He shook his head. Mikey felt himself get a little tense when the man mentioned Gwens . . .Virginity. 'Its just a simulation Mikey, chill dude'. Mikey told himself.

"Alright I'll go slay the beast and retrieve my girlfriend" Mikey said announcing it and the villagers watching all cheered.

"Just one quick question . . .the . . .Monster .. .How big we talkin?'"

(A Quest . . .yes a QUEST)

"No not to camelot, no not to Dickey's pizzaria on Bellevue Avenue, to go get Gwen from this Simulated Monster, with this bard who doesnt know what Pizza is" Mikey said to himself slapping his forehead.

"This is the worst simulation Game EVER" Mikey said whirling his sword.

"I dont know half of what you speak but you seem strong enough to take on the Beast" The bard said happily.

"Alright dude so what were you talking about with this . . Virgin Sacrifice stuff?" Mikey asked just to be on the safe side.

"Every year The beast comes to the village to kidnap a maid. Where she will bear a child to replace the beast creating a new one. Then . . .She is eaten once the young beast is big enough to eat people" the bard explained as if it were nothing.

"BEAR . . .A . . .CHILD? . . . .SHE IS . . ..EATEN!" Mikey Stopped and dropped the sword.

"Is there something wrong Michelangelo Turtle Demon?"

"UHM YEAH! GWEN CAN'T BEAR A CHILD! shes MY girlfriend! Who does that Beast guy think he is! I'm gonna shove my nunchucks so far up his- . . .Wait . . .Duh . . Its just a game " Mikey kept walking shaking his head for his overreacting. But he mentally noted he was gonna give Don a serious headache for thinking of a story like this. he almost got rilled up for a minute.

"Donny Boy if this was real I'd have to kill you" Mikey said to himself.

"I sure would hate to be Donny Boy" The Bard said a little nervously.

"Me too" Mikey growled.

(Gwen)

"This is the weirdest simulation I've ever been in" Gwen said to herself. The beast growled at her. She curled up against the side of the cave. The beast guarding her was a dragon like creature, she never was into the whole medieval thing , and dragons were more of Kira's favorite things to paint. Lynns favorite thing on her t-shirts. and Elisas favorite to write about . . .But gwen never was into it unless it was in a story book her mom used to read to her. About the night in shining armor who would save the princess from the dragon. . .But she was into that from the age of five to ten. Then she moved onto rockstars and skater boys . . .Finally finding Mikey who was the most charming, perfect, skilled guy a girl could ask for in a prince charming. . .But this . . .being guarded by a Dragon awaiting Mikey to save her to complete his training with the Ancient one . . .This . . Was a little over the top.

"Hey just cuz your a simulation dragon doesnt mean my boyfriend wont kick your butt so stop growling at me" Gwen snapped. The dragon seemed to get her irritated-ness and went back to sleep.

"(Sigh) Michelangelo where are you?" Gwen asked. Remembering walking to a village area where people were running and screaming in terror before being swooped up into the air by this thing and carried into this cave. It sniffed her alot and growled , she snapped at it and it would back off. If this wasn't a simulation she would be scared out of her wits but thank Donatello for his simulation room . . .It was just a simulation.

(MEANWHILE)

"Raphael!" Ancient one Called.

"Yeah?" Raph asked back rudely.

"Your Turn I sent Lynnette in a long time ago! Leonardo you follow Raphael after he has gone" Ancient one directed.

"Whoa Wait. Donatello and Michelangelo arent Done Yet. I thought we all were having seperate training, so were all seperately one by one being put into the simulation room together?" Leonardo asked.

"No Silly Cumquat, you and Raphael have different experience, different worlds" Ancient one said before turning around motioning for them to follow.

"Wait a sec . . .Worlds?" Raph asked putting a hand to Leos shoulders to stop him.

"That is what I said! Sheesh Splinter San did not teach you how to listen" Ancient one wagged his finger.

"Worlds?" Leonardo repeated.

"What is the promblem Leonardo san" Ancient asked impatient.

"But its just a simulation room, were supposed to be in simulations of finding and protecting the girls for future refference . . .Whats this about worlds?" Leo asked.

"Splinter San and I find different experience for each of you . . .You go save girls . . . Complete training and learn " Ancient one explained.

"Worlds . . .You . . .sent mikey and Donny to different Dimensions?" Leo worried.

"Oh theyre doing fine. Now come" Ancient one directed.

"HOLD ON I aint sendin' Lynn through no teleporta-whatever. Who in the hell knows what trouble she'll get in" Raph leaned back defiant and ticked off.

"I wont risk Kira's safety either" Leonardo agreed.

"I Already sent Lynn, and Kira Girlfriend of Cumquat in already hours ago, you must go . . .Do training" Ancient one pointed.

"YOU WHAT!" Both brothers shouted, recieving a wack upside the head from Ancient ones walking stick.

"Dont be big baby, Go find girls, bring back safe, easy" Ancient one said. Raph steamed was ready to take a sai to the Ancient one but Leonardo stopped him holding his aggressive now ticked off hot headed brother back.

"Raph, nows not the time to pick a fight. We gotta go get Lynn and Kira and then come back for Mikey and Don" Leo reasoned.

"When I get Lynn back , He and Masta Splinta are gonna have a lot of explainin ta do . . .Sendin' my girl off to some unknown freakin' planet"

"I'm just as miffed Raph, but we gotta keep level heads" Leo shook his head.

They reached the room and Ancient one pressed the button which was over a glowing globe.

"From the Battle Nexus" Leonardo recognized.

"Very Good Cumquat" Ancient one pressed the globe to the hole and the door to the simulation room lit up.

"You first Raphael"

"When I get back here. . .(Growls)" He put his sais in his belt and grabbed his shell cell incase he could trace her walking through the portal way with as much anger and swagger as he could show without hitting anyone.

Ancient one turned the globe slightly and the glow of the portal came up again. Leonardo took a deep breath.

"The journey to your path starts with a single step" Ancient one recited.

"Uh . . thanks" Leo said still uptight about the whole situation. Sending Kira off to some unknown world , unprotected. He would find her as fast with as little detour as possible. He walked through letting the light engulf him.

**OH NO WHERE DID THEY SEND LYNN AND KIRA! How will they get back, and what surprise is going to happen when they do? Stay tuned!**


	40. Part 1 NOT A SIMULATION

**Heres the next part of "THE LESSON" **

When Raphael walked through the doorway into the bright light of the transporter the first thing he smelled when he crossed, was dust, mildew, and old furniture. When he opened his eyes, it was dark, and gloomy. The wood under him creaked and it was dark and depressin'. He looked around, he was in a room, empty with no windows, a small candle lit in the corner to give off a dim glow.

'Find Lynn and get the shell out' He thought. Walking to the only door he turned it, it squeaked as he did. He wasn't afraid of the dark, or the fact that everything looked old and as dead as the house itself.

'Like one of 'dose scary movie haunted houses' He thought to himself. He said didn't say or call Lynns name yet, not sure if he was alone in this house.

Turning to a hallway taking the right, by pure gut instinct. He passed some old picture frames. They were so dusty you could barely make faces out of em' . He took out his shell cell. pressing the button Don added to track Lynnettes tracer in her bracelet.

"What da?" He looked down tapping the screen . . .All he got was white noise. There was a sort of movement in it. Shutting it figuring it must be somethin' wrong with it, or that Something was interffering with the signal. Putting it away he used every shadow to check around. No sounds, no breathing, just him. Was Lynn even in this house?

He reached a dining room, a long table. The flowers in the centerpiece were dead. black roses, wilted lillies.

"Damn" He said to himself. He had to stop hanging around Gwens shop so much.

His spine tingled he felt something behind him. Quickly turning in a jump grab move, There was nothing.

"Rrrrggghhh Show Urself, Or I might start playin' rough" He threatened. He heard a Giggle. Turning to see no one. "Rrrrrggghhh, Lynn!" He called out. No answer.

'Dammit' He thought. searching over the dining room finding nothing he made his way to a nother room. Looked like the kitchen. The knives on the table were rusted and stained. By who only knew what. The windows were dark and outside was just as gloomy inside. Dark and a single tree against a dim cloudy sky. The tree bare with no leaves standing still with a slight breeze pushing the top brances. Checking over the kitchen, around the tables , the stoves, the freezers.

"hey" He stepped on something, a leather crop top jacket.

"Lynn" He said looking around holding the jacket in one hand.

"LYNN!" He called again. Then there was a noise, something moved or knocked over into the sink. It was a glass plate. Broken into shards. He didn't see it by the sink moving passed it. So how did it get dere? He thought. 'This place was like one of Mikeys Monsta Movies' . Raphael didn't personally believe in what he couldn't punch or take out himself. But knew somethings couldn't be explained so he ignored it. It looked like he would have to figure it out if he wanted to Find Lynn.

Lynn must've dropped it, because she was wearing it last he checked. And he checks her out constantly . . .

Checking over the knives, no fresh blood. The smell of old food getting to him. He walked on to a living room. Old dust coated furniture, with . . .A lit fireplace. "Lynn or somebody lit dis" he said out loud. Examining it. There was a small silver object by the fire poker. It was a silver stud off of Lynns Belt. She was here. Maybe she was leaving things for him? to find her.

Examining the stud there was a whisper in his ear . . .he jumped turned around Sai's in hand. Nothing. Did he imagine it? Must've.

_"GO AWAY"_

"AH!" He jumped around again, this time . . .Whatever it was yelled at him. In a deep but whispy creepy ass voice. A breeze blew by

"When I get my girlfriend I'll Leave" Raph said outloud. No answer.

"Fine ya wanna play Hot or Cold . . .I'll play . . ." Raph cracked his knuckles.

"LYNN!" He called "HEY LYNN CAN YA HEAR ME!" He shouted. Walking along he met a double door opened library. Books all over the place.

"This'd be Elisa and Doni's version of a Honeymoon" Raph joked.

He looked around every square surface of the library. Finding old statue figure heads of dead guys. old books, tattered curtains and oh yeah . . .More damn books. He shook his head getting frustrated. He wanted to Find lynn, know she was safe. But looking all over for an hour he couldn't find anything, not anything that would lead him to lynn. Leaning against the book case frustrated he knocked a book over. Picking it up he noticed Fresh sharpie writing on the binding.

"Raph" . He read before opening it examining it. Nothing . . .Just his name.

"Come on babe let me know where ya are" He whispered. Looking where the book fell from he saw a book set out from the rest, it was pure black. no writing on the cover. Going to pull it He did, and the bookcase moved. It slid open to reveal a dimly lit hallway.

"Alright . . .Dis is definitely a Loony bin" He shook his head. Sais at the ready walking in. There were more paintings but this time they were all seeable. Some of Men, some of Women, Some of both, one of a house on a hill, the last one to the right that really creeped him out was one of a little girl whose hair was covering her face and she was looking down . . .at him.

Making a repungent noise he walked along to hear the sound against the walls. Turning his jaw dropped. The paintings were floating . . .Flying . . .Towards him . . .Very fast. He burst into a run.

"I can't believe dis, I go in for trainin' , Get my girlfriend kidnapped thanks to da ancient one, and NOW i'm Gettin' chased by a bunch of old Pictures . . .FREAKING GREAT!" He shouted.

Taking a sharp turn he threw himself into the next room, shutting the door and blocking it with his body. His shell pressed against it hearing and feeling the thud of the floating pictures trying to get in. That one of the girl in the lead . . .(Shudders)

"LYNN!" He called. the room was dark, but there was movement.

"Lynn?" He asked again.

(Sigh) "Mmmm Ow" He heard her voice.

"Lynn!" He shouted picking up the candle lowering it to the floor where he heard it.

"Lynn?"

Shining the light there was no person in the room with him.

"Raph? Raph!" He heard her voice.

"Lynn! Lynn where are ya, I can't see ya" He looked around in all directions.

"What do you mean? I'm right here!" He heard her voice reply.

"I dont see ya" He shouted.

"I"M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" She shouted

"No your not, I can't see ya! Lynn are you . . .?" His voice trailed off.

"I"M NOT DEAD!" She shouted.

"Well then how come i can hear ya, But I can't see ya" He said holding the candle straight.

"I'm right in front of you, move your hand out straight where my face would be standing in front of you" She explained. He moved his head out to feel nothing.

"Lynn I dont feel Anything"

"Oh my god, neither could I! YOUR HAND WENT RIGHT THROUGH ME!" She half shouted , afraid.

"Dis aint a time ta panic Lynette!. Is there anybody you saw comin' in here!" He asked.

"I was pushed in, and then I hit the floor pretty hard, got up and was walking around this freaking place for what feels like days. I didn't see anybody but . . .I think this place is haunted" Lynn said desperately.

"I know" He said shaking his head.

"I heard her giggle at you, and the guy voice scream at you from down here, but they never talked to me, I could just hear them talking or whisper or cry" Lynn sounded like she was going to cry herself.

" Lynn" He tried but felt it hard to comfort her while he couldn't touch her.

_"GO AWAY!"_

"There it is again" Lynn half cried.

"YEAH I HEAR YA! QUIT FUCKING SCARIN ER' , OR I'M TAKIN YA OUT!" Raph drew his Sai's.

"I think hes pissed off, hes seething" Lynn said near his left ear.

"Lynn stay close, HEY YOU! YEAH THE GUY YELLIN' AT ME! GIMME BACK MY GIRLFRIEND OR I"LL PERSONALLY GO GHOST BUSTER ON UR ASS!" He shouted back.

"shesyours,nothis,fightfightfight,Iwannaplay" A Girly voice said in a sing song voice.

"Its that creepy little girl voice" Lynn noted.

"fightplayfightplayfight,saveher, savetheprincessfromthemonster" She sang again with a giggle.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Lynn shouted , Raphael was frustrated beyond sanity at this point. He finds Lynn only to find out he can't SEE lynn! Plus now hes got ghosts . . .Ancient one . .. Rrrrrggggghhhh!

"COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Raph shouted.

A white glow showed, Raph recognized the shape of the little girl in the picture in the hall. She was in an oldstyle lacey dress holding a dead looking doll.

"My name is Hannah, I wanna play!" She said happily in a slow voice.

"Hannah, did you turn Lynn Invisible?" Raph asked trying to keep his cool.

"Uh huh, so we can play. If you want her back you'll have to fight the monster who wont leave my mommy and daddy's house. If you do you can have her back"

"Are you kidding me?" Lynn asked increduously.

"Hes in the basement" Hannah protested. Raph put his sais up in his air.

"Alright, so I take out dis monsta, and then you let Lynn go ?" He asked. Hannah nodded enthusiastically.

"Wheres da basement" He sighed. Feeling a cold touch on his shoulder.

"Your not serious?" Lynn asked him.

"Do ya wanna get back to bein' alive, or wouldya ratha stick around and play with Girly casper?" He asked sarcastically. The door opened by itself to a dark empty room.

"Theres the basement, hes' in there" Hannah pointed.

"Is this an alive monster or . . .Dead" Lynn asked.

"He's in there, . . .Alive . .. Just like him" Hannah giggled pointing at raph her black hair in front of her face bouncing with it. the doll at her side limply.

"Alright"

"Becarefull please, I dont wanna go back and have to tell everyone you got eaten by the boogey man" Lynn exaggerated.

"Yeah yeah . . .We'll be back home in No time. When we do, Da Ancient ones gonna get an Ancient but kickin"

Raphael walked in, ready to face whatever it was. He closed his eyes in the dark room listening, ready to feel or respond to anything.

A movement

He could feel it. Just a little bit in front of him. He slashed a Sai, missing but the thing moved away to re-calculate its next move. He felt it again with his spine feeling and concentration. Jumping up and hitting something. He opened his eyes, It was in front of him.

"Alright guy, lets settle dis, dat little girl in there dont want ya here, so ya gotta leave" Raph said in a 'thats that' manner.

There was a deep dark chuckle, and glow of red eyes.

"Aww great" He braced himself and felt a blow sending him back against the wall.

"Shes mine" The thing growled.

"YOU betta watch who your talkin' about there Pal" Raph warned.

"Her scent, Her spirit, her aura, her strength, her mind . . .her Body . . All mine" The creature growled out.

"THe FUCK she is" Raph through a sai especially hard and heard it make contact. Grabbing his shell cell he used the light to flash it on whoever it hit. He dropped to his knees, eyes wide blinking hard.

"No . .Your . . .ME!" Raph shook his head. The creature had red eyes, the same body and same devilish grin. Using it back at him. Raphael was facing himself. The creature pulled out the Sai from his left shoulder dropping it to the floor. It leapt for him and he defended himself fighting back.

'its me . . .tha monsta who took Lynn was me' He thought.

(The Wheels on the runaway assault vehicle go round and round)

Kira shook her head, She didn't know where she was. But it was hot, and she felt sweat form all over her body. Her tanktop sticking to her, and her hip hugger jeans sticking to her legs. She stretched and heard a chuckle.

"Looks a like she is awake boss"

"Good Romero , you did not kill her" A man chuckled again. Kira opened her eyes to see that . . .she could not see.

"She is very beautifull yes? Like a Blue eyed angel. Yes she will fetch a fair price"

"Who are you?" Kira asked. She ripped her chin away from whoever took it.

"Why I am the gentlemen who will be making sure you are sold to a good home miss Angel"

The man sounded messed up, with a spanish like accent. Kira skirted away only to push herself against the wall. this man was planning to sell her?

"I'm American" Kira replied.

"Ah that will only add to your price dear angel" He responded with a drunken laugh. Kira had her hands tied and she couldn't see . . .Leo where are you? Kira thought trying to keep away from hands that might touch her. If this was the Ancient Ones Idea of a joke it was not funny. This was not like a simulation at all, a simulation doesnt kidnap you and tie you to the point you can't move. This was a horrible simulation and she was DEFINITELY going to chew somebody out for this.

(I'm back)

I can't believe after all this time, it still smells the same, feels the same. the place I went to years ago to get away from it all, to train to my full potential. Leonardo looked up at the morning sun against the jungle trees.

'I'm back in South America' He thought. Did the Ancient one plan this?

He almost became lost in it again before remembering what he was here for. To retrieve Kira so he could 'talk' to the Ancient one and Master Splinter about these 'Training Simulations' . . .Which turned out to be not simulations at all but portals to other places or worlds. Who knows where his brothers and the other girls might be. Or Kira for that matter. There had to be a clue . . .

Walking feeling the ground beneath him, there were tire tracks.

"I guess thats a start . . .To where though?" He asked himself. Kira didn't drop anything , but looking around here you can see . . .Footprints.

He looked over them. Two identical boot prints. One boot had a cross at the bottom. Then there were NIKES.

"Kiras sneakers" He outlined one. She was taken in the this truck or got picked up. He sighed following the trail, hoping they wouldn't get too far but knowing his luck lately . . .Might be awhile.

(Three hours later)

He was trained for times like this, no water nearby at his disposal, but he'd endured it before. He just hoped that Kira had access to water. He worried even more knowing she might not know this is all real. If anything happened to her . . .He' . . .He couldn't think about it. Just keep going.

(Kira)

I was moved and feeling a hard surface, The sound of Iron Bars. When I tried to hop up to stand even with legs tied together I hit the top of something . . .I was . . In . . .A ... CAGE. I tried taking deep breaths . . .This was only a training lesson . . .Just a simulation. .. A very irritating , painfull, non sustaining training session.

"Boss can I . . .no one would have to know" Another voice said besides the main jerk.

"No . . .It would bring the Angels cost value down" The main jerk scolded.

"We sell her tonight at the Auction Senior?"

"Si"

Kira knew very little spanish but knew what THOSE words meant. . . This wasn't funny anymore.

"LEO if your hear get me the Hell out of here this isn't funny anymore!" Kira said outloud after the two mens footsteps had left.

The bars felt cold against her skin, and she felt numb from not being able to move. Leaning her head back against the bars . . .She sighed.

(Back to the traveler of tire tracks)

"They end here . . ." Leo stood infront of a large warehouse looking building. Along time ago used for crop storage along time ago. Using the nights shadows the leap along the windows looking for anything. There was no one, no lights . . .Until he reached the bottom floor.

"That . . .Scumbag" Leonardo recognized the fat man eating an apple with his knife . . .He took him out once. For stealing from some desolate village people for 'protection' money or donations. By threatening their families and taking valuables and money.

"I guess he didn't learn his lesson the first time" Leo shook his head.

"The Angel will fetch a fair price I'd say a million dollars to mucho dinero , dont you agree Roberto?"

"Si Boss, Mucho Dinero"

Leonardo felt his eyes slint. "Kira" . . .They were planning to sell her.

"Get some sleep boss, big auction tonight" Roberto advised.

"Yes . . .I will sleep comfortably tonight, thinking of all the money we will make tomorrow from the Angel". Leonardo felt himself become angry, very very angry. Quickly re-checking all the windows but no sign of Kira.

"Where did they take her" He growled out loud. Thinking suddenly, all those times before . . .He was able to sense her, why not now? He found a spot to sit and relax. In a tree at most but . . .It was secure enough. Taking in deep breaths. Trying to think only of Kira, trying to feel her. All those feelings he had when she was in danger, or when he was afraid for her safety. He could . . .Feel something other than himself. He could feel her. Like she was apart of him.

Then it hit him.

'The feeling of tight ropes, the aching muscles , and cold metal , the smell of boxes and basement mildew. Shes not fully scared'

The thought relieved him. He looked at his hands . . .he was able to feel her. To know her feelings? How did he do that? Is this the lesson Ancient wanted him to know?

"First things first . . .I gotta get her out of that Auction" Leo smirked, cars started lining up in front of the warehouse building. In a half an hours time. Cars lined up , limos and white limo's. All sorts of people from your scumbag buyers and your pompous rich first class.

"One of them will end up wanting to buy Kira . . .I guess I'll have to be the highest bidder" He thought with a smirk.

"Madam may I take your coat?" A butler with a dark trench coat asked a woman handing him her coat. . . 'Bingo'

It was almost too easy, knock out the butler hide him out back. Take his clothes. He felt a little guilty but it was for a good cause. Using his human molecular device he changed to look human. His black hair shoulder length, he let it loose when he adjusted the trench. He looked almost like an upperclass gentlemen. Or at least enough to get away with it. Of course these people were resorting to fat lazy kidnappers to gain their . . .whatever they use these people for later. He shuddered at the thought.

Making his way to the entrance, no one was any of the wiser.

"Good evening eh . . .Senior?" A shady looking man said at the entrance.

Leonardo nodded trying to look dignified and respectable. He was surrounded by other people chatting away as if this were a party.

'Mission, find Kira and get the Shell out' He shook his head.

"Oh I do believe its about to start , I'm glad we took this trip Eh Harold" The husband fat and drinking champaigne nodded.

"Oh we just flew over from Belgium on a vacation, he was going to buy me a new grand daughter , one that wouldn't dissapoint me. Unlike the last one we . . .had to dispose of her she ran to the police . . .Silly thing" The woman giggled it off. His eyes were wide, he had to get Kira out of here, and FAST. But how was he going to bid? he didnt have any money or even a fake credit card account number to use.

"Seniors and Senioritas we are about to begin, First here we have a Mulatto girl, very nice, young and trainable, found her in a village in the jungle. Poor thing." The man smirked deviously. Some people chuckled. Leonardo felt as though he was going to be sick. The man pulled the cover off a human sized cage, the girl in it looked scared beyond words. She was trembling. hugging herself.

"Let start at say . . .five thousand dollars" One of fat boys shady minions announced. A woman raised her number card.

"I have five thousand, Do I have 5,500?" Another man called.

A man raised his bidding card. . . .Finally after ten minutes the bidding was halted.

"I have 7,000 to the lovely lady in the back row with the red bow hat" The man announced. The girl started crying, as the men covered her back up and carted the cage to the back behind the stage area.

"Next we have a young gentlemen by the name of Ronerjio. Good strong hard worker, and charming boyish smile. Do I have 10,000?"

Leonardo wanted to strangle everyone in this room. One slice of his Katana would do it . . .Just one. But he refrained. If he could he would save them, and take this operation down himself. But he had to wait until they brought out Kira. The boy was shackled and pushed onto the stage. he stared down , his pride and courage broken. Not looking at the people bidding for him.

"Thankyou SIR! We have this boy sold to the gentlemen in the blue over coat and trousers for 10,000"

"Next we have an Amercan Blonde blue eyed Angel . . .Worth more than words . . .Her beauty cannot be justified by words!" One of the more english speaking cronies announced. Everyone seemed interested. Leonardo felt his breath hitch and his heart beat with adrenaline.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" He heard her yell, no hand was laid on her abusively yet. He hoped not, he knew with certainty he would kill if that happened. He wanted to do this peacefully.

"I shall start the bidding for this Angel from Heaven for 50,000 dollars" The Fat one ahead of all this announced. Leo gritted his teeth.

Kira was shoved onto the stage landing on her knees. Hands behind her back, She looked at the crowd ready to kill. That look in her eyes was anger and fear at the same time. He knew she was realizing this wasn't a game, this wasn't a simulation.

The way she looked, . . .he caught a whiff of her scent from here.

One woman in the back raised her card.

"I have 50,000! Do I have 55,000?"

Leonardo drew the underside of his Sword . . .One gentlement who had a check book out. He felt himself but not think, He pressed the sword in the back of this man. The man stopped not looking back Leonardo Whispered in his ear his trench hiding his sword from everyone.

"Bid on her" He ordered.

The man in his 30's it looked like raised his card shakily.

"I have 55,000! 60? I have 60 thousand!"

Leonardo pressed into the mans back. "I dont want to kill anyone. I would preffer not to dismember everyone in this room" Leonardo whispered hastily into the mans ear with a pinch of the sword.

"70!" The man chirped feeling the sword point.

"I have 70,000 from Senior in the white shirt!" Fat boy announced. Do I have 75? . . .No? . . .This angel is hard to find, from America! Going once . . .Going twice . . .SOLD!"

Leonardo breathed. "I will accompany you to get her, you dont have to pay anything . . .Please?" Leonardo begged him, but still wouldn't remove the sword.

"uh . . .Sh-sure" The man nodded. Leonardo followed him to the back. He could hear Kira scream and one of Fat boys cronies got a kick in the nuts and fell off the stage. He watched with seething thoughts one of them throw kira over their shoulder. She kicked and fought to no avail.

They walked to the back where the men were holding her down.

"Do you wish for us to use . . .a drug which will calm her senior?" The fat man asked.

"No that wont be neccessary" Leonardo answered for the man.

"Is he with you? your butler?" One of the cronies asked.

"Yes . . . Now that was 70? or 75 I forgot" The man chuckled unsurely. Leonardo promised he wouldn't have to pay. He looked at leo with confusion and worry of his own position of not having it all with him.

Kira bit one of the men holding her.

"Why you little" He raised a hand.

(Kira)

I bit one of the guys man handling me and he raised his hand. I braced for a hit but it never came, instead I heard gasps. Looking up. It was .

"LEO" Kira breathed out in relief. He had a hand grasped threateningly around the mans wrist. Jerking it back Kira heard a snaping noise as the man shouted in pain. Leo kicked back hitting another goon. The man he was using ran away. Leaving the fat guy and two other guards.

Kira tried to wrestle out of her wrist ropes but only managed hurting her skin and rubbing it partially raw. She scooted up against the wall trying to stay out of the way.

A man came running at Leo from behind, Kira stuck her leg out tripping him Leo rounhouse kicked making him fly back to the end of the hallway.

"Thanks" He complimented. Helping her up with one swipe of his drawn sword. She threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm NEVER helping you on your training things again . . ." She breathed out.

"I'm never agreeing to this kind of training ever again" He coinsided.

"WHO do you think you are!" The fat man said holding a machette in one hand ready to weild.

"Oh . . .maybe you'll remember me now . . ." Leo said clicking his button on the molecular changer.

"Leo have you lost it!" Kira gasped as his human skin changed back to his normal green and his shell bulged from under the trench.

"No NO it CAN"T BE!" The man dropped his sword and walked back slow.

"The Ghost of the JUNGLE! AAAAAAHHHHH!" The man ran away dropping his Machette in his dust flying past.

"Some criminals just never learn" Leo said turning around. Hugging Kira she hugged back.

"How do we get back to New York?" She asked letting go.

"I'm not sure yet, The portal is supposed to appear but . . .We have to do something first"

"The other people?" Kira asked, Leo nodded. Were going to get them out too. Do you know where they're hidden?" Leo asked. Kira nodded. He clicked the device again and they ran into the dark hallway.

(Back on Planet Weird!)


	41. Part 2 NOT A SIMULATION

**I had to split it all into 2 parts. the site wouldn't let me do something that long I guess. Heres the second part to THE LESSON**

**(Back on Planet Weird)**

Elisa woke up and stretched.

"Your awake" She heard Don say in his morning chipper voice.

"Yeah I had the freakiest dream ever, We were deserted on this planet and . . " Elisa opened her eyes looking around.

"I guess I wasn't dreaming" She suddenly sighed hugging herself.

"No unfortunetaly not. the portal hasn't reappeared here. Maybe We need to walk back up to where I first arrived, it might show up there" Don concurred.

"But what if . . .HES there?" Elisa Said looking up at him scared.

"I'm going to reason with him, and if that doesnt work . . . Master Splinter always said that when the situation calls for force . . .We'll know it" Don rubbed his face up to the back of his head leaving his hand there.

"How long?" Elisa asked.

"I dont know . . .(hitch)"

"What?" Elisa asked worried.

"The . . .The SUN! It didn't move at all" Don said looking out a dirty circle paned window.

"Are you sure, we didn't just sleep short?" She asked looking too.

"No . . .You slept for three hours longer than me. I checked . . .I only slept five hours since I brought you here" He noted shaking his head.

"Thats impossible the planet . . .Well what if the sun doesnt move and its time span is longer than that of earth?" Elisa shrugged.

"I'm surprised talking about being on another planet doesnt bother you" Don complimented.

"Well . . .My boyfriend is a Mutated Humanoid Turtle after all . . . I think anything is possible really. So this didn't surprise me much. Although I dont know how the girls are reacting. I just hope their safe wherever they are" Elisa calmed herself.

"Your being very brave" Don complimented putting a hand on hers on the window pane.

"Thankyou Don . . ." Elisa smiled.

"So . . .Do you want to walk up to where you arrived then?" She asked.

"As soon as were awake and Alert. Plus . . .Were going to have to find water soon" Don looked at her seriously.

"If this planet HAS water" Elisa shuddered.

"I just wonder if the Ancient one planned all this to happen. For you girls to get into trouble as soon as you arrived for us to save you as part of training" Don contemplated.

"We can think of that Later , when were home safe. For now . . .We should go, Dont you think?" She asked.

"Alright" He grabbed his Bo Staff. "ready when you are" He said taking ahold of her hand. Elisa smirked nervously and he led them out, to the still sunset frozen in time scenery.

(Monster Inside)

"Hes been in there forever!" Lynn worried. Hannah wanted to play tongue twisters and Lynnette Obliged being good with kids already.

"He can beat him up, hes him" Hannah giggled.

"Wait what?" Lynn asked.

"Just like him" Hannah repeated.

(Monster Inside)

"You . . .Your not real" Raph shook his head out of breath. They went at eachother. The Red eyed Raphael laughed darkly.

"I AM YOU" It shouted. Raph went for a punch and missed, being punched in the jaw himself.

"Damn . . ." Raph rubbed his jaw.

"You knew I was dere All Along" The dark raph pointed.

"Your NOT REAL !" Raph kicked and was blocked.

"I was there when You almost Killed Cole Asani, If our Mate hadn't of stopped You"

"Whats wit dis OUR mate shit! Dont you Dare talk about Lynn!" Raph threw a harder punch being blocked. He was getting angrier and he could feel it boil his own mutated blood.

"I was there when you and our Mate first fused our flesh" He said seriously.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT!" Raphael kicked and spun around to double kick all attacks being blocked.

"I knew it was her when you didn't!" The dark raph kicked him and he flew back hitting the wall.

"I put all those marks on her, You heard me . . .In ur head" The dark raph pointed to his own skull. Raphael jumped up in absolute fury and hit the dark Raph.

"SHUT UP!"

The dark raph flew back against the wall and collided. Sliding down. He looked up at Raphael with dark glittering red eyes.

"I'm real alright, I'm Apart of you. The part thats been hidin' away. Just ask . . . Our father. Bout' the animal in you that stayed from the mutatin' stuff when we were reborn" .

Raphael sunk down to his knees. It all made no sense but at the same time did. That voice he heard. How rough he got with Lynn, how he almost killed Cole if Lynn hadn't of stopped him. Dark Raphael chuckled as Raphael looked at him across the dark room.

"I'm always dere, in the back of ur mind" Raphaels eyes widened at the thought. Looking up to see Dark Raphael . . .Gone. He shook his head. was this all a dream. Could dis all really be real? There was . . An Animal in him?

"RAPH! Are you okay!" Lynn shouted rushing into the basement. She was visible and physical again. He was on his knees limply as she jumped to hug him tightly wrapping around his neck leaning down to set on her knees.

'_mate'_

Master Splinter . . .He knows . . .about all of dis. He hugged Lynn back.

"Lets get home" Raph shook his head standing up.

"Thankyou! Come play again anytime!" Hannah waved. Lynn waved back politely. As they made their way to the room where Raph came from.

(Dragon Tales)

"There my brave green friend is the Monsters dwelling" The bard motioned.

"Of coooouuurrrrsseee why wouldn't it be in a cave high on a cliff!" Mikey threw his hands around, exaggerating his impatience of the predictability of the game. Neither Him nor Gwen have figured out this is more than just a simulation.

"Alright so now we gotta climb that . . .Dude what a bummer" Mikey shook his head pulling out his grips, The bard watched Michelangelo climb up the cliff side.

"I would suggest you rather not look down Michelangelo" The bard called up. Mikey looked down.

"What?" Mikey asked. Mikey looked down and with nervous eyes turned back to climbing not looking down. He was going to give Don serious Hell for all the predictability, and now . . .the climbing.

(Gwen)

The simulation Dragon lifted its head up off the stone floor.

"Mikey?" Gwen asked standing up. The beast growled, and turned to stand guard in front of her. It must be , because the thing is acting like someone is intruding.

"GWEN!"

"IN HERE!" Gwen called back happily, hearing Mikey's voice. Mikey lifted himself to the mouth of the cave the sun showing his outline.

"Hey babe , sorry it took so long, Donny made this stuff harder than I thought" Mikey wiped his forehead.

"So now you have to defeat the Dragon and win, before we can leave" Gwen smiled.

"Yep, and as soon as I'm done I'm going to whisk you away to go get some well deserved Hero worthy Pizza" Mikey announced.

Gwen and Mikey's attention was turned when The Dragon growled and fire sprouted from its mouth. Mikey jumped to dodge.

"Sweet Effects, I almost felt the heat off that!" Mikey jumped to hit with his nunchucks against the dragons head. It hit the head plate and the Dragon swung its spikey tail at Mikey. He back flipped to miss and had to jump away from fire again.

"How did knights back in the oldies have to do this?" Mikey asked.

"Uhm Michelangelo . . Hellloooo, sword" Gwen said like it was obvious.

"Oh yeah, good thing I have one" Mikey smiled. Pulling out the excalibur like sword the bard was tripping out about.

The sword seemed glow, and the dragon hissed at him blowing more fire flying up to the top of the cave. Like it was staying as far away from the Sword as possible hissing at Michelangelo.

"HAHAH NA NA NA NA NA NA Oooohhh Big mighty dragon afraid of a small sword? HA no one , NOT EVEN A DRAGON stands a chance against TURTLE TITAN!" Mikey pointed towards the ceiling.

He was knocked over when Gwen jumped and clung to him.

"My hero" She giggled kissing him. Gwen looked up at the Dragon who roared and spout fire so harshly she felt the ground shake.

"Uhm Mikey"

"Big bad Boss level Dragon my green butt! I kicked his tail!"

"Michelangelo . . .Sweetie" Gwen tapped his shoulder still looking up"

"I mean this is gonna tick Raph off so bad! A huge fire breathing dragon in Dons game is afraid of me!" Mikey smiled that charming smile.

The ground shook more.

"Hahaha"

"MICHELANGELO!" Gwen shook his shoulder.

"Yeah Gwen" He smiled before looking up. The cave was shaking . . ..

"Uh Oh" Mikey froze looking up. Gwen grabbed him and they both ran for the cave entrance. Both running out of breath. Just as they reached the mouth of the cave.

"Were gonna make it!" Gwen shouted smiling. There was a jerk on the end of her hand holding Mikey's, she heard him shout out in surprise.

"MIKEY!" The dragons tail had it wrapped around Michelangelos ankle. She heard him give out his surprised scream. She pulled but the Dragons tail wouldn't let go. The dragon not crushed beneath the rocks falling yet.

"LET GO!" Gwen shouted pulling harder on mikey. Mikey looked up realizing this felt real for a video game.

"Gwen . . . "Mikey looked up Gwen was tired and couldn't pull much longer. If they lost the simulation would end anyway. But . ..He felt different about it, like it was almost real. There was a flash and the next thing he felt was falling to the ground the pressure on his ankle loosened. Gwen had the sword in her hands, and the tail cut. He looked up, she had never killed or . . .cut anything for him before. He made sure she never would have to but even in a video game it still meant something to him.

"Gwen . . ." Gwen dropped the sword and closed her eyes hearing his name. He hugged her.

"Mikey. You know even in a video game I'll always try to help you out right?" She smiled looking up from their hug. Mikey felt that love hit his chest again, pushing back some of her hair smoothing it back, leaning down staring into eachothers eyes.

Gwen sighed happily leaning upwards to kiss him.

"Yeah, I know" He smiled smugly at her raising his eye ridges. She leaned in again . . .Then there was a bright light appearing on the side of them at the top of the cliff.

"Hey the simulations done" Mikey looked down at her.

"You . . .wanna finish this back home?" Gwen smirked shyly. Mikey smirked back. "Duddette lets go" He laughed.

The bard was looking up waiting for a sign that his green friend had defeated the beast and saved his lady fair.

"Oh I do hope mercy befell him" The bard prayed.

"HEY BARDY!"

The bard looked up with Rejoice. "MICHELANGELO!" The bard waved and shouted gleefully.

"HERE!" He watched his green friend toss something that glinted into the sun. The bard covered his eyes to see. Then he flinched hearing a shearing sound into the ground. When the bard opened his eyes there was the Heavenly sword. Gleaming in the sun, and looking up . Michelangelo and his lady were gone.

"I WILL TELL YOUR TALE THROUGHOUT ALL OF THE KINGDOM! YOUR STORY WILL BE TOLD BRAVE DEMON!"

The bard hilted the sword and started humming to a heroic tune for his friend.

(Thankyou's and I.O.U's)

"Thankyou for freeing Us" One of the women sold at the auction hugged kira and thanked Leonardo in his human form. The little boy went with the older teenage girl who said she would take care of him. The others left before the auctioneers could realize that they're 'bought goods' wouldn't be arriving out. . . Ever.

When everyone left Leo and Kira ran out behind the building towards the trees where they wouldn't be seen.

"Okay . . .Now what. How do we get back?" Kira asked.

"Not sure, the Ancient one set it up so that way when the lesson was learned the . . .portal would show up" Leo explained.

Then there it was. They both covered their eyes looking to the side. A glowing white doorlike shaped light was there. She stood up and so did he.

"Ready?" He asked. He felt Kira take his hand and he smirked.

"Yeah, for a shower" she giggled. They walked up to the portal.

"Home sweet home" Leo chuckled.

(No more ghosts)

"After we get back, promise me something?" Lynn asked Raph looking around the corner with him.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Oh lets see uhm . . .NO more 'simulation (She deigned with air quotes) Training sessions, no more assisting you with simulation training sessions that turn into real life situations . . .and most importantly"

"Ouch" Lynn turned after something bumped her head. There was a painting floating behind her.

"Shit" Raph grabbed her and they ran to the room he came in from. Looking back there was a line of paintings flying after them looking mean with mean faces.

Lynn and him both ran in and blocked the door, her with her back, him with his front.

"Most importanly . . . No . . More . . .GHOSTS" She breathed out.

"Yeah . . .I'll try" Raph nodded.

"Hey" He nudged Lynn and the portal was there glowing white for them.

"If thats the light at the end of the tunnel i'm asking god for a refund" Lynn joked making him chuckle.

(Unfinished business)

"Almost there" Don wiped sweat off his brow. Elisa nodded encouragingly.

"After this, . . .A shower . . sounds great" She smiled.

"I can vouch to that" He raised his hand.

"Don . . ." Elisa turned around to face him, he stood a little surprised but calm.

"Yes"

"I feel guilty . . .About that guy . . .Who thought I was that one girl" Elisa shook her head.

"Elisa , the man needs serious therapy and counseling. Theres nothing we can do for him. If he gets anywhere near you he could hurt you, and I know me not being the most aggressive of my brothers faults me sometimes. But when it comes to you . . .I seem to have a instinctual reason to be" Don brushed some of elisas hair from her shoulder. Elisa smiled and put her head on his chest.

"Did I mention how sweet, caring, gentle and lovable you are today?" Elisa asked while he pulled a hug around her shoulders.

"no but everytime you do it feels like the first time" Don smiled. Looking down into her light violet eyes. Her raven hair shining into the summer like sunset. He felt Elisa kiss him quickly before smiling.

"When we get back, we have to finish that movie" Elisa laughed.

"I promise" Don smirked. "Come on were almost up the hill" Don took her hand and they made theyre way up. Dettatching only to climb up faster. When they reached the top there was a light there.

"Guess thats the portal" Elisa sighed.

"Thank shell" Don smirked. they walked towards it.

"(elisa screamed) ELISA!" Don whirled around and felt his anger start to rise deep from within his usually calm bloodedness.

"Let Go of Her" Don growled out.

"No!" The man screamed at him, he looked worse than the last Donatello saw him. Touching and scaring Elisa. This guy was seriously asking for it.

"Dont say I didn't warn you" Don jumped and slugged the man , Elisa fell to the sand. Scrambling up.

"Elisa run to the portal" Don shouted hitting him again.

"But Don it might close I after I go in, we have to go in together!" She shouted. Don kicked the man away, and ran towards her only to be tackled into the sand getting a hit ontop of his head.

"STOP IT!" Elisa shouted. the Man stopped.

"Listen! I AM NOT THE GIRL YOU LOST! IM NOT! MY NAME IS ELISA, The poor guy your hitting . . .Is the guy I'm in love with" Elisa pleaded.

Don back kicked the man off him. Rolling to be near Elisa so he wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm in Love with Donatello, I'm not some reincarnation, Or a girl name Nayama or Nayame" Elisa sighed exhasperated. "I'm sorry, I truly am" She ended. THe man looked to her, then to Donatello.

"If you were her . . .You would know" The man shook his head.

"_if the wind blows a thousand miles, it'll find you. If the fire of a flame can blaze it canburn you, if the petals of the earth fall, they can sooth you, then the water of the ocean can fill you" _The man said softly and smoothly despite his diseased appearance. Then before their very eyes. He smiled . . .and turned into dust. Falling into the sand. elisa held onto Don who was still out of breath from the struggle. They watched him . . .fall into the earth.

"So thats it then . . ." Don helped Elisa up.

"Lets go home Don . . .Please?" Elisa asked watching the space the man dissappeared. Don and Elisa held hands and walked through the portal light.

(Home at LAST)

All of them fell in after eachother onto the floor, all girls , and all the guys from each portal into the lair.

When Leonardo looked up Master Splinter and The Ancient one were looking down at them.

"So what have we learned?" Ancient one asked innocently.

"Im gonna kill 'im" Raph said getting up.

**Thats the end of that chapter, next is the SURPRISE so be ready!**


	42. Running,Screaming,Blind,Pain, Revenge

**HEHEHE Surprise Time**

"Raph fighting about it wont solve anything" Leo said standing up while Him and MIkey were holding their aggressive brother back.

"It Might not solve nuttin' but it'll make me feel a hellava lot betta!"

Lynn shook her head just glad to be out of the place they were. The girls hugged eachother asking if the other was okay and telling them about what happened.

"WHAT! This wasn't a simulation! MIKEY THE DRAGON WAS REAL!" Gwen shouted clapping a hand over her mouth in shock.

"What . . . Really? SWEEEET! I DEFEATED A REAL LIVE DRAGON!" Mikey paraded around doing a happy show off dance. It made Leo and Don shake their heads, and Raphael become even more hostile.

"Well . . .Thats alot more . . .fanatical then what Kira and I went through" Leo said explaining the story of being taken back to South America and Kira almost sold off on a black market human auction. Leo left out some details like how he found Kira, could smell her more clearly and the more emotional details only saying what was needed.

"It wasn't pleasent" Kira shook her head.

"Oh Yeah Lynn and I were chased around a freakin' haunted house by floating fucking paintings of dead guys and dis dead girl who conjured up a freaken evil version of me!" Raph pointed at himself.

"Raph I thought you already were an evil version of yourself" Mikey teased only to recieve a whap upside the head "OW!"

"I found Elisa held hostage by some mentally defected man who thought she was a reincarnation of his past lover" Donatello strained out through his voice which had remained quiet and curious until everyone looked at him for an answer.

"Dude thats harsh, Well as you all must know by now, Your super cool turtle titan brother took on a fire breathing Dragon with a sword and singing dude with a ukelele and EVERYTHING!" Mikey went on to tell the tale of the bard , while Gwen was still freaking out that the whole thing had been real.

"WHY DID YOU SEND US TO REAL PLACES!" Gwen freaked out, although the ancient one looked calm and cool.

"It made Lesson more Real, had to use noggins didn't you cumquats" Ancient one smiled.

"Imma kill him" Raph reached his arms out as Leo and Lynn tried to stop him.

"My sons, you all have had a long journey and more to share I'm sure. Girls I am Sure you are exhausted from what has occured All will be explained later. You should go rest" Master Splinter suggested. The girls nodded getting up to go lay down and sleep or fight over the shower. Lynn waved it off and went directly up to Raphs room. Elisa and Kira did rock paper Scissors over the shower first. Gwen went into the kitchen to make something to calm her nerves.

"We must talk . . ." Ancient one urged them all to follow. They went into Master Splinters chambers. Ready to give a full detailed account of what happened.

"While we were away has Karai or anyone called?" Leo asked.

"No my son" Master Splinter answered showing Leo's shell cell.

"Some help 'those were" Raph Humphed sarcastically.

"Yeah I couldn't track Elisa on them either. Only a signal near earth. From where I was, the sun would not move beyond a sunset standpoint. It was as if time stood still, it was barren and deserted. So the shell cell didn't have any tracing signal to track on Elisa, no satellite to use." Don shrugged.

"Its not your fault Donny" Leo patted his brothers shoulder.

"So what have you learned, have any of your skills refined themselves? Or found some new skills you did not know you possessed?" Master Splinter asked.

"Like how to kick my own shell?" Raph retorted.

"Your lesson Raphael was most unique and I will explain all of yours as soon as you tell me what happened, that you seemed to leave out in front of the Girls" His wise tone sharp and deep.

"Leonardo . . .You wish to speak?" Ancient one guessed correctly.

"I . . .Masters . . .When I arrived I had only figured out recently . . . These . . .I dont know how to explain it" Leonardo shook his head. His brothers watching him confused but knowing what he was going through. It wasn't like their fear less leader to come up not knowing.

"I believe it should start by . . .what feelings have you noticed changed lately. Nothing told in this room will be repeated to anyone outside this room . . .Michelangelo" Master Splinter warned.

"Wha! Why do you look at me!" Mikey asked shocked.

"I am just amazed you would think I would tell" Mikey locked his arms on his chest when he was hit upside the head. Raph growling, he wasnt in the mood.

"Yeah Sure Sensei" Mikey rubbed the back of his neck.

Leo started by explaining the feelings he noticed change when they got back from Christmas.

"You all probably noticed how I feel about Kira, but . . .I never told how . . . I couldn't explain it at all"

"Try your best my son"

"Lately It . . Lately its been as if shes everywhere. I can . . I can smell her deeply. She smells like cherry blossoms, and vanilla spices. I could be across the lair , training and she could be sleeping and I could smell her scent. When I hear her , Its like my attention to whatever i'm doing shifts automatically. When . . .When we were attacked at Aprils with karai and the footninjas who tried to lure out Kira with a text message. Running to get to her. It was as if . . .Sensei . . .I . . ." Leo stopped feeling insecure of himself.

"Go on" Splinter directed.

"It was as if I could sense her. Like I could feel her, afraid, panicking, worry, running, exhausted. Her heart pound in her chest furiously fast, like she was racing. When I reached her, that foot ninja had ahold of her, I lost it. It was as if a whole side of me I didn't know existed showed up and I felt like . . .Like how Raph feels half the time when he loses his cool" Leo finished.

"I dont know how to explain it but thats how it feels" Leo ended after a moments silence.

"I know . . ."

Everyones head turned to The voice that spoke up. Donatello looked up from his deep thought.

"I . . .I thought I was just imagining it. But . . .All that has happened with Elisa just with a few slight differences. When She set off her tracer being chased by the Black Van of Purple Dragons. I remember feeling like something was wrong five minutes before it went off. I felt panic, fear, and inside I felt angry. When the tracer went off it was like I was expecting it and I ran to go get her. I wasn't worried about not finding her, because I could tell where she was not even looking at the tracer on my shell cell" Don shook his head. "I thought I was going Crazy. But on the planet when I was searching for her, I used my own instinct to find her, Lilacs and Lillies with musty book pages . . .Thats her personal smell. Its not just her perfume either" Don nodded at leo to show, He wasnt alone.

"Don" Leo breathed out shocked.

"Dudes . . .I totally thought I was losin it for the longest time. But Its been goin' on like that for a year since after I met Gwen" Mikey breathed out.

"She smells like . . I dont know exactly what it is but it always reminds me of the beach and of fruit and coconuts. When shes in trouble I feel all serious. Its like I turn into a major Raphael!" Michelangelo said like it was the scariest thing in the world.

"Would EVERYONE STOP comparin' themselves ta me!" Raph shouted.

"When I lost Gwen if was like a rip in my chest, like a whole part of me was missing. When she came back to find me, I didn't care about anything that had happened I just felt like I needed her here no matter what I would forgive her and she needed me. You can feel that stuff dude its not just the mushy stuff. When shes in trouble I can feel if shes scared or angry, and when shes happy its like the whole world is happy, or at least it is to me" Mikey smiled. Master Splinter smiled in encouragement. . .They were getting to it.

"I'd do anything for her" Mikey said seriously. His brothers knew ever since he met Gwen he had machured some, still was the same jokester Mikey but . . .More grown up about some things than he used to be.

"Raph?" Leo asked.

Raphael looked up grudgingly at his father for a moment. Master Splinter nodded to encourage him to share. He looked down at the ground knowing he had to say everything.

"You aint da only ones' havin dis kinda stuff happen . . .I got whateva it is too" Raph began.

"When I first saw Lynn . . .Before the apartment an all. I was impressed, she could hold her own in a fight. When dose low lifes out numbered her I remember feelin' so angry (He held in a growl) But . . .I thought about how hurt she was, and got her outta dere first . . .Which normally neva happens".

His brothers were shocked. Normally with raphael its ask questions later take action first. But with Lynn . . Its been different.

"When I found out about Cole, My only thought was keepin' her safe, and away from that bastard. When she ran off . . .Cuz of somethin' I said I ran afta her. Whenever she gets close ta me I - I dont know what it does but. I can't think straight, and if I do its always about us. When Cole shot her. I would've killed him, without a second thought, and I almost did. But . . .She stopped me. Afta Leo, Mikey and Even Don tried to rip me back, All she had ta do was stand in front of me and tell me ta stop, and askin' . . . 'can we go home?'. Thats all she had ta do, The red I saw went away, it was like I came back from sleepin'. I can't stand not sleepin' without her now cuz . . .I fall asleep to er' . . .Cinnamon, fall leaves . . .And . . .roses"

His brothers were absolutely silent. Raphael had never given this much deep thought out loud before and new better than to interrupt.

"we . . .I . . .Lately I've been gettin a little bit . . .out of control wit her. I dont know whats wrong. Its like I lose all thought, and well . . .Deres a bite mark on da back of her neck to prove it" Raph shook his head.

"Master Splinter . . .Whats going on. You' know something that you havent told us" Leo admitted.

"(Sigh) My sons. It was a lesson I feared would never come, but I also feared that it would. Ancient one and I have spoken about this matter knowing that if this information were to fall into the wrong hands, it could be used against you and destroy our family." . . .

(Girls meeting)

"What do you thinks going on?" Gwen asked.

"This feels like De Ja Vu we never know whats going on" Lynn complained.

"Dont feel so bad, you know Raph will tell you later" Kira smiled lightly

"Yeah, yeah" Lynn complied.

"It was so . . .Serious, I had never seen Don so . . .Over Protective like that of me before. When I was cornered by Purple Dragons That was the first time I'd seen him angry, and even smug about it. But this time was different . . .Much more personal" Elisa hugged herself worrying about her favorite purple masked person.

"Wow, he seems like such a calm and collected person all the time, and witty when he wants to be or point out an oxy moron or something" Kira wondered shaking her head. With Leo it was something more like . . .intuition. He seems to know . . . I dont know how, he just does. I've been feeling pretty wierd lately too . . .Not normal weird, and it almost scares me" Kira zoned off.

"I know the feeling" Gwen smiled hugging her friend.

"So Lynn . . .Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Gwen asked.

Lynn looked away not wanting to say anything.

"Come on Lynn I need to know I'm not crazy" Kira interjected.

"He . . .Nothing is too out of the ordinary, just alot of amped up tension and even some extra aggression I didn't know that was there" Lynn shrugged.

"Explain" Elisa encouraged.

"Well . . .he bit me. I thought it was hot , then the next morning I woke up looked in the mirror and I had more than one, but one was deeper than all the others and Its still there" Lynn pointed to the back of her neck. Elisa moved her friends hair of the way to see. Elisa gasped at how deep it was. There was almost blood drawn.

"I mean I didn't have a problem with it . . .cuz like I said, I liked it. It was just different than what we've been doing like all of a sudden there was a alteration in the universe and He wasn't himself, well he was but not fully. Does that make Any sense?" Lynn shook her head.

"Perfectly" Kira hugged Her friend tight, then examined the bite mark.

"Almost like he trying to mark you" Gwen giggled.

"What?" Elisa asked looking up.

"Like all those japanese demon stories In Mikey's comics, when A demon is in love and claims his 'mate' as his own he bites her and their mated for life or something" Gwen smirked.

"thats what a wedding ring is for" Elisa chuckled shaking her head.

"So you HAVE thought about being with Don permanently" Kira teased and Lynn smiled teasing their shy friend.

"Well . . .Thats my own personal business with Don but if you MUST know , yes I've thought about it. for the future and everything, what girl doesnt think about that while shes with a guy who she really really loves" Elisa smiled thinking about him.

"Awww" Lynn teased, and Elisa hit her playfully.

"I bet you guys have thought the same thing too, Kira if you've seen the way you and Leo are around eachother I'd say if we were going in any specific order You and Leo would be the ones to tie the knot first" Elisa stated smugly. Kira didnt say anything just sighed.

"And Lynn . . .Come on . . .All the 'business' you and Raph have been doing. Your gonna be on the train to Motherhood in the next few years if I guess correctly" Elisa kept going.

"You guys are talking about kids and marriage and stuff already! It hasnt even been a full year for all of us except Gwen whose going on her third. I dont think Raph and I have time for . . .Kids . . .Or marriage. Not that I think he'd even want any of that. Or me for that matter" Lynn crossed her arms.

"I just tell em like I see em" Elisa giggled.

"Lynns a little right I mean . . .We were just teenagers a couple of years ago, now were 20 and 22 years old, except for Elisa whose going to be 21 in a few months" Kira nodded.

"Would you like that . . .Anyway-I mean . . .Being married?" Gwen asked them all. "Honestly" Gwen wanted to know.

"Yes" Kira nodded.

"Yes"Elisa blushed.

they all looked at Lynn who hid her face "I dont need a damn piece of paper telling me I love him" she waved off the question.

"In all honesty Lynn?" Gwen encouraged.

"I . . .Wouldn't mind it . . .(Sighed) Yyyeessss" Lynn rolled her eyes just to have herfriends hug her.

"See was that so hard?"

"Excruciating" Lynn dribbled sarcastically.

"So . . .Wait . . .Gwen did you mean that ? that the guys are acting the same way as the Demons in Mikey's comic book?" Kira asked.

"Well not all the same symptoms and everything but the way Raphael bit Lynn it just seemed like a similar coincedince" Gwen shrugged.

"Coincedince" Kira numbly agreed.

(Realization)

"It makes perfect sense" Donatello suddenly understood standing up to pace.

"It would certainly answer alot of unexplained events and emotions we'd all been having lately" Leo agreed with thought.

"I dont think it changes a thing, Gwen and I still act the same around eachother" Mikey chuckled smugly.

"Yeah but Mikey it would explain all the hostileness you felt towards any male that hit on Gwen" Don started.

"And not just because you love her Mikey, but because she was . . .somehow in a universal sense , destined for you. Animal instinct or not" Leo summed it up for him.

"Then why havent I been trying to get all over gwen like Raphs Jumped Lynn, by now?" Mikey asked innocently. Making Raph growl.

"Because My son You each are different , therefore you all have different ways of your inner instincts flowing freely through your bodies and minds" Master Splinter explained.

"Donatello you have a wide and grounded intellect. Opening your mind to being able to sense when Elisa is in danger or feeling when something is wrong. Minutes before she acutally contacts you to tell you" Master Splinter told the pacing turtle before Don went to take some notes to study the subject furthur.

"Michelangelo, ever since you were little you were inexplicably different than your brothers, At times when they were upset or crying, instead of worrying about your self you would take the time to try to make them feel better, by giving them gifts when they were sick, drawing pictures, or making up games to play with them to get their mind off of whatever was troubling them. You still have that innocent young mind you had as a mere toddler. Now that you are grown up and your primal instincts are beginning to form themselves you not only have the same symptoms as your brothers , such as an acute growth in instinct and strength, but an overprotectiveness and possessiveness you had never experienced before. Because you were with Miss Masterson longer than your brothers are with the others your inner primal instincts had been hibernating, and at peace. You are content with what is going on, and gwen is content, therefore your inner 'shall we say' 'Animalistic behavior has not shown as much as your brothers". Master Splinter patted Michelangelo on the shoulder while Mikey thought about it.

"So because theres alot going on, with the foot, the Purple dragons, the girls being in danger, it causes us to get worse?" Leo assumed.

"Not worse my son, just more aware of your chosen mate and that your mind and body is adjusting to deal with it".

"It ALL MAKES PERFECT SENSE!" Don shouted after writing things down.

"You said that twice already genius" Raph retorted.

"Ever since we were mutated, and genetically reborn we've been like regular people, minus the shell and green skin. But with Mother nature we still have a connection. Animals which includes, insects and amphibians, and importantly to us . . .Reptiles still go by a genetic code and Mind wired blueprint. We still choose mates like all the others do" Don explained.

"Wow Don that does make more sense" Mikey rolled his eyes.

"It does" Leo nodded in agreement.

"With you Leonardo I wondered how it would affect you. Your nature being a serious and dedicated student. With Kira you have opened up and let down barriers not even I could get through" Master Splinter smiled softly his whiskers graced.

"Yeah so Why Does he get to be all fearless Leonardo chivalrous night in shinin armor while I nearly tear apart Lynn wheneva we . . ." raph let off knowing they'd get the picture.

"Raphael your primal instinct is unique and also different with your brothers. You are strong, passionate and loyal to a fault. Added with the mix of compassion that Lynn brings balances you both. I would be surprised if you were not the most over protective and the most driven out of your brothers. You and Miss Nauta both have a instinctuall attraction to the other, whether it is deemed normal or not. Most Animals are hardwired to mate to breed. Although you and your brothers are far above just that one suited purpose. It is natural to feel that extra aggression because it was was you were normally designed to do. Before we were all changed. My son, it is perfectly natural and no less than normal to love your mate"

Raphael took a deep breath, listening to all this.

"So whats the bad news?" Mikey asked.

"Bad news?" Leo asked.

"Well yeah, we have a ancient animal attraction to the girls and thats cool and everything but usually theres bad news when Splinter talks to us about important stuff like this" Mikey pointed out.

"My sons I am Afraid your brother is correct"

"HA see I DO pay attention" Mikey nodded smugly.

"Master . . .Whats the bad news" Leonardo inferred ready to take it all in now.

"While you all have the instinctual purpose to protect your loved ones, to makesure they are taken care of, happy and safe. There are always faults and flaws to a set in power such as this. While they complete you just like a diomond broken in half they make up the other half you were missing. It can also be your greatest weakness." Splinter sighed.

"This is why you get Lesson, to show what could happen!" Ancient one interjected. they all understood now. The lessons were to show them what was going on, and how to understand and control it. But the downside it didn't help control anything.

"If any of the girls were to be in danger, you would go after them, Not only because they are your chosen partners but because you love them. Leonardo you have discovered this weakness, long ago with our human friends, now that you have human lovers, it makes it even more difficult. Our enemies would use this primal power against you. Knowing you are not only in love with Kira, Gwenevere, Elisa and Lynnette, but that you are connected to them with ancient animal bonds that over exceeds all boundaries. They would use it against you. Leonardo, When Kira was being lured out by foot ninja you felt yourself lose control of your emotions, and your feelings, the way you acted corresponded with those feelings. Raphael, when you were about to lay the last blow to Cole Asani for shooting Lynn, you said no one except Lynn could have stopped you. You had lost track of your senses because your animal instinct, and your born genetic instinct was to protect, even if it meant eliminating the problem. Donatello (He stood straight as his father addressed him)

"You are the most grounded and rational thinking of your brothers. You will understand when I say This power will strengthen you but also will be your greatest weakness. Should you all lose control of yourselves to the point you cannot think, cannot act rationally. I want you all to remember, to Hear for my voice, to listen and think of me. "

"If there should come future perils cumquats, and the women are in danger, your minds will lose sight, lose thought, and could hurt yourselves. Get lost in the woods too far you might not be able to find your way back" Ancient one warned.

"So are you saying that we could be lost in our 'animal' so much that we dont come back to rational thought, only of our inner instincts?" Donatello asked.

Master Splinter nodded.

"Should this information get out, it could be ruin for all of you" Ancient one warned further.

"Our greatest strength is also our greatest fear" Leonardo repeated.

"You could lose all sight because one gets hurt, or their lives are in danger that your inner animal buried beneath mutation and lifelong lessons and wisdom. To the point that you could become lost within it, and conquered" Master Splinter warned.

"So if the foot or the purple dragons found out" Mikey inquisited.

"Then we and the girls would be fucked" Raphael stood up to walked out, the meeting was over he just had a habbit of getting out before everyone else. he had to talk to lynn but not sure how.

"come on we'll tell them together" Leonardo put a hand to his brothers shoulder. Master Splinter watched all four of his sons walk out to face their challenges, and only prayed they were strong enough to conquer themselves.

The guys walked into the couch t.v area of the lair where the girls were talking, but still hidden and unnoticed. the girls were talking about something serious because of the look on their faces.

_"What do you thinks going on?" Gwen asked. _

_"This feels like De Ja Vu we never know whats going on" Lynn complained._

_"Dont feel so bad, you know Raph will tell you later" Kira smiled lightly_

_"Yeah, yeah" Lynn complied._

_"It was so . . .Serious, I had never seen Don so . . .Over Protective like that of me before. When I was cornered by Purple Dragons That was the first time I'd seen him angry, and even smug about it. But this time was different . . .Much more personal" Elisa hugged herself._

Donatello kept silent listening, he wanted to know what she knew first before he explained what was going on.

_"Wow, he seems like such a calm and collected person all the time, and witty when he wants to be or point out an oxy moron or something" Kira wondered shaking her head. With Leo it was something more like . . .intuition. He seems to know . . . I dont know how, he just does. I've been feeling pretty weird lately too . . .Not normal weird, and it almost scares me" Kira zoned off._

Leo looked down, worried that Kira was going to be even more afraid than she was now when he told her. He wasn't sure how you would tell someone

'your my mate'

Its not usually the most brought up topic.

_"__I know the feeling" Gwen smiled hugging her friend._

_"So Lynn . . .Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Gwen asked._

_Lynn looked away not wanting to say anything._

_"Come on Lynn I need to know I'm not crazy" Kira interjected._

Raphael waited for her to talk, he needed to hear how she felt.

_"He . . .Nothing is too out of the ordinary, just alot of amped up tension and even some extra aggression I didn't know that was there" Lynn shrugged._

_"Explain" Elisa encouraged._

_"Well . . .he bit me. I thought it was hot , then the next morning I woke up looked in the mirror and I had more than one, but one was deeper than all the others and Its still there" _

_Lynn pointed to the back of her neck. Elisa moved her friends hair of the way to see. Elisa gasped at how deep it was. _Raphael covered his face with his right hand. Master splinter explained that mates will mark eachother, he shook his head, wondering what she thought of him now.

_"I mean I didn't have a problem with it . . .cuz like I said, I liked it. It was just different than what we've been doing like all of a sudden there was a alteration in the universe and He wasn't himself, well he was but not fully. Does that make Any sense?" Lynn shook her head._

_"Perfectly" Kira hugged Her friend tight, then examined the bite mark._

_"Almost like he trying to mark you" Gwen giggled._

_"What?" Elisa asked looking up._

All the guys looked up, did Gwen already know all this? How?

_"Like all those japanese demon stories In Mikey's comics, when A demon is in love and claims his 'mate' as his own he bites her and their mated for life or something" Gwen smirked._

They all looked at Michelangelo with faces of 'Your fault'. He shrugged in a 'what am I supposed to do' manner.

_"thats what a wedding ring is for" Elisa chuckled shaking her head._

_"So you HAVE thought about being with Don permanently" Kira teased and Lynn smiled teasing their shy friend._

Donatello froze.

_"Well . . .Thats my own personal business with Don but if you MUST know , yes I've thought about it. for the future and everything, what girl doesnt think about that while shes with a guy who she really really loves" Elisa smiled thinking about him._

_"Awww" Lynn teased, and Elisa hit her playfully._

Donatello looked up at Elisa, He wanted the exact same thing. He'd thought about it too but just wasn't sure. He knew it would be a few years before he would get the courage to ask, at least he knew she was thinking about it.

_"I bet you guys have thought the same thing too, Kira if you've seen the way you and Leo are around eachother I'd say if we were going in any specific order You and Leo would be the ones to tie the knot first" Elisa stated smugly. Kira didnt say anything just sighed._

Leonardo heard that it was a good sigh. He smirked . . . He'd love to be married to her. But felt a few teasing nudges from Raph and Mikey about him being the first suspected one to tie the knot first.

_"And Lynn . . .Come on . . .All the 'business' you and Raph have been doing. Your gonna be on the train to Motherhood in the next few years if I guess correctly" Elisa kept going._

It was Raphs turn to freeze and drop his jaw, He knew him and Lynn werent ready for anythin' like that. But thinkin' bout it . . .If they did get married or somethin' some day . . .He wouldn't mind . . .kids.

_"You guys are talking about kids and marriage and stuff already! It hasnt even been a full year for all of us except Gwen whose going on her third. I dont think Raph and I have time for . . .Kids . . .Or marriage. Not that I think he'd even want any of that. Or me for that matter" Lynn crossed her arms._

Raphael looked down at the cold concrete floor a moment. She didn't know, He did want all that someday . . .only with her. He felt guilty for not ever tellin' her all that. Today was good time as any, he had to go explaining this whole 'mate' business.

_"I just tell em like I see em" Elisa giggled. _

_"Lynns a little right I mean . . .We were just teenagers a couple of years ago, now were 20 and 22 years old, except for Elisa whose going to be 21 in a few months" Kira nodded._

_"Would you like that . . .Anyway-I mean . . .Being married?" Gwen asked them all. "Honestly" Gwen wanted to know._

All the guys except Michelangelo held their breath. Mikey smiled softly with adoration at His girlfriend, he knew they were promised to eachother and will all this other stuff he had to tell her. . .He knew they both would get married someday , gwen even mentioned once she'd love to start a family with him. Mikey smiled at the thought . . .Gwen walking around with a little girl or boy Mikey rushing up to hug them both. Awwwwwwww. he thought.

_"Yes" Kira nodded._

Leo looked up, eyes locked on her.

_"Yes"Elisa blushed._

Donatello hid his face with his own happy shyness.

_they all looked at Lynn who hid her face _

Raph gripped the wall beside him.

_"I dont need a damn piece of paper telling me I love him" she waved off the question._

_"In all honesty Lynn?" Gwen encouraged._

_"I . . .Wouldn't mind it . . .(Sighed) Yyyeessss" Lynn rolled her eyes just to have her friends hug her._

"Aww" Mikey teased Raph who was secretly happy and relieved.

_"See was that so hard?"_

_"Excruciating" Lynn dribbled sarcastically. _

_"So . . .Wait . . .Gwen did you mean that ? that the guys are acting the same way as the Demons in Mikey's comic book?" Kira asked._

_"Well not all the same symptoms and everything but the way Raphael bit Lynn it just seemed like a similar coincedince" Gwen shrugged.'_

Raph felt his brothers eyes on him, he breathed out through gritted teeth.

"Not- My- Fault"

_"Coincedince" Kira numbly agreed._

It looked as though the conversation ended So Leo thought it the best time to interject. Mikey pulled his brothers back so it would look like they were just walking up and didn't hear a thing.

"Oh super hot sweet beautiful kind girlfriend!" Mikey called out.

Gwen smiled coming around the corner. Mikey hugged her.

"Hey babe, wanna go somewhere to talk?" Mikey asked. Gwen didn't know but felt He was deeply happy about something and whatever it was involved both of them.

"Sure" Gwen followed him out.

"Hey you alright?" Kira asked. Leonardo looked at her differently and it made her feel a bit uneasy.

"I need to . . . Speak with you if right nows a good time?" Leo asked not looking at her, and when he did Kira almost melted at the sight of his eyes.

"Nows good" Kira softly smirked following him to his room.

"Elisa?" Don asked holding out his hand. Elisa took it already knowing.

Lynn watched them leave, and Raph approach her cautiously. Almost as if he was afraid of her.

"You feelin' alright?" She asked. He didn't respond just took her wrist and led her upstairs. Whatever it was was really upsetting him if he wasn't even speaking. Lynn prepared herself for whatever it may be, and just hoped it wouldn't end in a breakup. She herself was afraid now.

(It doesnt matter)

Gwen and Michelangelo were sipping large burger king sodas on the roof above aprils place, the sun was starting to go down.

"So whats this happy vibe news You got going?" Gwen asked in curiosity.

"Its mostly . . .your gonna laugh" He pointed out.

"Okay" Gwen nodded waiting. Mikey gulped . . .Alright dude here we go

(L&K)

"They were by central park, taking a walk. Kira felt safe with him, and it was evident since she agreed to go on a walk with him. He was quiet but they brought up small talk she knew he wanted to find the right time and place to say whatever it was that was on his mind. She was patient about it and waited until they reached a set of benches. His human form was okay but she preffered to speak to him regularly , he would rather take the necessary precautions so she didn't argue.

"So whats got you so zoned out?" She asked. His face was serious and so were his eyes, then when he looked at her, they immediately stared into eachother for a minute. He opened his mouth to speak before pausing to try again. Whatever it was he was having a hard time explaining it.

(D&E)

"What happened?" Elisa asked still holding his hand while they sat down in his lab area.

"Well . . .Lately as you can tell there has been something abnormal of myself going on , and with my brothers as well" Don started.

She nodded for him to go on.

"I dont know where to begin" He shook his head.

"Try it like a book, The cover which you've already established 'The abnormalities of Donatello and family lately' , then the dedication, the chapters, and the prologue if you want one before going into chapter one" Elisa smiled at her analogy.

Don took a deep breath, ready to explain to her.

(R&L)

He didn't say anything just kept shaking his head, pacing his cluttered room. She tried cleaning it once but he stopped her, saying it was fine the way it was. Usually he was never like this, but nothing lately had been usuall about him. He brought her up here without saying a word, just a look, and that made her worry.

"Are you going to tell me whats going on?" Lynn asked a little impatient.

"I'm tryin" He blurted out in frustration. Lynn was frozen to the floor in her one spot dumbfounded. In one swift motion he had her hair up and was behind her looking at the underside of her hair. She knew he was looking at the bite mark.

"Its fine it didn't even hurt that bad . So you going to tell me whats wrong with you?" Lynn pushed.

"I didn't mean to" He said while she felt his hand rub across it a moment before putting her hair down and stepping away.

"Listen its fine I promise, It was a . . .heat of the moment thing, I kinda liked it so will you stop worrying?" Lynn asked pleadingly smirking at him.

"The way I did it wasn't just heat of da moment" He responded leaning back against the wall.

"So what was it then?" Lynn asked knowing he was getting to the main point.

"Lynn . . .deres . . somethin' wrong wit me. Well it has ta do with ya, and I dont mean theres nothin' wrong wit ya I'm sayin' . . .God I dont know what I'm sayin' "He explained. Lynn backed up, fear in her heart . . .was he trying to break up? Or was she just misunderstanding.

"No no dats not what I mean" He rushed to calm her, understanding he came out sounding like he was trying to break them off.

"Lynn . . .I'm in love wit ya" He looked down at the ground.

Lynn was slightly shocked because 1 . . .he admitted it straight out 2 he wasn't this into details of telling her he loved her, she knew it and he never had to explain it. it was the way they were.

"You make it sound like a bad thing" Lynn wondered out loud.

"It aint, Lynn ur more than that ur special ta me and . . .But deres more to it I . . .Deres somethin' inside of me Lynn and It . . .Because of it, I bit ya." Raph was about to continue, and Lynn was getting closer to him when there was a loud crash.

"What the hell?" Lynn asked hearing shouting coming out. Raph broke out of his concentrated state to shake his head.

"Dammit" he cursed opening the door. Only to shut it and just as Lynn slipped on the last boot he was ontop of her on the floor.

He covered her head just as there was a loud blast that hit the bedroom door. He got up and Lynn shot up beside him. In the doorway opening was a large sillhouette.

"Lynnette dear, how nice to see you"

Lynn felt fear creep up into her as she felt Raphs hand holding her behind him.

"Oh god" She breathed out. He had found them. Raphael growled.

(Running)

Leo was just about to put up the courage to Kira to tell her what happened and why he not only . . .loved her . . .but was connected to her too.

"Leonardo . . . You should just say it. thats what Lynn says if your not upfront then it'll only take more time to say things you really want to say" Kira advised remembering her friends words.

"Kira . . .You know How I feel about you, And it turns out theres more to it. Theres something about my brothers and I that you need to know so you can make your own decision about it but . . .Before I tell you . . .I need to know . . .How you feel"

"Leo . . .You should know, and Now I feel bad that I need to confirm my feelings but if it were me I'd probably ask the same thing. Everything about you, the way you are, how you present yourself, your eyes, your voice, the way even during a crisis you can say something and I'll just feel better about everything. Your one of a kind and . . .I feel truly special just to know you . . .I dont ever want you to forget that" Kira smiled. He sighed with a smile getting that out of the way.

"Kira . . .When me and My brothers mutated-"

"(Gasp) Ouch!"Kira looked behind her. Leos eyes flashed and his eyes shot to a dart on kiras shoulder. He carefully pulled it out looking it over. The foot logo on the side in red.

"Kira Stay with me" Leo kept her up before she collapsed. There was a drug on the needle. There were footsteps all around them. He drew his swords as three footninja showed themselves. Then . . .three purple dragon gang members. He gritted his teeth.

"Dont hurt Leonardo, were only here for the girl" One of the purple dragons ordered.

"I . .. Hate . ..Purple . . .Dragons" Leonardo growled out making the female purple dragon back off a little. The foot ninja raced in to attack. Leo blocked all blows dealing hits of his own. Kira was standing behind him hanging onto his shell to steady herself.

"Kira I'm going to get you out of here" Leo sheathed his swords just as the two purple dragons raced in to follow. He picked her up and jumped over a park bench causing a dragon member to run into it. Only two on his tail. Looking down at kira to shake her a little. She was barely holding on, her eyes falling in and out of consciousness. He had to get her out . . .

(M&G)

Gwen was astonished at what Mikey was telling her.

"So its like . . .kinda like those vampire werewolf movies?" She asked.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah kinda weird huh" Mikey laughed it off secretly nervous.

"I'm happy you told me" Gwen hugged him. "You know I'll just have to figure out how I can possibly love you more than I already do" She giggled.

"That can be arranged my lady" He laughed leaning in for a kiss, she happilly obliged. Feeling her bite his bottom lip softly he gave a satisfied noise losing himself in her scent, her hair and her breath. Gwen was thinking all the same things. Mikey hadn't told her the bad stuff that came with it but figured he'd tell . . .After the kiss. Feeling a small soft hand up his arm to his neck to his face there was something in the back of his mind that alerted him. He heard something and felt it too . . .His eyes shot open. Gwen smiled into their kiss realizing his eyes were open and alarmed . . .Not his regular eyes . . .His inner animal maybe?

In a flash she watched him flip out his left nunchuck and hit something, an angry face one hand on her stomach pushing her down out of the way. He got up pulling her with him. On his weapon was a dart . . red with the foot ninja symbol.

"uh Oh" Mikeys face went from angry to worried. Whipping out his shell cell while he and gwen ran for their lives with Footninja in persuit. He called Leo.

"Mikey whats going on" Gwen half cried.

"Footninja" He answered carrying her down a fireescape to reach the safety of the hidden sewer tunnels.

(Breathing)

Before Don had said anything There was a loud crash and the lab door broken down.

"Raph?" Don asked only to see it wasn't his over aggressive brother. It was a black clothed foot ninja.

"Elisa stay back" Don ordered before taking out his bo staff. He hit every ninja that came in before Elisa pulled him by the hand. he looked behind him. There was a dart on her leg. she pulled it out and handed it to him. He threw it after seeing the foot clan symbol. Hearing more voices, and a scream. knowing it was Lynnette and that Elisa had just been poisoned.

"Lynn!" Elisa screamed. There were footninjas all over Raph. Don told Elisa to run to the battle shell drive to the farm house and not to turn back.

"But Don!" Elisa half cried.

"GO NOW!" don shouted hitting another assailant who went for Elisa.

"There after You not me GO!" Don shouted again.

"RAPH!" Don shouted rushing in to help his brother.

Elisa watched Lynn struggle. Lynn elbowed her attacker hard in the face making a nose breaking noise.

"ELISA GET OUT OF HERE!" Lynn shouted running across the lair to get to Raph. Elisa wanted to do something but she didn't know what, she was shaking so bad.

"RUN!" Don shouted again throwing a purple dragon gang member away from her making them splash inside the water duct opening to the river. Elisa grabbed the keys off of Dons desk and ran to the elevator reaching it safely and getitng to the battleshell. Don breathed a sigh of relief.

"Raph!" Lynn shouted being surrounded by purple dragons. He was beating his way through everyone to get to her.

"Lynn bolt to tha Warehouse!" Raph shouted at her. He turned to reach her only to be dog piled on by Purple dragons and foot ninja . ..together.

"Have you assholes heard the expression 'fair fight!" He remarked before being slugged in the jaw.

raphael flew back hitting the wall. Looking up to see his least favorite person . . .lower than the shredder.

"Well . . .I see you've been taking good care of her for me mutant" A smug Cole Asani. Raphael looked up to see him pulling on Lynns hair while she was being held by Foot ninja. One was trying to gag her the other held a syringe.

"make sure to give the one who ran away a small dose, but give two to Lynnie" Cole asani brushed a strand of Lynns bangs out of her face. She reached out of her gag and bit him. Raph felt himself become even more angry, he was furious, past rage. That . . .Bastard . . .Touched . . .her.

Lynn was screaming when the needle was stuck into her arm. She looked and her eyes widened. Raphael was going crazy, throwing people left to right. His eyes . . .They werent strong firey protective brown anymore. She saw . . .Red glaring eyes.

"I heard this would be interesting to witness" Cole nodded smugly. He grabbed Lynn just as they bound her. She kicked and screamed when cole threw her over his shoulder. she looked around. Don was out cold, a dart in his neck. She felt tears stream her face. She used her right leg and hit cole in the nuts . he dropped her, and then she heard a deep inhuman growl. Raphael was ontop of Asani hitting him hard any way possible. After tackling him. Cole fought back with little to no avail.

Lynn managed to get the gag out only in time to Scream out his name.

Raphael heard it. Just before feeling a little sting on his neck. Then he heard Lynn cry. He slowly felt himself lose to black. Reaching out to get to Lynn . . .He crawled to her. Only to be kicked to the side. Lynns crying was the last he heard. As hard as he fought to stay awake, feeling five kicks against his sides and head. He kept crawling for her. He fell to the ground just as Raph reached her boot grabbing onto her ankle, she felt his strength give. She called out his name sobbing over and over hoping for him to get up.

"PLEASE GET UP!" She cried out before feeling the drug take affect.

"The ancient one left earlier and the rat is subdued, wasn't easy most of our men are out" One ninja reported.

"the others?" cole asked.

"The one called Elisa has been captured, and now Lynn. Were awaiting confirmation about Gwenevere Masterson and the one called Kira"

"Good job soldier. Please re bind her , after shes out" Cole smiled just as Lynnette fell over sideways being taken over by dark right next to Raph. saying his name over and over . . 'get up . . please get up'

(Screams)

Leonardo heard his shell cell beep, it was Mikey He couldnt answer it with Kira in his arms. There had to be someplace he could go. Setting down Kira only a moment checking her over. Pulling out the shell cell he heard beeping. It was Mikey but was half done . . .Oh no they . . .They might've gotten to everybody. Raph, Don, Master Splinter, Elisa, Lynn.

'Foot ninja, Chased to bronx east side warehouses, going to hide out'. Mikey punched but was left off with one letter "E" just before it was stopped.

"Ellis Island? Long Island? Empire state building?" Leo contemplated. He picked up Kira again thinking of a place to go, Aprils was out of the question, if he could make it to the farm house and find a car or somehow get to the battleshell he could think of a plan to rescue everyone. First thing he needed to get ahold of Karai.

(Racing)

Mikey and Gwen were out of breathe, they were on a boat ferry thanks to Mikeys birthday job and molecular device, Gwen went into a store to get him a sweatshirt and pants with shoes. No one was going to let a naked guy with a strange belt get on a ferry boat. To Ellis Island. She worried. Were the others okay, Lynn and Elisa or Kira werent answering their phones and Mikey hadn't heard back from Leo. Trying to call home there was no answer and usually Donatello was all over it covering for Mikey's company Cowabunga Carl as the phone assistant. No answer.

"Leo texted back . . .Hes .. . going to meet with Karai. Kira with him but shes out cold . ..We got ambushed" Mikey hugged Gwen when he noticed she started breathing faster , trying to prevent hyperventilation or a panic attack.

"does he know about the others?" Elisa asked.

"He doesnt know" Mikey put the shell cell away hopelessly. He let gwen hug him. It was just until he could get them both out of New York safely and to the farm house where no doubtedly April, Casey , Leo and Kira would be waiting , then they could think of a way to get to his bros, Lynn and Elisa.

"Mikey what are we gonna do?" Gwen asked pleading.

"Hey, everythings gonna be fine. If we get ambushed dudette I want you to run as fast and as far as you can, okay?" Mikey asked seriously. Gwen nodded letting him hug her.

"Thats my girl" Mikey kissed her forehead.

"Ticketts please?" A man asked them . Mikey looked up to hand the man their boat ticketts when he looked up , he was hit sideways away from Gwen.

"GWEN!" Mikey rushed up to get to her. While Gwen kicked the man in the gut, the man came back grabbed her by the hair. Mikey had never slugged a man so hard in his life. the guy was out cold.

"We gotta go, think you can swim?" Gwen asked checking him over.

"Come on babe we gotta get outta here" Mikey ushered her out, they paused , a footninja was waiting for them. He pushed her back into the room and shut the door just to avoid flying stars that went through the door.

"The window" Mikey pointed. Mikey and Gwen both opened it together , they both jumped out to the cold water below. He grabbed onto Gwens shirt to keep her up and they both swam to the island.

"They probably know we were headed here" Gwen shook. he tried to warm her up somewhere by the Ellis Island check in building hidden by shadows but warmed by the sun.

"We'll find a way off, I promise" Mikey nodded.

"I'm guessing this is a promise you can keep Michelangelo" A dark voice chuckled. Mikey looked up and shoved gwen out of the way. to be hit back with a huge painfull amount of force against the brick wall hitting his head . . .And falling to the ground. The last he heard was Gwen . . ."MIKEY!"

"MICHELANGELO!"

and feeling as though he wanted to kill. just before he blacked out.

(Surprise)

Leo opened the door with his foot to the hotel room Karai had been staying in for the past few months. She sent him a message saying meet her here. He set Kira on the bed. She still hadn't stirred yet.

"Kira . . .If you can hear me . . .Please wake up" Leo pulled the blanket ontop of her.

"Leonardo" Karai' voice said smoothly.

"Karai . . .We've been attacked. Our home invaded, if you want Hun taken out it'll have to be tonight". Leonardo directed firmly with impatience.

"She will wake soon" Karai noted glancing at Kira.

"I am Amazed Leonardo of your recent findings"

"What?"

"How you feel for this creature, this mere woman . . .Mere girl I should say. You care for her more than you let on" Karai let out smoothly.

"what are you talking about Karai?" Leonardo demanded.

"You are an Animal Leonardo . . .She . . .Is your mate" Karai said proudly of the fact she knew his recent secret.

"You! " Leo knew she had betrayed him yet again at that exact moment He was about to bring out his swords until.

"Leonardo"

His mouth dropped. Karai . . .Karai was . . .KARAI WAS HUGGING HIM. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. He stopped.

"Karai what are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Leonardo I wished for so long to tell you"

Feeling out of his place and into a twilight zone he didn't move.

"MMMPPHH!" His eyes darted over to the Bed where Kira was, There was a prick of blood down his neck he felt run. The slow dizziness of whatever karai had done. She let go with a small smirk. Kira was being held down to the bed by footninjas. Leonardo felt his face heat with anger, his eyes flash. In one swift motion just as he was taking out the soldiers who were trying to bind Kira, He felt the dizziness take affect , the black creep up to his eyes. He gave one swift blow and karais face was contorted into fear. She had let her hair grow out since japan. Leonardo cut her hair in one swift swipe. Just before collapsing. Kira struggled and kicked screaming into the gag.

"Take her to headquarters" Karai ordered leaving her hair by Leonardo. As a token of what was always meant to be. Kira cried steadily into the blindfold put over her eyes.

'Leo!'

**OH how the tables have turned! On a scale of one to ten let me know how the action was? REVIEW PLEASE!****


	43. Feel Like a Monster Never Again Ep 1

**Thankyou Kelly Eliz for your awesome review, Yours were the ones that always made me smile and go "YES" chapter Successfull! The rest of you have gotten lazy . . .you should take a few lessons from this girl! Well now as you were . . .HERE WE GO!**

Donatello opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor.

"My sons! Donatello, Raphael" The concerned and worried sound of their father made him sit up. Don shook his head, the poison had worn its affect off. Don looked around The aftermath wasn't too severe, Just a few broken doors and things thrown. Then his eyes averted to the red and beaten up Raphael on the floor. Don blinked again.

"Donatello, my son how do you feel?" Master Splinter helped him up.

"Im not sure yet Sensei, I dont feel like anything is broken, Just the tiredness of the drug. Did they get you with a poison dart too?" Don asked the elder rat nodded before handing Don a poison dart.

"Affective" Don numbly gripped it.

"Raphael is in terrible condition" Master Splinter helped Don take Raph to the couch. He was beaten up pretty bad. A busted lower lip, his stomach and ribs under the shell were probably sore, and a few blows to the head caused one of his eyes to swell.

"Hes going to be more worse for the wear when he wakes up" Don said feeling that horrible pit of the stomach adrenaline.

"They took Elisa . . .She didn't get out in time" Don could feel her. Somewhere in the dark if he concentrated enough.

"They have Lynnette and Elisa, That much I heard before losing Consciousness" Splinter noted.

"I'm going to call Leo, maybe he and Mikey got Gwen and Kira out in hiding somewhere" Don stumbled slowly to the phone. He hit Leos shell number considering his own shell cell was lost in the Lair somewhere.

(What you fear can kill you)

Leonardo sat up the hotel room was deserted. Kira . . .They had taken Kira. He heard his shell cell buzzing. He opened it.

"Donny . . .is everyone safe" Leo managed out drowsily.

"Leo, thank god your okay. They took Elisa and Lynn, Raphs pretty beaten up he hasn't woken up yet. Is Mikey or the other girls with you?" Don asked hoping.

"Last I heard from Mikey was hours ago, I dont know yet. They . . .Don, they took Kira. Karai . . .She . . ." Leo didn't have to say it. Don understood.

"She betrayed us . . .again" Leo gritted out feeling horrible about the whole issue, almost sick to his stomach.

"Leo come back to the Lair I'll call Mikey" Don finished. Leo hung up and ran to the bathroom to let loose everything that had happened. He got sick to the point he wasn't sure it would stop. That poison did something to his system besides make him black out. And it didn't agree with his stomach. Kira . . .

(Cowabunga carl company how can I . . .Oh forget it)

"Mikey are you alright!" Don asked worriedly

"No Donny they took Gwen, Even on the ferry boat it was like they were everywhere. We hid on Ellis Island by the history museum and they found us. Don we have to go get her back!" Mikey freaked.

"Calm down Mikey come back to the lair we'll think of a plan then but no ones in any condition to be taking on the foot and the Pd's and Karai -"

"Karai? I thought . . .Oh man . . .Leos gonna kill himself over this" Mikey shook his head. Being beaten by the daughter of the shredder, for the third time of their lives. This time seemed so different, she must've taken actressing classes. Mikey picked himself up in the dark, changed back to turtle form dropped the clothes into a sack and ran home without stopping.

(Re-Advising)

"THAT BITCH! When I get ahold of her! Ow!" Raphael held his side making it hurt with so much angry enthusiasm.

"Raph you cant move around too much , its just bruised but your head suffered a concussion you need to lay still" Don advised.

"That bitch has Lynn, god only knows what they'll do ta her!" Raph growled out.

"We all know how you feel Raph but right now we have a job to get better before going out" Donatello said again. He was being the medical doctor taking care of the bruises cuts wounds and broken or spraigned issues.

"Donatello is Right my son, we will deal with the foot later once we have healed your injuries" Master Splinter set a paw on Raphaels shoulder.

Leonardo was quiet as soon as he got back, and everyone knew why. He blamed himself. Knowing if he said anything raph would make a comment about how 'he' trusted Karai and saying that the result was also his fault. But no one said anything. Even though in Pain Raph thought about it, But he wasn't the only one whose girl was in danger. Leo couldn't protect Kira . . .and that probably killed him more than any comment of his could do.

Donatello was worried but didn't show it, putting on a brave face for everyone. Michelangelo was constantly pacing , Master Splinter didn't even chastise him to sit down.

Now that they were all together, Raph stood up off the couch. His sides were bandaged with Icepacks and one on his head. Don advised everyone to drink alot of liquids to get all the poison out of the system. except Leo who threw it all back up at the hotel. Leonardo went off by himself until everyone was ready to reconvene for a strategy and plan. He felt as though he didn't need a plan. He already had one.

"What now?" Don asked Master Splinter only to have Mikey interrupt.

"We go get our girlfriends back and kick the holy shell out of Karai!" Mikey blurted out. Everyone watched Mikey bite his lower lip and pace in anger and fear for Gwen. Even Raph had to admit Mikey was definitely on the edge of losing it.

"I gotta agree with Odd ball here" Raph pointed.

"Leo?" Don asked.

Leonardo jumped down from where he was sitting to think.

"First we try to figure out if their hurt or not" Leo said obviously.

"Oh how we gonna do that Einstein" Raph retorted.

"By using your intellectual links you have with each of them" master Splinter said quietly.

"Sit" He directed softly. Each of them formed one part of a semi circle around their father.

"Concentrate on the feeling, not the person themselves" Leonardo directed. They started Meditating.

(House of Horrors)

Elisa woke up feeling the rythmic humm of a tire moving beneath her, she was in a vehicle. Remembering the last thoughts she had. When she ran to the battle shell they were waiting for her. Being hit in the shoulder with a dart that had some sort of drug composed on it or in it, she lost feeling of herself before blacking out. Shaking her head slightly she adjusted to the dark of the van she was being kept in. No voices, But slight breathing of someone next to her. Elisa let a tear slip, it was Gwens perfume, the one Michelangelo bought her awhile back that they both liked. Gwen was next to her no doubt just as rope burned as she was.

She felt something against her mind, like a soothing soft feeling , the one she gets with Don when they talk to eachother. She closed her eyes wishing he was okay, that he wasn't hurt. That the others were safe.

"Don" She breathed.

(response)

"ELISA!" Don shot up off the floor the others looked at him.

"I . . .I heard her!" Don stumbled. "Shes not hurt the drug just wore off she just woke up. I saw her in the dark, and something moving under her like they were riding in a vehicle" Don breathed out excitedly.

"They must be transporting them right now" Leo gritted out. He couldn't feel Kira, she must still be out cold.

"I couldn't hear Lynn or nothin' . . ." Raph kicked something out of his way.

"Gwen must be out too" Mikey said sadly.

"We can't just sit here any more! We gotta go get them!" Raph pointed towards the exit.

"They'll be expecting us Raph, we need a plan first" Don nodded towards Leonardo expecting backup.

"Raphs right" Leo growled out.

"Woah! What" Mikey Froze, did he just hear that correctly. Leo was siding with Raph!

"I am?" Raph said unbelievable of what he just heard.

"We can't just sit here, we gotta go scope out where theyre keeping the girls. If its in the main headquarters, or a different building" Leo said walking towards the exit.

"Well be back" Leo said quietly to master Splinter who nodded.

All four walked out. One angrier than the angry one, one afraid, one worried, the other . . .On the edge of losing his mind.

(Scope Mission)

"I get heat signature readings, that means theres activity in there" Don put his tech tab away. They all stood on the roof of an old Laundromat across from the Foot headquarters building.

"Freakin' PD's everywhere" Raph put down the binoculars.

"So I guess knocking at the front door with a welcome mat is out" Mikey joked.

"Security hasn't changed, and the rooms seems to remain the same designated areas" Don observed out loud.

"Which means dat Bitch is cocky" Raph growled out talking about Karai.

"She knows we've broken into the Headquarters before, but because now she has leverage . . .She isn't afraid, in fact I think she relishes the thought of us bursting in like knights in shining armor. She wants something, and as soon as we meet with her, she'll demand it" Leo stared at the space balconey at the top of the building just above the foot logo. Don agreed with a nod , he too clenched his jaw at the sight of Karai smiling and giving orders to her men. She was wearing the shredder uniform.

"Well I do love a woman in Uniform" Don joked darkly.

"Especially one that looks like a god damn can opener" Raph snorted.

"Do you think the mental link between us and the girls is stronger when were closer?" Don thought out loud.

"Right now would be a good time as any ta try Donny" Raph said sitting next to his brothers. They all focused reaching out to Lynn, Elisa, Kira, and Gwen.

Each of them thinking a message to them over and over.

(House of Horrors 2)

'what is this feeling',

'whats wrong'

'I need you'

'Please be safe'

Each girl was thinking something as they were waking up again. Elisa had dozed off again this time waking up. But when she opened her eyes, she screamed.

Lynnette shook her head side to side, before opening her eyes. Her breathing started making her hyperventilate!

Gwen cried trying to keep her eyes closed, so she wouldn't lose her mind. Thinking of Mikey and her parents, thinking happy thoughts.

Kira tried to remain perfectly calm, except she dug into her palms with her nails. Silently feeling tortured.

"They're being intercepted" A foot soldier announced

"This wont hurt a bit" A mans voice said as he turned on something.

Each girl started scream like they were in mortal agony and pain.

"What is this machine Stockman" Karai ordered an answer.

"This is exactly the torture you wanted me to inflict to test the bonds between their intellectual links to the turtles" Baxter Stockman smirked proudly. "It only shows these women the illusion of their greatest fear" He chuckled.

"How will you know the turtles are using the Link?" Karai announced.

"Oh, we'll know". Stockman chuckled.

(Rooftop)

"Those . . .Bastards!" don growled out, he normally wasn't the cursing type.

"There Doing something to Her!" Mikey shouted worried.

"Lynn! I'm right HERE!" Raph growled out pleadingly.

"(Loud angry slash of swords)" They all broke off from the link to see Leonardo standing staring at the building with absolute hatred.

"She'll pay" Leonardo said before closing his eyes.

"Let them know" He directed. They all closed their eyes, using the link again. reaching out , this time . . .to comfort and ease the pain.

(Torment)

Lynnette was screaming, she felt herself drowning. Her worst fear ever since she was little for some reason she couldn't fathom was the Ocean. Just the thought of being out in the open water bobbing, with things swimming below her creeped her out, she would have nightmares. She was afraid of wide open water, something small like lakes and ponds never bothered her, but the ocean. Could be merciless, suck her down to the dark deep deapths, gasping for breath. She was hyperventilating.

"Lynn"

"Raph!" Lynn cried she hugged herself in the water.

"Lynn I need ya ta calm down"

"I I can't I cant Its . . .Its not . . .I can't" She started crying. She felt something against her ankle, she screamed.

"Lynn I'm here to protect you, ya trust me right?"

Lynn didn't know what was happening but she felt this sudden wave of calmness. the water calmned it turned crystal clear she could see there was nothing there. Looking out there was an Island. She could swim to it.

"I trust you" She wiped her face of water closing her eyes to calm down.

"Lynn this aint real, theyre messing with ur head" his voice was calming to her, but she couldn't find the face.

"Where are you?" She asked absoutely scared to her core.

"I'm comin ta get you. Lynn no matta what happens dont let em break ya. When I get there all hells gonna break loose, I will save you" He said just as Lynn reached sand. She sat down hugging herself her head to her knees hiding. She nodded feeling alot better. She no longer felt herself screaming.

He was coming to get her, and when he did . . .Well lets just say she felt sorry for everyone who would be in his way.

(Elisa)

Fire and smoke everywhere. Elisa remembered when she was younger going camping with grandma and Stranz and Father. There was a forest fire nearby and Elisa remembered seeing all the damage it did, and the lives it took. she feared one day she would get caught up in a fire. Now her nightmare was in front of her.

She ran panting out of breath. the fire getting closer, engulfing the trees around her. she screamed and cried being blocked off by burning trees. Running everwhere where there was a path. She thought of Don and grandma, Her friends, her other family. She didn't want to die, Donatello . . .Would be devastated. he would blame himself. She couldn't let him do that. Running harder until she tripped the fire surrounding her in a large circle. She hugged herself to her knees crying. Never feeling so afraid in her life.

"Elisa . . .Sweet heart"

"D-Don?" Elisa looked around. the Fire getting closer she cried harder. Feeling a sense of protection and safety. Looking up there was a bubble around her. A shield of some kind.

"Don" Elisa looked around. 

"You can't see me but you can hear me" Don explained. But she felt a soothingness on her mind that pushed all the fear out. It was him, she could feel him.

"Don when Can I come home?" Elisa asked.

"Soon, I promise. Were coming to get you, and Karai will never be able to touch you again. Or any one" Don promised. Elisa nodded with a soft relieved sigh.

"this isn't real . . .This isn't real" She chanted to herself. She felt the heat of the fire fall away from dons protective bubble.

"When I get back, you'll finish that book with me right?" She asked. She heard him give a soft depressed chuckle.

"Sure Elly, anything"

Elisa loved his voice, and no longer felt afraid. She relished the feeling of him being with her, even only in spirit.

"They're going to try to scare you" Don warned.

"I wont let them" Elisa promised.

"Your being very brave, I'm proud of you" Don said before she felt him slip off from her mind. But still felt that safe warm soothing feeling.

(Its not just a thunderstorm)

Gwen was always terrified of storms When she was younger, the thunder shook her and he lightning flash terror into her. The way the trees would violently be tossed around. The rain pelting in to get at her. Ever since she met Mikey, he'd been there to see her through the night. Even the night they were stuck out in a storm she felt safe. He promised he'd be there to keep her safe and that 'dudette no big bad storm is gonna get ya while Super Mikey is here'. Gwen was outside in a storm. Hiding in a park. The rain starting to fall. She shouted for Michelangelo who was no where to be found. She hated to admit it but Mikey was and always has been her safety blanket when it came to storms. The thunder boomed and she yelped. Knowing she couldn't hide under a tree that would only make things worse she saw lightning flash.

Feeling lost she whirled around in the rain before collapsing. Frozen in fear as the thunder boomed and the Lightning shocked the sky.

"Babe"

"Mikey . . .Mikey is that you!" Gwen called out. She was responded with A huge crack of thunder which made her get up and run.

"Gwen babe I'm here with you, relax"

Gwen wiped tears away feeling a sudden warmth that took out the cold of her soaked clothes in the rain. The night became still, as she breathed concentrating only on Mikey's voice. She could almost smell him but no arms or voice to match.

"I can't stay long babe, were comin to get you dont worry"

"I wont worry, I know you'll do your best" Gwen nodded. She felt incredibly happy.

"Gwenevere Masterson, as your extrememly talented , charming, hot, and heroic boyfriend, I ask that you stay brave for me" Mikey joked making her giggle. He was always great with making her laugh when she was so down it was almost unbearable.

"I promise" She felt something on her forehead.

"Thats my girl" He said and she could imagine the smile that went with it.

"Love you" She breathed out.

"Love you too" The thunder stopped and the lightning was gone, she looked up and could see stars.

(Your not alone)

Kira ran around.

"ANYBODY! ALIVE!" Kira shouted in panic, she had been searching for what felt like Days for living survivors. Her worst nightmare had always been a disease or something that would wipe out the entire earth. She would be left alone by herself.

"HELLLOOO!" Kira shouted only to hear her own echo. Bodies of Men women and children , even some strollers she dared to glance at. She turned around frustrated, scared, afraid, but most of all Alone. She never felt this alone Even growing up with busy parents, she at least had her cats. She didn't want to think of how many dead animals there were in the city. tears formed in her eyes. She saw Central park and ran to it, to find the bench she and Leo were at before she was abducted.

"Please someone be there"

She started forming tears as she stepped on someone who was mowing the park laying next to their mower.

"Oh god please" She cried. She found the bench and stared at it, empty. Like the planet . . .She was all alone. She felt like she was going into a hysterical breakdown. She sat on the grass rocking back and forth lightly.

"This can't be real, this can't be . . .cuz then . . "

She didn't finish her thought. ' Cause then Leo would be gone too'. She burst out crying.

"No no this isn't real. I' cant be alone" She shook her head. No sounds no birds no cricketts even, no cars . . . No Leo. Oh god. She screamed out loud in pure frustration. dropping to the ground hands and knees dirty.

"Your not Alone Kira" That voice. She looked around for the source but couldn't find one. She closed her eyes wiping tears away. There was something described as a ribbon across her consciousness. that Ribbon gave her a very protected, safe and loved feeling. She calmed down and breathed.

"Kira are you hurt?" He asked.

"Leo where are you?" She asked.

"I'm speaking with you through meditation. You can't see me but you can hear me okay?" His voice was soothing and she wished he was here in real life.

"Dont let them break you Kira, theyre going to try. Hang in there until I can get to you"

"Leo are you okay?" She asked worried.

"I will be once your safe"

"Please hurry" She sniffled. There was another wave of safeness she felt, it was like he was watching over her or something she smiled loving the feeling

"She'll never be able to hurt you again" Leo said before his voice faded.

"I love you" Kira said out loud.

"Love you" he finished just as the connection ended. Kira looked up now ticked off, this woman used him . . .Again, Betrayed him, plus she hugged him right in front of her in the hotel room. This bitch was going down.

(Plan)

"You okay Mikey?" Don asked.

"Yeah . . She was just scared. But I told her to hang in there and that we'd be there to rescue her soon" Mikey smiled. Don patted his brothers shoulder.

"Lynns gonna be okay she said she'll hang tough until we get dere, and when we do . . .I aint makin any promises about leavin' everybody in that room Alive" Raph looked at one of the Sai that she had gotten him for Christmas.

"None of us will be making that promise" Leonardo said darkly. They all gathered for one last look at the top. They had to go prepare to take on The foot the Purple dragons, Karai and whoever else would be in their way.

"Karai . . ." Leonardo threw up the hair she had left. He slashed it again and they all watched it fly away in the wind, as Leo watched the headquarters building with dark eyes.

"No more second chances" He said darkly as they all faded away into the night.

(You aint gonna take me down, no way)

"The screaming has stopped" Karai noted.

"Yes it seems the Turtles used their link to calm them, how very touching" Baxter stockman turned off the machine a little dissapointed, he had hoped to see more.

"May I run another Test Mistress karai?" Stockman asked inquiringly.

"I believe you should be preparing for the arrival of the turtles and Leonardo Mr. Stockman" Karai advised.

"You seem to put him higher above the rest of the turtles, any reason why?" Stockman teased. He stopped chuckling when he felt a knife at his throat. "I should get to work on preparing the Foot tech ninjas" Stockman rushed out of the room.

"I see you all are awake" Karai noted out loud to the girls who were staring her down.

"So are you going to throw insults and witty sarcastic remarks at me?" Karai asked. None of the girls answered , they just stared her down.

"I am surprised that the mate of Raphael has not thrown a single insult my way" Karai chuckled.

"Not as hard as the punches hes gonna throw when he gets ahold of ya" Lynn remarked coldly.

"Ah and Dear Gwenevere masterson, the Mate of the energetic and harmless Michelangelo. Should I too be cowering in fear?" Karai laughed.

"Yes . . .you should" Gwen replied coldly making Karai stop laughing.

"Elisa Paltren, the Mate of the . . .more so intelligent turtle, Donatello"

"I'd be hiding in your closet in the fetile position if I were you" Elisa remarked snarkly.

"And Kira . . .the so called mate of Highly skilled and trained Leonardo" Karai said with a mocking voice.

"I wonder how bad that hurts you? That you call me HIS mate, and you can't say the same" Kira smirked darkly.

"I dont know what you are talking about" Karai waved off.

"Its alright, you at least got that hug in before you betrayed him right? I guess its all for the best you two would've never worked out" Kira nodded coldly.

Karai froze

"Wow . . .Shes speechless" Lynn mocked and the other girls laughed.

"SILENCE. I do not know what you are talking about but you will all pay for Mocking me. When Leonardo approaches to claim you , he will be nothing but an empty soul less shell when I am through with him" Karai announced hearing her own echo.

She thought she had won this mental battle. Until they all laughed.

"Wow . . .Shes speaking in Monologue! Mikey would've loved to laugh at this!" Gwen laughed.

"Shit , this chick is so delusional" Lynnette laughed throwing her head back even with tied wrists.

"Aww if Donatello was here he could be a psychological synopsis. I feel bad now" Elisa said mocking sadness making the girls laugh harder.

"Its okay to be jealous, besides you've screwed yourself over. You betrayed him after he trusted you, gave you another chance to prove your more than just a shadow of the shredder" Kira said boldly.

"You know nothing of my father" Karai shouted.

"Other than the fact he was a Honorless Narcissist whose only ambition was to take over the world with evil . . .Yeah I'd say I dont know what he does on his weekends If thats what you mean" Kira remarked and the other girls snorted and laughed.

"Seems like the type that would go golfing with the other footninjas, and complain about not getting the correct vintage Wine for the dinner banquet he would hold in his own honor" Elisa mocked.

" . . .Just a question. . .Do you ever use that suit to open cans?" Lynn asked. Before all the girls burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, I can't stop laughing" Gwen tried to breathe.

"Maybe all that hardware is for making Cole slaw?" Elisa wondered making Lynn burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Karai shouted.

"oooooohhhhh Someones getting a little touchy" Gwen giggled.

"You know whats completely hysterical?" Kira asked.

"Oh man, What?" Lynn asked.

"That were the ones tied to the wall , and shes standing there having to defend herself to us" Kira mocked. The girls blew a gasket laughing so hard.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME! WHEN THOSE BLASTED MUTANTS ARRIVE I"M GOING TO KILL THEM, AND THEN I"M GOING TO ENJOY SLAYING YOU!" Karai screamed.

"Someone needs a freaking chill pill". Gwen giggled.

"Hey Robo Cop . . ." Lynn said to Karai making the woman stop before she left. She turned around.

"Is there one last message you wish to give before I kill the ones you love?" Karai mocked.

"Yeah" Elisa breathed out proudly.

"My Boyfriend" Gwen started.

"is Gonna" : Elisa

"Kick your" : Lynn

"Ass" : Kira finished. They all had smug looks on their faces. She wasn't going to break them down.

"Emphasis on the 'My Boyfriend' Part" Kira said loud enough for Karai to hear. Kira knew she had beaten the womans pride down. It would save them time.

"What now?" Gwen asked.

"We wait . . .Until the guys come to get us?" Elisa assumed.

"Or until we figure a way out ourselves" Lynn shrugged. Trying to adjust her bonds so they didn't hurt so much.

"Wow Kira you really made her crack" Lynn complimented.

"I try" Kira laughed.

"Over there" A foot ninja pointed. The girls hissed.

"I think she has different plans for us now" Elisa breathed out trying to stay brave.

"Yeah. No matter what even if were seperated, Dont give in" Lynn reminded them. She had to stay strong until Raph got here.

The girls closed their eyes as the foot ninja undid the binds, They were being relocated.

"Where are you taking us" Elisa demanded.

"Mr. Stockman has orders to relocate you" A foot ninja breathed out. Elisas eyes widened. "Stockmans apart of this?" She said out loud.

"Why does that not surprise me" Lynn shook her head remembering all the stories Raph had told her about the Smart and respectable no good Baxter Stockman.

"Stay strong" Kira nodded to gwen who nodded back with a soft smile.

(Like a Monster)

They had gathered all the ninja stars they had, any equipment needed. Mostly they gathered their anger, their skills and formed them into a meshed part of their mind.

Raphael was wiping off the Sais that Lynn had gotten him for Christmas. He Felt like he was ready to use them to their fullest advantage.

_(Monster: Skillet)_

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

Raph threw one of his sai and it stuck straight out of his punching bag. He smirked ready to do some serious damage.

_So stay away from me_

_the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Michelangelo was wearing the necklace gwen had given him, of a gold skateboard. He narrowed his eyes practicing with his weapons, spinning them faster than he ever had before.

_Its scratchin' on the walls_

_In the closet in the halls_

_It comes awake and I Can't control it_

he was going to make everyone there wish they hadn't of taken her.

_Hidin' under the bed_

_In my body in my head_

_Why wont somebody come and save me from this_

_Make it end_

Donatello was gathering tools in a backpack. Reminding himself to thank Elisa for the new giant tool drawers later. He thought of Elisa and how scared she was . . .She was a sweet kind and caring person. She didn't deserve this.

_I feel it deep within_

_Its just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a Monster_

_I hate what I've become _

_The nightmares just begun _

_I must confess that I feel like a Monster_

Leonardo was sharpening his swords, he hadn't spoken a word since he arrived. His thoughts were shadowed and Master Splinter could sense it.

"We will return to the the surface and take back what is ours" Master Splinter announced. Leonardo nodded but did not comply.

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I Feel like a monster_

_My secret Side I keep _

_Hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

Leonardo practiced a few moves with his swords. The thoughts of Karai being near Kira enraged him furthur, adding more cold thougts to the Ice. that was now his hardened heart.

_Cuz If I let him out_

_He'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why wont somebody come and save me from this make it end_

"Yeeeaaa!" Leo threw his sword and it kit the punching bag across the lair straight through sand running out of it as he drew it out.

_I feel it deep within its just beneath the skin_

_I Must confess that I feel_

_Like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_the nightmares just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Raphael sat thinking as he got ready. Would things be the same? Would she be able to trust him after this? He couldn't protect her, no matter how hard he fought.

_I feel it deep within its just beneath the skin, _

_I must confess that I feel like a Monster_

_I , I Feel like a Monster_

_I, I feel Like a monster_

All he knew fully for sure was . . .Cole asani would not live to see life in prison

_Its Hiding in the dark, Its teeth are razor sharp_

_Theres no escape for me it wants my soul_

_It wants my heart_

Donatello patted his bo staff, wishing and knowing he was going to give anyone who had hurt Elisa ten times the pain back.

_No one can hear me scream_

_Maybe its just a dream_

_Maybe its inside of me_

_Stop this Monster_

"No one is going to stop me" Leonardo thought out loud. sheathing his swords, Karai wanted him . . .she was going to get him.

_I feel it deep within_

_Its just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I _

_FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_

They all left with the blessing of their father, running over rooftops to the headquarters. All determined, all deadly, all furious, and all enraged. Their Inner animal wasn't going to show itself yet. But even Michelangelo knew what was inside . . .

_I hate what I've become_

_the nighmares just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Doing dangerous acrobatics through the air they didn't bother concealing themselves to nearby foot ninja. A few ran at them along the run. Don and Mikey threw Ninja stars that the foot ninja tried to dodge. Some werent so lucky.

_I feel it deep within_

_Its just beneath the skin_

_I must confess _

_that I feel like a monster_

Leonardo cut a rope line that a foot ninja was using to climb over. He didn't bother to check to see if the foot ninja hit the ground or was alright. His eyes straight forward dark.

_Im gonna lose control _

_Hes something Radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a _

_Monster_

_I, I feel like a Monster_

_I, I feel like a Monster_

_I , I feel like a Monster_

_I, I feel like a Monster!_

They all stood very intimidatingly against the glow of the moon on the rooftop, each with his own standing position. Looking down at the front of Foot headquarters.

"No one touch Asani . . .hes mine" Raph growled out.

"Huns in there" Michelangelo breathed out.

"So is baxter Stockman if I'm correct" Don noted darkly out loud.

"I'll take care of Karai" Leonardo mentioned Darkly before they all suddenly vanished from eachother off the rooftop.

(waiting patiently)

Karai felt the presences approach. It was them, but their aura, their feeling was different. She decided not to pay it any mind since they all were going to die by her fathers blade anyway. She hit the signal button to her secretary.

"Yes mistress Karai?" The voice asked.

"The turtles approach, dont tell the others just resume your positions. I warn you do not touch Leonardo, he is for me to deal with" Karai ended.

"Yes Mistress karai" The voice replied. Just before the power in the upper building went out, candles were lit anyway. She smirked knowing who cut the power to the upper floor.

(Things go bump in the night)

Elisa was retied to a medical bed. She could only try to keep herself calm, dont let them break you. She shook her head.

"Well good evening Miss Elisa Paltren. You have the honor of being experimented on by yours truly, Baxter E Stockman" Stockman gloated about himself.

"I'm sorry who?" Elisa asked.

"S-Surely you've heard of my work. Donatello mention me perhaps? A miss April O Neil?" Stockman asked smoothly almost surprised.

"Nope sorry name doesnt ring a bell" Elisa wanted to shrug but the extra tight chains kept her from doing so.

"Well thats odd . . .Everyone within the country should know me on my work in genetics and chemical science" Stockman stopped to evaluate.

"These as you can see . . .Are also mine"

Elisa gasped. There were floating bodies in some sort of bio suspension fluid. some were deformed some were morphed into another being, they looked Alien.

"You . . .What did you do to them?" She asked half scared again.

"I was hired by Saki tech engineering to develop the super soldier, Of course there were a few mistakes but this time with your intellect , and your strange qualities connected to Donatello your . . .Mate"

Elisa was confused now more than ever.

"I now have the opportunity to fix my mistakes and start anew. Now tell me . . .How did you get such lovely colored eyes? Contacts?" Stockman asked holding a drill. Elisa struggled against the medical bed ready to scream as the drill came closer. Until a loud alarm was sounded. the sound of Slimy liquid and groans came closer.

"What . . .What is the meaning of this!" Stockman dropped the drill. The lights were flickering. Elisa looked around as much as she could trying to get free. She heard Stockman screaming. And the Bio Suspension tanks empty. the experiments got loose. She screamed as one got close. A hand covered her to muffle the scream and she heard a Sshh sound. Looking up She almost cried in relief. Don. He had a screwdriver and was undoing her locks.

When he had her free she hugged him tightly and never wanted to let go. He inhaled her scent and hugged her back picking her up and running out so she'd never have to let go.

"I tried to be brave" She said into his neck.

"I know And I'm very proud of you , you did great" He kissed the top of her head.

"Are we going to get the others?" Elisa asked.

"I have to get you out of here first" Don hushed her as they went out a window and he got her down to the rooftops of the laundromat building nearby where April and Casey were waiting.

"I'm going back in" Don nodded.

"Don!" Elisa let go of April after a hug.

"I promise I'll come back" Don assured her. She watched him go back into the building as April grabbed a blanket and helped her into the building where the Van was parked below.

(Dont mess with Turtle Titans Girlfriend)

Gwen was pushed by two rough Purple Dragon gang members. Both guys. One with blone hair the other with Black, and several face piercings.

"Boss said we could do whatever we wanted with this one right?" the blone one asked. Gwen gasped through her gag.

"YEP" The black haired one pushed her into a room and the blonde one pushed her onto the bed. She started screaming into the gag, Kicking as hard as she could to keep them off.

"So who gets to go first" The blonde one asked in a tauntingly manner.

"I'll hold her you can go, I like to see em struggle first, gets me up" He chuckled. Gwen wripped at her wrists behind her back only making more rope burns. she cried through her muffled screams. The blonde one unzipped his pants and started pulling at the belt on Gwens while the black one held her legs down. She screamed.

"Get your ugly face off my girlfriend!"

The weight on her was gone and she curled her legs up hearing the voice she wanted for so long.

"Gwenny Babe are you okay" He asked taking the gag off. Gwen nodded before crying. Her wrists were undone and she threw herself around Michelangelo tightly. He picked her up and started running down the hall.

"Its gonna be okay . . ." He tried soothing her. When he reached April at the top of the building.

"Wheres Casey?" Mikey asked.

"In the Van with Elisa , Don got her and went back in" April explained taking Gwen into a sisterly hug to go downstairs.

"Mikey please dont leave" Gwen begged.

"Theres just one more thing I gotta take care of before we leave okay?" Mikey smoothed her hair back before cupping her chin. She looked down. But nodded.

"Thats my girl" He said again making her hug him. Gwen watched him go back and prayed that he would be safe.

(One man down)

Lynnette forced herself to remain silent when Cole Asani came to retrieve her. She also didn't comment when he shoved her into a black room. But the smell of Chlorine was evident. He talked and rambled about how dissapointed he was that she left him for a mutant.

"That mutant happens to have a name . . .Asshole" Lynn commented before he shut the door.

"Yes . . .I believe Monster suits the correct vision of him"

"Your the monster" Lynn snapped back at him.

"Not yet" Cole laughed. She could only guess at what he meant by that. She couldn't get loose from her bonds. Her tanktop not much help and jeans and boots. If she had her knife in her boot hidden pocket she could have but she forgot it. She slid down against the glass wall Her ankles tired from being forced together by a belt that Cole had put around them to secure her. She didn't bother struggling, Only the thought of Raph speaking with her. Why did Karai call her his mate? Its not like they were married so what was with the title. She tried to listen to his voice from when he was talking to her, it was about something important, something that would change them. For better or for worse she didn't know.

"Lynnette dear, I remember that trip to the ocean side we had. How You didn't have any interest in swimming in the ocean. . . Well my dear were going to start you on the road to facing your fears" Cole Smugly said in his high aristocratic tone.

Lynn didn't like where this was going

"The lights flashed on" And Lynn looked down, terrified. She leaned her back straight against the wall.

"Raphael so nice of you to join us" Cole said over the speaker system.

"Oh god Oh god" Lynn breathed. She looked down only a moment before feeling the floor move. It was opening.

"Oh no oh no" She anticipated the drop. Trying to stay close to the edge. She could hear raph shout her name.

"By the way thats submarine used plexiglass that is nearly impossible to break" Asani smirked.

"LYNN!"

Lynn screamed feeling the drop and the cold water rush over her head. She wasn't able to swim , her wrist and ankles together. Her boots weighing her down some. She struggled and heard pounding on the glass walls around her. Raph. His eyes full of anger and worry, and alot of other things. She reached for the top with her head to grasp a breath. before the top was closing she kept to the edge to breathe until the top was closed off and she dangled in the water trying to get out of her bonds. Her hair floated around her. she could hear Raph trying to use his Sai to break in. She felt her throat tighten from no breath release. She watched him hit the glass his hardest even putting his shoulder into it. Lynn slipped down to the bottom. Hitting the wall she lost her breath and heard raph become more pervailant. She felt her head hurt and lungs ache she searched for air, nothing , she struggled only to feel more pain.

Raphael screamed for her, the glass was too strong and nothing to break it with. She had only a few seconds left. He backed up and started running, growling and running until he reached the glass spun sideways for his shell to hit it and heard a crack and finally water breaking free. He dove in past the broken glass cutting his arm and leg to get to her. Pulling her up above the water at the top until the water spilled out into the hallway.

"Lynn! LYNN! ANSWER ME!" He begged. He undid her binds and rolled her over. patting her back until she threw up water , hearing a heavenly gasp of breath she collapsed. He rolled her over to check her.

"I . . .Am . . .Not . . .A . . .Fan of water" She admitted.

"How do you feel?" He asked, Then felt like an idiot for asking.

"Better now, But cole hes still . . ." Raph stopped her from finishing.

"I'll handle Cole" He said helping her up. He wanted to get her to April and Casey so they could take care of her, so he could take care of Asani. For the last time.

(Sleep with One eye Open)

Karai was suddenly feeling very nervous. She heard the candles in the room go out. Everything was dark. Like she expected.

"Wheres Kira" A voice growled out.

"She is enjoying the foot clan hospitality" Karai stood with eyes still closed.

"I'm sure Hun has made her comfortable" Karai sneered.

"Huns a no show, miss go go" A familiar mocking Michelangelo said as Karai opened her eyes. She did not sense him? Hun was down and could not answer . . .Very well

"Stockman might know where she has gone" Karai guessed.

"Mr. Baxter Stockman will be giving his two weeks notice at full enclosure as soon as hes done cleaning up after those experiments of his in the lab" A devious sounding Donatello came out from no where. Karai didn't like this. She pressed a button on the intercom to alert Cole Asani, her second in command of the foot army.

"Mr. Asani Bring me-" (Gasp)

Leonardo had swiped and her recepter was now in two pieces.

"Mr. Asani is indesposed at da moment" Said a dark Raphael.

"I see" Karai readied herself.

"I wont ask you again karai . . .Where is Kira" Leonardo said through clenched teeth.

"Id answer him dude" Mikey warned.

"When it comes to Kira, Leos not exactly the patient type" Don smirked.

"Last chance" Leo warned. Karai hit a button on the desk and opened the cabinet which held her fathers statue and the sword of the shredder.

Also inside was an unconscious Kira.

Raph pointed his Sais at Karai, when Leo went over to pick her up.

Karai tensed seeing him be so soft with her.

"mmm . . .Leo?" Kira asked opening her eyes partially.

"Your safe now" He replied just as she drifted off again.

"Mikey take her to April" Leo handed Kira over carefully. Mikey took a last look at Karai and ran out of the room with Kira.

The three brothers left had weapons out.

"You attack my family, You attack our friends, you betray and dishonorably go back on your word. I remember when I said you were nothing like your father that you understood Honor . . .I was wrong" Leo sprang out suddenly and Karai had him blocked with her armor and sword.

"You are exactly like him . . .You understand NOTHING" Leo took one last slash sending her across the room.

"I needed you here Leonardo! My father is gone because of YOUR doing! You will take his Place!" Karai pointed.

"Someones finally lost it" Don chuckled, Raph did a crazy gesture towards his head. Leonardo went at her furiously and swiftly. She almost could barely block it. He flipped a back kick sending her to the floor, he had her pinned and lifted his sword to reveal he had cut more of her hair. She looked up into his dark, angry eyes.

"Leonardo . . .You must replace him. He was all I had left" Karai explained. trying to show him what she could say.

"You didn't seem to think thats how I feel about Kira. You terrorized, tortured and frightened . . .My mate" He took one last blow sending her to a dark clouded mind. Just before he left Raph put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its done bro, we'll call the guardians to pick her up, Ya did Good" Raph patted his brother on the shoulder. Leo stopped. Don and Raph watched as he sprang up into the air and sliced the statue of the shredder, the head falling off next to Karai. He didn't look back.

(Never Again)

Raph and Don met up above Aprils place.

"Hows Lynn?" Don asked.

"Shes fine I got her ta finally sleep. Just in shock dats all. I'll go sleep with her after a bit" Raph nodded. "Elisa?" He asked.

"Elisa is fine, she didn't want me leaving her sight though. Whatever Karai put her through really scared her, but she didn't want to talk about it yet. I'm not going to push her, She'll talk when she needs to" Don nodded.

"Hey dudes . . .the guardians pick up the ninja gang bang yet?" Mikey asked.

"We wont know for sure until Tomorrow Mikey" Don explained.

"Well look who decided to join us" Raph glanced over At Leo who stood off to the side of them looking at the buildings below and the streets beyond.

"Shes still in shock . . .But still wont admit this was all my fault" Leo shook his head.

"She knows its not ur fault Leo, so dont blame yourself. Its over now" Don tried to encourage him.

"You dont get it Don, this is Going to happen Again! I'm going to keep messing up, She is going to get hurt and next time whose to say that one of them wont be Killed?"

Everyone was silent.

"I've already made up my mind, until every threat to us in New york is Gone and that Includes the Foot clan and Purple dragons, karai and any one else who gets in the way. . .and poses a threat to our family. . . "

"We can't be with them anymore" Leo directed. Mikey felt like he had gotten under slided. Leo was proposing they dont see the girls anymore.

Mikey gasped

Donny dropped his bo staff

Raph threw a right hook landing square on Leos Jaw . . .

**I wonder what will happen next . . .Oh wait thats right . . .You'll wonder what happens next . . . Muahahaha!**


	44. never a right time for goobye

**Now I have to give out a most dedicated reader award. Kelly Eliz seriously , this girl got up early in 3 in the morning to read the new update I finished, then reviewed and went back to bed. I'd be taking notes from this girl People. . . Just sayin'.**

**Just so you all dont lose your heads! repeat after me **

**"I trust the Author" . . . You know theres a large chance there will be a happy ending so stick with me through these next few chapters.**

"Leo do you know what your saying?" Mikey bolted up. Leo still rubbing the side of his jaw Raph hit.

"Oh he knows" Raph growled out.

"Leo . . .You love Kira" Don was surprised.

"Yeah if Gwen could hear what your suggesting right now you'd be for some serious explaining" Mikey put his hands up.

"Dont you get it! As long as their with us their in Danger, every time they walk outside! Mikey, How long before you think someone breaks into gwens shop, because they know shes associated with you?" Leo burst out making Mikey double take to the ground thinking about it.

"Don, Elisa has a job and is constantly out and about , one of these days shes going to sit on a park bench reading a book and some low life is going to think shed make a great target"

"Raph"

"Dont even say it Fearless" Raph warned.

"Lynnette has TWO jobs and one of them is already dangerous enough even with you there to protect her. We can't always be there for them!" Leo shouted.

"Lynn can take care a herself!" Raph shouted back.

"Oh Really! Like when Cole Asani Kidnapped her . . . AGAIN"

"She was out numbered and DRUGGED LEO! If I hadn't of gotten that shot on the neck We could've Gotten Away! She tried Her hardest ta get ta me Leo dont you EVER say she didn't" Raph pointed threateningly.

"Leo we understand you want them to be safe but, Under the circumstances wouldn't they be in even more danger if we seperated?" Don asked out loud knowing the answer already.

"They can be sent away to somewhere Outside of New York" Leo suggested.

"Leo dude, Gwens Life is here, she already left her Life In Illinoise to be with me, I can't ask her to pack up and do it again" Mikey shook his head.

"An Like ya said 'Fearless Leader' Lynns got Two Jobs and I dont think she plans on going back ta live In Iowa any time soon" Raph crossed his arms.

"I could never ask Elisa to do that, She loves it here. Her favorite books stores are here, her work is here, shes publishing another book soon. I can't ask that of her Leo" Don agreed with Raph and Mikey.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and let Kira and the others Be put in harms way any more just because of us. I'm going to talk to Kira".

"Dude I thought you were showing her self defense and stuff so she could take care of herself" Mikey shrugged.

"Self Defense can only get you so far, she can't take on Karai or foot ninja" Leo shook his head.

"Uh Dudes!" Mikey pointed at the building next door.

"Watch it!" Raph shouted just As Leo hit the Arrow in half with his sword there was a letter attached.

"It might be from the guardians" Don said hopefully. If it was then Leo could calm down about wanting to send the girls away.

"Air Mail" Mikey joked.

"See for yourself" Leo handed Don the paper.

"Whats it say Donny" Raph asked directly.

"Dear Turtles: We have picked up The remains of Baxter E Stockman. Cause of death was the experiments he so generously created. Hun leader of the Purple Dragons has been turned in to authorities and wont be out for release anytime soon. Cole Asani , second in command of the Foot ninja Elite, has been transported back to Attica State prison, where they are now sending him to Rikers Island federal prison. Unfortunetally, The Scion and Daughter of the Shredder . . . Were not found. There was a message to Leonardo found by the area mentioned to find her. It read.

'Leonardo, I will be back'

The guardians apologize for not getting to her sooner. We wish you and your friends the best. Best wishes to Splinter -Michael leader of the Guardians"

"No . . " Mikey shook his head.

"Shes . . .Still out there"

"Karai will never stop" Leo shook his head re-reading the note and then putting it away in a pouch on his belt.

"Dont even get started Fearless. Karai was beaten, end of story. If she even sets foot back in New York she knows shes bein' tracked down by not only us, but da guardians too. Her days are numbered Leo" Raph uncrossed his arms.

"She wont stop until Kira is dead" Leo growled out.

"Then protect her Leo, its your JOB" Raph growled back.

"WE wont always be around to Protect them RAPH, One Moment were not there, they could end up dead. One second is all it takes" Leo said darkly. Mikey bit back his fears. Imagining Gwen at work one day, he was out training or playing vigilante with his bros. All it would take is a bullet through the store glass . . .and she'd be gone. Mikey shook his head sitting down on the ground.

Donatello knew Leo was over exaggerating the situation, but then again logically he wasn't. They all knew what Karai was made of, and the things she would and could do to get revenge. Including . . .Hurt Elisa. Don imagined Elisa sitting by their favorite bridge over the pond with the ducks. Karai showing up. It was too difficult to imagine.

"How long Raph, How long until Karai comes back, Finds herself in the lair and sees Lynn first?" Leo asked rhetorically.

"I can-"

"You wont always be around to protect her Raph, you know that. Im not going to risk their lives just for the sake of being with us. We care about them, and we always will but their lives are more important". Leo ended turning around.

He froze , And so did the others. There stood Kira . . .Tears forming in her eyes. April was behind her, dumbstruck as well. Kira and Leos eyes were locked. Kira shook her head ready to burst out crying, Leo didn't stop her as she ran inside. April looked at Leo with the expression 'what are you doing?'. April didn't take her questionable eyes off of Leos.

" Mikey , We think Gwens having a Nightmare" April said still not tearing her eyes off of Leos.

Mikey slowly walked past April who wouldn't look away. Raph gripped the side of the wall looking down at the streets below.

"Leo . . .do you really mean that?" April asked.

"Its whats Right April. Their in too much danger being around us. Especially with Karai at Large". Leo explained.

"Do you all think that way" April asked stunned with a little anger.

"It wouldn't be fully permanent" Don interrupted. "Just until Karai is caught" Don explained making things a little better.

"Not permanent?" April asked making sure.

"Once karai is caught, we'll eliminate any other threats . . ." Leo said darkly. April could tell something in Leo changed. Something not good.

"Raph?" April asked. She didn't get a response just watched the muscles in his arms tense as he gripped the wall tighter. His neck twitch as he cracked it standing up not looking at them.

April turned around knowing . . . There are going to be four broken hearted girls in my apartment soon.

"When do you plan to tell them?" April asked.

"Actually . . .We'll leave tomorrow morning" Leo suggested. Don nodded.

"Out of sight out of mind, if we leave they'll know its for mission purposes, the shorter the good bye the better" Don agreed.

'That fucking soon?' Raph thought.

"I dont think they'll see it the way you do" April shook her head.

"Its whats best April, Until Karai is caught they're all in danger being around us . . .Its for their own safety" Don explained.

Don went downstairs to the apartment floor. Raph pushed past Leo to the apartment.

"Leo I hope you know what your doing . . ." April looked at him carefully.

"Their lives are more important then being with us" Leo explained again.

"That may be true but . . .in the morning there are going to be four brokenhearted girls in my apartment" April went downstairs leaving leo by himself to ponder over his decision.

(Goodbyes are never easy)

Donatello looked up with a soft smile, Elisa was up reading the book he got her. Noticing her journal he got her for christmas too by her side. The bracelet that went with it adorned her small delicate wrist. .

"Hey" She smiled softly.

"Hey" He smiled back softly. He knew she could probably tell something was wrong. But she didn't say anything just padded the spot on the bed next to her. He did promise he'd read to her. She made room for him and settled on his chest while he read the last chapter. When they got near the end, there was a bit of a racy part. The heroine and the hero were about to . . .make love.

"Do you want me to keep reading?" He asked. feeling a blush creep up his skin. He felt her hand brush across his.

"Hmm . . .I think I'd preffer a demonstration" She looked at him softly. He smirked looking away. Elisa leaned up to kiss him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He took a deep breath . . . Knowing what morning was bringing. That all went away, her scent and hair over him. He smiled up at her, she leaned down again rubbing his arms. She knew there was something bothering him internally but when he was ready he'd talk about it. Leaning him back against the pillows she wanted to make him relax , taking his hands and using them to slide her skirt down. She loved his intake of breath just before they kissed again. She said his name and he said hers. Turning the lamp off , he let himself be over taken by all of her. Letting the thoughts of tomorrow morning fade to her carrying voice all over the room.

(Goodbyes are never easy)

Michelangelo brushed the strand of hair out of Gwens face. As soon as he laid in next to her the nightmare stopped. she woke up and hugged him and he hugged back ready to tear up thinking of . . . the break they had to take because of Karai. He read it before in Comic Books the superhero having to say goodbye to his lover because the villans would go after her. But he never thought it would happen to him. Gwen was always willing to take that risk, but here he was. Saying she couldn't take this one.

"Mikey" Gwen said after they had watched t.v for a while.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded pulling her in close to him. Turning off the t.v. He wasn't in the mood for Batman Begins again.

"Thankyou" Gwen smiled. He looked up surprised.

"For what babe?"

"Being my knight again, otherwise who knows where I'd be right now" Gwen kissed his forehead. Then made her way to his mouth. He let that beach smell take him over like a wave. Let a hand through her hair while hers was on his shoulders. Tonight would have been the perfect night for their first time. He thought. the way Gwen was moving him and he obliged ontop of her letting the strewn pillows surround them both, she was thinking the same thing. He told himself he couldn't. No matter how hard it was. Gwen was shimmying out of her boy shorts. Mikey got up and stared at the door, feeling totally guilty. He wanted to . . .Reallly really wanted to. But it would just hurt her more in the morning when she'd find him gone.

"Michelangelo . . ." He turned trying to brace himself. Gwen let her sandy colored brown hair loose around her shoulders. the button up shirt partially unbuttoned. He gulped. . . 'what would Turtle Titan do?'.

Gwen stood up and by the hand pulled him back.

"Gwen I-" He didn't know how to explain without telling her.

"Mikey . . .Please?" Gwen bit her lip. Her scent was more overpowering than it had five minutes ago. taking his hands to the last buttons on her shirt. His hands were shaky undoing the first one, she slid her hands up his arms. Now he was nervous . . .Very very Nervous.

"Just you and Me" She said making his breathing even out. Her New orange decorated Bra slid off afterwards and he gulped again.

(Goodbyes are never Easy)

He walked into the Room, It was dark and Lynns form could be made out on the bed. This was Casey's room when he stayed with April but he agreed to sleep on the couch. Rubbing the back of his neck. He wanted to tell her, that way when she woke up she wouldn't hate him.

'damn she's been through alot'

Her hair was damp from a warm shower, Under and ontop of covers, one leg up the side. He chuckled seeing she fell asleep in her jeans and a t-shirt. The pant chain under her attached to the belt. Hair sprawled out. The radio playing soft Country next to the nightstand. She breathed in and out slowly through her nose.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night'_

_I said thats a lie_

Those Firey green eyes. He thought smirking to himself.

_Just a boy in a Chevy Truck_

Red Motorcycle, I'd stop on purpose just so we could be alone somewhere.

_That had a tendancy of getting stuck_

_in Backroads at night_

_and I was Right there Beside him_

_All summer Long_

_and then the time we woke up to find that_

_Summer Gone_

Is that how shes gonna feel . . .ta wake up an find me gone?

_But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of my favorite song_

touching her hair. 'you got alot of favorite songs'.

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When You think Happiness_

_I hope you think of that little black dress_

'those black jeans'

_Think of my head on your chest_

He remembered the feeling of her head on his chest, during the fireworks. The way she listened to his heart beating and they watched the sparks go off. Not only da sparks in the sky, there were some in the grass too. Remembering the pulling of his hand and the feeling of rubbing her arms of goosebumps.

_and my ole' favorite blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

Now he was gettin' emotional. He thought to himself angrily.

_September saw a month of tears_

_Thankin' god that you werent here_

_to see me like that_

'I'd put up with you cryin your eyes out for a year if it mean not havin' ta leave. He thought. pulling the covers over her.

_But in a box beneath my bed_

_is a letter that you never read_

_3 summers back_

_Its hard not to find it all a little_

_bitter sweet_

More like unfair, for tha both of them. She never trusted a real guy before him. and here he was . . .Leavin. Breakin' that trust just ta protect her, afta he promised that he wasn't goin anywhere. Guilt was like a bullet straight to his core.

_and lookin' back on all of that _

_Its nice to believe_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of my Favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think Happiness_

_I hope you think that 'little black dress'_

_think of my head on your chest_

_and my ole' favorite blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

Memories of playfightin' over the lime side of the sherbert icecream. When she sang for him 'although she wouldn't admit it' at the bar. He loved knowin' everythin' about er'.

_Hey I'm back for the first time ever since then_

_and I'm standin' on your street_

_and theres a letter left on your doorstep_

_and the first thing that you'll read_

He got out that piece of paper and pen, writing that note. in two hours he'd have to be gone. He didn't want her thinking he'd abandoned her forever. It couldn't end like dat. He'd be back . . .if she wanted him. As soon as Karai is found and taken care of . . .Hed come back and take her out on another date ta coney Island.

_Is when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you'll think my favorite song_

_some day you'll turn your radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think Happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_and my faded ole' blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw _

_I hope you think of me_

_Oh think of me_

'Please think of me Lynn'

_Mmmmmm_

_You said the way my blue eyes shined put those Georgia stars _

_To shame that night_

_I said thats a lie_

(Goodbyes are never easy . . .)

Kira was laying in bed crying, she knew he meant what he said. His words echoing in her head.

He thought he couldn't protect her, she knew he could. and it killed her to know that she couldn't protect herself. If she could, if she had half the skills Karai did, Leo wouldn't be saying and thinking all those things he said. Not only was he killing her. Her friends, they mattered too. Now when she and her friends would wake up in the morning, they would be alone. Gwen and Mikey are meant for eachother

She couldn't see a morning Gwen wouldn't be talking , baking, making jokes, playing video games or singing show tunes with Mikey. Thinking of the flour fight they had in the kitchen a week ago. Now when Gwen wakes up from a nightmare . . .She wont have Him there to comfort her. She knew Mikey loved Gwens jokes, and the fact she loved everything about him. They were perfect together. Now . . .She worried about how alone Mikey will feel not having her with him when he needs her most.

Lynn changed for the better when Raph showed up. She never trusted anyone fully until him. God only know how much this would kill her when she wakes up to find him gone. Kira couldn't think of a day when they wouldn't have a play fight, wrestle on the ground just to have an excuse to touch eachother. Lynns smile was never a huge thing around the apartment but with Raph, she smiled all the time. Raphael with his temper, anger and all over dribble of sarcasm. Lynn soften him a bit, not enough for everyone to notice but enough so that he would let her in, instead of racing off to be alone, or blow up screaming at the world she was there for him.

Elisa . . .She didn't deserve that. Donatello and Elisa were the two most soft spoken kind hearted couple there was. Elisa would beg cutely to stay up later to read another chapter and Don could only say , 'only five more minutes' because he knew she would be tired getting up for work the next morning. But he could never say no to her innocent violet eyes. Don wasn't very outspoken unless the time needed it. Elisa got him to come out of that box. They were good for eachother so why was this happening?

Kira knew . . .Leo didn't need her. He was a fully trained highly skilled Ninja, and kira was just . . .Kira. He must've known he didn't need her. She cried silently knowing it. She heard a slight turn of the door handle, she didn't bother seeing if it was him, she locked the door before she got into bed. There was a sigh , and then footsteps. She cried harder.

'He doesnt need me . . .' Kira thought trying to calm herself. 'Theres nothing you can do, you have to be strong for the girls tomorrow. Who knows the amount of damage that will be done'. Kira tried to drift off to sleep. Thinking of Her and Leo back at the Farm house . . .Chasing eachother in the snow.

(goodbyes arent forever)

"M-Mikey . . .MICHELANGELO" Gwen cried out. Mikey felt himself lose it. He held his breath, feeling a euphoric wave each time she called his name. she gripped his arms nails digging in. Her head into his neck He slowed as she and him both went off at the same time. Looking down at her , her face of one he couldn't believe he made. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. "Love you" she said while he pulled out and kissed her.

"Love you more" he shook his head taking in their mixed scent. every inch of her in a sheen sweat. He crawled under the covers with her after taking off the protection. Pulling her close to him, he tried to hide the sadness that was close to overwhelming him, in an hour . . . He'd have to leave.

Donatello and Elisa didn't stop, She was soft with him and He loved that it was his name she was saying. The threat of what was happening in an hour in the back of his mind.

"Don . . ." She said panting. He looked up at her. They both were ready to end the night.

"Love you" She said just as her hair threw back and he heard her go over that invisible line. He followed saying her name. Not letting go of her. Both looking into eachothers eyes.

"Love you too" He said with a glint of happiness in his eyes. Elisa bit her lip in a smile.

"Ready to sleep champ?" She asked making him chuckle. He pulled her down and she rested her head on his arm, he turned slightly to cover her with the other arm, both still out of breath. Listening to her steady breath. He wanted to doze off and completely forget about leaving. put it off for another day, to procrastinate as long as possible. Pushing a strand off raven hair out of her face.

Lynns head was resting on his chest. He moved some of her hair out of the way. One leg invitingly over on his stomach curled into a knee position. He listened to the breeze outside the window, still hearing that song in his head. the letter placed under the lamp. He kissed the top of her head. Growling when he heard that voice outside his window.

"Raph . . .its time to go" .

"Shut up" He growled out at Leo. Raph looked down at her again. She was sleeping totallly un aware.

"I gotta go ta the bathroom" he whispered to her.

"mmhmm . . .Love you" She said nonchantly in a soft whisper. He bit back his pride and slipped out. Before turning to leave at the window her form sleeping peacefully. He wouldn't get to smell that scent or see that smile again for a while. He walked back over to the bed and took off his mask . . .

"Love ya too" He managed out with as much normalcy and swagger as he could muster. She shifted in a sigh and partial smile, one arm partially over the side of the bed. He smirked . . .'I'll be back. I promise'.

"Raph lets go"

Raph reluctantly left. Following his brothers. Who all looked just as fuckin' depressed as he did. back to tha sewers. . .

(The first morning after)

Gwen woke up smiling. The past was behind them, no more people coming after them, no more worrying about people seeing them. She smiled getting up stretching. Surprised she didn't smell pancakes or something. Usually on special occasions like this Mikey made breakfast and they'd watch something on T.v before deciding what else to do with their day. She looked over to his side of the bed, thinking of last night. It was passionate, beautiful, and she couldn't wait to see how he felt about it now that they' crossed that barrier that had been there for so long. Ted, Mikey's stuffed Bear was next to her.

"You must've gotten a front row seat, I'm sorry bud" Gwen apologized to the bear. She picked him up and felt something on the back. she turned the bear to see . . .A piece of paper scotch taped to him. She laughed thinking Mikey was playing with her. Was he hiding in the closet? She checked quick nope . . .must be something else.

Gwen read the note . . .'What?' She shook her head.

"Mikey?" She asked in the room . . . No answer. She grabbed the bear and the note and stepped out into the apartment hallway. "Mikey if this is your idea of a joke it isn't funny" Gwen called out . . .No answer.  
"Mikey!" She called.

"MICHELANGELO!" She called louder. She read it again.

"no , no no no no no no" She shook her head this was wrong this . . .Something had to have happened to him he was there just awhile ago next to her sleeping . . .he was JUST HERE.

"Gwen" April appeared in front of her. Pulled her into a hug.

"April Mikey's Gone , this . . .this note . its not from him is it? I know it looks like his handwriting but it could be someone elses right? Did someone take him! We have to go find him!" Gwen started crying.

"Gwen I'm so Sorry" April hugged her friend.

"no no no no, this isn't real, i'm dreaming again. where is he!" Gwen went into a hysterical fit. Casey watched the heart break from the corner.

"i'll make coffee" He told April who nodded trying to hold back tears. She led Gwen to the couch.

Elisa came out a second later. her face solemn holding a note. Delicately written. April could tell she had just read Donatello's letter. Elisa saw Gwen and broke out into tears with her friend. rushing to hug her. gwen rocked back and forth hugging ted close to her the note on the coffee table. Gwen just stared at it like it was all the letters fault.

"Its gonna be okay" Elisa whispered in her friends ear trying to calm her down. Kira woke up dry tears on her face. She scrunched herself in bed hiding under the covers. She heard Gwens sobs from the living room.

_'Leo . . .They dont deserve this. If you didn't want to be with me you should have just said so . . But not to them' _Kira felt herself numb her emotions. She had to be brave . . .for them.

When Kira opened the door she half expected a note, there was nothing there and nothing in her room. He didn't bother leaving her a note. that proved she meant nothing to him.

"Is there Coffee Kira asked Casey" he handed her a mug. April told casey earlier that Kira already knew. He didn't ask if Leo left a note for her or not.

"Gwen and Elisa know, is Lynn up yet".

"No and I'd hate to be Raph , the moment she does" Casey admitted. Before the guys left this morning Casey pulled Raph off for a quick talk.

_"You dont have to do this man" Casey shook his head._

_"Until we find Karai Case, I left her a note and everythin'"_

_"wheres your mask bro?" _

_"With her too" Raph replied not taking his eyes off the window where he could see Lynn sleeping._

_"Man you know this isn't right, this could be worked out a different way but . . .If it were april I might do the same thing" casey Admitted._

_"Hey Case . . .Will ya . . .Watch her and stuff for me . . .Till I'm back?" He asked casey with a 'I really need you to do this favor but in a tough guy sort of manner' way. _

_"yeah Raph . . .I'll help her" Casey shook hands. _

_"We'll call ta give ya tha heads up on the new place were livin' in. and When we find Karai I'll call ya. . . and Casey . . ."_

_Casey stopped to turn around._

_"thanks" raph said before dissapearing after his brothers._

_"I hope you know what you guys are doin' Raph" _

Lynnette Nauta stretched her hand to the other side of the bed. moving her hand around till she found its target . . ."Hmm?" She sat up . No Raphael? The last thing she remembered was hearing him tell her he was going to the bathroom. Maybe he was hangin out with Casey. Lynn shrugged. She stretched went to the bathroom brushed her teeth and flipped her hair, she winked at herself feeling great. Her hair was bed head the way she liked it and Last night was the last night she and raph would ever have to worry about the footclan, her ex, or the Pd's. April said they all went back in the take care of them. Casey saying something about the Guardians coming to pick them up. Although lynn wouldn't be surprised it Cole was six feet under by now. But she knew he would think first, she wouldn't let him damn himself over that man. Walking out to the living room she stopped.

Gwen was crying holding onto that teddy bear of Mikey's , there were paper on the coffee table like letters. She looked at Elisa who looked back at her with Sad Violet eyes. April was clutching onto Gwen trying to calm her down.

Lynnette walked away to the kitchen where Kira and Casey were. Kira was quiet.

"What? no good mornin?" Lynn remarked sticking her head into the fridge for a bottle of water. Strange . . .No guys yet.

"Lynn . . ." Casey said , lynn turned taking a drink.

"Mornin' , hey wheres Raph? and Whats wrong with Gwen and everybody. Its like I woke up in a different universe or somethin' " Lynn worried secretly but hid it behind pure sarcasm.

"Lynn . . .did ya get a note from Raph?" Casey asked.

"Note? . . .what note? . . .For what?" Lynn suddenly got serious.

"Lynn its . . .I . . .I'm sorry" He said with a solemn expression. Kira was looking up at her like she felt sorry for her.

"What fuckin' note" Lynn said to herself walking fast back to the room . Did he have to go somewhere? Why didn't he just wake her up and tell her? Walking in she looked around for a note checking the bed, her fingers felt something soft.

'Wait a second thats . . .' She picked it up . . .Two eyeholes . . .It was Raphs Mask?

He left without it? Maybe he was out in Human form with the guys? If that was so why didn't he take Casey with him?

Lynn looked around hastily looking for a note. Turning on the lamp to see . . .the note was under the lamp. She could recognize his rough scrawly writing, but could tell he tried writing nicely on it.

"**Lynn**

**By the time ya wake up to read this, I'll be gone. **

**Last night the guardians picked up Hun, Stockman, Cole, and even a whole bunch of foot soldiers. But they couldn't find karai. Shes still out there somewheres. Leo thought that in order to protect all of you, we should leave. **

**When your with me Your in danger. Dont think I wanted to leave cuz I didn't. But Leo was right, I can't lose ya. No matter how much I want you to be with me, I can't put ur life on the line.**

**Karai is only after us, So to protect all of you, we left. I know I'm a dirtbag for not sayin' goodbye but , As long as ur safe. thats all that matters. I need you to be safe Lynn. You know I care about ya more than anythin'. Until all the people who want to kill us and destroy our family are gone, I can't see you. Be brave for me okay? and stay outta trouble. I know I promised I wasn't goin' anywhere, and that you have every damn right to hate me. But I needya to stay safe. Listen to Casey and watch out for the others. Please Lynn.**

** Love Raphael**

Lynn dropped the note as it floated to the floor. She was frozen numb, she didn't know what to do. He . . .left. But he promised he wouldn't. Lynn shook her head.

"This aint right" She shook her head harder. She trusted him . . .He promised . . .

"YOU PROMISED!" She shouted. Knowing the others could hear her. She paced walking around the room not knowing what to do.

"He . . You . . .Raphael!" She shouted angrily. She saw his mask on the bed. and set the letter next to it. grabbing her hair she thought of everything that happened between them the past year . . .Now it was all gone. Everything. That huge gaping whole she felt in her stomach that he had filled up with a promise, was now gone. She felt hollow inside . She dropped to her knees putting her hands to her face.

"He lied" She cried silently. He lied to her, He promised he would be there, that no matter what happened he would call, and that if it got to be too much they'd get on his motorcycle and leave. He Lied to her, all of it . . .Even the part of him saying he loved her . . .He lied. Lynn threw the lamp against the wall and it shattered. She felt like her whole soul and being was ripped out of her. Nothing made sense. . . Except she felt played and used all over again. Cole was nothing compared to this . . . She felt absolutely betrayed. Throwing a glass against the wall she screamed at the top of her lungs before collapsing knocking over a chair and falling to the floor on her knees.

"Lies" She shook her head bursting into tears . . .this is hell all over again.

Casey and April looked at eachother. They could hear the rampage and nuclear explosion that was Lynnette Nauta. She had obviously found the letter Raph left for her. Kira stood up, she was the only one out of the girls who seemed to be taking this less harshly or so it seemed. April knew Leo didn't leave her a message. She wasn't sure Leo had the right words to say that he could make up for what Kira heard last night. He said he tried to get in but she locked the door. He gave up and left to gather his brothers. April was asked to help the girls to their new apartment.

She let a last tear fall watching Gwen, Elisa try to help eachother. Lynn stay locked in the room she destroyed. Kira sit numbly at the kitchen table. like she expected this all to happen. Here was April . . .Asked to clean up the pieces.

In three days April recieved a call. Casey took the girls to their new apartment to help set up and move things from the old apartment to the new.

"Leo what about their things at your place?"

"Already taken care of. Casey and Angel said they would help. Their stuff will be outside their door to the apartment when they arrive" Leo said calmly. April noticed she kept looking guiltily towards the door to where Kira was sleeping.

"Hows Mikey, Don and Raph doing?" April asked.

"Mikey is dealing with it the only way he knows how, reading comic books and constantly out looking for Karai. I dont think he gets that its not only Karai were going to have to take care of. He just wants to get back to gwen as fast as possible.

"Don?" April asked.

"He spends all his time in the lab, only coming out for meals, if even then he'll eat in his lab to work".

"And Raph?" April asked sighing.

"He wont even speak to me, Not that I can blame him. just hits the sand bag all day, and all night he's out with us looking for Karai or Footclan" Leo sighed.

"Are you even going to talk to the girls?" April asked irritated but sad at the same time.

"We agreed that no communication was best, We all promised we wouldn't . . ." Leo said with another heavy sigh.

"Leo . . I . . .I dont know what to say, or what I even can say. How is Master Splinter dealing with all of this".

"He doesnt agree with it but understands . . .its to protect the ones we love" Leo said.

"Leo . . .If you really loved her . . .You would ask her what she wanted" April said only to hear a hung up dial tone. She sighed putting the phone down. She tried.

"Any Luck?" casey asked walking through the door.

"They're a mess but holding their own. Leo hung up on me again after I suggested he talk to Kira . . .Nothing" April shrugged.

"theres nothin' we can do babe, just ride this out until they get back together again" Casey shrugged.

"What if they dont Casey?" April asked herself out loud.

"I dont think Raph would give up that Easy, Heck even Mikey for that Matter" Casey smirked.

(New Home . . .Empty)

Gwen slept all day and all night since they arrived at the new apartment. She looked out her window at the grey rainy sky. Hugging Ted to her. Mikeys note left on her desk. She knew tomorrow eventually she'd have to open the shop. No matter if she wanted to just lay here by herself. Lynn and Kira heard the doorbell ring. It was Angel she said that the last box from the guys was here. Lynn and kira didn't shed any tears in front of eachother, trying to be strong for her and they got back, Lynn immediately hid in her new room. Kira did paperwork for the gallery and tried making everything as normal as possible. Elisa tried to read but would give up and work on her novel. Kira thanked Angel and Lynn slipped her a 10 spot and whispered something to Angel who winked and nodded.

"Sure I can do that. Just leave it out here away from the other boxes I'll be back next week" Angel left and Lynn nodded.

"Hey Gwen" . . .Elisa walked in, holding a box Lynn came in with another one.

"Your stuffs in here" Elisa smiled sympathetically before leaving.

"Hey uhm . . .Angel picked this up , she wanted to make sure you got it" Lynn set a familiar orange sweatshirt on the bed. Gwen pulled it close to her when lynn left, It had Michelangelo's smell to it. She pulled it on and tried to fall asleep, grasping Ted to her chest curled up ontop of the covers.

_(When Your Gone: Avril lavigne)_

_I always needed time on my own_

_But I never thought I'd_

_Need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_and the Bed where You lyed_

_Is made up on your side_

Gwen felt the side of the bed that was empty

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When your gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_and When your gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_and when your gone the words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_and make it okay_

_I miss you__

Michelangelo was playing another video game and he failed it again. He let the controller fall to the ground, he re-read all his comic books over and over again. It lost its sense of fun, when he could read them to Gwen as many times as she like and shed love the voices he'd do, and that he'd point out all the pictures to make sure she didn't miss one.

"Mikey . . .theres mac and cheese on the stove for ya" Raph pointed. Raph knew Mikey stopped eating normally. He barely ate anything. Mikey walked into the kitchen and let the mac and cheese sit on the stove. Someone else could have it. Gwen liked ketchup on hers. He sighed sitting down in his room looking up at the ceiling.

_I never felt this way before_

_everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_and the Clothes you left they lay on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

Gwens "I only date Ninjas" T-Shirt was on the floor of his room. He thought about that night when they couldn't go further, because he was nervous. How sad she was and that she thought he didn't want her, when it was the complete opposite. He thought she wouldn't want it with him. Then that night after rescuing them . . .He closed his eyes remembering her taste, her sounds, her nails on his arms and the feeling of security she said she had afterwards. calling his name out, feeling pure waves of nothing but love for her.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When your Gone_

_The pieces of my Heart are missin' you_

_and When your gone_

_The face I came to know is missin' too_

_and when your gone the words I need to hear_

_To always get me through _

_the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

He thought of when he was having a bad day. Gwen would make him something before she would do everything in her power to make him laugh. whether it was making him something in the shape of a heart or smiley face. Order his favorite pizza and surprise him with it. Surprise him around a hallway corner with a kiss and theyd chase eachother until she let him catch her. Tickle fights, watching movies , even dorky ones he knew she only watch cuz of him.

_We were made for eachother_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah yeah!_

_If all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd Do I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe _

_I need to feel you here with me YEAH_

Now he felt lost, and alone. They hadn't come close to finding Karai yet, no sign of her, she dissappeared without a trace. God knows he searched that headquarters building a thousand times with Raph who was just as wanting to get back to the girls as he was. The building was freaking vacated again, no sign of the foot being there except old dougnuts, and lifting equipment which Raph took with him. Michelangelo said a quick prayer that Gwen was okay. Hoping that she wasn't too sad. Leo wouldn't let them check on them, either, and Master Splinter said to follow through and Find Karai to be sure.

_When your Gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When your gone_

_The face I came to know is missin' too_

_When your gone _

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_will always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

**Now here come the part I ask you to repeat the excersize**

**"I will trust in the Author, I will trust in the Author" **

**Feeling better?**

**"I will trust in the Author" **

**Great job. Unfortunetally i'm going to show how their all doing so this might sadden you.**


	45. on the other side

**Here comes the . . . sadness and . . .Dark epitomy's of Despair! Oh How the mighty have fallen, oh woe is the shame upon the brow (cries hysterically) HOW LONG MUST THEY SUFFER LIKE THIS!**

_(It only hurts when I'm breathing: Shania Twain)_

_Hope lifes been good to you since you've been gone_

_I'm doin' fine now I've finally moved on_

_Its not so bad_

_I'm not THAT sad_

Donatello dropped the gadget he was working on. He sighed picked it up and went back to work. he hadn't been able to concentrate correctly since he got back. Mikey is more or less depressed, Raph wont talk to anyone and when he does its short and usually very tempermental. Leo keeps everyones hopes up of finding Karai. Knowing that he was the cause of the disfigurment in the household . . .meaning everyones backwards emotional rollercoaster. Michelangelo stopped eating, even mac and Cheese. Which usually after Pizza, is his second favorite. Don heard him mutter

'Gwen liked Ketchup on hers' While Mikey walked away leaving the left over mac on the stove. Don sighed worried for his brothers.

_I'm not surprised just how well I survived_

_I'm over the worst and I feel so alive_

_I can't complain_

_I'm free again_

Raph would just work out till he was tired. Leo trained harder and followed up on hints and ideas as to where Karai might have gotten. Even with the Guardians and all the superheroes Mikey knew as Turtle Titan scouting the city on the lookout for her . . .She was no where to be found. Don suggested she could have gone back to Japan and that she only threatened coming back to scare everyone. Which only recieved a very 'unlikely' comment from Leo.

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when its beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So __

_I hold my breath_

_To forget_

Don put the gadget away realizing he wasn't going to finish it. He turned rubbing his temples. The two beds , on Elisas he imagined her sitting there like she did almost everynight. Reading her bed, her legs kicking softly back and forth. White socks underwear and a button down blouse or extra large t-shirt. Her hair down usually, soft against her skin and clothes. He shook his head.

_" Come on champ take a break, I'll read to you for awhile?" _

He would be lying if he said he didn't miss her, he was so used to having her around, now the lab seemed empty. Not full of its usual knowledgable vibrancy

_"come On Donny Please? Just 10 more minutes?" _

_"Come on you need to relax a bit"_

She would proceed to rub his shoulders and automatically get away with an extra chapter to read before he would remind her she had work tomorrow morning.

_"Do you know how cute you look in those goggles?" _

He remembered her teasing him, making him blush about his eye specs. He felt a familiar wrench in his heart and he held back those emotions again, just like few days ago he left. With her sleeping close to him, her lilac scent all over the pillows.

_Dont think I'm lyin' round Cryin' at Night_

_Theres no need to worry_

_I'm really alright_

_I've never looked back _

_as a matter of fact_

Elisa put her book down. She had written in her journal more and more each day. Mostly about . . .Don. She wrote about how the girls were doing, Lynn was trying to keep herself gone all the time, she was barely here. Less and less each day. Its getting to the point they might not see her for a day or night. Kira keeps herself busy with the gallery, but her dancing . .. her dancing is no long happy and vibrant like it used to be. Now its more serious and even angry. She has the most war like face throwing out her moves that she never had before. Gwen . . .Stays cooped up at the shop or in her room. Or shes baking constantly. Elisa had to stop her from going on a sugar binge the other day.

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when Its beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming sooo_

_I hold my breath_

_To forget_

Elisa sighed rubbing the bracelet he had gotten her at christmas. He wouldn't want her being so distant and sad. So she tried getting out. Visiting the coffee shop more and more, but when she ordered the usual. Scott the second counter guy had given her what she always orders when she brings Don. She left the doughnut twists and extra coffee to Lynn. With all the Money Lynn had been bringing in , the apartment was paid for and always on time.

"Donatello" She said closing the journal for another time. She looked out the window at the city, wondering if he was thinking about her too.

_It only hurts when I breathe__

_Ohhhhhh_

_I never look back_

_As a matter of fact_

_and It only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when its beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_Soooooooo_

_I hold my breath_

_To forget_

_It only hurts __

_Hurts when I'm breathing_

_Heart only breaks__

_Breaks when Its beating_

_Dreams only die__

_Die when I'm dreaming__

Please be safe Elisa prayed, closing her eyes. Imagining him in front of her. On the other side of the city. Dons eyes were closed and he was imagining her in front of him. Both opening their eyes . . .Sighing.

_It only hurts when I breathe__

_Dear Elisa_

_I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. This is only temporary, until we find Karai, none of you are safe. Leo and all of us have agreed that it would be best if we kept a distance from you to protect you. You know I love you so please dont take this harshly. Karai is out there somewhere and until we find her, You arent safe with me. April will help take care of you and get you moved into your new Apartment. Stay safe and remember that I do love you, me leaving wont change that. the other day I tried to tell you the news we found out before we were interrupted. Elisa . . .Your My mate. Or I guess I'm yours. When we were genetically reborn our animal instinct was changed only slightly. Like regular animals we take mates and . . .Your mine, and if you still want me after all this I'm yours. Although no one is sure how long it will take to find karai but know that I'm going to work as hard as I can to hurry and get back. Love_

_ Donatello_

Raphael hit the sand bag for the thousandth time. Looking up from it again seeing her chuckle at him. he hit the bag again.

Her smiling and teasing him that he'd break the bag open

He hit harder

The way she'd walk away showing off her hips on purpose

He hit so hard the bag flew back.

_Ooohh Ohh Ohhhh Oooohhh_

_(Kelly Clarkson : Behind these hazel eyes)_

_seems like just yesterday_

_You were apart of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

Lynn was chasing down a fugitive. Breathing heavy and never stopped running to the point she could collapse. Her body and mind on autopilot, running faster. The guy threw back a rock and it hit her, but she ran like it didn't phaze her at all.

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

He kicked the sand bag making it fly back.

She ran a sharp corner jumping off the wall.

_Now I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on__

He hit the bag

She jumped the fugitive

_Here I am Once again_

_I'm totally to pieces_

_Here tonight, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_broken up deep inside_

_But you wont get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

He let himself drop to his knees exhausted. He went over to lift weights, lifting double of what he normally did, he wanted to keep lifting until his arms couldn't take it.

_I told you everythin_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_for once in my life_

_Now all thats left of me,_

_Is what I pretend to be_

Lynn picked the guy up after Phil cuffed him. She drove him in the truck with Phil silently to the Jail. Collected yet another paycheck, figuring the extra cash could be used for something the girls needed.

_Sewn together but so broken up inside_

Lynn was tired, she hadn't slept fully for days, Only eating when she absoulely couldn't take it. She barely saw the girls , either out for work or hiding in her room. She blocked all thoughts of Raph out, She kept his note and his mask in a box under her bed. Wondering what he was doing was out of the question. He lied to her . . .

_Cuz I can't breathe _

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am Once again_

_I'm totally to pieces_

_Here tonight can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you wont get to see the tears I cry__

_Behind these hazel eyes._

"Hey Raph , you up for training before Patrol?" Leo asked. Raph shook his head no "Go ask Mikey" Raph would usually say. Leo and Raph used to spar all the time . . .Raph no longer was interested in the matches they would have which most of the time ended in a draw. Don watched Raph sulk to his room. Raph dropped onto his bed, he touched the Sais which were next to the box he kept of some things he didn't send back to lynn. The pictures of them, like at the photo booth at the mall. Her red bandanna she would wear when they went out on a motorbike ride. He wondered if she still wore the necklace he got her? Or if she hated him enough to put it away where she'd try to forget about it. It made him sick to his stomach thinkin' about it

_Swallow me then spittin me out_

_For hating you I blame Myself_

He was pissed at Leo, For makin that stupid no communicatin' rule. It wasn't like Raph intended on keeping that rule. He thought about sneaking out to see her, just to check on her. After Patrol. She wouldn't have to see him . . .

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No I dont cry on the outside_

_Anymore__

_Anymore__

Lynn got back to the apartment. Elisa asked if she wanted Dinner. Lynn declined. Walking to her room. She could see Gwen eating cupcakes she had just made on the couch in a blanket, the bear next to her. That bear lynn shook her head with a smirk. At least Mikey was nice enough to leave it to her. She layed on her bed, not knowing that across the city, underground. Raphael was doing the same thing. She touched the necklace he got her. She didn't know why she kept it on. He lied to her, he didn't really love her. She was again, used and left to deal with all the broken pieces. She let herself be fooled by a man, or in this case a mutant turtle. Which . . . Is just more painfull. She took off the necklace setting it in the box with the note and mask. It would be a reminder, you can't trust anyone. Touching it before she set it down. It was a reminder . . .She looked up and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bronx Dukes Tattoo parlor?" A male answerd.

"My name Lynnette Nauta, I wanna make an appointment for a tat" she said smoothly.

"Sure when can ya come in?"

"How about next friday?" She asked.

"Perfect we'll pencil you in, come in earlier this week if you can to pick what you want and where so were prepared"

"Sure"

Lynn hung up the phone. She knew what she was going to get, and where. A reminder. But not only as that . . .She loved him . . .With everything she had . . .and she couldn't deny that. No matter how hard she tried. She did love him.

Here I am once again

I'm totally to pieces

Here Tonight, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you wont get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

here I am once again

I'm totally to pieces

here tonight can't pretend

just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you wont get to see the tears I cry_

Behind these hazel eyes_

Kira danced her hardest before collapsing. She did all the dancing she could now. Making more time for it than she'd had for awhile. No more distractions she thought. That was a plus side. she was free again, no more distractions from her dancing or the Gallery. She felt her friends fall into that deep epitomy that was an after breakup. Kira felt it too but chose not to embrace it. Any thoughts she had of Leo she tried to replace with work or with her dancing. She got into doing crumping, which was a violent sort of way. Elisa said it was new and Gwen nodded her approval. Lynn liked it.

But tonight Kira couldn't help but think of him listening to her Ipod Walking

(Say Goodbye: Chris Brown)

_Baby come here sit down lets talk_

_I got alot to say So I guess I'll start by_

_Sayin' that I love you_

_but you know this thing aint been no walk in the park for us_

_I swear it'll only take a minute _

_you'll understand when I'm finished_

_yeah_

Kira understood perfectly

_and I dont wanna see you cry_

_but I dont wanna be the one to tell you a lie so__

_How do you let it go _

_(when you)_

_You just dont know _

_(Whats on)_

_the other side of the door when you walkin' out_

_Talk about_

She got into a light walk now, she stopped jogging. Listening to the words and song to it. Afraid she'd cry but she couldn't turn it off.

_Everything that I tried to remember to say_

_Just went out my head_

_So I'mma do the best I can to get you to understand_

_Theres never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move_

_Cuz if I dont your gonna start hatin' me_

_Cuz I dont really feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl Its not you its me , I_

_I gotta figure out what I mean_

_Ohh_

_Theres never a right time to say goodbye but we know that we gotta go_

_Our seperate ways_

_and I know its hard but I gotta do it cuz its killin me_

_theres a never a right time a right time to say goodbye_

_A right time to say good bye_

She turned the corner to the gallery getting the keys out. A note from one of her clients coming in next week to pick up a special order painting. Kira smiled fakely at the incoming business. She turned on the lights . . .thinking about how she hadn't danced on it since christmas. and how she didn't feel like it now.

_Girl I know your heart is breakin'_

_and a thousand times I _

_Find myself askin_

_Why_

_(Why?)_

_Why am I takin so long to say this_

_But trust me girl I never_

_meant to crush your world and I never_

_Thought I'd see the day we'd go apart_

Kira slumped to the floor. imagining that night near Christmas under the Gazebo with Lights. How he was so intent on showing her he cared. To now . . .Seemed almost cruel

and I wanna know

How do you let it go when you

You just dont know whats on

The other side of the door

when you walkin out

Talk about

Girl I hope you understand what i'm tryin to say

we just can't go on

Pretendin' that we get along

Girl how you not seen in Ohhh

theres never a right time to say goodbye

But I gotta make the first move cuz

If i dont your gonna start hatin' me

Cuz I dont feel the way I once felt about you

Girl its not you its me ,I

I gotta gotta figure out what I mean

Ohhhh

Theres never a right time to say goodbye

But you know that we gotta go

Our seperate ways

and I know its hard but I gotta do it

cuz its killin' me

cuz theres never a right time a Right time to say goodbye

Listen to your heart

Girl you know

we should be apart baby I

I just can't do it I , I just can't do it

Listen to your heart girl you know

we should be apart baby I

I just can't do it

and sometimes it makes me wanna cry

Ooh Ohh ohh ohhxxxx

Do you hear me cryin?

oh

Oh oh

Oh theres never a Right_

Theres never a right time to say goodbye

If i dont make the first move your gonna start hatin' me

Cuz I dont really feel the way I once felt about you

Girl its not you its me I

I gotta gotta figure out what I mean

Ohhhh

Theres never a right time to say goodbye

But we know that we gotta go

Our seperate Wayyyyyysss

I know its hard but I gotta do it

Its killin me

That theres never a right time a right time to say goodbye

Kira cleaned all she could and did paperwork. Letting the song continue over and over until it was time to leave. She opened the door slowly to lock up. Feeling alone . . .No more Leo picking her up from work, to walk with her and talk about everything that was on their minds. She loved to hear him talk. She felt her pepper spray in her pocket. Started walking.

Not knowing that only on a rooftop or so away. he was watching her walk home. Knowing fully well this was against the rules they all established. She walked with her head down, Ipod on under her blue ball cap. He raced along the rooftops till she reached her street and couldn't get caught so he left.

"i'm sorry Kira" He said out loud shaking his head. Feeling the guilt rack up under the dark that he felt clouded him. for not leaving her a message or saying goodbye. Seeing how she held herself together by seams barely, knowing it was his fault.

(TWO WEEKS LATER)


	46. Reluctance

**REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME. Kelly Eliz, dont worry . . .heres a spiritual kleenex. Excersizes "I trust the Author, I trust the Author". Be strong my favorite reviewer!***

**D-Beast, THe inspiration for the story was because out of all the stories I looked up on here I couldn't find one that I completely liked, that had everything in it. So I decided to make one that had everything in it with a huge constructed plot. But for now . . .we must see . . .WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Fanfiction TMNT Eyewitness news update! xD SSSHHH its starting. Mikey throws popcorn . . .DOWN IN FRONT!**

**"Well Fine THEN!" . . .Author stomps to seat**

**(TWO WEEKS LATER)**

It was a semi regular day in the apartment . Since the guys had left. theyre has been no word from Them, no sight of them. Kira kept herself busy, and Lynn was out all night and All day. Lynn worried them the most, but she wouldn't say anything about Raphael and if they brought him up, she would ignore them and pretend she didn't hear anything. Most days walking hoem, they wouldn't admit it but they've checked and purposely walked home most of the time to see if maybe on a rooftop somewhere . . .a certain someone would be there watching them safely home. But whenever Elisa or Gwen looked they didn't see anything.

Gwen sighed on the way home from the flower shop, Elisa took her out for Coffee so they could talk.

"I'll have a vanilla Chai, she'll have . . ." Elisa paused for Gwen

"Tea please" Gwen said solemnly. She drank tea to remind her of home, home with . . .She stopped, trying not to think of Michelangelo. Elisa looked up from her Coffee at her friend who was constantly checking out the window to the busy new york streets outside.

"You looked again . . .Didn't you?" Elisa asked.

"Its become a habbit" Gwen admitted.

"You know their not there, thier out in the city somewhere looking for Karai. Their doing their best Gwen"

"But . . .Why couldn't their best be with us. We could be helping them" Gwen shook her head , they've discussed this before, and it always turned out the same way.

"Theyre staying away from us to protect us, none of us like it but . . .Until and if they catch Karai, we wont be seeing them. Unless they change their minds" Elisa said trying to comfort her friend.

"Do you miss Don?" Gwen asked.

"All the time, I miss how he used to read to me, and how I could get him to take a break from his inventions and work to let me read to him, or watch a movie, or anything we felt like doing" Elisa smiled softly. Then it turned to a frown.

"Gwen . . .You know they wont communicate with us. We've already tried" Elisa shrugged with a 'what more can you do' shrug.

Gwen knew Elisa tried her hardest to get word from Don. She emailed him every night. Knowing fully that he wouldn't answer or reply, but she emailed him everynight since they left. Kira asked about it and Elisa felt a little cornered.

_"Elisa you know they wont talk to us" Kira directed._

_"Yes but there was no rule saying I couldn't talk to HIM" Elisa whipped out wittingly. Lynn smirked but Kira shook her head. Gwen laughed._

"Kira means well , she just doesnt want to see us hurt so much. She thinks that us trying to talk to them will only make us hurt more. You can't blame her shes just looking out for us"

"I worry about Lynn more but Kira . . . Its as if she doesnt miss Leo at all" Gwen shook her head.

"Its her way of coping , just like Lynn" Elisa agreed.

"Lynn is starting to worry me. She got a new tattoo the other day . . .You see it?" Gwen asked.

"No . . .What?" Elisa asked.

"It was two Sai's crossed at the bottom just about the same line as where her belt would end , above her butt"

"Its probably a reminder" Elisa shrugged.

"But . . .Whenever we mention Raphael she . . .Leaves or ignores us or storms out" Gwen questioned sipping her drink.

"We wont know for sure, the only thing that can really fix her is Raph, but at the same time she hates him and loves him. She loves him because he got her to open up and trust someone again, and that he accepted her for her. But at the same time she hates him for leaving and breaking his promises that he would be there" Elisa explained. Reading a book on Psychology really pays off. She thought to herself.

"I dont think I could ever hate Mikey . . .I miss him too much to think about hate. THe words Michelangelo and Hate dont go together" Gwen said dipping a biscuit in her tea.

"I know what you mean. . .I couldn't hate Don if I tried" Elisa agreed.

"So what have you emailed Don lately?" gwen asked for conversation.

"Well I wished him luck again on finding Karai soon, said my books coming out of publishing soon and . . .That I love him" Elisa shrugged like it was obvious.

"Wish I could get word to Mikey . . ." Gwen thought outloud.

"Angel is coming by next week" Elisa winked.

"What? But I thought they werent allowed to convey messages or something?" Gwen asked surprised.

"Didn't you notice Lynn pay her off. Lynn knows that Mikey and Don love us and we love them, so she paid off angel to stop by. Kira doesnt know because Kira would just send angel off. Lynn is letting us send a box to the guys saying that its leftover stuff of theirs. Kira wont suspect anything" Elisa smirked.

"That was the good news you had to tell me" Gwen smiled

"Yep, and you can write a letter and put it in the box for Michelangelo, just Like I plan on sending Don something" Elisa smiled.

"Oh my god . . . I feel so much better. At least Mikey will know I still love him and everything . . .Still . . Its not the same" Gwen hugged herself.

"Its a shot anyway. Lynn figures that If Don and Mikey realize that this whole thing could have been avoided and done differently, they'll come see us" Elisa smiled excitedly, but tried not getting her hopes up.

"Is Lynn sending anything?"

"no . . .Shes not . . .She thinks raph doesnt love her, but she wants us to be happy so shes pulling us this favor" Elisa nodded.

Gwen smiled and pulled Elisa out of the booth and paid for the drinks and food.

"Where are we going?" Elisa laughed.

"TO GO WRITE THE BEST FREAKING LOVE LETTER EVER! IF IT GETS MY MIKEY BACK I"LL WRITE UNTIL MY FINGERS BLEED!" Gwen laughed and both girls ran out the door laughing.

"Looks like shes doing fine" Don sighed. He and Mikey were 'in the neighborhood and snuck out behind Leo on patrol to go see them'. Gwen smiled running out of the Coffee shop with Elisa. Both girls giggling. Don looked at Mikey. Mikey didn't say anything , Just watched his girlfriend run with Elisa to a taxi with a smile on her face. . .Maybe she did hate him, didn't even miss him.

"She misses you Mikey, Elisa tells me so, everynight" Don admitted.

"Yeah" Mikey shrugged.

Donatello knew that they werent supposed to talk to them, any sign of communication that Karai could pick up on was something that could hurt them. If Karai thought they had all broken up, then the girls would be in the clear. Exactly three and a half weeks of training patrolling, and searching For Karai. everynight coming back then going to bed just to think of their girl on the other side of town. Donatello laughed thinking of Elisa, even with Kira telling her not to, she sent Don an email every night. He would read every single word and think of what to say, but knew he couldn't reply. Leo didn't know about it until Mikey laughed at something Elisa said.

"No one said anything about her not communicating with ME" Don chuckled. Mikey laughed too.

Leo wasn't too happy about it because if someone picked up on it searching Elisa's computer it could be traced to them, but Don was carefull and didn't reply.

"How is she?" Mikey asked.

"She moved on from her Cupcake binging to veggies and dip snacking all night and watching the movies you two watched" Don said with a smile and a shrug. He knew this was hard for Mikey, He was going to propose to Gwen sometime this year. Now no one was for sure.

"We better head back" Don nodded.

"Yeah before Mother Hen Leo comes lookin' for us again" Mikey rolled his eyes.

(None of your Business)

"Hey . . .how was your day?" Kira asked Lynn.

"Same . . .You?"

"Same"

Both girls sighed. Lynn plopped on the couch and Kira went back to her work, she was painting something.

"Whatcha paintin' " Lynn asked.  
"I havent decided yet . . ." Kira said still looking at the canvas.

"WERE HOME!" Gwen shouted before running upstairs.

"Whats she so excited about?" Lynn asked.

"Shes on her way to write a very long letter to Mikey until her fingers bleed" Elisa joked.

"To Mikey?" Kira asked. Elisa covered her mouth, she didn't See Kira there.

"Yes, to Michelangelo, just because they can't talk to us doesn't mean we can't talk to them" Elisa recited perfectly.

"Uhm how is she going to get a letter to Michelangelo. Its not like they have a P.O box or something" Kira snorted a little darkly.

Elisa didn't say anything and Kira noticed "So Elisa how is she going to get a letter To Mikey?" Kira asked again, knowing that Leo probably wouldn't condone it. Kira was sure all those emails Elisa sends Don werent probably read and just deleted.

"Elisa?" Kira asked.

"I asked Angel to do it for them" Lynn said standing up so Elisa wouldn't have to take the heat.

"Angel? But . . ." Kira shook her head.

"I paid off Angel so that way she would have an excuse for Leo to drop off a box its going to say its full of their stuff. when in reality its going to be something Gwen can use to get a letter To mikey without Anyone getting to it first" Lynn explained.

"Lynn . . . I dont want Gwen to get her hopes up that Mikey will write back, it'll only hurt her more" Kira shook her head not understandign.

"Kira, gwens a big girl she knows what shes doing, and this will make her happy at least for awhile . . .Dont butt in" Lynn said grabbing her jackett.

"I dont know why you guys even bother" Kira shook her head.

" just because Raph and Leo dont give a shit about us, doesnt mean that Mikey and Don dont care about Elisa and Gwen. Mikey and gwen were promised to eachother, Engaged even. . . " Lynn was ready to walk out the door to leave.

"So you gonna write something For Raphael then Lynn? Secret hopes He'll write you back?" Kira threw out the comment with attitude. Lynn looked down and then slammed the door behind her. She held in her emotion ready to drive herself off the freeway.

"Kira . . ." Elisa shook her head at her friend.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Kira . . .Whether you believe it or not Leo loves you, hes doing this to protect you, Karai is out to get YOU because he cares about you, We all know your in pain, but dont take it out on Lynn, you and I both know that Despite what she thinks Raph loves her, he always will . . .Dont mock her about it" Elisa walked up the stairs. Kira sat down by herself in the quiet. Feeling like such a major jerk. When Lynn comes back she'll have to Apologize . . .She didn't mean it, it just came out. but she couldn't help but be annoyed.

(Show me what you've got)

"Yeah Yeah . . . I GOT HIM!" Raph shouted running after the footninja ahead of them. Leo and Raph were on his tail. Mikey and Don were called and they were going to try to head him off. It was one of Karai's Elite Footninja. Raph threw a Sai at the guys leg just barely missing as the guy jumped down from the roof to the fire escape.

"DAMN!" he shouted, jumping down after the guy. The footninja looked up from the Alley below.

"Raph!" Leonardo shouted watching Raph jump from the top to tackle the footninja. The ninja kicked him as he was coming down and Raph hit the wall. Leo took a split second to check on raph before he pointed to chase the ninja. Leo nodded going after shook his head getting back up. They were in the slums of Hells Kitchen. Chasing down this low life to get a lead on Karai.

"Raph , he jumped off to a garbage barge by the docks. We lost him" Leo reported.

"Rrrgghhh DAMMIT!" Raphael hit the wall making it crumble and crack.

"Come on , lets head back" Leo said before hanging up.

Raphael looked up, this guy might've had the one lead to getting Karai. He couldn't give up.

"Yo Leo, which Dock?" Raph called back.

"Raph hes-"

"He coudln't have gotten too far Leo, I'm going after 'im" Raph said determined.

"The third from the left, the barge heading for the largest landfill of New York City. that island we were on years ago with the crazy garbage man who was stealing homeless people" Leo reminded him.

"i'll catch a barge over dere and call ya if I find im' "

"Be carefull Raph" Leo replied.

He ran till he reached the docks. looking around, no sign of anyone. No other barges going. He saw the one Leo said going up river.

"No boat . . .Gah! Just great, the ole' turtle luck workin' true ta form!" He argued with himself. Walking back he noticed something bob in the water.

A row boat

"I'll be your skipper today on tha leaky west bucket" He laughed heading to it.

(Lynn)

She drove down town Brooklyn. One of the fugitives she brought in she made a deal with, in return he told her of a place that she could get out all her aggression, cuz he could sense she had some for some big bucks. The guys name was Roachy Dee. He said something about people really partied hard at the place. He was very gratefull for Lynn getting him off to just Probation for his misdemeanor instead of five years in prison. He said she'd be welcome there whenever she wanted. She decided anything was worth a try . . .Anything to get her mind off of . . .

Getting out of her truck she walked towards the building. the guy said to just mention his name and she'd be let in.

"Name?" A body guard at the door blocked her entrance. Lynn kept her cool looking at him smoothly.

"Lynnette Nauta, Friend of Roachy Dee" She moved her head to the side confidently and leaned back.

"Oh Your the Bounty Hunter that let him off . . .Welcome in mam, any guns gotta be left at the door" He said nicely to her. She handed over her gun.

"Honey as long as I'm here I'm off duty" She smirked and he put it away for her to retrieve later. The guard smiled, people here needed people like her in the forcement that could cut breaks.

Lynn walked in and it was like walking into a Fight club . . .It was . . .the underground Fight club. (Powerman 5000: Show me what you've got)

_Rise up on the floor _

_Check your guns at the door_

_You wont need em anyway_

_gasoline burns as all the heads turn to see_

_what you've got to say_

_So Put em Up Put em Up_

_Show me what you've got _

_Show me how you do it_

_How your never gonna stop_

_Shut em down_

_Shut em down_

_Its comin' back around _

_this is how we do it and were gonna do it now_

Lynn watched two guys in a caged arena go animalistic on eachother, bashing eachothers skulls in with Pipes, and chairs. Throwing punches, insults shouted. They all looked intimidating, she liked it. The smell of beer , food and even popcorn was in the air, mixed with sweat and gasoline. She loved it. walking around to observe there were people cheering on the fighters, people placing bets, some people in tables not far off eating and drinking watching the fight.

_So let's fight it out  
Let's take it to the ground  
Let's turn it up and see who's going down  
So let's fight it out  
Let's take it to the ground  
Let's turn it up and see who's going down_

Break down, this is it, rockin like a terrorist  
Strapped with a flag and gun  
Violent talk makes the broken glass break  
And soon you'll be ready to run  


She watched the guy with the black pants and sweatshirt knock out the other guy. The guy in charge of counting them out announced a Knock out. People cheered and others booed. Lynn clapped.

_So put em up, Put em up  
Show me what you've got  
Show me how you do it, How you're never gonna stop  
Shut em down, Shut em down  
It's coming back around  
This is how we do it and we're gonna do it now_

"ANY OTHER COMPETITORS!" the reff called. Lynn chuckled standing up. the thought suddenly occured to her.__

Put em up, Put em up  
Show me what you've got  
Show me how you do it, How you're never gonna stop  
Shut em down, Shut em down  
It's coming back around  
This is how we do it and we're gonna do it now

Put em up, Put em up  
Show me what you've got  
Show me how you do it, How you're never gonna stop  
Shut em down, Shut em down  
It's coming back around  
This is how we do it and we're gonna do it now

If Raphael really wanted her to be safe, he'd be here. He obviously didn't care . . . So why should she. She could do whatever she wanted . . .And if Fighting in a match in a fight club was something she wanted . . .whether Raphael Liked it or not . . .She'd fucking do it. Slamming down the beer she bought she stood up.

"YO!" She shouted at the reff. He looked up at her, with a quirk in his eyebrow.

"Female Competetor?" he called. Lynn nodded her head slowly, hands in her pocketts. The reff called for a female match. The men in the area all cheered. Lynn walked down to the area.__

So let's fight it out  
Let's take it to the ground  
Let's turn it up and see who's going down  
So let's fight it out  
Let's take it to the ground  
Let's turn it up and see who's going  
Approaching she smirked, the guy they brought out who lost the last match was on a stretcher he looked like a bloody pulp. Roachy Dee was right . . She had alot of aggression to get out.

The girl she was up against flipped her off , a pink tight top and black bottoms. Lynn smirked deviously, and intimidatingly entered the ring. Taking off her jacket. In her Black tank top. a black sweatband on her wrist and a chain around her neck. Her ripped jeans, and boots. Pant chain jingled as she walked. Lynn had to fill out a form of her weight, name etc so the reff knew what to call out.

"This bitch thinks shes tough" The blonde laughed. No doubt this girl looked liked she worked out. Lynn looked at the girl with her best serious glare.

'raphael . . .If you really loved me . . .you'd be here. since your not . . .I'm going to take it out on this chick' Lynn thought angrily shaking her head at this girl 'i'm gonna tear you apart'._  
Put em up, Put em up  
Show me what you've got  
Shut em down, Shut em down  
Put em up, Put em up  
Show me what you've got  
Shut em down, Shut em down  
_

"In this corner we have competitor at, 145 pounds tall blonde and viscious! D-RINA!" The reff called. The blonde waved at the people around her who were cheering. Lynn cracked her neck muscles and her knuckles.

"IN this corner at 170 pounds, New competitor, Lynnette NAUTAAAAAA!" The reff called. it was a mixed call of boo's or cheers. Alot of people didn't know her. But after this . . .They would. Lynn smirked ready to get all that pent up anger out.

_(Porcelain and the tramps: Leftovers)_

_Your havin' a midlife crisis tryin' to get_

_where i've been_

_well If you want him that bad Miss V_

_You can have 'im_

_So when you see me comin' you better back down_

_Cuz I've been waitin' to smack you around_

The bell rang and lynn chuckled as Blonde approached her with a boxing stance ready to duke. Lynn stanced herself ready to surprise her.

_Oh I dont hold my breath_

_and I dont hold my tongue _

_and i know that you know that I dont back down_

_to no one_

_To no one_

_Oh I dont hold my breath_

_and I dont hold my tongue _

_and I know that you know that I dont back down to no one_

_To no one _

_OHHHH_

The girl threw a punch and lynn doged before spearing her to the cage side

_You should've stayed home_

_You should've known better_

_yet I melt in your mouth_

_Like liquid suga!_

_You thought you were gonna throw it back in my face_

_well tell me how do my leftovers taste?_

Lynn backed up chuckling, the girl angry, got up and went after Lynn again, both doing fist to fist hand to hand combat. Lynn blocked a few blows with her forearms and threw a left hook to catch her off guard. Blondie stumbled back leaving her open. Lynn reached down for her legs and pulled them slamming her on her back.

_With all your plastic surgery_

_You still think that your 20?_

_Well honey you'll never look_

_as half good as me it would take alot more money_

_You can't keep your legs closed your cheap and disturbing and you_

_wonder why your still single_

_Half past thirty?_

Lynn laughed and waved her hand to her nose pointing at the girls crotch making alot of people laugh and cheer. the girl got up angry and landed a lucky hit to the guy. Lynn whirled around with a kick getting the girl in the chest. She bounced off the ropes to try to clothesline Lynn who bent back in order to be missed.

_Oh I dont hold my breath _

_and I dont hold my tongue _

_and I know that you know _

_that I dont back down to no one_

_To no one_

_Oh I dont hold my breath and I dont hold my tongue _

_and I know that you know that I dont back down to no one_

_To NO ONE_

_Ohhh_

Raphael was on the barge looking around, no sign of anyone here. That bastard could've swam back to shore, even if the water smells rank. something was pounding in his head . . .A feeling . . .Like what?

_You should've stayed home_

_You should've known better _

_yet I melt in your mouth_

_Like liquid Suga!_

_You thought you were gonna throw it back in my face_

Lynn Elbowed the blonde in the face after getting a right hook to the side of her head. Lynn shook her head afterwards to get rid of the pain she had.

_Well tell me how do My leftovers taste!_

_(How do my leftovers taste)_

_(Tell me how do my leftovers taste)_

Raphael felt it again, holding his head. Whats goin' on? He thought.

Lynn hit the side of the cage, with a busted lip. She still smiled jumping back and doing a high kick to the face. the girl held her nose as blood dripped. Both girls circled eachother.

_How do my leftovers taste? _

_Tell me did you lick my plate?_

_Oooooooohhhhhhhh_

_How do my Leftovers Taste?"_

Blondie jumped out at her and Lynn slid under her legs to trip her.

_OH I DONT HOLD MY BREATH  
AND I DONT HOLD MY TONGUE _

_AND I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW  
THAT I DONT BACK DOWN TO NO ONE  
TO NO ONE_

Raphael held his head tighter, feeling something . . .Almost like pain but more excruciating than just a head ache, he neva had somethin' like dis before.

Lynn got kicked on the same spot on the side of her head she got hit. She shook her head to keep the dark out. Landing a knee in the gut and gripping the girls arm to slam her down to the mat.

_OH I dont hold my breath_

_and I dont hold my tongue_

_and I know that you know_

_That I dont back down to no one _

_To no one_

_Nooooo oonnnneeee_

raphael felt one word space in his mind . . .'Mate' . . .and he felt pain . . .did . . .did dat mean?

_Oh you should've stayed home_

_you should've known betta _

_yet I melt in ur mouth_

_Like Liquid Suga!_

_You thought you were gonna throw it back in my face _

_well tell me how do my leftovers taste!_

The girl got up and Lynn tucked her thumb in her fist. She readied her left hook, and knew the girl would try to block it . . .The girl blocked the left with her arm and Lynn smirked. She threw the right hook . . . The one Raphael had shown her.

_(How do my leftovers taste?)_

_Oh you should've stayed home _

_You should've known betta_

_Yet I melt in ur mouth_

_LIKE LIQUID SUGA!_

the reff raised her hand and handed her 200 in cash. She smiled as the people cheered for her. The blonde was taken out of the ring and Lynn made a cut throat motion to the crowd with a devious smirk.

_tell me How do my leftovers taste_

_Tell me how do my leftovers taste_

_Tell me how do my leftovers Taste_

Raph felt the feeling go away, but knew what it meant. He got into the row boat and rowed until his arms were sore back to the docks and ran straight for home. Not noticing the Elite Footninja Follow him part way back.

"Dont follow him directly, It is not yet time " The womans voice on the phone to the foot ninja directed.

"As you wish . . .Mistress Karai"

"have you acquired the Item?"

"No, I was cut off and chased by the one called Leonardo, I will retrieve it by dawn" The foot ninja declared.

"Good" She hung up.

(Late night Phone Call)

Angel was sleeping it was 4:00 in the morning and she had school . So when her phone went off on her dresser next to her She grumbled into it.

"hello . . .?" She asked pleadingly.

"Angel , Its Raph"

"Raphael ? Do you have any Idea what time it is dude" Angel shook her head.

"Yeah, sorry for the late call but . . .I need ya ta do somethin tomorra?" raph asked.

"Like what?" Angel asked still half asleep.

"I need ya to . . .check on lynn for me, I havent heard from Casey' cuz he hasn't seen her . . ." Raphael didn't bother explaining to Angel why.

"Dude I gotta go see her in a few days anyway I gotta pick up a box" Angel breathed out. . .forgetting she wasn't supposed to say that.

"A box?"

"Dude just . . .Yeah I'll check on her okay, I got school in the mornin , bye" Angel hung up and went back to sleep.

Raph hung up his shell cell. A box? Why was Angel deliverin a box ? He would question it later for right now . . .He had to get back to tell Leo he couldn't find the damn foot soldier.

(Home late)

Lynn walked through the door half limping, but she felt great. She felt alive again, more importantly, for a split second . . .she wasn't thinking about Raphael. And when she did, she was smirking at how pissed he would be. Already hearing him lecture and argue with her about wanting to keep her safe.

_'Ya go and pull a fuckin stunt like dat! I left ta keep ya safe!'_

She could already hear him. The 200 added to her already big wallet, she walked happily but sore and bruised up to the bathroom.

"Ouch" Lynn looked at herself in the mirror. A busted bloody lip, and a bruise on the side of her head. plus whatever other bruises she had.

"OH my gosh Lynn!" Gwen stopped to look at her friend.

"I'm alright Gwenevere" Lynn waved it off. Gwen froze , she'd seen her friend come home ruffed up before but not like this.

"you look like you just got out of a brawl" Gwen said taking some peroxide to her friends cut on her arm from where the cage snagged her skin. of course lynn didn't tell her that.

"kinda was" Lynn joked.

"Lynn this isn't funny" gwen shook her head seriously. Lynn begged to differ but didn't say it out loud. Gwen was appauled at how her friend looked. Like she was in a gang bang fight.

"Lynn what happened?" Gwen asked seriously.

"I'll tell ya later" Lynn said going to bed. Gwen went back to her room . . .but worried now more than ever for Lynnette. She would have to write Mikey about it . . .If it happened again. Mikey would tell Raph . . .Because deep down she knew that Lynn was wrong and that he still loved her.

"Darn you karai . . . You tore my family apart" Gwen grumbled going to sleep.

(A few days later . . . Total time apart , 4 weeks, two days, and 7 hours)

Gwen finished her letter. Angel was coming by this after noon to pick up the box.

"Got everything?" Elisa smiled holding the box out.

"Elly your sending your-?"

"Yeah I am . . .I just . . .Can't help but hoping when he reads it maybe he'll call or something" Elisa shook her head at the silly thought. Gwen put in her letter. Kira walked by but didn't say anything. Gwen went upstairs so no arguments would be started.

"I have to go work at the shop So i'll see you at 6" Gwen smiled going to get ready for work.

"Yeah I have work soon too" Elisa nodded. she took the box with her upstairs. Kira sighed. It wasn't the same . . .They havent spoken to eachother as friends in awhile, and shes kept all her opinions to herself for the last week and a half. not only because she realized she was only making it harder for her friends, but because she was pushing Lynn away. Lately . . .they've all been worrying about Lynn. everynight she comes home around 2 in the morning. Gets enough sleep incase Phil calls for a job, and then goes to work at the bar for a few hours then doesnt come home. Shes off doing something else. When she does come home she looks banged up. Kira recalled two mornings ago , three A.M she woke up to use the restroom and Lynn was in there, icing up a black eye, she had bruises trailing her arms that her Tanktop showed. A few cuts on her shoulders and one on her back that Lynn couldn't reach so she had to ask for help.

"_How the hell did you get this bad Lynn?" Kira asked. She'd seen Lynn come home with a black eye or two even a bruised jaw but this was . . .Overkill. _

_"Work . . .Got scraped up a bit" Lynn explained with a smile. Kira let it go but talked about it with Gwen and Elly who were also worried. Plus the issue of money was no longer an issue. if they were short and needed something. Lynn was always able to foot the bill, She made enough at the bar and for her bail recovery but . . .She managed to keep a full pockett all the time. Did she get an extra job to keep busy? Kira pondered. It wouldn't surprise her at all. _

Kira sat up ready to head to the Gallery. Angel would be coming over soon.

(Suspicions)

"Raph I gotta go, I'll take a look at er' alright?" Angel said hanging up the phone. "Sheesh if this is what its like to be in love I'll pass" Angel pfft at the worry Raphael was suddenly showing. The 16 year old Angel walked towards the Apartment. Angel rang the bell to the apartment and they buzzed her in.

Angel was surprised when Kira opened the door with a welcoming smile.

"Hey kiddo, hows school?" Kira asked.

"Same old' same old" Angel shrugged.

"Lynn around?" Angel asked.

"she'll be out in a sec shes gotta go to work at the bar soon" Kira explained rubbing the back of her neck. Gwen came downstairs excitedly, and Elisa followed with a soft smile.

"Hey Sweety!" Gwen hugged Angel while Elisa waved.

"Hey"

"Whoah . . .What happened to you, ya get mugged?" Angel asked. Lynnette Nauta had a faded bruise on her side by her eye. One hole shoulder to her elbow bandaged under a t-shirt. A cut on her other cheek, and a mall red split on her lip where it looked like she bit it or something.

'No wonder he was worried' Angel thought. Lynn Looked hardcore before, now she looked . . .animalistic.

"Work" Lynn smirked with a nod.

"The bar?" Angel asked.

"Naw . . Uhm Hey thanks for doing this" Lynn slipped a five spot in Angels pocket and hugged the 16 year old purple haired girl.

"Yeah no problem" . . .'what the hell am I gonna tell Raph?' Angel thought to herself.

"Everythings in it just make sure Mikey gets it" Gwen nodded assuring her.

"Or Don" Elisa threw in quick putting her hand behind her head like she wasn't caring.

"Gotcha, No Raphael or Leo?" Angel asked. By the looks on The older girls faces . . .two guys wouldn't be getting anything. Angel wasn't fully sure of the situation but . . .If Raph was worrying about her, why was Lynn not wanting to mention him? She knew the guys left to keep That crazy lady who dressed up as the shredder away from them but . . . It seemed to be defeating the purpose to her.

"Okay" Angel scratched her arm awkwardly feeling the tension.

"I'll seeya round' " Angel waved while the girls all waved back.

"I'm Leavin" Lynn called following Angel out.

"Hey Lynn you think I could bum a ride to the pizzaria on 24th? Its halfway to the guys place" Angel asked, knowing she should probably try to get some info out of Lynn for Raph or he'd lose it.

"Sure . . .Its close to where I gotta go anyway" Lynn nodded.

(Truck Ride)

Angel could smell the leather interior of the Truck, plus the smell of perfume and motor oil. There was a cross rosary on the rearview mirror. Lynn bobbed her head to some Metal that She let Angel pick out. It was a good 15 minute drive.

"So why do you look like someone chewed you up and spat you back out?" Angel asked.

"Its just a few cuts and bruises . . .No biggie" Lynn replied making a turn.

"Bounty hunting?" Angel asked, hearing stories from Raph about her daytime job.

"I dont get this beat up at work" Lynn replied.

"The bar?" Angel asked.

"Nah . . .The only thing in the bar you gotta worry about is how you react if a guy grabs your ass. if your smart and wanna keep your job you wont do I what I do. I've probably been threatened to be fired twice just last month for pummeling a punk who grabbed my ass" Lynn chuckled.

Angel knew that Lynn wasn't saying something and trying to get around it. If she wasn't getting beat up at Work or the bar . . .She was doing something that was getting her beat up afterwards. Did Raph not tell her something? Angel felt like a detective and this was beggining to annoy her.

"Thanks" Angel smirked when Lynn dropped her off.

"You gonna make it alright, you got my cell number?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, I'll call if somethin' happens"

"Be carefull kid" Lynn saluted before taking off. Angel shook her head. This stuff was stressfull work. She walked down the street a couple of blocks over down an alley and a sewer conduit would be the guys new home they built up out of an old abandoned subway station blocked off a decade ago and forgotten about.

"Hey GUYS!" Angel shouted. The first to reach her was an orange and green blurr who nearly knocked her over as she nearly dropped the box in her hands.

"Woah!" Angel felt her shoulders being shaken and Mikey seriously close to her face.

"Is she okay? is she thinking about me? is she upset still? Does she Hate ME? OH No I knew it she hates me?" Mikey's head slumped in utter despair.

"Chill Romeo this is for you or Donatello" Angel said shoving the box into Mikeys hands, He stared down at the box like it was gold . . .or a large pizza. "Here knock yourself out" Angel waved off while Mikey rushed off to find Don.  
"DONNY , DON, DONATELLO, DONNY, DON , DONNY, DONATELLO!"

Hes excited . . .Angel chuckled sarcastically.

"Try livin' wit him, since Gwens not here to keep him Occupied hes got no one else ta annoy cept me" Raph sulked.

"Raph . . ." Angel turned to him, and he crossed his arms.

"She doin okay?" He asked. She knew he was trying to be tough and hide his worry but she could see right through it.

"Shes not good . . .Kira, Elisa and Gwen are worried about her from what I could tell . . ."

"Why" Raph asked suddenly dark sounding.

"Shes been coming home late, and when I saw her . . .She was seriously beaten up dude"

"By Who" Raphs eyes suddenly widened and angry.

"I tried to get her to tell but she would dodge the question, but I did get her to say she didn't get it at the bar, or out at work. . .I think shes doing something after she gets off at the bar . . .Cuz she looked like she was recently in a gang bang fight when I saw her. Bruise on the side of her head thats healing by her eye, a busted lip thats healing, her right shoulder to her elbow is bandaged up, and a few stray cuts here and there. One looks like its gonna scar on her left shoulder top. She didn't look good Raph . . .Well she looked really bad ass but . . .definitely not healthy" Angel shrugged a hidden sorry to him.

"Thanks Angel . . .Whats in the box anyways?" He asked with an agenda on his mind.

"Something for Mikey and Don, no doubt. I dont think theres anything for you or Leo in it though" Angel said with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Thanks" .

"Sure" Angel left with a wave.

Raphael went off to go find out what was in the box.

"COME ON DON GIVE IT BACK!" Mikey shouted.

"I was just looking Mikey chill . . ." Don handed it back unopened.

Michelangelo shook it "What do you thinks it in?" He asked.

"I dont know lame brain why dont you open it?" Don suggested.

Mikey was about to when the alarm went off.

"Woops, Angel must've tripped the alarm on her way out, I'll go fix it" Don sighed.

"Hes Out this way!" Leo shouted Raph following. Don and Mikey looked up.

"That foot ninja followed Angel here!" Raph shouted back and Mikey dropped the box and so did Don.

"THERE HE IS!" Don shouted and they followed, Mikey grabbed his skateboard and went down the exit tunnel on the left to cut him off while the others persued the running ninja.

Master Splinter came out to the living room to watch his soaps.  
"Cody is going to break up with Donna today . . . I just know it" He shook his head. Just as his walking stick hit something. A box?

"I can train my sons to be masters in martial arts . . .But somewhere I have failed to house train them . ." He picked up the box and set it in the storage room with the other unpacked things. Setting down to watch Gilmore Girls.

(Midnight Mayhem)

Lynn was just arriving to the bar for work. thinking of tonights fight. It would score her a thousand dollars at this rate. Because this time she was up against a man. She'd been only up against other girls but this time she personally asked for a mixed gender knock out challenge. And although she couldn't wait to take the guy on . . .She thought about why she was doing it. and it just brought up all the hatefull feelings she had.

"Stop thinking about him" Lynn shook her head. Images of Christmas, Thanksgiving, them on the roof in the rain, bike rides late at night. Sneaking in to Foot headquarters. She shook her head. she had to drown out all those thoughts. She was performing a song for the bar tonight, Susan asked her to. She was surprised to see Three girls standing at the entrance.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lynn asked.

"Waiting for you, Gwens in a good mood, and we heard you were performing tonight" Elisa smiled. Kira glanced at Lynn.

"Thought we'd come soak in some sociable atmosphere" kira joked softly.

"Oh you made a joke! good for you!" Gwen hugged Kira. Lynn kinda laughed a little. They wanted to get out and start normalizing a little . . .Kinda like how it was before they met . . . Them.

"Their with me" Lynn pointed to her girls. The body guards let them through. Lynn walked into the bar and headed up to start work. Taking orders for drinks.

"Hey susan, table by the Juke! Three shots on me" Lynn smirked. Elisa and Gwen cheered and Kira laughed.

"It feels real good to be out" Gwen giggled holding up her shot.

"Your tellin' me" Kira stretched and laughed making the girls giggle.

"I dont know who else I'd be consuming alcohol for?" Elisa joked and they all laughed. Lynn grabbed one for herself and they threw down the shot all slamming the glasses. All focused on having fun tonight. Unaware of the chase scene going on several blocks away.

(Chase scene . . .Wheres a damn CAR when you need it!)

Hes gonna use the next conduit! Leo thought, they had chased the footninja three blocks down.

"Hes gettin' Away!" Raph shouted pushing himself to go faster. Just as the foot soldier looked up to bolt up the ladder.

"HERES MIKEY!"

A skateboard flying straight out of no where as Mikey did a backflip off the board propelling it like a bullet towards the foot soldier. It hit him in the face and he was down and out.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Mikey did a happy dance with a high kick.

"Nice Aim Mikey" Don complimented.

"Yeah, ya got 'im right in the face" Raph laughed.

"Alright . . ." Leo pulled him up by the scruff of his shirt which was black and stretchy.

"Wheres Karai!" Leo barked out.

"I . . Dont know . . ." The ninja answered staggering breath.

"Ehhhhh Wrong answer" Don put his thumb down.

Leo threw him up against the side of the tunnel wall.

"WHERE IS SHE!" He ordered again.

"I dont know her location, she wont tell any of us. . .She gave me orders to locate you, the one of you called Leonardo. I was asked to see if a female was with you" He breathed out.

"Blonde . . .Black and light blue highlights, Blue eyes, Slender" Leo threw out the definition.

"Ye-Yes" The ninja nodded.

"Does Karai plan to go after her!"

The ninja froze

"I wouldnt pause if I was you Pal" Raphael held a sai up to the ninjas neck.

The foot soldier gulped.

"She wanted to see if you and the female objective were together. She didn't tell me why, or what her relation was to the female objective. Only that she needed you and the woman apart" He replied hands up.

"Wait . . .Leo . . .If she wanted us . . .Apart . . .Den . . .Who is she goin' afta? Kira or You?" Raph asked.

"She didn't mention that, I'm just getting paid to verify if you were seen together" The ninja explained.

"Where were you headed after you did your 'verifying'? and becarefull what you say" Leonardo pulled his left sword out.

"I was told to go to Lobos Den with a group of other soldiers we were to see this one chick".

Raphael pushed Leo aside and shoved the soldier back harder.

"WHAT CHICK!"

"Her picture its in my Pockett, Karai . . .I think she was threatened by her, because she wanted to make sure this chick didn't get in the way" The foot soldier explained hastily knowing his only chance of survival was singing like a bird to the choir. Bird being himself, the choir being these mutant freaks Karai had him tailing. He wasn't getting paid enough for this job.

Raphal reached in and pulled a slip photograph out . . .He instantly growled.

It was a picture of Lynn with Gwen laughing about something, back from a shopping trip. Her brown hair shining in the sun, her canine carniverious smile meant she just told a joke. Her eyes on Gwen.

Raphael took the picture. Now there was a group going to the bar to tail her. Thats where he needed to be. "I never want to see your face in these sewers again" Leonardo hit the foot soldier and he was out like a light.

"Raph!" Leo shouted watching his brother run back to the lair.

"Where are you going?" Don asked.

"Where we all should be goin! Theres a group goin' afta Lynn . . .And if they think theyre gonna get ta her without goin through me, they're Fuckin' crazy" He ran to get clothes. Clicked on his molecular device. His brothers watched Raphael hurry up and leave. The revv and roar of his motorcycle, his red hooded sweatshirt black jeans . . .He looked very intimidating. I dont think any Footninja would stand a chance. Donatello thought.

"Guess we better follow" Leo sighed. They all grabbed clothes and headed to Lobos Den.

(Tell you how it is)

The bar went into a mix of strobe lights and club music. Susan let some heavy hip hop songs play and people got up to dance. Kira let herself out of her angry cacoon she was in and danced. Lynn cheered her on and Elisa and Gwen even got up to move a little. Lynn was happy her friends were letting go from their worries at least . . .For a night. Lynn checked with Roachy Dee, her fight was tomorrow night, so tonight . . .Party like its your birthday*

"Hey SUSAN! Throw Kira some CANDY SHOP!" Lynn shouted. Kira waved a thankyou and broke down to 50 Cents Candy shop

_Yeah_

_Uh huh_

_So seductive_

_I'll take ya to the candy shop_

_I'll let ya lick the Lollipop_

_Go head girl dont you stop_

_Keep goin' till ya the spot _

_Woah_

Kira was throwing out some soft but aggressive moves, angry yet subtle. Lynn watched a guy make his way over to her, and started dancing near her. There were alot of people Lynn was getting drinks for so she was kept occupied, but cheered on Kira as her and the guy threw in moves to eachother left and right.

_I'll take ya to the candy shop_

_Boy one taste of what I've got_

_I'll have you spendin' all you've got_

_Keep goin' till you hit the spot_

_Woah_

_You can have it your way_

_How do you want it?_

_You goin a back that thing up _

_Or should I push up on it_

Kira didn't bother to worry about the guy who was dancing with her, he was in a black T-shirt, and baggy b-ball shorts. Hat twisted to the side. Her white wife beater tank top and blue ball cap backwards, light baby blue hip hugger pants and Blue and White Nikes. The strobe lights, Kira laughed for once in about a month . . .she was without worry.

_Temperature risin' okay lets get to the next level_

_Dancefloor jam packed_

_hot as a teakettle_

_I'll break it down for you know baby its simple_

_If you be a Nympho_

_I'll be a Nympho_

_Got the magic stick i'm the love doctor_

_Have your freinds be teasin' by how _

_Sprung I gotcha_

_Wanna show me how you work it baby _

_No problem_

_Get on top then get to bouncin around like a low rider_

Raphael pulled up in front of the Bar, pulled his hood down. His black human hair a little wet from rain. Looking through the window He looked past the large neon sign that read Lobos Den. To the blackness and strobe lights. 'They were either inside already or not here yet'

"Raph, They here yet?" Leo said pulling up with Don and Mikey in the battle shell parked across the street. "Can't tell yet . . .We gotta go in" He said getting off the shell cycle.

"Uhm . . .Dudes . . .Wouldn't this be breaking the rule?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah Besides Raph Whats gonna happen when Lynn sees You?" Donatello asked smirking.

"It aint breakin da rules if shes in danger" Raph said waving to the Guards.

"Were gonna get in trouble somehow I just know it" Don shook his head.

When they got inside. Lynn was on the bar singing the girl part to 50 cents song Candy shop. Raphael stopped . . .Mesmerized. Leonardo also stopped . . . but not for the same reason

(Candy shop)

I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit

After you work up a sweat

you can play with the stick

I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can

I melt in ur mouth girl not in ur hand

haha

I take ya to the candy shop

I let ya lick the lollipop

Go head girl dont you stop

Keep goin till ya hit the spot

Woah

(Lynn) I'll take ya to the candy shop

One taste of what I got

I'll have you spendin' all you've got

Keep goin' till you hit the spot

Woah

Girl what we do

(What we do)

And where we do

(And where we do)

The things we do

(Things we do)

Is just between me and you

(Oh Yeah)

Gwen and Elisa laughed shouting for Kira "GO KIRA!"

"Whoooo!"

Kira was throwing out some of her more sensual moves back up to shove the guy playfully and he grinned pushing up on her.

"Did you hear a motorcycle?" Gwen asked.

"What?"

"It sounded like. . .Im probably Imagining it"

"Gwen dont even say it" Lynn stopped her friend.

"But I'm serious it sounded just like-"

"No . . .No it didn't and NO it isn't, do you know how many bikers drop by this place?" Lynn asked rhetorically. getting back to the serving drinks.

"Uhhhh" Gwen looked over near the entrance.

"Uh Oh" Elisa said looking somewhere else.

"Now what!" lynn flashed her temper

Gwen pointed towards the door, and Elisa pointed towards the dance floor.

"What . . .what am I lookin' at?" Lynn looked around.

"Lynn what would you say if . . it was . . .Him?" Gwen asked suddenly afraid.

"What?" Lynn looked towards the door. There was Donatello looking guilty straight to Elisa. and Michelangelo waving at them awkwardly.

"Oh no I dont fucking think so" Lynn turned to see where Elisa had pointed. and thought things were about to get . . .ALOT worse.

_Give it to me baby nice and slow_

_Get on top, Ride like you in a rodeo_

_you aint never heard a sound like this before_

_Cause I aint ever put it down like this before_

_Soon as I walk through the door she get to pullin on my zipper_

_Its like a race who can get undressed quicker_

"Dude stop" Kira pushed the hands of the guy who she was dancing with away from her back end, he was sliding them into her pants trying to get past the belt. She moved them away trying to get back to that loose free feeling she had. He tried it again.

"Hey . . .Stop" Kira pushed him off again, except this time he wouldn't let go

Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch'n them thongs

Havin' me thinkin' bout that ass

after I'm gone

I touch the right spot at the right time

Lights on or Lights off she Like it from Behind

So seductive you should see the way she wind

Her hips in Slo Mo on the floor when she grind

"Get Off!" Kira shoved him but he had her around the middle alcohol on his breath. Kira looked up in a flash second and an aggressive hand pulled her and she was moved out of the way. When she looked up She wanted to cry. "Leo" She whispered out loud. He had punched the guy in the face then sent him flying back with a kick.

"HEY HEY!" Lynnettes voice could be heard. She raced in about the same time . . .Raphael in Human form did. Lynn shoved Leo off and called the door guards to get the drunk who was up on Kira.

"Get him out of Here!" Lynn shouted shoving the drunk at them.

"Lets go tough guy" The bouncer said hauling the guy out by his neck.

Lynnette was pissed. Kira looked up at Leonardo who was basically seething watching the guy being thrown out. Kira felt like she was hyperventilating. Lynn helped her up.

"Lynn!" Gwen called. Susan opened the back door while Lynn pulled Kira off the floor. Leo didn't look at her, and when he did, he saw tears in her eyes.

"Lynn!" Raph shouted. Lynnette had Gwen help kira out. Elisa followed taking one last longfull glance at Don who did the same. Raph let Leo go who stood frozen to the spot. Raphael called Lynns name again.

When she looked back . . .she shook her head at him, angry, sad and a look of betrayal in her eyes. He watched her and the girls run out the back. He took off out the front to the back where she'd park her truck. When he reached the alley all the girls were packed in the front and Lynn drove fast speeding past him, squealing her tires when he tried to stop her.

"What if he had something important . . .Like what if they found karai . . ?" Gwen asked.

"He doesnt CARE!" Lynn shouted turning.

"Lynn YOU DONT KNOW THAT" Gwen shouted back.

"Listen I'll pull over now if you wanna go find Mikey before they leave" Lynn offered. Gwen shook her head and kept quiet.

"this is . . .Oh no, I think shes hyperventilating" Elisa was trying to calm Kira who was breathing heard and loudly.

"Well of COURSE she is He just showed up threw her to the side and took a guy out without saying anything to her!" Lynn threw her hand up.

"Geeze what else can happen!" Gwen shouted.

"AAAHHHH!" Elisa shouted as Lynns tailgate was hit. there was a van behind them hitting the bumper.

"Who in the hell?" Lynn looked in the rearview mirror. . . Black masked people . . Ninjas . . .Foot clan.

"SHIT!" She took a quick turn but the van followed. Lynn sped up and so did the Van.

"Lynn There getting closer" Gwen shouted.

" I KNOW I KNOW!" Lynn spun around in a U turn and sped past the Van.

There were shots of Ninja stars at the door one hit the side window.

"THEY SHOT SHURIKEN AT US!" Gwen shouted looking back.

"WERE NOT HIT WERE NOT HIT!" Lynn shouted looking back at Kira and the Van. Kira was barely breathing she was scared now. and the Van was on their tail.

"Theres a Claw thing in the side window I think theyre gonna shoot, their gonna shoot!" Elisa and Gwen ducked low as Lynn swerved the truck making the Claw retractor miss and hit the freeway wall.

"HA YOU CAN'T HIT NOTHIN!" Lynn shouted with a laugh.

The van retracted and pulled.

"Shit. . . That green glow under the van . . .They . . .Those Ass holes arent running Nitro Meth are they?" Lynn asked. Elisa nodded looking, having known from all the talking of mechanics with Donatello who had installed that into the battle shell.

The van sped up and soon was side by side with Lynns truck.

"Lynn . . .we gotta call them!" Elisa begged.

Lynn remained silent trying to get away from the van that hit the side and persued them.

"LYNN!" gwen shouted. "Thats it" Gwen rolled up her sleeve and pushed the red button on her tracker bracelet. Elisa pushed hers.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Lynn shouted. Elisa bent down to Kira and pushed hers too.

"Lynn do it!" Gwen pleaded.

Lynn shook her head barely missing another hit with a swerve from the van.

"LYNN . . ." Gwen cried as the Truck was hit again. Elisa reached over and Hit Lynns Button.

"DAMMIT ELISA!"

Lynn hit the brakes making the Van speed off, Lynn turned around but the van was persistant and pulled a U-Turn that made it go on its side wheels for a moment. The guys phones would be going off . . .the alarms would be triggered . . .Once again . . .Called to come to the damn rescue.

Lynn shook her head knowing what was about to happen.

**STAY TUNED ! NEXT CHAPTER . . .REDEMPTION!**


	47. Redemption

**Redemption . . .**

"Guess we kinda blew it huh dudes?" Mikey said kicking the ground lightly. He was more than just sad he was depressed. He and Gwen looked at eachother and just from that quick look, he could tell they both wanted one thing . . .eachother.

"I'm sorry . . .Michelangelo" Mikey looked up. Leonardo had a hand on his shoulder.

"Damn" They heard Raphael whisper to himself. Lynn had ran away from him. The girls ran with her. Kira almost on the verge of passing out.

"Its my fault . . .I saw that guy get aggressive with her, and . . .I lost my focus. She . . .Probably thinks i'm such a . . .". Leo grasped looking for a word.

"An over protective, shell head who doesnt know what he wants?" Donatello finished.

"Yeah . . .that"

Mikeys cell went off.

"GWEN, She . . .She hit her tracer, on the freeway by the docks!" Mikey looked up at them. Just then Donatellos went off.

"Elisa . . .Same position as Gwen"

"I'm guessing Kira or Lynn wouldn't be so forgiving to. . ." Donatello was stopped short when Raphaels and Leonardo's cells went off.

"Trouble" Leonardo growled.

"Their on the freeway heading towards the docks" Leo said before they all ran to the battle shell. They heard Raph start his bike with a determined and angry look on his face.

"PUNCH IT DON!" Mikey shouted. Don hit the hyperspeed activator. Leo held onto the seat while Donatello swerved around traffic as much as he could.

"Im gonna call Gwen" Mikey dialed the speed number 1.

"HELLO MIKEY!" Gwen shouted into the phone on her end.

"Gwen are you okay!" Mikey shouted so she could hear him.

"WERE BEING CHASED BY FOOT NINJA ,Theres A BLACK VAN BEHIND US. Hes trying to run us off the road, I dont know how much more Lynns truck can take. Lynns Dodged them for awhile and now were reaching the bridge . . .So far we've had Shuriken shot at us, a giant claw retractor and . . .AHHHHHH"

"GWEN! GWENNNN!"

"Elisa Duck!"

"GET OFF MY ASS YOU FOOT NINJA ASS HOLE!" he could hear Lynnette shout in the background.

Patch Raph in so he can get ahold of Lynn. Mikey hit the correct buttons and Raphael answered his phone in his helmet.

"Dude I got ahold of Gwen their bein chased by the foot, and their gonna reach the bridge soon. These guys are gonna kill them if we dont get there! Listen" Mikey patched Raph through to the recieving end.

"Oh NO YOU DID NOT JUST SHOOT THAT SHIT AT ME!" Raphael intook a breath hearing Lynnette curse at whoever was persuing her.

"Is she still breathing!" Lynn shouted again.

"Mikey, Kira's barely breathing, I think seeing Leo and now this put her into shock or something. We need Help . . .Although someone wont admit it.

"IVE GOT IT HANDLED DAMMIT!" He heard Lynn shout and a squeal of tires.

"You GUYS! They've got ammo!" Elisa shouted.

"I See em I see em!" Lynn said before there was a loud crash.

"Gwen!" Mikey shouted.

There was a slot of static before they heard Elisas voice come in through the static . . ."MISSLE!"

Raphael sped up and used the hyperdrive on the cycle.

'hang in there' He prayed. 'I aint losin' her again'

(Under attack)

"Kira . ..Kira please breathe!" Elisa tried reviving her friend with a bottle of water.

"How she doing?" Lynn asked, her nerves were wracked, stress to the highest level.

"About as good as your truck is doing right now" Gwen said hanging on tighter.

"Did you call Mikey?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah he said they were on there way . . .In the battle shell . . ." Gwen breathed out. There was another slam against the side of the truck this time Lynn almost spun out.

"I dont know how much more of this we can take!" Elisa wiped sweat off exhausted from the worrying.

"This truck can take whatever they dish out" Lynn chuckled making a swerving move throwing off the Van.

"YES!" Lynn shouted a car on the freeway blocked the Van.

"Yes Denied" Elisa said watching the van move the car aside like a bulldozer. Lynns eyes flashed in the rearview mirror, the bastard driving was waving at her.

"You BASTARD!" Lynn slammed on the breaks and spun the side around to circle and hit the van on the side.

"LYNN" Elisa screamed. Lynns head hit the steering wheel. Lynn shook herself and kept driving.

"I'm okay" Lynn said breathing heavy shaking her head lightly trying to stay up.

They reached the bridge and on the side . . .The Van pulled up close to them at the same speed.

"He's gonna run us off the side!" Gwen cried out when the van hit them to the side of the rail. Lynn saw sparks on the next few bumps.

if she hit the brakes for him to miss the whole van would take them out with it. But if she couldn't speed up, the van would break them through the metal fencing out into the water below.

The van moved slowly out to go for the kill.

"Brace Yourselves!" Elisa shuddered hanging on to Kira who was crying silently in shock eyes wide mouth open barely breathing.

'I never got to . . .' Lynn closed her eyes. if this was it her last thought was going to be of him. . . .no matter how she felt about it now.

A squeal of tires and the sound of a revving motorcycle made her heart jump up her throat. She looked in the side mirror. Red motorcycle, and red helmet. Red hooded sweatshirt jeans and boots . . .Raph.

"Its . . .ITS THEM!" Elisa sighed happily. The battle shell came up behind the van, Gwen crawled over Kira to look out the window. She pressed her hand to the window.

"Thankyou God" Gwen looked up at the sky.

The battle shell hit the bumper of the Van causing it to spin out and hit the side of the bridge. The Van went to run off the truck again.

"Don!" Leo shouted. Donatello backed up and put full flooring on the gas hitting the Van causing it slam into the side of the bridge, the Van flipped over smashing into the railing. Smoke coming out of the top. Lynn slammed on the brakes. The battle shell stopped and The girls watch Don, Mikey and Leo rush out get the Foot soldiers out of the Van. Lynn felt her heart stop, The sound Of Raphs cycle chasing down a running footsoldier. He turned it abruptly on with his left boot still revving on the cycle, and kicked the soldier running. Stopping the bike, she watched him pick up the soldier and throw a bone cruncing punch. He was out. As soon as the last one was laying on the ground unmoving, Gwen crawled over Elisa again got out of the truck and ran to . . .

"Mikey!" Gwen shouted. Michelangelo turned around and just as she ran at him he grabbed her and hugged her tightly lifting her off the ground.

Lynn kept her eyes on the steering wheel. breathing steadily but harshly. The door was opened and Elisa asked Don to help her with Kira. Lynn could hear Leonardo rush over pick up Kira and they looked her over.

Meanwhile Leo had her, Don and Elisa looked at eachother. Before Elisa stood up to hug him.

Lynnette out of the corner of her eyes could make out Elisa saying 'I Missed you' and Don smooth her hair and whisper things back. Gwen and Mikey were sharing a reunion kiss, the way they held onto eachother not even the universe itself could rip them apart. Lynn breathed hard and locked the door. She needed to breathe. Kira was still in partiall shock, Leo was trying to talk to her but she wasn't responding.

Then . . .There was a knock on her window. She breathed harder feeling her fears come back.

"I can't . . .I can't . . .I can't" Lynn said over and over shaking her head. She heard the door handle being tried, and another knock on the window.

She looked up and her foot pressed the gas, she saw his face a second before he tried to say something and she drove off. Her fear and her heart pounding making an aching feeling in her head.

'He lied . . . He broke his promise . . .Didn't he?"

Lynn faintly heard a motorcycle behind her.

(Tearfull reunions)

"thank shell your safe" Mikey finished hugging gwen and let go to see her.

She looked up and hugged him tighter. "Mikey . . .I . . .I can't lose you again" Gwen shook her head.

"Me neither babe, me neither" Mikey smiled, her scent filling him, her voice close again, that gaping hole missing was filled, and something in him was happy, saying 'this is whats supposed to be'.

"I missed you" Elisa sniffled hugging Don.

"I read your emails everyday, I wanted to reply back but If Karai caught wind of any connection to you after she kidnapped you . . ." Don shook his head not wanting to think about it.

"I know, I never blamed you" Elisa leaned up letting her head rest against him.

"Kira, can you breathe okay?" Leo said trying to comfort her.

Kira was stuck between loving that he was rubbing small circles on her back and was talking to her, but hated it at the same time. So this is how Lynn felt. Loving what you were forced to despise in order to survive.

Kira shot up and started walking away from him.

"Kira, Kira . . .Please dont go" He ran in front of her.

"I can't . . .Trust you" Kira shook her head.

"Yes you can" Leo pleaded with her, barely touching her forearms.

"No I can't . . .Leave me alone" Kira pushed past him.

"Kira , I . . .I made a mistake" Leo gritted out, eyes closed.

Kira stopped.

"I thought by staying away from you, I was protecting you. I never meant for things to go this far. I'm sorry . . .For Karai, for the Foot . . .For just showing up unexpectedly after I promised I wouldn't come back for your own safety . . .I'm sorry" Leo stood there staring at the road, on the empty bridge at 2:00 in the morning. Kira stood looking at him with some sort of emotion he coudln't Identify.

"I . . .I need to be alone . . .I need to think . . ." Kira walked over to the bridge edge and leaned over the side, he watched her take a deep breath. And he kept his 20 foot distance away from her so she could think.

(Runner or a fighter)

Lynn knew her truck was beat up but she kept it rolling, hearing the shell cycle not far behind her. She didn't know what she was doing . . .She hated him but she loved him . . .but she . . .no she didn't hate him. . .She shook her head so confused. For a month he remained silent. the nights she spent alone, The fights she got into. She remembered thinking about him all the time and wished he would call. But at the same time she wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. He broke the promise he made . . .

_"Yeah well . . .YOU scare ME" he said. . .That I looked up at. He was the type to not be scared of anything . .. but he just said he was scared of me._

_"What?" I asked looking up at him quizzically._

_"You don't seem ta care what happens to ya. . .Yeah Well I DO". He said in that deep rough brooklyn accent___

Lynn made the turn to the downtown block she'd been taking lately for the past couple of weeks.

"What are you doing?" Lynn asked herself. She felt herself having another memory flashback.

_"Come on it'll be funny" She motioned for Raphael to sit next to her. He stood up and told her to get up. She got up and he pulled her onto his lap, which made her face get red_.

In the photo Booth

_He had her pinned up against he wall. with a smug devious smile on his face and Lynnette with a serious "i'm so gonna get you" look. The last photo while she was still pinned, she leaned out and kissed him on the cheek and the camera clicked. His face got really really red and he wasn't laughing like she was. She laughed at his expression and slipped from his grip, she got off his lap laughing "That ones a keeper"_

She turned to the Alley she normally parked at. Heading to the underground. she could hide from him there for awhile just to clear her head. She didnt know what she wanted but at the same time she did.

'You want him back' . . .'but he left . . .whose to say he wouldn't leave again?'

That first night alone . . .She cried. She never really cried that hard over a guy before and it made her sick to her stomach.

'Its his own fault . . .for thinking he could protect me . . . I'm Lynnette Nauta . . .I protect myself'

Lynn nodded to herself approvingly. 'so now he thinks you need him all the time?'

'Wrong!'

She pulled up in the alley and got out. Running quickly to the door straightening herself out.

"Hey Lynn" The body guard at the door nodded. Lynn could hear the faint sound of the motorcycle not far off.

"Hey I know Roach set me up for my fight tomorrow but . . .I'm doin' something tomorrow so I was hoping to get it . . .tonight" Lynn raised her eyebrows in a question.

"Yeah the entertainment is kinda slow tonight, pick a song and we'll get your fight tonight. Open competition?" He asked.

"Anyone who thinks they're up for it" Lynn nodded confidently.

"Head on in I'll tell the Boss" He smiled.

"Hey Tom watch the door for me" The guard nodded to another door.

Lynn walked in the familiar smell of beer, food, ciggarettes, gasoline and sweat. She took off her jackett revealing her black tight tanktop, and her bandages. She shook her hair a little and fixed herself in the bathroom.

'I'll be able to prove that I dont need him to protect me, I protect myself' Lynn was on a mission. She could only rely on herself, so now . . .she had to prove it.

(Are you?)

Elisa and Don were sitting in the battle shell. Elisa got cold and Lynn took off with raph after her in the truck.

"Shes afraid of getting hurt, so . . .shes running away from the problem" Elisa nodded hugging herself while Don got an emergency blankett from the back of the battle shell where they kept extra supplies.

"I understand" Donatello looked out the back window. kira was staring out at the water and the city by the docks. Leo was watching her but from a distance. "Kira must feel the same way" Don noted.

"Can you blame her?" Elisa looked up.

"(Sigh) No . . .Which is why I'm wondering why your talking to me even" He smirked.

"I said earlier . . . I dont blame you. You know . . .Grandma always said that . . .People in the world get the right Idea, they just go about it in the wrong way. . .You guys thought by staying away from us you were protecting us . . .when in reality . . .It only hurt us more" Elisa pulled the covers in closer.

"I think Leo sees that now" Don nodded.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Elisa asked calmly.

"You mean do you think we'll leave again after taking you home?" He asked.

"I just . . .(He heard her hold in a breath) I need to know . . .If I'm going to keep sending Emails to get nothing back, no word on how your doing . . .if your even alive . . .I went to sleep some nights thinking maybe you were dead because thats how it felt. (A sniffle) I didn't sleep some nights, and thinking of how hurt my friends were just made it worse. We hardly talked to eachother. When I managed to get one of them out with me. Gwen would constantly check the rooftops . . .It just hurt her worse when Michelangelo wasnt there. So I made her promise she would stop looking-"

Don thought about how alot of those times they were there but out of sight. He saw how Gwen would look around and he knew Mikey was praying shed spot him, thats why he wouldn't use any sort of stealth while in Hiding he'd just stay perfectly still.

"-She would continue to do it. out of all of us she never lost faith in him. I . . .I imagined you were possibly dead. Kira would always tell me that the messages I sent you were never even getting to you, or they were being deleted before opened. I kept writing anyway. Do you know what that feels like?" Elisa asked rhetorically, wondering if he knew just how bad she felt the last month.

"I have a bit of an Idea" He said sadly sitting next to her.

"Lynn gave up and refused to talk about Raphael, Kira was the one who got really negative about the situation. her dancing changed. She became more angry, and negative. Anything that mentioned you , or your brothers she would say you were dead, that you were gone, that you left because you didn't . . .care. We became too much of a hassle for you so you dropped the load, so there was no cross to bear" Elisa shook her head a tear slipped down. Don wanted to wipe it off or hand her a tissue but . . .She wasn't finished.

"Every night . . .I had to be the one that was nice to everyone , especially Gwen . . .She knew Michelangelo didn't want them to be apart they'd been together so long that it was like she was missing half of her soul. Or at least thats what she told me" Elisa put her head down stopping to breathe she was letting all of it out.

"Elisa . . .When Leo told us that the best thing to do would be to leave you all alone, that it was dangerous to be associated with us. None of us wanted to but we thought it was what was best. The footclan was not following you through grocery stores or the malls anymore. No more men in trench coats calling back to headquarters saying they verify our wherabouts with you . . .we thought you were safe. until the earlier today we caught a foot ninja spy, he was paid to find Kira with Leo to send back to Karai. It seems Karai has become obsessed with him and Kira. Then there was a hit put out on Lynnette and thats when we knew we made a mistake. Being apart would only leave you vulnerable. In the beginning we thought about asking all four of you to leave New York City, possibly the state"

Elisa looked up tears in her eyes . . .was he going to ask her to do that now?

"But when I thought about it . . . I could never ask you to leave. Your life is here, you worked hard your entire life to be here, where you wanted. So . . .logically I blamed myself. You were in this situation where it was my fault that we were thinking of sending you away. Elisa . . .I'm trying to say that . . .I dont want you to leave, and I dont want to leave" Don looked at her as she wiped tears off.

"So what are you saying" Elisa wanted him to say the words.

"I care about you Elisa . . .So much that it . . .frightens me sometimes. that A girl . . .A woman as beautifull and intelligent as you could have any feelings for something like me. . . "

Elisa was ready to get up and go, he was going to ask her.

"Which is why I'm not ever leaving you ever again"

She looked up at him, he was smiling "if . . .If thats okay with-with you"

'Hes stuttering' Elisa shook her head smiling she got up and hugged him around the neck. He hugged and pulled back around her middle. Her skirt bunched around his legs as she put herself on his lap.

"Good . . .Cuz Im certainly not letting you go again . . .I dont think I could take it"

She let go to kiss him and they started where they left off

he interrupted the kiss quick "You kept the tracer bracelet on" Don smirked.

"It was something that was a link to you, So I didn't trash it" Elisa smiled going back in and biting his lower lip softly

(You promise?)

"Mikey . . .Are they going to be out long enough for Lynn and Raph to get back?"Gwen asked looking at the foot soldiers on the ground.

"I think they're conked out for awhile babe" Mikey nodded. still rubbing her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Mikey . . .Are you . . .(She gulped) Leaving again?" Gwen asked with a sad but straight face.

"I'd understand if you had to I just-"

"Are You kidding me? I dont care if Leo thinks were good together or not, I am not letting anything get in between you and me again, not now not ever" Mikey promised. Gwen hugged him tighter.

"Good . . .cuz I was gonna cry" Gwen felt herself crying anyway.

"That month was full shell on boring, I couldn't eat, sleep, or play video games right. I was schedualed to go out with Silver Centry on city watch and didn't go because I missed you so much. Nuh uh no way, Im not doin' that again"

"Oh Mikey" Gwen giggled

"Plus everytime I played a video game and the hero always gets the girl in the end, the girl . ..Always looked like you!" Mikey looked up at her with wide eyes. Gwen giggled and kissed him.

"We'll just have to find another game less emotionally traumatic for you"

Gwen pulled him close around the mid section. He smiled and pulled back.

(Its On)

Lynn didn't have any beer this time, Even when she was offered a freebie. She didn't see him guessing that he couldn't get in. She smirked, wondering how that felt. Looking in the mirror on her way back from the bathroom. Her bandaged up arm and shoulder. Her bandage on her side just slightly underneith the lower part on her side , hidden by the tank top. There was a particular green and yellow bruise on her arm. Her Tattoos were un touched, the one on her neck and the one just above her belt above her butt . . .also untouched. She was surprised considering how many times she got her ass pushed to the side of the cage, she expected at least a scratch or something.

The Two Sai's that crossed eachother

Served as a reminder to her. No one else would know though.

She walked out looking around , no sign of him, then again there was a bigger crowd than before. Word go out about fights going on tonight and people love to see a throw down.

Lynn kept on her Jackett.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN . . ." the Reff Called.

"YO BITCHES AND TOOLS!" A punk rock lookin' guy shouted into the mic and everyone cheered.

"Tonight WE GOT A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YALL! THE TOUGH BITCH HERSELF IS BACK TONIGHT AND SHES GOT A MATCH, LYNNETTE NAUTA!" The punker shouted.

The crowds cheered, guys whistled and girls were either saying

"you Go Girl!" or "Your gonna get your ass canned when your up against me" Future match threats. Lynn smirked and walked down to the ring. She hoped he was watching from wherever he was.

"In this corner we got a little lady who wants to take on the reigning female Champ. Little Liz Lipstick!" The punk shouted and only a select people cheered. This girl had a t-shirt that had lipstick signs all over it, and jeans. She was small and petite. Lynn wondered what the heck this girl was thinking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen in this corner at 170 pounds, unbroken winning streak, Lynnette Nauta!"

cheers

"In this corner, the challenger Weighing in at 125 pounds Little Liz Lipstick" The ref let the microphone go back up.

"Oh I get it, shes a commercial kid" Lynn laughed. Little liz lipstick was a makeup brand and this girl thought by fighting she was advertising her stuff.

Next moment the bell rang and all Lynn could do was feel sorry for the girl. But mostly she was angry. This girl wasn't giving her much of a challenge.

Lynn took one hit . . .the girl hit the floor. She didn't even give her all.

"Are you serious? Get that little bitch outta there!" Someone from the crowd shouted. They werent pleased that the challenger came with no game. Lynn was a little mad too, she was supposed to be showing she could handle herself . . .With weak competition how could she do that?

Lynn shook her head and helped the girl up. Handed her to the reff who got her out.

"The match was sponsored by Little Liz Lipstick and boutique on 12th avenue" The girl said weakly into the mic before being told to leave.

"Well . . Whatcha gonna do?" Lynn said making the room echo with laughs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen by a one hit count knock out, winner is Lynnette nauta" The reff designated holding her hand up a moment. But the crowds were upset that the fight was over.

"New Match New Match New Match New Match!' they chanted.

Lynn looked around again still no sign of him.

"We have a new Competitor who plans to make up for the sorry match that we just had . . .Will that make it all better?" The punk asked the crowd in a baby voice.

"YYYYEAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

"Lynnette Nauta will be going up against . . ."

Then there was a roar of cheers as the guy came up to the ring. He was big but not as big as guys shes gone after before. He had blonde buzzed hair, and a tattoo of a tiger on his chest to his shoulder. Black shorts and shoes. He looked tough, no doubt about it. Lynn took off her tank top when the guy entered the cage. Her bandages showing . . .

(What I caused)

I watched her enter the ring, she took the girl out in one hit. She used the right hook . . .the one I showed her. First she takes off afta I rescue 'er. Then she runs inta this joint . . .This must've been the place Angel said Lynn was gettin' beat up in. She'd been cage fighting for the underground.

The underground had more history than the purple dragons or the foot. They brought up some of the best fighters from the streets. This was his fault. He watched Lynn make a joke into the mic , the entire room laughed. he even chuckled. Until he saw that she was going into another match. The guy walking into the ring with a tiger tat on his chest. . .

She was doing this because of him , and he knew it. If he didn't do something. She'd get even more hurt because of him. . . .he wasn't going to lose her again.

(Unfinished Promises)

The bell rang and Lynns first feeling was the punch she got in the stomach that she couldn't dodge. She kneed him and he threw a punch which she dodged and threw one of her own. It caught him on the eyebrow and he shook his head going back at her. She dodge rolled away trying to think of the best way to get him down. No doubt before going up against a female he got a nut cup for the . . .main extremeties. He did a full roundhouse kick that she ducked and jumped up in a full punch to the nose. Lets just say the guy wasn't very happy. He Shoved her and she flew back hitting the cage.

"ouch . . .Rgggghh Bad Dog" She frowned at him. He went in to tackle her and she moved so he'd hit the cage, Instead he bounced off by jumping and slammed into her. He grabbed her arm twisting it around her back.

"Funny how a chick thinks she can win, your just a scared little girl trying to prove to the world how tough you think you are"

He pulled up harder on her arm and she yelped. He pushed harder when she tried to twist out of it, any farther and he'd break it.

"I am . . .Tough" Lynn spat at him before slapping him with her other arm. He slammed her into the mat then . . .All of a sudden it got dark.

'But I still feel conscious?' Lynn thought. the pain her arm increasing.

"Whats going on!"

"We cant See!"

The lights went out. the sound of people. The guy behind her pulled on her arm she cried out but then the grip was gone. There was the feeling of movement on the floor and the sound of people shouting for the lights.

"Ladies and Gentlemen there seems to be some technical difficulty. The match will be postponed" There was alot of boos and Then Lynn felt a hand pull her up and she didn't kick when she felt herself being thrown over a shoulder and out of the cage.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted.

"Shut up" A familar voice said. She breathed out and shouted again. Keeping that Anger she had as her only way of keeping all that emotion in.

There was the sound of a door slamming shut and airtight and the cool night breeze hitting her. A streelamp too far for her to see clearly, but could make out his shape in the dark. He set her down and she threw her fist hitting his arm.

"Whats your problem!" She shouted.

"MY problem!" He shouted back.

"I WAS DOING JUST FINE!" She shouted.

"Oh yeah , ya really looked like you was handelin' it Lynn, He coulda broke ur arm!"

"I Had it HANDLED!" She shouted.

"First YOU run away at da bar! Den ur in a High speed chase with a foot ninja Van dat was tryin ta run ya off a bridge! Den ya run away again just to get into anotha scrap at the UNDERGROUND Fightin' cages! And ur tellin me I got a problem!" Raphaels temper getting higher.

"Me being Here is none of your business" she claimed lowly.

"You gettin' hurt is my business. Angel said you were doin' somethin ta get urself hurt. I thought I told ya to Stay Outta trouble!"

"You might've suggested it, and besides Since when do I take orders from you?" She threw out dripping with sarcasm.

"Lynn I know ur angry with me but Dis aint helpin' anybody" she saw his hand point out in the dark.

"Just Fucking leave me alone" She went to walk away.

"Lynn!"

"What! What can you possibly say that'll change anything now!" She shouted angrily at him.

"Whaddaya Mean Lynn" He asked.

"You know damn well what I mean" She breathed out. He knew . . .he lied to her, broke a promise that was so important to her, probably used her too.

She started walking back to her truck and turned to look, she turned around and bumped into him.

"Get out of my way" She directed lowly.

"Make me" He challenged. She turned the other direction to walk away he was there too.

"Dammit" She cursed turning the other direction, he was right in front of her.

"What did ya mean Lynn . . ." He asked his voice softer, oh so NOW he was feeling guilt. She thought angrily.

"I dont get you, First you tell me you want me, then you dont, then you up and leave and I dont see you for a fucking month now your standing there pissing me off just to screw with me . . .I'm leaving" She pushed him to walk to her beat up truck.

She heard herself give out a half yelp half growl when her back was against the brick wall. Arms held up and she felt his boots on the tops of her shoes lightly so she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Get Off" Lynn growled.

"How much do ya hate me?" He asked.

"Get off-"

"How much?" He asked insistantly. This wasn't like him, then again they spent a whole month apart she wasn't sure she knew him the way he was before all this happened.

She mumbled something.

"What?" He asked , he felt her pull slightly on his grip on her wrists that he had above her he pulled up a little more.

"Lynn . . .Tell me . . .Everything" He asked . . .secretly half pleading. It was his fault she was in this mess. He could feel the nervousness being this close to her against her will. She wasn't very happy wit him.

"You lead me on, You lied and played me . . .First you save my ass a few times , gaining my fucking trust. Telling me all this bull about how you care-"

_You don't seem ta care what happens to ya. . .Yeah Well I DO". He said in his brooklyn accented voice._

"-Lying , saying you weren't going anywhere, and I believed you"

Lynn felt herself try really hard to keep tears in.

"All that stuff we went through . . .and then you just dissappear . . .All because you think I can't protect myself at all? or some lame ass male excuse bullshit about protecting us? You didn't even bother giving a fucking good bye you just wrote a note . . .a damn note . . ."

He heard her voice tense up, and smelled slight salt of tears with her natural scent.

"Gwen went hysterical, Kira went mute for awhile, Elisa didn't know what to do besides talk gwen down . . .and I ended up basically mauling all of the furniture in the room. Casey had to step in and hide all the breakables or anything that was throwable. Just like that . . .It was done, just fucking up and left . . .You didn't even ask me . . .How I'd feel you just . . .you lied" Lynn ended hiding that she was ready to burst.

"Are ya done?" He asked calmly.

She turned her her head to the side or down , never looking at him.

"Yes" She broke out.

"I know you dont wanna hear anythin' I got ta say, but I'm makin' ya" he said looking at her , while she avoided his eyes.

"I neva lied to you Lynnette, Ever . . . I know dats what you've been tellin' urself the past month but it aint true, and you know it. I didn't wanna leave, we thought stayin' away from ya would keep ya safe. We were wrong . . .The whole time . . .I couldn't sleep, eat . . .Or even take a shower without thinkin' about ya. I didn't talk to my bros unless I had too. I kept thinkin about that night, How sick I felt makin' that damn note, knowin' when you woke up in da mornin' I wouldn't be there . . .It killed me Lynn. So dont say I dont care . . .Cuz you know dats not true. (Sigh) I left ta keep ya safe . . .and it drove ya ta dis place . . .an' its all my fault" He breathed out.

He let her arms down and while she stood there frozen looking down. She closed her eyes when she felt his hand push back her jacket, removing the sleeve to see her bandages and arm n' shoulder wrap.

He watched a tear slip.

He removed the other shoulder there was a bruise on her arm, healing a green and yellowish color. he looked at her for permission when he reached the hem of her tanktop to pull up slightly. Her face turned away and he pulled up to see a patch medical pad on a spot on her side, there was a bruise under just slightly under her bra. She became angry and pushed his hand away. He put his hands up in a 'its okay' pose. She crossed her arms silently letting tears out.

"Dis , Dis, dis an dis . . Is my fault" he said pointing to each of her injuries.

"An the ones I can't look at without takin off otha stuff" He smirked trying to pull a joke . . .she wasn't smirking . . .

"Lynn . . .I would neva hurt you . . .You know that . . .Right?" he put her chin up, before he examined the bruise fading under her hair on the right side of her temple by her eye.

_'She wouldn't of come here if it werent for me, cuz I left . . .She went and did the opposite of the reason I had to leave. Knowing it would hurt me and get my attention'_

_(With Me : Sum41)_

_I dont want this moment_

_To ever end_

_Where everythings nothing_

_Without you_

"Lynn what do I gotta do ta make ya believe me" He asked both hands on her shoulders. She wiped a tear away angrily.

"I . . .I can't . . .Trust you" She shook her head.

"Why" He asked knowing already

She shook her head.

_I'll wait here forever_

_Just to, to see you smile_

_Cuz its true_

_I am Nothing _

_Without you__

"Lynn . . .I aint like Cole . . .I wont stab ya in the back. Listen . . .If you dont want me I'll still . . .love you. Do you understand me? I dont care how hard ya punch me, how much you scream, kick and yell I'll always be dere, I promised ya I had your back . . .I promised I wasn't goin no where. An' I'll be damned If I'm gonna go back on that . . ."

_Through it all _

_I've made my mistakes_

_I'll stumble and Fall_

_But I mean these words_

"Ya neva answered . . .How much do ya hate me?" He asked.

" I dont" She looked up confidently. " I hate you . . .Because I cant hate you. Your like an oxy moron I can't figure out . . .No matter how hard I tried I couldn't hate you . . .So I dont" Lynn looked up at him straight in the eyes

_I want you to know_

_With everything I wont let this Go!__

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment you know__

_Cuz I'd bleed my heart out to show_

_That I wont let go_

"You . . .meant everything you said?" Lynn asked.

"Whaddaya You think . . .it only counts if ya trust me" He leaned in with a serious face. She watch his hand move down to his pants and he clicked a button . . .She hid her smirk. He changed back . . .his green skin, brown deep safe eyes with fiery flecks in them, and the shape of his shell beneath the hoodie.

"You always did look better green" She joked. He smirked.

_Thoughts ran unspoken_

_forever in doubt_

_and pieces of memory's _

_Fall to the ground_

_I know what I did _

_So I wont let this go_

_cuz its true_

She looked up when she felt his thumb rub off a tear and slide across her bruise lightly.

_I am nothing without you_

_All the streets where I walked alone_

The nights they spent apart. He wanted so badly for her to be next to him. He would feel that empty part of the bed, so sometimes he'd sleep in the hammock. Remembering dreams and hearing her voice but . . .would feel for nothing there.

_With No where to go_

_have come to an end_

She thought of those lonely nights, she hugged that bear he got her at the carnival. Looked over their pictures a thousand times. The necklace he got her still back in the box at home. . . But could she trust him again. Thats what he was asking her.

There was a hand up against the wall, and one on her. She looked up after sniffling after the tears stopped.

"I need you to trust me Lynn" he pleaded seriously.

It was one small simple kiss . . .which caused her mind to switch automatically without her permission. She kissed back.

_I want you to know_

_With everythin I wont let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold onto this moment you know_

_Cuz Id bleed my heart out to show_

_That I wont Let go_

She was up against the wall, and he was up against her. She gripped him in a lock around his neck showing she wasn't letting go. After a few second of long kissing she bit his bottom lip and he did the same.

_the fire in your eyes_

_It falls from the skies_

_When you dont know what your looking to find_

_The fire from your eyes_

_It falls from the skies_

_when you just never know what you will find_

Hand tangled in her hair. She winced at the slight pain from her lip but loved it. She needed him . . .and they both knew it.

_what you will find_

_What you will find_

_what you will find_

"I trust you" She whispered and he reacted in the way she hoped he would. Picked her up off the ground, both of them missing everything they hadn't been doing for an entire month, which felt like years . . .even century's.

_I dont want this moment_

_To ever end_

He looked into her eyes and she into his. "Promise me" She begged but only with a stone face

_Where everythings Nothing_

_Without you_

"I promise"

She pulled him back in and his hands went wherever they felt like. He missed it, her scent. Fall leaves, Cinnamon, like the gum she always chews. Faint smell of roses and other sweet stuff from her body wash. Plus something else he knew he'd have to take care of later . . .

_I WANT YOU TO KNOW_

_WITH EVERYTHING I WONT LET THIS GO_

_THESE WORDS ARE MY HEART AND SOUL_

_I'LL HOLD ONTO THIS MOMENT YOU KNOW_

_CUZ I'D BLEED MY HEART OUT TO SHOW_

_THAT I WONT LET-_

She pulled his belt loops closer and he grinned letting his tongue in with her permission which was a smile.

_I want you to know_

_with everything_

_I wont let this go_

_These words are my heart and sould_

_I 'll hold onto this moment youknow_

_cuz i'd bleed my heart out to show_

_that I wont let go__

(I know you do)

It had been 20 minutes since she asked for time alone. It hurt him, but he gave her , her space. Sitting off 20 feet away. Don and Mikey took care of the footninjas , Lucky Lynn had some extra cuffs in her truck that Gwen got ahold of before she took off. (Cry: Mandy Moore)

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

Running around in the snow

_It lasted forever_

_It ended so soon_

Confessing everything in the lighted Gazebo

All these memories floated back to Kira. She looked over at him every few minutes to make sure he was there, and wasn't a dream.

'Hes really guilty about it' she could tell. He'd look at her every few seconds, when they'd catch eachothers eyes shed look away blushing. He still managed to do that. His eyes were shining with the lights hitting them.

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

'Kira . . .' There was that voice in her head again. 'Hes sorry'.

'Leo rarely admits to making a mistake because normally he doesnt make many. He feels he has to be the one to be right, and do everything right all the time . . .being the leader' it was a quality she admired in him, but tried to calm down. When they'd play around with eachother she'd show it was okay to make mistakes.

'So what made this time any different'.

_in places no one will find_

all your feelings so deep inside

_(deep inside)_

_it was there that I realized_

_that forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_(the moment I saw you cry)_

'What he did . . .just up and left. Convinced his brothers that they all should dissappear' . . .'but he did it with the intention of protecting us?'

'He broke that promise though . . .all those things we did before . . .did any of that matter to him?'

She glimpsed again. He breathed hard looking at her then looking away so she wouldn't notice.

_it was late in september_

_and I'd seen you before_

_(and you were)_

'it was fall when she met him . . .the observant and silent furniture' she gave a small giggle and it got his attention. She quickly looked away, but had a smirk before looking back at the water again.

Leo was confused, she just laughed. Even from 20 feet away he could hear it. he missed it . . .her laugh, her scent floating down to him from the breeze, the way she was looking at him every so often and then the water.

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_staring up at a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

"Kira?" Elisa came over.

"Hey" Kira smirked.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine . . .I needed time to think . . ." Kira nodded seriously.

"Whats there to think about" Elisa asked rhetorically.

_in places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_(deep Inside)_

_It was there that I realized_

_that Forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

"Kira . . .Your one of my best friends, I want you to be happy. He wants you to be happy too" Elisa nodded.

"If he really wanted me to be happy then . . .why'd he leave?" Kira asked shaking her head.

_I wanted to hold you_

_To make everything go away_

"Because . . .He thought he was hurting you by being with you. He understands now . . .that being apart only hurts us more . . .Kira . . he loves You" Elisa said trying to get through to her friend.

"love?" Kira asked like it was a question

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything alright_

"Kira Look at him . . .He would give his life for you . . .So why are you scared?" Elisa asked. "Your not really mad that he left because as soon as you saw him you knew you forgave him. Because he came to rescue you, as soon as he said he was wrong, that he made a mistake . . .you forgave him" Elisa observed

"Your right" Kira nodded and Elisa looked up surprised.

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon . . ._

"So . . .are you afraid of him. . .or of your feelings for him?" Elisa asked again rhetoricall.

_In places no one will find!_

"Are you psychic?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Nope just really really intuitive . . .thank the poetry" Elisa rubbed her nails on her shirt.

_In places no one will find_

_all your feelings so deep inside_

_(deep inside)_

"Your right . . .I love him" Kira sniffled with a realizing cry that she forgave him . . .

"What he needs is to know that hes' forgiven . . .so you can remind him if he ever leaves again . . .That I'll kick his butt" Elisa joked.

Kira laughed looking at Leo increduously and then back at Elisa , then at the water . . .full realization hitting her.

_It was there that I realized_

_that forever was in your eyes_

"Well what are you waiting for girl , Go , GO!" Elisa shoved her friend.

_The moment I saw you cry_

Leonardo sighed again. 'Im not expecting her to forgive me, but I'll be there for her no matter what. Karai or no . . .I will never leave her again. Even if she tells me to'. Leonardo felt something slide down his face . . . He loved her. But leadership and honor would come first. Her safety would always come first, along with her happiness. . .he'd do anything . . .for her

"LEO!"

_baby cry_

_The moment I saw you Cry_

He looked up surprised to see Kira, her blonde hair flying behind her she was running to him with a smile on her face. He was wondering if what he was looking at was real. She sprinted to him and threw her arms around his neck pulling him in tightly. He breathed out , not believing it. But not wasting it. He pulled her closer.

_I wanted to know you_

"I'm so sorry Kira I-"

"I know . . .Its okay you dont have to explain anything" She breathed him in. Oh how she missed his smell!

"Just promise you wont do it again" She joked after a small sniffle.

"I promise . . .I give you my word"

"Good . . .Cuz you owe me and your gonna be spending alot of time making it up" She joked. He laughed. She looked up and he leaned down already wanting to make up for lost time. A soft, longing, miss you, down to your knees shaking almost wanna faint . . .Kiss.

'Glad I'm wearing cherry chaptstick' Kira thought to herself feeling his hands around her waist pulling her in.

"Aww" They heard Mikey saw.

"(Sniffle) its a Kodak Moment" Donatello joked with a fake sniffle. Elisa laughed and playfully hit him. Gwen laughed. Mikey picked her up and twirled her around with a Kiss.

Kira looked let go and looked up.

"What about Karai?"

"I'll deal with Karai . .." Leo promised darkly.

_**"Will you now Leonardo?" Everyone Froze.**_

(Reunion Cut short)

Raphael and Lynnette were out of breath, hot, heavy and almost sweating but not stopping the kiss for all it was worth. He set Lynn down and they leaned against eachother foreheads touching.

"I guess you did miss me" He joked. Lynn kissed him again but short with a smirk of her own both eyes still closed his arms on both sides of her against the wall, she leaned on him with her forehead and back against the wall.

"We should go . . .They're probably worried by now" Lynn nodded.

"They . . .Can wait" He breathed looking at her.

"My green eyed pistol" he chuckled closing his own.

"Your one to talk . . ." she joked. "Gold flecked fire eyes" She observed to him. He smiled kissing her forehead. "Come on . . ." He took her hand.

(sharp intake of breath) "Ah" He felt something sting on his arm. Lynn gasped and pulled it out.

"oh no" she whispered. he leaned on her quick.

"The foot" he said pulling her quick getting on the motorcycle.

"No Raph my truck, You'll be out cold soon!" Lynn said throwing the dart.

"Theres no time" He said getting on handing her the helmet and driving.

"Lynn If I start going out of it, Remember how I showed ya ta drive it?" He asked.

She nodded unsurely. Good just keep your hands on the bars, no matter what. Sit in front of me. He revved the bike and started off. Lynn tied her belt to his so he wouldn't fall off. His hands covering hers leading them.

"There they are" Lynn said looking back. There was a foot surveilance Van following them.

"hang on" He hit the red button. Lynn shouted leaning her head down as the bike sped to a speed she'd never experienced. Everything was a blur. She could see a red glow behind them from the fuel. His weight became heavier.

"Raph stay with me" She shouted. She felt him shake his head and try to stay up. then his whole weight rested on her.

"Dammit!" She cursed. He was out his hands limply on the bars. She stopped only a moment to adjust his arms around her tying the sleeves of his hoodie together She couldn't drive a motorcycle with one hand yet. They got away far enough. She didn't know where their new place was. . .

"Raph" Lynn said outloud knowing he would be out of it for a few hours. She drove slowly and kept one hand on his hands to keep him around her middle.

"Where do I go dammit" His weight falling on her heavily.

"When we get out of this your going on a diet, no more meat lovers delux pizza for you pal" She growled.

There was a squeal of tires and Lynn barely turned almost hitting the Van showing up out of now where. She hit the side of a car, and flew off the bike. Raph falling off near her. She tried to get up , but couldn't move.

Her whole body ached. Even with the helmet on. She reached out and tried to crawl to him. Before a foot made contact with the side of her head.

_**"The one called Raphael has been taken in Mistress" **_

_**"Good . . .Now get the others" **_

_**"Yes"**_

(Apprehended)

"Ouch!" Mikey shouted. Gwen turned in a haze and Mikey was on his knees on the ground. He quickly got up with his nunchucks. They were surrounded by footninja. A van not that far off.

"What is it with you freaks and Vans" Gwen questioned aggressively. She took ahold of Mikey who stood infront of her his chucks spinning furiously fast.

"DON!" Elisa shouted. Don was slowly going into black. Elisa was trying to hold him up. "Get him into the battleshell" Gwen shouted. Mikey held off foot soldiers. While Gwen helped Gwen to carry Don.

Leonardo was fighting off footninja dodging and wielding off poison darts.

"Michelangelo!" Leonardo shouted watching his brother fall to the pavement from the drug in his system.

"Mistress Karai said only the Turtles" The soldier ordered. Gwen left Elisa and Don to punch a foot soldier in the face. he backed up before grabbing her arm and throwing her.

"Dont touch my boyfriend!" She shouted running back. three foot soldiers held her down.

"Gwen!" Elisa called. Foot soldiers with wide brim hats approached Elisa. She held onto Don not letting go no matter what they did to her.

"Kira stay back" Leo put her behind him while he blocked an attack , dodging another to return a few hits of his own with some fancy roundhouse kicks with a flip attached.

A footsoldier watched Kira and went for her. the soldier jumped to leap over Leonardo sword poised at Kira. Leonardo sensed it and switched turning to block the attack aimed at Kira. In the process turning his back, and recieving a shot in the arm.

Leo backed up with Kira to the battleshell. They were surrounded by Elite footninja, Some with the japanese medallions that Karai had. Others were original shredder generation foot clan.

Mikey was down, and the foot ninjas trying to get past Gwen who was using everything that Mikey had shown her. Mikey would be proud if he was awake to see it Leo thought. Kira had a grip on his arm. He felt the drug in his system start to spread. Feeling weak in the legs on up to his arms and head.

"Kira . . .Whatever happens . . ." Leo shook his head trying to fight off the drug.

"I'm with you" She finished for him. He looked at her appreciatively but didn't want her getting hurt. but knew better that she'd ignore him if he told her to run.

Kira held a grip on him even when his eyes rolled back and he fell to his knees she lowered him to the pavement.

"Gonna have to go through me" Kira said to herself.

"SHIT!" Kira heard Gwen cuss . there was smoke everywhere.

"DONATELLO!" They heard Elisa scream. Kira was pushed back and she tried to search with her hands desperately for Leo . . .He wasn't there.

The girls were coughing. "They . . .Took them" Elisa coughed.

"No kidding" Gwen coughed hard.

"That Bitch" Kira Cursed.

"Someone Call Lynn, Maybe Raphael is with her" Elisa suggested.

Gwen pulled out her cell While Kira heard the sound of a highspeed Van speeding away. "We gotta do something" Elisa shook her head.

"Lynn isn't answering!" Gwen said worried.

"The Battleshell!" Elisa exclaimed getting to the drivers seat.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing? Kira asked.

"I've seen Don drive it a million Times, He explained to me the tracking features related to . . .The alarm system in the battlshell" She said finding it. "He said he turned it off but admitted he'd had it on for awhile just incase anything came up while we were apart. So I can find lynn by her sequence that he gave for her signature . . .and .. .Shes in downtown Brooklynn" Elisa hit the gas.

(Lost and found)

Lynnette got up off the ground seeing headlights flash on her face.

"LYNNIE!" Gwen came out and hugged her. Lynn made a wincing face she was in pain.

"I got thrown from the Bike . . .They took Raph" Lynn winced leaning against Gwen.

"We know . They took The others too" Kira said helping Lynn into the battleshell.

"So what are we gonna do?" Gwen asked, "God Only knows what theyre gonna do to them" Gwen said bending over to put her head between her knees.

"What would they do?" Elisa tried thinking like Don.

"What the hell do ya think they'd do . . .Were gonna go get them!" Lynn shouted.

"Theyre in the foot Headquarters Lynn, the security is so Tight now, Karai's probably got every crack and opened window covered" Elisa shook her head.

"Leo wouldn't think twice about going in for us, He'd go as soon as it happened . . .But with a plan" Kira affirmed.

"We gotta go see Splinter" Gwen said looking at them.

"But we dont know where they live" Lynn shrugged.

"But Angel Does!" Kira smiled.

"Lynn you call Casey, Gwen will Call April, I'll call Angel. Elisa will talk to Master Splinter on the phone here in the battle shell" Kira Smiled. Elisa thought of it and contacted the button on the shell phone in the battleshell, that said HOME.

(Sewer Sweet Sewer)

master Splinter was humming to himself after a marathon of the Gilmore Girls. He walked around . . .

A left area of video games , comic books, pizza boxes strewn about by the T.V's. "Michelangelo" Splinter called. No response.

A left empty computer lab with medical table and chairs, desk and test tubes with lots of paper. "Donatello" No response.

"Where are those boys" He said to himself.

"Raphael!" He called to the training and weight room they designated. Weights left alone untouched on the floor, a punching bag hanging still in the air.

"Leonardo" He called one last time to the dojo training area. No one . . .

"Where are my sons?" He asked out loud.

then there was a ringing , the phone Donatello had given him for emergencies.

(Elisa)

"ITS RINGING!" She squealed happily.

"Hello . . .How do you answer this infernal contraption?"

"Master Splinter its Me Elisa your already answering it!" Elisa said urgently.

"Elisa . . .Are you hurt? Where are my sons?"

"Master Splinter. Me, Kira, gwen and Lynn are in the battle shell. The guys were Kidnapped, Karai Chased us down and they saved us from being pulvaulted off of a bridge, then about a hundred foot soldiers showed up and used poison darts to drug them. There was smoke and they were gone, . . .we couldn't protect them" Elisa started crying.

"Do not cry Elisa, Have you called April and Mr. Jones?"

"Lynn and Gwen are doing that Now. We were going to contact Angel so we could come get you. . . Were thinking of a plan to go get them" Elisa Breathed heavily in a sigh.

"I will meet with you , call miss O Neil and tell her I will be at her Apartment. We will discuss a plan of Action,and it must be fast. I fear Karai will do more than just harm my sons" Splinter hung up. Elisa breathed in Relief.

"Hes going to Aprils Apartment, and we'll meet him there to come up with a plan" Elisa said happily.

"Lets turn this puppy around!" Gwen shouted. Elisa made a very tight U-turn.

"Looks Like Dons driving rubbed off on you" Kira complimented.

"Your all just jealous that mikey's driving is more Fun" Gwen crossed her arms.

"Can we stop with tha jokes, that Bitch has our boyfriends!" Lynn shouted.

"(Gasp) You two made up!" Gwen asked looking at Lynn.

"We . . .Talked. . .(Gah) I'm gonna kill that ninja Bitch for kidnapping him. Shes DOG MEAT!"

"No ones disagreeing with you there" Kira said lowly, Karai was going to pay.

(A Plan)

"I'm glad your all alright" April hugged all the girls.

"It was so fast it was . . ." Gwen shook her head.

"DATS IT! DAT crazy ninja broadzilla went too far dis time!" Casey went over to the wall slid on his mask and grabbed his sports gear.

"I say we go over there and take em all out . . .no prisoners" He said letting his bat his his hand.

"I kinda like Casey's Idea" Lynn pointed with her thumb.

"We all know we gotta get in but . ..The issue is how? Lynn you said when you and Raph got in it was through a window. But their going to have all those places covered now" Kira thought.

"Donatello and I were looking for a 'backdoor' to find a glitch in the system we could use so the guys could sneak in to get you . . .They had a five minute window. If I could activate that same signal Donatello used to knock out the security, we should be able to get in" April said typing away on the computer.

"That sensor Fizzler he created" Elisa smiled knowing what she was talking about.

"Great another one that speaks nerd" Lynn put in jokingly.

"We can use it!" April announced.

"We know that he most heavily guarded area in the building is the lower floors below, and the higher ones above where the Shredders Chambers used to be. She would be putting all the security in one area where they would keep the guys. Karai has some sort of special plans for them, so we might have an hour or two to mobilize before anythings done" April said showing them the security codes and areas of the Foot HQ.

"Looks like we'll need to borrow some of your Stuff Lynn " Kira smirked.

"I'm all over it" Lynn smiled putting a round in her gun.

"Question is . . .how do we divert their attention away from the Guys so we can get to them?" Elisa asked herself.

Gwen whispered something in Aprils Ear. " That is Genius Gwen!" April looked up at her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have our distraction" Gwen raised praise.

"So were all in agreement. Casey and April will get us in and meet us in there in the bottom floor. Master Splinter will help us get to the top of the building. We'll put on the distraction, slip around karai and the foot , spring the guys and be home before Breakfast?" Kira asked.

Everyone cheered

"LETS GET IT ON!" Casey shouted.

**I love the reviews guys , Let me know what your thinking. Hope you feel better Kelly Eliz* Take a deep breath guys now its time for the Rescue Mission . . .Be ready to Laugh, Cry, and if you havent already possibly chewed all your nails off (Kouga sama . . .I feel personally responsible for your poor nails . . . Sniffle) Summer Shopper LOVE YOU! you guys MADE MY DAY, so I'm going to work all night on the next chapter since the whole scene is in my head now. So you guys will have something by tomorrow. the story is far from over theres alot of stuff thats gotta happen. STAY TUNED. . .**

**"You better Or i'll get sad again" Mikey points.**


	48. The Animal

***~Rescue Mission~* **

**LETS GO! I love the reviews they give me feedback on what I should concentrate on and lets me know you guys are loving whats going on. Best song for this chapter for the beginning "YOUNG: Hollywood Undead" Keep up the reviews let me know what your thinking. Plus you all make me Laugh :)~*~*~~*~*~**

Lynnette pulled on her comfortable black cargo pants, black tanktop. A black sweatband on the other arm that wasn't bandaged up. Her hair wet and messy. Her boots laced tight. In one of her cargo pants she grabbed a few of Raphs smoke pellets he kept from the Nightwatcher days. Plus grabbed his chain, the one with the weight at the end. She didn't grab the other pretty sure only he knew how to use it. Putting it in a brown back pack. A hoody in the pack incase she had to get by.

She put on brass knuckles on her left hand and wrapped black medical tape around it putting a glove on the other.

"Hey Lynn .. .can I borrow your other Brass?" Kira asked.

"Sure" Lynn handed it to her.

Kira slipped on her favorite light blue hip hugger hip hop stretchy pants. her trusty Nikes. A white tank top and Leo's Hoodie. A New York Yankees navy blue ballcap. Kiras bag had a gun in it that Lynn had given her and a pair of cuffs just incase.

Gwen was in a pair of brown capri cargo pants. The orange Sweatshirt she got with Mikey. Black beanie and black shoes. She took some of Mikey's throwing stars he kept on hand in a drawer. She wasn't sure if she could throw them that was until Elisa came in with some thing that would help.

"It shoots out Stars, Don was working on it for me but You should use it" Elisa handed her friend the gun. "It'll shoot out six before being reloaded" She explained.

"Dont worry Gwen. We'll get them back" Elisa encouraged.

"I know we will" Gwen said sounding determined.

Elisa was in comfortable jeans and a hooded black vest with a comfy tanktop underneith. She kept on the bracelet Don gave her.

Gwen kissed the necklace that had the promise ring on it . . ."Hang in there" She whispered.

Lynn put on the necklace, that now matched her Tattoo . . ."I'm comin' for ya".

Kira smiled at a picture of him and her smiling at the camera . . .Gwen had taken the picture.

"ready to Go?" April asked.

"More than ready" Kira replied.

(Getting in)

"Alright, Casey and I are going to set off the signal downing the security cameras for a time span of five minutes. You guys will have a five minute window. Master Splinter will be in the Van letting us know, I patched him into the Cameras so he can watch after they come on. He'll be stealing Karai's link, she'll just get white noise on the screens. Were going to drop you off on the roof after wards" April nodded Kira nodded. The rest looked adamant and serious in thought.

"Alright I'm sending off the signal, Casey go" April said into her head set microphone and headphones.

"Gotcha babe" Casey rolled under a low office window. He climbed up the fireescape to the building next door and got halfway up the building.

"Alright . . .Baby I need a triple" Casey lifted up the bat and tossed up Donatellos Sensor Fizzler with an extra powerfull signal courtesy of April. It would set off on contact with the roof surface. He Tossed the device in the air and hit it . . ."Good thing Donny made it indestructable" Casey laughed. He listened for a clack of plastic on cement roof.

"Casey you've got it" April reported.

"Sweet . . .I'll meetya on the rooftop above the avenue store behind the building April" Casey said before jumping to go to the destination.

"Its time girls . . . You've got five minutes to get in. I'll be with you on the headset communication line every step . . ." April sighed worrying for them already.

"Now or never Kira laughed. April got them close to the roof and the girls leapt out. Lynn catching Elisa.

"Thanks" Elisa smirked. They waved alright to April and she flew off to meet Casey.

"I didn't know the guys had a helicopter" Lynn questioned.

"Oh yeah Mikey said when they were 14 they had a blimp but it became to conspicuous so they had to ditch for a helicopter" Gwen shrugged.

"Blimp . . .Real Smart" Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Alright .. . here we go" Kira led them to the Roof top doorway. Elisa got in front to unlock it with a hair pin.

"A ha" Elisa smiled as the door opened. "No security alarms"

"So far so good" Gwen walked in behind Elisa, Lynn then Kira.

"were in a hallway with a bunch of paintings after the ascending stairs" Kira said to Master Splinter in the Van.

"that is the hall of Shredders through out history, I have yet to see my sons on any of these cameras but I am sure Karai is keeping them in an isolated part of the building"

"Alright, are we clear the right or left hallway?" Kira asked.

"You are clear . . . Kira . . .You need to concentrate, focus. Leonardo could find you through the link that you two share"

"Because I'm his . . .Mate?" Kira asked.

"Yes . . .Clear your mind and concentrate on his spirit, yours will want to connect with his . . .Dont think , it must be felt" Master Splinter directed.

Kira closed her eyes moving the mouthpiece of her headset back. Focusing on him . . .She didn't feel anything.

"think of the memories" Elisa suggested.

"Alright" Kira sighed. she thought of their first kiss, playing in the snow, their second kiss in the gazebo. All those heart jerking moments that made her weak in the knees. She felt something pull her mind downwards . . .Downstairs . . . Below all the floors . . .Like a basement.

"Their below the building" Kira said opening her eyes.

"Great" Lynn shook her head.

"Now we just gotta get down their without tripping any alarms, and not getting spotted by footninja" Gwen shrugged. "Doesnt sound too hard" She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Anybody else nervous" Elisa sighed.

"Were all scared Elly but , the guys have done this before and-"

"Who knows what that Foot ninja Psycho bitch will do to em' " Lynn cut Kira off.

"Alright Guys I've picked up Casey . . .It looks like your main distraction will be on the fourth floor. The lower down you go from the 10 to the third theres more security you have to be carefull" April warned.

"Pfff Carefulls my middle Name" Gwen laughed. Before Elisa pulled her back.

"Gwen stop . . .Trip alarm" Elisa pointed down and sprayed a can of red line alarm illuminator from Don. There was a glowing red light.

"April we need to see if theres more of these, could you get into the security systems? We need to see if the whole hallway is rigged" Kira askedd into the headset.

"On it" April went searching away.

(Surprise plans . . .Not them they were after)

Leo shook his head lightly, he couldn't move his wrists at all and his ankles were strapped down too. He was up right on a cold wall. Looking to his side, his brothers . . .They were still unconscious.

"Uhh Where the shell?" Raph woke up.

"Raph are you okay?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I . . .LYNN, Karai . . . We were bein' chased by the foot . . .Lynn aint in here with us" Raph looked around urgently.

"None of the girls are" Leo shook his head.

"Dudes . . .Did anyone get the license plate number of that thing that hit us last night . . .(Sigh in pain)" Mikey woke up groggily.

"Mikey, were being held prisoner by Karai" Leo explained. Mikey looked around.

"Oh Yeah thats what that smell is" Mikey shook his head.

"Guys?"

"Donny" Raph exclaimed

"How ya feel Dude" Mikey asked.

"Not so great Actually. Are the girls with us?" Don asked.

"No . . .Either Karai put them somewhere else or theyre not captured" Leo confirmed.

"You are Correct Leonardo" A cold voice said.

"Karai"

"You BITCH What'd you do with LYNN!" Raph shouted growling.

"Oh dont worry, we have yet to apprehend your . . .'mates' . . .That Van was hired to drive them off the bridge, and then capture you. Although half of the plan failed, I still have what I paid for" Karai smirked darkly.

"Karai, Kira has nothing to do with this, Why did you put a hit out on Lynn?" Leo Asked.

"She is the strongest of the four, she would be too hard to break and I no longer carry the patience. Kira . . .Has everything to do with it" Karai looked up at him with a glare.

"Stay away from her Karai" Leo warned.

"Do you honestly think your in any position to be announcing threats?" Karai asked smugly.

"So what do you plan to do Karai . . .Avenge the shredder" Donatello asked merkly.

"Better . . .I plan . . .To Ressurect him"

(Surveilance Van)

Master Splinter Gasped when he watched through the camera Karai announce she plans to Ressurect Oroku Saki.

"April, We must get my sons NOW" He shouted urgently

"Master Splinter whats wrong, whats goin on?" Casey and April asked from the roof in the helicoptor.

"Karai plans to use my sons to Ressurect the old shredder"

"We better Tell Kira" April tried patching in.

"Theres . . .Static . . .Damn I can't reach them until they get to the next floor the security beams are breaking up the signal" April sighed leaning back.

(Dance Dance , stayin alive, stayin alive, ah ah ah ah Stayin ALIIIIVVVEEE)

Kira and the girls stood by as the red beams one by one showed up to reveal themselves. Criss crossed at different angles across the hall. At the end was an elevator to which Elisa could knock out the signal in so no one would know theyre taking it.

"We could even skip the next few floors to get down there faster, set off the distraction, and then spring the guys" Elisa smiled.

"Question is how are we gonna get through that" Gwen pointed at the beamed hallway.

"Someone has to be extrememly carefull and get through the beams to deactivate it with the security panel over there there should be a big red button" Elisa explained.

"April brought up the security but . . .Its not an alarm that will go off." Elisa shook her head.

"What?" Lynn asked fearing to have asked.

"There will be shuriken shot at you exactly the speed of a bullet when you trip one, causing a mousetrap affect so by the time you reach the end of the hallway you'll be swiss cheese" Elisa announced calmly.

"Oh . . .So no pressure" Lynn put her hands up.

"So whose gonna go?" Kira asked.

"Kira your more flexible than the rest of us, plus you have your dance moves, you could easily get across this thing" Gwen smiled.

"But I dont know if?" Kira paused.

"Your Leonardo's girlfriend, you can do anything" Elisa agreed.

"You can do those summersaults and cartwheels and shit , didn't you used to be a cheerleader" Lynn confirmed.

"Alright I'll do it. . . Everybody get back . . ." Kira started analyzing the best way not to get hurt or die to get across. thinking of moves to get past each angled beam.

(Yes I know its the kim possible song but here it is)

(Its just you: LMNT)

_You can do the things that can't be done_

Kira backed up and took a deep breath

_You can win the fights that can't be won_

She started at a run and then quickly flipped over the first beem, doing a jump off a wall to avoid another only letting her steps hit the open spaces. Concentrating but letting herself flow at the same time.

_When your on a mission you see it through_

_The sa-Save the world thing is what you do_

_Thats the way it has to be_

_and it just comes so naturally_

The girls watched with shock and awe Kira moving twirling flipping over , past under or around the beams. She had her eyes closed some times and just felt for it.

"GO KIRA!" Elisa cheered and Gwen laughed

_Its just you_

_Doing the impossible its you_

_Your practically unstoppable_

_its you_

_Your totally untoppable its you its you its you_

_Your impossible_

Kira stopped almost hitting a beam, everyone freezing with open or covered mouths she almost hit that one. She reset herself and jumped over it doing a cartwheel to go over some ground low ones to re pulvault herself over two in a row then criss cross at an angle to avoid a giant X beam.

_WHen the earths in trouble and were in distress_

_we can call you beep you _

_send an SOS_

Kira had a few more beams to go. She twirled in place before remembering something Leo told her in defense. "They'll try to catch you off guard" She reminded herself. She saw a giant space and instead of walking to step over the last line. She jumped in a dive right through it.

Everyone gasped as a beam was hit and a shuriken was triggered Kira missed it thanks to her dive.

_and never say maybe_

_From here on out its the way to be_

_Thats the way it has to be_

_and it just comes so naturally._

Kira smiled getting up and heading over towards the panel.

_Its just you_

_Doing the impossible its you_

_Your practically unstoppable its you_

_Your totally untoppable its you its you its you_

_Your impossible_

"Top that Karai" Lynn chuckled. Kira hit the button after opening the glass case and the girls ran over as the beams shut off.

_Its not a secret or a sign_

_Its not he way the stars align_

_Its exactly what is true_

_Not a superhero its just you*_

The girls hugged her and Lynn gave a congratulatory spank*

"Nice job there"

"thanks Lynn" Kira highfived.

"Alright lets take the elevator to the fourth floor. But we need to makesure theres no one down there. Master Splinter can you hear me?" Elisa asked.

"Elisa we lost contact with you , bad news Karai was never after you guys in the first place, she plans to ressurect the old shredder" April said finally getting patched in.

"Oh . . Well . . .Thats no SOOO bad, I mean the guys took him out several times before right?" Lynn shrugged.

"Wrong Lynnie" Gwen shook her head. Remembering all the nightmares she had about this exact situation happening. Michelangelo . . .

"But thats not the worst part . . ." April paused.

"Oh Great whats the worst part?" Lynn asked irritated.

"She plans to sacrifice the guys to ressurect him spiritually" April said worried out of her wits.

"That BITCH" Lynn hit the fourth floor button.

"April patch us into master Splinter we need to check the fourth floor to see if theres anything we need to dodge" Elisa asked again realizing the elevator was moving.

"Girls?" Master Splinter said urgently.

"Master Splinter is there any security on the fourth floor?" Elisa asked again.

"Yes there are Foot soldiers pacing the hallways, girls you must hurry and get to my sons before Karai performs the ritual" Splinter said urgently.

"Dont worry we will" Kira replied.

"Uhm HELLO we dont even look like Foot, so how are we gonna get past all the guards on the floor to the PA room for the distraction? Let alone just get past the floor?" Lynn asked.

"Uhm Hello most of these foot soldiers are men" Gwen smiled like they should get what she was saying.

"Yeah so?" Kira asked.

"Hello . . .Were females" Gwen nodded.

"I'm suggesting you have a plan?" Elisa asked.

"Yep" Gwen smiled.

(Operation . . .Gaisha)

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Lynn shook her head fixing her hair and makeup with a compact mirror.

"It'll work you just have to believe your character" Gwen encouraged.

"This coming from the Theater major" Elisa pointed to Gwen.

"Unless any of you have a better Idea were going to have to go with this . . .Even if it makes us chew our pride a bit" Kira shook her head.

"No" Lynn sighed sadly.

"Alright then, Just follow my lead" Gwen smiled. When the Elevator doors opened they all had their I.D's out on a necklace making it look like some sort of V.I.P entrance personel.

"I know right! I just was like I can't believe she asked us to do this . I mean return of the shredder! What a metal hunk machine" Gwen giggled and the girls acted along laughing.

"HALT!"

'Here we go' Lynn said flipping her hair annoyingly.

"Pff Dude get out of my way, unless your the daddy who paid for me" Gwen looked at him up and down.

"Huh?" the soldier was confused.

"Karai paid for us, see" Gwen held up her I.D for a moment. "were supposed to be down there after the ritual to celebrate the Shredder coming back" Elisa shrugged in a 'DUH' kind of way. She never acted like this . . .not even in highschool.

Lynn remained silent.

"Entertainment?" The foot soldier asked.

"Uhm YEAH!" Gwen looked at him like he was stupid.

"Do you have verification"

"OMG I'm so gonna Tell Karai what a hassle this was, the last guys didn't have to stop us" Kira acted all upset.

Gwen held up a signatured sheet which if the foot soldier looked carefully was a flower order contract but instead Gwen put a fake signature of Karai's at the bottom.

"See , were bought and paid for. The ones who captured the ones to be sacrificed are getting treated tonight" Gwen explained putting a hand on her hip.

"Your . . .Hookers?" The foot soldier asked. A japanese soldier joining him, they could tell by the medallion.

"Gaishas?" He asked.

"SI . . .SI Gaisha, And Hooker is such an overrated term! WE preffer to be considered as business women because that is what we are, OKAY" Gwen got up in his face. The foot soldier called into the walky talkie he had to let them pass through.

"Karai ordered surprise . . ."

"Business women" Gwen interrupted.

"'Business women' for the ones who captured the freaks, let them through, and do not stop them they have been verfied". The foot soldier sighed

"Very sorry Ladies" The foot soldier apologized.

"You should be, and if your interested later I'm 700 a night, plus 50 for whatever kinky game you wanna play in that twisted head of yours" Gwen teased him with a wink.

"Have a nice night boys" Gwen waved. The girls made their way around the corner.

"That was embarrassing" Lynn burst out.

"It worked though!" Kira laughed.

"No one speaks of this . .EVER, I do NOT want to have to explain this situation to Donatello in the future" Elisa motioned with her hands an explicit NO.

"I deserve an Oscar for that performance" Gwen nodded.

"Around this corner . . . Hey its the room!" Kira pointed. "Gwen you know what to do" Elisa handed her her bag. Which had the distraction inside.

"Gwen I'll talk you through how to get out and seal the door" April said patching in to them.

"How did you guys get through the hallway security?" Casey asked.

" uh Persuasive Charm?" Gwen Giggled nervously.

"Okay girls while Gwens doing that, your going to come up to a door that has to be opened with verification in order to use the next elevator to go down to the lower basement floor where theyre keeping the guys. And you better Hurry. Master Splinter says Karai is getting impatient with waiting . ..Shes ready to do the ceremony" April rushed.

"So how are we gonna get a key card?" Kira asked not believing they made it this far.

"I got this" Lynn smirked.

"Elisa . . .Come with me" Lynn pulled her friend with her. "Lynn are you sure?" Elisa asked nervous.

"Oh Yes, This time were doing this MY way" Lynn smirked.

(Damsel in distress)

"Owww, Oh no . . .(Cries)"

The foot soldier from earlier ran to the cry in the hallway. It was one of the Gaishas. The one he particularly liked. She had black silky hair and Violet light eyes.

"Are you Alright?" he asked chivalrously.

"Oh I twisted my ankle coming back from the elevator I dropped my purse and . . .Oh Ow"

"I guess wearing such high heels would do that" He tskd her while touching her leg.

"Oh your so kind" Elisa sniffled letting him help her up.

"thankyou" Elisa hugged the soldier. She winced and gimaced behind his back when he started to feel her up. Then . . .There was a small pop, and the ninja fell forward.

"You couldn't of done it a few seconds earlier" Elisa said shivering at the touching he was doing.

Lynn blew on the tranquilizer Gun "Nighty Night Ninja Boy" She smirked.

Elisa bent down and searched him, pulling a card from his red belt.

"Key Card" Elisa smiled.

"Lets go get them before something else comes up" Kira looked around the corner seriously.

"Feels kinda nice dont it" Lynn nodded.

"What?" Elisa asked.

"Where the ones doing the saving for a change" Lynn said like it was obvious.

"Lets just hope they think so" Kira shrugged hitting the last floor button putting the key card in her bag pockett.

"April we need you to knock out the security cameras now, Gwens distraction should be going off in about five minutes" Kira warned.

"Gotcha I warned Master Splinter that he wont be able to see anything. Casey and I will set off the detonators in the top floor in Karais office building"

"Courtesy of Moi!" Casey said with a fake french accent.

"Be carefull Kira . . .Its mostly you Karai is after. use your strengths and as Master Splinter would say Cover eachothers weaknesses" April advised.

"come back safe" April said before going to work on the detonators.

"thankyou April . ..For everything" Kira replied back. She removed the headset and they got the main stuff out of the bag.

"April is going to totally disfunction the power, were only going to have lights, but just incase I have a small generator, who knows what shes got the guys locked up in" Elisa shook her head. Worrying about Don and hoping they werent too late.

"Alright as soon as the elevator stops the power should go out . . ."

"here we go , one more time everybody's feelin fine here we go now" Lynn sang to herself.

"Define Fine" Elisa rubbed her arms.

(Ressurection)

"It is finally time Leonardo . . .You dont have much longer to live on this earth. Tell me . . .Even in the afterlife will you still care for your mate . . .The one called Kira who could not even save you in return" Karai laughed.

"I dont blame her Karai"

"I believe the blame lays squarely on the foot ninja female narcissist infront of us" Donatello raised his eye ridges.

"Wit some serious Daddy issues" Raphael added with a smug smirk.

"I wont be having any so called 'Daddy' issues any longer. Once I bring back the Shredder he will take over the world in his image" Karai shouted.

"Playing God" Donatello shook his head.

"Again with the taking over the world Bid" Raph complained.

"Bishop!"

The guys gasped. "Bishop"

"Hello Again Turtles" The deep and scruitinizing voice floated to them. In a white suited lab coat, and black specs.

"Figures" Mikey pfft'ed at him.

"He will have possession of your remains after the ceremony has been completed" Karai announced. She placed the shredder helmet on her head.

"Karai . . ." Leonardo started.

"Last words?" Karai asked.

"I regret Nothing, I will always love kira, and unlike you . . .We will die with Honor" He said seriously. She growled to herself and quickly turned to the table.

"Gah!"

"Ew"

"Gross Dude"

"Your tellin' me"

On the table was the burnt remaining corpse of Oroku Saki.

Karai raised the Sword of the shredder on a pedestal.

"Bishop, Do your job, start the generator" Karai Ordered.

"As you wish" he stated smugly. Turning up the lever.

There was an electric charge as Karai focused and recited words. Then . . .A black mass came up out of the body of Oroku Saki. It drifted towards Karai.

"They are your flesh and blood contracted" Karai pointed to the turtles.

"Dude what is that thing!" Mikey asked.

"I dont know . . .Science can't really explain this one" Donatello admitted.

THe black mass drifted into the air like flowy liquid looking and surrounding Each turtle.

"Guys . . .Guess this is it" Don admitted.

"Ah Man . .." Mikey gritted his teeth.

"guys I am Honored to have been your brother, all of you" Leonardo said.

"Same here Bro" raph admitted.

It lurched back as if to strike them . . .

Then there was a drumroll and the sound of hip hop music blaring over the speakers systems. "Hey . . .I know this song" Mikey said smirking.

"What!" Karai shouted .. .'music?'

"I dont think this kind of coronation music is appropriate Karai. The musice waves will alter the . . ." Bishop admitted.

"SILENCE"

Then the power went out, and just as the floating liquid dark mass poised to strike Mikey it spilled to the floor in a black puddle.

(Hey Mickey: performed by B'Witched)

_Oh Mickey Your so fine_

_Your so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey_

_Hey Hey_

_Hey Mickey_

_Hey Hey!_

_Oh Mickey Your so Fine _

_Your so Fine you blow my mind Hey Mickey _

_Hey Hey _

_Hey Mickey!_

"NO . . .SOMEONE GO FIX THE POWER! AND TURN OFF THAT INFERNAL MUSIC!" Karai ordered.

The music ehoed through out the room Mikey bobbed his head.

"Whats going on?" Leo asked.

"I think the calvary's arrived" Don observed.

"Gwen" Mikey smiled , this was her song.

_Oh Mickey your so fine _

_Your so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey mickey_

_Hey Hey _

_Hey Mickey_

_hey hey!_

_Hey Mickey!_

_You've been around all night and thats a little long_

_You think you got the right_

_But I think you got it wrong_

_Can't you say goodnight?_

_So you can take me home Mickey_

"What is going On Bishop!" Karai shouted.

"The door to the P.A room is sealed shut, and blocked off . . .Someone is inside" he reported.

"WELL GET THEM!" Karai shouted.

"Hey FOOT FUNGUS! LOOKIN FER ME!" Casey came out by the hall corner, The soldiers immediately ran after him. Bishop followed.

"GET HIM!"

"It is a friend of the Turtles . . .The Vigilante Casey Jones" Bishop Reported. Karai smirked.

"As soon as my ninja take care of your friend I will sacrifice you properly" She promised.

"Yeah Casey . . .Always knew his big mouth was good for something" Raph laughed with Mikey.

_Cuz when you say you will_

_it always means you wont_

_your givin' me the chills_

_baby please_

_baby dont_

_Every night you still Leave me all alone _

_Mickey!_

The lights in the room dimmed out, to the main lights. The guys looked around. "Is april here too?" Don asked.

"Geeze really sounds like they were expecting us Elly" A familar voice said.

"WHO IS THERE!" Karai shouted.

"Wait dat was . . ." Raphael knew that voice.

"WHO DO YA THINK!" Another voice sounded off laughing.

"Wow Karai, stealing my boyfriend, I didn't know you were the desperate type" . Another voice said smugly.

"Havent you heard of 'E harmony?' " Another one joked.

_Oh Mickey what a pity _

_you dont understand_

_you take me by the heart when you_

_take me by the hand_

_Oh Mickey your so pretty _

_Can't you understand_

_its guys like You Mickey!_

Then there was a sound of a gun, Karai dodged the flying shuriken and located the sounds of the gun to one corner of the room. She ran to that corner past cargo boxes before having to backflip and evade flying needles. From another corner. Karai stood still she was surrounded.

_Oh whatchya Do Mickey, Do Mickey_

_Dont break my heart Mickey_

_Hey Mickey!_

Then the door opened and someone was running into the elevator.

"You will not escape me" Karai shouted. Seeing four shadows run into the elevator. Karai persued and forced the door open. She looked inside just as the door closed behind her. Four tied up Foot ninjas one with a note on it a girl smiley face with its tongue . . .taunting her.

_if you take me out whose_

_ever gonna know_

_everytime ya move I get a little more sure_

_Its something we can use_

_So dont say no Mickey!_

"AAAHHHHH!" Karai hit the door trying to force it open. Then the power went out. But she could still hear that infernal music playing on the elevator speakers. The elevator stopped moving, she was trapped.

Those girls . . .tricked her.

_So come on and give it to me_

_Any way you can_

_Any way you wanna do it_

_I'll take it like a man_

_Oh Please baby Please_

_Dont leave me in the damned_

_Mickey_

"She fell for it!" Gwen high fived ELisa who came out of hiding. Lynn rushed out to Kira to help her off the boxes she was hiding ontop of.

_Oh Mickey what a pity_

_You dont understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Mickey your so pretty _

_can't you understand_

_Its guys like You Mickey_

_Oh whatcha do Mickey_

_"Do Mickey, Dont break my heart mickey"_

"GWEN!" Mikey shouted. Gwen bobbed her head to the song.

"Figured you would know it was me" She smiled.

"How do we get you off this thing?" Elisa asked hugging that he was alright

"I think theres a panel there with a release button" Don nodded to the desk.

"Wow . . .You've been having some crazy parties without me huh" Lynn raised her eye brows up and down.

"Just get me down from 'ere" He growled feeling a little self conscious about his position.

"Hmm I dont know I think I kinda like ya like this" Lynn teased.

"Real Funny Lynn" He looked her deeply and she hid a secret blush.

"Did she hurt you?" Kira asked.

"No, But it was too risky for you to come, she could hurt YOU" Leo said chastising her.

"I'm already here, you can lecture me later . . .over breakfast, that you owe me" Kira looked up at him seriously.

"Whose the stiff?" Gwen hugged Mikey while he was still chained to the wall. The corpse of the shredder left on the table.

"That would be the dead corpse of Oroku Saki" Leonardo explained.

"FOUND IT!" Elisa found the button. But it wasn't lit up. She attached her small generator to the USB port on the panel and it lit up, she pressed it and the guys fell from the wall.

Don took her into a comfortable breath releasing hug.

"I'm so glad your safe" She whispered.

"I'm Glad YOUR safe, you risked your life coming here" He shook his head

"You risk yours for mine almost everyday . . .I supposed I should return the favor" Elisa smiled softly.

"How are we getting out now?" Gwen asked holding onto Mikey after smothering him, but he wasn't complaining.

"April and Casey said we had a half an hour before the bombs go off"Kira reminded them.

"BOMBS!" Raph and Leo shouted.

"Uhm yeah up in karai's office Casey got in and put in some . . .Detonators to go off after we were out" Kira explained.

"Now we have . . .15 minutes" Lynn said looking at her watch.

"We better Book . . .Now" Leo pointed they rushed to the other door behind the cargo boxes of stolen weapons.

"GET THEM! Leave No one ALIVE!" A high voice shouted.

"Oh crud" Mikey pulled out his nunchucks twirling them furiously. No one was gonna hurt Gwen.

Gwen used the tranquilizer Gun shooting incessantly at whoever came close to her or Mikey.

Lynn watched Raph get all his anger out. "Wow . . .Gonna save some of that for when we get home?" Lynn asked with a smart tone.

"Oh Trust me . . .Its covered" He growled Hitting another one.

"Elisa stay behind me" Don directed showing off some moves with his Bo staff. Elisa stood back with a gun Lynn had given her just incase.

Kira danced and used it to dodge just like Leo had shown her.

"Your improving" He smiled.

"I got a great instructor" She winked.

_Oh Mickey your so Fine_

_Your so Fine you blow my Mind_

_Hey Mickey_

_hey hey_

_Hey Mickey_

_Hey hey!_

"BISHOP, blast through the door, the sound waves from that infernal music are interffering with the ressurection of the shredders body and spirit!" karai ordered.

"It has been tried with a grenade and hand held door explosive attachment Karai. . .there is no opening that door. Were trying to break through the wall but it will take some time" Bishop reported.

"No . . .NO!" Karai threw her sword which coincedentally went for Kira. Leo stepped in front and hit it away from her.

"its Over Karai" Leonardo growled.

"It is FAR from Over, My father will be Avenged!" She shouted.

_Oh Mickey your so Fine _

_Your so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey_

_Hey hey _

_Hey Mickey_

_Oh Mickey what a pity you dont understand_

_You take me by the heart when you_

_take me by the hand_

_Oh Mickey your so pretty can't you understand_

_its guys like you Mickey_

_Hey hey hey_

_Oh what you do Mickey Do Mickey Dont break_

_my heart Mickey_

_Oh Mickey what a pity you dont understand_

_you take me by the heart _

_when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Mickey your so pretty _

_can't you understand _

_its guys like you Mickey_

_hey hey hey_

_Oh whatcha do Mickey Do Mickey_

_Dont break my heart Mickey . . ._

Then the music stopped.

"Karai, This is Bishop, we have gotten in and turned off the noise . . .you may proceed" He announced

"Oh no" Kira breathed out.

"I dont need you restrained to appease this spirit he will remove your spirits from your bodies, to compensate for bringing back my fathers" Karai formed a hand motion and concentrated saying the words over again.

"Stop Her!" Don shouted knowing what would happen.

"Get back" Leo pushed Kira out of the way as the dark mass lifted into the air again and poised itself a dark large liquid mass.

"What is that THING!" Gwen shouted holding onto Michelangelo.

"Whatever it is aint happy" Mikey shook his head.

"Scramble" Leo shouted and everyone ducked or ran as the mass went after each of them.

"Don!" Elisa screamed as the mass caught him by the leg before enveloping his body. "DON!" She screamed. When the mass left his body Elisa ran to him. He laid there motionless. "This isn't right, come on wake up" She begged him laying ontop of his chest shaking him.

"Fools" Karai smirked still chanting.

"RRrrrggghh!" raphael had his Sais out running after Karai.

"Raph DONT!" Leo tried to stop him. Just as Raphael jumped , his body was caught in mid air by the dark mass.

"RAPH!" Lynn shouted. Lynn ran to him just as she reached the mass the mass made a noise and wormed away. His body dropped to the ground unmoving.

"Raph . . .Raphael! Come on tough guy get up!" She pleaded.

"Elisa what do we do?" Gwen cried out shoving Michelangelo out of the way as it came too close while he was blocking her from a foot ninja.

Gwen thought trying to think. Lynn was frozen stiff in shock trying to get Raph to move. Elisa crying in small sobs over Don who wouldn't get up.

"We have to stop her chanting" Kira said out loud. Gwen looked up and sprinted towards Karai. She was going to hit her as hard as it was worth. Karais Eyes shot open and she hit Gwen sending her back on the floor.

"Gwen" Lynn shook her head getting over to help up her friend.

"Gwen!" Mikey looked around. "MIKEY WATCH OUT!" Gwen shouted just as Mikey turned to look for her it engulfed him. Gwen felt her heart stop, her very soul wrench inside. His body fell to the spot he was standing.

"NO!" She cried getting up to reach him. "No no no no no no no no, Mikey no!" She couldn't breathe.

"MIKEY!" Leonardo shouted throwing a sword at Karai who dodged it. Lynn held Gwen back from the mass blob that seperated to get to Leonardo.

"LEO!" Kira cried out knowing it would be going for him. He turned and sliced at the mass that took his brothers . . .Being enveloped himself.

"LEO NO!" Kira ran to grab his hand before it took him. When she pulled the mass seem to screech and quickly serpentined away. But when it dropped Leo on the ground. She cried checking him over. He wasn't moving . . .just like his brothers. . . this thing . . .took their souls out of their bodies.

"no" she whispered.

"NOW CREATURE . . .I DEMAND YOU RETURN THE SPIRIT OF THE SHREDDER!" Karai pointed to the body of the shredder. It quickly serpentined to Oroku Saki's body. Karai smiled ready to finish what she started. First the end of the Turtles, then the ressurection of her Father to regain command of the foot, and then . . .the destruction of the turtles mates . . .She was going to win this time.

"(Gasp) what!" Karai heard a slam and sound of the medical table. Gwenever masterson had pushed the body of Oroku saki off the table and slashed at the mass which seemed to keep its distance of her. 'What was going on?' Karai thought.

"How dare you touch the body of my father you insolent fool" She ran after Gwen and slashed with her sword. Gwen held her side.

"GWEN!" Lynn screamed she never felt so angry. She ran up to go after karai pointing her gun at her. She fired a shot but missed Karai leapt up in the air kicking Lynn in the stomach Lynn hit the wall and slumped down. Kira used the Shuriken gun firing with everything, tears streaming down her face.

"I have something special planned for you" Karai said smirking deviously.

"You Bitch" Kira said tossing the gun out of throwing stars.

"better that than the whore of Leonardo" Karai said surprised when Kira ran after her and tackled her so hard her helmet came off. Kira threw a punch hitting in the chin across the mouth. Karai kicked her off as Kira hit the medical table.

The mass was fully sunken into her fathers body. Karai watched the Body . . .rise.

"Father" Karai kneeled before it. the body looked at her . . .still covered with a mere robe. It looked down at her.

"father . . .I have killed the Turtles, your sworn enemies. All for you" She knelt holding out the sword. She waited for her father to speak.

"father?" She asked. There were strange choking noises coming from her fathers mouth, it was not his voice. a Series of noises , screeches and chokes.

"You . . .YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Karai shouted. It glared at her, and demanded the sword. "YOU . . ." Karai understood now.

"You only took over my fathers Body!" She realized the deception.

Elisa was crying. Gwen was unconscious her friends were out , and Don was laying next to her motionless , no heart beat.

"Dear god . . .Please Please Please . . ." Elisa prayed.

'Please God . . . if you can hear me . . .Bring them back . . .Save Gwen . . .These are good people . . .The world would be dark without them" She prayed. her tears flowed from her cheeks to the small spots on the floor and gwens shirt.

There was a hand pulling back her hair softly. She turned slightly.

"D-Don?" She asked. Donatello didn't say anything just kept a hand to her face. "Don are you okay?" She asked. He still didn't say anything. His eyes . . .were different. . . they weren't almond brown they were . . .crimson? almost blood red. "Donatello?" She asked. Don leaned in and seemed to sniff her . . .'What was going on'. There was a hand over hers on gwens.

"M-MIkey!" Elisa removed her hand. Michelangelo sniffed Gwen too?

'Wait why arent they speaking . . .How is this possible their souls are missing but their alive?' Elisa looked back at Don who pulled her to him almost instantly , there was a strong protective feeling he gave off. No talking . . .Like . .Physicall body language . . .Wait . ..Master SPlinter said they were mates, Shared a special connection with eachothers souls, and before the turtles were mutated there was an animalistic connection each of them shared. . . .because theyre souls were absent from the body . . .Their primal Animal was still there . . .The pure mate instincts.

"Don . . ." Elisa cried really hard, wondering what was going to happen. She was scared , absoutely terrified. Donatellos arms just hugged her and seemed to sniff her, rubbed his forehead to hers, trying to comfort her.

'her personal smell, he could tell she was upset, the smell of tears was mixed in'

This meant all their primal instincts were still there. The main essentials of the animal. Survival, protective instincts, eating, mating, and taking care of the mate and breeding.

Elisa wanted to dissappear in his arms, to never let him let go. But . . .He wasn't the same Donatello, but she still loved him . . .No matter what. Her inner animal told her so too . . .if she had one.

Michelangelo sniffed his mate laying on the ground, finding the blood. Gwen opened her eyes. "M-Mikey" He leaned down to her slash in her side. Growling. his eyes . . .were red. "Mikey how are you . . .Alive . . ." gwen asked.

"Gwen . . .its not them" Elisa explained still letting Don hold her while he smelled her hair.

"Who is it then?" Gwen asked while Michelangelo lifted up her shirt to see the wound. He smelled metal , that other female . . .she smelled of the same metal. he looked over at Karai and growled.

Lynnette opened her eyes to lean over on the floor, her stomach killed. Karai had kicked her so hard she thought she was going to throw up. Not that she could move. Lynn held her side trying to stay up. Raphael . . .was gone . . .Lynn wanted to cry . . .she just got him back.

"You've taken all I Know" Lynn whimpered out. A pair of strong hands put themselves around and under her. She whimpered out again because it hurt. the hands immediately stopped. Wait . . .those hands. She looked up. Raphael . . .With Red eyes?

"Raph?" She asked. Raphael didn't respond . . .why were his eyes red . . .Like that little girl at the haunted out said . . .Raphael had to fight himself.

Raph pulled her to him carefully, sniffing her over. Was this . . .

"Elisa! Whats wrong with him" Lynn called out. Raph growled knowing she strained herself. She kept herself quiet so he wouldn't get mad. She shook with pain Leaning her head down. Raph leaned in close to her neck She felt something wet . . .He just . . ..Licked her?

"Its their animal instincts, because the soul is missing, They've physically kept their original Genetic code for the brain. Meaning in reality they've gone back to mentally being Animals or Reptiles. Taking care of the Mate is an essential instinct . . .He's checking you over . . .Remember animal Planet?" Elisa called back Letting Don pick her up.

"Animal Planet" Lynn remembered all those shows of Lions, Wolves, Tigers, Bears , and even tasmanian devils but not Turtles.

"its not exactly the genetic code of a normal turtle because they've been humanized" Elisa explained.

"So he . . .Thinks I'm his mate?" Lynn asked while Raphael removed part of her shirt smelling her stomach.

"You are" elisa explained out of breath. "thats what they were trying to tell us before all this happened" Elisa exaggerated turned her attention back to Don who was getting impatient that she wasn't letting him take care of her.

"What are you doing?" Lynn asked tapping his hand away. He growled lightly at her in a warning, she shook in pain a moment before he lifted it again. he was checking her. A hand moved across her stomach and when it hit the spot she was kicked more than once in the fighters cage and then by Karai, she cried out biting her lip to hold it in.

Raphael sniffed it, Then growled loudly, sniffing the air and tracing it To the woman who was shouting at another male in the room. . . .

Leonardo searched for that scent. the one that was really really good. that took over all his senses, he wanted whatever it was that smelled so sweet. When he found her, his female . . .She wasn't moving. He was instantly worried. There was another smell on her, another female, the one that smelled of blood and metals. He growled. Picking up Kira.

Kira sighed before opening her eyes. "Leo?" She asked. He didn't respond. 'He was alive?' or 'Are we both dead' . . .either way . . .She leaned up and kissed him. She watched before closing her eyes, He stopped and his eyes widened. Before closing. He set her down on the ground and they didn't stop. he put himself ontop of her, a low rumble from deep within him.

"KIRA WAIT He'll THINK YOU WANT TO BREED!" Elisa called out.

"Listen to her Kira" Lynn called out. Making Raphael give her another warning glance to stop moving so he could take care of her.

'Breed? I dont care . . .If were both going to die or are already dead . . . it doesnt matter' Kira kissed him harder and felt his hand move across her.

"HOW ARE THEY ALIVE!" karai was ready to pull her hair out, she had just found out the creature not only did not bring back her father but now the Turtles were Alive.

Michelangelo got up from watching his mate , injured on the floor crying. He made her not move by setting her against a backed up surface, being the wall, and nuzzled her hair and neck to calm her.

Donatello stood up to let her go while he watched her crawl to the other injured female. Lynn watched while sitting up against the wall exhausted while raphael turned to look at her as if to say.

'Stay here', with dark red adament eyes. She nodded not knowing what else to do. He got up and walked , tall strong and very intimidating . . .Not to mention the growling must have added affect.

Karai looked over at Leonardo . . .Him and Kira were kissing incessantly right in front of her. She lost her father, could not have Leonardo, and could not even kill him . . .She'd settle for the next best thing. she threw a banded large Needle at them and it hit kira in the leg.

"AHH!" Kira stopped with the heated kiss to break out in a scream. Leonardos eyes got wide. She held her leg and tried to pull out the large needle. She pulled it to scream more and blood soaked her pants. Leonardo's senses shifted instantly, to protective mode. The other female had hurt his . . .In the Animal world . . .That meant Death.

He carried her away behind shelter, the bunch of boxes. kira held her leg trying not to cry. He came out behind them quickly and savagely making his way towards Karai, the stench that came from her sickened him.

"CREATURE ASSIST ME!" She shouted at the creature who was possessing her fathers body. He remained motionless and just stared as the Turtles surrounded .her. Their eyes were different, what had happened to them? The eyes were cold angry and even more frighteningly, Red.

(Animal I Have become: three Days grace)

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've Tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Michelangelo hearing a cry of pain from Gwenevere, he jumped out first his speed more than normal. Karai had a hard time trying to block as she missed several and was forced back to the medical bed. Donatello came out of no where and kicked her flipping backwards while her back hit the metal and some of her armor came off. Raphael growled picking up the Medical bed like it was nothing and throwing it at her. She barely dodged it.

_So what if you can see_

_the darker side of me_

_No one will ever change this Animal I have become_

_Help me believe its not the real me_

Leonardo hit her a thousand times all over in every move that was already built into his mind from a lifetimes worth of training. It was basic instinct now . ..Apart of his animal.

_Somebody help me tame this ANIMAL_

_(This animal, This Animal)_

"Now without your soul you are nothing but Monsters" Karai said grabbing her sword. She watched them pull out theirs.

"If their Animalistic, how can they still fight like that?" Lynn asked. to Elisa not far off.

"Its in their genetic code for training for so many years. Dons gonna have a field day to document all this . . .thats if Don comes back" Elisa felt tears form.

_I cant escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_(So many times I've lied)_

_But theirs still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself!_

Raphael charged with his Sais no talking from any of them just fighting, Karai barely holding her own against all four of them, who seemed to have powers within them that she did not know. Michelangelo became a lot faster coming out of no where in a blurr to send her flying back.

_So what if you can see_

_the Darker side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal_

_I have become_

Donatello was like a ghost, being in one place then being in another to hit her in places unexpected. She hit her head against the wall as her chest plate came loose and off.

_Help me believe_

_its not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

Raphael has 10 times the physical strength. Feeling it as he crushed a rib ramming into her with his elbow then sweep kicking her. She felt her body lose its energy slowly and painfully.

_Help me Believe its not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this_

_ANIMAL__

She saw the flowing movements of Leonardos blue bandanna tails behind him. he approached her, she was sitting against a wall. One of his swords resting pointed and close to poking through skin just at her throat under her chin.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Kira looked up . . . Lynn wouldn't Let Raph damn himself for someone Like Cole Asani . . .No matter how much she might . . .No, no matter how much she loathed karai for trying to kill her friends, family and herself.

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

She could let Leo damn himself . . .Not for her.

"LEO STOP!" Kira shouted. Just as the sword was lurched back to go through her throat. He stopped. He turned quickly to look back at Kira. She wanted to get through to him.

_(this animal)_

_(this Animal)_

_(This Animal)_

_(This Animal)_

_(This Animal)_

_(This Animal)_

"Leo dont Damn yourself for her . . ." Kira said so he could hear her.

_So what if you can see _

_the darker side of me_

_No one will ever change this Animal I have become_

_Help me Believe its not the real me_

'You have honor Leo, she doesnt' Kira thought. Leonardo looked down at karai broken and battered on the floor. He slid his swords in and rushed over to Kira picking her up off the ground the others did the same.

_Somebody help me tame this Animal_

_I have become_

Lynn leaned against Raph as he pulled her to him she looked up His eyes serious and focused not looking at her. They were looking at eachother, Mikey and Raph, then to Don to Leo . . .Like they were communicating . . .Telepathically or physcially through looks?

Kira sighed letting Leo's smell make her feel better knowing it was over . . .

"But their souls . . . How are they going to get their souls back?" Elisa asked out loud.

"that creature that did this to them . . .it has to be killed right?" Lynn guessed.

"We can take it out, then . . Their souls might come back after its relinquished from Oroku Saki's body" Kira said about to make Leo put her down before he bolted with her in his arms.

"No Leo Wait!" She shouted. Covering her eyes just as he slashed through a glass door with one hand and the others following. Kira was about to make him go back when there was a loud explosion way above them.

"The Bombs" Elisa said to herself , Covering her face to Dons Plastron

"Karai . ." Gwen said realizing.

They were coming out of the building through the entrance but the guys carrying them didn't stop. They reached the street and there was falling Debri. Going into an Alley way, pitch dark and cold outside. Kira felt him stand above her while she was pushed back against the wall protecting her from any falling objects.

_Help me believe its not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this ANIMAL__

"GUYS!" Casey yelled from the battleshell. Kira grabbed Leos hand and led him into the battleshell, he followed feeling she knew where she was going to safety. The others followed in Except Michelangelo who was Carrying a passed out from the pain and blood loss Gwen.

"We have to get her to a hospital stat!" April drove really fast.

They watched as the Building caved intself to the bottom.

Kira watched. Karai was certainly no longer alive since all the rooms emploded after the shockwave of detonators.

"good riddance" Casey said looking back with her.

_This animal I have become_

"Hey Raph you okay?" Casey asked. Raphael looked up at Casey.

"Woah Bro what happened to ur eyes . . .All of ya's" Casey looked. Everyone of the guys had Reddish eyes now, replacing their originial Color.

"Is everyone Okay?" April called "We took Master Splinter back to the new Den I called to let him know were arriving" April announced.

"April . . .Only half of us are here" Kira announced Leo's arms locked around her in an intention to not let her go.

"Hey is Gwen gonna make it to the hospital" Casey went to check and just as he went to see the injury Mikey growled at him.

"Woah Chill Mike I was just lookin' " Casey backed up hands in the air.

"Why did Mikey just Growl at Casey? Michelangelo" Mikeys head looked up to April but no response.

"April its a long story but . . .The guys arent the guys anymore" Elisa started to break down into tears again.

"Their souls were . . . Removed" Lynnette broke into her own sobs trying to hold it all in to be strong.

"What!" April almost jerked the Van causing a few shouts and disagreeing grunts.

"Alright You can explain Later first things First we have to take care of Gwen"

April pulled up the hospital. But when they tried to take Gwen from Mikey Mikey Bared his teeth and pulled Gwen to him tighter growling and snarling at Anyone who tried to take her from him.

"Would someone please Get through to him!" Elisa said worrying for her friend.

"Mikey shes gonna DIE if they dont take care of her!" Lynn argued. Raphael noticed she was upset about the one that was bleeding. He looked over at Michelangelo. Mikey stopped and looked back. They seemed to be thinking and then Mikey hearing Gwen whimper in pain with Shivering , looking pale. her scent filled with blood making him crazy. He let the male with the familiar vibe and smell take her. He looked down a little saddened following them with his eyes out the window as the male carried her into the building that smelled of some sort of sickeness, death, birth, and people. Worried for her.

"Thank you" Lynn whispered to Raphael who grunted back to response. She didn't know if he could understand her. She was so tired but couldn't sleep at the same time from everything that happened. It still hurt to move. Although she doubted he would let her move on her own for awhile. Not that she was complaining . . .If Karai was dead . . .Then the corpse of Oroku saki must not have made it out either . . .So then their souls would return . . .But the building is already up in flames and dropping from the sky. Wouldn't he be dead by now?.

She looked up at him, Those red eyes looked back . . .But she didn't see any evil in them . . .she saw something else . . .something that she always knew that was there. Just hidden deep down, that would rarely show itself unless called upon. Like when Cole shot her. She looked away and made herself seem small but scrunching up her knees, he still held her tightly.

"Now . . .Were going to get back as soon as we hear confirmation from Casey about Gwen. In the meantime why dont you explain to me the whole Missing soul thing" April pointed.

It took exactly an hour to explain to April the connection of each of them, spiritually, mentally and phsically, the genetic alterations made when they were mutated at birth and how when the souls were taken out all that was left was the inner primal instincts or as said 'their animal instincts'. Elisa explained with as much scientific theories as she could manage to give without exhausting herself. By the time they got to the part of Karai being left behind and that if the creature that possessed Oroku saki's body was destroyed, their souls 'theoretically' should come back.

"Then he must still be alive . . .If their souls havent come back. its all over the news" April changed it to the news channel where a female reporter was showing footage of the the firedepartment trying to control the blaze that was still going on inside Saki headquarters.

"We have confirmed a body has been found, no response and it seems the med teams have not been able to ressucitate her, and we are officially announcing that the Heir Of Saki Enterprises Karai Saki has Died in this horrible explosion Which is taking out the building and is falling in on itself" The reporter said covering her head with a folder.

"yeah like thats gonna protect you" April shook her head.

"No other bodies found" Elisa shook her head.

"Which means . . Hes still out there" Kira looked up. Leonardo staring intently at her wondering if she needed something.

"So they dont talk" April observed

"No they make noises, Growl, grunts and this deep inside thundering noise they make . . .I think its used to calm us, but its not purring like a cat its something else" Elisa observed.

"Its already working on Lynn" Elisa said. Lynn lifted a hand and flipped her off half asleep before she said something.

"their instincts tell them were in danger, and so their attention is mostly focused on us right now. I dont know exactly how this works" Elisa shook her head.

"Don would be so proud of you" April patted Elisa on the arm who smiled.

"I think he knows who you and casey are, by smell and any feelings he gets from you" Elisa looked up at him, he seemed content.

"Good News shes gonna Make it" Casey said thumbs up.

"thank God" Lynn let out with a sigh.

"I know Doc said any later and she woulda been . . ." Casey stopped Michelganelo was smelling him and seemed to look angry.

"Hes mad that you didn't bring Gwen back with you" Kira explained.

"Yeah . . .I got that" Casey said while Michelangelo was holding him up against the inside of the van by his shirt.

"How do we tell him shes going to be okay in animal?" Elisa wondered. Kira looked up at Leo . . .Master Splinter said . . .Mental connection.

Kira Looked over at Michelangelo.

"Kira what are you doing?" Lynn asked.

Then Kira looked at Leo, trying to throw vibes and thoughts at him.

'She will be fine, shes healing, she will be fine, tell him its okay' Kira tried with everything she had. Leonardo stared at her. She looked at Mikey again and leo looked up at Mikey. Michelangelo stopped and Looked at Leo. Putting Casey down and sitting back down with a face that said he was sulking.

"Woah" Lynn said looking at Kira whose Eyes for a moment had changed color.

"KIRA!" Elisa exclaimed excitedly. "You communicated with him, mentally!" Elisa said excited , starteling Don who pulled her in by her waist closer to him, a little confused look on his face.

"I did?" Kira asked.

"Yeah K, your eyes changed color for a minute they were the same color as Leos . . .Reddish" Lynn explained.

"I . . .Master Splinter said there was a connection Mentally that we had as well as physciall and spiritual" Kira reminded them.

"Well . . .were supposed to come back and pick up Gwen tomorrow" Casey said backing up from a moody and very unhappy Michelangelo.

"I'll just sit up front" Casey pointed.

"We gotta go to the Den and tell Master Splinter . . . I hope he can come up with a solution . . .To get the guys back to normal" April prayed.

(Home again)

April went in first to explain to master Splinter what happened, but when she tried to tell him something was wrong that the souls were removed but they were acting strangely he already understood.

"I fear this . . .Karai pushed them too far, removing the spirit leaving their inner instincts to have to take over the body. It will not be easy for any of them. Until we find The creature possessing Oroku Saki's body . . .My sons will be this way for awhile" He looked upon his sons sadly. As a father he was both relieved they were alive but saddened that this had to happen to them.

He watched them bring in each woman, except Michelangelo who kept looking around sniffing.

"Some part of them will know this is home, they will know who I am, as well as you" he explained to April. "But their method of thinking and acting will not be the same as before, we will have to adapt to deal with their new being, until we can bring their spirits back to their spiritual plane that their bodies reside in" He explained.

"Will you be fine here? I'm going to be at the hospital for Gwen, Casey can stay if you want him to" April suggested.

"That is alright miss O Neil . . .besides I think 4 animals in my home is enough . . ." He said watching Raphael and Casey wrestle on the ground.

"Casey were Leaving" April called.

Elisa wondered if it was safe to bring Donatello to his lab, Master Splinter had shown her that he brought both beds but Elisa had no intention of making Don sleep by himself, not that he could sleep without her. They had all just been through something that she knew he understood. he wanted to be ensured that she was safe. Elisa took off her shoes and socks, While Don Watched looking around seeming to know everything in the back of his mind. The place feeling comfortable for him, 'Home'.

Elisa crawled into bed, she looked at him and smiled softly patting the spot next to her. He walked over and climbed in. She covered him and laid on him. It was about dawn now, but she didn't care. shed call for a sick day at work and at the Diner. He needed her, and she needed him. If she was going to get the old Don back . . . She was going to have to learn how to handle the New Don first.

Lynnette didn't fuss when he carried her. He stopped wondering where to go, but then as if a lightbulb came up she knew he knew where he was going. He dashed up some stairs to a room that used to be a small convenience area for the subway. behind the counter was some of his stuff and on the counter was a bottle of beer and some soda. His bed in the corner and stereo system up on a dresser. She couldn't very well take her pants off to sleep and she knew that, not knowing if THAT part of him was controlled or not. He seemed know what closing the door meant. the two of them alone. She sat on the bed which rested on the floor and not on box springs Like the last one. She'd help him get a box frame around the bed for him.

That was if the Old raph ever came back. She laid down in the dark not caring that she was in the same clothes. She smiled and almost in tears missed the smell coming off all of the covers and blankets, the one sheet he kept. An arm wrapped over her shoulders, he knew her stomach still hurt. Feeling his breath on the back of her neck she let a few tears go. She hated the whole month apart and now . . .That she was back and he was . . .and they were both where they wanted to be, it was still half empty but blissfull. His soul wasn't fully here or at least the one with memories that could talk. But he was still here. She leaned into him and he pushed up. taking a deep breath . . .She was where she belonged. and it never felt so good before.

Kira walked around and he followed, she went to the bathroom and he seemed to know and waited out in the paved hall of the old subway station. She got out and he was there, she yawned covering her mouth and he seemed to reciprocate her feelings. They both were exhausted.

She followed him to a room with alot of boxes, there was a strung up hammock there. He must've not set up his room yet. She thought. It was pretty big. She yelped when she was picked up and he was ontop of the boxes setting her in. She was afraid of falling off this thing. Until he adjusted it for both of them. As much as she wished he could talk to her, she knew that is soul was the piece of him that had the knowledge to talk, and the memories of them. All he really knew was that . . .She was his. Whether he thought about how or why didn't matter to him. She was his and he was hers. There it was . . .That rumble in deep of him that Elisa mentioned. . .they used to calm them. Well it was working, she felt her eyelids become heavy, but her heart absoultely terrified of what happened today. that smell, his breathing, heart beat . . .still beating . . .She couldn't be scared anymore if she tried, and she did try. leaning into him, partially on him since they were sharing. Feeling the warmth they shared. . .

'How was it going to be when they woke up?' was her last thought.

'I'll get you back . . .' She said in her head determindly, and as if he heard her moved his chin ontop of her head.

**OH wow. I tried to throw in some comedy along with all the serious stuff. Take a relaxing breath that Karai . . .has . . .perished in the fire. But now they have to find the body of Oroku Saki and destroy it to get their missing pieces of soul back. or they'll be like this forever. It may seem kind of good now . . .just stay tuned to find out the repercussions***

**LOVE YOU ALL! WAY TO STAY WITH IT I AM ABSOLUTELY PROUD NONE OF YOU HAVE SPONTANIOUSLY COMBUSTED AT THIS POINT **

**(APPLAUDS)**

**Mikey: YEAH!**


	49. Just like an Animal

**I got a really great add in to the story which someone , they didn't leave me a name for the review. Mentioned for Kira. To mix things up a bit. Which I will be putting in for this or the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming, Whether its love or constructive criticism or an Idea. . .I WELCOME IT ALL! You are all the reason I keep writing* Stay sweet***

Kira woke up . . .feeling not as warm as she was earlier. Looking up at the ceiling. She replayed everything from yesterday. Karai was dead, that was all for sure, and the bodies of possibly dozens of footsoldiers were bound to be found today in the rubble left that is the Foot headquarters. The one thing on her mind that she knew . . .Had messed up everything. Was the creature possessing Oroku Saki's body was using the guys Souls to stay planed to this earth. Although the guys were not dead, their spirits were removed which means they were left . . .with their pure animal instincts. No memories, and they couldn't , to her knowledge, even talk.

They knew everyone by sight, smell, touch , or in Kira and the other Girls' opinions. All that with Taste included.

She sat up . . .Leo? He wasn't with her. Where could he have gone? Oh No.

She wasn't sure if he knew he was supposed to stay here.

'Oh god I can't possibly babysit a full grown humanoid turtle who doesnt speak, and probably only mentally reffers to me as . . .mate'.

She carefully got out of the hammock climbed down the boxes and one chair to get to the floor. It was damn well high up to the ceiling. She didn't remember it being that high when he brought her up there.

Walking to a lit living area. It was pretty big. Elisa was on the computer in Donatellos designated workspace. Lynn was sitting on the couch looking up every so often.

"Uhm . . .Where are they?" Kira asked out loud.

"Playing . . .For our attention, now that your here Leo will probably join in too" Elisa shrugged.

"What?" Kira asked.

"I've been researching as much as I could possbly gather in a five hour time span. I took the day off of work. April and Casey are bringing back supplies for us. Gwens coming back from the Hospital today with April, and Lynn has to take the day off too. Which means none of us are going anywhere" Elisa explained.

"Uhm , I have to open the Gallery today I've got business" Kira said feeling a little pushed.

"No can do K.K , I tried leaving to work earlier, and Raph . . .or should I say King Kong over there wouldn't let me" Lynn motioned flipping another page a little irritated.

"Well Animal Leo is going to have to get over it cuz I've got money to deal with and payments. I know we all deserve rest from what we went through the last 48 hours but . . ." Kira stopped. There was a huff of breath behind her. She turned around.

Leo was looking at her. There seemed to be a calmness like 'Goodmorning' Message in his eyes.

"Uhm Morning" Kira smirked softly. She was responded with a box of Pizza he held out.

"They remember Pizza?" Kira asked back at Lynn.

"Michelangelo was sniffing around the fridge and found a box. They all either remember it or just figured it was a food source. Raph already made sure I was fed this morning" Lynn said like it was no big deal.

"Kira you have to take one out of it, He's trying to provide for you. If you dont he'll get upset . . .Trust me" Elisa said with a giggle.

"uhm Okay. Kira opened it and took one out"

"thanks Leo" She kissed him. He seemed pleased.

"So what happened while I was out?" Kira asked.

"Oh dear lord" Lynn shook her head.

"Well . . " Elisa sat down with them by the t.v area but the t.v wasn't on.

"I woke up to a pizza box on my lap, The guys already seemed to eat. Master Splinter explained that . . .another instinct is to locate a food source and when Mikey found the fridge, that was it. Food source covered. Then they feed themselves and their partners . . .being us. I forgot Don wasn't really Don until I refused a piece. . . " Elisa said a little quietly.

"HE got REALLY impatient with her" Lynn chuckled.

"He kept blocking my way out of the room, before making me let him feed me a piece, it was cute but embarrassing" Elisa shook her head in a giggle.

"Lynn was the lucky one" Elisa laughed.

"I just know how to handle it better" Lynn waved it off.

"What did you do?" Kira asked.

"Raph came in with a box of my favorite pizza set it on the couch looked at me expectantly So I grabbed a piece and ate it while reading this magazine. He had his arms crossed and everything it was kinda funny". Lynn giggled.

"He had this look on his face like 'I aint leavin' till ya eat it' " Elisa said in her best Raphael impression.

"Best way to avoid conflict, just do what they want . . .but . . ." Lynn looked up there was a crash.

"Oh God, HEY!" Kira stood up. Raphael and Michelangelo were wrestling on the ground.

"What are they doing!" Kira shouted.

"they're playing, or in our case, showing off" Elisa explained calmly but with a nervous smirk.

"On Animal planet, most species of any kind fight for play, and for dominance. But Mostly to . . .Attract Mates attention" Elisa smirked rolling her eyes.

"Yep and so far . . .Raph has picked three fights with Mikey, two with Don. and He and Leo have been at eachothers throats all morning" Lynn rolled her eyes.

"And now that you've woken up, Leos going to be up and about trying to get your attention and making sure everyones in Line" Elisa added.

"Oh Great . . .Just what I need" Kira sighed throwing her hands up.

"RRRGGHHH!"

"Woah Raph not over here, take it over there" Lynn pointed. Raphael looked up, huffed at her and then tackled Mikey and they rolled to the other side of the room.

"But hey , they listen more . . ." Lynn added.

"So have they found another body?" Kira asked.

"They found the bodies of burnt foot soldiers, but none saying they found the remaining corpse of Oroku Saki. Besides . . .if they had the guys would be back to normal by now" Elisa sighed. She already missed intellectual Conversations with Donatello. Now the most intellectual thing they did was look eachother in the eyes, and he would stare back as if speaking to her. It almost frightened her this morning.

"Gwen is coming back today, I bet Michelangelo will be happy" Kira said on an upscale voice.

"Good morning" A voice resided to them.

"Morning" Elisa replied. Master Splinter said his good mornings to them. They all watched as Raph jumped Don and Mikey jump in with them.

"Their like little kids . . ." Lynn shook her head chuckling.

"They were like this . ..When they were little and could barely talk yet" master Splinter remembered.

"Raphael was always picking fights with his brothers. Michelangelo would try to cheer up whoever lost the fight, or afraid of being left out he would jump in. Donatello was usually more interested in his own play and imagination than playing with his brothers. They usually had to drag him into it" Master Splinter smiled watching it all replay itself.

"What about Leonardo?" Kira asked.

"Even as a baby he thought like a ninja. Waited until the oppertune moment and then . . ."

Out of No where Leo jumped into the dog pile and knocked out Don, and Mikey leaving just him and Raph. They struggled and sparred.

"I am not surprised they are acting this way" Master Splinter said contemplating the whole situation.

"Until we get Gwen back, We can't go out looking for the body of Oroku Saki" Kira sighed.

"and Until then . . .our boyfriends are acting like premature Tarzans" Lynn joked.

"You Tarzan, Me Jane" Lynn joked.

"They certainly do act that way" Elisa agreed.

"So . . .Taking care of us, Food, Water , Shelter, Playing and getting excersize . . .Doesnt sound so hard" Kira shrugged.

"You are missing a key element in the circle of Life in the Animal Kingdom Miss Delowry" Master Splinter warned.

"Like . . .?" Lynn asked.

"Mating is more than just picking a Mate. All creatures from the large elephant to the tiniest ant, all have a purpose for picking a mate. Not only for company, but also to have offspring" He warned.

"Oh boy" Elisa breathed out, she knew it just hoped it wouldn't come up.

"I dont think so" Lynn shook her head.

"I just hope my sons dont become too restless" He prayed.

Kira felt herself become insecure . . .offspring . . .as in . . .reproduce . . .as in english terms . . .Have a baby.

"I'm going to go . . .Shower" Kira jumped up.

"Yeah I'm gonna go Clean up Raphs room" Lynn dropped the mag feeling a little uncomfortable too.

"I' should go . . .Study some more" Elisa offered.

"was it something I possibly said?" Master Splinter wondered out loud being left alone.

(Surviving the Wild things)

It got Quiet after awhile. Elisa fell asleep while reading more off the internet. Getting all the information she could. She yawned sitting up in the chair. Feeling a little cold she shivered. Turning around she yelped.

"Oh geeze Don you startled me" She held a hand to her chest. He seemed to look at her as if to say 'Sorry'. His eyes . . .it was like he was communicating through them. But the redness in them still disturbed her. It was like the blood in him had moved out his beautiful almond brown color.

"Come on" She pulled his hand to the couch. She needed a longer nap and he seemed to agree. She patted the couch he laid down understanding and she played a movie laying down under his arm up against him. She felt his head lay ontop of hers. He seemed content and thats what she needed for him to feel. While Muppet treasure Island Played, She wasn't sure . . .

The Real Donatello wouldn't even be thinking about them and . . .kids. They havent been together that long. But in the animal world some species find a mate , then have offspring and then leave. In a few other species case both parents take care of the offspring until such a time the offspring leaves and the parents either stay together and have more . . .Or seperate. Depending. She wasn't sure what to compare don to. He was a humanoid turtle. She wasn't expecting to lay an egg on a beach somewhere and then leave it. Or was it more human than that? Either way . . .She didn't know if this new Don was going to try to push her into mother hood or not.

(Just cleaning the nest)

Lynn listened to music while picking up some of his stuff and seperating it. His human clothes she put into a bin. She made up the bed. Threw away trash and put beer bottles into a recyclying bin with soda cans seperated.

Thinking about what Master Splinter had said. 'Offspring' even the word just made her shudder.

"I aint hoppin on no baby train" Lynn said out loud to finalize the situation in her head.

Listening to a song by Alice Cooper. 'Poison'

She swayed tossing a beer bottle into the recycling bin she found.

"Two points" She smirked. There was a sound behind her. She quickly turned around . . .Hmm? No one there. the door was shut . ..She shrugged and went back to picking up some of his plastic food plates he had in his room. She bent over to pick up another can she dropped.

"WOAH!" She whirled around. Someone had just . . .pinched . . . No . .GRABBED her behind.

"Raphael if your in this room . . ." Lynn shook her head. She looked around. It wasn't even that big of a room . . .She looked behind the counter. No Raph. She looked under it, no Raph. She looked in the dresser, No Raph.

"Where the hell? . . . Damn Raph you've got a ghost in your room" Lynn looked around chuckling but nervous. She turned up the music to drown out anything else.

She went to work again picking up cans. "The Guy Drinks twelve a day, I'd guarantee it" She argued to herself.

"Ah!" She felt a pair of hands grab her hips and pull back against someone elses body. She felt something . . .and she knew it wasn't a Ghost, Ghosts didn't have extremities that she knew of.

She barely turned her head. Raphael was smirking not letting her go, and in the most vulnerable , grinding position she had ever been in. Against her butt she could feel him . . .

"Dude put it away" She giggled. She straightened up nearly almost falling over bent over. His arms locked around her middle. She laughed and for a second almost forgot this wasn't all of Raphael . . But this was a stunt he would definitely pull. She tried turning and only exceeded in making him more . . .excited.

"Your not even wearing pants" She giggled. There was a nip on her neck and she sighed . . .Until words echoed in her head.

_"Mating is more than just picking a Mate. All creatures from the large elephant to the tiniest ant, all have a purpose for picking a mate. Not only for company, but also to have offspring"_

"Oh No" Lynn tried pushing herself out of his grasp. He was still smirking thinking it was a game. 'Get him to play a game . . .divert his attention from wanting to push me onward to motherhood' She thought. Wondering how the heck was she going to divert a high testosteroned creature from thinking about sex, especially when his was OUT. She was glad she was wearing pants with a belt that he couldn't get past unless she undid it.

"Okay" She kept thinking how to make him play without wanting to go through the lovely cycle of reproducing. She doubted he'd know what a condom was, let alone let her put one on.

She turned and let herself into the crook of his neck. She could hear him give a satisfied sigh. 'Its working' she thought. She had to make the move now to show she wanted to play instead. It was either that or go call mom at home with the news that she was having grandchildren . . .That Was NOT an option.

She bit his neck playfully with a giggle. feeling his arms pull her in tighter and feeling him press up against her.

' Okay if you were fully yourself I wouldn't be turning you down and you know that . . .or at least I hope you do' She thought.

She kissed the spot she bit before nipping him. Just as he pulled her up slightly she quickly jumped from him out the door. With a few laughs she ran. He seemed to respond the way she wanted. He had a smirk on his face and ran after he she looked back only once. He was even nice enough to . . .put himself away before chasing after her.

"Lynn what are you doing?" Elisa asked.

"Raph wants to get . . .Uhh Busy . . .so I figured out by running away to play a game with him instead he'll forget about sex" Lynn explained proud of her idea.

"Lynn thats a great idea but . . .What do you think he's going to want to do once he catches you?" Elisa asked smugly knowing the thing Lynnette forgot to forsee.

"Oh no" Lynn realized it too and saw him coming he leapt over the couch and Lynn with a little Yelp jumped over the chair knocking it over to go run away. Raphael was smiling running after her.

"Dont be getting any Ideas" Elisa thought out loud looking up at Don. he was watching the screen. Elisa really wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Hey Guys, Guess whose back!" April shouted. Casey was helping Gwen in.

"Hey Lynn!" Gwen greeted happily.

"Heycan'tstopgladtoseeyourbetter" Lynn quickly blurted out before running away. They watched Raph follow chasing after her.

"Am I missing something?" April asked.

"For our sanity's sake babe just dont question it" Casey suggested.

"Mikey!" April was pushed off to the side and landed into Casey who caught her just before they both were shoved over.

"Ey!" Casey argued. But then both April and Casey' Awwed When Mikey picked up Gwen and nuzzled her.

"He missed you" Elisa said having gotten off the couch.

"How are the guys? Their spirits didn't come back?" Gwen asked.

"Sadly no . . .Which means theres a corpse walking around doing god knows what to people" Casey shook his head.

"What could that creature . . .whatever it was possibly want to do in the dead body of Oroku Saki?" April asked out loud.

"Perhaps we should concentrate on identifying what kind of Creature is possessing The Shredders body, in turn possibly finding out what its purpose serves" Master Splinter thought holding his chin.

"Youguysi'mgettingtired!" Lynn shouted. Just dodging out of Raphaels reach again taking a Quick U-Turn on her heel before speeding off again.

"what is Lynn trying to do?" April asked.

"You can't wear Raph out . . .I know . . .I've tried" Casey said with a laugh.

"Raphael wanted to uhm . . .do something that would Require Lynn hopping on the baby wagon . . .She is resisting" Elisa Giggled, watching Lynn slide under Raphs legs to avoid him before taking a breath behind a pillar.

"Hey Lynn need some help?" Casey laughed.

"I'm just glad hes not like a dog and humping my leg or anything" Lynn breathed out. She ran behind Casey and Casey tackled Raph changing up the game as the two wrestled.

"Oh god . . . I need to lie down" Lynn walked away tired and out of breath.

"Medic" Elisa called jokingly. Lynn pointed at her while walking away.

"you'll get urs!" Lynns threatened but no promise behind it.

"wheres Kira?" April asked watching Raph and Casey wrestle on the floor.

"Shes in the shower"

(Secret she never told)

Kira had been in the shower for an hour, letting the hot water just rinse her of all her stress. Kira thought of Leo, where Leo's spirit was right now. If he could see all this or not. If he could . . .what would he tell himself Or . . . Is he talking to his body through the mind? Anything was possible now and she worried about it. Which meant she didn't know the size of it or the limitations or the ground barrier that was Leo the Animal.

'The main essentials of life . . .There is a pyramid . . .'

Kira remembered college a famous man said there was a list of essentials for Life that is Hardwired into an animals brain, including humans.

Shelter

Food

Water

Love

Happiness

which would include whatever you wish to obtain which might be anything from family, to having a place of your own.

When one of these primal instinctive items on the list cannot be found the mind backtracks until it is fullfilled. If you have shelter but no food. You are constantly thinking about food and will find means to obtain it , not looking farther up the list until you have food to sustain you. Then you reach water, now you have shelter food and water. With Human beings all three of those are mostly obtained, in todays high society Love is the one most humans struggle to obtain. Whether it just be to reproduce or find a partner. Then once you have all those things you find Happiness, which is also content. Then your only issue would be to keep that Happiness and Content by making sure your in full supply of your other needs.

Was this how Leo and the guys were thinking?

They had food, water, shelter . . .Now stuck between love and happiness.

Was this how men thought?

The original role of the female back in the stone ages was the same for humans and animals alike. Humans were animals not evolved yet. the Female of a species is meant to be found and mated with. this thought made Kira shudder. She suddenly wished she hadn't of taken that Environmental and Wildlife study class. but glad she did.

Her hair was sticking her her shoulders and back. She used her body wash to finish up. Memories floated in the back of her mind . . .Of that feeling.

She had to seperate along time ago the difference between love and lust. She looked down at the shower floor . . .It was recently installed because of the Caulking job done on the sides. Don no doubt had put it in. This originally was the sub way station bathroom. No shower, but three sinks.

She felt trapped by that comparison . . .that because she was female . . .that was the only reason Leonardo's animalistic side wanted her. She was female and within reach. Thats why humans were a little more thought about. They added certain thoughts emotions and alot more evolution to the mix.

So why did men still treat women as if that was all they were meant for?

Kira decided not to think about it any more. It only brought back thoughts . . .and bad memories.

'_Come on baby . . .You know you want to'_

Kiras eyes flew open at the memory. She shook her head.

She felt something watch her.

"Ahhh!"

Leo was standing there Kira tried to cover herself with the shower curtain.

"LEO! get out" Kira shouted. he stood there a particular look on his face.

"LEAVE!" kira shouted again. He looked up at her eyes as if he wasn't focusing on her entirely then he left.

She sighed and sank down to the floor. "Great" she shook her head.

"First time he sees me naked and hes spiritless" She was upset.

(Observing the new behavior)

Gwen was sore and could hardly move. Not that Michelangelo was going to let her move. April filled her in that no . . .last night was not a dream. Yes she was back In Mikey's arms where she belonged but . . .it wasnt really Mikey. Or it was but . . .Not his soul. The one thing that she absolutely loved about him. The guys' human emotions and thoughts were gone. Left with Animal Instinctual needs and reactions.

_"__**Instinct**__ or __**innate behavior**__ is the inherent inclination of a living organism toward a particular behavior._

_The simplest example of an instinctive behavior is a fixed pattern system, in which a short sequence of actions, without variation, are carried out in response to a clearly defined stimulus. However, instinctive behaviors can also be variable and responsive to the environment. Any behavior is instinctive if it is performed without being based upon prior experience, that is, in the absence of learning"_

Elisa recited from the top of her head. . . Don would be proud. She used a thousand big words that Gwen had to summ up as 'Mikey just isn't fully Mikey'.

Every so often she would watch Mikey get up from his spot on the couch next to her, making sure people wouldn't mess with her because she was injured and considered fragile. To get up and go get her something to eat which after two slices of pizza she put her hand up to signal she was done. He looked content and sat on the floor near her.

She watched Raphaels actions toward Lynn which were nothing short of . . . Perverted or playfull infront of them. Kira came out of the shower to the living area in basketball shorts and a sweatshirt. She hugged her knees to her chest on the floor.

"Kira are you okay?" Lynn asked while she sat near Raph.

"Fine" Kira looked away seeing Leo enter the room.

Kira could see him make his way over to her She mustered up all her emotions into one worded vibes she sent out with her thoughts.

'Upset' , 'Unhappy', Sad and negative emotions coming from her.

'Did I do something to upset her?' Leo thought sublinimally. He went to the kitchen and brought back food . . .

Kira turned her head away when he put a plate of onion rings and chips in front of her. April had made dinner for everyone so there would be no hassle of the guys 'scavenging' for food. meaning fighting over whatever is eatable in the kitchen area.

When Kira turned her head away, Leo looked at her questionably.

'Is she sick'

"uh Oh" Elisa giggled.

"What?" Gwen asked.

Kira was startled to see Leos face extremely close to hers. He put a hand to her neck and his forehead against hers.

"What is he doing?" Kira asked trying to move away but he wouldn't let her.

"I think hes checking you . . ."

"For what?" Kira asked.

"Well you refused the food he gave you, he might be thinkin' your sick or angry with him" Lynn suggested.

"Leo . . .Stop" Kira asked backing away, their foreheads no longer touching he seemed to be checking her over.

figuring out there was nothing wrong with her physcially . . .He assumed she was angry with him.

"Awww!" Elisa smiled.

Kira felt him sit next to her and hold her.

"Hes trying to make you feel better" Gwen approved conditionally.

"Yippee for me" Kira suggested. Maybe she was being a little to over reactive. He couldn't help it , it was just the way he was. If Leo's spirit was with him however she would be upset and would ignore him. But . ..Leo without any subliminal memory of her or him together just knowing that they were together by natures choice selection, and connected to eachother. She couldn't be angry with him, but she could be cautious.

The movie continued although no one was sure if the guys were watching it or just sitting around. It was a romantic Comedy that Elisa chose, Lynn looked down at Raphael who was asleep on the floor below her on the other end of the couch. Mikey and Gwen were cuddled up together like birds covered with a bunch of blanketts like a nest.

Elisa was in Dons Lap leaned back against his chest. Kira and Leo in the same position.

"Elisa . . .You've been studying this with Master Splinter all day . . .What else have the guys been doing?" April asked.

"Well they've already exhibited signs of basic survival instinct, food water and caring for the partner, and animal fighting for dominance, and play. What worries me most is we've only began to see signs of animal courtship behavior. Otherwise we also have internal escape functions." Elisa listed off.

"Courtship behavior?" April asked worried already.

"Well they purposely fight for dominance in front of us to prove their strong enough to protect the female. I'm just glad they havent been showing signs of . . .determination to mate. I've seen the way a tasmanian devil mates on Animal Planet . . .Its not very romantic . . .Or nice" Elisa let off.

"If anything happens call me and Casey and I will come back and help" April nodded. Her and Casey got up to go. Kira almost wanted to call them back, but didn't.

"So what do we do now?" Gwen asked.

"Your not in the shape nor form to get up and move around, Let us or Mikey take care of you" Kira directed.

"Otherwise, good luck getting through the night and if anything happens, call out just incase something happens" Elisa nodded.

"Master Splinter is also in his room, I'm pretty sure if the situation needed he would use his walking stick" Lynn assured with a laugh.

(Submitting?)

Later on that night Lynn had just taken a shower. She walked out everything was quiet.

"As it should be" She thought out loud.

Then the sound of something breaking, and a scream.

"I spoke too soon!" She shouted running to the shouting.

"LEO STOP!" Kira shouted.

Leo and Raph were at eachothers throats again only this time . . .it wasn't play.

"What happened?" Lynn shouted.

"I dont know, Raph knocked into me running around chasing Mikey and then Leo jumped him!" Kira explained.

They were not happy with eachother.

"Lynn do something" Gwen ushered her friend with hand gestures.

"YO RAPH KNOCK IT OFF!" Lynn shouted. There was no response.

"LEO !" Kira shouted again.

Both brothers were pummeling eachother.

The girls were shouting to get their attention and nothing was working.

"I guess this is a dominance pay back fight. hes mad that raph almost hurt Kira"

"Leo it was an accident!" Kira shouted.

"HEY give it a rest!" Lynn shouted again getting really mad.

Leo kicked Raph back who hit a wall. Raph drew his Sai's and leo drew his swords.

"Oh No" Elisa breathed in.

Leo went to strike.

"KIRA!"

Kira dove in front and shoved Leo back. Lynn grabbed Raph trying to keep him back, with Elisas help.

"Raph Cool it!" Lynn said firmly and angrily. Raphaels muscles didn't relax although he didn't push to get past her.

Kira breathed out, and just as the girls turned around Kira cried out and was on the floor with Leo ontop of her.

"Ouch!" Kira shouted. He had just bitten her on the neck, and hadn't let go yet.

"Leo Get off!" Kira shouted.

"Kira you challenged his role as the Alpha, He wont give in, you have to" Elisa shook her head.

"How?" Kira asked.

"Submit, show your neck to him" Elisa rushed out fast.

Kira removed her hair and stayed still. She felt the pressure light up and he got off her. Kira backed away. He looked at her up and down as if he was wondering if she was going to fight him. Kira wiped an angry tear away and ran to his room slamming the door behind her.

Lynn went up to Leo and punched him on the arm.

"Way to go Tarzan! If you hurt her I'm gonna make sure you'll need a loin cloth to cover the part i'm gonna knock around!" Lynn threatened. Leo growled but stopped When Raphael came up behind her and did the same only more deeply and threatening.

Leo understood. 'she was mad, I hurt the other female'

'Dont touch her' were the words he got from his brother.

Leonardo thought of his mates expression. She was upset with him, he'd go make it alright again.

Following her scent to a blocked off area. Under it he could smell her. pushed on the barrier and it wouldn't move. She would have to.

He didn't mean to hurt her. He thought she didn't want him by pushing him away when he was trying to protect her, she challenged him. He felt as though this was all normal as it should be. He could smell salt . . tears with her scent. She was unhappy, he would have to make her happy again.

Leo sat outside the door, knowing she would come out eventually.

Lynn huffed back to the room. Raphael went off to explore around and mark territory. Michelangelo never left Gwens side. when she fell asleep Mikey felt obliged to too.

"Is there a way . . .to bring back the subliminal consciousness that is missing?" Elisa thought about it obvserving Donatello watch the giant t.v surrounded with littler ones.

What if . . .She could try to bring the spirits back to the same plane . . .without having to destroy the Oroku Saki possessed body. It was possibly used as Master Splinter put it . . _."my sons Spirits are anchors which alow it to stay connected to this plane on this earth". _

She would stay up all night studying until there was a solution found. It couldn't go on like this much longer. The guys would get restless and want to finish the cycle which they were following step by step so far. And none of them that she knew of wanted to be mothers just yet.

'Mate wasn't coming out' Leonardo stood up shaking his head. She must be really upset with him. He looked around to find something to bring to her.

'Another smell came to his senses'. One of his brothers was leaving a trail.

Leonardo walked around the watery tunnels until he found his brother. leaving his trail to an area that lead up and outside.

'territory marking'

Leonardo climbed up the ladder outside. There was a scent that he liked, it reminded him of her by the scent. not all of it but most of it.

"Raph?" Lynn walked around out into the tunnels. he wandered out here and she was going to try to sleep so that way there would be not thoughts of trying to reproduce tonight. She turned a corner to see him. . .

"Really" Lynn asked herself. Raphael was . . .'marking his territory'. His head turned when he was done , and put it away. Walking up to her. She walked back in to go to sleep knowing he was not far off.

Kira sniffled after crying a little. She knew Leos way of thinking right now werent the same as hers in fact they were very far off. She knew in his head his actions were rationalized by instinct and natures way of things. But to her . . . She stood up and wiped tears away , she had to go to the bathroom and then try to go to sleep. knowing fully well that once she stepped out the door he would know. But she couldn't fight her bladder . . .and she mentally knew she couldn't. She sighed opening the door and when she did she sneezed. Realizing there was . . .a boquet of Flowers?

They were daisey's lilacs and marigolds . . .Leo was standing behind them holding them out to her.

She took them in shock . . .He brought her flowers? but . . .Animals dont do that do they ?" Bring their mate gifts.

Leo looked at her with guilty and apologetic eyes.

"Leo . . .Theyre beautifull" she smelled them smiling. He looked down seeming relieved at her reaction. She smiled and hugged him knowing he went through all that trouble just to make her happy. He hugged back. Kira let go and went off into the kitchen to find a vase. She brought the vase back to the room where he was laying on the bed. Kira had set up his room while he was off playing around with his brothers.

Coming back from the bathroom the flowers were setting on the nightstand. The bed was a floor bed and when she looked at him waiting for her expectantly. She hugged one arm down to her side. Walking over to the bed she shut off the lamp and laid in next to him. letting him cover her with his arm and his beak in against her neck where he bit her. She felt a soft breath across it as if saying he was sorry for it.

She covered his hand and smirked . . ."If you were really you, I know you wouldn't have" She said quietly.

**Theres the chapter . . .just a couple animals. . .Now they've gotta figure out a plan to get the guys back. STAY TUNED!**


	50. 50th Chapter! this SO far from the end!

**I'm on a roll here with the updates! Just keep on coming* I wanted to throw in that last chapter to introduce this one. So read on faithfull readers~ I loved that you thought it was deep and it gave the story a twist. Just remember I wont let you down* Keep your chins up and be on the look out for a shredder zombie walking around in a robe . . .creeeeepy . . .by the way . . .HAPPY 50th CHAPTER! WOOOO HAPPY DANCE! Everyone gets an invisible cupcake with green icing and a candle color of their choice :)**

The Den was silent . . .The sound of a light volume from the t.v faded. Each living person either alert silently, or asleep.

He walked silently into the room. She was sleeping soundly. Everything seemed quiet and peacefull. No disturbances or unfamiliar scents. Just her lilly ,lavender and jasmine scent. She moved slightly while he looked around. He was about to crawl in next to her until he sensed it. He growled lowly . . .the scent coming to them was disgusting. Something crossed the territory boundary one of his brothers had made, it didn't belong here. Whatever didn't belong here threatened not only him, but her, and his blood kin. He got up and swiftly moved out.

His other brothers were up too, sensing the disturbance. They silently moved through the dark smelling out the intruder. It was getting closer . . .too close. It was dark but their sight could sense the heat within the creature. It wasn't natural and it made their entire senses spike.

He growled as the eldest brother made a move, striking at the intruder. The intruder dodged as each of them came out of the dark and attacked. Each of them hit the intruder in each and every given direction.

There was a flash of a sword and the intruder fled. Only a piece of terry cloth robe was left. Donatello picked up the leftover scrap and carried it back.

(Needs to be done)

"Mmm Pancakes?" Gwen woke up.

"Courtesy of Elisa . . ." Lynn handed her a plate. Gwen sat up and stretched groggily. "Wheres Mikey?" Gwen asked.

"He already ate . . .When we all woke up this morning we noticed theyve been . . .posting around the entrance around the clock. Somethings bothering them I think". Lynn said looking over at Michelangelo whose serious eyes were planted out into the dark with the openening of the entranceway.

"Hes been there for an hour but when I got up Raph was sitting there just like that" Lynn shook her head not knowing what was going on.

"Hey Lynn!" Kira shouted coming in.

"Yeah what?" Lynn asked.

"I need . . .(whisperes something) " Kira asked urgently.

Then just before Lynn could answer Leonardo came out of no where, his entire showness was alert and he was sniffing lower and lower onto Kira. Kira moved away from him only to have him follow her.

"He smells it" Kira shook her head nervously.

"Go take a shower and LOCK the door I'll give you one as soon as you get out" Lynn pointed. "Go" Lynn ushered her friend.

Leonardo followed Kira incessantly to the bathroom door before she shut it infront of him.

"Whats going on?" Elisa asked carrying in her own plate of pancakes.

"Kira's . . .how do I say this . . .In . . .honest blunt terms . . .Shes in heat" Lynn advertised to the only two women in the vicinity.

"Oh . . .Dear" Elisa put a hand to her stomach knowing she wasn't due for it for another week or two.

"Leo's going crazy" Gwen watched Leo keep smelling the door and then wait by it incase she were to come out.

"I think he thinks its . . .you know . . .open season" Lynn nodded.

"This is NOT good are any of you guys due?" Elisa asked.

"Not for another two weeks, besides in my condition you'd be lucky if Mikey even considers it" Gwen blew it off. feeling nothing to worry about.

"What about you?" Elisa asked Lynn.

"I've always had an irregular . . .time . . .it usually skips two months so I think i'm okay I'm not sure . . .I havent felt any warnings so . . " Lynn let it go.

Kira felt everything in her boil over. She made sure the shower was on cold, and that everything was scrubbed over down and wiped on herself. She had to get rid of the scent and she knew that. Knowing this because she had cats once and when one of her female cats was in heat. Louie and Franky would LOSE their marbles trying to get busy.

When she stepped out she felt the cold air hit her and she shivered. No matter what she knew she felt just as restless but maybe not as much as Leo. She had to remind herself this was natural. But she had to hang in there and deny any attention he might give her. She couldn't be pulled into officially doing it, and having a baby which would lead her into who knows how much trouble.

Kira thought about the situation along time ago.

after having been through one herself. Back in highschool.

Shaking her head she put her clothes back on and walked out. It was like it was seeping from her pores. She intentionally had slapped his hand away lightly and he didnt seem phazed by it.

The day was going by in an exhausting blurr. Until 8 PM rolled around.

He brought her more food that if she refused he'd get impatient and block her from leaving. Whenever she sat down he was right there. Turning around from watching a movie she got up and tripped over the coffee table, he caught her and the next thing she knew she was gripping her legs closed and his face was incredibly close to hers. she got up to run.

Then when she went to take a nap from being tired, She woke up and he was right there. His eyes so steady on hers. It almost broke through her. But this wasn't really Leo, she had to remember. Feeling him against her shoulder she had to escape again. this was all getting to her head.

Gwen smiled getting up to stretch some, but when she looked up . . ."MIKEY!" Gwen shot straight up hurting herself in the gave a desperate look before she laid down again. She hissed at the pain and held her side. Then she felt something wet. Mikey had just licked her stomach!

"Mikey?" Gwen asked. He looked up with a soft 'feel better?' Smile. She would think it was cute if she knew what he was doing.

"Its okay I dont think its meant to be sensual , Its what animals do when theyre hurt. the enzymes in their mouth in their saliva take care of wounds most of the time, hes just making sure yours heals fine" Elisa explained like it was nothing. Gwen felt that it was a little more than just . . . Sensual. She rolled her eyes praying to god for patience to hold out until his spirit came back.

But she couldn't deny that face. Even with the reddish eyes that tainted over his used to be baby blue ones that she missed so much.

On the other hand. Lynn was playing another Chase game With Raph, he'd gotten a little . . .TOO friendly with her while she was trying to clean up in the kitchen.

"your lucky Master Splinters with April and Casey today or you'd be dog meat" Lynn pointed back at her boyfriend. Finishing dishes, He smirked deviously showing his side teeth speeding up.

Lynn fell and so coincidentally he landed . . .Right between her legs on her stomach, both arms held out just slightly above her head on each side.

He pressed against her stomach and mid section. Showing that he was MORE than up for it. Lynn hadn't had to tell him no , or , 'not tonight', since they'd been together. But unfortunetally for him that streak would have to end. She took a deep breath shaking her head slightly before he could try to tempt her further. She began the chase again . . .

Kira looked around the corner, Raph was chasing Lynn again. Lynn wanted very much to be at work right now. Kira wanted to be anywhere else right now . . .mostly the Gallery where there were paintings, sculptures, and other Art pieces to HIDE behind

(Information

"Were back!" April shouted.

"Hey you girls okay? None of the guys ruff you up right?" Casey asked.

"Nah" Kira shook her head with a smile.

"Nothing we couldn't handle" Elisa nodded.

"Good, because we've found out what kind of creature is in Oroku Saki's corpse" April rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" Lynn asked.

"It is a demonic spirit, a filler. Which needs Spirits to anchor itself to remain in our world. My sons spirits are trapped somewhere else until this creature is released from the body it has possessed". Master Splinter explained.

"Great . . .More ghosts" Lynn shook her head.

"So any reports of a walking corpse lately?" Kira asked. April shook her head.

"Don . . . What?" Elisa felt him nudge her with his hand. He held out a piece of fabric to her.

"What is this?" She asked. He looked at her seriously and his eyes almost angry.

Elisa gasped "Thats what Oroku Saki was wearing when he was ressurected. He was wearing a robe with that white fabric!" Elisa threw it on the table.

"Thats why they've all been watching the entrance around the clock today" Lynn realized.

"Wait then that means . . .He was here!" April shouted getting up.

Everyone dropped what they were doing to go search the tunnels.

"Man hunt, so keep your cell on you" April directed.

"Who needs cell phones when you have an overprotective animalistic cave man for a boyfriend" Lynn joked.

"If one of them reacts then you know he's around . . .But what was he looking for?" April wondered out loud on the phone.

"Babe . . .Here" Casey picked up another piece of the robe, a sleeve.

"Hey guys we picked up a sleeve" April called in.

"Yeah . . .I think me and Leo found a fabic Belt that goes with that robe" Kira examined a wet long strip of fabric.

"Eww that means hes basically running around the sewers with his junk hanging out" Gwen complained. Mikey was supporting her and she refused to be left behind in the Den while all her friends were out looking for the guy who could put everything back to the way it was.

"We haven't found anything yet" Lynn reported in. . . Raphael stopped in front of her and he drew his Sai's.

"Then again" Lynn drew back. Pulling out her gun. She raised it.

"WHOSE THERE!" She shouted as an order.

There was a screech and drowned out noise.

"ITS HERE IN TUNNEL E!" Lynn shouted as whatever it was was running away. Raphael stayed in front of her determined to catch this thing.

Lynn followed Raph, until it got so dark from no mechanical Lights Don had put up. Lynn breathed to listen for footsteps.

"Raph?" Lynn looked around in the dark. her cell phone light not being much of a help.

Lynn kept her gun cocked and ready to fire the first round.

"Shit . . .I lost Raph who went after it" Lynn reported.

"RAPH!" Lynn shouted to get his attention.

"Hang in there Lynn were meeting up with you, keep your Gun pointed down we dont want any accidents here" Kira directed.

"Leo?" Kira turned around . . .Leo was gone.

"Oh Great . . .I just Lost Leo now" Kira looked around.

"Kira its too dangerous to be alone by yourself come back to Tunnel C I'll wait for you" April directed. Kira walked along the walls with her cell to find her way back.

(Operation . . .Losing people because we arent organized enough today)

"So far we have a Missing Raphael, and Leonardo, Gwen and Mikey are coming back. and Don and Elisa are coming back. Master Splinter is staying at the Lair entrance incase it comes back that way". April listed off.

"You guys, Bad news . . .Donatello saw Raph I think and he bolted too. I have no Idea whats going on" Elisa shook her head.

"Change that . . .now three missing turtles, and One who at least we know wont leave Gwen's side because shes temporarily handicapped" Lynn threw her hands out.

"That would be a negative . . .there . . .Lynn Dog" Gwen came around the corner holding her side.

"Mikey , Leo, Don, and Raph almost KNOCKED me over. Whatever is going on, its big" Gwen nodded while Kira helped her.

"Plus my phone died" Gwen added.

"The guys just left you like that . . .?" Casey said surprised.

"Maybe its not us the creature is after . . ." Kira guessed.

"Well . . .Who then?" Elisa wondered.

(Slow and Steady wins the race)

He had been meditating for awhile now. Quieting everything to sense for a disturbance. In the air he could feel his sons spirits. Not trapped just misplaced. They needed their own bodies to return to. But this creature. Its thoughts threw out not only negative energy, but felt like it was being partially controlled. Not by its own will. The energy that Karai had given off had died when she did. He no longer felt her presence lingering over or with him, or against his sons. She had made her grave, she will have to lay in it.

He felt the candles around him blow out. He kept his eyes closed.

Not yet . . .

With a swish of his tail he did a leap forwards missing whatever strike it had planned. Then he blocked another attack with his walking stick.

The corpse of Oroku Saki, the Shredder, was attacking him with soul less lifeless eyes. Being puppeted by the demon inside him.

"You do not belong here" Master Splinter objected to it dodging away from it. He looked around.

"I know what you are, and why you are here, and who exactly it is that you are after"

The creature did not respond but flung itself at him with a slight groan of its voice.

"You are not only foolish to have decided to attain residence inside the Dead Oroku Saki. But you honestly think I will let you get away with hurting my family" Master Splinter threw up a kick and a whip of his tail. the creature landed on the floor.

Its eyes and its actions. It grabbed Oroku Saki's head. Shaking it as if having a headache.

"You are unable to act upon your own wishes, being in the body of the former shredder. His Mind was activated the moment you sustained him"

They fought and blocked eachothers moves.

"Now you have only the mission to do as the Shredders memories suffice. Which is to murder me and My family" master Splinter jumped away just as the corpse fell onto the ground with a miss.

"Now . . .I will send you back to where you belong . . .and Bring back my sons" Master Splinter sat down in a meditative position, he began chanting that same language that Karai was using. Only with a different energy, a peacefull and positive one.

The creature screeched loudly.

Just as the chanting grew stronger and created a glowing barrier around the corpse.

The corpse in anger flew out at master Splinter. He didn't even open his eyes.

Leonardo did a kick out of no where blocking the corpse from hitting the rat who still chanted.

The corpse screeched and then did a high pitched roar. Michelangelo threw a punch. the corpse kicked him back, and Mikey hit the wall also hitting his head.

Raphael threw both Sai's at it. one Hitting it with a stab in the side. Which dark manifestation of negative energy seemed to dissapate out of. Just as Raphael hit it . . .He held his head a moment as if in pain . ..before falling to the ground. Master Splinter felt something change . . .

Donatello whipped around and hit the creature in the same spot with his bo staff that Raphs Sai had gone through. Causing more negative masses to seep from it. It screeched out in pain, just as Don too collapsed to the floor.

Michelangelo attacked with both Nunchucks spinning furiously just as the creature tried to Jump out at Master Splinter in a blind rage. He hit it and threw it over his shoulder as it hit the wall and slid down. More negative energy flowing out . . .Almost as if bleeding.

The corpse of Oroku Saki looked up. . . .to see reddish eyes and steel blades look down at him. The blades flashed just As Leonardo sliced them both down the middle. The creature split in half and screamed as its energy, its spirit and negative flow was dissapating.

Leonardo fell to his knees.

"My Sons" Master Splinter said outloud as the Corpse of Oroku Saki fell . . .just finally a corpse . . .Once more.

"Uuuhhh Shell?" The complaints of Raphael filled the area.

"Oww. . .Dude, It feels way to trippy in here right now" Mikey shook his head.

"What happened to us?" Leo asked trying to stand.

"I dont know but . .. I didn't like it" Don said using a nearby wall for support.

"My sons, You have returned!" Master Splinter stood.

"Wait" Mikey stood up straight.

"Master Splinter!" They all shouted at the same time rushing in to hug their father.

"We were so worried. Or at least . . .I remember feeling worried" Leonardo recalled.

"All will be explained . . .But within the time being . . .There are four young women and two friends who are very worried about all of us" Splinter said and they all suddenly . ..'remembered'.

(Were Back)

"I hope they're alright" Gwen pleaded as Casey carried her while they all ran.

"I couldnt get a signal and suddenly it was as if when I answered the phone a huge shrieking noise cracked through. I thought someone was screaming" April claimed re-checking her phone.

"Maybe they found the creature" Kira ran faster.

"Or maybe IT found THEM" Elisa worried.

"OH THEY BETTER BE ALRIGHT OR I'm GONNA-" Lynnette stopped short when She ran into the room before everyone else.

"No way . . ." Gwen stopped not sure.

"Hey, Miss us?" Don smiled.

"HE SPOKE ENGLISH!" Gwen pointed smiling with a hand over her mouth. Elisa ran in and practically tackled him.

"Easy El , I just got back into my body" He smirked.

"Kira?" "Leo?" They both stopped to ask eachother at the same time if they were alright.

"I'm fine . . ." She replied before hugging him. "Your okay right?" She asked.

"I feel great" He smirked hugging her close. Kira almost cried, glad to have the Old Leo back . . .and TALKING.

Raphael smirked when Lynn rushed up to him. He held his arms out for a hug he was expecting . . ."Ow, what was dat for?" He asked holding his arm that she had punched.

"That was for the last 48 hours of Raphael the Animal chasing me around, to which I'll explain later. Then in the tunnels you just ran and ditched me to run after the stiff over there" Lynn pointed to the dead body of the Shredder on the floor slumped against the wall.

Raph shook his head a little dissapointed and aggravated.

"Hey" He smirked a little happier when she pulled him close for a hug.

"This is for being at least semi-tolerable . . .Dont ever do that again" Lynn chuckled happy out of her mind that he was back to normal.

"GWEN!" Mikey rushed up and hugged his girlfriend and twirled her around. Instead of her melodious laughter he heard her cry out in pain.

"Gwen . . .I'm sorry. . .are you hurt . . .Sweety pie? Honey pizza bunches? you okay?" He asked trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Yeah Mikey I'm fine , My side still hurts from the fight with Karai . . ." Gwen lifted up her shirt to which Mikey took a long and painfull look.

"When I GET AHOLD OF THAT . . .LOUSY BACKSTABBING FOOT NINJA SHE DEVIL I'M GONNA SHOVE MY NUNCHUCKS SO FAR UP HER UPTIGHT EVIL NINJA-!" Mikey blew up, Gwen calmed him down before he could finish.

"That would be kinda cool to watch . . .If she wasn't already dead" Lynn commented making everyone freeze.

"D-Dead?" Leo asked.

Kira looked up at him with an apologetic look.

"When you . . .Left your body . . .You tried to protect me and . . .Lynn was hurt, Elisa was upset about Don . . .Gwen was going to die if we didn't get her to a hospital soon . . .You guys seemed to . . .You werent dead . . ." Kira shook her head trying to explain it.

"Wait . . .our bodies were moving after we left them?" Don asked. Elisa nodded.

"Perhaps we shall discuss this . . .once the body of the Shredder has been properly disposed of" Master Splinter appropriated.

"Master Splinters Right . . .First things First". Leonardo looked down at the corpse.

"We'll take care of this . . .You guys go" Leo told them. April and the girls walked away.

"Cept' You Case" Raph pulled his friends hockey mask.

"Why do I gotta help clean up?" Casey complained.

(Goodbye to the past)

_'Breaking news, this is Shauna Harvem from channel 10 Eyewitness news'. The missing body of former Saki' enterprises Oroku Saki has been found. Reports and incoming information says that the body was left at the base of the rubble that used to be Saki' enterprises and corporation. The Daughter and Heir to that enterprise having died in the fire just two days ago and the funeral taking place. They are moving the body of Oroku Saki to be buried the same day as his daughter. No one is sure WHO left the body and why it seems to have been abused before found. Slash marks and wounds that were punctured after Riggemortis suggests that the marks were made after Oroku Saki had died. More on this story later, this is Shauna Harvem at City Hall'._

"We . . .Were like animals? Instinctually?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes My sons . . .Unfortunetally you do not remember what happened after your spirits were seperated from your bodies. But I am certain the girls will have no trouble telling you of your actions the past 48 hours" Splinter said with a sort of sly and wise tone.

"I can't believe all the notes Elisa took on this . . .Its . . .Incredible" Don was shocked to see all her work after only two days of studying them.

"I Just hope I didn't do anythin' Stupid thats gonna get me in trouble later on" Raph remembered why Lynn hit him first instead of a hug.

"Yeah . . . Knowing you , Your probably gonna get your shell kicked by Lynn later for doing something perverted" Mikey teased only to get whacked upside the head".

"I'm sure they' understand . . . If we did anything we might regret now, we werent ourselves . . .Lets go so everyone can get a good nights sleep and rest" Leonardo suggested.

Michelangelo walked into the Living room. He was bringing pizza for both of them, and he felt like it was a night to just cuddle up on the good old beaten up sofa and watch a DVD.

"Hey babe brought ya slice before we crash-" Mikey nearly dropped one of the plates. Gwens eyes against he glow of the t.v were brimming with Tears.

"Babe you are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need me to Call Donny to get you some pain kilers? Do you need ice cream?-" Mikey started Panicking.

"No . . ." Gwen grabbed him around the neck and pulled him tightly to her.

"Babe" Mikey felt helpless when Gwen cries, he couldn't help it.

"I thought I lost you . . ." Gwen cried harder.

Mikey had some serious thoughts of this too . . .

"When you werent really yourself I was afraid . . .I'd have you but I wouldnt' be with ALL of you. The you deep down . . .It scared me" She cried on his shoulder to which he smoothed her hair. She missed that so much her heart seemed to burst.

"Gwen . . ." Mikey sighed hugging his girlfriend tightly to him. The pizza setting on the table. Once she calmed down he started the movie.

"You did this . . .all the time" She smiled softly leaning up against him.

"Watched Vin Diesel?" He asked.

"No . . .(She giggled) . . .You would bring me food all the time. Plus you' never left my side. It was hard to go to the bathroom because you'd want to follow me in. In the Van after the building exploded Lynn told me that You growled at Anyone who got to close to me . . .I was in alot of pain so I dont remember. Kira said that when casey got back from taking me into the hospital, You got upset and shoved him up against the inside of the Van for not coming back with me" Gwen giggled. Mikey thought about it. He shoved casey up against a Van and Got away with it . . .haha.

"when I got back from the Hospital the next day after they patched me up . . .You were so excited and had that happy look on your face. But .. . Your eyes . . .they werent that beautiful blue, they were the same as your brothers . . .Tinted Red"

"Dude my eyes were red?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah like demonic" Gwen nodded.

"SWEET" Mikey laughed making her laugh. She took in a deep breath . . .This was the Mikey she missed . . .Back to normal or at least . . Mikey's level of normal.

(Have you ever felt like your getting punished for something you dont remember doing . . .Yeah that would be me)

Raphael thought as Lynn walked into the room quietly. She kept looking up at him as if expecting something.

"How ya feelin?" He asked.

"Better . . .You?" She asked drying her hair off and shaking her hair with a towell. he could smell her shampoo that she had used . . .Strawberry.

She was in a pair of black sport pants and a t-shirt.

"Your eyes are back" She smiled after looking at them long enough.

"What color were they?" he asked.

"Red . . .Tinted copperish red. All you guys' eyes were that color . . .it was scary" She admitted. Being a whole month Gone, and then it being prolonged . . .She hadn't fallen asleep with him since then and she wasn't used to it again. He undertstood that was why she was keeping her distance.

"Lynn . . .Did I do somethin , bad?" He asked.

Lynn looked up . "Nothing that couldn't be handled" She joked with a soft smile.

"Like what?"

"Well . . .Your first thought of action was . . .going After karai, I knew something had happened to you your eyes had changed color and You were . . .laying there . . .Dead" Lynn shook her head slightly remembering it. He wanted to tell her it was okay but didn't yet he wanted her to take her time and finish.

"She went after us afterwards, I got kicked in that same spot where I had the patch up from the underground fights. She didn't break anything just bruised my ribs. I remember hitting the wall and trying to get up. I fell trying to sit up straight and you caught me. It was like I was on drugs or something. My mind said you were , gone. You . . .You didn't speak at all. I remember getting after you for checking on me when you should've been going after Karai. When I moved . . .You growled at me" Lynn paused to look up. He was listening and despite that he was leaned up against the wall on his bed arms crossed he looked amazed and interested.

"What den?" He asked for her to continue..

"You all got up . . .Just like that. You , Your brothers, You werent dead anymore. All the girls were hurt. Gwen was bleeding out her side after Karai had sliced her like swiss cheese. Elisa was in shock and Kira had hit her head on that metal table. You all ganged up on karai, each hit was like it was 10x what you did before. You lifted up the medical table like it was nothing" Lynn looked at him. He looked down at himself wondering what happened to him to cause that.

"You threw it at her, and eventually she was down and out. She was unconscious. You guys used your sense of smell alot. because not only did you guys sniff us for injuries you could tell there were explosives in the building. Grabbing each of us you ran out and just before Kira realized that Karai had no one to grab her. The top of the building set fire and exploded. There was flying pieces everywhere. We waited in part of the alleyway for April. When she picked us up. You guys were still quiet , you hadn't spoken. Mikey wouldve bit anyones hand off who tried to take Gwen into the hospital. Kira and Leo did this . . . Communication through throught and feelings thing so Mikey would calm down because Leo intelletually told him too or something. Kind of like how animals talk to eachother. You guys did that alot" Lynn sighed leaning up against the other side of the wall across from him. She didnt' want to set on the bed till she was done.

"When we got back, Mikey was like a lost puppy without Gwen. You guys basically took care of us. Not that we had much choice. Whenever I tried to get up even to shower and go use the bathroom you would give me a look , and when I tried pushing past you to the bathroom because I wasn't letting you in with me . . .You growled at me. . .Not kidding you growled at me" She said making him chuckle.

"Elisa said that . . .Instinct was telling you guys to take care of us or something" Lynn shook her head.

Raphael knew exactly what she was talking about.

"When I woke up the next morning, Elisa warned me and said if you tried to feed me something just take it because otherwise you'd think I was rejecting your or something. She almost did with Donatello and he wouldnt let her leave the room without eating anything. You were different. You walked in dropped a box of pepperoni pizza on my lap and looked at me like 'eat it'. and you stood there with your arms crossed watching me determined to see me eat something. You wouldn't go away until I took at least two bites" Lynn waved her hands in a 'no go' formation. Raph was Chuckling still.

"Oh it gets worse" Lynn raised her eyebrows. 

"How much worse?" He asked.

"Enough to hit you really hard" Lynn retorted. Now he REALLY wanted to hear it.

"Animals Instinctually have a few things they need in life to survive. Food water, shelter, and a mate, acceptance and to just be content with all that. Since you had a food and water source, You were determined to mark your territory. I go out of the entrance way to look for you and your out there . . . Marking your territory" She giggled. Looking down at his 'area' He started laughing.

"You just looked at me like 'mission accomplished dude' " Lynn joked Raphael laughed smiling. She missed that laugh and his smirk and smile.

"Were all trying to figure out how to fix you, and found out, that we have to kill the thing that had possessed Oroku Saki's Body in order for you guys to come back to your own bodies. Master Splinter then LEFT with April to go help search with Casey . . .Leaving you guys . . .With us . . .Alone" Lynn looked at him. He had a feeling this was where the trouble started.

"You and the others were constantly fighting . . .Well Elisa said it was play fighting , you guys were just playing with eachother. Then you guys were fighting for dominance showing off , and proving whose king of the hill. You and Leo got into really bad. You guys drew out your weapons Kira dove into stop Leo while I tried to shove you off which was nearly impossible. Because Kira got in the way, after Leo only fought with you because you bumped into her and caused her to fall down . . ." Lynn left off.

"Leo thought I' hurt her" raph finished.

"Yeah, and so In Leo's mind, Kira making him stop fighting you to put you in line or something Elisa described. In his mind Kira challenged his authority and Alpha status. So . . .he bit her. Mates when they fight usually bite eachother on the neck . . .he didn't bite too hard but enough to freak her out. She had to submit to him before he'd let go and then I . . .kinda overreacted and shoved him plus telling him if he pulled that again I'd kick his ass, because Kira ran away to her room to cry. You Got really over protective Elisa was almost Afraid.

"Lynn did I do anythin . . .(He looked her up and down) ya know . . To hurt ya?" he asked seriously.

"You . . .Didn't get to third base if thats what you mean" Lynn sighed.

"What DID I do?" He asked worried now.

"I was picking up your pit of a room , mostly your bottles and cans for recycling. I thought I was alone . . .silly me . . . I felt something . . .Grab . . .Grab my ass. Turned around . . .Nothing there" She looked at Raph with a glare he tried not to laugh.

"Looked around you werent anywhere in here . . .NO WHERE. Thinking maybe I imagined it or something I went back to picking up stuff. Bent OVER . . ." Lynn described . Raph had a hand up to his mouth.

"Oh you think its funny wait until I'm done and I might have to hit you" Lynn warned jokingly.

"You . . . Came up behind me and Pushed yourself up against me while I was still bent over. You . . .Were full out" She motioned that he let his private parts show. His eyes were wide and his hand was over his mouth trying to muffle the laughter.

"When I tried getting away you'd . . .nip at my neck or sniff my hair. When I finally got away I ran out the door , I look behind me your nice enough to put your . . .stuff away . . .(She motioned to his lower body) Your chasing me with a smirk on your face like you think its a game!" She raised her voice hiding a smirk. he burst out laughing.

"Oh haha you think its funny. Its not FUNNY playing tag with you around the place okay I had to Dodge, Slide and U turn to get away from you so many times I GOT DIZZY! Gwen came back with Casey and April to drop her off. Casey Jumped in to distract you so I could get away. Because we BOTH know what YOU would've wanted to do as soon as I was caught and I AM not hopping on no wedlock baby train!" Lynn stood up while he was trying to breath laughing so hard.

"Lynn , Babe, I'm sorry" He laughed more.

"Yeah yeah you oughta be" She turned away from him.

"I didn't hurt ya though?" He asked seriously.

"No . . .Infact you took really good care of me and when you werent making sure I was taken care of you were taking care of yourself or playing around with your brothers" She assured him.

"You didn't do anything wrong" She shook her head with a soft smile.

"Good" He sighed, all his worries gone.

"Come on" He pulled back the covers with him. Lynn looked at the bed a moment . . .A whole month . . .Out of that bed . . .

"I promise I wont bite . . .much" he winked. Lynn chuckled silently shaking her head.

"Its been . . .Awhile I' just finally got used to sleeping by myself again" Lynn shook her head. he understood . . .It was going to take time to get used to getting back to their routine. He would wait for her.

"Ya look tired Lynn, Come on" He patted the space and Lynn shut off the light biting her lip. She sat on it and slipped her legs under the covers. She breathed in a little shakey feeling an arm over her middle. She felt like crying but . . .it was too happy of a day to shed tears. She turned to face him and he put his chin ontop of her head while she leaned in feeling the drowsiness take affect. His smell was back . . .That masculine RAPH smell.

Thank God.

(Turned on by what? . . .Your intellect)

Donatello was almost done going through Elisas research on him and his brothers from the last two and a half days. Her work was thorough, with examples , recorded incidents and facts and theories to back up the logic. He was fully impressed with her.

"Oh Hey . . .Sorry I figured you'd be asleep" Elisa walked in ready to walk out again.

"Oh hey , its alright I was just . . .Going through your notes . ..Elisa . . .Theses notes are gold" He complimented.

"Oh theyre not really that huge I just . . ."

"No really Elisa they are. You discovered the full link that each of my brothers has to each mate in the vicinity. Without me even telling you just by how we acted and your research on the Spiritual physical and emotional connections using a series of patternistic actions is. . .Elisa . . ." Don stood up to put the stack of notes on the desk.

"Its a turn on" He chuckled to himself. His eyes wide realizing what he just said.

"What was that?" Elisa asked, even though she fully heard him.

"W-What?" He asked.

"Donny I heard you say something, what was it?" She asked teasingly.

"N-Nothing" He smiled turning away.

"Come on Don . . ." Elisa teased. He chuckled when she wouldn't let him go.

"I said . . .Its a . . .turn on" He looked down shyly not believing that he just repeated it.

Elisa reached up to kiss him "Thanks, a girl needs to hear that sometimes" She bit her lip letting off. Giggling at his three shades red green cheeks.

"So . . . Do you have any questions are did you get everything from my notes?" She asked innocently.

"I think I've assessed everything. . .I'm just glad I didn't . . .Do anything un gentlemanly to you" He nodded.

"You couldn't of even if you tried. Your always a gentlemen" She smirked.

"Thanks" he blushed. Elisa smiled and thought how good it was to have him back.

"It absolutely drove me crazy that you couldn't talk to me. It felt as only half of you was there . . .Kinda felt alone" Elisa admitted sitting on the bed.

Don looked up at her from his desk chair. He was concerned, they'd been apart for a month and then two days more. This was all so overwhelming for her , to suddenly be back in his room like everything was better again.

"Hey . . .I know everythings been crazy lately, and I blame myself for most of that. I dont know what I can do to make you more comfortable with the situation but if there is . . .Please let me know" He asked looking up at her apologetically.

"Are you talking about being under an animalistic influence that last two days? Or missing for a month and a half?" She asked rhetorically but softly.

"Kind of . . .Both" He nodded.

"Don?"

"Yes" he looked up automatically.

"I need to know . . .No matter who or what is out to get us now . . .you wont make me leave, and you . . .(Sniffle) Wont dissappear again" Elisa held it in trying not to cry. He could see it shimmer over her eyes.

Walking over he hugged her and she pulled him to her not wanting to let go.

"I wont make you leave, and I wont dissappear" He promised. After a few moments she looked up at him.

"You now what would be great?"

"What?" he asked ready to do anything.

She took off her sweater showing off her spaguetti strapped white top. He gulped.

"You never did finish the last chapter of Great Expectations" She pulled the book out from under the covers. He smiled feeling like he should've known that was going to happen.

"I guess I should alleviate the issue" He chuckled to himself shaking his head. But didn't feel so defeated. She was leaned up against him while he read to her, both under the covers. By the time he finished she was looking up at him. (Like a prayer: Madonna)

_Life is a Mystery_

_Everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name_

"thankyou" She whispered.

_and it feels like_

_Home__

"Your welcome" He smirked soflty. She smirked crawling over him slowly . When he thought she was crawling on top to lean in to kiss him. Instead she turned off the lamp. He sighed figuring that again.

"Expecting something else?" She asked teasingly.

"N-No" He stuttered again.

"You know , I missed how you'd trip up over your words when you would get nervous" She laughed. Don felt his face heat up . . .Just as she put a hand to his cheek and kept him busy from stuttering over anymore words. She kissed him.

_When you call my name_

_Its like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I wanna take you there_

"How much did you miss me?" She asked.

"More than you'll ever know" He kissed back.

_In the midnight hour_

_I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer_

_you know I'll take you there__

She felt his hands slide up her legs as she kept him laying down ontop of his chest. She rubbed his arms hearing him sigh.

"You used to be a little more relaxed around me, I guess I'll have to start over" Elisa teased.

"I think I missed our intellectual conversations just as much your arm rubs" Don admitted. Elisa laughed.

_I hear your voice_

_Its like an angel_

_sighing_

He sighed when she reached his shoulders. Elisa missed that sigh, she missed him. He would never know how much. She told him everything in the battleshell that night how she felt, what happened. She also knew he'd spend most of his life trying to make up for it.

"Elisa?" He asked because she stopped. He sat up and rubbed one of her arms.

"I'm just . . .I'm trying to -re familiarize myself . ..with you" She admitted. he understood

_I have no choice_

_I feel your voice_

_Feels like flying_

She felt that barrier there keeping her from going any further, she wanted that barrier gone. To dissappear.

He rubbed her shoulder Lightly, She put her forehead on his. He remembered how bad he felt that she felt this way. the night they were reunited out on the bridge. He held his breath and hugged her. She sniffled in a silent cry. She wanted things to go back to the way they were, before Karai got involved.

She kissed him . . .this time . . .more urgent.

_I close my eyes_

_Oh God I think I'm falling_

_Out of the sky I close my eyes_

_Heaven Help me!_

She needed him, and wanted him to know that. Don was breathing heavy, every slight touch of hers sent shivers. She was still unsure and he could tell that just by her kissing him. She still was wary , afraid he'd dissappear any moment . He pulled her up by the back of her hips. She kissed him just on the beak bridge of where his nose would be. Unbuckling her belt.

_When you call my name_

_its like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I wanna take you there_

She breathed out his name while she undid the strap on her bra, while he kissed her shoulder. She sighed with a half sad smile.

"I promise I wont de-materialize in bed" He smirked. She laughed before kissing him again.

_In the midnight hour_

_I can feel your power _

_Just like a prayer_

_You know I'll take you there_

_Just like a child_

_You whisper softly to me_

Both heavily breathing They got turned around she was laying on her back, him on top. He knew she needed to be assured.

"Elisa . . ." He said before she gripped his shoulders. She felt it.

_your in control_

_just like a child_

_now I'm dancing_

She tried not to dig in her nails, but gripped and held in a cry to let her body adjust. Looking back up at his eyes. the safe brown almond ones, full of thoughts, and feelings that she couldn't get enough of.

_Its like a dream_

_no end and no beginning_

_your here with me_

_Its like a dream_

_Let the choir sing_

She gasped and her breath hitched. He gripped the side of the blanketts while she moved with him.

_When you call my name its like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I wanna take you there_

_In the midnight hour_

_I can feel your power just like a prayer_

She loved every sound they made together. Each breath, each hitched one. She tossed her head side to side. Feeling herself tighten around him, grabbing his forearms tighter while his breath hit her neck.

_When you call my name _

_Its like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I wanna take you there_

_In the Midnight hour_

_I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer_

_you I'll take you there_

Don loved the way she threw her head back and then put her head under his chin gripping onto him. He just hoped none of his brothers could hear them, they certaintly werent being very carefull about the noise. Carrying through the lab.

_Life is a mystery_

_Everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name_

_and it feels like _

_Home!_

"Don" She managed out. He looked down into her violet eyes. She looked up into his before closing them again. He couldn't believe he was causing her to hitch her breath, make those lovely sounds, and the expression on her face when she threw her head back.

_Just like a prayer_

_Your voice can take me there_

_Just like I used to be_

_DON!_

_Your like a Mystery_

_Just like a dream_

_You are not what you seem!_

_Just like a prayer_

_No choice your voice can take me there_

_(Just like a prayer, I'll take you there!)_

_(Its like a dream to me!)_

He let his hands get tangled in her hair, her lavender, jasmine scent all over him, his bed . . ."Love you" She looked up at him.

"Love you too" He said before pushing himself to go faster.

_(Just like a prayer I'll take you there)_

_(Its like a dream to me!)_

_(Just like a prayer)_

_(I'll take you there)_

_(Its like a dream to me_)_

"Please!" She called out louder.

_Just like a prayer_

_your voice can take me there_

_Just like I used to be_

_Your like a mystery_

_Just like a dream_

_You are not what you seem_

_Just like a prayer_

_No choice your voice can take me there_

He didn't stop when she filled the room with her voice. It was his name she called out, his shoulders which her nails dug into. She needed him and he needed her. He let his own out through a clenched jaw. Following her voice out.

_Your voice can take me there_

_Like a prayer__

(What the future might bring)

Kira was curled up under the covers. Leo took his sleep up to the hammock above her. They talked for a long time, and did alot of hugging and a kiss or two. She smirked thinking . . .She missed this.

This whole ordeal made her think about her past . . .and it was her past that kept her from sharing the same sleeping arrangements as Leo. It was something she would have to figure out how to get through. But tonight she was just happy everything was back. Her friends were happy again, No one was hurt, THe look in Leo's eyes when she told him the things that happened. She didn't mention that he bit her, but found out from Elisa later.

_"I bit you? Kira that doesnt exactly sound like you were fine through this whole thing" Leo confronted her._

_"Leo its fine , You didn't even draw blood" Kira tried shrugging it off._

_"Kira . . ." Leo pulled her in and she lost her breath. Hugging her close._

_"Please . . . Dont hide anything from me, You can trust me remember?" He recalled from the night on the bridge._

_Kira nodded hoping he wouldnt let go._

_'I guess I'm going to have to read some of Elisa's notes' Leo thought letting her go. He brushed some bangs back before saying He'd sleep in the hammock and her on the bed. _

_'Something was wrong and she wasn't going to talk about it' He knew._

_Maybe in a few days . . .things will get back to the way they should be. Before Karai . . ._

**Alright then everyone get their tickets ready for the next show! meaning review review! I've got the next three chapters planned, lets see how things go! If you've got any songs that you think would be great for something let me know* **


	51. Tonights the night

**ALRIGHT ITS TIME! I FInally get to put in the chapter I was most looking forward to ALL WEEK! Plus to add to my great day I looked in my inbox and danced around my room to a bunch of reviews. I read and laughed for all them. You guys are amazing. D' Fuentes we are all proud of your multitasking accomplisment to watch thor and read at the same time!* :) Summer Shopper, thanks for prep for the next chapter. Kelly Eliz you keep being the 'WOOO lets go' Girl that you are! D Beast, thanks man for the song suggestions I really like two of them for the next chapter so Were all set. . . Dont worry Ravenhearst I wont let you down ;) Time to bring it on, READ ON and hopefully you enjoy* kickback with that martini ;)**

**'One week later'**

Michelangelo smiled, he was sitting in his room. Listening to some music. It had been about a week and since then , everythings been good. Elisa and Donatello were basically inseperable except the times she was at work. Otherwise he would be working on something and she'd assist him sitting on the counter handing him tools or something.

'Wanna hand me the whoosiwhatsits' He asked. Elisa handed it to him but made him tug on it before she pulled him up for a kiss with it.

Kira and Leo were slowly but steadily getting back to being in love with eachother. Leo took her out for the breakfast he promised. Mikey was jealous they were hitting the ihop. It was funny to See Kiras reaction. She was still in her 'I heart hip hop' P.J's and Leo woke her up, told her not to change and that she looked beautifull the way she was. Just to get her to the battleshell and as soon as they got to the Ihop she started Laughing.

_"I owe you breakfast , as I recall" He smiled as she pulled him in to the Ihop. Leo owed Don a favor since Don paid for them by slipping Leo the Debit card._

_"I owe ya Donny" Leo thanked him._

_"Dont mention it" Don patted his shoulder_

Raph and Lynn were like they were before, if not even tighter.

they had another play fight this morning over nothing, just to show eachother they loved the other.

_"Oh yeah well You ARE going tonight Or I'll carry ya out kickin' and screamin'" Raph got up close to her arms out in a 'lets go' motion. A hidden smirk playing._

_"And what if I say NO" Lynn teased getting up close to his. She smiled before kissing him and walking away._

_"So is she going?" Leo asked._

_"Yeah" Raph laughed._

Michelangelo never told them why he suggested they all go out on a group date tonight. But they'ed understand later on. He breathed in nervously holding the item in his hands.

'You can do this dude' Mikey told himself nodding . . .

"Here we go"

**(Planned day)**

Kira was nervous. Today was her audition, she worked constantly on her moves, making sure to throw in some fun so that way they wouldn't think she was a routine robot.

"Okay Kira . . .Calm down . . .This is only an audition for a D Breeze Video . . .No biggie" She nodded to herself.

"better take a breath kira, your face looks kinda green" Mikey joked.

"Not as green as ours in our regular form of course" Don added in. Kira whirled around.

"How did you get know?" Kira hugged each of them. The guys came in human form in human clothes. Leo behind them. Mikey and Gwen getting popcorn. Raph hanging over Lynns shoulder, Elisa and Don holding hands.

"Mikey told us" Gwen smiled getting a large popcorn with Mikey

"He found the date circled on your calendar" Lynn nodded.

"So we came to support you" Leo added. Pulling out a bouquet of lillies . . .her favorites.

"Aww Leo" She hugged him.

"Now I'm even more Nervous than I was a second ago" Kira admitted.

"Dont choke" Raph added jokingly as Lynn hit him on the arm.

"Just kiddin' You'll do great" He encouraged her, walking with Lynn to go find a seat.

"We'll be in the back so you can't see us, pretend were not there if you need to" Leo kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck K-K" Gwen winked.

Kira took in a deep breath, She was very nervous. She came up with this routine after Leo dissappeared for that very long month.

She signed up for this audition that long month ago. Now back stage her back up dancers were talking and they confirmed they were ready.

"Kira Delowry?" A voice called. It was her turn. She had to have someone turn on her music , play the light show so she could do a flip in. There would be two other girls to do back up dancing on the corners while she put out her best.

She looked out into the dark past the curtain. Leo said he would be there. She saw a slight movement.

'Be calm Kira . . .You can do this'

She felt a wave of assurance take over her mind. It was Leo. using their connection to calm her smiled

"Alright"

The lights went dark, the Judges were seated out in the audience somewhere. She smirked . . .The back ups nodded, they were ready too.

(Ciara: Video: Like a Boy)

_(Violin Music)_

_(The Lights turned on grey, white, with black shadows)_

_(Kira: White muscle shirt and fake tattoos, hat and her hair down, black hip hop cargo pants and white nikes)_

_(Back up dancers. 1 in a black michael jackson blazer and fedora)_

_(2 in a short white baby doll dress with a mans top hat cane)_

_Pull up your pants, Just like him_

_take out the trash, Just like him_

_Gettin' your cash like him, fast like him_

_Girl you wanna act like he did_

_(i'm talkin bout)_

_Security codes on everything_

_On vibrate so your phone dont ever ring_

_a foreign account_

_and another one he dont know about_

Kira was doing moves to imitate the words. Until she would reach the mid point and throw out her best street moves.

_Wish we could switch up the roles_

_and I could be that_

_tell you I love you but when you call I never get that_

_Would you ask them questions like me like_

_"Where you been at?"_

_Cuz I'm out 4 in the mornin_

_on the corner rollin'_

_doin my own thing_

Her back ups came out and did their thing. one pretending to be the guy while the other pretended to be the female who gave him everything he wanted. While Kira jumped up in the air did a split while sliding back up doing a sensual move. She heard Gwen cheer in the back. Smirking she pulled her hat down to look more intimidating.

_What if I , had a thing on the side, made you cry?_

_Would the rules change up or would they still apply_

_If I played you like a toy?_

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_

The lights changed to blue illuminating her like a neon light the white shining like a black light dance.

_Can't be gettin mad,but you mad, can't handle that?_

_Can't be gettin mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_

_Girl go ahead, and be just like him_

_Go run the streets, Just like him_

_Go home missin sleep like em', creep like him_

_Front wit your friends, act hard when you with them _

_like him_

Kira motioned to her face

_Keep a straight face when you tell a lie_

_Always keep an air tight alibi_

_(keep it in the dark)_

_What he dont know wont break his heart_

_Wish we could switch up the roles and I could be that_

_Tell you I love you but when you call_

_(The lights changed so there was a white background, but Kira and the dancers were shadowed with black)_

_(the sound of a heart beat, while they pumped to it) _

_"I never get that" _

_Would you ask them questions like me_

_Like where you been at?_

_"Cuz I'm out" 4 in the morning, on the corner rollin'_

_Doin my own thing_

_Well If I . . ._

_Had a thing on the side_

_Made you cry_

_Would the rules change up or would they still apply_

_If I played you like a toy_

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_

The lights lid up and the girls walked on stage like soldiers. Kira did a twist to form her body. Jumping up and doing a summersault flip. Then showing out her best big boy moves along with sweet and sensual ones. Plus her famous off the floor light as air moonwalk in circles while moving her arms up and down her curves. Twisting her shirt before bouncing it off. Throwing in some of her fun ones. She could hear some of her friends cheer for her.

_can't be gettin mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_

_can't be gettin mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_

_can't be gettin mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_

_can't be gettin mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_

_If I was always gone , hit the sun, gettin' home_

_Told you I was with my crew when I knew it wasn't true_

_If I act like you, walk a mile off in your shoes_

_Messin' with your head again, dose of your own medicine_

_What if I , had a thing on the side_

_Made you cry_

_Would the rules change up or would they still apply_

_If I . . .Played you like a toy_

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_

_Can't be gettin' mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_

_Can't be gettin' Mad, but you mad, Can't handle that?_

_Can't be gettin mad, but you mad can't handle that?_

_Can't be gettin mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_

Kira slowed it down to front those watching her. Showing she may be sweet but she was a fighter too. She'd been through too much not to show it. Leo nodded his head, proud of her. her moves were gracefull, powerfull, like water and fireworks, sensual and beautifull one moment and then in your face and exploding the next . . .He was proud of her.

_Heres the clutch_

_If I paged you would you like that?_

_have friends, would you like that?_

_Never call , would you like that?_

_Naw naw, you wouldn't like that_

_no_

_(Whatchu mad can't handle that?)_

_Why you gettin' mad whatchu mad can't handle that?_

_If I . . .If I played you like a toy . . ._

_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_

_Can't handle that?_

_(Kira chuckled)_

Doing a last Spin just as the lights changed so her back ups were hanging onto her and they faded to black.

Kira heard her friends Jump up and cheer for her. She smiled and as the lights came back on she bowed and her back up dancers curtsied.

"Thankyou Miss Delowry . . . We will be in touch . . .Have a nice day" One of the judges said happily but trying to hide it. Kira nodded.

"Thankyou" She smiled walking off stage to meet her friends outside and they all jumped and giggled like little girls. Gwen and Kira hugged.

"Oh my god you were so good!" Gwen hugged her.

"Good? You blew them away" Lynn twirled her friend around. Elisa and Kira did a hip bump. Turning to Leo who hugged her.

"You did great, I'm proud of you" He smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, you worked hard and it shows" He smiled.

"By the way I really love the flowers" Kira smiled reaching up to kiss him.

"oooooohhhhh" Mikey teased.

"So what are we doing now?" She asked.

"Were goin' out" Gwen smiled.

"Where?" She asked.

"Everywhere and Anywhere Kira babe" Michelangelo winked.

"Mikey thought'd it be a good idea for all of us to go out and take a break" Donatello explained.

"Yeah . . .Have Fun" Lynn teased "Cuz I think you forgot how" Elisa admitted.

"Oh really . . . Fine where are we going now" Kira challenged.

"Bowling!" Mikey shouted with a fist pump pose.

"Good Cuz I'm gonna kick your but" Kira challenged Elisa and Lynn.

"Actually Ladies its Girls Vs. Boys" Gwen said. The girls Cheered the guys . . Awwed.

(Were gonna SCORE tonight)

"Everyone got their bowling ball?" Gwen asked.

"Yep, Donatello and I are sharing one" Elisa smiled.

"Aww good sport couples how cute" Lynn teased.

"Are we a good sport?" Raph asked.

"Oh hell no your going down" Lynn joked.

"Fine lets settle dis, winner gets ta choose what position later" He winked.

"I guess Down wont be such an understatement, You better Start Strechin' there ninja boy" Lynn raised her eye ridges.

"Mmmm" He said before hitting her butt to go get his bowling ball.

"So what about a friendly wager?" Kira asked.

"Okay" Leo bought in for it.

"If girls win you have to do Kareoke with Mikey later" Kira laughed.

"oh . . .Uhm" Leo thought about it , thinking . . .Maybe this wasn't the BEST idea in the world.

"Alright . . .But if Turtles win, you have to sing Kareoke, song of My choice" He threw right back.

"oooohh Tough crowd . . .Deal" Kira slapped his hand.

"Babes Vs. Turtles Round One" Mikey announced.

(Kesha: Your love is my drug)

_M_ay_be I need some rehab_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I've got a sick obsession_

_I'm seein' it in my dreams_

Gwen backed up to smile at Mikey, She concentrated holding the ball up to her face. She walked up and let it roll across the floor with force. Then Hitting it knocking over 7. She jumped up with her leg kicked up. Bumping Mikey in the hip to grab the ball again. He smirked watching her.

_I'm lookin' down every alley _

_I'm makin' those desperate calls_

_I'm stayin' up all night hopin' hittin my head _

_Against the wall!_

"HALF!" Gwen shouted as the ball took down the other half.

"Hey Lynnie Your turn" Gwen highfived her friend. Lynn bumped Raph out of the way to the lane. He nodded.

_what you've got boy_

_Is hard to find_

"Alright I see how it is" He nodded ready to play her game.

_I think about it , All the time_

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

Lynn got ready to Roll the ball . . ."NICE ASS!"

Lynn dropped the bowling ball and it flew into the gutter. She turned around red faced to Raphael who was holding in his laughter. She walked up to him calmly and then hit him upside the head while he and Mikey tried to hold eachother up laughing.

_I just can't get you off my mind_

"S-Sorry lynn You go right ahead" He motioned. She stomped and turned. He watched with crossed arms still laughing. Until she looked up at him Rolled the ball . . .and it knocked over all the pins. She got a half.

_Because _

_Your love your love your love_

_is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

"And in MY world that would have been a strike!" Lynn hit Raphael on the arm. "ow" He faked pain.

"Guess its My turn" Elisa grabbed the ball awkwardly.

"Do the best you can" Don shrugged encouragingly.

"Thanks" Elisa rolled her eyes with a giggle.

_Because Your love your love your love_

_Is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

Elisa walked with the ball but stumbled over her converse having the ball hit the floor but it rolled to the pins . . .

_Wont listen to any advice_

_Mamas tellin' me I should think twice_

"Aww its okay Elly you get one more" Gwen encouraged Elisa walked back shyly to grab the ball when it came up on the conveyor machine. Her last one went into the gutter. Elisa stopped and rolled it slowly, she got six.

_Left to my own devices_

_I'm addicted its a Crisis_

"Better than Zero?" Elisa shrugged. Mikey hugged her shoulder

"Thats the spirit ELLS!" He said walking with Gwen to go get sodas for everyone.

"Kira your up" Lynn pointed.

_My friends think I've gone Crazy _

_My judgements gettin' kinda hazy_

_My status is gonna be affected_

"Alright Kids let me show you how the adults do it" Kira stood up. the girls waited with eager faces, the guys stood back thinking she was just being cockey.

_If I keep it up like a love sick crack head*_

Kira stood to her right. She used one hand to roll the ball as she did the electric slide. The ball rolled straight at a fast speed and then . .

"STRIKE!" Kira pointed. Gwen highfived Kira and handed her friend a coke.

"Beat that" Kira smirked to Leo.

"Slow and steady wins the race" He reminded her.

"Yeah but hot and talented wins at bowling" She giggled back to her seat. Leo shook his head with a laugh, actually having fun for what had seemed like he hadn't in a long time.

_What you've got boy is hard to find_

"Alright cats let me show how how the dogs do it" Mikey spun the bowling ball in his hand. Gwen blushed when he winked at her.

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_

He Did a flip using the ball pulvaulting himself over it, then rolled it.

_I just can't get you off my mind_

It shot down the alley way and then . . .BAM, crashed and knocked over all the pins.

_Because your love your love your love_

_is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

"STRIKE For the MIKESTER!" Mikey did a raise the roof dance while He highfived all his brothers.

_Your love your love your love_

_is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

Raphael grabbed the bowling ball he chose and walked all tall and mighty down to the line. He nodded at Lynn who was smirking still ticked at the stunt he pulled earlier during her turn. She whispered to Mikey who nodded at something. She handed him five bucks while Raph wasn't looking.

_I dont care what people say_

_the rush is worth the price I pay_

Raphael flexed his arm rolled the ball into a perfect strike. He smiled with a pointed finger. "Thats how ya do it! . . Whoa!" Raph fell backwards over something that tripped him. when he looked up everyone was laughing at him. Mikey was on all fours standing behind Raphael for him to trip backwards.

_I get so high when your with me_

_but crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey_

"YES!" Lynn pointed laughing. Raphael got up "MIKEY your a dead turtle"

"She paid me to do it!" Mikey pointed in defense running away with a girlish scream from Raphael who threw a bowling ball that Elisa had to hide behind Don to miss. Raphael tackled Mikey , and Leo had to break them up.  
Gwen was on the floor laughing.

"Oh god oh God I'm having . . .A laugh attack!" Gwen held her stomach. Lynn looked up at a mad raphael. "Hey . . .Not my fault he took the five bucks" Lynn pointed to Michelangelo who was hiding behind Gwen holding her up.

_so I got a question? _

_do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement_

_Do I make your heart beat like and 808 drum?_

Raphael looked back at Lynn for a moment only to see she had fallen out of her chair laughing. "It wasn't dat funny and now dat its ON you better start stretchin cuz I got some pretty painfull things in mind for you missy" He pointed at her.

_Is my love your drug?_

_Your drug_

_Huh your drug_

_Is my love your drug?_

:o "Oooohh I'm scared" Lynn teased.

_Because._

"Hurry Leo before something else happens" Elisa ushered him to get the ball. Leo rolled and got a five, then the next roll he missed one pin.

"You can do it Don" Elisa nodded.

"Thanks" He smiled. He looked back at Elisa who waved. He set the ball down backed up, flipped in the air did a sweep kick sending the ball down the Alley and . . .STRIKE.

_Your love your love your love_

_is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

"So far Girls are winning" Kira teased.

"Not for long" Leo teased . . .

_Because your love your love your love_

_is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

Girls went again. this time . . .They had a few tricks up their sleeves to ensure they'd win . . .but not cheating . . .Just some tactical strategies.

"Don could you help me?" Elisa asked.

"Sure" Don got up to help her. "Donny what are you doing!" Mikey stopped him.

"I'm Helping Elisa adjust her throwing so she doesnt hurt herself again" Don said trying to get around his over excited brother.

"Donny thats fraternizing with the enemy!" Mikey stopped him.

"Shes not the enemy Mikey shes my girlfriend" Don stopped moved Mikey over and then walked past him.

_Because your love your love your love_

_is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

After Don showed her how to hold the ball a different way she nodded and went to roll it again. Elisa rolled it and it went towards the pins this time.

"AHH!" She jumped and screamed happily when she got a strike hugging Don who just laughed at her enthusiasm. She pulled Don in for a kiss and his chest puffed up with pride.

_I said your love your love your love _

_is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

"She got it" Don smiled and turned to his . . .less than happy brothers.

"Yeah now their ahead Donny thanks" Raph rolled his eyes and looked over at Lynn who smirked. She already had something in mind.

"IF they win this round its over dude" Mikey shook his head.

"Gwens up . . ." Leo sighed. Gwen walked over to Mikey.

"Mikey could you hand me the ball?" Gwen asked batting her eyelashes at him with a pretty smile pointing at the ball. he was breathtaken for a moment before handing it to her carefully.

_hey , HEeeeyyy_

_So_

_your love your love your love_

"He-Here you go babe" He held it out to her.

"thanks" She smiled walking with a cute walk to the alleyway. She bowled and got a strike. She jumped up. Mikey clapped. before he noticed Raphael and Leo standing staring at him.

_Is my drug_

"What . . .She got a strike . . " Mikey shrugged.

"your whipped" Raph shook his head. Lynn winked at Elisa before getting up to get her ball. She looked at Raphael with a nonchalant expression. Going to bowl.

"You know Raph shes still gonna get ya back for chasing her around the den" Leo reminded him.

"Yep she promised that" Don remembered to

"She aint gonna do nuttin' " Raph waved off. Watching her walk up to the alley. He smirked walking silently up behind her.

Just as she moved her hand back to bowl he pinched her butt. She whirled around and he froze . . . She had a hand on his zipper.

"Wanna try that again?" She smirked. He put his hands up and she released his zipper. She bowled and got half. then hit the other half.

Kira did the twist throwing hers getting an 8.

"Alright its our last chance to get ahead or its game over" Mikey had them huddled together.

Leo went first and got a Strike already, so if at least one of us get a strike we'll win. Mikey downplayed it for them.

"Break" they clapped. Don went up and got an 8 doing a twist break dance move. Elisa and the girls clapped.

"Gotta get a Strike Mikey or your done" Kira reminded them.

Mikey looked around . . ."You got this baby!" Gwen shouted just as he was ready to throw it. He used this tactic with Raph all the time. He paused and then threw it.

"Awww. . . Only a 9?" Mikey missed the last one. Raph had to get the strike now for them to win.

"Dont worry Mikey I got dis, Hey Lynn . . .Better be stretched up and ready to go for tonight" He whispered to her.

"Uh huh" She winked.

He walked up with alot of brooklyn style swagger to the line.

He pulled his arm back aim perfect and curve perfect with the spin of the ball in his hand ready to go. He went to throw it and . . .

"NICE ASS!" A voice behind him shouted just as she spanked him and he lost the ball into the gutter.

" Alright! Come ere!" He turned around to catch her . Lynn ran around her friends dodging her boyfriend.

"Help Help Big bad wolfs after Me" she mock feared him.

"oh I'll show ya big and bad" He jumped over chairs as she ran away out of the bowling alley. When he finally got her she laughed and kicked to get away but he held her close around the middle.

"Caught me" She laughed.

"Mhmm" He chuckled into her ear.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" She asked.

Raphael looked up, everyone was coming out laughing towards the battleshell.

"Take care of you later . . .where there are no witnesses" He teased.

"Ooh now I'm scared" Lynn joked. Sitting in the back with him.

"What now?" Gwen giggled. Mikey seemed to have the whole day planned.

"Surprise" Mikey winked. Now she was excited. He seemed to be extra romantic today. She wondered what he was thinking about , but didnt worry about it just enjoyed that they were finally together with no roadblocks.

When Mikey stopped the battleshell Don made a personal note to just get directions from Mikey so HE could drive.

"LAND!" Elisa threw herself from the car and hugged the ground. Don helped her up.

"Oh come on , his driving isn't that dangerous!" Gwen put her hands up.

"Oh yeah . . .I guess he must've thought those stop signs we zoomed past were for decoration" Lynn threw in Raph following with a few chuckles.

"Remind me to give Mikey some driving lessons" Leo shook his head.

"And have you go down with the ship? I dont think so" Kira shook her head.

"Hey . . .Ya gotta admit in a crisis I'm fast and effective Driver!" Mikey argued.

"SKATEPARK!" Gwen shouted jumping into a high cheerleader kick.

"Knew she'd be excited" Mikey congratulated himself.

"Brought the stuff" Mikey threw Raph his skates, and Don got his bike out. leonardo his scooter, and Mikey his skateboard.

(LETS BUILD A SKATE PARK)

A little boy with a small skateboard was going slowly down across the round bowl.

Then the kid froze

"LOOK OUT!" Leo shouted going in with his scooter.

"COMIN THROUGH" Raph laughed pulling Lynn with him.

"Incoming Traffic!" Don shouted coming through with his bike.

Gwen had her own pair of roller blades, and Mikey jumped in on his skateboard. They all went around the frozen kid. He turned before shrugging and exiting the bowl.

Gwen smiled doing a few small stuff. Even in his human form Mikey managed to make Gwen stop and stare. He pulled a trick hanging onto the side while he bent his body in the air legs bent back with the board attached. She sighed watching him.

"God He's hot" She told herself.

His whole innocent fun air around him made him shine. She watched him do a flip off the ramp and fly into the sun while it illuminated him. She took a picture and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hey babe you okay?" He asked coming back down.

"Yeah . . .I'm great" She smiled. He smiled setting the board down. She took off her blades and let him push her around on the skateboard. Letting her hang onto him he set them off into the bowl. Just as she almost fell he hopped on the board and picked her up bridal style. She laughed when he set her up on the side and she watched him jump up and do a spin and a few interlocked twists showing off.

"Aww" Elisa smiled.

"What?" Gwen asked knowing already.

"You look . . ."Elisa left off.

"I look like what?" Gwen asked smirking.

"Like your in love" Elisa nodded.

"Oh is that what that feeling is?" Gwen asked jokingly.

After awhile in the bowl Mikey said he had another surprise.

"Oh no . . " Lynn shook her head smirking

"What?" Raph asked.

"Lynn used to come here to sing in college. Its a resteraunt/music appreciation place. Its really popular and it looks almost packed" Kira shook her head.

"Thats Why I got us all reservations" Mikey imitated a french accent.

"Were eating here then?" Elisa asked.

"Looks like it" Don smiled.

"God we havent been here in forever!" Gwen smiled hanging onto Mikey. Mikey took in a deep breath.

"Lynn your singing" Kira nodded.

"Do I have to?" She asked sighing.

"Yep!" Gwen smiled.

"It would make me very happy" Elisa nudged.

"(Sigh) . . ."

"On one conclusion" She announced.

"You all have to too . . .Each and EVERY one of you" lynn announced.

"I dont sing" Raph said flat out.

"Even If I begged you to?" Lynn held onto his arm.

"No" He flat out said again. She gave up.

"Hey . . .you gotta stick to the deal here Leonardo" Kira teased.

"A deals a Deal . . ." He rolled his eyes figuring he couldn't back out of it.

"LEO's Gonna kareoke with me! DUDE!" Mikey was officially having the best day ever.

"Fearless sing? This I gotta see" Raph chuckled.

"(Sigh)" Leo walked in shaking his head.

Sitting at a large booth for all of them. the Waitress recognized the girls from their college days a year and a half ago.

"Sure I'll get ya up to perform!" She smiled waving them to go get their order to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna need a beer" Lynn laughed.

"Make that two" Raph added.

"If Leo's singin' breaks my hearin' I'm gonna need shooters" Raph joked while Leo looked at him with a 'its not funny' face.

Dinner was served plus cheesecake. Gwen blushed when Mikey fed her a piece of his.

"They're so cute" Elisa smiled.

"they are kind of entertaining together arent they" Don smirked as well.

"Okay . . .Lynn you promised" Gwen smiled.

"I did not PROMISE and I'm not even Done" Lynn motioned to her plate. she took a swig of beer.

"Hurry up . . ."Gwen urged her. Lynn took one last bite. Looked at Raph, Looked at her friends and went to walk to the stage

"The things I do for you people" She shook her head.

"Hey Ladies and Gents" Lynn addressed to the crowd who clapped. Lynn talked to the band and they seemed to agree to whatever she was saying.

"My friends are making me do this so afterwards were all going to clap and cheer incessantly to make them come up here and do one too" Lynn nodded and the audience cheered.

"Alright boys ready?" Lynn asked.

"1-2-3"

(What I like about you: Lillix)

Lynn smiled when the guitar hit its high familiar note. Some people got up to dance.

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Uh huh_

_Hey!_

_Uh huh_

_What I like about you_

_You hold me tight_

Points at the crowd and hugs herself

_Tell me I'm the only one_

_Wanna come over tonight_

_Yeah__

_Keep on whisperin' in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear _

_Cuz its true_

_Thats what I like about you_

Lynnette motioned to Gwen, who bashfully came on stage and Lynn handed her the mic.

_What I like about you_

_You really know how to dance_

_(Both)_

_"when you go up down jump around_

_Talk about true romance"_

_Lynn: Yeah__

Lynn and Gwen motioned up Kira

_"Wait a sec I dont hafta-"_

_They pulled her up before she could hesitate_

_Keep on whisperin' in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_

_Cuz its true_

_(what I like about you)  
thats what I like about you_

_(what I like about you)_

_thats what I like about you_

_What I like about you_

_Thats what I like about you_

They pulled Elisa up against her will. She stood on the stage frozen like a deer

_What I like about you_

_You keep me warm at night_

_Never wanna let you_

_You know you make me feel alright_

_Yeah__

_(All)_

_Keep on whisperin in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_

_Cuz its true_

_Thats what I like about you_

_(what I like about you)_

_thats what I like about you_

_(what I like about you)_

_Thats what I like about you you you_

_thats what I like about you_

_(What I like about you)_

_Thats what I like about you_

_thats what I like_

_Thats what I like about you_

_Thats what I like about you_

_Thats what I like about you_

_Hey!_

The girls did a simulatenous dance just before Lynn asked if she could borrow the guitarists guitar.

The girls were ready to get off stage when Lynn blocked the way.

She shook her head at them.

"But Lynn were done" Kira looked confused. Lynn looked back at the guys at the table who were smirking.

"No your not"

"Oh come on Lynn Nooooo" Lynn pushed her friends back on stage. If they were always going to force her to sing she was going to make them.

"They're in on this!" Elisa pointed. Don hid his face of guilt.

"I figure if I have to , and if they have to . . .YOU have to" Lynn handed Gwen the mic. Gwen looked at it like it was alien to her.

"do if for Mikey" Lynn encouraged. Gwen looked over at the audience and Mikey who waved enthusiastically.

"What do I do?" She asked Lynn.

"What song comes to mind when you think of Mikey? besides 'Hey mickey'" She asked.

"Skater boy" She said unsurely.

"Perfect I'll back up your vocals. The girls can do double back ups" Lynn ushered them.

"But but But" Gwen held up a finger to stop her.

"GWEN!" Mikey clapped.

"Can't back out now" Lynn shook her head setting up.

"Might as well" Elisa shrugged.

"Not like we have much of a choice" Kira added.

Think of Mikey . . .gwen told herself. She remembered the story he told her of Mitsu when they accidentally got sent back in time. He admitted he kinda had a crush on her, but how in the end she told him he had to go to bring the other prince guy back. Gwen smiled, she was glad for it. Otherwise she never would have met him, and . . .she wasn't sure she could see herself without him.

(Avril lavigne: S8ter boi)

Gwen held the mike up to herself awkwardly unsure at first.

Lynn played the guitar and the drummer followed

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_He was a punk _

_she did ballay_

_What more can I saw_

_He wanted her _

_she'd never tell_

_secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose_

_and they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

Gwen smiled at Mikey.

He was a skater boy

she said seeya later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Mikey got up to cheer for her. She pointed at him smiling.

_She had a pretty face_

_But her hair took up the space_

_she needed to come back down to_

_Earth__

Gwen spun with a smile.

_Five years from now_

_She sits at home_

_Feeding the baby shes all alone_

_She turns on t.v guess who she shes_

_Skater boy rockin on MTV_

_Mikey jumped up and did the air guitar_

_(Puts hand up to sign of a phone)_

_She calls up her friends_

_They already know_

_and they've all got ticketts to see his show_

_Shes tags along and stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned _

_down__

_He was a skater boy she said seeya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_now hes a superstar_

_slammin on his guitar_

_to show her pretty face just what hes worth__

Gwen smiled and jumped around

_Sorry girl but you've missed out_

_well tough luck that boys mine now_

_we are more than just good friends_

_this is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't see_

_see the man that boy could be_

She pointed at Mikey

_there is more than midst the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

_Hes just a boy and I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_We are in love _

She blew him a kiss

_Haven't you heard_

_How we rock eachothers . . .worrrllllddd_

_I'm with the skater boy I said seeya later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at the studio singin' the song we wrote _

_about a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy I said seeya later boy_

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio singin' the song we wrote_

_about a girl you used to know__

Gwen jumped off the stage and Mikey caught her. Pulling her in holding her up by her legs and she around his neck. They kissed. The audience cheered.

"Well aint he mr. romantic" Lynn teased.

"Awww" Elisa clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen due to a lost bet, Two newbie gentlemen have to come up here and kareoke . . .Lets show some encouragement please" Lynn clapped and the audience followed.

"Hahahah" Raph laughed watching Leonardo get up reluctantly.

"I wouldn't be laughing Raph" Leo warned.

"I Would" Raph replied laughing harder.

"Come on Leo!" Mikey jumped on excitedly.

"Heyheyhey do you want me to do some impressions First?" Mikey asked.

"No" Leo said but not in time.

"Hey hey Everyone remember this guy. Mmm You killed my bruda you dirt rat . . .mmmm. you dirty rat" Mikey laughed. "Huh huh?"

"Oh no Not Cagney" Raph rubbed his face with his hand.

People were laughing.

"Lets just get this over with Mikey" Leo insisted.

"Hold on Sir Leonardo we must chooseth a songeth . . ." Mikey pointed to a list they could do.

"Your getting on my last nerveth" Leo sighed.

"dude Lets do this one" Mikey pointed. Leo looked at it, it at least wasn't a very long song . . ."Fine Mikey"

(Baha men: Best years of our lives)

Mikey: I get such a thrill when you look in my eyes

My heart skips a beat girl I feel so alive

Leo (awkwardly): Please tell me baby if all this is true

Cuz deep down inside all I wanted was you

Both: Ohhhh Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh Its a new romance

Mikey: Ohhhh I look into your eyes

Leo: oohhh Best years of our lives

Mikey (dancing): When we first met I could hardly believe

the things that would happen, that we could achieve

Leo: So lets be together through all of our time

Oh girl i'm so thankfull that you are still mine

Both: Ohhh Makes me wanna dance

Ohhhh Its a new romance

Mikey: Ohhhh I look into your eyes

Leo: Oooohhh Best years of our lives

During the dance scene Mikey pulled some good moves.

They all looked at Leo, just before he broke into a really great moonwalk in circles Like Kira. She cheered and the audience was up dancing and singing along

Mikey: My worlds a better place , Cuz I know your mine

Leo: this world is so real

and its no surprise

Mikey: Come on and say 'Yeah'

(The crowd said "YEAH)

Leo: Cuz through the years I'll be right by your side

Both: ooohhh Makes me wanna dance

Ohhh Its a new romance

Oohhhh I look into your eyes

Oohhhh Best years of our lives

(Mikey winked at gwen): See you always consider me like an ogre (incomprehensible) and treat me like a notre dame

It why I had to keep my shine on

A perky lil something to keep my mind on

'cause you had my mind on' ah ah ah aha ah turn the lights on

come on baby

Lets just rewind the song

Cuz All I wanna do is make

the rest years the best years Allll Night long!

Both: Oohhh Makes me wanna dance

Both: Ohhhh Its a new romance

Oohhhh I look into your eyes

Ohhh Best years of our lives

Mikey: Ohhhh Makes me wanna dance

Leo: Ohhhh Its a new romance (Smirking at kira who was dancing)

Mikey: Ohhh I look into your eyes

Both: Ohhhh Best years of our lives!

(After Dinner Surprises)

After the performance Michelangelo had to keep them on schedual. So he rushed them out. To Central Park , the nicer side.

"Its nice out" Kira complimented. The cool night breeze hitting them softly.

"It is" Leo agreed.

"That was a great performance , mr. Saying he can't sing. You couldn't dance before if I recollect either" Kira smirked

"I had a great teacher" He smiled feeling her hand slip into his.

"Hey I gotta go show Gwen somethin'" Mikey pointed.

Don looked around and saw Elisa motion to him, there was a swingset and he knew she couldn't resist.

Raph just laughed at something Lynn said before he stepped on something. Recognizing this small black box as what his baby brother had been so frustrated and nervous about all day. Raph chuckled.

"Missin' something Mike" He said holding it to Mikey closely so Gwen wouldn't see.

"Dude" Mikey shook his head thinking he almost lost it. He never told his brothers the real reason he got them all out today. Now that it was twilight time he was going to get some alone time to . . Talk to gwen.

"Go get 'er Mikey" Raph nudged. Lynn looked at him Questionably but he didn't say anything.

Gwen smiled, today had been a big one. Happy and spent all day with Mikey with no worries. _But now he was acting a little different. He was holding her hand and pulling her along softly. He clicked the button on his belt to show his true self. The one she liked. _

_(First time: Lifehouse)_

_Were both lookin' for somethin'_

_We've been afraid to find_

_"Its beautiful out" She sighed._

_"Yeah" She heard him say as if his mind was on something else. Was he bothered by something?_

_Its easy until were broken_

_Its easier to hide_

_"Mikey are you okay?" Gwen asked._

_Lookin at you holdin' my breath for _

_once in my life_

_I'm scared to death of _

_takin a chance_

_Letting you inside_

_"Yeah . . .Hey you wanna sit by the pond?" He asked._

_"Sure" Gwen smiled while they walked shyly to the pond on the side with the rocks to sit on._

_Were feelin alive all over again_

_as deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_"I loved the performance you and Leo gave" Gwen laughed sitting down while he sat next to her. _

_"Yeah, You were pretty great too" Mikey smiled his baby blue eyes making her feel penetrated in a good way. He could always see the good in her._

_"Not as good as you . . . Especially unprepared" Gwen shook he head._

_"Pff are you kidding me , you were glowin' up there" Mikey smiled._

_"Thanks Mikey" Gwen laughed bashfully. _

_Well maybe I'm wrong _

_I'm feelin right_

_Where I belong with you tonight like_

_Being in love to feel for the first time_

_"Gwen . . ." Better come out and say it now . . .Dont chicken out Mikey. Mikey told himself._

_"Yes?" _

_"I thought about what you said . . .After we got back to normal . . .well our normal . . .How you didn't wanna get split up again . . .and you never ever wanted me to make ya leave?" Mikey reminded her_

_Gwen wasn't sure where this was going "Yes?" She asked suddenly a little worried._

_The world that I see beside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_reality in your eyes_

"_Well I wanted to tell ya . . .I never ever wanna get split up again either, and I'd rather get a thousand lectures from Splinter and a years supply of Turtle but whoopin' from Raph then make you ever leave again" Mikey Explained Holding her hand to him. _

_"Mikey" Gwen smiled. _

_"I . . .I got more to say . . . Dang . . ." Mikey shook his head trying not to lose his place._

_Looking at you, Holdin' my breath for _

_once in my life_

_I'm scared to death _

_I'm takin a chance_

_Letting you inside_

_"Take your time" Gwen assured him. He looked up at her, her hair was lit up by the lights shining on the pond. He could smell her scent . . .Like the beach and other good stuff. He loved her sense of humor, he loved her eyes, her hair, her smell. . . _

_I'm feelin alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin like_

_bein' in love_

_she said, for the first time_

_He loved how when she was upset or sad about something she'd try to hide it, and smile through it for him. When she had a nightmare, he loved that she needed him. That she loved him . . for him . . .a pizza loving, skater enthusiast, Mutant Ninja Turtle. _

_Were Crashin_

_Into the unknown_

_Were lost in this_

_But it feels like Home__

_"Gwen . . .I promise you . . .I'm gonna be there for ya no matter what happens. I may not be the best when it comes to sharing the controller for the x-box but . . .You bring out the best in me, and I need you. Just like I love how you need me. But your strong enough on your own. Dudette I've seen ya get really mad, and I know god help the poor dude who ever ticks you off and I dont get to him first. . . I guess . . .Uhhh . . .What i'm trying to say is . . "_

_"Mikey?" Gwen asked when he turned away._

_Were feelin' alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky thats under my skin_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_"Gwenevere Masterson . . ." Michelangelo turned holding out an open box, with something that glinted against the lights. Gwen looked up with a hand over her mouth wondering._

_'is he?'_

_"Mikey are you .. ?" She trailed off. _

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_I'm feelin right _

_Where I belong with you tonight like_

_Bein' In love to feel for the first time"_

_"_ . . .Will you Marry Me . . .?"

_Like bein' in love she said for the first time_

"Michelangelo" She shook her head brimming with happy tears.

_Like bein' in love to feel for the first time_

"Yes!" She shouted she pulled him in for a hug. They were kissing while he slipped the ring on her finger. . . He guess right . . . It fit perfectly.

**NOW GUESS WHAT! WE"VE GOT TWO WEDDINGS TO PLAN. Casey and April are still getting married too! Hope this gave you all some love to munch on. Want a side of Sentimental to go with that? **

**LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! Stay tuned for the next Update~ ;)**


	52. No dresses Surprises and Tension for all

**Way to GO Kelly Eliz for being my 100th REVIEWER!**

**I have a hundredth reviewer . .. Sniffles . . .I am so touched***

**Onward to a wedding we have to plan and . . .Some surprises along the way? hmmmm. And Summer shopper, Way to step up with the long list of songs, I recognized alot of them and was like "Why didn't I use them before?" Thanks so Much***

" April you really want me to be your maid of Honor?" Gwen asked touched.

"Yes, Your just as much family to me as you are to Michelangelo" April hugged Gwen.

"Well thats great and now I have some news to tell you" Gwen smiled.

It was a sunny May day and Aprils wedding was in a month. Gwen was all bubbly inside from not being able to tell everyone the good news yet. Mikey thought it would be good as a surprise.

"What is it?" April asked.

"Well your going to be the first person to know so . . ." Gwen held out her hand to show april the ring.

"HE PROPOSED!" April hugged Gwen in excitement.

"Were planning on telling everyone tonight over dinner" Gwen hugged back.

"Thats why Mikey wanted to have everyone over for dinner at my place" April shook her head smiling.

"I can't believe it!" April jumped up and down with Gwen.

"Woah whats wit tha girly jumping" Casey walked in to kiss april on the cheek. Gwen motioned to april not to say anything.

"Gwen said yes to being my maid of Honor" April smirked.

"Great, Raphs bein' my best man , and hey babe I got ahold of that homeless proffessor guy whose a friend of the guys, he can do the ceremony and everythin' so the guys dont have to show up in human disguise, they can just be themselves" Casey motioned and April complimented them. Gwen looked out the window remembering when Mikey proposed and they planned on telling everyone over dinner at Aprils.

They both wanted to get married on their anniversary in the fall. So they would remember and have the same anniversary day. Also because they wanted there to be time seperation between theirs and Aprils so there wouldn't be so much stress.

April and Casey already voted it be at the farmhouse, so they could invite everyone over reguardless of species or not.

"What are we making for dinner?" Gwen asked.

"I figured lots of pasta and we have loads of cake for samples and stuff so everyone can have as much of THAT as they want" April pointed to the kitchen table full of cake.

"Mikey's gonna be Thrilled" Gwen laughed.

(Dinner)

"Dude you are so Wrong, Silver Centry totally has Super man OWNED" Mikey pointed at Casey.

"Whatever Dude Super man came WAY before The silver centry did" casey pointed.

"Casey . . .What are you doin?" Raph asked pulling his friend away from the comic book infested conversation.

"You all dont mind being bridesmaids right?" April asked.

"OF course not, I'd love to" Kira hugged April.

"Great!" April hugged back.

"So what do you have left to do?" Elisa asked.

"Well I need to get flower arrangements for the dinner tables-"

Gwens head shot up "*I can do those*" Gwen smiled.

"Oh duh thats right, you own a flower shop" April shook her head.

"Would you?" April asked.

"YES! Just come by the shop and tell me what flowers you would like to use" Gwen shined. Lynn noticed she'd been glowing with happiness lately. She thought it was being back to normal with Mikey that did it. Thats certainly how she felt being back.

"Kira and I can help you plan the wedding reception" Elisa offered.

"Oh that would be a huge help" April nodded.

"Yeah for me too" Casey added.

"What kind of stuff do you have to worry about Casey?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah besides saying your vows which might require you to actually read" Don added. making the others laugh.

"I gotta write em" Casey let his head down.

"So you haven't written them yet?" Leo asked.

"What?" Mikey jumped up.

"I aint good with all that writing how I feel and junk" Casey shrugged.

"Why dont you just ask Elisa. She' can help you, she is an Author and poet after all " Don said like it was obvious. 

"Perfect, hey ELLS" Casey jumped up.

Mikey was nervous, while his bros were laughin' about Casey having to write his vows. Mikey wondered if Gwen would want to have them write their own. He knew he could but . . .wasn't sure how his brothers would react to it. It was just a few years ago they were sure they werent even going to have intimate human attraction. Now they all had girlfriends, and Gwen and Himself were engaged.

"Dinners Ready!" April called.

"Woah! hey its a bakery" Raph joked.

"Everyone take as much cake as you want, I've already decided what were using for the wedding, so dig in" April gestured.

"CAKE!" Mikey jumped in before everyone else.

"Geeze You'd think he'd found the holy grail or somethin'" Casey teased making Gwen giggle.

"Thats my Mikey for ya" She smirked wiping some Icing off his cheek and tasting it off her finger. He winked and she blushed.

While they all were eating, and joking. Master Splinter came from the roof he was meditating. He sensed something good was about to happen.

"Hey Master Splinter" April smiled.

They all sat in the living room arguing over a football game.

Mostly Raph and Casey . . .Plus Lynn who told them they BOTH were wrong.

"How am I wrong the Detroit Lions suck to the point they shouldn't be a team anymore"

"I just say they suck period" Raph added.

"They used to be the Mother of all football teams back in the day, You can't just stand there and deny the history" Lynn argued.

"Yeah I can" Raph argued back.

"You wont If you dont wanna sleep by yourself" Lynn laughed. He looked back at her teasing how she was going to get it later, she winked looking forward to it.

Donatello on the other hand didn't mention ways in a geometric point of view how the quarter back could have thrown the ball a certain angle plus windspeed added to make it to the player safely to score a touchdown with no interferrance but left it alone if he wanted to avoid a confrontation. Elisa laughed when he told her.

Mikey looked at Gwen, she looked back at him. She nodded encouragingly. he stood up while she sat on the couch nervous and excited for him to tell everyone the news.

"HEY!" Mikey raised his hand.

They were still arguing over football. April noticed the Que and shut off the t.v.

"Mikey has something to say" April stood in front of the t.v everyones eyes on Mikey.

"Thanks April" mikey breathed out.

"I wanted to tell everyone today over dinner, so everybody would be in a good mood" Mikey started.

"Oh great he broke something" Raph retorted.

"For your information I did NOT . . ." Mikey stuck his tongue out at raph.

"I . . .yesterday night at the park . . ." Mikey paused looking down at gwen.

"What is it Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Gwen are you pregnant?" Elisa asked.

"NO" Gwen laughed.

"Last night I proposed to Gwen and . . .Dudette said yes" Mikey shrugged with a smile

"Were getting married this fall" Gwen stood up to kiss him.

"About damn time" Lynn stood up to hug Gwen.

"Way to go bro" Raph hit Mikey jokingly. Don congratulated him and Leo smiled hugging gwen and then telling mikey Congrats.

"You'll be our sister officially" Don hugged Gwen.

"Never felt any different" Gwen added hugging all of them.

"Gwen I'm so happy for you" Elisa almost cried.

"Aww thankyou Elly" Gwen hugged back.

"It would be an honor to have you in the family" Master Splinter said making Gwen tear up.

"Aww" She had to hug him and Mikey smiled glad everyone took the news Well.

Now that that was done. all that was left was to plan Aprils wedding.

(Wedding plans)

"Cake, Check"

"Flowers, Gwens covering Flowers"  
"Entertainment. . ." Kira looked up. She was helping April do the list.

"We could ask Lynn?" Kira suggested.

"Oh She has such a good voice" April smiled.

"Dress, you probably have that already" Elisa nodded.

"Actually" April paused.

"no dress?" Gwen asked.

"No , no dress , havent picked one yet" April said nonchanlantley.

they were up in a flash.

"Where are we going?" April asked being dragged out the door.

"Bridal boutique!" Kira said like they were on a mission.

"To the DRESS STORE!" Gwen pointed.

"Do you think they might be taking this a little to seriously?" Raph asked Lynn.

"If they plan on sticking my butt in a dress then I'd say Armagedons' on the wedding day" Lynn said knowing NO one was getting her in a dress.

"You aint gonna wear a bridesmaids dress?" Raph asked.

"Heck no, me and dresses dont go together. Makes me feel like i'm wearing a bag" Lynn shuddered.

"How do you think april will feel about that?" Leo asked.

"She thinks I look fabulous in pants" Lynn curtsied.

"What about Gwen?" Don raised his eyeridges knowing.

"I'm not wearing a dress . . ." Lynn waved her hands up.

"Lynn"

Lynn turned around to see Gwen.

"Hey, I thought you went to the dress shop With April" Lynn questioned.

"Lynn . . .you love me dont you?" Gwen asked.

"Of course, your like my sister" Lynn said wondering what she was talking about.

"Just because you wont wear a dress to Aprils wedding doenst mean you wont wear one to MY wedding . . .right?" Gwen asked innocently.

"Sorry Gwennie I just dont do Dresses" Lynn said patting her friend on the back.

"But I thought you loved me" Lynn stopped in her tracks at Gwens innocent Plea.

"Love has its limits" Lynn said ready to run.

"Lynn!" Gwen started to run after her friend in a pleafull tone

"No" Lynn Ran away.

"Lynnie Bear! PLEASE!" Gwen shouted chasing her friend.

"No no no no no" Lynn ran faster to the car with April waiting.

Watching all this the guys laughed.

"Who do you think will cave? Gwen or Lynn?" Leo asked.

"I would bet on my Gwenevere, I am the one who taught her how to use her eyes to look all cute and get away with anything" Mikey complimented himself.

"My bets on Lynn . . .Shes not the type to back down even to a friend" Donatello debated.

"Raph what do you think?" Leo asked.

"I think she'd look great in red" Raph walked away with a smirk.

(Out of the blue)

Kira locked up the gallery for the night. She just finished wrapping April and Casey's wedding present. A giant delicately carved statue of an angel that April would keep at the farmhouse to start a back yard garden.

She walked along, Leo said he was coming to get her at 45th street. She walked along listening to her Ipod. She saw the Cafe and decided to go get two drinks so they could walk home and talk instead of an instant taxi. She liked the feeling of no one following her to see if she was with him. To verify where she was at all times. Walking in she texted him, and asked if he liked any specific kinda tea. He said Green but wasn't sure why.

Kira went up to the counter.

"Two Tall Teas, one raspberry and one green?" Kira ordered to the counter girl who nodded knowing Kira to be a constant and valued customer, who would come in for a smoothie after a run or jog , or even just for lunch on a break. Kira smiled waiting. Out of the corner of her eye without looking she could tell someone was staring at her. She didn't look instead she sat near the counter waiting and started looking through a magazine. She barely looked up and she noticed the person looking at her.

Kira quickly looked down. 'Oh no' She bit her lip. That face . . .He knew her. Kira quickly looked up as the counter girl called for her.

The guy was getting up like he was going to try to talk to her. Kira quickly paid grabbed the cups and left. When she exited she looked to a reflective surface and saw him go to follow her to call for her attention.

"Kira?" She heard him say.

Kira quickly turned the corner and . . .thank god.

"Hey , How was business today" Leo asked with a soft smile.

Kira smiled to hide her anxiety. "Well I finally finished Wrapping April and Casey's wedding gift, sold a painting and am expected back at the gallery in two days for my call in's of artists who want their stuff on display for auction" Kira smirked with a shrug.

"So I take it business is good" Leo chuckled.

"Very" She smiled handing him a cup.

"So thats why you asked what kind I liked" He smiled.

"They dont heat it up unless you ask so its on ice" Kira shrugged.

"Ah thanks" He thanked her.

He looked to his side in her eyes. 'she looks deep in thought on something'. Her eyes held worry, and if he were to concentrate hard enough, he'd be able to feel it too.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"Just how everythings changed and . . . I still feel the same" Kira said looking up wondering if he understood. She was answered by a hand around her in a half shoulder hug. "I know the feeling" She said sympathetically.

(Later on that night)

Elisa was reading a 'Authors weekly' news update on her laptop. Just as she was reading a sample of a new book coming out there was a beep. A close by 'pay attention to me' beep. It beeped again. She looked around, no one was in the room with her.

Don, Mikey and Raph had gone out on Patrol as soon as Leo dropped off Kira. Elisa sat up as the beeping continued. She walked over to Dons computer, wondering if she should just call him to ask how to make it stop. When she moved the mouse, the screen came up to the desktop and nothing was there. No reason for the computer to beep, no tabs or programs open . . .Nothing. Just the computer itself. Maybe it was overheating? She heard the beep again coming from beside the computers hardware tower. Looking there was a red light blinking she watched it blink and for every five blinks was a beep.

"Don . . ." Elisa shook her head wondering what this would mean and if she should panic or not.

She opened her phone and speed dialed one.

Donatello had just hit three bank robbers in a row, Hearing his phone ring.

"Hello , Elisa sweetheart . . .Kinda busy" He said hitting another in the face with the end of his bo staff.

"I know i'm sorry its just . . Your computer wont quit beeping and this little red light is blinking for every five blinks theres a beep but you've got no programs or anything up and running on your computer so I dont know how to make it stop" Elisa explained.

"Beeping?" He asked turning around to shove Mikey out of the way of an incoming blow of the leader of the bank robbers.

"When I get back I'll take a look at it okay? Were acutally almost done , its been a slow night" He replied twirling his bo staff.

"Alright I'll be here" Elisa shrugged.

"Alright , try not to murder the computer from madness of the beeping I'll be there soon" Don replied surveying the scene before him.

"Okay seeya soon" elisa hung up.

"Everything okay?" Leo asked.

"Yep just some computer troubles with Elisa , I told her I'll fix it when we got home" Don replied calmly.

"So who wants to call the police this time?" Don asked.

They all look at Michelangelo.

"Why Do I always have to tip off the cops?" Mikey asked.

"cuz you do the best grandma impression" Leo patted his brother on the back.

"Yep sorry" Don laughed.

(meanwhile At home)

"Cant you make it stop?" Gwen asked Elisa.

"No I tried, and I called Don he said he'd take care of it when he got back. They just finished so it should be any minute now" Elisa shrugged.

"I hope so , I'm ready to run and hide from that damn beeping thing" Gwen shook her head hearing another beep and shuddering.

"WERE HOME!" A happy Michelangelo sounded off. Gwen ran out to them , Mikey held his hands out for a hug with his eyes closed. Just to feel a brush of wind fly right past him to . . .Don?

Gwen had ahold of Dons shoulders.

"THANK GOODNESS YOUR HERE, NOW MAKE IT STOP!" Gwen pushed him to the lab.

"Stop the beeping , Just stop the beeping!" Gwen wailed over and over.

Raph chuckled watching Mikey stay in that position still wondering what happened.

"Did we miss something?" Leo asked coming in.

"I aint gonna ask" Raph said walking off.

"Alright . . .Lets see the source of this beeping that seems to be driving you all crazy" Don smirked looking around. It certainly wasn't coming from his computer . . .He heard the beep now too.

"Where did you say the blinking red light was coming from?" Don asked.

Elisa pointed to the reciever or at least the thing attached to it.

". . .Someone . . .Its . . . Its anything to do with the computer, its someone trying to send us a fax through the computer by using the router connection . . .hmmm" Don thought it over. Figuring it might just be a missdial from someone and they picked it up. He unhooked the connection and the beeping stopped.

"Oh Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" Gwen hugged Don.

"Sure " He smirked awkwardly.

Lynn was walkin along until she heard a familiar sound of grunts, exerted force, and the sound of something hitting something with a certain covering. She smirked looking around for her target of choosing. When she saw him she crept up quietly. She knew he could hear her and she loved that he at least pretended for her sake.

"Whatcha doin' "She smiled just to annoy him.

"Oh wow I couldn't hear your boots squeak on tha floor or scuff a part two feet back . . .Yeah Lynn your sneaky" He teased.

"Dont have to rub it in" She laughed.

"Whats up" He asked going back at his bag.

"Heading back to the apartment, I got work to do and stuff" She inferred.

"Tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah . . .Wanted to know if you wanted to stay with me?" She asked.

He looked at her a brief moment.

"The girls stayin' here?" He asked.

"Yep" Lynn replied.

"So we'd be alone" He smirked.

"No noise, no disturbances, and I dont feel like sitting there watching movies after paperwork by myself . . .kinda pitifull" She shrugged.

"Alright" He said hitting it again sending it flying back. She went to go get her stuff.

"Were not takin' ur truck, by the way, when ya plannin ta get it fixed?" He asked.

"Next week, Shes really beat up so . . .Its gonna take awhile before I get it back" Lynn shrugged.

"So ya wanna walk or ride?" He asked.

"Whatever you feel like" She shrugged.

(Disturbance? . . .)

"Don did you figure out what that beeping was?" Leo asked.

"Someone seemed to be trying to send a message, looked like it was sent by number to the computer and mixed up into our connection because I didn't recognize anything" Don explained.

"A message . . .Do you think someones trying to get ahold of us?" Leo asked.

"Possibly but doubtfull, everyone we know personally , which is limited has our numbers for the shell cells . . ." Don explained further.

"Was there anyway to decipher the message?"

"Well . . .I could try" Don said getting up.

He set up the computer trying to contact the previous signal that got ahold of them.

"Dude what if its just a wrong number?" Mikey asked.

"Better safe than sorry Mikey" Leo nodded for Don to continue.

There was static when Donatello turned up the speakers for them to hear.

"Its mostly static . . .some words are valid" Don turned it up"

"_I'm_Friend_see you_Raph!_-"

"Raph?" Mikey asked listening to it again.

"thats definitely Raphs name . . . The voice sounds female or a saprano male" Don lowered the statistics.

"Who is she or he and , see you? Does that mean someones coming to see Raph?" Don asked out loud.

"Dont know, we better ask" Leo went off to find Raphael.

(The night off)

"Looked all over the place" Mikey breathed out.

"No Raph" Leo concurred.

"Did he leave? Wheres Lynn Maybe she knows" Don suggested.

"Raph and Lynn? They left earlier" Kira said walking by to use the bathroom.

"Where too?" Leo asked.

"The apartment Lynn has a bunch of bonds to work through for work and Raph said he'd go with her" Kira answered before walking into the bathroom.

"Should we wait till he gets back?" Don asked.

"Might as well . . .Unless someone wants to call him?" Leo suggested.

None of them wanted to call him while he was alone with Lynn.

(Apartment)

"How much was dat guy?" Raph nodded towards a wanted poster of a guy she caught over the month that he was . . .gone.

"He had a two thousand bond , so I got 500 out of it" Lynn shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Did you get hurt?" he asked.

"He wasn't a tough job, Phil came with me" Lynn smirked assuringly.

"So whens your next job?" Raph asked.

"Hmm Guess that depends, If one of the three guys decides to miss court and bail . . .well I'll be working tomorrow" Lynn shrugged.

"You want me to come with ya . . If they do?" Raph asked . . .secretly wanting to.

"Well I guess that depends on if you want to" Lynn smirked looking up at him from her desk chair.

"Well I'm done, ya wanna pick a movie I'll get food" Lynn pointed to the kitchen.

"Sure" He smirked. He looked back to see her look back and her hips swayed as she walked. He smirked shaking his head, they both were thinking of something that didn't involve watching the movie. It'd been awhile , to him anyway. That night that his spirit got back to his body, after everythin had settled down. He didn't waste anytime in askin' .

Setting on the couch one foot on the coffee table spread out and one arm on the back of the couch to invite her. she came in with a bag from burger king, and chips. Two giant chocolate shakes.

"Hope this is okay, I need a break from pizza sometimes" Lynn smirked sitting down next to him. She shut the light off turned the lamp on and pressed play to whatever he put in.

"Wow . . . Old black and White?" She asked.

It was this old detective movie, he was into that kinda thing.

(Back at the Den)

"Leo!" Don shouted.

"What?" Leo asked walking in.

Donatello had the security system up, and the cameras and the alarm was going off.

"Foot?" Leo asked.

"No . . ." Don shook his head not sure what to say.

"Then who is . . .?" Leo stopped freezing what he saw on the security camera.

"Uhhh . . ." Leo didn't know what to say.

"Hey dudes whats with the alarm, somebody bustin' in on us?" Mikey asked before looking over Dons shoulder.

"DUDE!"

"Mikey go call Raph" Leo suggested.

"Hes gonna be so pissed . . ." Mikey shook his head.

"Mikey the longer you wait the angrier hes gonna be" Don said shaking his head.

"What about the . . ." Mikey started before Leo cut him off with a look.

"We'll see if theyre in trouble if not . . .WERE going to be" Don said getting up to go find Elisa.

"I'll go Tell master Splinter we have . . .Company" Leo shook his head wondering what to do.

"Hey Leo whats going on?" Kira asked.

"I'll tell you" Leo said taking a deep breath.

(Alone time ;) )

"So if you had the whole choice, gone to school , college, is that what you would've wanted to be?" Lynn asked looking up.

"Actually . . .Yeah . . .Somethin like that" He smirked. he was watching her while she was watching the movie.

"I bet you would still wear that trench" She giggled. Pushing her self up against his side slightly.

"And the hat" He nodded moving his hand to her shoulder.

She giggled and he looked at her with mock anger.

"what, think my trench looks ugly?" He asked poking her in the ribs.

"I didn't say that" She batted his hand away holding in laughs.

"You were thinkin' it" He warned poking her side again knowing she was ticklish there and she would try to hold in laughs.

"You aint psychic" She laughed crawling off the couch only to be pulled back down onto his lap.

She struggled to get away, He laughed watching her try to get away. He was only holding with one arm too. The other was moving across her thigh. While she fought softly to get away.

"(laughs) Let go" She ordered.

"What if I dont wanna" He teased moving his hand down.

"I'll do something . . . not nice" Lynn giggled moving her seating position up higher on his lap.

"Oh yeah Like what" He rolled his eyes. Then a pull of his bandanna and a fast kiss made him let go as she twisted his bandanna to the side to cover his eyes.

"Oh thats how you wanna play it" He got up to chase her turning his bandanna back around. She ran into the kitchen and hid by the table each one on the opposite end. She went for the left , so did he. He had that look in his eyes, and so did she. they both knew how this chase was gonna end up. Shed run around to get away, and he'd eventually catch her before they started the process of wrestling all over the floor touching wherever they could until it got to the point they'd get steamed and take it to the next level.

He jumped ontop of the table and she dove underneith. When she ran for the living room he was on her and pulled her down to the ground. he smiled while she faked being angry struggling under him on purpose. Pushing up against him bucking.

"Give" He asked raising his eye ridges feeling her form under him fight against him, but doing the exact opposite.

"What if I say Never?" She asked teasingly pushing up against him once more. He leaned down while she smiled , brushing against her bottom lip . . ."Dammit"

The phone rang. He looked at Lynn before she shrugged. He let go of her arms and got off. She went to answer the phone fixing her jacket.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Uhm yeah . . .He's Here . . . Whose that in the background? . . .Michelangelo"

Raph looked up to lynn who suddenly growled at Mikey.

"Mikey . . .Whose shouting the background?, it aint one of the girls" Lynn got a warning tone.

"Really?" Lynn suddenly looked up at Raphael like she was shocked.

"Yeah I'll give it to him" Lynn handed Raph the phone sticking it out and standing in front of him with crossed arms and a face that could shoot daggers.

"Whaddaya want?" Raph asked grumpily, already pissed that Mikey interrupted and got lynn mad about somethin'.

"Dude your never gonna guess who stopped by for a visit" Mikey said a little worried about what was going to happen.

"Lemme guess . . .Santa clause?" Raph replied back sarcasm dripping.

"No dude . . .Its _"

(the unexpected Visitors)

Lynn followed a very ticked off Raphael, Lynn wasn't too happy herself. Raphael wouldnt tell her about who the guest was or why the guest was here to see him. Lynn felt a little uncomfortable about the situation.

"Why the shell would dey just show up and not Call!" Raph shouted to Mikey who was standing with Gwen who looked just as worried.

"RAPHAEL!"

"Oh no" Lynn heard Raph say before he was glomped with a hug.

Lynn stood with her mouth half open. Raph, her Boyfriend, was being hugged . . .By-

"Raph I missed you , how have you been?"

"Mona Why didn't you call first?" Raph asked growly like.

-By a Female looking lizard girl with Hair . . .and NO clothes on. . . and she was hugging Raphael very . . .very tightly.

Mona Lisa looked up from her hug to her 'friend' Raphael whom she hadn't seen since they were younger. She was 12 he was 14. Mona let go with a smile.

"I did call , I left a message although I got the number from April because you guys had moved" Mona explained.

There was a slightly irritated and annoyed cough from behind Raphael. Mona looked up. . .a very intimidating looking girl with long shoulder length brown chestnut hair and piercing green eyes, leather jacket black shirt and pants with boots and a chain that dangled to her calf was standing with her hands in her pockets. She nodded to Raph who responded by letting go of Mona.

"So Raph , whose your friend?" She asked.

"Lynn dis is Mona Lisa, Mona this is my girlfriend Lynnette" Raph motioned getting intro's over with. He looked down at the ground with some sort of deep trouble in his eyes looking sympathetically at Lynn.

"Hi" was All Mona could manage out.

Lynn nodded to her, surveying her.

"Hey! Raphael!" Another voice chimed in. It was Mona Lisa's friends Desdemona, and Rachael followed in after.

'Things just got ALOT worse' Raphael thought looking at Lynn who looked questionably at Mona Lisa, like sizing up an opponent. Gwen held Mikey's hand while Mikey seemed to be calm about Rachael glancing at him and Gwen every 10 seconds. Desdemona and Donatello already exchanged hello's. But they still hadn't explained everything.

"Welcome , I am sure you've had a long journey and need to rest. Kira would you mind helping me prepare tea?" Master Splinter asked. Kira looked up a Leo who was scratching the back of his neck. Kira nodded.

"Sure Sensei" Kira followed the elder rat to the kitchen area.

Leonardo surveyed the scene. Mikey seemed to calm about Rachael being here, but Gwen seemed troubled, he could see it in her eyes. Maybe thats why Mikey was being so calm, he could sense her tensity. Raphael looked like he was trying to keep Lynn from being angry with him, and in turn he looked at Mona Lisa as an irritation while she seemed to be surveying Lynn.

Desdemona was the only one here who seemed to be staying off to the side out of . . .well the tension throwing area.

'This is about to get very unnerving' Leo thought.

**HAHAHA! I wanted to throw this surprise out for about a week now but kept thinking . . .'Gotta wait gotta wait'. Just keep in mind of the last few chapters and trust in the author* We've got April and Casey's wedding to plan and it looks like extra visitors for the wedding . . .Oh Boy.**


	53. Estrogen Mayhem PART I

**YES! haha None of ya saw that comin' did ya* I know Alot of people are Mona lisa fans, but trust all in fate that the author has a plan. I'm not totally converging the old and the new versions of TMNT. Just I remembered that in the old show Raph met a mutant girl named Mona Lisa who wanted to be his very best friend. But she was in only one show and never brought back so there was no relationship developed. But she does have a huge fanbase and all that. Be prepared for some drama, love, and trouble***

They were all in the living area. Master Splinter provided refreshments which Kira helped out giving. Kira observed all her friends . Michelangelo and Gwen were on the couch, Gwen on his lap. Elisa was sitting besides Don on the love seat. Mona Lisa on the edge of the couch where Mikey and Gwen were sitting. Desdemona, on the floor by the coffee table. Kira sat just under Leo by his legs in the chair on the floor. She was most worried about everyones expressions. Rachael was standing near Master Splinter, Raphael was standing with his arms crossed counter questioning Mona Lisa and Lynnette . . .Well she stood off from everyone else and leaned against a pillar. Eyes unreadable and cold, it almost sent shivers up Kiras own spine.

Lynn wasn't one to trust new people, so these three who showed up unannouned were definitely on her 'I dont know you so I dont trust you' List. She doesnt like new people, or is very nice to them. Plus this Mona Lisa girl obviously doesnt know what shes in for , when she rushed in to hug Raph really tightly , and then be introduced to Lynn as Raphaels Girlfriend . . .This situation . . .is not . . .Safe for ANYONE in this room.

"So that call you made, using a computer signal. That was you?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah, We didn't have your number for the old Lair and so Mona Called April who said you all moved, but she wasn't too sure on giving us the exact location but said that if we looked for you enough we'd find you. She said if we werent found in a day she'd call you. But we found your place in about . . .three hours tops?" Rachael recited.

"Why were you looking for us?" Leonardo asked.

"Aprils getting married" Desdemona explained.

"April invited you?" Gwen asked.

"She invited Mona, well actually Mona , GOT invited after calling" Desdemona explained cooly.

"So what were you originally coming here for?" Leonardo asked expecting them to be in some sort of trouble.

"To visit of course . . .Didn't you get all those letters I sent?" Mona asked mainly to Raphael.

"Letters? . . .I didn't get any Letters?" Raph said looking up questionably.

"raph I didn't know you could read" Mikey joked recieving a whap for it.

"Any mail we get comes from April and Casey's mail box" Donatello said.

"Oh . . ." Mona looked down.

"So All those letters I sent were going to the wrong place then . . ." Mona shrugged.

"Where did you send them too?" Leo asked.

"Well when I left the day after Raph you told me I could write you, so I did. And when I asked where you said just send them to Aprils Shop and she'd get them to you" Mona reminded him.

Raphael thought deeply trying to remember. He might've suggested that, he wasn't sure.

"Aprils old shop got burned down, she had to rebuild and re-locate" Don explained.

"So all your letters must've gone to her old mailbox" Desdemona explained.

"Oh well in the last one I sent I said I was coming to visit , and that I would call . . .and I did" Mona explained.

"Well . . .Now that that's all explained. I guess you'll be staying for Aprils Wedding then?" Donatello summed up.

"Uhm yes she said we were invited if we wanted to go, but to get ahold of you first" Rachael added in. Gwen noticed the way rachael would glance at her.

Rachael was a fair orange haired brown eyed slim girl. Not that many curves but dressed very sporty. In White and Orange apparel from Danskin* sporting attire. Desdemona on the other hand had a fresh green grass color of skin. She had some sort of . . .Finned hands and feet which she wore clothes to cover. A light magenta sweatshirt and tight black pants with black sandals. She had dark brown hair. Mona Lisa on the other hand didn't wear anything. Which surprised all of us . . .She did have female parts but made no move to cover them. Gwen couldn't blame Lynn for possibly feeling a little fiery over the uncovered female hugging Raphael.

"By the way Uhm . . .Mona your stuff is still back in the tunnels" Desdemona pointed.

"I'll get them later" Mona nodded. She was still unsure of the situation. She wasn't sure of what she was expecting when she returned for a visit after so many years. She observed Raphael, he was now in his 20's he was 23 if she counted correctly. He had matured from a teenager to almost a full adult, and it showed. His muscles were bigger, he himeself was bigger, a few scars here and there, and he carried a new pair of Sai that she noticed. His eyes . . . They seemed different, and something . . .inside of him seemed to change. She couldn't pin point what but . ..Something had changed and it had to do with . . .her. Monas eyes glanced over At Lynn who answered her glance with a cold stone stare. Mona looked down at the ground, then to Master Splinter.

"Miss O neils apartment is at the moment currently full and not much room for guests, I am sure we can find room for you girls here for the wedding" Master Splinter offered. Mona felt some of her anxiety die away.

"When we leave from the Farm house we'll find you a means of transportation" Leonardo nodded.

Mona felt her heart sink again. in other words they meant. 'You can stay here and we'll also try to get you out as soon as possible'. Raphael didn't seem to say anything. He leaned back a little on his heels seeming to feel a little more knowledgeable about the situation.

"In the mean time I'm sure everyones ready to end the night, we'll find a place for you to sleep" Donatello nodded.

Gwen looked up at Mikey who hardly said a word through the whole thing. Or at least about the situation. Gwen stood up when Mikey decided to hit the kitchen for dinner.

"I'll make ya somethin' " Mikey offered. Gwen smiled in thanks.

"Mind if I help?" Rachael asked. Mikey looked to Gwen.

"Sure" Gwen nodded, acutally unsure, she wasn't used to this girl and had no idea about her, but if Mikey trusted the situation she would too. Plus she didn't want to be rude to a guest. They headed off to the kitchen.

"Leo will set up one of the rooms for all of you" Kira nodded. Heading off to shower. Donatello wanted to get back to work in the lab on improving the battleshell and going over plans. Elisa followed him to go 'try' to concentrate , read her book and maybe help him out with a few things. Desdemona and Mona Lisa followed Leonardo who was leading them to another room they designated for Guests.

"Its the only 'clean' one left the others are packed with stuff we haven't gone through yet" Leo explained.

"Thankyou for all this on such short notice" Desdemona thanked him. Leo nodded before leaving "If you need anything you can just ask any of us" Leo assured them before closing the door.

"Except that one girl" Mona shook her head, knowing that Raphaels 'girlfriend' didn't exactly give off the 'lets be friends' vibe. Mona shook her head feeling she should've just stayed in New Jersey.

"Well I'm sure us showing up, and with them not knowing us its probably unnerving to them" Desdemona nodded to Mona.

"I know . . .I just . . ." Mona shook her head.

"What were you expecting Mona? That Raphael would be single forever?" Desdemona laid it out for her.

"All those letters I sent, never got to him" Mona laid down on the cot that was in there, just wanting to sleep and wake up from this day.

"Get some sleep Mona, things will be better in the morning" Desdemona nodded finding another Cot which Leo had brought in. Rachael agreed to a sleeping bag until they could get a mattress in. Mona turned over . . .She knew things would be different when she came back, but . .. Not THIS different.

'I wonder what ELSE has changed' She thought hopelessly. She'd unfortunetally find out tomorrow.

(Are you okay?)

Lynn was changing she had slipped out of her tank top and heard the door shut behind her softly. She didn't turn around remained silent and threw on a larger T-shirt. She kept the jeans on thinking she'd just sleep in them anyways. taking her socks off and shaking her hair to comfort.

"Hey . . .You okay?" That gruff concerned voice asked.

"Yeah . . ." Lynn shrugged turning around with her arms crossed.

Raph looked at her like he felt guilty.

"I . . .I didn't mean for this ta just spring up on ya" he rubbed the back of his neck a little nervously.

"I understand, You didn't know" Lynn shrugged. It wasn't his fault.

"Besides its not a huge deal . . .I just . . .Im not very welcoming to new people . . .I figured you'd know that" Lynn said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah I do know, Cuz I had a slight bruise on the side of my head ta prove it" He pointed making her smirk.

"But . . .You know this girl?" Lynn inferred.

"Yeah . . . Mona Lisa . . .Shes mutant like we are. We met 'er when We were younger, like 14 years old I think" Raph contemplated.

"She hung out for the day before her and her friends moved on, At the time it was her, and Desdemona, they Met Rachael , who was friends wit mikey for awhile later on and they stayed togetha" He explained.

"Where do they live?" Lynn asked.

"Jersey. Or some parts of it" He shrugged. He wanted this to not mess with Lynns mood, she'd been in a good mood . . .Hell she'd been in a freakin' great mood lately and he didn't want this unexpected rush of visitors to mess with that.

"Alright so shes your friend, thats cool. As long as you say shes okay, then shes okay. . ." Lynn inferred. Reassuring Raphaels feelings that she was okay with this.

" but . . ."

He felt his reassurance deflate.

"Why does your friend . .. Not wear anything?" Lynn asked, picturing that scene once again in her mind like an annoying bug she witnessed buzz around her head. This . . .Lizard girl with no clothes hug . . . and push up against Raphael.

"She used ta wear a bandanna she had . . .Dont know what happened to it" He kinda joked looking at her realizing she wasn't in the mood for funny.

"I'm sure Gwen will find her somethin' ta wear to tha weddin' and everythin' " Raph shook his head.

"Lynn" Raph but a hand on Lynnettes shoulder and the other under her chin.

"Shes just a friend" He looked into her eyes sincerely. She knew he was telling the truth.

"I got that part . . .I just dont see why your friends are nudists" Lynn waved off. Raph chuckled as Lynn turned around. He pounced sending her back into the bed she laughed in surprised and he leaned down He was ontop of her while she was half on the bed her back on the center Legs tangled with his.

"Side's deres only one 'friend' I wanna see naked" He wiggled his eye ridges making her laugh. She shoved him off before they went back to lightly touching and kissing. He turned the lights off and he slid into bed with her, loving her body wash and shampoo smell on the pillows that her hair was meshed against. She smirked and sighed curling up against him. Wrapping an arm around her middle she let the top of her head slide under his chin . . .'Tomorrow . . .Oh Joy' She thought to herself sarcastically.

(Elisa)

I had to admit I was very worried when these girls showed up. Desdemona was definitely a mutant, although she didn't look like mona Lisa who was a lizard with the tail. Desdemona had some sort of Gills on the side of her neck, plus webbed hands and feet she showed with sandals and bare hands. She was acquatic, not frog, not turtle . . .She might have to ask if she got curious enough. Gwen seemed very uncomfortable about the situation and Elisa could tell because Rachael seemed to glance at Gwen every few seconds, and Mikey . . .Who seemed to be pretending as if nothign was wrong didn't say much about the whole situation. Elisa counted on Leo, Raph and Don to do all the questioning like why were these girls really here?

Lynnette seemed very disgruntled but then again if A naked lizard girl hugged Don and got very close and seemed super ecstatic to see him . . .Elisa knew she would be very uncomfortable with that scene. She could only imagine if Lynn was angrier than a hornet or keeping her cool for Raphael. Raph seemed irritated at the whole situation. When this Mona girl really seemed to be here to visit 'just him'.

"We found Mona being chased by footninja Raph rescued her, so its perfectly logicall to say that Mona being 12 and Raphael 14 , that Mona looks to raph as her knight in shining armor, or a shining shell I should say" Don explained.

"I wonder how Lynn feels about all this" Elisa shook her head.

"I can only imagine. Well When Mona was here for that entire day before she left with the others she followed Raph around alot, and that following night she convinced him to take her out on the town and show her the sights. Raph was 14 and didn't know how to handle girls, especially ones as tenacious and . . .determined as Mona Lisa. Before she left she asked if she could be his best friend, and because he didn't know very well what else to do he agreed. She . . .From what Mikey told me, smooched him and then had to leave. Promising she would write" Don explained further.

"So did she come back . . .Thinking Raphael would . . .?" Elisa cut off hoping Don would know what she was asking.

"I think Mona was under the impression when she came back it would be . . .requainted love but . . .From the look on her face when she first saw Lynn I'm sure shes questioning whether she should have come at all" Don added feeling sorry for the mutant girl at the same time.

"Master Splinter probably just wants us all to get along until the wedding is over" Elisa thought out loud.

"Very much so" Don nodded chuckling.

"So whats Desdemona, she doesnt look like a turtle" Elisa shook her head.

"No shes actually a mutated form of a particular japanese fish. She was born by a nuclear reactor plan that had a leakage. She was originally a coy fish, just like we were originally store bought baby turtles" Don shrugged.

"Wow . . .and Rachael?" Elisa asked.

"Rachael met Mikey around the same time that Raph met Mona. They . . .Acutally did like eachother for awhile, But Mikey was 14 He didn't know any better, he thought having a girlfriend meant having someone to play video games and skateboard with . . .Just another friend who happened to be female. so I think Rachael was under the impression he would wait until she got back when he matured enough, she left with Mona and Desdemona to go live in Jersey. Imagine her surprise when she finds out that Gwen and Mikey are engaged" Don shook his head.

"So this whole thing is going to be a major soap opera until they leave" Elisa summed up.

"Pretty much, At least it wont affect us like it will the others. We'll just have to deal with their mood swings. Kira and Leo will pretty much stay out of the cross fire when Emotions start coming out . . .I just hope eveyone can keep their cool for April and Casey's wedding" Don wished out loud.

Elisa kissed him on the cheek looking over his blueprints with him.

"Same here" She added. 'But not still not so sure about the whole thing'.

(LATE NIGHT SNACKS)

Rachael helped out in the kichen by doing up the dishes that Mikey had used. He made Rice Krispie treats, knowing Gwen liked them.

"Oh wow, havent had one of these in forever, Thankyooouuu" Gwen smiled up at Mikey when he fed her a piece.

"Your welcome babe" He smirked taking one himself.

"So Mikey hows things been?" Rachael asked to start conversation.

"Aw you know, Kickin ninja butt, takin ninja names, takin out the foot, the purple dragons, the shredder . . ." Mikey went on some more Rachael listened nodding.

"Anniversary with Gwen, Gettin' married in the fall" Mikey kept going, even though Gwen heard a dish drop in the sink.

"Getting married, for real?" Rachael asked.

Gwen smiled shyly holding up the ring hand. "He proposed a few nights ago, out in central park by a pond" Gwen blushed looking over at him.

"Wow Mikey . . .Gettin' Married" Rachael said her tone not matching her facial expression which Gwen knew to ignore. Rachael looked at the blushing couple Gwen looking up at Mikey who smiled back down at her. Gwen could feel the cold vibes that girl was sending at them.

"yeah Dude I know . . ." Mikey smiled nodding. Holding up to show her the necklace Gwen had gotten him for their anniversary, the golden skateboard charm on the gold chain. Rachael observed it for a moment, Gwen watched her as she held it up to see it , with the eyes that made it seem like any second she would yank it off him. Mikey gave her a half hug on the shoulder.

"So dudette what you been up to? Beat my top score on SSX TRICKY like you said you were gonna?" Mikey teased.

"Been living with the girls back In Jersey and . . .I haven't reached your level yet but dont think I wont get there by the end of the week, I've got my laptop and your goin down" Rachael pointed with a smirk.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that . . .Tomorrow" Mikey looked up at the clock.

"Hey babe wanna head to bed?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I'll cover these up and meet ya in the room" Gwen smiled softly.

Rachael followed Mikey out but not before Bumping into Gwen just as Gwen almost dropped the plate of Rice Krispie bars. Gwen looked up and took a deep breath 'Just until Aprils Wedding, and then they leave' She told herself over and over.

Mikey showed Rachael the room where Mona and Desdemona were already staying in.

"Night Dudette" Mikey waved.

"Good night Michelangelo" Rachael smiled before walking in and shutting the door.

Gwen sighed knowing she might've bumped into her on accident and all these 'vibes' she was feeling might be imagined, this girl didn't even know her so she shouldn't hate her already. Gwen walked into the room shutting the door quietly. Mikey was already pulling back the covers for her. She smiled crawling under the sheets and blanketts with him. Wearing one of his t-shirts and socks. She smiled when he wished her goodnight and that he'd make pancakes in the morning.

"With Powdered sugar?" She asked.

"whatever you want babe" He replied smiling and stretching out.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Everyone was up and about before the three guests were.

Mona woke up wishing she hadn't. She felt like she was an intruder again just like last night. Rachael seemed to feel differently.

"Your getting up already?" Mona asked.

"Everyone else except us is. Mikey is making breakfast, his pancakes" Rachael knew the smell by heart.

Mona knew Rachael wanted to spend time with Mikey, and she worried for her friend. Desdemona was still sleeping and didn't plan on waking up until she felt like it.

Mona on the other hand wasn't sure she wanted to. She felt like an Alien coming home to the planet she thought she knew, only for it to have changed for what seemed like alot. She sat up any way but didn't get up from the cot. she felt her tail lay next to her moving sadly and silently in a motion that would give off her sadness.

A knock on the door made her stand up and go open it since No one else was going to.

Michelangelos girlfriend, the one Rachael didn't like was at the door. She was holding out a set of clothes . . .Mona looked at them like they were foreign to her.

"I brought something for you to wear, If they dont fit or need to be adjusted for your tail or something Elisa is a good at sewing i'm sure she could fix them for you" Gwen smiled holding them out.

"I dont wear clothes" Mona said not meanly but not fully nice either.

"Oh Raph told me you needed them, since your going to the wedding everyone thought you'd need something to wear" Gwen shrugged.

"I dont need them but thankyou" Mona lisa nodded apologetically and Gwen shrugged and left.

Mona sighed when the door shut.

"She wouldn't accept them" Gwen said to Kira out loud. Lynn didn't say anything eyes closed she walked away to go do something productive with her time until she had to go to work.

"Woah Man, I forgot how Much I loved your pancakes" Rachael said taking the third bite of Mikey's pancakes after he put a stack on her plate.

"Help yourself dudette" Mikey smiled a side wind smile.

"Wow Mikey looks like you made enough to feed an army" Kira laughed walking in.

"Uhm Mona said she didn't want the clothes" Kira told Raph with a shrug.

He sighed aggravated already but let it go, he wasn't going to make her, it was just an offer.

Master Splinter joined them, just as everyone was getting ready to start their day. Desdemona and Mona came out to eat something just as everyone was either leaving or going to do something.

"Seeya later" Elisa leaned up and Donatello kissed her handing her a brown sack with lunch in it.

"When you get back we'll go work on the battleshell" He nodded smirking Elisa smiled and jogged out in a happy kind of fashion to the exit.

"I'll meet you out there!" Gwen called to Elisa.

"I'll seeya at the shop later" Gwen smooched Mikey who pulled her back in for a longer kiss. Gwen noticed Rachael roll her eyes.

Gwen blushed hiding her smile. "Seeya at noon Babe" Mikey gave a thumbs up.

Mona watched as Kira followed suit, Leo promising he'd come get her after work tonight, that maybe that Lynnette Girl was leaving too. Then maybe she'd get to talk to Raph by herself without the intimidating stares and cold stone face. She prayed it silently as Raph walked in. His eyes met hers for a moment before Mikey nodded to a plate on the table.

"Lynn and I are gonna eat in the room before trainin'" Raph motioned to Mikey. Monas heart sank lower when she watched him carry two plates of pancakes out of the designated Kitchen area. Desdemona caught her dissapointment and asked Mikey where the plates were. Mikey obliged them by setting them out their own plates on the table.

"Thankyou" Desdemona nodded.

"No prob" Mikey waved before heading off to do stuff.

Mona picked at her food but ate some of it knowing she'd just be hungry and sad later, might as well be just sad and not both sad and hungry.

(Morning . . .Grrr)

Lynn stirred hearing the door open and the smell of pancakes fill her nose.

"Hey babe"

She opened her eyes and leaned up. Raph was holding two plates.

"Figured since you werent goin' to work till later , we'd just eat in bed ya know" He smirked. She knew he was trying to make the situation better.

"How considerate of you" She smirked taking the plate he held out. He turned on the t.v and sat in next to her watching the news.

She laughed hearing him growl at the t.v

"Man I hate the news, Its all bad, these gangs out there bangin' heads , it really ticks me off" He stabbed his pancake with his fork.

"There seems to be a pattern of everything that seems to tick you off" Lynn chuckled.

"Not everything _" He paused . . ."Alright . . .Everything" He shrugged.

"Well its either the news or . . .Spongebob" Lynn rolled her eyes making Raph laugh. When they exited the room still chuckling Lynn looked back to feel someone bump into her.

Mona turned around to see that girl and Raph exit his room laughing. She bumped into her and paused.

"Sorry just going to the bathroom" Mona pointed. Lynn didn't say anything just stood there. It was an awkward moment of silence.

"Ya gonna move" Lynn inferred Mona quickly walked briskly around her while Lynn rolled her eyes going to take her plate to the sink, washing Raphs as well.

"Hey I gotta go Train, ya wanna work out afterwards?" He winked.

"If you mean workout as in lift sure" Lynn smirked knowing he meant something else.

"That works too" He nodded. Going off with his brothers to go train. Master Splinter waiting for them in the dojo area.

Lynn went to the room to go change. Just as she looked around. Desdemona was sitting in the living room area reading one of Elisa's books.

'Elisa better not see her with it' Lynn thought to herself. To Elisa her books were like her children, anyone else touching them without asking was basically asking to be whacked by the Librarian Mafia.

That Rachael girl who Lynn didn't really care for either, was playing video games on Mikey's playstation 3

When she reached her room past the area the guys were training she stopped . That mona Lisa girl was standing in the doorway watching them. Lynn sighed and shook her head.

'This is just another way the great universe tests my patience' She thought. She walked past to Raphs room and changed.

'This is going to be a LONG day'. Lynn thought shaking her head even more.

(Just observing . . .Riiiigghhhht)

Mona was watching Raph train. They had been at it for an hour now, Rachael even stopped to watch for a few minutes. Desdemona kept to herself reading a book she found.

"Mikey's gotten so good at it since last I saw him" Rachael sighed

"Yeah Raph too" Mona agreed with Rachael.

"I mean look at him" Mona shook her head as if she watched the change over night. From when he was 14 to now . . . Mona sighed thinking of those two days she got to spend with him. Everything they did together.

" I just can't believe how much he's changed . . .Now hes got that . . . scary looking girl for a girlfriend, and . . .He . . .He changed , something besides his appearance" Mona still couldn't pin point what was different about him now.

"I know what you mean. Mikey and that Gwenevere Masterson girl are getting married in the fall. .. Married . . .ACTUAL MARRIAGE. I mean he didn't even know any real live girls when I knew him and now hes been with her for almost two years and their going to get married" Rachael shook her head.

"Well we left . . .Desdemona said we shouldn't have expected them to not find new friends while we were gone" Mona shrugged.

"But still I mean . . ." Rachael shook her head.

She watched longingly as Mikey did a bunch of spinning attacks with his nunchucks. Mona sighed as Raph gave an aggressive grunt throwing his sai at a practice target hitting it square where the heart would be.

"So this is how its going to be until the wedding" Rachael shook her head angrily.

Mona had her own mission, Raph said she was his best friend and she wanted very badly to bring back that relationship they had, that didn't get time to be had. Even if just as friends . . .Although . . .She felt somehow they did belong together . . .Not just because they were mutants either.

"I hope after training I can talk to him" Mona thought out loud.

"Enjoying the view" A sarcastic cold voice said. Mona looked up. There was Lynnette Nauta leaning up against the doorframe behind them, her eyes locked on Monas . . .Almost like she was testing her.

"Uhm . . .Just watching their moves . . ." Mona shrugged nervously with a smirk. Lynns expression didn't change. Rachael looked down hands in her pocketts she avoided talking to Lynn or looking at her. Raph was breathing deeply catching his breath. Lynn smirked tossing him a towell.

"Thanks babe" He breathed out wiping his face and neck off of sweat. Mona watched . . .

"So you still have enough energy to do some weight lifting or are you just gonna spot me?" Lynn asked.

"I can do both" He nodded.

"Mornin' Mona" Raph acknowledged mona. Mona smiled

"Good morning Raphael" She said cheerfully. Only to see him walk out the door with . . .her. So much for the talk she wanted to have.

"Hey Rache, I got another hour before I leave , ya wanna catch up on gaming scores?" Mikey offered.

"Sure" Rachael smiled.

Leonardo kept going on with his training. He felt it in the air just like his brothers did, something was going to clash soon.

_'Its probably keepin' so many freaking females under one roof' Raph shook his head. 'Four girls who are all best friends wit eachother , dats good, but seven? dats addin' gasoline to a fire' Raph said not liking the situation._

_'Thats alot of Estrogen and hormones to have to sort through' Don agreed. _

_'I think Rachael and Gwen'll get along okay' Mikey half shrugged._

_'Hopefully' Leo added. _

**This is just part 1 of the three parts to this . . .Estrogen Mayhem!**

**Stay tuned. And summer-shopper, That song for the wedding and everything* GENIUS! when it comes out I'll be sure to give due credit! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter . . .More mean girl action, and Kira Mystery!**


	54. Estrogen Mayhem PART II

**Dont worry I havent forgotten about Lynns tattoo, its getting introduced later on during a . . .disagreement. ;) I went and re-watched the old show where Raph meets mona and Cringed . . .It was adorable but SO CHEESY. I'm very appreciative of the 2003 version of them, thankyou Whoever did that very much!***

**Alright half a month away from Casey and Aprils wedding**

**Estrogen Mayhem II**

Gwen was sorting through flowers, April had come over today to look at which ones she wanted. Otherwise the shop was peacefull today

"So theyre staying then?" April asked a little cautious of the whole Idea.

"Yeah . . ." Gwen sighed.

"Doesnt sound like everyones too happy about it" April inferred.

"Well Mikey's happy to get to catch up with an old friend, Mona Lisa seems to have missed Raphael and Desdemona . . .Well she doesnt seem like shes here for the guys or Master Splinter or the wedding , more or less for her friends sake" Gwen shrugged.

"Rachael . . .I met her once, she and Mikey were always out and about doing something . . .How is she now?" April asked. April was definitely concerned with the look in Gwens eyes, it was sad and a little frustrated.

"I wouldn't know what she was like before to compare to now . . .so" Gwen set up an arrangement and adjusted it with Daisey's.

"Gwen . . .Are you worried about her?" April asked to be honest.

"Not really . . .She just . . .(Sigh) its nothing" Gwen smiled to hide it. April could see right through it but didn't want to pressure Lynn. She'd just have to see for herself.

"So when is Mikey coming?" April asked.

"Its almost noon so . . .Pretty soon i'm sure" Gwen smirked knowing he was always there when he said he was going to be.

(Raphael)

"One more Lynn, come on" Lynn was benching 85 pounds this was her third set and last one. She took a deep breath pushed it up and he made sure it set back on the safety bars. She looked up with a smirk.

"Let me guess your going to go and put on 200 just to show off?" She asked giggling.

"200? Pfff" Raph took off Lynns weights to add his to the bar. Lynn got back to spot him and she smiled when he laid back looking up at her.

"Dont drop it" Lynn teased.

"I wont" He said before pushing his first one grunting to reach 10. When he finished his first set he stretched. Smirking when he felt her rub his shoulders a little.

"Dont start what ya wont finish" He teased.

"Hmm" Lynn smirked.

"Hey Raph!"

Lynn and Raphael looked up, Mona lisa was waving at him.

Raph looked up at Lynn whose eyes were locked on Mona's. Mona Lisa avoided Lynns gaze and smiled at him. He waved

"Hey" He nodded.

"So whatcha doin" She asked shyly.

"Just some Liftin before I head out with Lynn" Raph shrugged.

"Oh I was just bored and wanted to know if you needed help with anything"

"Nah I'm good, Thanks though" He stood up.

"Wanna get going?" Lynn asked.

"Sure I'll go change" He nodded Leaving. Mona watched Raph leave the room and Watched Lynn put the weights away. She lifted them all one by one as if they were nothing. put the bar away and walked out, not looking at Mona in the slightest.

Mona sighed feeling to have failed at an attempted conversation.

"You can work out if you want" Lynn waved nonchalantely walking out the door not looking at Mona. Mona looked back to the weights . . .She didn't work out like that. She ran when she had to and walked alot but didn't lift weights. 'Wait . . .Its daylight outside . . .where would Raph be going?' They were werent supposed to go out where people could see them. That was like . . .Rule number 1. Mona walked out and searched around for him.

"Hey Mikey were takin' the bike" Raph shouted across the large expanse of Den.

"Kay Dude, I'm leavin with the Van to go to the shop" Mikey pointed.

"Wait . . .wheres HE going now?" Mona asked.

Mona waited out in the living room. Lynnette Nauta came out of the bathroom hair down, Wearing a tanktop and thick black vest with a gun holster. She looked like a cop, Mona thought. Lynn was holding a badge necklace which she herself was already wearing. Lynn held it out waited until the door Opened.

Mona was confused , Raphael was in jeans, a hoodie sweatshirt, big black boots and a backwards black hat. He took the badge necklace from Lynn and put it around his own neck.

"Do I gotta wear the Vest?" he asked.

"Yes you gotta wear the vest" Lynn chuckled handing it to him. He put it on over his hoodie. Mona wasn't sure what he thought he was doing.

'He can't go out into public like that!, They'll think he's an Alien or something!' Mona thought loudly in her head. Raphaels hand moved to his belt on his jeans. There was a click noise and the sound of a beep and slight technical schitz. Mona gasped.

"Raphael! Your . . .Your" Mona stood gaping at him. He had white skin, Red looking copperish tinted black hair which stuck out on cute ends under his hat. His eyes were the same though. Lynnette looked at Mona as if she were the one who was weird.

"Its a device dat makes us look human, Donny invented it" Raph explained.

"You . . .You look human" Mona said to herself out loud.

"Yeah . . .So I can go out in the daytime and not have ta worry about some schmuck callin the national inquirer" Raph smirked sarcastically following Lynn out.

"Where are you going?" Mona asked.

"To work with me" Lynn answered her back to Mona walking away.

"We'll seeya later Mona, Why dontcha go ask Donny if he needs help with Anythin'" Raph suggested so she could keep herself busy.

"Sure" Mona nodded.

'He changes himself human for her . . .' Mona felt a little jealous all morning. She needed to get out and find something to do or it would eat her insides all day. They had at least a week or two before they would leave for Aprils Wedding.

(Flower shop . . .Not so niceness)

Gwen had just finished the arrangements and April was fawning over them when the door chimed someone had walked in. Gwen walked out front, Mikey smiling asking if she missed him.

"Hey babe, miss me" Mikey teased pulling her in close. Gwen leaned up and kissed his forehead. Gwen smiled and was about to call April when another person walked in behind Michelangelo. . .Oh no . . .Her. Gwen sighed feeling her might've been a good day just . . .Slip downhill.

' Geeze They just saw eachother this morning and their making out already' Rachael thought keeping quiet standing behind Michelangelo.

"Hey Mikey, You should see the arrangements Gwen finished their beautiful" April complimented. She noticed behind Michelangelo was a fair orange haired girl, Her hair was orange compaired to Aprils Red. Rachaels eyes seemed to wander around the shop, looking as thought they werent pleased by anything they saw.

"Hello you must be Rachael" April said unsure of how this girl would act around her.

"Yeah, You must be April , Friend of Mona Lisa's" Rachael shook Aprils hand a few times.

"So uhm what can I do for you?" April asked Rachael not exactly knowing why she was here in Gwens shop.

"Just hanging around Mikey" Rachael pointed with a shrug.

"Dudette had nothin' else to do so . . .Hey babe, ya want these out in Aprils van now?" Mikey asked Gwen and April.

"Sure I'll grab the first two , theres only six" Gwen smirked grabbing two vases of flowers.

carrying them out Rachael stood back and watched. Looking around she wondered how the Heck Mikey could stand this place. It was loaded with flowers, the smell of them all over the place. He actually comes here to help her out in this place? Rachael also went through the whole 'Why would you have to be human to work with her?' When Mikey used the molecular device on his belt to change human wearing human clothes. Rachael shook her head, Mikey would never have to look human for her, even if he wanted to come help she would tell him to walk out like he was. Rachael never did understand why the guys hid like they did. They would be famous, and Mikey's always wanted to be a pro boarder and all that. Rachael thought looking around. Gwen and April came back in followed by Mikey.

"So we done?" Rachael asked.

"For now" Gwen wiped her hands off on a hand towell. Gwen got a quick look from Rachael who seemed to only acknowledge her input when Mikey was around. Gwen let it go . . .Again.

"Hey theres a cafe down the block, On me, for the flowers" April nodded.

"Thanks April" Gwen smiled.

"Alright food!" Michelangelo fist pumped happy to eat something outside the Den. Rachael followed with a giggle.

Walking down the street Rachael observed Gwen, the way she walked, talked and acted was nothing short of . . .The nice skaters girlfriend. Mikey put his arm around her and they walked ahead a ways. Rachael gripped her fists in her pocketts so no one would see.

"So Everyone get settled in Okay?" April asked.

"Yeah we found the place fine, and they said we could stay until the wedding" Rachael repeated.

"Alright if you need clothes or anything Dont be afraid to ask, Gwen and Kira tend to stock up so if you can't find anything from them I'll let you borrow things of mine" April offered.

"Thanks" Rachael nodded.

(Sunny came home with a vengence)

Elisa walked into the Den, stretching she bumped into Mona Lisa.

"Oops Sorry" Mona said keeping herself balanced.

"Its alright. . .Uhm Mona did you want to borrow any . . .clothes or something , do you need anything?" Elisa asked concerned.

"Oh no I'm fine I dont really . . .Wear clothes I used to wear a bandanna but I lost it years ago. Theres just no point" Mona shrugged.

"Okay just checking, if you need anything just ask" Elisa gestured.

"Uhm . . .When Is Raphael coming back?" She asked Elisa.

"Uhm . . .Lynn sometimes takes Raph bounty hunting with her and Then Lynn comes home for dinner before her shift a the bar which Raphael sometimes goes too" Elisa explained.

"b-bounty Hunter?" Mona lisa stuttered.

"Uhm yeah" Elisa chuckled "Lynnette is a bail recovery agent and she bartends at Nights . . .Kinda how she and Raph met" Elisa shrugged with a laugh.

"Could you tell me?" Mona asked.

"How they met?" Elisa asked.

"Please?" Mona asked.

"Uhm sure" Elisa shrugged she'd finish her book later before she had to work at the Diner.

They both sat at the kitchen area table.

"Well I guess about more than half a year now last fall We were under the impression that Gwen and her boyfriend whom we had never met, Michelangelo were dating. It was a regular night Gwen went to go visit Mikey for the weekend and Lynn and I were out working all the time, Kira was working on her dancing and keeping her studio and Gallery going. One day I was walking to work and crossing the street a truck came barreling at me. I didn't see it and when I did There wasn't any time to react but Someone pushed me out of the way. We both landed on the curb when I looked up you couldn't see his face or any part of him for that matter except his masculine shape under a sweatshirt pants and hood with a ball cap. He asked if I was alright and before we could exchange names I had to go because i was late."

"Oh he saved your life and you never even got to know his name" Mona sighed sadly.

"It worked out later. That same night at the diner He showed up to pick up some dinner and we talked for awhile, I never got to see his face though. I got home told my friends about it , about this mysterious guy whose name was Donatello like the famous Artist of the sculpture of David. A day or so later Gwen came back and While Kira and I were out, We came back to find out that Lynn had gotten beat up pretty bad out on a hunt after someone from the Foot clan" Elisa started. Mona leaned forward intrigued she wanted to know more.

"We got home we were so tired we didn't notice anything really until morning. Gwen had told us she bought these 'Hollywood Props' for her store. Four giant life like Turtles with Ninja masks and weaponry. We totally thought they were furniture" Elisa laughed and Mona burst out laughing too.

"A full day goes by, oh my goodness the guys witnessed us dance around the apartment have a pillow fight, wrestling, have a girls night watching movies and eating junkfood and talking about personal stuff . . ." Elisa shook her head and Mona giggled.

"So how did you find out" Mona asked urging Elisa on.

"Well We all went to bed that night and The statues remained in the position Gwen said she set them in. I went to bed, a few hours later we all heard Gwen scream. Gwen has been known to have nightmares she normally has them when shes at the apartment but never has them when she sleeps with Michelangelo. Lynn was the first to go see if she was alright. turns out Mikey heard the scream while they were searching around for footninja just incase they came to go after Lynn. Mikey rushed into the Apartment and immediately ran to Gwens side, while she was inconsolable" Elisa shook her head.

"Oh wow" Mona sighed smiling at how much Gwen meant to Mikey.

"Lynn rushed out and bumped into someone in the hallway, she threw a fist and hit the poor guy, he dodged and blocked most of her hits until He had her up against the wall when Kira turned the light on. You should have seen the look on Lynnettes Face when she saw Raphael staring down at her , keeping her pinned just so she wouldn't pulverize him" Elisa laughed Mona laughed too.

"Donatello tried to get us all to calm down and Mikey revealed that He was Michelangelo Gwens boyfriend, and then they told us their story we explained ours and . . .Its been on going ever since" Elisa waved off.

"So . . .She hit him?" Mona thought about it out loud.

"Yeah and he had her pinned against the wall. They've been through alot, Raph fought for her that night , saving her from the foot soldiers that outnumbered her on her bounty hunt that night. Lynns eccentric ex boyfriend Cole Asani broke out of prison secretly and kidnapped me. Lynn came to take my place so I wouldn't get hurt, Raphael was so furious he nearly killed Cole if Lynn hadn't of stopped him" Elisa shook her head.

"Why did she stop him?" Mona asked shocked.

"Because . . .Well . . .Lynn said she didn't want him to damn himself for her, and that he wasn't a monster. For Raphael . . .Don told me . . .Lynns like his conscious, and she keeps him calm when no one else can seem to. he does the same for her, they complete eachother that way. their both hot headed, stubborn, sometimes arrogant, and insecure. Together they make a team" Elisa nodded not mentioning the fact that the guys primal instincts marked all them as their mates. She didn't think Mona would be able to understand that.

"Oh" Mona said understanding the connection.

"THANKYOU" Mona jumped up and hugged Elisa.

"Uhm . . .your welcome?" Elisa replied as Mona lisa skipped away.

"What was that all about?" Don asked walking in. Elisa shook her head handing him a cup of coffee.

"She just asked how we met and how raph met Lynn . . .then said thankyou . . .and skipped away" Elisa motioned unsure of what just transpired.

"Did you explain to her . . .How we Really are connected?" He asked.

"I didn't bother, I didn't think shed really understand it . . .We hardly do ourselves" Elisa looked up at him back against the counter

"well . . .You up for a walk tonight?" Don asked.

"With you , Absolutely" Elisa smiled walking away, he chuckled following her.

(Meanwhile)

"I GOT HIM!" Lynn jumped over the fence grabbing the guy from behind and both falling onto the cement. He tried to kick Lynn off but she was on his back in the straddle position.

"Nice Dive" A familiar voice said coming up behind her putting his boot ontop of the guy to keep him still while she cuffed him.

She felt the scrape on her arm but ignored it. She got up while raph pulled the guy off the ground.

"Phil . . .Come get him" Lynn called Phil into the walkie talkie.

They waited Both smirking at eachother. Phil pulled into the alley with the SUV. To take them to the local jail and turn the guy in.

After it was all said and Done Phil shook Raphaels hand and handed him a check.

"You look after her now son" Phil pointed and they all laughed. Lynn got her check and zipped it up in her pocket.

"ready to go?" He asked revving the motor.

"Whenever you are" She smirked.

(Accidents . . .Arent always at home)

They finished eating at the mexican food place. Gwen and April were discussing Wedding Ideas and Mikey threw in some of his own, Rachael felt very alien in this situation.

"So what flowers do you want for your bouquet?" Gwen asked.

"I was hoping for Lillies and baby's breath" April said and Gwen mentally noted it.

"Gwen, For yours I think you'd look great with Sunflowers" April suggested.

"Sunflowers are nice, their bright, their pretty and Mikey likes Sunflower seeds" Gwen giggled.

"That I do" Mikey pointed.

"So what are you doing for your vows?" April asked.

"Gonna write my own" Mikey stretched out showing off.

"Mikey really?" Gwen asked smiling.

"Sure babe, Now everyone can see you've got a fiance with muscles, a super charming personality, a great smile and brains" Mikey showed off his biceps.

'Gag me' Rachael thought. He was going to write his own vows for her? When I met Mikey the only thing he'd EVER read out loud was a comic book' Rachael argued in her head. She was resenting this Gwen girl more and more every day.

"Were not fully sure on all the details yet so lets just worry about one wedding for right now" Gwen laughed assuring April.

Rachael was fuming.

On the way out Walking downt he street April was going to go home and Gwen was driving the Van with Rachael in the back . . .'sigh'. Rachael hadn't spoken to Gwen once today and she appreciated that. But the glares and everything just made Gwen want to tell Mikey more and more of what was going on. But she kept it to herself. No need to ruin a friendship . Besides they were going to leave soon anyway, then Gwen would never have to see her again, Doubtfull this girl would want to come to Mikey's wedding even if he did invite her. Gwen was sure this girl wouldn't come, infact she counted on it.

"Woops" Gwen dropped her clutch purse onto the side of the street. Gwen crossed over to get it. Gwen reached down to get it, a bump against her hip causing her to fall over. Gwen looked up and a taxi was coming at her, she felt a hand pull her up and Mikey pull her to him. Just as the Cab hit the brakes on where she had fallen.

"Gwen are you alright?" He asked. Gwen looked to the curb, The only one standing behind her was Rachael . . .

'Rachael'

she bumped into her on purpose. Gwen looked around.

"Yeah Im' alright . . .Just dropped my purse Gwen said picking it up and walking to the Van with Mikey's arm around her. Feeling the glare in her back burn into her skin through her clothes . . .This girl meant to hurt her. Gwen was stuck on what to do . . .Still in semi shock from almost being hit by a taxi cab. She held in the frustration and possible tears of stress. Letting Mikey hold her walking to the Van.

(Home . . .Sweet home?)

"You sure your not hurt?" Mikey asked for the twelfth time.

"I'm fine Mikey I'm just gonna go shower" Gwen said taking one last look at Rachael who then pretended to listen to Mikey worry about Gwen almost getting hit.

"Hey Do you wanna go make dinner, I'll help you?" Rachael asked.

"Sure dudette, thanks" Mikey smirked accepting the help.

"Finally" Raph smirked walking in. Nudging Lynn who nudged back.

"Not a bad day" Lynn smiled up at him, he pulled her to him so her back was against him and she felt him grind lightly teasing her.

"Hey Raph!" Mona waved.

"Uhhh" Raph stared a moment at Mona.

"Hey Lynn!" Mona waved at her too. Lynn didn't respond but was just as sullenly time struck by what she was seeing.

"Mona . . ." Raphael was unsure how to react.

"Hope you dont Mind, it was only for today" Mona shyly asked to Lynn. Lynn didn't respond just half raised her eye ridges. Mona was wearing one of Lynns shirts, and pants and a pair of Lynns old boots. But the pants werent on all the way so that way her tail could be out.

Mona smiled at the look raph was giving her thinking he was impressed.

'Lynns gonna kill er' Raph thought looking at Mona wearing Lynns Clothes. Lynn walked up to Mona who froze.

"Ask first" Lynn said coldly and stone like before walking away. Elisa rushed in and pulled Mona away.

"Why dont you wear these instead . . ."Elisa said handing Mona some different clothes.

"But these arent tough looking" Mona shook her head.

"Well either way you wont look so tough if Lynn decides to flatten you for borrowing her clothes without asking" Elisa said pulling the top off and helping Mona change.

In the end Mona was wearing a pink t-shirt that had the name of a poetry slam contest that Elisa had won a year previous, and a pair of jeans that Elisa was giving her with a hole for the tail. Plus socks and shoes.

"There you are I'll go tell Lynn they didn't fit you right so that way you wont get into trouble" Elisa took the other clothes to Raphs Room where Lynn was changing out of work attire.

"Is that girl insane" Lynn shook her head.

"I'm starting to think so" Elisa nodded.

" She comes uninvited, annoys me, walks around naked, and then borrows my shit without asking . . ." Lynn shook her head releasing a breath.

"their only here for awhile, and I dont got time to be pissed off about it" Lynn shook her head.

"You headed somewhere?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah . . .to go finish a tattoo appointment" Lynn motioned to her backside just above her but, where the crossed Sais' were.

"I thought it was finished?" Elisa wondered out loud.

"Not completely Gotta get the color put in, its getting some red in it with a burned copper color" Lynn nodded getting ready to leave.

"Hey Lynn you seen my-" Raph stopped , Elisa and Lynn were talking and Lynn had her shirt lifted up partially for some reason.

"Under your bed . . ." Lynn pointed knowing he was asking about his extra mask, he had two plus the one he gave her which she put in her hair sometimes or wrapped around her arm.

"Besides the guys' designated birthdays are coming up" Lynn whispered to Elisa pointing at him.

"oh I see . . ." Elisa nodded walking out.

Lynn sighed walking out. "Woah" Lynn knocked over somebody turning the corner. 'Mona . . .Again' Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Do we need a traffic light for you or somethin'? " Lynn asked sarcastically.

"I want to go to the bar" Mona replied to Lynn. Lynn looked at her a moment.

"What?" Raphael asked coming around the corner.

"Elisa said you work at a bar, I want to go" Mona said confidently, even though she'd never been in one.

"Hey . . .Were going to the bar tonight?" Kira asked walking past them.

Lynn shook her head sighing.

"Mona wouldn't you rather stay here?" Elisa asked trying to talk her out of it.

"I've been cooped up here forever" Mona said. Raph could understand that, He hated feeling pent up.

"Raphael . . .Please?" Mona shined her big doe brown eyes at him. He looked away before breathing out a 'Fine'. Lynn looked at him surprised.

"But you gotta dress so you aint seen, Donny dont got an extra device, so you betta hide that Tail or Im pullin' you out" Raph warned.

"Okay!" Mona skipped away pleased with herself.

"Really Raphael . . .Seriously . . ." Lynn stared at him with a WTF look.

"I know what it feels like ta be pent up" He shrugged. Lynn sighed realizing she wasn't going to have a normal night.

"Well . . .Why dont we all go just incase so that way nothing happens" Kira suggested.

"Fine, do whatever you want" Lynn walked away.

"Don and I were going on a walk this evening and then dinner" Elisa said showing she wasn't going to change plans.

"thats alright, Me and Leo will keep an eye on everybody" Kira nodded. Elisa nodded and Kira left to go tell Leo.

(Midnight plans)

Elisa and Don had left. While everyone else was told they were going to Lobos Den after Dinner. Master Splinter agreed to . . .Hold the fort while they were gone.

Elisa and Kira made it their mission to Hide Mona Lisas tail as best they could.

'Lets get this over with' Lynn shook her head.

(Lobos Den)

Mona looked around at the bar. It was pretty big, full of people some were getting tables the sign up above the bar said 'Kick night'

"Whats Kick night?" Mona asked.

"Lynn said its just a night where your kicking back no overcharge of drinks and free entertainment" Kira Explained. They sat at tables near the side where Raph could see Lynn working.

Mona was observing everyone else. Leo and Kira sat together, Mikey then Gwen and a very reluctant Rachael sitting next to Gwen but on the other side was Mona who The last two seats at the edge by the wall, Mona happily sat down next to Rachael and Raph and who didn't seem to mind. Mona felt her heart skip a beat, they even talked about how things were going since they'd last seen eachother which was . . .years ago. Mona smiled.

"Thanks Lynn" Raph said while Lynn brought everyone a drink, those who didn't want beer could have soda instead.

"Mona . . ." Lynn bit with her voice. Mona lisa looked up from Raphael and up to Lynn.

"Beer or Pop?" Lynn asked looking at her with a 'make if fast impatient' look.

"Uhm . . .Pop?" Mona said like it was a question. Lynn put down three beers and sodas.

"Thanks Lynn" raph said taking a drink of his. Mona didn't like beer, the taste bothered her, She watched Lynn down a whole bottle on Raphs lap before getting up to serve more drinks.

fifteen minutes into sitting around Talking Mona felt her heart lift.

"Yeah . . .I sent my parents a post card so they know the last place I was was in New Jersey . . .I just . . .I haven't gotten around to telling them . ." mona Looked up. Raphael was the only one who knew that she . . .Used to be human.

"Ya gotta tell em sometime Mona" He took a swig looking up.

"I'm just . . .I dont know how" Mona shook her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No matta what, Were here to help ya" Raph nodded making sure she understood. She smirked shyly.

"thanks Raph"

The lights went dim. "Woah . . Whats going on?" Mona asked.

"The entertaiment" Raph smirked.

Susan and Lynn nudged eachother as Lynn got on to the side stage with her guitar, and the bar band behind her.

"Kick Night" Lynn smiled into the Mic. Everyone in the room either cheered whistled or applauded.

Lynn smirked with a chuckle into the Mic. The lights flashed and her guitar played out, Mona watched and noticed Raphs eyes were completely glued on her.

'He doesnt look at me like that' Mona watched before averting her eyes to the flashing lights and music playing.

(Porcelain and the Tramps: Your Favorite Drug)

The girls at the table cheered and Mona heard Raph Wolf Whistle.

Mona watched . . .She wanted to fully understand what it was about Lynn that Raphael loved so much. She watched Lynnette pull a half evil kanine smile to their table.

_What you get is what you see_

_It wont take much to hooked on me_

_So shoot me right into your skin_

_and I will be your Heroine_

Lynn dropped to her knees

_THE SIDE EFFECTS  
ARE SEXUAL ARE YOU DOWN FOR A TASTE_

_THE SIDE EFFECTS ARE SEXUAL _

_AND YOU KNOW THE WAY I SAY_

She got up and Moved very sensually in a hard core kind of way

_I'm your Favorite Drug_

_Your favorite Drug_

_Just one hit is never Enough_

_I'm your favorite drug_

_YOUR FAVORITE DRUG_

Lynn shook her head to each word letting her hair slip in front of her face.

_You can't break this ADDICTION , NO_

_Your favorite drug_

_Your favorite Drug_

_I'm your favorite Drug_

_Your favorite drug_

The lights changed and froze on Lynn

_I Put my nails into your back_

_and you feel me like a spinal Tat_

_You want it from me on both knees_

She Got down on her knees and curled upward onto her boots again

_But not until you beg me _

_Please_

Mona saw Lynn Wink at Raph and he chuckled. She shrank in her seat.

_THE SIDE EFFECTS ARE SEXUAL_

_ARE YOU DOWN FOR A TASTE_

_THE SIDE EFFECTS ARE SEXUAL  
AND YOU KNOW THE WAY I SAY!_

_I'm your favorite Drug_

_your favorite Drug_

_Just one hit is never enough_

_I'm your favorite drug_

_Your favorite drug_

_You can't break this addiction NO_

Mona watched as all the people in the bar were up jumping near the side stage, people on the rafters. Gwen and Mikey were up near the side stage. People banging their heads or making noise, shouting and one girl screamed really loud doing a dance on the bar. Lynn walked over and grabbed a shot throwing it down on the bar after she drank it.

_Your favorite Drug_

_Your favorite Drug_

_I'm Your favorite Drug_

_Your favorite Drug_

The lights slowed in a red and pink glow around the side stage. Lynn looked almost Evil her black clothes, hair moving with her aggressive movement to the song. Looking up at Raphael . . .His eyes . . .They were . . .Different. Mona Stood up and out of her chair. Raph looked back at her his eyes changed back . . ."Mona you alright?" He shouted over the music. Mona nodded. She sat back down, his attention back to Lynn.

Your favorite Drug

Your favorite Drug

I'm your favorite Drug

Your favorite drug

Lynn was on her knees her guitar slowing up the pace for the bridge of the song. Her eyes deadlocked on their table. her hair in front of her , looking like a real wild child. She grinded the guitar slowly and The sounds of Men getting really excited filled the room.

_I'm your pleasure_

_In Your pain and_

_I'm Your fear just_

_Like Cocaine and _

_I'm your treasure_

_SAY _

_MY _

_NAME!_

People jumped with Lynn when she jumped off her knees and banged her head slowly

_I'm Your favorite Drug_

_Your favorite Drug_

_Just one hit is never Enough!_

_I'm your favorite Drug_

_YOUR FAVORITE DRUG!_

_YOU CAN'T BREAK THIS ADDICTION, NO!_

_Your favorite drug_

_Your favorite drug_

_You can't break this addiction no_

_Your favorite Drug_

_Your favorite Drug_

_You can't break this Addiction NO_

_Your favorite Drug_

_your favorite Drug_

_I'm Your favorite Drug_

_Your favorite Drug_

Eventually at the table sitting was only Her and rachael. Everyone else including Leo and Kira had gotten up to join the crowd in front of Lynn.

"Mona . . .Are you okay?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah . . .I know why he loves her now" Mona nodded meanly.

"Cuz shes hot and talented?" Rachael asked sipping a beer.

"No . . .Shes got some kind of hold on him" Mona shook her head angrily.

_Your favorite Drug_

_Your favorite Drug_

_I'm your favorite Drug_

_Favorite Drug_

Mona made contact with Lynns eyes beneath that wild hair. She was looking directly at her.

_**YOUR FAVORITE DRUUUUG!**_

The song ended with Lynns scream and the bar . . .was going crazy.

Lynn laughed seeing Raph clap slowly and smirking at her. She winked and Told the band behind her she was going to play the one she schedualed.

'A certain someones birthday is coming in a few days . . .and she was going to get him excited for it'

"I'll be right back" Lynn hopped off walking towards him.

"Dat was . . .Entertainin'" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah and it aint done. . . .If I recall isn't someones birthday in a week?" She asked. He rolled his eyes in a smirk.

"Hoped you'd forget" He admitted.

"Me? Forget? Ha" She teased.

"Lemme Guess . . .your gonna" Raph motioned with his hand.

"Oh Yeah" She leaned up kissed his cheek and walked back. Gwen and Lynn highfived.

"great show" Kira clapped.

"Aint done yet" Lynn smirked.

Mona Lisa and Rachael watched from the table, the whole scene unfolding before them. Mona pulled the trench up a little more, unsure of what was going on.

"Hey , Its my boyfriends birthday in a week" Lynn pointed down. Raph looked up at her smirking hiding from everyone else.

Mona Seethed. Women were cheering and Clapping alot of laughs at how embarrassed he was pretending to be.

"STRIP TEASE!" A guy shouted.

"Only for me PAL!" Raph shouted back at the guy making everyone erupt to laugh.

the music started again and Leo and Mikey nudged Raph teasing him.

(Last Moment in time: Lindsay Lohan)

"Kinda early I know . . .but . . ." She smiled. Starting her guitar doing a quick solo making everyone cheer.

Mona and Rachael were the only ones not cheering.

_Time stops for no one_

_It moves on un aware_

_Its easy not to notice_

_Its easy not to care_

_Conversation circles_

_Like money changing hands_

_I've been standing in the middle I've been caught up in the spell_

The lights changed and Lynn looked sincere

_Out of the confusion _

_the static and the noise_

_You got my attention_

_You make me wanna _

_Lynn threw her head back_

_LIVE__

_Like its the last moon risin'_

_SCREAM__

_Just like no ones there_

_LOSE__

_All of my defenses_

_Hold you touch you love you like its_

_the very last moment in time_

Mona watched as Lynnette nauta strummed on her electric guitar softly, she was glancing at Raphael and under the lights she could even see her blush. Maybe she was like a siren, wailing her song to seduce in sailors lost at sea.

"Shes . . .Shes got some kind of control over him I just know it" Mona shook her head

"Mona . . .I think maybe your over thinking this a little" Rachael suggested.

"Oh yeah , would I be over thinking it If I was talking about Michelangelo and . . .Uhm . ..Gwen?" Mona struggled remembering the name.

"No . . .Because I can see that Shes not the right girl for him, he just doesnt see that. thats not over thinking it. Your talking about that girl like shes a witch or something" Rachael finished a beer taking the one Gwen left at the table to drink that.

"If you saw his eyes . . .They changed . . ." Mona shook her head she knew she saw something.

_It seems like I woke up_

_beneath a different sky_

_and I'm drunk on what i'm seein'_

_Through these open Eyes_

_All the little ways you move me_

_all the places you expose_

_the illusion I held onto_

_You've got me letting go_

Lynn slowly and sweetly, the lights a deep blue changing to purple then pink and starting a cycle of changing colors. Raphael watched Lynn smirking, Whenever she would sing he felt like it was always for him. He secretly really liked that feeling.

_I just wanna stay here_

_Soakin' up the rain_

_Fall in all around me_

_Watch the world away_

_LIVE__

_Like its the last moon rising_

_SCREAM__

_Just like no ones there_

_LOSE__

_All of my defenses_

_Hold you touch you love you like its_

_the very last moment in time_

_Lynn played her guitar and bobbed her head_

_Let me feel you next to me_

_The way you taste_

_Make you breathe_

_Open up the space Between _

_Us_

_LIVE__

_Like its the last moon risin'_

_SCREAM__

_Just like no ones there_

_LOSE__

_All of my defenses_

_Hold you touch you love you like its_

_the very last moment in-_

Raises her head to the mic

_LIVE__

_Like its the last Moon Risin_

On her knees in an innocent pose

_SCREAM__

_Just like no ones there_

_Shaking her head slowly letting her jackett slip off her right shoulder. She smiled._

_LOSE__

_All of my defenses_

Hold you touch you love you like its

The very last moment

In Time_

(Back home)

Everyone was tired, but had fun.

"It felt like a real concert" Gwen agreed with Mikey

"She needs the practice since April wont stop bugging her nonstop to do a few for the wedding" Kira teased Lynn.

"Yeah yeah" Lynn chuckled. Raphs arm on her shoulder When they were away from everyone else she felt a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks for da song" He smirked.

"Uh huh . . ." She smirked.

"Any otha surprises I should be expectin?" He asked.

"A few . . ." Lynn turned teasing him walking ahead of him to the room.

"Raph!" Raphael turned around. Mona was taking off her trench throwing it on the couch.

"I really need to talk to you" Mona nodded. Raph shrugged and Lynn shrugged.

"Sure" He walked to the living room area with the couch and t.v's.

"Everythin' alright Mona?" he asked.

"Yeah . . .What happened to you?" Mona asked worried and half angry.

"Whaddaya mean?" He asked not getting what she was worried about.

"You . . .What she . . .Your eyes . . .they . . " Mona motioned to his eyes.

"What?" he asked getting irritated.

"Your eyes changed, when Lynnette was singing your eyes changed they got wider and in that light, they got darker the slightly gold flecks in them dissappeared" Mona half shouted.

He was a little taken back by how she noticed his eyes, but thought of why she noticed them . . . She noticed how his eyes changed.

"Its . . Nothin' Mona . . .Leave it alone" Raph flat out put it down.

"Nothing? Are you sure, Because I . . ." Raph stopped her.

"Mona . . .I'm fine, Lynns fine . . .were all fine, stop worryin' so much about me" Raph directed before walking away.

"But . . ." Mona shook her head. He wasn't listening to her. She walked away hurriedly to the room with the girls she was staying in. Before she felt like crying she sat on the bed angry. Something was going on she was going to figure out.

(Another . . .Misshap)

Gwen walked out of the shower, just as she opened the door the door slammed back at her making her stagger back rubbing her forehead.

"Who in the heck-" Gwen opened the door and Rachael was walking down the hallway.

"My bad" Rachael said turning into the room. Gwen shook her head. her patience was losing thin on this girl . . .she was Mikey's friend and Gwen had to remember that.

'Just because she doesnt like you doesnt mean Mikey doesn't like her' Gwen didn't think pulverizing Mikey's friend would be very okay with him. But she had to remember, THEY'VE been together for 2 years now soon to be three. THEY were getting married this fall, and Mikey loved her and gwen Loved Mikey. Gwen breathed out her frustration, she had nothing to worry about. Walking into the bedroom Mikey reading a comic.

"Hey Babe, which villain do you think will win, Skull squisher? Or Dr. Hack?" Mikey asked innocently.

"Why dont you read it to me and we'll find out" Gwen smiled getting in bed next to him.

(Sweet Indiscretions)

"Marco?" He called looking for her.

"Polo" She called out before he heard running footsteps to a new hiding spot. Donatello laughed turning to catch her she barely slipped from his hands. He chased after her, and then he smiled.

"You do realize that with the primal instincts In my genetic code and mutation genes . . .I can smell, hear, and tell where your at" Don re-informed her. Elisa gasped forgetting. She stayed behind the tree.

They were by some park equipment in central park. during their walk Elisa noticed the equipment and asked Don if he wanted to go play on them. Her face lit up so he couldn't resist.

"Sure" He said letting her lead him. She ran and thats when the game of hide and seek started.

When she looked around for him she got frustrated because he could find her easily but it took forever to find him. Sometimes he'd tap her on the shoulder and then dissappear. Laughing she ran to a different spot.

He smirked , smelling the light shampoo she used this morning for her hair. In the dark he could still tell where she was.

Elisa tried not to giggle while he scratched his head pretending not to know where she was. She told him since they'd be in the dark no one would see him not in his human form.

She blinked and then he wasn't where he was standing.

"Where did he go?" Elisa whispered to herself.

"Gotcha!" She felt a pair of hands grab around her. She laughed out loud in surprise and pretended to try to get away.

They both landed on the ground and she laughed when he landed on the bottom.

"How'd you get up there?" He asked jokingly.

"No fair" She smiled.

"oh its fair" He smiled brushing some of her hair behind her ear. She sighed rolling next to him putting a head on his chest and her arm around him. They both looked up at the twilight lit trees against the sky.

He could smell her perfume, and her natural scent with it. It was sweet and beautifull to him he never wanted to get up.

"thanks for getting me out" Elisa smiled while they put their hands together, hers onto his both looking at how they looked.

"I thought it was the gentlemanly and logical thing to do, otherwise having all that tension in the area for too long causes violent thoughts and verbal abuse" Don joked.

Elisa sighed against him, loving the way he smelled.

"The books going to be sent to publishing soon . . ." Elisa smiled.

"You excited?" he asked.

"Yep . . .I uh wanted to show you it" Elisa sat up and took the manuscript out of the bag handing it to him. He took it and opened the cover.

'Underneith it all' was on the cover he turned it over to the dedications page.

"To Donatello . . .For showing me whats underneith it all" Don read out loud.

"I thought it fit" Elisa looked to the ground shyly playing with her hair. Don smiled . . .'she dedicated her book to me'

Elisa was feeling a little insecure about his silence but felt her heart skip a beat when he pulled her into him.

"Thankyou" He said hugging her.

"Guess I'll have to read it" Dons smiled putting her manuscript back in her bag.

"Its . . .A little Lovey Dovey" Elisa shrugged.

"I'm sure its beautifull" He assured her.

"So . . .Prince Charming, are we headed back to the castle? Or . . ." She bit her lip before kissing him. Don had to admit he like this Idea a lot better than going back to the Den. Pulling her in close while laying on the grass.

(Running from your past)

"I did not" Kira laughed looking out from behind the dressing screen. Leo had gotten it for her, they started sharing a room although . . .they hadn't . . .Made love. They hadn't even talked about it and so it never was brought up. But Leo being the gentlemen he was was worried that she would be undressing and he'd walk in on accident. As such happened a few past occasions that he Very Well Remembered. The curve of her sides and the slight view of her chest her smooth back with her hair gliding down to her back and a few strands over her shoulders. He glanced up at the shadow of Kira putting on a t-shirt. She walked out in girly boy shorts and socks, with a black t-shirt that read 'Pretty and lethal, a deadly combination'. He smirked.

"The girls got it for me for my birthday Last year" Kira smiled.

She felt a certain nervousness in the pit of her stomach but she hid it. Or at least she hoped she was. Leo looked like he was ready to catch some sleep, So kira went to turn off the light. She smiled when he pulled the covers over her and him, an arm around her , feeling his breath in her hair. She smiled leaning in close to him.

An hour or so just as they began to fall into that deep sleep . . .Kiras phone was vibrating. She felt him get up

"I got it" She sighed "I'll put it on Silent" She reached her hand up to the lamp and nightstand from the bed on the floor. Leo was laying back on his elbows. Kira sat up to answer it was a phone call. . .the number . . .Unrecognizable.

"Who'd be calling at this hour?" Kira asked out loud wondering whose number it was.

She answered the phone . . ."Hello?" She asked.

"Kira Delowry?"

Kira felt her blood go cold and her heart stop beating but not in a good way.

"Kira . . .Hello? Its me . . .-" Just before the voice could say their name Kira snapped the phone shut and stared at it.

"Who was it?" Leo asked bringing her back to reality.

"Oh . . .No one it was a wrong number" Kira shook her head. Leo could tell something was wrong . . .at least that what she said wasn't true . . .She knew the person who called. but why? He didn't ask about it, just layed back down on the cool sheets over them the room slightly chilly. He put a protective arm over her and looked back up at her phone, which she had shut off.

'who was it' Leo thought before drifting off to sleep feeling Kiras heart beating within her, her slow steady soft breathing lulling him to it.

(Unsure Answers)

"So she asked about your eyes?" Lynn asked Raph as he stretched cracking his neck muscles before getting in bed.

"Yeah . . . She saw them . . .do that thing they do when I feel 'dat' way around ya" He answered.

"Change red and look almost slit like" Lynn inferred.

"I didn't know how ta . . Explain it to er' so I didn't" raph shrugged , they were in the dark. He was left to assume Lynn didn't wanna make love when she slept in her clothes.

"I dont think Anyone would know how to explain everything about . . .us" Lynn chuckled silently.

"She is your friend though, are you going to tell her before she leaves?" Lynn asked feeling his hand move down her leg.

"I dont know . . .Dont seem like deres a point. She knows I'm with ya . . .That I love ya" He breathed into her neck.

Lynn smiled . . ." You know why I'm making you wait right" Lynn teased.

"Ya know birthday presents can be early" He nodded into her neck.

"They can also be late" Lynn warned with a laugh.

He growled lightly making her laugh "Besides it'll ruin the surprise" she smiled.

"Deres a surprise?" He asked smirking.

"Well I'm gonna try to top Christmas but thats pretty hard to do" Lynn smiled remembering that night.

"I like surprises" He smiled remembering Christmas night like it was yesterday.

"You better, This one . . .Took some extra planning" Lynn said rubbing her hand across his arm.

"I gotta wait an Entire Week?" He asked feeling the downside.

"May 24th" Lynn laughed. Raph sighed . . .'hers is in June' He thought to himself.

"(Giggled) Night oh patient one" She teased.

"Night babe"

**This would conclude the second part to the three part . . .Now All of you are going to go . . .'Oh No . . .I gotta wait some more' . trust me the next one will make peoples jaws drop, will feel some pain, love, and secret mysteries of the Leo and Kira persuasion***


	55. ESTROGEN MAYEM PART III BREAK OUT!

_**PART III ESTROGEN MAYHEM. . .This is where it all Lays down! BEFORE THE WEDDING AAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

_**and just to put a little notice up: June 8th . . .Today. . .My birthday. . .18 . . .WOOOO! **_

_**I would love some reviews! **_

_**Were all very proud of you J nas Jay for catching up with the group you can take a breather now lol***_

_**Okay now back to the important chapter!**_

_**Who is it that keeps calling kira? (winks) and chuckles evily.**_

(Early morning madness)

Leonardo woke up, feeling the side of the bed empty. Kira was awake? Before he was? he got up wondering if she might be sick or just using the restroom.

When he looked around, her phone was still on the nightstand shut off.

He contemplated whether to look or not. He slowly reached for the phone but then heard footsteps . . .'Kira'. He moved his hand back and walked towards the door. When she bumped into him she was fully dressed.

"I was gonna go for a walk . . .its still dark out . . .Wanna go with me?" She asked. her hair up in a pony tail, bangs dangled near her eyes. A hooded vest over a tanktop , and flared out comfortable hip hugger pants with her jogging shoes.

"Sure" Leo followed her out and noticed she left her phone.

(Early morning madness)

Lynn groaned when her phone vibrated. Raph was asleep an arm over the side of the bed and the other over her. Both their legs entangled, Lynn leaned off his shoulder to look at her phone. He was still sleeping.

"Hello?" Lynn asked quietly into the phone.

It was Phil there was a job, she sat up hearing Raph be disturbed.

"Sorry If I woke your boyfriend" Phil chuckled.

"Are you kidding, He could sleep through a tornado" Lynn chuckled softly.

"I heard that" He rolled over to face her and pull her back down to the pillows. Lynn laughed.

"Yeah Phil I'll go get her" Lynn hung up.

"Small job, A girl 20 . . .Two hours tops" Lynn said getting up.

"Want me ta go with?" He asked looking up with groggy eyes.

"Nah, shes a lightweight, I'll be fine if shes packin' Be back in a few hours. You can sleep" Lynn smirked softly. He fell back asleep easy. Before Lynn left she heard his light snor and his leg stick out from under the sheets and an arm dangling over the bed. She smiled at the scene before pulling on her last boot and leaving.

(Morning . . .Madness . . .Ugh)

Gwen got up, she was going to surprise Mikey with pancakes after she took another shower and got dressed. Today she was getting up to make breakfast, go do laundry back at the apartment, then take the flowers for Aprils Bouquet to be put with her dress, and the small flowers for her hair and veil.

"Alot to do" Gwen shook her head drinking some orange juice.

(Early bird gets the worm . . .But whose the bird?)

"Mona . . .what are you doing its 4:30 in the morning?" Desdemona asked Mona.

"I'm going to go work out " Mona said getting on clothes.

"What?" Rachael asked.

"She means to say so that way when Raphael wakes up he'll wake up and see Mona's been working out in a way to try to impress him" Rachael explained getting up too.

"Your getting up too?" Desdemona groaned rolling over in her cot

"I'm gonna . . .talk to Mikey today" Rachael nodded determined.

"What? Are you sure thats smart Rachael or even . . .Safe?" Mona asked.

"If your trying to loop Raphael, and his girlfriend is a bounty hunter psycho, Then I'd say I'm safer than you, Gwenevere on the other hand . . ." Rachael shook her head leading off.

"You two . . .Its like your walking into the Lions Den . . ." Desdemona shook her head.

"I dont get you Des, What about Donatello? You used to like him" Rachael snapped back.

"I look at Donatello as an esteemed peer, a fellow intellegent Mutant, nothing more than a friend. He is very much In love with Elisa and I believe in the future they have intentions to marry, Me trying to do what you two are doing wouldn't help anything. Just like Michelangelo is going to Marry Gwenevere this year" Desdemona stood up sighing Rachael stood angry but didn't do or say anything.

"Well I'm off " Mona said smiling in her work out clothes, skipping off to the door. Before she stopped . . .and walked slower trying to walk the way she watched Lynn walk.

Rachael stomped out to follow hands in her hoodie pocket head down angry.

Desdemona sighed she loved her friends but . . .This wasn't something they should be meddeling in. If you play with Fire . . .your going to get burned.

(Notes from Unknown)

Kira and Leo walked to the gallery across to downtown. It was getting daylight out soon so she said she' would cut half back to make it back before the sun came up.

"Just gonna set out the new art piece, before heading back" Kira nodded. Leo agreed to help her. Turning to put the key in the lock. Kira stopped.

There was a note taped to the door.

"Kira?" Leo asked wondering why she paused. She crushed the note in her hands.

"Got it , just some flyer" Kira shook her head. Leo saw the personal scrawl on it . . .'What was she hiding from him?'

'First the way she was when he came to pick her up, then the phone call last night, and now . . .A note she wouldn't let him see'. Leonardo followed Kira in looking around for anything out of place, whatever was causing her to be uneasy.

(What in the hell is she thinking?)

Raphael stretched getting up outta bed. Scratching the back of his neck walkin' in.

"Pancakes?" Gwen asked. He nodded taking a plate from her sleepily.

Lynnette walked in with a yawn.

"That was short" Gwen smiled.

"Nothin' I couldn't handle" Lynn smiled walking in rubbing a hand across Raphs shell. He smirked "How was it?" He asked.

"She's a hair puller" Lynn chuckled sitting next to him. She leaned on her elbows to close her eyes.

"hmmm" She sighed.

"HELP!" Raph and Lynn both sat up right, to where the shout came from.

"Weight room" Raph said getting up.

"Lord Almighty" Lynn said standing in the doorway. Mona lisa was trying to bench press two times her own weight.

"Mona" Raph pulled the bar off her. Mona sat up holding her neck trying to breathe.

"Mona what were ya doin?" Raph asked.

"I was . . .Trying to . . ." Mona didn't finish.

"You should never Lift without a spotter" Lynn looked over at Mona shaking her head. Mona lisa looked up at Lynn, her eyes seemed to give off something of embarrassment and nervousness. Mona broke into a run out of the room.

"What is the matter with her?" Lynn asked out loud shaking her head.

"I dont know . . .I'm gonna find out" Raph said while Lynn went to put the weights away.

Raphael followed the small sniffles he heard in the kitchen. Rachael was patting Monas back. Mona letting her head rest on her friends shoulder.

"Mona" Raph took a step closer only to have Rachael fix him a look. he stopped when Mona shook her head at him. Telling him to go away. He raised his hands up in defeat, hey he tried.

'I just . . .I dont understand . . .He said I was cute' Mona shook her head.

"Mona that was years ago . . ." Desdemona said bringing her friend some tea.

Maybe you can talk to him later this afternoon. Mona thought to herself getting up to go sit in the room and think. Rachael watched Mona go.

Rachael felt bad for Mona, "Hey is she okay?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah . . .just . . .Shes feeling a little down lately. I'm sure the wedding soon will cheer her up" Rachael shrugged.

"Yeah . . ." Mikey nodded hoping she was right. Mona was a happy person and it wasn't cool to see a happy person sad.

"Hey Mikey . . .I was"

"Hey Mikey!" Gwen interrupted Rachael. Mikey looked over with a smile.

"Dudette! And you didn't burn em" Mikey kissed Gwen on the cheek. Rachael seethed.

"So you were what? babe?" Mikey asked Rachael.

"Nothing" Rachael got up and walked away. Gwen figured she must've interrupted a conversation.

"Oh . . .I didn't mean to interrupt-" Gwen tried saying so before Rachael stomped in the kitchen.

Gwen sighed . . .Mikey noticed the slight tension there. Maybe Gwen and Rachael just haven't been able to chill with eachother . . .Mikey smirked assuring Gwen with a half hug.

(Lessons Un-learned)

Kira had checked her phone again, when they got back Master Splinter pulled the guys for training. The same number had called her over five times since the one she hung up on last night. Then the note which she uncrumpled to read. The handwriting was familiar and it sent static impulses to her mind that denied everything.

_'Kira'_

_'I knew once I saw you in the Cafe, I had to talk to you. I know its been awhile'_

_And your more than likely ignoring my calls, and my messages._

_'I really want to speak with you . . .'_

Kira crumpled it back up. She turned off her phone again. Unsure of what to do.

"Sure April , Yeah were going to get packing to go . . .Two days, Yep . . .Bye" Leonardo hung up the phone.

"Were leaving friday?" Don asked.

"Yeah, Heading up early so we can help April decorate for the wedding" Leo explained.

"Don?"

"Yeah . . . "

"Have you noticed anything . . .Peculiar about Kira lately?" Leo asked.

"Mm Nothing out of the ordinary . . .Why, has she been acting peculiar of late? Donatello asked.

"The other day I went to pick her up from work . . .She seemed . . .troubled over something. Then last night someone called early around 1 A.M or so, She answered and I saw her eyes widen, her heart beat so fast to the point I thought she was going to pass out. . .Today I'm sure there was a note on her door that she didn't want me to see, plus someone keeps calling her phone. She looks at it, ignores the call and then shuts it off when she turns it back on she's missed three to four calls" Leo explained his reasons for being suspicious.

"maybe shes avoiding someone and . . .doesnt want to tell you" Don said clicking a button to have fire shoot out of the can he was working on for a new feature on the battleshell for jet functions.

"Well if that is the case . . .Why?" Leo asked outloud.

"If you want my advice . . .I'd just talk to her about it. Dont go overboard and assume shes seeing someone else or something like that. we both know she really loves you. So . . .tread lightly" Don said smirking back at his brother.

"Thanks Don" Leo nodded before heading off to go find Kira.

(Last minute change)

Lynnette was finishing up a phone call and a beer.

"Oh Lordy" Lynn sighed taking her boots off the table top.

"Whats up?" Raph asked.

"Nothin, That girl I got is claiming shes gonna file charges of Over use of force. It wont stick. But Phils gotta call me everytime to notify me" Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Excessive use of force huh" Raph smirked.

"She had me by the hair . . .I . . .Didn't hurt her 'that' bad" Lynn waved it off.

"What 'did' You do?" Raph chuckled , Lynns back against the counter, he had her back against it, arms on each side of her. She blushed looking down hiding her smile.

"I Just . . .Well I jumped on her back had her in a half choke hold until she let go of my hair" Lynn shook her head like it wasn't a big deal to her.

Raph laughed.

"Of course YOU would find it funny" Lynn smirked rolling her eyes.

"Ya know I wouldn't press any charges if you used Excessive Force" He smirked and had that glint in his eye that made her blush.

He leaned down and their foreheads and middles touched just as he was about to nip her neck . . .

"Hey . . .Lynn have you seen Kira?" Leo asked.

"Uhm She left , A customer called and was interested in a sculpture she had, she needed to make ends meet this week so she left to the Gallery" Lynn explained.

"Lynn . . .What was the customers name?" Leo asked.

"She didn't mention it . . .It was a dudes voice on the phone though. Why? is she okay?" Lynn asked concerned.

"Yeah . . .I'm just gonna go . . .Walk her home" Leo said leaving.

"Where were we?" Lynn asked pulling Raphs face back to hers.

Then . . .The sound of shattered glass.

"What now?" Raph asked aggravated.

(Misleading, misguiding . . .and very mis-read)

Michelangelo felt a little concerned. Rachael wanted to talk to him , and when she stomped away He told Gwen he was going to go see what was wrong after she'd cooled down. He noticed When they played video games or when they were cooking Rachael was calm, happy even. She even managed to kick his shell in Mortal Kombat. But whenever she was around Gwen she gave off a major annoyed vibe. She even turned down Pizza.

And from Michelangelos' point of view that was a crime against nature. Somethin' was definitely wrong with her.

It was around sunset when he found her. He had to change to human form and put his topside clothes on. It felt different, like usually, he wasn't used to bangs and hair, but he kinda liked it. Rachael had taken a taxi to Aprils, Mikey got the text from April that she was on the roof.

"Time to face the music" Mikey shrugged. He was sure that whatever was upsetting Rachael , he could fix. He always made her smile, after all he was Super Mikey.

He found her leaning against the side of the roof watching the sun go down. It glowed golden against the buildings. Her eyes were filled with alot of things he could make out. She was angry, sad, upset and mostly angry.

"Hey babe . . ." Mikey said walking up to the side a foot away.

"Hey Mikey" Rachael said half sad.

"So whats up dudette?" Mikey asked in a joking but half concerned voice.

"Everything" Rachael shook her head.

"Liiiiiiiiike?" Mikey nudged her making her smirk.

"Was that a smirk? wait . . .wait ladies and gentlemen I think-" Mikey nudged her again and she giggled.

"Wow a laugh! Shell I'm good " Mikey dusted off his shoulders giving himself props.

"So whats been crawlin up your shell lately?" Mikey asked.

Rachael looked at him . . .Seriously. He was a little worried now. The look she had wasn't a good one. Was she in some sort of trouble?

"Its . . .A guy" Rachael sighed.

"Woah . . .You got the hots for somebody" MIkey teased she shoved him playfully.

"Soooo whats the problem?" He asked nudging her again in a 'you know you want to tell me fashion'.

"WELL . . .hes funny, hes cute, hes amazing I just . . .I haven't been able to tell him . . .and I should have told him along time ago but now . . ." Rachael let off.

"He here in New York?" Mikey asked.

"Yep" Rachael Nodded.

"Dude your hot, Any guy would be lucky to have you dig 'em. I bet if ya talk to the guy he'll be into you too" Mikey assured her patting her shoulder.

"Small problem . . .He's got a girlfriend" Rachael leaned her head at him.

"Oooooh Damn . . .Thats a toughie" Mikey shrugged putting his hands in his pocketts.

Rachael looked at his belt . . .The clicker to press was at the top of where the buckle was hidden. The sun was almost down . . .It was beautifull.

Rachael remembered just before she left with Mona Lisa and Desdemona.

_"I gotta get out and live a little you know?"_

_"Yeah , I getcha" Mikey responded._

_"But I'll be back to visit with them" Rachael 15 years old hugged a 15 year old Michelangelo._

_"I promise I'll be back" Rachael said again._

_"do whatcha gotta do Dudette" _

She thought that meant he'd wait for her. When she got . . .They . . .Well Before she left she kissed him. But now looking at him, she wasn't sure if he saw her as anything more than a sister, or a friend.

"MIkey" Rachael bit her lip.

"Yeah?"

Michelangelos eyes shot open, Feeling his shirt being pulled curled under Rachaels fist pulling him to her. His hands up in the air unsure of the action, then felt it. . . Rachaels eyes were closed and she was kissing him. He felt his mind freeze like in mid picture shot. He grabbed Rachaels Wrist and pried it off his hoodie, shoving her. He looked down then at her then at himself, she had clicked the button while she had him.

"R-Rachael . . ." Mikey stood dumbfounded. That guy . . .That She was talking about . . .Was him!

"Dude" Mikey shook his head frowning.

"I knew it" Rachaels shoes could be heard running away. He just stood there . . .Unsure of what to do . . .Rachael just kissed him, and She knew he was with Gwen . . .and that He and Gwen were getting married soon. He had to get back home before she said anything to Gwen. Mikey rushed after her.

(Fragile Conditions)

(She wants me: Aaron and Nick Carter)

_(For the song, I switched it so its like the girls are thinking it)_

_"Ahem attention ladies and gentlemen-Schools in!"_

_"Man shut up"_

_"Time to teach you a little somethin' bro"_

_"Uh huh yeah right"_

_"What did you say?"_

_"Dude just back of dog , he wants me"_

_"Are you talkin' junk?"_

_"(laughs) dudette you can't have him . . .Come on"_

"Everything alright out here?" Lynn asked rushing out with Raph. Rachael and Gwen were staring eachother down, Mona was trying to calm down Rachael. Lynn crossed her arms. Raphael watched Donatello rush in with Elisa only to stand back and watch the arguments.

"What in the shell?" Raphael and Lynn watched dumbfounded.

"Yeah thats right!" Rachael shouted her arms thrown up.

"You are so Delusional!" Gwen shouted back.

_Oh oh oh!_

_Check me out _

_I saw you when you were tryin to kick it to him_

_You got a little kiss and you were_

_Tellin' everybody that he was into you_

"I kissed Mikey and he liked it!" Rachael said crossing her arms at Gwen

Gwen stood dumbfounded.

_Dont tell me you think you've got him_

_Cuz its all become a little Hot and_

_He was goin' with me_

_I guess you never knew_

_Dont get hung up about it_

_Its not you that he needs__

_no__

"What in the hell made you think he liked it! he was probably too speechless to tell you to back off!" Gwen shouted.

_I'm the one _

_He told me so_

_I dont wanna be the one to tell you_

_Its not you he wants to see its me_

_Oh oh oh _

_So give it up , turn him loose_

_You know you were never meant to be_

_Your too blind to see_

_You gotta let it be he wants, Me_

_Me__

_He wants Me__

_Me__

"As soon as I met you I knew you werent right for him. He and I were going to get back together as soon as I got back!" Rachael pointed.

"You selfish self centered egotistacle asshole, You expected him to wait on you for the next eight freaking Years! What about his Happiness? Did you think about that?" Gwen argued back, not believing all that she was hearing.

_Alright Imma break it down_

_Hes got you kinda mixed up and twisted._

_You had a good shot and missed it_

_Sorry girl I guess your_

_A little too confused_

_He told me I'm the one he runs to_

_Whenver he wants he'll find you_

_Better get your facts straight_

_I'm telling you the truth_

"YES and I'm thinking about it NOW! And the fact that I dont think he'll be happy married with you!" Rachael shouted before jumping out at gwen to front her up. Raphael didn't catch Lynn in time.

"Yo!" Lynn shoved Rachael out of Gwens face.

"Back off" Lynn warned Rachael.

"GWEN!" Mikey shouted running in out of breath. Looking around he was too late.

_Your too hung up about it_

_and you dont really know what he Needs__

_OH_

_I'm the one _

_he told me so_

"This isn't any of your Business Lynnette Nauta"

"You threatening one of MY best friends is my Damn Business!" Lynn shoved Rachael a step back.

"Whatever! Like your any better! The way you and Raph go around is the reason why Mona Lisa has spent all this time trying to act and be like you just to impress him. Shes convinced you've got him wrapped around your tomboy finger!-"

"Rachael STOP!" Mona shouted feeling insecure now that Raphael was looking at her.

_I dont wanna be the one to tell you_

_Its not you he wants to see_

_Its me_

_Oh oh oh_

"NO! Because its not fair! You were lead to believe that You and Raph would get together when you came back to visit only because of some lost letters! Now you've been thrown in second place to this chick who doesnt even appreciate her position at All!" Rachael pointed at Lynn.

_So give it up, turn him loose_

_You know you were never meant to be_

_Your too blind to see_

_You gotta let it be he wants_

_Me, Me__

"Mikey dis is gettin' outta hand" Raph warned.

"Rachael, Gwen . . .Dudettes . . .STOP!"

He wants

_You gotta let it be he wants Me__

"Who the heck are you to stand there and tell Us what positions we should be in! I love Michelangelo whether you Like it or not Honey, and I'm going to be here tomorrow and the next day and the next freakin' day after that". Gwen said trying to push sense into Rachael but it was like yelling at a brick wall, nothing was going through.

_haha Yeah right_

_No he wants Me__

"The only FUCKING reason I've been patient with you two all freaking week (Lynn pointed to Mona lisa and Rachael) is because your friends of Raph and Mikey's. If it werent for that I would have committed HOMICIDE BY NOW! So let me make this perfectly FREAKING clear for you since nothing seems to be going into that small thick skull of yours! You cause anymore trouble for Gwen, Me or anyone else within the Vicinity , it'll be two hit. Me Hittin YOU (Lynn points at Rachael) You Hittin the Floor! (Lynn points at Floor) Ya get that carrot Top!" Lynn shouted. Raph was coming up behind her to keep her from pulverizing Rachael.

_Heh whatever , Yo_

_He wants me__

"AND I NEVER wanna hear You of all people standing there telling me that I dont Appreciate him because I do! No one could possibly love that over protective hot headed maniac than me!" (Lynn pointed at Raph)

_No way I'mma tell you somethin'_

_He wants_

_ME_!_

Mikey went up to keep Gwen and Rachael apart.

"Like It?" Lynn asked Rachael slyly pulling down her pants just ever so slightly and pulling up the top of her shirt to show the tattoo. Rachael stood there along with Mikey and Gwen. Raph looked down and saw it too. Everyones Eyes stuck to it. Gwen knew it was there but loved Rachael and Mona lisas reaction. Donatellos eyes grew wide. Elisa had a hand over her face.

_I'm the one _

_He told me so_

_I dont wanna be the one to tell you_

"Woah" Raphael looked down at Lynns tattoo . . .two Sai's crossed, setting just above her ass . . . he smirked, thinking he'd have to get the full view later . . .But right now . . .he was stunned.

"You'll never know or understand any of us" Lynn shoved Rachael to Have Raphael pull her back whispering for her to calm down in her ear.

_Its not you he wants to see_

_its me _

_Oh oh oh_

"Rachael I dont understand . . .we were more than just being friendly to you and you go and treat people like that?" Elisa asked.

"She didn't freakin' wanna be friends she had her own damn agenda" Lynn said letting Raph pull an arm around her , keeping her at bay and not able to leap out and literally maim someone.

_So give it up, turn him loose_

_You know you were never meant to be_

_Your too blind to see_

_You gotta let it be he wants- _

"Mikey. . .You said before I left that you loved me" Rachael said glaring at him with half pleading eyes.

_I'm the one _

_He told me so_

_I dont wanna be the one to tell you_

_Its not you he wants to see_

_Its me_

_Oh oh oh_

"Rachael . . .I . . .I love you like a sister" Mikey shook his head holding back Gwen.

"So why tell me you love me Then, I dont . . ." Rachael shook her head. She glared at Gwen and Gwen . . .Finally . .. Snapped.

_So give it up turn him loose_

_You know you were never meant to be_

_Your too blind to see_

YOU KNOW WHAT, GO AHEAD, HIT ME! No matter how many times you pull stunts like push me into traffic, Slam doors in my face, trip me, push me, bump me, break things!" Gwen said motioning to the broken glass on the floor.

_You gotta let it be , he wants_

_Me__

_Me__

"You shoved her into traffic" Lynn growled looking up from under her bangs at Rachael who was still not wanting to back down.

"Lynn" Raph tried keeping her back

Give it up, he wants Me

Me_

"I'm Still getting Married This fall, And No matter what you do I will still Love Michelangelo. I will pray that you get help and Find someone who makes you very happy, But I'm not gonna just stand here and let you try to ruin what I'VE worked so hard to keep" Gwen stared Rachael down. Mikey taken back by her words keeping a soft grip on her.

_Oh Yeah He wants_

_Me_

_Me__

Rachaels hand threw up to hit Gwen and before Mikey could stop her. Gwen had ahold of Rachaels Wrist. Mikey watched gwen was using a pressure point he showed her causing Rachael to wince from the pain and almost buckle to one knee. Gwen let go and Rachael stood . . .Everyone was Quiet.

"What is going on here!" . . .Everyones eyes averted to Master Splinter who heard all the noises just as the t.v was turned off from his stories.

_Oooooo_

_He wants me__

(Night Mares)

Kira rushed with the Taxi to get to the Gallery. This guy wanted the painting she'd tried for the last month to sell. The artist is going to be thrilled that he went over the price they expected for it.

Turning the Key To the Gallery she turned on all the lights. Setting out the painting with a sheet over it.

She was just relieved that the voice wasn't . . .His

The door opened and kira turned to see the customer . . .Oh no.

"Kira"

She was speechless . . .Unable to talk.

"Kira . . .Hear me out" The voice pleaded.

Kira stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Ethan"

(I'm not spying . . .Just slightly . . .Concerned)

Leo ran in trenchcoat and pants barely managed to get on shoes before leaving and forming Human. No hat this time. His human hair flying while he was running.

Reaching the gallery glass panes , all the lights were on. He steathily made it to the door.

Kira was standing behind her front desk, keeping distance between whoever was standing in front of it. She had a terrified look on her face. He Clenched his jaw.

Leo looked up to the roof and jumped up the fire escape and reached the ventilation system. he couldn't chance the guy having a gun and shooting just as he walked through the door. He Crawled through the vents hearing the voices . . . the guys and Kiras.

"Ethan . . . What are you doing here?" Kira demanded.

"It was the only way to see you, you wouldn't answer the phone or reply to my letter" He shrugged.

"Did it occur that I was not interested in seeing you"

"Yes it occured to me" He nodded.

"So why are you here" She demanded again.

"I . . .I wanted to see you . . .how you've been . . .If your alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm healthy I'm peachy Keen" Kira replied back hotly.

"I'm glad . . ." He nodded.

"I know this is not the best predicament but when I saw you in the Cafe shop I just . . .I knew I had to talk to you" He assured her his intentions.

"Like I said before . . .I dont want to see you Ethan . . .I've moved on and so should have you . . " She replied concerned.

"I know I just . . .I . . .I wonder how it happened. What happened, For closure . . .thats All I wanted" He expressed with his hands.

"We never would have worked out . . .theres your closure" Kira snapped coldly.

"I know I have alot to Apologize for, for all those mistakes I made" He urged.

"Thats one apology too many, You dont need to apologize I've forgotten all about it . . ." Kira urged back.

"I doubt that . . .I haven't . . .I've spent the last five years regretting it all" Ethan breathed out nervous.

"Ethan . . .We werent ready, We assumed we were and it wasn't right. I wasn't ready-" He interrupted Kira.

"No you werent and I pushed you into all that and thats Why I'm sorry. I Know you deserve someone better, You werent ready to start a family, or get married . . .we were in collage" Ethan shook his head.

"So you know why I turned you down then" Kira made sure he knew.

"Yes . . .I was never around and I've taken classes for the anger and drinking . . .I even took a course on women appreciation . . .After I hit you" He pleaded with her.

"I forgive you Ethan is that what you wanna hear?" Kira asked.

"I could never ask that . . .How are you . . .I want to know how you are?" He asked Kira.

"I'm fine. . . I opened the gallery, I live with my best friends and I'm in love with my boyfriend . . .Who should be coming any time now" Kira said and just as she said it Leo felt his shell cell activate she activated her tracer bracelet.

"Whats his name?"

"Ethan thats none of your-"

"What is it?" He pushed the question.

"Leonardo . . ." Kira gritted out.

"Creative" he complimented.

"What does he do"

"Whats it matter to you?" Kira snapped.

"Listen Ethan . . .your here and I have a feeling you've got more to say so just say it" Kira wanted it all out on the table.

"I guess . . .when I saw you in the Cafe . . .I figured . . .I mostly wanted to apologize and beg for you to forgive me . . .Some small part of me hoped you'd . ..want to try again but . . .Leonardo huh?" he asked.

"its a beautifull name" Kira snapped back at him.

"After Da Vinci . . .Yes. . ." He agreed.

"So . . .if I stay will I get to meet him?" Ethan asked.

"I wouldn't allow you the pleasure" Kira stared hard.

"I guess I deserve that" Ethan kicked the floor lightly putting his hands in his coat pocketts.

"Before I go . . .Kira . . .I want you to know that I would do whatever it takes to make it up to you . . .The past all of it" Ethan said walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" Ethan said before leaving.

Kira sank down to the floor watching Ethan leave.

"Are you alright?" Kira looked up .

"You heard the whole thing?" Kira asked.

"Most of it" Leo admitted.

Kira stood up and walked away not letting him check if she was okay. She hailed a taxi and they were quiet the whole way to the street by the warehouse.

Leonardo glanced at her. She wouldn't let him hold her, talk to her . . .She was ashamed . . .But he didn't know of what.

'She was . . .Asked to be married before. Have a family, start a different life' Leo contemplated what she was upset about, this guy . . .really hurt her or ? He wasn't sure . . .he needed time to think.

(Woah)

"What happened here?" Leonardo asked. There a brooding silence among everyone. Mona lisa was sitting by Desdemona And Rachael no where to be seen. Master Splinter came back out.

"I will suggest everyone get to sleep tonight . . .We've had a long day" Master Splinter advised as everyone parted to leave. Leonardo followed Kira to the bedroom. She laid down hiding under the covers . . .He didn't know what to say , so he didn't.

"Kira . . .I'm here if you want to talk" He turned off the lights on his side of the bed. Just as things got quiet he heard movement then felt soft skin and smelled that intoxicating sweet scent. She leaned up against him and he let her lay her head on him and smirked. 'She'd talk when she was ready'.

(No way to explain)

Gwen was sitting down In Michelangelos bedroom. When Mikey entered he closed the door quietly. Gwen was holding her knees and resting on her arms staring ahead of her sadly.

"Gwen?" Mikey asked checking to see if she was in a talking mood.

"Yes?" She asked looking at him , those hazel eyes deep and penetratingly sweet to him.

"Babe . . .I didn't mean for this all to . . .blow up at you. I had no Idea thats how she felt or what she was doing to you . . .and I feel like a really lousy soft shell of a boyfriend for it . . .(Getting down on one knee over the bed) can you forgive me?" He asked using his cute face.

Gwen couldn't hold in her giggle, making him smile.

"I dont blame you . . .I just . . .I'm so astonished that a person could really think like that . . .But . . .It doesnt change anything , how I feel about you and that . . .I can't wait to be Mrs. Michelangelo" Gwen smiled feeling a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thats my girl" He smiled.

(Come one PLEASE!)

"Hey?" Lynn asked laying next to him in bed.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for not letting me kill her . . ." Lynn waved off.

He smirked. "I gotchur back 'member?"

"Yeah . . .I remember" Lynn smirked kissing him.

It was a blissfull quiet five minutes . . .

"So . . .When ya gonna show me tha whole thing?" He asked.

"May 24th . . ." Lynn smirked.

Raph re-pictured the sight of the tat in his mind.

"Damn" He shook his head with a smile, making Lynn laugh.

"Go to sleep or I'll extend it" She warned.

"Night Kitten" he teased.

"Night tough guy" She turned the lamp off again.

**Woooo Its done at like 1:12 am . . .contacts need moisturizing . . .wow. **

**I'm hittin the sack folks! Stay tuned for the Wedding of April And Casey Jones***


	56. Painfull past I hid so long

**Sorry this one took so long to update I've been out of town and really busy, moving into my moms, helping a friend move to her knew house with her boyfriend, going out for my birthday this weekend , getting that lip piercing I've wanted . . . blah blah blah . . .Now onto the important stuff* I love reading your reviews, you give me the energy to go on* and You all make me laugh! I personally hope you all have a great day :)**

Waking up the next morning and packing for the wedding. Master Splinter had told them Rachael had left. He wouldn't tell them the talk he had with her. She was misguided, she realized she needed to go off on her own and figure herself out, possibly find her purpose she once felt she had. No grudges were held against Desdemona or Mona lisa. They weren't shocked to Find Rachael had left.

"It was coming eventually" Desdemona shrugged. Michelangelo felt both relieved and guilty. 'If I had just talked to her, maybe things woulda been different'. Gwen felt bad for Rachael and some part of her felt bad that she was happy Rachael had left.

Lynn didn't bother showing or feeling any guilt, she came in pretending to be a friend, messed with their boyfriends, and caused a major fight the other day. As far as Lynn was concerned that girl could go play in traffic for all she cared. No one messed with her friends.

Mona was quiet . . . Still feeling embarrassed about yesterday, how Rachael went and announced to everyone how she thought it was unfair that Lynn and Raph got to be together when she was so sure most of her life that would be her in Lynns place instead.

While everyone was packing, putting the memories of yesterday behind them. Mona stayed out of the way and kept to herself. Desdemona helped pack and they got the battleshell ready.

Mona sighed . . .Raph was taking his motorcycle and Lynn was riding with him, they'd follow the Battleshell . . .which was cleverly disguised as a moving truck.

April and Casey were already up at the farm house getting some things ready.

"The guests are arriving in two days, some earlier than others to come help out or to come see you mostly" April explained over the phone.

"We'll be there by this afternoon" Leo nodded.

(Now and Then)

(One step at a Time: Jordan Sparxx)

_da da da da da da_

_da da da _

_da da da da_

_Da da da da da da_

Along the ride Mona would glance behind through the window. The motorcycle following behind easily. Everyone else was talking except Kira . . .She seemed to be out of sorts today. Leonardo sat beside her with an expression of full patience and care. He even got her to smile once changing the song on the Ipod for her to something they liked.

_Hurry up_

_and wait_

_So close, but so far away_

'Maybe its their song?' Mona thought. She wished for that . . .

Michelangelo and Gwen were asleep on the long seat to the back. He had Gwens back up against his chest up against the corner side and the back of the seat. Gwen laying against him, both snoozing. Mona wished for that too. . .

_Everything that you've always dreamed of_

_close enough for you to taste_

_But you just can't touch_

Don and Elisa were up front talking, They seemed like the kind of couple that always enjoyed eachothers company. Master Splinter and Desdemona were having a discussion about Rachael. He was trying to assure them that Rachael would be fine, and once she found the answers she was looking for she'd find them again.

_You wanna show the world_

_but no one knows your name yet_

_You wonder where and how you gonna make it_

Behind the Van Raph did a small wheelie, Lynnette hanging on to him, Mona could imagine Her laughing, and his smirk to try to scare her. She wished so much for that . . .

_you know you can_

_if you get the chance_

_and your face in the door _

_keep slammin_

This trip had become nothing like she expected. Sending that last letter in hopes that he recieved it and would be waiting for her call. He could never write her back because there was no place to write back to. Her and Girls were constantly moving around New Jersey, sometimes even to lower New York past the border. Sending that last letter , gave her a fleeting hope that she'd find someplace she'd be wanted, where she could stay.

_Now your feelin' _

_more and more frustrated_

_and your gettin' all kind of impatient_

_Waitin'_

A place to call home . . .With someone who wanted her. Definitely not what she recived finally finding them.

_Whenever we learn_

_to take one step at a time_

_Theres no need to rush_

_Its like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

To find out that He already had someone, infact they all did. Made her feel empty, like her heart had been torn out. Extremely dissapointed to find out none of her letters even reached him. He had no indication that she was coming to visit him until she showed up and someone called him, she remembered the Strange and empty feeling she got when Don said he was at Lynns. thinking maybe hopefully that was just a friend he was visiting with.

_Its gonna happen when its_

_Supposed to happen_

_Yeah we find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

Feeling so happy when he finally walked in, he had gotten taller, looked stronger and that red mask made her feel like she was 12 again. She was no longer twelve but 22 years old. He was going to be 24 soon, she remembered his birthday. She thought of the things they were going to do, if he wanted to do them.

_Da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da_

_You believe_

_and you doubt_

feeling a sense of security and safety she never felt in so long. Being on the move all the time you'd never know if someone was coming to find you, take you to a lab or worse try to kill you. But with him she felt that security. That is . . .Until he coldy acknowledged her. Asking what she was doing here, and why. Then . . .To be introduced to Lynnette Nauta . . .His girlfriend.

_Your confused_

_But got it all figured out_

_Everything that you've always wished for_

Mona felt like crying remembering that afternoon. Lynn seemed Hostile towards her, Not as Hostile as Rachael was to all of them, which only made things worse. Donatello Assured Mona that they didn't put any blame on her for what Rachael had tried to do. Mona was greatfull for that, but since then Raphael had not even spoken a word to her. not that he did hardly the whole time she was there. She thought of how she thought this was going to be like coming home. To be accepted only to find out there was no room for her here, that place had been filled by others. Her sense of security slipped away along with one of her friends Rachael who had been a good friend to her for the past few years.

_Could be yours_

_Should be yours_

_Would be yours_

_If they only knew_

Mona agreed to stay for the wedding because April was expecting her and it would have been rude to come up to New York only to leave because things hadnt gone her way, or as planned. Desdemona tried to calm Mona down the other night but Mona insisted that she would be fine. . . .Would she be? Mona thought thinking of what was going to happen to her now . . .To Desdemona? Now with Rachael gone . . .

_You wanna show the world_

_but no one knows your name yet_

_You wonder where and how your gonna make it_

Rachael was there link to the outside world. She was human so she could walk around in the daytime. Rachael was the one with a job, and went grocery shopping , Desdemona made it her job to check out every place they stayed for security and because Desdemona was a Computer major she used technology to get things they needed such as wiring money to one of their accounts for things they needed. Mona would scope out places to find other places to live next. They could never stay long. Not only was the foot on their trail for being associated with the guys, but Scientists , this one evil man that had hired people to track them down.

_You know you can_

_If you get the chance_

Mona was so sure that she'd be safe now. That they'd all be accepted in . . .But looking at all of them know . She knew there was no place for her here . . .Not with The guys, with her friends Rachael and Desdemona, not with Raphael

_and your face _

_in the door keeps slammin!_

_and your feelin' more and more_

_frustrated_

_and gettin' all kind of impatient_

_waitin'_

Mona felt a few tears slip so she made sure her hood was up and she stared out the window to the trees they passed. She tried so hard to figure all this out. Thinking if she became more like Lynn, the type of girl that raph wanted. He'd want her and she wouldn't have to leave.

_whenever we learn_

_to take one step at a time_

_theres no need to rush_

_its like learning to fly_

_Or fallin' in love_

She couldn't fight, or lift weights, or fix a car, or even get him to want to talk to her. She wished that he would have but now she wished he'd just leave her be. She couldn't talk to him now even if she tried. When she looked at Lynn and Raph together, whether it was a playfull fight, an argument, or just when they'ed show eachother affection. She knew they were supposed to be together, they fit . . .

_Its gonna happen when its_

_Supposed to happen_

_when we find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

She didn't fit here, she desperately wanted to. To go to sleep and feel safe, to wake up and have someone there to talk to. Rachael was always gone and Desdemona kept her self busy . . .Mona Lisa would wake up and just . . .lay in bed not feeling the need to get up. There was a whole two days Mona remembered laying in bed or sitting on the floor not doing anything but thinking and wishing.

_when you can't wait any longer_

_(You can't wait)_

_But theres no faith inside_

_(when you need to find your strength)_

_Its your faith that makes you stronger_

This whole trip was based on her hope, and fleeting dream that she'd find the place to wake up safe, to have someone to go to, someone to talk to. Someone who wanted her around and even needed her. But what good was she to anyone? Desdemona was smart enough to survive on her own, Rachael had left. She didn't have that place she hoped for with Raphael or with any of the others. She was alone . . .

_the only way we get there_

_is one step at a time_

_da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da da_

_One step at a time_

_Theres no need to rush_

There was no place for her . . . That thought . . .made Mona Lisa feel the lonliest she had ever felt before. She'd always felt alone with the whole Green skin, and tail scenario but this was . . .Even among people who didn't care she was this way . . .She didn't have a place with them. No place she was needed, or wanted

_Its like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_Its gonna happen when its_

_supposed to happen_

_Yeah we find the reasons why_

_One step at a -_

_One step at a time_

_Theres no need to rush_

_Its like Learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_Its gonna happen when its_

_supposed to happen_

_Yeah we find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

(Check list)

Cake: Check!

Flowers: Check!

Photographer: Check!

Gift and guest book table: Check

Food tables: Check check!

Gwen checked off the check list with April. The wedding was in two days. Today they'd be getting ready to recieve guests and getting everything set up.

The archway was put up in the front yard, the back with the barn would be the reception and after party area. The food was made, ready to be set out, decorations were being put up.

"Bridesmaids dresses, and one pair of tight black pants . . .for the less feminine Bridesmaid. and The grooms Best Man and Men are ready to go" Gwen checked off.

"The Proffessors Here!" Casey shouted.

"Check him off too" Gwen said outloud.

"How you doing proffessor?" Don asked shaking hands with the man. He was in his late 50's, grayed hair, a tall but plump african american male with Glasses and wore an african hat that symbolized he was from Africa, the part from Nigeria.

"Very good my friend"

The two talked and reaquainted.

"Hey Donny . . .little help here?" Casey called carrying a large sub for the stage.

"Wheres Raph?" Don asked wondering why he'd let Casey carry stuff all by himself. Prevention of throwing his back out before the wedding.

"Helping Lynn set up the stage out back" Casey grunted lifting and adjusting the large speaker.

"Dont you dare drop that" Lynn warned.

"I wont drop it" Raph said carrying another very large speaker with Mikey helping.

"Raph Move it, I dont wanna be starin at your butt any longer than I have to" Mikey waved in front of his face. Mikey was holding it up with his back Raph pulling it up the stairs.

"Lynn, hey great the stage is almost set up" April complimented.

"Yeah . . .Look at their teamwork, Nice job" Lynn clapped to be funny april giggled. The boys gave her a slide smile or a glare from one in particular. She laughed and showed them where to set them by the edge of the stage.

"I have a few songs I hope you can do?" April gave her a piece of paper.

"First one sure, Second one, yeah, third ones a go . . .The last one? Really?" She asked April a with little 'do I have to' face.

"Please?" April pleaded.

"Your the bride" Lynn smirked and got a hug for it.

"You can play whatever you want at the reception, just those four for the wedding before and after the ceremony, and during the spotlight dance for the bride and groom" April explained. Lynn nodded, while she searched for both her acoustic and electric guitar.

"We've got a drummer, bass and back up guitar, and back up vocalist. . .these are all Guests?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, My sister used to be in a band in highschool, Casey's cousin sid used to be a drummer" April explained.

"So whose back up guitar and back up vocalist?"

"Leather Head has a lovely voice" April said pointing to one song in particular. "And your back up guitarist is a friend of Mikey's from back in the day, hes coming up for the wedding . . .His names Deebo" April shrugged with a smirk.

"They know how to play all these songs plus whatever I can throw at em" Lynn wanted to be assured.

"Yeah just let them know and It'll be good" April smiled.

"Okay, now that thats all done . . .Oh hey looks like you got more guests arriving" Lynn pointed towards the driveway.

"Caseys Moms here!" April smiled.

"Hey MOM!" Casey waved.

"CASEY ARNOLD JONES , YOU CANT COME OVER AND HELP YOUR OWN MOTHER OUT OF THE CAR?" A loud woman shouted from the driveway.

"Theres Mama Jones for you" Mikey joked while the rest of them laughed at Casey.

"With cousin Sid" April sighed, she had to mentally prepare herself for EVERYONE coming.

Mona Lisa was kept busy putting up lights around the archway with Desdemona. She wanted to stay busy it kept her mind of the things she couldn't seem to stop thinking about. If even for a little while.

"I told him if he told anyone about your friends I'd bust his knee caps" Mama Jones Reassured Casey and gave a warning glance to Sid.

"I like her" Lynn giggled.

"Thanks Mom" Casey hugged the woman. She was short plump and had the same Eyes as Casey, but if you looked you could see he probably looked a lot like his father.

"Oh ROBINS HERE!" April ran down the driveway to hug a girl who looked almost just like her, slightly younger and longer hair down with a headband. Her sister Robin O Neil.

"Uncle Augie sent this , hes away in the Alps right now" Robin explained about their adventerous uncle. It was a wrapped box with a white bow card signed and all.

Mona looked away from the guests arriving. Superhero's who knew Michelangelo as the turtle titan, a few other people from the Jones and O Neil family, other friends they'd helped out in the past. Including a giant triceratops that Raphael seemed to be friends with.

Master Splinter was talking to a man called the Daimyo with a small red headed boy with Blue eyes. Leonardo was caught in a conversation with.

Tying the last light securly to a flower and behind and underneith the light silky pink fabric of the archways draperies. Mona went to step off the ladder, Slipping ahold she gave a small scream as she fell off the top of archway. Feeling herself caught in massive arms. Eyes closed she looked up her tail not even touching the ground. Whoever caught her was tall. Looking up at a giant . . .Crocodile? His eyes were rounded and brown though . . .Like a persons eyes, a crocodiles eyes were more narrowed.

"Those ladders arent very stable, Are you alright?" He asked her. His voice was soft and deep. She shook her head a moment.

"Yes I'm okay . . .Thankyou" She nodded being let down. She turned.

"Uhm so who is it I have to thank personally?" She asked wanting a name.

"Forgive me, My name is Leather Head" His name didn't match his voice but . . .She didn't care, she was . . .looking up at him . . .amazed.

"And what might a lovely woman such as yourself be called?" He asked holding one hand in a sort of making sure she was alright assurance.

"Mona Lisa" Mona smirked blushing. "Thanks again, I should've stopped working when I felt tired I wasn't paying attention" She shook her head.

"Maybe you should sit and rest, I'll escort you to a chair. The archway looks beautiful" He complimented, Mona blushed again walking with him to one of the benches set out for the wedding.

"wow . . . Lynn smirked at Raph"

"Yeah . . ." Raph agreed.

"Woah . . .Way to Go LH! I didn't know he was a ladies gator" Mikey smiled.

"Were getting the barbecue set up, tomorrow Morning is the ceremony and we have all day and night to celebrate" gwen Smiled coming up behind him.

"Well most of the decorations are done . . .Looks like were ready to Grill" Don nodded.

(Later on)

Kira knew Leo was giving her space . . .She thought about this all day. Ethan showing up again after she specifically told him not to contact her after them splitting up. She thought he'd forgotten her, only to find out he'd been looking for her and then wanted to talk to her as soon as he'd seen her. Damn her having to go in and get good Cafe Coffee. She shook her head. She made it a mission to keep her past behind her. When her parents died, she let everything back then . . .Fade. Her friends never even knew about Ethan, she only told them about her parents when they asked. Unless asked . . .She didn't answer. . . and she was never asked if she almost got married before. So she didn't bother explaining. But now that world she left behind was interferring with the one she was in now. Leo was so patient with her about it. Why it was so hard to get to trust him, and not just because of everything they went through. She sighed knowing she'd have to think about it some more.

In the mean time there was a large football game going on and a lot of guests to watch. Kira laughed watching Lynn toss the ball in the air and tease Raphael who had a look on his face that said he was going to get her.

"Alright, Team 1 . . .Silver Centry, Gwenevere Masterson, Lynnette Nauta, Usagi, Leonardo and April" . There were cheers from the audience in lawn chairs, benches and sitting on the grass, a few in the trees nearby.

Mikey's Friend Deebo was playing d.j by being the spokesperson for the game giving narration. Deebo had ice blue hair stuck up in a mo hawk, and white eyes. 'Definitely a friend of Mikey's' Gwen laughed.

"Team Two! we have Phantom Phage, Mae, A Triceraton! Raphael, Michelangelo, Angel, The Daimyo's son, and the groom CASEY JONES!"

Deebo got the crowd excited.

"ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FOOTBALL!"

The crowd shouting Yeah and some stomping to the "We will Rock You"

"Ten bucks on Team two!" Bets were being placed.

Kira watched with Elisa.

"Hey look" Elisa pointed.

Mona Lisa and Leatherhead were laughing, Looks like they were getting alone nicely, and by the way they both were looking at eachother . . .very nicely.

"THey're cute together" Kira nodded in agreement.

The game stared and so far . . .Team one was kicking team twos butt.

"No fair You've got silver Centry on your team" Angel pointed.

"Dont hate the player hate the game" Gwen winked.

"I still do not understand the strategy of this game" Usagi mentioned to Leo.

"The point of this game is to get the ball to the goal, without getting tackled and if you have to pass around to other team mates, your running the field like charging into battle. Kind of like . . .Chess except . . ."

Gwen tackled Mikey from the side while giggling.

"A little more physicall" Leo explained. He looked over and Kira was watching next to Elisa. He gave her space most of the day. He knew this was a situation he couldn't push for answers in. She needed time to think, so he backed off. He'd wait for her to approach him with the issue. As worried as he was about her and hoped that she would hurry and think about it.

Later on after the game, The teams were

"TIED! Nuh uh! I dont think so!" Mikey pointed before Gwen pulled his hand towards the house.

"theres plenty of extra rooms for everyone" April chimed to the people that were here. a few would share rooms, not that it bothered the guys any ;)

"Hey, Kira Who you roomin' with?" Sid asked not wanting to have to share with Mama Jones.

"Sorry Sid . . ." Kira shrugged feeling bad for the guy. She looked around. Leo was talking with someone, A Rabbit with a samurai sword and attire. While he was talking his eyes were on her. She looked at him then over to the Gazebo in the back . . .Where it all came together. Then looked back at him, then walked over to the Gazebo with her bag. Hoping he had gotten the hint . . .She was ready to talk, and only with him around.

"Silver Centry Your leaving?" April asked.

"Unfortunetally so, But I'll be back in a few hours, just a dozen men robbing a bank . . .Not a huge gig" Centry floated up in the air to fly off like a jet.

"Well . . .Uhm . . Fly safe" Gwen said unsure but smiled while Mikey waved too.

After Mikey and Gwen and all the guests had gone into the house . . .Kira was alone. No sign of Leo either. She watched as the sky was a dim blue, twilight. No sun but not full darkness either. She loved it, the leaves looked dark compared to the smooth blue sky.

She turned on her Ipod . . .Still feeling so nervous about how she was going to tell him . . .everything. She had suppressed the past for so long it was like opening an explosive box . . .afraid it would blow up at her at any moment

(Crushed :By Rosette)

_I told myself_

_Today was gonna be the day_

_no more excuses _

_Cuz I knew exactly what to say_

She sighed, liking the time to herself but knew she was going to face the music . . .For him. He'd risked his life for hers so many times . . .the least she owed him was an explanation.

_Was gonna make my play_

_But just like yesterday_

_My mind erased _

_and I let the moment slip away_

Kira knew she should have told him from the beginning. He might've even wondered about why she was keeping her distance, but saying she loved him? One of the many parts of love was being honest . . .truth. Something she had not told him. (Sigh) . . .'it was going to come back sometime' she shook her head fearing he'd be angry with her, or worse . . .really upset with her for not telling him. what if? what if after this he . . .couldn't trust her? That was a thought she almost cried thinking about

_Another night, got me sittin here _

_all on my own_

_Pickin' up the phone_

_but I can't get passed the dial tone_

_Rackin' my brain goin insane_

_again and again _

_I can't keep goin this way_

This was driving her insane, not talking to him. . .She knew she wouldn't like it if He didn't talk to her.

"Leo" She breathed out loud .

"Kira"

_Crushed by the sweetest lips _

_I've ever kissed_

_and your fingertips_

_and the warmest touch that I've always missed_

She looked up, He was leaning against the entrance to the Gazebo while she sat in it. The sky still dim blue. She looked up and sighed . . .He must not know how truly amazing he seems against the night sky and the trees all around them. Closing her eyes . . .That connection . . .His heartbeat was calm, his breathing steady . . .but some feeling of nervousness was in him, hidden but still there.

_Crushed_

_By the softest hands I've ever held_

_Probably never tell_

_Your the strongest love that I've ever felt_

"I . . .I dont know where to start . .. or even how to" She shook her head. He sat on the railing when she did, both opposite of eachother so they could look up and looking into eachothers eyes. She loved his, in the twi-lit- scene around them . .. They seemed so grounded, earthy.

"Take your time" He assured, he must've been more concerned for her about this than she knew.

"His name is Ethan Price . . .He is a past Boyfriend . . .We met in College. I was in to study Dancing and Art, a business minor. He was in to be an architect and art appreciation study"

Leo listened patiently, he wanted her to take her time, to let it go . . .He needed her to trust him, this was a huge step for her and he knew that.

"I was 19 . . .He was 20. we met at an art show. He recognized me from school so we talked. Going around looking at the art we liked and school and stuff. . .He asked me out for Coffee the next day and . . .I said yes"

Kira looked up at him, he looked back. Nothing but Kindness and patience in his eyes.

_Crushed that I havent ever let you know_

_How it always goes_

_Cuz I lose my nerve whenver you get close_

"We dated for awhile, I never told the girls about him. I didn't think it would get that serious. Until . . . We . . ." Kira looked up at him The girls for some reason all had it in their minds . . .They were virgins until the guys. Or at least from what they told her. Lynn never liked a guy enough to want to, until Raphael. Elisa was always the shy booksmart girl next door. Gwen . . .Was very self conscious of her self until Mikey. Kira . . .Had no excuse.

_And so I'm left , Short of breath_

_with that heavy feelin in my chest_

_Baby I'm so crushed_

"I had a few beers and a glass of wine . . .He was intoxicated and . . ." Kira left off. Hoping he'd get it without her saying it.

"After a few more weeks of dating he wanted me to meet his parents. I did . . .Although I didn't want to. When I met them his mother threw so many questions at me, and his father just sat back and observed . .Until after dinner. . . I didn't know his family was even rich or anything . . .he never mentioned it" Kira shook her head at the memory.

"I felt so embarrassed, His mother asked me . . .when we were getting married? How many grandchildren should she be expecting? Was I actually serious about trying to be a dancer and do art for a living . . .that it wasn't suitable . . ." Kira left off with a small angry sob at the memory. the shamefull sadness and hate she felt towards herself.

_So I told myself_

_that tomorrows gonna be the day_

_and I keep on tellin myself that I'm gonna find a way_

_And I wont be afraid just like yesterday_

"His father pulled him aside later and told me they already started planning the wedding. After that I remember feeling so trapped that I ran away. I ran out to my car and drove off. I called him demanding an explanation for all this . . .The first thing he asked me was . . .If I was pregnant" Kira shook her head.

"Where you?" Leonardo asked. Kira looked up at him.

"No"

_Wont walk away_

_Never gonna let another chance slip away_

"I told him I wasn't and then Instead of apologizing for all this forwardness of his parents he asked me . . .To marry him" Kira looked down hugging her arms.

'He asked her to marry her, why didn't she?' Leo wondered.

"I felt . . .Invaded, like I was being pulled into a baited trap that I knew to stay away from. I couldn't find the words to say, I hung up the phone. His mother called me the next day to apologize and here I was thinking, 'alright now these people can't be completely insane' . . .I was wrong . . .She tried to bait me instead. She asked me . . .How much Money was I planning on getting from the bank to open up my gallery, and how far was my dancing looking to go for the future, how far would it carry me?" Kira looked up. He didn't quite understand yet but he would.

_cuz I gotta know_

_Whichever way its gonna go_

_Rest my heart and soul_

_cuz there can never_

_be no more_

"I told her I was financially stable, and that I would do perfectly fine after college. She left it at that . . .Before mentioning that The family was doing very well in the stock market, and other funds that brought in royalty checks and revenue . . .Like she was almost bribing me"

He could hear the anger in Kiras voice walking a few steps closer leaning against the side of the railing but still a few steps from her.

_Rackin' my brain_

_goin insane_

_again and again_

_i wont keep goin' this way_

"I called to break it off , it was going too fast. I declined his marriage proposal. . . For a member of the Price family its almost like a public shaming, I might as well have screamed revolution and thrown rotten food at him" Kira threw her arms out to emphasize.

"Kira . . .Tell me . . ." Leonardo knew there was something that She wasn't saying . . .that she was building up to . . .He looked down a moment leaning to look into her eyes . .. To see . . . tears forming. He stepped closer putting a hand under her chin. . ."You can trust me Kira" He assured her. She looked down, not making contact with his eyes. He could feel her fear within himself, their connection gave him that . . He could hear her heartbeat, and feel her feelings and even hear her breathing and let himself be over washed with her natural scent but he couldn't read her mind . . .Something he often wished he could do.

_Crushed_

_By the sweetest Lips I've ever kissed_

_and your fingertips_

_and the warmest touch that I've always missed_

"A week later . . .I heard from one of his friends in the art club that he was a total wreck, his whole familiy was upset and that I had officially become Price public enemy number one. He came over to get some of his stuff he had left at my dorm. The girls were out I was by . . ..myself"

He felt her emotions dive . . .he felt like he should be angry, something she was going to say was going to make him feel very . . .Tempermental.

"What did he do kira" He asked more demandingly but stern and soft. The sky had gotten dark now.

_Crushed by the softest hands I've ever held_

_Prob'ly never tell_

_Your the strongest love that I've ever felt_

"He started by apologizing, I told him it just wasn't working . . .it was too fast too soon and I had alot more to do with my life. I wasn't ready for marriage. . . He said he understood. I should have known I felt something was wrong, the look in his eyes was just . . ." Kira still wouldn't look at him, even when he put a hand to her chin and urged her to mentally.

"He dropped his bag . . .Small black leather bag for men . . .a male purse . . .Something fell out of it and rolled onto the floor. The needle . . .I remember it shined against the light . . .I knew he wasn't diabetic and had no use for one. I asked him if he was using drugs. . ." Then she stopped.

After 10 seconds he heard a small sniffle. A tear fall and make a small spot on her shirt.

"Kira . . .I can't help you if you dont tell me" He forced her to look up at him this time pushed up with this first finger

_Crushed_

_that I havent ever let you know_

_How it always goes_

_Cuz I lose my nerve whenver you get close_

"He-He was under the influence. . . He didn't mean it" Kira shrank back from leo's touch and now he was really worried.

What did this freak do to her? More importantly what was he going to do to this freak after he hears what he did to her.

_and So I'm left_

"What didn't he mean to do" Leo directed more sternly. Both hands on the railing boxing her in her face down, tears falling She shrank back when he moved to touch her arm.

_Short of breath_

"It was a blurr. . .He . . .Jumped me. I cant' even remember all of it . . ." Kira went off

_with that heavy feelin' in my chest_

"Did he attack you?" Leo asked insistently.

"His eyes were really dialated and I'm sure he had alcohol too so It wasn't all his fault-"

_Baby I'm so crushed_

"Kira did he hurt you" Leo asked trying to make contact with her eyes.

_Crushed and I'm so into you_

"The cocaine did it to him and-"

"KIRA"

_Dont know what i'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

Kira looked up shocked and felt her shoulders shaken once. Leo looked into her eyes with a demand and spark of anger she hadn't seen before. She went to look away and one of his hands trapped her chin to look at him. She closed her eyes.

_I dont know just what to do_

"Please look at me" He asked pleadingly. Kira looked.

_Crushed and I'm so into you_

"Kira . . .What did he do to you" Leo asked again, softer but still as stern and direct. Kira let another set of tears go, His thumb wiped them away.

_dont know what I'm gonna do_

"He - . . .She looked down at herself and then at him and then around beind him . . .Leo knew . . .he felt her invaded ness.

"He attacked you . . .Sexually?" He asked. She nodded.

_Gotta find a way to you_

"Kira . ..did he rape you?" Leo asked, feeling his own stomach twist with sickness and nausea at the thought. Someone hurting Kira, His best friend . . .His mate

_Oh I. . . _

_crushed and I'm so into you_

_Dont know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find my way to you_

He was answered when she burst into tears and shoved him. Turning around and sinking to the ground. He lowered himself and locked her against him. She cried lecturing herself incessantly.

_and so I'm left_

_Short of breath_

_with that heavy feelin' in my chest_

_Baby I'm so-_

"It was my own Fault I let him in, And after all that I should've seen it coming-"

'She didn't deserve any of that'

_Crushed_

_By the sweetest lips I've ever kissed_

"I mean there was a nice guy and I turn him down for marriage, so I thought I deserved it-"

'she was just a girl going through college, trying to make something of herself in one of the toughest cities in the world'

_and your finger tips_

_and the warmest touch that I've always missed_

"I pressed charges without telling any of the girls and handled it privately, I mean his whole family was embarrassed, they paid for all the hospital bills and I told the D.A that it was the drugs that pushed him to it so instead of the full maximum sentence He got five years in prison and two on parole, plus rehab and classes for alcohol and Drugs. . .I . . .You dont need all this thats why I didn't tell you and-"

_Crushed_

_By the softest hands I've ever held_

"You didn't deserve any of that" Leo growled out. His eyes flashed against hers. She sat looking up at him.

_Prob'ly never tell_

"But . . .I-"

_Your the strongest love that I've ever felt_

"You didn't . . .Deserve . . .It" Leo gritted out. Kira looked down and kept silent letting him hug her tighter.

"Your the one who doesnt deserve all this . . . You've had enough to deal with and I'm just adding to it . . .Thats why I never told you . . . Besides I got over it . . .I understand it was the drugs and the fact that his family was so obsessed with getting him an instant wife that it pushed him to it" kira explained.

_Crushed_

_that I havent ever let you know_

"Nothing gives a man an excuse to harm a woman like that . . .absolutely nothing . . ." Leo said with serious warning eyes.

_How it always goes_

_Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close_

'So this is why its been so hard for her to get close'

"He . . .He showed up again after seeing me in the Cafe that night and He said he wanted to . . ."

_and So I'm left_

"I heard all of that . . .and I dont care if he wants to sever himself for you . . .He's not going near you . . .Ever again" Leonardo promised solemnly and seriously.

_Short of breath, with that heavy feelin_

_in my chest_

_Baby I'm so crushed_

"I dont care if I have to walk you home everyday from work myself for the rest of your life . . .He's not getting near you . . .Ever again" Leonardo made that promise . . .Wishing he'd have taken the bastard out himself when he had the chance.

_Crushin' I'm so into you_

_Dont know what i'm gonna do_

_Gotta find my way to you_

"I . . .I'm just sorry that you had to find out. Everything would have still been fine if you hadn't of known" Kira thought out loud.

"Kira . . .I'm glad you told me . . ."

_and the warmest touch that I've always missed_

Kira looked up unbelieving what she was hearing.

"what?"

_Crushin I'm so into you_

_Dont know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

"Kira . . .Being in love with someone means your taking all of them, for their flaws, faults and their past . . . Hiding it longer, I would have thought you didn't trust me , I want you to trust me Kira. No matter what anyone says, I'm not going to look at you any different . . .I'm going to look at you the same as I do now"

_your the strongest love that I've ever felt_

Pushing her hair back she leaned her cheek into his hand. He wiped dry tear streaks with his thumb.

_Crushin' I'm so into you_

_Dont know what I'm gonna do_

_Gotta find a way to you_

"I'm going to see a stong brave beautifull woman ,with alot to offer the world. Shining blue serious eyes and long blonde with colorfull streaked hair. Gracefull moves more gracefull than even a fully mastered ninja. A woman who sees down to the good in people . . .Even through green skin and a shell" Kira looked down realizing everything he was saying.

_and so I'm left_

_Short of breath_

_with that heavy feelin' in my chest_

_Baby I'm so Crushed_

"Being a rape victim is apart of your past, and losing both your parents who were never around, plus being alone until you found the girls and found your new family, and me. Its apart of you But its not you completely. Nothing is going to change other than the fact that . . .I want you to be able to tell me anything from now on, I'm still going to love you the same."

_Crushed_

After a minute it was just them breathing, He needed her to be calm and to make this less painfull for her than it had been. He had just made her go back to dig into files that had been burned and buried, forgotton of until recently. Deeply he knew , she could never have forgotten she was raped but . . .she never let it interferre with her life. Knowing not all people were that way, she forgot about it, or at least pushed it so far back into her mind that she never had to re-call it.

_Crushed_

"How are you so understanding and patient with all this? I would've kicked the bucket years ago" Kira shook her head. He chuckled.

"four brothers, ninja training and a father to look after and take care of. It . . . .becomes a talent" He joked back.

"Whats going to happen now?" She asked.

"You never have to bring it up again . . .and when we get back to New York , You'll be safe and sound . . .Even at the apartment, I'll make sure of that" He promised.

"Love you" Kira looked up at him seriously. He kissed her. A huge part of him wanted to pursue this , to fill her with him and get rid of the memory of Ethan Price, both on her mind and in her body. For her . . .But she was tired, and She'd been dominated enough in her lifetime . . .

The wind caused her scent to whisp around them.

'But so very tempting' He thought shaking his head.

"Come on . . .You look tired . . .Its been a big day and we have a wedding tomorrow"

"Yay"Kira said non enthusiastically making him chuckle.

When they got to bed, he put his beak into her hair, her back against his plastron, an arm wrapped protectively around her. She leaned over to kiss him, putting a hand to his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked smugly. She smirked and turned off the lamp, both of them cloaked in dark and under the sheets and covers. She loved his 'leo' smell. His arm around her and his legs tangled with hers.

"For being you" She smiled before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. He smirked and leaned down making sure they both were covered.

'When We get back to New York . . .Mr. Price is going to recieve an unexpected Visitor . . . Leonardo thought darkly. Thinking with an anger beyond Raphaels comprehension . . .How anyone could hurt this girl, this angel. His Mate.

**In the song by Rosette most of the 'Evers' were actually 'Never' like "Never Kissed" and "Never Held" but I had to make it match Leo and Kira . . .Who by the way get really intense soon after a few things to be taken care of. I've been really busy lately but now I'm back on regular schedual. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Thanks Summer shopper and D-Beast for the songs. More songs for the wedding and Reception* Stay tuned.**


	57. Paperlantern wishes and firefly kisses

**WEDDING!**

"HEY HEY! WHERES THE BEST MAN! AND MY VEIL!" April shouted over the large crowds of guests and friends who were trying to find everything to get ready.

"Hey babe you lookin' for somethin?- OW" Casey got shoved out of the room

"Whats the big Idea?" Casey shouted at Gwen.

"YOU CAN'T SEE THE BRIDE BEFORE THE WEDDING THATS THE RULES!" Gwen shouted throwing all the men out and telling all the bridesmaids to get ready.

"Yeah Yeah I'm getting there" Lynn waved off fixing her hair.

"Hey Drummer boy, and Bass girl Lets go double check the sound system and the stage, Leather Head . . .hey wheres the back up vocalist" Lynn looked around. He was talking to Mona Lisa. Lynn didn't want to interrrupt the new soon to be couple but she needed the back up vocalist.

"BACK UP VOCALIST ON SET!" Gwen shouted.

"I must go prepare" Leather head nodded to Mona.

"Sure I'll save you a seat if you get to sit down" Mona nodded back.

"Everythings in Check , Makeup for the Bride!" Gwen shouted. Kira was already on it. She walked in with Leo only to have Gwen pull her away.

"I'll see you later I guess" Kira shrugged. Leo nodded with an assuring nod.

"Oh wow, I'm nervous, but not in a bad way, in a very good way . . .I think" April said while Kira powdered her nose of any shinyness.

"Everyones ready! Oh man . . ." Gwen fanned herself.

(Male)

"Wow full house" Casey said looking out to the crowds who were chatting. Raph looked out to see Lynn and the others on stage getting ready. Testing the sound. LH was doin' back up singin.

"Not nervous are ya?" Raph asked.

"Nah . . .Just . . .Whatifshechangeshermind,SHECANSTILLCHANGEHERMIND! What If I'm left alone out there and I look like a huge idiot!" Casey worried.

Michelangelo was laughing at Casey's freaking out.

"LIKE MIKEY!" Casey said grasping his own hair worriedly.

"Hey" Mikey snapped back defensively.

"Calm down Case, everyting's gonna be just fine. By some miracle of fate, she loves ya, dont know how or why . . .But she loves ya" Raph said brushing off his friend and fixing his tie.

"dere , all better" Raph waved off.

"You look great Casey" Leo complimented.

"Yeah , Aprils gonna be thrilled to see you in a suit and Tie" Don added assuringly.

"Really? You sure, Cuz I can change , I mean what if she dont like the color of my suit or sumtin'?"

"CASEY!" They all said at once.

"Yeah yeah you guys are right . . .Oh man the musics playin . . .Guess its time". Casey gulped.

"I'm right behind ya Pal . . ." Raph patted his friends back. Raph being the best man went after Casey, Then Leo, then Don then michelangelo. They all Lined up. out by The proffessor who was in a long white garment with his same hat. Holding a bible in his hands. Casey gulped adjusting his tie. The music slowed to a beautifull melody. The girls came out. Lynn walked out first to reach the stage. Raph watched her, she was in a white mens work shirt, a tight black womans small push up vest and tight black pants with heels. She looked very VERY nice. He thought to himself.

the music started playing and Lynns voice sang softly and melodiously, Raph closed his eyes for a moment listening.

(Far longer than Forever: Swan Princess: Lynn accompanied by Leather Head)

_If I could break the spell_

_I'd run to him today_

_and some how I know hes on his way to me_

Mikey smiled watching Gwen come out As the maid of honor. Her dress was yellow and flared out at the bottom of her waist, a white lace crop short sleeved top to match. Her hair up in a messy bun. She looked beautiful, and Mikey could only imagine how great shes gonna look and glow on their wedding day.

_you and I were meant to be_

_Far longer than forever_

Elisa came out in a violet dress, which stopped at her calves, wearing silver ballet flatts, her black raven hair curled and settled around her shoulders. Don smiled and she smiled back.

I'll hold you in my heart

Its almost like your here with me

Although were far apart_

LH: Far longer than forever

As constant as a star_

I close my eyes and I am where you Are_

Kira walked out, wearing a white short and flattering lacey dress, and white heels. Leo watched her watch him, and they both smirked at eachother. He looked her up and down a moment and she blushed reaching the area with gwen and Elisa.

_As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

_We've an unshakable bond__

The guys were wearing fitted tuxes, Each one with a tie to match the mask. casey stood out from them all in a coal black suit and white tie, His hair shaggy but clean, Eyes nervous and hopefull.

_Destined to last for a lifetime and Beyond__

_Far longer than forever_

_far longer than forever_

_I swear that I'll be true_

_I swear that I'll be true_

_**Ive made an everlasting vow**_

_**to find a way to you**_

_**Far longer than forever**_

_**Like no love ever known!**_

_and with your love_

_**I'll never be alone**_

The doors opened again, and the music became louder but subtley for the entrance of the bride. Casey felt his heart stop, and everyone stood to gaze and smile, take pictures and wave to April as she walked down the Isle in the beautifull white wedding gown she and the girls helped pick out. Lace Sheer sleeves with puffs around the elbows, A bust and bow around the back to hold the train following her. Her veil covering her face Holding a bouquet of White roses and baby's breath.

_Far longer than forever__

_Much stronger than forever_

_and with your love_

_I'll never be__

_A_Lone__

The crowds gasped in awe when Casey lifted the Veil. April was beautiful, Casey almost felt like Cryin'. Everyone was smiling or tearing up.

"Dearly beloved we are all gathered here, to celebrate and witness the wonderfull event of this man, and this woman under the sight of God to be bonded together in holy matrimony"

"Nervous?" April whispered to Casey.

"Your beautifull" Was all he could manage out. Some people awwed who heard it including Mikey.

"If anyone who thinks these two should not be wed . . .Speak now . . .or forever hold your piece".

Unknowingly of the others the girls were each looking at the guys who were looking back, each of them had a feeling inside they couldn't place-

"If anyone says Anything Against my boy, I got a Big Mustang GT that will plow you over like a Reindeer over Grandma on christmas" Mama Jones threatened.

"Thanks Ma!" Casey rolled his eyes , Everyone laughed.

"Some say Love is like a flower, but flowers wilt. Some say Love is like a razor, it hurts . . .But I believe Love is like a river, it flows and flows and never ends. Mr. Casey Arnold Jones . . .You have vows you wish to recite?"

"Y-Yeah" Casey nodded nervously.

"Are you also prepared Miss O Neil?"

"Yes" April nodded.

"Who wishes to sound their vows first" Proffessor asked.

April noticed how nervous Casey was. . ."Casey . . I'll go first" April nodded to Lynn who walked to the stage with a thumbs up. (Mine: Taylor Swift) Lynn strummed her acoustic while the others played their parts according to the song. April smiled at casey, confidant and . . .So Happy.

_Oh Ohhh_

_You were at college workin' part time_

_Waitin' tables_

_Left a small town never looked back_

_I was a flight risk_

_with a fear of fallin'_

_wonderin' why we bother with love_

_If it never lasts_

"Casey . . .When I first met you. I thought you were . . .well . . . .Lets face it a giant Ape with the I.Q of a pencil" April laid it out, making Casey blush and everyone including his mother laugh.

_I say can you believe it?_

_As were lyin' on the couch_

_The moment I can see it _

_Yes , Yes_

_I can see it now_

"We disagreed, we fought, we shouted our heads off at eachother. You infuriated me to the point I had to lock myself in the bathroom" April shook her head giggling. Everyone including Casey laughing.

_Do you remember we were sittin there_

_By the water_

_You put your arm around me_

_for the first time_

"But through everything we've gone through together. You were always there for me . . .and . . .for some odd reason you grew on me. Like a stray dog that I felt i couldn't keep that wouldn't leave me alone" April laughed and everyone laughed harder. Casey smiled his charming smile.

_You made a rebel of a _

_careless mans carefull daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_thats ever been _

_Mine_

"When times were hard, we got through it . . .and more importantly, together". April held Caseys hand and he held her back, giving a small squeeze for confidance.

_Flash forward and were takin' on the world together_

_and theres a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and figure out_

_why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents mistakes_

"Casey looking back on all of it . . .I Think about the years I spent before I met you and . . .realize that they felt empty . . ." April said smirking. Casey had a look of Awe on his face.

_But we've got bills to pay_

_We've got nothing figured out_

_and when it was hard to take_

_Yes yes_

_This is What I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me_

_For the first time_

"Casey Arnold Jones . . .After knowing all this . . .These are the promises I'm making and the vows Ive made for you . . .For us" April looked down a little nervous.

_You made a rebel of a careless mans_

_carefull daughter _

_You are the best thing_

_thats ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights by the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time!_

_you made a rebel of a careless mans carefull daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_Thats ever been mine_

"I promise to love you, no matter what happens. Through Life, and even in , and hopefully it wont come to it . . .Death. Even when your wrong I'll love you. I can't promise I wont tell you your wrong when you are . . ." April let off and everyone laughed, even Casey.

_Oh oh oh oh_

"I promise to be faithfull to you, I mean it This is it for me, theres no other guy that could even compete, or even enter in to be in the running" April joked again.

_and remember that fight _

_two thirty AM_

_You said everything was slippin' _

_right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

"I promise that if we fight, I'll try to let you know that I love you no matter what the fight is about. I also promise not to beat you up if I trip over your hockey stick in the middle of the night going to the bathroom . . .Like I already have" April chastised him.

"I get a lecture in my wedding vows . . .beautifull" Casey laughed.

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_Cuz thats all I've ever known_

_but you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

"I love everything about you Casey, Your boyishness, all the way up to your stubborness, from your brute furiousness to being the answer to the simplest things . . .All the way to that big heart of gold under neith there that You let me catch a glimpse of every once in a while" April poked his chest where his heart was beating steadily and surely.

_You said _

_I remember how we felt sittin' by the water _

_and everytime I look at you_

_Its like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless mans carefull daughter_

_She is the best thing_

_Thats ever been MINE__

"Awwww" Everyone sighed and awwed at the statement. The sun was shining and the birds were singing the sky was pure blue and the world seemed beautifull . . .Gwen hoped her wedding would be just as great as this one.

_You made a rebel of a careless mans carefull daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_Thats ever been mine_

"Casey I love you . . ."

_Do you believe it?_

"And I'm absolutely proud and honored . . ."

_were gonna make it now_

"To be your wife"

_and I can see it _

_I can see it now__

the audience cheered for the Lovely vows and for the song.

"Babe" Casey wanted to kiss april early until Raph nudged him. Oh yeah gotta save the best for last Casey remembered.

(Sweet thing: Keith Urban)

"Alright babe . . .here goes" Casey nodded to Lynn. She winked back starting up a new song.

_When I picked you up_

_for our first date baby_

_well your pretty blue eyes_

_They were drivin' me crazy_

_and the tiny little thought that was so amazin' _

_is they were lookin' at me_

"Babe , when I first met you . . .Well . . .You were hot" Casey flat out said and all the guys chuckled while some of the females in the room pfft the comment.

_I held the car door for you_

_Then you climbed inside and slid on over to the other side_

_I thought _

_My oh My_

"April . . ." Casey started. "Lookin' back on all tha stuff we did, and everything we went through . . .I realize dat . . .The more I got to know ya, and the more I was around ya . . .That . . .You were more than that . . .way more than that . . .Your special April" Casey rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The tux finally making him sweat.

_Sweet thing!_

_The moon is high and the night is young_

_Come on and meet me_

_in the backyard under the cottonwood tree_

_Its a good thing_

_and I'm wishin'_

_Cmon Sweet thing!_

"I never met a girl who could level a guy twice her size till you . . . Not only with serious moves and skills but . . .With a voice and temper sharper than any knife thrown at me" Casey shivered remembering the first time he got into a argument with her.

_'NOOOOO Casey I just mopped this floor OUT , OUT!'_

_'Hey listen Broadzilla this is my grandmas house and I can walk around in it with my boots on if I want too!'_

_April looked at him with a glare and growled at him_

_"uhhh Yeah Guys I'll be outside if . . Anyone needs me"_

_Casey retreated_

_Wont you climb on out of your window_

_While the worlds sleepin?_

_Cuz you know I need you_

_and theres no way I'll be leavin'_

_Till were kissin on a porch swing_

_Oh my little sweet thing_

"Your not like otha girls April, Your beautifull and strong enough ta take me out when I sneak up behind ya to scare ya for fun . . ." Casey shrugged and Mama jones laughed loudly about that.

_yeah I know i'm gonna see you_

_first thing t'morrow_

_But I couldn't wait so I had to borrow_

_Uncle Jakes mustang its his favorite car_

_So I can't stay long_

"I used to be the kinda guy that . . .Was afraid ta settle down. Playin' vigilante cuz I had nothin' else to really be around for, cept to take punks and loose criminals down . . .Then I fell for ya" Casey said looking deep into Aprils green lilly pad eyes.

_Standin' here feelin' like a love struck romeo_

_all I wanna do is hold you close_

_and Steal a little more time_

_Is that such a crime?_

"I love it when ya shout at me . . .Personally I think its sexy" Casey smiled, April blushed and Raph laughed harder than anyone else. Even the professor chuckled.

_Sweet thing!_

_The moon is high and the night is young_

_Come on and meet me_

_In the backyard under the cotton wood tree_

_its a good thing_

_and I'm wishin_

_Cmon Sweet thing_

"I wake up next to you in the mornin' feelin like the luckiest man alive. I Asked myself almost everyday what I did to deserve someone as patient, forgivin' and amazin' as you"

_Wont you climb on out of your window_

_while the world sleepin?_

_Cuz you know you need you _

_and theres no way I'll be leavin'_

_till were kissin' on a porch swing_

_Oh my little sweet thing!_

"My vows to you April Augustine O Neil, That I will do everythin' in my power to make sure your happy. That if we do get into a fight . . .I'll remember to back off on my temper . . .Cuz I love you April, and you make me a better man"

_Sweet thing _

_Sweet thing_

_Oh my sweet thing_

_the moon is high and the night is young_

_Come on and meet me_

_In the backyard under the cotton wood tree its a good thing_

_and tell me I'm not dreamin_

_OH! _

_C'mon Sweet Thing!_

"I promise to protect you with my life, To be true to you, and take care of you . . .I may not be the best man in the world . . ."

_Wont you climb on out of your window_

_while the worlds sleepin_

_Cuz you know I need you _

_and theres no way I'll be leavin_

_Till were kissin on a porch swing_

_Oh my little sweet thing!_

"But I'll sure as hell be the best damn husband you ever have" Casey pointed out. April was in tears smiling , Casey smiled realizing . . .'Hey! I just said my vows . . WITHOUT THE PIECE OF PAPER I WROTE IT ALL ON! YESSS!.

"The rings" Proffessor asked. Gwen handed April Casey's ring.

_Oh Come on_

_Sweet thing Sweet thing sweet thing_

_Sweet thing!_

_Yeah come on now_

_do do do do doo do do do do do do  
oh my little sweet thing, yes you are  
do do do do doo do do do do do do_

Casey took his out of his pocket.

"April do you take Casey Arnold Jones . . .to be your lawfull wedded husband, through all of your vows, even in death . . ." 

"I do" April smiled feeling Casey slip the ring on her finger. She looked down at the clear crystal diamond in the shape of a heart.

"Casey . . .Do you take April Augustine O Neil to be your lawfully wedded wife, Through all of your vows . . .Even in death"

"I do . . .Whew" Casey wiped sweat off his forehead and They both laughed.

"By the power invested in the holy higher being above . . .I now pronounce you husband and Wife . . .You may kiss the bride" The proffessor smiled and took a step back. April and Casey approached slowly, and while the guitar was still playing had their first husband and wife ceremony ending kiss.

"THATS MY BABY!" Mama Jones cried out applauding. Everyone was cheering standing up. Throwing confetti and flowers and petals at the new couple kissing. When they let go . . .Everyone was either , Laughing, crying, cheering, smiling, or all of the above.

"hey . . .ITS PARTY TIME!" Mikey shouted into the microphone and Deebo came up behind his friend to leap frog him.

(Livin La Vida Loca)

The backyard reception area was large and vasted out. Decorated. The stage with music , large tables of food and tables with centerpieces to sit. games were going on, and lots of celebrating. April said it was going to slow down around midnight and they would worry about cleaning the next day, to just enjoy themselves tonight.

The paper lanterns and lights glowed in the summer afternoon. Everyone was up doing something.

"No No No!" April laughed.

"Babe we gotta . . .Or the guys will get afta me until I kick the bucket" Casey shrugged.

"Ugh fine . . .But I have to throw the bouquet first!" April remembered. She pulled the mic from Deebo on the stage who almost fell over.

"LADIES! BRIDESMAIDS, I"M THROWING THE BOUQUET YOU BETTER GET UP HERE!" April shouted with a smile.

The group of women and girls in the group jumping up and down.

"Babe your not gonna get in on the bouquet action?" Mikey asked.

"I'm already getting married, the bouqet is a tradition to see whoever catches it is the next to be married and to have the luck pass to whoever catches it . . .Besides . . .Lynns not either" Gwen pointed.

"Hey Hey , I dont need a bunch of tied up flowers to tell me I'm gettin' married . . ." Lynn pointed back, hearing a familiar chuckle behind her, two arms wrapping around her middle.

"You sure?" He asked tauntingly.

"If I wanna get married someday . . .Then I will, I'm perfectly happy with things the way they are now . . .Besides . . .after this is Gwens wedding and thats gonna be enough stress as it is . . ." Lynn humphed.

"Considerin' she wants ya to wear a dress . . .I still think you'd look great in red" He chuckled. Lynn hit his arm playfully.

Kira stayed back to watch she didn't want to catch it . . .Not with everything going on. Elisa sat innocently reading her book. Don standing with Leo and Raph talkin' about who looked really excited about the activity.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Leo pointed at Mona who was already jumping up and down.

"Leather heads in for it" Raph shook his head smirking.

"ALRIGHT!" April shouted turning around. Standing on stage while the gaggle of girls below jumped and reached up to grab the oncoming bouquet of white roses.

April closed her eyes and threw back the bouquet. there were a few excited screams and a few "I GOT IT" 's . . .Then everyones faces turned behind them.

Elisa looked up from her book to see a bouquet of white roses in her lap. Her head quirked and looked around worriedly. Holding it like it was alien to her. The group of girls awwed in dissapointment. While Elisas friends cheered for her.

"Hehehe Looks like your next Donny" Mikey nudged Don in the ribs. Donatello stood there looking at a blushing and embarrassed Elisa while his brothers taunted him.

"I didn't mean to . . .I dont understand it . . .Must've been the wind" Elisa shook her head smirking trying to hide her face from Don watching him get picked on by his brothers.

"Or fate" Gwen smirked.

"The wind"

"fate"

"Wind"

"Fate"

"No it was the wind for sure"

"Or fate"

"(Sigh)"

Mona pouted until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Leather head smiled holding his hand out to take hers. Mona blushed and let him pull her along to the front row through the crowd that was forming. Lynnette had gotten to the stage with the Mic.

"Before we start with some sweet tunes, the Groom has to do the tradition where he has to search for the bride, and throw the garter!" Deebo laughed.

Casey's face went red.

"He'll be blindfolded and the best man has to shout directions at him while everyone else is shouting the wrong directions, once he reaches the bride the highest bidder of the Garter has to put it on the girl who caught the bouquet" Deebo wiggled his eyebrows as a spotlight shone on Elisa. She was like a deer in the headlights. Donatello put a hand over his eyes and forehead. . . ."Oh Dear" He and Elisa said at the same time.

"Uh . . .What" Elisa stood up going to hide until Gwen and Deebo pulled her up to the stage.

"Don!" Elisa looked at him helplessly.

"I . . I dont know" Don shrugged unable to contain a confused smile.

"Alright Let the games begin!" Deebo shouted.

Raph blind folded Casey and everyone surrounded the stage almost like a concert, People were already shouting directions.

"Jus remember Case , Only listen to My Voice" Raph looked around The groom to the obstacle course and at the end where April . . .Blushing was sitting in a chair wedding dress glory and all waiting.

"Alright Man . . .Lets get this over with" Casey sighed in utter defeat awaiting the humiliation he was about to endure for the sake of everyone elses enjoyment . . "April better appreciate this" Casey muttered being turned around several times.

Deebo put Casey at the starting line. While the Final Countdown by Europe played over the speakers for Dramatic emphasis.

"Ready! Go"

Casey tried to listen for Raphs voice for directions walking forwards very slowly. Everyone else shouting directions.

"CASEY! GO STRAIGHT THREE STEPS!" Raph shouted. Casey got that much. Then another voice that sounded just like Raphs said to Turn left. Then Casey hit an obstacle . . .With his face.

"NO! I DID NOT SAY GO LEFT, NOW GO RIGHT" Casey turned right and walked a few paces before he heard Raph shout to stop.

"GOOD Now GET ON UR HANDS AND KNEES THERES A TUNNEL YA GOTTA TO THROUGH"

Casey got down on all fours cursing his suit making him feel really warm. Hearing echoings of voices in the tunnel as soon as he felt the breeze hit him he stood up.

"DUCK!"

"Duck? Where? Oomf" Casey was knocked over. Hearing something swinging above his head.

"Oh yeah . . .Duck" Casey said to himself army crawling until Raph told him to stand.

"STAND! And Freeze!" Casey stood up and stood still.

"Now Take one step like ur walkin' over sumtin!" Raph directed.

The other voices were messing with Casey's concentration. He stepped over something and did the same with the other leg.

"GOOD, now do it again!" Raph said. Casey picked his leg up but when he stepped down it was in something gooey. He could hear people laughing and cheering . . ."YEAH YOU ALL BETTER BE ENJOYIN' DIS!" Casey shouted to recieve more laughs.

"YOU STEPPED IN PIE! Now Step Over the next one LONGER STEP!"

Casey avoided the other pie.

"Now Turn left"

"Left?"

"Right" Raph nodded.

"RIGHT?"

"NO Left!"

"BUT YOU JUST SAID RIGHT!"

"I SAID LEFT GO LEFT!"

"WHICH LEFT YOUR RIGHT OR MY LEFT!" Casey was confused all the voices shouting directions at him were making him mess up his sense of where to go.

"YOUR LEFT IS MY LEFT!" Raph shouted getting annoyed.

"FINE!" Casey unknowingly went right to feel his hand hit something and then . . . Something wet drop on his head . . .Felt like a water balloon.

"Greeeaaaat" Casey shook his head like a dog.

"GO LEFT YA BUM!"

"Dis is ridiculous" Casey muttered feeling the blindfold stick to his skin with the water all over his hair and face.

He heard people get louder

"GO STRAIGHT YOUR RIGHT DERE!"

Casey crawled straight, and reached his hands out feeling . . .an ankle. Moving his hand up realizing it was Aprils leg.

"Gotta find the Garter Dude!" Deebo laughed into the Mic.

Casey moved his hand up and felt aprils hand stop him from going higher.

"Which leg is it on!" Casey growled feeling for it. Not finding anything.

Everyone was laughing at Aprils expression, full red face while Casey basically was feeling up her leg for the garter.

"And according to tradition Dude ya gotta take it off . . .With no hands" Deebo put in. There were alot of Ooooohhhs and Sexual innuendos thrown out with laughs. Casey had no Idea what to do so he did what he figured he should do to get the job done. April watched Casey's head dissappear under the dress. She squealed in a laugh out loud covering her face , strawberry red with her hand. She felt his breath on her leg and then a second later feeling him pull the garter down. Casey pulled it off down her leg and off her heel stood up lifted the blindfold hands raised like a champion with the garter in between his teeth.

"HES GOT IT!" Deebo shouted .

"YESHH!" Casey said taking it out of his mouth and waving it around like a bullo.

"NOW! Were gonna start the Bid , will someone bring that Pretty lil thing here!" Deebo motioned to Elisa who tried to get away with Pleading looks to Don. Don helplessly had his hands out not knowing what to do.

"Lets throw a hot song on to match the mood"

"I GOT ONE!" Mona shouted whispering in Deebos ear, and against Lynns personal taste played it.

(Thoia Thoing: R . Kelly)

_[Intro:]  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (uh)  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (It's Kellz)  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (From Chi-Town)  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (Japan via satelite, come on ya'll)  
I had her singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (America)  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (Getcha hands up)  
She had me singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (Woooo)  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (Woooo_

"Now the Garter In true tradition has to go on the same way it came off" Deebo winked to Elisa who froze , now really trying to get away while Gwen kept her on stage. Elisa froze hearing the bid start.

_To who may need to know  
thats her on da floor  
sliding down the pole  
wanted her for sho  
Both our hands were up drinks was in the club  
she showed me some love so we left the club  
Now were up in the Hummer V  
shes so hot she's kissing on me  
this is the girl of my fantasy  
after the remix we were doing are thing_

"We'll start the bidding at 50 American Dollars! All the money goes to the couples honey moon so fork it over and you'll get to run your teeth up this ladies long lovely legs" Deebo pointed. Elisas face was bright blushed pink biting her lip looking around bewildered.

_I had her singin'_

"50!" A man in the back said. Elisas face contorted to one of surprise and a look of Oh no

"55!"

_I had her singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
She had me singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing [x2]_

"70! Come on Princess I'll take ya home!" the crowd laughed at the comment. Elisa face switched to repulsion at the man in a giant red silked robe and spiked black hair.

"Yori's here too huh" Mikey shrugged. Don felt his anger boil up . . .

"80!" Another man chipped in.

"100"

_Now I dont know about chu  
but I would like to get wit 2(ah)  
nice hunnies while im chillin at the pool(ah)  
red bikinis and some pupm heel shoes (ah)  
who could think of any dam thing cool(ah)  
we at my crib so it aint no rules(ah)  
Im butt naked, sweat socks, and house shoes(ah)_

"For a pair of legs like that I'd sell my car" A man smirked with a laugh.

"150"

_100 bottles of cris in the cool(ah)  
Im frozen thanks the Jacob the jewl(ah)_

"Rrrgghh" Don looked up angry at the bidder who was goggling Elisas legs which she now was trying to cover up with her dress.

_one day without me and shes shaking like a fiend (ah)  
yall tell me whats r&b without the the R(ah)_

"I'll Bid 200!" Yori stood up and crossed his arms with a confident smile.

"Uhh Don?" Leo asked, seeing Dons eyes change . . . That was not good.

_I had her singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
She had me singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing [x2]_

"Only 200? Elisas legs are so worth three hundred" Mikey waved off nonchalantely

"300 it is then!" Yori raised his hand again.

"Whoah!" The crowds were getting really excited about it. Elisa put her knees together tighter, not wanting anyone to be slipping anything up her dress all the way to the top of her thigh . . .with their mouth.

_I met a girl in the shopping mall  
she had hazel eyes said shes from africa  
she broke it down right in front of me  
moanin' on her knees I said im scared of ya_

"250"

"275"

"Hey baby! Hows three hundred sound?" A man stood up with three bejamins up in the air.

_tattoo on her back lovin the way she work it  
body movin like shes dancin in the circus_

"I dont think this was a good Idea" April shook her head to Casey.

"Don looks Rabid" Kira said to Leo while they tried to calm him down.

"400" That same Yori guy announced with a wink to Elisa. She huffed out a distraught breath.

Leo put a hand over Don to keep him from jumping and pulverizing a very smug Yori.

_back forth up down when jerk it  
put the thoia thoing on now watch her murder it_

_I had her singin'_

"Four hundred going once!" deebo shouted

_Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
She had me singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing [x2]_

"GOING TWICE?"

Yori walked up to the stage to claim his prize letting his eyes roll over Elisa. She felt like he was peeling off her clothes with his eyes.

_We make a lot of noise  
we come through the club  
all of the ladies in the house  
come show ya boys some love_

"I dont think so" Elisa shook her head ready to stand up.

"500!"

The crowd gasped and looked over to Donatello who had his hand up demandingly in the air.

"550"

"600" Don re-countered Yori's next bid.

Yori looked to Don then to Elisa.

_last call for alcohol  
we're closin down the bar  
tell me where's the after party at  
we rollin with the R_

"WOAH! Bid Match!" Mikey shouted cupping his hands to project it.

"Whats it gonna be Dude? Bid on? or let it go" Deebo motioned to Elisas legs and she hit him on the head for it pulling her dress back to cover over the slit she had in it to reveal her legs now wishing it wasn't there.

"650" Don added with a warning look to Yori. Everyone Ohhh'ed and lots of people were shouting for Yori to bid on to keep the excitement going. . .Yori shrugged and turned to get off the stage.

"I've been out bid" He shrugged into the mic. Elisa looked to Don with a soft shocked look.

Now everyone was pushing Don to the stage and his brothers were smiling and teasing him. Mikey shoving him up there.

"DON YOU DOG!" Mikey shouted making Don embarrassed. He looked to Elisa with a 'I guess I gotta do this' Look. Elisa looked up at him nervously. Deebo handed Don the garter and Don looked at it like it was a foreign object to be studied.

"Here" Elisa took it from him putting it around her ankle so he could start easy. Her leg set out and her dress revealing the length of it. Don looked up embarrasingly and Elisa looked back shyly and embarrassed too.

Don hid his face when he heard everyone hoot and holler when he bit down on it and started pulling it up.

"Its gotta go to here dude. Deebo said making an invisible line on Elisas upper thigh. She laughed embarrassed and looked away with a hand over her face.

_I had her singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
She had me singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing _

She felt his breath on her leg move up with it, he reached her knee and still on all fours pulling it up with his teeth. Slowly reaching mid thigh. Don looked up at her as if for permission. She put a hand on his shoulder and She felt him kept moving it up , under her dress. Gwen winking at her and Lynn doing a loud whistle. Kira shook her head trying to hide the fact she was laughing.

_I had her singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
She had me singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing _

Elisa had a hitch in her breath feeling him up near the . . .personal area. the garter was up to the spot and she felt him let go. When he reappeared from under the dress Everyone was cheering for him. Elisas face was red and as embarrassing as this whole scene was . . .He thought she looked cute.

Elisa looked at his facial expression and unde neith their embarrassment . . .there was that sense there that they both felt. He could smell it too, smirking at her with a wink she stood up and held his hand knowing this would be finished later . . .in the bedroom

"OH Elisa , I'm sorry" April hugged her.

"Its okay . . .Don saved me" Elisa waved off.

"So how was it Don . . .Even with that Green skin I could seeya blushin' like a tomato" Casey pinched Dons cheek.

"Play nice Casey, I did just pay 650 dollars to go towards you and Aprils Honeymoon" Don whapped Casey's hand away.

"and I couldn't be more proud to be your friend" Casey teased more.

"Come on Don , I'm feeling thirsty" Elisa said giving them an excuse to head to the punch table avoided.

"C'mon!" Mikey grabbed Gwens hand.

"Oh no" Gwen giggled.

"Ladies , Gentlemen, Superheroe's , Dudes and Dudettes. . . " Mikey announced to get everyones attention.

"Michelangelo and I are happy to announce that . . ." Gwen let off giving Mikey the Microphone.

"WERE GETTIN MARRIED THIS FALL!" Mikey shouted hugging Gwen.

There was loads of applause.

"And Your ALL invited!" Mikey added. While the music started. The kareoke words up on the screen. The lights were brighter because the night was finally here. Everyone got to dancing and the music started while Mikey got an extra microphone. Gwen unknowingly had just gotten herself in for a duet.

(I want you: Fat Joe and Thalia)

_(GWEN)_

_What  
Did I  
Do to deserve such a man so special in my life?  
So many days and nights  
Have come and gone while I sit and wait for Mr. Right  
But Baby then came you_

Gwen danced slowly smiling at Mikey

_Laid back with your sexy smile_

Tracing Mikey's mouth a minute before spinning away making him smirk

_When you move your body you just drive me wild_

_smirking while throwing her hair back and smiling_

_And if you're feelin' me baby tell me now  
Because I want you  
I want you_

_Baby, no one else, ever want you like I do (Motions to herself)_

**(Mikey)**

_**I'm feeling love in deepest fall  
Give you the keys and all  
You even helped me when the beef was on**_

_(Gwen)_

_Tell me, what you feel cuz I'm feelin' something real_

_**(Mikey)**_

**I feel the same way  
You make the Don say Girl I want you, Girl I need you**

_(Gwen)_

_Can't you see?_

_how this love affair would be good_

_for you and me_

_Cuz baby I swear_

_No other man could do_

_The things that you do when you love me_

_Oh baby your my lifetime fantasy_  
Walks to Mikey while he does a few moves to her making the audience that was watching and dancing at the same time cheer for the smooth moves. Catching her by the chin with his hand before spinning away and doing a split move pullling himself up.

_So smooth with the way you walk_

_I just love to hear it when you talk the talk_

_If your feelin' me baby let me know_

_because I want you_

_I want you_

Pulls Mikey by his tie behind her while she did a cute walk and he followed pulling her mid section to him.

_Baby, no one else can ever want you like I do_

**(Mikey)**

_**I'm feeling love in deepest fall  
Give you the keys and all  
You even helped me when the beef was on**_

_(Gwen)_

_Tell me what you feel , Cuz I'm feelin' something real_

**(Mikey)**

_**I feel the same way, You make the Don say**_

_**Girl I want you girl I need you babe**_

_Whooo_

_**Slow down love  
Don't you see me with my girl,  
What you thinkin' it was  
I know you used to seein' me in the clubs  
Different chicks, sippin' Cris, just a millionaire thug  
But I've changed  
Only got eyes for her  
Believe me  
Ain't no girl dividing us  
We can maybe elope, have a baby and all cuz  
I don't wanna be a playa no more**_

_(Gwen)_

_Baby No one else Ever want you like I do_

_**(Mikey)**_

_**I feel the same way**_

_**You make the Don say Girl I want you**_

_**Girl I need you **_

_(Gwen)_

_Tell me what you feel_

_Cuz I'm feelin' something real_

_**(Mikey)**_

_**I feel the same way you make the Don say**_

_**Girl I want you Girl I need you**_

_(_Gwen)

_Baby No one else_

_ever want you like I do_

_**(Mikey)**_

_**I feel the same way**_

_**You make the Don say**_

_**Girl I want you Girl I need you**_

_(Gwen)_

_Tell me What you feel_

_Cuz I'm feelin' something real_

_**(Mikey)**_

_**I feel the same way**_

_**You make the Don say**_

_**Girl I want you girl I need you babe**_

_(gwen)_

_Baby!_

Ending after their duet song and dance, they kissed. Everyone clapping and cheering.

Mikey looking down into Gwens eyes, she looked up into his. She smiled and held his hand off. while Lynn took up the stage again.

"Okay . . .Can I do my job now?" Lynn asked.

Everyone shouted for a song and Lynn pulled out her guitar.

"Heres to the Newly weds . . .As a joke April I promise" Lynn laughed.

"Uh oh" April said shaking her head with a smile. A country tune playing

"All right" Lynn smiled to the Mic everyone started clapping to the rythym .

"Here we go"

(Dearly Beloved: Faith Hill)

_Good mornin' dearly beloved_

_were gathered here today!_

_To watch two people we know make_

_a big mistake_

_(Points at April and Casey)_

_They'll stand up at the Altar_

makes a triangle sign with her arms

_and solemnly swear "I do"_

makes the catholic cross against her chest

_They'll be together forever_

_Till they find somebody new_

Everyone laughs and claps

_Her daddy's in the front row_

_mutterin' "oh no"_

_Here we go again_

_They had a couple dates_

_Now she's three months late_

_and its twenty bucks a plate I spent: Ohh_

_Good mornin Dearly beloved _

_I'd like to welcome yall!_

Spreads her arms out in welcome

_To see the side affects of _

_Sex and Alcohol_

Points with her thumb at the newlyweds laughing

_Please bow your heads and join me_

_In a prayer for these two_

P_rays with her head low to the Mic_

_They'll be together forever_

_Till they find somebody New!_

She did a side step dance like a cowgirl before resuming her position again. getting lower to hear Raph Whistle at her and see him chuckle she threw her cowboy hat at him with a wink.

_The bride is a flirt_

_and the groom is worse_

_as he's puttin' the ring on her_

_Checkin' out the bridesmaids thinking that he might take_

Points at Elisa

_The maid of Honors Honor!_

Does a physical humping motion with her mid section. the men wolf whistling and the girls laughing and spilling punch.

_Ohhh_

_Welcome dearly beloved_

_we're here this afternoon_

_to throw rice as these two_

_Drive down the road to ruin_

waves goodbye at the newlyweds

_With Cans tied to the bumper_

_and a draggin' muffler too_

_They'll be together till they find somebody new_

Picks up a full shot glass and raises it in the air with everyone in the crowd doing the same*

_So raise your glass and join me_

_Heres to the bride and groom_

_They'll be together_

_FOREVER~!_

Throws head and hair back

_Till they find somebody new!_

_Lynn threw the shot down her throat and smiled at the audience who was cheering and applauding._

_Yall come back ya here now_

"Alright I wanna see some more party people up here singing! Miss Nauta can't do it all by herself!" Deebo encouraged.

Silver Centry and Miss Skyfire both super heroes agreed to do a duet.

Kira smiled drinking punch and talking to Elisa who was till blushing about earlier.

"I thought it was cute" Kira admitted.

"Yeah . . .I think so too" Elisa admitted waving to Don shyly while he was off talking to the professor by the cake table. His eyes were on her now and she blushed looking down.

"I have a feeling hes going to let me know how he feels about it later" Elisa smirked at Kira and Kira chuckled.

"Speaking of the Boyfriend" Elisa pointed Behind Kira. Leo held out a new glass of punch for her.

"Thanks" Kira smiled accepting it putting the empty one down.

"This turned out really huge" Kira nodded looking around at the weddings success.

"It did . . .I think its mostly because with everyone either off at their jobs, fighting crime, out doing the usual, a reason for a celebration brings everyone together . . .makes them happier" Leo nodded admitting his thoughts.

"Are you happy?" Kira asked.

_'I will be once that bastard Ethan Price knows to never come near you again'_

"very" He smiled at Kira, holding in his thoughts. She smiled at him, he watched her blue eyes light up with the color of the paper lantern floating towards them. They were doing a paper lantern releasing.

(Everything I do I do it for you : Bryan Adams)

_Look into my eyes_

_you will see_

"Everyone grab one!" April smiled holding one with Casey.

_What you mean to me_

"Its good luck to release it with a wish, and with someone you care about" Leo said taking ahold of one and handing it to her. She smiled up at him holding it and looking down at it shyly. Feeling a hand on her other shoulder bringing her in, she obliged stepping closer while they both held it.

_Such a heart_

_Such a soul_

_and when you find me there_

_you'll search no more_

Sitting by a tree but still near the action and music was Raphael sitting up against the tree and Lynns back leaned against him, both holding one together, his hands over hers.

_Dont tell me its not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me its not worth dyin' for_

_You know its true_

Gwen and Mikey Holding one together side by side taking a side glance at eachother. "dont let go of it yet" Gwen reminded him.

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you_

_Look into your heart_

_You will find_

Elisa and Don walked off together alone holding one out in the open where the fireflies were showing up. "Just like our first date" Elisa smiled feeling his chin rest on her shoulder wrapping his arms around her mid section letting her hold the paper lantern which glowed dimly, like their own firefly.

_Theres nothin' there to hide_

_take me as I am-Take my life_

_I would give it all_

_I would sacrifice_

"Do you know what you wanna wish for?" He whispered in her ear. Kira smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I already have everything . . ." She breathed out.

"Do you?" He asked.

_Dont tell me its not worth Fighting for_

_I can't help it-Theres nothin' I want more_

"Someones birthday is in two days" Lynn smirked.

"Hmm I wonder who dat is?" He teased smugly, pulling her closer around her shoulders using his arms like bars to keep her against him. Her hair pushed up against his shoulder and chest. She smiled staring at the small flickering flame in the lantern.

_You know its true_

_Everything I do_

Gwen and Mikey sat down in the grass up at the starlit sky.

"theres Orion" Gwen pointed out.

"Big dipper" Mikey pointed out with a chuckle. both still holding onto the paper lanterns.

"Mikey?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah"

"I'm happy . . .Are you?" She asked.

"Thats an obvious question" Mikey rolled his eyes and Gwen laughed leaning in close to him.

"of Course" He smirked.

_I do it for you_

Elisa held onto one corner of the paper lantern, putting a hand over one of Dons around her. She felt his face in her hair , and she breathed looking up at the sky.

"Beautifull" She said simply stating it, everything she was seeing, everything she was feeling . . .all summed up into one word, but there were a thousand that she wanted to say.

_and theres no love_

_Like your love_

_and no other_

_Could give more love_

"Beautifull night, wedding, sky . . .You" Don smirked at his own cheesy comment. But heard her smile. She turned her head to look at him, his safe almond colored eyes looking back at her own violet ones. She hid her smile and looked down at the lantern.

_Theres no where_

_Unless your there_

"On the count down from 10 everyone!" Deebo said into the Mic. everyone started counting down. Kira counted down silently in a whisper.

"Do you know what you wanna wish for?" Kira asked, he had an arm around her and she was sideways into his chest both still holding the lantern.

"I do now" He smiled to himself. Kira looked up and he looked down . . .She even saw and felt a bit of nervousness from what he said out loud. She gave a short and soft giggle, feeling his hand move through her hair putting a strand behind her ear. One arm of hers around his middle.

_All the time_

_All the way_

"Lynn . . ."

"Mhm?"

"Ur birthdays comin' up soon aint it" He guessed.

She smirked for his answer. "Maybe" She smiled.

"So what do ya want?" He asked. She took a minute before she looked up and then back down, head on his chest both laying down against the tree holding the glowing paper lantern.

"I already got it" She chuckled, and he gave a soft chuckle in reply. Feeling his hand move through her hair playing with it. She traced his chest plate plastron.

_Oh you can't tell me its not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it- theres nothing I want more. _

Mikey and Gwen were naming off constellations they knew, and Mikey remembered that story of the star constellation of the princess and the warrior who saved her from the sea monster the Cracken. Retelling it he looked over , realizing Gwens eyes were locked on him the whole time. He chuckled before looking down shyly.

"It was a cool story when I was like . . .12"

"Its just as cool when you tell it" Gwen playfully nudged him. They were at five in the countdown and Gwen and Mikey both finished it together holding the paper lantern up in front of them.

5 . . .4

_Yeah I would fight for you_

Don and Elisa both with one hand on the lantern, His arm wrapped around her , and her hand over his in a silent plea to not let go.

4 . . .3

Raphael and Lynnette holding it out in front of them His hands over hers again. She loved the feeling of his arms just side by side to hers holding out the lantern. His chest against her back. They said the numbers out loud softly.

3 . . .2

_Yeah I'd die for you_

"So what are you going to wish for?" Kira asked.

"I thought the rules were you couldn't tell otherwise it wouldn't come true?" He debated with her silently teasing.

"Your secrets safe with me" Kira smiled with a soft laugh.

_You know its true_

_2 . . .1_

_Everything I do_

They all let go.

Leo looked down at Kira and she looked up at him, pulling him down to kiss her.

'You already know' . . .

Kira heard him say to her thoughts with their connection. She smiled feeling him pull her to him, and she pulled back around his neck. Not planning on stopping.

2. . .1

Raph and Lynn both softly pushed off the lantern watching it float up to meet the others that were let go. "There it goes" Lynn sighed. She barely turned her head and he was staring intently at her. She looked away smiling before tugging on his Tie and kissing him. He chuckled in between while she climbed on top with a giggle of her own both not breaking apart.

2 . . .1

Mikey and Gwen let it go side by side in between eachother, when it floated up they watched it go . . .almost a hundred paper lanterns filled the sky. Everyone cheering as they were all let go and a cheers toast to the bride and groom were made.

They hugged watching them all float away, their wishes going with them.

"Ive never been happier" Mikey Admitted seriously.

"Same here" Gwen smiled.

1...wish

_I do it for you_

Elisa and Don let it go . . .raising their arms up with it to make sure it lifted off into the sky to join the others.

"so pretty" Elisa smiled softly.

"If you dont mind my saying so . . .They dont hold a candle to you" Don said throwing out a nother line.

"Thankyou prince charming" Elisa smiled and they both chuckled.

"Anytime" He said pulling her in closer with both arms both looking up.

She was still looking up at the sky. He heard the music change with a fade and Deebo up on the stage.

"Last slow song of the night kids . . .You know what to do" Deebo pointed and started the song.

(The Day I fall in Love: Dolly Pardon and Jack Ingram)

Kira broke apart with Leo and motioned with her head over to the area where everyone was dancing. He smirked holding his hand out for her to take. she took it and walked out to go slow dance. He took one hand setting it around his neck for her, and put one hand on her hip the other on the small of her back. She put her other hand on his shoulder hanging onto her other hand. Both smirking and hiding their faces.

_**Just an ordinary day**_

_**Started out the same old way**_

Gwen and Mikey showed up next to them Mikey gave Leo a thumbs up. Gwen had both arms on his shoulders one hand on the side of his neck. Mikey had his hands on her hips and they slowly motioned in a circle. He twirled her once making her laugh.

**Then I looked into your eyes**

**and knew**

**Today would be**

"Would you like to dance?" A man who came with Yori asked Elisa. Elisa was about to decline when She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Shes spoken for" Don nodded to the man who walked away. Elisa smiled letting him lead her out to where the others were dancing. Mikey laughed and Leo smirked when they watched Don shoot down the guy who asked Elisa to dance.

Elisa thought it was sweet*

_**A first for me**_

_**The day I fall in love**_

_On the day_

_I fall in love_

Lynn and Raph appeared near them. Lynn smiled at Elisa who smirked back leaning her head on Don while they danced. Raph grudgingly let Lynn lead him out but refused to let her lead. Their small slow circle waltz motion. Lynn mouthed the words and he smirked.

"I swear you know every song on tha planet" He shook his head.

"Not . . .Every . . .Song . . . I dont know any in german" Lynn pointed out making him chuckle pulling her in closer.

_The sky will be_

_a perfect blue_

_and I'll give my heart forever more_

_To someone who_

"Is just like you" Lynn sang softly thinking he couldn't hear her.

The day I fall in love

_**People all say**_

_**Love is wonderfull**_

_**that the bells will ring**_

_**Birds will sing**_

_**Skies will open**_

_**I wonder wheres that great big symphony?**_

_Roll over Beethoven_

_wont you play with me?  
_

"Uhm . . .Leo?" Kira said not looking up at him

"Hmm?"

"You know I trust you right?" She said looking up at him.

"I might've wondered" He smirked admittingly.

"You know now right?" She asked still looking deep into him.

"Yes" He nodded , letting her head rest against him while the song continued

"Thanks for rescuing me today" Elisa smirked.

"No problem" He chuckled.

"You know I wouldn't have let anyone get that close without your permission" He admitted.

"And I hope you know that No one besides you would ever get permission to get that close?" Elisa added, letting her hand slide up the back of his head to his cheek.

_**and I'll never promise to be true**_

_**To anyone**_

**Unless its you**

_Unless its you_

_**The day I fall in love**_

"I wonder if our wedding will be anything like this?" Gwen wondered out loud.

"Babe are you kidding , it'll be better" Mikey promised , swearing on the life of his video games.

"Oh wow that is a huge promise then" Gwen smiled feeling his hands move to her lower back a little more.

_**People all say **_

_**Love is **__Wonderfull_

**Love is wonderfull!**

_**That the bells will ring**_

_**and Birds will sing**_

_**Skies will Open**_

_**I wonder wheres that great big Symphony!**_

Lynns head was under his chin, he had one hand around the top of her back and the other on her lower back resting where the tattoo was . . .He traced the outline of a Sai he knew was there, but still hadn't seen fully yet.

"Mmm" Lynn sighed softly loving every minute of it. She gripped his top bicep muscle and smirked.

"Excited?" She asked.

"You got no Idea" Raph smirked , she felt him press lips to the top of her head and she closed her eyes letting him lead her . . . cuz he wouldn't have it any other way.

**I'll be your beethoven!**

_Roll over Beethoven_

**Come and Play with Me!**

Elisa and Don were both shyly dancing slowly.

"Just for your own ego . . .I thought it was cute when you got all bid crazy" Elisa giggled.

"I may have went over board" He admitted.

"And a little over protective" He said shaking his head.

"And I love you for it" Elisa looked up at him smiling. He felt his chest swell up with pride and this time . . .No needle to pop it. She didn't mind his . . .episode. Enjoying just being with eachother, he tried to twirl her and as awkward

as it looked she laughed and pulled him closer around the neck.

_**Just an ordinary Day**_

_**Started out the same old way**_

Kira looked up realizing Leo was intently staring again, she smirked. Those eyes . . . that voice . . .Everything about everything they had been through flashing in her thoughts . . .And he was seeing the same thing.

_**Then I looked into your eyes and Knew**_

_**Today would be**_

_A first for me__

**A first for me!**

_**The day I fall in love**_

He leaned down and she brushed hers against his feeling their midsections touch for a moment. Eyes closing, and breaths mingled warm and the scent of punch. Hands warm and thoughts intertwined, tongues softly fighting for dominance . . .*

_**The day I fall in**_

_**Love_**_

**WHEW! that was alotta work but SOOO worth it. Well after this its back to New York and Boyfriend Leos gotta take care of business!**

**Right now is 2:08 Am and I NEED to get some sleep or get Insomnia or something . . .I LOVE YOU MY REVIEWERS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! News , Love , Comments, Anything! You all give me the energy to continue and sometimes when I read a review I know what to look for for an Idea* So keep em up!**


	58. Territorial   and blue roses

**Recently gathered some inspiration* **

the next morning everyone was packing up to leave.

"Remember Turtle Titan, Were on duty next wednedsay" Silver Centry Reminded Mikey.

"I'll be there dude" Mikey promised.

"Come see us soon okay" Gwen shook Leather heads hand. The other one was holding Mona Lisa's.

"We . . .Shall come see you soon" Leather head smiled at Mona who smiled back.

"Leather heads offered for us to come live with him" Mona hugged leather head excitedly.

"Thats great!" Elisa smiled relieved that the drama was over.

"what about Rachael . . .When she comes to find you . . .?" Kira asked.

"Rachael will be gone for months . . ..years maybe . . .If she wants to find us again . . .She will" Desdemona nodded.

"I hope so" Kira thought out loud.

"Were ready to go" Leo nodded pointing to the battleshell.

"Bye!" Everyone was waving to the battle shell leaving. April and Casey were staying to pack for their honey moon.

"Don what are you doing?" Leo asked while Lynn and Raph drove up front.

"Wiring six hundred and fifty dollars to Aprils account . . .For last night" Don raised his eyebrows with a sigh.

Elisa leaned up and hugged him, He looked back before continuing.

"It was worth it" He said quietly with a smirk.

"I'm jus glad we can take it easy when we get back" Raph leaned back in the seat , Lynn driving.

"Actually Raphael you and your brothers are very behind on your training . . .I believe when we get home you will continue where we have left off to" Master Splinter said making Raph sink in his seat and The others lower their heads in exhaustion.

Leonardos head did not lower . . .instead his eyes averted to Kiras purse where her cell phone was vibrating. She was nodding off onto Elisas shoulder. 'Not yet' he thought.

When they got home everyone went off to their rooms to sleep, they were up last night until about three AM.

"Man I'm bushed . . ." Raph stretched Lynn following.

"Your tellin' me" Don yawned.

Master Splinter gave them the rest of the day to rest. Saying that tomorrow training would resume.

Everyone went off to sleep easy. Except two people . . .

(Territorial)

The sky was that poisonous midnight blue. Kira loved it, Just before they entered the sewer conduit.

She took a shower, combing through her hair. Sitting down . . .Her phone was missing, it had been vibrating all day and all she could do was let it . . .

She ignored it, glancing at it with hate and sadness, fear and Timidness all at once. Closing her eyes to remember Last night. The paper Lanterns, and dancing. Even though he knew she was upset about the issue at home. He made it so it was like it didn't exist. Dancing with her, smiling as though nothing was wrong. But deep down, in him she could hear it.

That voice

That voice that said he was trying to hide his plans and thoughts from her. Or at least he tried to. As soon as they got home . . .She tried to get him to relax and maybe watch t.v or do something productive. He declined . . .Saying he was going out for a walk . . .

Did he know that she knew he took her phone? It wasn't vibrating in her purse anymore, and she didn't bother searching for it because she knew it was gone. Leo had it . . .

It was her fault he was off on a 'walk' . . .possibly to Uptown? Or maybe he really was just going for a walk . . .either way she wouldn't know unless he told her. She doubted he would. He kept the illusion up at The wedding that everything was fine, that it was already decided they would have a good time and not have to worry about anything.

Under that green shell and skin he was like . . .a secret gentlemen . . .A very protective and force to be reckoned with . . .gentlemen.

She closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts to get to their connection. His connection to her . . .hers to him.

"Leo"

(Territorial . . .Is an understatement)

The waitress serving him was lovely. She had red bouncy hair which flipped over to the side partially covering up her right eye. Her eyes were a cold blue, beautifull. Just like . . .Hers.

"More Champaigne Mr. Price?" She asked . . .her name tag said Abigail.

"Yes Please" Lifting his glass to let the lovely red head refill for him.

he watched the waitress's hips move in a lovely motion. But not as lovely as the way . . .she walked.

He sent a text . . .Knowing full well she wouldn't accept to dinner. But it was worth a shot. He knew that she had moved on with her life and that he should be onto his . . .But seeing her again . . .It flipped some sort of switch in his mind. Like a trap triggered. He felt her again, her long beautifull blonde hair tangled in his hands, Her blue Ice eyes shooting sparks when he pushed into her. Her pleads to make him stop. It was as if he was back in the room with her. Not able to stop himself . . .Like an animal unleashed. He blamed himself more than the drugs. Mother and Father pleading to win Kira back over. Mother loved her because she was bound to produce lovely grandchildren, Thinking that the dancing was a phase Kira was going through. That they could talk Kira out of Juliard and her thoughts of being a hip hop dancer. Although Mother wasn't too fond of the Idea of a future Price woman owning and working an art gallery, but when Mother asked questions . . .Kira brushed her off insisting she had this all planned since highschool.

Father loved Kiras dream of being a dancer and the gallery. As long as we were to be married soon and have children. He wanted grandchildren . . just like mother . . .Lots of them. Kira was beautifull . . hmm . . .Still is. Her hair had different colored streaks although Sure that she was showing her individuality by getting them. Her eyes were the same lovely Ice blue . . .He wondered to himself prominently if her gasps and fireworks in her eyes would still be the same.

'It was a deadly venture to find out'

'but very tempting none the less'

"Mr. Price . . .Here you are" Abigail the waitress brought him a glass of the house wine . . .funny . . .he did not order one.

"I did not order the house wine . . ." He raised his hand with a smile at the mistake.

"I know sir its been taken care of. Its the house special today vintage 1920 Ramenolf White Grape from the old vineyards in Spain" Abigail poured him a glass.

"You is the young woman I should thank for the glass?" He asked.

"Oh . . .Not a lady sir, a Mr. Hamatto?" Abigail said letting him sip the wine.

"Check or Cash?" Ethan asked her curiously.

"He paid with a credit card and asked that I let you know it was from him" Abigail said worried she might've messed up on the information.

"I do not know a Mr. Hamatto but all the same tell the man a thanks for me and for the wine . . ." Ethan sipped again, feeling a small pinch of suspiciousness.

"I will Sir" Abigail nodded and left. Ethan made sure to follow to which table she went to out of the corner of his eye. But when she approached one she looked around . . .'he was here before'.

"I'm sorry sir but he paid for his drink and left" Abigail said apologetically.

"Might I ask . . .What drink he ordered?" Ethan asked knowing a man just by what type of beer , wine, or champaigne he drank, that was how business deals were sealed most of the time. Figuring out the drinker and getting on their good side. That was how he . . .met Kira.

'White chai Tea with Ice'

"Green tea with a lemon and mint leaves"

"What?"

"Green tea sir" Abigail said again with a nod.

'Green tea? what kind of man walks into a four star resteraunt at 7:00 at night and orders . . .Green Tea with trimmings?'

"thankyou Abigail that will be all, Bring my check please"

Who was this Mr. Hamatto and why would a man buy a drink for a man he didn't even know. Let alone the house special wich per glass alone was probably around fifty dollars just for a wine goblet fill. But orders himself a Green tea?

Ethan Price stood up and left leaving a promising tip for Abigail the waitress.

Walking down Fifth on Broadway, He was just entering the Opera he bought a tickett for . . .Phantom of the Opera.

(Territorial . . .To the point its scary)

"THE PHAANNNTOMMM OF THE OPERA IS THERRREEE INSIIIDDE MY MIIIIIND!"

He listened to the singer. There was a character on stage . . .he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or that he was assuming. Looked just like Kira. But when the character moved on stage . . .It couldn't possibly ever be her. She didn't have the grace and poise that Kira obtained. Just like . . .

He had another flashback, when she leaped out of the way to avoid him. So gracefully like a beautiufull and poisonous snake. Her eyes flinting at him, But one flaw of hers was that she could not defend herself. The voices in his head telling him, she was powerless underneith him. He owned her. The cries in the Opera enhancing his memory of her cries.

"OH!"

The audience gasped in surprise. A black form swung from the rafters over the Audience. Scaring them in a black hooded . . .trench coat? Or Cloak?

Ethan stared mesmerized by the creature . . .It indeed looked almost beautifull . . .A shadow of darkness Supposed to be the angel of music . . .

(Gasp)

"What?"

Ethan Price . . .looked between his legs . . .he saw something sharp glint in the light of the stage towards him while the hooded creature had flown over head.

He looked down . . .What is this? He plucked it . . .It had a blue short ribbon threaded through the top eye of it. . . Like a large thick needle. Had that creature . . thrown it at him? How else would it have gotten there.

Perhaps . . .? Mr. Hamatto?

The show ended and Ethan price exited towards his Drivers Limozene awaiting him. Phillip his driver opened the door for him.

"Hope you had a pleasent evening sir" Philllip nodded.

"Take me home Phillip" Ethan directed.

(Poisonous . . .Territory of blue)

Ethan Price slipped into another glass of brandywine. Letting faded past moans in his head fill him up along with the warmness of the drink.

"Is this all you require for the night sir?" Phillip asked.

"Yes . . .Send them to the address . . .They were her favorites"

"Strange, Dyed blue roses . .. they are lovely though sir, sure to impress"

"Not enough apparently"

"I'm sure she'll come around" Phillip nodded. Although he was a new employee he had no idea of Ethans History with Miss Kira Delowry. Thinking she was just a girl who Ethan had only just met and was playing hard to get games with him.

A bouquet of blue roses . . .

Just like her eyes . . .Like Ice.

"You may retire for the evening Phillip" Ethan waved his driver away.

"thankyou Sir have a nice night" Phillip said in his Queens accent that he could detect. Ethan smiled taking another drink.

"Lady of blue , oh lady of blue . . .How I long for you" Ethan hummed to himself.

The night was still faced and blue . . .Just like her.

Ethan thought of calling or texting her to let her know she would be recieving a gift tomorrow when she arrived to work.

It could never even put a dent in an attempt for forgiveness. He did something so vile to her he himself couldn't believe he'd done it . A man of his prestige and status . . .Do something such as . . .Rape . . .to a woman.

He never even blamed himself fully, it was like he wasn't himself. He was an animal, drunk , drugged and hell bent on taking what he thought belonged to him . . . In a way . . .He marked her . . .His.

Was that why he couldn't get her out of his head. Or the memory of that day. . . .The memory . . .Forever imprinted that he was a rapist.

The lights went out . . .The window behind him open . . .He did not open it.

The wind blowing the sheen lavender curtains around.

He did not open them

He took another drink instead of going to close them

There was a sound . . .a metallic Shing sound behind him.

"Ethan Price"

The voice was unfamiliar. Ethan stood up . . .wondering how this man got in. His voice . . .was as metallic as the possible knife he was holding.

"Yes" Ethan stood. To feel a blade rest on his shoulder, setting him back down in his chair.

"Are you the Mr. Hamatto I have to thank for the Wine?"

"My name . . .Is Leonardo"

"Ah . . .Your an Acquaintance with Miss Kira Delowry"

"More than an Acquaintance . . ."

"I see . . .Your her new Lover than, She mentioned as much of a man named Leonardo . . .Very artfull . . .Something I expected nothing less of an artfull woman such as her"

"You dont deserve to speak of her" The blade pressed slightly more to his shoulder keeping him down.

"Well Mr. Leonardo . . Hamatto . . .What service can I be of you?"

"No service . . .Just a direct order . . .Stay away from Kira . . .No contact, no calls, no flowers, nothing . . ."

"I find that hardly fair . . .Are you afraid I'll steal her back from you?"

"Hardly . . .Shes afraid of you, disgusted with you, But unlike me . . .Who would slice your private parts off without a second thought. She put the past behind her and tries to bear no grudge against you . . ."

"That would be because Apart of me is still with her . . .always will be"

"There will be no part of you with her" Leo growled out darkly.

"I'm sure you have all the reasons in the world to kill me, and I would understand myself if you did. I was high on drugs, and drunk. What I did to her was completely animal . . "

"You know nothing of being an animal . . .You coward"

"And you do?"

No reply.

Ethan smirked "Well . . .Tell me then . . .How is she at home? Any good in bed or have I left such an impression that she wont let you in?"

Leonardo froze still behind the mans chair with one of his swords on the mans right shoulder to keep him down.

"It is because I've left such an impression in her . . .Like an Animal I've marked her . . .Also like an Animal your here to put up the boundaries on your territory . . .Almost like a dog" Ethan chuckled.

Ethan froze in mid laugh feeling something swipe the top of his head.

Floating to the floor illuminated by the moon was a lock of his own hair.

"Bastard . . .The only reason I'm not going to kill you is because Kira would never forgive herself If I damned my soul for a piece of trash like you. You cannot mark what was never yours . . ."

Ethan price stood up as the sword let off. Turning around there was no one there.

"In the end . . .You lost . . .and gained nothing. You think you've marked her? At the end of the night . . .It'll be me she goes to for comfort. In the morning, her smiles, her hair, her blue eyes, her laughs and tears . . .Everything about her . . .Her Vanilla cherry blossom scent . . .in the end . . . You'll be alone . . ."

"Who are you!" Ethan shouted . . .Who was this fool to demean him like this?

"You really want to know?" The voice asked.

"SHOW YOURSELF AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN" Ethan shouted turning around. When he turned towards the window the shadow stood in front of the moon. Dark and illuminating at the same time. His figure was . . .strange.

"Like a man? . . .Turtle . . .Actually" Leonardo stepped out into the light.

"What . . .Are you!" Ethan stepped back.

"Your worst nightmare . . .and Deathwish . . if you dont leave Kira alone"

"She . .. IS with YOU!" Ethan stepped back . . .Kira delowry. . .the screaming ice eyed goddess in his head was . . .with a . . .freak?

Leonardo pulled the other sword out. Making a cross towards Ethans neck.

"This is my first and last warning . . .Stay away from Kira . . .Or next time . . .I wont hesitate" Leonardo put them down. Ethan stood anger raging through him.

He dialed Kiras number on speed dial behind his back . . .

The sound of a ringtone beeped into the room . . .This creature had Kiras Phone.

"You! WHERE IS SHE!" Ethan looked around Leonardo held up the phone.

"Shes at home . . . In my room . . .waiting for me to get back because no doubtedly shes figured out that I've come to pay you a visit" Leonardo put the phone away without lowering his eyes to Ethans.

"She could have had everything . . .A status, a title, wealth, a hundred art gallerys . . .she would never have had to work a day in her life . . .Why would she leave it all . . .For a giant . . .Turtle man who swings around bloody swords"

"Katanas actually . . .Kira . . .IS NOT a superificial or materilistic woman. Shes beautifull, with a heart thats twice the size of a saints. She doesnt need all those things . . .She loves to dance, and loves the gallery . . .She needs someone to tell her everyday that everythings going to be alright. Someone to encourage her while shes following her dreams . . .You dont have the money or power to provide a shred of what she wants or deserves"

"And you can!"

"Whatever she needs . . .I'll makesure she has it" Leo gritted out.

"She leaves me . . .For a turtle freak"

Ethan felt his jaw crack before he was hit back out of the chair onto the floor.

"I may be a freak"

Ethan felt himself lifted up into the air and thrown, hitting a mirror and shattering the pieces with himself onto the floor.

"But You'll always be a Rapist without a heart"

Ethan felt his head sting with pain . . .feeling his eyes close and black consume him . . .

"If you value your pathetic life any . . .You'll never contact or go near Kira again . . .If she so much gets wind that your thinking about her . . . I'll come back . . ." Leonardo warned . . .watching the mans eyes close.

Ethan Price opened his eyes a moment . . .To see a shadow jump from his window out into the night . . .Like a phantom . . .without the Opera.

_**Mark Me**_

There was a feeling in his veins . . .Closing his eyes while running over the rooftops to get home . .. back to her . . .back to his family . . .Where he belonged. There was a sadness and a feeling of fear that wasn't his. . .Kira.

He could mentally hear sobs, and tears flowing down his cheeks that were like ghost tear drops . . .She was crying. He felt something in him urge him faster than he already was going.

Just as he was racing down the tunnels to reach home . . .Small words he could hear in his head trying to pick them out of Kiras thoughts.

_still there_

_He's still there . . ._

_He wont leave . . ._

Kira . . .

Racing in . . .Everyone was still asleep, he didn't bother checking instead he rushed to his room opening the door . . . To find no one.

Listening intently for anything . . .

_Still in me, oh god hes still there_

Leonardo raced out of his room . . .rushing down the stair way over the railing into the hall with the showers. Opening the door steam hit him and blocked some of his vision. Walking in feeling the damp heat against his skin. He could smell her . . .Very deep and all around the showers that were running.

On the floor in a towell , hair damp and sticking to her skin. Hiding her face behind her knees.

"Kira"

When she looked up her eyes were pink from crying, and she tried covering herself better. He didn't care.

"Oh! Uh . .. Why didn't you knock or something? Leo I'm only in a towell" She sniffled wiping away tears angrily. She stood up only to be stopped. She put her back against the wall , his face in front of her own, both arms on the sides of her.

"Kira . . .Whats wrong" He asked seriously.

"N-Nothing"

"Kira Dont lie . . .Whats wrong" He asked again. Her face looked conflicted. She wanted to tell but was holding back.

"Come on" Against kiras wishes she was lifted off the ground to the bedroom. Hanging onto him, so conflicted.

"Where did you go?" Kira asked to changed the subject while she sat on the bed. He turned to grab a towell and wipe off his own sweat.

"For a walk" He sighed.

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying?" He asked.

"Are you going to tell me where you actually were?" She replied back.

"Fine . . .I was out doing as I promised I would . . .He'll never contact you, or see you . . .And If he's smart . ..He wont even breathe your name" Leo said turning a serious look in his eyes.

Kira looked down with the realization that hit her. Her eyes widened before she closed them.

"He'll never bother you again Kira" Leo promised bending down infront of her, She was still crying. When he tried to get her to look at him she moved her head away and wouldn't look at him.

"Kira . . .I need to know. . ." He pleaded with her forcefully.

"He's . . No matter what you do . . .It all would have been fine if he hadn't of seen me that day . . .I wouldn't be feeling like this"

"Like what"

"No matter what you do, I'll still feel . . .Disgusting!" She blurt out standing up and away from him. Clutching the towel to herself covering herself up as best she could. Leo stood up from where he was kneeling looking back at her.

"Penetrated, Disgusting . . .Used . . ." Kira shook her head, her damp hair against her back and shoulders, a few strands of her bangs in front of her eyes which were letting tears flow.

"Kira . . ." Two hands took her shoulders and turned her.

She couldn't look at him . . .She was used goods . . .He deserved better . . .

"Kira . . .He didn't mark you . . .he doesnt own you"

Her eyes opened and looked at him.

"No one owns you . . .but not letting anyone in . . including me doesnt prove that" His grip on her arms tightened slightly. She felt his forehead on hers.

"Tell me . . .What you need . . .What you want me to do. . .I can help you" Leo looked at her intently.

"I dont know" Kira shook her head "No matter how hard I cleaned myself or tried to forget it . . .after that day he saw me again its like hes in me . . .Everywhere . . .i can't get rid of him" Kiras palms were pierced with her nails. Leo unclenched them and took a hold of her wrists. Looking directly into her eyes . His were intent and had a directive . . .Hers were timid afraid and unsure . . .

(FlyLeaf: All Around Me)

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstreched towards you_

Kira closed her eyes when she felt the towel fall. She went to pick it up but he stopped her. He didn't stare at her body like any guy would, just directly at her eyes. She looked away from him face reddening, feeling chills on her skin. She felt violated but . . .not with Leo . . .he made her feel something else and it made her heart beat faster.

"Your not disgusting . . ." His hand moved to her forearm and rubbed upwards softly.

_I feel you on my fingertips_

"Your beautifull" A husky whisper in her ear. She unclenched her hands feeling conflicted .. . between how she felt and what she wanted.

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

"Leo" Kira didn't know what to do or say . . .So she did what she wanted to. She looked up timidly and kissed him quickly then looked down.

She wanted the feeling of Ethan Price defiling her gone . . .She wanted it all taken back and replaced . . .With Leo.

_The fire rising through my being_

_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_

She let her head rest on his shoulder feeling a soft kiss on her other shoulder. A hand slide down her back. "Kira".

She stood still as he walked to turn the lights off. She felt herself shake a little feeling hands pull her , her chest to his , her mid section against his. She reached up and felt the mask slipping it off. Hearing him take off his belt and pads.

_I'm Alive_

She sat on the matress that was on the floor the sheets and blanketts under her and a weight on the matress with her , climb ontop of her.

_I'm Alive_

She pulled him in for a kiss, granting access for his mouth to invade hers. Her head softly hitting the pillow, trying to lift up to fight back for more heat. Moving her hands all over , his doing the same sliding up her thigh and to her hair.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart thats healing_

She needed him . . .He needed her. Every noise and breath she made made him want her more. feeling her trace his muscles and arms with her hands, while he played with her hair, neither of them stopping the race they were having. Moving his hands all over every part of her that was neglected before.

My hands float up above me

and you whisper you love me

keeping himself up on his elbows and forearms He looked down at her eyes into eachothers. His strong deep hazel ones and her ice blue ones back at his. "Are you sure?" He asked, he wanted her to give permission. She nodded "Yes" That was all he needed to hear.

_and I begin to Fade_

_Into our secret Place_

Every moan from her was like singing. He pushed to her midsection finding it and . . .hearing her hitch her breath telling him what she wanted.

Kira held onto his arms tightly, feeling him fill her. She winced and looked up at him, his eyes opened a moment to check hers. Kira bit her lip before gasping out. gripping his arm tighter. She wanted him in . . .to replace everything . . .with only him. "Leo" she gritted out with clenched jaw.

_The music makes me sway_

Feeling the first thrust making her move with him. Almost automatically. The seat he wiped off coming back, her scent everywhere, thickening the air he was breathing. Sweet and beautifull . . .Just like her. He said her name before putting his face to her neck her legs gripping around his at the bottom.

_The angels singing say "we are alone with you"_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

"Please" She pleaded. He went deeper with each push moving in and out of her. Replacing all her feelings . . .of feeling disgusting, invaded and reviled. She was beautifull and he wanted her to feel that. Kira cried out feeling them both edge closer.

_I'm alive_

_I'm ALIVE_

He went faster

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air i'm breathing_

_Holding onto what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart thats healing_

_and So I cry_

She moaned out in a cry again. He let loose a few caged sounds, gripping the sheets and feeling her legs trap his. her chest push up against his. She breathed out her need for him . . .He needed her just as much. Feeling their breaths mingle and mix.

_the light is white_

_and I see you_

Leonardo felt his insides burn . . .with hunger, feeling his eyes blink and . . .something in him . . .words . . .again . . .His inner self shooting out words . . ."Kira" . . .'mate . . .mine'.

I'm alive

I'm alive

"Ahh!" Kira let out her nails into his arms. He had just pushed himself to a speed she didn't know existed. She felt a pain on her neck . . .He was biting her on the right side. She loved the pain . . .it was from him . . .He was re-claiming her from Ethan . . .She cried . . .A mix of Moans emotions, gasps and growls . . .his eyes for a moment . ..red.

_**I"M ALIIIIIIIVE!**_

I can feel you all around me

"LEO!"

_Thickening the air i'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart thats healing_

His bite let up and she felt a possible blood bite on her neck . . He had bitten her . . .claimed her. She felt him almost growl with each thrust he put in. Almost like he was angry, he wanted to fill her with him, to leave only a memory of him . . .For her to be his and his to be hers. Prey and Predator. he was connected to her, as both. She was his prey and he was hers, both locked in a cycle that would never end.

_take my hand , I give it to you_

_Now you owe me, all I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you I believe_

_I can feel you ALL around me!_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

The best pain and pleasure

Holding onto what I'm feeling

She screamed his name

Savoring

_"Kira"_

This heart Thats healed

**Stay tuned~**


	59. Birthday Bash I

**Love the reviews! Glad you all liked the last chapter. I've been having some writers block going on and I know you've all been patient***

The next morning was as if . . .The world was at peace.

"YES!" Lynn did a side fist pump inward when she hung up her cell.

"Since when are you a mornin' person?" Raph asked getting a bowl of cereal.

"Since today I've got a big job . . .With a big Bonus attached! Hes a level four top gun" Lynn smiled carnivorously.

"Big job huh? Want me along?" Raph asked.

"Actually, You can't . . ." Lynn paused looking up at him apologetically.

"and why da shell not?" Raph retorted back leaning against the counter not liking this at all.

"Because This is my test from the higher ups that I can take on beyond level fours. I'll get bigger jobs after this if it goes well. Which Means I gotta do this one on my own" Lynn said lacing her boot and leaning on him for balance.

"I dont like dis Lynn . . ." Raph shook his head.

"I promise I'll try my best not to get too beat up, I'll wear the vest and everything and even take the taser" Lynn took out the taser from her bra inside her shirt and buzzed it once to show. He smirked.

"One wrong move Lynn . . .If Anythin' happens you betta call me" He warned , meaning it.

"I promise" She kissed him on the cheek quick before going to suit up.

"Good morning Girls, My sons" Master Splinter said his good mornings to those who were in the room.

"Mornin" A sleepy Donatello yawned. Elisa followed with her hair up, tresses pushed into a messy bun. Flatts a flowy skirt and white blouse.

Gwen was already ready to head out the door with Mikey to the shop to set up. She had orders to fill today.

(Mornin' . . .Mornin')

Kira smiled . . .She slept well . . .Nevermind . . .she slept great. Two feelings , no . . .three were to accompany this wake up feeling.

Safe, Warm and Loved. She sighed feeling his arm tight around her. She rolled over to put her head under his chin.

"Sleep well?" She heard him ask. She smirked.

"Very Well . . . You?"

"Better than the Hammock" He smirked. Both of them running re-runs of last night. She traced some of his plastron with her hand lightly. He breathed out taking her hand.

"You know what sounds great right now?" Kira asked. He looked over maybe thinking she was up for another round, smirking.

"Waffles" She said getting up smiling. He laughed at his own thoughts getting up following her out.

"If you want Breakfast, you shall have breakfast" He smiled.

While he was making Waffles for Kira and Himself his father walked by. His eyes seemed to indicate the change. Master Splinter looked over at Kira who seemed to be glowing, his son . . .seemed more at peace and more so.

"Good morning Father" Leo said feeling a little awkward wondering if he knew.

"Good morning my son, and Kira" He nodded his head.

"Morning" Kira smiled sipping orange juice.

Leo smiled . . .She was happy. Last night was probably . . .no it was the most amazing night of his life. He looked at her half amazed.

"You okay?" She asked with a smile. He realized he was staring.

He smiled and shook his head "Yeah I'm fine, three waffles? Or four?"

(Visits)

Later on Kira asked if Leo would go to work with her today. Even though he promised that Ethan would never bother her again, she still wasn't sure. Walking along to the gallery. He looked around the daytime New York. Still not used to being out in the sun all the time. He liked it . . .It seemed less like a criminal infestation during the day. Relaxing in his clothes and walking along as they approached the Gallery.

"Oh"

"What is it? Oh . . .I'm sorry I forgot" He stopped her from picking up the flowers.

"He sent them?" She asked.

"Yes . . Do you want me to get rid of them?" He asked. Kira looked at the blue roses for a moment.

"Actually I have a better Idea" She said looking up at his confused perplexed look

(House?)

"She shoulda been home by now" Raph said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I bet shes fine Raph" Don tried assuring him. Secretly knowing something his over impatient brother didn't.

"You dont know dat!"

"Call it a hunch" Don said walking away.

Raphael had been working off his anxiety on the weights all day.

"Raph arent you the one who told me to always have faith in 'ur girl?" Michelangelo reminded him.

Raph sighed 'maybe Mike's right'

"Hey!"

Raph looked up.

"How'd it go?" He asked looking her over for bruises. Lynn waved a few hundreds in front of her face and smirked.

"So did you worry about me?" She asked hugging him. He noticed there was a pink bag behind her.

"Nah I knew you'd come home alright" He nodded once.

Mikey mouthed the words 'No he didn't' walking by shaking his head with a smirk.

"I see" Lynn giggled.

"So whats in the bag?" He asked turning her to look. She hid it from him.

"Nuh uh uh" She taunted. He smirked.

"Wait april what?" Donatello asked loudly on the phone.

Everyone went Silent

"Sure . . .When Everyone Gets back I'll tell them . . .Uhm . . .Sure its no problem it'll give everyone something to do I guess, we'll check it out" Don nodded.

"Whats up Don?" Mikey asked.

"April Said just as She and Casey got back from the Honey Moon In Alaska there was news about a recent attempt of break in at the local bank . . .Which means were probably going to be busy tonight"

"Think someones snoopin 'around?" Mikey asked with a chuckle.

"heh Snoopin'" He repeated getting a whap upside the head.

(Blue Ghost)

He was surprised when she asked the taxi driver to take them to a Cemetary by Queens. She stepped out and he followed. Walking past tombstones. Some statues, He wondered if she knew where she was going. Then a "There it is" made him look up from his thinking. She was carrying the roses, he had offered to get rid of them for her. He completely and foolishly forgot that Ethan had asked his driver to send them to Kiras address before he . . .Gave him his message.

"Leo?"

He looked up. She looked behind her before continuing.

"Kira . . ." He said catching up and walking beside her. She sighed, then turned to a row . . .One headstone with two names one on each side with two doves interlocked in the middle. Holding wedding rings in their beaks.

"George and Liana Delowry" Leo read of quietly. He watched Kira kneel down to place the roses there.

"I know they werent there for me all the time, but they still at least took care of me and even bothered to keep me for that matter. Ethan . . .I hope I never have to see him again . . .But I dont hate them . . ." She set up the roses in between the names . The stones were an charcoal grey with etched in words of cursive standing out in white stone lettering. The dates and births listes under the names.

"Beloved Father and Mother" Leo read to himself. Kira stood up and turned to hug him. He took in a surprise breath and hugged her close.

"Thankyou" She said. . .He could tell that thankyou was for everything. But there was so much more he wanted to give her. Not just Safety, protection or the love that she deserved . . .He wanted to give her everything she wanted. Starting with helping her let go . . .and maybe

She'd help him let go too.

"You know I'm always here for you"

"I know" She replied with a nod and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"we better get back, now or Lynn will have us for breakfast" Leo looked at the time.

"Yeah . . .Think Raph knows about the surprise party?" Kira asked.

"Probably has no clue we even remembered his birthday. Normally we dont celebrate our birthdays . . .Just a mark to say were one year older now . . . But with someone around to celebrate with I guess things will change" Leo smirked.

"Yep" Kira smiled moving his hand up and down in a swinging motion with a smile.

(Plans Failing)

'Oh dammit!' Lynn cursed mentally.

"Dont worry Mikey and I will keep him Busy with Patrol for an hour or so until you all set up the Den the way you want. Then call us" Don nodded to make sure she heard it all.

"Alright I'll do that. Gwen you got the balloons right?" Elisa asked.

"Yep" Gwen smiled proud of herself.

"The gifts are hidden someplace he'll never enter" Mikey smiled proudly next to Gwen.

"Which would be?" Lynn asked.

"Mikeys room . . .I havent cleaned it in awhile" Gwen admitted.

"Its like a warzone in there trust me, It would give Raphs a run for his money" Don nodded.

"What you guys talkin' about?" Raph asked walkin up to them.

"Nothin' , Looks like ur leavin' in a bit, The girls and I are making dinner while your gone so . . .Take your time" Lynn smiled patting Raphs chest once walking away to go hide the pink bag which he already knew was from Victorias secret. He watched her go and she smiled letting the bag swing. He smirked looking down . . .Realizing they all were smiling at him.

"What you jokers lookin' at?" he asked Hostile like.

"Oh Nothin'

"Nope"

"Nothin' at all"

They all departed leaving him standing there by himself.

(Operation . . .Keep Raphael away from the New Lair until Operation Party planner is over with)

Gwen thought of cleverly trying to finish the Icing on the cake.

"Great Work Gwen" Elisa said tasting some of the Icing herself.

"mmm Red velvet with Chocolate Icing" Kira said walking in taking her jacket off.

"Leo Ur supposed to meet the guys and Casey at the corner of West Stanley and Chelsea st." Elisa nodded.

"Alright, you guys set everything up and we'll keep him out for as long as we can . . .Since the crime rates gone down a bit with no Dragons or Foot rebuilding Its not gonna take long for him to get bored so I'd use all the time youv'e got" Leo assured them.

"Great thanks" Lynn said bringing in a box from Mikeys room. She had a gas mask on. Making everyone stop and stare at her.

"I found Mikey's Cat . . .Whose been living on the food under Mikey's bed" Lynn said making a face.

"OH CLUNK!" Gwen cuddled the cat who mewed sweetly in response.

"Nice" Kira laughed at Lynns Mask.

"Alright Smarty I wanna see you dare to venture in that room and take a whiff , Gwen hasn't cleaned it in forever and Mikey's been busy. Plus whatevers under the bed . . .It moves . . .And it wasn't the cat" Lynn shivered.

"I dont think its animal or human either" Elisa added finishing the icing Sai in silver Icing on the cake.

"Great work" Kira nodded to the art on the cake.

"Heh I try" Elisa smiled covering the cake up.

"I'M just gonna grab it alright-"

That voice made them all freeze. Elisa quickly hid the cake in the bread box. Lynn hid the box under Kiras sweatshirt. Who sat in a chair as if lounging.

They all were smiling standing facing the doorway when he walked in.

"Uhhh . . .Forgot dis" He said pointing to the shell cell on the table. Lynn handed it too him eagerly. He stared all of them down.

"Everythin' alright Lynn" He asked looking around suspiciously.

"Yeah" (Laughs) "Why wouldn't everything be" She said smiling leaning against the counter.

She heard his stomach growl.

"Uh oh" She heard Elisa whisper.

"Hmm I'll make a sandwhich before I go" He said walking towards the bread box walking past Lynn who froze . . .The cake was in the box!

"NO!" Elisa stopped him Raph stopped surprised . . .Elisa was in front of the bread box blocking him from it.

"I mean a-" She normally would never put up to Raph but . . .It was for the guys own good . . .How did Lynn deal with the intimidating stare.

"Uh . . .Why not?" HE asked wondering if Elisa was crazy.

"Uhhh Because . . .Because . . ."

"Geeze RAPH your gonna spoil ur appetite for dinner" Gwen said pushing him out

"Damn . . .Fine I'm goin" He said walking out grumpy. Lynn didn't want him to leave Grumpy . . .She caught up to him

(Sexy-Naughty-Bitchy: By Tata Young)

(I know its a little cleche' but I thought the song kinda fit here)

"Raph . . .Dont be mad" She smiled taking his hand.

"Yeah Yeah . . .I gotta go, I'll seeya later" He said turning to the door when she moved her hand to the back just above her jeans belt like letting his hand rest over where the tatoo was.

He smirked

_I Pick all my skirts_

_to be a little too sexy_

_Just Like all my thoughts_

_They always get a bit Naughty_

_when I'm not with my girls_

_I always play a bit_

_Bitchy_

"Be a good boy" she said giving him 'that' particular look he knew all too well. He smirked deviously pulling her to him for a minute reaching in to her neck.

_Can't change the way I am_

"Not till later Birthday boy" She got out of his grasp. He stood watching her walk away.

_Sexy_

_Naughty_

_Bitchy _

_Me_

"Go have fun . . ." She winked letting her hips sway to the kitchen.

"That was Close . . . "Elisa smirked. She was grabbing bags from Gwen.

"Whats all this?" Lynn asked with a laugh. They were three other victoria secret bags.

"We figured since tonight would be a party and everything. And Your giving Raph his uh . ..extra birthday present later . . .we'd do something for Them for a change since theyre always doing something for us". Gwen smiled.

"YES!" Lynn smiled loving her michevious friends.

"Now to keep them out of the house while we figure this all out" Kira said on the phone with a few of the other guests they were inviting over. with Master Splinters permission of course.

_I'm the kinda girl_

_that girls dont like_

Kira was finishing the phone calls with ease and grace over the phone, she had a girly air about her, they all did. Tonight was a planned girls night for the guys. Kira looked at the outfit she had picked out to surprise Leo later. Theyre first time together was last night . . .So she knew he'd be surprised.

_I'm the kinda boys fantasize_

Elisa was finishing up the cookies and brownies. Licking off icing off her finer smiling. She wanted to surprise Don. She was a nice girl by heart and nature . . .There was a time when she needed to take a break and be bad for a night. She smiled wondering what he'd think about the night outfit she bought. Shaking her head partially scared about it but giggling.

_I'm the kind that your mama and your daddy _

_were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

Gwen knew she should be saving alot of this for her honey moon and wedding but figured . . .One night of splurging on something new wouldn't hurt. and Mikey was totally up for a night but she was tired and still hurt from the slash in her side from karai . . .But tonight . . .She was ALL healed ;)

_I may seem unnapproachable_

_But thats only to the boys who dont have the _

_right approach or ride_

_that makes a girl like me _

_wanna hop in and roll_

Lynn was blowing up balloons smiling. She'd been ready for his birthday for about a week and the way he looked at her while she left . . .Well . . .He seemed ready too. The last time they made love was . . .Before Karai . . .and that was forever ago . . . She also got him a regular birthday gift and hoped he appreciate that too . . .Taking out the two packages . . .The one she bought herself which she hid under his headboard in his room, the other on his bed. 'Yep All ready' She smiled flicking a balloon in the air.

_People think its intimidating_

_when a girl is cool_

_with her sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls _

_that like staying home and bein' innocent_

(Meanwhile)

"He's headed around the corner!" Raph shouted. They were chasing a bank robber. Casey up behind him on the corner ready to jump the guy. Raph chasing him from the back side of the alley just a yard behind him catching up easily.

"I got him!" Casey jumped only to hit the concrete and hear a hit and painfull groan. Casey Jones looked up to see Raph tie this guy to a steetlamp pole upside down.

"You seem like your in a hurry . . .You didn't even give him enough time to squirm" Casey breathed out smirking.

"Can't wait ta get home" Raph said tightening a knot.

"Woah . . .You? Raph? Wanna get home? You feelin' okay" Casey checked his friends forehead for a fever, Raph pushed his friends hand away with a serious smirk.

"Lynns waitin at home . . .She and the girls are makin' dinner then . . .She said she got me somethin' for ma birthday" Raph smiled turnin' to see Casey stand around whistling.

"Whatcha standin' around lookin conspicuous for?" Raph hit his friend on the arm walkin away

"Oh Nothin' just I know what your getting besides the obvious" Casey teased.

"(Sigh) Your gonna play dis game all night arent cha?"

"YEP" Casey smiled.

"Great" Raph rolled his eyes.

_I pick all my skirts _

_to be a little too _

_sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts_

_they always get a bit_

_Naughty_

_when i'm not with my girls_

_I always play a bit_

_Bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_sexy_

_naughty _

_Bitchy_

_Me_

"We got the guests coming over, its seven o'clock now . . .they'll be here by seven thirty , 8' o clock the latest" Kira confirmed.

"All food and refreshment is almost made. Gwen wanna help me with the Punch?" Elisa asked.

"Sure" Gwen smiled applying just a little makeup to herself while waiting for the next batch of brownies to finish.

"What! Ya gotta keep him out longer were not done , the guests arent even here yet" They heard Lynn say to Casey over the phone.

"Uh Oh" Elisa and Gwen giggled watching her get frantic.

_My mouth never takes a holiday_

_I always shock with the things I say_

"Casey ya gotta keep him busy longer" Lynn begged.

"After all this work he better" Kira warned.

"Or else your lucky Hockey stick will mysteriously go missing by orders of April O Neil . . .A.K.A your wife" Lynn threatened. Casey got the picture.

_I was always the kid in school _

_who turned up to each class_

_about an hour late_

"Yes Ma'am" Casey saluted over the phone hanging up.

"Raph, come on . . .Mikey wants to go to the arcade . . ." Leo pointed.

"What? Were done wit Patrol and you wanna go to tha arcade?" Raph asked not believing that 'fearless' himself was agreeing to 'the arcade'. They were passed teenagers . . .even 20' somethin' year olds bein' in an Arcade to him seemed . . .Unmanly.

"Come on Raph it'll take our minds of things for awhile . . .Its your birthday remember?" Leo asked hiding his serious face. He promised Lynn and the others he'd help keep Raph out until they called . . .

"Yeah raphie Come on I'll kick ur shell in street fighter" Mikey pointed.

"heh Whateva" Raph walked in after his brother, not backing down from a challenge.

"Were safe . . ."Leo said to Casey.

"Heh for Now" Casey joked seriously walking into the Arcade.

_when it come to the guys I lay_

_I'd always pick the ones who_

_wont figure out That I was rebel to the _

_idea of Monogamy_

"The guests are filing in, Some of Raphs friends, Angel is bringing extra pizza and Silver Centry is here too. Theyre out visiting with Master Splinter"

"So how many people do we have here now?"

"About us plus when the guys come . . .32" Gwen smiled.

"With more on the way . . .Plus silver centry is setting up the stage. Leather head, Mona and Desdemona are coming too" Elisa nodded.

"we'd better get dressed dont you think?" Kira asked.

"Huh . . .but we look fine?" Elisa thought looking at her outfit.

Gwen and Kira looked at Elisa with a look.

"What?"

"Lynn . ..Your gonna go change right?"

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" Lynn asked wiping grease off her hands.

"Your covered in Motorcycle fluid" Kira motioned.

"Good point" Lynn said turning around.

_People think its intimidating_

_when a girl is cool_

_with her sexuality_

"Almost done!" Gwen said coming out in the lab where they all reconvened to borrow clothes and such.

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls_

_that like stayin home and bein'_

_innocent_

Gwen walked out with her party out fit on. walking around . ..the girls all make "Yeahhhh!" cheers while she spun around eating a cookie.

"Thats gonna knock Mikey's cape off" Elisa giggled making Gwen wink.

A jean fringed skirt with orange gladiator heels, a white flowy shirt and her orange bra straps on her shoulders while the shirt was widened for them to see around the shoulders. Her hair up in a messy bun

_I pick all my skirts_

_to be a little to_

_sexy_

Elisa changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of designer boots that she killed to save up for. Black hair curled and down around her back and shoulders. She borrowed Lynns tight tanktop that almost looked like a corset top with lace, spaguetti straps thin to show her purple bra straps complimenting her eyes.

_Just like all my thoughts_

_They always get a bit_

_Naughty_

Lynn waved her hair, she wore tight jeans and her boots. A new tight black elbow sleeved edged with black lace. It had a shiny red image of betty boop on a motorcycle. She smiled putting on the necklace he got her for christmas. Two Sai's . . .Just like her tattoo.

_when I'm not with my girls_

_I always play a bit_

_Bitchy_

Kira let her hair go free, She wore a complimenting skirt of Elisas, the charcoal black ruffled one with a black bow on the side. A white tanktop and a black crop jackett of Lynns, with black heels to match. She normally was the sporty and comfortable kind of dresser . . .But she wanted to surprise Leo so . . .One night of change wouldn't hurt.

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy_

_Naughty_

_Bitchy_

_Me_

(Mission is in Jeapordy)

After 45 minutes of bein' in the Arcade Raph walked out. Don quickly followed with Casey.

"Oh Darn . . . I forgot to pick up those groceries that Elisa mentioned" Don snapped looking at Casey and urging him to catch on.

"Oh . . OH yeah we betta go to da Grocery Store and . . .Uh . . .Buy stuff" Casey pushed Raph along with them to the grocery store down the next four blocks.

Raph muttering things under his breath while he was being pushed to follow the others.

(Surprise Party Is a Go)

_Sexy Sexy Sexy_

Rolling on Lipstick and Mascara

_Naughty Naughty Naughty_

"Will that actually work?" Elisa asked Lynn.

"Trust me that'll be new for him" Lynn winked at Elisa giving her a new thing to try for Don.

"How did Raph like it?" Gwen asked.

"I bet HE was a happy camper" Kira laughed. They all discussed private girl talk in the lab while getting ready.

_Bitchy Bitchy Bitchy_

_me_

"Just a little bit longer Mikey I promise 20 minutes tops all the guests are almost here and Lynns setting up the lights" Gwen said to Mikey over the phone. Gwen could hear Raph complain in the background.

"Lynn must've REALLY made him wanna come home early" Mikey joked.

"I heard that . . ." Lynn shouted.

"The phones on Speaker Mikey Bear, I gotta go bye" Gwen hung up smiling nervously at Lynn who was tapping her right boot with crossed arms.

_Sexy sexy sexy_

"Oh We need-" Don worried about trying to find something on the list that he made up to keep them in the store longer.

"MANGO'S!" Mikey piped up.

"Mango's! We need Mango's Now?" Raph threw his hands up. while the others searched . . .He was starting to Fume.

_Naughty Naughty Naughty_

"Almost done with the Stage and Lights . . .Thanks for all the help silver Centry . ..heres the cookies I promised!" Elisa held out the round box of cookies.

"You are welcome and Thankyou! Ahh I love cookies" Silver Centry walked away eating a few.

"Can I borrow this?" Kira asked Gwen.

Gwen quirked her eyebrow, "Yeah If you want" Gwen smiled. Kira walked back to the room.

_Bitchy Bitchy Bitchy Me_

"Who in Da Shell is gonna need THAT at DIS time a night?" Raph shouted to Don who was holding the list trying to keep his composure to not spill the beans. Raphs stack was about to blow steam.

"Its on the list so obviously one of the girls needs some" Leo nodded to Don handed a gulping Mikey the grocery list it was his turn.

"Hehehe . . .(Gulp) ahe . . .Soooo Where could that carton of Butter milk be?" Mikey said stalking along to search for it.

"Butter milk . . ." Raph shook his head getting angrier.

_People think its _

_intimidating_

_when a girl is cool with her _

_sexuality_

"Alright were almost ready, we just . . .Oh Crap we forgot . . ." Kira left off knowing the girls would know.

"Oh Shit" Lynn said looking at Elisa . . .who looked at Gwen.

"Well they ARE at the store anyway" Lynn sighed looking at Gwen who was now calling Michelangelo.

"How could we forget THOSE?" Kira shook her head.

"I dont know . .. Last minute Slip I guess" Elisa shook her head.

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls_

_that like stayin' home and bein_

_innocent_

"Uhh . . " (Looks at Brothers and Casey awkwardly)

"S-Sh-Sure babe . . . what kind?" Mikey asked while His brothers sighed and Casey slapped his forehead . . .More stuff. Raph was fuming arms crossed.

"Great . . .What do we gotta get now?" He deeply and darkly seethed.

"Uhhh . . ." Mikey held the phone away from his ear . . .'

He whispered it in Dons ear . . .Hands in his pocketts looking down.

"How do I explain this to Gwen If Raph kills you because of these last minute pick ups" Don shook his head as they started walking around the Aisles again.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too_

_sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts _

_they always get a bit_

_Naughty_

"Mikey said he was getting some . . .and . . .Do we need . .?-" Gwen wondered out loud.

"Need what?" Lynn asked Kira leaned in too.

Gwen whispered it to them. . .

"Sure wouldn't hurt" Kira smirked.

"Go for it, They're there anyway" Lynn waved it off. . .

"Alright I'll call Mikey"

_When I'm not with my girls_

_I always play a bit _

_Bitchy_

"Uh huh . . .Yeah . . .Gwen . . .Sure" Mikey nodded to another phone call.

Leo and Don both had grim looks on their faces.

Casey looked a little worried with a fake scared plastered smile on his face . . .Looking over at Raph who . . .Was looking at Mikey with eyes of the epitomy of darkness.

"What . . .Now"

Mikey could have sworn there was lightning outside when Raph said it . . .Darkly . . .Evily. . .

'Gwen babe Make out the will I aint comin' home' Mikey thought sighing. He reached up to grab a box of the item and toss it in the cart to slumply walk to the next Aisle over where no doubtedly the NEXT Item would be nearby.

"What the hell Are they askin' for!" Raph asked.

"Calm down Raph we'll be out of here soon . . .Lets see do we have Toothpaste?" Leo asked.

"GAH!" Raph burst out running after Mikey who screamed like a girl and ran with the shopping cart.

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy _

_Naughty _

_Bitchy _

_Me_

Setting out the birthday Cake and Candles 24 of them in all. Master Splinter entertaining guests with stories, the others chatting among themselves. Some confetti Poppers. The T.v's on a music station.

_I like all my shorts to be a little too_

_shorty_

"Uh oh . . ." Leo chased After Raph with Casey and Don . . .Mikeys screams heard throughout the store.

"Raph . . .Calm down . . ." Casey looked around.

Raph was holding Mikey up by the shirt.

_Unlike all my men_

_I like them tall and Manly_

"Wanna get some Ice for the punch?"

"Sure" Elisa grabbed the Ice from Lynn and poured it in to refresh the guests who were having a good time.

"When will the turtles be in?" Proffessor from the wedding asked.

"Soon I'm sure" Gwen smiled carefree and happy.

"Want one of my brownies?" Elisa offered.

_I love all my nights to end_

_A little bit_

_Nasty_

"ARE YOU TELLIN' ME the girls were sendin us Grocery Shoppin for DIS STUFF!" Raph pointed into the Cart.

"Oh here Mikey I found the . . ." Casey hid the 'products behind his back.

"Casey . . .What are 'those" Raph said suspiciously and angrily staring at his friend who froze.

"Uhh what Gwen asked Mikey to get . . .for the girls they . . .uh . .. Needed it" Casey smiled fakely.

"Casey . . ." Raph Growled.

"raph . . .Calm down here I know its ur birthday and All but . . .HEY!" Raph tackled Casey to the floor . . . Bystanders rushing by to get out of the way . Casey' holding the 'products' under his shirt so Raph wouldn't see.

"Once he sees those he's gonna wanna head straight home" Leo sighed holding a hand to his head exhasperated.

"Yep" Don sighed with a lowering of his shoulders.

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy_

_Naughty_

_Bitchy _

_Me_

"Oh no" Mikey said . . ."Mikey you should take the cart up and get the stuff paid for". Don ushered his brother to go.

Raph was holding the two products that Gwen asked Mikey to get for all the girls . . .He stared frozen . . .at the items in his hand . . .

_I pick _

_My skirts_

_To be_

_Sexy_

Casey got up as Raphael stood up . . .

_Just like _

_My thoughts_

_A bit _

_Naughty_

'Dese guys keep me out all night on my birthday with Lynn while the girls are waitin' for us at home. To chase after kids who attempted to break into a bank with a freakin' crowbar as their ONLY tool . . .

_When I'm_

_Not with_

_My girls_

_BITCHY_

'A 'suspicious' grandma crossin' the damn street . . .A full hour of the arcade . . .and now . . .Goin' around the grocery store for stuff dat we dont need . . .To have Gwen call for the girls and say . . .They need more Girly products . . .and a REMINDER of why I'm supposed to be at Home wit Lynn!' He held the box of Condoms angrily.

"Raph" Casey warned. "Lets not get too hostile here pal"

"I'll show ya Hostile!" Raph threw the stuff into Mikeys cart at the checkout.

"So . . .where are we goin' afta dis Guys?" Casey asked.

"HOME" Raph stormed out of the store as soon as the register woman who was frightened by Raphs outburst.

They each carried bags outside. Mikey and Casey were trying to come up with excuses for them to stay out longer.

"We could go to the-"

"No"

"hey how about the-"

"No"

"Well what about-"

"SHELL NO!"

"Hey dudes-"

"Mikey I'm gonna kill ya"

Mikey backed up the Wrath of Raphael becoming his soon to be death wish. Then . . .The phone rang.

_Can't change_

_I am_

"Hey You guys can come home now" Lynnette said Happily into the Phone.

"THANKYOU GOD!" Michelangelo dropped to his knees.

_**Sexy**_

_**Naughty**_

_**Bitchy **_

_**ME**_

"Great your religious, Can we go now?" Casey ushered them while Raph was already half a block up. they ran to catch up to the one where steam was flying off of his head leaving a trail.

(SURPRISE!)

"Theyre Coming! Don said they'd be here in two minutes!" Elisa shouted everyone stood around ready.

"When they walk in . . .You all know what to do!" Gwen smiled excitedly. She motioned for Lynn to turn the lights off. Lynn went over to the power switch pushing it down and standing by. Everything was great so far now only for them to show up.

"SSHHH! THEIR COMING!" Kira hushed everyone.

"YOU GUYS ARE ANNOYIN' THA SHELL OUTTA ME!"

"But Raph"

"Get away from me!"

"Patience is a virtue Raphael" Michelangelo said mimicking Master Splinter.

"I'll show you what My freakin' Virtue is Pal!" Raph threatened.

"See! GREAT! the girls said to have us back home for Chow, and theyre all Asleep already!" Raph threw his arms up Frustrated.

'The lights flashed on'

"SURPRISE!" Confetti poppers popped, people cheered and musice played.

Raphs arms were still up and out in a sense that he was mad but his face was one of shock.

"Woah . . .when they plan somethin' they really go all out" Don complimented the decorations and all the people.

"Happy birthday Raphael . . ." Master Splinter Nodded.

"B-Birthday" Raph said still frozen.

"Yeah . . ." Leo smirked.

Raph turned around.

"You guys knew about dis?"

"Well Cha, The girls asked us to keep you keep you out for the last few hours" Mikey smiled proud of himself.

"So they could set up without you knowin'" Casey motioned to the people waving and starting to chat again to music, wishing Raphael happy birthdays. He looked around . . .

"Hey Birthday Boy"

He turned around . . .There stood Lynn . . .His eyes . . .wandered for a minute. She giggled, they walked up to eachother , she shyly, him amazed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A sudden Clothed Mutant Girl hugged him.

"Uh thanks Mona"

"I'm gonna go raid your sweets table now" Mona laughed hugging Lynn quick.

"She seems happier" Lynn smiled. While Mona skipped off to join Leatherhead.

"Yeah . . ." Raph watched the scene too. The smell of Lynn favorite perfume hit his senses . . .Plus her natural scent . . .was heated and all over the place. . .

"How'd you do all dis?" He asked.

"The girls and I did it . . .With Splinters Permission to have this many people here. Silver Centry helped me set up the stage and the Fx's and lights . . .Plus the smoke machine was donated by Deeb-"

She was cut off with a heated kiss. She looked up and ended the "-o-"

Smiling she walked off.

"Whereya goin?" He asked.

"I have a birthday to help host and you have a party to enjoy . . .Dont worry I'll take care of you later" She winked tugging on his Belt loops.

she lifted the shirt a little on the back walking away, he caught a glimpse of it again. Smiling . . .

The lights were off except for the paper lanterns, the table candles, stobe lights and stage lights. A giant strobe light for the dance floor and a few spot lights to keep the place lit enough to see the two tables, drinks and food. Plus the one with the cake that no one was to touch until the birthday song and all that.

"Man . . .If raph gets all this than that means . . .Well . . .Dons birthday is in September, Mikey's is August, Leo's is in January. Master Splinter . . ." Elisa stopped . . ."Wait does Master Splinter have a birthday?" Gwen asked.

"He does not , actually, he was born a pet of Master Yoshi, He doesnt know a specific day and when we decided when ours would be , he didn't have interest in making one" Don shrugged.

"Oh . . .Thats too bad . . .we'll have to make him one at least for one year" Kira smiled.

"Hey" Kira turned around, Leo was standing behind her with a soda for her and one for himself.

"Hey . . .Nice job keeping him out for awhile" Kira complimented.

"Yeahhhh . . .I think Mikey got the full blunt of That episode" Leo pointed.

"No too big job for Turtle Titan!" Mikey said raising his hand in the air finger up at the sky victoriously while Silver Centry was listening.

"He chased him around the grocery store and then lifted him in the air three feet off the ground by his shirt" Don whispered to Elisa who giggled but felt sorry for him.

"Hey! Lynn!" Kira ran up to the stage with Lynn who was checking the sound system. "I'm helping you with this one" Kira winked.

"Showing off to a certain boyfriend?" Lynn asked smirking.

"Look whose talkin' " Kira laughed while Lynn smiled.

(Blow: Ke$ha)

"Hey!" Kira said into the Mic everyone shouted back smiles and cheers , wanting to hear something to dance too.

Lynn laughed looking at Raph across the room who was biting into a cookie. She smirked with a sensual giggle.

"Dance" Kira ordered the crowed with a smile

_(Lynn)_

_Back door Cracked we dont need a Key_

_we get in for free_

_No V.I.P Sleaze_

making a jerking motion with her thumb around her neck.

_(Kira)_

_Drink that Kool-Aid_

_Follow my lead_

_Now your one of use_

_Your comin' with me_

Wiggles her finger at the crowd

_(Lynn)  
_

_Its time to kill the lights_

_and Shut the D.J_

_Down! _

Lowers herself to the ground with her thumb down

_(Kira)_

_This place about to_

_(Lynn)_

_Tonight were takin' over_

_theres no _

_getting out_

_(Kira)_

_This place about to_

_(Lynn)_

_BLOW OH oh oh oh oh oh_

_Blow Oh oh oh oh _

_(kira)_

_this place about to _

_Blow_

_(Lynn)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_This place about to Blow_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Blow Oh oh oh oh oh_

_(Kira)_

_This place about to Blow_

_(Lynn)_

_Blow oh oh oh oh oh_

_Blow Oh oh oh oh _

_This place about to_

_(Kira)_

_Now what_

_(Lynn)_

_What_

_(Kira)_

_Were takin' control_

_We get what we want_

_we do what you dont_

_(Both)_

_Dirt and Glitter _

_Cover the floor_

_(Kira)_

_Were pretty and Sick_

_(Lynn)_

_Were young and were bored_

_Ha!_

_(Kira)_

_Its Time to lose your mind_

_and let the crazy out_

_(Throwing out some dance moves)_

_(Lynn) _

_This place about to-_

_Tonight were takin' names_

_cuz _

_we dont mess around_

_(Kira) _

_This place about to-_

_(Lynn)_

_Blow- Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Blow Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_This place about to_

_(Kira)_

_Blow Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(Both)_

_This place about to!_

_(Lynn)_

_Blow- Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Blow Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(Kira)_

_This place about to Blow!_

_(Lynn)_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Blow Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_This place about to_

_(Kira)_

_Blow__

_(Lynn)_

Lynn and kira started throwing glitter up into the air where the crowd was dancing and watching.

_Go Go Go_

_Go insane Go insane throw some glitter_

_make it rain _

_on him_

_Let me see them hanes _

_let me _

_let me see them hanes_

_(Both)_

_Go insane Go insane_

_Throw some glitter make it rain on him_

_Let me see them hanes _

_let let me see them hanes_

_(Kira)_

_C'mon!_

_(Lynn)_

_on her knees angrily_

_THIS PLACE ABOUT TO_

_BLOW!_

_(Kira)_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Blow Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_This place about to_

_(Lynn)_

_Blow Oh oh oh oh _

_Blow Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(Both)_

_This place about to_

_(Lynn)_

_Blow Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Blow Oh oh oh oh oh_

_This place about to Blow _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(Kira throws out her best stage moves with the glitter)_

_Lynn hits the button on stage to pop confetti and glitter into the air_

_Blow Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_This place about to -_

_The stage went silent both girls covered in black lights._

People shouting and applauding with cheers.

Elisa clapped . . .Smiling and talking with Don . . .She wasn't sure if he noticed that she was trying to impress him. She wasn't very . . .sneaky about stuff like this. She knew he wasn't much of a dancer and she herself could only dance in a crowd if people didn't know her. She sat back with him talking.

"You look beautifull" He complimented.

"Thanks" Elisa smiled pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. hands in her lap she looked away.

'Something was definitely different about her . . .' Don thought. Her natural scent coming with her body spray . . .Jasmin and Lavender with vanilla spray. But it all seemed heated to him, and he . . .was definitely reacting to it. He wasn't sure what was going on but . . .It seemed like the whole room was 10 degrees warmer and her scent was . . .Warm . . . Heated. He got up.

"I'll be right back" He nodded she smiled with a nod.

'I need to cool off' He thought to himself walking to his lab.

Walking in to the sink on the other side of the room . . .He saw Mikey in there shirt partially un buttoned as if he was over heating.

"Mikey your not in human appearance so whats with the shirt?" He asked.

"I wanted to look good . . .Man . . .I needed a breather . . .Theres something up with Gwen I mean . . .This is WAYYYY different Bro . . ."

"Yeah I know . . .I think the same things going on with Elisa . . .I can't describe it but . . .It makes me feel . . .well . . .Over heated" He said not being able to describe it truthfullly.

"Like ya wanna jump em'. I almost thought of pullin' Gwen into the nearest Closet" Mikey shook his head washing his face with cool water.

"Whats goin' on dude?" Mikey asked again.

"I dont know but . . .The way Elisa's dressed doesnt help much either" Don shook his head wondering what was going on and how much longer could he keep himself in here before wanting to go back out there.

"Looks Like Leo's okay" Mikey pointed out to the dance floor. He was doing a bit of dancing with Kira. The song changed . . .Kira smiled pulling both his hands on each hip, then crossed her arms to hold each of his hands with the opposite one of hers. Moving sweetly and slowly flirty and subtle, They did a grinding move and Kira pulled some other moves that Don noticed made Leo's . . .

"Mikey did his eyes just change?" Don asked.

"I dont know . . .Are they still brown the lights make everything look trippy bro" Mikey pointed out with a wave of his hand.

"I think-" Don went to his room to find the notes Elisa had written . . .When they were fully . . .Not themselves.

(Meanwhile)

Kira smiled moving slowly side to side with him pulling out a few cute moves bumping up against him, he seemed to know each move. She let him twirl her before pulling her to him closely middle against mid section. She smiled with a laugh . . .then looked up.

His eyes . . .Did they just? No it couldn't be . . .could it?

He stopped.

"Leo you okay?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah i'm fine just . . .Need some breathing space" He pointed to Where Don and Mikey were in Dons Lab.

"Sure" Kira nodded Dancing with Gwen. Leo smirked before walking hastily to the room.

He immediately went to the sink.

"Happen to you too?" Mikey asked.

"Something's going on . . .Inside me . . .I dont know" Leo breathed out.

"Dudes . . .Maybe were just . . .I dont know . . .hot for em . . .More than usual?" Mikey smirked offering the male version to the answer.

"We know that much Mikey but it has to do with them . . .Somethings different about them . . ." Don rubbed his chin.

"Whatchu guys doin' in here?"

"Uhhh, HEY birthday boy . . .Have you noticed anything . . .Different About Lynn Lately"

"No Why?"

Mikey put an arm around Raphs shoulder to show him.

"Take a Deeeeeep Breath in" Mikey said making a motion for his brother to smell the air.

"If you ripped one Mikey I'm gonna-"

"Raph were serious . . .Catch Lynns Scent" Don said waving air to him.

He closed his eyes and smelled the air . . .after a minute his eyes opened again.

"Woah"

"Yep" Mikey confirmed.

"What is dat?"

"No one is for sure right now, but whatever it is . . .All the girls have it and its effecting us . . .in more ways than One" Leo said gripping the sink counter.

"Kinda wanna . . .Go and-"

"Dont" Don said holding Raph back.

"Hello Friends" Leather head walked in to reach the sink too.

"You over heating too?" Mikey asked.

"Its Mona" Leather head smiled understandingly.

"What about er'" Raph asked.

"Its her time . . .So her scent to me is a little overpowering . . .As a gentlemen Crocodile I need to get some space and air so as to not do something I might regret" Leatherhead said wiping his face off with a towell.

"Her time?" Leo asked . . .

"I know" Don said numbly holding out the notes Elisa had made.

"Animal instinct stuff again?" Mikey asked.

"Yep and this time . . .Its going on and we didn't even know it" Don said holding out the notes.

"Their . . ."

"Dont say it"

"But"

"Dont Freakin' say a word"

"But Raph that means Lynn is too and-"

"Dont say it"

"My friends , are your . . .females in heat too?" Leather head asked patiently and understandingly.

All males in the vicinity froze . . .speechless.

"It dont really matta if she is or not . . ." Raph waved it off.

"Wait . . .So should we resist or should we . . ." Leo left off.

"MIKEY!" Gwen ran in.

"Uhh Hey Babe -Ah!" Gwen pulled mikey out for a song to dance too . . .

That smell like 'a beach on fire'.

This is gonna be a lonnnngggg Night. Mikey thought watching her hips sway while she lead him out to where everyone else was dancing.

**NEXT EPISODE . . .UP SOON! Birthday Bash II**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	60. Unforseen

**Got some recent inspiration from one of my new favorite songs which is going to be used in here. I would RECCOMEND you all see the music video , Can't get enough of it~! "This is What Rock N Roll Looks Like" Porcelain Black. I've used her songs in here before , she used to be Porcelain and the tramps . . .I guess later on She dropped the tramps lol. **

They all stood not sure if this was a good or bad situation . . .Michelangelo standing where Gwen asked him to.

"Group Song!" Deebo shouted.

Gwen waved smirking at Mikey. Kira standing next to her and Elisa waving shyly and unsure at Don. Lynn standing confidantly near the mic. Her guitar shining against the strobe lights.

"Have you guys been feeling different lately?" Kira asked.

"How so?" Elisa looked over just as Lynn was getting her guitar ready.

"I feel . . .Well . . .over heated . . ." Kira said looking at Gwen mostly because she would know.

"Oh wow, Kira" Gwen winked.

"I just . . . Can't stop thinking about him" Kira shook her head with a smile.

"Yeah well hes out here to watch you now" Elisa pointed.

"Maybe were all just hormonal" Lynn shrugged like it was no bid deal.

"Yeah but Lynn . . .I've never wanted someone this bad before" Kira whispered into her friends ear.

"What do you want me to say . . .Your probably just horny" Lynn waved it off.

"Wow . . .blunt much?" Kira shook her head and Elisa and Gwen laughed.

"Okay then maybe were all just close to our periods at the same time, like in college" Lynn shrugged giving the topic a rest.

"Can we just start please I wanna dance with Mikey some more" Gwen pouted in a 'lets hurry up' kind of way.

"Fine Fine" Lynn smirked letter her guitar wave a note making the crowd cheer and the guys smirk off to the side leaning against a wall.

'I just . . .Wonder if it has to do with this whole mate thing' Kira thought letting it go.

(Porcelain Black: This is what Rock N roll Looks like*)

*( I suggest watching the vid)*

**Lynn:**

_HEY HEY HEY!_

_if your ready to rage _

_Raise your hands up_

_this what Rock N Roll looks like_

_Yeah Yeah yeah! _

_Wearin' leather and Lace_

_Raise your hands up _

_this What Rock N Roll Looks like_

_(The lights flashed on all four of them)_

_**Deebo:**_

Umm Microphone Check, One , Two

Yeah yeah , Its the girls baby

and this is what Rock N Roll

Looks Like

**Kira:**

The dark days fallin down on my stand

I feel the thirst to get it in

**Lynn:**

Trouble Trouble drink it down

Like a king I take the crown

Flush away the pain to my expense

**All:**

Cuz were the kids

that belong to the night

we gonna get this

**Lynn:**

We gonna Start a Fight!

**Gwen:**

Hey hey hey if your ready to rage

**Lynn:**

Raise your hands up this what Rock N roll Looks like

**Kira:**

Yeah Yeah Yeah wearin'

Leather and lace

**Lynn:**

Raise your hands up this what

Rock N Roll Looks like

**Elisa:**

Na-na-na-na-nana-na-nah (hey, hey, hey) Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now (Hey )Na-na-na-na-nana-na-now (Hey hey) Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now (Hey)

**Gwen:**

Were putting our shades on for the cameras

Take a picture now if you wanna have us

**Lynn:**

Lipstick smears across my face

not a drop will go to waste

**Kira:**

Baby the beast is yours to chase

**All:**

Cuz were the kids

that belong to the night

we gonna get this

**Lynn:**

We gonna start a fight!

Hey hey hey!

if your ready to rage

Raise your hands up this what

Rock N Roll Looks like!

from across the room, the eyes were glued.

"Remind me why dis feelin' were havin' is bad?" Raph ask rhetorically.

"I dont think there was a reason" Don said eyes not leaving the left of center. Where she was following the girls on moves that . . .They didn't think they were capable of. All throwing glances at eachother, very heated, velvety, and seducive glances.

"Then why does this feel different . . ." Leo asked out loud.

"Than what?" Mikey asked already knowing.

"Uhm . . ." Leo looked away.

"We've all done it fearless aint nothin' to be shy about" Raph teased.

"I'm not . . .(Sigh) Never mind" He looked back up to Kira who waved with a small cute smile. 'I'm in trouble' He thought to himself.

**Lynn:**

Yeah Yeah Yeah wearin'

Leather and Lace

Raise your hands up this what

Rock N Roll Looks like

**Elisa:**

Na-na-na-na-nana-na-nah (hey, hey, hey) Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now (Hey )Na-na-na-na-nana-na-now (Hey hey) Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now (Hey)

**Deebo:**

I-I-I-I need a cigarette and a bad bitch  
Come be my soccer ball and get yo ass kicked  
I like my pizza cold, I like my glass full  
I don't like bullshit, but I like red bull  
I smell like Guns and RosesI look like money bitch  
I taste like Rock n Roll  
I make her lick her lips  
And all the drama's dead  
Im in the past life  
I forgot her name but I remember last night  
You can do what you do  
I done did enough  
I'm on that gangsta shit  
I don't give a f-ck

**Lynn: (on her knees)**

You wanna talk the talk get up and show me your walk

**Kira: (Shaking her hair)**

You wanna talk the talk you better show me your walk

**Gwen: (Wiggling her finger at Mikey)**

You wanna talk the talk get up and show me your walk

**Elisa: (Moving in sweet circles slowly)**

**(Wolf Whistles)**

You wanna talk the talk you better show me your walk

**Lynn: **

Hey Hey Hey if your ready to Rage

Raise your hands up

This what Rock N Roll

Looks like

**Kira:**

Yeah Yeah Yeah

Wearin' leather and Lace

Raise your hands up this what

**Lynn:**

**ROCK N ROLL LOOKS LIIIIIIIIKKKEE!**

Gwen:

Hey Hey Hey

If your ready to rage

**Lynn:**

Raise your hands up

this what Rock N roll Looks like!

**Elisa:**

yeah yeah yeah

Wearin' Leather and Lace

**Kira:**

Raise your hands up

this what Rock N Roll Looks Like!

**Elisa: (All girls dancing)**

_Na-na-na-na-nana-na-nah (hey, hey, hey)  
Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now (Hey)  
Na-na-na-na-nana-na-now (Hey hey)  
Na-na-na-na-nana-na-na-now, na-now (Hey_

Lights go out

"Wooo!" Deebo went back to the D.J area to play songs.

"Hey Babe you were great" Mikey smiled.

"Really?" Gwen looked up at him.

"Pshaw! Dudette of course!" Mikey hugged her.

"Great lets go!" Gwen pulled him away from the wall out to the dance area, waving to Deebo who played the song she wanted. "Fire Burnin: By Sean Kingston".

Gwen smiled brightly when he turned her around, the lights flashing and blinking black every so often lighting up their clothes.

He couldn't explain what feeling was happening. It was like he was running a fever but he didn't feel sick? Dude maybe I shouldn't of had that Hot Pepperoni bacon cheese pizza today. Mikey shrugged. Maybe that was the reason him and his bro's were feeling weird. Not all pizzas are born good. he thought with a laugh watching Gwen with intensity. Her moves matching his, hands on her hips to her arm to spin her. She smiled and he Smiled back.

(Meanwhile)

"No problem, I understand with the noise and all" April waved off. Master Splinter had left the party for some peace and quiet at Aprils Apartment.

"Casey wont be back till later, I'll be getting some sleep" April announced her good night heading off to bed. But not before looking out the window.

"Wow the moon sure looks beautifull tonight"

The elder rat looked out the window from the corner of his eye too.

"Almost like a harvest Moon . . .But its so close to be the harvest moon this time of year?" April wondered to herself.

"It is . . .Oddly close" Master Splinter agreed looking at it a bit longer.

"Well Goodnight" April waved.

"Goodnight miss O Neil . . .Or should I say . . .Mrs. Jones"

April smiled padding to her room in her robe and slippers.

"I hope my sons are behaving themselves" He thought out loud. Medittating thinking about everything that has happened to them and himself.

'I had not the slightest Idea they would find loved ones when they were but kids. With the complexity of their Mutation, Neither I or themselves would have guessed their loved ones would be chosen like this either'

Memories of them chasing eachother around, Michelangelo crying because Raphael broke his crayons. Leonardo practicing ninjitsu at such a young age. Donatello fixing Michelangelos broken toys. Raphael always the one to show how strong he deemed to be in front of his brothers.

Now each with responsibilities matching up to more of a greater standard than that of a regular adult in this country. Bearing the responsibility to protect not only themselves, but our family as a whole, including the Girls and our friends. . . They have so much to bear . . .But I am confidant in their skills. He looked up at the moon again, admiring it.

'Wait' . . .He stood up to take a closer look. He felt something stir , far off. Closing his eyes, searching all around him with his senses.

Several Dogs howling outside.

The small clock in Aprils living room making a chiming bell noise signaling midnight.

"Its . . ." He stood up . . .He felt something wrong . . .Very wrong. Getting up to leave , he had to get home to warn his sons.

(Meanwhile)

_Shawty got that super thing_

_Hotter than the sun in the south of spain_

_Got me soon as I _

_Walked through the door Oh_

_My pocket started tickling _

_the way she droppin' low dat thang_

_Got me wanna spend my money on her_

_Her_

_She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake._

Gwen and Mikey were still dancing. Both felt something . . .when their skin touched . . .Like a signal to the body , electric shocks that felt like magic.

Kira was dancing by herself throwing out her best, to impress. She'd never felt like this before. She was actually trying to show off to someone, well not just anyone . . . She looked up at him hiding his eyes before looking up. The fan making his bandanna ends breeze off his shoulder.

'Was it working?' She wondered. When she looked again . . .He wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" She asked herself. Turning to see he wasn't anywhere near her.

She turned around over and over no longer dancing. Where was he?

She walked off the dance floor to go find him.

(Surprise)

Just as Lynn stepped off stage she looked over to see Raph missing from his spot by the wall.

"I should go freshen up" She said to Kira who nodded with a smile to go dance for awhile. Lynn walked to the bathroom out of the party area, it was dark because all the lights were off for the strobe and black lights to be on. Lynn turned on the bathroom light walking in. Flipping her hair, part of it setting over her left eye with a teased bed messy affect. She wiped her face off of sweat. Looking up in the mirror she saw a devious smirk for an instant and the lights flick off. She turned with a smirk feeling hands on her sides her body pinned against the sink. She giggled feeling him chuckle and pull her out of the bathroom. The lights were off, pitch dark in the rooms, but she trusted he knew where to go. She pulled him against a wall for a second, stealing quick touches, kisses, and bumping into walls. She recognized the smell of his room. It smelled just like him, and right now . . .He smelled verrry good.

(Shy ones)

Elisa wasn't sure what she was doing. She'd never really been open with flirting before all that much. Sitting out for a minute drinking punch. Gwen and Mikey seemed to be doing just fine. Both of them dancing and laughing when he fell ontop of her on accident, stealing a kiss while everyone watched and clapped, laughing at the situation. Elisa looked down at what she was wearing, suddenly feeling not so confidant anymore.

"I probably should just head to the room" She said thinking maybe it was time to give up on the . . .feelings. . .she was having and call it a night.

"ELISA!"

She turned and ran smack into Dons body, both of them hitting the floor.

"Ouch . . .You okay?" Elisa asked being pulled up suddenly.

"Uhm Yeah I'm sorry I didn't mean to . . .Bulldoze you over like that" Don helped her up. His skin felt warm . . .very warm.

"Don you okay?" Elisa asked.

"I feel . . .fine . . ." He said looking up at her. There was something in his eyes that made Elisa feel insecure.

"Maybe we should go take your temperature or something your heating up" Elisa said feeling his forehead.

His hand pulled her hand down slowly. walking closer, Elisa looked up that feeling again. She could hear . . .his heart beating. Leaning down, a hand on his cheek, him holding both her hands in between themselves. Kissing softly, she smirked looking up both walking to his room.

(Another Meanwhile)

Kira searched around for him . . .Did he leave? Or go to bed? I dont see how anyone could sleep with all the noise and the guests werent all gone yet. She looked around to see the guests all in a circle doing moves, it was her chance to get away.

Leonardo threw cold water on his face. He was feeling it again, this time he felt like his skin was on fire. He shook his head. Hearing footsteps, that same heart beat in his ears . . .Pounding in tune with his like a drum.

"Hey you alright?" Kira asked.

Her scent sweeping out with the sweat on her neck she was wiping off with her hand.

Kira stood un answered. Taken back by the sudden weighlessness. set on the counter, she didn't argue, just went with what her mind and body was telling her.

(Into the Night: Santana)

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_it was easy to tell_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul_

_it was easy to see_

Lynn laughed when he tripped on the floor ontop of her middle onto the bed. He crawled over top while they both let their hands wander and mouths breathe eachothers air.

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_there were drums in the air_

_as she started to dance_

Kira slipped off his face mask. He responded with her shirt. both sliding ontop of the sheets smoothly.

_Every soul in the room_

_keeping time with their hands_

_and we sang_

Gwen and Mikey breathing heavily from the dancing. Looking straight at eachother holding onto the other. Gwen breathed something near his neck so he'd hear her. In that split second, he picked her up and ran out of the room. "Woah . . ." Deebo said out loud watching Mikey literally leave a trail of dust behind him.

_Ay oh Ay oh Ay oh Ay_

_and the voices rang like the angels sing_

_were singin' ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_and we danced on into the night__

Lynn whispered to him under her breath, and he Smirked in response. Clothes thrown across the room. Heat flaring.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh_

_and we danced on into the Night_

Kira let her hand run across his skin and hardened plated areas. She wanted him to know, Ethan could never give her what he had given her . . .Her freedom back. slightly pushing on one another, feeling the rise of a force above them. Leo looked down at her . . . Something was different.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_

_you could tell how we felt from the look on our _

_faces_

Elisa felt his hand run itself through her hair while she pushed her head up against the pillows. Don loved the feeling she gave him, he wanted to give her the same feeling back. She gave out a sound caged in of pleased.

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in _

_our eyes_

_The room left them moving between you and I_

Gwen cried out, in the dark she felt something in him that was different. Feeling a pain on the back of her neck recede to a different feeling. She moaned out loudly. Was this Mikey?

"M-Michelangelo"

She recieved a possessive growl in response.

_we forgot where we were and _

_we lost track of time_

"Ah! Ouch!" Kira winced . . .He was gripping her shoulders . . .and his body was very very feverish. She felt a bite on the back of her neck. Gripping onto him hard. Feeling him push into her at the same time.

'Mine' . . .Was the only word replayed in his head until he let go and moved with her.

_and we sang to the wind_

_as we danced through the night_

Raphael felt something in him . . .That same feeling he had when Lynn got shot, that same feeling when she almost drowned. That same feeling he had when he went after her when she ran away that day. Lynn felt a lick on her neck and smiled. His hand went behind her head . . .feeling that spot. Where he bit her unknowingly. Moving in fast motion to the other.

_and we sang_

_Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay_

_and the voices rang like the Angels sing_

"Don?"

No reply, just constant heated movement that surged through her. She was ontop of him, and he suddenly snapped up and his head against her neck. She half screamed with a huge surge of pleasure and pain at the same time mixing through. He bit her and was pulling her down with him.

_Were singin' ay Oh Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay_

_and we danced on into the night_

Gwen closed her eyes, she didn't know what she was doing but she put a hand over his chest . . .where his heart was pounding, she could feel it. There was a glow . . .and a flash of orange color. From his skin . . .Shapes all over his skin in lines and contoured circles . . .What was happening? One glow forming around her hand on his chest, he didn't stop and she moved with him half confused and half wanting him to move faster against her.

_Ay oh Ay Oh Ay oh Ay Oh_

_and we danced on into the night_

Lynn pushed her hands against his chest. He pressed down and she smiled biting his bottom lip. She felt his heartbeat there . . .Beautifull. Opening her eyes a split second while they were throwing echo's of a choir of their own sounds and gasps into the air . . .She saw . . .Red . . .Glowing. In primitive like marking all over him. She didn't stop him, she couldn't. The glow started from her hand over his heart. She threw her head back with a hitched breath. Raphael looked down at her . . .Through different eyes. Not stopping, and feeling what they both wanted.

Elisa felt his arms around her shoulders, pushing harder. She slipped her hand to his shoulder stopping over where the heart beat was . . .His heart beat, the one that let her know he was alive and here with her. She said his name over and over closing her eyes, feeling a glow.

'Elisa' He thought over and over. His actions and thoughts different, but meaning the same thing. Loving each hitched breath she made for him. Opening his eyes her hand over his heart. She opened hers . . .and both unable and unwanting to stop the other. The violet purple glow emanating from her eyes and from his own skin . . .In patterns over his body. He looked down to see her throw her head back . . Ready to pass over that invisble line.

Kira shook her head back and forth. legs wrapped tightly around him as much as they could hold. He smiled down at her, and she looked up at him with the look on her face that made him melt. She moved her hands up towards his chest, he savored the feeling. She loved him . . .Pressing her ear a moment to his heartbeat. He smiled pushing harder making them both throw their cautions aside. Leonardo looked straight into Kiras eyes . . .he loved her. Her eyes opened and flashed an icy clear blue . . .He felt a cool smooth glow from inside himself. He felt this before . . .

Smooth ribbony patterns across his green skin. Kira admired it all . . .Wondering if he was an angel instead. She felt warm, safe, and could clearly hear and feel everything he felt. She longed for it all. He longed for it all.

_Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell_

_it was love from above_

_that could save me from hell_

Raphael looked down at Lynn . . .Her fiery green eyes . . .Glowing just like . . .his skin. He didn't know what was going on, but it was like it couldn't be stopped. The faster they moved together the more they were about to reach the end point . . .Every moan echo'd through the room. He loved her eyes.

_She had fire in her soul_

_it was easy to see_

_how the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

Gwen pulled on the back of his bandanna. They didn't even bother throwing clothes off. It was so urgent, so needed. She begged him not to stop. She heard him say her name in her neck, pushing with all he had. She was almost afraid the bed would break. His glow . . .beautifull . . .Just like he was. Michelangelo looked into Gwens eyes . . .Glowing Golden brown . . .that lovely hazel color. He didn't bother wondering why they were glowing, they just were. He loved it.

_there were drums in the air_

_as she started to dance_

_every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

_and we sang_

_Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay_

_and the voices Rang like the angels sing_

"Oh God"

_were singin' ay Oh Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay_

_All eight glowing._

_Red against fiery green_

_Orange against bronze gold_

_Blue against Ice sky blue_

_Purple against light ultra violet_

_and we danced on into the night_

_Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay _

_and we danced on into the night_

_Singin' Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay_

_and we danced on into the Night__

Each one feeling the highest they've ever been.

Feeling exactly what the other was feeling. That love and acceptance they longed for was in the other. The feeling of safety and protection was in the other.

Each girl at the same time Screamed.

_Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay_

Raphael dropped from pushing his muscles to the farthest they'd go until they hurt. Lynn trying to catch her breath hugging against him.

_Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay_

Donatello let up breathing and sweat on both of them. smiling and leaning into the hand Elisa put over his cheek.

_Singin' Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay Oh Ay_

Michelangelo smiling looking down at Gwen who was smiling up at him trying to breathe. He brushed her hair back and she kissed him in return. He held onto her tightly, arm around her middle. Feeling that for once . . .Everything was right in the world.

_And We Danced On Into The Night_

Master Splinter arrived. Deebo and a few other guests stayed behind the clean. He looked around for his sons or any of the girls . . .None were in sight.

"Oh Hey Splinter dude, they uh crashed early" Deebo pointed with his thumb. "Thanks for the party, it was killer" Deebo waved goodbye. Master Splinter nodded. His sons would train tomorrow while Lynn agreed the girls would clean up the mess before the party was planned. He felt a great spiritual force build up in his sewer sub station home. Several strong and great energies. The moon indication was right. Tonight was the night . . .and what was done was done. He prayed that answers would be shown to them quickly, to avoid danger.

**I bet maybe a few of you can guess whats going to happen, if you guess correctly I'll let you know. Its a . . .twist to the plot . . .and I hope you might like it in the next chapter when things start getting figured out.***

**STAY TUNED!* REVIEW REVIEW! LOVE YOU!**


	61. Golden Afternoon

**Okay I thought it was hilarious. Alot of you answered back that you had an Idea what was going to happen. But you all were like "But I dont think I'm right so I wont say anything". Just thought it was coincedentally funny* You all have an Idea, but no one will say anything lol. by the way so everyone knows. WERE AIMING FOR 100 Chapters! Just so everyone is on the same page here . . .the girls are ****human****. But maybe in a future story because i've already got Idea's planned I might get female mutants. But I love my characters I'd hate to decieve them. READ ON!**

"Seeya later" Gwen waved pulling Mikey behind her. She giggled out in the hall which everyone at breakfast heard.

"Mikey! Stop! (loud giggles)". THey were off to Gwens shop and Mikey had a birthday party today so he stayed behind. Waving to Gwen as she reached the elevator. She giggled with a wave waiting for the other girls to get on so they could go.

"Have a nice day, Go beat the crap out of a dirt bag, make some money, all dat jazz" Raph winked at Lynn who Smirking leaning in for a kiss Pulling him by his bandanna.

"I'll see you later" Lynn smiled. She had felt great all morning. Mostly because of last night, and Raph knew that, because he felt just as great. She gave a final tug on the bandanna tails before sauntering off to the elevator with a wink and a wave. She smiled thinking of this morning, how they were still at it . . .All night. Plus . . .He loved the tat*

When Leonardo and Kira emerged from the room. Kira's eyes were bright and she was smiling. He was happy about that. They let go of a quick goodbye hug and kiss before she waved lightly to go to the elevator. Leonardo looked around, he waited for the girls to be gone before he would ask to talk to his brothers about . . .Last night. Still feeling the strange but strong feeling which showed up as a glow across his skin, and in Kira's eyes. Did the same happen to them?

"Dont work too hard" Elisa gave Don a quick hug skipping off to the elevator heading to work in the teletmarketing business and then the Diner. Don had to do Computer Tech support work today. But didn't feel the oncoming groan and punishment of it. Elisa made HIM breakfast this morning before she left. He smiled with a "Have a good day" and walking off to see Leo give him a look saying they needed to talk.

"Boys"

A familiar father directive voice said as soon as the elevator shut and the girls had departed.

(Things to Come)

First off . . .Talking about . . .Sex with their father was . . .Not only uncomfortable but nearly impossible. But there was a connection to be made and they had to figure out what happened last night . . .To all of them.

"My skin glowed . . .These strange markings I didn't realize it fully until . . .Afterwards" Don admitted.

"Same here dude!" Mikey said surprised this happened to them and not only him.

"Yeah . . .And her eyes Glowed . . .(Raph shook his head) . . .It was like we couldn't stop . . .Even if we wanted to" He nudged Mikey who chuckled.

"This is serious. We all experienced the same thing. All the girls Eyes seemed to glow when . . . I felt like all my energy was being sent to a particular place, I was focusing my own energy without thinking about it" Leonardo shook his head.

"I see" Master Splinter seemed to . . .Contemplate the issue.

"Last night was a full Moon, but not just any full moon . . .The summer Solstice. I believe it tampered with your instincts and caused not only you but the girls as well to feel . . .restless"

"That would make sense" Don nodded still sorting it all out in his head.

"Just hope in our 'restlesness' you guys didn' make me any nieces or nephews" Raph chuckled.

"Raph really?" Leo asked shaking his head.

"So . . .We have an Idea of what happened but . . .We dont know the full epedemic of the situation. What changed?" Don asked outloud.

"I felt more connected to Kira . . .Still do. Its like our connection but without focusing and meditating. I can tell what shes feeling. She noticed it too but we didn't discuss it" Leo admitted to piece together the puzzle.

"Yeah dat happened wit us too. Its like ya can tell what she's thinkin and feelin' without even thinkin' about it" Raph agreed with a nod.

"Right now shes happy, and I can almost hear her humming a song in my head" Mikey smirked.

"I wonder if they can feel the exact same for us" Don wondered.

"Do somethin" Mikey pointed with a smirk.

"Like what?" Leo asked quizzically.

"Do something to make Elisa feel something or hear you" Mikey shrugged ina 'duh' kinda way.

"Here I'll help" Mikey grabbed the nearest Item in the room 'A candle holder' and threw it at Don. Who caught it and set it down.

"I'm not going to purposefully hurt myself just to have Elisa call and be worried" Don shook his head.

"Bonehead" Raph whapped Mikey upside the head.

"Whilst you all are thinking on this matter we must resume with Training" Master Splinter stood up.

All the guys groaned but figured a little bit of excersize would get their minds off of things . . .Or make them think about it more.

Sparring with Leo Raph was constantly thinking of last night. He wasn't able to get into his usual focus and zone where he would channel most of his anger into everything he did. Lynn was happy, He was happy. It felt weird. To feel this happy. He dodged a close call blow from Leo throwing one back and having to be put on the defensive . . .he was always on the Offensive. It was messing with him.

_It was 2 a.m and it was round 3 for them. He smiled looking up at her when they changed positions again . . .More than once for each round ;) _

_She smiled looking down at him "Happy Birthday" She smirked._

_"Best present right here" He moved a hand down her hip to her thigh. Sitting up but still keeping her on him so he was still in her, for a breather. Moving his hands where he likes and she kept hers around his neck. He looked behind them at the mirror. Using one hand he moved the blankett covering her lower back just to the line to cross moving his hand to the lower region. He traced the tattoo in the mirror with his finger. She turned to look. _

_"When didja get it?" He asked with a smirk. _

_"Two weeks after you left" She admitted looking away and down in thought. He moved his hand across it . . ._

_"I . . . Wanted a reminder . . .and . . .a piece of you for myself. Otherwise I'd wear your mask in my hair as a hair band" She admitted with a small silent chuckle. He smirked kissing her shoulder. He'd always use the Sai she got him._

_"I like it" He smirked deviously._

_"You would . . ." She laughed "Now it serves as a different reminder" She looked up at him to his eyes. _

_"Mhm . . .I protect dis" He gave a small slap to her backside, she giggled._

_"So mr. 24 year old, ya up for a round 4?" She asked with a upward movement of her eyebrows._

_"You know me" He smirked flipping her onto her back while she giggled. _

He shook his head having to backflip out of the way of a hit, before throwing a few aggressive punches out.

'Hes not focusing, not that I can really blame him' Leo thought to himself. Inbetween hits he was recieving feelings and constant check ins to Kiras mood and thoughts. He felt greedy ,wanting it. But at the same time loved it. She was happy, and anxious . . .Mostly about hoping for a phone call from the scouts who she auditioned for to be a dancer in a small time video on MTV. And in addition to the events of last night . . .Her emotions were all over the place. But he smirked thinking of how she felt . . .last night. He smiled knowing he caused it. But his main focus was not only on sparring. But on the strange glow. How he was able to manifest his energy like that. Did it go through Kira? or did she do the same thing?

I wouldn't know . . .I didn't talk to her about it really when we got up. We would talk later I was sure.

Donatello was trying to logically explain the strange events of last night in his head, not thinking off too many solid based solutions. No straight facts could be calculated to this equation. He'd have to look up a few things and definitely . . .Talk to Elisa. Right now he could tell she was happy, confused, like he was, but happy. This morning . . .He could have sworn she was practically glowing.

Michelangelo thought last night . . .Was like total magic. He didn't know what happened but it felt great. To share somethin' like that with Gwen . . .Felt even better. He felt totally connected to her, more connected to her than he felt when they first met. He smiled having a flash of Gwen in the shop singing a song to herself trimming up a flower bouquet. Smiling whirling his nunchucks furiously in practice, he'd go pick her up later. With a box of her favorite candy* Chocolate covered turtles with caramel in the middle.*

Lynn was excited, and slightly nervous. But she felt strong and confidant, it was mostly Raphael that was feeling that. But she could feel him too. What he was feeling and even if she were to sit and be still, relax and think of him . . .She could even tell what he was thinking. It made her feel . . .Special. That she could have that sort of connection with him, and no one else. THen again she . . .was his girl.

She blushed thinking of him tracing her tattoo . . .

"Hey Lynn were heading out, are you ready?" Phil asked.

"Yep" Lynn grabbed her bag and was out the door.

Elisa was sitting in her usual booth at work.

"Yes Hello my name is Elisa i'm just calling to renew your Glamour Magazing subscription? And right now their offering a free makeup bag and a one year subscription to NEW YORK GIRL for free, would you be interested in renewing with Glamour right now Ma'm?"

Hes working . . .most likely training with his brothers. He was thinking about her, and she knew he knew she was thinking about him. Last night . . .was the most amazing night she ever had. She didn't know what happened and figured he'd want to talk about it later. She felt so happy like she was glowing, the sun was shining directly on her favor today* She put a hand to her stomach. Thank god lunch was in five minutes or she'd have to chew the rest of her gum all in one sitting. "I wonder if he can tell I'm hungry too?" She thought.

"What was that?" She forgot she was still on the phone.

"Oh i'm sorry I meant I wondered it you could tell how great of a bargain this is . . ." Elisa managed to charm the customer to getting the renewal with the makeup bag and Subscription to NEW YORK GIRL.

"Nice Save, try to keep the day dreams to yourself okay?" Her boss reminded her.

"Thanks Yvonne, I'm off for lunch be back in ten" Elisa smiled.

The sky was sunny and blue* the temperature was just right. Lynns birthday was coming up soon she'd have to go get a quick birthday present. Mostly, she couldn't wait to get to the apartment grab an extra set of clothes and head back to talk to Don . . .She skipped across the street to go grab coffee.

(Golden evening)

(I'm like a bird: Nelly furtado

_Your beautifull_

_Thats for sure_

_you'll never ever fade_

_Your lovely_

_But its not for sure_

I wont ever change

Gwen sang softly to herself along with the radio. Cleaning up the shop. The sun was starting to set into a golden afternoon. Her favorites. Last night was magical, and ultimately . . .She realized how lucky she was . . .She was definitely lucky. Sure there were some rough spots, a few problems and a few foot ninja ready to slice her through just because who she was with. But you can't let stuff like that ruin your day. She smiled rearranging a few sunflowers near the window.

_Though my love is rare_

_though my love is true_

_I'm like Bird_

_I'll only fly away_

_I dont know where my soul is_

_I dont know where my home is_

_(Baby all I need for you to know is-)_

_I'm like a bird_

_I'll only fly away_

_I dont know where my soul his_

_I dont know where my home is_

_(All I need for you to know is-)_

_Your faith in me_

_Brings me to tears_

She smelled a few roses, and daiseys she recently set out. Ready for pick up from customers tomorrow. Smiling she looked at the clock. It was about six o clock. She turned up the radio not hearing the bell above the shop door ding as someone walked in.

_Even after all these years_

_and it pains me so much to tell_

_that you dont know me _

_that well_

_Though my love is rare_

_Though my love is _

_True__

_I'm like a bird_

_I'll only fly away_

_I dont know where my soul is_

_I dont know where my home is_

_(And baby all I need for you to know is)_

_I'm like a bird_

_I'll only fly away_

A smile as she arranged the flowers the way she liked them. Setting up the sign saying closed. Not realizing someone was behind her

_I dont know where my soul is_

_I dont know where my home is_

_And baby All i need for you to know is_

_I dont wanna say goodbye_

_Is just that every time you try_

_to tell me_

_Me_

_That you love me_

Gwen still sang along softly, dancing around the shop cleaning and setting up window arrangements. Someone smiling behind her watching.

_Each and every single day_

_I know I'm goin' to have to eventually_

_Give you_

_Away_

_and though my love is_

_Rare_

_and though my love is True__

_and I'm scared_

_that we may fall through__

_"I'm like a bird"_

Gwen squealedin surprise when he came up behind her and hugged her. singing to the song. She smiled and smiled brighter when his charming kid like devious chuckle sounded in her ear. He held up a box of chocolate in front of her and she took it leaning up to kiss him. She turned and he picked her up a minute.

_(I'm like a bird)_

_I dont know where my soul is_

_I dont know where my home is_

_(And baby All I need for you to know is)_

Kira looked up from the curb of the gallery. She smiled and waved, Leo had came and got her. He was in human appearance, holding his hand out to help her up. She smiled and he smirked asking her about her day. She went on to tell him about the strange woman that came in just to buy a statue of Cernunnos an ancient being of the forest. He smiled looking back at the glowing gold afternoon. Listening to her, and watching her smile.

_I'm like a bird_

_I'll only fly away_

I dont know where my soul is

I dont know where my home is

and baby all I need for you to know is

He waited for her to walk in through the door , her boots making soft thuds. Raph smirked popping out from behind a door to surprise her. He was taking her out on a date tonight so he decided to dress up a little. Mens white shirt, human form, and black pants with shoes. She smiled shaking her head "Wow you clean up nice, Something special?" Lynn asked. "Yeah I'm takin' a little lady out tonight, especially since she gave the shell cycle a tune up by herself tha night of ma birthday" He smiled. She went to go change and he smiled watching her go.

I'm like a bird

I'll only fly away

I dont know where my soul is

I dont know where my home is

and baby all I need for you to know is

Elisa heard the sound of the battleshell outside, disguised as its usual moving truck or Mikey's Cowabunga Carl Van. Don in the front moving things to back off the passengers. He smiled pressing a button for the door to open. Elisa got in and the first thing she saw was his smile. Leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Anything you want for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Hmm . . .How about Chinese? On me?" Elisa waved her wallet out. He agreed since The others would be out doing their own thing tonight too. At least until 10 then they would go on patrol for the rest of the night till dawn. Followed by a long sleep during the day.

"How do you feel?" Elisa asked him.

"Great . . .And you?"

"Lucky" Elisa smiled looking over at him. He looked away with a smile she knew he was trying to hide a small blush.

_I'm like a bird_

_I'll only fly away_

_I dont know where my soul is_

_I dont know where my home is_

"Come on" Gwen pulled his hand out to the street after she locked up.

"Where ya wanna go dudette?" Mikey asked.

"Were gonna go grab your skateboard and go out for awhile" Gwen smiled. Both walking hand in hand . . .while the sun started going down, the glow becoming more golden and radiant

(Song Fades)

"Sir?"

"Yes"

"We've located the position of the moon, and the repercussions of what might have happened compared to your theoretical analysis" A man handed his boss the reports.

"Good . . .Now I want photos. Good solid photographs. Bring them back, to add to my personal report. This report remains confidential. Have you found the remains of Baxter Stockman?"

"Yes sir we have . . .I need your signature on these forms for clearance to proceed with the procedure and surgical finances to be added up"

The boss signed them "Very well . . .Get it done ASAP. . .Stockmans body comes first . . .and then . . .We'll proceed to the next step of the project. Be very discreet I dont want anyone knowing of our activities. Am I understood" More meant demanding then a question.

"Yes Sir"

The man left with all the cameras and equipment he would need for a weeks worth of stake outs. The information in the single confidential file he kept in the briefcase in the front seat of his Loaned Car. He couldn't fail or screw up .. .He couldn't.

**STAY TUNED! Reviews and Predictions***


	62. Uncontained

**'Read on Reviewers!*'**

HAPPY belated 4TH OF JULY! and upcoming town carnival *

Getting home after the walk from the gallery. Kira was tired . . .

"Kira . . .I wanted to talk to you , unless your too tired we can talk some other night" Leo suggested.

"Its alright, we can talk now. I wont crash for another hour" Kira smirked with a shrug.

Both in his room.

"I wanted to ask . . .About last night" He said with a hand up in conference.

"was it . . .bad?" Kira asked sheepishly with a small worry frown.

"No , on the contrary . . .I . . .I felt so close to you. It was . . .Beautifull" He said letting off sentence.

"I wanted to ask . . .about the glowing?" He said hands out hoping it would spark bells with her.

"Like when . . .Your skin glowed with Light blue shredded lines like . . .Ribbon" Kira said looking up at him.

"Yeah . . .Your eyes glowed the same color .. .at the same time. I asked and no ones really sure what happened because . . .It happened to the others too" He explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah . . .Do you . . .Feel okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I feel fine, great even. I mean if nothings bad happened to us because of it . . .maybe its a good thing . . .Although"

"Although what?" He asked worried.

"That connection . . .Its wider, and deeper . . ." Kira explained her head down in thought.

"I know . . .All Day it was like I could tell what your mood was, if you were happy and if I concentrated . . .I could tell what you were thinking" He admitted.

"really?" Kira asked looking up suddenly worried and feeling embarrassed. ALL day in the gallery she thought about how she couldn't wait to have another night like that one . . .Not exactly clean thoughts.

"I didn't though . ..invasion of privacy" He said with a nod turning away rubbing his neck.

"Oh . . .thanks . . .The feelings were mutual just . . .I had to really concentrate on you . . .And I'd hear words or think words that werent mine" Kira admitted.

"So whatever happened last night . . .Expanded our mated connection" He stopped himself . . .He said the word that still seemed to awkward to say. It was almost as if he was declaring they were already married.

"I wonder if the Moon had anything to do with it, or it was just a sign that it was coming or something. But . . .I loved every second of it with you so . . .Dont worry so much. You've got enough to worry about. Like arent you going out later?" Kira asked with a smirk.

"Yes we do have patrol tonight" He admitted.

"Alright then. I'll be here sleeping and just crawl in next to me when you get back" Kira winked. He got out so she could dress and shower.

(Like fire)

"So whaddaya up for? Chinese? Italian"

"Hmm Anything except Tai . . ." Lynn thought.

"Go ahead and pick somethin" He replied pulling over the bike.

"How about we pick up some burgers and go sit somewhere" Lynn smiled moving a hand down his arm. He smirked putting his helmet back on taking off with a small rip of the bike. It was dark outside and the lights were shining. She smiled hanging on, he'd revv and go faster making her laugh. Knowing he was doing it on purpose.

He liked her hanging onto him. He'd go faster just to feel her hold tighter. The other night was somethin' else. 'Dey both were glowin' . He thought smirking. It looked like fire on his skin and she had it in her eyes. He pulled up to the burger king order speaker. Letting her do the ordering. Pulling up to the window. Lynn went to get off the bike to get the food from the window Raph stopped her. Making her put her money away and he paid for it instead. "Well arent you the gentlemen type" Lynn chuckled.

"Can't guarantee he'll be here tomorra so enjoy it" He joked.

He drove them while Lynn held the bag and one hand around him to hang on. She smiled when he stopped at the spot where you had an entire view of the city. The lights sparkling on the water.

They both leaned against the wall, the foot thick brick wall being used to set the food on. They talked awhile, he'd tease her and she'd throw a french fry at him.

"I do not" She laughed.

"Yeah Ya do I've seen it" He pointed taking a large bite of the burger talking with his mouth full for a moment.

"Whatever" She laughed sipping her coke.

"So . . . " Lynn started looking ahead towards the lights.

"Do you . . .Know what happened last night" She asked.

He knew what she was talking about. "Kinda . . . Lynn what did I look like to ya" He asked.

"Well . .." She started. "You had . . .Glowing red markings on you . . .They were outlined on your arms and across your chest. One across your face, everywhere. Shaped like red flames" She said looking sideways.

"Woah . . .Well your eyes Glowed too . . .The guys talked about it and we aint really sure but . . .I Remembered liked it" Raph admitted.

"It felt weird but . . .Yeah I liked too" Lynn admitted. Then he dove into conversation teasing her about her liking it.

"Next time I'll just get up and walk outta bed. Wont even bother" Lynn finished the conversation with him picking on her.

"No Ya wont" He got really close with a devious smirk.

"Dont write a check with your mouth, that you can't cash with your ass" Lynn deemed to him. He smirked. Both looking over the water.

(Heaven)

"It felt like . . That . .. really?" Donatello asked surprised and his ego inflated a bit. He asked Elisa about the other night, and if she was frightened in any way. She said the exact opposite.

_"It wasn't frightening in any way. . .I thought it was beautifull. . .Felt like Heaven" She smiled thinking out loud._

"Well of course . . .How did it feel for you? Besides the fact we both didn't know what the glowing issue was". She asked.

"I felt like you were . . .An angel and I felt that when we . . .It felt . . .Perfect. Being with a scientific mind I know there is no such key term as perfect when it comes to all things but . . .With you . . .Perfect comes to mind" He smirked nodding. Elisa kissed his forehead leaning up on the tips of her ballet flatts.

"I need to go get ready for Patrol . . . And you need sleep for work tomorrow" He smiled brushing his hand lightly across her cheek to her hair.

"I guess so" Elisa gave in smiling up at him. He smiled back and she sauntered off to the room turning slightly to give one last glance back, her eyes sending so many signals. He turned feeling the best he'd ever felt in a long time. "Like Heaven" He repeated.

(Dynamic Duo)

"He does not! Stop it!" Gwen giggled shoving into Mikey's shoulder. Michelangelo begged to differ. Mario was way better than Luigi in Mario Cart thats just how the game was made man.

"Gwenevere my dear, you have so much to learn" He shook his head turning with the controller and crossing the finish line on Mario Kart . . .Winning . . .Again for the . . .fifth time in a row. Gwen set the controller down and huffed.

"Luigi has Charismatic charming qualities . . .Like the fact his name IS Luigi" She immitated an italian accent.

"Oh Yeah well they call it MARIO Kart because MARIO is the Man" Mikey repeated in an even better italian accent and a hand gesture to go with. Gwen smiled shoving him and he fell back onto the floor willingly. She giggled getting on him and leaning down.

"Hmm and since I AM ZE WINNER EH! I UH GET A PRIZE UH" He immitaed another italian accent. Leaning up to pull her head down slightly so his mouth to her lips connected. She sat up on him smiling.

"Do you know what happened the other night . . .The glowing yet?" She asked.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh were not sure" He shrugged. Gwen bit her lip in thought. Whatever it was . . .Gave her the highest sense of love she'd ever felt with him. But wasnt sure how to convey it if he didn't feel it himself.

"Mikey . . .How did you feel?" She asked.

"I felt great babe, amazing" He added with zest kissing her. Today was great. The weather was awesome for skateboarding weather. Gwen took loads of great picture shots while he was on a Ramp. They had dinner here at home and started on a hot playfull game of making out with the other depending on who won each round of mario kart which all night was . . .Himself*

"So uh . ..How did you feel about it?" He asked curious sitting up on an elbow. she still ontop of him on the floor.

"Indescribable (She smiled softly looking down blushing) It was like . . .Realizing I was in Love with you all over again" She shook her head, feeling his hand move her chin to face him when he leaned up off his elbow to pull her down again. She giggled feeling his hand run through her hand. Moving her hand slowly down his left shoulder.

(All in a Nights work)

They had left, Lynn was at the bar doing her late night shifts after Raphael dropped her off. Kira had showered and was sleeping in his room just the way Leo had left her as he left, setting a serious watchfull glance towards her sleeping form before departing. Gwen had passed out on the couch. Mikey had pulled covers over her before shutting off the Playstation and heading off to join his brothers. Donatello smoothed Elisas covers over her just as he finished the last poem in the book. Setting a small kiss on her forehead. She sighed curling into the pillows and covers. Smirking he shut off the lights and left.

"Split up and take the usual directions Leo?" Don asked.

"Sure . . .We'll make a few rounds, I'm still not too sure that the Foot clan and the Purple Dragons wont try to make a come back. so be ready for anything" Leo nodded as they all departed.

Donatello was watching by the nearest water tower. Looking down at the seemingly quiet streets. Sighing at the quiet he thought he was going to enjoy at least for a moment.

"AHHHH!" A woman screaming.

"That would be my Que" He sighed jumping down to the location of the screaming.

Donatello reached the alley way she was cowering in. She was huddled in a corner holding her face. Donatello was wary to approach her, hoping the street lamp nearby wouldn't affect her seeing him. But he had to check to see if she was alright. Sticking to the shadowed areas nearby . . .

"Are you alright mam?" He asked concerned.

"I dont know what it did to me" She cried lifting her hands from her face. Donatello could make out . . .'oh wow'. He reached out to check what he thought he was seeing. She smacked his hand away before it reached and ran away. he went to follow and heard the sound of a gurgling growl that that far behind him. He turned around and recieved a hit in the chest sending him backwards. He recovered fast standing up to look around. Nothing was here . . .What was this?

The woman was probably hiding elsewhere right now. What was the growling and who was behind him.

He had to go meet up with the others anyway. Maybe they had better luck than he did.

(Meeting up)

"Well . . .One breaking and entering, and one attempted sexual assault" Leo shrugged.

"Heh, stopped a store robbin'" Raph said cracking his knuckles.

"Dudes, I got nothin' Not even some jerk chasin' a girl around" Mikey blew off.

"Well . . .Thats not what I got" Don said jumping in next to them.

"What did you run into Donny?" Leo asked.

"Well . . . A woman, she screamed When I went to check on her she . . . was covering her face and when she removed her hands . . .One eye was completely bulged to an unhealthy level, it was black. Her teeth were sharp edges, and She looked like . . .well like someone had done something to her. She smacked my hand away and she ran off. When I went to follow there was a gurgling growl somewhere behind me in the alley. When I went to check there was nothing there" Don shrugged.

"Thats odd" Leo said contemplating with rubbing his chin at the same time.

"Somethin' did somethin' to that woman you ran into" Mikey said thinking about it.

"So she was turned inta some sorta monsta?" Raph asked.

"We could categorize it that way. Should we search for her. I lost her somewhere around the alley of Hanson and 4th." Don asked.

"Its something to look into" Leo agreed. They all took off jumping and leaping over rooftops. Searching for the description of the woman Don described. maybe mid 20s , long platinum blonde hair. In a black dress and high heels. There was a scratch mark on her arm on her left shoulder when he looked. Like something had cut her. She was still dripping blood.

They rounded the perimeter of how far she could have gotten, Donatello estimating with the exception of the womans High Heels of course. Downing her a good five minutes distance of running. They checked every street and alley of that area. Nothing. two hours of no answers.

"Find anything?" Don asked into the shell cell.

"Nothing just a couple of late night Corner rollers who used to be purple dragons" Leo reported.

"Nuttin' Donny. No sign of er' " Raph said shaking his head looking around again.

"Thats a Oh-nay on the -irl gay dudes" Mikey said speaking in pig latin.

"Its gonna be dawn soon, we should head back" Leo suggested.

"Yeah" Don said sighing. He felt guilty. this woman needed help and he turned his back for only a moment and she was gone. But whatever had attacked her, was still out there. They all felt the need to stay out and look some more but . . . They needed to rest and they had forgotten the molecular devices on their belts at home. Plus no human clothes. Unless they wanted to search by daylight naked on the streets of New York.

"Dammit" Raph said walking in behind Leo.

"I know . . .We'll look more some other time" Leo nodded.

"I can't help but feel guilty" Don said out loud shaking his head.

"Its okay dude, we'll find her sometime" Mikey patted his brothers shoulder.

"Or tha thing that did whatever it did to er' " Raph said threateningly.

"Shhh do you hear that?" Leo stopped them with a hand out. Each pulled a weapon at the ready.

There was a sound of someone walking around. the water ankle deep sloshing. They each scattered and waited silently. Nothing . . .

"It stopped" Don whispered.

"rrrggghh" raphael jumped out of hiding at a shadow that was moving.

He pulled back one sai at the ready.

"RAPH STOP!" Raphael looked down . . .Woops . . .the moving shadow was Don.

"Geeze Raph if I had known you wanted to get cozy I would've called Lynn for you" Don said sarcastically.

"Ugh, sorry bro" Raph helped him up.

"Guys!" Leo shouted pushing them both out of the way. Something had just tried to ram into them.

"Dudes, did you see that thing! It was big and HUGE and DARK and CREEPY!" Mikey shouted. They looked around . . .Whatever it was . . .was gone now.

"Great theirs somethin' in the tunnels . . ." Raph said angry.

"Whatever it was , is gone now" Leo said as they re grouped.

"We need to get back" Don nodded worried for the others at home with whatever it was that just tried to attack them.

"Raph" Leo called behind them. Raphael stood hands shaking with anticipation. He didn't want to just' go home' he wanted to go after whatever it was.

"RAPH!" Leo shouted again. This time He responded and ran after them, they rushed home and took a different route so nothing was following them.

When they entered the home . . looking around. The lights were on but no one was up. Everyone was still asleep.

"The security system is up and running. if whatever it is comes near the entrance tunnels we'll know, the alarm will go off." Don reminded them. But they were going to escort the girls up and out even through the elevator to the warehouse from now on. They didn't want to take any chances.

"Everything okay?" Lynn asked when he entered the room.

"Theres . . .Somethin' in da tunnels . . .So from now on I'm takin' ya ta work, even up to the warehouse" Raph directed with a slide glance.

"Something?" She asked.

"We dont know yet" He admitted grumpily. She moved over to make more room and he got in next to her. She sighed and turned off the lamp.

(Worries)

She was still asleep on the couch, Picking her up and moving her to his room. He smirked feeling her hand move to his shoulder. It was like an instant reflex for her now. he chuckled. Michelangelo tucked her in first before turning off the light, he'd tell her tomorrow and go to work with her, Donny would call him if he had a birthday party to do. Gwen sighed curling up next to him. His Fiance' He smiled. But whatever was in the tunnels not only worried him, but now worried about Gwen.

Leonardo didnt say anything just got into bed. Turning to face her. She looked peacefull and serene. Her hair pushed up against the pillow.

"I will protect you" He said outloud. Lightly brushing his knuckles down her arm to the blanketts.

Elisa was tossing and turning a little bit. She must've been dreaming he smirked. He was taking off his belt and putting the Bo staff up.

"Stop . . .Dont" He heard her say in her sleep.

"Must not be a good one then" He said watching her. Her breathing increase.

"Stop . . .Stop! STOP!" She got the point she was shouting. He went over to wake her.

"Elisa . . .ELisa!" He shook her gently. She was shaking her head and then her eyes flew open. She looked up. He was smoothing her hair back, sweat had formed on her forehead.

"Don" She said looking up.

"We just got home, you were having a fit" He said concerned. She sat up and hugged him tightly. 'She'd never had a nightmare like that before' he thought. hugging her back.

"It was just a dream" He said assuring her. She nodded and laid back down letting him hold her.

'I just might have one tonight too' he thought. Her scent soothing him.

That womans face burned in his mind. that woman . . .Whatever that creature or person had done to her. . . Then he pictured Elisa . walking home from work or something.

'It could have been her' he thought shuddering. He didn't want to picture that. But something was going on. In the back of his mind he felt something. It wasn't good. And just when everything seemed to be at peace for awhile. But for right now. He was safe, Elisa was safe. the family was safe. Everyone was safe, and He was holding Elisa and about to try to sleep for awhile. mentally noting he was going to take Elisa to and from work until everything was situated and whatever was down here in the underground of New York with them . . Was caught.

(Mistakes)

_Sir . . .It has spread, we've been sent photos and evidence that they've filtered down to the city. we can't contain it sir. Not without the proper proceedure, man power and equipment. _

_'Dammit' Bishop thought to himself._

_"Who is on the line right now" Bishop ordered an answer._

_"The president sirt . . .hes concerned" _

_"Tell Mr. President I have it all under control and will soon have the . . .accidents taken care of" Bishop said walking back to his main lab._

_"Very well sir . . ." _

_"And has the biogenetics and tech lab done the task I've assigned them"_

_"Yes He'll be ready in 22 hours and 43 minutes" _

_"Good . . .I need it done soon . . .Or the fate of this whole operation could go down" Bishops teeth clenched. Everything was resting on his shoulders. The fate of the city . . .was in dire consequences should nothing be done._

**READ , AND REVIEW! Be ready for some pretty interesting things to come***


	63. Monsters    Just like in the movies!

**A few good guesses and even a few right ones. But now is the moment of truth so Go ahead and read if you dare***

_"what . . .What is this?" He raised his hand to his . . .seemingly unfeeling face. It was metal . . He looked around with the pair of eyes that was given. No blinking required. He looked around and seemed to be in a very busy lab. Someone was writing and checking off on a clipboard calling into a wall speaker com. _

_"He is ready Sir" _

_"YOU! Where am I!"_

_"Welcome back Mr. Stockman. Dr. Bishop will be here in a moment to brief you" _

_"Bishop . . .Hes the reason I AM HERE!" Bishop shouted with his seemingly own vocal chords. Standing up from the medical table. His body was a robots. But his brain and eyes were still attached. Surrounded by a glass ovalisque bubble. He was now a cyborg. 'That fool . . .Why wouldn't they just let me rest in piece!'_

_"Dr. Baxter Stockman . . .How unfortunate under these circumstances That I am supposed to meet you again" Bishop said walking in without making any noise. _

_"Bishop! why am I here, I am supposed to be dead! Why have you brought me back and in this form and poor cybotronical body no less" Baxter shouted and complained. _

_"To fix what we have done Doctor. In your lab back at Saki Tech, and Foot headquarters You were working on developing something for Oroku Saki long before he perished by the hands of these so called Turtles" Bishop explained._

_"Yes I was hired by Oroku Saki to create the worlds strongest supersoldier. Using biogenetics and the highest form of technology available. Mutigenix was also used in the processes. But I was never able to finish, Since I was killed . . .One of the creations was eating me, and then I remember the roof falling in on me" Baxter stockman recounted, seeing flashes of pain and the end of his life in his mind. He wasn't supposed to be here. _

_"It is exactly that reason that I had to bring you back. Your brain is still valuable to this country, and to me. The creatures that didn't perish, now walk and roam the streets of New York City. The mutigenix that wasn't properly disposed of got out, and is now infecting other creatures and creating monsters and creatures out of our control. we have kept the whole epidemic quiet only under the circumstances that I promised the president we would handle it"_

_"Why should I , I've done my duty, I shouldn't even be alive, in this wretched form no less. And it is not my fault that the mutigenix chemicals and waste got out. it was to be properly disposed of after the return of the shredder, which Karai was in charge of THAT endeavor. I was asked to use a young woman by the name of Elisa Paltren, Mate to one of the Turtles. As a start up of a human experiment, since we could not seem to dupilicate the mutation of how the turtles were formed. My experiments got out of their biosuspension containments and attacked me. this epidemic is not my fault". he ended still pacing getting used to his new body which he couldn't feel like skin. More of when his brain told something to move it moved and that was it._

_"The turtles? Those mutant turtles that Karai tried to capture. I never had the pleasure of meeting them face to face. But . . .Mates? Explain Doctor"._

_"Each of the Turtles seems to have a Mate. A young human woman whom they have a deep and complex connection with mentally and physically. I was asked to study as much as I could until Karai enforced the plan we capture them, and hold them until her demands were met. She was planning on killing the turtles and we were given free will to do with the women as we wanted. Elisa was supposed to be the mate of Donatello. I dont remember the others"_

_"hmm Interesting" Bishop thought outloud turning around._

_"Well Doctor, the benefits, should you help me would be very tempting to you I would say. In your condition, this lab has the technology for you to reconstruct and rebuild a new body any way you wish at my own expense. In return, you are to help me contain and cure those who have been infected by the mutigen. Any Creatures or mammals infected will have to be destroyed. Our man power will only go to people for now"._

_"I'm sure if PETA found out about this you would be served on a platter to the public" Stockman added sarcastically._

_"Undoubtedly. The president who keeps this whole operation under wraps is also my beneficiary, and also he is one of the few and very wealthy contributors to running this operation and also the main office at area 51"._

_"So I develop an anti mutagen to cure the citizens who are infected and bonded with the mutations. and you write a blank check for me to construct a new body?" Stockman considers the deal._

_"You also have the strenuous chore of containing and capturing the animal mutations and having them sent to our facility in area Nevada". Bishop added strictly._

_"By myself?"_

_"You will be sent along with many of our best agents and men in the field. Your suit is not only built to be defense worthy against heavy battering, but also added is a weaponry and catch system which our men will also be deployed with going along with you" Bishop added._

_"I see"_

_"Do we have a deal Dr. Stockman" Bishop turned to face him, under his dark glasses Baxter Stockman could not tell anything other than emotionless and stone upon his face. _

_"We have a deal Bishop" Baxter stockmans metal robotic hand shook Bishops human one. _

_"Good . . .You will start first thing" Bishop left to let the Dr. Start on his work to go report to the president. . ._

**(New Routine)**

The next morning Michelangelo went with Gwen to work. Leonardo trained all day strenuously. Raphael went with Lynn to work and said he would stay at the bar to take her home. Donatello drove Elisa to her teletmarketing job, to get back to work on his computer help tech job, Then work in his lab for awhile on modifications to the Battle shell and amp up the security system. Before he would go and pick up Elisa from work.

This was the new Routine. Leonardo spoke to master splinter about the woman, and the creature they couldn't see.

"Tonight . . .You and your brothers must be on your guard"

"Were going to search the tunnels more, and then re-check for anyone like that woman out on patrol, Raphael will meet with us after he brings Lynn home. Were thinking it might be best to have the Girls go back to the new Apartment for awhile until we find whatever it is"

"I think it is the best choice, for everyones safety" Master Splinter nodded.

Leonardo got up to call his brothers.

_"yeah?" _

_"Wait why?" _

_"Alright dude . . . I guess" _Mikey said looking at Gwen while she waited on a customer. He set down a bag of mira-grow and sighed out. Hanging up after Leo hung up. Gwen waved to the customer smiling.

"So who was that?" Gwen asked

"Leo . . .Babe I gotta drop you off at the apartment after work. Leo and Master Splinter dont want you guys there when we go out monster hunting in the sewer tunnels" Mikey admitted. Gwen had a small sad but understanding look on her face.

"I understand . . .You just want me to be safe" Gwen smirked to make it better.

"Whatevers down there dudette I dont want near you. And besides, IT WAS SCARY, it was all "raaarrrr" and I was all "(Shivers) AHH!' and the guys were all "WOAH!" . . . Mikey continued his banter and Gwen just watched smiling and shaking her head.

'He didn't like that Gwen wouldn't be home when he was. But it was to keep her safe, and he had seen too many monster movies where it somehow gets in to the house and goes after the hero's girlfriend first' NOPE nu UH! that was NOT gonna happen to his Gwen.

(Uncertain)

"No way Leo!" raph shouted pointing at the phone. Lynn looked up from the Truck, they were parked for lunch, with Taco bell bags inbetween them. She paused on her food and watched him get angry over the phone.

"She wont be!"

Okay it was obviously about her then.

"I dont want her outta my sight Leo, Too much freakin shit happens to 'er when I'm not dere!" Raph yelled into the phone pointing with his finger.

"Dammit" Raphael turned and looked over at her a second with a sigh. Then his voice softened.

"Yeah . . .Fine" He hung up sighed and put the phone away.

"Whats up?" Lynn asked.

"(Sigh) Leo wants us to take ya back to the apartment. Just until we find whateva the hell is in the sewers dat attacked dis woman the otha night" Raph said putting his boot up on the dash and crossing his arms.

"Oh" Lynn nodded a few times.

"You gonna be okay with this or. . .?" Lynn asked looking over.

"I jus' . . .I've seen what happens when ur not around, and Its jus' as bad as when we've had to go through shit dat happens when were togetha. I just . . .dont want nothin' to happen to ya. To any of ya . . .I can't do dat if I'm not dere to protect ya . . .Thats all" He finished looking down angry arms crossed.

"I know if I called you'd be there in a heartbeat. We'll be safe and fine at the apartment because only you guys know where we moved. I'm more worried about you going after whatever the hell it is that apparently attacked and 'deformed' this woman" Lynn shuddered.

"Yeah I know . . .You know I'll be carefull right" He said looking over.

"Yeah You better be carefull" Lynn warned looking out the window.

He thought it was kinda 'cute' when she worried about him. But he was more worried about her. Plus he had to be on his guard and A game tonight to watch out for himself and his brothers. They didn' know what they were up against, and If dis thing was dangerous or not.

He sighed biting into a supersized burrito and Lynn laughing when the end fell out on his lap. Grring at the burrito but then smirking deviously when she was helping clean it off with a napkin. Looking at her when she looked up.

"You're thinking of that now? You should be focusing on staying alive for later" She rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Hey if its da last time might as well make it all its worth" He said leaning in. She smiled pushing him away lightly and driving.

"You are impossible" She laughed.

(Getting ready)

Donatello was getting some new equipment ready. Plus flashlights, and heat sensored vision on his new goggles. To be ready to find whatever it was here. He called Elisa and she was having Kira pick her up with a taxi to the apartments after work. Don promised he'd take her out for dinner to make it up. Leo had called Kira earlier and Mikey had just gotten back and taken Gwen to the apartment.

"Dudes we gonna go now?" Mikey asked.

"Were' gonna get ready first and wait a while so Raph has time to get back. He said Lynn borrowed one of the bondsmans company cars so hes coming back on the shell cycle, it should be only an hour now" Don calculated looking at the clock nearby.

Michelangelo went to watch T.V while they were waiting. Sure enough a monster movie was on.

"_(Monster approaching, woman screaming)"_

_"Doctor I've never seen anything like it!"_

_"(Doctor holding on to woman with a gun at the ready)"_

_"Me neither Velma, I'm rapidly becoming convinced-"_

_**"There are some things Man was never meant to tamper with" **__Michelangelo said at the same time as the doctor on the t.v. _

Then a car commerical popped up making him lean back and think on the situation. Getting up turning off the t.v. He walked over to Donatellos lab where his brother was looking through several open books and a few things under a microscope.

"Hey Donny whatcha doin?" Mikey asked looking at whatever his brother was looking at.

"I was trying to classify any possible explanation for the womans eye and deformity. I can guarantee she didn't look like the before. she was dressed for a cocktail party. women who look like the ways he did normally dont wear revealing black shimmery dresses like the one she had on" Don said closing a book.

"Its strange. Her eye looked as if it wasn't even from her own eye, like something was attached or had become one with her original eye . . . Like mutated cells against her skin" Don said closing another book.

"Oooooooowwwweeeeeeeuuuuuu" Mikey said wiggling his fingers and making a creepy noise.

"I beg your pardon?" Don asked sitting up.

"Like late night monster movies" Mikey said moving the lamp close to his face for a seemingly scary effect.

"Perhaps there are some things man was never meant to tamper with" Mikey repeated with the mans accent and a scary grabbing hand gesture. Don shook his head.

"Were about ready to go " Leo pointed with a flashlight.

"Hey guys Just got back" Raph pointed with his thumb. He had Dropped lynn off and she let him use the company car to get back. He'd pick her up and take her to work in the mornin'.

"We've got flashlights, and a few other things Dons' bringing . Ready to Go?" Leonardo asked lightly.

"Like . . How do we even know where to look for this thing? I mean how do we even know we want to find it" Mikey asked with his hands out.

"Dont tell me your chickenin' out Mikey" Raph teased.

"I am Not! . . ." Mikey threw back.

The system Alarm went off.

"Don whats going on" Leo asked when they met up with Don infront of the computer area.

"Something tripped a perimeter alarm in one of the older subway tunnels" Donatello looked at the screen where the disturbance was marked. He switched it to camera.

they watched a moment to see something move very fast and very big in front of the camera.

"WOAH! did you guys see that?" Donatello zoomed in. Watching again.

"Its gotta be our mystery creature" Leonardo shook his head.

"The sewer rats are gettin' bigga " Raph quirked an eye ridge twirling his Sais.

"Yeah , time to cut the cheese" Mikey said seriously.

The others shook their heads looking at Mikey.

"Thats Not what I meant" Mikey smirked foolishly.

Don grabbed his tech tab and they followed it like GPS to the camera that spotted the disturbance and moving creature. Running fast and quietly as they could making their way past to where not even the gangs stopped to mark their graffiti in over a few decades. Darker, danker, and the smell wasnt' very appreciated but it was better than the usual main sewer lines. Subways were more dusty.

All riding on the sewer slider.

"Lets not announce ourselves, switch to stealth mode" Leo directed. Don flipped a switch and they turned the corner as the sewer slider hovered in parking. Hopping out of the vehicle they looked around.

Not seeing anything or hearing anything.

"Nothin'" Raphael said a little thought of the lack of disturbance. Crossing his arms still looking around.

"I wouldn't be too sure" Don said moving his flashlight up towards the top of the side walls, there were hand and foot prints . . . Non humans. And not like theirs either. Leather head, Mona and Desdemona were out of the equation too.

They all followed Dons flashlight to the end of the footprints.

"woah . . ." There was a giant tunneled hole right into the wall.

"whatever it was tunneled right through da cement" Raph said feeling the side of the hole dirt falling when he removed his hand.

Don took a few chunks off the sides for samples to test.

"It looks like . . .the molecules have become unbonded, maybe a Catalyst or an Acid, or maybe it dug through with something?" He thought out loud.

"OKAY! this is the part in the Monster Movie where the First attack happens. AND THE FIRST GUY NEVER MAKES IT! DUDES DO I HAVE TO SAY MORE!" Mikey said backing up freaked out looking around.

"Just calm down Mikey until we find out what this is" Leo tried assuring his freaking out brother.

"So Don what is this?" Leo turned to ask.

"I wont be for sure until I run some tests. But this is for sure that-"

"**I've never seen anything like it" **Mikey said at the same time as Don. Then Mikey freaked. Realizing it was a line from the monster movie he just watched.

"THATS IT I'm outta here!" Mikey jumped on the Hovering Sewer slider. Nunchucks at the ready looking around constantly.

"Hey whaddaya get when you cross a turtle and a chicken" Raph pointed. standing next to Don and Leo with a smirk.

"Mikey" Raphael motioned to Michelangelo with his left hand.

"I'm sure if Lynn was here she'd appreciate that" Leo nodded shaking his head. this wasn't making Mikey freak out any less.

"And if Gwen was here . . .Shed probably hit you" Donatello nodded with a smirk. "We need to get back anyway so I can test this" Don said looking at the samples he collected.

(TESTS)

Don poured an acid onto one sample and then a base onto another .Observing and mentally recording the results.

"Hmm" Don hmmed out loud.

"Was that GOOD Hmmm? or a BAD hmm?" Mikey asked

"Mikey just let Don work okay" Leo tried calming his brother yet again.

"DO YOU REALIZE this is the part of the movie where if we dont find the monsters one weakness WE CAN KISS OUR SHELLS Goodbye!" Mikey Shouted holding his head with panic.

"Trust me ! cuz if we dont were GONNA BECOME TURTLE CRUNCH!" Mikey shouted just as Raphael threw his glass of water in Mikey's face.

"What can you tell us Donatello" Master splinter sighed but with all seriousness.

"It seems that the creature used some sort of adament material to cut through the stone. So it might have claws or some sort of attachment"

"Or it might be carryin' a serious Cement jack" Raph joked lightly.

"Being able to dig through the tunnels would be a a perfect ability for a subterranean life form" Don shrugged.

"So . . .We still dont know" Raph nodded with a 'great' and rolling his eyes.

"A wise strategist gathers all information before deciding on a course of Action" Master splinter recited as Leonardo stood up.

"Anybody up for another search?" He asked.

"If somethin's out there lookin' for us, I say we find it first" Raph said all too up for the endeavor.

"All in favor?" Leo asked.

"I"

"I"

"I"

They all looked to Michelangelo who was nervously smiling.

He gave an involuntary "MEEP"

"close enough" Leo smirked.

"May you return safely" Master Splinter wished them luck. Leo jumping off then Don then Raph.

"Yes my brothers, good luck to you" Michelangelo said imitating master splinter and waving his brothers off to go hide.

"Come On" Raphael pulled on Mikey's bandanna tails directly. with a sigh of patience.

Leonardo wanted to know what they were up against.

Donatello wanted to know everything about whatever it was they were hunting.

Raphael just wanted to find whatever it was and take care of the problem so Lynn could come back and he wouldn't have ta worry about her safety.

Michelangelo . . .Didn't want to be there at all. He wished he was with Gwen because he could just imagine what she would say.

_"DONT YOU DARE MAKE MY POOR MIKEY BOO GO AFTER A GIANT MAN EATING MONSTER! Poor baby. . .Here sweety have something to eat to keep your strength up. My big brave turtle titan" He imagined Gwen holding out a pizza for him. Daydreaming he sighed in content._

"Were gonna have to go through the tunnel it made, to see where it came from" Leo announced.

"Or to see where it is now" Raph anticipated finding the damn thing.

Mikey gulped.

"A-After you" Mikey motioned to them to go first. Raphael looked behind him to make sure Mikey was following. crawling through the tunnel the smell of dirt and old cement filling their senses.

Raphael looked back. Mikey was trying to sneak away again.

Michelangelo felt the pull of his bandanna yet again. "AH!"

After crawling through they reached probably one of the oldest subway tunnels under New York. The tracks were even gone. wooden beams holding up the sides. the dirt walls and even dirt roofing above them. Old metal rusty guardrails under their hands looking around. Mikey staying close behind his brothers looking around constantly.

"What is Dis place?" Raph asked out loud.

"Theres an old network of subway tunnels from the early 1900's down here when New york and immigrants were coming in from all over, including Ellis Island" Don repeated from his knowledge of history. Running a hand over an old Subway car that would've been the end of the subway trains back then.

"Abandoned . . Right" Mikey said looking around again, they finally found the old tracks, planked with wood underneith.

"I hear alot of Creaking" Leo looked up.

"these old supports should have given out years ago" Don said looking around suddenly feeling the nervousness of being here. The flashlights going over the old wooden beams.

"I suggest we all be really really quiet" Don whispered out loud, as they walked onwards.

"Feels like being in an old mine" Leo noted in a whisper. They continued on downwards into the tunnel.

"Any sign of tracks?" Raph asked looking around.

"Guys" Leonardo had his light pointed down standing in one place. They all looked at the one track imprinted into the ground very heavily, almost sunken into the earth.

"Nope nothin', lets go home" Mikey looked up hoping they would want to leave.

Instead Leonardo walked forwards and the others followed. Mikey sighed in nervous defeat following. Mikey ran to catch up some of the tracks appearing under his flashlight.

the rumbling and sound of slightly falling dirt and rock over head made them stop. It was rumbling a little.

"SHH everyone be still" Leonardo whispered out harshly.

"aah . . Ahhh . .. AHH MMPH" Mikey was about to sneeze Raphael quickly rushed to cover his mouth. Looking at Michelangelo with deadly eyes.

"NOT-A-SOUND . . .Got it" he whispered harshly pointing into his brothers chest.

"I got it" Mikey said annoyed covering his own nose after Raph let off.

They continued on with soft steps and watchfull glances of the ceiling.

Mikey stopped, he felt it again . ..

"Ahh AHHHCHOOO!" He sneezed , his voice echoing down the hall.

All his brothers turned around. The ceiling rumbling more before stopping.

"Mikey! For Cryin' out loud, Next time bring an Antihistamine" Raphael growled out harshly in a whisper poking his brothers chest three times on each count.

"Mikey you have to be quiet. I dont think Gwen would like it very much if we all died because you have sudden allergies" Donatello warned.

"I dont wanna have to be the one to deal wit Lynnette if she finds out you coulda killed us" Raph pointed again continuing on seething walking onward.

"Shhh" Leonardo made the gesture to Mikey who shrugged with a 'sorry'.

"How in the shell am I supposed to stop a-" Mikey stopped mid sentence.

he was about to say 'an involuntary sneeze' . . .

"A huge Grotesque and quite frankly horrifying monster!" Mikey pointed. All his brothers with confused faces turned around. That giant black mass that almost trampled them yesterday. Each one had their own face seeing the monster in the light now.

It was giant and had claws like a crabs, pointed and shiny black. Its eyes were giant and black. Just like the womans Don thought. It was large massive and had fur on everything except the claws. It swiped at them, and roared very loudly howling at the top of its lungs. The rocks in the ceiling were coming down. Leonardo looked up one of the support beams cracked and came down.

They all shouted and started running as the ceiling started caving in.

(No such thing as the boogey man)

Running for their life from the falling and collapsing subway tunnel. Beams breaking and rock and dirt falling in tons behind them just on their heels. Leo only looked behind him once to see it get closer and they sped up faster. Each shouting and freaking out in their own way. Reaching the mouth of the room were they came in . the Ceiling of the lower tunnel was stopping at the mouth of the cave covering up the entrance as they jumped away.

Flashlights lost and couging insued.

"Damn!"

"Woah"

"Oh . .Cough cough . . .Man"

"Told You!"

"This just gets Betta and Betta!" Raphael shouted sarcastically. ticked off beyond words.

"Give me a second" Donatello announced turning on his flashlight and eye goggle head lights. They found one other flashlight enough to see eachother at least.

"Ya think that thing survive?" Raphael asked.

"Know ur monsters Raph it can dig through Rock!" Mikey said pointing into his hand.

"Oh yeah, Maybe I forgot cuz I was tryin' not to get Buried under A COLLAPSING SUBWAY TUNNEL!" Raphael shouted throwing his arms up at Mikey.

"Everybody calm down!" Leo shouted.

"He started It" Mikey pointed at Raph.

"ooooohhh Mikey I'm gonna-" Donatello held Raph back.

"How old are you two again" Don asked keeping them seperate.

"I'm 24 , Mikey over dere is 10" Raph crossed his arms.

"I'm 23 thankyou very much!" Mikey argued back.

"were gonna have to get back and tell Master Splinter what we found, warn April and Casey so they dont come down here to visit, and call Kira to let the girls know".

"Jus' Great" Raph crossed his arms seething. Not only was that damn monsta probably still Alive, Lynnette wasn't gonna be able ta come home because now there was a damn monsta on tha loose down 'ere. One that he said he was gonna take care of. So much for dat damn plan.

(Phone calls)

"Is everyone okay!" Kira asked worriedly into the phone. Lynnette looked up from the couch, Elisa from her book. Gwen dropped her water bottle.

"Okay . . .I'll makesure to tell them. They'll probably call them anyway though. Thanks for telling us" Kira nodded into the phone.

"Yeah . . okay . . .Please stay safe, I love you" Kira said into the phone again nodding.

"Bye" Kira hung up.

"what happened?" Gwen asked. Lynnette was already getting up to call Raph on her cell phone. Elisa got up to listen.

"They went down to through the tunnels to look for the thing and it turned out to be some sort of monster. Giant black furred with large adament hard claws that tunneled through the cement. They were almost buried under an old 1900's subway tunnel that was collapsing". Kira said unbelieving herself.

"There all right though right, no one got hurt?" Gwen asked worried about Mikey and the others.

"Leo said no one got hurt but until they catch this thing theyre not letting us come down, and Master Splinter said if things got really bad to wear theyre in danger they'll come here. He promises" Kira nodded.

"Thank God" Elisa put a hand to her chest worried at the pit of her stomach.

(Other phone call)

"what happened, the girls are out in the living room having a heart attack" Lynn asked raph when he answered on the first ring.

"We went down through the subway tunnels and found some tracks. Leading up to a giant man sized hole through the cement. We found da monsta alright. We nearly got buried wit it under a collapsin' subway tunnel" Raph admitted angrily. Lynn didnt like this, she wanted to be there with him to see that he was alright and not just over the phone.

"So what happened to it?" She asked.

"It can dig through rock, so were guessin' its still alive" He said breathing out harshly from the anger.

"So I'm guessing I wont be visiting for awhile" Lynn guessed.

"I dont want you or any of the otha girls down ere' not until we catch dis thing" He said directly.

"Just promise you'll be carefull and that you'll call, Right?"

"I'll call to letcha know where okay, and If we gotta get out we'll come to you okay?" He asked trying to make Lynn feel better about the situation.

"Okay" She breathed out not happy but letting to go.

"Love you" She said sturbbornely.

"Love ya too" He smirked.

"I'm leaving my phone on loud and I'm goin' to sleep so . . .Night" She sighed.

"Night babe" He waited until she hung up.

"So how are they?" Don asked.

"What do you think. . .Leo scared em' half to death tellin' em" Raph complained.

"I just didn't want them coming down here with a Monster on the Loose" Leo waved his hands in surrender.

Each one of them putting up all defenses to their rooms. Some sleeping some staying up working.

Michelangelo plopped down on his bed unable to sleep but tried anyway. Pressing his face into the pillow Gwen would use. Wishing she was here.

along with a supersized delux pizza . . . he thought his stomach rumbling.

**Review Review Review! Your thoughts keep me going!* **

**This chapter was based off of the "Notes from the Underground" episode of season 1 or 2 of the Recent Cartoon series.**

**I thought it fit here***


	64. Beginning of the Mutagen mess

**Hey READERS! Got some upcoming news! I've already started on two other stories in progress, just to get a head start on them when this one is finished. There will be a sequal called "Ultimate Family Story". ;) and I'm sure you all can guess the deal from there, Read on!**

**Two Days Later**

Kira looked out the window. They hadn't heard back any news for the past two days. When Raph called Lynn that was the last bit of info they'd been given. Even Lynn became anxious , but hiding it by going to work and staying in her room. Elisa couldn't fully concentrate on whatever she was reading, and Gwen was once again on a baking binge. She didn't eat any of it just kept baking. Two batches of cookies, two sets of muffins, cornbread, pancakes, Pie-apple (Mikeys' favorite) , and now she was setting her record making a large red velvet chocolate cake.

Kira sighed quietly looking out at the cloudy stormy and grey New York. wondering what they were doing, and if they were even alright.

(Meanwhile)

"DUDE!"

"SHHHH!"

"Mikey if you dont shut your yap, I'll shut it for ya"

"It was right over there, everyone be ready" Leo warned.

They went out to look around again, and got the inkling they were being followed.

The inkling turned out to be a moaning, groaning, roaring creature.

That happened to stumble across them on its way through the tunnels.

"HEY!" Leo jumped out of the way when something swiped at him.

A dark black with fur hand and long claws swung at him, He backflipped out of the way.

Mikey looked around nervously , Don tried to remain calm but alert.

It jumped out from above them. Raphael looked around and just in a split second was hit back and hit the side wall. Shaking his head and trying to stand upright as the thing roared at them and waved its arms wildly. This thing had six arms. Three on each side.

"Gross" Mikey shook his head like he was gonna barf.

"Mikey Move!"

"Huh?" 'ouch' Mikey was slammed back.

"If ya want somethin' done right" Raphael jumped on its back. Crawling up to get to the head to try to knock it out.

"Woah!" It grabbed him by the leg and threw him off.

The creature roared at them and then started running down the tunnels out of sight.

"Dammit!"

Raph picked himself up.

"Its loose down here. I'm sure its not the only one" Don shook his head.

"We can't even leave for groceries dude" Mikey worried.

"So what do we do?" Don asked Leo.

"Its obvious we dont have the equipment or numbers to take out these things. Unless you want to start killing them" Leo looked up.

No one answered. They weren't sure, that girl was mutated . . .the one that Donatello saw. So they werent' sure if killing them was the way to go about it. But even just leaving the Lair for supplies was becoming an event on its own. It just wasn't safe here until everything was thought through, Master Splinter would be in danger too. . . .

"Plan G" Leo looked at Don.

"Plan G! I like Plan G . . .I love Plan G . ." Mikey nodded "whats plan G" Mikey asked a second later.

"Plan G . . .G being G for Girls" Don smirked.

"Wait you mean?" Mikey left off not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Yep . . .Looks like its come down to it" Don nodded.

"YES!" Mikey did a fist pump already running back to the lair to pack.

"Betta call Lynn" Raph chuckled.

(Ring Ring Ring Ring)

"Yeah?"

"Hey Babe"

"Mikey?" Gwen looked at the phone with a smile.

"Yeah, hey were comin' over. Is it cool if we crash there. Master Splinter is staying with April and Casey" Mikey smiled.

"Sure. The girls arent home right now. Lynns off at work, and Kira and Elisa went shopping. Come on over" Gwen smiled.

"Be there in a bit babe" Mikey smirked.

"Can't wait to see you honey bunches" Gwen giggled.

"Me neither sugar cookie"

"I love you Mikey boo"

"You too Gwenny bear" Mikey cooed into the phone.

"Would you knock dat off" Raph said impatiently, needing to use the phone since his shell cell needed charged.

"Pfff Fine . . .Kill joy" Mikey scoffed.

"I'll seeya soon . . .yeah . . .Bye"

Michelangelo hung up and than ran to grab his bag.

"Is Kira home?" Leo asked.

"Uh no she said the dudettes were out shopping, except lynn , shes at work"

"Damn" Raph put the phone down.

"She said to come on over" Mikey added while everyone got ready to leave. "Oh . . .Okay" Don nodded.

"Kitten I'm comin' home"

(LUCY I"M HOME!)

"HONEY'S WERE HOME!" Mikey smiled bursting through the pent house apartment door. Gwen smiled jumping off the couch rushing up to hug him. He ran in and twirled her.

"Babe . . .You would not BELIEVE what just happened- (Gasp) I smell . . .Pizza" Mikey's face turned into a daydream like state walking past Gwen to the kitchen area towards the pepperoni and cheese goodness.

"Hey Guys . . ." Gwen smiled with a wave.

"Hey Gwen"

"Sup"

They dropped their stuff off so Gwen could put them away.

"Is Elisa home yet?" Don asked.

"No not yet they should be back any minute now" Gwen smiled.

"(chuckles)" Raph slipped out of the living room, towards the other rooms in the nearby hall, looking for the door with the green skull poster that said "STAY OUT" with menacing evil eyes. Rubbing his hands together a moment sneaking into the room.

(Hopping the worried train)

"Oh My God what are you doing here!" Elisa dropped her shopping bag to hug Don Who smiled and hugged her tightly back in response.

"We'll be staying for awhile, Splinter is staying with April" Don smirked.

"Which means you'll be staying with Me" Elisa smiled kissing him on the top of his muzzle like nose.

"So if your here then wheres-?" Kira was cut off when she was pulled into the kitchen area into a deep smiling kiss.

"Oh I guess you missed me" She smiled letting off.

"I guess I was missed" Leo responded smirking back before he asked about her day.

Sitting in the living room with drinks they discussed the mutation issue.

"She had a mutated eye?" Elisa asked frightened.

"Something infected her, and right now its spreading, were just not sure how to handle it right now" Don said sighing with a slump of the shoulders.

"If its in the sewers and subway systems . . .Then it wont be long before it comes up here" Kira guessed looking up at Leo who put an arm around her protectively.

"We'll take care of it, we just need to assess the course of action we have to take" Leo affirmed.

"Hey wheres Lynn?" Gwen asked.

"I dont know . . .She was supposed to be home awhile ago" Elisa looked at her slim watch on her wrist.

Raphael was looking up at the ceiling on Lynns bed. Her comforter was red with black designs, and red with leapord pillows stacked the size of a miniature mountain. She could only sleep with alot of pillows or him. If there werent pillows he was the pillow. If he wasn't there, there had to be five pillows . . .minimum. When she wakes up, shed be pushed up against the pillows the glow shinin' against her hair making it look shiny and copperish. She never had mornin' breath, and it still surprised him that she put up with his 'sometime's' as she would put it "Snorrin' like a bear in hibernation". He'd wake up, and shed be across his chest, curling up to him to share body heat. He smirked thinking about it.

"what?"

He sat up instantly. His mind flashed, a dark light flashed across his vision. A loud sound of a gun, and a scream. . . .Lynns scream. He felt afraid all of a sudden.

"Shit"

He bolted out of the room, grabbing a trench coat and hat.

"Raph"

"Lynn" was all Raph answered back as everyone sat upright to watch him run out of the house. He could hear them get up but he didn't wait. He ran down the stairs out into the dark rainy weather. Looking around breathing starting to pick up harder. He ran, knowing people passing by were probably watching or glancing at him. He kept running down the block before turning a right. Something in him just kept saying 'go right' and he knew what it was.

(Song: Godsmack: Awake)

Running down an Alley way he stripped himself of the coat and hat. and jumped up a fireescape, doing dangerous acrobatics to where his mind was honing in on the one thing that he could picture perfectly, feel perfectly, emotionally and physically.

He rounded the alley way across the rooftop jumping down.

There was a short scream, she dodged it. He smelled something, disgusting. He heard her again and he felt his blood pump faster and even boil over.

Lynnette was running, the rain hitting her skin. She was in jeans and a t-shirt, her boots pounding the pavement splashing in puddles, her leather crop top jacket only blocking some of the rain. She had thrown her knife at whatever it was when she got out to check the car, it pushed her. She looked up and froze , before screaming throwing it and running.

Now she was dodging this thing that was constantly sprinting at her, its eyes dark pits, and black liquid dripping off its mouth. the only thing odd was this creature was in high heels and a shimmery black cocktail dress.

She ran harder, hearing the swamp thing behind her. Underneith a street lamp she stood, with her gun. she gave off a warning shot in the direction of the monster. Flipping out her cell she called and called Raphael three times . . . No answer. Setting off her tracer bracelet. Her gun in the upward and ready position. She stood perfectly still listening for anything and eyes open for any movement.

Failed

She felt something hit her head and she flew back against a dumpster. The thing roared at her and she shot at it. Hitting it in the leg. It looked down at the black ooze off of its pale pasty white skin. Seeping from where the bullet went in. It looked at her and growled , sharp teeth, long hair messy and visciously blonde.

"Ya know . . .I got a few blonde jokes, Once-" Lynn got up pointing the gun the zombie looking creature standing at the ready growling and slurring.

"Once there was a blonde who chased a very tempermental brunette. The blonde just growled. So the brunette asked her where she got her hair done. The blonde growled somemore"

Everytime Lynn moved to the side it followed her with its pit eyes moving like a snake following her moves without making a step.

"So the brunette asked the blonde, where she buys her shoes, the blonde drooled . . .disgusting black ooze on the pavement in the rain, cornering the brunette"

The blonde monster was closing in with a step towards a nervous Lynnette.

"The brunette told the blonde she was being impolite. the Blonde in turn roared gruesomely at the brunette. So the brunette said . . .Maybe if you used some restraint on your mouth, and didn't open your legs as much. You wouldn't have caught whatever STD made you like that" Lynn pointed her gun and shot again, this time getting the thing in the shoulder. It stepped back with a shrieking awfull scream.

Lynn realized she was out of rounds. pointing the gun, the blonde leapt out at Lynn knocking the gun from her hands. Lynn was pushing the blonde up holding both wrists and using her knee to keep her from getting close to her face. the blondes eyes were like pits, Lynn wanted to scream. but it was stuck in her throat unable to come out. The blonde was biting at her, snapping its sharp edged teeth towards lynns face.

"TAKE A FUCKING TIC TAC" Lynn kicked her off. Turned around to be slammed against the pavement. Lynn snapped her arm away before the thing could bite.

Lynn screamed.

There was a loud angry, aggressive and familiar sound. Lynn looked up, the blonde was thrown off her and against a wall. Lynnette crawled to the dumpster her back against it, soaked with the rain. She looked up.

The blonde was growling and drooling black ooze. Raphael was growling louder and seething staring at the blonde. Lynn looked up checking the places she'd been hit, a few bruises would form but she'd be okay.

"Lynn!" She heard Gwen shout from down the alley.

"GWEN STAY BACK!" Lynn shouted.

The guys didn't even get to run to them in time when Raphael and this 'thing' were fighting. She went to get up, when that thing snapped its vision towards her. Lynn froze, and ran for her gun. She had a round in her jacket.

The thing was thrown back by a very growly Raphael. Pretty soon the guys had the thing cornered.

"Its trapped we have to knock it out" Leo directed.

"Elisa! In the battle shell , theres tranquilizers in the back under the seats with the med kit" Don looked back an instant.

"Not so tuff now you big ugly . . ."

The thing roared at Michelangelo who nervously took a step back.

"Did I say big and Ugly . . .I meant well . . Ugly as in . . .Ugly is In the trends right now" Mikey nodded. The thing shook its head screaming a volatile scream. Like it was in pain.

"Its like its in pain" Don noted.

Tentacles shot out of the flesh on the sides.

"WOAH" Leo braced his swords.

"Does she know how much its gonna cost her to get a manicure now?" Mikey asked Don jokingly. A tentacle shot out and pulled him by the wrist. Mikey shouting being thrown against the wall.

"MIKEY!" Leo sliced down on the arm the creature shouted and two new tentacles formed out of the one that was sliced in half.

"Its got a hydra like regeneration system for body parts" Don noted out loud. The creature turned just as Don was fighting a tentacle. Another one went towards him and wrapped around his leg.

"Donny!" Raphael sliced a cut across the tentacle making it screech and let go. Don smirked up at his brother.

"Thanks for the save"

"You okay?" Raph asked checking his brother over

"Just a cut" Don waved it off.

"Elisa!" Leo shouted holding his hand up for the small black case containing the tranquilizers.

"Take it out!" Raph shouted standing infront of Donatello back to back fighting against tentacles.

Raphael looked around for Lynnette. The girls were a distance back, Leo wouldn't let them get into it.

When he slightly turned his head he was lifted in the air gasping for breath. The tentacle had Raphael around the neck. He dropped his sai struggling to get out of its grip. There was a gun shot and he was dropped. The tentacle coiling back and shooting out at someone.

He watched Lynnette block with her gun, just as it reached for Lynnette , before he could run out to stop it, it dropped. Along with the furious creature attached. Fell to the puddle induced pavement in a slop. Pale white thin arms with Tentacles falling off.

"What do we do now?" Gwen asked.

"Were going to have it sent to Leatherhead, he can start a diagnosis on this until we have some sort of containment unit set up in the lair" Don nodded calling leather head to get the battleshell to pick up this creature.

"Lynn!" Lynnette looked up after she dropped to her knees. She stood to be rushed into a large tight hug. His smell making her feel better.

"I was scared" She admitted.

"I was too" He admitted back checking her over. He smirked putting a hand in her hair and on her cheek, she leaned into it with a sigh and a smirk. They survived, thats all that mattered.

"A shower sounds really good right now" Lynn nodded. He nodded back putting an arm around her shoulder while she leaned into him.

"Mikey are you okay?" Gwen asked double checking.

"Pssh Yeah babe, didn't even get a scratch on me" Mikey gloated. He stepped back onto a tentacle before he screamed and ran behind her.

"I'm just glad your safe" Gwen patted his head. Kicking the tentacle with her shoe to see if it was really dead. Mikey peering over her shoulder.

"Don you got hurt" Elisa looked at his leg, a scratch on the upper part of his thigh.

"Just a scratch, a bandage will do" He smiled so she wouldnt worry.

"If your sure" She said looking at him a little relieved.

"Kira are you okay?" Leonardo asked double checking.

"I'm fine, your the one who should be checked over" She stopped him. He took her hand in his.

"Lets go" Leo said walking out of the alley

"Well put a tracer on it, and Leather head says he'll be here to pick it up soon with Mona". Don confirmed a text on the shell cell.

"Will it come back alive?" Mikey asked.

"That tranquilizer had enough in it to knock out an elephant . . .I think It should last for a day or two really" Don shook his head.

They left . . .The monster staring with black pit eyes at the ground. Its blood black and dripping, the skin of a once former human being pale white and sharp teeth oozing out black liquid.

(Home safe home)

Elisa was bandaging up Dons leg. Gwen sipping hot chocolate under a blanket with Mikey watching T.V. Kira doing paperwork for a transaction for the Gallery, Leo watching T.V in a recliner chair. He had just called April to warn her, Casey and Master Splinter about what happened. April was not happy or any sort of secure that there was a creature like that running out around in the streets. He was just as worried, Everyone had to go to work , including them late at night on patrol, who knew what else was out there. If whatever it was was under ground it either started there and moved up or started up top and moved down. Something was going on that they werent aware of.

Lynn was looking at herself in the mirror. There was a bruise on the side of her head just near her eyebrow and side eye. She looked herself up and down having an insecurity moment. Giving up putting on soft p.j pants and a t-shirt. Drying her hair with a towel, walking into her room shaking her hair like a dog and flipping it back. She turned and jumped.

He smirked at her.

"I've had one too many heart attacks today thanks" She put a hand up and he chuckled, thinking the way she shook her hair was hot.

"Wear a bell or something" Lynn chastised him for scaring her.

He got up close to her, she blushed looking down.

There was an air of seriousness about them.

"Were you really scared?" she asked.

Raph looked into her eyes seriously. "Yes" He admitted.

Lynn loved when he would tell her what he couldn't tell everyone else.

"I was too" She looked down and up at him under her bangs which were swept to the side. He pushed her hair back, and she smirked.

"So . . .These things are out there now" Lynn said some worry in her eyes.

"I'll protect ya" He smirked pulling her to him around the middle. She smiled looking up at him.

"Bed?" She asked.

"Bed" He nodded.

"Want it" She teased with a quirked eyebrow.

"Bad" He smirked.

"How bad?" She asked teasingly.

"You got no Idea"

"I might"

He growled a laugh and she pushed him back on the bed.

(Feelings and Actions)

Kira was wearing a sweater, looking out the window in her room. It was just dimming a light baby cloud blue and white outside. Sitting on her bed in the dark. Just the slight lighting from the window dimming the room some. The dark hadn't set in over the city fully yet. She sighed, the air conditioner made it a little cold , ergo the long sleeved shirt and jeans with black fuzzy slippers. Her hair brushed down, damp. the door opened and closed quietly.

"Hey" She smirked softly.

"How are you feeling?" Leonardo asked curiously.

Kira hugged her shoulders.

"I just . . .Have a bad feeling . . ." She shook her head.

"Is it about today" He demanded softly more than a question.

Kira nodded. She was feeling more than that.

He sighed a short sigh and layed down next to her, she set her head on his chest.

"Love you" Kira looked up at him.

"Love you" He replied back. Both watching the outside world change to dark. not bothering to turn on a light.

Late that night. Gwen and Michelangelo were laying together on the couch, Gwen smiled looking up at him, he was deeply asleep. The blanket over both of them. She smiled huddling into him.

Kira and Leo were both asleep on Kiras bed, both at rest and at peace.

Lynn turned the lamp off, he was really tired. Raphs famous sleeping form, one arm over the side of the bed, one leg sticking out from under the sheets, the other arm over her. She smiled closing her eyes.

Elisa and Don had fallen asleep hours previous. She smiled, knowing he was safe and with her. His hand over hers against her middle. She smiled kissing the top of his hand and putting her head under his chin.

Tomorrow they would get the diagnosis from Leatherhead and get some answers on what was going on. Like why there were out of control dangerous monsters running around NYC.


	65. This means War The mental battle of love

**Beast like or Beastly . . .Or like a beast. **

**A quote from Dr. Johnson "He who makes an animal of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man".**

The creature pounded on the glass. She writhed and seethed. The black liquid dripping from the corner of her mouth and her right eye which was visible. The other was covered by her blonde bangs. Her shimmery dress was shredded to barely anything. Her heels had come off. Her nails turned to black claws. Sharp and pearly white teeth, even larger kanines.

These were only part of the descriptions Leather head had put in his notes. They were the descriptions of what was staring back at him through one of his indestructable glass containment units. He had only made two, with not enough materials to make another. The first containment unit took him a year and a half to build. The other one took a few months just doing what he did with the first.

"Leather head? She used to be human right?" Mona asked.

"Yes . . .She was infected with something, a sort of mutation, or viral infection. It is spreading in the city, slowly but surely" He sighed.

"Arent the Turtles and the Girls coming over later?" Mona asked standing a good safety measure away from the glass where the infected girl was staring back with malicious eyes.

"Yes, I promsed Donatello an analysis on just what exactly we are all dealing with" He responded putting down his notebook. Mona smiled and took his arm.

"By the way I made dinner, thats why I came to get you. You've been working for awhile I think you could use a break" Mona smiled.

"Dinner is much appreciated , Thankyou" He let Mona lead him. They'd been 'courting' lately. He'd brought her flowers the other day and she'd taken over making dinner for all three of them. Desdemona seemed content with his extensive library he'd graduallly built up over the years.

They were all content and happy. But worried. Leatherhead wouldn't let mona lisa or Desdemona go out wandering the sewers without him. There were things lurking in the tunnels. The turtles had to take refuge with the girls Kira, Lynnette, Gwenevere, and Elisa. If worse came to worse they would have to find a temporary home to stay in. Hopefully . . .It wouldn't come to that.

(Statistics)

"Is he home?" Leo asked.

Mikey knocked on the metal built door.

"Nope guess not, what a shame, guess we have to get out of this creepy tunnel and-" Mikey stopped hearing the door open.

"Hello My friends, Right this way" Leatherhead opened the door.

Mikey slumped in defeat walking in first. They folllowed Leather head in. Raph looked around being here before but what felt like along time ago. Then a crushing weight hit him.

"HEY!"

"Hey Mona" He rasped out in her tight hug. She smiled letting go and taking ahold of Leather heads hand.

"this way" Leather head lead them to the room with the giant containment units. One with the small girlzilla inside.

"She was once human, something . . .and though I have not yet tested the black substance . . .I believe she was mutated, infected with some sort of disease or virus. Possibly a mutagen substance" He gave Don his notes.

"She certainly looks more creaturish than the last time I saw her" Don said having a flashback to the girl in the alley. They watched the creature stand perfectly still , Michelangelo got up to the glass and tapped on it. She lashed out and hit the glass making him fall back and crawl like a crab out of the way.

"Shes extrememly violent. When I showed her food or water she gave no reaction. When I put a slice of bread in the containment unit she left it there to sit . . . I dont know what sustains her" Leather head shook his head.

"Maybe shes turned into a Vampire" Mikey cringed back.

"Vampires Mikey?" Don looked at him realistically.

"Do it throw some blood in there" Mikey pointed

"Alright how about we stick you in dere" Raph suggested.

"Thats enough . . .Don what do you think would sustain her?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure, if she wont eat regular food . . .Try meat, and or even insects". Don shrugged.

"Uhm . . .just a question but . . .Why are we feeding the thing that tried to kill us" Mikey shrugged in a 'its obvious' way.

"Because Mikey, this 'thing' was once a girl. A regular girl with a regular life" Don explained with sad eyes towards the creature seething at them from inside the containment.

"Thats bullet proof right?" Leo asked Leather head to be sure.

"Its unpenetrable unless an army tank were to try to blow it to pieces" Leather head suggested the extreme alternative.

"So do you think maybe she came into contact with something?" Leo suggested.

"Possibly, or something changed her, or someone" Don notioned. Don backed up a moment before sneezing.

"Scuse me" He sniffled.

"Hope your not getting a cold" Leo looked at his brother.

"I'm fine" Don smiled with a nod.

"So . . .What do we do then?" Mikey asked.

"Although I don't have enough containment units for all the ones we could find in the city and underground. I will have to study the liquid that is seeping from this ones mouth. It is strangely black, not blood, and it matches the color of whatever seems to use itself as a defense mechanism in her body" Leather head considered.

"In other words . . ." Raph started.

"I dont have any clear answers for you yet" Leather head shook his head sympathetically.

"Its alright leather head, just call us if you find something" Leo nodded.

"Great . . .Now we've gotta go back up and get past any other creepy monsters in the tunnels to get back up top" Mikey shrugged with a sigh.

"We can head back. I need to . . .Go pick up Kira anyway" Leo said looking at his shell cell for the time.

"Yeah . .. *Achoo* I need to pick up Elisa from the Diner" Don wiped his nose on a hanky.

"Might wanna take some cold medicine first" Leo suggested.

"Sure" Don complied.

"Seeya Leatherhead" Leo waved.

"Goodbye my friends, I will call when I find an answer for you" He waved back.

(Extreme philosophies)

Leo left to pick up Kira, followed by Don who took in some cold pills and went to the battle shell out behind the building to get Elisa.

Raph was reading a newspaper.

Mikey was playing a video game with Gwen.

"Right NO NO LEFT!" Gwen shouted. They were helping eachother pass the level.

"I GOT IT HES MINE!" Mikey shouted in triumph.

"Could you Yahoos keep it down I'm trying to Read!" Raph shouted.

"OH thats why your lips were moving" Mikey snickered making Gwen chuckle.

"I'm serious Mikey! I'm gonna-"

Michelangelo waited for Raph to finish his threat.

"Gonna what Raphie Boy?" Mikey shouted teasingly.

No answer.

"Raph?" Gwen asked . . .no answer. Gwen looked at Mikey who shrugged. She walked over to the kitchen area, Raphael was staring at the floor on his knees eyes wide.

"Raph? Raph!" Gwen got down in front checking him. He raised a hand to his chest and looked up. Just as Michelangelo came in to see what was up. Raphael pushed past him. Grabbing his trench and hat running out.

"Uh oh" Gwen stood up.

"we should follow" Gwen nodded to Mikey who nodded back following her out.

(Premonition)

"RUN!"

"HELP GAHHHH!"

Lynn fired one shot, There were four that she counted. One grabbed a man off the barstool and dragged him under the counter, she heard screams and noises that would make you vomit. Susan had gotten out after Lynn shoved her out the door. Lynn came back in to take care of business.

Three hideous giant black drool inducing creatures were attacking people in the bar, they broke through the front window closest to the Alley. Lynn shot again and missed. She pressed her back against the side counter. She looked up. It growled and snarled at her. She got up and Ran. One blocked the door , she jumped through the window that was already broken. Running for her life. She could hear police sirens. Running hearing one run after her. She fired a shot behind her, it hit, and the monster howled in pain. She didn't turn back to see if it retreated, she kept running. Running, she pressed the button on her tracer bracelet.

"Raph hurry" She said running harder feeling out of breath.

(Premonitions about you)

"What happened!" Gwen shouted, they were standing in front of Lobos Den. The bar lynn worked nights at.

"Please stand back!" The police officers werent letting anyone come in. There were ambulances, and a firetruck. Three black vans, with people in bio suits going into the building.

"What happened. . .Wheres Lynn!" Gwen shouted. Michelangelo looked around, he recognized Raphs shell cycle in the alley nearby.

"Raph!" Mikey shouted running over with Gwen.

"Mikey you seen her? Lynn?" Raph asked looking around half sick with fear in his eyes.

"No dude the cops wont let anybody through. Didn't lynn set off her tracer?" Mikey asked.

"No . . .I forgot the damn cell at home!" Raph pounded the bike with his fist.

"Hey! Aren't you? Lynns Boyfriend?" A familiar female voice asked.

"Raphael kept his face hidden in the dark his helmet lid up so he could talk.

"Yeah. . .SUSAN! Wheres Lynn! What happened" Raph asked pleading with her forcefully. The bike falling over.

"It was all of a sudden, we were ready to start the last shift and Lynn was going to go home early tonight because we had a slow night and all. These THINGS , MONSTERS, broke through the glass window. Lynn shoved me out the back way, and went back in with her gun. To make sure everyone got out. I didnt see her leave and she wasn't in any of the ambulances that came and left. I think she got away because her gun was on the ground over there where the window is just before the cops cornered it all off" Susan pointed and handed Raph the gun.

"Where would she go?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe she went home"

"She was just as scared as I was, I'm not sure she was thinking straight" Susan shook her head.

"I have to go please find her and be safe" Susan pleaded getting into her car to leave.

"We gotta find her . . ." Gwen pleaded.

"Raphael, where would she go?" Gwen asked looking up at him. He thought a moment.

"Mikey, you and Gwen go look down by the docks, call Leo and Donny. I know a few places she might go, I'll check home first" Raph said revving up the shell cycle and taking off.

"Docks got it" Mikey dialed Leos number.

(Running)

Lynn sank to the cement. She looked at her tracking bracelet . . . It wasn't blinking anymore . . ."What?" Lynn hit the button again.

"Why wont it-?" She hit it and realized the battery might have died. Don didn't put actual watch batteries in them. They were substitute batteries. She sighed rubbing her shoulders. She should try to get home, Raph would be worried sick about her, and she'd be worried sick about him going out to search the city for her.

She ran to the brooklyn bridge. She couldn't go back though, even if it was the shortest way home. Not with those things on the loose and the only thing on her was her taser. She mentally slapped herself for dropping her gun. Maybe she could make it to Aprils from here . . .Master splinter would be there and Casey could call Raph on his phone. Since Lynnette realized she forgot to charge hers . . .how could she be so careless lately? with all these mutant monster things running around loose. She breathed in a steady walk to make it to the east side of brooklynn where April lived near the small shop and apartment districts.

(Searching)

"Were at the docks Raph she isn't here" Leo confirmed .

"Dammit"

"Can't you track her on the shell cell?" Kira asked.

"No . . .it aint workin' Donny said the battery in her tracer mighta died, or a signal is messin' with the tracin' . . .She aint answerin' her phone, its either dead or on silent" Raph said frustrated.

"Raph what other places would she go?" Leo asked.

"Try da Bridge, I'm gonna look down by lobos again with Elisa and Don. Mikey and Gwen went to Coney Island to search there" Raph breathed out, it was officially dark outside and Lynn was lost in the city somewhere. Man this was the . . .what . . .4th time he's lost her now. What kinda boyfriend loses his girlfriend like dat? He thought shaking his head.

He made a figure eight heading back to Lobos'.

(Still running)

"Okay . . (Breath) I'm (Breath) Half (Breath) Way" Lynn walked down the street taser hidden in her sleeve for precaution. Every loud noise she heard on the quiet street made her jump. I'm supposed to be fearless dammit. She thought to herself. It was near about midnight she guessed, but it could be later than that. Her jacket collar was down, and she zipped up the zipper to her chest. Just a few more blocks, about a half miles worth, not so bad".

(Blinded)

"Yeah . . .Okay Pal I'll seeya"

"Casey whats going on?" April asked.

"Raph called, The Joint 'Lobos Den' where Lynn works nights at was attacked by some Mutant monsta creatures. Lynns no where to be found, I'm gonna go help look for her" Casey put on his mask, baseball bat on his back in the golf bag, heading out for his motorcycle.

"I'll tell Master Splinter, We'll stay incase she comes here" April nodded worried for Lynnette.

Casey ran out the door. April prayed for their safety.

(Wheres Waldo . . .new Game . . .Wheres Lynnette!"

"We've checked all over Coney Island, no monster sightings or anything and no sign of Lynn" Gwen shook her head talking Raph in the phone.

"Alright, Deres a place out by the brooklyn bridge on the other side where you can see the city across tha river, look there" He directed.

"Got it" Gwen hung up.

"Any luck at Coney Island?" Elisa asked.

"She aint dere" Raph said ready to crush his phone. He was frustrated and Angry now.

"Dont worry raph we'll find her" Don put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Take a Deep Breath , shes smart I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere safe and sound" Elisa gestured him to breath.

"Dis is tha fourth time I've lost her THIS year!" Raph shouted frustrated.

"Five . . .Actually *ACHOO*" Don sniffled.

"Don I think you have a cold . . .Maybe you should wait at the apartment for us?" Elisa suggested.

"No I'm fine really" Don waved it off.

"Can we go? . . .(Raph seething hidden with a creepy smile) Please!" He was starting to become VERY frustrated.

'maybe tyin' her to tha bed wasn't such a bad Idea' He thought realizing that would have solved her not goin' anywhere today. He had a bad feeling she shoulda stayed home and this is what happens when he doesnt' listen to dat little voice dat says 'keep her close'. She could be hurt, cryin', scared, cold, wet, or worse . . .

(Where the heck is Waldo. .erm uhm . . .Lynnette)

I AM SO PISSED! Lynn said stomping around the street. She couldn't find Aprils street. Not only was she freaking out about earlier but her heart wouldnt stop pounding in her chest. It went up into her throat when she heard a Motorcycle. Maybe it was Raphs? If it was , was he happy to find her, or pissed off more than she was . . .Great she'd have to deal with that later too. She slumped off to the next street knowing with her mental GPS it was around here somewhere.

(Where oh where has my Lynnette Nauta Gone? Oh where Oh where can she be? I've looked Hi I've looked Looked Low I've looked To I've looked Fro. Oh where oh where can she be?)

"LYNNETTE!" Raph shouted near the bridge where he would take her sometimes just themselves. Even though this place was already checked twice . . .he checked again.

He called Casey who hadn't seen her, but he thought she would be at home so Casey's droppin' by the pent house apartments to check to see if she made it home. No such luck. Where was she?

"Raph no luck" Leo shook his head sympathetically. He could only imagine what his brother was feeling, he knew how he'd feel if he lost any of them in this mess.

"Sorry dude, Nette lay is no where to be ound fay" Mikey laid on the pig latin

"Lynn where are ya . . .I just need ya safe . . .Just . . .Ya gotta be safe" Raph prayed out loud.

His phone went off. 'April'.

"APRIL!"

"Shes here!" April said into the phone before Raph could say anything else.

(Lost and found)

Lynnette sat on the sofa, knowing any minute Raphael would bolt through the door and Either hug her knowing she safe or yell at her for being missing for so long . . .Or both. It wasn't her fault . . .well maybe she could've charged her phone, but it wasn't like life or death . . .never mind . . .Those monster things could have killed her. she felt like such a burden to him . . .To them . . .She was supposed to be the strongest and the most in control one of situations and herself . . .How was he going to trust her to take care of herself now?

Lynnette sighed drinking some water from a bottle in the fridge.

April walked back.

"He's coming , they all are"

"Hes pissed isn't he?" Lynn asked.

"I think he's just happy your safe but . . .He didn't tell me, As soon as I said you were here he hung up" April shrugged.

Lynnette sighed and set back.

"One of Raphaels many admirable qualities is protectiveness and that he's passionate. I know he may come off strong, and hot headed, but given the compassion that which only you can give him in this particular situation. Everything will not be so bad, as it seems" Master splinter said to her reassuringly.

"Sure . . .But your not the girlfriend of the KING of Angry" Lynn set the bottle down.

The door burst open and lynn shut her eyes a moment.

The footsteps pounded into the living room, and stopped Lynn didn't get a chance to speak when she was gripped into a bear hug.

"My phone was dead . . .I'm sorry" Lynn admitted. Neither of them looked at eachother, just that she felt he was worried, and was trying to calm his nerves from searching for her all night.

"You know how worried I've been?" He asked.

"I had an inkling that you would be" She sighed.

"Why did ya go back in, ya shoulda gone straight home . . . I woulda got to ya faster" He lectured.

"I . . .wasn't thinking straight . . .I got . . .slightly frightened" She admitted more. "Are you angry?" She asked.

He was still furious about the whole thing, but when he saw her on the couch, all of that kinda floated from his mind. He was just freakin' happy she was safe.

"Dis is da fourth time I've lost ya" He whispered so only she could hear.

"Fifth" Another voice in the doorway.

'Dammit Don' Raph thought still hugging Lynn who was gripping his arms around her tightly back.

"(Sniffle) Its a Kodak Moment" Mikey sighed with a smile.

*Achoo!*

"April" Raph looked up from his hug, still hadn't let go of Lynn.

April looked at him. "Thanks" He nodded.

April nodded back "No problem, thats what family's for" She smiled.

"We should head home" Leo nodded to April and bowed a goodbye to Master Splinter.

"Someone is going to get some orange juice, medicine, then bed when we get back" Elisa looked at Don seriously.

"Elly I'm sure its just a small cold" Don blew his nose in a kleenex.

"No 'i'm sure's' or 'buts' . . .when we get back . . .bed" Elisa pointed at him.

Lynn mouthed a thankyou to Splinter who nodded back with a smile. He was right . . .Raph was.

"Hey Leo before you go . . .Tomorrow I need some help picking up the shop if its not too much trouble?" April asked.

"Sure April we'll come by tomorrow morning" Leo agreed.

"Hey babe . . . " Casey walked in, Raph thanked him for helping look. Lynn sighed ready for bed herself.

"Ready to go home?" Raph asked.

"Please?" she asked nicely. He walked her out.

"I'll makesure to order pizza for lunch seeya tomorrow" April waved.

"YES!" Mikey fist pumped.

(Goodnight . . .What!)

Lynnette was in a white mens work shirt, the white button up blouse only two thirds buttoned up, her hair slightly damp from a shower. She felt safe at home again in her room. Raph was staying with her, instead of the couch or the floor. Not that he'd give much option after tonight. she was surprised they hadnt argued about her still working at the bar. She was sure they would. Maybe she was over thinking it. Master Splinter DID say she was rubbing off on him . . .Maybe he was becoming more sensitive and compassionate towards her? She didn't like the Idea but if it was good for him, and if he didn't try to make her quit her job at the bar . . .It was all good.

He walked in taking off his trenchcoat and hat putting it on the chair in her room which had other assorted clothes for both him and her on it in a pile.

She smiled up at him softly. He had a serious look on his face but it was kind of soft. He leaned in and she waited for him to come to her, they kissed once soft and quick. She smiled

"Your not upset . . .that Im still going to be working there?" She inquired.

He didn't say anything just kissed her again.

"I'd like ya ta quit . .But i'm not gonna make ya" He shrugged.

'Aww he's being a gentlemen about it' Lynn smiled at his sensitivity. she wrapped her arms around his neck and he got ontop. They kept kissing half feverishly after a worry of tales from tonight. His hands placed ontop of hers on the blanket. She smiled hearing him chuckle a little. 'He thinks this is funny?' According to Michelangelo he was ready to chop someones dick off and throw them over into the Hudson river. Maybe he wouldn't worry about her so much? it didnt seem like him . . .Infact something felt like . . he was up to something. His tongue met hers and then . . .She felt something and heard a metal click.

"What?" She broke off from the kissing. She pulled her wrist and then stared a moment . . .Realizing what just happened.

"Are those . . .MY handcuffs!" She asked seriously.

He got off the bed.

"Raph?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

He had just handcuffed her right wrist to the bed front head board.

He was smirking to himself almost deviously.

"what are you doing?" She asked. "More importantly what are you thinking?" She asked more in a serious and half joking manner.

"I'm thinkin' that afta tonight I aint lettin' you outta my sight no more" He said searching for something in the chair. Smirking.

"What do you mean?" She asked suddenly having a relapse of what she'd been thinking.

"I' told ya I wasn't gonna make ya quit your job at the bar"

"So what does that have to do with me handcuffed to the bed?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'll make ya a deal, I'll help ya search for a different night job. You agree ta that and I give ya the key and let ya off" He smirked.

"Your kidding?" Lynn said thinking he was joking.

"Nope" He smiled pulling through clothes in the chair.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom? Ya can't just keep me here in the bed for the rest of my life" Lynn breathed out feeling . . .slightly tricked.

"No I can't but . . .Tomorra is Sunday . . .You dont work sundays" He smirked.

"So your just going to keep me here all night, all day, all tomorrow night . . .Until I agree to find a different night job" She looked at the wall with a 'I can't fucking believe this' expression.

"Yep" He said finally finding what he was looking for. Lynn watched him take a towell and flip it over his shoulder.

"Wait where are you going?" She asked disbeliving he was going to leave her alone Handcuffed to her bed.

"Gonna take a shower, I'll be right back" He winked turning off the light and shutting the door.

"Raph . . .if your kidding this isn't funny!" She half shouted.

"Raphael!" She shouted louder.

"He's kidding . . .He's kidding" She tried telling herself.

She heard the sound of the radio and shower down the hall . . .THen the sound of the bathroom door shutting. She lowered her head.

"He's not kidding" She shook her head disbelivingly. She let him trick her! She was supposed to be the sneaky tricky one! SHE WAS!

She pulled on the head board. This was it .. .he really just handcuffed her to the bed so she wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

"I dont think Master Splinter forsaw this" She shook her head.

"Sensitive my Ass" She laid down getting comfortable. This wasn't over. If he thinks he's getting any! He is SOOOOOO wrong! She was both Mad and laughed at the situation.

Raphael wiped his neck off with the towell walking in. She seemed to be asleep, He smirked again. Thinking of her facial expression when he told her what the deal was.

He promised Elisa he wouldn't throw a tantrum or get all pissed about it.

_She loves you Raph. I'm sure shes just afraid your going to be angry with her. Elisa explained._

_I AM angry! He admitted. . .But not at her. If she didn't work at the bar she would be safer, plus he wouldn't have to worry about guys hitting on her . . .Like the purple dragon 'gunslinger' moron he took out those months ago. All the times he lost her, or almost lost her. She said she was thinking about quitting anyway, the only reason she stayed was for somethin' to do. Monsters breaking in and almost killing her. . .that was good enough reason for him to say that she could do somethin' else. He wasn't sure what yet but he'd figure somethin' out. _

_Just dont yell at her. She's the type of person that will actually be frightened and worry about you, but on the outside she wont show it. Elisa pleaded with him._

_I wont yell at her. . .I just want her safe._

He thought of the handcuff thing when he found her cuffs on the table near her phone charger. He did it mostly as a joke* Wanting her to consider a new job was just part of it. He'd help her look, heck even april and casey could help out in that department.

He heard her sigh. . . .She was awake . . .still.

"Mad?" He asked. No answer.

"Mad?" He asked again. No answer.

Lynn was determined to defeat him at his own game. He cuffed her with her OWN cuffs for petes sake! She stayed on her side facing away from him. She was determined to be defiant.

She felt an arm protectively wrap over her. and a breath on the top of her head. Her defiance was . . .slowly . . .melting away.

'dammit' she thought. He chuckled a little and she humphed in response.

"Hey Honey I have to use the bathroom" She said aggitatedly knowing he wouldn't pull for it.

"You went before you walked in to the room Babe" He said back smiling. She hit him with her pillow settling down again. His arm still around her. She fell asleep slowly to him, his heartbeat, his breath, his scent.

Secretly plotting revenge.

'Raphael I love you more than life itself . . .But this means war'

**REVIEW!* Hope it was fun for you~ Stay tuned for more ;)**


	66. The start of a not so great trip

**Loved the Reviews!**** Well I promised you all I'd have this next one up and going- Here you are!**

"No your not going anywhere today" Elisa chastised Don.

"I've got stuff I have to do, things to fix, projects to work on"

"And they can wait until your better, Don your breathing sounds congested" Elisa pointed him back to bed.

'I'll get stuff done when she leaves' He thought going back to bed.

"And Stacey is covering my shift at work so I can be here to take care of you" Elisa said knowing he would get up as soon as she left. She heard a defeated sigh. Smiling she went to go make them breakfast.

Leo walked Kira out, as she headed off to the gallery for a few hours.

"I'll be back in time to go to Aprils" Kira nodded.

"Be carefull" He nodded watching her leave.

"Were heading off to Aprils early" Gwen said to Leo as her and Mikey walked out.

"We'll be there later" Leo nodded.

"Take as long as you want . . .more pizza for me dude" Mikey joked.

(Unfair)

Lynn woke up . . .wishing she could just sleep all day. Going to stretch and then . . .Oh yeah thats right . . .She pulled on the cuff only to have it clink against the bar and head board.

'Raphael . . .You are in sooooo much trouble' Lynn shook her head.

He walked into the room with a devious smirk on his face.

"Mornin'

"Is it?" She asked sarcastically.

"YEP . . . A whole day . . . Sunday . . .Or at least until we go to Aprils to help clean the shop" He shrugged.

"Joy" Lynn replied back unenthusiastic.

"I'll bring ya breakfast . . .and tha newspaper" He added.

"I dont read the paper" She rolled her eyes.

"Ya might wanna look through the classifieds and wanted ads" He shrugged knowing she knew what he was getting at. She would've crossed her arms but couldn't. She grabbed the remote with her other hand and turned on the T.V.

(Its just a cold)

Donatello sneezed again, adding yet another used tissue to the moutain he'd made in the garbage. He'd had colds before, but nothing this bad. He thought , 'it'll cure over in a few days'.

"Here we are . . .I see you've used up the box of kleenex, I'll get you another" Elisa smiled setting his hot tea down with cold medicine mixed in it. Don drank it much to his distaste. He felt warm under the covers and Elisa agreed to read to him. He wanted to hear . . . Her journal. The one she put in the box for him to read after that whole month they were apart.

"Its really . . .Personal Im not sure if . . .because I thought you'd look at this by yourself and . . ." Elisa was insecure about reading some things to him.

"It'd make me feel better" He offered with a smile, sniffling a little.

Elisa smiled. "How can I say no to that" She sighed with a smirk.

She sat down next to him, curled up to keep him warm. She opened it to the fifth page where she placed a page flattened flower, preserved, it was a small apple blossom.

"I just wrote down some of my favorites" Elisa shrugged. He looked at her in anticipation, he loved to hear her read out loud.

"Sweet day , so cool, so calm so bright"

The bridal of the earth and sky

The dew shall weep thy fall to night

For thou must die

Sweet rose whose hue so angry and brave

bids the rash gazer wipe his eye

Thy root is ever in its grave

and thou must die

Sweet spring full of sweet days

and roses a box where sweet compacted Lie

my music shows ye have your closes

and all must die

only a sweet and virtuous soul

like seasoned timber

never gives

but though the whole world burn to coal

and then chiefly lives"

"Virtue by George Herbert" Don smirked recognizing the writer.

"Correct" Elisa chuckled.

"Another" He asked. Elisa smiled cuddling into him reading another that made her think of him.

"This one made me think of you . . .During that time we were apart" She said turning the page.

"Life that shall send a challenge to its end

and when it comes

say welcome 'friend'

tell me not in mournfull numbers

Life is but an empty dream

For the soul is dead that slumbers

and things are not what they seem

Life is real, Life is earnest

and the grave is not its goal

Dust thou art to dust returnest

was not spoken of the soul

In the worlds broad field of battle

in the biouvac of life

be not like dumb driven cattle

be a hero in the strife

Trust no future

however pleasent

Let the dead past , bury its dead

Act-Act in glorious present

heart within' and god overhead"

"Henry wadsworth longfellow . . .one of my favorites" She said turning the page.

"That poem means something to all of us , I' think" Don noted.

"How so?"

"We all strive for a better life, we all live outside the norm of society which would make us 'wolves' in the flock of sheep. In comparison to his hero's an cattle. Telling people that life is not hopeless and we try and do what we can to keep ourselves alive and offer that hope" Donatello said staring at the page of Elisa's lovely writing and the flower pressed and preserved on the page.

"You look tired, try getting some sleep?" Elisa said as it were a question. He felt his eyes feel heavy. That medicine he took was having the drowsy affect. Letting himself fall back against the pillows while she turned off the lamp and walked out of the room, making sure his blankets were on him.

_'be a hero in the strife'_

(Elsewhere)

"_Sir you need to take a look at this" _

_"What is it now" Bishop said agonizingly._

_"Its Dr. Stockman . . .He may have created the cure"_

_"Bring it up on the screen" Bishop ordered._

_"Yes Dr. Stockman?" Bishop asked. Watching the intelligence lab working through the video screen._

_"I recallobrated the machines and the chemical infusions and several variations and different mixtures of each and one seemed to stand out . . .It started to tear apart the mutation from the creature. This mutated alley cat in the bio suspension fluid is now detaching itself from the syrum I used. The black mass . . .which I would assume is your toxic mutagen is being dissolved from the body. . ." Baxter stockman showed Bishop the cat in the containment it was in . . .the black mass rolling away, one at the bottom of the containment, the other at the top floating._

_"Is it permanent?" Bishop asked._

_"Unfortunetally, its not a permanent solution, I have to figure out how to permanently disconnect the mutagen from his host. Its like a parasite feeding and living off its host. This cat will go back to mutated tom cat in a moment once the affects of the syrum wear off"_

_The black mass started re-attaching itself back onto the cat. Until . . .The cat came alive and started scratching at the containment._

_"Although this shows me no results, you are getting close doctor, keep working on it. I can at least tell the president we are getting close to a cure" Bishop said rubbing his temples and turning off the screen._

(Pleasing the Warden)

"No"

"How bout' dis one" He pointed

"No, i"m not a fry cook"

"Okay . . .theres a waitressin' job open at dat boat house down town" Raphael pointed out.

"I'd have to wear a skirt, at work I can wear whatever I want" Lynn sighed and turned over away from him. He sighed too putting the paper down. In his mind this whole thing was gonna go differently. Lynn said no and came up with reasons not to persue a certain job opening. He agreed with alot of them. One of the waitressin' job was at a local biker bar . . .he said no to that. Lynn could handle herself fine with that kinda crowd, but he wasn't so sure if HE could handle someone 'handling' her at that kinda place.

Lynnette was furious, sitting around all day with nothing to do besides feel guilty that he was worried about her enough to start suggesting jobs for her. Angry that he had used her own cuffs, and angry that someone was trying to push her to do something different than her own way. Otherwise there was eating in bed, watching whatever she wanted, and she made him sit through the Titanic knowing they both didn't like the emotional feeling they would get after the movie was over.

In a few hours they would have to go to Aprils. She thought of everything he might be feeling. He wasn't a huge emotional person, and she understood that, because she tried hiding it all too sometimes. But they could tell eachother anything, even that they were afraid of losing the other. When he came home that evening last week after he and his brothers were on patrol. They heard about a gang fight and went to makesure no innocent civilians would be in the crossfire. A mother trying to get home after work was crossing paths with the victorious and cocky gang that had won.

_"I can't get it outta my head" He admitted._

_"There was nothing you could do . . .Shes at least in the hospital now right?"_

_"Yeah . . .But Lynn ya shoulda seen er" He stood up and threw one his sai at a poster. She watched him hold in all that anger, he felt responsible for not getting their earlier, she could've been sent home unscathed. _

_Lynn wouldn't know what to say sometimes. Shed just hug him, or suggest other things to get his mind off of it. _

_"I'm sure shes fine now" Lynn nodded to encourage the idea._

_"Busted face, broken arm, concussion . . .Oh yeah Lynn I'm sure shes freakin' peachy" He snapped back with a sarcastic tone._

_Lynn stood up and put her self in front of his pacing. Both hands on his shoulders to stop him._

_"Dont . . ." She shook her head. 'dont blame yourself for things you can't control' . She thought , and knew he understood just by her one word. She smiled sympathetically and offered to rub his shoulders to get rid of the stress. Which he greatly appreciated, even without telling her._

"Raph" Lynn asked while he was looking through the sports section. She had something imporant she wanted to say but wasnt sure how to say it.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you-"

"Hey guys . . .Oh . .." Elisa stopped at the door after opening it. Lynn had one wrist handcuffed to the bed and her and Raph were both laying in bed sitting up, Raph with a newspaper.

"Sorry" Elisa shut the door and quickly walked away.

"Greeeaaat" Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Uhh" Raph wasn't sure what to say to make Lynn not blame him for that.

"You were uh . . .Gonna say sumthin'" He looked over at her.

"Nothing" She looked elsewhere.

There was a knock at the door. "Were leaving to aprils soon" Elisas voice said timidly.

"OKAY!" Lynn shouted back. Raph sighed getting up and putting the paper down. Feeling slightly defeated.

"Hey . . .Warden" Lynn motioned to the cuff. He left the room brought back the key and undid it for her. She got off the bed and huffily walked to the bathroom to get changed. He rubbed the back of his neck thinking the whole thing went the opposite of what he thought it would do.

"Don I'm not sure you should go" Elisa worried.

"I'm fine Elisa, I promise . . .I feel better already" He assured his worried girlfriend.

"If your sure" Elisa said leaving the kitchen with slight anxiousness.

*Achoo* Don sneezed.

"What was that?" Elisa asked coming back into the kitchen.

"Uhm . . .Love you!" Don smiled covering it up.

"Aww Love you too" Elisa patted his cheek. He breathed out a sigh.

"Nice save Don" Leo complimented.

"Its either that or I have to stay and do nothing . . .even more" Don sighed but smiled when Elisa came in with a jacket for him. He went to change into the human appearance with a sigh.

(Cleaning autrocities)

"Thanks for helping out guys" April smiled letting them all in.

"No problem April" Leo nodded.

"Elisa and Gwen are on Sweeping duty, Lynn and Kira will be wiping off the antiques on those walls. Leo and Don will dust and wipe off the antiques on the other walls. Mikey went to go get the pizza, I will be vacuuming all the rugs and changing lightbulbs. Casey and Raph . . ."

April looked at the two with sudden . . .caution.

"Just try not to break anything" She said handing them window cleaner and paper towels. They shrugged and walked off.

After about an hours worth of cleaning, it was all nice and quiet with the occasional chatter.

"So . . .You and Raph were in your room all day is everythin ok-"

"Just . . .Dont ask Kira" Lynn stopped her friend from finishing.

"Oh . . .Ok" Kira backed off feeling like she stepped into hostile territory.

April smiled at the niceness of the atmosphere . . .and nothing's been broken ye- "CRASH"

"I stand corrected" April sighed. She walked over to where Raph and Casey were arguing.

"Look whatcha did bonehead"

"What I did, you were the one supposed to be holdin' the ladder"

"I was holdin' the ladder, you weren't watchin where you were cleanin'" Raph argued back.

"BOYS!" April shouted. Both turned around to see a very . . .'unhappy' April. Casey and Raph tensed up.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BREAK ANYTHING" She gritted out through clenched teeth. Mikey Leo and Don were watching smirking and chuckling.

"Busted" Mikey laughed.

"Uhhh April babe were sorry it was just a-"

"An ACCIDENT I know . . .Casey . . .I wonder how you would react if your masks, and sports equipment was just coincidentally in an Accident" April looked him straight in the eye. He back up hands up.

"Clean . . .This . . .UP" April pointed down. Both men saluted.

"Yes Mam" Raph said a little intimidated.

"Your fault melon head" Casey whispered.

"Your fault moron" His friend whispered back. April shook her head and sighed.

"Although they have good intentions Mrs. Jones . . .Rome was not built over night" Master Splinter said his piece on the incident.

"Why do I bother" April sighed going into the kitchen upstairs to her apartment.

Elisa smiled eating a slice of pizza before looking over at Don . . .He wasn't eating his.

"Don you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah . . Just not very hungry right now" He shrugged.

"Okay" Elisa said although he caught that look that said she was still worried.

He took a bite of his slice and chewed. She looked back hoping he was feeling okay. He waited until she was gone before spitting it out. He was just glad Michelangelo didn't see that or he'd get a lecture on wasting pizza.

It was just a small flu bug it would go away in a day or two.

(Just a little intimate)

After cleaning up the shop some, they all took a break.

Casey begged april to forgive him and in return he had to go to the store and buy some cheesecake for everyone.

"Thankyou Precious" April snied at him with a giggle

"Your welcome cupcake" He replied back sarcastically thrusting the cake into her arms.

"We have just a few last antiques to clean off and were done" Gwen smiled eating with Mikey watching T.V. Elisa dozed off on the couch next to kira who was resting her head against Leo. While Don sat on the floor near Elisa.

"Hey Thanks Case!" Raph grabbed casey's plate of cheesecake from him.

"Sure pal no Problem" Casey replied snidely, everyone was on his case today. Raph looked around . . ."Wheres Lynn?" He asked.

"Up on the roof , she said she needed some air" Kira said not opening her eyes.

"hmm"Raph grabbed an extra plate and walked to the fire escape window.

(Thoughts)

She breathed out slowly. 'How could she get him to trust that she'd take care of herself?' . . .I mean There were times when I knew I'd need him, and that if he wasn't there at the time I would have gotten seriously hurt but . . . I dont want to change my job over it. His occupation tends to be more dangerous than mine.

"Hey" She heard that gruff voice behind her. the wind whipped her hair a little. He nudged her with the plate and fork stuck in it. Cheesecake . . .Her favorite.

"Thanks" She mumbled looking back out over the buildings and streets nearby.

"Ya look like ya got somethin' on ur mind" He inquired crossing his arms with a sincere listening look. She smirked playing with her food a moment.

"Kinda" She replied taking a small bite.

"Ya wanna talk about anythin'?" He asked.

"Kinda" She looked down. He waited for her to say something.

"You know . . .when you go out, you make it pretty clear not to worry, that you'll come back safe and sound. Or at least thats what you'd say, and the vibe you give off. Your occupation is more dangerous than mine. . .So why make me quit mine . . .When you can do yours knowing I worry anyway" She poked her cake again.

He sighed and knew she was right . . .It was just hard sometimes.

" Yeah . . .Your right" He said . Lynn looked up at him . . .'did he just say I was right?'

"So . . .No more getting after me about the bar?" She asked.

"I wont botha ya about it no more, I promise" He looked over, she looked back. Feeling comfortable with the other.

(OH HOLY TYRANNASAURUS REX)

"I got it!" Mikey shouted falling to catch an antique, that Donatello sneezed and dropped.

"(sniffle) Sorry Mikey" Don wiped his nose.

"Hey Don You dont sound too good, maybe you better rest" Leo suggested.

"I'm fine guys . . .Really" Don blew his nose into a hanky.

"Oh Becarefull with that" April said letting Mikey give it to her.

"It looks like some sort of Aztec or Mayan puzzle" Don said looking it over.

"I'm not sure what it is but , I got it as a gift from my sister Robin. The one who couldn't make it to the wedding". April shrugged.

Mikey looked it over, turning the puzzle pieces over and around.

"Hey its like one of those Rubix cube thingies" Mikey laughed.

"Becarefull Mikey its breakable" Leo warned.

"I am off to bed my sons . . .Friends . . .Goodnight" Master Splinter excused himself.

"NIGHT!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Hey whats goin' on in ere'?" Raph asked Lynn following behind.

"Whoah!"

The antique in Mikey's hand started glowing, just as he turned the final part of it sideways. Everyone stared.

"Uhm April!" Leo shouted. April walked back in.

"Hey Guys I brought some leftover pizza for you to -Guys?"

April looked around . . .They were all gone.

"Hey wheres the party?" Casey asked looking around.

"I dont know . . .They were all here a second ago . . "

April picked up the artifact on the floor. She examined it and noticed the sides all matched up, evenly to make some sort of ancient face of gold with ruby eyes staring back. They shimmered a moment at her. She looked around . .

"Oh no . . MASTER SPLINTER!"

**HA HA Cliffhanger!**


	67. Land before Time Part I

**I guess if I didn't put this one up soon someone was going to jump off a bridge . . .as an Author I cannot Authorize that lol. So I decided to keep working on this chapter until it was done so no one would die . . .I hope you all appreciate it lol ;)**

_'For far too long, our history has been influenced by threats. Whether they be mutagenic, or paranormal. I know this all too well. My purpose has always been clear, to defend against the threat. Rebuild humanity to resist them. Its never easy, there are always tough choices that need to be made. And results that need to be made clear. _

_Someone has to be the one to rebuild the human race, to set the standards, to protect the planet, and its inhabitants. _

_and I . . .Dr. John P Bishop . . .Intend to keep it._

_"Bishop"_

_"Yes Dr. Stockman" Bishop rubbed his forehead a moment before replying to the screen infront of him in his office._

_"I've cleared the theory, and know what caused the outbreak of the mutagenic virus" Dr. Stockman replied._

_"And . . ."_

_"When Karai asked me to do the experimentations in the Saki' tech labs. The experiments got loose . . .Correct"_

_"Continue"_

_"When the building imploded, some of the experiments made it out, and some . . .perished. The perished ones were washed away into the sewers by rain, the firedepartments water power, and other such elements coming into contact with the bodies. The spread that went into the sewers came into contact with the animals that inhibit the subterranean habitat. The ones that survived, thought few at most. Went out . . .and Spread it."_

_Dr. Stockman hit a button pulling a picture up on screen._

_"This was taken by a photographer for a local tabloid a few weeks prior to the outbreak in the sewers. This woman came into the hospital bitten by what she deemed a giant mutant fish down by the docks on the lower east side" _

_The womans arm was bloody and was missing a good chunk. The womans arm was taken care of and she was sent home, Later on her neighbors reported to police that someone had broken in to her house. When the police arrived her house was in shambles, and no one broke in . . .but someone broke out. The woman in question is No where to be found, currently on the missing persons list". Dr. Stockman explained._

_"So here I am again, Cleaning up the shredders mess" Bishop sighed._

_"Unfortunetally so, Although I have come up with three new syrums that might work I will be begginning testing shortly._

_"see that you do, and let me know if the results should have a . . .positive . . . out come" Bishop said before closing the vid feed and getting up to go prepare a troop team down to the sewers. . ._

_'Maybe we'll run into 'the turtles' He thought with a chuckle._

**(MAYBE NOT)**

"(shakes head) uhh" Leonardo looked up, the smell in the air was different. the air itself was different. Looking over there were trees everywhere, Almost like a forest. 'Wait!' He shot up, swords at the ready.

Looking around . . . "Kira!" He ran over to where she was laying. He lifted her to him and looked her over, she wasn't hurt.

"mm . . .Leo?" Kira asked looking around.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just . . .Slightly dizzy" She said getting up.

"Woah!" She looked around panicking.

"Its alright, were fine, we gotta find the others" Leo said looking around. There was a scream. They ran to it. Just past a clearing of trees was a clear grove.

"DON! DONNY ARE YOU OKAY!" Elisa was freaking out . Don looked up at her with a smile.

"I'm Fine Elly, I'm okay" He said just as she pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Ouch!"

"Hey Where is everybody!" The sound of a grumpy Raphael reached their ears.

"Raph were over here!" Leo shouted.

"Lynn! where are ya!" He shouted cupping his hands around his mouth to project.

"Up Here!" Lynns voice said down to him. He looked up Lynn was hanging by a tree, looking down a little afraid to let go.

"You can Drop Lynn I'll catch ya" He said shouting upwards. Lynn closed her eyes and dropped feeling a pair of arms catch her and almost fall backward. They helped eachother up.

"MIKEY! MICHELANGELO!" Gwen shouted looking around.

"Gwen are you okay?" Kira asked.

"wheres Mikey?" Gwen asked starting to worry.

"OOOGA BOOGA!" Mikey jumped out from behind the bushes making Lynn and Gwen jump. Raphael swatted his brother upside the head.

"Dont be scarin' everybody ya bone head"

"(chuckles) sorry" Mikey hugged Gwen to show he was okay.

"Okay no ones hurt, are we all okay?" Leonardo asked directively.

"Were all fine the question is, where are we?" Kira looked around. They were in the middle of some sort of forest.

"What happened in the first place, we were in Aprils shop and now here" Gwen said rubbing her arms from chills of being slightly frightened.

"It looks like a coniferous forest like biome" Don surveyed looking at some of the plants.

"Its not a jungle like environment . . .But some of the plants here are . . ."

"Don! This species of Ivy! Look at it!" Elisa pointed. Donatello gave a closer look.

"But thats impossible. A version of that particular branch Of Ivy was documented to be extinct in the Cretacious period, maybe even the messezoic era" He said plucking it and looking it over.

"What does that mean . . .In English . ..Por favor?" Michelangelo asked waving his hand for an answer.

"We should keep base here until we know what were up against. Don and I will go look around. The rest of you stay here and gather supplies to make camp"Leo nodded.

Then a loud sound in the distance and the sound of birds that were perched in a tree suddenly flying away made them stop.

"What was that?" Kira asked looking around.

The sound came again, like a giant distant roar . . .they once heard off of a movie.

"That kinda sounds like-"

"Dont say it Mikey"

"But raph it does sound like-" gwen went to finish for Mikey.

"Gwen . . .No" Lynn shook her head.

"You guys" Elisa tried getting their attention.

"It can't be" Lynn shook her head finding herself grabbing Raphs hand.

"It aint" Raph said shaking his head looking around.

"OH COME ON! Doesnt anyone else here think that, that sounded like a Dinosaur!" Michelangelo shouted with his arms out in emphasis.

"YOU GUYS!" Elisa shouted.

They all looked at her she looked at them then at the ground. They all paused. the ground slightly shook.

"no no no no" Gwen grabbed onto Michelangelos arm who in a reflex pulled out his nunchucks and started to spin them in a protective stance in front of Gwen. Lynn pulled her gun back to back with Raph who looked around with a ready game face, Sai at the ready.

Dons bo staff was out ready, Elisa standing off to the side trying to pinpoint the source of the vibrations.

"Leo . . .what is that" Kira asked while he drew his swords.

"I dont know" He growled out looking around.

Then it was very quiet.

"no birds" Lynn whispered.

"dat aint a good sign" Raph agreed.

"just before a tornado would hit back home, there would be no noise, not even the wind" She said a little faultly, trying to stay calm.

Michelangelo put his chucks away. "I bet it was just an earthquake . . .Right" He asked hoping someone would say yes or agree.

There was a loud thud that made them all jump.

"Everybody get into the Trees NOW" Leo shouted. Everybody grabbed eachother and broke into a run.

The thuds became louder. A large viny branched tree surrounding. Leo grabbed Kira carrying her to the top with him hidden among leaves and vines and other branches. They sat on the branch his back to the trunk she grabbed onto him looking down below them . . .Afraid of what she might see.

There was a low growl, and a harsh breath of giant nostrils coming from the side of the tree they were all hiding in.

Leonardo's eyes widened when he saw what was recently on their trail.

"Oh my God" Kira whispered gripping onto Leo harder staring at it.

"This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real" Gwen held onto Michelangelos neck shaking her head whispering the words to herself so low only he could hear her. He felt his hands shake wrapping themselves around Gwen who was shaking herself. He would have said "I told you so" to everyone else, but now was NOT the time. The thing rounded the tree away from Leo and Kira, a few branches away Mikey and Gwen. Leonardo looked down to where Donatello and Elisa were hiding in the hollow base of the tree.

It stooped low to the ground sniffing the forest floor.

Elisas face was hidden against Dons chest. She held onto him for dear life both standing in the hollow base of the tree. Don watched with both fear and fascination of what was looking around.

"I'd rather deal with Ghosts" Lynn whispered gripping raphs arms which were around her middle holding her to him while his backside was against a flat part of the tree upwards in the middle on a broken branch turned stump part.

He heard whatever it was comin' and pulled Lynn closer. His arms up around her upper torso to keep her there and balance them against the tree.

It circled the base of the tree, its nose base sniffing the bottom . . . around the entrance of the hollow part where Don and Elisa were hiding. Elisa clenched her eyes shut and held her breath. Don could do nothing but stare at it and try to keep Elisa from shaking and falling to the ground on her knees.

It raised its head up to sniff something. Raphael felt Lynns nails dig into his arms. He pulled her tighter to him, ready to jump them both to the next branch if it should find them.

Leonardo watched in fear as it sniffed the tree over as high as its head could reach, which . . .was high enough. Kira was afraid and shaking.

Gwen felt tears roll down her face when it lifted its head to where they were. She threw a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Feeling Mikey put his over hers as double insurance. It looked up to where they were. She felt like she was having a heart attack.

'Dont Move' . . .Were the words that Leo mouthed to Mikey. he nodded shakily looking down at it whispering not to move in Gwens ear. She nodded with tears falling down his hand which was covering hers which was covering her kept in scream.

Donatello felt the urge to sneeze. He tried holding his breath and it wasn't going to work, he was about to- just as Elisa covered his mouth and stopped him.

They both looked knowing that little noise tipped off the giant.

Then . . .there was a high sound and the sound of running. An animal ran out of hiding making the monster chase it with a roar of its own.

Elisa gripped Don tightly hearing him sneeze off to the side. Gwen cried hugging tighter to Mikey who hugged back shaking a little. Leo watched it chase its prey while Kira watched to . . .Unfortunetally hypnotized. Lynn closed her eyes barely breathing feeling Raphs breath increase with his rapidly beating heart.

"Oh god . . ." She looked down feeling his head rest on her shoulder from behind her. Everyone was relieved it had left.

No one moved for a moment until they all met at the hollow base point of the tree. Everyone shaken up, and Gwen was still crying holding onto Mikey who was scared half to death and still tried to talk to her calmly but didn't know what to say really.

"That was a . . ." Lynn left off squeezing raphs hand.

"A Tyrannosaurus-Rex, King of the Dinosaurs" Don said helping Elisa who had collapsed to the ground on her knees.

"No no no" Gwen shook her head still crying. She broke off out of Mikey's hold and kicked the tree.

"Gwen babe, everythings gonna be okay. Please stop crying" He begged worriedly that she would have a nervous break down.

"NO! I've seen the movies Mikey! Everyone but a few DIE! we watched the Jurassic park Movie marathon remember!" Gwen pointed hugging herself and trying not to hyperventilate. She just came into a close call with a T-Rex . . .she was NOT okay.

"Way to go with the movies Mikey" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Everybody Calm down, were going to be okay. We need a plan and we need to Recooperate" Leo said with his leaderlike voice.

"Starting with the fact we need to get out of T-Rex hunting territory. The safest place to be would be on the outskirts away from the middle where the territory is marked off in sections" Don said remembering everything he knew about dinosaurs.

"then thats where we'll go. We'll take a straight path north" Leo said nodding towards where the small compass in a pouch on his belt was.

walking along through the brush, Donatello and Elisa talked about theories and comparing thoughts and mental notes with eachother.

"If Your correct then we'd be on an Island if we met a beach" Elisa shook her head . . . Just as everyone met a clear blue water beach. Shining in the sun like out of a magazine clipping of a cruise vacation.

"dudes, talk about surfs up" Mikey said motioning to the waves out past the drift.

"Maybe on a good day we'd be able to get out of here on a Raft" Don noted looking at the high waves collapsing over themselves.

"Don do you think were safe here?" Leo asked.

"Usually the outskirts of the Island have no inhabitants, the carnivorous and Omnivores tend to stay near the middle and secondary outer ring of the middle. The plant eaters go into the middle when the outskirts dont have any. Thats why the plant eaters stay in the third ring and secondary ring. the carnivores claim the territory in the middle and reach out from the middle to the secondary and sometimes thirdary rings of territory for food. So theoretically were safter here" Don shrugged looking around.

"Alright first things first. were going to need shelter" Leo started.

"Food" Kira noted.

"And a water Supply" Elisa added.

"We'll split up, but stay near the outskirts and outer ring. We dont want to attract any company. We'll split up"

"Elisa and I will see if we can find a way to create a water supply"

"Lynn and I can find somethin' for tha shelter" Raph nodded.

"Great, Mikey you and Gwen can look for food on the west side of the outskirts, Kira and I will go East. Stay on your guard" Leo said before walking to go search with Kira.

(Survival 101)

Kira listened to the various bird noises she heard as they were walking.

"Where do you think we are?" She asked.

"By the look of things, I'd say an Island" He looked around.

'an Island inhabited by an extinct race of reptiles' He thought to himself.

"Maybe we should've asked Don what kind of food was found to be in the Jurassic period . . .I'm not sure if Bananas were here. I mean the mammals didn't come up until the Dinosaurs died off" Kira said looking around.

"Hey Kira"

She looked around and out of the corner of her eye caught whatever he threw at her.

"Can you say, bananas?" He asked bringing down a whole bunch from a tall side pine tree.

"We'll take them back and come back for more" Leo said picking up a giant bundle of them , Kira carrying and picking up the single ones he would drop accidentally.

(Survival 101)

"Lynn we can't get too close in" Raph said warningly to her.

"were okay as long as were within the outer territory, I remember some usefull things about 'territory' from when you werent . . .well . . .you"

He scratched the back of his neck knowing what she meant.

"So what exactly are we lookin' for here . . .Fallen Logs? large leaves" He surveyed the area. A giant mosquito flew in front of him. He swatted it away with his sai.

"Bugs . . .I hate bugs" he said before Lynn pulled him along.

After 10 minutes of walking She stopped and looked up at the tree tops.

"Lynn we go in any farther and We'll end up being dinner on a Tyrannasaur menu tonight" He said looking around seriously. Lynn kicked a tree.

"Your right maybe we should go- Ah!"

"Woah!" He backed up. Something came down from the tree. now dangling from it.

"Oh God" She got up and put a hand to her chest. Raph putting a hand to her back as she bent over not sure if she was gonna throw up or not.

"We werent the first to get trapped ere' " He said out loud. As a skeleton with bits of meat left on it from a past flesh were hanging from a parachute stuck in a tree above them.

"I'm okay . . .That parachute . . .(Breathe intake) Can be used as a shelter top for rain" Lynn said as Raph looked up.

"Wait here a minute okay" He said before climbing up the tree to cut down the skeleton and bring down the giant orange and white striped parachute.

Lynn was calm now. Just as he folded up the parachute and handed it to her. He watched her stare at the skeleton of some unlucky soul who didn't have a chance.

"Raph" She sniffled.

He looked up at her almost soft like

"Can we bury him please?" She asked looking away, her eyes shimmering with possible tears she was trying to hold back.

"Yeah" He said looking over at Mr. Bones.

They heard a roar far off into the distance, miles into the Island. Raph grabbed the straps still attached to the skeleton and pulled Mr. Bones behind them.

(Funerals during Survival 101)

"Hey Guys! We've solved the water problem" Don shouted happy to them as he and Elisa carved the coconuts that Mikey and Gwen gathered into fashionable cups for water. Elisa figured out that coconut milk would suffice temporarily until They gathered enough materials for a way to make the salt water into drinkable fresh water. Or go hunting to collect water where it rains alot, or go find a pond somewhere.

"Hey what did you guys find?" Don asked.

"Bananas, and were going to go back for more" Leo nodded.

"Hey Lynn you guys find anything" Elisa asked her face sudden sullen and worried.

"Lynns face was pale and she looked like she could get sick holding a sort of orange cloth in her hands. Raph came up behind her pulling something.

"Oh God" Kira backed up.

"Raph . . .where did you-" Leo didn't finish.

"We found him . . .Or her back in da woods just a mile or two in. He was danglin' from a tree by his parachute. Lynn found him . . . on accident" He looked over to Lynn who had to sit down while Elisa tried to get her to drink some coconut milk while Lynn refused.

"Hey Guys whats . . ." Gwen stopped.

Mikey bumped into Gwen before looking over her shoulder. "Huh, whats everyone lookin' at . . AH"

Mikeys famous short scream caused Gwen to stare and scream herself. She turned and ran. "GWEN!" Mikey chased after her.

"We should give . . .whoever they were . . .a proper burial" Leo nodded.

"Me and Lynn thought so too" Raph agreed. The guys set to work on finding a spot to bury the remains of a person past.

Don observed and looked over the skeleton, taking mental notes on cause of death. . .'Starvation, the bone dont seem to be broken in any irregular way. . . he died a slow and probably painfull death' The thought made him shake his head sadly.

"Anything?" Elisa asked

"Starvation is my guess. Raph said he was up in the tree still attached to his parachute. My guess is he couldn't get down or de-attach himself from the lines, so he just . . .hung there. No signs of abnormalcy to suggest he was eaten . . .Might have been picked off by scavengers" Don guessed. Elisa put a hand to his arm so they could get back to work.

(Promise)

"No no no" Gwen shook her head crying. She couldn't be here, this wasn't happening. She was having a nightmare, a really bad nightmare and any minute now, Michelangelo would come and hold her just as soon as she woke up. He'd try to get her to sleep again, or they'd stay up and watch an innocent movie and lay on the couch together back at the Pent house. He'd make breakfast pizza and everything would be back to 'their version' of normal.

"Gwenny!"

Gwen didn't answer she was closing her eyes waiting to wake up.

"Gwen" Michelangelo sighed out in relief.  
"Babe you shouldn't run off like that, there are Dinosaurs out here" Mikey said getting on his knees so they'd be the same eye level.

"Gwen?"

"I'm not here, this is all a dream. When I wake up, your gonna be there telling me its all a nightmare, and that we can go watch a cartoon, or you'd read me a comic book and make hot chocolate So I could sleep again on the couch" Gwen breathed out to calm herself.

Mikey didn't know what to do besides hug her. This was where 'serious boyfriend' Mikey had to come into action. He thought. wiping her tears off with the ends of his mask tails. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Gwenevere Masterson as God as my witness I'm gonna get us off this island back home where the only Dinosaurs we'll have to see is in the movies. I'll make you my world famous pancakes with powdered sugar, and we can get started planning . . .our wedding" He smirked teasingly. She giggled although she didn't want to. But that was one of Michelangelos many strong points. Making dire situations seem less with a laugh.

"Can we have chocolate chips on them too?" Gwen asked innocently making Mikey smile and laugh.

"Whatever you want babe, Heck I'll put hershey kisses on them if you want!" He smiled arms out in emphasis to make her laugh. She laughed and hugged him.

After a moment or two of silence . . .

"I'm scared we'll end up like that skeleton . . .Lost and forgotton, with no name found by total strangers who might not get off this island either" Gwen said feeling his stroke her arm softly.

"Dudette thats so not gonna happen . . .I promise were gonna get home soon. I mean come on . . .whose your fiance here! Defeated the shred head and foot ninja so many times I've got notches on my chucks. Turtle Titan would never let a fan down" He kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Mikey" She smiled sniffling.

(Funeral for . . .one)

"What should we say?" Leo asked.

"Uhm . . .since we dont know this person maybe . . .someone should say a prayer and then wish this person the best of luck in the next world?" Kira suggested.

"Anyone want to say a prayer?" Don asked rhetorically.

"Maybe we should all say something" Elisa suggested.

"Okay . . . Leo why dont you start" Elisa proposed since no one else was.

"Alright . . .I'm sorry what happened to you, and wherever you are now I hope your where you want to be" Leo nodded.

Raph looked at leo moving towards the front near the makeshift cross they made and put into the ground to mark the grave by a good sized tree.

"I uh . . .I hope dat your happy whereva you are and dat your lucky enough to not have gotten eaten" Raph nodded moving down. He walked back to where Leo was.

Lynn stood awkwardly to the side staring down at where the grave was.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to startle me. . .Thanks for the parachute. . .May your soul be in a better place" She made the sign of the cross on her chest and walked away.

"You were unfortunate to have died like this, in this place no less. But I hope and pray you are fortunate elsewhere right now" Kira nodded walking away.

"Whoever you are whatever your name is . . .or was . . .I hope your not in pain, and that your where you want to be" Elisa nodded with a small frown walking away.

"From what I gathered you died a . . .not very pleasable death, I hope that you have karma on your side and that you are in a better place" Donatello said walking to stand by his brothers and Elisa.

Michelangelo nodded to assure Gwen it was okay. She looked at him and then down at the grave.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you" Gwen looked down at the grave apologetically. A few chuckles followed. "I'm sure you might've been nice in life . . ." Gwen nodded and awkwardly stood off to the side by Mikey.

Michelangelo looked around, looked at his friends , girlfriend, and brothers. Then down at Mr. Bone's cross marked grave.

"Dude you got jipped and I hope heaven gives you a refund" Mikey nodded. with a point of his finger and put an arm around Gwens shoulder as they all walked back to the beach area.

(Housing instincts)

The parachute was attached to makeshift poles of wood, to a large open canopy like tent enough to fit all of them. with extra room. There was sand holes dug for the food supply. A giant bonfire lit, Don and Elisa managed to make a makeshift water sifter and purifier with the help of the heat of the fire going.

"Whatever this this is . . .This antique of Aprils. It brought us here" Don said handing it to Leo who inspected it.

"I remember this . . .It wasn't like this before though, it was mixed up like a jigsaw puzzle or a rubix cube" Leo turned it over.

"Oh Thats the thing I was playing with, I got all the sides to match and then we end up here" Mikey complained.

"Oh Great . . .were here cuz Mikey's curiosity got tha best of him . . .Again!" Raph complained leaning on his knees grouchily.

"So how are we gonna get back . . ." Elisa asked Don taking a look at it herself.

"whatever it is, we have to figure it out with this" Don said holding up the antique puzzle now completed.

"What if its like . . .We have to get it back to the way it was before Mikey fixed it to go back?" Gwen asked handing it to Mikey.

"Try it Mikey, do you think you can remember?" Leo asked.

"I . . .It . ..-" He turned it over in his hands several times. Trying to move it back again.

"It . . It It wont budge" Mikey grunted out handing it to Raph who gave it all his strength the point he could have broken it.

"Nothin! It wouldn't budge an inch" He complained handing it back to Don.

"hmm . . .The back here is flat . . .Almost like . . .It fits somewhere (Cough Cough)"

"Donny? Are you okay?" raph asked patting the back of his brothers shell to help with the coughing.

"I'm fine just my cold must be settling in my chest, it'll go away in a few days I'm sure" Don nodded mainly towards Elisa who he knew would be the first to worry.

"We'll explore more tomorrow . . .For right now we could all use some rest" Leo said as everyone either laid down or went under the tent.

Raph stood up next to Leo.

"You want first watch?" Leo asked.

"You know Me" Raph said twirling his Sai.

Everyone was sleeping . . .Except Lynn. She sat a ways from him watching the fire. Her eyes would go from the fire to him, the fire to the ocean than back to him.

"You should get some sleep Lynn" He said watching her poke the fire with a stick. It reflected off her eyes.

"Couldn't if I tried" She sighed rubbing her arms.

"C'mere" He nodded his head over towards his direction telling her to move towards him. He spread out and let her sit in front of him, her back to his chest watching the fire. Her legs crossed while his surrounded hers.

"Raph?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll get back?" She asked tossing her stick into the fire.

"We've been in worse scrapes before" He thought about it a minute.

"You in a hurry to get back?" He asked jokingly.

"Well . . .I'd rather be cuffed to the bed than be out in the open where we could get picked off by an extinct race of giant meat eating reptiles with really big teeth the size of the points on the crown of the statue of libery" Lynn joked back. He rested his head on her shoulder, the smell of her hair making the surroundings better.

After awhile he felt her lean on him, she fell asleep. He smirked letting her doze off against him.

"Raph . . .I've got next watch . . .You can go ahead and sleep" Leo offered.

"Sure" He woke up Lynn who grudgingly got up and let him lead her to the tent on their own personal corner of it to lay down on some soft grass and banana leaves.

Leonardo watched Lynn sleep only with Raphs arm over her. Elisa was sleeping on Don. He smirked. She was mostly trying to makesure he was warm because he was the sick one. Gwen was curled up against Mikey who was more than willing to share body heat. Even if they were technically cold blooded. He smirked feeling Kira lay her head down on his lap. She sighed closing her eyes again and open them sometimes to watch the fire. He smoothed her hair and chuckled when she smiled.

'Whatever was going to happen to them . . .They would get through it . . .and it would either be all together, or none at all. He as a leader, swore it'

**REVIEWS, OPINIONS, BLURT OUTS YOU JUST WANNA DO! Whatever you want to say to your little hearts content! ***


	68. Land Before Time Part II

**Land before Time part II I suggest watching Jurassic Park before reading, it really gets you in the mood, and the theme music totally sticks in your head***

Gwen woke up smelling the salty sea air, and a light breeze. Feeling comfortable and warm. She smiled getting up . . .

Then she remembered

"Oh yeah thats right, were in no mans land" Gwen sighed setting back down just as Mikey woke up.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen it is 'guesstimated' 10 after the hour, and it looks like its gonna be a perfet day to just soak up the sun, do a little surfing, breakfast this morning will be served as coconut milk and bananas. . .altogether a great day to just-"

"Get your head bitten off by an giant extinct man eating reptile" Lynn finished for Mikey who pouted.

"Were going to have to explore the surroundings and get a look around" Leonardo said knowing what everyone was already thinking from the run in with the T-Rex yesterday.

"Hes joking right?" Gwen asked Mikey. Who looked at his brother like he was crazy.

"Uhm Leo . . .Where were YOU when that giant man eating monster was hunting for us?" Mikey asked rhetorically.

"I know the dangers but we can't get off this Island just staying here, we have to go look. If People like the skeleton and parachute we found managed to get here before, there may be a way off" Leo summarized. Kira knew he was right, but was still afraid none the less.

"How far in ?" Lynn asked.

"Not far, just around the perimeter of the Island for today" Leo sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He knew it was still dangerous but it had to be done and looked over for options.

"I say Leo's right, We aint gonna do nothin' just sittin' here playin' it safe" Raph agreed.

"Can't argue with that Logic" Elisa rolled her eyes.

"well . . . Are we going now then" Kira stood up ready to follow.

"Guess so" Leo said and they all started walking.

(Searching)

They walked through the vegitation, hearing noises they never heard before. Birds that sounded more fierce than the robins and blue jays back home. Donatello looked up over head.

"A PTERODACTYL!" Don pointed and everyone looked up. It soared overhead with a loud majestic noise it let off into the air.

"Beautifull" Elisa smiled.

"Its heading west" Don noted before surveying the area. There were several tracks they had crossed, some species he could even make out. There might be a large gathering site nearby and the thought almost made him faint.

Then there was a roar but so far off into the distance that they knew they were okay. Michelangelo on the other hand-

"Uhhh Don . . .Exactly how big is a T-Rex?" Mikey said holding onto Gwens hand.

"scientifically proven to be about 7 tons, 18 feet in height, and 40 in length. Their teeth up to about 14 inches long . . . Exactly" Don said with a smirk.

"R-Really!" Mikey nodded with a hiding nervous smile.

Raph nudged Leo to watch.

"MIKEY LOOK OUT!"

"WAAAAAHHH!"

Raphael jumped from behind a bush, Mikey running behind a tree looking out at all of them laughing.

"HEY! Next time A giant man eating dinosaur shows up and you guys all think its Raph, You will not be laughing!"

"Were going to have to go through the brush here" Don said pointing it out to Leo who nodded, using his sword to make way for them.

"I hear alot of diverse dinosaur nearby. We might be near a grazing site" Don said excitedly.

"I really would love to see some species up close" Don thought out loud.

"Brontasaur" Elisa listed her favorite

"Triceratops" Don listed back.

"Hey look I see a nerdasaur" Mikey pointed.

"And I see a Geek-a-Saurus Rex" Raph covered his eyes towards Don.

"Hey come on now" Lynn nudged Raph.

"Dont act like you dont wanna see any" Kira pointed Raph in the chest.

"None that are Carnivorous I hope" Leo said chopping away in front of the group.

"I mean come one when you were little didn't you wanna see dinosaurs?" Lynn asked Raph.

"Sure when they were cool, and ya figured they wouldn't eat you" He responded.

"I remember watching the land before time when I was a kid but this is ridiculous" Gwen shook her head.

"Which was your favorite?" Kira asked.

"Stegasaurus . . .Spike was my favorite" Gwen sighed sadly.

"I remember Ducky, she was mine" Elisa laughed.

"Triceratops" Lynn and Raph both said at the same time, before stopping to look at eachother and laugh.

"All of them" Don smiled.

"Hah! I like the flyin' dudes" Mikey pointed up.

"There was a water one that I preffered . . ." leo shook his head trying to remember the name.

"Looks like a hill up ahead . . ." Leo said as everyone started walking upwards. Reaching the top of the hill off to the side, there was a loud thud and the ground shook.

"Hey!"

"What is it!"

"Hold on" Don asked them . . .before walking towards the thud . . .and then looking up.

"wooooaahhh" He broke out into a smile and pulled Elisa up behind him.

"Oh my god . . .Its . . ."

"Beautifull"

"Its a Brontasaurus . . . A girl!" Don looked under quick.

"Shes gotta be about 60 feet high with neck length. Bigger than a Mammoth"

"Her neck is so Suave" Elisa said getting close enough to reach out and touch the leg. She petted it and there was a loud smooth sound almost like a crooning.

"Wow . . .Bet she doesnt have to take the stairs to work" Gwen smirked.

Everyone watched the dinosaur stand on its hind legs slightly to reach the top of a tree and pull off a branch for leaves. before landing and making the ground shake.

"HEY GUYS!" Elisa shouted urging them over to the side of the hill.

They all reached the top of the hill . . .and held their breath.

All different species in herds, including flyers going around. Nesting areas . . .Near a giant clear sparkling lake.

"They move in herds . . ." Don smiled, almost ready to shed a tear. This was amazing to him, and his family , friends, and girlfriend were the very few who got to witness something even remotely close to this.

"Its almost beautifull" Kira smirked.

"Yeah" Leo agreed looking around.

The sound of several kinds of dinosaur echo'd through the valley. Birds soaring through the sky against the sun.

"We have to keep going, we still have a few hours before sunset" Leo said turning away.

They walked along heading back the other way. Before an Idea hit Elisa.

"Hey . . .If the parasailer sailed down low enough near the area Lynn and raph found him . . .Maybe he found something. From up that high it would be easier to see something" Elisa suggested.

"Its a debateable Idea . ..worth looking into" Leo suggested.

*Achoo Achoo ACHOO*

Everyone looked back to see Don taking in a pained breath leaning on his Bo staff breathing heavily.

"Don . . ." Elisa went back to check on him.

"Do you need to rest?" Leonardo asked concerned and worried.

"I'm fine . . ." Don looked up confidantly with a smile.

They reached the tree that Mr. Bones fell out of.

"We found im' here" Raph pointed upward to were there will still some straps on the ground that he had cut.

"Well , One way to find out" Leo said taking out his pair of grips from his belt. Each had three sharp knife like edges , great for climbing. Each of the guys had one.

"You all stay here, were going to climb up and look" Leo directed. He handed one of his swords to kira who held it limply and unsurely.

The girls watched them climb up the trees. Sometimes jumping a few branches or using the grips to climb up some portion of trunk.

"See anything?" Leo asked.

"Nothin' but green" Raph shook his head.

"Dude I see one of those flyin' things" Mikey pointed out.

"I see something better" Donatello pointed just before a sneeze.

"What is it Donny?" Leo asked jumping to Dons tree. Looking to where his brother was pointing.

"The glinting sun shining ontop of a human made Solar Panel" Don pointed.

"Human made . . .which means . . .Buildings" Leo said with mental confirmation. There was a human place nearby which also meant , new and possibly better shelter.

Dropping down from the trees Kira handed him back his sword.

"Anything?" Elisa asked.

"We caught glimpse of a solar panel just a mile or so north" Don smiled.

"Wait . . .what if there are other people here?" Gwen asked.

"Lets home theyre not cannibalistic" Lynn rolled her eyes walking north , before everyone started walking along.

**( INGEN)**

The building was unkempt and overrun with vegetation. the sidewalks covered in plants ,weeds, and even flowers. A sign covered over with Vines.

A sword swipe across that sign showed . . .

"Ingen . . .One of the companies majoring in Biology, biogenetics, Gifted DNA scientists" Elisa listed.

"They were the company that discovered several different species of frogs in west africa. Building and maintaining the best ecosystems and reserves in the world. Eco warriors turned bad" Don listed off what he knew.

"What bad did they do?" Gwen asked.

"They began to mess with animal DNA and genetics. Basically defying the laws of nature . . .They were shut down by the government" Don explained.

"Lost all their funding, declared bankruptsy in 87' . . .So the question is . . .What did they do here?" Elisa asked out loud.

"Were about to find out" Leo led them into the building. Everyone on the alert. The broken windows meant anyone, or anything could have gotten inside. Walking around everything looked vacated. Papers , notes, computers everything broken, old, left.

"Maybe we can get a computer or radio to work?" Elisa asked looking up at Don before they both went to go check.

"And tell em what . . .4 women, and 4 mutants ready for pick up on Dinosaur Island?" Mikey asked.

"We can get a message to April, and pin point our coordinates to where we are, then they can get to us" Don insisted looking over and old computer. Elisa pressing buttons

"We need to find a power generator" Leo said looking around.

"If I were an architect I would put the power and control room somewhere down the hall from a bathroom" Lynn looked around.

"Did someone say bathroom" Gwen looked up.

They looked around a bit more staying close the other rooms seemed to be untouched . . .for years.

"Hey! Found the bathroom!" Kira shouted before being almost knocked over by Gwen who had to go . . .really bad.

"Yeah . . .these computers are Macintosh . . .Ancient . . ." Elisa wiped one off.

"Hey! I t'ink we found tha fuse box" Raph shouted inspecting it. Looking over the switches . . .pushing up . .

"And then there was light" Lynn smirked as the power came on, a lightbulb broke in the next room.

She looked around in the room nextdoor to the utility closet. . .

"YES!"

Lynn came out to meet them in the main room with a AK 47, a hand gun and a tranquilizer gun with ammo setting it out on the table.

"These will DEFINITELY come in handy" she smiled not feeling so defenseless anymore.

"Donny Any luck?" Leo asked.

"Were working on it" Don let out a small sneeze helping Elisa with the wiring.

"We've got ammo . . .A structured sheltered . . .facilites . . ."

"And a cafeteria with canned food in the back pantries" Kira finished coming up from behind him. Tossing him a can of soup, and waving another of Raviolli" She smirked.

"Now if there were beds I'd be in heaven" Gwen joked.

"Theres a nursing station with first aid . . .and beds" Kira pointed with a smirk. Gwen rushed up and kissed Kira on both cheeks and ran to the rooms.

"WE GOT IT!"

Then there was a sound of door locks, and the sound of a beeping computer.

"We've got security around the perimeter, and the computer is working. the System will have to compile and defrag but it'll work in no time" Elisa laughed hugging Don.

"So we can all rest , we should be safe here" Don nodded assuringly.

"Great I could use a nap" Lynn smirked taking her new 'toys' with her to the nursing station to go sleep.

"Its been a long day. . .Dont you think you should sleep some?" Kira asked.

Leo wiped his face before thinking. "I'll stay up first and search around the perimeter" He got up. Kira worried he was going to over do it someday.

In actuality, he was ontop of the building roof . . .near the solar panels. Turning over the little artifact in his hand. . .

He spent the next two hours until it was dusk thinking about it and trying to come up with solutions. . . Nothing.

"Hey . . .Leo!" Kira called. She turned when he leapt down.

"Hear that . . ." Kira asked worriedly.

"What?" He asked listening intently. The sound of . . .A dinosaur . . . Like a smooth bark within the throat.

"What is that?" Leo asked.

"Donatello said it was a . ..A Raptor" Kira said worried, hugging herself.

Leo looked around. Feeling something in the trees nearby.

"We better get inside" He ushered her back in.

"We dont want to alarm them, so were going to get them to sleep and we'll fix the security fences. . .their electical So we should be safe but we've got a problem" Don said pressing buttons on the keyboard to the computer.

"Great . . .whats the problem now" Mikey said a little aggravated Throwing his arms up.

"Theres a shed just a half a mile that way . . .Its got the security back up system contained in it . . .Like a fuse box to start up the fences. . . We have to go turn it on , or were vulnerable" Don looked up seriously at his brothers.

"grreeeaaaat" Mikey slumped in a chair.

(Suicide mission)

"No way" Gwen said sternly to all of them

"Uh uh" (shakes head) Lynn stood her ground

"Your gonna get yourself Killed!" Elisa said putting her hand on Dons forehead to check his temperature

"Its a suicide mission" Kira argued back to Leonardo who wasn't in the mood for a debate.

"Its just Me and Raph that are going. Don your sick and should be getting bed rest. Mikey you stay here with Don and watch over the place" Leo directed.

"You Better come back in one piece" Lynn looked up at him warningly, her tone low.

"Dont I always" He shrugged smirking, she wasn't laughing.

"I'll come back, and den we'll go ta bed safe an sound" He said hands on both shoulders. She turned away from him not liking the situation at all. He brushed her bangs out of her face and she sighed defeated.

"You dont have too . . .You could do it tomorrow in the day time and-"

"Kira . . .We need the electic fences up and the basic securities. Their are raptors out there and according to Don . . .Their the most lethal. We wont be able to be safe here unless we secure everything . . .We'll be back I promise"

"Safe and sound?" Kira asked.

"Safe and sound" He promised.

Kira quickly kissed him before walking away.

"If you dont come back . . .I'm gonna come find you . . .and kick your ass" Lynn pointed. Raph chuckled , ruffled her hair before leaving.

"You ready?" leo asked.

"Are you?" Raph asked back before they both looked around straight ahead to where the shed would be.

(Mission Impossible)

"Its a straight shot" . . .

"theres three to our left . . .and one somewhere else"

"Damn kaniving extint . . ." Raphael was having trouble insulting at the moment.

"Donny said they were smart . . .pack hunters. The one thats missing could strike at any minute . . .We gotta act fast" Leo said.

"Were you suggesting we just walk up to da place like a freakin' stroll in the park?" Raph shook his head.

"Ready" Leo said standing on his front forefoot ready to dash.

"Always" Raph steadied himself.

"Go"

Both jumped leapt over the branches and through the trees hitting the ground with speed they didn't know they had in them. There was a slight growl like that of a wild cat. Something running after them behind them. The shed was right ahead right before their eyes.

Raph almost tripped jumping over a Raptor that came from the side to side swipe him. Leo rushed to open the door and Raph ran and almost tumbled inside. Slamming the door shut. Just as they walked in a set of lights turned on . . .Going forward to a set of fenced doors. Leo slashed the lock off pushing the door in.

"Alright . . .Where is it" Leo looked around.

"Call Donny on the walkie talkie , he's got the skematics"

(Call back)

"HEY! they made it" Elisa smiled in relief when Don told them holding the walkie talkie up. Looking over the skematics

"At the T section take the right, then you'll see the selections off to the side , press the right buttons and turn on the electicity and power for the security measures" Don repeated in.

"No injuries?" Lynn asked.

"Any injuries?" Don asked into the talkie.

"No were good" Leo confirmed.

Kira and Lynn both put a hand to their chests in relief at the same time.

"But you were right Don there were at least 4 raptors on our shells. Were lucky we outran them. Their unfortunetally intelligent. They used attack patterns like wolves" Leo shook his head.

"take a rest and take as long as you need to get back. I've got an Idea on how to keep them away, but you'll have to get here first" Don said hoping they could get back as fast as they got there.

"Alright, were on it" Leo nodded.

"Hey! Found tha security systems" Raph pointed with his thumb towards a giant panel with switches and locks to each of the security systems for the tech building.

"Alright, we need locking mechanisms up and running" Leo listed off while Raph flipped the switch for that one.

"Electric fence systems"

Switched

"Emergency power back up generators"

Switched

"And The automated Door locks for the main doors" Leo nodded.

Raphael flipped the last switch.

"Now we gotta get back thru dat war field" Raph growled.

"We used the ground now were going to try the trees, jump them just like the buildings back home. Raptors can't jump that High and we'll get home safer . . ."

"Good . . .I'm hungry, thirsty and Lynn an Kira are probably losin' their minds"

"wouldn't we?" Leo smirked looking over at his brother who grudingly agreed. They would never let the girls go out and do something like this.

"ready . . .GO!"

(waiting games)

"They've taken too long . . ." Lynn stood up kicked the desk and grabbed her gun.

"Lynn stay here!" Kira grabbed her friend by the arm.

"They should have been back by now!" Lynn shouted back.

"I know but We have to stay here, God knows whatever is out there would get ahold of you and Then what would we do" Kira pleaded.

Lynn jerked her arm away. going up to the door to look out. It was dark . . .Too dark , she couldn't see anything.

"I can't even see anything . . ." Lynn hit the back of her head against the wall looking up at the ceiling.

"Lynn I'm worried too . . .But they promised they'd be back"

Lynn didn't want to admit that . . .As many times as they've promised and have come back . . .there will always be that ONE time that they might not come back. She didn't want to think about it, but here in the place , in freakin 'Dino land' its not an easy subject to avoid. She sank to the floor trying to breathe, and Kira wiped away a worried tear sitting down too.

"The systems are going!" Elisa shouted happy and relieved.

"I can active the locks systems and fences as soon as they get back" Don said typing away busily at the computer to ready the right programs to be activated.

It was nothing but silence in the small foyer room just by the front doors. Kira on one side of the room. Lynn on the other. Both across and opposite from eachother. Lynn held her gun staring at the door. Kira stared at the carpet. Nothing but silence.

"We knew . . .Didn' we?" Kira asked.

"What!" Lynn asked wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"We knew that when we fell in love with them . . .that stuff like this would happen . . .we'd be at home . . .or somewhere and they'd be out there. And they might not come back" Kira looked up at Lynn.

"You just told me they'd come back , now your tellin' me they might not. Fuck this I'm gonna stand out on the steps and wait for them"

"Dont Lynn! The fences and everything arent up and running yet anything could come in . . " Kira tried stopping her.

"Why should they be the ones to take all the risks huh?"

"You know Raph would tell you the same thing" Kira said putting a hand on one of the double doors.

"He'd also go out there for me if I was out there" Lynn argued back.

"He'd want you alive, and in one piece" Kira said snapping back.

Then there was a loud crash outside.

"MOVE!"

That was Leo's voice outside.

"Shit" Lynn opened the door just as Kira backed up. Raph and Leo both burst in at the same time falling on the floor. Raph went to get up and turn around just as Lynns gun went off. . .

Kira screamed.

Lynn lowered her gun staring down at the doorways entrance. There was the body of a now dead Veloceraptor. She stared with a shaky breath, barely turning before she was crushed into a bear hug.

"Dont scare me like dat . . .Damn" He hugged her tighter. Lynn threw her arms around his neck pulling him in, happy he was safe and not hurt.

"Me? Scare YOU? I think its the other way around . . .Jerk" Lynn almost teared up into the side of his neck.

"Are you okay!" Kira checked Leo over. His arm was bleeding.

"It just scratched me" He tried assuring Kira.

"Go tell Don to turn all the systems on . . .Now" Leo pointed and Lynn and Raph left to do so.

Kira led Leo into the nurses station with the beds and cots, and first aid kits. A broken coffee maker, and a desk off to the side.

She started taking care of his arm , not saying what was really on her mind.

"Kira"

She didn't answer just looked up for a moment before wiping peroxide on his gash. He didn't wince when she pressed a little bit hard.

"I know your not exactly happy with me right now . . ." Leo said seriously.

"Its not that . . ." Kira said taking another cotton ball to finish cleaning up.

"Then . . .What is it" He asked concerned.

"(sigh) nothing" Kira said before applying a pad and then wrapping an ace bandage around his upper arm where the cut was.

They were sitting alone with just one light on. the rest of the room dim and their shadows on the wall.

"Doesnt sound like 'nothing'" He said taking her hand and stopping it from moving.

He let go when she sighed again and looked down.

"Lynn and I went crazy . . .She wanted to go all Rambo and find you two, even if it meant her life. Then . . .It just kinda . . .Hit us . . .me mostly. . ."

"What"

"That when I said I loved you for the first time, it meant accepting everything that goes with it . . .even the thought and the discomforting feeling that you might not come back the next time . . ." Kira stopped took a breath out and put a piece of medical tape to hold the ace wrap bandage in place.

He was about to talk when Kira shook her head.

"I dont wanna talk about it right now . . . " Kira looked at him sincerely biting her lip. He didn't want to let it go, he knew the consequences just as she did . . .About their relationship . . .the dangers they would face for it.

He'd do anything for her, and she knows that. The thought doesnt scare him but he didn't think it would scare her . . .He had images before.

The time they spent apart about how she'd be up all night crying and worrying if he was going to come home . . .Thats why he thought he could never have a family of his own, or Kira . . .His own family knew the risks. Master Splinter was well equipped with the fact one of his sons might not come home the next time they faced the shredder, the foot, karai, baxter stockman, the Purple Dragons, gangs . . .Anyone else who might want to retire him and his brothers. The thought hit Leo and he decided once he got back he was going to talk to master Splinter about Kira . . .Maybe he could help her cope with those thoughts.

Donatello set the security systems up and running. Their was a long couch in the lobby which Michelangelo and Gwen took possession of already sleeping on it with a blanket.

Donatello and Elisa seperated the beds with the nurse curtains.

Raphael and Lynn set up two cots together like a futon, in the corner of the lobby away from any windows, locking the door so they had the room to themselves.

"I can't sleep" Lynn admitted an hour later. Pure pitch dark in the room.

"Me neither" She felt a hand graze her face lightly and she smiled taking it.

Kira was sleeping on her side in the middle of the night. Feverish nightmares plaguing her. Leo took his own seperate cot so she'd have extra room. She felt all her emotional thoughts and thoughts of today kick in. Not letting her rest . . .She silently cried, tears dropping and soaking small spots into the pillow. She would have burst if there werent other people in the room.

A wave of calm washed over her . . .She closed her eyes . . .He was using their connection. Almost in a surprise she jerked her head upward feeling him crawl in next to her with a sigh wiping tears off and smoothing her hair behind her ear.

"We'll be home soon . . .I promise" He whispered.

She turned over so she could curl into him her head under his chin while he held her . . .

After five minutes of feeling that calm, safe, warm feeling she finally fell asleep.

**Next up . . . Land Before Time III **

**How will they get off the Island?, Will everyone make it in one piece? Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chappy :)**


	69. Land Before Time Part III

**I loved the reactions I got when I just left everyone off like that. As mean as it was . . .So heres to make up for it ! :) **

Kira woke up and this time not alone. Leos arm was over the side of her and she breathed out slowly, realizing that they survived another day in the land before time . . .Or Jurrassic park the ethreal version. Question was . . .How were they going to get off and get back home? She could almost imagine everyone back home worried about all of them.

Everyone was already up and about this morning. Donatello was trying to access the files to the database of Ingen. Raph and Mikey went up to the roof to look around and survey the area for anything usefull or helpfull, a clue to anything. Elisa was making food for everyone. Gwen and Lynn were putting guns and other such together and adding up ammunition. Kira walked out with Leo behind her.

"Well look who decided to sleep in this morning" Don smiled jokingly.

"You should have slept in this morning Donatello" Elisa chastised when Don sneezed again to add to her statement.

"I *Achoo* studied this thing all night. It originated here, although I haven't been able to turn it back the way it was. I think that the back might be put against something to activate something, the incryptions on the back seem to indicated that. Otherwise its a jigsaw puzzle that could take eons to figure out" Don handed over the little statue over to Leo who looked at it half irritated at it.

"Man , You should see it from up dere" Raph said walking in wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah, Dude there were like raptors everywhere, all around the fences"

"Its on the cameras here, theyre mythodically testing the fences for weaknesses but never attacking the same place twice . . . Theyre showing problem solving intelligence . . ." Elisa stared at the camera while everyone else looked too.

"They remember" Don said feeling the heavyness of his words. Just before he coughed really hard enough to shake him.

(Discussions)

"So what about this relic or artifact can we figure out to see if we can get home" Leo turned it over handing it around as everyone thought of ideas.

"The markings on it seem native, carved in along time ago" Don expressed feeling over the markings.

"Well other people have gotten here, maybe this island had natives on it too" Elisa shrugged.

"If thats the case how the hell did they survive here" Lynn said in a hopeless tone.

"Obviously the company might've bought the land from them and they left, or they stole the land from them and pushed them elsewhere" Gwen said knowing a thing or two about Native american studies.

"The company made the dinosaurs?" Kira asked.

"Yes, with mutated Dna , filling in the DNA Sequence caps with Frog DNA" Don informed them.

"An Idea would be to go search the side of the Island we haven't yet, we might find answers there. But that would also mean leaving" Leonardo contemplated.

"We aint gonna figure out what ta do unless we get out dere and find a way" Raph pointed outside.

"As much as I love your enthusiasm , its a death trap out there" Lynn pointed staring him down.

"You guys almost got killed just running down the lane to the damn shed" Kira reminded them.

"It has to be done, otherwise were just goint to end up sitting here. Our supplies will eventually run out" Leo debated back. Kira hugged her arms, she didn't want for any of them to go back out again. Gwen listened to this fearing the worst.

"Its settled then . . .We'll leave today to go search. I've also figured out a way to keep the carnivorous Dinos off our trail or at least . . .99% of them" Don said turning around with a sneeze.

"What your Plan Donny?" Mikey asked.

Donatello held up a beaker and shook it gently as if showing off his Idea. Everyone had sudden second thoughts.

"God Creates earth, God creates dinosaurs, God kills dinosaurs, God creates man, Man destroys God and Man creates Dinosaurs . . ." Mikey counted off with his fingers.

"Dinosaurs . . .Eat man . . .Woman inherits the earth" Lynn smirked with a shrug standing up.

(Waka Waka)

"Are you sure about this?" Mikey asked Don. Donatello looked down at the large puddle.

"Just fill er up Mikey, we dont have all day" Don complained. Michelangelo bent down to retrieve the liquid into one of the beakers.

"We'll have about six to bottle" Don nodded.

"Don whats that?" Gwen asked.

"That would be Tyrannasaurus Rex Urine" Don breathed out before a sneeze.

"Ew" Gwen shook her head watching Mikey carefully try to retrieve it in the beakers without touching it.

"I get it" Leo smirked.

"The scent will throw any other predator and animal off the trail, Because T-rex has his own scent which means Peeing is marking his territory. It'll scare away all the others" Don resounded proudly.

"Good work" Leo complimented.

(Walking into the unknown)

Each with supplies flashlights and a backpack. They trekked the forest yet again. Not following any particular trail except for the compass and Leo and Dons intuition.

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Gwen asked.

"Pretty sure" Don said looking back.

"Pretty sure, how sure is that?" Gwen asked persistantly.

"well it means were pretty sure which way were going" Leo nodded.

"Oh" Gwen sighed looking around. It was hot out and they could hear the sound of bugs resonating from the trees and brush around them. Lynn rolled up the sleeves on her t-shirt and put her hair up into a pony tail. The rest of the girls except for kira who was already in a tank top did the same.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how sure is pretty sure?" Gwen asked again hearing an echo of a roar from far away.

"About 7.5" Don pointed out before coughing again.

"As soon as we get back your so taking it easy" Elisa said patting his arm while he stopped to breathe.

"Elisa's right, when we get back we'll have April take a look at you" Leo nodded worried about him too.

"7.5 . . .But thats only 75 Percent. What about the other 25?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"25% says that we'll lose our way and hit the beach on the other side of the Island and that nothing is on the other side" Leo looked back at her.

Gwen gulped and walked to catch up to Mikey to keep pace with him.

After about what felt like walking forever they all stopped for a break tossing water bottles to eachother and sitting in the shade.

"Man" Raph poured water all over his head while Lynn got her hair wet and threw it back hitting him in the face.

"Hey watch it" He chuckled.

"It feels like its about 92 maybe 93 degrees, we need to take small reststops and re-hydrate or one of us will over heat and get exhaustion" Elisa warned.

"Too late" Lynn pointed and Gwen was over in a bush throwing up. Mikey rubbing small circles on her back while she let everything out. She swished water and spit to get the taste out.

"You gonna be okay?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine" Gwen nodded her stomach no longer hurting since nothing was in to digest.

"We have to keep moving but take your time Gwen, dont over exert yourself" Leo patted her back while Mikey helped her up. "I'll walk in the back with her" Mikey nodded.

They continued on

(Accidental)

"Nothing" Kira said while they all stared out at nothing but beach and vast ocean. A small little off Island over past the sand bar.

"Great" Lynn kicked the sand. "I hate the beach" She growled.

"So what now?" Michelangelo asked catching up to them holding Gwens hand.

"I guess we turn around and head back" Leo shrugged.

Then there was a loud closer sounding sound. A familiar one.

"Oh no" Kira backed up remembering that sound from the other night.

"Mikey throw around the T-rex urine" Don gave him a beaker and they started pouring it out on the trail they came by.

"Theyre getting closer" Gwen hugged Mikeys arm.

"Theres hardly any wind , The scent wont reach them intime for them to want to run back" Don shook his head grabbing the last beakers into his bag.

"We have to run the opposite direction" Leo directed as Everyone, including Gwen pushed themselves to start running back into the forest brush.

The sound behind them became closer. Gwen looked back wishing she hadn't. There was a small thing darting towards them, met with another. She half screamed and felt Mikey pull her.

They all ran , breathing harder, legs hurting.

"Theyre behind us, and getting closer" Kira let out running faster.

"WHOAAAAA!" Leo Kira and Don fell slipping on some sort of Rock smooth surface. The others followed , each of them falling into the ground. Just as they each rolled at the bottom feeling sand and cool darkness hit their skin they watched the floor move up again, like a trap door.

"What the-" Lynn looked up and around, total darkness.

"here" She felt something hit her face, light. The ones who had flashlights turned them on. They were in a stone like room, sand on the floor. Cave like.

"Where are we?" Lynn breathed out.

"Some sort of Subterranean housing" Don observed, coughing harder because of the dust and sand.

"We just fell in, maybe we triggered a trap door or something?" Elisa felt around for her bag.

"Its betta den up dere" Raph looked up.

"Lets look around, but be on guard" Leo directed. They all followed with their flashlights, looking around. Gwen felt better being in the coolness of the dark, but creeped out by their surroundings.

"check these markings out" Don stopped them. They were symbols and markings, almost a whole other language.

"Its cryptic" He admired feeling the stone.

"Hey!" Mikey pulled the small statue artifact from his bag. I matched the little pictures together and it transported us here, so maybe one of those little pictures can tell us the way out" Mikey smiled. Gwen hugged him.

"Yeah Mikey I guess so" Don said astounded. Looking the relic over, the back panel of the statue had symbols covering it. Maybe we can match up the symbols here. Don thought before coughing harshly again. They reached a room where the water was shining and it lightly gave a soft bluish glow to the larger symbols. which all were large at the bottom leading up smaller to the largest symbol in the celing. Pointing the flashlight up it was a symbol of the sun.

"It looks like a temple almost" Leonardo contemplated.

"Hey Leo, everyones tired do you think we could stop here?" Kira asked. Leo looked around, everyone looked exhausted.

"Sure we'll rest here" He nodded. Everyone dropped to the floor.

"Is the water safe?" Gwen asked.

"were about to find out" Mikey pointed , sticking his leg in. Nothing came up to grab him . . ."So far so good".

"HAhahaha~!" Raphael cannon balled into the water splashing Michelangelo.

"Ha ha very funny Raph" Mikey put his hands on his hips before jumping in too.

Looking around with the flashlight, the floor was stoned and so were the walls, it was like an ancient built in pool.

"Hey Its safe!" Mikey called smiling.

"I think I'll sit it out" Don said before sneezing. Leo dived in.

"Hey you gonna get in or what?" Raph asked while Lynn grabbed a water bottle from the bag.

"Uhm we dont exactly have the swimm atire for it" Lynn started.

"And were not swimming naked in front of ALL of you" Kira pointed taking a drink from Lynn.

The girls made a bonfire, letting the guys bathe off a little. Elisa made Don rest, since his coughing and sneezing had just started getting worse.

Kira was admiring the symbols, hearing the guys spash eachother and swimm around a little ways behind them.

After they were done Kira stood up and asked Lynn if she wanted to go in.

"I guess so, I feel gross any way" Lynn felt the sweat from the entire day mingle on her skin.

"No peeking" Kira warned.

"Or Else" Lynn warned back.

"(Gasp) MEE? Peek? Who do you think your talking to here?" Mikey said sounding mockingly shocked.

"I trust you wont Michelangelo" Gwen pinched his cheek. Elisa got up to join them. The guys all turned their backs towards them so they could have their privacy.

"Oh God"

"I know it feels nice" Kira agreed with Elisa.

"Lynn! Dont splash"

"Ya gonna make me?" Lynn teased.

"EY! Dont be havin' too much fun in dere without me" Raph joked.

"Shut up!" The girls sounded at the same time laughing.

Swimming around in the dark was nice, but creepy. Lynn had a small flashback to almost drowning. Shaking her head she remembered that raph would jump in to get her if that happened but she still kept close to the side. Gwen let her self sink in and then up again several time, loving the coolness of it. Kira relaxed in a corner, and Elisa dove and swam laps under the water.

Everything was silent, and dark except for the glowing bonfire and the flashlights which they had to keep only one on for saving the energy.

"I feel so much better" Gwen sighed.

"Lynn? You okay?" Gwen asked.

"Y-Yeah Im fine" Lynn nodded seeming sure, although she wasn't.

"I'm getting out" Kira called to make sure no one was watching her get dressed.

"Yeah I'm gonna head out too" Elisa nodded and Even Gwen left. Lynn looked around, she was gonna dip down once to soak herself and then get out.

She let herself slip under and then came back up smiling. she was slowly losing her fear of water.

. . . . . .

Lynns short but clear cutting scream made everyone get up , but Raph beat them all to it. He jumped in while Everyone got up to see.

"Lynn!" He shouted shaking his head of water. Seeing her back away and point to something. He turned on the flashlight to see a human skull bob in the water lightly.

"Everybody Look away" He called swimming over to Lynn as she got out. She didn't care if she was naked when he got out and asked her if she was okay. He covered herself as much as she could and nodded staring back at the water. He gave her her clothes and she got dressed quickly.

"What was it!" Kira asked hugging Lynn who tried shaking her off.

"Dis" Raph held up a skull.

"It must've been at the bottom and we stirred it up" Elisa thought out loud. While Don looked it over.

"No head wounds or anything out of the ordinary, someone could have drowned in there" He theorized.

"So why isnt there a body?" Leo asked.

"We'll look" Raph pointed and Mikey followed.

Everyone sat down and Lynn waited sitting by herself against the wall near the bonfire trying to dry off.

"There was a body" raph said but they didn't bring it back.

"I'm sorry, I thought the bottom was clear" Leo apologized to the girls.

"Its okay, no one was hurt or anything, and there wasn't enough light to really get a good look around, especially under the water" Kira nodded. Everyone was on the alert after that incident. Lynn wouldn't speak to anyone, ashamed of her fear of the water that only Kira and Raphael knew about. When everyone wanted to lay down for a bit, Lynn went off to sit by herself, staring at the pool. Fixated on it.

"Hey" A caring and heavy voice said to her sitting down next to her.

"Hmm" She replied looking down at the ground.

"Whats the matta" He asked an arm around her shoulder and pushed a wet strand of hair behind her left ear.

"I can't get over it" Lynn stared at the water like it was evil.

"The water?" He asked. he took that as a yes when Lynn Looked down ashamed of herself.

"Everybody's afraid of sumthin' Even me, and Fearless over dere" Raph smirked.

"Really . . .What are you afraid of" She replied thinking he was fearless about everything.

"Not bein' good enough, Losin ' ya, losin' one of my bro's or master Splinter . . ." He admitted. This was one of those talks where it was only them, just meant for them.

"Well I'm afraid of those things too, but being afraid of the damn water is ridiculous" Lynn shook her head looking down, her knees up to her chest.

"So ya get a little paranoid when ur in dere" he shrugged. "Dere are worst things you could be afraid of . . .Like Bugs" He said shrinking back a little. Lynn remembered a morning they woke up together and there was a spider. Raphaels first reaction was to Kill it, Lynns reaction was to save it and take it out into the tunnels to live elsewhere. Lynn won, and Raph was none too happy about it.

"I just . . .You'd think I'd get over it by now" Lynn sighed angry at herself.

"How about when we get back, I'll help ya get over it" He half squeezed her into a shoulder hug. She smirked letting him.

"And if that doesnt work?" she asked looking up at him.

"Den I guess we wont be goin swimmin' for tha honeymoon" He joked.

"Oh you kidder" Lynn nudged him jokingly.

"Comeon, I got the sleepin' bags laid out" He stood up and held out a hand to help her up. She smirked taking it following him to the bonfire.

(A few hours of sleep later)

Leonardo woke up suddenly. He felt something was wrong, or something was happening. There was a sound, a distant bubbling sound. He disturbed Kira from Sleep who looked to him, then to where he was staring. There was something in the water, and it didn't feel right. There was no way anything could be in there. They checked it over, just plain rock walls, no holes or a way for anything to be in there. Miscalculation of overlooking a skeleton to which they brought up accidentally.

"What is that?" Kira asked.

"I dont know" Leo stood up unsheathing his swords.

"Whats going on?" Gwen sat Mikey got up rubbing his eyes.

"Whatever it is . . .It either got in the pool while we were sleeping, or was already in the pool and we overlooked it . . .Which would be very unlikely" Donatello got up, Bo Staff at the ready. Elisa stood off just behind him a bit.

"Raphie" Mikey whispered lightly to Raphael and Lynnette who were curled up together on a sleeping bag not far from the pool to which something was coming up out of it.

"Oh Raphie boy" Mikey whispered louder.

The thing was coming up out of the pool

"Raph" Mikey called.

It was large and had a rounded back.

"Raphael!" Michelangelo called louder shouting.

Raph made a shooing motion with his hand putting his arm back over Lynn who was also not stirring.

The thing in the water stood up, and what everyone saw made them freeze.

"RAPH!" Leo shouted

"huh What?" He sat up Lynn stirring up too. Raphaels Eyes widened as the creature Roared and raised a leg to hit them.

"WHOAH!" He picked up Lynn just in the nick of time to jump out of the way of a hit.

"I hate bugs" He growled twirling his Sai.

A giant black and furry Spider the size of a school bus made a loud roaring screech sound making Gwen scream. Everyone bolted for the tunnel nearby but it was blocked off by a string and spit of web. Leo threw a piece of wood at it and found the web was acidic to the touch. It would burn them.

"Looks like were trapped here" Leo fronted his swords to keep Kira behind him.

"What the hell is that!" Lynn shouted.

"A giant Spider!" Elisa shouted back.

"WELL HOW THE SHELL DID IT GET IN HERE!" Raph shouted as a leg went after him and he cut it off. Hearing it screech in pain.

"It must've broken through the pool walls or something, it wouldn't have gotten in through the tunnels" Donatello said dodging a blow and shoving Elisa out of the way.

"We've gotta knock it out, everyone aim for the head, and watch out for its web, its acidic" Leo slashed at a leg hearing the roar.

Lynn looked over to where the guns were in her bag. She ran for them.

The girls followed Lynn in a sprint to the bonfire, she grabbed the back and the AK gun. Putting rounds in it. The spider spotted them and Just as Lynn got the gun ready to go. It shot spider web at them.

"Watch It!" Kira pushed Lynn out of the way as Elisa and Gwen ran the other direction.

"Damn the other gun is in there" Lynn watched the bag start to dissentigrate. She fired a shot at the spider, hearing it bounce off.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Lynn shouted at she and Kira ran around the room to get behind the spider.

"Its got a protective Exoskeleton, unlike a regular huge spider" Elisa noted getting shoved by Don downwards out of the way of an oncoming web.

Leo and Raph were on its back running to reach the head. the spider shot webbing up to the ceiling and rose up with it. The guys falling off except for Raphael who shoved a sai in to hang on. Hearing the creature scream at the small wound.

It kept to the ceiling and started shooting web downwards at them. Mikey tried to jump up and reach it with his nunchucks. He hit in only breaking a fang off and managing to make it angrier.

"Shes very angry" Kira noted.

"We gotta bring her down" Leo pointed with his sword. He leapt from the floor to the wall pushing off the wall to slash at the spider. Another fang broken off. It seethed and spat venom and web each and every way.

The spider came back down chasing after Leo. The rest of the guys using the distraction to hit the head and attack it. A strike from the bow and nunchucks and a hit around where the temple would be from the handle of Raphs sai. Didn't phaze it.

"Damn"

"We just arent causing enough damage or giving enough pressure to it to make it even get a head ache" Don shook his head.

"So we just keep attacking until it finally conks out . . ." Mikey complained hands out.

"Not much else we can do at this point" Don said blocking a hit from a leg struggling with it.

The spider shot webbing out at Leo who shoved kira Elisa and himself out of the way only to be trapped under the web. It barely touched Leo but a small drop caused a small burn on his skin.

"Keep your back to the wall"

"ELISA!" Don shouted to go free them when He and Mikey ran to get them, webbing sprung at them trapping them too in the other corner area of the room. If they touched the webbing they'd get acidic burns, and their weapons would either melt or be burnt.

Lynn searched around for the gun while Raphael helped her. Gwen ran to try to reach Mikey.

"No Gwen Go Back!" Mikey shouted hearing her scream as the spider trapped her against the wall with a leg. It lowerd its head to her as she slid to the floor unconscious.

"GWEN!" Michelangelo shouted ready to break through the acidic webbing himself.

"HEY UGLY!" Raphael jumped up and kicked the side of its head. Distracting it from Gwen. The spider roared and chased after him, as he dodged venom shot after webbing shot along the wall. Lynn reached and felt around until she found it again.

"FOUND IT!" She shouted. Picking it up. The spider looked towards her, with eight menacing eyes. He turned around and jumped out to her just as they were encased in acidic webbing.

"Shit" He said noticing the gun just a few feet away outside the web trap.

"Damn" Lynn breathed out. Raph touched the webbing with a finger to feel it burn and he quickly pulled away.

She heard him growling as they backed into the corner. She looked down at the sleeves on her hoodie. She pulled them down and put the hood up.

"Lynn?" He asked wondering what she was going to do when she pushed against the webbing breaking through feeling a part burn her hand but barely. She ran for the gun . . . and Raph followed.

Just as the spider decended down on Gwen who wasn't encased in any webbing still unconscious. Mikey Hit the webbing with his weapons only to feel it burn and stick to them.

"GWEN!" She shouted pleadingly for her to wake up.

Gwen stirred . . ."wha- what?" She looked up and screamed.

"GWEN!" Lynn shouted. The spider was lowering itself close to gwen. Gwen looked to Lynn, Lynn threw the gun Gwen reached and grabbed it almost all in slow motion. Gwen shot upwards up through the spiders head several times up past the jaw area.

She heard it give a few last noises before . . . It collapsed in front of her. She breathed out slowly.

Lynn used the guns edge to push and pull the webbing away to free everyone.

Everyone was breathing hard and staring at the spider almost thinking it would instantaneously come back to life.

"What do we do now?" Elisa asked breathing hard letting Don lean on her.

"we . . .wait" Donatello looked up.

"What?" Leonardo looked up too. Donatello was staring at the ceiling, the symbol of the sun. The giant spiders body laying motionless near the center underneith it.

"It looks as if theres . . ." Donatello left off.

"Looks like what? As if theres what!" Michelangelo asked afraid something else was gonna happen.

"It looks like theres a missing square in the center of the sun" Don said quizzically. Everyone was looking up ward now.

"Woah . . . " Michelangelo felt a sort of vibration in his backpack when he picked it up. He opened it up and there was a glow. The eyes of the small squatted statue artifact man was glowing bright red.

"I think the back panel to that goes up there" Don pointed.

"Might as well" Leo waved off while Michelangelo contemplated it.

"If anything else is gonna happen , might as well be now" Kira sighed.

"go for it" Gwen smiled at him nodding towards the ceiling. Mikey smiled unsurely. Holding onto the artifact. He jumped onto of the spider and leapt upwards shoving the back into the suns missing block. There was a sound and just as Mikey came down the glow from the Artifact dimmed and the symbols downward starting with the sun started glowing. The light shimmered all around the room, but then started moving down to the other symbols.

"Its beautifull" Elisa smiled.

"Yeah Kinda is" Kira agreed.

"The light is heading towards the pool" Donatello pointed. Everyone looked around and a bright white light shone from the pool. As if the water dissappeared and was replaced with unwavering light.

"I think thats the way home" Leo smiled feeling Kira grab his hand and run to it.

They looked down into this mysterious white light. Kira looked to him, trusting. He jumped and she did too. Both dissappearing into the light. Gwen laughed and Ran in after Mikey jumped slightly before her

"COWABUNGA!" pulling a cannonball.

Donatello jumped in off the side with Elisa following in a shy light jump. Lynn stood to the side.

"Hey" She felt a hand take hers.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She looked around and nodded vigorously. He laughed and she closed her eyes before they both jumped in at the same time

(Trippy)

"I dont know where they went Master Splinter they were RIGHT here!" April said worried and perplexed.

"Babe maybe they all left to go do somethin?" Casey said holding his hands out.

"This is quite unusual for my sons" Master Splinter thought.

"WOAH!"

"Ouch!"

"Oooh"

"(hiss of pain) That hurt"

"Flying's nice, Falling stinks" They heard Gwen complain.

April Casey and Master Splinter all went into the other room where everyone else was on the floor ontop of eachother. All breathing and looked exhausted.

"You guys! Where did you go?" April asked helping them up.

"Geeze Raph , ya look like you ran a marathon" Casey Helped Raph and Lynn up.

"Kinda did" Raph retorted back.

"Leo what happened?" April asked.

"You worried us My son" Master Splinter helped up Elisa.

"April . . .you will not believe what happened to us" Leo said breathing out in relief.

"SHOWER! BATHROOM!" Gwen shouted in happy relief running upstairs to aprils apartment bathroom.

*Achoo! Achoo ACHOOO!*

"Its off to bed with you, I'll get the Nyquil" Elisa said escorting Don out to the battleshell where they'd get back to the pent house.

**Hope that all gave you a sense of adventure! AND an appreciation for Jurrassic Park! One of the Great reviewers Kouga-Chan asked if they could draw images and such from the story and of the guys with their girls. If Kouga Chan could would you all like to see them? cuz if he does I'm gonna be the happiest author on the planet! :D and I know you all would appreciate that too! So make sure to thank and encourage Kouga Chan* Artists need all the inspiration they can get :) **

**Hope you liked the chapter, and Now! . . . .(Evil theme music) Most of you have gotten the gist of whats coming up next. PREPARE YOURSELVES! **


	70. Monster Within

**Hey! You know whats gonna happen next . . . I Assume . . .I' Apologize for this being late, with School, part time job and everything I'm going to push as much as I can to shorten the time periods between updates :) **

Elisa woke up stretching her arms out to a new morning. They were back from the dino time misshap. After yesterday and they all had a two hour shower each and ate themselves into a coma. Plus Gwen jumped on her bed as soon as she got back, absoultley ecstatic to be home back at the pent house apartment. The guys were happy to be back too. Especially Don whose flu/cold bug had been getting worse. Sneezing and coughing almost constantly. April almost fainted when we finally told her what happened, and that we were gone for a span of three days time, but ended up coming back just moments when we dissappeared, some sort of time travel flux. Elias smiled at the brand new day, it was cloudy outside but she felt great. Especially back in her own bed.

The sound of teeth chattering and a sneeze made her freeze. She looked over to the side when Don had been sleeping and he looked a thousand times worse.

"Oh No" She whispered putting a hand to his forehead.

"I think I got the ah-Ah_ACHOO!-Flu" He shook more hugging the covers around him. Elisa got out of bed, he was running a very high fever.

"I'll go get a fever reducer for you and some water, Do you need more blanketts?" Elisa asked nothing but softness and concern on her face.

"Y-Yeah, maybe shut the curtains, The light is giving me a headache" He said with a stopped up sinus's voice.

"Sure , Just get some rest" Elisa walked over and closed the curtains. Grabbing an extra blankett and laying it over top of him to tuck him in with. He was shivering so hard it almost scared her.

"I'll also call April just in case were out of Nyquil" Elisa nodded, He nodded back before coughing harshly , half scaring her.

Elisa got out and shut the door quietly.

"Everything alright?" Kira asked.

"He didnt sound to good from out here in the hallway" Leo went to enter the room quietly to check on his brother.

"Hes gotten worse, I'm going to get a fever reducer" Elisa rushed to the bathroom to check the medicine cabinet. In a frantic search for a fever reducer.

"Damn" Elisa tapped her chin in thought.

"Elisa, He's burning up" Leonardo walked in serious and concerned.

"Does April have some fever reducer were out from when Kira and I got sick" Elisa sighed in a frown.

"I'll Call April and Master Splinter" Leo nodded. Elisa nodded and went to get him the Nyquil instead so that way he could at least try to rest while the fever reducer was on the way.

"Yeah. . .Hes burning up" Leo nodded into the phone.

"Lynn and Kira are at Work, Gwens at the shop, Raph, Michelangelo and I were going to go back to the lair to get some things. But Don is in no condition to go anywhere" Leo shook his head.

"Alright . . .Thanks April" Leo hung up.

"Does she have any?" Elisa asked hoping.

"She does, you going to stay with him right?" Leo asked.

"I . . .I have work in a half an hour" Elisa said frustrated.

"Its alright" Leo assured her.

"We can take 'im ta Aprils and pick 'im up when were done" Raphael came in while Michelangelo escorted Don up out of bed. Not looking good in the slightest. Elisa wanted to kiss him better but she would catch it too.

"Come on Donny, we'll take you to Aprils" Leo nodded. Everyone walked out to the battleshell , Dropping Elisa off at work.

"You know my cell number just in case right?" Elisa inferred everyone.

They all nodded and replied with yes's telling her not to worry.

"Alright, Feel better Sweetie" Elisa kissed the top of Dons forehead. He smirked before sneezing four times in a row.

(Taking a Sick Day)

April set out the fever reducer, she and casey planned a date tonight, to go on a bike ride and then hit a few biker clubs.

There was a knock and April went to the door after double checking her lipstick.

"Hey Guys, I have the fever reducer here- Wow Don . . .You look"

Donatello sneezed and looked up at her with a sad face.

"Greener than usual" She said checking his forehead.

"I know, its this bug I havent been able to shake" Don sneezed into a kleenex.

They all walked in. "April, we have to go to the Lair and pick up a few things and double check that no mutant creatures got in past the security. Elisa had to go to work at the Diner , do you think Don could stay here until we get back".

"Normally I would 'Achoo!' Go with but I just can't handle mutants right now" Don shook his head with another sneeze.

"Geeze Donny did ya figure that before or After you barfed in the battle shell" Mikey retorted.

"Mikey" Raph growled hitting his brother upside the head "Adults are talking" Raph shushed him.

"Do you think you could keep an Eye on Donny for us?" Leo asked.

*ACHOO!* (Sniffle)

"Of course Don can stay here, we'll wait until you get back" April nodded to Casey who sighed but helped Don over to the couch.

"Take it Easy Don and get some rest. Thankyou April" Leo nodded, the other waved and thanked her too walking out the door.

"sure" April waved goodbye. Casey went to get a blanket while April went to fetch a bottle of water and the fever reducer.

"Here this should help" April handed him two pills. Getting a garbage for the kleenexs and an extra box of tissues. Donatello laid down on the couch feeling absolutely miserable and wondered how long it would be before he felt better. The only thing that helped him sleep at all last night past the was Elisas sweet beautifull scent. when she curled up next to him he managed to get a few needed hours in. But Elisa wasn't here, and he'd been sick before.

"Come on sickly mutant ninja turtle, Lie down before ya fall down" Casey ushered Don to lay down on his side and put the blanket on.

(Meanwhile)

"You becarefull alright" Lynnette warned after helping Phil out at the bondsmans today ready to head home in an hour.

"Yeah babe, we' got some gear Donny made to capture the things and tranq em' we'll be fine, I'll call ya when were comin' home" Raph smirked softly into the phone.

"Okay, go get em' tiger" Lynn joked. Hanging up.

"Did you call Lynn?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, she said she'd call Kira and Gwen to let em' know we'll be home late" Raph shut the shell cell.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA Raphs gotta check in with the boss before he goes and does anything dangerous" Mikey teased.

"I wouldn't be saying that Mikey" Leo shook his head.

"(laughs) Why?" then Mikeys phone rang. He smiled picking it up seeing gwens name and number and her designated ring town playing.

"Hello Beautifull how are we toda-" Mikey didn't get to finish before he heard Gwen worry and panic that he was going back to the sewers were most of the creatures were inhabiting at this point in time.

"Gwen Dudette we'll be back soon I promise, dont be upset" Mikey begged turning to see his brothers smirking at him smugly.

"How does it feel" Raph teased when he hung up. Mikey stuck his tongue out.

"Damn" Leo stopped. They all stood infront of the usually used manhole.

"We'll have to take 24th . . .Its the only other shortest unblocked way" Leo looked to his brothers.

"Thats near the power plant, you sure?" Raphael asked unsure about it.

"Well its either that or we dig through the street while theyre doing construction in the manhole" Leo shrugged.

"24th" they all agreed together. Getting back in the battle shell to drive to the alley they used to use on 24th st.

While Raph was Driving, Leonardo was looking through Dons notes on the mutation he observed.

"Whatever comes in contact with its blood or DNA recieves the mutagenic virus . . ."

"So we can't splatter em' " Raph gripped the wheel.

"Those arent just regular bugs you can splat you know. Theyre like Monster Ticks , and that Giant Spider thingy!" Mikey shouted.

"We know Mikey, we'll just have to be carefull not to let any of their DNA get into our systems on accident" Leo forewarned.

They pulled up to the Power plant on 24th, behind the garbage dumpster of the building was the straight and 2nd fastest route to their recently newly set up home only a few months ago.

"What the!" Michelangelo froze as the Battleshell came to a complete screeching stop. Giant Furry Crab looking monsters were tearing down parts of the building while Workers were running for their lives.

"Looks like we'll have to take care of this first" Leo gripped the backpack with the new equipment in them.

"In order to get home we'll have to get through them first" Leo directed.

There were three of them, and only two monsters.

"Okay Mikey you take the left, Don you cover me on-"

"Uh Dons home sick from school today Leo" Mikey reminded him.

"Right, Raph you cover me on the right. And remember Guys just contain them, Do NOT splatter them" Leo directed sternly.

"We know the Drill" Raph snapped back at him following his brothers in a full run. "Can't have their cream filling spilling out infectin' otha creatures with their freako DNA. The Last thing we need is more genetic rejects , I mean . . . We already Got Mikey". Michelangelo huffed as Raph followed behind as they all ran towards the monsters tearing down a small office shed nearby.

Leonardo jumped and back flip kicked the creature in the head causing it to lose balance but came back pounding its giant claw into the ground missing Leo by inches. Raphael threw a bullo kind of trapping leg device at the one that Leo was distracting. Trapping its legs together to make it fall down.

"HA, One down!" Raph Laughed. Only to grit his teeth when the creature cut off its OWN leg and reach out with its claw to Grip Raphael in its clutches, opening its sharp teeth infested giant mouth. Raphael trying to get loose.

"HEY dont eat Raph you dont know where hes been!" Mikey shouted hitting it in the head with a kick sending it backwards into a wall making the wall crumble as both Mikey and Raph fell back onto the ground. The wall crumbled and took a generator tower down. Just as the generator exploded the lights went out. Raphael turned towards the city and watched as parts of it started to go out, one by one and soon the city was going dark.

"hehe oops" Mikey looked around.

"Mikey You blacked out the city!" Raph growled.

(Meanwhile in a less violent environment)

"Hey . .. the power went out" Gwen said as the T.v went off. Lynn came back in with a glass of juice. "Hmm . . .Might be just a small brown out or black out it should come on again soon I hope, the games gonna be on" Lynn said sitting down next to the bowl of chips.

"Werent the guys supposed to be back by now?" Kira asked.

"I dont know, Raph said they were going to pick up some stuff and that Don was at Aprils. Elisa's still at Work" Lynn shrugged in the dark.

(Aprils place)

"Casey, could you go get the flashlights out on my dresser in my room , there should be two" April asked.

"Sure babe" Casey got up to go get them. Just as Casey walked out of the room. Don moaned out in pain, sitting up holding his stomach.

April worriedly checked his temperature again, the fever reducers should have kicked in by now, but his temperature was Spiking. way past what cold blooded should be.

"The C-Cut on my leg . . .(Grits teeth in pain) Its . . burning" Don held his leg breathing harshley and trying to contain his pain.

Something in Aprils room broke.

"Dammit! (Crash) I Got it (Bump) Woops" Casey was making a mess trying to find the flashlights.

"Please sit tight Don, I'll be right back" April ushered him to lay back down.

Don gritted his teeth feeling the pain come back, but this time worse shoothing through his entire leg. He felt something in it move. Large Veins move along his thigh to his knee and calf. He shouted in pain, noticing his voice feel strange. His senses were changing again in his head. But this was different than the mate sense he would feel to connect with Elisa. This one was different. He half roared as he felt the knee pad on his leg rip and his leg grew. Following with the other as his pads ripped. He held his hand to his chest before holding it out, feeling his arms hurt too, the sound of ripping pads and a belt following as he sat up on the couch. His vision changed, and it was familiar. This was the same eye sight he had whenever his eyes would change around Elisa when it got to be too intense. She claimed his eyes were red and they felt like it.

Donatello held his head shaking it before running out of the room.

"Sorry babe , I ran into your in table with the flowers, when the lights come back on I'll clean it up" Casey offered.

"Sure, we better get back to Don he sounds like hes in a lot of pain" April worried.

"C-Casey . . .A-APRIL!"

Don shouted their names and April and Casey stopped to get up and rush to the living room. But when they got back to the couch There was no Donatello, just . . .cloth and padding scraps. His belt and his bo Staff All laying on the couch ownerless and shredded up.

"Don!" April called out.

"Help . . .Me" A low growly voice that was only distinctly familiar called out to them from the corner. When April turned the flashlight on the corner she gasped and Casey took a step back.

"D-Don is that you!" April asked , the big giant shelled creature with Red eyes was not Donatello to her, but it had his partial voice. It had to be him.

"S-STAY AWAY!" Donatello shoved past them and ran away.

"DONNY!" Casey went to chase after him. Noticing Don took off the Door with one hand easily running out.

"Woah! Donny Come back!" Casey and April chased after their friend.

They went down to the basement where the loud crashing sound was coming from. They called his name and searched around. Just as Aprils flashlight reached the end of something . . .A green tail to a large ovalesque shell and barbarian like body.

"Don is that You?" April asked softly. When the creature turned around . . .they recieved a roar in reply to an almost crocodile like mouth but with Red eyes and a large plastron front. Darker green than what Don usually was. April ran out the door and Casey followed shutting the door behind them. Both running to get upstairs to Aprils cell phone on the table in the kitchen.

The door was busted open.

"Honey Run!" Casey shouted. April sprinting up the steps two at a time Casey following close behind.

"GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!" He shouted ushering her upstairs.

Pounding sounds and roars following them. A loud roar almost howl like making them almost scream out scared out of their wits.

The large Creature jumped infront of them. Grabbing Casey by the arm.

"HES GOT ME!" Casey shouted.

April quickly out of reaction grabbed the broom and hit the creature over the head with the broom. Monster Don let go and shook his head growling lowly at her.

"What do we do?" Casey asked.

"Well its Don right . . .Try talking to him" April suggested.

"TALKING TO 'IM? are you NUTS! Hes turned into Giant Turtle King KONG, and You just wacked him in the face with a broom!" Casey shouted.

"I'll Call Leo!" April tossing the broom to Casey who looked at the broom then at Don who roared at him. Taking a step forward each time Casey took a step back.

"Oookay Donny, Easy Pal, were still buds right?" Casey asked nodding enthusiastically. Donatello stopped for a moment, making Casey think maybe don understood him. Then a roar and rear of the head made Casey go into defense mode just as Don jumped for him.

Casey was thrown onto the kitchen table, breaking it.

"Alright, Now you've ticked me off" Casey got up sweating. "Goongala" Casey called out jumping after Don. . .

(Back at Monster Central, the power outage station thanks to Mikey)

All three of them were surrounded by the two creatures they had failed to take down yet. Not killing them was harder than trying to knock them out.

"I've HAD it" Raph growled running after one with a giant Claw machine Donny had put together.

Leonardo went after the other with his swords, slashing as metal hit claws. sending it flying backwards.

Leo thought he sliced through it, only to see it regenerate a new body with the black ooze inside it. At the same time his shell cell was ringing. Aprils tone.

"This is SO not the time for a call collect" Mikey blocked a hit from a swinging claw.

Leo was sent to the ground being held down by the newly improved creature. Holding the phone up to his face resisting the pressure.

"Kinda busy here April make it fast Please" Leo replied stressing out.

Leonardos eyes widened hearing the few Words April managed out.

"LEO . . . HELP . . .MONSTER . . .DON . . .AHHH!" Then there was a loud crash and the phone line disconnected.

"The Lines Gone Dead!" Leo shouted as the phone was hit out of his hand.

"Dammit!" Raph shouted.

"We gotta get back to Aprils, somethings wrong!" Leo shouted just missing his head barely a few inches by another pounding claw.

Leo hit the creature in the solar plexus making it back up just enough to send a few hits of the tranquilizers into it.

"Their Undersides are weaker, hit them there!" Leo directed.

Michelangelo slid under the monster doing a half turn jump shooting ten tranqs at its underside.

"Nighty Night ugly!" Mikey shot the last few. Both monsters down and out collapsed on the ground.

All of them breathing hard to recover.

"LETS MOVE IT! We gotta go save DONNY AND APRIL!" Mikey shouted.

"and Casey!" Leo added.

"Oh Right" Mikey shrugged.

(Tango with the devil)

Casey hit Donny over the head with the vacuum cleaner, dust and dirt flying everywhere to blind them. Casey grabbing Aprils hand and they ran back down the stairs to get outside.

The sound of Don following close behind, as he sniffed the ground for their scent.

"CALL SOMEBODY!"

"I ALREADY CALLED THE GUYS!" April shouted.

"ANYBODY!" Casey responded. April hit speed dial three which was Gwens cell.

"Hello April!" Gwen answered cheerfully.  
"GWEN GET THE GUYS! HELP!" April shouted.

"APRIL!" Gwen shouted into the phone. Only to hear screams in reply.

Casey grabbed Aprils hand as they ran to the park not stopping for even a second.

They kept running until Casey tripped, April ran back to help him up , but by then Donatello had caught up with them.

Grabbing Caseys leg and roaring at them.

"DONATELLO LET HIM GO!" April pleaded.

"Man, More freaky monsters!" The voice of Raphael made April relieved.

"Didnt ya hear what the Lady said!" Raph shouted kicking the monster backwards off of Casey.

"Whoa!" Mikey shouted backing up Leo who was checking on April and Casey.

"Are you two alright!" Mikey asked.

"What the shell is that thing!" Raph shouted just as the monster jumped on Raph and they rolled wrestling.

"You GUYS!" April shouted trying to get their attention.

Donatello roared at them and ran the opposite direction, They watched him jump down a construction hole.

"April!"

"Leo!"

"Kira" Leonardo turned around to See Lynns truck pull up and Kira run out first. Lynn parked, they all saw that large creature jump down into the street just as they pulled up.

"Are you all okay!" Gwen shouted.

"What was that!" Lynn asked looking freaked out.

"You guys that was Don!" April shouted over the top of them all. Then there was silence.

"DON! Donny!" Elisa shouted. Getting out of the truck scared out of her wits.

"Wheres Donatello" Elisa asked worried sick. They all didn't know what to say or how to respond. . .

(Urgent Affairs)

"Master Splinter went out with the Ancient one Earlier to talk about something, he was out while this all happened. Thank God" April breathed out relieved.

"Were going to have to go talk to Leather head. Its a start" Leo directed.

"Casey you stay here with the Girls incase Don comes here, he might pick up on Elisas scent" Raph nodded.

"Your leaving without me?" Lynn asked not too happy about it.

"I dont need ya gettin' hurt out dere" He put both hands on her shoulders. Making her cross her arms.

Elisa was still in partial shock and worry. Donatello was out there somewhere and he needed her. she could help him but no one would let her leave.

"Were going to go talk to leather head, he'll have some answers for us" Leo nodded. "Well stay here, just be carefull please" Kira leaned her head to the side unsurely.

"Always" He promised. Mikey gave Gwen a quick Kiss goodbye. Elisa looked up from the couch . . .She did not want to be left behind . . .not when it came to Don. He'd go after her in a heart beat. Elisa looked to Lynn who looked back . . .Knowing what she was thinking. If this was Lynn and Raph was the one in trouble, she knew she'd be doing the same thing Elisa was about to do.

(The Plan)

"We have to go after him, but we need to know what to do once he's down. We can't hurt him, and once he wakes up he'll want to attack again" Leonardo explained.

Leather head sighed looking at one of Donatellos bandages under a microscope.

"This bandage has the same DNA as those who are infected by the mutagen. His Already Mutated DNA has doubled i'm afraid" Leather head handed the scrap to Leo.

"and unfortunetally I do not have a cure" Leather head sighed sadly.

"WHAT!" Mikey panicked.

"My son" Master Splinter sighed lowering his head as The Ancient one put a hand to his shoulder.

"I have a solution for your dillemma though, that much I can figure out" Leather head uncovered a giant containment unit.

"Donatello and I worked on the plans for this, to study a larger specimen of one affected by the mutagen. I never thought I would have to use it ON Donatello"

"When we find him, Leather head we'll need your help" Leo asked.

"I will help any way I can my friends".

"You all be carefull please" Mona lisa waved with Desdemona as they were leaving.

"We'll put it in the battleshell and find him , we'll bring him back home" Leo said sadly.

"Alright . . ." Michelangelo kicked the ground. None of them felt right about it.

(Plan A)

Michelangelo gulped, they had just gotten a location of a large fast moving signature on a scanner. Heading towards the new Lair. Meaning Don was finding his way back. And Mikey was designated to get his attention and draw him to the spot where they would try to trap him in the containment unit.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary here, just your average creepy, dark and smelly sewer . . .Nothing too bad . . .(Gulp) So far" Mikey announced into the walkie talkie.

"Just keep a look out Mikey, April said he was heading back towards home"

Michelangelo looked around nervously. Donny was like king kong now, and he wasn't sure if Don was still able to remember who any of them are to him.

Mikey turned around with the flashlight quickly thinking he heard something.

There was a loud thud and another thud As he stood frozen, not turning behind him yet. Until he heard a low growl , he looked up at his red eyed huge king kong of a brother Donatello . . .Staring down at him with Hungry Eyes.

"LIKE ZOINKS!" Mikey screamed like a girl running for it down the tunnel.

"HummanaHummanaHummanaHummana" Mikey chanted down the tunnel out of fear as his giant enormous brother chased him, Roaring and snapping at his heels.

"GUYS!" Mikey shouted

"!" Mikey jumped up reaching the containment unit. Dangling from it to get Donny to try to walk in after him.

Donatello giant form ran over and started throwing swings left and right at Mikey who was dodging them hanging onto the top of the containment unit.

"Man Now I know what Pinata Feels like " Mikey dangled changing arms to avoid getting hit.

"Alright, LEATHER HEAD!" Leonardo shouted. Leatherhead came out of the shadows and ran up behind Donatello reaching around to grab him and push him into the containment chamber.

Donatellos teeth snapped at him, he fought back with twice the strength they already thought he had. Leatherhead struggled to get him in, before Giant Donatello kicked back off the containment chamber sending them both to the floor wrestling.

Mikey rushed in getting a hit in the stomach sending him flying back against the wall.

"MIKEY!" Raph went in to try to help only to be whacked back by Dons tail. Leonardo rolled in with Leatherhead both trying to get Don into the containment chamber.

"DON I"M SORRY ABOUT THIS" Leonardo reached in for a tranquilizer.

It was hit from his hand. Donatello whirled around both Leather head and leonardo on the floor. Donatello roared loudly shaking everything.

Leo looked up just as his brother was about to crush them with a blow.

"Donatello"

Donatello stopped. Standing up sniffing the air turning around abruptly.

A small scared and inquiring voice spoke his name softly. she was standing behind the glass to the containment unit. Donatellos legs moved slowly with each step towards her.

"ELISA!" Leonardo sat up thinking Don was going after Elisa. Then he saw what she was doing. She was standing behind the glass to the containment unit, pressing a hand to the glass. Donatello walked into the containment unit to lick the glass where her hand was planted. Before realizing he was trapped Leatherhead and Leo closed the door . . .Trapping him inside. He switched around roaring at them . . .Elisa still had her hand pressed to the glass feeling small thuds of where he was pounding to his brothers in anger. tears rolling down her face . . ."My poor Don" She whispered before breaking down crying.

**OH NO whats gonna happen to Don? how will they fix him? Elisa will be sad forever . . .(Sobs)**

**"Heres a kleenex just keep writing so I can get back to normal" Donatello hands author tissue.**

**"*Sniffle* Thankyou" **


	71. Deal with the Devil

**Hello reviewers! I've recently already started on the second story and a third to be an interlude until Ultimate Family story is at least 5 chapters up so that way there wont be so much waiting when we finish this adventure***

_"Dr. Stockman . . .Your progress is lacking, I want to see results. The situation in the city is getting worse by the second and Is keeping my focus from my official work" Bishop complained strictly._

_"YOUR work? What about MY work ! the original outbreak virus was an unintended sideaffect of the exellerance I added to Karais Foot experiments. There are TOO many Variables and options to consider to narrow it down to just one, and Ontop of that I AM testing dozens of retro virus' in search for a cure . . .I'd like to see you try this 24 with no sleep considering i'm in a cyborg body and the brain needs to reboot at SOME point" Dr. Stockman complained back with emphasis. _

_A man came in with a serious but slightly apologetic face. _

_"Sir, pardon the intrusion but I have a signal with a transmission coming in. I dont know how they gained access to our signal, its using a frequency thats blocked I can't trace it. _

_"What kind of signal?" Bishop asked_

_"Its coming in a dedicated frequency, we've never seen one like it"_

_"I'll take it in the COM room" Bishop sighed leaving Dr. Stockman to his work._

_"The fool" Stockman shook his mechanical head._

_(Interesting call)_

_"Com systems activate, Classification high priority, Open secure line Authorization code Bishop Omega 102"_

_The caller came up as a large grey cloaked figure, no face hidden underneith a hood. As a projection from the call standing in front of Bishop. Bishop with his hands calmly behind his back awaiting to see , half angry from the timing, what this 'thing' wanted._

_"Greetings, John P Bishop"_

_"How did you get access to this frequency and how do you know my name?" Bishop asked rather irritated._

_"We know all about you Agent Bishop, your work on creating an indestructable security defense for the planet to stave off invasion and extraterrestrial attack" The creature explained._

_"Who are you" Bishop demanded lowly_

_"We are of this earth, both body, mind and spirit, but brought here eons ago for a purpose after returning from the black"_

_"None of what you are saying is making validable sense" Bishop said again irritated._

_"We know what you are in search for Agent Bishop. The key to alien technology that would put you centuries ahead, information that would make you . . .indestructable"_

_"And I'm supposed to believe that your going to just 'Give' me this information whether it is what you say it is, or not" Bishop quirked an eyebrow seriously._

_"For a price" The creature responded back._

_"and why should I help you" Bishop asked to be quaint._

_"Because Like you, we too serve a greater purpose, one that is identical to yours. The seperation of the races, to preserve the rules of the universe given to us by our own higher power. To protect ourselves and inturn protect yourselves" The creature explained._

_"I'm listening" Bishop said still contemplating the offer._

_"There is an ancient gemstone intricated with thousands of designs from a very advanced alien technology. We also believe you are familiar with the organization who is still in possession of it . . ."_

_Bishop waited to hear._

_"Their called . . .The Foot"_

_"The foot has been disbanded, their leader Oroku Saki perished in a fire, recently his ressurection a failure, his adoptive daughter Karai also perished in a fire . . .Who would possess it now" Bishop asked._

_"The next in line for the Foot throne As you already know Bishop . . .Who recently as we've scene escaped and is already reforming two groups together . . .The Foot and the ones Called . . .The Purple Dragons" _

_Bishop crinkled his eyebrow knowing who this creature was talking of . . ._

_"Hun" _

**(Internal Misery)**

Elisa pressed her hand to the glass . . .feeling him pound slightly on the other end. He was probably giving his full strength but . . .The glass was reinforced by 10x. She cried the whole way back not letting anyone try to make her feel better. There was nothing any of them could really say anyway.

"We dont have answers . . .Who would have them" Leonardo demanded out of his thoughts.

"This mutagen didn't just run off from any local pollutant, this had to come from outside sources" leather head deduced. Watching his friend in the containment unit pound the glass roaring with rage while Elisa, stricken and still shocked by the whole catastrophie.

Everyone kept to themselves today. Lynnette went to work and would be back within the hour. Gwen closed the shop for the day and came home early. Kira didn't leave, she stayed closeby. Trying to offer some sort of comfort for Elisa . . .Elisa would just sit on the couch staring at Don from afar while he pounded fiercely against the containment unit. The sounds of grunts and hits from a nearby punching bag, Raph still trying to get over the whole ordeal from earlier. Michelangelo was making some late and pre-early morning breakfast. Orange juice , ceareal and a few pieces of toast. While Mona Lisa talked with Gwen at the kitchen table. Leatherhead was on the computer trying to figure a cure or gather information. With no luck of any kind.

Mikey looked over to Don who was scratching and pounding against the unit with all the strength he had, no so much as scratching it.

Leonardo stared at his brother from the top of the stairs near the railing. Sighing at his feeling, he felt like he failed Don. That it was his fault, and wondered if they would ever get him back to normal?

"Do not despair my son" A hand placed on his shoulder. He didn't turn his head to look. "Where there is life, there is hope. Your brother may be trapped in a beasts body, but his mind is not yet gone . . .I would feel it . . .and Elisa would too feel it" Master Splinter described.

Making himself feel even worse he looked over to Elisa who just kept staring at the glass, her mascara had run and she didn't bother wiping it off. Her black hair strewn over her shoulders and face unkempt.

He couldn't begin to imagine the pain she was feeling. If that was Kira . . .he knew it would feel excruciating.

"I keep turning to ask Don what were gonna do, to see what brilliant Idea hes cooked up to fix this . . .Then I remember that is Don" Leo gestured with his eyes to the containment unit.

"I am afraid my progress is too slow, since Donatello did the majority of the work involving the mutagen virus. It seems his mutated DNA is reacting violently to the Mutagen in his bloodstream . . .His condition worsens by the minute" Leather head looked over to the containment unit. Hearing that Elisa let another tear slip and felt her heart sting with a large pang in her chest. She felt it . . .Him . . .Slipping away with each passing minute. A small bit of Donatello chipping away infront of her own eyes. This was more painfull than when he was soulless for those few days. She felt him slowly fading away, that connection still there because of the animal in him. But she wasn't sure that would even remain if they didn't cure him in time.

"His cells are slowly breaking down" Leatherhead deduced sadly. "its only a matter of time before hes lost . . .forever" He added.

"Thats NOT gonna happen" Leonardo half growled.

"We can't let that happen" Leo added again. Elisa looked up too with everyone else in the room who was surprised by the outburst.

"Every problem has a solution, every question an answer. Perhaps we are asking the wrong questions, and looking for the wrong solution" Master Splinter offered.

"Don said the outbreak was artificial, man made, which means that man can cure it" Leo remembered.

"The start of the virus began after the explosion of foot headquarters, and after Karai's death. Who was left after the explosion?" Leatherhead asked.

"Definitely not Karai . . .We all saw her die, and she was announced dead on the news" Leonardo said crossing his arms.

"Elisa said Stockman was in that fire too, after those experiments had gotten loose when Don went to rescue her" Kira said holding her other arm.

"Those other experiments . . .Must've gotten out . . .That man that was there with Stockman and Karai. He was helping Karai to ressurect the shredder" Leonardo remembered.

"He mighta gotten out . .. what was that guys name . . .uh?" Raphael stood in thought a moment.

"Bistop?"

"No no Bishop, like in chess" Mikey remembered.

"BISHOP!" Leatherhead shouted. Standing up growling his eyes turned to slits.

"Bishops the man that did this to you isn't he leather head" Leonardo asked sympathetically remembering who this man was now.

"Easy guy, Easy" Raphael calmed Leatherhead down.

"Which means if Bishop created it . . ."Kira announced softly looking over to Elisa.

"Then He can UN-create it" Leonardo pounded a hand to his other in a lightbulb moment.

"Bishop is a dangerous man Leonardo . . ."

"I know but we may not have a choice at this point" He said as they all looked to Donatello.

"Especially if he's running out of time" Raph added.

Donatello roared again shaking his head, out of energy before sitting down on the floor of the containment unit in exhaustion.

Michelangelo slowly walked over with the tray of cereal and juice and toast. No one was watching him, as he set the tray down and put his hand to the glass. Elisa had lost herself in thought trying to probe into her connection with Don hoping to get a spark of him back through that. Not watching as Mikey went to press the button to open the small slot at the bottom where something could be put in such as food or water.

"Hang in there Bro, were gonna find a way to get ya back" Mikey said confidantly. He pressed the button to open the slot.

Donatellos eyes widened slightly in a surprised growl. Mikey didn't notice.

Elisa felt something . . .Something from Don . . .She went to probe harder to reach their connection. Saying his name over and over asking him to respond. She tried harder.

"its your favorite Donny, when you wake up in the morning you always have a bowl of - (Surprised shout)"

Donatello hit the tray aside as Mikey fell back. Elisa gritted her teeth trying to connect with him , not noticing what was going on.

Mikey went to crawl away and Donatellos arm struck through the giant slot and grabbed his leg.

"AHH!" Mikey tried keeping his balance. Elisa was broken from thought. Everyone looked over to where the noise was coming from.

Mikey tried pulling his leg away, and felt Don crushing it.

"AHHH! RAPH HELP!" Mikey shouted.

"Hang On!" Raph shouted grabbing ahold of Mikey to pull.

"DONNY LET HIM GO!" Leonardo shouted trying to help pull Mikey away.

"Donatello get off Him!" Gwen shouted fear stricken for Mikey whose ankle was being crushed as the boys trying pulling Mikey back.

"Donny LET GO!" Leonardo shouted again pleadingly but demandingly.

Everyone was shouting. Donatello roared again pulling tighter.

"Don . . .Please" A small voice breaking with tears cried putting a hand to the glass. Donatellos head swiveled to the side where she was standing. She started crying.

"Please dont . . ." She sniffled.

He recognized her . . .Even smelled her scent through the air that was flowing through to his senses. He felt upset now . . .She was upset.

"Please Let him go . . .You dont wanna hurt him" Elisa started crying putting her hands over her face on her knees crouched on the ground.

"Do not let yourself be lost in this form my son" Master Splinter asked. Donatello shook his head looking at the rat who was familiar, and then to her . . .On the ground. He let go of the leg to sit on the ground facing her direction. She still had her hand on the glass. She looked up and she watched him lick the glass where her hand was with a lizard like tongue. She wiped some tears away keeping her hand there as Leatherhead turned the activating switch for the tranquilizer gas.

Mikey and Raph flew backward after Don let go. Just as Lynnette walked in and ran to Raph on the ground. Gwen helping Mikey up being carefull of his leg.

"Ow ow ow!" Mikey said trying not to put pressure on it as she helped keep him up. "Think it might be spraigned?" Kira asked.

"Not sure" Gwen said helping Mikey to the couch.

"Sleep and rest my son . . . Relax" Master Splinter tried calming Donatello who was now pounding on the glass when Elisa stood up. She covered her face and ran away, crying with sobs to Dons room slamming the door behind her.

"I'll go after her" Kira offered. Master Splinter put a paw up shaking his head. He knew Elisa needed to be left alone to compose herself.

"That settles it . . .Were going to see Bishop" Leonardo directed , knowing this was the last straw. "We'll make him help Don, we'll do whatever it takes . . .No alternatives"

"How exactly are we gonna find him . . .Last time I checked he wasn't listed in the damn yellow pages" Raphael retorted.

"I know where he is . . .He still resides in the same lab to which he put me through torturous experimentation . . .Area 51. the trip is long , and I'm afraid Donatello might not have that much time" Leather head shook his head watching the second wave of tranquilizer gas take effect and make donatello sleep.

"I think Donny's already helped us with that" Leonardo smirked.

They all entered the new warehouse which they kept the battleshell in, and Dons other projects like the rocket skateboard unfinished for mikey, the Shell cycle . . .and his newest and latest project.

"Don was working on this with Elisa before . . .Before" Leonardo finished being carefull of what was said around Elisa who was quietly sitting near where the containment unit was. Laying on the ground as Don was laying on the ground.

"He completely re-did stockmans helicopter. The Shellcopter" Leonardo flipped the lightswitch on.

"so were all going?" Gwen asked.

"I dont want to get seperated again . . .Especially if were going to visit the bad guys" Kira sighed.

"Woo , great . . .Roadtrip" Lynnette spun a finger in a twirly circle unenthusiastically frowning.

(The New Throne Bearer)

"Mystics . . .Your new master is in need of you" Hun stood in the stone cold room of myst and blue cold grey atmosphere. He heard four distinct crone laughs.

"Our master is long dead . . .Our master is the Shredder"

"The shredder is dead, and so is Karai . . .I am the new Shredder now" Hun pointed to himself.

"We had no use for the little girl" a Dark gravelly voice answered.

"And we do not take orders from common shredder follow ups like You" A whispy light voice answered after.

"You are not but a pretender like the abomination shredder pretender before you" A mystic showed itself in metal silver with accented gold armor, holding a trident with the footclan symbol furnished within it. Small slide red eyes peering at her from in between large metal helmet hats sharp as blades.

Each mystic representing an element, Earth, wind, fire, water, and Lightning.

"Youve forgotton your place mystics . . .You serve ME"

Everyone including hun turned around. . . .To see the impossible.

"I hold the same power over you as my father did"

"No . . .It can't be" Hun gasped feeling a slash at his arm.

"Hun . . .I have no need of you now . . .You may leave us be" The voice sleek but still injured , also hiding it well beneath malevolence.

Hun ran out of the room feeling like he had just seen a ghost.

"All your talk of ancient power mystics . . .You live in the past . . .I was and still am . . . The future"

The mystics looked to see the one before the giant blonde dumb one who tried to take command of them. She had shaggy unkempt hair and stood in the shredders uniform. . .

"You will find the turtle Leonardo . . .He will pay for his crimes against my father, and his Mate Kira . . .For attempting to kill me"

No one spoke as her voice echo'd in the room.

"FIND THEM!" She ordered before leaving the room.

The stone slab was shut. As the mystics solemnly glared at the space she left.

"Perhaps THEY will Find YOU" A mystic glared.

"I thought she had died" the firey one said angrily.

"No I felt her spirit, it had not left her body I just wasn't sure" the wind spoke.

"How much longer must we wait and take orders from a pretender" The earth mystic gravelled.

"Until she is dead and the amulet is in our possession . . .Then and ONLY then may we call up our TRUE master" The lightning one promised as they all glowed back into spheres of their element flying away to do as they were told.

(Finding Area 51)

"This is it , Prep for landing" Leonardo flipped switches while everyone got ready.

"Wait . . .Leo I think your GPS is off . . .that sign back there it said 'Groom Lake'" Mikey smirked thinking they were wrong.

"Were right Mikey, This is Groom Lake" Leo nodded.

"Wait . . .Groom lake . . as in AREA 51?" Mikey shouted making Gwen and Lynn jump when he shot out of his seat.

"Take it easy Mikey" Raphael warned rolling his eyes.

"YOUR TAKING US TO THE ONE PLACE ON EARTH WHERE GUYS LIKE US GO IN AND NEVER COME OUT!"

"Mikey its where Bishops lab is" Leonardo explained.

"BUT AREA 51!" Mikey shouted hands out.

"Mikey , calm down-" Kira tried calming him only to jump back from him surprising her.

"Did YOU NOT see that sign back that . . .ALL trespassers will be shot . . .Any survivors will also be shot ! Maybe this isn't it, maybe we took a wrong turn at Albequrque" Mikey suggested.

"This is it Mikey just calm down, no ones getting shot" Leo said as they all walked up a hill towards the base but not getting to close to trip off any security perameters.

"But All those crazy stories! Its Like . . .The heart of Darkness, UFO central, the Nexus of crazy doctors and Weirdness and dudes with long hair who've been trapped here since the 70's!"

"Then you'll fit right in" Raph smirked crossing his arms.

"Mikey Sweety do you need to lay down?" Gwen asked nodding.

"DOES ANYONE ELSE NOT COMPREHEND WHAT I'M SAYING!" Mikey shouted.

"I dont think anyone else here speaks Oddball Mikey" Raph growled getting irritated.

"Enough with the jokes you guys . . .were going in" Leonardo nodded.

"Kira . . .You and Gwen stay here" Leo nodded.

"Why does Lynn get to go with?" Gwen asked a little insulted.

"Because she can handle a big gun and Michelangelos having a heart attack enough . . ." Leonardo pointed. to Mikey who was freaking out. Then rushing up to Gwen to tell her he didn't want to go and that they had the means to run away to canada.

"Elisa maybe you should stay too" Kira suggested before Elisa shrugged her off. walking back into the helicopter to stay near Don. Kira sighed telling Lynn to be carefull as Lynn loaded her gun with a smirk.

"Straight infiltration, Raph Mikey and I go in front and get Bishop. Master Splinter will stay with the girls to watch over them. Lynn and Leather head will watch our six. Once we have Bishop, we'll 'convince' him to help Don" Leonardo directed with his leaderlike attributes.

"Leather head and I can take care of that portion of the plan . . .We can be Very convincing" Raph pounded his palm with his fist.

"I'm sure you can" Lynn rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"there can be no mistakes or slip ups, this is a military base, one wrong move and we can kiss our shells goodbye" Leo said painting a picture.

"OR WATCHING THEM CUT OFF OUR SHELLS ON A DISECTING TABLE AND- ouch!" Mikey felt Raph hit him upside the head.

(Breaking and entering . . .sigh . . .Again)

All three ran up Lynn on Raphs back. Leonardo slashed at the barbed wire so they could hop the fence. each of them scouting around looking for security and a way in. Lynn had her gun lowered and at the ready. Leather head following Mikey and Leo. After 10 minutes of looking around . . .they found the main door . . .Dark entryway . . .open and empty.

"Okay . . .Whats the catch" Mikey asked

"Got Me" Raph replied.

"Its deserted" Lynn looked around.

"Thats only the appearance" Leatherhead warned them.

They all walked in quietly and slowly weapons at the ready.

"I'm tellin ya guys . . .Its like the movie Vacancy for Aliens, they check in but they dont check out" Mikey tried telling them again.

"Stifle it Mikey I'm warnin' ya" Raph snapped in response.

There was a sudden activation noise . . .Leonardo stopped and everyone behind him. A light flashed on . . ."Bishop"

The man in a red and black technological weapons suit nodded with a slight smirk.

"Welcome, I must say I'm surprised to see you, we dont get visitors . . .often" Bishop smirked.

"Rrrggghh I knew dis was too easy, think they saw the copter?" Raph asked growling.

"Dude its area 51, they probably have a alien space ship watching us from Space" Mikey said twirling his nunchucks.

"We detected the helicopter as it approached because it is MY helicopter" Bishop remarked smugly but sternly.

"Damn" Raph growled. Lynn still had her gun lowered.

"Dr. Stockman took it to new York on his Illfated Trip"

Lynn gave out a small gasp as the new stepped into the light. All the guys gave the same one just slightly disgusted.

"I thought we were rid of dis clown for good" Raph pointed with a Sai.

"Oh . . .I wish . . .Everyone just seems to keep wanting to bring me back from the dead lately" Stockman said sarcastically.

"Enough chatter, what brings you mutants to my house" Bishop asked lowly.

"Theres been an outbreak in New york, of a mutagen virus . . .One caused by Stockman and Karais experimentation" Leonardo half shouted.

"I am familiar with the situation in the city" Bishop fixed his suit.

"Don got infected, hes been transformed into . . .Into a Monster" Leonardo growled out lowly.

"Oh how the world spins round . . .Hes the one who is responsible for my death and he gets infected . . .Oh how rich" Stockman laughed.

"Easy tough guy" Lynn had to keep Raph back from jumping on what was left of stockman.

"Perhaps we can be of some business to one another, What if I told you I have a cure for your brother" Stockman fixed his glasses.

"and why would you help us" Raph Growled.

"Because I require something from you in exchange" Bishop said smoothly.

"I dont like dis Leo, deres NO way we should be helpin' dis guy" Raph argued.

"Dons in trouble Because of stockman and Bishop AND he tried to DISSECT US remember" Mikey shouted.

"I remember" Lynn half whispered her gun slightly raised to her waist. She remembered Raph bolted to the wall, His body falling from the air as the mass enveloped him taking his soul out of his body. Just as they got back together again and promised never to seperate again. She didn't trust this man as far as she could throw him.

"It may be a deal with the devil but what other option do we have with the time for Don running out" Leo growled out lowly glaring at Bishop.

"Name your price" Leo asked out boldly. Everyone froze.

Bishop smiled.

**Alright reviewers stay Tuned!**


	72. Finding the Tradeoff

**Alright . . .Recap . . .Dons been double mutated into a roaring monster like creature. Stockman is clueless, Bishop is using this whole thing to his advantage and . . .Mikey really doesnt like that Bishops office happens to be in Area 51 . . . "To be continued is now" "CONTINUED"**

Elisa refused to Leave The lab. Even just looking at Stockman working sent shivers down her spine, her hair stood on end when he asked . . .More like directed rudely to move out of the way from the large computer where she was using the small chair to sit near Dons Containment unit. She leaned her head on the glass. She felt extremely tired, no sleep and she pulled an all nighter, not that she could sleep much anyway. Not with Don constantly pounding on the glass to get out and staring at her through the glass while she put a hand to it. He would lick the glass so she knew he knew who she was at least. Partially. Stockman was ranting on how if The experimentation had gone through and Don hadn't of come and 'interfered' meaning saved her resulting in the death of stockman from the loose experiments. None of this would have happened. She ignored him, even when he ranted about how he thought it was barbaric. The connection between Her and Don. He wasn't given permission to study it further although he said he wouldn't want to. It was a crime against nature to his scientific perspective. Donatello was a hundred times as smart as this guy and he didn't think theyre relationship . . .Their bond . . .was not natural. She wished he was back to his old self now so he could tell stockman off and maybe even kick his butt. She blamed her grudgingness on the lack of sleep otherwise she wouldn't be thinking such mean thoughts.

Leaning her head against the glass and dozing off. Stockman noticed how Donatello stopped roaring to sit down on the floor of his containment unit and lean himself against the glass where Elisa was setting. She was dozing off and Don was responding by relaxing. Was it part of their mating instinctual bond? He had no such time for frivolous educational endeavors he had a cure to create and a mess to clean up, in order to make himself a new body.

"Lets see here . . .This variable didn't work with his blood . . .Maybe I could" Stockman looked over at the two again. Elisa asleep leaning against the glass her hair pushed up against it lightly. Donatello responding by staring at her leaning against the glass almost as if watching over her, even if he couldn't get out. Interesting.

"Elisa Paltren . . .I need a blood sample from Donatello. With your permission of course" Stockman asked as polite as he could be.

"If thats what you need than fine. I'll talk to him while you get it" Elisa stood up sighing. Donatello stood up too. Elisa waited until Stockman turned on the robotic arms above the containment unit to go in and sneak a blood sample with a small needle. Elisa smiled at Don gently and put both hands on the glass. He responded by leaning his head against the glass where hers was. He could hear her so she thought of something to sing him. Looking straight into his eyes with a gentle smile both hands placed where if he were out of the encasement would be only to the mid section of him. But he was bent over as if to be on her level. She thought of a song she was listening to recently and sang softly keeping her eyes level with him.

(All that I am: Parachute)

_The Lights go down in brooklyn_

_as shes walking out the door_

_oh their lining up like soldiers_

_going off to fight the war_

_and the colors look like fireworks_

_in skies she knew before_

Stockman had the arms moving and the needle going towards Donatellos arm. She smiled a little more and closed her eyes once or twice opening them to see his red ones staring back. Mezmerized.

_But the nights can't hide the days_

_Whoa that the tears roll down_

_her face_

_Oh and the light hits those _

_eyes as shes dying to say_

_just take me away __

The needle was in, and Don wasn't reacting to it. She kept singing softly it was only so Don and her could hear. Stockman didn't seem to notice much.

_Well the fog that sits_

_like blanketts_

_and its drownin' out the glow_

_you can hear voices loud and _

_sing out a song no body _

_knows_

_But to her it sounds like home_

Elisa promised that when they got back and he was back to himself , shed let him pick the movie they wanted to watch next time. It was his turn. They finished the 'Medicine Man' and he hadn't decided yet. The night before hand . . .They were just laying in bed, he was holding her. Smiling in his sleep a little when she cuddled up to him. He said he liked her perfume . . .

_but the nights can't hide the days_

_Whoa that the tears roll down her face_

_And the light hits those eyes_

_as shes dyin' to say_

_Just take me away from all that I am_

_Just take me away_

_From ALL that I am_

"_Elly?"_

_"Yeah" She looked up at him with a smile. Hand rested on his stomach and His right hand was over hers on his stomach. She loved how his hand fit hers. _

_"Is that new perfume?" He asked to be casual_

_"Yeah it is" Elisa smirked._

_"Its nice" _

_"Glad you think so" She sighed smirking. It was silent a moment after until she waited until he closed his eyes to give him a small goodnight kiss on the cheek. _

_"Hmm" He smiled content and happy. thats what they were. Plus When they woke up early that day just before getting sent to the jurrassic period. She played around with him for a bit. _

_Well the fog sits like blanketts_

_and it smothers_

_the glow_

_Cuz the nights can't hide the days_

_Whoa that the tears roll down her face_

_Don asked nicely for the keys to the battleshell and she smirked before jingling them in front of him and sticking them in her pockett. He smirked at her before he seemingly gave up. She smiled triumphantly turning around before feeling his arms grab her from behind making her giggle loudly and she kept the keys under her until they toppled onto the floor with eachother. She kept the keys above her their faces getting close to gether. He stopped to admire her eyes and she blushed looking away. _

_Oh and the light hits those eyes_

_as shes dying to say_

_Oh that the nights can't hide the days_

_Elisa looked up finally seeing his eyes intensify. She rolled her eyes smiling before leaning up to kiss him. He smiled letting her. Hands on both sides of his face. the keys left to the side of them while she slipped out of her teddy night outfit. On the bedroom floor, for an hour. Just them, the room dark no lights except the digital clock forcing them to get up and leave to go help out at Aprils shop. On the way out after she got dressed they held hands and gave small subtle looks every once and a while, especially during cleaning. _

_that the tears roll down her face_

_oh And the light hits those eyes_

_as shes dying to say_

_Just take me away_

_from all that I am_

_Just take me away from all that I am_

The blood sample was taken and Elisa felt herself wanting to cry again. Waiting to finish the song before leaving to 'powder her nose' in the ladies room. Meaning cry everything out until she had nothing left then to come back so that way Don would have company besides a psycho ex Dr. who wanted nothing more than to cut him open and to experiment on them both.

_Just take me away_

_From all that I am_

_Just take me away from all _

_that I am_

"Very impressive, he only seems to respond somewhat Civilly to you. And to think I almost experimented on you for a Human genetic experiment" Dr. Stockman said none too apathetcially. Elisa turned away towards Don again seeing Don growl at Stockman until the man walked away. Elisa wanted to cry, she wanted to be in that containment unit with him. But knew he was unpredictable, even if he knew they were bonded together by something neither of them knew a whole lot about. It wasn't safe and she didn't feel that. She closed her eyes . . .

_'Don?'_

She'd try again. To reach him just like Kira could reach Leo. and Don could reach her that day she was kidnapped by Karai and put through a torture shock.

_'Donatello? Please answer me" _She begged, tears spilling from her eyes.

_'Are you there? There has to be a part of you thats still there. I know your not completely gone yet'. _

She looked up only to see those serious eyes . . .She didn't hear anything. She put a hand over her mouth and nose and quickly walked away crying again. She felt so stupid for it but couldn't help it. She could hear the pounding of Dons fists against the Containment unit glass. He didn't respond, when she needed to hear his voice most. For him to know she was there, if he didn't already.

(Mission . . .Almostcomplicatedlyimpossible)

"Donatellos condition is continuing to deteriorate. We dont have much time. If a cure isn't administered soon . . .He may be lost to us"

"We'll retrieve the artifact Tonight" Leonardo said binding his promise to the devil himself. Bishop smirked evily.

"Uh . . .Leo do you know how much crushed footbuilding there is . . .I mean what if the artifacts burned , busted or lost. It would take a week to get through all that rubble" Michelangelo stated.

"We dont have a choice Mikey" Leonardo shook his head.

"I'll stay with Elisa . . ." Lynn promised Raph who was going with his brothers back to New York to retrieve the item that bishop wanted in order to trade for a cure for Donny.

"I'll be back, dont' worry . . . Watch urself around dis guy, hes bad news" Raph warned her. She nodded watching him go.

"Your staying too?" Mikey asked.

"Well Sweetie I have to be here for Elisa . . .She needs us" Gwen said sympathetically.

"But But but but but but but . . ."

"I'll kick your but, but, but, if you dont get movin' Don doesn't have much time" Lynn said trying to shoo him off to follow Raph.

"Gwen dont talk to any strange aliens, dont let them probe you, and for the love of Jacks Pepperoni will you PLEASE COME BACK WITH US!" Mikey shouted before Raphael pulled on Mikeys mask tails.

"I LOVE YOU!" Mikey shouted.

"Your one whipped turtle Mikey" Raph shook his head.

"Be safe! Love you" Lynn said before he left.

"Uh Love you too babe" Raph called back  
"HA now whose whipped . . .OW!"

Leonardo, Splinter, Raph and Mikey all left to get on the helicopter back to New York. The girls stayed behind with Elisa and Don.

"So what do we do now?" Gwen asked.

"Stay alert for anything that would cause suspicion of traitorism. And make sure theyre treating Don like a patient and NOT like an experiment" Kira said seriously.

"My A-K Does that for me" Lynn grinned propping up her gun with her hip.

(The ramblings of a ex professional lunatic)

"To think that my unparalled genius would be used to help cure one of these . . .Freaks . . .Unfathomable" Dr. Stockman put his robotic hands to his head to emphasize. Lynn growled a little, Gwen frowned and Kira just glared. Elisa came back from the bathroom.

"Were scratching your boss's back, so you can scratch ours" Kira said throwing up her eyebrows in a return reassurance of

'none of us like you but were stuck together for a little while so just deal with it' Atmosphere.

"Brought back from peacefull oblivion, to what! to have to resort to this grotesque form of a man I once was. To have to clean up after everyone elses mess" Stockman was turned around roughly.

"Just Do your damn Job . . .Doc" Lynn let him go with an impatient glare.

"Resorted to this . . .Underling position" Stockman went on cursing under his breath.

(Mission search and Conquer)

"How hard could this be, were just searching through the rubble of the old foot building for a . . .what again?" Casey asked.

"An ancient relic that has some sort of importance to Bishop. In trade for a cure for Don" Leo explained thinking of Donatello back at area 51 . . .and not in the least happy about it.

"Do you realize how much building is ontop of dat spot? Its like the second downing of the world trade center . . .Just shorter" Casey compared the damage"

"And Hun owns everythin' now . . .Dats if he ever gets outta the slam" Raph concurred.

"Which is unlikely considering Mikey took him out for going after Gwen" Leo pointed. Mikey smiled and bowed.

"Thankyou thankyou" Mikey smiled pretending to accept an award.

"Hey Mutant miss america . . . Day dream later and keep up" Raph retorted as Mikey rushed to catch up.

Getting back to new york in the hybrid helicopter wasn't a huge deal, it was getting there as fast as they did that almost got them caught by Air officials. Landing the helicopter ontop of Aprils shop was easy, then running through downtown because they forgot to bring theyre human molecular devices on their belts means they all except casey had to use extra baggy human clothes to go through the main streets and reach the east side midtown. where Foot headquarters was located.

"Dudes . . .The girls and April like . . .Demolished it" Mikey chuckled lightly.

"Too bad we dont remember it" Raphael joked.

"Comeon we'll start where Karais office and body were found. It would have fallen to this side of the rubble underneith all the brick. . . Everyone . . .Start digging" Leonardo sighed. Throwing rock, brick and stone aside. Casey brought in a small CAT bulldozer to help out. Casey managed to find an outfit to look like he was construction.

"We dont have long to look, but make sure you dont rush through, everything has to be checked over". Leo reassured them.

"Yeah Yeah" Raph sighed getting irritated. They were no closer to getting under all this rubble. It would take all night, and Donny didn't have that kind of time.

"Did he even give a description of what its supposed to look like. I mean how do we know its even alright, its probably smashed under all dis" Casey pointed out with a wave of his arms.

"We can't think that . Dons in too much trouble with not enough Time to think that. We have to find it, IT HAS to be here" leo growled out. Making everyone a little timid.

(Meanwhile)

Elisa was sleeping near his containment unit again. Lynnette was dozing off keeping an eye on stockman and whatever the heck he was doing. Kira paced back and forth waiting for word from Leo and the others. Gwen was looking around at everything in the lab. Bishop wasn't making his appearance to them, which was perfectly fine with them.

"I would like to see how you plan to administer the Cure Stockman" Leatherhead directed.

"Cure Ha! Its not even finished yet Animal" Stockman said. Lynn looked up suddenly watching Leatherheads eyes change to slits and growl with a crocodile menacing tone.

"Leatherhead Calm down" Lynn asked trying to calm him down.

"What do You MEAN theres no CURE YET!" Elisa stood up shouting. Donatello was aroused up from his calm with Elisa near the unit , seeing her shout and get angry he furiously started trying to get out again, roaring threateningly.

"Bishop said there was a cure" Kira said half serious and half shocked.

"Bishop Lied . . .Why are you Mentally underprivelidged New Yorkers surprised" Stockman asked rhetorically.

"I'm Iowan Actually" Lynn poked Stockman in the ribs with her gun. Leatherhead had Stockman around his robotic neck.

"You decieved my friends" Leatherhead growled.

"You'd do well to leave Dr. Stockman Alone Animal, Hes the only hope you have at finding a cure for Donatello" The voice of Bishop said smugly out from no where.

Leather head growled at the man who put him through unspeakable torture when he was in captivity. He looked at stockman who was reduced to a life of trapped captivity to Bishops will. . . He was punished enough. Bishops own rounds would come in time . . .But not right now. Leather head put Stockman down.

"Stockman get back to work" Bishop demanded. Stockman went back to raving and ranting on about his former life and what he's been reduced to.

"I can't believe this . . .what if Stockman can't find a cure" Elisa started heavily breathing .

"No no no Elisa breath slowly okay" Kira went to calm her friend. Who put a hand to the glass instinctually. Wondering if this is how life with Don would be . . .Seperated by glass . . .No longer able to talk to him, no more late night projects, no more movies, cuddling on the couch, the quiet thoughts of possibly staying together their entire lives. To never kiss him again or hold his hand, go out to dinner, have someone to talk to that understands and that she could understand. Someone she needed, who needed her . . .Gone.

"I wont I wont" Elisa shook her head staring at the ground.

Leatherhead looked over to Elisa and Donatello. Donatello pounding on the glass seeing her upset. Elisa on the point of no hope.

"Stockman, show me what you have so far" Leatherhead demanded in a polite tone.

"You gonna help him?" Lynn asked.

"For Donatello Yes" Leatherhead nodded.

(Stone Mystics and secret secrets)

"I CAN"T STAND DIS!" Raphael threw a rock at a left crumbled wall.

"Were NO closer to findin' that thing by tomorra!" Raph kicked the dirt.

"Keep looking Raph we can't give up, Don wouldn't give up on us" Leo directed as Casey took another shovel full of room making way for what was left of a few file cabinets to be seen.

Raph growled throwing things aside getting angry.

"Hey Dudes . . ."

"NOT NOW Mikey" Raph growled.

"But Raph I -"

"If you have to go to the bathroom again Mikey just go to the spot you were and do your business we wont look" Leo said condescendingly throwing another brick aside with a sigh.

"DUDES!" Michelangelo shouted getting their attention.

They all stared at him . . .

"I found a door . . ." Mikey pointed half confused.

"What kind of . . .Door" Leo finished seeing a gleaming silver iron door put into the foundation of the building. Or what was LEFt of the foundation anyway.

"Karai did have a few tricks up her sleeve. Its probably a basement . . .Good work Mikey" Leo patted his brother on the shell.

"Yeah Nice move Goofball" Casey chuckled patting mikeys shoulder.

"If only you guys listened to me more often" Mikey shook his head.

"Raph you pull that side I'll pull this one . . ." Leo directed.

"One"

"Two"

"THREE" they pulled together and jerked the doors open. Casey looked down into the dark basement like place below.

"Hmm . . .Maybe a tornado shelter?" Casey shrugged.

"In New York?" Raph asked with a quirked eye.

"It was placed where people wouldnt find it, Be prepared for anything" Leo warned as they turned on a flashlight and walked down steel steps into the depths of what was the foot headquarters unsure of what was going to happen.

They walked down a hallway, plain white walls bounced off the light of the flashlight. One lit medical room ahead made them stop.

"Its lit. . .Which means"

"Company" Casey finished Leos sentence. Pulling out his hockey stick from his sports bag. Slowly using the shadowed corners. They werent surprised by what they saw.

"I knew it was too good to be true . . .Dese guys will NEVER die" Raphael growled as two foot soldiers were packing boxes and piling them up.

"It looks like their packing to relocate . . .If were lucky they'll go to Japan where Karai's main Foot headquarters is and they'll stay out of New York . . .For good" Leo hoped . . .Feeling it was a vain one.

"Follow Me" Leo motioned as one by one they snuck by the door.

"Huh" A foot soldier stopped just as Michelangelo was about to cross.

"What?" The other asked.

"Thought I heard something" The soldier shrugged.

"Hurry and pack the boxes" The other one sighed.

"Alright . . ." Mikey breathed out a sigh, passing by the door as the other turned around.

They all reached the end of the hall.

"So theyre packin' up to leave . . ."Mikey breathed out smirking.

"Doesnt mean were out of the woods yet Mikey" Leo reminded them.

"Down this hall looks like an elevator, lets just reach it without getting caught. . . Theres a camera" Leo pointed.

"On It" Raphael smirked twirling a sai.

They used the shadows to get near it without setting it off. Leo nodded at Raph who threw his sai at the camera, taking it out.

Running past the broken pieced camera on the floor to the elevator checking it for cameras. when the elevator stopped to the bottom floor, only one level to go down too. There were two halls on the left and right. Assessing what to do next.

"Raph, you and Casey take the right, Michelangelo and I will go left" leo pointed.

"Were on it Bro" Casey and Raph snuck off to the right. Caseys hockey mask down and Raphs sais drawn.

"Uhh Leo . . .Its a little . . .Creepy down here" Michelangelo said pointing at the past shredder helmets. The one they recognized in the 10th line. The one that attacked them first at the age of 14 . . .Now they were all in their early 20's . . . It seemed ancient to them. But the recent one . . .The one that would have been Karais' . . .was empty not on a pedestal. But Neither Leo or Mikey said anything. But both thinking the same thing.

'maybe it was crushed along with everything else' Leo thought as a reason.

'maybe shes a zombie walking around with it on' Mikey shuddered at the possibility.

They were looking around an abandoned room with burned out incense. old Foot symbol tapestries and red and black carpeting with no candles lit.

"Look around but be carefull" Leo directed heading straight for where the 'throne' would be. Michelangelo looked over to the fireplace with a mantle.

(On the other half of the building)

"Move it Casey"

"You Move it Melon Head"

"Listen ape face I dont wanna be starin' at your butt any longer than I hafta . . .So MOVE"

Raphael pushed Casey while they were inside the ventilation shaft. Both falling, Raphael landed in a crouch on his feet while Casey hit the floor groaning and getting up shaking himself off.

"I aint a cat you know" Casey rubbed his forehead.

"Too bad you might be cuter fuzzy" Raph joked sarcastically.

"Dude . . ."

They both stood in front of two rows of giant Foot made Destruction bots . . .

"Oooh . . .Toys" Raph smirked deviously.

(Mysterious Room)

"Hmm . . .Book . . .Book . . .Book. . . Ugly shredder statue . . .Book Book . . .candle . . .book book"

"Mikey keep it down" Leo hushed him. While michelangelo was bored looking around for some sort of clue.

"Dude we dont even know what were lookin' for" Mikey put his hands up one hand knocking over the candle on the mantle, then a sound of moving stone behind Michelangelo made him gulp and turn around. The mantle was moving around the fireplace going out.

"Mikey you did it" Leo smiled running over as both watched the mantle move like a square door.

"(Gulp) . . .Dude . . .Its "

"A room of mist?" Leo questioned. The room they stared into was grey white and foggy. they could feel wind coming from it . . .Like another dimension or world.

"Its totally suspicious dude . . . Were just gonna back away now, from the obvious trap"

"No"

"EEk . . .No!"

"No . . We move forward" Leonardo said standing with a serious stance drawing both his swords.

"But those statue things in there . . .They look real. We go walking in there and theyre gonna come alive and attack us" Mikey said remembering those movies he watched.

"If they do we'll be ready for them" Leo said walking forward into the whispy room.

"Yeah, Right" Mikey shook his head drawing his nunchucks out.

The steps were cold on the stone floor. But the temple behind the statues they could see a door. Which would lead to somewhere hopefully to the relic they were searching for.

Michelangelo stared at the statues, each had a large brimmed looking hat on both sides of their heads, covering stone eyes. Each with a weapon, and a mark on their belts around kimonos.

'Like Migit shredders, only creepier' Mikey thought. hurrying up behind Leo.

"One for each element. . ." Leo said out loud noticing. Water, Fire, earth, air, and metal.

Mikey stopped to look at them all expecting them to attack suddenly out of nowhere, with the element of surprise.

"Mikey come on!" Leo half shouted ushering his brother towards the door.

Michelangelo broke from his trance and ran to the door where Leo waited pushing a large curtain aside with his sword. They both walked into the darkly lit room. In the middle by a shrine to the shredder was a necklace on display. Carefully placed in a holding where all one would have to do is pull up on it and take it. They approached cautiously.

"You know the second you touch it , all shells gonna break loose" Mikey said in non enthusiastic anticipation. Nervousness settling in his mind.

"Well . . .Here goes" Leo slid his sword under the relic diamond part of the necklace. The gold chain unmoving. He slowly lifted it up , a scary silence over them both. Leonardo pushed up with the swords side and the necklace into the air, he caught it and put it in his belt.

"Now lets get the shell out before something happens" Leo turned towards the door. Only to be met by 50 or so footninjas.

"You were saying" Mikey said twirling his weapons ready but not liking the soon to be fight.

"Damn" Leo gritted his teeth.  
"Raph we've been found out" Leo said into his walkie talkie.

"I'm already on it" Raphael responded back.

"The freak has the amulet, Retrieve it at once" A Footninja pointed.

Five foot rushed to Michelangelo who dodged and blocked each oncoming attack. Leonardo front flipped on the oncoming threats did a spin kick as he landed sending four to the floor. Leonardo kept the amulet in his hand not letting go. He was being surrounded, looked over to Michelangelo.

"Mikey! Go LONG!" Michelangelo jumped in a back flip catching the amulet, and blowing his tongue as he ran away from persuing foot ninja.

"Na Na can't Catch me" Mikey smiled as he ran towards a wall, jumped off throwing it to Leo causing the foot ninja to miss.

They all crowded around Leo again who put his back with Mikey's.

"Man wheres Raph when you need him" Mikey complained.

"What, You havin' a party without me?" A voice asked as the brick wall got smashed in, Casey jumping off a giant Foot tech bot.

"GOONGALA!" Casey hit a Footninja across the face with his hockey stick. "I got us a ride , LETS GO!" Raph shouted pointing with his thumb. Opening up the glass entrance to the front seat that all three jumped in as he shut it. All cramped. Mikey waving goodbye to the footninjas as they watched Raphael use a missle and blow up the ceiling. blasting them upwards through the rubble to the surface back to uptop new York. Stopping the bot and exiting to run to Aprils, back into the helicopter to buy the cure for Donatello.

_"What has happened HERE!" Karai shouted._

_"Mistress . . .It seems the mutants were here, and a friend in a hockey mask. They stole the relic" A footninja bowed in apology._

_"NO! NOOOO! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted dramatically at the sky. She looked towards the remains of the room. Towards the door where the mystics were no longer . . .Under her control._

**Next up . . .THE CURE!**

**Review, Ideas, and guesses. Love yall***


	73. The Cure

**Little time left to spare, trying to find the cure. **

Leatherhead typed away on the computer. With Dr. Stockmans research he'd already done for the cure, he could add in his own theological research and completed pieces of the puzzle. Making a bridge between theories and a hypothesis of what would work in a cure. Thinking of that poor writhing creature back in his lab, where Mona Lisa was waiting for his return. He just remembered he forgot to call her . . .Hopefully she would forgive his forgetfullness under the circumstances. Donatello pounded on the glass at him again. But when Elisa was near the containment unit Donatello was calm and watched her every move.

Over the past hour she would read to him, or say a poem she remembered or just made up. She even sang a song for him when He had to be tranquilized for another blood sample. Leather head looked at the variables again, knocking out another 200 mixtures for a cure. Down to 3.

"Amazing . . .and to think I almost dissected you . . .What a waste that would have been considering you've gone farther in an hour on the cure than Dr. Stockman has in two weeks" Bishop complimented but not without his cold and manipulative tone.

Leatherhead growled but kept to his work. there was something missing, some component to make the cure more soluable to Donatello, to purify his bloodstream? but what? what is pure enough or available enough in simplicity to cleanse him to add to the mixture without imbalancing the other chemicals?

He looked over to Elisa and Donatello, wondering.

Master Splinter was also medditating on the issue, he himself could feel a cure nearby. Something they knew all along.

"Its missing some sort of key component, something to cause it to spread through the body and cleanse out the mutagen virus without thinning out through the bloodstream and only taking care of half of the outbreak in his body. It would just regenerate and spread without something to cleanse ALL of it out of his system" Leather head announced out loud.

"Water?" Gwen suggested. 'Plants use water, nature takes care of everything, one way or another whether now or later.

"Its possible but I'm afraid it might thin out the chemicals" Leatherhead said swirling the antidote in a small beaker.

"Your Sons have exactly one hour, 13 minutes and 35 seconds to get back here or the deals off" Bishop said looking at his watch then to Master Splinter.

"They will be here" master splinter nodded once solemnly. He knew they were on their way. Even with the missing team member of one, they were still strong with the mission hard pressed to save Their brother.

The whole time everyone is talking amongst themselves. Elisa was talking to Donatello through the glass. His red eyes just staring her down, whether they were innocent or menacing she couldn't tell. She closed her eyes and imagined a foggy misty place. In the mist somewhere was her Don . . . Hidden deep inside it.

"We have a connection . . .So rare . . .beautifull" She said to herself closing her eyes and imagining. He was in there somewhere, just underneith everything. The virus that obtained his body and took over. But his genetic code remained. He couldn't hurt her . . .and she knew it. Maybe? . . .maybe it was possible that.

"Were going to try"

"What?" Elisa turned around suddenly. Leatherhead held a concoction of a pink lucid and clear liquid almost like kool aid in a beaker. He walked up to the containment unit, making Donatello growl and pound once as if to say 'Get away' on the glass. Leatherhead drained the beaker into the gas chamber. Where he would normally put the tranquilizer gas. Elisa stood back watching Don get angry again. Hitting the glass making the thuds on the inside. Leatherhead was adjusting a few thermometers and valves.

Lynn stood by making sure nothing happened. Kira watched from a safe distance with Gwen. Elisa stood wishing . . .She was on the other side of that glass.

Master Splinter watched with a sad frown as Leatherhead had to watch Donatello growl at him.

Elisa felt something . . .Twinge . . .Like something pulling at her head. She moved her head to the side and around a little. Her mind pinpointing what was messing with her. What she was feeling. All those flashbacks coming back.

Kira and Leo's eyes changing to match, their connection flawlessly open and deeply rooted. She could communicate with him mentally. Master Splinter saying they each had a special connection. Then Elisa in that misty room searching for Don. Calling out his name, closing her eyes, trying to pinpoint where he was.

"I'm going to administer the dose and see if there are any changes in his behavior or appearance" Leatherhead said adjusting a valve.

"I hope this works" Gwen prayed.

"Leo and them only have 30 minutes" Kira said looking at her watch.

"They'll get here" Lynn nodded secretly praying herself.

"where are you" Elisa whispered her eyes closed . . .Searching in that room of misty whisps and white cloud. She searched deeper. whispering out loud "Where are you?"

Master Splinter looked over a minute to see Elisa . . .Deep in thought, whispering something out loud while her head moved slowly as if something was making her smoothly move to the side . . .like searching.

Leatherhead pulled the lever to the gas valve and pink steam and smoke filled the containment unit.

"This is the first dose, he has to be given two samples of it" Leather head directed While Baxter stockman 'Humphed' sitting off to the side feeling inadequite that his genius wasn't needed at the moment.

The first dose was administered and the smoke hadn't cleared. Leather head was holding his hand on the valve again ready to send out the second dose.

"Don . . .Where are you?" Elisa whispered out loud. Her voice slighty more audible but not heard by the others. Everyones eyes on the containment unit.

'_"DON! Please come back! I'm worried about you, everyone is. Tell me where you are!" _

_"DON!" she pleaded again, the mist thicker than before._

_She closed her eyes and felt something heat up inside her, her temperature get hotter._

_"Don . . ." She calmed her breathing._

_Everything got white_

_She said his full name before feeling a spark in her chest. _

_"Donatello" _

_"Elisa" _

_He answered. She heard his voice . . .It was faint but she heard it and felt the very emotion in it. He needed her. But how could she get to him . . .This fog was so thick . . .Then it hit her . . .The fog is only half the cure. _

_The Cure . . ._

"Oh Man, Elisa!" Lynnette shouted bending down , Elisa had fainting. Everyone including Leatherhead stopped to look or help her.

"Kira!" Gwen pointed when Elisas eyes were opened to check for dialation.

"Her eyes . . ."

"Theyre like . . .Yours were when you were . . ."

"Using the connection with Leo" Kira said realizing what was happening. Elisa found it . . .Their connection. Her connection with Donatello. Their bond and mate connection that was rare to only them.

"Do Not disturb her, she may have found Donatello through their Bond" Master splinter instructed so no one moved her.

_'Ellie! I can't stop . . . The screaming . . ." Donatellos voice said in a desperate tone. _

_"I dont know what to do . . .Tell me what to do" Elisa asked still seraching for him . . .but his voice was getting more audible, more deep , and closer. _

_"Its us . . .That night . . .We . . .When we . . .made love . . .We glowed . . .I can't glow . . .But you can" Donatello described before a painfull and frustrated sound let loose through his clenched teeth. _

_The cure . . .The cure . . .She knew the cure . . .It was between them. Something only they could administer to themselves. _

Elisa snapped her head up surprising everyone. Just as Leatherhead went to pull the valve for the second dose. Her eyes opened.

"Elisa!" Gwen shouted as she watched the raven haired girl sprint off the ground to the containment unit and open it. She rushed inside into the pink smoke that was just administered. Her eyes red. Just like Donatellos.

"ELISA!"

"GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Kira shouted running over to open the door.

"I CANT! The tranquilizer gas system is locked down so the gas wouldn't seep out through any cracks. Leather head said pounding on the glass. Elisa was inside with the Monster Donny. And they werent sure he had changed at all from the first dose, it was too thick and pink to see. Clouded.

Elisa was choking without air, she coughed but held tightly to a waist she knew was his. It was large and she couldn't fit her arms all the way around, Infact he was giant compared to her. But there was no movement. He pounded on the glass but didn't growl at her. Roared to be let out. As if he knew she shouldn't be in here either. She felt oxygen need in her lungs but she held tightly. She Cried , tears rolling off her cheeks. Keeping her eyes closed for fear of being closed in by the choking pink clouds. Something wet wiped both her cheeks of tears . . .Don. And a low growl that was close to comforting.

Elisa felt her body heat up, felt the air swirl around them. Felt a pair of arms wrap around her . . .A waist fit to her again . . .A shell reform on this creatures back. A breath from low croning growls to a back to normal familiar breath that heaved harshley. She felt her head ache and lungs burn. Just before she lost all consciousness, she felt a familiar pair of hands grip her.

"Don"

_The cure . . .Is me_

(To Seal the Deal)

"We Got it!" Michelangelo ran into the building, into the lab room. everyone including Master Splinter jumped in surprise. Mikey tripped over an electric cord with the necklace flying out of his hands.

"MIKEY!" Raph shouted to jump and catch it. Everyone watched while he stretched his arm while his body fell to the ground. He watched the necklace brush his fingers before he fell, realizing in a split second he didn't catch it. He looked up. Master Splinter was standing with the necklace hanging off the end of his walking stick taking it in his palm, barely catching it by its cord. The amulet itself was just half an inch off the floor. Everyone breathed out in relief at the same time.

"Nice Catch Sensei*" Mikey Gave the thumbs up. Kira breathed out before Leo reached her.

"ELISAS INSIDE!"

"WHAT!" All three guys shouted looking towards the containment unit filled with pink cloudy smoke.

"I can't open the chamber doors until the dose is given, its in a locked down system" Leatherhead said shaking his head looking into the unit. Not seeing Elisa or Donatello.

"She used her connection with Don, Her eyes changed color and she bolted into there and slammed it shut behind her. I dont know what she was thinking" Kira said on the epidemia of worry. Leo half hugged her for reassurance.

Everyone watched the containment unit. Including Stockman who was now watching with anticipation, thinking how tragic this would be in a comedic way for him . . .Donatello kills his own girlfriend after she stupidly throws herself into a containment chamber with him while hes still a wild animal. Like a carnivoristic version of Romeo and Juilet. He thought to himself with a chuckle.

Then the containment chamber door opened Pink steam shooting out through the pressurized cracks until the door slid open all the way as the pink smoke cleared like rolling fog. A figure was emerging . . .Leaning against the door frame. . .

"Hey Guys"

Everyone either had jaws dropped, cried, laughed in surprise and shock, or rushed to help. Donatello was back to normal . . .and He was holding Elisa to him half loosely, since he was still weak from the whole endeavor. She was unconscious. Donatello almost fell until his brothers grabbed ahold. Michelangelo taking Elisa and Raphael and Leo helping their brother walk.

"A hem"

Master splinter turned and handed the relic over to Bishop. Just then red alarms went off , sirens and flashes of red.

"This whole complex has been compromised do to your being here. . .You have 10 minutes to collect your friends and leave the premises due to a self implodment system put in to protect the government and this agency.

Everyone watched Stockmand and Bishop leave behind a door that was slowly being sealed shut.

"Pleasure doing business with you" Bishop smirked walking briskly with Stockman at his heels. Disappearing behind the sealed steel door.

"Come on we gotta get out of here" Leo shouted as they all ran as fast as they could to the helicopter.

(Looking down)

They watched from the air leaving, except Leonardo who was flying the copter, caught a glimpse in a mirror of the explosion of Area 51. The main building caved in from self implodement.

"Good to have ya back Donny"

"Yeah, and Don . . .The toasters busted again"

"I'll fix it when we get home Mikey" Don promised, the girls laughed. As the others settled down to give him some rest. Elisa still out of it, laying on his lap. He thought the pain he felt. Then he felt something too good to be true. that feeling he had when he first Kissed Elisa, that feeling of holding hands with her , or her reading to him. The best feeling in his entire life right next to finishing his first project that didn't malfunction or blow up the lair. Elisa . . .She found him.

"I hope I wasn't too much trouble" Donatello said to Raph, and Mikey who both looked at eachother with serious expressions before waving it off.

"Nah"

"No way bro"

"Psshh, No biggie"

Don smiled . . .Elisa was breathing fine now, she just used up all her energy and strength. But now they both could go home. Go home , and be themselves, and when she woke up . . .He was definitely going to thank her. After a very very long nap that is.

(The cure to the skies)

"Stockman, I want everyteam deployed to go administer the cure to the city. Air and underground. And I want full status reports on the city's well being for the next two weeks. There will be no traces of this mess left behind . . ." Bishop ordered as stockman called in the orders to the teams.

Airplanes soared over head spraying the cure like Dust crop planes. Cures put into small bombs for deployment teams. The sewers were sprayed and subways sprayed. The river was given a dose of the cure, and checked over for harmfull affects to the environment. . .There were none.

"That crocodile did more than I could imagine" Bishop Complimented.

"That Animal got lucky" Stockman challenged.

"A deal is a deal stockman you may use the technology I have to build yourself a body to your liking. Although you will not fall behind on your two week assignment to check on the city, and give in reports to me"

"Of course not" Stockman nodded with his robotic brain glass encased head. His one eye rolling on its movable socket.

Bishop looked down in his hand at the relic . . .Now he could move to the next base and contact the beings for the deal . . .

He looked out the tinted window smirking

'Nothing will stand in my way'

**Review, comment, opinions, and guesses on what happening next. Don and Elisa will recover but WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! oh yeah I already know * lol**


	74. If only If onlymight need band aids

**UPDATES! I know you want to know whats gonna happen next. and that you think were nearing the end . . .We almost are. I've been kind of slow with the updates lately and I'm sure most of you understand the Senior year of highschool mess and busy beggining of the year it is kind of deal. But I will not Stop here until this beggining is finished before work on the sequal begins!* ;)**

_"Did you set the correct frequency ?" bishop asked stockman. Who re-adjusted a knob and set a high frequency to be cast upon the relic. The informant that Bishop had been speaking with gave a specific frequency to use on the relic saying it would empower it. Bishop stared almost business like but greedily on the relic, wanting to see this information and power he was so generously asked to go out of his way to get. _

_"Soon you will have the answers you possess" The creature shrouded in grey cloud replied from the COM room. _

_"Stockman turn on the ray" Bishop ordered._

_"Certaintly" Stockman nodded with his robotic head , he wanted to know what was all the fuss over, and if this technology could help him build the super body he wanted. He turned on the machine, The sound of it warming up and then a shot of the laser. Pointing it at the relic until it glowed red, Bishop watched through his sunglasses. _

_They heard the noise of the relic , like it was being charged . . .Until it shattered and exploded into crystaline glass across the room._

_"What?" Bishop said reflexively. _

_The creature watching . . .laughed._

_"This was a set up" Bishop said turning to the hologram of the creature._

_"It was a pleasure doing business with you" Then the hologram was gone._

_"Who was that?" Stockman asked, noticing that obviously Bishop had been dooped._

_"Who indeed" Bishop wondered, 'why would this creature have me gather the relic only to destroy it'. _

(As things should be)

It was early 7 o clock that morning. Since the mutagen mess and the creatures dissappeared and everyone was cured, including the girl in Leatherheads lab, she was sent home without any knowledge of what happened. Just that she had been missing for awhile. Everyone stayed in the lair that night. Eager to get things back to . . .Normal . . .Well . . .Their normal anyway.

Kira sat up and stretched, the bed was already empty. Walking out into the hallway she heard the shower running and guessed he was taking a shower. Since they got back everyone was worried about Elisa and Don . . .But once everyone departed to their own rooms and slept. There was no staying up late worrying about something or anything in general. The moment she crawled into bed she fell asleep, everyone was that tired.

She knocked lightly on the bathroom door and heard a small 'Come in'. Leo knew it was her, she smirked opening the door and shut it behind her. Walking over to the main shower he was standing under. He had just shut it off.

"Sleep okay?" He asked with a soft smirk.

"Considering no ones had any real decent sleep lately, I'd say 'everyone' had a good nights sleep" she smirked leaning back against the sink. He started wiping himself off with a towell, his skin wet and dripping onto the floor. Kira smirked grabbing a towell and heading to a different stall with a shower. He smirked looking down knowing what both of them were thinking.

"Do you have to open the gallery today?" He asked, secretly hoping Kira would take a break and stay in with him today.

"I thought about it, and decided maybe tomorrow. I dont think I have the enthusiasm for a potential uppity customer telling me her 'proffesional opinion on how the artwork she sees is either junk, or relatable to life" She said rolling her eyes making him chuckle, he watched her throw clothes out of the stall over the door, first her shirt, then bra, then pants and socks, white lace underwear last. He liked her cynisism when it suited her. He chuckled again.

"Do you have to train today?" She asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes" He replied leaning against the sink. He knew she wanted him to just relax today, but even with the foot leaving, and Karai gone. There were still other threats out there, he had to be on his guard, for her, and for his family.

"Even though everyones exhausted?" She asked with a not so surprised feeling of his usual 'train extensively' routine.

"I'll do a workout and a few hours practice and then I promise I'll . . ." He paused. She walked out of the shower hands crossed hair sticking to her shoulders and back and chestt. Dripping with water while steam followed around her form.

"Theres always going to be threats, does that mean you'll always train without taking a day or so off?" She asked, mostly serious.

"I - uh" He lost all train of thought. Switches flipping in his brain causing him not to concentrate, and her scent overpowering the shower room making it nearly impossible to argue with her.

"You, 'Uh' what" She joked smirking.

"I'll take a day off" He agreed.

"Promise?" She asked smirking with an eyebrow quirked upward.

"Promise" He smirked walking towards her while she pulled his bandanna tails in a small tug into the shower with her.

(See a Chamelian lyin' there in the sun, See a Chamelian . .Run runaway)

'She went through so much trouble for me' Don thought admirably. He wanted to get up but he was too tired, and his body wouldn't listen to what his brain was telling him to do. 'I was a monster' . . .he thought sadly. Frowning He thought of how he felt his subconscious hearing her. He heard her, and her voice pleading with his. Looking down she was snuggled close, breathing softly. She hadn't woken up since they finally got back home. The girls said they'd stay for awhile before having to go back to the apartment due to having to pay rent and regular tenant care. He wished she could just stay but . . .Moving in is a change he wasn't sure she was up for at the exact moment in time. Not after all that just happened. He felt his arm ache but wouldn't move it. She shifted a little trying to feel the warmth of the covers just at the bridge of her shoulders. He smelled her familiar and calmning scent. Moving his head ontop of her chin.

'lady fair, take my heart with care, and in your hands my love in possession'. He thought remembering one of her favorites.

"Mmm" She started stirring. He watched her eyes start to squint open to the small dimly lit lamp light. It cast a small warm glow into the dark that was his lab/room. He smiled pulling her hair back lightly, and he felt her tighten her hold on him.

"We slept in . . .its almost noon" He said half yawning.

He didn't hear a reply, she felt . . .He closed his eyes. She felt numb and scared . . .

"Elly?" He asked softly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked voice calm but you could see she was afraid he was in pain.

"I'm fine, I feel great just . . .Tired" He yawned for added affect. Elisa sighed feeling his heartbeat in his chest.

"No pain" She asked.

"No pain" He smirked. He breathed out, knowing she was feeling guilty, or even still afraid he might change back into a turtle nightmare.

"Do you feel it still?" She asked lightly.

"Feel what?" He said, just reply that he felt no pain and wondering what she meant now.

"Our connection . . .Its wider . . .Deeper" She sighed feeling relaxed.

He felt it, it was more powerfull, more stronger. He could feel what she was feeling just thinking about it. When he closed his eyes he imagined them in a place made just for them, where it was built to sanctify them.

"I feel it to, I'll have to document it later for notes. It might come in handy in the future. . . Elly. . ." He replied after awhile.

"Mhhm?" She said neither of them moving from their positions.

"You saved me, Without you the cure wouldn't have gone through my entire body. You gave me that last push to send it into effect"

He hugged her shoulder with his one arm wrapped around her and leaned down placing his chin ontop of her head.

"Thankyou" He replied feeling as though she would never know how internally in debt he felt to her, how appreciative of her he was.

"Love you" She breathed out a little shaky. "and if you get asked to go help fight a mutegenic monster disaster . . .Please say no" Elisa added in making him laugh.

"What would you say to both of us getting dressed, molecular device, Coffee, and a walk through the park?" He asked smirking, happy to be able to do all this with her again.

"Sounds nice" She smiled getting up looking back down at him, her hair messy and beautifull. He placed a hand to her cheek while she held it to her face with her other hand. Leaning both foreheads on eachother.

"Coffee black or with Creamer?" She asked.

"Black . . .I need it" He chuckled shaking his head. He had loads of work to catch up on.

(Engaged)

Michelangelos fingers ran through her hair for the zillionth time this morning. He was SUPER hungry but didn't want to wake her. She was curled up against the pillow, the blanket up to half her face under it. He promised himself that today would be a regular day.

Her breaths came in short but soft, she muttered something cutely in her sleep making him try not to chuckle. Placing her hair behind her ear in a smooth charming motion, he looked up to 'Gwen's board' which would have sticky notes or post its' on it that Gwen used to remind herself. Tomorrow would be the 7th of June. Lynns birthday was highlighted for that friday. She had tons of notes and one caught his eye everytime he looked at it. 'Engagement Party'. He smiled with that flicker of excitement deep inside him. 'He was engaged'. He Michelangelo skateboarder, chef and ninja turtle extroardinaire had a fiance'. Her name was Gwenevere Masterson, soon to be . . .Mrs. Michelangelo. 2 months. they'd be married. 2 months, hed put that ring on her finger, and she'd place the one she got for him on his. She hadn't shown him it yet because she had to get it custom ordered to fit. If not, hed wear it around his neck on the necklace she got him with the golden skateboard charm.

"Dude . . I'm engaged". He said outloud to himself smirking.

'Heh shes probably dreamin' about me' He thought to himself jokingly. Watching her push her head in softly to the pillow while she softly smirked.

Michelangelo thought about everything that happened between them.

From her friends findin' out about us, then my bros fallin' for each of them. they all get together like the love Dr. myself suggested. Now Gwen and I are engaged, and the foots disbanded for good and leaving. Even with the purple dragons still lurkin' around, its nothin' they couldn't handle, together with her. They would never have to seperate again.

"Morning prince charming" A soft beautifull teasing voice said while he felt her move to sit up on the bed. He smiled sheepishly looking at her, his hand moving another strand back behind her ear.

"Mornin' babe" She smiled.

He looked over to the board again, to make sure this was all real.

"two more months . . .Fiance"

"Wow . . .Fiance" He said the word like it was strange to his tongue, but he loved it.

"Two months . . .I'm gettin' married . . .Your gettin' married . . .WERE gettin' married" He said making her giggle.

"Two months and its Mr. and Mrs. Michelangelo" She nodded confirming him leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"So whaddaya wanna do today. I mean Donny's back to normal, The foots leavin', You've missed out on work that last two days . . ." he carried on before she looked up at the clock.

"Oh No" She shook her head sighing. "I HAVE missed two days of work" She sighed. He wanted to pull her back into bed when she got up to her clothes bag she'd leave here for over night stays.

"Do you want to come with me? Or do you have to train today?" She asked.

"Hmm I dont think Master Splinter will mind if we take the day off , Donny's gotta rest an all" Mikey smiled while Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Meaning your going to assume and leave without telling them?" She asked knowing his plan already.

" Hey, Its not telling them if I leave a note" He pointed.

"But you leave your notes where no one will find them" Gwen laughed.

"Hey if they dont find it thats not my problem, I at least took the initiative to WRITE a note" Mikey said hands out. Gwen giggling remembering last time he left and 'wrote a note' he hid it under the t.v Remote, and then the other time he left it on the back of Raphaels shell while he was sleeping. Not noticing it Gwen had to point it out to him when they got back. Which resulted in another chase around the happy home, with the usual threats and Mikey running away and hiding behind Leo who told Raph to cool down and go do something constructive. Raphael made his emotions known with his usual bout of yelling, Leo rolled his eyes and sighed. Mikey stuck his tongue out while Raphael walked away. So ended the last note venture.

"We'll get breakfast on the way to the shop" Gwen nodded. A pair of tight jeans, her small ankle boots and a white lacey top. Brushing through her hair a few times, rushing to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

(Good morning . . .Paybacks a bitch and her name is 'Your girlfriend')

It was quiet a little too quiet. All the lights were off . . .Even his lamp that he usually would leave on. Raphael moved his hand over to the side of the bed she would be on. To feel nothing . . . He opened his eyes even though there would be no point, he couldn't see anything anyway. He didn't hear any breathing, and wondered if she was even in the room.

The way she dropped as soon as she hit the bed last night showed she wasn't plannin' on gettin' up early for anythin'. He remembered her cuddlin' up to him in the middle of the night, or whatever the heck time it was. He looked over to the digital clock it was noon. He sighed layin' back against the pillow. Her natural scent was on his blanket, and his pillow. He felt his hand around the nightstand with the lamp for his phone. When he flipped it open to text Lynn . . .A hand slowly went over his to shut it. He smirked feeling a pair of hands move up his arms to his shoulders. One tracing lines on his biceps and the other moving to his plastron.

"When'd you get up" He smirked lightly.

"half an hour ago, I went to take a shower" She said, and the scent of her shampoo hit his nose when she leaned closer affirming where she moved his hand up from her arm to her neck then in through her slightly damn hair up to her cheek, she leaned down closer kissing him. He gave a pleased sound and she replied with a soft moan of her own.

"Any plans today?" She asked "Everyone else is taking a break today" She informed him sitting on his middle one leg on each side, He could feel her jeans. moving his hand across her knee up her thigh, while she moved both her hands up his chest.

"Hey if everyone else is gonna take tha day off, I guess we can too" He smirked quirking his eyebrows. Lynn kept the lights off, leaning down to kiss him again. He loved her smell, and she was pretty 'playfull' today. Who was he ta argue wit her?' He chuckled. She moved his hands above his head smoothing the arms in a slow massage. He smirked in the kiss and felt her smile and push for more.

They reached intense makeout, Lynn pressing on his mid section while pushing forward with her front on his chest.

He loved her scent, her heart beat, her breath. Feelin' secure for the first time in awhile they could go un interrupted. seeing that image of her tattoo of his Sais on the lower part of her back in his head. He heard her sigh in contentment and give him a quick peck on the lips then one on his forehead.

He smiled just as he heard a . . .'Click, Click'. His eyes flashed open.

"Love you" She smirked with a sort of devious sound behind it.

"Lynn?" He asked before pulling his hands. . .She didn't . . .

He pulled hearing metal clink against metal that was the headboard of the bed. . . .

"Yeah?" She asked innocently.

'She did'

"You wouldn't" He said, almost daring her to.

"Oh but I would" She said turning the light on. Her skin glowed lightly in the lamp light, her white mens workshirt rolled up to her elbows and the top not buttoned all the way while her hair soft and wavy accentuated everything. Her green fire eyes glowing at his.

"Lynn" He said in a warning tone.

She pushed up against his midsection. "I have to leave for an hour to go get supplies from the nearest grocery store" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Lynn I aint kiddin' get me outta dis" He said feeling her put more pressure, her jeans grinding against him flicking on mental switches.

"Maybe When I come back I'll think about it" She nodded leaning down to kiss his forehead again before taking one leg over slowly and getting of the bed.

"Lynn!" Raphael said in a 'I can't believe it warnin' tone. 'I can't believe dis, She pulled the same trick on me I did her . . .what kinda ninja falls for dat?'

"Hmm" She reached into the drawer where Raphael kept his . . .Personal items. Grabbing an almost empty box of condoms.

"I'll get more while I'm out, in the mean time you can uhh . . .Hold down the fort till I get back She said grabbing a condom package and laying it on his chest as a joke, winking and then heading for the door lightly walking over the mess on the floor.

"Lynn! Dis aint Funny!" He shouted. looking at his chest letting the condom slide off onto the floor feeling the cuffs put pressure when he pulled too hard.

"Be back in a giffy , dont go no where" She laughed.

"DAMN!" He shouted half smiling half mad that he fell for the trick he used on her just a few short weeks ago.

She shut the door behind her waving, and he heard her footsteps walk away.

"Now you've done it" He told himself.

The door opened again , "LYNN!" He shouted before a surprised orange clad Michelangelo looked at his furious looking brother laying down cuffed to the headboard of the bed.

"Never mind dude I dont wanna know" Mikey quickly slammed the door and ran away.

"NO MIKEY! WAIT!" Raphael shouted feeling his pride take a beating. If he could find something to pick the lock he was SO gonna get her back. He didn't care if her birthday was soon or NOT.

(Taking care of business)

"You must rest my son" Master Splinter urged Donatello who was trying to tell Master Splinter and Leo he felt okay enough to take a walk to the coffee shop with Elisa.

"Well alright, but just call if you get too tired to keep walking" Leo affirmed.

"Elisa has taxi money, we'll be fine Leo, Turtles honor" Donatello put a hand up to assure his Mother hen brother.

"Hey Lynn goin' somewhere?" Mikey asked the image of his brother cuffed to the bed still fresh in his mind trying to get it out.

"Just to the store I'll be right back" Lynn said trying not to laugh about something. Michelangelo figured She was the one who put Raphie boy in that position where he last found him.

"Lynn you bad girl . . .Your my hero" Mikey said sincerely before Gwen called him

"Seeya later Dudes!" Mikey waved getting into the elevator with Gwen that lead to the smaller sized warehouse around the corner where they now kept the battleshell and the shell cycle , plus the copter which Donatello promised to get the location device chip out of so Stockman and Bishop couldn't track them or trace to find them for anything again.

"Were gonna get Lynns birthday present while were out" Gwen smiled excitedly, not having had a day out with Mikey in a while.

"Better get er' a box of band aids too" Mikey chuckled holding in suppressed hard on laughter.

"Band aids?"

"I just got a feelin'" Mikey shrugged knowing very well Lynns life could be in danger should Raphie boy escape.

"Alot of band aids" Mikey grimaced remembering all too well the boo boos that would originate from Raphael when they were younger.

"O-kay" Gwen quirked an eyebrow confused but not questioning it.

(Coffee shop)

Elisa walked slowly so Don could keep her pace. He was still sore, and a little tired, Coffee would do him some good. They'd sit in the shop for awhile to relax.

"One medium black coffee and one cappuchino, cinnamon please" Elisa ordered while Don chose a table near the window. His eyes watching the street nearby, the people coming and going. His brown human hair lightly touched his face. He smiled at Elisa when she sat down sighing with a short smile at him. The sun felt good, and he loved it. He wished he could feel it all of the time. Elisa loved the sun too . . .But she loved Don more.

(If only: Fiction Plane)

_The old mans been stealin'_

Shes holdin' her grievance for a

_hundred odd years_

"I'm glad you feel better" Elisa smiled relaxing more, after sipping her cappuchino, Don took a drink of his black coffee. She smiled when the sun hit her face just right, warming her. Don felt his human clothes become all too real.

_We all keep believin'_

_that history repeats itself_

_year after year_

Don looked down at the table. If he wasn't a mutant none of that would have happened . . .He'd be able to be out with Elisa whenever she wanted . . .To enjoy the sun. The molecular devices in their belts were supposed to help with that.

"Don"

"Yes" He responded.

"I can feel it you know" She said looking at him sincerely as if she felt guilty about something.

_All that I fear's that the future is worse_

_we have to give in to the hundred year curse_

_Sweat in the sun like were diggin a grave_

"Feel it" He questioned.

"Your blaming yourself for what happened" She said, he looked down, guilty.

"It is my fault, if I was human you wouldn't of had to go through that, any of this . . ." Don paused in half frustration.

_Dig deep enough and our fortune_

_we'll save_

"Oh Don" She sighed taking his hand on the table.

_If only if Only_

_the woodpecker sighs _

_the bark on the trees was as soft_

_as the skies_

_As the wolf waits below_

_hungry and lonely_

_he cries to the moon_

_if only if only_

"Its true . . .If you were with . . .Someone human, you wouldn't of had to be in so much pain" He said looking down into his cup again then into her violet eyes, which looked pained.

"I undestand why you would feel that way. But Don . . .If I didn't meet you . . Or your family. I'd still be living off of wishes and the steam of my dreams back at the old apartment . . ." Elisa said taking his hand seriously. She made him give her eyecontact by locking her eyes with his.

_Chasing the sky_

_A beautiful life_

_You'll make mistakes and its _

_my back that breaks_

"Lynnette would be very well dead right now If it weren't for Raphael. Kira would be living life in a blur, just work and her dancing if Leonardo hadn't of shown her something else that she was missing. Gwen would be lost without Michelangelo. and their getting married in just two months, with their engagement party around the corner"

_and forever_

_My past steals my life_

_to submission I'm beat_

_But theres hope beneath these feet_

"Without Kira, Lynn and Gwen, Your brothers would still be alone. Not knowing if they deserved something as great as being in love with somebody. I mean did you see them all this morning, they were smiling. Happy . . .Every morning even if theres a problem going on. Were smiling, because were happy. I'm happy with you, arent you?" Elisa asked making a point.

_Blisters and blood _

_and the sun makes you blind_

_dont let it eat until it can't help_

_but be kind_

_Cuz you know whats important_

_with your back to the wall_

_you can break metal chains _

_and your friends dont let you fall_

"I am happy . . .So happy I sometimes wake up wondering if it was all made up" Don said honestly.

"I'm not going anywhere, and you arent either if I can help it" Elisa joked. He smirked taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"I apologized I just felt a little-"

"Its okay . . .I get it" She smiled kissing his hand back.

_If only if only_

_the woodpecker sighs_

_The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies_

_as the wolf waits below_

_hungry and lonely_

_he Cries to the Moon _

_If only if Only_

After the coffee shop they walked to the park, standing on the bridge where the ducks were swimming. He threw a few crumbs of bread Elisa smiled leaning forwards against the sides while he stood behind her hugging her from behind chin rested on her shoulder while they watched the ducks race to get to the watery bread crumbs first.

_I'm a soul_

_But I find myself lent_

_That is no use_

_When I'm finding my history_

_Finding my history_

"Its a beautifull day" Elisa smiled.

"Beautifull girlfriend, beautifull day . . .Hmm sounds" He left off smirking.

_I'm no plane_

_I'm more like a feather_

_That is no use_

_when I'm finding my history_

_finding my history_

"Beautifull?" She answered with a laugh. He looked over to the part of the park where they played tag with eachother. He chased her over playground equipment and they sat on the swings just talking about everything from eachother to things they liked, stuff they had to do, and what they wanted to do when they got home. But the thing about Elisa was . . .She was able to say everything smoothly, something he wished he could do. Whenever he felt overwhelmed by her, he'd stumble on his words or even stutter.

_I am no plan _

_I'm more like a feather_

_But I can't fly away without _

_finding myself_

"Swings?" He asked. Almost as if he read her mind her eyes lit up.

"Pretty please?" She said taking his hand and they walked over to the swingset.

_If only if only the woodpecker sighs_

_the bark on the trees was as soft as the skies_

She ran giving him a little playfull push. He chased after ignoring the slight soreness in his legs. She ran to the swings and around it, smiling back at him. She pumped for a bit on the swings while he watched smirking hands in his pocketts. Her hair flying back, her childish demeanor showing its appreciation with her smile and shining eyes. In one swift motion . . .She jumped.

He caught her and fell back onto his back while she was ontop. They both were laughing.

_As the wolf waits below_

_hungry and lonely_

_he cries to the moon _

_if only if only_

Donatello felt soft seriousness as if they were studying eachother. She was smiling lightly which turned into a concentrated face. Both eyes looking into the others, the wind lightly blowing her hair over his face as if their own personal space between them. He smirked softly feeling her lean. Softly brushing against his and their noses touching. When he leaned up a little it was two long and soft seconds before persuing themselves. His hand in her hair, her hands on both sides of his face one trailing down his neck to this shoulder and chest.

_If only if only_

_the woodpecker sighs_

_The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies_

_as the wolf waits below_

_Hungry and lonely_

Dons phone went off. . .It was a text message. They both stopped a moment to let go and he pulled out his shell cell from his pocket

"Who is it?" Elisa asked softly.

"Its Raph . . .Hes asking 'How do you pick a lock with a pen?' Don read out loud as if the language was alien to him.

"I'll tell him later" Don said leaning up to kiss her again.

_He cries to the Moon_

_If only if Only_

"I love you . . .My green prince charming"

"I love you more" He said agreeing with another kiss, and another . . .and another . . .and another. . . .

(BUSTED)

"Raphael what are you doing?" Lynn asked. raphael had a pen in his mouth and his shell cell on his chest hitting buttons with it.

"Nuttin'" he said innocently while Lynnette shook her head laughing tossing the grocery bag on the floor and walking over to the bed shaking her head.

**HMMM I wonder whats gonna happen if He gets loose? Lynns birthday and more still coming! Stay tuned. **


	75. Engagement party Part I

**Just a reminder to those who might be having trouble following along. Yes I know its long, Its meant to be long all the more better for everyone to look back at other chapters when theyre bored. If you despise the longness of it . . .Go read something else lol. Also just to clarify . . .Again . . .I have put descriptions of the girls in the first two chapters and it pops up continuously when I describe what theyre wearing or how they look in a certain situation. Maybe I should've added an Index? lol. Would everyone like an index? I think an index would be a good Idea and In it i'll write old characters from the movies or shows or comics , and ones I made up myself so no one gets confused . . .So . . .We copesthetic or what? lol**

**Oh and **

**"Your like totally invited to the Engagement bash of your lives, the soon to be hitched dude and duddette. Michelangelo and Gwenevere Masterson . . .Soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Michelangelo"**

"Dude"

"I know"

"DUDE"

"I KNOW"

"DDDUUUUUDDDEEE!"

"MIKEY CUT IT OUT I KNOW ALREADY!" Casey shouted back. Michelangelo was sitting in the passengers seat While Casey was driving Lynns now fully fixed up truck and since Raphael wouldn't let up on the whole safety thing, He and Don worked on it so it was basically now an assault vehicle disguised as your typical black Chevy Silverado. Lynnette didn't have too many objects that he'd seen anyway, not that Raph would give her much room to argue since he reminded her of why the truck got totaled in the first place. Unprepared for a Footninja attack and almost blown away off a bridge.

_'I'm surprised dis hunk of junk kept you guys as safe as it did' Raphael kicked the tire. Lynn rolled her eyes._

_"Would you quit dissin' the poor truck already, its been through hell. And need I remind you, if you guys hadn't of left off like you did, it wouldn't of happened and my poor truck wouldn't of had to cover our asses" Lynn argued back._

_"If youd've just stopped ta let me talk to ya , we woulda been back home that same night, you wouldnt ta had to have that run in wit tha foot, if you woulda just stopped bein' so stubborn and let me helped ya"_

_"Your the one whose stubborn, picking on my poor truck and not giving her ANY credit" Casey laughed watching Lynn pet her truck talking baby talk to it_

_"its okay honey the mean turtle didn't mean it"_

_"Oh yeah I did" Raph retorted back. _

_"Stop it!" Lynn laughed petting her poor truck. "Your gonna hurt her feelings!" _

_"ITS A DAMN TRUCK IT DONT HAVE NO FEELIN's!" Raphael shouted hands out. Then There was a pop and half blow of a torch Don was using from the Trucks exhaust pipe sending flames towards Raphael and his bandanna tails catching fire._

_"See what You did" Lynn teased acting serious. watching Casey help put the flames out._

_"Damn Truck, Ey! Donny WATCH IT WIT DAT THING!" _

_"Sure thing Raph, just dont call the Truck names anymore and I'm sure it'll run smoothly" Donatello said throwing in a small joke of his own making everyone except Raph laugh. _

Everyone for the last week had been getting ready for Mikey and Gwens engagement party, but to him it was an excuse for everyone ta get togetha again and throw it down. The engagement party was the pre-party for the Bachelor party. Which they all had been talking about, with the exception of April remindin' em . . .'No strip clubs'. Since the guys had those belts that made them look human when they hit the button, they could go out and have a regular bachelors night. Even though, none of them were Bachelors anymore. They were either married, going to get married, or had serious relationships with long term girlfriends who were probably GOING to get married eventually if not soon after Michelangelo and Gwen.

Everyone including Gwen went up to the farmhouse to get it ready. Gwen wasn't allowed to do much except bring her flowers from the shop. So when they got there, Mikey and Gwen would wait in tha house until everythin' was done. Otherwise they'd have the wrath of April to deal with.

"So how does it like . . .feel?" Mikey asked Casey almost lost in thought.

"What . . . To be married?" Casey asked.

"Yeah" Mikey replied looking over at him.

"Well you know all those things about not bein' free no more, and losin' your dignity to a woman and settlin' down, an all that junk?" Casey asked.

Mikey nodded.

"Its true . . ." Casey shrugged. Michelangelo froze.

"But theres more to it. Alot of people rush into it without thinkin' about it. But Mike . . .Your situation and My situation are two totally different situations . . ."

"Alright . . .Whats the situation then" Mikey asked to be smug.

"We love our girls, and they love us. Marriage is a state of mind, Mikey. If you feel trapped, then it just aint right. But When I married April, I felt like the luckiest Guys alive, and I still do. We know eachother down pat, we know eachothers moods, and what we need. And we make a good team, Just like you and Gwen do" Casey smirked.

Michelangelo thought of their mate connection thing. He never really understood it, but he used it all the time. He couldn't imagine a day where he had to go without it . . .Without her . . .Without 'them', and as far as he was concerned they were a team. A pretty darn good one too . . .Turtle Titan and Gwen would be wonder woman.

"And From my point of view, were not gonna cheat on eachother. You guys are too in love to even think about somethin' like that. You both work through your problems, and you dont fight . . .Like . . . Ever. Heck when April and I disagree, we both turn it into a joke later, plus the make up making out aint so bad neither. Sometimes I think she gets a rise outta me just so I'll -"

"Dude . . .I got it" Mikey laughed.

"Right . . .In short . . .Its good Mikey, because you know it is. Marriage is a state of mind so as long as your hearts in it, you'll be fine" Casey said flat out.

"Thanks Casey" Mikey nodded looking out the window again. Thinking of Gwen walking down the Isle to him. In her dress, holding her favorite pink and white sterling roses that she loves so much. The ring he got her, and the other ring she put on a necklace that she always wears around her neck. He was going to wear his own . . .Along with a tie . . .Because April said she'd strangle him if he didn't wear one to his own wedding. He just hoped They could find one in orange.

The farm house was once again decorated. this time with White and orange streamers on the fence posts. White balloons hanging up on the porch railing. April came out to meet them.

"Hey babe" Casey got out of the van and the two recently married couple kissed deeply. Just as Mikey made an Awww sound.

"Come on out back" April smiled walking away slyly.

Casey nudged Mikey "See what I mean, and ya getta kiss em' whenever you want". Casey chuckled at his own joke, both making their way to the house. Mikey looked around wanting to see his favorite person . . .

"AH! No no! Keep it away from me!" Kira screamed with a half laugh as Deebo chased her with a snake he had caught. Deebo waved hi to mikey.

"I'm gonna be the D.J Again!" Deebo shouted waving.

"DUDE!" Mikey smiled waving. Mikey chuckled watching Deebo finally look in front of him to see Leo crossing his arms not looking too particularly happy. Kira standing behind him begging him to get rid of the snake. Leonardo held his hand out. Deebo smiled nervously handing the poor gardner snake over while Leo set it on the ground letting it go. Putting an arm around Kira both walking up to Mikey.

"Hey Michelangelo" Kira smiled hugging him. Leo smiled patting his brothers shoulder.

"Engaged . . ." Leo said like the word was almost foreign.

"Didn't think any of us would even get close to the word" Leo thought out loud. Kira stopped him from his melancholy thoughts by kissing his cheek and pulling him.

"Come on were still not done and he can't see it until we are" Kira ushered Leo along.

"Dude where do I go then?" Mikey asked.

"Inside . . .Just uh . . ." Leo laughed a bit being pulled along by Kira around the house before he could finish.

"Mikey!"

Michelangelo heard Elisa shout for him on the porch. She waved and ushered him inside. he walked past tapping a balloon with a smirk.

"Hey Ellie, wheres Gwen?" Mikey asked.

"Its a surprise, just come with me!" Elisa pulled him making him almost fall over and trip.

"Geeze, you dudettes and your party plannin'" Mikey laughed.

Before Michelangelo could say anything Elisa turned his mask around backwards. He heard her fumble with a few things, before she grabbed his hand and pulled again.

"Just dont bump into anything"

"Pff Ellie I'm a ninja remember?-Ow" Mikey knocked his leg into a table side.

"Sure" Elisa giggled. Mikey heard the back screen door open and felt the warm sun hit his face. There were whispers and talking.

"Lynn not too fast"

Michelangelo heard Gwens voice say in front of him. He took in a breath , smelling her scent on the breeze towards him.

"Alright stand here" Elisa asked Mikey to do placing her hands on both his shoulders. Wait . . .Those werent Elisa's hands, those hands belonged to Gwen. Now he REALLY was excited.

"Just like that" He heard Lynns voice say.

"Go ahead Lynn pull the blindfold off" Kiras voice said with a happy excited tone.

Gwen blinked her eyes to the vision while Elisa pulled Mikey's mask around the right way. Gwen smiled looking up at him she pulled him closer moving her hands from her shoulder to her arms around his neck. He smirked pulling her closer around the mid section. They looked around.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone shouted.

"Yay Another party!" They heard the familiar voice of Mona Lisa, happy to be there. Deebo, leatherhead, desdemona, Proffesor and the few other homeless friends showed up too. Mikey gave a thumbs up to his brothers, while April and Casey stood off to the side moving to reveal a cake. It had

'Gwen & Mikey' Happily Ever After' Iced onto the cake in green frosting. which Elisa had so generously done with April in a matter of two hours.

"Engaged" Gwen whispered to him.

"Yeah, seems like just yesterday I was sleepin' on your couch after passing out on your floor" Mikey laughed.

"And startling me, only to find out you were a walking talking giant turtle that made pancakes" Gwen smiled looking up at him shyly.

"Youre cute when your surprised" Mikey said smiling. Everyone heard it and made the original "Awwwwwwww"

"Dudes what is this a mush fest? Lets party already" Mikey shouted smiling.

"I Got the Grill Runnin'!" Casey smiled.

"And I'll get the plates and silverware" April said rushing into the house. Music started playing from the speakers that Deebo brought, connected to a laptop on a D.J table.

Kira was sitting at one of the tables set up with Elisa both talking drinking lemonade. Don was talking with Leonardo and Leatherhead on some topic of interest. Lynn was helping Casey Grill, both arguing over how the Ribs should be done.

"Your burgers aint done enough, your makin' it medium rare, what are ya an animal?" Casey joked.

"Well at least mine wont taste like the charcoal. Besides your not even using seasoning on yours" Lynn said like it was a crime.

"Oh well Hoity Toity Miss Princess of the dang grill" Casey said tossing his spatula in the air.

Michelangelo was talking with Deebo about A new video game coming out.

Gwen looked around seeing Raphael glance over at Lynn every once and awhile. She watched him smirk, before sneaking up behind her. He quickly tickled her sides making her flip a burger in the air, being startled and it landed on Caseys head.

Gwen laughed thinking of yesterday, How Mikey came back in looking a little . . .Pale.

_"Anything wrong Mikey bear?" She asked curious._

_"I walked in on Raph . . ."_

_"Oh on Lynn and Raph . . ." Gwen thought fearing, maybe she should lock the door._

_"Yeah . . .He was handcuffed to the bed" Mikey said realizing what he saw could mean the end of his life._

_"Uhhh . . ." Gwen wasn't sure how to respond._

_"MIKEY!" A grumpy and quite angry Raphael sounding voice pounded on the bedroom door._

_"Sorry Were closed!" Mikey Said jumping into his already messy closet space. Gwen had to go calm Raphael down, so he wouldn't kill her fiance._

Lynnette was Running From Raph. He had something planned to get back at her for getting back at him for handcuffing her to the bed. She ran into the house and up to the upstairs bathroom and locked the door. Hearing footsteps she remained quiet. Trying to slow her breathing sitting on the tub edge. She'd been able to evade him up until now. This morning she checked to see if he was asleep before taking the cuffs off. Then leaving early with Kira and Elisa to go with April to the farmhouse to start decorating. April said the guys werent showing up until later. So she could manage to get away without incident. They left at Six thirty that morning in Aprils Van. Casey said he'd stay behind and take Mikey later. The guys were still tired and Donatello was still supposed to be resting. So Casey said he would wake the guys to go in the Copter around noon. Then bring Mikey himself when Everything was done around 5. Giving Lynn Most of the Day to hide from Raph. Secretly she laughed about it thinking of his facial expression when she got back at him. But now it was just war . . .and All is fair in love and war. But she wasn't sure what he was planning, but the devious smirk on his face when he arrived meant he was planning something. She just had to figure out what before it happened so she could evade it and win.

Raphael watched her run inside the house when he almost caught her by the tree. She thought she was pretty cute dis mornin' when she woke up early, undid the cuffs and left without a word. A small note taped to his chest with a devil smiley face with horns. He came up wit a plan before he left. Realizing she'd have all day to hide from him. Thinkin' she'd win since he couldn't get near her. But he had a plan to not only win da war, but even it out.

He silently crept upstairs seeing one door open, the rest closed. He didn't call her name out, instead checked the room that was open. She wasn't in there, the next was the bathroom. He listened intently for anything to tip him off that she was in there. Putting the side of his head closer to the door to hear.

Lynn was standing now, silently. She closed her eyes, and did was Kira told her to open their connection. She thought of a happy memory, then like a lit match she knew he was there. She tried not to laugh holding a hand to her mouth. Smiling . . .

'Shes in dere', He said, feeling her in there with his senses. He smirked already seeing her try not to giggle. Both of them realizing how funny this whole war game was. But who would win . . .

Lynn took a step back to keep balance, then . . .There was a creak of the floor boards. He heard her. She whispered a curse word and locked the door quickly before he touched the handle.

"Lynn, I know your in dere" He said making her giggle.

"Oh yeah , havin' me cuffed to da bed all day is really funny" He ranted making her laugh even harder.

"Yeah it is" Lynn retorted back. She smirked placing a hand on the door exactly where his hand was on the other side while he was working on the lock with his Sai.

Five seconds later lynn sighed "Give it up Honey" She smirked with a 'I win you lose' tone of voice.

Then . . .The lock clicked. Her eyes widened. She heard the doorknob turn.

Raphael burst through the door "GOTCHA!" He looked around . . ."Lynn?" She wasn't there.

"Where the hell did she-?" He rubbed his forehead. Then heard a small creak by the door. He turned just to see her bolt.

"Hey!" He almost grabbed her around the middle but she slipped through. She was laughing sprinting to a different room, the one with the door open, Raph at her heels.

She almost had the door closed. She was trying to close it and he pushed to try to open it. Both against eachother with push power. He stuck his arm in the door and she planted her boot at the edge of the door so it wouldn't be pushed back.

She laughed trying to shut it without slamming his arm, and he pushed with a small growl to open it but her boot prevented that.

"Damn" She laughed trying to close it. He laughed using his arm to reach for her. She laughed swatting it away.

"You think your cute huh?" he asked jokingly smirking behind the door where he could barely reach her.

"I am cute" she giggled.

"Uh huh" he nodded . . . Both struggling for the upperhand.

(Mikey Appreciation day)

Gwen was smiling talking to everyone. They were asking when the wedding date was set and her and Michelangelo both agreed on August. In two months. On their anniversary, so they would always have the same anniversary. For the day they met, and the day they would be married.

"Professor, I was wondering if you would be the one to Marry Mikey and I?" Gwen asked.

"Proffessor dude it would be a total honor" Mikey added smiling accepting the mans hand.

"It would be my pleasure" The professor smiled that wise smile.

"I could not think of a more spiritually refined man to marry my son and future daughter in law" Master Splinter said shaking his hand too.

Mikey pulled Gwen towards the cake table since April started cutting it.

"HEY APRIL I WANNA CORNER PIECE WITH ALOT OF FROSTING!" Mikey shouted picking up Gwen to run to the table across the back yard. Gwen kicking her legs and laughing.

"I never thought my sons would have the blessing to know the ideal of Love" Master Splinter said out loud. The professor nodded in agreement.

"They are truly unique, each of your sons. Different than other people, but stronger in spirit. I see them, with their loved ones, and am happy for them. They deserve to know what love is"

Leo smiled when Kira got Icing on his cheek on purpose

"To be able to have friends"

Elisa fed Donatello a piece of her cake, he smiled letting her lean on him, one arm around the back of her chair.

"and to live the blessed normalcy that everyone deserves to have . . .that which is happiness" The professor said distantly smiling.

Gwen laughed out loud when Michelangelo kissed her cheek to get some icing off. She smiled before kissing him.

"It makes me proud of my sons, they have been through many trials in their life. And I can't help but feeling as though more are to come. But through whatever . . .They will have someone there to love and comfort them through those challenges that may move against us" Splinter said watching his sons and their mates in each there own setting.

"Where is your other son? I have yet to give my greetings to Raphael today" Professor said quirking an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen Raphael within a quarter of an hour . . .Hmm" Splinter quirked his eyebrow wondering where his other son could be.

(I wonder)

(Slade: Run Runaway)

"GIVE UP!"

"NO!"

Both were still trying to keep the other out. One wanted in, the other was still pushing the door to close. He had ahold of her shirt with the one arm that was in the doorway. He pulled while she was using her shoulder and arm to push the door. She laughed trying to swat him away. He chuckled too when he gave the door a huge push almost sending her back. She used both hands trying to push harder now.

_I like black and white_

_Dreamin' in black and white_

_You like black and white_

_Run Runaway_

Raphael grunted before having an idea. He let her close the door an inch to winning. She pushed harder with a small growl of her own from her throat. still smirking. Then just as she thought she had it. He rushed the door like a football lineman. Lynn quickly reacted by hiding behind the door, watching him fall to the floor from the force.

_See a Chamelian_

_Lyin' there in the sun_

_All things to everyone_

_run runaway_

_HEY_

Raphael jumped for her ankle as she gave out a small scream and laugh running back down the stairs. He leapt over the stairs to the bottom, just as she slid the last two steps under his legs. He grabbed for her arm having a hold on it until she slid out of her jacket, her black tanktop escaping him. She reached the door, a half scared half excited smile on her face as he pursued her smiling with a determined expression.

_If your in the swing_

_Money aint everything_

_If your in the swing _

_Run runaway_

"Hey Lynn!" Mona shouted waving as Lynn zoomed by.

"Hey Mona!" Lynn shouted back continuing her sprint towards the trees looking behind her to see him sprinting and gaining on her.

"Hey Raphael!" Mona shouted waving with Leatherhead who was chuckling in amusement to the chase. Raphael saluted as he went by.

_See a Chamelian_

_Lyin' there in the sun_

_All things to everyone _

_Run runaway_

_WHOA!_

Lynnette rushed into the guys' inner circle. Donatello was talking to Leo she ran inbetween them shoving An unsuspecting Don around to throw Raphael off. Raph almost had her, then She threw Don in between them almost crashing In Raph. Leo holding onto Donny as Raph twirled Don and him around to continue to chase Lynn. Don held his head half dizzy. Leo and Elisa holding him up for support.

_If you got a crush_

_Dont beat around the bush_

_If you got a crush_

_Run runaway_

"What are they doing?" Don asked.

"HEY RAPH YOU ALMOST HURT DON!" Elisa shouted, Even though Raph didn't hear her. She fumed and then chased after Raphael.

"ARE YOU LISTENING!" Elisa shouted.

"Oh shoot" Don laughed. Leo smirking with a quirked Eyebrow.

"ELLIE COME BACK!" Don laughed chasing after her.

"Should we ?" Kira asked Leo.

"Raphs gonna get Lynn, Elisa will get Raph, Donny will Get Elisa . . .So I guess so" Leo shrugged both laughing to chase after their them.

_See a Chamelian_

_Lyin' there in the sun_

_All things to everyone_

_Run run away_

_WOO!_

Lynn raced past Mikey and Gwens table, where they were still eating.

"GWEN HELP!" Lynn shouted laughing.

"what?" Gwen stood up, just as Raph flew by on Lynns heels like a hound.

"Dude . . . he's flyin' . . .If he catches her Lynn is in so much trouble" Mikey chuckled remembering the other night.

"RAPHAEL!" Elisa shouted with a vengeance.

"ELISA , SLOW DOWN!" Donatello shouted sounding a little worried. Leo and Kira shouting for everyone to stop.

"(GASP) OH NO! Mikey we can't let Raph kill Lynn I need her! Shes gonna be a bridesmaid and Shes the entertainment!" Gwen broke into a run after the group.

"Geeze" Mikey shook his head laughing. "YO BROS CAN WE HALT THE SOUL TRAIN OR WHAT?" Mikey shouted following his fiance and his brothers and their girlfriends. Each of them chasing the other around the back yard.

_OH Yeah!_

Lynnette Nauta was out of breath. She was running her hardest and nearly about to drop. When she looked behind her , he almost had her. Then she noticed . . EVERYONE BEHIND HIM!

"Ah!" She laughed screaming.

'Damn shes fast . . .But I'm faster' Raphael thought, pushing his legs faster catching up to her.

Elisa wanted to smack Raphael upside the head for nearly running over her boyfriend. Not hearing Donatellos pleas behind her while he was just a few yards behind her.

Leonardo and Kira were at pace with eachother. Not really after either of the people ahead of them, just making sure no one got hurt. and wanting to join in the chase just for fun.

Gwen on the other hand was DESPERATELY chasing after all of them to get to Lynn who was her future bridesmaid and singer for the wedding.

"RAPHAEL IF YOU HARM A HAIR ON THAT GIRLS HEAD I'LL KICK YOUR GREEN HIDE WITH MY 50 Dollar macey janes" She said reffering to the shoes she was wearing.

"Dudes can't we all just take a cake break or somethin'?" Mikey shouted to everyone arms held out, not hearing a reply watching them all semi circle the yard to the edge by the woods. He sighed with his head down wanting to get back to his cake. Chasing his fiance who was chasing his brother who was chasing his girlfriend who was being chased by his other brothers girlfriend . . .and oh forget it. He thought.

_Oh now can't you wait_

_Love dont come on a plate_

_oh now can't you wait_

_Run Runaway_

_See a Chamelian_

_Lyin' there in the sun_

_All things to everyone _

_Run run away_

_WOO!_

Lynn ran around a tree taking a sharp turn back towards the house. On that turn Raphael jumped in mid air and caught her around the middle.

"Got Ya!" He shouted victoriously both of them rolling on the ground from the speed and velocity of the chase. Lynn had her eyes closed and looked up. He had her pinned under him. He was smiling and she looked up blushing looking away smirking. "No fair" She giggled.

"So fair" He smirked wiggling his eye ridges before moving down towards her face. She chuckled looking away while he growled lowly in affect making her blush more. She looked to the left to see Elisa and Don. Then she gave a small short scream just before Raphael could look he covered Lynn as Don grabbed Elisa around the middle before turning and tripping over Raphael and Lynn on the ground.

_Run Runaway_

Leo and Kira ended up tripping over Raph and fallling onto eachother ontop of Elisa and Don.

_Run runaway_

Gwen was shouting obsceneties at Raphael to not hurt lynn when She tripped over Lynns leg piling onto Leo, Kira, Don and Elisa.

_Run runaway_

Michelangelo slowed down at a steady jog and stood there with his arms crossed watching everyone laugh at eachother and try to get up, falling over one another.

"Here you guys are acting all crazy, and theres a perfectly good Engagement cake over there not being eaten. . .what is the matter with you dudes I swear GahhH!" Raphael and Leonardo pulled Michelangelo down to the pile.

Everyone was laughing so hard it was hard to get back up. Don helped Elisa up after she whacked Raphael upside the head. Who shouted back at her, only to get his bandanna tails pulled by Lynn, and Kira try to get up only to fall over ontop of Leo.

"Sorry" Kira apologized laughing. Leo looked up at her smirking with a wink. She giggled kneeling down to kiss his forehead before helping him up.

"Ellie, Maybe you should switch to De-caf" Don suggested helping his girlfriend off the ground.

"Screw this I'm going back to the cake. I'll be taking whats mine gentlemen thankyou very much. Mikey pulled his girlfriend up and Gwen laughed when he started marching across the lawn carrying her back to the tables.

Raphael was still covering Lynn so she wouldn't get hurt from the dog pile they were just in. He still had her pinned, she looked up at him trying not to laugh but failing at it.

"Your in trouble" He said smirking a devious knowing smile.

"Oh I'm scared" Lynn moved her eyebrows up once smirking sarcastically.

"You oughta be" He said getting close her face.

"I'm shakin' in my boots" Lynn added biting her lip a little.

"I'll take care 'a you later, where there are no witnesses" He winked.

"Hmm . . .A misdemeanor, or felony?" She asked.

"Oh your in for some hard time" He joked. Helping her up before picking her up while she laughed being carried over his shoulder while he followed everyone back. She struggled lightly only to tease him. He smirked looking up at her thinking of what would happen later. She looked down blushing lightly.

Watching Michelangelo play around with Gwen twirling her in a circle. Elisa took pictures with Don smiling and talking with her. A hand over her shoulder and she leaned into him. Kira and Leo stood off a little watching Gwen and Mikey play around with eachother on the grass. Leos arm around Kiras waist while she held it there. Raphael finally put Lynn down wrapping both arms around her waist while she held onto them smiling.

"I'm engaged" Michelangelo said to Gwen while he held her up in the air, she looked down at him.

"So am I" Gwen smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Happiness" Master Splinter nodded with the Professor in agreement.

**PART I of the engagement party. There has to be a part two and you'll find out later why lol. Reviews are loved & appreciated!~**

**Any questions dont be afraid to ask, and Dont worry . . .I wont give you warning when the huge event is about to happen so nothing is ruined ;)**

**STAY TUNED.**

**"Happy Michelangelo appreciation day!"**


	76. What you think you must do

**Here we go . . .This is it**

_(_The Inevitable)

'_" This is it my brothers . . .We shall re unite the old ways with this world. It is time to begin the reincarnation of the TRUE shredder!" The earth element mystic shouted to the others who all agreed with either laughs or smiles of satisfaction. They changed to their true forms. _

_"First we need The Masters Armorments" The fire Mystic spoke._

_"The guards"_

_"The Ancient Sword"_

_"The helmet and Gauntlet" _

_Each listed off what was needed._

_"We shall begin . . .Go , search to the ends of the earth if you have to . . .FIND THE ARMOR FOR OUR MASTER" The earth element demanded as each swirled into a colored ball of light flying in to the air out of the room to go retrieve the beginning of the earths destruction._

**(Meanwhile)**

"Mikey!" Gwen giggled when he pulled her up to the d.j table to announce their wedding date.

"Hey . . .Everyone" Gwen blushed shyly waving while Mikey waved enthusiastically.

Everyone was watching now. Michelangelo gave a charming smile, blowing kisses just to annoy Raph who shouted to get on with it. Making everyone else laugh.

"As you dudes know, My girl and I are getting hitched in August" Mikey smiled shaking his hands together as if he won a trophy while the men in the crowd cheered.

"April's agreed to have it here, My family from Illinois will be coming too" Gwen said exhasperated smiling.

"Which is why right now were going to ask everyone if they'd do specific jobs for the wedding? Like . . . .My dear best friend Lynnette I'm sure wouldn't mind being entertainment?" Gwen asked with pleading eyes to Lynnette who was sitting on Raphs lap. Turning away.

"I hate when she gives me those eyes . . .FINE!" Lynn responded , while Gwen jumped up to hug her.

"Deebo . . .D.J?" Mikey asked to hear a record play a hallelujia choir song in response. Deebo was in.

"Oh LORD Has BLESSED BE! I GET TO BE D.J ME!" Deebo said like he was a paster making everyone laugh.

"we'll all do everything we can, its going to be a great wedding" April smiled reassuring Gwen. Michelangelo in the heat of the moment smiled deeply kissing his fiance dipping her low to the floor. Everything cheered with some wolf whistling in the background.

"Maybe there wont be any interruptions this time" Gwen said hoping.

"I wouldn't be too sure just yet" A inquiring Donatello pointed out to Michelangelo who brought Gwen back up to her stance. Over away from everyone was . . .The Ancient one, talking seriously with master Splinter. Which could only mean one thing.

"Trouble" Leonardo said excusing himself to Kira, walking over to his father. The brothers excused themselves following to the side of the yard where a serious discussion was going on.

"Dammit" Gwen sighed.

"Afraid something happened?" Elisa asked.

"I was just hoping this night would go without an incident" Gwen said drooping her shoulders a little.

"I'm sure everythings fine, I mean there isn't much left to deal with right? The foot is gone, and Hun is in Prison" Kira shook her head crossing her arms. The girls watching their significant other for facial expressions or signs of distress. It was just a strong sense of suspicion.

"I dont get any feeling of trouble, just . . ." Elisa left off.

"Suspicion" Lynn finished for her.

"Right" Kira nodded agreeing.

"Maybe they havent had a regular few months without something happening so not having anything to worry about might be causing some discomfort, that something could be happening?" Kira proposed.

"Unlikely, Don feels like he theorizing something" Elisa said after closing her eyes.

"He theorizes alot of things" Lynn said counteracting the debate.

"Yeah but . . .This one feels different" Elisa said shaking her head.

"We'll find out later anyway" Gwen shrugged it off, going to go socialize with the guests. She was going to enjoy the radiation of happiness she felt about being married in two months.

"Is everything alright?" Mona asked Kira, Lynn walking off to go sit alone.

"No ones' sure yet" Kira gave a small smirk.

(Seriousness)

"Whats wrong" Leonardo already assumed walking over. His brothers behind him.

"I am sorry to have come with no good news cumquat" Ancient one apologized.

"Whats goin' on" Mikey asked hoping it wasn't anything too bad, today was his engagement party after all, and he didn't want anything to mess up His and Gwens day.

"Share what news you have brought for me and my sons, Ancient One" Master Splinter asked of him.

"There is disturbance in the universe, life unbalanced" Ancient one said with seriousness and urgency.

"Unbalanced? The whole state of New York is 'Unbalanced'" Raphael snorted. Recieving a thwack on the side of the head from Ancient ones walking stick.

"We'll be sure to check over everything when we get back home" Leo nodded.

"Double check what?" Mikey asked.

"That the foot is actually gone, and that Hun and the others are still in prison" Don shrugged.

"So until then we can relax about this right?" Mikey asked seriously.

"Yeah Mikey, come on its your party with Gwen Go enjoy it" Don urged his brother off. He sighed in relief walking over to Gwen who stood up and smiled at his smile. Obviously nothing was wrong if Mikey was smiling.

"Everything okay?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing to worry about" Mikey winked at her. She smiled pulling him out to go dance to a song that came on.

Leonardo walked over to where Kira and Lynn were standing talking to Mona and Desdemona.

"Everything alright?" Kira asked in a hushed tone.

"Everythings fine, nothing to worry about" He smirked reassuringly.

"If you say so" Kira didn't delve deeper into the subject.

Everything went back to its happier atmosphere. Some of the guests left congratulating Michelangelo and Gwen.

"We'll see you soon" Mona promised Gwen giving her a nod and happy smile.

"Take care of yourself" Gwen waved Leatherhead, and Mona goodbye. Mikey following her back to the house watching the borrowed vehicle leave.

"So Fiance' whaddaya wanna do now?" He inquired smirking.

"Hmm? Since we've just practiced for the wedding now, maybe we should have some honey moon practice?" Gwen suggested smirking. He smirked following her inside the house and up the stairs to the room they were staying in.

Kira heard Gwen giggle at the top of the stairs before hearing a door close.

"Well we all can guess what the love birds are up to" Lynn smirked looking up the stairs with Kira.

"Dont you have someplace you need to be hiding in before he finds you aga-" Before Kira could finish Lynn ran up the stairs and shut the door hearing a lock.

"-in" Kira finshed with a laugh.

"Hey did Lynn just go up the stairs?" A smirking Raphael pointed asking her. Kira shrugged "Why dont you go find out" Kira suggested gesturing up the stairs. Kira turned looking for the person she was waiting for.

"Goodnight Kira" Elisa smiled walking up the stairs with Dons hand in the other while she led them up the stairs.

"Night" Kira smiled softly.

"Lynnette . . .Open tha door" A stubborn voice sounded ontop of the stairs. While the sound of his light knock.

"Let me guess . . .Lynn Locked him out" Leo guessed , appearing from behind the hallway door smiling in amusement before making eye contact with Kira.

"Yep" Kira chuckled.

"I dont think she remembers that he can pick the lock" Kira shook her head.

"And if that doesnt work-" Leo waited until Raphael gave a sigh of giving up on picking the lock to hear the sound of the doors hinges being messed with.

"He'll just take the door off" Kira and Leo said at the same time while the sound of a door falling on the floor, and Lynns shout of . . .

"What the heck are you doing!"

"You locked me out"

"WELL YEAH! But you didn't have to take off the door!"

"Yeah Yeah I'll put it back on"

Leo shook his head chuckling while Kira smirked walking up the stairs. He followed with silent amused chuckles.

"Whatchu laughin' at?" Raphael argued back to Lynn who was now giggling.

"You" Lynn answered bluntly.

"Oh now your gonna get it" He said smiling

"Oh I'm trembling" Lynn replied with her usual smart ass tone.

"You oughta be" He said before the sound of the door closing back on its hinges closed.

(Disturbed atmosphere)

'The ancient one was right in his suspicions. something is not right' Master Splinter said walking in the hallway as the floor boards creaked slightly. He was walking downstairs to make some tea since he could not sleep peacefully.

Sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his tea. He closed his eyes, feeling what felt like the inevitable, something he and his sons could not help but knew was going to happen. The largest battle of their lives soon to come. But when and where was uncertain. But the word 'soon' flashed in his thoughts. Making him set the cup down half startled.

He heard the sound of silenced laughing and footsteps coming down the stairs.

His engaged son, and his soon to be daughter in law came downstairs smiling with Michelangelo holding onto her while she walked in.

"Oh . . .Hey" Gwen smiled hoping she didn't intrude.

"Hey sensei, just came down for water" Mikey smiled and shrugged.

"It is quite alright" He replied to the happy couple as Gwen handed Michelangelo a bottle of water and they walked slowly and calmly up the stairs until they reached halfway before racing eachother to the room.

"Kids" He laughed and shook his head.

Its a fathers dying wish to see his family happy, especially a family that might never have had this kind of happiness. Afraid that the human world would never accept them, though they found exceptions to the majority that would never understand them. April, casey, Kira, Lynette, Gwenever, and Elisa. A blessed group of friends and allies such as the proffessor, and others like them, like leatherhead, Mona, and Desdemona.

What he thought would be a lonely and half life for them, only to be filled with family and solitude, the hopes of them reaching their full potential to keep them busy without thinking of the kind of lonliness they might endure once he was someday gone. Now he no longer had to worry about his sons being alone in that dark deep unforgiving and merciless kind of lonliness. They had mates who would complete them, be there with them through whatever obstacles came their way. Friends to help them, and others to look out for, given their sense of purpose.

Now that the inevitable was coming, it was the only thing standing in the way of their freedom, to live without being alone. To be happy.

'They are strong' a nother set of words flashed into the old rats thoughts. He nodded. "They are a team" He said before getting up to go back to bed. To await the inevitable another day.

_**Villainy wears many masks**_

_**but none so dangerous**_

_**as the mask of virtue**_

_Ancient one stepped through the gate which moved as he approached. He walked down a set of cold stone steps to a temple like basement. He stood in the center having no sense of fear or nervousness._

_"I come back from New York, I ask of you Please do not use the Turtles in your plans" Ancient one pleaded earnestly head bowed in respect._

_A deep but smooth voice answered._

_"It is already too late to reconsider ancient one"_

_"It has been decided" A smooth female snakelike voice replied._

_"We cannot hope to defeat what is to come without them" A lighter whispy male voice answered apologetically._

_"They have happy life, Michelangelo is getting married soon, they all have mates. each would be lost without the other" Ancient one said trying to reason with them._

_"We are sorry Ancient one, we know there will be sacrifices, but if the plan does not come to fruition, then they shall lose everything reguardless of us" A deeper gravelly voice answered bellowing with a small echo in the room._

_"I see . . .Than I must suggest that they are stronger when they are together, do not seperate them for long. They will become disheartened especially without their master" Ancient one bowed with his suggestion._

_"We will consider your suggestion Ancient one" The female snakelike voice answered. _

_"Thankyou" Ancient one bowed before leaving, and feeling the presences of those who were here, leave also. He knew they would consider his request. But was not sure of the outcome, the outcome of their decisions was never to be certain. Their decision would alter the fates of many, and there was not much he could do for now._

**What you Think you must do**

It was a normal day back in new york. The girls stayed the next few days with their significant others down in the sewers in an old subway station. Gwen was sitting at the table, looking through catalogues of centerpieces, and decided to go with the oil candles and sparkling silver confetti. While the others were moving furniture around.

"No . .. Nu uh . . .Kinda like . . .Nope it just wont do, It doesnt speak to me" Michelangelo was holding his hands up in a picture frame state of mind like a director.

"Would you just tell us where ta put tha damn thing already!" Raphael said impatiently while Leonardo held the other end of the couch. Donatello who had been resting on the couch they were moving, was getting tired of them not letting him participate in things such as . . .Training this morning, sparring before lunch, helping Elisa carry her stuff to the battleshell which Leo offered to do so Don wouldn't have to move so much, cooking, any sort of picking up objects that looked too heavy. They wouldn't let him do anything all day, even let him drive Elisa to work today. She would be home soon and offered to take a cab to the first block over and walk the rest here instead of the usual. Donatello was getting slightly irritated.

"A little more to the right!" Mikey said gesturing with his thumb.

"I'll give ya a right alright, a Right HOOK" Raphael threatened.

"Come on Guys let me get up and help already! I mean you let me walk around and stuff at the engagement party, heck we even got into a dog pile but you wont let me help you move furniture?" Donatello said hoping they'd catch the gist of what he was trying to say.

"This is ridiculous" Don said when Leo insisted he just sit and rest for the day.

"Don what you went through none of us can imagine, we just dont want you to over exert yourself after all its only been a few days since then" Leonardo explained, the brothers just didn't want him to hurt himself after what he and Elisa went through.

"Just sit an Rest Don" Raph sighed moving the couch over another inch to the left since Mikey still couldn't decide.

"BUT I'VE BEEN RESTING FOR A WEEK!" Don said getting a little hostile and saddened.

"I've rested while you've fixed up the lair, I've rested while you drove MY girlfriend to work, I've rested while things are lying around broken that should be getting fixed, I've rested while I've watched Mikey TRY to set up the security system and the alarm goes off THREE times, and your making me rest when I could be getting Elisa from work in about 10 minutes, and Your making me 'rest' while your moving furniture, and NOW i'm resting on the furniture your MOVING" Don ranted before taking a deep breath.

"we understand Don but we dont want to take the chance of a relapse" Leonardo said calmly.

"Yeahhh no offense Donny but you werent too much fun when you were . . .'Sick' "Raphael said being sensitive to the condition his brother was recently in.

"FUN? What the heck are you talkin' about FUN! He was a MONSTER! He almost tried to eat me and tear my leg off! An absolutely horrifyin' big fanged drooling, roaring Monster . . .Thats not even CLOSE to fun and-" Gwen cut her fiance off with a kiss before saying she was going to the shop to look over the roses she just got in.

"I'll be back" Gwen said nodding while Mikey smiled and waved oblivious to the fact she did it so Don wouldn't feel so bad about Mikeys descriptions.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I dont remember any of that" Don said apologetically lowering his head.

"Hey!" Elisa walked up to Mikey at the same time Lynn did.

"Quit Harrassin the poor guy" Lynn whacked Mikey upside the head and Elisa did the same on the other side.

"Ow!" Mikey said ducking any more and jumping over the couch to avoid any more hits from Dons girlfriend.

"How was work?" Don asked hoping Elisa would spread some sunshine.

"I got a pay raise" Elisa smiled hugging him.

"Thats great" Don smiled hugging her back and feeling better already with her scent hovering around him.

"Hey Lynn what are you doing the rest of the day?" Elisa asked.

"Nothin' , dont have a shift a the bar tonight" Lynn shrugged.

"Thank god" Raphael said snidely while Lynn gave him a slight corner look.

"Hey havin' fun?" Kira asked jokingly walking in to the social circle they all were forming.

"You know we have been cooped up here a bit, maybe we could go out for a little late night game of tag?" Leonardo suggested getting smiles.

"Wait, I dont wanna leave Elisa here, she just got off work" Don said feeling like this should be a group night.

"Dude we could pair up for teams" Mikey smirked.

"I know who I'm partnerin' with" Raphael grabbed Lynn around the middle making her blush.

"COOL!" Mikey ran to go get the battleshell pulling out his phone to make a phone call.

"OHhhhh Gwenny boooo" He smiled into the phone to tell her about tonights plans.

(Game Night)

(Mya and the Blackstreet: Take me there)

_Take me there_

_I wanna go there_

_Take me there_

_Lets go there_

"Now before we start theres just one rule and guideline to follow" Leonardo said while all of them were ontop of the roof of Aprils apartment. He winked at Kira who smirked back in her Hip black sweat pants and a Juliard sweatshirt to match, her hair up in a pony tail.

"Rules?" Lynn asked thinking he was joking, a pair of tight ripped jeans, a hooded vest with a long sleeved shirt underneith.

"Yeah, Mikey's it" Leo said tagging Mikey and quickly picking up Kira and jumping the roof.

"HEY!" Mikey shouted while the other teams left leaving him and Gwen to look for them.

_Take me to that great place_

_of Wonders and wishes_

_Take me there_

_I wanna go there_

_Take me there_

_you know where_

"COME ON!" Gwen laughed holding her hands out. She heard laughs from her friends as they followed their boyfriends or were carried by them to get away.

_Take me to that great place_

_with Wonders and wishes_

Elisa smiled, Don definitely had his strength back, he was carrying her as he jumped to the next two roofs and they hid behind a billboard.

_Sittin' here thinkin' bout it _

_yesterday_

"I think were okay, he wont run after me right away" Don smirked.

"You sure? You did almost eat his leg" Elisa pointed out.

"They were really hesitant about me coming out but since your with me, they wont worry so much" Don smiled staring into her eyes.

_Love how we did and _

_how we used to play_

"its a good thing I plan to stick around then huh" She teased making him smile.

_Just the thought of you_

_brings a smile upon my_

_face_

"Hey Donny Boy!" Mikey said tagging Donatello who looked up with a look of 'You've got to be kidding me'.

"You know if your gonna hide you shouldn't talk to much" Gwen said tagging Elisa who reached out to try to Grab Gwen back but almost fell off the back of the billboard if Donatello didn't catch her and pull her back.

_Thats how it makes me feel_

_to see you everyday_

"Well guess its time to tag back" Don said picking up Elisa and running while she held on smiling.

_Now where we go_

_Nobody knows_

_and what we do_

_is between me and you_

Raphael loved how Lynn would laugh when he dropped off roof and waited until the last second to grab onto something and jump somewhere else. She knew he wouldn't let her get hurt, but he loved how he could startle her sometimes.

_So come on and _

_take my hand to that special place_

_where smiles come to life_

_and dreams come true_

"Laugh any more and dey might hear us" Raph said light heartedly.

"Then stop making me laugh" Lynn said back joking seriousness. He played along dropping off again making her kick her legs in a loud surprise half scream of laughter when he faked almost losing it before flipping onto a platform. He stood looking back at her, he was carrying her on his back smirking with a wink before setting her down. Letting his hands feel her legs before letting her off. Lynn waited until he wasn't looking before running into the alley behind them.

_Take me there_

_I wanna go there_

_Take me there_

_Lets go there_

She smiled turning around and there he was arms crossed before she backed up against a wall. Smiling. He smiled playing along watching her bite her lip and smile looking up at him. She moved her head to one side to avoid a kiss, teasing him. He moved in again and she moved to the other, smiling deviously. Then she looked up feeling a hand smooth hair behind her ear, she brushed her lips against his . . .

_Take me to that great place_

_with wonders and wishes_

"TAG!"

"Dammit" Raphael looked up.

"Caught off guard" Don smiled triumphantly quickly giving Elisa a high five and running away.

"Oh no you dont" Lynn and Raph gave chase laughing at the scene they were caught in.

"Wait" Raphael stopped Lynn and let Don and Elisa run to the next street up the fire escape to the roof of another building. Raph smirked pointing up to wear he saw Leo jump with Kira in his arms.

"Okay" Lynn laughed trying to keep up with him so she wouldn't slow him down. Though he loved her too much to say if she did or not.

"Come on" Raph pulled on her hand as she ran behind him, they both quietly ascending the fire escape to the building Leo and Kira were on.

_take me there I wanna go there_

_Take me there_

_You know where_

_Just take me to that great place with_

_wonders and wishes_

Leo was running but not enough to lose his brothers. Kira knew that he didn't want Don to over exert himself. But he didn't want to get caught either.

Leo stopped and put her down looking around smiling. He was being serious again, and she knew one thing that would get him to loosen up a bit.

_Lets make a wish_

_close your eyes and count to five_

"I think were okay here for the moment" Leo said just before Kira pulled lightly on his mask tails.

"What?" He smirked turning around. Seeing Kira whistle pretending to stand there innocently looking around before smirking at him cheeks blushing pink in the moonlight.

_Cuz you know everything will be alright_

_See the magic in your eyes_

"did you just pull on my tails?" Leo asked slightly hiding a smirk.

"Do what?" Kira asked acting oblivious.

"You did didn't you" Leo said nodding once approaching her slowly.

"do what? I dont know what your talkin about" Kira smiled looking away hands behind her back.

_Strong enough to know_

_to bring your dreams to life_

_where we go, nobody knows_

"Kira" Leo said in a low joking warning tone. Bending down slightly ready to pounce.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Kira said acting shocked.

"You did" He said running after her smiling. She gave a small half laugh scream and ran to the side of the roof.

Leonardo caught her around the middle spinning her around as she gave a beautifull surprise laugh pretending to try to get free of his arms.

_and what we do_

_is between me and you_

"Whoa!" Leo picked up Kira bridal style jumping just as Raphael jumped out to grab them. Leo grabbed Kiras hand setting her down pulling her with him , Lynn and Raph running after them to the end of the roof.

_so come on and take my hand to that special place_

_I dont want this dream to ever go away_

Kira laughing, happy to see everyone smiling, especially Leo. Who jumped off the edge to another roof, hopping each one. with Raph and Lynn on his back on their heels jumping and flipping over the rooftops. the city below oblivious to their found happiness, in their own world together.

_Take me there I wanna go there_

_Take me there _

_lets go there_

Kira looked around Michelangelo jumped up with Gwen out of no where on the side running next to Leo just as Lynn reached out to Grab Lynn barely missing. Gwen laughing and sticking her tongue out.

_Just take me to that great place with _

_wonders and wishes_

Donatello came in with a front flip and Elisa hanging onto him arms around his neck while he held her to him. Lynn got ahold of Elisa's ankle and Elisa laughed kicking with a 'Darn' attached. They all were just running and hopping rooftops. Mikey jumping up to slide down a scaffolding, and front flipping to show off.

_Take me there I wanna go there_

_Take me there_

_You know where_

_Just take me to that great place with _

_wonders and wishes_

The guys set the girls down, the girls a little confused. They set them down on purpose to a roof that was only a few feet from the other.

"What is this?" Lynn asked a little nervously.

"Your it" Mikey pointed.

"Are you kidding me?" Gwen asked. Mikey had never let her jump a roof by herself before.

Raphael crossed his arms knowing Lynn could do it, even when she looked unsure now.

Don looked at Elisa smiling proudly like his brothers, they were going to show them how to so that way someday they could catch up to their speed.

"I dont think I-" Kira started before backing up shaking her head slightly.

Leonardo leapt over "I'll jump with you" He offered.

Kira shook her head and looked at him like he was crazy. Leo held his hand out. Raphael followed suit jumping over and holding his hand out to Lynn who looked at him nervously biting her lip.

"we wouldn't let you if we didnt' think you could" Don said looking encouragingly to Elisa who looked over the edge, it was just a few short feet after all. One giant leap oughta do it.

"Mikey . . ." Gwen looked at him half scared.

"You can do it babe I'll be right next to you" Mikey nodded encouraging her.

Elisa looked up at Donatello who nodded. Elisa braced herself with a large breath and a scared look. She felt Dons hand squeeze hers lightly to show that he was there, and he wouldn't let her fall.

_JUST TAKE ME THERE~*~*~*~_

Elisa let Don pull her into a run and when she was at the jumping point she gave a gracefull leap across and felt Dons arms secure her as they landed. She smiled looking up at him.

"Knew you could" Don smiled letting Elisa hug him. She felt stronger with him there, like she could do anything.

_take me there_

_I wanna go there_

_Take me there Lets go there_

"You ready?" Raphael asked a very suddenly timid Lynnette. She looked at him then at the space between the roofs, then at the other roof like it was mission impossible. she shook her head with a laugh.

"You can close your eyes. . .You still trust me right?" He asked. She looked up at him and he looked down at her confidantly with a shrug hands out. taking her right hand. "Ready . . ." Lynn closed her eyes waiting for the Go.

_Just take me to that great place_

_with Wonders and Wishes_

"Go" Raphael pulled her and she ran along just as fast, keeping up with him easily. Then just as she felt him jump up onto the side she leapt out and almost twirled and fell on the other side but he caught her from falling back.

"see . . .wasn't so bad was it?" He smirked down at her. She blew her bangs up in a 'Yeah right' Kinda way. He pulled her up and she kissed him on the cheek. Even when she was scared he made her feel invincible.

'she can act all tough and brave she wants, but wit me she aint afraid to admit she needs me' Raphael thought hugging her to his chest.

_Take me there_

_I wanna go there_

_Take me there You know where_

Michelangelo didn't pull Gwen along instead he had her run and then as if she were flying he had her arms out like wings and he held them up as they leapt and fell. He made sure to take the force of it by turning her ontop of him as they hit the rooftop. Gwen looked down at Mikey who faked being dead. She crawled ontop of him straddling him while looking closer at his un moving face.

"Mikey . . . Sweety?" She asked a little worried. He popped up in surprise and kissed her while she giggled into it.

_Just take me to that great place with wonders and wishes_

_Take me there_

_I wanna go there_

_Take me there_

_Lets go there_

"You got it" Leo said "I'll be right behind you, You wont fall I promise" He nodded with a smile and a wink. Kira Smiled back but looked timid.

"Come on Love birds~!" Mikey called out.

_Just take me to that great place _

_with wonders and wishes_

Kira braced herself bending down then ran at a full sprint, she heard Leo behind her. Then she jumped and leapt across turning around Leo almost ran into her, instead he grabbed her and spun her around. She giggled

"I did it" She laughed.

_Take me there_

_I wanna go there_

_Take me there_

_you know where_

Mikey found a clothesline and was dancing around with someones boxers on his head while Gwen ran away from him and he chased her. Elisa pulled Don into a small waltz dance as he twirled her and she laughed turning into him. Lynn tugged on Raphs mask tails and he turned to catch her, pulling her up on his shoulder and spinning themselves around. Lynn kicking and giggling, Raph chuckling and loving her laugh.

_Just take me to that great place_

_with wonders and wishes_

Leonardo spun too fast and Kira lost her balance falling backwards, Leo ontop of her. She looked up into his deep soft brown hazel eyes that she loved so much. If gwen and Mikey were getting married soon . . . Maybe they were next. She thought smiling leaning up to kiss him. A hand on the side of his face.

"Told you' I wouldnt let you fall" Leo smirked when she took a brake to breathe.

"Didn't doubt you for a second" Kira winked.

"Mikey Get those off your head you dont know where they've been!" Gwen said chasing her boyfriend to get the boxers off his head.

"hahaha! OOOF" Raphael tackled Mikey as the boxers floated down the building onto the streets below.

"It feels great to be out of the lair" Don said stretching a little.

Mikey did a leapfrog flip off of Raphaels shoulders as payback to stand next to Leo.

"Are we sure Donny's all better!" Mikey asked jokingly.

"see the full Moon Donny, do you feel the monster inside!, The monster taking control!" Michelangelo exaggerated with his arms up in a scary tactic position.

"MUA HAHAHAHAHA!" Mikey Laughed evily , Gwen watching him shaking her head.

"This is the guy your getting married to in two months" Leo pointed smirking at Gwen.

"I can't wait" Gwen smiled sarcasm dripping.

"OH NO I'm-I'm changing Blleeeeaaa!" Donatello pretended to be choking and transforming while the girls stood off to the side shaking their heads.

"RRROOOAARRR" Don roared at Mikey chasing him around. While Mikey did his famous scared scream.

"Come on Don thats enough, I dont want Mikey having Nightmares" Gwen said arms crossed.

"Ya ever get the feeling were like living a sitcom?" Lynn asked shaking her head.

"Every day" Kira giggling.

"Don! Quit scaring my Fiance" Gwen said chasing after them.

"Gwen! HELP!" Mikey shouted.

"Gwen!" Elisa said chasing after Gwen.

"Oh no . . ." Kira shook her head.

"Not again!" Lynn laughed watching Kira chase after Elisa. Leo chase after Kira. Raphael shrugged at Lynn who shrugged back and they both ensured the chase in a circle around the roof. Everyone laughing at Don pretending to be a monster.

**(The inevitable comes)**

Master splinter was sitting infront of the fire place, Holding the shred of cloth from the last encounter with the shredder. The footclan symbol showing black against red.

"Pardon the intrusion Splitner San" The voice of the Ancient one said, as Master Splinter looked to his side to see the ancient one standing. he wouldn't be here without a purpose, and Master Splinter seemed to feel as if he knew what was going on.

"Ancient one, you have not returned to Japan?" Splinter asked.

"I am afraid not" Ancient one said leaping in front to bow and show a sign of remorse.

"Then it has begun again" Master Splinter said sadly.

"where are they? Your sons and their mates?" The ancient one asked urgently.

"Out , taking excersize" Splinter answered unsure of what the Ancient one was implying.

"(Gasp) Oh No" Ancient one said holding his hands to his face, in absolute shock and worry.

"I am too late" Ancient one said, just as the old rats fears were coming to life.

(**Deadly games, turn to deadly play)**

Now EVERYONE was running From Donatello including Elisa. Everyone laughing and trying to keep up and not get caught.

After chasing eachother around for ten minutes. Every one stopped.

"I (breathe) need (breath) A (Breath) Break" Elisa smiled letting Don catch her , He smiled at everyone who sat down, the girls sitting off by the wall. Everyone still laughing and out of breath.

"Aw man if feels so good to be out" Don said enjoying the outside cool night breeze. Elisas scent swirled around in it.

There was a shadow that flashed out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait" Leonardo stopped laughing and looked around seriously with a sharp eye. He definitely saw something.

Everyone was quiet.

Then something flew in the air at the wall.

"WHOAH!" The girls shouted as something blew up into a large plume of smoke around them.

"HEY!"

"LYNN"

"GWEN!"

(Cough Cough) "EL-ELisa!"

The sound of the girls vanished, and as the smoke has risen the girls were gone.

"Wh-where did dey Go!" Raphael shouted looking around.

"Who are you!" Leonardo shouted as Four large and tall clothed and silver masked beings landed in front of them. Silence was all they were given in reply.

"What have you done with them!" Leonardo shouted angrily.

"If I was you I'd start talkin'!" Raphael spun his sais threateningly.

One of the four held up their arms and a pair of batons formed from the top of each one. They all moved in unison with eachother. Each of them hitting their batons together like war drum sticks.

"Now It might be jus' me but I think these guys plan ta stick it to us" Raphael said back up with his brothers.

"Wh-What are they?" Donatello stood struck by what was happening.

"Whoever they are, they've picked the wrong night" Leonardo said flashing his swords at them.

Each of them in a fighting stance waiting for the strangers to attack. The strangers lowered their batons to their chests and bowed.

"Now I'm like really confused" Mikey said twirling his nunchucks at the ready.

"What do we do now?" Don asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Bow . . .I guess" Leonardo said unsure himself.

"these guys took my fiance and you expect me ta, ow" Leonardo pulled Mikey's tails down so he'd bow slightly. Whoever they were, they looked as if they fought first.

Just as they bowed the four strangers jumped at them fast, Leonardo in a last second thought threw shuriken throwing stars at them. Both just landing into the strangers as if it didnt phaze them.

Leonardo locked his swords with the others batons, while his brothers in a unison front flipped over the others. Leonardo was perplexed but angry, whoever this was did something with Kira and the others. His protective boyfriend instincts kicking in he front flip kicked the stranger and blocked a baton to the head.

"Maybe we should've had a movie night instead" Mikey said turning back to look.

"It dont matta now, these guys have got some sorta beef wit us, steal our girlfriends and then wanna fight us . . ." Raphael said turning to block one.

"They dont look like the foot!" Donatello said watching one rush him .

Raphael pushed against the strangers batons, as one of his Sai's was knocked from his hand and sent behind him into the cement sticking up.

He growled angry and waited for another attack. The stranger holding its batons to its chest bowed and backed away another step.

"Huh?" He growled in confusion backing up to retrieve his sai but never taking his eyes off of the opponent.

"They dont fight like the foot" Raphael said observing how the stranger bowed again and stanced to fight.

Donatello was blocking and attacking with his bo staff. The stranger leapt up and pressed his batons down on Dons bo staff as they both struggled for the upper hand in strength and pressure. Don jumped to the side and flew over his opponent with a pulvault move with his bo staff.

The stranger was bent backwards and his back was turned. Donatellos face contorted to slight fear watching this thing stand up without losing balance and move its back 'back' into place.

"Dude should they be able to do that!" Mikey asked blocking a hit with his arm.

"By human standards . . .No" Don answered blocking another attack.

Leonardo was fighting on the roofs edge with his opponent.

"I'm only going to ask you this once, What have you done with Kira!" He shouted his voice getting darker and more into a growl.

The stranger didn't reply. Leonardo rushed him slashing his swords furiously.

Michelangelo did a back flip onto the small electic outlet room ontop of the roof. Doing spins with his nunchucks to hopefully intimidate the freaky strange dude who was after him and his brothers for no reason.

The stranger copied every single move with his batons. Mikeys jaw dropped.

"So you got some moves" Mikey said huffing before throwing out some even more difficult moves with his nunchucks.

"Huh Huh?" Mikey said as the nunchuck was spinning around his neck effortlessly.

The stranger did everything Mikey did, without even trying with a backflip to finish.

"Hey your pretty good! why dont you just give me back my girlfriend and we can call it a night huh?" Mikey asked only to have to jump out of the way of a near on miss head shot.

"SHOW OFF!" Mikey shouted dodging another attack.

"Alright , Dis is pissin' me off!" Raphael threw a punch to his opponents middle, where the gut would be. Only to feel it knock and his knuckles hurt.

"Damn, what is up with these jokers" raphael shook his hand of the slight pain.

Donatello was caught off guard and hit backwards, rolling onto his side.

"Forget rock hard abs, its their rock hard kicks i'm worried about" Don held his side.

Leonardo furious that this opponent wouldn't answer his questions and seemed to block every attack he dished out.

"KHHEEYAA!" Leonardos sword went right down the middle of the opponents head. Slicing the mask in half . . .Leonardo backed up shocked . . .The mask in two pieces on the ground. The opponent had no face . . .There was . . .Only wood there, wood that was now severed in half by his sword sticking out of it.

Leonardo was speechless , unable to come up with anything to say.

The opponent put its batons away, taking the sword out of its head, and holding it out respectable to Leonardo.

"They- it . . .uh - Theyre made of wood!" Leonardo shouted quizzicallly and surprised.

"that explains the lack of weak spots" Raphael said flipping away from his opponent for a moments breath.

"Owowowow, and why my hands hurts so much" Mikey tried punching his opponent in the stomach holding his nunchucks feeling his hand throb.

Leonardo took his sword back from the stranger and quickly backed away.

"I dont get dese Clowns, they steal our girlfriends, then fight us, but dey dont fight dirty!" Raphael said as his opponent bowed to begin fighting again.

Leonardo was kicked backward, his brothers were losing their energy too. they had to reconvene somehow. He leapt over to Raphael, Mikey following suit and Donatello rushing to meet them. Theyre backs to eachother.

"man I dont know if I can go anymore" Donatello said holding his side.

"Alright, I'm tired of playin' dis game! Take me to where Lynnette is NOW!" Raphael growled out. The strangers stood in front of them.

"Raph . . .I think they might actually answer you" Leonardo said swords at the ready.

Just as they thought there would be an attack. The sound of a smoke pellet , and the explosion of a whispy gas filled their senses.

Coughing and calling out to eachother ensued just before they all collapsed.

**YES! This is the Hugest part of the story, its the main thing before the ending! I've been waiting to start this part FOREVER! and this story has been going on for almost a year now! Stay tuned and you'll find out what happens!**


	77. Ninja Tribunal

**I loved the reviews and thankyou D.T Beast for the great review it made my day. Im actually going into Criminal Justice when I graduate although I want to publish a book and be an author too. Thankyou so much for the compliments. This story isn't over yet and we've still got more to go. What'll happen next maybe only some of you know ;) **

The smell of musky mildew first hit his senses. Leonardo woke up feeling sore, the memories of the previous fight they had. With the strange opponents made of . . .wood. Who fought respectively, and oddly. Not to mention stealing his girlfriend, his brothers girlfriends and one fiance. Now they were here, someplace. Surveying the room his brothers were on the floor still unconscious. There was a dimly lit glow. Hay piles underneith shackles of what looked to be a dungeon.

'Were we taken prisoner?' he thought to himself. The opponents fought too respectively to take them prisoner. But why they came to capture them in the first place was what he wondered about.

The sound of one of his brothers waking up made him rush over to help.

Donatello shook his head wondering, looking around.

"Donny, are you alright?" Leo asked his brother who was still technically healing from his incident.

"Yeah, just light headed. Elisa . . .shes . . ."

"We dont know yet" Leo affirmed him.

"Maybe once I get my head together I can try to reach her through our connection" Don said shaking his head a little sitting up holding his head with one hand.

"Just rest, dont over exert yourself" Leonardo urged.

"Damn" The growly sound of his more aggressive brother waking up.

"Raph, Are you hurt?" Leo asked.

"No, I'm just freakin' dandy. Where da hell are we anyways?" Raphael looked around.

"Were in some sort of . . .Dungeon" Leonardo said turning his attention back to Donatello and checking over Michelangelo who still hadn't woken up yet.

"Grrrrrreaat Jus' Great, the ole' turtle luck workin' true ta form" Raphael said standing up and getting himself back to his full senses.

As Raphael was fuming, the sound of a half conscious Michelangelo was heard as he was whimpering.

"Mikey!" Raphael rushed over to his brother , thinking he was hurt.

"but - but - but" Michelangelo kept saying in his sleep.

"Mikey, come on bro are ya hurt?" Raphael was looking his brother over, leo looked over his shoulder.

"He might have a concussion" Donatello suggested.

"But-But . . ."

They all waited for Mikey to finish.

"But I want pepperoni fairy god mother, not anchovies" Michelangelo said before waking up suddenly. He looked up to see his brothers looking at him with stares, one blank, one holding his face with a sigh, and the other just plain embarrassed.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"If He doesnt have a concussion, I'll give him one" Raphael stood up walking away to look around.

"So where do you think we are?" Leonardo asked wondering out loud.

"Were whereva the heck we are, were locked in" Raphael said banging on the door. First they get knocked out, girlfriends stolen, and they didn't know where they were. He growled pulling his fist back to hit the door open.

"Rrrgggghhh!" . . .

Just as he was about to hit it, the door opened slightly on its own. He paused with a questionable sound.

"Or Not" Donatello said arms crossed wondering why whoever captured them would leave the door open like that.

"ooookkkaaayyy More weirdness tonight anyone? Any takers?" Michelangelo asked.

"Come on" Leonardo motioned.

They walked out into a nice looking hallway. lit by crystal chandeliers and a nicely patterned rug.

"Cool! Hey Donny when did you install the thingy majig to make our weapons float by themselves" Michelangelo asked sticking his hand under where his nunchucks were floating.

"Uhm . . .I didn't" Donatello said taking his bo staff in hand.

"Okay . . .Our weapons are floating by themselves" Leonardo said taking his swords.

"Could dis place get any freakier" Raphael growled.

"Okay, we have all our gear, now we need to-"

"FIND OUR GIRLFRIENDS AND GET THE SHELL OUT OF HERE!" Michelangelo shouted running down a hallway.

"Mikey Wait!" leonardo shouted watching his brother run instinctively down to the left side of the hallway.

"Wha-" Michelangelo shook his head, hearing his brothers follow behind. He closed his eyes and ran to the next right then stopping.

"Aw COME ON! THIS PLACE IS MESSING ME UP!" Mikey shouted.

"Mikey what the heck are ya doin'?" Raphael asked.

"I'm tryin' to figure out where Gwen is. But this place, I can't . . .Reach her. . . .Like I can't feel her" Mikey said holding his head frustrated.

"He's right" Leonardo said closing his eyes.

"Whaddaya mean!" Raphael growled out.

"go ahead and try to connect with them using our bond, I can't reach Kira. This place has . . . Something in it blocking us off from it" Leonardo described.

"Same here, I can't tell where Elisa is, and usually I could find her in a snap" Donatello shrugged.

"Dammit, and dey must still be knocked out cuz our cells haven't gone off with their trackers beepin' us" Raphael said holding his shell cell out to look it over.

"Alright, lets calm down. We'll just find a room and see where it leads us. Whoever abducted us wouldn't want us wandering around by ourselves for very long" Leonardo deduced shrugging before taking a deep breath and walking to the left.

"What makes ya pick left?" Raphael asked out of curiosity.

"Just Left seemed right to me" Leo shrugged the answer.

"Aww man" Mikey said shaking his head.

They walked down the left corridor as far as it could go, no doors but one giant wooden decorative adorned door with dragon head knockers, at the end of the hallway. Leonardo stopped to look at his brothers before opening the door. He pushed it open as it made the famous hauntingly creepy creek as most old doors do. Inside the room was lit almost blue. The pillars had dragon tails wrapped around them, and candles were lit blue . . .Blue fire. Dragon statues of several different types were placed in random areas of the room.

"Nooooo this isn't spooky at all" Mikey said a little angry.

"What if dis is The purple dragons hide out" Raphael said sais drawn at the ready.

"I think thats unlikely. The purple dragons funding wouldn't be able to afford any of this, much less keep a place like this nice. Or treat us with respect during a fight and. . ."

"Hun would have eliminated us immediately, even if he IS in prison, whoever takes over now would have us killed on sight. Kira, Lynn, Elisa and Even Gwen would be killed" Leonardo thought, knowing for sure this wasn't in purple dragon territory.

"There aint any more doors, but deres no one 'ere" Raphael looked around fists on his hips.

"I'll say" Donatello turned around staring at where the wooden door had been.

They all turned around to see the door was now gone.

"Okay I'm not enjoying this whole Haunted Mansion Motif"

"Neither is Lynn I bet, I promised 'er no more ghosts" Raphael said hoping she 'wasnt' awake, for his sake.

"I WANT A DOOR AND I WANT IT NOW! . . .Pleeeeaaaasssee?" Michelangelo asked the ceiling. As if on command a blue light glowed behind them. Inbetween two gold dragon statues accented in blue shone a Giant, to the ceiling, gold and blue door.

"Its like a . . .fun house" Leonardo thought out loud.

"Any one havin' fun yet?" Donatello asked sarcastically.

"Well lets find the ringmasta of dis freakshow and lodge a complaint" Raphael said going for the door to push it open.

When they opened the door they walked straight in, the room gold and green. With snakes decorating the torches nearby.

"Alright . . .What now?" Donatello asked turning around. They walked to the center of the room, looking around. It was like they were in a temple.

"look at the architecture, this place might just be in Japan, or B.C china" Donatello concluded the possibility of time travel.

"I know, the last room had dragons, so why would this one adorn snakes?" Leonardo thought out loud.

"Uhm Guys" Michelangelo looked behind him. First two, then four, then six of those wooden things were lining up behind them. Like a row of police officers with masks.

"All I know is if we dont find the girls soon, I'm gonna start tearin' this place apart brick by brick" Raphael growled out.

"Guys!"

"We have to be carefull in here, it could be a trap for something" Leonardo looked around.

"YOU GUYS!" Michelangelo shouted making his brothers turn around. Their eyes widened at the long line of soldiers.

"There are more of dese clowns" Raphael said turning around to prepare himself.

"Dang" Donatello said counting the numbers of twelve of them. Noting the fact that they lost when it was one on one, now it was 12 against 4.

"**Fight"**

"What?" Leonardo turned around towards the temple. There was a shredder with a blue glow standing . . .no . . .Floating above the ground.

"**Fight, Be judged" **The deep blunt voice said again.

"Who are you!" Leonardo asked demandingly.

**"Fight and prove your worth , the Ninja Tribunal Commands it" **

They all stood angry,confused, curious, and furious at the same time.

"Uhhh" Michelangelo looked to his brothers who locked eyes on another figure that appeared out of thin air just behind the first shredder, this one glowing green.

"**If you do not fight, others will suffer" **A smooth and whispy male voice followed the first ones bellowing.

"**The world, will suffer" **The smooth voice followed again.

"**Those that you care about" **The deep voice bellowed.

"**Like these women"** A female voice said.

"**And a Rat you call your father" **The smooth male voice followed the females.

Then in a pile of smoke, just at the base of the temple. As the smoke cleared. There were the girls, laying unconscious on the ground.

"GWEN!" Mikey ran to reach her. A wooden soldier stopped him standing in front of gwens form on the ground , ready to attack. Mikey gulped.

**"If you'll not fight to save yourselves, then fight to save your loved ones" **The female voice demanded.

Everyones eyes was on their specific other lying on the floor , unmoving.

There was a surge of anger, and despriteness. The wooden statues bowed to ready themselves.

Leonardo looked to kira on the floor, whose hair was strewn about in a blonde and black silky wave. He could catch her scent from where he was standing. He looked up at the four floating shredders each a different glowing color.

Raphael watched Lynn stirr a little but not wake up just yet. Her hair partially over her face and her eyes squint a little trying to wake up. He felt his anger start to kick in.

"This isn't the time or place" Leonardo shook his head.

"We couldn't take out even one, just one on one with them, how can we possible take out twelve" Donatello thought mathematically at their chances. How do you kill magic wood?

"I say we should be fightin' them instead" Raphael pointed with a sai at the floating shredders.

"I agree . . .I wont be judged by someone who threatens my family, or Kira" Leonardo growled lowly.

"Well if were all agreed then" Donatello smirked doing a front flip following his brothers as they all went to strike. Leonardos left sword went to slash at the blue glowing shredder. Only to hit a wooden one and split it down the head again, the mask falling off.

"Not these guys again!" michelangelo thought.

"I welcome the rematch" Raphael growled.

Leonardo shouted furiously hitting another before blocking another attack. Mikey did a back flip over one to dodge a hit, before swinging one around to hit the other. Donatello blocked with his staff kicking one sending it to bend backwards abnormally.

"MIKEY!" A voice shouted. Michelangelo looked over Gwen awake, lying halfway up on the floor staring at the scene with wide scared eyes.

"Gwen! I'm coming!" Michelangelo gritted his teeth angrily hitting a woodman and rushing to Gwen who tried to get up and run to him. A woodman stopped her grabbing her shoulders. Gwen screamed , and Michelangelo felt like it flipped a switch inside his brain.

"Get off her!" He shouted back kicking only to be hit backwards.

"MIKEY!" Gwen shouted running to get to him only to be stopped by a woodman soldier.

"Gwen! Leo!" Leonardo heard Kiras voice call to him. He turned to look and rushed at the woodman on Gwen.

"KEEYA!" He took his swords down straight, slicing off the woodmans arms as splinters and woodchucks flew everywhere. Gwen quickly ran to Mikey whose form was lying on the ground trying to get back up.

"Leo!"

"KIRA LOOK OUT!" He quickly shoved her and blocked an attack.

Lynnette shook her head getting up off the cold floor. She got up and felt something pull at her. She looked up and saw Raphael, out numbered four to one.

Raphael growled angrily with each hit and block he gave. There were no weakspots so how could he take em out. If he didn't, Everyone would be gettin' hurt.

Just out of the corner of his eye a punch was thrown and he staggered back, as another kicked him making him double over.

There were gun shots that rang in his ears and a woodmans mask with two holes in it dropped to the floor. He looked up.

"Lynn . . .No"

Lynnette had her gun raised and fired another shot one woodman deflecting her bullet. The one with holes in its mask and two others walked towards her. She took a step back ready to fire some more, pistol raised.

Raphael gritted his teeth of any pain he felt and felt his anger pulsate through out his body as they advanced on to Lynn. She fired a shot and a mask off one of the soldiers was hit off. she froze seeing they had no faces, her eyes widened. "Fuck" She backed up feeling the pressure build inside her. Her gun was knocked out of her hand as two surrounded her and one prepared to attack. She thought of how she was going to block just before closing her eyes.

Raphael flipped in between them, kicked one back, grabbed Lynn picking her up and ran. The woodman persued and just when they ran out of running room. Raphael turned around and blocked a hit while Lynn was on the floor looking up watching him struggle.

Lynnette didn't know what to do, she didn't know what she could do. The fear of him getting hurt and her not able to do anything fully scared her.

"Don!" Elisa cried out as a woodman pursued her. It raised its baton to hit her and she cried out as it was blocked. Donatello in front of her her blocking the hit with his bo staff.

"Dont you know its not nice" (Hit) "To hit" (Kick) "A LADY!" he shouted kicking the figure back angrily. He grabbed Elisas hand and looked around.

"Theres no door!" She shouted.

"Donny! We have to get them out of here!" Leonardo shouted while Kira dodged as much as she could.

They ran over to Leo and Kira, if they could keep everyone in a group they would have a better chance.

"gwen come one" Michelangelo and Gwen ran to the others. While Lynn and Raph dodged blows to join the circle in the center.

"I feel so . . .Helpless" Elisa said ready to cry in frustration.

"My gun didn't even DO anything" Lynn said fearfull of the outcome now.

"Just keep it together, we'll find a way out" Leonardo said calming everyone down. The soldiers were surrounding them now.

Everything was paused but only for the moment. Everyones backs to eachother.

Raphael kept his eyes open, A wooden soldier swung a hit at Lynn and He reacted going for a tackle.

"Raph NO!" Lynn shouted before she heard a full hit and a thud. Raphael hit in the head now lying on the floor. Lynn Ran to him and covered his body with hers. The woodman stood over them. She covered his head and his body with her own looking up at the woodman daring it to try to hit him again.

Leonardo blocked keeping speed with two woodman who ignored Kira and went only for him. Leo was shoved back against the wall struggling with his swords against the woodmans batons.

Donatello missed a hit and was thrown into a pillar sinking down to the floor. Elisa grabbed his hand and tried to get him up. A woodman approached them so Elisa closed her eyes and clung tightly to Don expecting a hit. None came and she looked up at the woodman who just stood there.

Gwen shouted directions at Mikey so he'd have more coverage.

"6 o clock, 2 o clock, 10 o clock!" Gwen shouted as Mikey hit in every direction to keep them back. Soon hes whole clock was covered. They surrounded him.

"STOP!" Gwen shouted shoving through past the woodman and flung herself at her fiance on the floor as they were about to deliver a final blow.

"DONT HIT HIM!" Gwen pleaded. holding Mikeys head in her lap, rubbing his face soothingly.

The woodman and Leonardo were still at struggles with eachother. Leonardos back against the wall. Kira saw that they all stopped when her friends blocked them. She thought of the idea and just as the Woodman hit leonardo and went for a final hit against the wall Kira threw her arms open.

"STOP!" She shouted squinting her eyes flinging herself in front of Leo to take the hit, that never came. She opened her eyes and the baton was stopped just at the tip of her nose by a millimeter. She looked up as the woodman froze.

"Oh god" She sighed.

"Kira you could've gotten~" Kira spun around and Hugged Leo before he could lecture her. He held her back tightly staring menacingly at the woodman.

"Lynn . . .You" Raphael started.

"Dont . . .Its not moving, dont say anything" Lynn said looking up at the woodman who did not move just stood still and silent.

"Don are you okay?" Elisa asked worried.

"I'm fine . . .Elisa . . .I'm glad your safe" Don said smirking a little before wincing in pain at how tight she was holding him.

"So did we win yet?" Michelangelo asked waking up and shaking his head a little still lying on the floor. His head on her lap.

"Thank god your okay" She cried a little kissing his forehead as he moved his hand to the side of her face above him.

"**You have been judged" **A deep voice bellowed.

"Who the hell is that?" Lynn asked angry. Raphael sat up a little, Lynn still over him.

"**All eight of you have passed the first trial" **The smooth male voice replied.

"Trial?" kira asked.

All the woodman who were surrounding each of them bowed and walked away into a line at the back of the room away from the temple.

They all got up and looked towards the four floating figures.

"What is this?" Elisa asked.

"Thats what were trying to find out" Donatello replied letting her help him a little.

"**The First of Many"** The female voice said factually.

"**You are now Acolytes of the ninja tribunal to be trained in the most secret techniques of ninjitsu arts" **

"IS this guy kidding?" Lynn asked.

"Dont sound like it" Raphael gruffed as they walked to the center with everyone else.

"He makes us fear for our lives like that and they just. . ." Kira shook her head angry. Leonardo put a hand around her shoulders.

"We dont know you, and we dont know your purpose" Leonardo said directly.

"**This is a great honor, bestowed on you, all of you"**

**"But know this, the training will be hard, the weak will be seperated from the strong" **The female said.

Gwen was scared holding Mikeys hand and standing behind him. Elisa felt timid. Lynn was pissed off and confused, and Kira was afraid for everyone else.

"WHY ARE WE HERE!" Leonardo said loudly and clearly.

"**You are being prepared for a battle, against an enemy unlike any other, or anything you have ever faced before" **The female voice said warningly.

"I dont remember enlisting in the Army" Lynn replied cynically.

"Can they do this?" Elisa asked.

"Were not sure" Donatello shook his head.

"**Take time to reflect and think" **The smooth male voice replied. The lights turned on brighter and the four glowing shredders and the woodman all vanished in smoke.

"I thought we lost you" Kira said hugging Leo who dropped his swords and hugged back.

"Your not hurt are you babe?" Mikey asked checking Gwen over she wiped away the last of her crying and nodded "I'm fine, Are you gonna be okay or should we get you medical help or-" He kissed her forehead and smiled in assurance that he was okay.

"You should've just stayed dere"

"Youre so stubborn"

"I was worried about ya"

"Well Why do think I was shooting, For the hell of it!" Lynn argued back.

"Ya coulda gotten hurt or worse"

"So Could have you!" Lynn pointed out. She crossed her arms frustrated and sad looking at the ground. He Sighed hugging her from behind, she rolled her eyes trying not to cry and turned around to hug around his neck.

"Were all safe thats what matters" Leonardo said while everyone sat down or laid down on the marble floor.

"What do we do?" Elisa asked looking up at Don.

"Lets recap . . .we were captured and brought here to be trained. To fight in a battle to come that we dont know about yet, by this . . .Ninja Tribunal" Leonardo said thinking everything over

"But then why are we here?" Gwen asked.

"If they wanted 'Ninja's they' would have just kidnapped you" Kira said looking at Leo with questions in her eyes.

"They said . . .All eight of us" Donatello recalled.

"But . . .None of us . . ." Elisa looked around not saying it.

"Were not-" Gwen didnt say it either.

"Maybe its a mistake, someone just tell them that" Lynn waved her hand in a suggestionable way.

"But . . .That would mean we have to leave and . . .You'll be here by yourselves . . .I dont want to get seperated again for who knows How long" Kira said frustrated, surprising Leo who tried to assure her while she let her head rest of his shoulder.

"No ones getting seperated, we'll simply tell them that none of the girls are trained for ninja fighting" leonardo nodded.

"I aint likin' this . . . .I aint likin' dis one bit" Raphael said shaking his head.

(An hour later)

**"Have you had enough time to reflect" **The female voice said breaking the silence that was a nap on the floor with everyone in a cozy pile.

"We have" Leonardo stood up. His brothers walked up front to confront the four shredders. The girls stood back in the center to let them talk.

"You see, we . . .My brothers and I . . .Were ninjas . . .But . . They arent" Leonardo said motioning to the girls behind them.

"**We know" **The smooth male like voice answered.

"**We have gathered all the information neccessary to start your training" **The bellowing deep voice replied.

"wait a minute . . .If you knew . . .Then?" Leonardo left off looking back at Kira.

"You wanted us all Here" Donatello finished.

"But . . .I dont want Gwen getting hurt" Michelangelo said looking back protectively at Gwen.

"**Their training will be different from yours" **The female voice answered.

**"But both branches will intersect and grow from the same roots" **The smooth male like voice replied.

"Training . . .But" Elisa was about to protest.

"Are they crazy?" Lynnette asked motioning to them.

"Were not . . ." kira wasn't sure how to protest.

"I've shown Kira basic Self Defense, Were not even sure we want to help for this war, Why Us? Why not some others who would be just as qualified to-"  
"**No one else but you can defeat the enemy to come" **The deep male voice bellowed.

"We wouldn't know how to help you anyway. Sure , theyre qualified" Elisa pointed to her boyfriend.

"But were not" Gwen said holding her hands out wondering why this was happening.

"**We know"**

Leonardo sighed, looking to Kira and then to his brothers.

"They are much more to us than you know, If anything were to happen to them . . ." Leonardo let go of the thought, he didn't want to entertain the Idea.

**"We know what you are to them, and what they are to you"**

**"We know of your connection" **

**"And how to strengthen that connection"**

**"And how to make it impenetrable, and use it for the war to come"**

"what" Elisa asked as if it were a million dollar question.

"**You all will be trained, you all will be shown things very few have seen, and learned. This is a once and a lifetime honor. All of you must partake. for without the other, the other is lost" **

**"You will find the door to your right to be your next destination. We shall see to you shortly" **Then they vanished again.

"I guess we dont have much of a choice" Leonardo said while everyone was silent and thinking. They all looked to the door.

"Might as well" Donatello nodded to the door.

It was opened and they stepped into what felt like another world. The air smelled slightly of sea salt. The buildings looked ancient but new. The statues all of dragons.

They walked down a cobblestone looking path down to the edge of a wooden siding.

"Woah!"

"Dudes I dont think this is the Atlantic" Michelangelo said while they all looked over the side where the Ocean was beneath them. The mast was the head of a giant dragon.

"This is . . .Surreal" Kira said holding her head.

"You sure were not still knocked out?" Lynn asked.

"I dont think we'd be having the same dream then Lynnie" Elisa shook her head.

"Were out in da middle of the ocean" Raphael said looking over the side, there were dolphins swimming with the ship jumping into the air.

"We've been Shang Hai'd!" Mikey said eyes wide.

"This is ridiculous! we didnt even agree to this" Kira shook her head.

"I say we find a way off this tub and forget we were ever here" Raphael said finilizing his thoughts.

"I dont think we'd be able to leave even if we wanted to" Elisa shook her head.

"The ninja tribunal is powerfull, and I'm sure they could keep us for as long as they wanted, you all saw what happened back there" Donatello agreed with Elisa.

"What do you think fearless" Raphael asked Leo grudgingly.

"I dont know what to think, they say theres a great evil coming . . .so I guess"

"LAND HO!" Mikey shouted pointing over the side.

"Dat sure as shell aint New York" Raphael said lowly as everyone saw mountains and land through a white whispy fog start to appear more as they approached.

"Were in . . ."

"Japan" Leo answered for Kira.

**Were getting their ladies and gentlemen! Stay tuned!**


	78. The beggining of the End

**This is the beggining of the end chapters. The story is starting to narrow itself to the big finish, drama, adventure, love, action, sorrow, and personal findings. If you feel I'm lacking in any of these just let me know* **

**Now . . . Back to them**

_**Just like the serpent eating its own tail**_

_**as one journey ends another begins**_

_**But now**_

_**after centuries of vigilance**_

_**we of the ninja tribunal**_

_**see the journy's end with no new beggining**_

_**The end of all things**_

_**is coming**_

_**and so we prepare for battle**_

_**the tribunal has chosen 8 acolytes**_

_**each different**_

_**different soul**_

_**different strengths and weaknesses**_

_**But all connected to eachother in ways no other beings would ever be**_

_**bonded together with a strength that could combat this new evil that threatens our very existance**_

_**each has a spark which now must be fanned into flames**_

_**they must become stronger if they are to combat the servants of the evil before they complete their hideous mission**_

_**The summoning of the one we have feared all these years**_

_**If they fall before the oncoming darkness comes.**_

_**So shall we all**_

"You know I've always wanted to see Japan, but this is a little bit much" Donatello said sighing watching Elisa enjoy the ocean air but with uncertainty and worry in her eyes.

"Yeah I dont think this place is in any tourist guides" Kira shook her head looking to Leo who seemed distant in thought. She could feel what he really was feeling but thought it better left alone, He'd talk if it was something he needed to talk about.

The ship was entering in between rocky and craggy cliffs.

"I dont know about you guys but this cruise of mystery is gettin' real old" Raphael growled.

"Real fast" Lynn finished for him going to stand by Elisa holding her head in her hand looking at the water. The mist still surrounding the ship.

"This whole thing seems so un american to me" Lynn folded her arms looking down.

"was that before or after we were forced against our basic rights?" Elisa asked rhetorically.

"Everything will be fine, were all together so thats what matters" Gwen nodded looking up at Mikey.

"Chyea accept . . .THEY DONT HAVE ANY PIZZA HERE! I mean what kind of cruise of the kidnapped is this if their gonna make us train and dont feed us?" Michelangelo asked while Raphael walked up behind him and whapped him upside the head.

"I think were going to have more important things to worry about than food Mikey" Donatello said looking over the side at the cliffs they were passing.

"Have they moved yet?" Kira asked Leonardo who was sitting ontop of the glass , just below was the seated Ninja Tribunal.

"Not once" Leonardo shook his head.

"Then I say we go down there and Make em' move" Raphael cracked his knuckles.

"Theres still too much we dont know about the Ninja Tribunal Raph or of this coming threat they mentioned" Leonardo said to calm his angry brother.

"You gotta be kiddin' me! Dey KIDNAPPED us, Sicked their wooden soldiers on us, Knocked out your girlfriend AND mine, and even tried to take us and the girls out!" raphael poked his brothers chest.

"THEIR the threat, and you still wanna wait and see?" Raphael asked feeling not only furious at the situation but now worried that his brother might be agreein' with these ninja tribunal freaks.

"Hey theres a dock over there!" Elisa pointed. Raphael shook his head leaving Leo to think by himself. He went over to stand by Lynn who was still onn edge and uneasy from recently.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked Leo. He nodded once in assurance and walked with her to the side where they all were looking to a dock with a small boat tied to it.

The ship pulled up to the side.

"This is it? I was expecting something a little more . . .Cool" Michelangelo said not very impressed by the scenery of the small wooden dingy floating nearby and the small un tended to looking dock that might fall apart if you step on it the wrong way. Leading to a cave mouth entrance.

"Uhm sweety" Gwen tapped his shoulder.

"Huh" Michelangelo looked to where she was pointing. On the scale of the rocks above the mouth of the entrance past the docks was a giant red dragon statue. Staring at them with an open mouth and chinese looking body form as seen on old pottery and artifacts that they all had seen before in books and in Aprils shop.

they looked closer and on the dragons mouth and tail down its spine were steps.

"Looks like your gonna get that stair master workout you missed Kira" Lynn said staring up at it with everyone else.

"Oh Joy" Kira said looking about as foward to it as she would walking on hot coals.

"Thats more like it" Michelangelo said as the ship came to a complete stop.

The stairs led up the mountain side to the unknown on the other side.

"I have feeling were going to burn off alot of calories" Elisa sighed.

"Well I guess I dont have to worry about that Big mac I had before being 'kidnapped'" Lynnette said sarcastically.

**"ACOLYTES"**

The sound of one of the tribunals voice made them all stand and turn around suddenly. The one with Green stood before them the other three hanging back behind him.

"**You must disembark now the path ahead is long and difficult and your burdens are great" **

**"Probably too great" **the deep one said as if he felt sorry for them.

"I coulda told us that" Raphael said making Lynn snort with a chuckle.

"What does he mean . . .Burden?" Donatello asked. The one with blue pointed behind them and they all turned around.

There were several large bags made for camping behind them on the dock piled up.

"Oh" Donatello said flatly.

"well If we could handle Jurassic Park, we can handle this right?" Elisa said hoping to get everyones spirits up.

"well at least here we wont be chased by viscious carnivorous extinct predators" Lynn said walking off the ship once the plank was lowered by itself.

"Thats the spirit" Kira rolled her eyes.

"At least she has spirit, aww man all those stairs?" Michelangelo looked up sighing "Awww" He groaned walking off behind them.

(Just keep Climbing Just keep climbing just keep climbing , climb, climb)

"Man, what did they pack this stuff with . . .bricks?" Raphael growled. He was the strongest on the back more than any of them. So Lynn could feel the pressure when she walked behind him to keep up.

"No bro, thats just your head" Michelangelo joked walking in front of Raphael.

"Keep yappin' Mikey as soon as we get to the top I'm sendin' ya on a one way flight back down, courtesy of my foot" Raphael growled.

"This is not the Place NOR the time" Elisa shook her head ready to shake both the brothers out of their wits.

"Remember your mantra Elisa . . ." Donatello said helpfully.

"I know, I know" Elisa sighed breathing in and breathing out concentrating on her breathing repeating her mantra in her head.

"This bites" Gwen gritted out.

Only a quarter of the way up they could see down half the mountain. The ninja tribunal was still on the ship. Leonardo looked down at them.

"what do you think theyre doing?" Kira asked him curiously.

"Who knows" Leonardo shrugged waiting for kira to pass him so he would follow eyes still on the ship below them.

It was another five minutes of walking just another thousand steps to go.

"Lynn how are you still breathing?" Gwen asked out of breath having to stop while Michelangelo caught up to her and let her rest on him.

"I work out more than you do, and In Iowa this is the same amount of crap we use to go camping, minus a camper or RV. There are some things you learn before your potty trained, like pitching a tent, and carrying crap 10 times your size" Lynn gritted her teeth still following Raphael.

"Dont worry babe I wont leave ya behind" Mikey smiled while Gwen smiled back appreciatively.

"Hey Look!" Donatello pointed out. Everyone stopped to look over the side.

The ship was getting closer, rising through the air, and passing them on the way up to the top.

"No way" Kira shook her head, feeling this all was impossible.

"Dude . . .thats . . .That's" Mikey started.

"Awesome" Gwen finished for him. as they all watched the giant dragon ship pass them. The ninja tribunal stand in a circle of four hands out staring at the sky. making it float to its destination.

"Nobody said there was an express elevator!" Michelangelo complained.

"Come on" Elisa sighed looking up grudgingly at the floating ship.

"Not cool" Gwen shook her head hating this trip more and more.

"I'm not even gonna bother complaining, something else will just happen to make it feel worse" Lynn shook her head continuing to walk.

"Turtle Luck workin' to ta form" Raphael said famously, walking to keep up with Lynn.

(An hour later)

"I'm . . .Winded" Gwen said stopping to breath again.

"Come on Gwenny were almost there" Kira said holding her hand out smiling.

Leonardo admired Kira when she did that. He loved her kindness towards others. Kira smiled and held Gwens hand to keep her going.

Mikey was behind them since Gwen almost fell last time and he wanted to be there to catch her.

"How much farther?" Kira asked to whoever was up front.

"Not much-" Lynn started.

"Thats IT!" Gwen dropped her bag crossing her arms and stopping to sit firmly on a step.

"I'm not taking ANOTHER STEP!" Gwen was angry now.

"But Gwen its just-" Elisa called out to get her attention.

"NO I dont CARE, I never ASKED to be here and I dont WANT to be here! I'm just gonna sit here and Wait for The damn magic bus to take my ass home back to where Life makes sense!" Gwen shouted wiping sweat off her forehead.

"GWEN its only like . . .20 more steps" Lynn called down.

"20 really?" Gwen said looking up.

"Yeah but its okay, you can stay and wait for that bus. Give my reguards to the driver" Lynn joked.

"Ha ha real funny" Gwen sighed getting up again.

"Dude I could go for some real deep dish action right about now" Michelangelo rubbed his stomach.

"were almost there mikey, once we reach the top we can rest" Leonardo said promising. Everyone looked tired.

Raphael reached the top and helped lynn up the next two steps, then helping Elisa and Donny.

"thanks" Elisa thanked him. Just as Leo made sure Kira got up then himself. Michelangelo had Gwen by the hand and pulled her along behind him. They both collapsed on eachother when they reached the top.

"FINALLY!" Mikey shouted breathing and feeling covered in sweat.

"I need a shower" Elisa said trying to fix her hair.

"Honey we all do" Lynn smirked smelling herself. Then smelling Raphael and blowing her hand at him to push the smell away. He just shrugged in a 'dont care' motion.

When they turned around everyone stopped in awe. It was sunset and the land in front of them was being held up by a giant tree trunk like structure. with what seemed like a small village like town being held up by it.

The entrance was a dragons mouth which Michelangelo gulped when he was passing under it.

"I think I saw this place in better homes and Nightmares" He said.

"really I thought it was on that Extreme makeover home holiday edition" Elisa joked.

"save it you guys" Leonardo said as the doors opened for them.

As the door opened the room was pitch black.

"Do you think they have a payphone in there?" Michelangelo asked.

"Why?" Lynn asked.

"Its not like we get our one phone call" Kira chortled.

"No we could order pizza, and on the side call master splinter whose probably worried sick" Mikey said thinking of his father back home who was probably thinking they were either all dead or kidnapped or both but not in that order.

"He wouldn't be the only one" Leonardo thought of April and Casey. April who would be expecting Gwen to call for more wedding plans to be made out in the next few weeks. Who knows when they would be back now.

They all walked into the dark room. The air was cooler feeling great on their skin.

Elisa held Dons hand, unsure of the dark as the giant doors behind them creaked closed. They all walked into the room and then dropped their bags. Happy to loose the extra weight off their backs.

"Thank god, I can feel my shoulders again" Kira rubbed hers.

"**ACOLYTES"**

The voice surprised them all and they all jumped.

"GEEZE hes got that scary horror flik movie voice" Gwen said almost having a heart attack.

"**Behold" **The deep bellowing voice said as the lights came on. The room was ancient gold, hard as marble. The sign of a tapestry above four throne looking seats. To which the ninja Tribunal sat. The symbol on the tapestry was an upside down footclan symbol. with the same black and red colors.

"**The Tribunal Monestary"**

"**Your new Home" **The bellowing voice finished as everyone stared in awe at the room.

"I already have a home, its called New York" Lynn said quietly.

**"Sit Time is Short" **The smooth one commanded.

There was a comfy looking rug to which they all sat together on. Looking up at the ninja tribunal.

"**An ancient Evil inprisoned for over a thousand years threatens to return. You eight have been specifically chosen to combat this threat" **The deep bellowing voice informed them.

'I still dont get why us?' Kira thought looking to Leo whose attention was completely focused on the tribunal.

**"Our enemy can wreak untold destruction through both physical, mental, and mystical means. You must be prepared to combat it on ALL fronts" The deep one bellowed.**

The smooth like male voice drapered in green. Stood and made a few symbols with his hand. creating a triangle at the end and a green ball of light appeared in it. Everyone stared in awe at him.

'This is all so impossible . . .But then again' Donatello looked over at Elisa who stared upwards at the glowing ball of light. 'Nothing is impossible after all' . He thought finally.

The ball of light was centered over them. Leonardo looked down at what he felt.

"Whoah" They all said at the exact same time. A glowing gold circle medallion was around his neck now settled on his chest. Then another appeared on Donatello, another on Michelangelo, then Another on Raphael.

**"These are the medallions of the Acolyte" **The smooth like voice answered their silent questions.

"**For You other four" **The female voice replied, she stood and made a different symbol with her hands then created a circle formation and a gold light shone. Elisa felt something around her neck. A smaller necklace and medallion. A violet colored gem resting on her chest, entertwined with a sort of gold chain. Lynn looked down, she had a ruby colored looking quartz on her chest, smooth like Elisas. But different color?

Kiras was a smoky grey, and Gwens was green.

**"these will aid you to focus and amplify your energy"**

"Great, now we get dog collars" Raphael growled looking at Lynn who was holding hers unsurely.

"**Perception is not always truth" **The smooth like voice continued as if Raphael hadn't spoken.

**"All you think you know about this world, About yourselves, Even about reality itself, all of this will be challenged. Here in the Tribunal Monestary, you will learn secrets not shared for a millenia, Secrets known only by we the ninja tribunal. **

**"I am Conshesho" The smooth like voice answered. **A whirl of smoke appeared and the shredder suit vanished away. A man with white eyes, tall long form and standing silver hair stood and grey smoke whirled around him. "**Ninjitsu master of spirit"**

**"This is Juto . . .Ninjitsu master of weapons" **The blue deep bellowing voiced shredders armor vanished and a pure white person with chains on their arms hidden under a white and blue robe stood, with a black and red hat hiding grey hair.

**"Shikara Ninjitsu master of strength" **The female voice shouted as she pounded the ground and her suit vanished to reveal her true form. white long braided hair and white eyes, in a green robe with bandaged hands and ankles.

**"Hisomishisho Ninjitsu master of stealth" **A giant bronze clad man appeared the size of a bear. Silent and staring intently down at them.

**"All things will be explained in time, As for training, It starts Now!" Shikara said in a proud voice.**

"I want a Lawyer" Lynn grumbled.

"Comanding arent they" Elisa agreed.

"It'll be alright Elly" Don nodded to her to keep her assured.

Shikara clapped with a hand motion, and a door opened behind them glowing.

"Uh oh, everytime they do dat Ninja patty cake thing it always means trouble" Raphael growled out taking his Sais out at the ready.

The guys pulled all their weaponry out. The doors opened.

"Be on your guard" Leonardo warned them.

As the doors opened Donatello stepped in front of them.  
"You guys it kinda looks like a-"

"YES!" Elisa rushed past all of them almost knocking everyone over.

"Uh oh" Lynn laughed.

"that means this is a" kira started.

"Library" Donatello watched Elisa rush to the shelves.

"Studying! Aww man" Michelangelo drooped his shoulders in depressment.

"Figures da brainiack and his girl would be excited about a bunch of books" raphael said shaking his head.

"Bare with it tough guy" Lynn chuckled.

Leo and Kira walked in to go search and look around.

"I dont suppose they have a comic book section?" Mikey wondered.

"I somehow doubt that honey" Gwen laughed walking in taking his hand so they could go in and look around.

(Inbetween the dragons)

"I CAN"T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Elisa shouted angrily.

"something wrong elly?" Kira asked helping Leo look for a book.

"All of this is in a different language I can't understand any of it, You get kidnapped, thrown into a situation to fight some evil your not even remotely close to being capable of even taking out a mugger on your own and you find some sort of peace which is a library, and You can't understand any of it. . . .Its like . . . My love of books has been sucked right out me" Elisa said frustrated.

"Wow I've never seen her that angry before" Lynn pointed a little impressed.

"shes never BEEN that angry before" Gwen added.

"Elly, Here I'll read to you" Donatello said smiling sympathetically. Elisa huffed and followed him to a quiet corner.

Leo looked like he was understanding only some of what he was reading. It was in japanese which Kira had no knowledge of. so she just watched him read for a bit feeling awkward about the whole endeavor.

Raphael pulled a book off the shelf and started reading it next to Lynn who was staring at her necklace at a table by themselves. he knew a little japanese from what splinter had taught them. Lynnette felt extremely out of place here. But she didn't want to share it with Raph . . .She was afraid it would make her sound weak to him. Just like climbing the stairs, she used all her energy to keep up with him. staring at the ruby necklace like it was a forced curse, or something she really didn't deserve.

"I'll be right back" Leonardo said looking at a passage in his book that he didn't understand.

"Hey Don, do you think you could translate this bit here for me?" Leonardo asked pointing to the beggining of it.

"Sure" Don said looking at it. Elisa sitting in his lap while he read out loud to her.

Donatello looked through a few pages of Leonardo's book.

"Its all about focus and energy, But physically manifesting it Its like expressing your chi . . .Your own life energy through sheer power of will" Donatello said out loud. His medallion was glowing. While Leonardo and Elisa were staring at Don. His body was glowing . . . Those markings. Elisa had seen them before.

"Don . . .Your glowing" elisa said. But Don didn't seem to hear her.

"All you have to do is concentrate, or it talks of how it can be brought out by your aura being . . .Hmm . .. Your aura being bonded to anothers?" Don said before looking at his skin. His straight and geometric purple lines glowing on his body. He stood up and then looked at Elisa.

"Elly . . .your eyes . . ." Don said. Elisas eyes . . .were glowing.

"She couldn't feel the difference. But Don was glowing and here eyes were glowing . . .Just like that night. That night where they both glowed. It was his life force and hers . . .

"Woah!" Leo and Don said at the same time.

when it was time to go, everyone had to search for Mikey. When they found him he was lying ontop of a table two books under his head and some drool from over exhaustion.

"Aww isn't he cute?" Gwen said walking over to wake him up.

"Deplorable, I mean a- adorable" Raphael winked at Lynn expecting a small chuckle. Lynn only gave a half smirk. He could feel something was up with her, but he didn't bring it up infront of everyone else.

"**You all have seperate rooms, but if you wish to share, you have that right" **The female voice said looking towards Lynnette and Kira. who both looked at her as if that was the only right thing said all day.

"**You must all rest and prepare for tomorrow, the real training will begin. You four turtles will be training with me first" **Conshesho said bowing goodnight.

**"I will be asserting your training started tomorrow" Shikara bowed to the girls. **

Another magical door out of no where was opened. To a hallway where a giant dragon rug went down all the length of the hallway. Eight rooms on each side. Elisa and Don took the first one nearest the door walking in and closing the door.

Leo held the door open for kira and let her walk in first.

Lynnette threw a door open and walked in, Raphael followed a half suspect and knowing look at her while she walked into the room as only she could. He followed closing the door behind him.

Gwen was holding up Michelangelo since he was so tired.

"Do you think we get like those mini refridgerators in our rooms?" Mikey asked before Gwen giggled and closed the door.

(After thoughts)

Kira showered first, there was a bathroom, with a giant wooden tub and a shower. All the things someone would need to live here for a long time. Even food and running water. She was combing through her hair with a dragon shaped comb sitting on a giant bed with a blanket the size of a dragon. Candlelight and a great window view. Leo just got out of the shower.

"So . . . How do you feel about all this?" Kira asked him.

"To be honest . . .I've always felt something like this would happen to us. I mean . . .I didn't think you and the girls would have to be involved. But this evil coming, Its like we felt it before we heard about it. I'm . . .I'm glad were here" He said finally.

Kira nodded, not disagreeing or agreeing with him.

"Although I am worried" he said making her look up and pause in mid comb.

"About?" She asked making no change in emotion.

"You . . .They said you and the others would have a different sort of training, I've only shown you pre-basics to what they might show you tomorrow. I dont want you to get hurt or . . ." Kira used her first two fingers to lift his chin up.

"I'll try not to get in anyones way, and I'll do the best I can. If I break a leg or something you'll be the first to know"

He smirked in amusement. She turned the small flickering candle lamp off.

"And besides you'll be able to hear the scream, I guarantee it" She joked feeling his arm rest around her middle pulling her to him making her smile.

"You'll do great" Kira said before drifting off to a much needed sleep.

"So will you" he smiled enjoying the bed and the cool sheets and covers, mixed with her scent and a very much needed nights sleep.

(Talk)

Lynn pounded on the shower wall, letting the water run over her as she had one fist to the wall and the other hand above her resting her head on her arm. She felt this impending fear in her grow. Something she'd never felt before.

"Hey babe" A voice said lightly. He was standing behind her now, his voice was sympathetic. There was something wrong with her and she wouldn't say anything.

she didnt turn around to face him just reached down to make the water warmer. She closed her eyes, a familiar hand tracing the tattoo she had. The two sais crossing eachother on her lower back just on the pants line.

She sighed feeling his chin rest on her shoulder and his arms wrap around her.

"Everythin's gonna be alright" He said solemnly and sincerely.

She didn't say anything just let the water hit them and let him rest against her in the shower. When she got out she didn't bother putting clothes back on, she dried her hair as raph finished his shower. She got under the covers and rolled to one side staring out the window at the twilit looking night.

She heard him sigh roughly and then crawl in next to her. She closed her eyes and rolled over to lay on his chest. He put an arm around her and closed his eyes as he turned the candle lit japanese lantern off.

"Your my tough girl, I know you'll do good in trainin' tomorra" He said thinking he had to say something.

"Im not supposed to be here" she said lowering her head still on his chest but so he couldn't see her eyes.

"Dey picked us . .. All of us . . .I wouldn't be here if you werent here. Hey" He took her chin in his three fingered hand.

"you'll do great" He nodded once. She looked at him then looked down again.

"For our sake I hope so" She said before drifting off to sleep.

(Understanding)

When Donatello had eaten some rice and taken a much needed bath. He found Elisa staring at the book from the library they were reading together. He laughed.

"Its not funny" she looked up at him. He thought it was adorable. she was just in a large white shirt and socks staring at the book like it was her nemesis, arms crossed.

"Its not your fault, its in japanese" Donatello said sympathetically.

"Thats it, when we get back Your teaching me japanese" Elisa said confidently.'

"You want me to teach you japanese?" Donatello asked unsure of this endeavor.

"Yes" she said demandingly. "I will not let something like this get the best of me" She said tossing the book into a nearby chair and huffing onto her back onto the bed.

"Your cute when your angry" Don let slip before blushing and looking at her.

"But I like you happy" Don said nodding.

"Me figuring out Japanese would make me VERRRRYYYY happy" Elisa rolled her eyes arms still folded.

"Goodnight Elly" Don chuckled turning off the lamp. No matter how mad she was she still cuddled up to him for warmth, since the sheets were cold. he smiled feeling her hair through his hand.

"I'll teach you japanese" Don smiled giving in.

"Thankyou" Elisa smiled leaning up kissing him. He smiled shaking his head and mentally rolling his eyes.

'I wonder what tomorrow will bring'. He thought sighing.

(soon to be newly weds)

Gwen stepped out of the shower and into the room in a black silky robe, drying her hair with a towel.

When she walked in she saw Michelangelos arm over the side of the bed, a bowl of rice and vegetables on a small inntable near by eaten to only a rice or two left in it. And Mikey Snorring softly fully asleep. She smiled crawling into bed with him. Hearing him talk in his sleep.

"hm . . .Nnnnaaannmmm . . .Turtle Titan" He rolled over facing her while his arm went over her shoulders. She smiled moving her head under his chin.

'I'll have to go through this to be strong . . .for you . . .for us . . .for all of us' Gwen thought.

'But i'm not climbing any damn ropes like some 80's gym teacher'. Gwen said to herself as that was her limit.


	79. Finding the Connection Part I

**I've been bombarded with school and prepping for the ACT test that I took today. But never fear, the author is here! **

**"It is time to begin your day"**

This morning when they were all woken up abruptly by the wooden men a gong going off in each room. Everyone was a little cranky, except Leo who seemed to keep his calm composure through the whole thing. Gwen screamed thinking they were under attack. Mikey fell out of bed. Lynn got up and threw a pillow at the woodman. Kira shook her head pushing her hair out of her face. Leo got up instantly and strode calmly over to the door. As if he had forgotten something he turned back to ask if she was coming right away.

"Go on I'll catch up" . Kira nodded, she knew how eager he was to get started. If it involved making himself better, he was all over it.

"Its too early for this shit" Lynn shook her head. They each were going to be seperated for seperate training. They all walked down the hallway a little nervously with Leo at the front towards the big giant gold and blue door guarded by dragon statues. Once again walking in and seeing the tribunal sitting on their thrones at the top of the room.

"**Good morning Acolytes"**

**"You have much to do today"**

**"We shall begin now"**

**"The men shall join me in a training excersize now. . .Come" Juto master of weapons beckoned them. **

Leo followed, the others shrugged and followed giving a small goodbye to the girls.

"Good luck" Gwen smiled letting go of Mikey's hand, who let go reluctantly.

"You too Babe" Mikey smiled.

"**Acolyte Michelangelo, Come" Juto said authoritively.**

Mikey cringed quick while everyone was silent. Mikey smirked looking deviously at his brothers out of the corner of his eyes.

"Okaygottagobye" Mikey quickly kissed Gwen , she giggled while he rushed back to his brothers who were shaking their JUTO who was walking almost as if he was floating on the floor.

**"You four will have training with myself today, come we have much to discuss, and little time" Conshesho master of spirit beckoned to them.**

Kira looked to where Leo and the others had left. Following Lynn out to where a door apparated out of no where to which they were to go into.

'What have we gotten ourselves into?'

(The talk)

Conshesho and the girls walked into a silvery room of mist.

"**Here is where you will learn a truth that you will only know once out of a lifetime"**

"What?" Kira asked out loud.

"Once out of a lifetime?" Lynn repeated with a quirked eyebrow.

**"First you must channel your connection. This is vitally important. We as the tribunal know your story, know why you have this connection with them, and we know how to make it manifest. First you must meditate and concentrate. Relax and focus . . .Make it manifest" **

Kira shrugged and did what Leo had showed her how to do when he was showing her basic self defense. She got on the ground, crossed her legs indian style and leaned back. Relaxing herself and looked at the other girls to do the same.

"For real?" Lynn asked.

"The sooner you do it the sooner we'll be done" Kira shrugged.

"Fine" Lynn complied sitting down like Kira was and getting comfortable. Gwen and Elisa looked at eachother and did the same. Conshesho watched as they started focusing on their loved ones. He could faintly see their aura. Each one was unique with that white golden glow deep inside. Their purpose was to make it stronger, then and only then could they have a free uninterrupted connection to their loved ones.

'What story is he talking about?' Kira wondered.

'They know something we dont, but what?' Lynn shook her head trying to relax again.

'I still can't believe they dont have any english translated texts' Elisa thought annoyed.

'I hope Mikey and the guys are doing okay. Master splinter is probably going out of his mind with worry for us' Gwen frowned a litle guiltily. It wasn't their fault they were kidnapped to serve some sort of greater purpose they had no knowledge of.

(Train till you can't move anymore)

**"You all were born for a reason, you all are unique. As you are unique, you all also have different weapons that signify that soul that you contain. You each chose a weapon that suits you, but you also have weapons that match your soul, just like your energy, and aura to which you have only begun to manifest"**

"Is he talkin' about the glowy stuff on our skin when were around the girls?" Mikey whispered.

"Mikey shhh" Leo directed looking back at the instructor.

**"You will not recieve those weapons to which your souls are bound with today. Today you will train . . .We have a prepared obstacle course for you . . .If i were you . . .I'd get started". Then Juto dissappeared into a puff of smoke.**

"Jus' Great" Raphael turned around towards an obstacle course that seemed innocent enough at first. A plant and vine covered entrance to which the plants moved by themselves quickly away to let them through.

"That doesnt look conspicuously dangerous at all" Donatello said with a little cynism.

"Lets get dis done" Raphael growled, sais drawn at the ready.

"Come on" Leo nodded forward.

"I got a bad feelin' dudes" Mikey said frowning. Just before he belched . . .

"Nope never mind" Mikey smiled and followed after them in a small jog.

(Over head view)

**"So much to learn"**

**"with such little time"**

**"They are not at their fullest potential"**

**"But they are the only hope for the future"**

**"We must hasten with their training"**

**"The world depends on it"**

Kiras breath was deep and quiet. She envisioned the world bathed in a white golden warmth kind of glow. Protective and safe. Then she tried to reach out to Leo . . .Hoping she could get through and feel him. Should couldn't make out words is was always feelings and un worded thoughts he would have. She reached in like she was sticking her hand into a magic hat trying to find the rabbit. She pulled up the memory of them under the gazebo at christmas. The lights, and how they told eachother their love for the other, and how they both were scared to do it.

There was something else she needed to envision, if she could focus on him fully , look from his point of view it was easier to find his energy, his beautifull smooth deep blue ribbon of energy that surrounds him.

When he kissed her, she could feel his fears. That he wouldn't be strong enough to protect his family and her. That he would lose her, but also even as afraid to live without her. His anger at those who had harmed her, and his protectiveness of her. This feeling wasn't knew, it felt ancient as if they'd had it forever.

She felt him . . .It washed over her like a wave of warm water in the shower. He was running, training. His energy was excited, he loved training he loved bettering himself. He was happy that he was important in something like this. There was apart of him that was worried about everyone else, and that they all wouldn't be good enough to defeat this evil they were being trained to over come. But right now he wanted to bask in the glow of being apart of something bigger.

Kira smiled, sending of her feelings his way, so he'd know. There was a slight streak of light blue, her aura reaching out to his.

"**Acolyte Kira"**

Startled Kira opened her eyes. The other girls were staring at her. She looked at them, then up at Conshesho.

"Y-Yes?" She asked.

"**You were doing well, Show the others what you do to manifest your connection. It is imperent you all master this before the great evil comes" Conshesho said smoothly.**

**'**"Sure" Kira nodded a little unsurely. Then Conshesho left them alone in a cloud of mist to dissappear for awhile longer.

"Kira, your able to do it faster than we can" Elisa smiled.

"She always could, When Leo was an animal she was able to get him to understand her just by looking at him" Lynn smirked.

"So what do you do Kira?" Gwen asked.

"Well . . .I just concentrate on him. I think of all the happy times with him, something strong to make you feel like your first kiss kind of deal?" Kira said hoping to get the point across.

"Somethin' strong?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah like . . .Think of his feelings, how he feels and then reach out to him" Kira tried to explain as best as she could.

"Alright, guess I'll try again" Gwen smiled a little hopefull this time.

(Training)

"Man eating plants! They just had to HAVE MAN EATING PLANTS!" Michelangelo jumped away from a crawling and slithering red spotted vine that looked like it was smothered with blood.

"(Gross sound) Disgustin'" Raphael said. He was normally a fan of nature but this was just plain wrong.

"Hey! LEO!" Don shouted hitting a plant with his bo staff. Leonardo was a little zoned out, and he was glowing his blue glow like ripped ribbon around his skin.

"Woah" Raph said looking from his brother to the plants that retreated as his brothers glow made them recede.

"Dude what did you do?" Mikey asked.

"Were not even around tha girls Unless fearless's heads in the gutter" Raphael said half joking half serious.

"Kira" Leo whispered feeling her. She reached out to him, her loving feeling enrapped itself around him. He found the energy to make the plants retreat back to their dirt graves.

"Come on" Leo said smirking. It left him feeling energized and like she was with him. Maybe thats what the tribunal was having the girls work on, their connections.

They left the plant encased maze and found a hallway made of stone. The hallway was dim except for the few placed torches.

"Yeah before the plants come back" Mikey said looking behind him nervously before rushing up towards the front by Leo.

(To be with you)

Gwen was breathing in and sometimes she forgot to breathe. She was trying to think of Mikey , but some other thought would get in the way and distract her.

"Gwen" Kira shook her friends shoulder.

"You need to breathe easier" Kira said with a small nod.

"I can't seem to . . .when I think of Mikey I kind of . . .Its hard to breathe, and my heart skips constantly. I always start thinking of other stuff so I can breathe . . ." Gwen said feeling hopeless.

"Like what?" Kira asked gently like the older sister she always seemed to be. The other girls sat and listened.

"Like about how worried everyone must be back home, about the wedding and how I should be back home planning it but now that this all came up who knows if theres even going to BE a wedding and . . ." Gwen left off.

"Its okay to worry about it. Just tell yourself to worry about it later. Besides if I know Mikey he's looking forward to getting married, he wouldn't let something like this get in the way. We have two months before the wedding. If this all happens before then, then there will still be a wedding" Kira assured her.

"Besides April would kick everyones ass if the Tribunal got in the way of Michelangelo the mutant turtle who everyone thought was never going to find someone, getting married to our dear Gwenevere" Lynn nodded with her usual laid back assurance.

"Your right" Gwen laughed.

"So try again and this time just think about Mikey and how much you love him. But remember to breathe and keep yourself calm" Kira gave her advice. Before settling back into her transe that she was in previous.

Gwen closed her eyes again.

The memory of Their previous anniversary. Under the Gazebo at the park, dancing slowly and close to their song. It was like there was a small glow ahead of her, it was slowly widening. Like a doorway. she had to make it wider to make it shine brighter.

Another memory, All those nightmares she'd have and how he was always there, and if not he'd always leave ted there with her. Or he'd call and ask her how she slept. . . .no it has to be stronger. THe glowing widened a little bit more. She said his name outloud, and the doorway opened further.

She pulled back to the memory of when they first met. He had ran away from home, and she picked him up on the side of the road while it was raining. Days after when a guy who had been stalking her broke into her house. Mikey handled it and she was crying. He held onto her, and wiped tears from her face. She let herself re-live that memory, how much she realized she needed him, how much she wanted him to be there. How she wanted to make him happy.

She felt warm, and opened her eyes, the doorway had burst open and she was somewhere nice. It was like a warm summer day. Warm , safe, happy feeling. Looking in front of her she felt him. His . . .Aura like mikey-ness. Golden orange, like the sun. He was her sun.

She smiled but then frowned a little. He was afraid, nervousness and tension ran through his beautifull glow. She envisioned herself hugging him, or tracing a hand over his cheek telling him it was okay.

All those times when she was afraid, he was there to take care of her. She wanted to take care of him too. Sometimes she felt as though she could never do that. Mikey never complained about her, at all. He' never called her a name unless it was something nice. She smiled 'oh mikey' She giggled a little shaking her head. She felt his glow brighten and get bigger. His round glow. When they made love, and he glowed she remembered seeing particular designs on him, a circle, like tribal circles on his body.

'I'll keep you safe' She thought.

(like something out of science fiction)

Michelangelo looked around constantly. His brothers all in a close walk of eachother. Two torches were carried with them to keep the hall lit as they walked. First they had to deal with flesh eating plants, now they werent sure what to expect.

"Its like the crypt keeper in here" Mikey gulped.

"WooooooooOOOOOOoooo" Donatello scared mikey making all three besides mikey laugh.

"Yeah . . .HA HA. . .SOOOO funny" Mikey mirandized them.

Then Just as Michelangelo took another step, a brick sunk below his foot.

"Uh guys" Mikey said with a fearfull look in his eye. He just triggered some sort of trap. The walls moved and dust fell from the ceiling.

"OH great what didja do this time Mikey" Raphael said backing up as the dust and rocks from the ceiling slowly trickled and the room walls shook.

"Nothin' just stepped on a stone that was probably attatched to a BOOBY TRAP!" Mikey looked around as the others tried to pin point what was going on. Then the walls behind them started dropping. A section of the hall being shortened by a wall moving down.

"RUN" Leo shouted as they all broke into a sprint down the hall. Outrunning the falling hall seperators.

They ran down to the end of the hall to see a dead end.

"WHAT!"

"Why would they put us in here if deres No way OUT?"

"Man"

Mikey turned still catching up to his brothers. They all watched the last section of wall fall behind them. Leaving only 10 feet of space between the new wall and the dead end wall. Raphael pushed against it, and all the brothers followed suit. Trying to move the wall back. Nothing budged.

"DAMN!" Raphael hit the wall, not even a crack this time.

Just then the wall started to move, slowly but surely towards them and the dead end wall closing in on them.

"Way to go Raphael" Michelangelo threw a look at his brother who just HAD to punch the wall.

"Shove it Mikey and give me a hand" Raphael growled pushing everything he had at the wall to keep it back. All brothers putting their weight and shoulders into keeping the wall back.

"If we dont stop this wall were gonna become turtle pancakes" Donatello breathed out and continued pushing.

"GEE thanks for the visual Donatello" Mikey threw out sarcasm. The walls were getting closer and closer together and the space was getting smaller.

"Man I feel really Chlostraphobic in here" Michelangelo said backing up a little. He bent down on his knees wishing the wall to stop. Thinking of Gwen and how she would feel to know her fiance was flattened.

'what do I do, What do I do!' Mikey thought still pushing. He looked down at his pendant . . .which was glowing slightly. He closed his eyes and felt something there. His . . .Connection with Gwen. It was open, not blocked anymore. He thought of Gwen and felt her calming smoothing feeling she always gave him when he was afraid. A warm feelin', nice and warm, just like she was. She always made him feel brave when she was scared and relied on him. 'Gwen' he thought feeling a surge of energy flow around him, in the air he was breathing.

"Mikey?"

"Dont, He's concentrating" The sound of Leo stopping Raph from messing with his focus was incoherent to the feeling he was having.

He sighed peacefully and opened his eyes. Holding the pendant he threw a kick at the wall and the wall was sent backwards as if being warded by his energy. Mikey didn't even touch the wall. He stood in his place not moving forwards and threw a punch. The wall was hit with an invisible force it cracked and crumbled. to the ground. Then Mikey got on his knees and the glowing stopped.

"M-Mikey . . .You just"

"He just took down the whole freakin' wall . . .without even touchin' it" Raphael said surprised. Michelangelo looked up, he felt more confidant and chuckled.

"Ahahahaha No wall can stand up against the Turtle Titan" Mikey congratulated himself and walked towards the wall where his brothers followed. Behind the broken wall was a door. A Steel one, with what looked like bolted metal.

"Great . . .More fun" Raphael rolled his eyes.

'Thanks babe' Mikey smiled.

(Revelation)

(GASP) "KIRA I DID IT!" Gwen smiled jumping up and down to hug Kira.

"Way to go Gwenny!" Kira hugged her friend back as Lynn smiled and Elisa hugged her friend too who was smiling up at the sky.

"Your eyes were glowing and everything" Elisa said amazed.

"So what happened?" Lynn asked.

"Mikey was afraid, so I tried to make him feel better" Gwen said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I think were helping them, while theyre training. We can feel what their feeling as their doing . . .whatever it is"

"I just hope their okay I mean, Mikey feels better and alot more confidant now but . . .What are they doing thats making them need us?" Gwen asked.

"I dont know . . .But if Raph gets hurt I know who I'm blaming" Lynn looked up towards the white misty ceiling.

**"They are manifesting their connection"**

**"It is a small recognition"**

**"They have so much to learn yet, but such little time"**

**"We must make do what what progress they have achieved"**

**"Give them something harder, something to show them the answers they seek"**

**"I shall" Juto answered.**

**"Which one is going to be tested next?"**

**"The stronger stubborn one . . .Raphael"**

**"I am not so sure of this one, then again they may prove us wrong"**

**"Still so much to go"**

**Next up is Raphael and Donatello's tests and Lynn and Elisa have to figure out their connection. I know schools been busy but it should lighten up this week. I'm going to finish this if it kills me. lol ;)**


	80. Finding the Connection Part II

The door slid open, expecting to see a lab or something industrial. The metal door opened to a garden like walkway.

"Well . . .Its better than being back there" Don pointed out walking in first. Or 'out' technically. This was outside, probably on the side of the mountain.

"Damn . . .How many more of dese things do we have ta go through?" Raphael asked grumpily.

"I'm not sure. Michelangelo and I have already had our energy manifest itself, You and Don might have to go through the same thing before we finish" Leo said looking up at a flying seagull overhead.

The opening was by small lake like area. Mountains scraping the sides like a bowl, so they could see the sky, but nothing beyond it. The sun shining down on them. Small rock formations sticking out of the grass, getting larger near the lake.

"Were outside, but still near the base" Donatello noted.

"Nothin' suspicious about this place . . ." MIkey stopped and admired the scenery. No creepy floating things, no dragon statues, no ninja tribunal, no monsters so far . . .

They reached the end of the path, stopping at the edge of the small lake.

(Breached)

The girls took a small break, letting their minds wander freely.

"They seem fine, for the moment" Kira said shrugging.

"Mikey feels happy still, thats a good sign" Gwen smiled.

"Yeah but that means they might all be having to go up against something. I just hope they arent given anything they can't handle" Lynn said slightly worried.

"This feels like were being pushed in the right direction but . . .At a speed were not ready for" Elisa said staring off into space.

"I dont think any of us were ready for something like this" Kira shook her head.

(Continually being hounded)

"Dude I'm kinda thirsty, think its safe enough?" Mikey asked bending down on his haunches looking into the water.

"It looks still enough" Leonardo observed.

"I dont see any fish, and the path restarts itself again on the other side, might have to swimm for it though, doesnt look too deep. Maybe only waist high" Donatello said calculating in his head.

"I say lets just get across and get dis damn thing over with" Raphael said motioning for them to follow. Mikey stood up and took a step into the water, they all started to walk in.

"This might as well be just a large pond" Don said a quarter of the way in and it was only knee deep yet, soon reaching their midsections and to their chests. They waded and kept walking through till they reached the mid part of the pond where it was up to their neck. They started kicking off the middle and swimming to get to the end.

(Un aware)

**"They Must be challenged"**

Elisa leaned back relaxing and closing her eyes. Lynn was laying down on her back leg up on the other hands under her head staring up at the whispy white mist around them. Kira was braiding her hair and Gwen was dozing off.

"I wonder how long its going to take them to finish?" Elisa wondered.

"Yeah, I'd love to eat sometime soon" Gwen put a hand to her stomach.

Lynn sighed thinking of things back home she should be doing.

(Definitely Un-Aware)

Leonardo pushed himself through the water as they swam for the other side. Even breaths matched their strokes.

"Uh Guys!" The nervous voice of Mikey behind them.

"What is it now?" Raphael turned slightly irritated floating in the water.

"Something just touched my leg" Mikey looked around. They all paused for a moment seeing nothing.

"It was probably just a fish mikey, lets go" Leo turned. Michelangelo swam ahead behind his brothers.

"Man why does all the scary stuff gotta happen to me?" Mikey said as they were passing the center of the water. Then it happened again.

"There it is again!" Michelangelo shouted turning around in the water.

"Mikey just calm down it was probably just another-" Before Donatello could finish Michelangelo dove under the water.

"Dammit Mikey" Raphael growled before he dove under too. Leo and Don shrugged following suit.

Under the water it wasn't blue, it was like a sea green to the visible eye. Like a lake with no irrigation. Raphael looked around for a moment seeing a body swimm to his left. Thinking it was Mikey he reached for the leg to pull them back. When he swam and grabbed ahold of the leg . . .He was slammed back to the waters floor feeling mud, weeds and other such float around him in a cloud of water dirt.

(Now)

Lynn shot up off the ground. She felt like something had caused her to sit up and become alarmed.

"Lynn?" Kira asked. The other girls still a little tired and relaxing. Lynn's breathing deepened and she felt her heart push a little harder.

"Lynnie?" Gwen asked sensing something wrong.

Lynnette felt cold.

Raphael was hit so hard he lost his breath. He kicked himself up from the bottom up to the top. His brothers had resurfaced and were shouting for him.

"Raph!" Leo shouted just as something grabbed Raphs leg and pulled him down. Raphael reached for his Sai . . .

Lynn shook her head . . .

"Lynn focus, something might be happening. Focus on your connection" Kira urged her worried.

Everyone sat up and concentrated. Kira searched for something, a clue. Leo was pushing himself till he was out of breath. Hearing his heart beat pump faster.

"Don feels overwhelmed" Elisa whispered eyes still closed.

"Cold . . ." Gwen shook her head.

"Like . . .Water . . .Like"

"Drowning" Lynn said with a shaky breath finishing for Kira.

Raphael stabbed whatever it was holding onto his ankle with his Sai. It recoiled and he watched this . . .Serpent like creature circle around him in the water. He gritted his teeth holding his breath. The creature got close and he slashed at it. It dodged like a snake gliding past him. He twirled around to keep it in his sight.

Lynn could feel a resonance of Raphaels emotions. His anger, adrenaline rush, the feeling of being in combat with someone or something he'd never been up against before. But thats all she could get was his emotions, and only small fading echo's of it. She could feel the water, how cold it was. The feeling of needing air soon, almost choking her own breath.

"Raph" Lynn said fearing the feeling of being surrounded by water

The creature had hit him with its tail end sending him back onto the floor. Raphael needed air and kicked upwards. The giant water snake whipped its way towards him. Raphael waited until it whipped at him before he struck. stabbing it with his Sai. Blood floating up in the water.

His brothers saw the blood floating to the top. Leonardo quickly dived underneith and felt a hand pull on his. Pulling his brother to the top.

"GO!"

"What is it!" Mikey shouted.

"Some sorta snake" Raphael shouted as they all rushed to get out of the water.

A screech in the air and the sound of surfaced water made everyone turn to look. The water snake looked like a dragons head with no wings. A snake like body, blue with a white underside. It glared fierced white slitted eyes at them.

"Its a . . ." Don stopped shaking his head.

"Dragon" Leo finished for him, just before the dragon reared its head and screeched going after them.

"Whats going on!" Gwen shouted feeling fear course through her.

"Theyre in trouble again" Kira said urgently.

"Lynn you have to get through to Raph, use your connection. Obviously whatever is going on , its him thats being tested" Elisa said fastly.

"You know its not that easy, I can't just turn it off and on" Lynn argued back with a snap of a glare at Elisa.

"Lynn relax and focus, get through to Raphael. Think of all the happy memories and your bond with him. Try to see his energy, find HIM" Kira explained.

"Yeah Yeah dont get your panties in a knot" Lynn closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

'He's in trouble, dammit. I knew these ninja tribunal people would be trouble . . .Alright Lynnette focus, Find Raphael' Lynn searched and probed her mind and heart for him.

"Leo!" Raphael shouted as the serpent wrapped itself around Leonardo picking him up and throwing him out of the pond. Michelangelo tried climbing on its back but it slipped out and made him lose balance falling into the water. Donatello fought it back with his bo staff, hitting it on the head and sides of the face and neck as it came near him and Raph.

The serpent screeched using its tail to grab Dons bo staff, gripping it while Don held on. Picking up don and throwing him this way and that trying to get him to let go, like a rag doll being thrown around.

"HEY UGLY!" Raphael threw his right Sai, it made contact and hit the serpents eye. It let go sending Don out of the pond falling onto the grass rolling. Leonardo jumped in with a slash of his swords as the serpent went for Raphael with a vengeance.

"We need to get out of here!" Leonardo shouted slashing at it cutting the side of its neck, but not penetrating it. The scales prevented further penetration. Raphael had to get his Sai which was still lodged inside the monsters Eye.

'Focus Lynnette . . .He needs you . . .If you could just make him glow he could protect himself'

Lynnette could find him, she couldn't pin point the energy, like it was spread out all over the place and not in one particular found spot. She shook her head and grrred in the back of her throat frustrated.

Michelangelo was making faces as the serpent, which noticed with its good eye Going after Michelangelo while he danced from one spot to the other keeping it trying to strike the two places at him so Raph could get on.

Raphael reached the back and started to shimmy up the back of the serpent. Climbing to the neck area to reach the head. The serpent looked up as if it could sense Raphael. Donatello leapt up and hit it on the head to distract it. Sending it after both Mikey and Don.

"Raph we have to take it out now!" Leonardo shouted throwing himself in the way just before the serpent could strike at Mikey and bite him. Leo's swords against the pointed snout of the serpent, both sharp and the serpents face was like armor. It snarled and tried to bite at him. His swords being the only barrier from a twelve inch long fang being in his neck.

"Raph, now would be the time!" Leonardo said pushing to keep the serpent at bay.

Raphael was shimmied up to the neck.

"Aha!" Raphael grabbed onto the two top horns of the serpents head. Reaching down to grab his Sai. Raph grabbed ahold of the handle grip on it, and the Serpent screeched whipping its tail hitting Leo away.

Raphael gripped the horns as the serpent expressed its rage, whipping this way and that while Raph held on for dear life. Still trying to grab his Sai.

Lynn was breathing deeply and almost forgot she was even breathing. She imagined herself in white misty place, so much mistier than the room they were in now. She heard a shout, and a few others follow. She recognized them. The first one was Leonardo, followed by Michelangelo and Donatello. They all shouted the same thing "Raph!". She heard a familiar and frustrated growl. 'Raphael'.

Something was going on, he was fighting something.

"Raph!" Lynn shouted. She could hear more of what was going on, more shouts from the guys and a terrible screech of something that wasn't human. She walked ahead in the mist before breaking out into a run towards the voices. But the voices were too like echo's bouncing off walls. She couldn't pin point them!

The serpent whipped its tail hitting Michelangelo when he tried to leap on to get Raph who was hanging on like it was a Rodeo. The serpent whipped its tail sending Mikey flying , his head making contact with a boulder. As Mikey's body lay on the ground, half of it in the water the other half face down.

"MIKEY!" Raphael and Leo shouted at the same time.

"Raph Get off of it now!" Leo shouted as an order. The serpent rolled almost making Raph fall off. He reached for his Sai again, just barely out of his reach.

"I can't!" Raph shouted back.

"Don we need a plan" Leo said as they both ducked the whip of the tail. The serpent was heading back towards the water.

"We can't take it on in the water we have to keep it on the bank. Water is its natural element" Donatello said as both him and Leo raced up to attack the serpent in order to anger it and keep it coming after them.

"I can't feel Mikey anymore!" Gwen shouted.

Kira looked over to Lynn.

"Lynn do something! Try harder!" Kira shouted. Fearing something might've happened to one of them. Lynn clenched her teeth together but refrained herself from telling them to shut up.

'Come on Lynn . . .' Lynn told herself. She heard the voices and the sound of them concerned for Michelangelo, he got hurt, or was lying unconscious because she couldn't hear his voice no more. The mists bouncing the sounds back to her again.

_'"Don we need a plan" _

_"We can't take it on in the water we have to keep it on the bank. Water is its natural element"_

Lynn shouted for Leo and Don to see if they could hear her. None of them responded. She felt for Raphael, trying to hear him. She heart frustrated sounds and the feeling of trying to reach for something. Maybe he was reaching for Mikey? Or he dropped something? His Sai's maybe?

"RAPH! Whats going on!" Lynn shouted, still no reply.

'How can I help them if they can't hear me?' Lynn shook her head in frustration. She could also hear Gwen and Kira.

"Come on Lynn you can do it" Elisa encouraged.

"EVERYONE STOP HASSELING ME!" Lynn shouted both physcially and mentally.

Michelangelo was still unconscious. Don and Leo had the serpent chasing after them.

"Raph get off of it NOW!" Leo shouted. Raphael ignored him reaching for his other Sai. The serpent reared its head back with a bloodcurdling screech before using its tail and throwing Donatello in the water and hitting leonardo back.

"Dats It!" Raphael shouted, using his other Sai he stuck it into the side of the serpents breaking scales and seeing blood. The serpent screeched louder as Raphael finally grabbed ahold of his other Sai pulling it out. The serpent raced to the water with Raphael trying to jump off. It leapt into the air like a jumping snake into the water bringing Raphael with it.

Everyone was silent watching Lynn. They made no more noise to distract her.

**"I thought you said they were going to be challenged"**

**"They will be" **

**A snap of fingers and bows made the decision**

Raphael kicked his way to the surface, feeling like he almost drank a gallon of water on the way up. coughing and going to swimm for the side. where his brothers were laying or trying to get up.

"Ey' Guys I'm comin'!"

"Raph , Come on!" Leo shouted waving his hand for his brother to hurry. Raphael pushed his strokes harder.

"I think I got it" Raphael said reached the shore.

"Lets get out of here before it comes back" Leo said while Don and Leo both held Mikey up who was still out of it.

Raphael walked to follow behind. A serpent tail wrapped around him and pulled him back into the water.

"RAPH!" They all shouted turning around. Raphael shouted being pulled back into the water tail coiled around his entire torso. As he was dragged through the water.

Lynn heard more trouble, Raphs name was shouted by all three, then the sound of a growling monster, and water. She felt her body get cold, and felt herself want to fight for air. The serpent was drowning him!

"Raph!" Lynn shouted terrified for him now. Her greatest fear was being out in the ocean, or drowning. Now her fear was happening to 'Him'.

"Nonononono" Lynn repeated fearfull for him.

"What do I do!" Lynn shouted mentally.

**"Find the connection, Use your energy, make it manifest"**

She thought of what kira said . . .Find the happy thoughts. Find the bond, find the true love between them . . .

She thought of the engagement party, the playfull look in his eyes, how he chased her, and whispered promises of what they would do that night . . .

Raphael felt for his Sais, as his shell was knocked to the ponds sea floor. Dust and dark swirling around him. His Sais lost in the water

Lynn remembered the look in his eyes when that mutagen monster chased her, how he found her so quickly. The red glare in his gaze at the thing that threatened her.

Raphael was pulled through the water again, and hit against the waters floor. He felt himself become dizzy, he needed air . . .fast.

**"More powerfull, make it manifest"**

That night she showed him the tattoo that represented him, how after they made love he traced it with his first finger when she woke up.

**"More powerfull"**

Raphael reached the air for only a second before being pulled back down. He could feel the serpent coiling itself around him. He struggled trying not to lose air

The first time they made love, how she saved herself for the right guy, and he was it for her.

The serpent coiled itself around his legs his middle and torso, before slowly squeezing him while he wrestled trying to get free, to get to air.

The first time I saw him . . .He had me pinned against the wall after I slugged him thinking it was a burgler. The look in his eyes. Mine with shock, his with something else.

Raphael felt something twinge in the back of his mind, amidst the pain his his lungs for air, and the feeling being squeezed and his bones soon to break . . .He felt something familiar, something that made him feel stronger. Like a light in the back of his mind which wrenched in his heart.

Lynn felt her heart wrench inward with fear and love at the same time.

'When I told him I was in love with him' Lynn thought feeling all those feelings release free. She looked up in the mist and it dissappeared. She could see something glowing, something that gave her a feeling of protection, the feeling of being safe. The familiar glow of red fire. Around her own which glowed a sharp green. It was Raphael, his aura.

"NO!" Leonardo shouted as Mikey came to his senses.

"Wait . . .Wheres Raph?" Mikey looked around Both his brothers looking into the water.

"I'm going in after him" Leonardo shouted. Donatello grabbed Leo's shoulder pointing towards the center.

"Look!" Don shouted keeping Leo back. There was a red glow coming up from the water.

'Lynn' . . .Raphael felt strength fueling him. He could feel something warm, strong, and comforting reach him. He felt a fiery aggression in him that wanted to come out. THe only time he had this particular feeling was with Lynnette. He smirked feeling the serpent loosen its grip . . .

Lynn held onto the memory that was fueling her.

_"I'm not goin anywhere". he whispered in her ear. her eyes got wide and he looked for her reaction. He leaned down again and they kissed longer the second time. wrapping both arms around his neck, and he pushed her up against the wall. _

"Rrrgghhhhh!"

The sound of the serpent screeching came up out of the water. As all three bothers watched Raphael, whose body was glowing with symbols of fire on his shell, chest plastrong, arms, legs and face. His arms were locked in a choke hold around the serpents body as it struggled and screeched to get away. As if Raphael himself was made of fire, the water around them started to evaporate.

Lynnette felt herself re-live the memory all over again. How she felt he was so much more special than she was. He was stronger, and that they were so different she couldn't be in love with him. That if he were to care about her, he would get hurt, because of her.

_I wanted this to last forever. I wanted to make sure he was real, So when I cried and the last of my crying had subsided. He used his thumb to dry them away_._My hands on both sides of his face, his hand still in my hair and his forehead touching mine. The other hand sliding down my arm ridding it of goosebumps from the rain._

The serpent wiggled around and steam rose from it as if it was being burned by raphael who didn't let go. He lept off of the serpent in a back flip seeing his sais on the ground after the water had evaporated away. He twirled them as the glow surrounded them like his body. The serpent screeched and glared at him with its one menacing eye and one bloody one.

He saved her from Cole that night. She also saved him, from making a big mistake. Almost Killing Cole, and proving to everyone else who thought of him as a monster, right. Raphael wasn't a monster, even if she was the only one who saw that . . . He was strong, brave, loyal, and above all that he was a hero to her.

Lynn could feel his energy surging . . .She was pushing herself to give him all she could. She could feel his confidance surging, his strength maxmized. She knew he could feel her too. Her aura entertwined with his.

Raphael leapt up into the air in one swift slash motion of his Sais, pushing from his chest outward. . . .The serpent was slashed through. Burning as two halves of it wiggled like a halved snake in the sun. Raphael breathed hard as he dropped his Sai's. Turning to see the serpent . . .Dead.

Just before his glow stopped, his eyes closed and he could feel Lynn. Their connection deeper than before. His feelings raged all over. He felt anger, he felt happiness, he felt passion and yearning, then feeling rage and frustration . . ."Damn" He shook his head eyes wide, wonderin' what the hell was going on with him.

"Raph?" Donatello asked putting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"I-I dont know" Raphael said incoherently. Just before he lost it. The glow was gone, and so was Lynn.

"Lynn?"

"Lynn!"

Kira turned to see Lynn on all fours before collapsing.

"What happened?" Elisa asked rushing to help her friend.

"Maybe she over did it".

"She might've" Kira said turning Lynn over.

A swirling white mist drifted over to them and over Lynnette. In a sudden glow Lynnette was gone.

"Lynn!" Gwen shouted.

**"She will be fine"**

The smooth voice of Conshesho said to them. He appeared and clapped once, a door appeared.

"Whats going on, Elisa hasn't had to channel her connection yet?" Kira asked.

**"There has been a change in plans for today" Another clap.**

The door opened and the girls walked through.

"Where did they take Lynn?" Elisa asked.

"Probably to an infermery or something" Kira guessed.

"Whats going on?" Gwen wondered. IF they were finished did that mean the guys were finished too.

**"He is not meant to be here, young one" **The voice of Shikara said in her smooth female like voice with a tone of demandingness behind it.

"I know wise ones" That voice made the girls turn around.

"Ancient one!" They all said at the same time.

"I Wish to see my sons immediately"

"Master Splinter!" Gwen shouted happily.

In the high thrones room sat the ninja tribunal, except for Juto who was gone. Standing in the middle of the room was The ancient one who waved at them and smiled, and then Master Splinter.

"Gwenevere, Kira, Elisa . . .Are you three alright. Where is Lynnette? How are my sons" Master Splinter expressed the urgency of a worried father.

"They were in training last, we . . .I dont know exactly how to explain what happened today. Lynnettes out cold, she used all her energy out" Kira shrugged not being able to explain much further without thinking about wording things the right way, longer.

"I'm so glad your here!" Gwen hugged him.

"Ninja tribunal, where are my sons" Master Splinter demanded.

"Splinter San" Ancient one said in a worried becarefull tone of voice. He did not want Master Splinter angering the Tribunal. Putting them all in danger.

**"You should not have come" **Shikara said authoratively.

A sudden Glow was cast and another door appeared. Floating in was Juto and behind them. Group of Confused and exhausted looking turtles.

"Mikey youre hurt" Gwen said noticing the bump on his head and the cut on his cheek.

"Naahhh . . .SENSEI!" Michelangelo and the other shouted for Master Splinter running up to him as the elder rat was happy and relieved to see his sons.

"My sons you are alright" Master Splinter hugged them and checked them all.

"Masta splinter how did you find us?" Raphael asked shocked anyone could find this place.

"Ancient one showed me the way, I would not allow you to be used for a purpose you were not trained to handle" Master Splinter said turning a warding look towards the Tribunal. The sound of an angry father ready to protect his family.

**"They have been chosen to combat a coming evil, a darkness that will shadow the world" **

**"Only these eight have the ability to do it"**

"Please . . .Do not be angry with Splinter San, He is their master and their father, if you should blame anyone, blame me" Ancient one bowed.

**"No one will be punished"**

**"On the contrary, we will allow it. The rat will help with their training"**

**"Agreed"**

"What was the purpose of today, what was the purpose of having us go through that obstacle course" Leonardo asked almost gritting his teeth but the other half of him curious and wanting to learn.

**"The lesson was to deepen your connection with your bonded ones. To use that connection to strengthen you in times of need"**

**"Your connections are important. Each of you share something with the other that is rare, and powerfull. No one, not even the dark one would be able to replicate that kind of power"**

"But . . .Theres limitations, Lynnette passed out from exhaustion of pushing herself too far into it" Kira shook her head.

**"That is why we are training you, to strengthen the bonds. The stronger they are the more you can endure".**

**"There is much to learn with such little time as we fear there may be"**

**"It is only one part of you all that is going to be the upfront challenge to the dark one".**

**"You all may go rest now . . .For tomorrow the training continues, and it WILL become more challenging".**

**(Clap)**

Another door, leading to the hall that lead to their rooms.

Master Splinter wished to talk to the guys alone. Leonardo offered to use his room to meet in. Kira agreed to wait with Gwen.

(The promise)

Master Splinter looked around at his sons. They were resting sitting down in a semi circle around him.

"I'm glad they let you stay master splinter" Leonardo said relieved.

"Me too, I mean I was goin' nuts with guilt" Mikey shook his head feeling the icepack on his bump.

"Whats gonna happen Master Splinter? Dey haven't told us anythin' " Raphael said dismayed at how much they were being left in the dark about this whole situation.

"Bein' kidnapped to train and we dont even really know what were trainin' to go up against" Raphael clenched his teeth and his fists.

"I understand my sons. The Tribunal has picked you and and our loved ones to combat a coming enemy. I can't believe they set you against a water demon for Training practice!" Master Splinter said angrily.

"Water' demon?" Donatello coughed in disbelief.

"You mean that thing Raph split in half?" Mikey asked surprised.

"Yes . . .That was a japanese water demon, that usually inhabits lakes and rivers. . . .But to use it in training. It could have killed one of you" Master Splinter expressed his anger again.

They were all silent for a moment. Splinter turned around with a serious and solemn expression.

"My sons, I understand you want to train, to learn the things about yourselves that are hidden beneath. While you are training I ask you to be carefull. The tribunal may train you but they also will not hesitate to sacrifice you for their cause . . .This is why we must stick together as a family more than ever . . .Promise me my sons" Master Splinter asked solemnly.

"We Promise Master" They all said at the same time bowing their heads or staring off into space.

(Todays excursions)

"come here" Gwen laughed open arms to a wobbly walking Michelangelo. Still holding an icepack to his head. He happily collapsed on the bed and let Gwen kiss the bump on his head.

"It hurts here too" Mikey pointed to the cut on his cheek. Gwen kissed it.

"And here" Mikey pointed.

"and here" He pointed to his hand

his leg

his arm

his elbow.

" Even my bandanna hurts" Mikey sighed spread out on the bed. Gwen smiled getting them both comfortable.

"Too hurt to eat anything?" Gwen asked.

"Food!" Mikey shot up out of bed running out in the hallway. Gwen giggled walking after him.

(Curiosity of the curious)

Leonardo heard the shower stop, Kira came out in a pink with cherry blossom designed Kimono robe. He felt heat rise to his face looking at her. He looked away.

"Like it?" She asked.

"Your beautifull" He answered honestly.

"Thankyou" She replied back sitting on the bed brushing through her hair. He sat up thinking about today. How easy and free flowing their connection was . . .It wasn't hard to get to, all he had to do was feel for her aura. Her soul, which matched his so beautifully.

"Hey, would you mind getting the back for me?" Kira asked with a smile holding out the comb. She let her hair trail down her back. He took the comb and started from the top working his way down slowly.

"What happened to you all . . .exactly" Kira asked while he combed her hair.

"First there was man eating plants, like flesh grown. When you reached our connection, I glowed and they went away. Like they were afraid of it"

"How does it feel to you?" Kira asked. Leo didn't stop combing her hair.

"It felt . . .Warm, safe, like with you I had the strength to do anything. My Chi manifested into its physical form on me. In the back of my mind I can feel you, see you, and hear you" He explained the best he could.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"I think about you, how I want to find you. Like . . .I feel complete with you. Your soul . . .With Mine . . .I think of memories that make me re-live the feelings of them. Like . . .When I was asked to access our connection I just pulled up a memory and kept it. Then I saw you . . .Like a shredded blue ribbon of light around my light" Kira explained.

Leo tried to imagine but was having a hard time understanding. Was the Tribunal going to show them how to access their connections with the girls too? or was it something only for them? 

"What memory did you use?" Leonardo asked instead.

"When we first made love" Kira said staring ahead, feeling her own face flush and become red. He stopped in mid comb.

"You . . .re-lived it?" He asked again.

"Yeah . . .He said it had to be powerfull enough to really feel you. Like . . . How we feel when were connected. Replay the memory in your head and then . . .Re feel everything . . .Then I could see you" Kira blushed. Leonardo didn't say anything as if shocked or lost in thought. She didn't know what else to say besides take the comb from his hand, kiss his cheek and stand up to turn off the lamp.

When she sat back down he was still lost in thought.

Leonardo watched her lay down closing her eyes before opening them again to look at him. Those deep crystaline blue eyes that made him feel like they were windows to her soul. He layed down staring up at the ceiling. Smiling and turn over to face her. She smirked closing her eyes feeling his hand brush her hair back. He watched her start to fall asleep. So many thoughts he was afraid he wouldn't be able to sleep.

(Dont push yourself too hard)

Donatello got out of the bathroom after drying off. He chuckled to see Elisa asleep the covers pushed back. A book that he had started translating in english for her by her side open to the page she was on. He shook his head chuckling, taking the book and setting to the side. Crawling into bed and pulling the covers over herself before settling himself in. He sighed thinking of today. The tribunal stopped training short that day. So they hadn't had to go through what the others did. It didn't mean they wouldn't have to soon.

He would have to be strong for her, and he knew she'd push herself to far for him, even he asked her not to. It was one of her best qualities. She was oddly and softly stubborn. Not like Raph stubborn but something softer.

"Don?"

That voice made him sit up on his elbows.

"Yeah?" He whispered. Just as he turned the lights off feeling the coolness of the sheets on his legs. He felt A hand on his chest and it reached across his mid section. He had to hand it to the tribunal , they had a great choice in guest beds. The pillowtop made it so it sunk their bodies. So comfortable they'd be in the same position all night without once waking up to turn over.

Elisas head on his chest made him smile as he settled back letting his head rest against the pillow.

Tomorrow would bring another challenge. But it was worth it to get here at the end of the day.

(Hanging by a moment)

Raphael walked into the room, seeing Lynnette sitting up in the bed, knees up looking frustrated and half somethin' else. He sighed shutting the door. They'd been through alot today. He didn't say anything and the look on her face when she turned to him for a second, before looking down then up at the wall into space. He rubbed the back of his neck. Still sore from today. Wrestling with a water demon aint exactly a trip to the spa.

Lynns hair was dampish her bangs hanging over her face. she looked up at him, and he looked down at her. It was like there was nothing that needed to be said. They both knew what had happened. It was both amazin' and scary. He'd never felt that kinda feelin' of power before. He didnt know how she did it, but He knew she didn't want to talk about it. She looked up at him for a split second then back to the blanket staring at the pattern then up at the wall leaning on her arms on her knees.

He turned off the lamp and watched her reach for his hand in the dark. The slight dim white light from the window of a day done. He leaned down to side of the bed. She instantly hugged him. He let her hug him putting an arm around her. Crawling over her to his spot on the bed pulling her to lean on him. It was silence but each knew the feeling of the other. That today was a huge wake up call. That tomorrow might either be the same or different. Lynn fell asleep on his shoulder. He had one arm around her protectively the other on his chest. Looking out the dim window, then back to her. he closed his eyes the smell of her hair sending him to dreams of bein' back in New York with her. Where everything made sense.

**Reviews or comments are appreciated. **


	81. Weapons turned inward

**The life of a senior is very very busy lol I know that doesnt make up for not updating sooner but Hopefully it'll make an okay dr's note for being very busy with school and everything.**

Master Splinter awoke suddenly from his nightmare, heart beating rapidly, and feeling fear in his senses. He got up from his bed and walked out into the hallway. Opening the door to each one of his sons room.

_They were running through a forest, of old Japan_

He opened the door to Donatellos room first. Donatellos light breathing and Elisas light breathing could be heard and the paper lantern showed them both to the left side facing towards the door, Donatellos arm over Elisas side as she had the blanket up to their shoulders. He closed the door softly.

_They were running from something, ancient, something evil and terrifying. Unlike anything they had come across before. _

He opened the door to Michelangelos room. His sons light snorring and sleep talking reassured his old heart. Gwen curled up to his sons side as Michelangelo was sprawled out slightly but with one arm under Gweneveres head. Master Splinter closed the door hearing his son mutter something about Pepperoni and anchovies in his sleep.

_The vision of a large entity, in a Shredder uniform, with a dark mass surrounding it, on a demon horse riding with a glowing staff in the Footclan symbol with a tridants edge. Riding towards them with a vengeance. Something him and His sons could not avoid._

Raphaels room, Both Lynnette and Raphael tucked with eachother closely. Raphael holding her protectively while Lynns arm draped over his midsection. She slept quietly while he snorred slightly. He breathed out relieved they were safe closing the door so as to not disturb them.

_He shouted for his sons to run, but as the shredder caught up with them, his sons turned to face the enemy, weapons drawn. He turned to reach them and as he turned he heard a few short slashes and watched as his sons fell . . .Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo . . .Dead upon the ground. _

Leonardo and Kira slept facing eachother, a hand over the others. Kiras head under his sons chin. They all had a long day, and he had the ninja tribunal to blame for forcing this mission on his family. Not to mention using a water demon as training practice. They were all safe that is all he cared about. But the future of his family remained uncertain, so long as the tribunal intended to use them for their cause.

_The ancient shredder turned and charged on his demon steed towards him. Splinter awoke just before the first slash approached._

Observing his sons reactions after speaking with them he concluded that they all had different opinons on their current situation. They all believed they would fight for the cause of good, on the common ground they would save the world they were born in, and save the people they loved. Donatello seems fascinated by this new world of the tribunal, his curiosity peeked to the highest levels. Learning and putting new skills to good use was always his forte. Elisa seems to be happy as long as Donatello is happy, both literate and scholars of each their own, they were perfectly matched in opinon of their predicament. Raphael seems to want nothing more than to return home with Lynnette and keep her and everyone else out of harms way, he blames the tribunal for kidnapping them as well as endangering Lynnette, although . . .He is going along with what is planned so long as no one in his family is hurt, Lynnette seems to share the same expression. Michelangelo is excited by all the new skills he could use, thinking of himself as one of the super hero's in his comic books, Gweneveres facial expression told his senses that she did not want to be here. She expresses fear that the tribunal will interfere with her already made plans. To marry Michelangelo and to be apart of the family, though she has not expressed this to Michelangelo. Leonardo has always wanted to be apart of something greater, the chance to save the world and enhance his skills as a master of ninjitsu. There is not enough to determine how Kira feels of the situation, but they all know there is a battle coming ahead, something dark they all must face.

Only the hope that the Tribunal can train them enough in time to face this darkness can they have the hope and morale they need to fight.

Splinter went back to bed . . .Praying for the sun to rise to bring the morning.

**(TRAINING)**

"Last one to Ninja class is a rotten acolyte" Michelangelo teased.

"Yeah Anotha day of 'laughs' with the ninja tribunal, hold me back" Raphael remarked cynically.

The girls held back today and let the guys walk ahead of them. Michelangelo didn't notice how down Gwen seemed this morning, she faked smiled through the entire morning so far. Only the girls noticed something was up with her. Lynnette wasn't too particularly talkative either, she woke up and has been quiet all morning. Raphael gave her a small shoulder hug in assurance, she gave a small weak smirk but continued to remain melancholic. Elisa worried for them, and wondered if she would become unhappy too. Kira walked with them trying to keep their hopes up, and hoped maybe someone in the tribunal would notice how her friends were feeling.

"Well were here, where's our instructor?" Donatello said looking around. They were in the middle of the empty village, in the desolated square made of yellow cobblestone.

"I hope its not Juto" Michelangelo said walking out in the middle of their semi circle.

"Your lack of skill and rank breath make me want to wretch" Mikey did a deep voiced Juto impression.

"Or, Check it, Hisomeshesho The Ninja Who ate Japan" Mikey growled and made himself bigger to imitate HIsomeshesho. Making a few chuckle and laugh.

"MMMMM Send more Sushi"

Mikey continued hearing the laughs until they all stopped suddenly and his brothers bowed.

"Mikey . . .Psst" Leonardo tried to get his attention. Mikey continued to laugh until he noticed they all stopped laughing.

"Uhhh . . .He's right behind me isn't he?" Mikey turned around with a gulp, to see the more larger member of the ninja tribunal cross his arms and stare down at Michelangelo with a look of slight annoyance and authority.

"Hey Teach*" Mikey greeted with a nervous smile. The giant ignored him and lead them all to walk to their lesson .

"This doesnt go on my permanent record does it?" Mikey asked Don who shrugged.

They reached a long wooden bridge, at the end was a large building with the shape of two dragon heads together red in design and color. Hisomishesho motioned to the bridge. He didn't speak and used sign language using to fingers to represent legs crossing over the bridge.

"Uhm . . .Is this Charades?" Mikey asked.

"OW" Mikey felt a whap upside his head. The ancient one stood ontop of a pillar of the bridge and hopped down infront of them.

"IF you spent less time talking and more time thinking perhaps you would understand" Ancient one said standing infront of the group to help instruct. Ancient one bowed to the teacher who bowed back.

"I shall help you, since i was once Hisomishesho's pupil in the shadow craft of stealth" He said informatively. They all looked at the ancient one then at Hisomishesho wondering how two people of their particular sizes could be stealthy.

"Hisomishesho does not speak, for he embodies the three pillars of ninjitsu, Speed, secrecy and 'Silence . . .Michelangelo'" Ancient one said directly to Michelangelo with a warning tone.

"Blessed Silence" Ancient one said again to make sure Mikey got the point.

'He gets it' Gwen thought irritated.

"Hisomishesho says today you will learn how to cross the honored tatsu bridge, 200 yards long, in silence and speed" Ancient one said as Hisomishesho used his hands to talk as well.

"Lets see now . . ." Elisa said looking around.

"Zero cover" Don listed off.

"Direct sun" Elisa listed.

"Creaky old boards"

Then they heard a whoosh noise, and they all looked across the long bridge to see Hisomishesho on the other side. They all gaped at not having seen or heard him cross.

"He . . .How did he do that?" Kira said, Even Lynns mouth was partially dropped while she chewed her gum in shock.

"The guys gotta be at least three hundred pounds of pure muscle, and like . . .seven foot" Elisa said, while the guys were all amazed too, eyes wide.

"That did not just happen" Donatello said thinking the law of physics and gravity would be against it.

"All things are possible when Mind, body and spirit are harnessed to complete the same task" The ancient one said motioning to Hisomishesho who zoomed back across the bridge not even slight of breath back infront of them.

"That did not just happen 'AGAIN' " Donatello said feeling everything he knew about reality was now being shaken up and proven wrong.

Hisomishesho waved his hand and the Ancient one turned to translate.

"Volunteer?" Ancient one asked. Everyone stayed put except Leonardo who stepped forward.

"Suckin' up as usual" Raphael nudged to Mikey nodding towards Leo.

Hisomishesho walked infront of Raphael and Mikey, as they both looked up back at him. Hisomishesho lifted a finger and pointed it directly at Mikeys forehead.

"He didn't even volunteer" Gwen said even more irritated.

"Its okay Gwen" Kira tried calming her friend. Mikey made a nervous look towards Gwen, walking against his will to the edge of the bridge.

"Focus inward Michelangelo, see the world only as light and fog" Ancient one instructed. Hisomishesho pointed to Mikey's amulet.

"Find your chi and imagine is as Rushing wind, powerfull , invisible, and free flowing . . .and serious . . .for once yes?" Ancient one said advisably walking to stand with the group.

"How are we going to learn anything all the way from back here?" Leonardo asked feeling a little left out of the lesson.

"Safety precaution Leonardo" Ancient one said. Those few words perked Gwens suspicions . . .safety for what?

"Remember your Japanese, Tatsu means . . ." Ancient one left off..

"Dragon . . .The dragon river" Leonardo finished thinking it over.

"What!" Gwen burst out, but was held back by Kira who shook her head no to Gwen, to not interfere.

"They wouldn't let anything bad happen to Mikey" Elisa nodded. Gwen stared at the teacher and thought what she would do , should, mikey get hurt in this lesson.

Mikey went through his focusing checklist.

"Okay . . . Breathing . . .Feelin' the stealth . . .uhhhh sneak into my heart . . .Kinda" Mikey said remembering the techniques for this from master Splinter about stealth. Feeling a push forward suddenly from Hisomishesho.

"HEY i'm focusing here!" Mikey shouted behind him.

He closed his eyes again. Gwen watched helplessly not sure if she was allowed to help him or not. Mikey had his eyes closed

"Focusing . . .Stealthing . . ." Mikeys body glowed along with his amulet. Gwen sighed in relief that he could glow by himself and not only when she was with him to help him. His brothers watched half amazed that Mikey was stepping onto the bridge making no noise, his body glowing without having to have Gwen help him. Mikey stepped again, looking down and then smiling triumphantly and turning to show off to everyone else with a victory pose. Losing his glow.

"Mikey!" Gwen shouted, as Michelangelo took another step and heard a creak of the boards. The sound echo'd across the bridge and a loud growl was heard . . .

"Okay whatever that is . . .Doesnt sound good" Mikey said looking over the side. A giant silver dragon looped around the bridge with its body, looping again growling louder.

"ITS NOT GOOD ITS NOT GOOD!" Mikey shouted frozen with fear.

"MIKEY!" Gwen shouted from the back as the dragons head went for Mikey.

"Aw Shell!" Mikey turned to run.

The dragons body loomed around the bridge surrounding the only escape he had. He doged the body hanging onto the side ropes.

"Michelangelo!" Leonardo shouted drawing his weapons and the others followed suit while the girls kept gwen back. The dragons tail whipped back sending the guys back against the wall.

"Oh no" Elisa said running to Don.

"What kind of damn class is this!" Lynnette shouted rushing over to help them up.

"GWEN NO!" Kira called out but was too late. Gwen had started running in a sprint to Michelangelo.

"No, Gwen! come back!" Everyone shouted trying to get up, too late to warn her. She ran around and dodged the dragons tail. Mikey looked up with his famous scream as the dragons head circled above him ready to strike down with a vengeance.

"MIKEY!"

He heard Gwen call for him, he looked over and felt fear grip him.

"Gwen No GET BACK!" He shouted seeing the dragon divert its attention to her.

"GWEN!" Mikey sprinted to go after her before the dragon. Gwen dodged the tail again. The dragon opened its jaws with glowing menacing eyes ready to attack Gwen. Who froze with fear. Michelangelo leapt over part of the dragons serpent like body and grabbed ahold of Gwen both with eyes closed expecting the worst. He had a hold around her keeping her down below him. After a few seconds, Mikey opened an eye and peeked up. Breathing out in relief. Hisomishesho had one hand up to the dragon as it stared down at him with a snort of steam from his nostrils. Hisomishesho bowed to it, and the dragon lowered its head as if to bow back. Before dissappearing below the bridge into the mist again.

Gwen was still speechless from shock, Mikey gaped for a moment at what just happened.

"Wow . . .You . . .(Looks up at hisomishesho) . . .Wow" Mikey said looking down over the bridge again to makesure it was gone.

Gwen stood up feeling inadequate of the situation.

"Uhm . .. Hisomi-san . . .Can I have a do over?" Mikey asked only to recieve a whap upside the head with Ancient ones walking stick.

(**Family meeting)**

"That lesson was rough" Donatello said looking at mikey who had an icepack to his head.

"No kiddin'" Raphael said replaying the whole thing in his head.

"If the Tribunal things that a giant monster like dragon that attacks you is a teaching aid, then sign me up for homeschooling" Mikey said rubbing the top of his head where he felt a bump form.

"I cannot Believe you were set against the Tatsu Spirit! It was RASH and Careless!" Master Splinter said after having spokent with the girls, all except Gwenevere who wouldn't speak to anyone about todays events.

"Whats your beef with the tribunal sensei?" Raphael asked master splinter.

"Old wounds are slow to heal" Master splinter said off in thought.

"After yesterdays events of being set against a water demon, now a river dragon . . ." Master splinter shook his head with anger at the posing threat on the safety of his family.

"Master we have another lesson to attend to . . .before the day is over" leonardo said half quietly. His feelings being afflicted which his father could sense.

"Yes . . .Go and be carefull my sons" Master Splinter warned them before they departed.

They all walked out to the hallway.

"Great . . .Anotha lesson I wonder if dis time someone loses a limb" Raphael remarked irritably.

"Dont forget Raph were here to train a coming evil, we should be gratefull to the Tribunal for this training" Leonardo said defensively.

"Gratefull!" Raphael said shouting back and shaking his head.

"Listen teachers pet! you may not care what happens to da rest of us so long as you get ta be the favorite, but I for one dont wanna have to wonder if one of us, me ,or Lynn is gonna get hurt to train for somethin' we didnt even sign up to train for!" Raphael argued just as The girls came out of Gwens room from resting. Raphael stopped shouting and Leo didn't respond.

"Everything okay?" Lynn asked , the question directed at Raphael who nodded once glaring at Leo who glowered back indifferently. Raphael walking with Lynn ahead of everyone else arm hanging around her shoulders.

"Were ready to go" Kira nodded to Leo with an indifferent look of regret.

"Weres Gwen?" Michelangelo asked putting the icepack down.

"Shes . . . Not coming . . ." Kira said looking down with a sympathetic look to Mikey. Mikey stood confused , ready to walk in and check if she was okay.

"Shes just not feeling well, she said to go on without her" Elisa assured Michelangelo so he wouldn't go in and try to see what was wrong.

"Uhh Okay . . . I guess I'll check on her later" Mikey said sounding a little down now walking off behind Leo and Kira. Donatello sighed following behind as Elisa recalled the events in her head.

_" Gwen . . .we knew this kinda stuff would happen . . .Its what we DID sign up for" Kira said._

_"But Mikey or I didn't sign up for THIS ! The footclan , Sure, Purple dragons, not a problem . . .BUT This! . . . No" Gwen shook her head tears forming in her eyes. _

_"You guys should go I'm not feeling well . . . "Gwen said crossing her arms not facing them._

_"Gwen . . .We know this sucks but Mikey needs you" Lynn said sympathetically._

_"I'm just . . .I need time alone . . .Mikey will tell me what I missed anyway" Gwen waved it off. _

_"Alright . . ." Kira said letting her hand fall from Gwens shoulder._

_"We'll be back" Elisa said softly shutting the door._

'Is this going to tear us all apart?' Elisa thought walking down the hallway with everyone.

(**OF Sticks and Swords)**

They were all lead to a stone circled room with fire pits in each side forming a circle. The guys were asked to draw their weapons out.

Juto was pacing in front of them.

"**The weapon is not merely a tool, it is an extention of skill, and of body" He said directly. His eyes wandered to everyone . . .and noticed one was missing.**

**"Where is the other Acolyte" He asked.**

"Shes not feeling well" Elisa answered softly not looking up at Jutos hard gaze.

**"we can all only pray the darkness never comes" Juto continued on as if he never asked where Gwen was. "But if it does, you cannot fight it with bits of tin and wood" Juto said with a bite of his tone.**

**"You need STRONGER weapons" He directed raising his arms up turning to face away from them.**

**"They must be forged to strike at your enemy both Physically and Mystically" He said motioning with his arm as a blue fire followed his hands.**

**The fire struck at the ground as the floor began to shake and the foundation broken. Something was rising from the ground. **

**As what seemed a giant dragons head, mouth open and teeth sharp and apparent like a doorway.**

**They all stared**

"You think you'd get used to the whole surprise thing around here" Kira whispered to Lynn who nodded once stone faced and confidant. Raph wanted to talk with her later when they got back to the room. She was almost sure of what it would be about but thought of what she was going to say.

Kira looked to Leo who was again watching with anticipation of what would happen next. Mikey seemed to think this whole thing was cool , but still looked a little down that Gwen wasn't here.

Flames shot out of the dragons mouth and engulfed it like a large fireplace.

**"The Spirit Forge . . .Maggots, fueled by the breath of four great dragons" Juto smirked motioning with his right arm.**

"teacher or no teacher he betta lay off that maggot business" Raphael said re-gripping his Sai's.

**"Those Worthy will find what they seek within the forge, those unworthy . . . incomprehensible pain" he answered slightly quick. **

"Thats reassuring" Elisa said to Kira with a haughty sigh.

**"Now . . .Who dares enter first" Juto said with a snap glance at the group who all stood still.**

"Does he mean all of us? . . ." Elisa asked

"No I think its just them" Kira nodded to Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey.

"No way anyones going in there, there just gonna get their asses burned" Lynnette said crossing her arms turning to her side to expect to see Raphael. . . .Who no longer was standing there.

"Rrrgghh I'm tired of just standin' around, you wanna volunteer, You got one" Raphael growled walking towards the forge.  
"Raph!" Lynn said watching him walk towards his hastily.

"Raph No!" Donatello shouted as everyone backed away, the forge flames engulfing his body as Raph barely stood infront of it but continued on into it.

"Are you fucking Flipped!" Lynnette shouted ready to run in after him.

Just as she was about to push past everyone the forge fires backed off, and Raphael stood glowing . . .His firey aura body markings covering him, he held something other than his Sai's in his hands. He looked up at the forge before turning around.

"That didn't even tickle" Raphael said smugly holding up what looked like a new set of weapons. he turned smirking at Lynnette who was ready to strangle him.

**"Well done simpleton , indignant rage suits you, show me what gifts the forge has granted." Juto complimented.**

"I got this" Raphael said holding up what looked to be connected fancy medieval axe picks with ruby encrested jewels on the sides and red malleable chain connecting them.

**"Bonrai, I cannot believe it!" Juto named them smirking with an impressed face. "Worms, use the forge . . .NOW!" Juto demanded with an almost malicious smile.**

"I think he means you three" Kira pointed out.

"Uhhh Really?" Mikey asked looking at the forge not so bravely.

Mikey stepped forward unsurely putting his hand out to it as the flames engulfed him. The others followed suit. The girls hung back to watch.

Michelangelo came out with a four forged chainlinked set of nunchucks and two giant ones on the ends.

Donatello came out with a purple ribbon endowed metal pike like trident.

**"Inazuma, which commands lightning from the heavens" Juto told Michelangelo the name of his weapon.**

**"Beyako the hungry ghost which calls the cleaving winds" Juto told Donatello his. **

"Nice" Elisa said complimenting Dons.

**"Bonrai which can shatter mountains with its thunder" Juto reffered to Raphaels new weapon. **

"Yeah that sounds like you alright" Lynn chuckled shaking her head at Raphaels facial expression, excited and devious at his new weapon.

**"and . . .Kunshin commanding the white flame of the dragon king" Juto reffered to Leonardo's new sword. Who held it high proudly.**

'He looks happy' Kira smiled.

**"These are the gifts of the dragons, forged for kings . . .For legends!" Juto said proudly. "With the fangs of the Dragon at your command you will discover power transcendant of your wildest imaginings" Juto finished before walking to the front of the room. **

There was a vorpal sound before they all turned to see the other three tribunal members standing to the side of the room

**"Juto-shesho the first artifact has been found!" Shikara said alarmed.**

"The one that was stolen?" Raphael pointed his question.

**"The artifact lies on the banks of the Kawachi river Guarded by Quappa tengu" Conshesho said angrily.**

**"The dark ones demons are poised to take OUR prize" Shikara said with a fist up angrily.**

"excuse me . . .Did she say . . .Demons?" Mikey said holding a hand up nervously.

"What are they talking about?" Lynn asked.

"Dont you remember?" Kira asked.

"No . . .I dont I've kinda been to damn preoccupied with everyones just surviving lately to notice" Lynn said back in a half sneer.

**"The appearance of the dragon forged weapons of the fangs is a good omen, send the urchins" Juto said confidantly.**

**"Do not return without the cask, for it falls into the wrong hands they will be one step closer to ressurecting their master" Conshesho ordered with a clap. **

"But wait! What about Gwen!" Mikey asked looking around.

**"Only the turtles will go, The other acolytes will remain here, they will keep their connection line open for you to give you stength in battle" Shikara ordered. The girls looked around before watching their boyfriends dissappear into a flash of green light. They were all out infront on the docks awaiting the boat which bobbed as the sea looked looked rough enough to shake a boat of this magnitude.**

"Damn . . ." Lynnette gritted her teeth as the tribunal left except Conshesho who was to instruct them to keep their bonding connections open to help the guys out.

"We need Gwen here too" Kira said getting up to go get her.

"Anyone wanna be the one to tell her why Mikey's gone" lynn said not wanting to volunteer.

"We'll all tell her" Elisa said taking Lynns hand following Kira out.

The guys were off to board the ship and to go retrieve the artifact . . .

'Be safe' Kira mentally said to Leo.


	82. Sacrifices

**I know that last chapter was cut short but I was REALLLYYY tired and needed the sleep so I'm on it now***

"HE WHAT!" Gwen shouted standing up out of bed. She had been melancholic and reduced to hiding in her and Michelangelos room for the time being. Figuring that the days endeavors were over her friends came in. But No Mikey. Just for them to tell her that he was sent off into a fight to retrieve some artifact for the tribunal, guarded by Demons no less, at a waterfall riverside area. Just when she pleaded for a break from all the madness, and the feeling being drafted into the army, forced into a path she didn't choose. Michelangelo was sent off with his brothers on an 'errand' for the tribunal.

"And they said to not come back without it . . ."Lynn said a little growly.

"If they dont its one step closer to the evil being ressurected" Kira said lighter to counteract Lynns aggressive thoughts on the mission.

"Were supposed to be keeping the connection line open just incase" Elisa urged, she wanted to see how Donatello was doing.

Gwen didnt say anything, but the look in her eyes was familiar to Lynnette. It was anger, something Lynn recognized right away. Kira put a hand to gwens shoulder only to have it shrugged off. Gwen got into her pose, and kept her face down, Kira could litterally feel the angry vibes coming off of her as they all relaxed on the giant bed.

'This isn't right' Gwen thought to herself

(**Mission made not so easy)**

They all observed the surroundings. The waterfall flowing fast and powerfull over the craggy rocks. The river rushing in a pool before flowing off into the nearby forest. In the shallow parts of the pools basin were giant fish monster looking creatures. A dozen or more of them. While ontop of a rock was a boxed item in black with the tribunals symbol of red on the side.

"Theres the casket . . ."Don pointed.

"And a whole lotta Ugly" Raphael said looking around.

"Oh come on Raph, thats no way to talk about your 'Real' Family" Michelangelo joked.

"Kappa tengu . . .River demons" Leonardo recited, remembering what the Ancient one called them.

"I . . .uhh forgot to brush up on demonology before we were shang hai'd" Donatelllo said regretting not studying that particular field before they were kidnapped.

"Any Ideas?" Don asked a second later watching a river demon wrestle with another, visciously.

"Hit Hard" Raphael said holding up his new weapon Bonrai

"Hit Fast" Leonardo ended brandishing his sword

"OR I can use the ninja stealth , pull a hisomishesho move and steal the casket before bobo misses the banana" Michelangelo said with a sneaky grin.

"A fancy set of chucks doesnt make you hisomi, Mikey" Leonardo shook his head "We have to keep our heads level" Leonardo nodded.

"Level This" Michelangelo said putting his hands together to focus.

"Focusing . . .Stealthing" Mikey said characteristic of last time. His brothers watched Mikey's symbols of his aura glow on his body. Then a second later Mikey was ontop of the craggly rock with the casket.

"How cool is that?" Mikey said smiling that it worked. He did a victory dance before shouting "I AM THE STEALTHIEST TURTLE IN THE UNIVERSE!"

As he shouted that, the demons below looked up at him.

"Uhhhhhhh I can see your busy and all I'll just take this and go~" Mikey stood ontop of the craggly rock as the demons advanced toward him.

"Its Go time, Get Mikey out of there and Get the Artifact!" Leo shouted directively.

Just as they reached the demons, the demons turned to water dissappearing. Each one stopped.

"What the?" Raphael looked around not seeing anything.

"Where did they go" Leonardo said looking around keeping his senses sharp. A second later dozens of demons formed out of the water. In a split second they were surrounded.

One particular Demon growled at them in a sort of linguistic manner.

"Please tell me thats Demon for 'I surrender'" Mikey said watching his brothers surrounded.

"They can travel through the water, and materialize themselves out of it" Donatello said as two jumped him.

Everytime Leonardo slashed at one it changed into water so his sword just went through them.

Raphael raced to go after Mikey.

(Back in the room)

"Their surrounded" Elisa said seeing what was going on through Dons eyes.

"These things can go through the water, Leos really frustrated" Kira shook her head.

Gwen saw Michelangelo up on the rock with the casket containing the artifact. He was safe for now. She watched as Raphael was pushed under the water.

"Bastards" Lynn gritted out sending a surge of her strength to Raph helping him by just a little, as he focused his energy. "RRRGGGHHH" He shot up off the ground and she watched him spin like a shurikan with his new weapons at the demons, slicing them in half.

Donatello spun in the air as the wind forcing all the water near him into a funnel before spilling them out.

"Normally I like to read the manual on magical operated weapons before using them" Don smirked.

Leonardo focused his own energy. "We have to cut them off from the water!"

Michelangelo grabbed the casket following behind Leo. Leonardo leapt up into the air with his sword with the fire of the dragon king. He shouted in a battle cry as he sent a wave of intense fire at the water, causing the water to evaporate, and the demons to burn up. An explosion in the process.

When the smoke cleared Leo was laying on the ground.

"Leo!" Don shouted as his brothers ran to the fallen one.

Leonardo was unconscious.

"We'll carry him, Mikey grab da casket" Raphael said pointing to the thing they were sent to retrieve. Raph and Don both carrying Leo.

(Homecoming)

"YO Tribunal, We got Wounded" Raphael said nodding to Leo whose upper torso was being carried by raph, Don holding the other side. Mikey carrying the casket.

"Leo!" Kira came rushing out of the building. Along with the other girls.

Ancient one and Master Splinter came rushing out as well.

"My Sons!"

"Is he going to be okay?" Kira asked as they set Leo down for a moment. Kira put his head in her lap rubbing his face and forehead soothingly.

"He just used everythin' he had in that attack" Raph said wiping his forehead letting Lynn help him.

"I'm glad your alright" Elisa said as Don showed her he was okay and came back unscathed. Michelangelo still held the casket. Gwen stayed where she was at the entrance.

**"The cask! is it open! Is it damaged!" Conshesho urged not even looking at Leonardos condition.**

**Mikey stood still just before Hisomishesho quickly grabbed the cask from him and zoomed back to the others at the front.**

**The tribunal was surrounding the cask checking on it.**

"Leo is injured" Gwen said angrily to the tribunal who werent even paying attention.

**"You should have left him if it put the cask in jeapordy" Juto said with his usual brunt.**

"He saved their lives!" Kira shouted at them glaring for what it was worth.

"Who the hell are you to say who should be condemned and left behind!" Lynnette said right after Kira staring angrily too. Everyone else was speechless and shocked by what the tribunal was saying.

**"Your lives are meaningless compared to this artifact Acolytes" Juto answered back harshly**

"Fuck em'" Lynn said letting Raph rest his weight on her. She could feel him get angry too, and not by just the glaring in rage at the fact they would endanger his brother for a stupid artifact.

"You heartless monsters" Master Splinter stood up.

"Have you no compassion for those who would give their lives for you!" He shouted. Making everyone freeze, he never shouted that loud and angry before. Everyones eyes wide at Splinter if they werent glaring at the tribunal. "You are no better than the evil itself" He ended pointing with his walking stick.

**"Our ways are our own" Conshesho said emotionless "But you and your sons deserve to know this, the evil that is coming over shadows everything, compassion, our own lives, even honor. If we fail, the world will fall". He said as the casket opened and an ancient helmet rose up out of it, wit hthe crescent of the footclan symbol on the brow of it.**

"The (wince) Shredder" Leonardo said before passing out again, out of energy. Kira held his head in place.

(Recooperating)

Donatello ate dinner in their room before taking a shower, letting all of today wash off his body, but not off his mind. When he was finished, he couldn't find Elisa. He remembered the sorrowfull look she had on her face when the argument with the Tribunal ended. They were all dismissed for the day to their leisure. She wasn't in their room, and she wasn't in the hall or in the throne room of the Tribunal. 'We really are in a mess' He thought shaking his head.

Kira sat on the bed, leos head in her lap. He was told to rest the rest of the day and sleep. She made tea for him on the inntable nearest incase he was thirsty. She looked down at him and constantly out the window, worrying about today. The tribunal would have let Leo die . . .For a helmet, that belonged to an ancient Shredder. The tribunal would have let one of her friends, or the love of her life die. Without so much as a caring thought of those who fought to retrieve what they asked for. Leo wanted to stay, he put his dreams of being a better warrior first than his own life. That thought worried her. If they were . . .mates . . .bonded for life . . .bonded by their souls, would he put that infront of them? She thought about Gwen, whose hopes were basically just shattered today right in front of her, If the tribunal let them die, Her and Michelangelos possible marriage was impossible. Kira knew thats what her friend was thinkging. Days before they were kidnapped Gwen couldn't stop talking about how she couldn't wait to see mikey at the end of the Isle, saying their vows and I-Do's. How excited she was to be Mrs. Michelangelo. Now she didn't even utter a syllable about the wedding which was supposed to be a month away now. By now they would have started deciding on final things like flowers, a dress, gifts, a ceremony. Gwens dream of getting Married to Mikey, her prince charming . . .Crushed. IF that could happen to Gwen . . .The same thing would happen to her and her friends. All their lives were at stake. Kira couldn't think of a day without Leo anymore, he was apart of her. She hoped that in the future . . .They would too follow up on the wedding wagon. Leo was her true love . . .She used to think something like that couldn't exist but now . . .Any thoughts of possibly having a future together now was slowly diminishing. Any one of them could die now. It would be irresponsible to plan something like a future together, just before they even reached the beggining of the storm.

Kira felt a hand place itself on her cheek, shocking her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see him smirk up at her telling her he was okay. She smiled faking her doubts and kissing his forehead, before he leaned up and they kissed upside down. His hand on her cheek and her arms around his upper torso.

(Hiding out)

Lynn left Elisa in the Library. They just finished talking. Lynn was so angry she punched a bookshelf, hurting her hand.

"Damn Ninja Tribunal, fucking with our lives" Lynn said feeling the pain shoot through her hand.

"Theres not much we can do" Elisa said on the brink of tears. Lynn hugged her friend but not letting anything touch the hand she hurt.

"I'll be in the room okay?" Lynn said nodding as her friend asked to be alone. Elisa did what she always did when she was upset . . .hide in a book.

Lynnette walked down the hallway holding her hand wincing at the pain she felt shaking it a little. She went into the room hearing the shower run. Walking over to the small cabinet under the inntable where a bandage kit was. She took it out and winced feeling her hand. She tried bandaging it herself with little progress. finally throwing the bandage on the sheets angrily holding her hand and staring out the window angrily.

'They dont care who they hurt, they dont care who dies. Leo almost died today, and they wouldn't of cared. If it was Raph . . .I . . ." She stopped so she wouldn't think about it, but it was inevitable. If it was Raphael instead of Leo, she would feel the way Gwen felt now, maybe even worse. They didn't care who was endangered. She stared out the window, longing the freedom of life back home. Imagining she was back home at work where she should be, Going home to Raph , they'd go out to dinner and watch an old black and white detective movie, one of his favorites, before going back to his room. He'd tease her to the point she'd jump him, they'd be on the floor laughing and wrestling until one of them was pinned, usually it was her, and they'd have the best love for a few hours before collapsing on the bed, and waking up to eachother smiling in the morning. She wanted to go back to that. Where all they had to worry about was work, weddings, the Foot and purple Dragons. Not this . . . She always knew that there would be times when his or her life would be in danger, but not forcibly. She knew he'd risk everything to save her. She'd give her own life for him or her friends, they were her family. But the tribunal doesnt care about family. . .She wished . . .She wished they could run away, back to New York.

"What didya do?" His voice snapped her out of her transe staring out the window, she didn't meet his eyes.

"I hit a bookshelf" She said nonchalantley.

"Ya want some help?" He asked , he just got out of the shower wiping his neck off with a towell.

"I'd appreciate it I guess" Lynn shrugged.

"Thinkin' bout today arent ya?" He asked knowingly. Lynn didn't answer before he continued.

"Damn Tribunal . . .They dont care if one of us gets killed, Me You, the family, My brothers . .." Raphael trailed off, he was just as angry as she does. She didn't answer before she felt her thoughts invaded. She snapped her eyes up to meet his. He stared right back, she looked down. He knew what she was thinking earlier, he used their connection to feel her thoughts. He didn't pause wrapping her hand up.

"I miss home too" He said understandingly. She sighed still not saying anything.

"Its not fair" She said finally. "If the tribunals so powerfull . . .Why dont THEY deal with this" Lynn asked herself. Raph was finishing up the wrapping, doing it carefully and slowly so as to not hurt her.

"When we get home . . ." he started, She looked up at him listening, his voice lighter slightly in his gruffy charming way.

"I'm gonna take ya out on the shell cycle all over da city, we'll go to a movie, out ta dinner . . .Italian . . ." He said smirking seeing her eyes soften a little with a faded smile. "Coney Island, and we'll go on that stupid ride you like so much as many times as ya want till I get dizzy" He said making her chuckle a little. He smirked at her blushing while she looked down at the blanket. He was sitting across from her one leg out the other in while hers were crossed.

"Den I'll take ya to that quiet place overlookin' the bridge and the city . . .Member?" He asked.

"Yeah I remember" She smirked. He was done wrapping her hand but didn't let go of her wrist.

"We'll head home, have a beer" She looked up at him for this last part as she took her hand back and put it in her lap.

"And we'll have the best damn sex you've eva had to the point you wont be able to go to work tha next day" He said with a wink. Lynn blushed and laughed.

"Dont write a check with your mouth you can't cash with your ass" She said. He noticed the sincerety in her eyes.

"Oh I aint lyin' you wont be able ta sit down when I'm through wit ya" He wiggled his eye ridges making her laugh, as he chuckled. He leaned in and got a small kiss, feeling impatient when she pulled away.

"Why do we gotta wait that long?" She asked smirking with knowing eyes up at his. He loved it when her ideas got more evil than his. He put a hand on her hip as she layed on her back, she smiled working to take off his mask , both not letting off kissing.

(The faint of heart)

Donatello had been looking for Elisa, He asked Kira, who came out of her room only to get more Tea for Leo.

"Lynn was with her last" Kira said before walking away with a sympathetic look.

"Thanks" He said before thinking over places he hadn't checked.

THe one place Elisa would go if she wasn't anywhere else . . .Of course. He hit himself lightly upside the head before striding over to the library doors.

He looked around everywhere, each section of the library and just when he thought he had to look elsewhere for her, he heard a sniffle. A familiar sniffle.

"ellie?" He asked softly turning the corner, and there she was curled up with her knees up, wearing the clothes they were kidnapped in, no longer the ones provided for by the tribunal. She lowered her legs so her skirt wouldnt show her underwear. He went over to her sitting down beside her concerned. She wouldn't look at him, just pretended to be reading the book she was holding, even though it was in japanese and she couldn't understand a word, she was on a page with a picture. The picture of an ancient shredder. He looked terrifying on the paper , as well as he would 100 times worse in real life. He heard another muffled sniffle. Her hand was over her mouth so she wouldn't cry, but it seemed to make it worse. Don barely lifted an arm to take the book away to read it. It was the biography and ancient lineage of the shredder line. The bloodline througout the years. It ended with Karai, since she was adopted by the shredder and not a birth daughter. But she wasn't mentioned in this book.

He set the book down on his lap, moving a bit of Elisa's hair out of the way.

"They dont care . . .If anybody gets hurt or dies . . ." She said tears flowing down her face. It pained him to see her this way. He hugged her to him letting her cry on him quietly. Today really upset her.

"Its just going to get worse, Gwens in the worst shape out of everyone. She knows that if the tribunal has their way, Something could happen to any one of us, and Gwens worried that she and Mikey wont have the chance to get married, because the tribunal will throw everyone into constant life or death situations" Elisa sniffled trying to stifle the crying.

"Ellie . . .Were going to be okay, were together as a family and that means you are too . . .Your part of my family Ells . . .Nothing is going to happen to you, me, or the others" Don said as confidantly and softly as he could.

"Thats the thing, we dont know for sure, this isn't a text book or manual to tell us what to do or how things went in the past. NO one has gone through what were going through . . .So nothing is for sure . . ." Elisa tried wiping her face again.

"I know . . .But I wont let anything happen to you . . .Thats all I can really promise Ellie".

'But I can't promise to protect you' Elisa cried harder. Don held her close letting her get it all out. He glanced at the picture of the Ancient shredder staring back at them, Before he closed his eyes and held Elisas shaking form to his plastron. Neither of them would go to sleep easy tonight.

(Leave out all the rest: Linkin Park)

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

Michelangelo went into the room after today . . .He shook off his feelings, wanting to walk in and see Gwen smile at him and then crash on the bed with her and go to sleep. But when he walked in, the room was dark. Only the dim dusk light from outside showed Gwens form on the bed. He felt something was wrong, deep in his gut.

_But no one would listen_

_cuz no one else cared_

Kira was watching over Leo who had fallen asleep, she tucked the blankets up and went to the bathroom. Shutting the door and sliding down it to the floor.

_after my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

Donatello wiped the last of Elisas tears off giving her an encouraging sympathetic smile. She hugged him around the neck, and he hugged back. Picking up her up to take them to bed.

_What am I leaving?_

_When I'm done here_

Raphael and Lynn were breathing hard against eachother, not stopping. Both fearing if they stopped they'd feel fear of a void of uncertainty of what would happen tomorrow.

_So if your asking me I want you to know_

Mikey walked towards the bed . . .

Kira slid down the door staring off into space . . .

Don sat infront of Elisa on the bed trying with pleading eyes, holding her hand to talk to him. . . .

Raphael growled deeply to move faster, While Lynn looked up into his eyes before closing them and kissing his neck . . .

_When My time Comes_

_forget the wrong that I've done_

Kira burst into tears . . .

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

Elisa spoke softly . . . Telling Don what she hoped for . . .what she was afraid of . . . looking down at the sheets, while he listened.

_And dont resent me_

_and when your feeling empty_

Raphael felt himself push faster feeling the peak coming closer. Lynn gripped his arms gritting her teeth and making audible sounds for only him to hear . . .

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Michelangelo put a hand on Gwens shoulder lightly, only to have her look over her shoulder slightly. He was unsure , she felt . . dark . . . her bright ray of light and happiness he always felt around her was . . .dark.

_Dont be afraid_

_Of taking my beating_

_I should but I'm me_

"I thought that eventually . . ." Elisa left off afraid to say what she wanted to.

"You can tell me" Don urged her softly.

"Everyone would follow after Gwen and michelangelo . . ." Elisa looked up showing him what she meant. Don looked knowingly.

_I'm strong on the surface_

_not all the way through_

Kira cried out of frustration, out of fear, and out of sadness, she was so afraid of losing everyone and everything she loved. She almost lost Leo today. She put her hands to her face letting it out.

_I've never been perfect_

_but neither have you_

"Raph" . . .he looked down straight into her eyes before feeling it, and seeing her push over that edge too . . .her nails digging into his skin the look on her face only he could give her.

_So if your asking me I want you to know_

"Gwen?"

_When My time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

Kira coudn't stop crying. Even when she heard and felt footsteps pad their way to the door. She heard him ask her to open the door and knock. She locked it and went over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

Gwen didn't turn around. Michelangelo could feel it deep in the pit of his body. He hugged her from behind while she sat forward on the bed.

"Gwenny . . .Babe . . .You can tell me whats wrong, you can always tell me whats wrong . . .Right?" Mikey said worried and hugging her like he always did.

_dont resent me_

_and when your feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

Lynn let out an invisible moan as she felt her and him both finish at the same time, that invisible high. He looked down at her while she looked up at him. Closing their eyes and letting their foreheads touch to catch their breath.

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

"I want that too Elisa . . .More than anything" Don said causing her to look up at him. "Even with all this going on . . .And theres always hope . . .When this is all said and done . . .I'd love nothing more than to get married". He said smiling. Making her smile even if it was still partially sad in her eyes.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

"Kira . . .Its me . . .Open the door"

Kira ignored it and stared at the sink with her arms crossed. Tears threatening to come again. He was so much stronger than she was . . .She'd never seen him cry, not even once.

_Pretending_

_That someone else can come_

_and save me from myself_

"Mikey . . ." Gwen couldn't say it. She just let Mikey hold her, and she moved her hands to hold his arms telling him to not let go without words. Michelangelo knew she was worried, they were supposed to be getting married next month. But this showdown with the ancient shredder. All those nightmares were bound to come back, and all he could do was hold her. Even though he was scared too.

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_

_forget the wrong that I've done_

The door opened, he picked the lock with his sword. Walking in Kira turned suddenly and seeing his face she turned away tears starting to want to come up again. He thought she might be hurt but when she looked at him and then refused to look him in the eye . . .He knew.

"I . . ." Kira couldn't find the words to say.

"I know" Leo said pulling her in. She hugged him tightly.

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

"Were all going to work harder to get better . . .We havent lost the fight yet Elisa . . .Please dont lose faith yet" He asked smiling at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I'll Try" She hugged him, he hugged back.

"Thats all I hoped for" Don smiling as they both relaxed.

_and Dont resent me_

_and when your feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

"Lynn" He caught her attention again as she looked outside the window out to past the gate at the forest. She looked up with a smirk putting a hand to his cheek. He moved in beside her while she curled up against him. One arm draped over his mid section, laying on his chest as a pillow.

"When we get back . . .can we go somewhere . . .camping or something" She asked distantly.

"Sure . . .We can use The farmhouse and hideout for awhile . . .Just you and Me" He promised. He intended to keep it, and she intended to keep hers.

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

"Love you" Elisa kissed Don on the cheek before drifting off to sleep.

"Love you too Ellie" He smiled letting himself get some much needed rest too.

_Forgetting _

_All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_

"Wanna get some sleep?" Gwen asked Michelangelo whose facial expression was unchanged about being wary. He was unsure of her feelings right now.

"Sure babe" He felt her roll over to her side and he put an arm over her that dark feeling still there, but softened a little. He was going to train so hard tomorrow that there would be no doubt they could take out this old shredder. 'The sooner thats taken care of . . .The sooner we can get back to New York and the important things . . .Like Marriage, kicking Purple Dragon butt . . .and Pizza'.

_Pretending _

_someone else can come_

_and save me from myself_

It had been a half an hour, and Leo went back to sleep after she agreed to come back to bed. Safe under the blankets with him, she looked out the window. Leo was adament to see this through, the world depended on it. They all had to make sacrifices . . .She just didn't see why the sacrifice had to be the ones she loved. They debated softly to eachother for a bit before she insisted they go to sleep, he'd been through alot today and needed his rest. She promised to go to sleep too. She thought of how Master Splinter must be feeling, knowing his family was in jeapordy, she could relate.


	83. The Spirit of He Who tries

**Wooo christmas break is almost here, and I'm getting this story underway* ONWARD! Lol I loved the reviews you guys were like "WHY DID YOU STOP!" lol. **

**I was tired . . .thats why lol**

(**It is time)**

Somewhere out on the coast somewhere upon a ship adorned with red dragon wings. were the mystics, in their true form. The water mystic using the water to platform them to land, now standing on the beach.

"It is ours brother mystics, the Cask"

They all walked to the river where they expected the army of water demons to still be protecting the cask. When they arrived. . . .the river was gone and the last of the demon army was laying on the ground, wounded or dead.

"WHO DID THIS!" The water Mystic shouted pointing his blade at an awaken water demons chest.

"The Tribunal (Gasp ) . . .New . . .Acolytes . . .with a strange power" The demon gasped out.

"You had but ONE duty, to protect the Cask . . .and you failed to do so"

"They fought like Demons" The water demon gasped out, like a fish straining for water

"But YOU ARE demons, demons who failed in your duty" The water Mystic glowered angrily "The supreme master we have come to revive does not accept failure or weakness, excused are futile"

The Water Demon trembled before he took his last breath.

(Restless)

Michelangelo woke up to feel the other side of the bed empty. He sat up yawning . . .it was still early, but he hadn't been able to sleep all night. He was about as restless as the time he was afraid someone would eat his piece of the leftover pizza in the fridge, so he stayed up only to give in and go eat it. The sun hadn't risen yet. But where did Gwen go?

"Gwenny?" He looked around, no answer. 'Maybe she went to Kira's room?' Mikey asked himself getting up and going out into the hallway only to find his brothers . . .Already awake. Leo put a finger up for everyone to be quiet and they walked past Master Splinters room.

"I can't sleep" Mikey said hopelessly.

"Me neither" Don shrugged.

"Shhh You'll wake the old guys" Raph pointed to Master Splinters room where he and the ancient one were sitting upright eyes closed.

"Their medditating raph not sleeping, theres a difference" Leonardo whispered.

"Not in my book" Raph retorted.

"Dude have any of you guys seen Gwen?" Mikey asked.

"Their with Kira . . ." Leo said not saying anything about earlier that night when Kira cried herself to sleep and why. All he could do was listen and try to comfort her any way he could. From what Kira said . . .All the girls were unhappy, and each of his brothers knew it. Gwen came in earlier than they had gotten up, Kira responded instantly forgetting sleep and going to go wake up Lynn and Elisa. Leonardo let them use their room, since he couldn't sleep much either.

"Hey" Donatello motioned them over . . .Splinters room and voices inside sounded very very unhappy.

"I cannot let their foolish judgement cost me my family" Splinters voice sounded angry and direct.

"Your sons are capable . . .Sort of" Ancient one scratched his head a moment.

"Uhhh Hello were only like five feet away! How about showing a little Tact!" Michelangelo raised his hand walking in.

"Way to blow our cover Michelangelo" Leonardo berated his brother shaking his head.

"The tribunal sees a bigger picture than what we do Splinter, or at least I hope they do" Ancient one said thinking a moment.

"THEY BETTER, this WHOLE THING IS MESSING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Michelangelo shouted. "I MEAN WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED IN TWO MONTHS, M-A-Double R-I-E-D MARRIED! IF THE TRIBUNAL DOESNT EVEN CARE ABOUT OUR LIVES HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE TILL NOVEMBER!" Michelangelo shouted hands out frustrated.

"Betta?" Raphael asked nonchalantley.

"Actually Yes" Michelangelo said breathing out slowly.

"Yes, I have seen this situation affect your loved ones deeply" Ancient one said with a regretfull tone.

"Yeah Lynn aint exactly thrilled about dis whole thing . . ." Raphael said waving it off 'she's scared . . .' He thought regretfully, scared 'of losin' me'. Raphael looked over at the wall arms crossed.

"Kira's been trying . . .but . . .she understands how important this all is" Leonardo said knowing from last night.

"The only thing important 'ere is keepin' eachotha alive Leo" Raph growled slightly.

"Were here for a reason Raph, to learn from the tribunal to stop this great evil thats coming . . .An ancient shredder" Leonardo clenched his teeth back.

"You know your really startin' to piss me off Leo, You act as if gettin' kidnapped, Your girlfriend gettin' kidnapped, and all of us gettin' forced to work for the tribunal and do their dirty work is a good thing"

"Maybe it is, Its for the greater good" Leonardo snapped back.

"Oh And I supposed at the end of the Damn day its all worth it go to bed while your Girl Cries herself ta sleep! Thats all for da damn greater good too!" Raphael pointed at Leonardo's chest.

"What goes on between Kira and I is none of your business"

"It is when if affects MY girl, comin' in early in the damn mornin' sayin' that her friends need 'er cuz NONE of em feel safe anymore! Not with the Tribunal Callin' all the shots" Raphael and Leonardo's faces were glaring the others down.

"My sons Now is not the time to fight, we are a family and must work together as such" Master Splinter said standing up.

"How dangerous is this ancient shredder? If the line continues and Oroku Saki is dead . . .It ends with Karai . . .She isn't true blood shredder, shes adoptive". Donatello said remembering the book Elisa was looking through.

"That is because Oroku Saki is not descendant blood of the Original Shredder" Ancient one said informatively finger pointed upward.

"What?" Leonardo said out of his distant transe.

"My sons . . .it is time you learn of the original shredder" Master Splinter said sighing lowering his head. He instructed his son to bring Kira, Elisa, Gwen and Lynn . . .They all needed to know.

(Story time)

The fire in the middle of the room was warm and the only light to see the ancient one and splinter on the other side of it. Lynn leaned back against Raphs chest, She was tired and after the talk with the girls in Kira's room . . .Things werent looking up any.

Gwen sat down but didn't immediately sit with Michelangelo, he had to get up and move to be near her. She gave in and let herself lean on him. Kira sat next to Leo but not touching, looking down at the ground. Elisa like Lynn sat in Dons lap holding his arms around her waist afraid he'd let go.

"No one really knows where the evil came from that spawned in him" Ancient one started. "In the year 300 A.D the shredder arose like the dead in the form of a terrible demon, he had but one goal to take over the world and form it to suit himself as ruler of all things . . .To become a God" Ancient one said setting the story.

'Figures . . .Its always the bad guy wanting to take over the world' Gwen thought of Mikey's comic books back home. She let him hug her and didn't try to move away.

"The demon shredder spread his influence to all corners of Japan, he seemed unstoppable" Master Splinter said as if in distant memory. Even though he was not born during the time, but could see the destruction as if he was there.

"There were four great warriors in japan at the time, their skills and victories were legendary"

"The tribunal" Leonardo guessed.

"Hisomi, Shikara, Juto, and Con" Ancient one finished for him.

"These four great warriors were summoned before the emperor who placed upon their shoulders . . .That they were the worlds last hope". Ancient one said knowing it would spark a memory.

'Just like when they brought us here' Leonardo thought out loud. He looked to Kira beside him whose eyes had not left the floor.

"Woah like no pressure or anything" Mikey joked hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Gwen only managed a small two second smirk . . .

"Armor was forged for the warriors . . .Armor that looked like"

"The shredders" Ancient one finished for Splinter.

"That explains the different colored replicas of the shredders armor . . .The shredders was a copy of theirs" Donatello pieced together.

"The warriors were sent into battle against the demon shredder, and they fought bravely"

"They vowed to fight till the death". Splinter finished.

"So I'm guessin' dey won" Raphael shrugged, figuring since the tribunal was still alive.

"Yes but something went amiss, there is a certain saying that goes with energy" Ancient one said looking directly at Elisa and Donatello.

"Its neither created or destroyed . . it simply is" Elisa said to answer Dons perplexed facial expression, before he nodded in agreement remembering it. "Its neither good nor bad, its just energy and its different levels and frequencies" Donatello nodded.

"The energy, and the spirit of the demon shredder merely left the body of the original shredder".

"Oroku Saki's family seeking power, realized that using the image of the shredder would bring fear back into Japan, easily taking it over. Using the Shredders image of the tribunals armor" Master Splinter said lowering his eyes.

"The emporer held a great celebration, giving the title 'The four dragons' to the Tribunal, and even giving them their own banner"

"The upside down footclan symbol . . .The footclan . . .reversed it" Leonardo said feeling as if things were falling into place.

"Very good cumquat" Anient one complimented. "It is the three toed sign of the dragon".

"Reversed for the footclans own purposes"

"and here I was thinkin' they made it all up by themselves" Raph said joking.

"Dont give them any credit Raph, Geeze" Don shook his head.

"When the original true demon shredder was gone, there was peace for many years . . .Until the descendant of Oroku Saki began using the ancient shredders form, name, and brute style. His name was spoken in whispers, and he created a stronghold in Japan unimpenetrable. The name always used was 'the Shredder'".

"The tribunal vowed to dispose of this new threat that mimicked the old one, they did not want the demon re-emerging itself into someone like the Saki warlord. Oroku Saki's greatest ancestor. The tribunal sought out mystic teachers who were willing to teach them, and ancient scrolls only found in the library here" Ancient one informed.

"The skills they are trying to teach us . . .are skills they had to teach themselves, and by others years ago" Leonardo said. Kira could see his fascination with them increase as the story continued.

"Their power grew, way beyond what the original saki claimed he had, his hold over Japan was bound to break inevitably. They tribunal killed the original warlord Saki, and found that the demon in the original Shredder was bound inside Saki, it had found him and struck a deal to cling to his soul and use his body, and in return he could control the world". Splinter explained.

"Oroku Saki's great ancestor . . .Was possessed by the demon spirit" Leonardo said looking down at the floor remembering all those time he almost thought the Shredder was a demon . . . He didn't realize how close to the truth he really was.

"the tribunal once again were able to destroy the vassal to which the demon had resided in and this time they left no mistakes. Saki's ancestor was killed, his family was spared since they had left that side of the country. The ancient shredders armorments were used to contain a seperate part of the demons spirit. If all pieces of the armor are put together then . . ."

"The original demon shredder will return" Splinter finished for the ancient one.

"That would explain why our shredder didn't have the power the ancient shredder did . . ." Donatello thought out loud.

"Saki's family used the old legends and tales to keep up the family business, creating the footclan and using the old fables to instill fear. That is when my pupil Yoshi and your oroku saki shredder met, had conflict and resulted in the death of my pupil and Splinter Sans master" Ancient one finished. Placing all the pieces together.

Lynn wondered how her story fit into all this . . .Small town Iowa girl, turned Criminal Justice Major in New York . . .Fall in love with a giant mutated humanoid turtle. . . turns into this. She leaned back feeling his confliction match hers. 'Why couldn't the tribunal just take care of this themselves if theyre so powerfull?'

"If theyre so damn powerfull why can't they just take care of all this themselves . . .What do they need us for" Gwen said angrily out loud what Lynn was just thinking. Gwen got up and stomped out. Leaving a very confused and conflicted feeling Michelangelo aside.

"I think we may have caused more confliction with the tribunal than what was intended for answers" Ancient one said hearing a door in the hallway shut, more than likely to Gwen and Mikey's room.

Kira got up to go follow Gwen and check on her. She looked down at Lynn with a knowing look.

"Yeah I got it" Lynn gave Raph a sympathetic look to which he understood, he let go and Lynn followed Kira and Elisa out to go talk to Gwen.

"She has a point" Raphael shrugged one shoulder and the side of his head lightly. "If the tribunal can take on the shredda twice, what do dey need us for?" .

"Thats something we dont know" Donatello said figuring the question in everyones mind.

(The words to say)

_"They dont care . ..Its not important"_

_"It is important Gwen . . .Its just being postponed thats all . . .Michelangelo loves you he wouldn't give up on it . . .Even if the tribunal told him to" Kira said trying to reason with them._

_"When our anniversary comes and if the tribunal says no . . .I'm leaving" Gwen held her knees close._

_"Gwen you can't mean that" Elisa said eyes wide._

_"I do . . .I love Michelangelo and if wants to leave too, then we'll go somewhere, where they can't find us . . .I wont do this". _

_'This is bad' Lynn looked at Elisa who had the same thoughts. Elisa closed her eyes a moment feeling distressed for her friend, for everyone around her and herself. She sent them to the one person she could contact invisibly. _

_In the next room over Donatello opened his eyes feeling something was going to happen. Elisa . But he didn't alert his brothers. He felt Elisa was distressed, and it had to do with something that was being said._

(training continues)

"We have training in a few hours . . .lets try to recover some lost sleep" Leonardo suggested, Raphael still wouldn't speak to him without a half glare, which he gave back half heartedly. 'Kira wont be in the room when I get there' He sighed.

"The girls are usin' my room to talk in so . . .Leo can I-" The door shut before Mikey could finish asking.

"Uhh Okay" Then Dons door shut.

Raphael was just about to open his door back to his and Lynns room.

"Rapphhiiiieeee" Michelangelo had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh brotha" Raphael looked down.

(the things I do for you)

Michelangelo reached to turn the lamp off. "Goodnight Raphie boy" Mikey said turning off the lamp "Yeah Yeah" A grumpy Raphael said having to share his room with Mikey.

(TRAINING)

**"Strength of body when combined with strength of mind, its spirit can move mountains, alone however the body shatters against rock like a brittle twig" Shikara said turning to the acolytes. The four turtles who were sitting infront of her, the girls were sitting farther away but still close enough to hear.**

"Yeah but Paper beats rock, and rock beats scissors . . ." Michelangelo started. Raphael smacked his forehead while Gwen couldn't help but giggle.

"Why do we let him talk?" Raph asked Don.

" . . .Right? of course scissors beats paper, and paper beats . . ."

Shikara had lifted the boulder up into the air effortlesslly, then held it up with one arm.

"Woah . . Shikara-shesho" Donatello said amazed.

"I bet dudes love you" Michelangelo smirked being a smart alec.

"Mikey" Leo said warningly.

"What! I bet she beats all her boyfriends at arm wrestling" Mikey shrugged innocently.

'Shes about as dreamy as a panzer tank' Gwen thought to herself.

Then Shikara lifted the boulder into the air with a throw and as if centered infront of her for the fall she hit it dead split sending rock everywhere.

"**Michelangelo, son of Splinter-san**"

"Busted" Raphael laughed with Don.

"**Stand**" Shikara ordered Michelangelo who stood up a little unsure.

"**Now strike me with ALL of your strength**"

"What?" Elisa asked watching.

"This is gonna end with me getting my shell kicked isn't it?" Mikey said putting himself into an attack stance.

Mikey went for a quick hit and felt his fist being crushed as Shikara caught it effortlessly holding it and making Mikey submit wincing at his fist being crushed before she threw him to the side.

"**The body alone shatters like a twig against rock**". Shikara said again.

Mikey recovered checking his hand for any broken bones.

"**Again!" **

Gwen watched Mikeys face turn angry, she was surprised normally it took alot for him to get really angry. He leapt up into a spin roundhouse kick and ended up getting hit back again.

Mikey rolled onto his back "ow"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh . . .Except Gwen. "Nice goin' Mikey"

"Yeah you really had her on the ropes" Donatello laughed.

**"Stand Acolytes . . .PREPARE" Shikara hit her fists together and sent green magnetic waves towards the boulders surrounding them. **

**The boulders formed together magically to create giant Stone warriors.**

"Is she insane?" Gwen asked getting up.

**"These stone creatures are powerfull and near impervious, try to destroy them all" Shikara said like it was easier than baking cookies.**

"What . . .but we can't . . . "Elisa said before giving a half scream and dodging a giant rock fist.

"THey can't defend themselves against them" Donatello said keeping Elisa behind him.

"heh . . I'm ready to shatter some mountains" Raphael said as his bonrai weapons glowed. Lynn tried to open up her connection to him, but as soon as she felt his aura, a stone creature swung its giant arm at her.

"Shit!"

"Lynn stay back" Raphael said sheathing his weapons.

**"I said INNER strength . . .No weapons" Shikara clapped and their weapons dissappeared.**

"Huh!" Raphael looked up in a panic before Lynn shoved him aside from a blow from a stone creature.

"Why is there always a fucking Catch!" Lynn shouted before having to roll away from Raph as a fist came down on the ground where she would have been.

"Thats it . . ." Raphael stood up closing his eyes a moment. Lynn watched him glow . . .His aura forming red flame on his skin. A stone creature went to smash him, He grabbed the fist crushing it.

"Yo LYNN DUCK!" Lynnette ducked as he threw one stone creature into another.

"Focusing . . .Focusing" Michelangelo said closing his eyes. Gwen watched hoping he could repeat what Raphael did. Michelangelo stood up and ran towards a stone creature to give a right fist, he made contact and quickly jumped away.

"Owwowowowow . . .But I was focusing" Mikey held his hand a moment, Just as Gwen shouted for him and shoved him out of the way of a creature slamming its hand down where they were standing.

"Don!" Elisa shouted as one stone creature was rushing towards them. Donatello bent down on one knee quickly, closing his eyes. Elisa felt their connection open . . .She felt everything he was feeling and added her own to his. His aura sent their violet purple designs to glow on his skin. Donatello leapt up and rushed the stone creature slamming into it and crashing through its mid section crushing it in half as if collapsed and fell to the ground in a rock pile.

"That was close" Don smiled. Elisa hugged him proudly.

Kira ran to find Leo in the midst of all the collapsing stone creatures which Don and Raph were able to handle. She found a streak of blue, his bandanna tails in the wind. Turning he was face to face with a stone creature. Leo hand't been able to channel his aura. Kira tried to open their channel, she closed her eyes but he wasn't glowing. She used everything she had but nothing was working. The fist was going to slam down on him. . .

"**STOP . . .The lesson end here" Shikara said just as the stone creatures fist was a few inches from Leos body. **

Kira could feel Leonardos confusion and slight pain of not being able to.

"Kira . . .Did you use our bond at all?" He asked.

"I tried . . .It wouldn't go through some how . . .i couldn't reach you" Kira said helpless.

**"Raphael, Donatello, Elisa and Lynnette you have done well . . ." Shikara complimented.**

**"The rest of you . . .your focus and discipline are poor and need work" Shikara said with a slight glower in her eyes.**

As she walked away. Kira could feel their connection was blocked but not by her . . .or anything she was doing. She did everything perfectly, just like Leo was doing everything he could perfectly.

"Dont we At least get a gold star for good effort?" Michelangelo said hands up. He looked . . .Gwen still hadn't laughed. . .

(After thoughts)

Michelangelo and Leonardo were sulking. Leonardo made a big mistake when they got back to the rooms. Kira had just gotten out of the shower when he walked in.

_"Good try today . . . " Kira said trying to brighten things up._

_"Good try? . . . I failed! I couldn't focus my energy. Raph and Don could do it easily. I dont see how . . .You said you tried to find our bond, when we find our bond it makes us stronger, my aura glows. So why couldn't we this time?" Leonardo said frustrated._

_"Maybe were just stressed out or something, I tried to get through but there was a blockage I couldn't find you . . ." Kira said explaining what happened._

_"Maybe you didn't try hard enough" Leonardo said without thining. _

_"So this is my fault?" Kira asked taken back. _

_"No (sigh) . . Kira I'm sor-" Too late . . .Kira was walking out of the room fast before he could reach her she slammed the door to gwens room in his face. He deserved that. _

_"You got kicked out too huh?" Mikey said before Leo went to walk with him. It was sunset outside and they decided to sit on the bridge entering the tribunal village. the sun setting over the ocean._

"I made Kira feel like me not being able to use my aura was her fault . . .She slammed the door in my face before I could apologize" Leonardo admitted.

"Yeah . . .Thats not so bad compared to me and Gwen . . .were supposed to get married on our anniversary . . .Shes been distant, and wont talk to me. I used all my BEST jokes today and she didn't laugh once . . .well she giggled at one of em but that was it. Normally I'd have her in tears from laughin' so hard . . ." Mikey kicked a rock over the side.

"Do not be discouraged cumquats . . .Shikara-shesho is one of the harshest teachers" Ancient one said behind them. They turned and bowed.

"Ancient one . . .I dont think the tribunal is happy with my progress" Leonardo admitted.

"Yeah! Shikara wanted to drop kick my green butt off the mountain" Mikey said still feeling his fist slightly pained.

"The ninja tribunal would not waste there time on students who were not worthy . . .You all are doing well . . .Even Kira and Gwen. Leonardo they are the most hardest on you because they see in you the most potential, they expect you to rise to the challange and rise above your brothers". Ancient one departed as Leonardo thought of what was just spoken.

"Sure that still doesnt fix my girlfriend, My marriage is already in a rut and I AINT EVEN MARRIED YET!" Michelangelo threw another rock over the side as hard as he could.

"uhm . . .Mikey" The sound of an angel made him stand up straight and turn.

"Uh Gwen! Are you feeling better?" Mikey asked almost expecting her to yell at him.

"I'm fine . . .Do you wanna go for a walk or something?" Gwen asked with a smile. Mikey saw something change . . .in her eyes. She wasnt sad or angry, she felt like . . .Gwen again.

"Sure babe, Later Bro" Mikey said putting an around around her shoulders and they walked off to the garden area.

"What happened to Gwen?" Leonardo asked out loud.

"Lynn and I talked her down . . . It'll last for a little while" Kiras voice said making him turn around while Kira watched Mikey and Gwen walk away talking animatedly about something Gwen even laughed when Mikey did an impression.

"Kira . . .I . . .I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to make you feel that it was your fault I-" Kira cut him off with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Apology accepted . . .I know your just frustrated" Kira smirked.

'Shes always been understanding' leonardo thought smiling at her and appreciating who she was, how the sun hit her while she was standing with him on the bridge as the sun was gold and the sky was orange against the sea.

"Its beautifull" Kira said admiring the sunset.

"It is" Leo said smirking at her and standing next to her leaning against the side watching the sunset.

Up on the balcony where Elisa and Dons room was. Don was planning out some improvements for the battle shell back home.

"A new rocket launcher system in the trunk compartments, plus raphs been razzing me about a bass system for when he takes Lynn out on a date and wants to play something in the CD player".

"Don"

"Of course it can't be too big otherwise he might shake the entire city of New York with it" Don joked.

"Donny"

"Yes?" He looked up Elisa was motioning him over. He smiled standing up going outside and seeing the sun hit her hair and expressions just right. It was a gorgeous sunset, gold and orange.

"Take a break for a bit huh?" Elisa smiled leaning over the balcony railing.

"Only you could get me to take a break when I'm in the middle of an inventive roll" Don shook his head smirking.

"(sigh) It feels like we dont have much time . . .Doesnt it?" Elisa asked.

"It does feel like whatever is happening is getting closer . . ."Don agreed.

"Well whatever it is . . .It looks like we'll get through it" Elisa smiled pointing down at the garden area where Gwen and Michelangelo were walking together hand in hand, Gwen leaning against him.

"I'm glad they made up . . .I wasn't about to share my room with Mikey, no offense but he passes gas in his sleep" Don said making Elisa shake her head and laugh.

"Yeah I aint sharin' my room no more either . . ." The gruffy voice of Raphael came up behind them with Lynn coming up and leaning on the side next to Elisa.

"I said I was sorry" Lynn giggled.

"Yeah yeah" Raph rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah thats right you were the lucky turtle that had to share . . ." Don laughed.

"And it aint happenin' again" Raph promised.

"What did you say to her?" Elisa asked Lynn.

"Kira and I just . . .gave her a temporary push, It should give them some time to think about their situation with the wedding coming up and everything" Lynn said remembering what she and Kira had to say to Gwen. Just a confidance booster.

(I'm sorrys' and Blue bells)

Gwen couldn't stop laughing, it felt good to laugh again. Mikey seemed happier now too, he laughed even more seeing her laugh and smile. She took a deep breath inhaling the scent of the flowers nearby and the sky was golden with the sunset.

"Gwen . . ." Mikey said before she turned around and hugged him. He was unsure of what was going on with her at first but whatever happened he was totally happy for it.

"I'm sorry if I havent been myself lately" Gwen let go and Mikey shrugged it off.

"Dont worry about it dudette, its cool" Mikey smiled.

"I was worried" Gwen admitted.

"Yeah I know . . . But soon we'll take out that ancient old dust bag shredder and go back to New York, and pizza, and video games, and gettin' married" Mikey listed off as Gwen smiled even more.

'_He loves you gwen and when your not happy hes not happy'_

_'You can be mad at the tribunal all you want but dont take it out on Michelangelo its out of his control'._

_'I'm pretty pissed off too but I dont take it out on Raph and he doesnt lose his cool with me about this whole thing . . .Infact it kinda . . . makes us closer' Lynn admitted._

_The things Kira and Lynn said made Gwen feel better and realized she'd been mad at the right people but causing it to hurt Michelangelo in the process, something she never wanted to do._

"Were gonna get married babe, and you'll be Mrs. Michelangelo! unless of course you wanna be Mrs. Gwenevere Michelangelo Masterson? Or I could be Michelangelo Masterson, or How about-" Michelangelo was cuz off with a kiss on the lips and a playfull shove. Gwen giggled running away. He looked up and laughed deviously running after her with a mischievious glint in his eyes. Gwen laughed when he almost caught her taking a quick turn jumping over a nearby flower bush. She tripped and fell onto her back as Mikey tripped and fell ontop of her. She giggled before playing with his mask tails smiling up at him. He loved the way her hair smelled and how the sun hit her eyes, and how she laughed, and how she walked, and how she talked, and how she- . . .Gwen kissed him . . .


	84. One step closer

**Hey you guys . . .THIS STORY HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN GOING FOR A FULL YEAR! :D WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS/FANS/REVIEWERS EVER TO HAVE STUCK THROUGH FOR THIS LONG! MERRY Belated CHRISTMAS and Soon to Be HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Today was the test for speed. The guys were set on a running course to chase after Hisomishesho. The girls watched with Master splinter and the ancient one above in a stone balcony with the other members of the tribunal. Hisomi was far ahead of them, sometimes he would let himself fall back a little to give them some headway then speed ahead.

"Uh were not going to catch hisomi today . . .are we?" Donatello asked Leo who was running alongside.

"Just . . .gotta . . .run . . .faster . . ." Leonardo pushed himself ahead farther.

Don was behind, then Raph, then Mikey, then Leo.

Kira was watching with the others in the balcony above crossing her fingers that Leo would get some sort of victory today, to show that he was making progress so he wouldn't be so hard on himself. She was also extremely tired, having gotten up early this morning to train with him. Lynnette was half asleep leaning on her hand letting the sun warm her face. Gwen was watching intently secretly cheering on Michelangelo who looked like he would pass out any second. Elisa watched patiently smiling softly from time to time while the tribunals faces were stone and emotionless.

"Move it or lose it!" Mikey said almost knocking over Leo. Leonardo gritted his teeth and continued to run faster, but couldn't catch up to mikey. Michelangelo was always the fastest one out of all them, his skateboarding skills were a monument to it.

"How does he do it!" Mikey asked himself out loud. Watching Hisomi keep his fast speed without faulter.

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Gwen jumped up suddenly.

"What ? you know what?" Kira asked. Lynn was startled from her dozing.

"Communicating! DUH! I know the answer! I heard mikey mentally ask a question and I know the answer!" Gwen smiled. She looked down and tried to throw her thoughts at Mikey.

_'Remember what Hisomi said? About stealth and movement? See it happen, picture yourself there, and focus!' _

Michelangelo looked up feeling Gwen, and then the thoughts came to him like they were his own. He smiled remembering and then focused himself . . .His aura turned that gold orange color he got whenever he was around Gwen.

"See myself there , focus my energy and . . ."

BOOOM

The sound of a loud boom and the feeling that someone just shot through the sound barrier vibrated off the land. Smoke and fire flew behind what was now a super fast michelangelo. Gwen jumped up and down smiling while everyone else watched in Awe at what just happened.

Everyone could see hisomishesho running down a curved path, then The orange blurr that was Michelangelo running along side him.

Gwen could feel Michelangelos happiness, and smugness when he caught up to hisomi. Now they were playing games with eachother, hisomi sped up and Mikey chuckled racing to catch up with him.

The trail of dust behind Michelangelo made the others stop, from not being able to see.

"Damn"

"Michelangelo?"

"Mikey?"

His brothers stopped in amazement.

"I'm neva gonna hear the end of this" Raphael shook his head holding it up with his hand.

"My boyfriend is smart" Gwen did a happy dance. While Splinter smiled in amusement happy that his sons were learning, and that Michelangelo, usually the last to follow with keeping up on lessons was now ahead of his brothers for once.

Michelangelo was running side by side with Hisomi. He looked over to see Hisomishesho nod with a curt smile, as they raced along leaving everyone else behind in a trail of dust.

(LESSONS)

**"While you walk on this earth, your spirit walks in another world. what you see with your eyes is only one plane of existence. What you feel with your heart and Chi, that is the world of the spirit" Konshesho explained. Having them all sit in a circle around him to medditate.**

**"To Truly combat the coming evil, you must be able to manifest your spirit as an avatar"**

"I saw that movie" Mikey pointed upwards, as Elisa laughed shaking her head, and Don put a hand to his forehead.

**"The spirit avatar taps into a warriors deepest soul, manifesting a true totem of each warriors inner being, each of the members of the ninja tribunal manifest a dragon. The ancient symbol for wisdom and strength. The dragon is a very rare avatar" Kon shesho said not looking at anyone in particular but explaining thoroughly.**

Leonardo felt his hopes rise, that this would be something he would excel at, he could be that rare dragon.

**"Let us see what lies hidden in your hearts young warriors, medditate on your inner spirit make it manifest"**

**Kon shesho floated above them dissappearing leaving them to medditate by themselves.**

"Ugh more medditation . . .Wonderfull" Raphael said feeling tired already.

"I wanna know who invented this pose" Michelangelo said feeling his butt go numb already.

"I think I'd medditate better lying down" Mikey said after todays excursions with running alongside Hisomi has left him tired. Gwen smiled rubbing his shoulder lightly.

"This is what Kon had you all doing while we were training" Don asked

"Yep" Kira with a shrug.

"What exactly did he have you do?" Leonardo asked Kira.

"He has us find our . . .Connection with you . . .To help you" Kira shrugged not sure how to explain it.

"Everytime we felt one of you there, you actually were . . .In spirit" Don theorized trying to logically explain this.

"I dont know about you guys but I think my spirit wants to go to bed too" Mikey said before feeling a hit ontop of his head. "Ow"

"**quiet your mind to unleash your spirit, Kira show them all what I have shown you. Instead of searching for leonardo's aura . . .Find your own, and manifest it to your inner avatar" Kon instructed.**

Everyones eyes were on Kira. Kira looked around nervously.

"No pressure" Kira rolled her eyes.

"You can do it"

Kira turned her head to smile at Leo who was looking at her encouragingly. She shrugged and tried to relax again like before. She leaned back thinking of that misty white world she would go to to find Leo. But this time she dug deeper. She thought of all the events in her life, Her friends, her soon to be large family. Her aura mixed with leos created a shimmering blue but alone it was always a light blue for her. Leos was a more moderate blue, deep like the ocean, while hers was sky blue. Her favorite color was blue.

She heard a sound. . .it was the the most beautifull sound she ever heard. When she was younger she heard it before. On a camping trip. It was dark and she could imagine something darting through the trees. That sound that pierced the warm summer air, at the full moon.

That beautifull sound that she wished she could make, white fur that glowed in the dark trees against the moon.

**"Observe . . .Kira's avatar manifests" Kon shesho announced as everyone watched amazed, Leo watched Kira aura surround her but not make marks on her body like his did. Hers surrounded her like ribbons before the ribbons put themselves in front of her . . .The shape was doglike, large and white, with blue surrounding it. **

**"A wolf, represents ferocity and beauty" Konshesho announced.**

"Kira" Leonardo said amazed.

'I can, I can, I can' . . .Gwen whispered to herself. She felt the happiest memories she ever had, instead of going straight to find her connection to michelangelo she tried to find her own colors. Gold and Yellow . . .and flying . . .to feel higher than life.

**"Well done Gwenevere, Her avatar manifests to a Hawk, the symbol of fearlessness and flight"**

Gwens golden aura which complimented Michelangelos perfectly.

"Remember how elisa?" Don asked wondering if Elisa could do it as easily as the other girls could.

"I think I remember, its like . . .not something you initiate more like it just feels its way to you". Elisa said closing her eyes. Donatello watched with wonder, and then amazement when Elisas aura of light violet started glowing into a ball infront of her. It formed a shape just like Gwen and Kira's. Into a small . . .

**"****I am pleased to see your improvement Elisa Paltren . . .Your avatar takes the form of a Fox, the animal of Quickness and Cunning". Kon smiled at the progress.**

Raph made a hmm sound before turning to ask Lynn.

"Ey can you do dat-? oh" Raph watched as Lynn was laid back and glowing. But the color was different, it was Green like her eyes. At first the glow circled around her, her hair floated a little into the air almost like she was weightless. Lynn smiled leaning her head to the side, eyes closed. It quickly changed shape into a large green glow, forming and the sound of a roar intimidating the air.

**"For Lynnette Nauta forms The Lion symbol for Honor and Courage". Kon said slyly and proudly. **

"Well I'm feelin' like a dud" Mikey said not being able to manifest anything.

"Dats pretty cool" Raph pointed at Lynn who stopped glowing. She chuckled a little feeling great after what just happened. Elisa smiled shyly while Don was complimenting her. Kira looked to Leo who looked pained.

**"With Concentration and training you will soon be able to completely form with your spirit totem, You will actually become your- Ah!"**

**Kon shesho covered his eyes**

Everyone looked towards Leo where he was glowing brightly with a white light

"Leo?" Kira said watching with amazement. Leonardo looked slightly pained but asserted his chest and a white light shot from it, above everyone elses avatars which had dissapated, his shone brightly forming into an exploding . . .

"No -

"Way-" Mikey and Raph said looking up while everyone including Kon she sho was amazed.

A figure of a blue and white steeled green dragon roared above them, shaking the buildings nearby.

**"The Dragon, inconcievable for one so young!" Konshesho said amazed.**

**"It seems . . .we were right about you" Kon shesho said smiling.**

Leonardos bandanna tails were flying around him. Kira ran to hug him but stopped since he was still glowing, Everyone got up to circle around him. Leo stopped and felt the glow fade, smiling as Raph patted him on the shell and Kira hugged him.

"Knew you could do it" She smiled as he hugged back high fiving Mikey.

**"There is more to you and your brothers than at first seems apparent to the eye" Konshesho said smiling.**

Just as Leonardos dragon spirit faded into the air, Shikara and Hisomi appeared saying that the second artifact has been found, and that the acolytes were supposed to go get it . . .All eight of them this time. Including with Shikara and Hisomi.

"Oh boy" Elisa said a little worried.

"Yeah no pressure or nothin'" Raphael rolled his eyes.

(Mission retrieval)

"The passage way to the second artifact, we must secure it at all costs. If the artifacts are secured in the lap of the gods the minions of the evil cannot ressurect their master". Shikara explained scouting ahead as they all walked to a giant tree with an opening at its roots.

"Not creepy in the slightest" Michelangelo said letting Gwen hold his hand.

"The second artifact has been guarded by a mizumi tengu . . .a shapeshifting demon that has a taste for flesh . . " Shikara told them warningly.

"Great and I'm the only one in a tanktop" Lynn said dropping her head slightly.

"Uh . . .Flesh eating" Elisa squeaked, hiding behind Don.

"Remember your training" Shikara directed as they walked into the giant opening.

"There . . .Is that the second artifact?" Leonardo asked nodding towards its direction. Another Cask with a ruby embedded into it and dragon designs adorning it all around.

"Gee I wonder what gave it away" Raphael shook his head.

"The freaky alter . . .or the Pile of Skulls!" Michelangelo felt his hand being gripped tighter and he gripped back keeping Gwen close.

Kira looked up and cringed, tons . . no . . .thousands of rats were coming out of the skull made pile towards them.

"EW EW GROSS GROSS!" Elisa jumped up as Don caught her.

"It's a trap" Kira said looking around.

"Traps . . .I hate traps" Michelangelo said twirling his new weapon around.

the small rats that were coming towards them were now changing and growing larger, to giant WERE-RATS!

"AHHHH!" Elisa ducked as Shikara jumped out and took out the five that were coming towards them, hitting them back with a double split kick. Hisomi threw a pair of ninja stars at the ones on the ceiling, making them all fall to the water and skulls below. One rat stood up and then changed larger, to a demon rat. It growled and demanded the others get up.

"Rise again my brothers" It growled. "Suffocate the tribunal with our darkness" The rat shouted as the souls of the rat demons raised themselves with maliscious shadow smiles at them.

"I'm starting to miss the regular rats back home" Kira said backing up a step.

"Guys take them out" Leonardo shouted as the dark shadows had formed themselves and attached onto Shikara and Hisomi.

Donatello waited until five had surrounded him and Elisa. He leapt up and with his new weapon spun into the air and forced them all back with a blast of energy. Elisa focused and helped him glow with her energy combined with his.

"I'm a mean green, beat down machine" Don smiled.

"Please dont ever say that again" Elisa giggled.

Raphael was hit back against a pile of skulls in a corner. Lynnette rushed to get to him. He smiled at her and she found their connection, he glowed and held his bonrai in his hands. Walking up to the rats that were cornering them. "Bonrai!" He shouted forming into a spinning red flaming wheel taking out all the rats nearby. Lynn raised her eyebrows with a smirk 'damn' .When he wheeled back over to her standing up and loving every second of feeling powerfull.

"Mikey . . ." Gwen nodded. He smiled and leapt up into the air, Gwen focused and helped Mikey to glow. He whipped out his new weapon and let all the rats nearby have it. One whack sent them flying to the darkest parts of the cave. blasting a pile of skulls nearby on accident.

"hehe woops" Mikey came down while he highfived Gwen.

Kira was back to back with Leo.

"I dont remember having any sort of practice or lecture about this" Kira said watching as the rats were getting closer.

"we can do this" Leo said putting his swords behind him.

The leader rat demon came towards them.

"Kira can you help me?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes" Kira nodded closing her eyes, "AH!"

Leonardo turned to see Kira hit to the side and her head hit a rock on impact.

"KIRA!" He ran to her while the rats were running at them now. He growled feeling himself focus more, feeling his inner self. Protective, strong, and able to win.

"She looks tasty doesnt she brothers" The rat said visciously while Leo felt himself glow.

"No ones going to touch her . . ." Leonardo asserted his chest and let his inner aura explode. It projected out of him in his white with blue light. His dragon avatar appeared above him roaring with rage.

The rat demon upon exposement of the dragon, started to tear away. First his body , then his shadowy spirit. The other rats in the cave ran away from the light, though most didn't make it. The shadows that were fighting against Shikara and hisomi were dissolved away into thin air. Leonardos light permeated the entire cave . . .no rat was left.

When The dragon spirit re-entered leonardo the water around him crashed into a high splash before Leonardos glow faded. He gasped at what just happened before turning around. Kira was trying to get up. she reached for a rock nearby to lever herself, instead a green hand grabbed ahold of her wrist and helped her up. she smiled looking up, as he smiled looking down at her.

"My Hero" Kira smiled, as she let him hug her.

"I'm so proud of you" She hugged tighter.

Hisomi lifted the lid off of the cask, to reveal the ancient shredders gauntlet.

"Mission accomplished" Lynn wiped sweat off of her forehead, letting Raph lean on her with his arm over her shoulders.

"You did so well" Elisa said to Don who blushed. "Aww cut it out" He looked away bashfully.

Shikara walked directly infront of Leonardo.

**"You have done Well"** She bowed.

Leonardo was taken back . . .but bowed back respectfully. Kira could feel the pride he had, the happiness of finally being able to prove himself.

"**There may be hope yet" Shikara smiled as Hisomi carried the gauntlet. **

(Pride and Accomplishment)

"You should have seen him! He was all like "ROOOARRR " and the rats were all like "AAAHHH!" Mikey was recreating the battle with the rat shapeshifting demons.

"My son . . .I am so proud of you. to have your spirit manifest itself as a dragon shows that you are a warrior to be reckoned with" Master Splinter bowed to Leo.

"Thankyou" Leo bowed back. He had been accepting and feeling pride at all the praise he was getting. When he looked at Kira she smiled with a 'I knew it' look. He had to admit . . .She knew the entire time.

"If Leo's a dragon, I wonder what the rest of us will turn out to be".

"Maybe I'll be something cool like a viper, or a bear, or A superhero!" Mikey said thinking it over.

"A superhero aint an animal avatar bonehead" Raphael said leaning back resting with Lynn on his arm.

"Oh yeah, I bet raphs like a bull cuz he so easily tempered" Mikey teased.

"I"ll show ya bull wiseguy" Raphael got up and Mikey teased him more ensuing a chase while Everyone else was departing for bed.

"A Wolf, A fox, a Lion, a Hawk and a Dragon . . .Good things are coming our way, we seem to be gathering hope for the cause" Ancient one said smiling.

"Yes . . .I only hope it will be enough to protect our family" Master Splinter said still being cautious and knowing better than to tempt fate with false hopes.

Everyone was heading to bed, after a long day and half the night gone.

Leonardo smiled at today, he finally proved himself to the tribunal, and everything was alright with his family, and Kira.

"Hey" Kira smiled opening the door to the room. He smiled taking the door and closing it behind them.

(R and L)

"Man" Raph fell back on the bed, exhausted. Lynn was drying her hair from the shower.

"Long day?" she asked jokingly.

"Hehe funny" He said pulling her down on the bed.

"Well now only three of you have to catch up" Lynn smirked.

" . . .I wonder' what mine is" He wondered outloud. "I mean I'm datin' a lion" He teased. She smiled leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it'll be just as big, strong, and Psycho as you are" She chuckled.

"I like the way you think" He said kissing her.

(Foxy Loxy)

Donatello was still going over todays events in his head. Elisa was out on the balcony looking at the stars.

"Another artifact secured" Don said coming up to stand by her leaning over the side.

"Another step closer to home" Elisa sighed with a smile at him.

"You miss home alot huh?" He asked.

"Mhm . . .But I know a way to make me feel less homesick" She suggested innocently.

"What would that-" Don stopped after feeling her tug his hand back to the room. He smiled at her realizing what it was.

He felt his heart beat, and hers too. She tugged on his hand as she giggled and he laughed. The lights were turned off . . .

"Where did you go?" He asked smiling. A hand pulled him down on the bed. He smiled settling in. Then the lamp next to them was turned on and she held the book out to him.

"Okay which one this time?" He asked.

"Twilight . . .Oh boy" He said rolling his eyes.

"Please" She asked softly and smoothly. He couldn't say no to that.

"Alright . . ." He sighed turning to the first page.

(Celebrations and party crashers)

Michelangelo had just walked into the room all excited after he and Gwen had a huge conversation about today. They both agreed that the other was awesome, and if they had any kids, THEY were gonna be awesome.

"Babe I can't believe that we-" Mikey stopped when he saw her form on the bed . . .sleeping softly. She was exhausted.

"Awww" He said pulling the blanketts up while she smiled lightly in her sleep hugging the pillow.

"Poor dudettes tuckered out" He said before turning off the lampswitch.


	85. The battle begins

**I'm keeping the timeline of the ninja tribunal episodes to help out with the major upcoming ending of the story. But I'm also putting in my own plot with it, just so no one is confused about where this is all going.**

_It is written in the Skies_

_The five shall undo the chains_

_of time_

_and free the dark one_

_We shall free our master_

_and ressurect him from his captivity_

_That he may releash Chaos and a new order_

_Unto the world_

_AND NOW IS THE TIME_

_All five Mystics put their arms up . . .Ready to do what was written so long ago . . ._

(The beggining of the End)

The sky was dark and lit with stars, but nothing could outshine that large glowing red and orange moon.

"The Moon is beautifull"

"Creepy but pretty" Gwen agreed with Lynn

Leonardo and Raphael looked up, while Donatello was observing it as well. All of them on the Ocean in the dragon ship of the Tribunal.

"Mikey what are you doing?" Gwen asked with a giggle.

"I"M KING OF THE WORLD!" Mikey was standing on the tip of the bow of the ship overlooking everything.

"Could he get anymore charismatic?" Elisa giggled.

"Oh he could . . .and He can" Don nodded.

Gwen looked up to see mikey hold his hand out to her. She smiled feeling like Rose off the Titanic.

"Kay now spread your arms like this, and . . .Look" Mikey said enthusiastically.

"Beautifull" Gwen smiled. They all looked up to the sound of thunder, the air was warm and a storm was brewing, lightning off in the distance.

"Heh at least theres no iceburgs around here" Mikey smugly chuckled.

Elisa and Kira watched Leo and Don maneuver the ship with their auras. Both were glowing and moving the wheel with their minds.

"Coolest ship . . .Ever" Donatello peeked open an eye. The girls laughed at their enthusiasm.

Lynn was thinking while leaning over the railing, letting the wind hit her.

"Got room" A gruff voice asked making her smirk.

"Mhm" She nodded letting him stand next to her.

"Storm comin' in" He looked up. Automatically lightning struck in the air, making Mikey jump nearby falling ontop of Elisa and Don on accident.

"That'd be a perfect way to end the day, struck by lightning" Lynn joked.

**"The dark ones minions will not let our victory go unanswered" Shikara said going over the gauntlet**

"But if were taking the artifacts before they can get to them, thats stopping them from ressurecting him isn't it?" Gwen asked, while she and Mikey had gone below since the storm was getting worse, and Gwen hated storms.

**"Only when all three artifacts are within' the monestary will I feel even a breath of relief" Shikara answered covering the gauntlet with a sheet.**

**(Back)**

**"I had a terrible vision Shikara, the beginning of the end is upon us"**

Everyone was gathering in the throne room. Master splinter was standing off to the side and didn't look too pleased.

"Whats going on?" Kira asked.

"The omens have turned against us" Ancient one replied.

"Despite all your hard work and efforts" Splinter added in.

**"The five mystic warriors aproach us as we speak . . .they are coming here, Now" Kon shesho responded to everyones inquiries.**

**"The heralds of the Shredder, we are to take drastic measures if we are to survive" Kon said taking the gauntlet from Hisomi.**

Lynn felt chills on her arms, and she doubted it was from the lack of jacket over her tanktop.

"**Hisomi lead the acolytes to the third artifact, they are our last line of defense" Kon nodded.**

**"Kon the location of our last artifact is a closely guarded secret, it is better to make our stand here" Shikara demanded.**

**"Shikara, I have seen the future and Secrets will not help us now, time is of the essence , you must have faith in my actions" Kon replied back seriously.**

**"Acolytes, prepare yourselves . . .for your lives sake" Shikara pointed. **

Everyone felt chills now.

Lynn ran into the room pacing back and forth, she was officially scared now. Raph came in a minute later.

"Lynn . . .Ya can't freak out now" He said stopping her pacing. She breathed out a sigh.

"Yeah . . .Yeah I can" She said going around him to grab something from the stand by the bed. He watched her put on the necklace he got for her . . .last christmas, the two sais crossing eachother.

"we can go now" she said, her voice slightly faultering. He followed behind hoping she wouldn't have a panic attack, feeling just as nervous and serious about the situation.

Kira and Leo were standing in the hallway waiting for them. Mikey followed behind a half frantic gwen.

"Wait did I forget something, I think I forgot something? Maybe I forgot something" Gwen was going to turn around but Mikey stopped her and pulled her forward.

"Elisa . . .You can't take them all with you" Don said watching elisa search through the pile of books she borrowed from the library.

"Not all of them . . .Just one . . .One in particular" Elisa grabbed a small hand sized leather book. Don didn't remember reading that one to her. But she pulled him out of the room and he followed behind.

They all met at the end of the hallway with Hisomi standing quickly leading them to a door at the end of the hallway that was never there before. It was black with black stone dragons guarding the door. They walked in to see nothing, it was pitch black. Hisomi leaned down to touch the floor with a gold glow on his hands, then the whole room lit up, with ancient symbols lining the walls, like that on the guys' skin when they glow. Everyone noticed the resemblance. A hole in the floor opened up and Hisomi pointed for them to go in. Stairs leading down to the depths of the monastary.

"**This decision is RASH Kon, I do not think it is necessary for the Acolytes to KNOW of the location to the evil ones Grave site" Shikara said angrily. "If the evil ones Heralds' know that the acolytes have this information, their lives will be forfeit" Shikara said knowing the acolytes would be dead should the mystics know they possess the forbidden information.**

**"We agreed the location of the crypt would die with the Tribunal" Juto agreed.**

**"Yes we would not have it any other way" Kon said carrying the Gauntlet.**

**When shikara walked into the room they were leading her too . . .She gasped in fear. Master Splinter and The Ancient one were on the floor our cold, Kon and Juto were bound upon the wall . . .Defeated.**

**"Shi-Shikara . .Run" A beaten up Juto shouted from the wall. Shikara looked around. The kon and Juto who lead her here werent Kon and Juto . . .The Mystics had taken their forms and fooled her.**

**"YOU SEE BEFORE YOU NOW, THE BEGINING OF THE END!" the fire mystic shouted. Before Attacking Shikara**

(The hidden Grave)

In a Crystal cavern, thousands of feet below the monestary, laid to rest the greatest evil the world had ever known.

"This must be the place" Donatello said looking around.

"I dont need Hisomi ta tell me that . . .The hairs on my neck are standin' up bein' in dis place, and I dont even have hair" Raph said suddenly feeling nervous internally. Master Splinter and the Ancient one followed behind.

"Geee-eeze Its fr-Freezing in here . . .I hope we dont catch a cold" Mikey said hugging his arms.

"Yeah Mikey, thats the real concern here . . ." Raph said shaking his head.

There was a shaking above them.

"Watch it!" Leo shoved himself and Kira away just as the rocks in the ceiling came tumbling down.

"Dis place definitely dont have insurance" Raph said looking up feeling a bump on his head form.

"You alright?" Lynn asked. He nodded.

"Master Splinter! Ancient One! are you both Okay!" Leonardo shouted. Concern for his father and teacher.

Master Splinter and Ancient one both laughed . . .not their usual laugh, and floated ten feet up into the air. . . .

"Thats not Master Splinter" Gwen said feeling fear grip her chest.

"Oh SHELL!" Mikey stood up quickly pulling out his weapon and spinning it.

The earth and water Mystics were standing before them.

**"It was so generous of you to lead us to our masters grave" The earth one grumbled roughly with a dark chuckle.**

"What have you done with Master Splinter and the Ancient one!" Leo shouted sheathing his sword.

**"You will meet them soon enough" The earth mystic grumbled. The Air mystic appeared behind him. Along with the Fire and Air mystics.**

"Shit" Lynn said backing up. It wouldn't end here . . .It couldn't!

The mystics appeared around the cask that contained the remains of the true ancient shredder. Hisomi and the eight ran as fast as they could to reach the cask. The mystics had it circled in ceremonium.

"Get to the Cask!" Leo shouted directively, as Hisomi beat them to the mystics. The earth Mystic hit the ground sending up a wall of rock between the eight and Hisomi who stood infront of the cask ready to fight.

"Raph!" Lynn shouted. Raphael immediately glowed and sheathed his Bonrai.

"ITS ON!" He broke through the rock wall rushing the mystics.

"The cleaving Wind!" Donatello shouted throwing off the wind mystic with his violet weapon spin attack. He quickly leapt down and helped up Hisomi, just before the fire mystic could throw flames at them.

Elisa looked around frantic, not sure how to help or what to do. She ran over to Lynn who was concentrating, give Raph extra energy, as he spun like a metal wheel taking out everything in his path and knocking away the earth mystic. Lynn shook her head having to stop before she got dizzy. She turned her head slightly to see the water mystic rush at them.

"ELISA MOVE!" Lynn shoved her friend only to be caught in a whirl pool by the Mystic.

"LYNN! . . .RRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Raphael rushed the whirlpool grabbing Lynn and both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Its a mad house, theres no game plan" Lynn coughed.

"Grab tha girls and stick togetha we'll take care a' dis" Raph coughed and spat water. Lynn nodded letting go of him as he fended off the Earth Mystic giving her time to run and grab Elisa and Gwen.

The air mystic was trying to air lift the cask, until Michelangelo leapt in and reversed the spin of the air with his nunchucks.

The mystics all levitated above them.

**"The reptiles have learned much since we last met . . .But no matter" The fire mystic pointed towards the water surrounding the caves crystals, the water started to boil and get hot.**

"Oh no" Kira breathed out.

A large Red body jumped out of the water and landed with an earth shaking thud behind them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Lynn shouted looking up as a giant white hair red bodied lion faced looking creature with glowering eyes stared down at them with a loud roar to match.

"I think I'm gonna faint" Elisa said catching her breath.

"Hang in there" Leonardo said backing everybody up.

"We can take it out . . .We did before on the giant stone creatures" Mikey pointed out. Just as another roar sounded behind them again, behind the waterfall overflowing the black crystal cavern entrance. A large red serpent appeared out of no where.

"So weve got a giant lion lookin' monster, and a red sea snake lookin' serpent think" gwen nodded, feeling very insignificant at this point.

"Theyre trying to distract us, We can't lose sight of the Cask!" Leonardo shouted.

**"our demon pets, Shoushou born of black waters . . .and Chouchou . . .Devourer of Dreams" The fire mystic said a little too happily.**

"These guys have some serious issues" Mikey said with a hard face.

**"Listen to your master . . .Leave no one Alive!" The mystic shouted.**

Kira felt a fear hole in her heart . . .This was the day they all feared.

"This isn't happening, this isnt happening. . .I'm going to wake up back in my bed at the apartment" Elisa was having a real panic attack.

"Keep away Keep away Keep away" Elisa sat down on the ground and covered her head, trying to breath.

"Elisa" Don bent down to help her but she wouldn't respond, instead she was glowing. A protective bubble had formed around her. The other girls watched and felt Elisas bubble get stronger the more she was afraid The fox spirit coming out of her surrounding her for protection.

"Shes using her spirit to protect herself" Kira said trying to regain thought of the situation. If they could all form bubbles around themselves , the guys and the cask they'd be safe for the moment.

"AAHHH!" The serpents tail whipped around and Hit Elisa's bubble, She screamed and her fox spirit kept up the bubble.

"Get Away from her!" Donatello shouted "CLEAVING WIND!" It threw the Serpents tail the other direction causing it to roll.

"Throw protective shields around yourselves NOW!" Leo shouted at Kira who stood there shocked.

"I can't , I can't think!" Gwen shook her head afraid as the giant red lion faced demon stomped down close to her sending her flying back.

Raph and Don rounded on the giant lion faced demon, as it growled in response to Gwens scream.

Lynn breathed out heavily and helped make Raph glow. Don glowed too as Elisas aura was out and reacted to his.

"You hittem High and I'll hit- Wha?" Raphael watched as his and Dons glow faded, the Demon was breathing in sucking their aura.

"Oh shit!" Lynn said feeling their connection be loosened, she stopped the flow to raph immediately so as to not lose all their energy.

Raph and Don felt drained and ended up buckling on their knees.

The demon threw its hand down ontop of them.

"NO!" Elisa screamed. Her fox spirit lashed out and formed a protective bubble over them both as she got up and ran to him. Lynn ran faster and reached Raphael just as the hand was going to come down again.

"Get up, you have to get up!" Lynn pleaded with him Raph was slowly regaining consciousness when the hand was about to hit again. The demon screamed backing up as a white light hit him.

"By the power of the Dragon King, Burn!" Leonardo shouted pointing his sword at the demon. It shrieked in pain at the white flames. The flames engulfed the demon . . .and it dissappeared.

"Leo watch it!" Kira shouted just before she was hit to the side by the serpents tail.

The serpent went straight for the middle, Lynn pushed Raph away and ended up caught in its coils.

"Lynn!"

"RAPH!" Lynn screamed back. The things mouth was going for her, it was going to bite her head off.

"THATS IT YOU SLIMEY SERPENT!" Raphael raised into the air and glowed with his own will power, spinning towards the serpent, he sliced right through three times chopping it into three pieces.

Lynn fell and was caught on the way down she opened her eyes and looked up with a deep relieved sigh.

"Didn't think so . . ." Raph smirked putting her down.

Gwen had been hit in the ribs so hard she could barely breath, and Mikey was trying to carry her while at the same time protect the cask.

"Were in such deep shell" Michelangelo said.

"Mikey . . ." Gwen looked up, and he looked down, her beautifull hazel eyes looking up at him.

He nodded seriously. . . "Okay . . ." He closed his eyes and Gwen closed hers making their glow larger. his body glowing with his aura, and Gwens aura shielding them and the cask.

"Hisomi is still out cold" Donatello said while Elisa pulled him away from a falling boulder. The water mystic swooped down on a bed of water to surround Donatello and Elisa.

The fire mystic smiled with a devious plan.

"Their weakness is their soul mates . . .Use them" He ordered. The earth mystic shattered the ground and raised it so as to knock Gwen from Mikeys grasp.

"Gwen!" Mikey remained standing as Gwens aura glow faded and she screamed being choked by the earth mystic.

"GET YOUR BUTT UGLY HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Michelangelo leapt up into a kick to knock back the earth mystic.

The Air mystic pulled up Kira as she tried to fight it off. The air ripped at her shirt and whipped her hair around. She tried to fight it off.

Leonardo leapt up with a yell slashing at the mystic making it drop her.

"Leo the cask!" Kira pointed. He turned only to be knocked back by the wind.

The fire mystic nodded to the metal mystic, as it rushed in a blaze of fire at Lynnette and Raphael. Lynn felt the fire burn her arm before she could pull it in fast enough.

"Son of a'" Raphael sheathed his bonrai to fight back. The fire surrounding them both. Lynn held her arm trying to glow, her green mixed with his red as the fire tried to overtake them.

"I can . . .Come on" Lynn shook her head putting up a protective aura bubble. Raph growled at himself, his glow faded, and if lynn let up now, they'd get burned.

"I'm almost out of energy" Donatello said taking another swing at the water mystic, his glow faded, and Elisa put up a protective shield with her own.

The metal mystic smiled as the Cask was left alone now.

"**The time has come, we have all we need to ressurect the true shredder"**

The metal mystic forced the ground to levitate and the cask to follow them.

"I dont like my space invaded" Lynn said looking up at the fire mystic before she closed her eyes, her bubble gave out. Raphael was hit to the side by the mystic. Lynns eyes glowed angrily, Then a piercing roar was heard and resounded throughout the cave. Her spirit had manifested and her lion was free. It charged the mystic and sent him into the ground.

"Dont . . .touch . . .him" Lynn said angrier than ever.

Then she sent her lion with a look after the earth mystic that was hurting Gwen. Lynn grabbed ahold of Gwen as the Lion took him out.

"Michelangelo, the Cask!" Lynn shouted.

"Right! Inazuma!" Michelangelos weapon spun yellow blasts of his energy at the other mystics, freeing up his brothers. Kira closed her eyes feeling angry at the air mystic who was tossing Leonardo around from his sword. She threw her aura at him and it surged into her wolf spirit, it howled into the air piercing through the mystic as he screamed in defeat to the ground. When Leo looked up Kiras eyes were still bright glowing blue, her wolf went after the next mystic nearest them.

Mikey had ahold of the helmet, Donatello had the Gauntlet, and Raphael was standing near the Cask. Lynnettes lion had faded, and she nearly collapsed.

"Ya did good kid" He said smiling as she breathed trying to regain her heart beat. "Only you could call me . . .(breath) . . .kid . . .and get away with it" Lynn shook her head with a half laugh.

"The metal defects are out of commission!" Mikey shouted triumphantly.

"Yeah but for how long" Kira said leaning on Leo, she used up most of her energy just as her wolf faded.

"Hisomi" . . .Michelangelo walked over to the fallen Hisomi.

**"Leave him Be! His time is Done" A very loud and aggressive Juto stopped Michelangelo. "You have fought well" Juto complimented.**

The real Juto, Shikara, Kon, Master SPlinter and Ancient one had just walked past the wreckage.

**"But the fight is far from over"**

"I dont know about you . . .But I dont think I can handle a round two" Lynn cringed at the burn on her arm.

"The only thing we can do is honor his courage by stopping the ressurection of the shredder".

**"By destroying him and His heralds!" Shikara shouted angrily.**

Just as if right on Cue, the mystics came up out of the water and earth.

It was a seperation . . .The mystics, The tribunal, and then the Cask. Michelangelo gripped the helmet in his hands tighter. Elisa held onto the gauntlet for Don while he was trying to regain some of his strength.

The three remaining Tribunal members All formed a ring of fire tall and powerfull, the earth shaking and trembling.

**"MAKE HASTE, GET THE ARTIFACTS FAR FROM THIS PLACE! HIDE THEM . . .and Leave the Heralds TO US!" Shikara growled her eyes angry with fury.**

**"GO NOW!" Juto shouted as he and Kon both added their power furious and a display of raw energy.**

"I dont think the lady was kiddin' now MOVE!" Raphael pulled Lynn along as everyone else ran. Donatello and Leo both carried the cask of the remains of the shredder.

**"JOIN YOUR MASTER IN HELL" Kon shouted just as their power exploded and the cave started to collapse behind them while they were running.**

Gwen turned back with a tearfull eye to see the cave collapse. Mikey felt her slowing down and picked her up rushing to keep up and keep them ahead of what laid behind.

They broke through the door of the throne room, hurrying to get out. Just as the door shut behind them.

"THATS NOT POSSIBLE!" Donatello shouted looking up. All five mystics were floating in the air above them.

"But if their here . . .then the tribunal . . ." Leonardos eyes widened in fear.

**"THE TRIBUNAL IS DEAD!" The Air mystic shouted menacingly.**

**"The Artifacts, NOW!" the fire mystic pointed as the other mystics charged.**

The earth mystic reached up under the ground to grab Leonardo. He couldn't use his sword, or swing with each of his arms and legs grasped with earth and vines.

"Get away from him!" Kira shouted feeling her energy surge again, Her wolf appeared and with the last of her energy sent it after the earth mystic. It howled as its howl sent the mystic flying. Leonardo was freed, and Kira passed out on the floor.

"KIRA!" Elisa shouted putting a protective bubble around her and Kira on the floor while the water mystic formed suffocating bubbles around Master Splinter and the Ancient one.

"NO!" Leonardo shouted rushing in to help.

Raphael was dodging blows and ended up slammed into the ground.

"RAPH COVER!" Lynn shouted, as Raphael rolled over covering his head. Lynn threw her Lion at the metal mystic sending him backwards and off of raph, her lion bit through the metal causing a victorious wound.

"Yeah!" Raph gave a small cheer until he turned and Lynn dropped to her knees and fell over unconscious.

"Dammit!" He shouted rushing over to her as he grabbed the helmet off the floor and grabbed her running away from the blows the metal mystic was trying to throw at them.

The earth mystic knocked Donatello away to grab the Cask of remains. Rushing through the wall near the door of the monestary. The place started to cave in.

"Look Out!" Elisa pulled don down under her protective shield. Leonardo managed to free the ancient one and master splinter. Raph was knocked backwards still holding lynn and the Gauntlet, the gauntlet was lifted into the air by the air mystic and taken.

"Errrgghhh! No!" He shouted cringing at the slight pain in his leg.

The place was coming down.

The fire mystic held the helmet, the air held the gauntlet and the earth mystic was far gone now with the cask of remains.

**"Such a waste of power if we kill you all . . .simply to delay the inevitable . . .our master my find use of you . . . Or find you usefull for entertainment . . .We shall see"**

**A giant wormhole appeared as the place was coming down.**

**"On behalf of the great one . . .We thank you" The fire mystic laughed evily as they dissappeared into the worm hole.**

"We have to get out of here!" Leonardo shouted helping master Splinter up. The ancient one looked up in terror at the wormhole as it changed colors and then in a white blinding light . . .Sucked them all inside it.

Raphael closed his eyes hanging on to Lynn as the rocks fell. Elisas bubble faded and Don and Leonardo raced to help her and Kira. Michelangelo looked at Gwen who looked up at him. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her. The white light blinding and taking them wherever it was in a flash.

'Is this death?' Leonardo wondered as he watched his family and soon himself dissappear.


	86. The Hidden

**WHOA NOW! this is where everything picks up just before the ending! These are the parts I couldn't wait to get on here. This story was mostly created for girls. Writing wasn't created to impress people it was created to express and be an outlet. When reality makes you feel trapped writing is an outlet to create your own world. I dont write to impress people, I wrote this story to give me something to outlet on. Thanks for the nice review Kayyyyyyyttteeeee, and Alonia :) **

**and Alexhamato, I appreciate that you took the time to write me a very long reivew which I skimmed through to say the least, and could give two shits less if your impressed or unimpressed with this story. If you dont like it, dont read it. This story isn't going to be put before a grand jury or a board of college reviewers, its here because I wanted to create my own world with characters I love and relate to. I hope you find a better hobby other than throwing reviews at the writers on fanfiction about how you find their stories shallow, or dumb. I appreciate constructive criticism, but during your review I just ended up skimming through it because All I heard was someone pretending to be the American Idol's Simon, the fanfiction version. which is a place for both people just wanting to escape their own world and make something, to people who want to express themselves. I hope you find what your apparently looking for on the website, and if you dont find it in my story then dont read it lol, and unless you personally know the writers on here, you dont have the right to judge them. let the people who like it, read it, let people like me write to their little hearts desire, I hope you find the satisfaction and attention your apparently looking for . . . ..TALLY HO! . . .**

Michelangelo opened his eyes . . ."Huh . . .Am I in heaven?" Mikey asked. He felt something on his lap . . .It was Gwen. "I must be" He said figuring her for an angel. Gwen opened her eyes slightly getting up. She looked around before nearly crying. "MIKEY!" She threw her arms around him and he hugged her.

"Babe I think were dead" Mikey laughed.

"No were not" Leonardos voice said.

"Not yet anyway" Kira added. Leo was helping her up.

"My sons . . .We are Home" Master Splinter said looking around.

Raphael opened his eyes shaking his head. . . ."Raph" Lynns voice said holding a hand out. "Lynn" He accepted the hand and they both stood leaning on eachother.

"You guys . . .Somethings not right" Elisa said looking at her cell phone.

"What is it?" Kira asked half in pain.

"My cell says the date and time is the same as when we left . . . September 28th . . .I remember because I looked at it just before we were kidnapped, it was 8:13 . . .Its now . . .8:14". Elisa looked up. Donatello was looking over her cellphone.

"But thats . . .Impossible" Donatello said shaking his head.

"No its not . . .See the electric board over their by the bank . . .it says the date and time . . September 28th . . .8:15 P.M . . .64 degrees" Lynn pointed out letting Raph lean on her because of his leg.

"So that means we . . .came back . .. the same time we left" Elisa dropped her phone.

"Were back home . . .As if none of what just happened . . .happened . . ." Leonardo said looking at his amulet and sword of the Dragon King.

"It musta happened, I still have Bonrai with me" Raphael said holding up his weapons.

"Yeah I have inazuma too" Mikey said showing his. Don checked and he still had his weapon too.

"Not to mention I aint bruised up for nothin'" Lynn said feeling the burn on her arm and the bruises that were going to form later from the previous fight.

"So . . .the wormhole brought us here . . . which means the mystics chose this destination . . ."

"Which means my sons that the victory they have won tonight, marks that New york is going to be the birth place of the end of the world" Master Splinter looked up.

(Back home)

"Woah . . .you guys look like hell" Casey pointed. He and April got called in by Don on a frantic note that it was an emergency.

"Thanks for the observation Bonehead" Raphael said after Lynn helped him to a chair. They all made it back to their home alive.

" what happened to you?" April asked. The girls all groaned at the same time and the guys nearly collapsed.

"I wouldn't know where to begin" Donatello sighed thinking.

"Its okay guys, you all go rest . . .I'll tell April everything. . ." Leonardo volunteered as Master splinter and the Ancient one brought tea.

After an hours worth of explaining, April was speechless and Casey looked dumbfounded.

"So no one knows where these mystics are now?" Aprils asked alarmed.

"No . ..We just got back a half an hour ago, we barely escaped with our lives" Leonardo said thinking of the tribunal, and how none of them wouldn't have made it without them.

"YEAH and Check it, I got super speed now!" Mikey said focusing for a moment, glowing and then rushing over to steal Casey's pizza slice and then across the room just before Casey could take a bite.

"He- How did he do that?" Casey pointed with disbelief.

"We've uhm . . .Upgraded" Don shrugged.

"Apparently" April said checking out their new weapons, and the amulets around each of their necks.

"So . . .Lemme' get this straight" Casey stopped briefly for a moment trying to comprehend everything. "So an ancient old shredder is about to be ressurected somewhere in New York, bring about the destruction of the world, Enslave us all, and you guys got superpowers now?". Casey asked trying not to get a headache.

"Bear wit' us okay pal?" Raphael nodded crossing his arms.

"I'm sure everyone's a bit jilted . . ." Kira said looking around, everyone was tired and needed rest. Everyone needed to heal and recover.

"The shredders minions will pick a time anyday now to resurrect the new shredder. We have to prepared" Leo finished looking down at the ground. For the sake of everything they knew . . .They had to be at the top of their game.

(Recovery)

Elisa was home . . .sort of . . .She was in Don's room. The book she was reading was on the bed page down so she wouldn't lose it, just before they were taken. It was so bizzare, how everything that happened to them was almost in a split second. They were brought back to the same time they were taken. No time had passed which meant, she still had jobs to take care of, and life. But now that the new shredder was about to be brought back to life . . .She couldn't worry about those things now. Everyone was supposed to rest but she couldn't see Donatello resting while the tribunal was in the city somewhere, ready to make an appearance at anytime, anyday.

She sat on the bed and pulled the small leatherbound book she kept under her shirt during the whole battle. Thankgod for belts because she kept her shirt tucked in her pants just so the book wouldn't fall out. This book was all that was left of the tribunal, the lap of the Gods. That large library that had centuries upon centuries of usefull information, now down . . .To this one book that she managed to keep safe. It was still in a different language so she would have to have Don translate it for her. But the pictures in it appealed to her . . .

"Hey" Don limped in, still sore looking from the fight.

"You should lay down" Elisa looked up concerned.

"Yeah . . .maybe I should" He breathed out a sigh of relief sitting back in his computer chair, letting his muscles relax.

"My brothers and I were going to go out later, and . . .Patrol" He said lowering his head thinking.

Elisa knew what 'Patrol' meant. This time it wasn't just patrol for the city, it was patrol as in, search for the minions and the possible demon shredder who would take over the world. Amazing how something so serious and big, can be summed up in just a short few sentences.

"Our connection is strained . . ." Elisa said looking up.

Donatello looked up, he felt it too . . .Being back home the energy in Elisa wasn't as strong as it was back at the Tribunal Monestary or before they were shang hai'd.

"I can't make my energy form into a fox . . " Elisa said putting her hand out. Where her violet aura would emit itself into a smoke like substance . . .It didn't surge out.

"I wonder why . . .Its possible . . .Kon-shesho said that the energy at the Monestary was clear, to help us build up our spirits and make them manifest. But in our world . . .Energy is constant, it might be strained because were back home now. Beams of light dont just radiate off of people here" Don theorized.

"But I can still mentally . . .See you" Elisa said feeling like all of that training was for nothing.

"I can feel you too" Donatello said getting up. "I'm going to go talk to the others, see if they have the same symptoms" Don nodded before walking out. Leaving Elisa to sit on her bed and look over the book she had in her hand . . .To the picture . . .With four dragons circling eachother.

(Symptoms)

Lynn closed her eyes and tried, but nothing happened.

"Nothing" Lynn said feeling defeated, Raph looked serious and concerned as Don nodded and said Elisa couldn't either.

"But The connection is still there, just as strong as when we left the tribunal" Lynn said shaking her head.

"I have a feeling all you girls might've suffered something in the fight . . .I'll go check on Kira and Gwen, then Give you an analysis when I can". Donatello nodded taking off his stethescope after checking Lynn over. Don left the room and Lynn felt like an empty bullet.

"This means . . .If I cant get myself to . . ." She strained to find the words to say . . ."If I can't make my Lion again I wont be of much help to anybody" Lynn looked up worried. Raphs concerned firey brown eyes staring back.

"Dont worry 'bout it Lynn, Maybe you guys are just tired or somethin'. Dat fight took a lot outta ya" Raph said sitting down on the bed feeling his leg still slightly sore from the battle.

"Do you need to be looked at?" Lynn asked nodding towards his leg.

"Nah, it'll be fine . . .Donny'll figure out whats up with ya babe, dont worry". He said making her feel better, but she couldn't help but feel useless. While the guys were training both physically and mentally, her and the other girls were asked to meditate, and just when she thought she could fight back, and even be on guard to help back them all up when they needed it, it was gone. She couldn't get her spirit to manifest and form the lion, why she did not know. But she still felt the same when it came back . . .Maybe it only showed up if one of them was in trouble? Or that it didn't work back home in New York like it did in the monestary.

Raph could tell lynn felt helpless . . . There wasn't much he could do about it. The Ancient Shredder was goin' ta be here soon, and they all had to be at the top of their game if they all wanted ta survive. He looked down at his amulet . . .Then at Lynn who looked frustrated staring down at the floor.

(Confirmation)

Master Splinter and the Ancient one were waiting for Donatello's results. Everyone reconvened back in the living room area.

"Well I've checked all of you and . . .The most logical answer I can give is that either during the battle, something happened to drain your spiritual energy and so it just hasn't built itself back yet. Or the other where it doesnt work the same way here back home, as it did in the Tribunal Monestary in Japan. The monestary was cleared of all conflicting or harmfull energy according to Kon, so that way we all could train our minds better. But in New York you've got conflicting signals, energy both positive and negative, plus hundreds of other factors that might cause you difficulty in achieving the same effect with your spiritual energy manifesting itself . . .I dont really know how to diagnose something like that" Donatello said putting his notes away.

Gwen felt powerfull for the first time in her life, and then it was gone. But she could still feel it there, she just couldn't make her hawk appear again like magic.

"Who knows, maybe it'll manifest the same again, just not on a whim" Leonardo suggested while Kira nodded to the encouragement.

"I guess we'll just have to see, wont we" Elisa stood up with a sigh, walking back out. Gwen followed her to the kitchen area.

'How can I be of any help or protection to them if I can't contribute too?' Kira thought hugging her arms.

"We should go now" Leonardo nodded to his brothers who nodded back.

"Kira we'll be back . . ."

"Sure, okay" She nodded.

"If anything happens . . .I'll call" Leo said before walking out with his brothers to the exit and entrance.

"Be carefull huh" Lynn said before walking away.

"Always am" Raph tried to smirk.

Michelangelo looked over to Gwen who waved a small goodbye from the kitchen table with Elisa. He waved back, feeling just as melancholic as she was.

"With all destroyed and their training never finished . . ." Ancient one shook his head watching Splinters sons leave.

"The tribunal had hoped to form them into the ultimate warriors . . .To fight both physical and with magic and mental strength. we can only hope their training has made them strong enough thus far" Master Splinter said watching the girls all join to sit at the kitchen table over tea and coffee. The look on Gwens face was blank, as was Kira's. Elisa's however looked estranged, and Lynnettes was that of a defeated warrior. Neither of them could re-form their avatars as was done in the Monestary for reasons unknown. But the connection with his sons remained strong, and unchanged.

"It is possible they are just exhausted, or because we are of a different plane . . .The physical and mystical worlds do not often become one" Ancient one said pointing out the other information.

"we can only pray that they can all work together as a team to defeat the shredder and his minions . . .and come home alive" The old rat said before they walked into his room to medditate on everything that has past.

(Patrol . . .)

His blue bandanna tails whipped behind him as he ran. They all took different directions, their own routes like they used to. He leapt over the roof landing to the next one with running power and past experience.

'The tribunal Gone'

Those words in his mind echoed like the sound of his feet pounding against the concrete and rooftops.

'Kira and the other girls, weakened by something'.

He wasn't focusing on his breathing just on finding an answer to all of this, something that would give them the upperhand or deliver them a plan.

'My brothers and I . . .Our family, the last hope for the world'

He doubted the military could take out a mystical ancient demon shredder.

'Our training . . .Not finished' He shook his head stopping.

"I checked over the west side . . .Nothing to report other than the usual, mugger, store break in, a womans shoe heel broke" Donatello stood next to Leo over looking the city streets looking down.

"If we were going to ressurect an ancient demon shredder, where would we go?" Leonardo asked himself and Don out loud.

"A cemetary?" The voice of Michelangelo said to the right side of them.

"The empire state buildin'" Raphaels voice said next to them.

"All of them logical choices. But they dont know New York like we do, it would have to be someplace quiet, where no one would bother them" Leonardo deciphered out loud bending down over the side to look around.

"These dudes dont have a clue whats about to happen" Michelangelo said watching a mother and children walk down the street, the kids ran up to hug a guy who bent down with his arms open, the words 'Daddy' caught his hearing.

"So are we gonna 'have ta' comb the city or what" Raphael asked , more like demanded.

"I'm not sure . . .Even if we found them . . .We were barely a match last time. The girls are back home, and They know what were like now, theres no element of mystery or suprise on us now. They know we'll fight, and their looking forward to it" Leonardo growled turning away frustrated.

"They took out the tribunal . . .With the girls powers defeaned and our unfinished training . . .We need help"

"Or some sort of miracle answers" Donatello sighed crossing his arms thinking.

(The book untexted)

Elisa was flipping through the pages of the book she took from the tribunal monestary before it was destroyed.

"What is that?" Gwen asked curious.

"Its a book from the Monestary, I hid it under my shirt during the whole thing so it wouldn't be damaged" Elisa said letting Gwen look through it.

"Leo's spirit is a Dragon . . .Its got pictures of someone manifesting a dragon spirit" Kira said looking over Gwens shoulder.

"But I can't read japanese, or whatever this is" Elisa shook her head.

Some of these look like . . .Egyptian symbols . . .but not really. Maybe some sort of ancient runes? Elisa tried to find the answer in her thoughts. She'd have to ask Don when he came back.

"May I see the book you are observing" Master Splinter asked holding out his hand.

"Sure" Elisa handed it over. He flipped through some of the pages reading them, and then the Ancient one looked over his shoulder leaning upward before gasping.

"Elisa-!" Before he muttered something in japanese excitedly "Where did you come across this!" Ancient one asked.

"Uhm Just before everything happened I put it under my shirt for safekeeping" Elisa shrugged but the look on the two elders faces was both shocked and wide eyed.

"This holds the legend of the four dragons" Ancient one said showing them the page.

"The tribunal right?" Lynn nodded.

"Not just the tribunal, Lynnette. It was four dragons who brought down the Ancient shredder of the past"

"Now it will have to be four dragons who bring down the ancient shredder of today" Ancient one finished for his friend.

"We already know that Leonardos spirit can manifest a dragon, just like the tribunal could, but my other sons have yet to show signs of an avatar form" Master Splinter said out loud wondering . . .

"Without the proper training, we might not know what they shape as Splinter-san" Ancient one said turning a page.

(The right place)

_We have it all_

_The gauntlet_

_The helmet_

_and the remains of our master_

_He shall rise again and take this world_

_as his own_

_We will be his generals_

_and the world shall be ours to control_

_And beyond that_

_The universe itself will bow to our power_

_There is no one that can stand in our way now_

"When shall we raise our master?" The water mystic asked circling in a nearby puddle raising the water to form its bottom holding.

"The moon is almost full . . .In two days time we shall raise the master . . ." The fire mystic answered.

"Until then . . .We shall let them know of the coming end of days" The earth mystic chuckled with a laugh pounding the ground, causing the ground to shake. THe street split before him causing cars to spin out of control, others to stop and people to scream.

"What about the acolytes?" The metal mystic inferred slashing its arm at a light pole causing it to split and fall.

"We shall remain heard and not seen for now, the acolytes pose no threat to us" The air mystic sent a gusty wave of air through madison avenue, sending umbrellas flying and even garbage cans and other debris.

"This city shall be the first to fall"

"Then the country"

"Then the oceans"

"Then the world"

(Rebuttle)

She placed the suit on in her normal fashion. Thinking of all that has happened in the past as she placed the gauntlets on.

"Mistress"

"Yes . . ."

"You should take a look at this"

The foot soldier pressed the remote to the large screen television in the satellite communications room. She looked up at the t.v to see the news, the destruction that happened recently due to a possible earth quake. Earth quakes arent common in New York. Karai looked down where the amulet should have been . . .The mystics . . . Those heathens who were brought to this world by the Shredder and were sworn to serve the shredder line, the amulet secured that, it held their power under the shredders control. She no longer possessed it . . . She knew the mystics would turn up sooner or later, but for what reason? She logically thought they would return to their birth land of Japan . . .

But all that damage in one instant by all the variables that were caused by more than just a chain reaction of an earthquake sent her knowing visions. The mystics were the cause of this . . .But why? Why?

Karai turned looking in the mirror . . .Her chopped hair just above her shoulders . . .were the memory of Leonardo in a moment of flashing anger, instead of slicing her head off of her shoulders . . .He took her hair off in one swipe. She pushed the memory far back into her consciousness . . .If a hair cut was was it took to block the memories than so be it she would get one tomorrow. She wondered if she left a mark on him too . . .One that maybe could not grow back, like hair.

"Mistress Karai . . ."

"What now" She sighed.

"You have a phone call . . ."

"Who is it?" Karai asked turning her head slightly. The soldier seem to be wary of telling her.

"Well . . ." She persisted.

"I think it might be a crank call but he says his name is . . .Mr. S. H . . Redder?" The soldier said with his hands out slightly unsure.

"S. H . . .redder . . .What line?" Karai asked.

"2"

Karai went to the phone . . .picking it up.

"Hello? Who is this?" Karai demanded.

The phone clicked . . .whoever it was had hung up.

(Unfinished mission)

"Shes alive" A man in a black trench coat and glasses announced emotionless.

"We should report back to H.Q"

"I have a phone call to make . . .Leonardo should know"

"Hold my friend" The other man put his hand on the others shoulder. They were looking up at the sky which was splitting with lightning.

"It will have to wait . . .There are more pressing matters to attend right now". The other man dressed exactly the same nodded and agreed.

"I will send him a message with the report as a favor . . .Our debt to Leonardo and his brothers will be even, but first . . .To the mess on Madison Avenue." The two men ran down the streets and alleyways avoiding detection of innocent bystanders, those out walking in the streets and the flow of traffic.

(Back to Patrol)

"Huh . . .You know . . .I never really appreciated the city as much. THe garbage the graffiti, pollution . . . But If this place ends up getting wiped out . . . I'll actually miss it" Donatello nodded realizing something he never really addressed before.

"You and Me both" Raphael gave a quick nod and eye roll. He looked over the lights and the streets, the people, the life. This was his home . . .It wasn't perfect, nothin' is if ya think about it the right way. He thought

'But dis is where I belong . . .This is home' Raphael thought 'and I'll be damned if I let anybody mess with it without a fight'.

"You know . . .Those mystic guys, theyre pretty big show offs I mean If theyre gonna announce the end of the world and all you'd think they'd start right about-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Well that would be our Que" Donatello said right after the scream turned into more screams, crashes, and the sound of cracking cement and squealing tires. The blaring of honking horns and car alarms went off as they leapt over rooftops to the source.

"3rd and Madison" Raphael said looking down over the edge.

"Holy-!" He backed up looking at the damage. The street all the way from block to block at least from here as far as the eye could see of the street was cracked right down the middle.

"An earthquake?" Michelangelo looked around.

"Smells like Mystic" Leonardo said watching as everyone was running away from the scene and police and fire rescue were on the way. Cars were crashed into eachother, and ambulences were showing up.

"Dude" Michelangelo said looking around shaking his head.

"This is just the beginning" Leonardo said just before his shell cell went off.

"April" He said answering it.

"Yes we know . . .Were looking at it now" Leonardo said before she could speak.

"Its all over the place, the streets cracked all the way down, but there was no sign of an earthquake being detected until that exact second. On the rhicter scale it was considerably small but big enough to crack a sewer main that connected the next four main streets up" April said and the sound of the t.v in the background.

"I'm just glad its no where near home" Donatello said watching the fireman check over the gaping crack spanning miles down the street.

"Theyre showing themselves without it being obvious. Only we know its them, to the world it will be like the apocalypse" Leonardo replied.

"Leo what do we do?" April asked.

"I'll have to get back to you on that april . . .I . . .I dont know yet" Leonardo hung up.

"Alright, if they caused this then clues that they were here should be nearby" Leonardo said and they all nodded jumping back to the origin of the crack. Don took out his tech tab, trying to calculate the exact place the crack was started. It spanned out a mile the other direction and several miles the other . . .

"I think it was hit right here" Donatello said looking down.

"We can't check with all those people surrounding it" Leonardo said feeling slightly frustrated.

We left the molecular belts back at the lair. He thought, also no clothes.

"We'll have to come back" Don said looking down.

"Or . . ." Leonardo called April back asking her if she and Casey could check out the spot Don located, to look for clues . . .anything out of the ordinary in that particular spot.

"Sure, we'll be there right away" April nodded.

"thanks" Leonardo hung up again. "We'll head back, April will call if they find anyth-" Leonardo turned quickly slashing at something with his sword.

"Woah!" Mikey was almost caught in the swift move.

An arrow lay on the ground in half . . . It was the usual air mail . . .From the guardians.

"Whose dat from?" Raphael looked around before crossing his arms facing Leo.

"The guardians . . .This is how they usually send mail when they can't speak with us directly" Leonardo said unfurling the paper tied to the arrow which he split in half, having to hold up both to combine the letter.

"Haven't they heard of Fed Ex?" Michelangelo tossed the pointy half of the arrow over the rooftop.

"So what does it say?" Raphael asked irritably.

_"Turtles . . .The mission is unfinished . . ."_

"What does that mean?"

"Leo . . .?" Michelangelo asked noticing Leonardos expression change drastically. They all stood worried now . . .Leo's voice strained and became aggressive.

_"Turtles . . .The mission is Unfinished _

_Karai Lives"_

They all froze in shock . . .

The memory of a woman taking Kira hostage, crying and screaming his name. The woman who betrayed him on different occasions, who wanted his help but at the same time wanted to kill him . . .Karai . . .was alive.

"Not Again" Leonardo crumpled the paper in his hand.


	87. Apocalyptica Part I

**As the Author I apologize for being so late on the updates! School, college stuff, it all kinda keeps me from my favorite duties. Hope this makes up for some time***

**TALLY HO!**

"That woman just doesnt die".

"No kidding dude shes been killed once, then crushed under a building, caught in a fire, and shes STILL out to get us! I mean hasn't she heard of-"

"None of thats important right now, We have to get back . . .Figure this all out and more importantly . . .(Anguished eyes) We have to tell everyone that Karai is still . . .alive" Leonardo gritted out with angry eyes.

(Findings)

Kira and Elisa were sitting in the living room area with The Ancient one was looking through the book, mentally noting from it.

"You should not feel helpless Lynnette, you are strong even without your new found power" Master Splinter was trying to help Lynn and Gwen feel better. Lynnette understood what he was trying to say but . . .felt helpless none the less.

"You are saying to yourself that because you cannot form your aura into your spiritual avatar that you cannot protect your friends or Raphael . . .that this makes you useless . . ."

Lynn looked down 'It's like he can read my mind' she sighed.

"Your good, you should be on jeapordy" Lynn smirked to the Rat who smirked back sympathetically.

"You are not alone, I too was unable to protect my sons from this fate, of being placed in a battle against an ancient opponent who possesses more power than we are able to match . . ." He looked down, and felt Lynnette place her hand on his. She smirked up at him, and he smiled gently back. It was the father daughter moment she hardly ever recieved from her own father. They both understood eachother.

"Master Splinter! Lynn!" The shout of Raph coming through the door made everyone get up.

"Mikey whats going on?" Gwen asked worried that they all looked frantic.

"Besides the fact that Madison all the way to the docks is taken out by what seems to have been an earthquake . . .We have news" Donatello said using airquotes on the 'earthquake'.

"Its on the news, everyones frantic" Elisa said walking in with Kira. Kira looked up and was relieved that Leo wasnt hurt . . .But the expression on his face was something else.

"Leo?" Kira asked. Everyone stopped and was quiet. Leonardo looked up stress, anger, and everything else mixed up in his eyes. Kira looked up at him with a 'tell me' expression.

"Karai's alive" He said knowing those two words made Kiras heart go faster. She took a step back.

"H-How . . .I thought . . .The building imploded" Kira looked at the ground. The memory of being mentally forced into her fear, everyone she loved being chased down and kidnapped, screams, blood, absoute terror, mixed with a hatred of the woman who tried to kill both her and Leo.

"We dont know . . .But shes alive . . ." Leonardo said looking at her helplessly, feeling Kira's fear and hate form inside of her.

"An evil demon shredder, and now this . . ." Gwen shook her head hopelessness settling in.

"So is she . . .going to try again?" Lynns eyes didn't leave the space infront of her, angry.

"We dont know . . .But With the Demon shredder going to be risen soon . . .Karai wont have much time to deal with us . . ." Leo said thinking rationallly.

"Ancient one, the shredder bloodline ended with Karai physically" Splinter said to the ancient one who nodded.

"She does not carry the blood of a shredder, but she does possess the spirit of the Shredder" Ancient one said pointing upward knowledgeably.

"I do not know what the new Demon shredder will do if he finds Karai in the way of his plans . . .But she holds a piece that holds the key to bringing down the ancient demon". Splinter said looking up at his sons.

"You aint suggestin-'" Raphael stopped looking at his father.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend . . . " Ancient one said.

"Oh No . . .NO way!" Raphael made a motion with his hands to signify his 'No' on the subject.

"Raph! With all this going on, and without support . . ." Leonardo shook his head hardly believing what he himself was thinking, but master splinter was right. This time was different, it wasn't simply to over throw another gang, this was to over throw a great evil that would take over the world.

"So whaddaya supposed we do! Call er' up and say "Gee karai I know you've only tried to kill us nearly half a dozen damn times but we were just wonderin' if you'd like ta team up and take on a demon shredder!" Raphael and Leo's eyes were narrowed at eachother.

"Shes involved in this Raph, shes the new Shredder . . .She's been the shredder the past few years since Oroku Saki died . . .The Ancient demon shredder . . .How we barely escaped with our lives from his minions . . .Karai may be alot of things but when it concerns her own life I'm sure she'll see reason . . ." Leonardo said his plan already forming in his head.

"I can't believe dis!" Raph turned fists shaking.

"So what should we do?" Michelangelo shrugged.

"We'll call her" Leonardo said opening his eyes. Kira watched not saying anything, neither did the others.

"I'll go get the battleshell ready" Donatello said sighing already realizing what to do for communication.

"Her guys should still be watching Aprils apartment . . .since the old foot headquarters was blown to smithereens. . . We can find the contact connection there" Leonardo said following Don out.

Kira didn't say goodbye she looked up at Leo who looked back at her . . .Both mentally pleading with the other. Kira stared hard at him . . .He looked away walking fast and hard following Don. Elisa watched Kira walk fast out of the room, feeling defeated.

"You dont have to . . ." Lynn said looking up at Raph. He sighed looking to where his brothers walked out. "Yeah I do" He put Lynns hands back down off of his shoulders.

"Be carefull huh?" Lynn said nervous.

"Always" He gave her a quick smile before shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the direction Leo and Don went. Lynn watched him leave rubbing the back of her neck in nervousness.

"We'll be back" Mikey promised before running to catch up. Gwen watched him go, not wanting to let him.

"We didn't even get to tell them about the book yet" Elisa said looking to Ancient one. He looked over to master splinter who looked down. They were surrounded and put into a corner . . .yet again, this time if Karai would not see reason . . .They all would die seperately instead of uniting for the greater cause.

(New York . . .Turmoil)

The large fault line looking crack through new york across the street widened all the way to the docks. Cars crashing and skidding , all traffic was messed up and the fire department urged people to stay in their homes because the weather channel just reported heavy MPH winds coming their way. Lightning was striking lightning rods and poles on the sky scraper tops. It was starting to look like the end of the world. News reporters were having a field day trying to cover all the events that were happening all at the same time.

"This just in! The east side docks report that fish are turning up dead, fish are coming belly up, the water is being tested for change in PH balance or temperature and experts are saying it could be a domino affect caused by the sudden quake and storms".

"Another report, just as the street became a fault three local buildings collapsed, we are bringing in reports whether there were casualties or not , stay tuned".

John: Mae? can you tell us what exactly is going on out there.

Mae: I certaintly cannot John, People are describing as whats happening, the end of the world. Reports from all over say that it is all encircling in New York, dead fish and as we speak buildings near the quake that split madison street and all the way east and west of it have caused serious accidents, the police and firedepartments are all urging citizens to stay at home and to not drive in these conditions. . . .Hold on a sec John I'm getting something from channel five . . .Its ' . . .Birds . . .Birds are falling from the sky . . .

'Images of birds falling and people running. Birds hitting car windows, falling onto the streets . . .Dead'.

"It seems that the electrical charges of the storms have caused conflictions with the birds flight patterns and they are falling from the sky . . .some say dead on impact. The winds are getting harder here John I'll stay here and report for as long as I can"

John: I am given direct orders from Chief Sterns of NYPD, he Urges families to stay in their homes . . .The president is being contacted as we speak about the happenings here. I am also getting this just in . . .There seems to be what looks as if . . .the winds that are being blown in are coming from both the north and the south . . .You are urged to stay in your homes for your own protection, this is channel 7 we'll stay on the air as long as we have power and will report everything as soon as we get it . . . This is John.

Elisa stood up nearly in tears . . .Images of birds falling from the sky onto cars, the pavement and concrete steps of New York City . . .Dead fish, lightning, winds, the earth quake, people were out there . . .Hurt or dead.

"It's not safe for them to be out there" Elisa shook her head, Lynn looked away from the t.v. She stood up and hastily walked over to Kira who was sitting at the kitchen table with her phone in front of her . . .as if waiting for Leo to call.

"Kira Call them back" Lynn said directively.

"Lynn . . .Leo said not to call unless in an emergen-"

"This IS an emergency Have you been listening to the news!" Lynn threw her hand at the direction of the television.

"Yes I have , but Leo will just say no . . ." Kira shook her head.

"Fuck his decision, They shouldn't have to be out in this mess with all this going on just to try to contact karai!" Lynns eyes flared and Kira could sense a hasty decision coming on.

"I'm calling Mikey this is ridiculous!" Gwen ran into the room after being in Michelangelos room watching the television. Kira stood up . . .and speed dialed the number . . .

Suddenly the lights flickered. Elisa looked up and quickly came into the kitchen area. She was terrified of the dark.

Lynn saw the t.v news anchor start speaking again. She quickly turned it up.

John: This just in from Mae out by the east side of the city, there appears to be brown outs and flickering of electrical devices, the lightning is getting worse and ALL citizens are urged to turn off electrical devices when not in use, such as microwaves and computers and kitchen appliances. We have a report that there have so far been 200 fender benders in the past hour and a half near the madison avenue section of the scene of the quake.

"Call them back!" Lynn snapped, eyes flared.

Kira hit the call button and heard it ring once, begging for him to answer his phone, beg for him to come back.

It rang once

It rang Twice

It rang thrice . . .

(Contact)

Donatello stopped the battle shell in the alley nearby Aprils apartment. Raph called Casey who said he and April were inside , and that the foot were still watching the place, a black van was parked just at the end of the street watching the place.

"So Karai is still after us . . ." Donatello deduced leaning back in the drivers seat.

"And were trying to make contact with the crazy lady why?" Michelangelo asked out of common sense wondering why they were attempting this.

"I dont why either but -" A loud thud made them all freeze.

"WHOAH!"

"Geeze that scared the shell outta me" Mikey said holding a hand over his heart . . .A dead pigeon had landed ontop of the window of the battle shell.

"Aww poor thing- THUD" . . ."What?"

Donatello looked up still holding the steering wheel. Another fell . . .and another and another . . .Some fell in the street.

"What in the-" Raphael grabbed ahold of the back of the drivers seat to look . . .Alarm in his eyes. They all watched as these birds fell . . .

"Birds . . .THe lightning storm might've caused their instinctual flight patterns to go off course . . .They might've hit some sky scrapers and . . ." Donatello cringed his shoulders a bit seeing another one fall.

"Some how I doubt that Don" Leo said seeing another fall.

"Dudes check it out the winds getting worse" Mikey pointed to a trash can that rolled past them.

"Its getting worse alright" Donatello said looking forward more.

CRACK!

They all jumped in surprise as the lid of a trash can hit the window of the battleshell.

"we need to get this done now" Leonardo said opening the door. He carefully stepped over a bird.

"Geeze . . ." Raphael said looking around at all the dead birds.

They spotted the Van using the fire escape of April's building to jump the rooftops.

"Theres the Van" Leo nodded "Lets get to it" . They each jumped down knowing what they had to do.

The van was still and quiet, just three men inside working the cameras and watching it. One sipping Coffee.

The sound of the door opening made them all look. "Huh?" . . .One man stood up going to check on it. He stepped out a moment.

"Hey Joe what is it?" The driver asked. . .No answer. . ."Joe?" He stood up nervous.

"Go check what it was" He ordered francis the other security man working the shift watching the O Neil place. francis nodded nervously going over to check. He stepped outside, and a loud scream was heard.

"Franky! Joe!" He stood up out of the drivers chair as two tall creatures entered the Van through the door.

"Mind if we use your telephone?" One asked. The other raised a fist . . .Then black.

(S.H. Redder . . .at your service)

"Mistress Karai . . .We have a Live video feed coming from the security Van . . .Number five, the one watching the O Neil building.

"Put it on line" Karai ordered. The feed was inputed and on the picture instead of her body guards . . .Were the turtles.

"YOU! How did you get to this Line! How dare you!" Karai seethed.

"Karai" The voice of Leonardo made her blood boil.

"Karai there is something else going on here! something that will put us all in danger" Leonardo started explaining.

"The only thing You need to be afraid of is when I find you! How Dare you use this line to contact me!" She shouted.

"I'd Listen to him Crazy lady" Michelangelo pointed.

"Karai . . .There is an evil that will be risen soon . . .Its an ancient Demon shredder, it has destroyed the Ninja tribunal, This evil is the reason for everything that is happening in New York . . ." Leonardo said his eyes hard and stern.

She wanted desperately to lash out at them, call her troops and send them after her enemies. But for some reason . . .she didn't.

"What is this evil you are speaking of . . .There is no Demon Shredder , I AM the ONLY shredder now! How do I know that you are not lying" Karai said narrowing her gaze towards the video feed of Leonardo.

"You have to trust us Karai, if we dont work to together the future of the world is at stake. This evil shredder wants to destroy everything and make this world his own . . ." Leonardo said.

"I do not believe you" She said curtly

"Karai . . .this is a warning, when the Evil shredder arises he will surely come after you, you are now the shredder, this demon shredder wont want you standing in his way . . .He'll kill you Karai" Leonardo said trying to verbally throw some sense at her.

"I will deal with whatever Ancient Relic that so dare tries to take my position as Shredder . . .I will deal with him just like I will deal with you once all this has been settled".

"Karai!" Leonardo shouted just as the video feed was disconnected.

"Damn him" Karai cursed.

"What are your orders Mistress Karai . . ." The foot soldier bowed.

"Gather all the troops . . EVERYONE . . We must prepare for the battle that is to come, if what the turtles have said is true than we must stand our ground and eliminate the threat that poses itself against us . . .Prepare for War" Karai ordered with a turn of her head sharply.

"Yes Mistress Karai. . ." the foot soldier ran out of the room.

"I will show them . . .I will show all of them . . .I AM the Shredder!" She put on her helmet eyes aglow.

(Just in)

Mae: This just in, Those in the skyscrapers and other important buildings were asked to evacuate immediately to the unnaturally strong and heavy winds that are being thrown from the north and south directions. The weather station is keeping watch for any sign of possible tornado's or twisters that might form outside the city. The President is sending troops to New York to help evacuate and be of medical and rescue assistance if needed. casualties and injuries are steadly increasing from accidents due to the quake, and the storms. I'm being told that there is less traffic due to the commands of the City police chief urging citizens to either evacuate or stay home.

John: Thankyou Mae, we'll keep you all posted and will stay on the air as long as the power holds, brown outs are still occuring on the west side of the city, those in or out of Brooklyn are experiencing what seems to be hail spreading around New York altogether.

Mae: We are taking Cover John as what seems to be Hail storms , hail the size of golf balls.

Kira called again . . .

"Thats it I'm calling too" Gwen called Mikeys phone.

(Evacuation)

Michelangelos phone rang . . .It was Gwens ring tone.

"Yeah babe?" Mikey said worriedly. "Yeah were heading back now" His brothers watched While mikey looked over at Leo. "Yeah I'll tell him".

"Gwen says everyone wants us to come home, Kira tried calling you four times Leo" Mikey said accusingly.

"(sigh) I know" leonardo felt it vibrate in his belt pouch for awhile now but he couldn't while he was talking to Karai.

"Alright I'm sick a' dis . . ." Raphael looked up at the sky.

"Yeah before something else happens" Donatello agreed.

"ow" Mikey looked up . . "ow . . ow . . .OW" hail started falling down.

"Damn . . .Hail?" Raphael looked up at the sky before they all hopped in the battleshell.

"Donny can you get us home?" Leo asked putting on a seatbelt.

"Positive" Don put it into gear before driving off. Some of the dead birds falling off the roof and with the turn of the car off the window.

Michelangelo looked up at the sky, flashing lightning, Hail, no more birds falling down. The sky was unnatural . . .He could've almost sworn that cloud formation lit with lightning looked like a smiling evil face.

Leonardo looked at the people running, people locking doors to their homes, traffic stopping, and even no traffic on the main roads. Cars and vehicles crashed into eachother. Police officers helping people cross the street without anyone getting trampled. Then finally . . .The sound of sirens, and search lights in the sky illuminating the clouds and tall parts of the buildings. Some buildings flickering at the same time of power.

"I have back up generators if the power goes out" Donatello said also looking around sadly and worriedly at the scenes going on around them.

'Elisa hates the dark' Don thought to himself as suddenly the lights in the city went out.

Donatello stopped at the red light, which went out with the power.

"Are you serious!" Michelangelo looked outside.

"Don its not going to do any good driving around with no traffic lights or power . . .We'll have to park it and go" Leonardo said as they all heard screams and the sound of power going down.

"Dis is insane" Raphael looked up the hail still falling.

"Everyone might want one of these" Donatello gave them flashlights, and took a few more things from the battle shell before parking it and locking it down in an alley. They took to the rooftops. Lightning cracking, hail falling less but still steadily, the wind hard to run against. One by one they leapt off the roof to the next . . .

(Power Outage)

Kira was sipping Tea, Master Splinter and The Ancient one were in the room. Lynn was pacing worrying out of her mind. Elisa was freaking out just as much , Gwen hid in Michelangelos room, watching T.V trying to pretend there wasn't a storm going on outside, hugging Ted the bear to herself.

"I hope my sons are alright . . . The weather is getting worse by the minute" Master Splinter worried.

"I'm sure th-Their okay right?" Elisa stuttered, shaking her head trying to stop herself from stuttering again.

"They better be" Lynn paced more, causing Kira to look away from watching her friend pace for the hundredth thousandth time.

"Lynn your gonna put a track in the floor" Kira said shaking her head.

"Sorry" Lynn said sarcastically moving to a different spot and then pacing again.

Just then . . .The sound of the power going out, the t.v going off and a scream from Elisa in the living room.

"Dammit" Lynn stood , stopping her pace as the dark covered everything.

There was the sound of rustling going on, and Elisa didn't dare move from her spot on the couch.

In a room by herself with just her boyfriends stuffed bear, Gwen was breathing hard. Even underground she knew there was a storm going on outside, she was watching the news because she couldn't bring herself to watch anything else. Furious winds, lightning that would fry a person, Hail the size of golfballs and growing, A quake that split open a whole section of New york, Everything . . .And He was out there . . .Somewhere in all of that mess. She held the bear close . . .Hearing only her own breath and any movement she made on the bed, everything pure darkness.

Elisa felt her voice get raspy . . .

"Where is it!" Lynn growled to herself as she felt around in her bag for something.

"Lynn you should sit down before you bump into something" Kira warned.

"Easy for you to say, I can't see and its near impossible to find a seat without knocking into anything . . .If i could just find my lighter then . . ." She rustled around more.

"Theres supposed to be a back up generator but I dont know where it is" Elisa said feeling helpless.

"Hey Lynn? Can you fix it?" Elisa asked realizing how dumb that sounded.

"Do I look like an electrician?" Lynn replied back still searching for her lighter.

"You dont look like anything right now" Kira chuckled.

"Oh ha ha " Lynn said before she made an AH HA sound as in congratulations for finding her lighter. . .

She lit it trying to make her way to the couch to light a candle on the table.

"oops"

"Ouch"

"sorry"

"Dammit"

"sorry"

"Its okay". Elisa had bumped into her and caused her to drop the lighter again.

The sound of moving brick from the entrance made them all look up even in the dark.

"HELLO!"

"Everyone alright!"

"Kira?"

The boys were home.

Lynn was about to answer but felt someone trip over her while she was searching for the lighter on the floor.

"Sorry Mikey" Lynn said recognizing the voice.

"Lynn, Wheres Gwen!" He asked the sound of him getting up and turning the flashlight on the floor.

"Your room" Lynn said still looking around for it with a sigh.

Elisa got up without thinking and nearly fell , slowly taking small steps back to the kitchen. Trying to find her way along using the wall. Kira stayed where she was, using her cell phone light to light up the table. Kira could see his eyes shine from the reflection on her phone . . .They didn't speak. But she knew he could tell she wasn't very happy with him.

Gwen was still in the room by herself huddled with the bear. she heard the door creak open and it made her jump.

"Gwen" That voice. She got up off the bed and jumped hugged him, making him drop the flashlight . . ."I'm glad your safe" she said pushing her head onto his shoulder.

Lynn was still on the floor looking for her lighter.

"Lookin' fer dis?" A flash of small flame above her made her stand up.

"Yeah" She said blowing it out and hugging him.

"Its shit out there" She said hugging tighter.

"Yeah . . .It is" He agreed.

Elisa was gripping the wall until the sound of a generator and the lights and t.v came back on. Everyone was able to see again, and a loud "THANKYOU GOD!" came from Gwen in Mikey's room.

Elisa breathed out happy in relief. Before her eyes passed the book on the table. Don came out and was about to ask her if she was okay before she grabbed his arm by surprise with the book pulling him with her.

"You have to look at this" Elisa demanded.

"O-Okay" He said surprised.

Kira didn't say anything . . .She only stared up at him . . .and he stared back. Both not saying anything, but their eyes told eachother everything.

"Its like Apocalyptica out there . . .we were worried" She admitted.

There was a long silence and she was about to get up and leave . . .

"I'm sorry"

It was two words, and a pair of earnest eyes that made her lose her hardness. "Elisa found this book, and it might be usefull . . You should take a look at it" Kira offered.

"Sure . . ." He nodded following her out of the room.


	88. Apocalyptica Part II  Lay me to sleep

**Hey there* Well I'll have the sequal up after I finish another story already in the works, while I'm finishing the next story I'll be working on the sequal at the same time so that way It'll just be easier to update. It'll be Called Ultimate Family Story. I'll be putting it up after my next one which I'll be announcing on the last chapter of Ultimate Love Story . . .which were not far from :D **

**TALLY HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Each page of the book was written in a very rare form of runes. It was very hard to decipher for Donatello who knew various linguistics of texts and languages from books over the years he'd poured over. This particular one only gave him clues as to their inner spirits manifesting themselves. It could unlock a potential key as to why the girls couldn't manifest theirs, and helping him, Mikey and Raph figure out how to manifest there own, since they hadn't already.

A picture of a being surrounded by light and a depiction of a dragon above them. Leo produced a dragon, and it would be their only defense card to use up against the demon shredder if their weapons failed to make any sort of damage.

"So . . .Get anything?" Elisa asked.

"You and the Ancient one were right about this being a book on manifesting your spirit, and channeling it. But I can't exactly make out the direct message of the text, but one thing is for sure, if we all dont manifest some sort of spiritual energy to fight back against the demon shredder and his generals . . .were turtle soup". Don said thinking about it and turning the page again.

"So if we can do what Leo did, then . . .We can save the city!" Michelangelo said smiling with his arms crossed.

"Aint dat easy Mikey . . .We tried at tha tribunal, 'member?"

"Oh yeah . . .Felt like a dud" Mikey remembered.

"If Leonardo could channel his spiritual energy through meditation, then perhaps that is what you all should be doing" Master Splinter advised.

"Uggghhhhhhhh Meditation . . .(sigh)" michelangelo's least favorite sport. He thought jokingly.

"Come" Ancient one ushered them into splinters room.

Lynn, Kira, Elisa, and Gwen were all watching the news, unable to part their attention to much else. The hail stopped but the storm is increasing. Lightning is still a huge factor, and the thunder has been shaking windows. all those who are by large windows or paned glass doors are advised to go to a room without. Being underground had its advantages. Kira thought leaning back.

"Where are you going?" Kira asked as all four brothers and the ancient one with master splinter were all going to the small room.

"Meditation, if my brothers can manifest their energy then we might have a better chance at dealing with this" Leonardo explained. Kira looked back to the t.v. They needed every bit of advantage they could get. Weapons weren't enough, the last fight proved that. Even with all their efforts, and even when the girls were able to manifest their own energy, they werent strong enough to stop the mystics. Even when Kon, Juto, and Shikara used their own power which exceeded theirs by like . . .A thousand and one. Kira sighed unsure of what to do.

(To find an answer you have to know the question)

We dont have the support. The guardians will try to help, but Compared to what we've seen regular muscle wont be enough, Leonardo thought as they all sat in their usual semi circle.

Karai thinks she can take the demon shredder on her own . . .The combined effort of His brothers, the girls and the tribunal wasn't even enough to stop the minions. How could they hope to accomplish this by themselves? Asking for a temporary alliance wouldn't only be a danger to them but to the city in the after math. The foot and Purple dragons would only go back on whatever words they had said. The original Idea of gathering a large enough force was out.

"My sons . . .remember your training, focus your mind and find your own inner strengths, your own energy . . ." Master Splinters voice said while Leonardo closed his eyes . . .thinking.

"Make it manifest to its true form" Ancient one added.

He could sense his brothers closing their eyes, concentrating . . .

He closed his own and breathed in harmony with his body, calming everything down.

Master Splinter once said that to find the answer to something, you have to know the question. In order to accomplish whatever it was you wanted, you had to know what you were asking yourself to do, and then do it. Sometimes we think there can't be an answer to everything, when in reality there IS an answer to everything. Sometimes its just not there for us to find right away, or its invisible, or hidden right under your senses.

Leonardo felt his energy build, and beside him he could feel Raphael and Michelangelos build too, just across from him Don was accelerating in energy.

The answer can be found on this plane or another. Theres more than one place for the soul to be. Kon said that the spirit was on another plane opposite of the body's physical plane. The world in which the spirit lived . . .If the answer wasn't physically in front of them, then it had to be there.

What is the answer . . .Leonardo told himself mentally.

'Defeat the demon shredder and his minions'

Come on . . .Whats the Question . . .

**"How do we take down a powerfull ancient demon shredder"**

Master Splinter and the Ancient one watched as his sons glowed, this time not only did their bodies form designs of glow each with their own signature color of aura. The aura surrounded them like flames, powerfull and steady.

Come on' . . .leonardo pushed himself.

'What is the question' . . .' How do we take down a powerfull ancient demon shredder' . . .What is the answer ? . . .

It was like a picture slideshow in his memory. The tribunal, Kira, his family, the others, friends, allies, and enemies.

He could feel something pressuring the back of his memory . . .Like a movie playing in slideshow.

_'The boogey man doesnt exist Mikey' The young seven year old Donatello said to Michelangelo who was convinced there was a boogey man in the rooms closet space. _

_'Donny he's in there!' Mikey pointed. Leonardo got up to go check the space otherwise Mikey would never go to sleep._

_'See Mikey theres nothing here' Leonardo spread his arms out._

Why was he seeing this? whats the connection?

Another memory flashed into view, more recent.

_He walked into the living room seeing Elisa and Don talk animatedly about something of their own interest or topic. Elisa had spread papers . . .he remembered now . . It was about Elisa's book she was publishing. In the beginning before the index and after the dedications there was a quote that was important to her. _

_"To believe in the things you can see and touch is no belief at all; But to believe in the unseen is a triumph and a blessing" . . ._

_It was a quote from Abraham Lincoln_

Find the answer

Answer the Question . . .How is this all relevant?

The connection between himself and Kira.

Between the others, and his own brothers.

"Don!"

Everyone broke from their focusing. Elisa ran in along with Gwen who looked just as frightened.

"What is it?" Don asked getting up.

"It's centered . . .The empire state building, the lightning is striking it, and the storms eye is ontop of it" Elisa said hands in emphasis.

"Its like a swirling vortex over the empire state building. Its all over the news. All the electricity in the city is located to it . . .It's gotta be where they are". Gwen said as everyone got up.

"The empire state building?" Donatello quickly ran to his lab area, using his computer to do some calculations. watching the news over his shoulder and after five minutes turned around to face everyone with his information.

"Its all strategically centered there, the storm, the energy, the electricity. The mystics were strong in mobilizing and could easily knock out the city in a day. Within days . . .the country . . .and within weeks . . the world". Donatello said circling and showing his theory on a map.

"And it just gets betta' " raph said crossing his arms watching the t.v.

The vortex over the building was eminating a light from the building and blackness . . .like fog . . .was pouring over the city.

_**"We dont know what this strange black foggy mass is but its encircling the empire state building. Scientists are baffled and we have yet to recieve any sort of acknowledgement of what it is"**_

The news woman standing outside . the camera caught them live hurrying into the news van because the fog was so thick.

"We know where they are . . .Question is . . .do we go now" Donatello said looking to Leo and Master Splinter

"Unprepared?" Elisa said in a softly shocked tone.

"We might not have a choice Elly" Don said looking at her empathatically.

'no choice' . . .those were the words that went through everyones mind.

"So your just going to go over there knowing you might not come back this time" . . .Kira whispered to Leo. He turned seeing her anguished expression. She turned abruptly and swiftly walked to his room shutting the door behind her softly but harshley. He sighed, knowing talking to her alone wouldn't help this time. . . Because this time there was a slim chance of survival, without a secure answer or larger force for an attack strategy.

"Dude . . ." Michelangelo dropped his gaze to the floor and back up to blank space. 'This could really be it . . .'

"My sons . . . we must prepare as much as we can" Master splinter said as they followed back to the room.

(Variables Change . . .Just Like Chess)

They were right

She was watching the t.v as all this was going on. Her forces were gathering. Even as she spoke the masses were preparing. Even Hun escaped from jail to gather his Purple dragons for it. Because in the end whoever won would end up with the power. Or at least thats what everyone believed. If the foot took out this threat the city would owe them, The mayor would be completely under Karai's control and she could do as she pleased and accomplished what her father couldn't, expanding the foot clan beyond New York and parts of Japan. She had thought about extending into China . . .But America would come first. All her plans would be on hold until this matter was taken care of.

She was almost killed four times in her life . . .She escaped them all. When the building collapsed she took the secret escape elevator below the city. Each time she was faced with something life threatening, she always had a plan B. . .This time there was no plan B. If Leonardo was right and this force was as powerfull as he claimed it to be. . .She would have no choice but to launch a full scale force attack. With her as the king, she would have to use all the pieces to win, even herself. Unlike Chess she could move wherever she wished and in more than one space. The Foot, the Purple dragons, these should be enough to handle whatever lay ahead.

'What lays ahead . . .' She felt her heart weaken at the thought. It crossed her mind after thinking it over an hour. Watching everything on the news, this peculiar and devastating weather was unnatural, caused by whatever was coming their way. If the foot and combined efforts of the purple dragons could not bring the opposing enemy down . . .Then she would have no choice but to form alliances with The other forces that opposed her. The guardians, an ancient group of warriors who took a seperate path from the foot in the old days. The guardians had governemental affairs to deal with but for this occasion they would make an appearance, she was sure. Then there was the other minority gangs that opposed the purple dragons. They were heavily involved in the all out city turf war a few years ago when her father the shredder died and his territory and influence in the city was up for grabs until she came back from Japan. The minority gangs would not go unheard and would fight alongside the foot and purple dragons if they had to. Bishop and his men might come out of hiding for such an extraordinary event. Then there would be the turtles.

If she wanted to secure her place she would fight without them, unless dire necessity called for it.

"Your army from japan has just arrived . . ."

"good" She replied to the soldier in the room "Send them to surround the Empire state building . . .we shall prepare Now . . .Remain hidden and unseen, dispose of the news media and cameras. Have the mayor clear the area and make room for us . . .We will strike in half an hour". Karai announced solemnly.

"Mistress Karai . . . No one is exactly sure what we are going to face in there . . ." The soldier said partially timid.

"I myself do not know . . .only from an outsiders source that it is powerfull . . .We will defeat them with numbers . . .Tell Hun to gather his forces and mobilize . . .We attack".

"Yes" The soldier bowed and left. Karai held her fathers helmet in her hands. . .'This may be the last time'. She placed it on her head and turned to look into the mirror. ' . . .This might be her last time'.

(Outlaying sources)

"Surround the Building, No one is to get through!" Hun shouted orders. His purple dragons had scared off the news reporters near the empire state building. The wind was heavy, but they all stood firm. Guns, knives, weaponry of all kind, He called everyone. looking up at the rooftops he caught a small glimpse of a foot ninja . . .Karai was on time mobilizing. One soldier motioned to him below with a hand gesture that motioned into a fist. They were to hold firm until Karai gave the order.

"Boss . . .Whats in there?"

"We dont know . . .But whoever it is, it wont stand a chance against the entire Purple Dragon family and the Foot clan army from New York and Japan". Hun said confidantly. He turned his body like a boulder buffering the wind.

"Whatever is in there is the enemy, attack on sight, no prisoners, no questions, no mercy . . . Understood Dragons!"

Cheers and battle cries were raised along with guns , knives ,and chains . . .This was bigger than just some terf war. He could feel it in his blood.

(Undeniable)

"The news shut off . . ." Elisa said setting the remote down.

"But they said they would stay on the air as long as possible, as long as the power held out" Gwen recalled.

"Maybe their having technical difficulties?" Kira shrugged "The weather is pretty bad" She stood up. She was ignoring Leo right now. She didn't agree with any of this but knew that she couldn't stop him. His whole ambition in life was to do the right thing and to grow to his full potential. This would be a huge test of that, and no matter what she said would fall on deaf ears. Like telling a wall not to be a wall . . .it was impossible. The other girls knew the same thing . . . But the question was still invisibly hanging in the air. What any sort of plan was.

Lynn knew she couldn't stay here . . .She didn't want to be the little woman worrying her head off while the man was out fighting for his life . . .and hers too. But she knew he wouldn't want her going . . .It was going to be the biggest test of wills argument they've ever had. She wondered if he knew they would have it yet. Elisa could at least be usefull, she had information on tons of logical topics that would help. Lynn wasn't sure if her strength was even usefull enough . . .if she would be usefull at all. Kira was probably thinking the same thing.

But Gwen . . . Gwen seemed to be thinking deep in thought something definite. Whatever it was, she would have to say it now because soon everyone would decide what to do.

(Game Plan)

They were going . . .there was no alternative.

"So were all in agreement then . . ." (sigh) . . .

"Yeah"

All four left their fathers room. All four with grim looks on their faces with a mix of seriousness and severity.

(Kiss my Eyes and Lay me To sleep: AFI)

_This is what I brought you_

_this you can keep_

_This is what I brought_

_You may forget me_

_I promise to depart_

_just promise one thing_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

Gwen stood up seeing Michelangelos face. His eyes werent hopefull but his smirk was there, but it was lying. She lowered her head slightly, she'd been in thought since he was in the room with everyone else . . .She knew what he was going to say. . .

_This is what I brought you_

_This you can keep_

_This is what I brought you may forget me_

"You aint goin'"

"Yes I am"

"No , you aint"

"I'm not just going to sit here like a worried house wife while your out there fighting that thing . . .I know I'm not as strong as you are but . . ."

"Lynn ya aint goin'. If somethin' happens ta' me Whose gonna protect you" He pointed.

"I dont need protecting! If this whole thing goes downhill then I want my last moments to be there with you . . .Not here alone . . ."

Their eyes were locked, angry, worried, but hopelessly deadlocked.

_I promise you my heart_

_just promise to Sing_

_Kiss my eyes and Lay me to Sleep_

Elisa looked up at him pulling his hand down to her side. They both knew what was coming. The very slim chance of anyone coming back from this was emminent.

"This is . . .very different than when we first met huh?" Elisa asked him smirking.

"Very" Don agreed with a half chuckle. Elisa pulled him into a hug, her fear taking over. He hugged back looking up at the ceiling then down to her.

_Ohhh_

_Ohhhh_

_Ohhhh_

_Ohhhhh_

_Ohhhh Ohhh_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

Michelangelo rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Gwen stood quietly, both arms crossed looking down at the carpet.

"Well uhh . . .Leo says we should go . . .see this whole thing through ya know?" Mikey said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood. Gwen gave a half chuckle. Only HE could try to find the light in this kind of situation.

"were coming with you . . ." Gwen looked up.

"Uhhh I dont know if thats-" He left off after seeing her eyes. She was giving something different than her adorable big eye pout this time. She was looking up seriously with sad eyes. He sighed.

This was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do.

"I want to be with you . . .I know I wont be of much help but . . .I . . ." Gwen let the tears she'd been holding back fall. Now he felt his heart really breaking. They both dropped their arms and pulled eachother in.

_This is what I thought_

_I thought you'd need me_

_This is what I thought so think me Naive_

_I promise you a heart you promise to keep_

_Kiss my eyes and Lay me to sleep_

"I know I can't stop you . . ."

"(sigh) . . .Its not your fault . . .we were . . .destined for this" He replied to her. Kira looked up from the edge of the bed defeated.

"Even if I begged?" She asked shaking her head jokingly lightly, she knew the answer.

"I know you want to help but . . .I dont want you to get hurt . . ."

"I'm coming anyway . . ." Kira looked up at him.

"I suppose you'll ignore me if I say otherwise" Leo said back.

"Even if you beg" She smirked.

_Ohhh _

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh_

_Ohhhh_

_Ohhh Ohhh_

_Kiss my eyes and Lay me to sleep_

Elisa and Donatello pulled apart for air . . .She kept a hand on his cheek and he covered it with his own.

"and never was there a story of more woe , than this of Juliet and Her Romeo" She recited smiling sadly, holding back tears.

"This is kind of like suicide isn't it?" He asked rhetorically, brushing her hair back.

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh_

Lynn and Raphael were still butting heads, but mentally. She was sitting on the bed , he was leaning against the door. Both staring hard at eachother. Neither one wanting to back down, but not gaining the advantage they wanted either. He was going, she was going . . .there was no way around it . . .So why waste the little time they had left. She looked up at him tugging at his hand. They had some time to spare . . . And he was done Arguing.

_Ohhh _

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh Ohhh_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

After 10 minutes of just holding eachother, after gwen had gotten it all out on his shoulder. There was the small connection that told them what the other wanted, and they both wanted the same thing.

"damn ancient shredder . . ." Michelangelo felt himself mumble. If this all hadn't of happened, he and gwen would be planning the wedding for next month. Gwen would officially become Mrs. Michelangelo. During the embrace he felt her necklace against her. The ring, and then the engagement ring on her finger. He leaned down on the small inntable, ontop of a silver centry #204 comic book was the necklace she got him. A small gold skateboard charm.

"I dont need a big wedding . . .All I want is you" Gwen mumbled into his shoulder. He looked up seriously in thought.

_This is what I thought _

_I' thought you'd need me_

_This is what I thought so think me _

_Naive_

_I promise you a heart you promise_

_to Keep_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

"It'll be okay" He said unsurely but nodding. Elisa smiled.

"Don . . ." She looked up seriously into his eyes, He looked down the smile dropping. She went in for another kiss, knowing they had only so much time left.

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh_

Lynn gripped his shoulders, and he pushed her against the door lightly. She whispered his name before being caught up with a hitched breath and heavier breathing. He growled lightly, lifting off her neck staring into her eyes, she stared back.

"Fire eyes" She admired.

"Green eyed pistol" Raph chuckled.

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh_

Kira was laying on his chest. Leo played with her hair. She had one hand into a half fist over where his heart was, he covered it with his own the other around her.

"I'm sorry" He said sincerely.

"I'm not" she looked up, her sky blue eyes taking in his dark brown ones.

"If we had to do it over again . . .I would" She smiled lifting up to kiss him. He kissed back . . .

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh_

_Kiss my eyes and Lay me to_

_Sleep_

Michelangelo picked up his shell phone not letting go of Gwen. He knew who he had to call . . .She looked up at him with small real smile. He smiled smoothing her hair back . . .before hitting that speed dial button .

**NEXT UP IS THE BEGINNING OF THE EPIC BATTLE! Stay tuned.**

**I LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS! and The next chapter should get some people a little emotional, just warning you now like a responsible author. **

**Stay tuned you Amazing readers!***


	89. Drums of War

**I guess most of you know putting this chapter up means its the beggining of the end . . .**

**I loved the reviews, you all were storming on the last one. Thankyou techna241 for the great reviews. And HAPPY Belated Birthday KellyEliz. I forgot to put it up on the last one so I'm making it up here :D. Ravenhearst I'm glad your still with us, youre one of my original reviewers***

**Nightangel, I promise to update faster lol. There was a snow day today so I could get on it, thanks for nudging me to get going. and I promise this wont be discontinued* **

**and to answer your question techna, nope I'm still in highschool, i'm a senior going to college next fall. and Thankyou Kayteeeeee you always give me nice reviews* Well . . .I guess theres only one more thing to do on here and thats to **

**TALLY HO!**

The sky was black with a giant whirlwind like still green swirl above the empire state building. The building was evacuated, news reporters and weather stations were asked to leave the area. . . forcefully. Not only by their bosses . . .But by gang members and people in all black with red bands.

The building was surrounded on all sides. The ground level was being taken care of by Hun and his forces. Karai scanned the city, the power was out . . .only the glow of the moon illuminated some of the fog, but the clouds obscured her full vision of the full moon . . . The moon wouldn't be able to witness the battle to come. Her ninja were placed on the rooftops, the buildings and ground levels surrounding the Empire state building. She could tell this exhibition would be different than all the others. There was great power forming in the building. She could feel it now . . .Leonardo's warning was right . . .but her ninja and the combined efforts of the purple dragons and other minority gangs would give them the numbers needed to take down a larger opponent.

When they are big and strong, you must be fast and evasive

When they are small you must become big

When they are big you must be elusive.

Where they are powerfull, you have strength in numbers

Find their weakness and use it against them.

One of her soldiers, the second in command of the forces from japan when she was here in New York came up behind her, she heard him of course. He spoke to her in Japanese.

"Hayaku ikanakya"

She put the sword of the shredder into the air. They were to hold until she gave the signal. but something was going on inside, the lights were flashing but they werent normal city lamps or lightbulbs, there was an auroric force lighting up the top part of the building causing electricity to fluctuate from room to room. Karai turned to her second in command of the New York foot ninja . . ."Give Hun the order . . .We infiltrate now" Karai said sensing that time was shortening.

"Yes Mistress" The ninja took off to find Hun and his purple dragon force below, rallying battle cries for morale.

Hun looked up towards the sky . . .Karai stood with her sword in the air.

The foot ninja approached him, Hun didn't even flinch.

"Once she signals, infiltration begins . . .Something is happening the building, something not natural . . .She urges caution and . . .no mercy" The ninja replied.

"My favorite kind of job . . ." Hun turned with a smirk. His giant bear like body overtowering most of his purple dragons and the others who joined.

"We take them!" Hun shouted causing the rest of them to rally a louder cry. "We take care of this and then beat it, the mayor can only hold NYPD for much longer . . ." Hun said directively before smirking maliciously.

Karai held her sword up . . .all she had to do was lower it . . .To point towards the building . . .and the attack would begin.

(April O Neils apartment)

"Babe . . ." Casey tried reasoning with his wife.

"Casey . . .I'm going too" April said looking him straight in the eye directively and softly all at the same time, that look always got him. Casey gave up and went into the kitchen sitting next to Raph and Don.

"You lose too?" Raph asked with a nod.

"Oh yeah" Casey nodded. All the girls said they werent going to stay behind during this . . .Infact they all were probably getting ready now, even April.

"I'm surprised your letting Lynn go" Casey looked over at Raph.

"Didn' have much choice" He sighed looking down at the table before getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

"and You?"Casey looked at Donatello who sighed in response. "We have a mutual agreement about it . . .She wants to . . . be with me . . .and I can't stop her . . .Besides, they'll just follow us if we try to tell them no . . .They can't make us stay and not fight . . .but we can't make them stay home either. This could mean the end of the world . . .It would be selfish to make Elisa stay against her will just so I'd have some peace of mind" Donatello took a drink of his coffee. "No matter how much we want them to stay . . .Even Master Splinter"

"He's going too?" Casey asked increduously.

"Yes . . .and the Ancient one . . .This is . . .the fight of all fights Casey" Leonardos voice made both males looked up. Leonardos eyes looked haunted.

"I was just on the roof . . .Karai is about to make a move . . .I can feel it" Leonardo said surely and gravely.

"Are you sure its safe for us to go . . .I mean Karai doesnt even want our help . . .She'd rather kill you than let you help her" Casey said oblivious to the reason they were going to help the foot and purple dragons of all people.

"She can't win alone against the mystics . . .and if they succeed in bringing back the ancient demon shredder . . .They'll all die" Leonardo said flashes of blood and death quickly invading then evading his thoughts. She'll need all of us . . .We'll need eachother . . .Like the Ancient one said, the enemy of my enemy is my friend . . .even if its only temporary". He walked off.

"Man he gets really deep when hes in his pre-fight mood" Casey shook his head but also understanding.

"Especially when this fight is so much different than all the others" Donatello said standing up.

"It is a fight to save our family, our loved ones-" Casey looked up as master splinter entered the room speaking "To save our home, to save everything we love and hold dear".

Casey nodded . . . He had to get ready too . . .

Lynnette looked up in the mirror. She was in the middle of changing her shirt wearing her bra and jeans. Her gun and holster on the bed along with other things she'd put on when going out on a job. Looking at her tattoo in the mirror . . .

The door closed and she watched him walk in. She was still facing the mirror, her back facing him.

"Need help?" He asked with a slight small smirk. She looked at him in the mirror with a smile. Raphael grabbed her tanktop from the bed and walked over to her pulling it down for her and then letting his arms settle around her mid section. She held onto them . . .

"Promise me somethin'" He said looking at them in the mirror. Lynn looked in the mirror at his reflection.

"What" She asked softly.

"Dat if . . .somethin' happens ta me . . .you wont do nothin' stupid" He said refferencing to when she joined the underground fighting cages.

"I promise" she leaned back into his neck. "Promise me that if Something happens to me . . .You wont blame yourself" She demanded with a soft tone.

"Promise" He lowered his gaze letting her hug tighter.

Elisa just walked out of the room, she had changed clothes. Don was loading her backpack with gadgets, weaponry and anything that could help her.

"Ive re-loaded your first aid kit, dont hesitate to get out of there to take care of an injury. I've added a sensor fizzler, I dont know if it'll help any but its better to be prepared. The book you kept from the tribunal just incase it can provide anything usefull that we missed or couldn't read yet. Your shuriken gun is loaded with extra . . .I should've asked master splinter to work with you on it . . . Don shook his head before Elisa turned him around holding both his hands setting down the backpack.

"Donatello . . ." She put a hand to his cheek with a soft smile. He sighed sheepishly . . .He was worrying . . .like an apprehensive hen.

"This is . . .I want you to be prepared . . .if theres anything I could've prevented. . .or . . ." He sighed , Elisa smiled she understood.

"This time . . .Is gonna be different than all the others . . .So if we get seperated . . ." She shook her head.

"Remember to hit this . . .Anytime . . ." Don said reffering to her tracker watch. "I'll get to you as fast as I can when I can" He said trying to reassure himself and Her.

"I love you . . .and I know you'll do your best, and I'll do mine" She smiled.

"When this is over . . .and were back home . . .I'll re-read romeo and Juliet to you" He offered.

"I'd like that" Elisa let her head rest on his shoulder . . .

Leonardo found Kira, she nearly fell back bumping into him. She caught his arm and he balanced her.

"Sorry" She shook her head smiling sheepishly.

"Its alright . . ." He said as they both just stood for a moment . . .quiet.

"This shouldn't feel normal . . .But it kinda has that feeling" Kira shook her head with a laugh.

"For us this might be normal" He smirked.

"Going off to a suicide fight normal? . . ." Kira frowned.

"Kira . . ." He stared deep into her crystal blue eyes. Her own looked like they were trying to figure something out in his . . .something to rationalize, but this situation was beyond rationalizing.

"We'll be seperated . . .for a bit . . ." Kira said knowing.

"It'll be to help cover everywhere, we'll need to spread to find the mystics . . .its not exactly a small building" He smirked lightly.

"Nothings ever small for you is it?" She smirked back.

They both had so much more to say . . .but it was like, they couldn't say it. Saying it would only make what they had been prolonging come sooner, an end they didn't want to admit was coming. It was either an end to the forces that opposed them, or an end to them in general.

"Their attacking now . . .Explosions at the Empire state building" April said rushing up to them.

"It's started already without us" Casey joked complaining.

"Time to go I guess" Kira looked up at him . . .Their eyes locking.

"Lets go" He said his serious tone and face matching.

Gwen had everything she needed . . .

"Is he coming?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah , he's staying here until its over . . .He'll be here in five minutes" Michelangelo said his own face and eyes shining with worry and hurriedness. It was harsh outside, wind and thunder. It already sounded like a war.

"It'll be okay" He assured her. She nodded with a shaky smile . . .Grabbing his hand and not letting go . . .She blew out the candles in the room.

(Drums of War)

"Its time . . .We attack Now" Karai ordered

"Enact the detonators . . .and clear the floors . . .we make our way to the top" She ordered.  
"Yes"

Karai lowered her sword. Immediately Hun charged with shouts and everyone followed behind him, like a river of soldiers. She could hear their yells over the wind and thunder. The pulsating lights were flickering, its as if whatever was inside couldn't generate enough energy . . .flickering . . .weakness. If Leonardo was correct and this enemy was made somewhere other than here . . .it could be its power is lessened here giving them an advantage.

"Take out the building and everyone inside it!" Hun ordered. Guns were going off, and rally cries overpowered the wind in their ears, thundering. As the gangs and purple dragons and low level foot soldiers entered the building . . .Windows were broken, The heavy doors were blown off the hinges. They filled in , like ants to an anthill. They were to work their way up through the building primary target , search and destroy . . .

"Send in the wind carrier soldiers . . .Now" Karai ordered low toned and calm.

(The Drums Beat louder)

Their attacking . . .Now . . .

They all watched on a nearby roof. As explosions appeared against the building. Screams and shouts of angry purple dragons, gang members, and foot soldiers all boosting their morale. Leonardo and Casey both watched as an explosion erupted and the sound of fire ensuing.

"Their blowing open the doors, storming the building" Leonardo observed.

"They've got everything from hightech firearms, to grenades and detonators . . .And also the usual chains and knives baggage" Donatello said overlooking with them. They all stared . . .All watched. The wind blew Kira and Lynnettes hair around. The guys' mask tails whipping behind them.

"If we go in there . . .They might think were the enemy" April said looking over at Leo.

"Karai wouldn't let that happen . . .Not when she realizes she'll need us . . .all of us" He said affirmatively.

"Remember your promise?" Lynn asked not looking at him both of them staring at the scene before them.

"Always" Raph replied.

"What'll be the plan then . . ." Kira asked.

"You girls will go with April and Casey . . .Take the ground floor levels and help out the majority. We'll find the mystics . . ." Leonardo said looking over to her , then the building.

There was a green glow flickering in the building, and it wasn't the foot or dragons yet because they hadn't reached that floor.

"They are trying to conjure up the energy to ressurect the shredder . . .Their power may be weak on this plane" Ancient one said contemplating.

"We will need every advantage possible , My sons . . ." the elderly rat turned to his sons who all stood before him.

He bowed, they bowed back "Father" In response.

"I am proud of all of you . . ."

This was it they were getting ready to depart, and who knows when they would see eachother next. It felt like the wind was getting harsher.

"I got a new bat just for the occasion" Casey nodded holding it in his hand.

"Everyone know what theyre doing?" Leonardo asked to be sure.

"I'll wait in the Van . . ." April said to the others before walking up to Casey. She put a hand to his cheek and they kissed. They looked in eachothers eyes . . .

"Casey Jones . . ." April smirked shaking her head.

"April Jones . . .Mrs. April Jones" Casey nodded. April whispered something in his ear and replied back. Casey watched her go, his eyes saddening.

"We must hurry" Ancient one urged everyone turning to look towards the empire state building. The lights were flickering more and glowing harder, they were trying to attain more power.

"I love you" Elisa hugged Don tightly, he responded in turn.

"I dont wanna go yet . . .not until . . ." Gwen left off looking up at him. Michelangelo looked around . . .He didn't want to leave things off like this either.

"Its hardly fair . . ." Lynn looked down at the cement.

"It aint . . ." He spurt out hearing the wind and explosions from not that far away, glass bursting and falling . . .

"I'll find you" Lynn looked up into his eyes, he knew that look, it was a promise.

"I know ya will . . .if ya dont I'll come find ya" Raphael promised back.

"Here . . ." Leonardo handed kira something familiar.

"I wondered where it went" Kira smiled sadly taking it. It was the knife he got her for Christmas . . .just in case. He was always making sure she was safe.

"If we ever get out of this . . ." He looked like he was going to promise something . . .then thought twice about it. He wasn't in the habbit of making promises he knew he might not be able to keep.

"Go ahead . . .I need something to hang onto . . .so do you" She took his hand putting it to her face, he kept it there.

"If we ever get out of this . . .I . . .want to . . ." It seemed too soon but not soon enough.

"I'd be honored if you'd marry me" He said bluntly and smoothly all at the same time. Kira nodded trying not to tear up. "I'm sure Gwen would love someone to follow her and Michelangelo afterwards . . ." Kira nodded. Leonardo looked over at the sides . . .Another explosion . . .

"Gwen . . ." michelangelo looked at her, defeated. She looked up feeling defeated . . .He didn't show.

"We have to go" Leonardo said looking down at Kira. She gripped his hand on her face tighter. Five more seconds . . .thats all she wanted.

Lynn felt the hug get tighter, she gripped his shoulders not wanting to let go. Raphael let his hand get tangled in her hair . . .He might not get the chance to hold her again, or smell her perfume that she always wore.

Elisa was crying but silently, that painfull mix of fearfull adrenaline and sadness, like a hole in her heart was threatening to form like acid put to it.

"I am Sorry I am Late My friends!"

"Professor?" Donatello looked up from Elisas eyes towards the tall african american scholar with brimmed glasses and a book in his hands, his colorfull hat and coat the same from the engagement party.

Michelangelo and Gwen both smiled relieved.

"Can this hold for two minutes!" Gwen shouted mostly to Leo who already said they needed to leave.

"For what?" He asked back . . .Kira looked up at him . . ."Their wedding" She said intuitively. 'Thats what Mikey was so happy about at a time like this' . . .Leonardo looked to his brother who wasn't so . . .child like right now. Michelangelo looked towards Leo and his brothers . . .This face was pleading. Master Splinter nodded for the professor to go on.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this Man and Woman and Holy matrimony" The professor started from memory because the wind was so hard he had to hold onto his hand and the pages of his book were constantly changing.

Michelangelo and Gwen held onto eachother. The sound of Gunshots permeating the air light thunder. A scream was heard . . .But they all ignored it. Turned towards Mikey, Gwen and the Professor.

"Under the stars their souls have become one under the creator who sees all, loves all, and protects all . . ." The professors hat blew away into the wind, he let it go. The couple stared into eachothers eyes and to the professor for the words.

No one complained, or spoke as the weather continued its rath, and the gun fire, screams, and other sounds of battle resounded over and over in constancy.

"Do you Michelangelo, Son of Splinter take Gwenevere Masterson to be your lawfull wedded wife, to cherish, love, and hold, in sickness and in health, as you have and so intend to do from this day forth?"

"I Do" Mikey said looking down into her hazel eyes, strongly. This is what they both wished for . . .before something happened to either of them.

"And do you Gwenevere Masterson Take Michelangelo son of Splinter to be your lawfull wedded husband? to Cherish, love, and hold, in sickness and in health, as you have and so intend to do from this day forward?

"I Do!" Gwen shouted over the noise . . .for a moment she couldn't hear anything but her own heartbeat.

"THAN BY THE POWER INVESTED IN ME BY THE HIGHER CREATOR, AND THE BOND YOU TWO SHALL CONTINUE TO HAVE IN HEART AND SOUL I PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND WIFE . . .! YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!" The Proffessor said just as Karai's foot soldiers glided on black wing spanned gliders into the sides of the windows of the building in Sychnronization like birds. That was their Cue. The professor watched helplessly as each lover was torn apart to fight a battle that was near impossible to win. April said a last goodbye to casey who feared letting her go . . .

"I love you!" Elisa shouted over the sound, She couldn't hear Don but could make out the words he repeated back. He hugged her close before reluctantly breaking away and reminding her of her back pack which she took knowing he put everything known to man that would be needed in a war, in it.

Raphael broke the Kiss with Lynn who shouted "REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE" He gave a nod and a solemn promise with his eyes before Breaking away.

Leonardo let go of Kira who let go of him after Kissing him. "When its over" Kira nodded. "When its over" He agreed kissing her forehead fast and then rushing forward.

Michelangelo and Gwen smiled at eachother at the Professors last words.

"YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!"

Thats just what he planned to do. so many words were coming from eachothers thoughts. He was married now, to Gwen . . .He smiled and she smiled back. Pulling eachother for what could be a final embrace and Gwen kissed him as his 'Wife' for the first time and possibly the last.

"My husband . . ." Gwen said with a laugh and a cry at the same time.

"Mrs. Michelangelo" Mikey said looking to his brothers who all were standing on the edge of the roof after saying their goodbyes.

"I'll wait for you" Gwen nodded.

"I love you" She said crying now.

"Love you too babe . . .(chuckle) Gwenevere Michelangelo" He said back wanting those to be their last words, just incase. She didn't lower her hand after he let go . . . His wedding ring around his necklace, and hers on her finger.

"I'm Married!" Mikey shouted on the edge joining his brothers, who all looked to him with a smile and looks of determination.

"Congratulations" Leonardo nodded and a small punch on the arm from Raph, an encouraging smile from Don.

Casey already started climbing down the fire escape. The girls stood and watched as the guys looked back at them . . .

"Come on!" April shouted urging the professor and everyone else inside as the wind slammed the door open so it was hard to hang onto. Master Splinter and the Ancient one followed April in.

Leonardo looked back as they were running the rooftops to gain access point to where Karai's foot ninja entered on the top sides of the building through the windows. All four women were watching them as they ran. Raph looked back too.

"Aint thinkin' a backin' out are ya fearless?" He joked.

"Never" Leonardo smirked back.

"I brought a grappling hook and mechanized crossbow, we can gain entry through the windows where karai's special tactic foot ninja entered. Just becarefull of broken Glass" Donatello warned, his mind being focused on the mission now.

"Not exactly a red carpet entrance huh dudes" Michelangelo joked as they all reached the nearest building to go in from.

(Steady like a beating drum)

"Were following April in . . .Come on" Kira said with a nod to the door where April was still standing waiting for them.

"The mystics are probably going to have demons again arent they?" Gwen asked.

"Most likely . . ." Lynn loaded both her guns and slid them to their holders on her legs.

"Were entering from front . . .since the purple dragons have already cleared the first few floors by now . . .unless" April thought of the possibility they might be losing . . .and dead or dying.

"Splinter San and I will go in from back entrance . . .We will provide support" Ancient one nodded.

"We will fight our way up the floor levels to regroup with my sons . . .They will need all of us" Splinter said assuredly.

"So why are we helping clear the floors if thats what the purple dragons and foot are doing?" Elisa asked.

"Because whatever is their helping the mystics is going to need to be preoccupied. If theres other demons or minions we have to take them out" April said point blank.

"They'll go after the guys and they need to be focused soley on the mystics, and the demon shredder . . .Anything else will just take away time" Kira said putting the knife in her side pants pocket and everything else at a moments ready split second pull out.

Elisa shouldered the bag Don took an hour putting together for her.

"Ready then?" April asked . . .

(City: Holly Wood undead)

_Lets watch it burn_

Hun and his purple dragons were striding through the fourth floor . . .They lost only some casualties from the previous floor . . .when these strange creatures started appearing . . .from the shadows.

_Lets watch it burn_

There were screams and yells. They cleared this floor, but the previous one was no doubtedly covered in blood . . .bodies of those creatures, and some of his dragons, foot, and others.

_Lets watch this city_

_Burn the world_

One creature all black, shiny skinned with large yellow eyes leapt out at him with a throaty squeal. Hun lifted his gun and blew the creatures head off . . .yellow splattered liquid on the wall where it had been as the body lay on the floor . . .dead.

"Take the stairs" Hun ordered as 20 of his own and some foot went infront of him to continue to the fifthfloor. Who knows what else was in this building . . .

_Lets watch this city burn_

_From the skylines ontop of the world_

They entered the fifth floor office . . .Hun turned as his dragons all prepared for whatever was in the room with them. He could feel it, that there was something in their with them.

"Yuck Mate . . .thats disgusting'" One of his dragons complained, there was slime on his shoulder. There was a growl . . .Hun looked up.

_Till theres nothing left of her_

_Lets watch this city burn the world_

Huns gun fired as he ripped off his torso whatever flung itself at his face. A larger black creature with glowing white eyes . . .and fangs. He threw a punch at one as it latched on his arm. His dragons fighting for their lives as they were suddenly surrounded by them.

_My doused with ash with two empty cans of gas_

_the only evidence they have is the_

_police sketch on my mask_

Karai stood with her force from japan . . .they were to follow after her special tactic force flew in from the sides. Her forces would go from above to below . . .That way all the sides would be covered. Something caught her eye . . .

"Mistress . . .It's a confirmed sighting . . .The turtles including Leonardo have come . . .Theyre entering where our special tactic force have cleared through".

"Let them . . .Focus on the mission, tell Hun to leave them be . . .for now" Karai said seriously. The ninja nodded before running leaping away.

_and its hard at times to ask_

_if you could save my art for last_

_and its hard to face the facts when the darkness_

_fades to black_

The lights inside the building . . .the unnatural light stopped flickering. Her eyes half closed in notice . . .She walked back and leapt off the building with her mask on . . .falling with the wind. Leonardo watched as she fell . . .Karai knew they were here, but her ninja didn't come after them. Instead they all followed her falling. It was like watching black birds glide downward. before gliders opened on their backs and they rushed the building breaking more glass windows to get inside.

"She wont come after us" Leonardo said to His brothers who were watching.

_Its not just make believe when they make me take a seat_

_and they put amphetamines in the air_

_and make me breathe_

Donatello shot the crossbow with tightened black cord attached to the window. Glancing through the binocular eye glass piece attached he felt it make contact and it stuck, inside an office wall. "Were good to Go" Don said attaching the crossbow as they each took a hanging device, made up of bicycle handle bars they rode the cord into the building.

Huns dragons were running on fearless adrenaline now. They had never known creatures like this existed.

_So come on and grab your children_

_Look out for burnin' buildings_

_and villains who pillage_

Another grenade was thrown as 4 of the creatures flew in the air splattering into black or yellow masses on the floor, dismembered parts lying around. One girl of his dragons was killed as her throat was bitten into. The creature who killed was blown back by a gunshot to the chest.

_They're killin' by the millions_

Karai received reports from her special force tactics ninjas that more reinforcements have arrived . . .in a green and orange cowabunga carl minivan . . .all females, a fat old man, and a rat . . .

_and billions of people die for a lost cause_

_So now I pray to my nation destroyed under God_

Karai sent orders for her force from Japan to seek out the unnatural light and to begin attacking whatever it was after reporting it to her. If it truly was her father's mystics . . .They would pay. She strode into the room, her ninja awaiting her command. "Find the light" She commanded, and they all blended into the shadows of the building.

_Its the end of the world_

_All my battles have been won but the war has just_

_begun_

Master Splinter and The Ancient one sepertated to go help out from a different part of the building. April, and Lynn went first into each room . . . Lynn had a gun in each hand , and April had her sword she got from Japan, and also on her back a small strapped back . . .with the louisville slugger Casey had gotten her for last christmas inside.

_Lets watch this city burn_

_From the skyline ontop of the world_

_Till theres nothing left of her_

_Lets watch this city burn the world_

Bodies were laying around. Some were purple dragons. Lynn moved an arm out of the doorway to the stairs with her foot. The symbol of the purple dragons adorning it, also covered in blood. Gwen kept her eyes ahead of her, she wasn't going to throw up if she could help it.

_The city looks so pretty do you wanna_

_burn it with me?_

Leonardo and Raphael both checked the following rooms, it was just dark . . .the sounds of battle above and below . . .but not immediately near them.

"Nothing here right now" Donatello observed. "Upper floor" He guessed.

'There was a mans blood curdling scream and the sound of ripped flesh not far behind the door that Leonardo had his hand on the handle.

_Till the sky bleeds ashes_

_and the fuckin' skyline crashes_

Huns forces were still strong in numbers, only a few have been killed. "We need to cover more ground . . .Dragons half of you with me Half of you follow Him" He pointed to the higher level foot command of his half of the foot clan members with him. They seperated to cover more ground. "The 86th Floor is the observatory, That is where Karai suspects the target is" Hun said informing everyone. Something Big made the floor rumble . . .

_They catch us with the matches _

_and ignite the flame_

_and all the hopes of a youth deemed _

_fuckin' insane_

"Hear that?" Lynn asked looking up. She could hear immediate gunshots and loud bangs and fighting. The dragons were fighting something.

There was a loud infuriating roar. . .

'Something big' She thought giving a small kiss to her sai necklace before putting it back in her shirt. Elisa went into her bag and pulled out the shuriken gun. 'Just like he showed you' Elisa nodded. aim, pull, repeat . . .aim, pull, repeat.

Kira nodded to April who backed up against a corner wall , trying to make their way around in the darkness. Gwens flashlight pointing at corners and places something might be hiding, only to find dead pieces of demons, and people . . .blood spatter on the walls.

_Take the pill, in God we trust_

_Go and Kill, God loves us, as in life, as in death'_

_Breathing till there is no breath_

Michelangelo leapt out of the way as a swinging giant clawed hand flew at him. This creature looked like a mix of a cracked out bug like wolf man. Its large yellow eyes every where at once. It hit Raphael back against the wall, he growled in response to it "bad dog".

Donatello leapt up in the air

"CLEAVING WIND!" The buggywolfman flew around, pulled up by Dons attack ,as Michelangelo did a back flip with his Inazuma nunchucks hitting the creature.

The creature fell to the floor shaking everything, and struggled to get back up. Leonardo unsheathed his sword of the dragon king. 'Burn' Was the only word he thought when he sent a slash at the creature white flame enveloping its flesh, loud howling unmercifull scream before its body now reduced to burnt hair and moltering flesh on the floor, a burn arm fell towards Leonardo still attached to the body.

"Next floor" Leonardo nodded. They ran out of the room into a hall.

_I will not die in the night but in the light of the sun_

_with the ashes of this world_

_in my lungs_

Hun and his forces were advancing. His body wasn't as beaten up as he thought it would be by now. He was built like a bear . . .Hun grabbed the head of another small black biting shadow creature with yellow eyes. He squeezed and broke its neck.

There wasn't much left after Huns forces had walked through a part of the building, working their way up. But more bodies were falling . . .More were dying. April thought as she saw a young mans body, chest slashed and face broken with his body spread across the floor.

"So many" Elisa shook her head. She had reduced her self to counting dead people she saw to not think or worry about Donatello. Someone would have to report to these peoples families . . .So many lives.

"Come on" Kira held her hand out to Elisa who took it as they ascended another set of stairs to another floor.

_But Who am I to say, lets all just run away_

_Grab your saints and Pray_

_and we'll burn this world today_

"Would they have put security above and below them? Or just below them?" Donatello contemplated the thoughts of the mystics.

"According to the Ancient one they might not have as much power here as they did back at the tribunal . . .They might not be able to conjure up as many demons as they could before . . ."

"I hope your right bro . . . For the girls' sake" Michelangelo said looking down at the floor because through his body under him he could feel thundering . . .fighting . . .

_Its the end of the world_

"Ah" Raphael was startled as something leeched out to him from the wall out of the darkness, he slashed at it with his bonrai. Donatello flashed the light into the next room . . .To see more than a bakers dozen pairs of glowering yellow pale eyes . . .One of them on the floor staring up at Them after Raphael had killed it.

"Looks like we've got a bug problem" Leonardo said as the creatures growled and leapt off the walls.

"Somebody call an exterminatory" Michelangelo said shaking his head as they all started fighting off the leech looking black masses with yellow eyes jumping out at them, with Slimy fangs and rounded shiny half slimy bodies.

_As in Heaven as On earth _

_we've been dyin' since our birth_

_Lets watch the city burn_

Hun watched as another of his dragons fell dead

_from the skyline ontop of the world_

Karai's ninja were reinforcing to surround the floor and surround the enemy . . .They had found the source of the unnatural light they witnessed outside.

Gwen opened the next door and heard a small distinct growling. Lynn kicked the door open and shot at the pair of eyes that were leering at them from under a desk.

_Till theres nothing left of her_

Karai made a fist , they were to hold their positions and not enter the room until her say so . . .The enemy was behind the set of heavy metal double doors, security locks lifted.

_Lets watch this city burn the world_

_Lets watch it burn_

Leonardo slashed backwards taking out three that leapt out at him. Michelangelo spun his nunchucks inazuma to get the creatures off the back of his shell. Donatello twirled his own like he used to with his bo staff sending some flying as Raphael slashed at them, sending their bodies to the floor. They put their backs together in the center of the room . . .still surrounded.

_Lets watch it burn_

"FLAME THROWERS!" Hun shouted as five of his men used flamethrowers to keep the shadow creatures back. As they progressed to each level . . .They got bigger. These ones looked like giant ugly black slimy caterpillars with fangs.

_The City looks so Pretty do You wanna burn it with me?  
_"Hold your position . . . They know we are here . . .Do not give yourselves away too quickly" Karai cautioned. Her ninja were prepared . . .The highest levels of those trained, and her special body guards ready at a moments notice.

_The City looks so Pretty do you wanna burn it with me?  
_"I HATE BUGS!" Raphael shouted as they just kept coming.

"We have to get out of this room . . .Moving on is our best option" Donatello said hitting one away from him.

"I'm game for leaving the demon bug infested floor" Michelangelo nodded nervously hitting some away from him as one tried crawling on his arm.

"Lets Move" leonardo growled slashing at one.

They made their way towards the stairs.

_The City looks so Pretty do you wanna burn it with me?  
_"GET IT!" Kira shouted as something on the ceiling spit some sort of acidic drool at them. It crawled like it had no bones, breathing heavily and wheezy like . . .loud . . .terrifying. Lynn shot at it with both guns as it crawled along ontop of the ceiling. Gwen screamed as it spat at her and some soaked through her sweatshirt, creating burning holes and burning some of her skin.

_The City looks so Pretty do you wanna burn it with me?  
_"I got it" Leonardo struck the lock on the doors to the stairs with his sword, as the chains fell and the padlock clanked to the floor. They all rushed inside and barricaded the doors.

"Ugly little suckers aint cha" raphael said kicking one out as they shut the doors and blocked them with heavy garbage cans.

"I hope the girls dont go through that" Donatello said shaking his head.

"Nasty" Michelangelo said wiping slime off his arm.

_We'll use the trees as torches, do you wanna burn it with me?_

"Huns forces are almost here" A ninja whispered to her.

Karai nodded.

_We'll fill the streets with corpses, do you wanna burn it with me?_

Hun and his army had stormed upwards and were near the observatory that was prized in the empire state building for its view. . .thats where Karai was supposed to meet them. They strode through, covered in blood and running on fury.

_We'll watch the city fuckin' bleed, do you wanna burn it with me?_

"Mr. Jones . . .My sons are 67 floors above us . . We must reach them" Master Splinter said as Casey nodded pulling his metal hockey mask down.

"We shall help clear the area of tengu . . ." Ancient one nodded leaping into the air and kicking one efforlessly. Casey gave his battle cry and swung his hockey stick at a giant black snake that glowered at him with red eyes.

_And bring the world to its knees, do you wanna burn it with me?_

**"such a racket they are making"**

**"They know we know they are here . . .they are willing to make a stand"**

**"How pitifull . . ."**

**"Even if our power isn't as strong on this plane . . .we will over power them easily. . ."**

**"Our master will be ressurected . . . With their help" The fire mystic laughed. **

**"And they will not even know it" The earth mystic agreed with his low gravelly voice.**

_Let's watch this city burn_

_From the skyline ontop of the world_

_Till theres nothing left of her_

_Lets watch this city burn_

_the world_

Michelangelo looked behind him and ran harder up the stairs as his brothers infront of him were fighting off what appeared to be vines . . .black vines all over the walls. They reached out for their ankles and legs. Donatello was almost pulled down but flipped out of the way in time. Raphael was constantly slashing at them, Mikey didn't have blades all he could do was dodge and avoid them.

_Lets watch this city burn_

_from the skylight ontop of the world_

_Till theres nothing left of her_

_Lets watch this city burn _

_the world_

"Rrrgghhh" Leonardo gave his own angry growl in his throat before throwing his energy into his sword, The fire of the dragon king burning up all the vines . . .

_Lets watch it burn_

Elisa shot at the creature with her shuriken gun . . .aim, pull, repeat

_Lets watch it burn_

'Aim . . .Pull . . .repeat'

_Lets watch the city burn_

_the world_

"Elisa . . ." April went up to Elisa carefully . . .Elisa had shot at it several times until it fell to the floor . . .unmoving. She put her hand on the girls gun . . .lowering it for her. "Its okay Ellie , its dead" April nodded. Elisa gave a shaky breath letting the gun fall to her side but not letting go of it. She never killed anything before . . .She didn't even kill spiders if she could help it or lady bugs. . . Even ants when she was a kid. Elisa released a breath.

"Good job" Lynn nodded kicking the creature with the tip of her boot, moving its arm to see that it was infact dead.

"Were getting closer to the noise above us . . .Hun and his purple dragons arent far" . . .April noted looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm surprised with all thats going on this place hasn't caved" Kira said noting all the mess and the destruction of the other levels.

"were all meeting in the middle" Lynn gave a nod as they advanced to the stairway that would take them to the next floor . . .and whatever waited up there if Hun Missed anything.

(Mary Mary Quite Contrary . . .How does your garden Grow?)

"Demon vines?" Donatello asked moving one over as it was withered and cracked off the branch.

"Who knows what we'll find" Leonardo said staring at what was left of the vines that attacked them.

"I'm guessin' dey wont be openin' dis place up for tourists anytime soon" Raph said as they continued down a hall passing some resteraunt. Just one of many in the Empire state building, which attracts people not only in the city to visit but the world when they come to visit New York. The top level is what interests people most . . .for the view and the lights they display with colors. They put a fence at the top because there have been incidences where people would commit suicide by jumping off.

'what better way to go than ontop of One Of New Yorks tallest buildings . . . You'd get a view of the city on your way down'.

"were close" Leonardo said as they managed to walk through the next few floors unharmed and not attacked by surprise by anything.

"Ta what?" Raphael asked as they stopped near the set of stairs moving down a floor.

"To them . . .I can feel it" Leonardo gripped his sword tighter slightly.

"be ready for anything" He warned his brothers as they opened the door.

(Be our Guest)

Karai and her ninja has found them . . .It was indeed the mystics. Her fathers mystics that had broken their chained command to her, and the shredder line. She felt it was her fault . . .she wasn't shredder blood, but she was shredder trained. She lived and breathed her fathers word and law of what the true shredder must be. Her orders, obeyed. Her fathers and his fathers law obeyed. . . These mystics . . .disobeyed, and anyone who disobeyed under the law of the foot, and betrayed the shredder was a marked traitor . . .Forever marked for death. Until they were destroyed . . .Her fathers law was on hold. The true law of the shredder will prevail. She thought drawing her sword.

"Enter" She whispered. Her ninja burst into the room, all of them surrounding the mystics that were surrounding a large cask, with the mark of the foot clan upon it.

"The cask is now our property . . .Retrieve it" Karai whispered to her second in comman who nodded.

**"You plan to interfere . . .karai . . ." **The metal mystic laughed like rusty metal being grinded.

"Mystics . . .You are judged infront of the footclan and by my fathers law, and the law of the foot ninja". Karai stated. The mystics were surrounded by foot. . .

"We are here Karai" Hun and his forces appeared over crowding the room and the floor with his soldiers. These creatures . . .

"What are they?" , "I dont know but Huns angry", "They must be the enemy", "We gotta kill them? HA theres only four of them matching to nearly hundreds of us" . . .Hun heard his forces gather with karai's foot ninja.

"Mystics . . .You have broken foot law . . .Traitorism and betraying your master the shredder . . .The penalty for this crime deemed by my fathers family for generations . . .Is death" Karai said smoothly like venom from her mouth. The mystics all laughed.

Hun smirked a devilish grin . . .

"That cask has the symbol of the footninja . . .Therefore it is foot property . . .Along with your deaths we will be taking it" Karai informed them. Her ninja readied themselves along with Hun and his purple dragons, everyone else arming themselves and loading their guns.

**"We only serve one master"**

**"The True shredder"**

**"You are a false shredder . . .not of blood descent to the shredder line"**

**"You no longer hold the power over us as your father did . . ."**

**"Before your father was another . . .The TRUE shredder of ancient Japan"**

**"I am Sure your father mentioned him"**

Each member of the mystics spoke.

'It's only a legend . . .' Karai thought . . .But that cask . . .Was it? Karai looked up coldly at them. The story didn't matter, the only thing that did was they betrayed their master and now they were to pay. It wouldn't be easy to take them down. But with numbers and herself . . .It could be possible.

Karai raised her fist and then made a motion towards the mystics . . .Opening her fingers . . .that was the signal for attack.

All at once . . .The ninja ran in weapons in hand, Hun and his dragons rallying a battle cry.

Karai Drawing her sword Rushed in too.

**"This should be amusing" The fire mystic said before blowing fire around as a circle barrier from the invaders.**

(London bridge is falling down . . .falling down . . .falling down)

"Hear that?" Leonardo said as they entered the 86th floor.

"Yeah . . ." Raph said lifting his head slightly to listen.

"Sounds like . . ." Donatello paused.

"A war" Leonardo finished for him.

"This is it" He looked at his brothers, they all looked ready. Running down the steps and into what appeared to be a lobby. A man ran past them screaming . . .A purple dragon.

"Looks like were right on time" Don said watching some others run too, the rest sounded like a gladiator zone. Curtains had caught fire and parts of the floor were on fire as they carefully kept to the doors entering a larger room.

Leonardos eyes flashed over to the wind mystic who was blowing back with a single stroke more than a dozen foot soldiers that leapt out at him. The earth mystic used some of the broken floor made of stone and threw them around. The Fire mystic raising flame and burning those too close.

The earth mystic was actually taken off guard, so many ninja and gang members distracting him, in a fury he threw his fists hitting as many as possible.

"Should we wait?" Don asked Leo.

"Or we can watch a bunch of foot get the snot kicked outta them" Michelangelo smirked.

"No time for Jokes Mikey . . .Those mystics will only be distracted for a short time while their numbers are still holding . . .It's either fight or flight"

"I vote Fight" Raphael said grinning.

"You ALWAYS Vote Fight" Michelangelo complained crossing his arms.

Karai was surrounded by the metal and water mysic. She kept her cat like eyes on both , glancing at one then the other. The water one went at her while she did a back flip avoiding an attack from the mystic, the metal mystic and her connected swords, his arm forming to create one the same shape and size as hers. Parrying and dodging attacks. The metal mystic smiling as though he were enjoying himself.

"The cask . . ." Leonardos eyes fixated on it.

"Raph, You and Mikey go after the cask . . .Don and I will help in distracting them". Leonardo directed.

"Heheh No problem Bro" Michelangelo closed his eyes . . .to focus . . .Speed . . .He was speed.

**"Finally . . .Turtles . . .Acolytes . . .You have arrived" The Fire mystic turned smiling maliciously. **

The mystics turned towards Karai and everyone else who was still surrounding them. Hun got off the floor wiping his chin of blood, angry and steaming. His dragons coming behind him to back him up.

"Leonardo" Karai turned only to be hit back by the wind mystic.

**"We thought you'd never arrive" The air mystic chuckled smoothly, like a whisper on the wind.**

"Raph , Mikey Now" Leonardo glowed using his sword he swiped at the fire mystic blazing white flame coming from his blade, against the fire mystics orange blazing fire overpowering it.

"I got ur back mikey" raph ran behind Michelangelo.

"Focusing . . .Stealthing" Michelangelo glowed orange and our ran the earth mystic which Raphael struck with his bonrai sending it back against the wall only a short second before he hit back sending Raph across the room. Michelangelo reached the cask at the same time and grabbed it.

**"Stay a bit longer . . .Were having so much fun" The water mystic made the water fountains near by burst and rush after Michelangelo trapping him in a water globe. **

"What are your orders Karai" her second asked.

"My orders are the same . . .Kill the mystics, do not harm the turtles" She said before leaping over a table to avoid a hit. "Retrieve the cask" Karai said. 'Leonardo was right . . .the story is real' . . ."NOW" She shouted.

Hun and his men all were keeping the earth mystic at bay . . .distracting him mostly. "He's twice the size a' Hun" One of his dragons said shooting at it only to chip a small rock off the beasts shoulder.

"What did you say!" Hun shouted just before the earth mystic grabbed ahold of him and threw him smashing into a dining table and some chairs, breaking them.

(Build it up with Iron and Steel, Iron and Steel, Iron and Steel . . .Build it up with Iron and Steel . . My fair Lady)

"Mikey" Gwen whispered looking up at the ceiling. There was serious thundering, and it wasn't coming from outside.

"Were close" April nodded.

"What is it Gwen?" Elisa asked.

"It's mikey . . .He's . . .fighting right now . . .The mystics . . .He needs me" Gwen said before taking off into a run.

"Gwen!" Elisa shouted.

"I feel it too" Lynn said taking off in a sprint after Gwen. She could feel Raph glowing . . .That meant they'd need the extra energy from them , from their connection to use more spiritual energy . . .to manifest it.

"It'll be a war zone when we get up there" April said racing to keep up.

They reached the hall just before the observatory, on the 86th floor. Where the fight was going on.

"One more floor up and . . ." Kira was suddenly smacked back. A large shadow creature erupted from the floor . . .Several of them blocking the rest of the hallway towards the lobby. The bodies of a few purple dragons and a foot soldier lay at the entrance to the lobby.

Elisa gasped at the blood and bodies on the floor . . .one shadow creature . . .Looked as though it had begun to eat them. . .

Lynn started shooting and Elisa followed. The bullets penetrated, hitting one, it took several shots at one just for it to die. Two creatures lashed out towards April and Gwen. April shoved Gwen to the side and was knocked back onto the floor . . .Her sword the only barrier between the creatures large fangs and nauseating breath.

"Hey!"

April closed her eyes as something swung in the way, hitting the creature back.

"Casey!" She looked up as he rushed after it. Gwen pulled April to the side.

Lynn ran out and had to replace the mag in her gun just as Elisa covered her so she could take five seconds to do so. Elisa screamed as one flew out of the shadows at them.

"Bad Tengu"

Ancient one jumped easily kicking it back, hands behind his back leisurely. The shadow creature growled leaping at the ancient one. Another kick sent it down and out . . .as it seeped into the floor defeated.

Casey swung his hockey stick left and right at one that had april and Gwen cornered. It threw a slash back getting Casey on the arm.

"Dammit"

"Casey!" April shouted. Just as it went after Casey again it was knocked back. Master Splinter stood infront of all of them . . .as they stared in shock.

"I've still got it" The old rat smiled as the creature was flown back and crashed out a window to fall to the streets below.

There was no more blocking the hallway.

"My sons"

"Come on" Casey motioned for everyone to follow as they raced to the lobby . . .

(Iron and Steel will bend and Bow, bend and bow, bend and bow, Iron and Steel will bend and Bow . . .My fair lady)

"INAZUMA!" Michelangelo spun glowing as he burst through the water bubble that entrapped him.

The numbers had dropped dramatically. Huns dragons were no match, and Karai's foot were becoming beaten. The mystics . . .Smiling evily, as if this all was a game.

**"I tire of this game brother" The water mystic said to the fire mystic.**

**"I too am becoming bored" The fire mystic agreed.**

Karai stood breathing hard, Her second in comman right by her side.

"Okay . . .at what point . . .(breath) Did we lose . . .Control here?" Michelangelo said joining his brothers near the north entrance of the room. The mystics all backs encircling the cask.

"We never had control . . .They've been playing with us" Leonardo said deeply.

**"We have a mission to complete brother mystics" The wind mystic said smoothly. The fire mystic nodded. "First we shall get rid of the other players" He smiled. **

The way he said that made chills run up Karai's spine. The other mystics floated in the air . . .The fire mystic stood dead center of the room ontop of the cask . . .His breathing increasing . . .Fire on his arms getting larger . . .Everyone looked up and stopped the fighting to watch. Karai's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"GET OUT NOW!" She shouted. Everyone went to evacuate the room. The fire mystic building more fire to envelope his body. Foot ninja and Purple dragons retreated out of the room.

"DUCK!" Leonardo grabbed Michelangelo behind a table as Raph and Don went over a counter. Before most could make it out. The fire mystic exploded . . .Sending a massing encircling wave of fire shattering all the windows around . . .catching everyone in its path. Purple dragons, foot ninja and others . . .thrown back with the burning fire of the explosion out the shattering windows. Karai had shoved her second in command behind a counter as she was caught in the explosion.

bodies fell . . .out of the burning windows as the whole room was cleared. Windows shattered letting heavy wind in . . .The moon hit the people who were falling to the streets below. Like leaves from a tree in the light, gracefully . . .until they hit the ground.

"MISTRESS KARAI!" her second shouted. Karai laid on the ground where the explosion had hit her sending her against the wall under the windows so she wasn't sent falling to her death. The second took his mask off. He had red hair and glasses. Lifting the helmet and mask away from Karai . . .She looked up at him taking his hand. She whispered something to him . . .He held her . . .as she whispered to him. He nodded before laying her down.

"Karai" Leonardo looked up at the fire mystic . . .who was . . .Holding his head?

"He's weak . . .Take him down" Leonardo growled. The other mystics joined in.

"No wait stop!" The second in command shouted at the turtles to no avail. Karai closed her eyes as he laid her down.

"WAIT!" The second shouted.

Leonardos sword met the arm of the metal mystic. Blazing white flame meeting cold blue steel.

**"Yes" **The metal mystic smiled as Leonardo kept parrying attacks and slashing to find an opening.

Raphael lifted his bonrai against the earth mystic both struggling for strength.

**"Without your bonrai Acolyte you wouldn't stand a chance against me**" The earth mystic grumbled. The bonrai was said to hold the power to shatter mountains . . .

"Wanna bet?" Raph growled back as he glowed feeling rushed, spinning like a living metal throwing star. at the earth mystic, creating a gaping missing chunk of his chest. The earth mystic smiled . . .

'Why were they smiling?' Donatello wondered as he had to dissapate an air attack from the air mystic with his cleaving wind, glowing.

Michelangelo glowed to use his speed to dodge the water mystic.

The fire mystic smiled . . .they all were in a circle fighting around the cask.

"IN HERE!" Casey shouted as they all ran into the room. The mystics and the guys fighting eachother, all four glowing . . .The ancient one ran in with master splinter as April and the others followed.

"Wait! splinter Stop your sons!" Ancient one shouted realizing what was going on.

**"Is this the best you can do acolyte?" The metal mystic taunted Leonardo.**

Kira felt his anger rush. "STOP THEM BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!" Ancient one shouted.

"THEY WILL INADVERTLY GIVE THE POWER TO RESSURECT THE SHREDDER!" Ancient one shouted before shouting something in japanese.

"MY SONS!" Master splinter shouted.

"Oh no DON! " Elisa shouted running to get to him. Donatello glowed brighter, as the air mystic and him locked weapons in a struggle.

"RAPH DONT!" Lynnette screamed. She could feel her own energy draining , he was using their connection without her needing to help . . .It was too much energy.

'If theres one thing about energy is that the flow is constant, it cannot be created or destroyed . . .But it can be transferred' Elisa sprinted to Don but was knocked back by the wind mystic making Don even angrier.

Gwen couldn't get near Michelangelo as the water kept her back almost drowning her. He glowed brighter pushing against the mystic harder.

Kira saw what was happening. Leonardo was the last piece of the puzzle.

"LEO STOP!" She shouted but he couldn't hear her over the noise. His own head buzzing with energy. His glow getting brighter.

Leonardo growled. "NOW!" He shouted. Throwing an attack of white flame.

"FIRE OF THE DRAGON KING!" His own brothers followed with their attacks from their energy through their weapons. The mystics smiled before leaping out of the way . . .All that power hitting the cask.

The mystics threw in their own energy . . .as the cask suddenly glowed green through the foot clan symbol.

"NO!" The second in command of the foot ninja picked up Karai.

**"Yes! YES!" **The mystics shouted smiling. They had just acquired the energy they needed. Leonardo and the others were thrown back by an explosion of energy. Casey grabbed april to block her from it. The cask opened on its own, the locks now activated to unlock.

Dust and bones of the remains inside forming together . . .The metal of the shredder, gauntlet, helmet and all forming together. Bones locking into joints . . . White flesh with black veins . . .as piercing green eyes appeared in the eye socketts.

He levitated a moment. Everyone looked up as the old ancient demon shredder let out a cry so loud it pierced through their very souls.

**"I . . .am . . .REBORN!" **

"No . . ." Leonardo shook his head . . .'What had they done?'.

The shredder that now stood before them . . .put on his helmet . . .and levitated off the ground.

"No . . .NO" The ancient ones eyes widened in fear and disbelief.

**"Master" All the mystics bowed on their knee lowering their heads. **

**"My mystics . . ." The demon shredder turned his head to face them in mid air . . .Lifting a hand and creating a fist. Suddenly the mystics were crying out in pain holding their heads.**

**"What has taken you so long to ressurect me!" It growled in a deep demon like voice vengefull and cold.**

**"WERE SORRY MASTER!" they all shouted mixed with pain and agony.**

**"The-The Tribunal!" The Wind mystic shouted desperate for the pain to end.**

**"We've . . .Destroyed . .AHH . . .The tribunal My lord!" The fire mystic shouted. . . Then the pain stopped.**

**"The tribunal . . .that defeated me . . .They are gone?" He asked.**

**"Y-Yes my lord" The water Mystic nodded almost quibbling with his speech.**

**"Then perhaps you have served me well . . .Tell me . . .What year is this?" The Shredder demanded.**

**"It is the year number of 2012 . . .The year of the Water Dragon my lord" The the wind mystic answered.**

Leonardos eyes were open with furiousness . . .at himself . . .and the demon shredder. It wouldn't end like this . . .Not without a fight.

**"I sense great energy in this room" The demon shredder turned around only to be attacked with a gulf of white firey energy. **

The shredder put up a green black mass barrier to break the energy attack.

**"You . . ." **Everyone stood up around the room . . .leonardo angry and teeth baring.

**"They are acolytes my lord . . .Of the tribunal . . ." The mystics were suddenly not attacking . . .Only looking to please their master.**

**"Acolytes . . .I sense enormous energy in you . . .Serve me . . .And I will spare your life" The Shredder shouted. Directed at Leonardo in general.**

"Never" Leonardo growled.

**"Very well . . .You would have made an amusing pet . . .We will take our leave . . ." The shredder commanded.**

**The mystics laughed following their master . . .**

"Raph?" Lynn rushed to his side on the floor . . .His energy was gone.

"Damn" He muttered wincing when he sat up.

"I can't . . .Find . . .my aura" Donatello shook his head as April and Elisa ran to help him.

Michelangelo was unconscious as Gwen held his head on her lap looking up at the demon shredder who was floating away with the mystics.

"Leonardo!" Master splinter broke out as leonardo raced after them angry.

"Leo!" Kira screamed as the metal mystic turned around slashing at Leo. Leonardo missed to block the blow expecting to feel the slice of the sword across the top of his chest where his plastron didn't fully cover below his neck. . . .He didn't feel anything. A gasp . . .and a sudden pain in his head and all over his body resounded . .. but it wasn't his own. Blonde and black hair flew infront of his vision and was slashed back against the floor.

"KIRA!" Lynn shouted.

"K-Kira" He whispered feeling dread fill his whole body, everything widened and fearfull. The metal mystic laughed . . .as he turned to join his master and brothers out the window and into New York.

"No" Elisa cried sobbing with a hand over her mouth. Kira laid on the ground bleeding as a large gash all the way down her side. She had jumped in the way and blocked a death blow that was meant for Leonardo.

Everyone rushed around them.

"K-Kira" Leonardo stuttered again. His eyes wide with fear. Kira was bleeding and her eyes constantly blinking. Blood forming a pool on the floor.

"Someone get a towell!" April shouted as Lynn took off her sweatshirt and placed it over kira to put pressure.

"Elisa the bag!" Don said as Elisa already was looking inside for the medical kit he put in there.

"K-Kira" Leo couldn't say anything . . .he couldn't think. Kira looked up at him as her friends tried to stop the bleeding.

"no , no , no" Gwen shook her head crying brushing Kiras hair back. Leo was kneeling at her other side. . . .Kira lifted a hand slightly splattered with blood to grab his. He couldn't stop staring . . .He put a hand to her face. Kiras eyes filled with tears.

"Kira . . .Why did you . . .That was meant for me! FOR ME!" He shouted angry now, his own eyes threatening moisture.

Kira said his name chokingly. "Lets get this wrapped as soon as possible" Elisa said as April helped her lift kiras shirt.

"We have to stop the bleeding" April nodded helping Elisa as Don started trying to apply pressure with the sweatshirt to quickly wrap it until they could sew Kiras side . ..if they didn't she'd die from blood loss . . .very quickly.

"Leo give us room . . .We have to work on her" Don said looking up at his brother with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm not leaving her" Leonardo said as Kiras eyes closed still holding his hand. He could see the blood on her arm, and felt it in his hand.

"My son" Splinter said putting both hands on Leos shoulders urging him to back away so they could take care of Kira.

"I'm not leaving" Leonardo growled again.

"Leo we need to work on her" April said up to him seriously and slowly.

"Come on bro" Raphael said as He, Casey and Master Splinter tried getting Leo up. Leonardo didn't look away as he stood up. Kiras eyes closed.

"Her heartbeat is still there" Don said checking her pulse.

"Come on Leo" Raphael forced his brother out of the way.

Out in the hallway . . .Leonardo heard them , trying to keep Kira alive. It was a split second . . .He didn't realize it because . . .he was clouded. He failed, and the demon shredder was ressurected, the mystics escaped. They had failed . . .Kira . . .leapt in front of him . . .a death blow that had his name written on it . . . it wasn't meant for her.

"She . . .SHE . . ." Leonardo punched the wall, causing it to crack.

"Bro , Shes got Donny and April helpin' er . . .She'll be okay" Raph said understanding what he was going through.

"We failed! The shredder has been resurrected . . .We failed" He slid down the wall, feeling more anguish and pain than he ever had in his life.

'it was meant for me . . . I didn't want her involved . . .she deserved better than this . . .than all of this . . .All my fault'. He put both hands to his head in frustration.

Everyone looked distressed, solemn and defeated.

"L-LEO!" Kiras voice shouted his name. He looked up and instantly pushed past Raph and Mikey.

"I'm right here" He said leaning over putting a hand to her cheek to the side of her head steadying. Kiras eyes looked up at his . . .She gripped his hand.

"Love you" she said before coughing a little.

"Dont talk like that . . .Your gonna be fine . . .Its not the end . . .not for us, and not for you" He said smoothing her hair back.

"They can't win" she shook her head.

"They wont" He said sincerely.

Everyone watched this scene, Even Lynn teared up turning into the wall to not watch.

"Elisa . . .The book" Kira said nodding. Everyone looked to Elisa.

"You said it would be for last resort . . .KON Said ONLY to use as a LAST Resort!" Elisa shouted.

"Use what as a last resort?" Donatello asked surprised she hadn't mentioned something to him, feeling lost.

"This IS a last resort . . .Lynn . . . we have to" Kira looked up at Lynnette who looked down stubbornely.

"Shes right Ellie" Lynn said regretfully.

"Lynn ?" Raphael asked. Lynn wouldn't look at him.

The girls all looked grim, even the ancient one.

"Whats going on, what arent you telling us?" Donatello asked Elisa direct eye contact.

"There was . . .A . . .lesson we had while you were all training. . ." Elisa started.

"It was so incase this happened . . .and you weren't able to manifest anything" Lynn crossed her arms holding them looking up at Raphael sadly.

"They told us we could . . .transfer it" Gwen admitted . . ."But . . ."

"But what?" April asked almost demandingly.

"Its tranferring their chi, their inner spirit energy to yours" Ancient one explained.

"What would happen . . .To you?" Donatello asked. They each looked to eachother.

"It might . . .Kill us . . .if we dont do it right . . .and Kiras already weak which means . . ." Lynn looked down at Kira who was laying on the floor on Leos lap.

"No . . ." Leonardo shook his head.

"No way I'm lettin' ya" Raphael said sternly to Lynn.

"What other choice do we have!" Lynn said back.

"I aint lettin' ya almos' kill yourself for me" He said both hands on he shoulders.

"Theres no other way" Kira said putting a hand to Leos face.

"Elisa what if something goes wrong . . .I dont want to be the cause of . . ." he let off. "we dont have much time . . ." Elisa shook her head.

"Mikey" Gwen pleaded with him with her eyes . . .

"Leo . . ." Leonardo refused to look in her eyes, so she moved his head to face hers.

"If you love me you will" Kira said sincerely.

He felt taken back by what she said.

"We dont have much time, the Demon shredder has just been ressurected, he has not gained full strength yet . . ." Ancient one said urgently.

casey and April felt lost, they werent sure what to say.

If they succeeded the girls would live and the guys could fight with the strength they needed to win.

The girls could die giving them that power . . .

All this . . .To save the world Master Splinter thought sadly. This wasn't his decision to make. This is what the Tribunal said would happen, that their lives were forfeit for the cause.

"We have to" Kira looked up at Lynn.

"If done correctly the girls will live giving all the spiritual reinforcement they can without losing their life force, which they can gain back with rest" Ancient one informed after reading through the book.

"I want to" Lynn nodded, looking sincerely into Raphaels eyes who looked back unsurely.

"Mikey . . ."

"Babe . . .I'm not gonna . . ." He left off.

"As your wife?" Gwen asked. His eyes opened wider.

"Its our last chance Don" Elisa looked up. Donatello felt defeated already.

Don looked to Elisa, then to Mikey . . .Michelangelo looked at Gwen who gave a small soft smile. He nodded at Don. Raphael looked up from Lynn and gave a single stubborn nod to his brothers. They all looked to Leo who was still staring at the ground hard . . .Kiras hand against his face.

"Leonardo . . .Look at me" She said.

"All those times you saved me? Let me try" Kira said pleadingly. He didn't say anything , Kira took it as a silent acceptance. She hugged him close around the neck.

"Alright" Elisa said she warned everyone to get back because she didn't know what was going to happen.

_**(Its not My time: 3 Doors down)**_

Master Splinter, Ancient one, April and Casey all moved off to the side of the room to give them space. Elisa stood with Don away near the corner, Gwen sat on the floor with Michelangelo infront of her. Lynn and Raph had their own part of the room. Leo and Kira hadn't moved from the floor, afraid of Kira bleeding more.

"This shouldn't hurt you . . .I dont think" Elisa said To Don.

"Its not me I'm worried about" He said back.

_Looking back at the beginning of this_

_and how life was_

_Just you and me and love and all of our friends_

_Living life like an Ocean_

"Just relax tough guy . . .Let me do the work" Lynn looked into his eyes, those safe fiery brown ones she loved so much. He trusted her and knew she knew what she was doing . . .But if this killed her . . .

"I aint sure I can keep my promise . . .If I'm da one that kills ya" He said his gaze hard against hers.

"I'd rather have you hurt me than anyone else" She said taking his face in both her hands.

_But now the currents only_

_pulling me down_

_its getting harder to breathe_

"I love you" Gwen whispered feeling him run his hand through her hair.

He sniffled a little, "Love ya too" He said back.

"Leo . . ." Leonardo looked down. Kira tried leaning up but it hurt. He lifted her slightly against him, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close.

_It wont be too long_

_and I'll be going under_

_Can you save me from this?_

Each of them were pulled into a kiss. Feeling their girlfriend's,mate's, and wife's warm hold and pull.

_Cuz its not my time_

_I'm not goin'_

_Theres' a fear in me an its not showin'_

_this could be the end of me_

_and everything I know_

_Ooh but I wont go_

Donatello felt it get harder to breathe, but didn't let up and felt Elisa pull tighter. He felt his thoughts connect with hers . . .This feeling they had whenever their auras connected . . .Their bond glowing.

He felt his skin glow, and a surge of flow . . .in the misty world they had before they found eachother. He could see her spiritual energy, a violet . . .just like her eyes . . . Rippling like a velvet pool of ribbon. Enveloping him.

_I look ahead to all the plans we made_

_and the dreams that we had_

Michelangelo felt Gwens arms around his neck tighten, her breath shallow. Inside where he felt cold earlier was filling up with warmth, that feeling he got whenever they kissed like this. It was her spiritual energy, warm like the sun . . filling him . . .He loved it . . .Loved her . . . He felt more powerfull with her than he ever did as Turtle titan . . .This rush of her golden sun like radiating inside of him . . .to his soul.

_I'm in a world that tries to take them away_

_Oh but I'm takin' them back_

'Raphael' . . .he heard her say his name in his head. He knew he was glowing, and so were her eyes. It was like she was blowing her very soul into him. He gripped her forearms and she pushed slightly more into it. Lynnette was the essence of strength and pride, he felt like she was pouring love into him . . . He wanted more.

_'Cause all this time I've just been to blind to understand_

_what should matter to me_

_'I love you' were the words that echoed in Leonardo's head. He felt her hand against his face and felt his muscles and arms tighten to keep her against him. This feeling was so rushed he nearly felt like he could lose himeself in it. her scent was light because his senses were changing. . . .He was changing_

_My friend this life we live, its not what we have_

_It's what we believe in_

'So much light'

_It's not my time_

_I'm not going_

_theres a fear in me_

_and its not showing_

"Somethings happening to them!" April shouted. The girls eyes were glowing.

_This could be the end of me_

_and everything I know_

Master splinter watched as his sons auras spread like fire around themselves and their loved ones.

_But its not my time_

_I'm not goin'_

Each girl looked like she was getting weaker leaning against them for support or falling back.

_theres a will in me and now I now that_

_this could be the end of me_

_and everything I know_

_Oooh But I wont go_

Each Turtle looked like he was getting brighter, their auroric fire blazing.

_I wont Go!_

'Gwens warmth filled all of him . . .It was like a euphoric High he had never known before . . .' Michelangelo felt himself change inside . . .Something unlocked.

'Donatello felt warmer, and everything about him was changing. But his mind was still with Elisa . . .Her soul was giving to his . . .'

'Raphael felt lynn fall onto him . . .He gripped her . . .wait . . .he couldn't feel her anymore. Not physically. It was his head . . .She was all over him, her green against his red . . .something was opening inside him . . .

_There might be more than you_

_Believe_

_(there might be more than you believe)_

Leonardo felt himself tower over Kira, The kiss unbroken, and their flow like a river, powerfull and torrent. Her lighter blue flowed with his own . . .Something inside him that had been there all along emerging. It was more powerfull then when he manifested a dragon at the tribunal. . .so much more . . .

_There might be more than you can see_

"IT IS HAPPENING!" The ancient one shouted as their auras suddenly merged white with their mates. A misty white euphoric glow overpowering the room.

The light shone out the windows. lighting up all of New York surrounding them. Like a lighthouse beacon.

**"What is happening?" The shredder said turning back to look at what appeared to be a very bright energy.**

**"I do not know . . .Master" The other mystics turned to watch.**

_But its not my time_

Their was a roar from the bright lights

_I'm not goin'_

Kira didn't feel Leonardo anymore . . .but a safe warm light . . .

_Theres a fear in me_

_Its not showin_

Lynn couldn't feel Raphaels mouth against hers anymore. But he was still there . . .

_This could be the end of me_

_and everything I know_

Gwen couldn't feel Michelangelo in her arms anymore

_But its not my time_

_I'm not goin'_

Elisa felt her tears dry off her cheeks and smiled . . .

_Theres a will in me_

_Now its gonna show_

"My sons . . ."

"Are merging with their true spirits" Ancient one finished for Master Splinter.

They all covered their eyes from the bright light.

_This could be the end of me_

_and everything I know_

_There might be more than you believe_

_(There might be more than you believe)_

_There might be more than you can see_

_I wont go_

_No I wont Go_

_Down_

A louder roar erupted from the lights moving . . .outside through the windows.

_Yeah__


	90. Until the Day I Die

**When you feel like theres no way out**

**There always is**

**Something to hang onto**

**Pieces of your heart to give**

**You shine like the sun**

**Your my heaven sent**

**Go save the world now**

**Make them repent**

_(Until the day I Die: by Story of the Year)_

In the past there was a great evil . . . permeating the world into obscuring darkness. Heaven sent four dragons to smite the evil to plunge them into an everlasting darkness for all eternity. The Evil was re-awakened . . .and so Heaven sends their four again . . .

There was a piercing roar , and the windows glowed brightly. The wind was whipping their hair as they watched in amazement. The roar was from outside, and the sound of gusts of wind around the building only added to the effect of the weather outside.

As the light left the building, the four young women collapsed on the floor . . .their mates no longer physically with them.

"Oh no" April sprinted across the room to Kira who lay motionless on the ground, the puddle of blood under her soaking through her clothes. April looked outside, a flash of wings and a head . . .

"(Gasp)"

"They're . . .They're . . ." casey was lost for words. All of them watching. Near the blasted through windows as four giant winged creatures flew around the building off to the north against the wind.

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_for you_

"They are the ancient dragons of legend come back . . ." Ancient one said the wind barely lifting his tightened on hat.

"My sons . . ." The worried father said watching as they flew away . . .in the direction the evil ones dissappeared to.

"Casey!"

Casey turned as Aprils face contorted to fear and panic "Kiras Not Breathing!"

Everyone broke their eye contact on the winged beasts to help.

_Until the Day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_'Light' He felt everything fade to light just as he let Kira out of his hands. _

_'Strength' . . .Lynn collapsed as Raphael felt her fall through his hands being pulled outside the windows._

_'High' Michelangelo never felt so free before, like his inside had turned out to a spiritual free fall_

_'metamorphasis' All the knowledge Donatello knew that he knew, deep down was constant around him . . .Like air. Like information that had been suppressed for so long._

_As years go by_

_I race the clock with you_

**"What is happening?" the reborn shredder said still feeling his full power not recovered.**

**His minion mystics turned and heard a loud roar echo over the buildings out to the harbor behind them.**

_But if you died right now_

_You know that I'd die too_

Only a few moments passed before they heard the glide of powerfull air stirr around them. The green and black sky no longer swirling around the empire state building. But the air that was thick with his new permeating dark aura was detecting something else . . .something . . .familiar . . .

_I'd die too_

There was another loud indistinct roar .

'**It cannot be' The demon shredder thought hearing that beastly wail, and the water beneath them as they floated in mid air stirred roughly upwards. **

**"Master?"**

**"What troubles you?" **

**Deep in his bottomless pitch dark soul . . .was a twinge of fear**

_You remind me of the times_

_when I knew who I was_

_(I was)_

**His senses pricked as he quickly dashed through the air just barely missing as a large mouth bared with large white fangs sprouted from the water with a neck attached, the wings following as the water slipped off them gracefully, thunder and lightning followed.**

**"No . . ."**

**"It can't be" The mystics all backed away in slight fear.**

_But still the second hand_

_will catch us_

_Like it always does_

The dragon that spouted from the dark waters below shot up into the sky into a rounding gliding circle overhead after missing a chance at it's prey's body.

A flash from the lightning in the sky came harsh as another more rounded beast dived from the sky pounding the earth mystic into the water.

**"NOT AGAIN!" **

**"Quickly to the skies!" The air mystic shouted. Two other large monsterous beasts were flying in one from the right and left. They'd be surrounded unless they fled.**

_We'll make the same mistakes_

_I'll take the fall for you_

**"The Master has not gained full strength, we must flee" The fire mystic ordered the Others.**

**They hovered over the water as the air mystic took off towards the sky. The water mystic plunging himself into the depths to hide with water. The fire and Metal mystics stayed by his master whose aura was permeating blackness tinged with grey.**

_I hope you need this now_

_Cause I know I still do_

The water mystic turned around and around in fear as flashes of of a large dark figure moved within the water around him. Flashes of wings and steel glinting with the dark yellowish green water of the harbor.

He turned and felt himself scream as the head of the earth mystic, red eyes glowing until they faded floated past him. Backing up to move with the water and escape he was face to face with the large beast. It breathed fire which burned his own water based body. . .

**"IMPOSSIBLE!"**

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

The fire was almost like it was sprouted from hell . . .Water could not stop it. The dragon watched as the water mystic screamed and writhed in the water until it no longer had a body. Swimming upwards to burst out of the water.

_I'll spill my heart for you_

**"Brother earth and water have perished . . ." The metal mystic said as the dragon that emerged flew up into the clouds like a shadow, hiding.**

**"We must flee master, until you are strong enough to take them" The fire mystic pleaded.**

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

**"I will not die by their claws or fire again . . .Flee if you will you insolent minions" The ancient demon shredder pulsed black air like darkeness from its body surrounding him. **

I'll spill my heart for you

A giant dark and intimidating shadow out of no where hit the backside of the air mystic sending him flying in all directions. He didn't know where this beast was coming from. It was hiding in the clouds, so he would make himself as uncatchable as the wind.

"You cannot catch the wind, beast" The air mystic snarled as he floated away from a head that lurched out of the black clouds to bite him before diving through the air in an arial form.

_Should I bite my tongue?_

_Until blood soaks my shirt_

Another shadow lashed out as thunder clapped making him silent in the noise. The air mystic laughed as he glided around the beasts body. Hearing a growl just as loud as the thunder around him. The static of the lightning building. . . He glided around another attack as a spiked tail in a roll of the beasts body went into a tailspin dive straight for him. The air mystic barely avoided it.

_We'll never fall apart_

_Tell me why this hurts so much_

The beast was coming at him from the east. The air mystic glided westward just as a spout of fire appeared out of no where. He felt his light body burn beneath his armor. His air unbreathable. The dragon that had been hunting him joined the other one as two of the beasts from each side burned him, suffocating him of air. The two dragons flew beside eachother to the opposite direction in an almost arial strike attack maneuver. The air mystics body turned to dust . . .Blowing in the wind

He will forever be apart of the wind, burned ash.

_My hands are at your throat_

_and I think I hate you_

**"I will not cower in fear before these winged beasts . . ."**

The fire mystic felt another of his brothers fall . . .Air had met his death. Forever his spirit will travel with the wind. It was centuries ago . . .The ancient enemies of his masters defeated him. Sending him to the darkest recesses of the spirit world to repent in an everlasting darkness. Sent from the universe . . .or so the stories were said.

_But still we'll say_

_'remember when'_

_Just like we always do_

A flash of glinting menacing eyes from the sky above him made him decide. He would rather live in shame and be among the living then be faded into the next realm to await karmic punishment.

A flash of blue

_Just like we always do_

The fire mystic went out too far, he no longer could see his master or the last of his brother mystics. A flash of blue terribly cold steel eyes made him turn to flee the other way. A flash of red powerfully intimidating eyes, made him realize . . .He was done.

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

two different flames engulfed his body, as he felt his own spirit . . .Burning. His body falling. As the two beasts erupted with two powerfull flaming jaws. One dragon reached up from the water, bursting out with unnatural grace, before clamping his massive teeth and fangs the body of the flaming fire mystic. Falling back down with it into the water . . .To send to the depths below.

_I'll spill my heart for you_

The metal mystic felt it in his steel heart of hearts that his fellow mystics were gone. It was he and his master alone now. His master did not want to flee. A dive from the sky made him react with his arm. The metal mystics arm of sharp edged steel cut a gash against the monsters neck as it dived into the water, missing its target. A pained angry roar floated from the depths.

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

**"We will dispose of that one!" The master shouted. The metal mystic did not enter the water as his master formed the aura from his hands. The dark matter forming over the water like a black fog. when the beast erupted from the ocean again, it pierced the sky with a call of pain. **

_I'll spill my heart for you_

**The fog stilled over the water. A flash of white fire across the water from a larger beast behind them burned up the dark mass as it blew another white spout of flame at them. **

The metal mystic and the Demon shredder moved apart to avoid the flame. A dragon from the sky, blazoned with red eyes and steel clamped its large sharp teeth around the mystics body crashing into the water below. The demon shredder turned as what was left of his minions was taken with the glance of a steel spiked tail and bubbles from the depths.

_Yeah I'd spill my heart_

_Yeah_

_I'd spill my heart for you_

**"I will not go back to that dark place you sent me last, Beasts of Heaven!" The demon shredder began to glow with a dark aura. Attracting power to himself. **

_My hands are at your throat_

_and I think I hate you_

All four beasts were encircling him now.

The four that were said to be sent from heaven . . . To send him back to hell.

Their eyes . . .so familiar.

Their wings and features so distinct.

_We made the same mistakes_

_Mistakes like friends do_

They were said to be brothers, in the spirit world.

The blue ridged dragon said to hold the flame of the Dragon King.

The red and steel three tailed beast . . .Can shatter mountains with it's roar.

The rounded dragon built to outstand any and fly faster than the wind itself.

He turned as he avoided the jaws of the violet winged ridged long necked beast. A phantom of the sky.

_My hands are at your throat_

_and I think I hate you_

**"I'm going to cut this reunion short" **

**He slashed at the already gashed neck of the sky phantom dragon. The others flying at him from different directions as he avoided each and every one with a slash. **

_We made the same_

_Mistakes_

**The rounded one avoided his attack easily curling into a ball and flying towards him. Not seeing the three tail fly up into the air . . .**

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_for you_

**He threw his dark energy at the three tail as it came down on him. Cutting into its wing. The blue ridged dragon flew around ensnaring him in its jaws to crush him. He threw black aura at the beasts eyes causing it to let go falling into the water. **

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_for you_

**The phantom dragon caught him off guard sending a wave of fire from above at him. The rounded dragon adding to it, as the three tail came from the right in a side swirl hitting him with its steel spiked tail.**

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

**"I will not be . . .defeated"**

I'll spill my heart for you

**He was thrown up into the sky . . .**

**Like Deja Vu**

**The Rounded dragon hovered in mid air. The phantom of the sky above him. The three tail to the other side. All their mouths were glowing with a bright light. He couldn't move . . .**

**"THIS WILL NOT BE MY DESTINY!" **

**Like cooking meat in a can, his skin burned from the fire inside his armor. It felt the same as his soul burnt seeing the light while he lived in the enveloping dark. **

_Until the day I die_

_(Until the day I die)_

"She's still unresponsive" April was performing CPR with Casey. Master Splinter looked over out through the broken windows. A white light pulsating out in the distance.

"Come on Kira . . ."

_Until the Day I die_

**The ancient demon shredder beaten into the air burned within his armor. looked above as the phantom of the skys white pulsating fire erupted from its inner core, The three tails roared just as it sent raging white flames from the right side, The rounded dragon whirled into a giant ball before bursting with it's own.**

**The light was burning his soul to the very dark recesses he managed to hold in his dark prison. Everything burned inside out. **

**He felt himself pierce the sky with his pained screaming, his dark soul screaming with him. **

**The dragon he had beaten into the water, whose neck he had gashed rose up from the black depths erupting with its own white fire. **

**All four beasts of heaven sent a shockwave of light. The darkness permeating around new york was dissapating. It broke through the storm of the sky sending its clouds outward, the storm receeding. Like the sound of the sound barrier breaking when a jet crashes through. **

**The demon cried its last scream as its spirit burned inside out. He wouldnt be shown the mercy of a prison in the afterlife, as his soul burned to nothingness, along with his body. **

**The four dragons of heaven, flew into the sky.**

The ancient one gasped looking up, they had been concentrating to feel if anything was different. The city no longer had a dark force like feel to the air. The sky was no longer green and black, the storm was gone. The wind had settled. The city had survived the night, but not without some damage.

"Her pulse is so faint" April shook her head panicking.

"Do you feel it too Splinter-san" Ancient one asked looking out the window.

"My sons" The elderly rat stood up hurrying.

"where are you going?" Casey asked eye quirked disbelieving since Kira was laying on the ground unresponsive that the two old guys wanna get up to leave.

"Come , bring them!" Ancient one said as he and master splinter both half carried Gwen.

"But the elevator doesnt work" April said looking at Casey.

"The bag" Elisas voice said like a small grasp of whispers from her weak voice. Casey helped her up, as April looked into the bag. Elisa struggled to get over grabbing a small device from the bag.

"I can walk , So I'll help you with Lynnette" Elisa struggled wincing in pain to get up from the floor off her side. "Attach that to the control buttons".

"What is it"

"Ouch-Just do it" Elisa got off the floor walking slowly over to April to help her with Lynn who wasn't 'coming to' just yet. Casey placed the small attachable box to the control buttons on the elevator. All of a sudden the lights came on inside and the buttons glowed.

"First floor Casey, get Kira" April whispered sadly. The girl's pulse was barely there . . .April could only pray. She felt a pain in her chest knowing what was going to happen if they came back . . .and Leo . . .finds out she's . . .

"Top floor" Ancient one said pushing the button.

"Top floor?" April asked.

"Yes" Ancient one nodded standing still as the elevator moved upward.

When they reached the top floor and the elevator opened. The city seemed silent . . .Only the air could be heard as a light subtle breeze.

Gwen had started waking up. But still felt weak, leaning on her hands and knees as The ancient one and april tried helping her. Elisa and Master Splinter helped get Lynnette out of the elevator. Casey still carried Kira.

"They are coming" The ancient one said looking up at the sky as the wind suddenly gusted.

Elisa was slightly more alert now. Gwen sat down on the pavement roof trying to come to her senses. April looked up and gasped. As the building was suddenly surrounded. Flying . . . Real . . .

"My sons"

"Theyre . . ." Elisa looked up stunned, this defied all sorts of scientific and rational explanations.

"The guys are . . ." Casey and April were still open mouthed shocked. April was kneeling by Lynnette. A large rounded looking dragon, with a plated round stomach two large arms and thick legs was the first to settle on the side of the building hanging on. Closest to them. Gwen shuffled back not realizing who it was.

"It is okay Gwenevere" The ancient one said with a satisfied small smile.

Another was clinging onto the side one foot planted on the gargoyles for leverage the other on the side. Its long neck leaned down, and Elisa approached it , curiousness taking over. The head went down to her level as she stood stiff board straight. It sniffed her and huffed causing her hair to blow back. She wasn't sure if this was Don or not , but the violet like shine that shimmered on his scales and wings made it seem that way. The moon illuminated them. The head lowered to the ground so the eyes were level with hers. Reaching her hand out to touch the skin ontop of the nose. She knew it, it was him. He huffed again making her laugh, she leaned down to hug as much of his face as she could. Donatellos dragon eyes closing as if to enjoy it.

"This defies all laws of physics I've ever known but . . .I dont care" She giggled. A small grunt accompanied it as if in agreement.

Gwen had stood up shaky, almost falling until a wing stopped her from falling She felt it, almost like a bats wing but thicker, and lighter in color. The body lowered onto the roof. Gwen stopped afraid the roof might cave with the weight. "M-Mikey?" She asked the head lowered to the ground and the eyes seem to look at her pleadingly. She was shaky reaching out her hand , and when the head nudged closer she moved back. The creature inched forward and gave a small . . .almost sad like groan in its throat. Gwen took a deep breath facing her insecure fear of this large reptile with wings. She forced herself to put a hand on its head on the part between the eyes and moved up. The eyes closed and a satisfied rumble came from its throat somewhere. Gwen laughed smiling.

"My son" Master Splinter walked up to put his hand on Michelangelos head too. The dragon Mikey seemed to enjoy the attention, the smooth satisfied sigh as dust blew from his nostrils.

"So if dats Mikey" Casey pointed "And dat ones Donny" . . ."Then wheres-?"

A loud crash on the side of the building and a huff behind him answered his question. Casey turned around and fell back with a yelp. The wings were a natural dark, there was steel spikes lining them and a tail that floated up , three of them, covered with steel. Red and Green dark scales that shimmered a bloodish color under the moon.

"Geeze Raph give your pal a heart attack!" Casey shouted. The raph like creature gave a snort through its nostrils.

"Geeze dude, your big" Casey laughed patting his friends side under the wingspan. Its head moving in the direction of April who was setting next to Lynnette , Still out cold. April got up and moved as the dragon that was supposed to be Raphael moved around the building so it would be situated infront of Lynnette.

"Leonardo is not here yet" Ancient one said looking to the sky then to Kira who was laid on the ground, a sweatshirt beneath her head. April sitting by her with Casey.

"I wonder how dragon Leo is gonna take this" Casey said side hugging April who was staring down at Kira.

Master Splinter was standing with Elisa as he spoke to Donatello petting him. Don almost had a certain dragon like smile, his tail in a circle around his father and Elisa.

He felt life in her body as he nudged her side. Lynnette made a wincing pained sound and turned her head to the other side. Blowing air at her face, she turned her head again slowly opening her eyes. She felt very weak, very drained. she opened her eyes to see the sky, stars and the small light indicating dawn was coming. Looking upwards she saw a pair of large firey eyes settled inside the skull of a dragon head. Another breath in her face made her close her eyes and back up still laying down. The head got closer so she was only an inch from touching the muzzle.

"Jesus" She backed up fast but the head followed. the sound of something behind her, looking to see a tail reached around behind her to stop her from moving back.

"Ah! Mikey!" Lynn turned her head to the right to look. Another giant dragon like creature was licking Gwen, she was hugging its head, and the creature seemed to smile back almost.

"M-Mikey?" Lynn whispered then looked over at Another that was occupying the corner of the roof. Elisa and Master Splinter were standing and the dragons head was letting them pet him. She heard master splinter say. . ."My son . . .I am proud of you Donatello"

Lynnette turned her head suddenly realizing looking up at the giant ferocious looking bloodthirsty dragon like creature . . .was . . .

She felt another impatient huff blow her hair back as she sat up on her elbows blinking her eyes a few times. Those firey ones staring right back to her inner core. The head lowered and she closed her eyes feeling hard smooth skin nuzzle the side of her head before a large lick across her neck and face made her shake her head away and wipe her face with her sleeve.

"Really now?" She looked up sitting up wiping the lick off. It nudged her side again the tail was three, covered in steel spikes, it enclosed slightly as she lifted a hand up, and the head lowered to meet it. Those eyes that stared at her, those were Raphs eyes.

"Raphael" She shook her head smirking letting her hand run down the ridged sides of the dragons head, the right eye watching her as she stared into it, almost seeing her reflection.

Master splinter had walked over and his tail opened to allow him.

"Oh No!" April shouted. Everyone stopped the reunion looking over.

"Its Kira I lost her pulse and shes not breathing!" April shouted. Elisa rushed over to the other side. Lynn kneeling at the top of Kiras head.

"I'm gonna try CPR again" April nodded. All the others could do was watch.

April had Elisa give breaths as April pushed on Kiras heart.

A loud roar could be heard, and the others heads looked up. The light of dawn and the moon shown on blue and steel accented wings. A winding tail following. Leonardo landed right ontop above them at the the point of the empire state building hanging onto the tops sides.

Its head moved in each direction to every one of his brothers. They were communicating if not mentally. "Leonardo" Master Splinter said as the dragons head that was his son suddenly moved in his direction. He lowered his head to level. Turning to find the group surrounding Kira.

April didn't move she and Elisa kept doing CPR.

"I'm still not getting anything" April said holding back tears of fear.

After five minutes of pure silence, Leonardos dragon eyes not blinking watching as the woman they were trying to bring back was unmoving, unbreathing.

"I can't . . .She's" April felt a hand on her shoulder. Casey gave her a look. Ancient one lowered his hat. Master splinter bowed his head in sadness. Elisa broke into tears Lynnette quickly hugging her.

Kira had not breathed, and no heartbeat.

Gwen hugged Michelangelos dragon head who gave a look of sad sympathy closing his eyes as she cried hugging him.

Leonardos body snaked over and around the top as everyone moved away. His head nudged Kiras body, which moved with him lifelessly.

April broke into tears pushing her head into Caseys shoulder who hugged her, staring at leonardo who was trying to get Kira to move.

He nudged her, sniffed her and huffed once on her. Kira was still lifeless.

"I am sorry My Son" Master Splinter said sadly in the direction to which Leonardo didnt' seem to be listening. It gave a small eye movement to his father before down at Kira. His dragon eyes closed and a white light shone through them when he opened them suddenly. Everyone moved back as the white light moved from His eyes in a white swirl around Kiras body. Into her mouth and nose. Her body lifted by itself by her chest head tilted back the white light going into her.

"Whats he doing to her?" Casey asked as he and April watched what was happening.

"Dragons are ancient creatures of both mystical, physical, and spiritual strength" Ancient one said his hat lifted.

The light stopped and the dragon leonardo shook his head , his eye color going back to the way it was. His head steady and patient as if waiting.

Kiras body lurched as a breath inward gasped.

Gwen and Lynn stared startled. Elisa had her hands on her face in amazement covering her open mouthed expression.

Kira body rose slightly in another breath. Everyone wide eyed watching.

Her body calmed, breathing slowly. Turning her head slightly towards where Leonardo's dragon head was settled watching and waiting. Her eyes opened, and he was the first thing she saw.

"Oh my god" April smiled putting a hand over her mouth. Gwen laughed smiling in a happy burst wiping tears off. Lynn had felt her own start to fall down her cheeks. Elisa smiled at Kira who was still staring at Leonardo's dragon form. Elisa looked up at the sky praying thankyou's.

_(I love you Always Forever: Donna Lewis)_

_Feels like I'm standing in_

_A timeless dream_

_of light mists_

_and Pale amber rose_

Leonardo's eyes met the young womans. Her blue eyes meeting his and not looking away. Kira gave a calm expression before reaching a hand out, to touch his muzzle.

_Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud_

_of Heavenly scent_

_Touching _

_Discovering you_

"I knew it" She smiled. Kira kept her hand there as Leonardos entire body glowed the white swirly mists around the entire body. Everyone watched as each dragons body was suddenly overpowered in a white swirling mist. Gwen stepped back and watched as Michelangelos eyes dissappeared in the smokey whirl.

_Those days of warm rains _

_come rushing back to me_

Lynnette watched Raphaels large intimidating form dissappear into it. Elisa felt lost in it, the whirl swirled her hair and she couldn't see anything.

_Miles of Windless summer nights_

_Secret moments_

_Shared within the heat of the afternoon_

Kira felt skin still on her hand, that she didn't move from the white whispy smoke.

_Out of the stillness_

"Kira"

_Soft spoken words_

The mist was flowing up into the sky in light gusts. Dawn had come lightly, the suns light just peering out, as if to check to see if the night was leaving.

_Say it_

_Say it again_

The mist dissappeared around the form of a large green turtle with a blue mask, his tails whipping with the leaving swirls. Kiras hand settled on his cheek still. Leonardo placed his hand over it.

"MIKEY!"

_I love you_

_Always forever_

_near or far _

_closer together_

Michelangelo stood up from his knees as Gwen jumped up to hug him. He grabbed her twirling her around in a circle with him.

_Everywhere_

_I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

Elisa felt the wind dissappear as her eyes were closed shut.

_(Say it, say it again)_

"Ellie . . .You can look now" A familiar voice made her open looking up to see his face smiling back at hers. She threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her in.

_I love you always_

_forever_

_Near or far _

_closer together_

Lynnette turned around to where Raphaels dragon body had vanished. He wasn't there . . . She looked around-

"Lynn" A voice that made her heart beat out loud.

_Everywhere I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

Lynnette turned and ran to him. He outstretched his arms as she jumped grabbing around his neck, lifting her off the ground.

"Raph" She nearly cried into his shoulder.

_You've got_

_The most unbelievable blue eyes _

_I've ever seen_

Kira smiled feeling a hand brush her face. Leonardo didn't let go of Kiras hand on his cheek. He didn't break his eye contact with her, Those crystal blue eyes staring back into his.

_You've got me_

_almost melting away_

"Hey Don" Elisa said letting go of the hug. He didn't let go of her as she looked up at him.

"When we get back . . .I dont want to re-read romeo and Juliet" She admitted.

_as we lay there_

_Under a blue sky_

_with pure white stars_

Don was stunned "But you love shakespeare" He shook his head.

"Yeah but . . .Romeo and Juliet Die in the end . . .We didn't" She smirked. He gave a chuckle as she pulled him down into a kiss.

_exotic sweetness_

_A magical time_

Michelangelo had spun her around until they fell back, his arms still around her. Both laughing she kissed his forehead, then his muzzle before he tilted her chin down slightly so they could meet in the middle.

"Mr and Mrs. Michelangelo" Gwen smiled, he loved how her eyes shined into his, they were free . . .they could be happy.

"Its got a nice ring to it doesnt it?" Michelangelo said smugly making Gwen giggle in their kiss.

_Say it say it again_

_I love you always forever_

_near or far_

_closer together_

_everywhere I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

Raphael let Lynn rest her head on his chest. His hand slightly tangled in her hair.

"I was seriously scared" Lynn laughed shaking her head not looking at him.

"Yeah . . .I know da feelin'" She looked up letting him wipe her eyes with his thumb. They both looked at eachother Lynn tried to hide her smile and ended up starting laugh, Their foreheads rested on eachother.

_I love you_

_Always forever_

_near or far_

_closer together_

_everywhere I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

April and Casey had started Kissing.

Master Splinter and the Ancient one smiled watching the scene

_Say You'll love and love me forever_

_Never stop_

_Never whatever_

_Near and far and always everwhere and everything_

"They have won Splinter san . . ." The ancient one smiled bowing his hat.

Say You'll love and love me forever

Never stop Never Whatever

near and far and always every where and everything

"They are a team" master Splinter smiled bowing back to the ancient one.

Casey and April smiled.

_Say you'll love and love me forever_

_Never stop Never whatever_

_Near and far and always everywhere and Everything_

Gwen and Michelangelo were still on the ground in mid kiss

Elisa and Donatello hugging the other, sastisfied and content again.

_Say you'll love and love me forever_

_Never stop never whatever_

_Near and far and always every where and everything_

Raphael and Lynnnette in a long much needed kiss, his hand tangled in her hair. Her hands on both sides of his face.

Kira and leonardo broke their own embrace as he helped her up.

"I meant what I said" Leonardo smirked as they leaned on eachother.

Kira looked up into his eyes confused.

"About us following Gwen and Michelangelo" He said his eyes almost uncertain of her answer until she nodded smiling up at him.

"Maybe we should get some sleep first?" She asked jokingly. He chuckled looking up at the others

_I love you always forever_

_near or far _

_closer together_

_everywhere I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

"YES!" Michelangelo broke out happy picking up Gwen and running to the others as she screamed a laugh, the morning sun now glowing across new york, light broken to send the past of yesterday behind.

_I love you always forever_

_near or far _

_closer together_

_Everywhere I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

"Not bad Cumquat" Ancient one bowed to Leonardo who bowed back. Sheathing his sword of the dragon king.

Raphael had one arm around Lynn as she leaned on him.

Elisa holding Donatellos hand. "What do you want to read then?" He asked.

_I love you always forever _

_near or far_

_Closer together_

_everywhere I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

"How about . . .our Ultimate love story? I wrote it and the authors published copy is under your bed . . .giftwrapped" Elisa giggled.

_I love you always forever_

_near or far_

_Closer together_

_Everywhere I will be with you_

_Everything I will do for you_

_I love you _

_always forever_

_near or far _

_closer together . . ._

"My family safe . . .we have won" Master splinter breathed out a sigh of relief, the morning air filling his lungs.

"We better go . . . Before new york sees us" Casey ushered everyone to the elevator.


	91. At the beginning   Not quite THE END

_**(Two weeks later**_)

"Okay! we've got everyone seated! wheres the groom!" April asked looking around.

"I got him" Leonardo went to the bedroom where the groom and best men had to get dressed. Leonardo knocked and heard Michelangelos voice shout "I'M GETTING THERE!"

"Its me Mikey" Leo said walking in. His brother was trying to fix his tie.

"Here" Leonardo offered helping Mikey.

"Thanks bro . . .Gwens whole family is out there and I wanna make a good impression"

"Well her Mother loves you, Her father approves, and her uncles are all in tears already according to April". Leonardo smirked as Mikey chuckled.

Michelangelo clicked his belt in the mirror as his human disguise formed over his green face and hands. He and Gwen planned the second wedding to makeup for the first, and this time her whole family could come. Donatello even made some extra for Leatherhead, and Mona. Desdemona preffered her own disguise, she went to college in the middle east wearing the entire outfit which only showed the eyes.

"So you and Kira figure out a date yet?" Mikey asked teasingly.

"Were still deciding, we wanted to wait for the dust to settle" Leonardo stood back as His now officially groom dressed brother was done.

"You know Raphs giving your best man speech at dinner right?" Leonardo quirked an eyebrow in warning.

"Yeah its cool, cuz I made a deal with Casey to let me do it as a surprise when He and Lynn ever decided to tie the knot" Michelangelo smirked in the mirror deviously.

"Come on , before April has a seizure" Leonardo smirked opening the door, escorting his brother.

They stopped at the large church doors. Michelangelo gulped walking down the Isle as everyone smiled and waved at him. Leonardo was put in line with his escorting bridesmaid.

"Alright everyone, just like we rehearsed" April smiled before quickly fast walking down the Isle to her seat next to Casey.

The church was packed, and the professor was standing at the end with a new hat and the same book that married them the first time.

The music started as the bridesmaid and bridegroom were to walk down the Isle. Don and Elisa walked first. Donatello in a black tux matching his brothers a white pinned rose to his front. Elisas hair a curly raven black around her shoulders. Her shimmery lavender dress shined in the light as Don escorted her until they had to part infront of the proffessor to opposite sides.

Raphael felt Lynn take his arm as he smirked.

"Told ya , ya look good in red" He smirked sidways at her.

"I can't believe I'm In a dress" Lynn smiled up at him before they had to part to opposite sides.

"Hows Gwen?" Leonardo asked putting his arm up for Kira to take. Her cream colored dress matching her hair.

"Nervous . . .Amazing how you can get married with confidance in two minutes in the middle of a war zone, but a real slow wedding at a church with her family has her pulling her hair out" Kira shook her head making Leonardo chuckle. They parted as Leonardo joined his brothers and Kira joined her friends.

The bride march music started. As Michelangelo turned and watched the doors open. The flower girls walked in front, gwens two little cousins with red hair throwing flower petals at both people and the floor.

Then Gwen . . .Michelangelo felt his heart pound and his throat tighten. She was beatifull . . .Glowing. the light through the windows made her glow.

Her wedding dress with sleeves of white lace, the light veil covering her but not enough to cover her eyes which were shimmering as she smiled lightly to her parents and uncles who had stood with their hands crossed infront of them proudly.

Her father stood up beside his daughter.

"Who gives this young woman away?" The proffessor asked.

"I do . . ." her father said with a slight hitch in his voice.

Gwen whispered a small thankyou and I love you to her father who nodded as he walked back to his seat.

"Dearly beloved . . ."

As the proffessor talked on. Gwen looked up slightly shy to Michelangelo who took a deep breath of nervousness and smiled back. He could hear Gwen's family sniffling, and even some from his own section.

"Would you please recite your vows?" The proffessor asked Gwen first.

Gwen looked to April who handed her a piece of paper that had Gwens handwriting on it. Gwen looked up at Mikey with a smirk . . .

"Michelangelo . . .I can't express with words how much I love you, I love all of you . . .everything about you. I thank god everyday for how lucky I am, for us to have gone through what we've been through and still wake up with you right there in the morning. Your so amazing that sometimes I wonder how It happened, that little by little . . .I fell for you, and realized how much I love you. Sometimes we have roadblocks, and other times I feel I have to compete with a box of pizza to get your attention but . . .(Everyone laughed) I know that we can get through anything, and I'm stronger with you. I love you and . . .this will be my first and last marriage, because I dont want a life without you in it. I love being Mrs. Michelangelo"

Michelangelo heard the laughs from the audience and the "awwweesss" that came with. He smiled seeing Gwen look down then up at him shyly. He smiled with a small glint in his eye to Gwen, everything she said got him right in that untouchable place only she could get to, right in his chest.

"Now for your vows Michelangelo" The proffessor said.

"Right" Mikey said clearing his throat. Donatello came up and handed him a crumpled looking piece of paper which made everyone laugh.

"I uhhh . . . Took a little longer on it" Michelangelo said straightening it out with a throat clearing small cough.

"To Gwen . . ." Mikey started with a sigh.

"Babe, we've been through alot lately, and It still Amazes me how we got through it all. You make me feel like a man, and like my Father said (Mikey nodded towards Master Splinter) You make me a better man. When I'm sad or done you always light up my day. You make me happy, and I love making you happy. Your like the apple to my pie, the pepperoni to my pizza, the Comic to my book-"

Michelangelo saw Gwens eyes start to shine with possible tears.

"I love you Gwenevere Masterson, I still can't believe when I wake up that your right there, I'm the luckiest guy in the world, and babe no ones going to know it more than you. I mean lets face it who else am I going to watch saturday morning cartoons with?" Michelangelo said in a serious joking tone making the church erupt with laughs.

"I am totally honored to be your husband, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you knowing that we wont have to worry about being seperated. I totally get jealous when other guys hit on you, and when I fall off my skateboard your the first one there with a kiss and a band aid"

Master Splinter chuckled watching his son . . .Now a man . . .finish his vows.

"I'm going to make sure your happy, because I love you Gwen . . .Your it for me babe, your the one, and I wanna be your one too"

Gwens eyes spilled over and she looked down to wipe them.

"Do you Michelangelo take Gwenevere Masterson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The proffessor said smiling

"I do" Mikey said confidant and soft.

"Do you Gwenevere masterson take Michelangelo to be your lawfull wedded husband?"

"I do" Gwen had the waterworks going.

"I pronounce you Husband and Wife" The proffessor finished. Gwen closed her eyes feeling the veil being lifted from her face. Michelangelo smiled as they both gave their second official kiss as newly weds.

(At the Beginning: Anastasia Soundtrack)

Everyone was cheering, Lynnette gave a loud whistle, the church sounded with applause as the bells above the church started ringing. Michelangelo and Gwen ran down the Isle as they went to the Cowabunga carl Van which now said on a white tarp put over. 'Newly wedded, Dude and Dudette' with a decorated heart and arrow.

_We were strangers starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

Michelangelo lifted gwen into the Van and they both waved goodbye driving off to the airport to their honey moon which Gwens family and April sent them to Hawaii for a week.

_Now here we are_

_and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Raphael and Lynnette were taking off for a week to Casey's grandmas place out in the country, for that vacation they both promised eachother.

"Ya got everythin?" He asked picking up a cooler of food.

A small yank of his mask tails behind him made him smirk and turn around. He chased her finally catching her and carrying her laughing, out to her truck which they packed for the trip.

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_This guy blocked her next hit, and didn't seem to try to hit her back. He just dodged her when she tried to hit him, and when she put her shoulder into him he staggered back, but then grabbed both her forearms and pushed her back against the wall. He didn't even try to hurt her._

_Lynnette was looking into the eyes of one of Gwens 'Hollywood Props'. She blinked again , and stared up at the face of the one that intrigued her. It was the hollywood prop with red, the one with the Sai _

_Unexpected _

_what you did to my heart_

Elisa was fast asleep against Donatello as he set the book aside. Elisa based the story off of how they met.

The next thing I see the girl stops and looks like a deer in the headlights. I jump out and grab her, we fall backwards against the curb. She had her eyes clenched shut, squinting with one eye to look out.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She opened both her eyes, I stood up and held my hand out. She took it cautiously, looking at me with some kind of nervousness.

"I wont hurt you, Are you alright though, that Truck should have stopped" I said fast. I was babbling? She smiled a shaky smile, and let me help her up.

"Thanks, I didn't even see it coming, thankyou"

_when I lost hope_

_you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

He kissed her forehead as he pulled the sheet up ontop of them, covering her body and his. Turning off the lamp.

_and Life is a road and I wanna keep goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_Wonderfull journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turnin' _

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_at the beginning _

_with you_

Leonardo was giving Kira a self defense practice, except now that things were different, she was more comfortable with it, and him.

He grabbed her around the middle to pretend to be an attacker from behind.

"Remember what to do?" He asked. Kira had a small flashback.

_"I wonder if your voice is saying what were ignoring" He said before she felt it again. This time she pushed forward, kissing him. . . Hands put in their perfect positions, one in her hair one on her back_

_We were strangers on a crazy_

_adventure_

"Hmmm" She laughed losing her train of thought. She turned in his arms quickly kissing him before slipping out of his reach.

"Thats cheating" He pointed running after her with a smirk.

_Never dreaming _

_how our dreams would come true_

Master splinter bowed to the ancient one who was going back to Japan for a well deserved long rest.

"Take care Splinter san"

"You as well Ancient one . . .My friend" Master Splinter bowed back.

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_at the beginning with you_

Michelangelo was walking on the beach with Gwen. They'd spent only three days in Hawaii and it felt like it was lasting forever. She smiled looking up at the seagulls, and He pointed at the far away whales emerging from the water. Michelangelo felt their hands intertwine like they always did . . .

_"Okkkaayyy.. .. PERFECT" I heard him say. I stopped where I was standing and then I felt him tug at my blindfold. When I felt him remove it I opened my eyes and nearly cried. We were in a Gazebo in the park, it was COVERED in lights. I turned around to hug him and he had the hugest smug grin on his face. "I knew you'd like it" He said smugly. I pulled him down to kiss him "I love it!" _

_And Life is a road_

_that I wanna keep going_

"How much longer?" Lynn asked turning down the radio. Raphael smiled

"We gotta pass a town, we'll make it before dark" He looked over at her smirkin'.

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'_

"I'm quitting my teletmarketing job" Elisa smiled looking through the mail.

"Why?" Don asked just as Elisa help up an envelope. She had just gotten her first royalty check for her story . . .She had made the New Yorks Best sellers list.

_Life is a road now and forever_

_wonderfull journey_

Gwen and Michelangelo played in the surf, He fell back on purpose taking her with him. Gwen giggled leaning down to kiss him as the wave splashed over them.

_I'll be there when the world stops turnin'_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

April and Casey finally re-opened Aprils antique shop after the devastating mess the storm caused. April waited on a customer while Casey swept up the shop, he was working on opening his own mechanics shop nearby.

_In the End I wanna be standing_

_at the beginning with you_

It wasn't five minutes after they arrived that Lynn had stepped out of the truck and felt lifted off the ground.

"HEY! wheres the fire!" She said wrapping her arms around Raphs neck.

"Upstairs, les' go put it out" He winked. She laughed.

"We've only been here five minutes!" She cried out as he rushed into the house "Geeze your an animal" She giggled. He gave a joking growl as she kissed his neck. He rushed up the stairs . . .

_Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone_

_in the dark_

Kira looked up at Leo both had just agreed on the marriage date. So Leo got down on one knee traditionally and asked her. Kira smiled and nodded before grabbing his hand to go to the bedroom.

"I love you" She said still breathing hard.

"Love you" he said back seriously.

"Next spring . . ." Kira smiled.

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waitin' so long_

_Nothings gonna tear us apart_

Karai looked out towards the sunset one last time. She was boarding her plane . . .Back to Japan. "Goodbye" She whispered to New York, to everyone in it. She had left a note and the helmet of the shredder to the Guardians who were pursuing her. . . "Karai"

Steven . . .her second in command Ninja who got her out of the building held his hand out to her. She accepted walking up the steps with him.

"Retirement will be nice" Steven smiled.  
"Free" karai said thinking outloud.

_And Life is a road and I wanna keep _

_goin'_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_now and forever_

_Wonderfull journey_

It was the last night in Hawaii for them.

"Ready to head back?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah . . .But uh . . .Cowabunga Carl is gonna retire" Michelangelo said kicking the stuffed head. "I was hoping Gwens garden had a hiring for a mascot?" He asked picking up the head and smiling at her with those big blue puppy eyes.

Gwen giggled nodding.

_I'll be there when the world_

_stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_at the beginnning with you_

The few days that followed Gwen and Michelangelo returned. Gwen advertised Michelangelo . . . .Cowabunga carl . . .as the mascot for Gwens garden. He would do flower deliveries and was a big hit with all age groups.

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going _

_Ohhhhh_

_Starting out on our journey_

Elisa was on Donatellos computer already typing up ideas for a sequal. Don Made her a cup of coffee, as she suggested they go out to dinner later.

"The diner?" He asked smirking

"Pretty Please?" She asked. He smiled at her facial expression. "Then a walk in the park afterwards?" He suggested. Elisa leaned up with a quick kiss on the cheek.

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

Raphael and Lynn spent a week and a half at the country house. He helped lynn with her fear of deep water by getting her out into the lake with him.

"I'm right 'ere" He said pulling her gently with him. She walked in with her eyes closed tightly as he pulled her arms. When they reached the deep part-  
"You better not let go" She looked up at him instantly.

"I aint goin' no where" He said . . . those familiar words making her go in deeper with him.

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_at the beginning_

_With you . . ._

Leonardo was making eggs and toast before Morning training. Raph and Lynn would be back tomorrow. Michelangelo was with Gwen at the shop, and Donatello was working in his lab with Elisa, he was doing his usual tech support job while Elisa was working on her next book. Leonardo and Kira slept in this time. . .Speaking of Kira-

He saw her walk past the kitchen.

"Morning Ki-"

Kira rushed right past the kitchen area to the bathrooms. He quirked an eyebrow but quickly went back to the eggs to put them on a plate before he burned them.

Kira rushed into the bathroom she felt sick the last few days but didn't tell leo, he would just worry. She rushed into one of the stalls, the old subway station came with two seperate bathrooms and showers in both. She ran into the first stall feeling herself feel sick due to the smell of breakfast food.

Elisa came in and knocked on the stall Kira was in.

"Kira Its me, Leo's asking if you want eggs?" Elisa asked. The mention of food made Kira dry heave.

"I'm not feeling well" Kira said and Elisa nodded opening the stall door , moving her friends hair out of the way just incase.

"Kira your not running a fever" Elisa said wondering out loud.

"I know . . .its been like this the past few days" Kira shook her head dry heaving again before calming down. Elisa had a small thought before getting up and Kira looked at herself in the mirror.

"Elisa . . .Would you . . .Run to the store for me?" Kira asked.

"Sure" Elisa smiled knowing what she needed to get.

Elisa walked out.

"Is she okay?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah I'll be right back" Elisa said grabbing her jackett and going to put on shoes.

"Where are you headed?" Don asked taking a ten minute coffee break.

Elisa told him she had to run to the store.

"For what?" He asked. . . Elisa whispered in his ear. Dons eyes widened staring at her.

"Not for me" Elisa assured him. Don nodded several times watching Elisa go to the wrung ladder.

(The slow paced age)

Gwen smiled handing a customer her bouquet of daisy's. Michelangelo opened the door for them before walking in.

"Just sent those two rose delivery's out" Mikey nodded in his cowabunga carl foam head.

"Ready to pack up for today?" Gwen asked turning over the sign to 'Closed'.

"Yeah I'm ready to get out of this head" Mikey pointed at himself.

(Also elsewhere)

Raphael pulled over at the diner in town, He and Lynn were gonna pick up somethin' ta eat for they headed home, a good five hour drive without rest stops to get back to the city after driving for three hours already.

"I'm payin' " Lynn pointed out.

"why dont ya let me pay?" He asked. He actually had saved cash for the trip.

"Because" Lynn smiled up at him.

"Yeah yeah You and ur' independance and all dat" He teased letting her pick a booth. "Stubborn" He smirked.

"Well if that just aint the pot calling the kettle black" Lynn smirked. Raph grunted pretending to be annoyed lookin' through a menu.

(sticks and stones may break my bones but positives or negatives excite me)

Kira had been in the bathroom for an hour. Elisa had gone in to make sure everything was okay, but no one would tell him anything. Leonardo sat at the table with Don eating slowly. Donatello looked up at his patient but anxious brother stare at the direction of the bathroom.

"You did it right, and did it three times . . .I think its safe to say that -" Elisa let off.

"This is . . .How will he take it?" Kira wondered out loud.

"I think the only way to get an answer is to ask" Elisa said shrugging. Kira took a deep breath before going to open the door and walk out.

"Leo?" She called out. He stood up as she entered the kitchen area. Donatello and Elisa on the other side of the table.

"Kira are you-" he had his hands around her arms lightly but felt Kira put her hand between them. He looked down. There was a stick in her hands . . .A stick . . .with a small pink plus sign on it. He looked up at her . . .She tried to keep a straight face waiting for a reaction.

He stared seriously into her eyes.

She stared back with a shrug.

"You're . . ." He didn't have to ask . . .Kira nodded.

"Well I guess we'll go break the happy news to Master Splinter" Elisa said pulling Don with her to leave them alone.

Leonardo looked down to Kira's mid section. She took his hand and placed it over her stomach.

(Gwens Garden)

Gwen picked up the phone

"Hello Gwens garden how can I- . . .Oh hey Kira . . .What?" Gwen stopped before looking at Michelangelo with a serious and wide eyed look. Michelangelo looked at her worried, like there was trouble.

"Sure We'll be there right away" Gwen nodded. She shut her phone and grabbed the keys to lock up.

"Uh Babe whats going on!" Michelangelo said Gwen turned and Told Michelangelo what Kira had just said to her on the phone.

Mikey stood for a moment . . . "DUDE!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"BOY!"

Michelangelo and Gwen both debated the gender on the way to the Van

(Michelles Diner)

"I have to sign some papers and stuff but . . .Since Phils retiring he feel good knowing someone will take care of the place and I wont have to chase down people _all_ the time, just work with the bonds and paperwork mostly" Lynn smirked.

Raphael was just happy Lynn would be safer. Her boss Phil was signing the bondsman business over to her, he and his wife were retiring to Canada.

"I could use a day job" He smirked.

"You already have a night job" Lynn smirked taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Oh we'll still have time fer dat" He took a big bite of his burger giving her that certain look.

"I meant your patrol stuff . . .Get your head out of the gutter" Lynn laughed.

He huffed slightly chewing his food. Lynn shook her head with an eye roll and smile about to bite into her food-

Then her cell phone went off. Lynn looked at the ID

"I thought ya told em not ta call while we were gone" Raphael said mouth full of food.

"Unless it was an emergency" Lynn said opening it to answer.

"were not home yet, still on vacation" Lynn said into the phone before anyone could speak to her.

"Uh . . yeah were heading back, is there anything wrong?" Lynn asked. Raphael watched her facial expression change from slightly worried, to worried to blank, then her eyes locked with his as he took another bite.

"Are you . . .serious?" Lynn asked. Raph slowed chewing his food watching her expression change. Her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah . . .I'll tell him . . ." Lynn looked up at him. Raphael stopped in mid chew quirking an eye brow.

"Yeah . . .I'm sure he'll be . . . Thrilled" Lynn said looking up at him with a cynic tone and a face about to burst into a hiding laugh.

'Now he was really worried'.

"Sure see ya . . .Soon" Lynn closed her phone looking at the table sideways and then up at him. He swallowed his food still looking at her. Lynn tried to hide her smile behind her hand.

"What?" He asked bluntly about to take another bite.

"I got uhh . . . news . . ." Lynnette nodded.

"Mikey break somethin?" he asked chewing his food.

"Uhh nooooo" Lynn looked out the window.

"Somebody die?"

"Uh uh" Lynn shook her head looking down.

"Ha Okay uhh" He played along smirking "Somebody . . .Get pregnant?" He asked with a laugh. Lynn didn't say anything . . .Raphael froze mid bite.

The silence lasted five seconds.

"Congratulations your gonna be an uncle!" Lynn said smiling unsurely hands out stretched. The tomato on Raphaels burger fell onto the table . . .

**And heres where I leave you**

**For awhile anyway**

**I wanna thank ALL The readers and Reviewers! You all gave me the nudges I needed to help finish and when I had writers block. The sequal will be written right after A different story I'm writing. This was my first ever TMNT fanfic and It's probably going to end up being my longest Unless 'Ultimate Family Story' Can rival up to the 90's in chapters.**

**I Hope all of you find happiness just like in here! Everyone deserves love, and to be happy. Be on the lookout for Ultimate family story right after I finish writing my next project. They all will be TMNT. **

**Love you all and thanks so much for sticking it out with me**

**Brandacelynn~**

**. . .Not quite THE END**


	92. Last Message for Ultimate Love story

_**This story will stay up **_

_**as long as the internet of the world**_

_**keeps working**_

_**This is dedicated to everyone who believes in true love**_

_**and to those who dont believe and havent found it yet**_

_**The universe is unlimited**_

_**which means theres so many possibilities**_

_**Which means theres a possibility **_

_**theres someone out there **_

_**for you**_


	93. Plans For Ultimate Family Story

_**I know some of you have reviewed on when Ultimate Family story will be up recently, right now I'm working on another as of the past few months and will finish it first before Ultimate family story. Its called **_

_**Soul Skin Deep~ A Green Ever After**_

Once I finish Soul Skin Deep, I will be working on ultimate family story and another one

I've had planned forever at the same time.


End file.
